Pirate Wars
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Story 13 of the Newborn Saga. The Four Emperors have gone to war, and the Kids Next Door have joined in the scuffle. Who will be crowned the Pirate King, and who will be sent to Davy Jones' Locker? Everyone agrees: "It's a pirate's life for me." (Be sure to read the prequels to this story.) (Main Story ends at Ch. 57. Other chapters are Post-War.)
1. The Brethren Court

**Welcome, dear readers, to the Four Emperors Arc, the culmination of the five short prequels that came before, and even some stories before that. This will be the biggest crossover since the Seven Lights Saga; while it certainly doesn't compare to _Seven Lights_ in terms of scale, it is massive all the same, featuring many of our favorite Nextgen Kids and new ones. Enjoy the adventure!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Brethren Court_**

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot_

_Drink up, me hearties, yo ho_

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up, me hearties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_The Kings and Queens ignite the sky_

_Look out, me hearties, yo ho_

_Only one can stand, the others will die_

_Look out, me hearties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_'Cross seas and stars, they fight for the crown_

_Join in, me hearties, yo ho_

_Who'll take the Throne, and who will drown_

_Join in, me hearties, yo ho_

_The _Flying Dutchman_ summons thee_

_Come forth, me hearties, yo ho_

_The heartless blackguard preys on ye_

_Come forth, me hearties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

The people of Hyrule were very unfortunate. Their realm had faced bloodshed and destruction every era when Ganon rose from the grave. But no prophecy foretold of Ganon's return, and he had not, yet their sky was black and toxic, and their land being swallowed by red death.

The castle was under fire. War had erupted in the kingdom's capital, facing siege from three enemy kingdoms. Cannonfire, swords ringing, and screaming filled the air. Smaug ignited the sky as he tried to burn his prey, but Rattlesnake Jake evaded swiftly and launched bombs at the dragon. Kokichi Oma was throwing Darkballs at Hisoka Morow, the gum man dodging swiftly and stretching his arms to cut the liar with bladed cards, but he pulled his arms back before Adam Taurus could cut them. Princess Sivam exchanged powerful spells with Majin Buu; the genie's magic turned part of the land into candy, but the fairy's misfortune caused it to melt and smell rotten.

Meta Knight's Aixalag met the blade of Rā's al Ghūl, ringing the air with each strike and their speed too great for human eyes. Masaru Daimon was hurriedly throwing flames at Azula, landing some hits thanks to his Poof-Poof power. Her aggravation got the best of her as she channeled lightning and fired, but Jataro Kemuri erected a stone wall to protect his friend. Aranea Serket used a psychic barrier to protect from Cortez's floating blades. Both their armies, zombie trolls and Embers alike, were engaged in the struggle of their afterlives.

The Four Emperors met on the remains of Hyrule Castle Town, the center of this battle. Mandy had gone into her Nightmare Queen Fury Form, ensnaring Queen Sherry in her dark chi in attempt to drive her to madness. When Mandy did this the first time, Sherry suffered from one of her cravings, but this time, Sherry possessed a special defense: the pure essence of Akko's soul gave strength and courage to the queen, and she ripped free of Mandy's trap. The Titan looked up as a tornado drilled down from the sky, summoned by Skaios, but Sherry began enveloping all the wind in a psychic bubble, afterwards opening it over King K. Rool to blow him away.

K. Rool blocked the mighty wind with his Haki fists, but Mandy was about to drill down on him. The king snatched her out of the air and forced her to take the blast of the wind. Kroctus escaped, only for Skaios to headbutt him with enough speed to push the croc, but Kroctus grabbed and began gnashing on the god's head. Mandy stabbed her sword through Skaios and up K. Rool's throat, but the croc dodged just in time and threw Skaios into Mandy. Sherry summoned Zeus to strike lightning at Kroctus, but the lightning was redirected by Baron Klammy Rool's Shock Rod.

After Skaios self-healed, the Four Emperors leapt to opposite sides of the field, glaring at one-another. Sherry channeled psychic to her sword, Kroctus's fists shone with Gold Haki, Skaios spun with rising momentum, and Mandy sharpened her Fear Chi, ready to cut them down. The four pirates lunged at the center, ready to crush them all in an explosion of power—until a scrappy young girl jumped in the center and cried, "PARLEY! !"

The Four Emperors stopped as though time had frozen. They were utterly baffled that anyone would dare risk suffering the combined mass of their power. But her raccoon ears, tail, and shabby clothes made her easily recognizable. "Oi, did everyone hear me?! In the name of Emperor Nebula, I call the right of 'parley'!"

"Wait a sec… it's you!" Mandy said, fully remembering taking a Light Punch to the face from this girl. "Sheila Frantic…"

The four armies were wondering why their kings had stopped fighting, so they stopped as well to observe. Indeed, there was Sheila the Sunny Fist, a KND operative, yet famous in the pirate world. "Oi, hey Aunt Mandy!" Sheila greeted spritely. "Sorry about sockin' ya before. Wha've you been up to?"

_"Sheila… Frantic…"_ Picking up a rasping moan, Sheila slowly faced up at Queen Sherry: her eyes were bulging red and her teeth rubbed in anger. "How _dare_ you show up…How DARE you show your face in FRONT OF ME. You're the one who killed my CHARLOTTE!"

"Ohhhhhhh, so YOU'RE the new Big Mum!" She pointed innocently. "Blimey, you're way bigger! Any of you ever hear of Shrink Sweets? They can really help ya lose some pounds."

"SHEILAAAAAAAA-" Sherry wasted no more time in bringing down Soul Quartz—

"SHERRY!" but she froze again. A girl shouted at her from behind—a familiar voice. Sherry slowly turned… A little witch with brown hair and red eyes stared at the Titan with the greatest fury. Sherry knew her skinny physique all too well.

"Akko?" She had completely forgotten Sheila and turned fully around. "Akko…" A grin grew on her pudgy face and she cried. "I'm so happy you're here… Akko…"

"Impossible!" Minister Goomnut hissed. "Her Majesty sucked 100 years of life out of that girl, there's no WAY she should be standing!"

"My sweet Akko!" Sherry stomped toward the tiny witch. "How delightful! That stupid fat croc stole my cake." She pointed at Kroctus. "My precious, treasured Linlin Family cake. I was going to share it with you. I wanted you to taste my brother's sacred recipe. He tried to ruin your magic show, Akko. He ruined my birthday. Our special moment! He deserves to pay, Akko. He must pay! PAY for hurting our friendship! !"

"Shut the hell UP, you fat cow!" Akko whipped out her Shiny Arc as fast as light, aiming an arrow of light at Sherry. "Give me BACK my life force!"

"Akko!" Her diamond heart was struck by her cold words. "What's wrong… Akko?"

"WHAT'S WRONG?! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! The only reason I'm standing now is because my friend gave me half her life! I plan to give it back, but not before YOU return what you TOOK from me!"

"Akko, please… Friends shouldn't threaten each other like this. I only wanted you to be a part of me."

"BULLSHIT! We aren't friends anymore, not after THAT crazy stunt, now give back my SOUL!"

"B-But Akko… your soul is so precious to me. We were going to be friends forever… _Akko_…" The queen drooped to her knees as twin falls streamed from her eyes. "How can I live without your soul… How can I live without your friendship? HUUUUUFF, WHY, Akko?! Why do you wanna leave me, TOO?!" She slapped her hands over her eyes. "Why did you leave, Carl?! Where do you all keep GOING?! WAAAAAMAMA MA MAAAAA!"

"That damn brat is embarrassing our queen!" Goomnut shouted. "LUCKY, shoot her!"

"Yow, bone with a gun cock." Lucky grabbed a gun from his pelvis pocket and shot directly at Akko's head—

King K. Rool SNATCHED the bullet in his mighty scaled hand, Akko choking in shock. "Just a minute there, Goomy! If this girl is Sheila's crewmate, then she cannot be harmed under the right of parley."

"Uh… thank you." Akko said.

"Now please, continue making Sherry cry." Kroctus told her with a grin.

"THAT'S why you saved me?!"

"If you're calling parley, then where is your captain?" Mandy asked.

"I'm right up here."

The Four Empires faced the sky: Emperor Nebula's monochrome hair flapped in the breeze as her hands brimmed with pink Space Chi. Miles above her, a fleet of KND pirate ships were ready to rain cannons down on them. "I won't allow any more destruction to befall this country. As Pirate Emperor of the Nextgen Pirates, I hereby call a parley with all of you. Now, as it seems we all have particular quarrels with one-another, perhaps we can go someplace to discuss things in a more… civilized manner."

"Mweh heh heh. I agree." Kroctus smirked. "I know the perfect place. Well, ladies?" He glanced at Mandy, who scowled at him suspiciously, and at Sherry, who tried to restrain her tears. Oh, then he remembered Skaios was there and faced him, too. (He was sooo teeny!)

"Arrr, let's do it!" Skaios cheered.

**Planet Aquaria; Shipwreck Island** (Play "Fortune Island" from _Mario: Color Splash_.)

Lost within a sea of dense fog lie Shipwreck Island. There stood Shipwreck Cove, a holy sanctuary for all pirates across the universe. Some made home in the Town of Shipwreck and bought from Shipwreck Shop, which wove Shipwreck Shoes and served Shipwreck Sundaes. And true to its name, every building was built from the remains of any and all remains of ruined vessels.

Hundreds of ships sailed to the sanctuary from five directions. The Kremlings' flagship, the _Gangplank Galleon_, led the Snowmads, the Sharpclaw, the Mogekos, the White Fang, and their Kommanders into the island. The Big Moms' _Queen Mama Chanter_ sailed forth with all her Sweet Commanders at the ready, their ships reeking with sweet scents that made the others' mouths water. The _Santa Hylia_, vessel of the Sky Gods, descended with the White Lotus, Star Knights, Dice Pirates, and Serket Pirates. The _Boogey Coast_ led the demonic hordes of Cortez, the League of Assassins, Yiga, and the Anti-Fairies. And lastly, the _Young Noah_ carried the Queen of Space and her faithful operatives.

News of this parley quickly reached the ears of the Pirate Lords. Romulus Slag, James Hook, Flavio, and the six others were entitled to witness this legendary meeting. The pirates had not gathered like this for 200 years. But there was no greater way to celebrate the New Universe.

The center of Shipwreck Cove was a massive auditorium, the center of which contained a stage with a giant cosmic map. Queen Sherry smashed her rotund rear on the floor below the stage, so her head was partly level. King K. Rool crushed his seat, Mandy fit perfectly in hers, Skaios' head was below the table, and Nebula politely took her seat. Beside them were their respective advisers (Goomnut, Creeper, Klammy, Nagisa, and Sheila). Many of their crewmen occupied the hundreds of stands, with the Commanders taking the closest spots, each of them feasting on their own refreshments.

As expected, they couldn't help but shoot glares at each other. General Tsao made a neck-slit gesture with his sword at Helmaroc King. Moge-ko Leijon smirked at Monaca and made a 'call me' gesture, to which Monaca grinned. Moge-ko also glanced at Kotoko and made the same gesture, but Kotoko began sobbing and hugging herself. Undyne was facing Ineptune, punching her palm and mouthing, 'I'm gonna beat you so hard, you fat fish.' Creeper and Goomnut were whispering things like, "I'll follow Queen Mandy for eternity" or "I'll follow Queen Sherry to eternity plus one!"

Another figure was marching up the sixth aisle: a skeletal pirate in a red coat, carrying a massive book. Sucking in a deep gasp, Sheila hissed, "It's the original Pirata Codex. Oiiiiii, I wish I brought me mum here."

The skeleton took his place at the table and plopped The Code down. He spoke, "I call the Brethren Court to order. My name is Edward Teague, Keeper of the Code. My job is to uphold all the laws of the Pirates' Code. Shipwreck Cove is a safe haven where the Code is obeyed at all times. This Parley of the Emperors is to last for 24 hours, during which there will be no fighting with each other. Any violators will be killed. Now… you may begin."

"GIVE BACK MY LIFE FORCE!" Akko bellowed once more.

"Disgraceful! The Emperors should speak first!" Goomnut stated. "Your Majesty, if you would."

"Sniiiiiiiff. This is the worst day of my life…" Sherry was still crying.

"Why don't we sort out all the reasons we hate each other?" Nebula inquired. "Perhaps then we can come to an understanding."

"Ugh, this debate is gonna take all day." Kokichi whined. "You can write a book about why we're fighting."

"It all started when the Kremlings stole our cake." Goomnut began. "They attempted to assassinate Her Majesty in the middle of her party."

"No, it started when the Sky Gods sent me a declaration of war." Mandy followed.

"You sent yours FIRST!" Skaios argued. "You were all planning to gang up on me crew, but ya didn't expect me to make the first move!"

"Isn't it odd that we all decided to attack each other on the same day?" Kroctus asked.

"I was only expecting Skaios, I didn't expect the Fatass Duo to interrupt!" Mandy argued. "What was that about?!"

"I'll tell you why we attacked!" The pirates focused attention on Kami Heartly as she stood firmly. "You took my daughter, Mandy, and I want her back!"

"I don't even know you."

"The name's Kami! Kami Drilovsky? Ring a bell?"

Mandy rubbed her forehead. "Kami…Kami…Kami…"

"Look, my daughter is Kimaya, she joined your crew, and I want her back. KIMAYA, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Oh, sorry. Kimaya sort of committed mutiny, and we have yet to find her."

"What?!"

"More to that point," Kroctus said, "Captain Skaios, I hear that some rather important prisoners have landed in your possession: Queen Peach and Chancellor Yorkshire. I demand you hand them to me!"

"Not in a million years, scurvy croc! In fact, yer all disgraces to the pirate name! Pirates are supposed to be free, not diabolical rulers. Ye can sail to many planets and terrorize 'em, but never conquer them."

"What utter hypocrisy!" Ineptune replied. "You've conquered several islands and taken them with you!"

"And I gave them total freedom, that's totally different."

"Then explain the prisoners." Taurus said.

"He doesn't have to explain anything!" Kokichi rebutted.

"Yes he does," Pea argued in her childish tone, "that's the entire point of a court, you doodoohead!"

"I would also like to make an argument!" Ernesto Taco shook his rattles for attention. "One of my crewmen, Tony Butch, committed treason and joined you reptiles." He pronounced that in a Spanish tone. "We demand you hand him over."

"Technically," Kroctus said, "The Butcher joined the Brotherhood, which is a separate faction from my Krew. I am not obligated to capture him and give him to you."

"Hmph!" scoffed Tsao Chicken. "Who needs Tony, anyway?! He was always jealous of General Tsao's brilliance in battle. And his way with words was superior, too."

"Going by your logic, Kroctus-san," Nagisa said, "we shouldn't have to hand over Peach or Yorkshire, since neither of them are your crewmen."

"On the contrary, as the ruler of Mobius, Yorkshire is one of my subjects. And my next target is Mushroom, ergo Peach will be one of my subjects as well."

"Ye'll never get the chance!" Skaios vowed.

"Hey, does anyone else's soda taste yucky?" Jataro asked, holding up a can.

"THAT'S not soda, that's my beer! !" Pawtucket Pat panicked. "Are you underage?! Who gave you that can?!"

"N-No one did, it was in my lunchbox."

"MY yogurt tastes like a foot! !" Trix the Rabbit shouted in rage.

"Buu saw the fairy girl do it!" the Majin pointed.

"You got no proof, tubby!" Sivam refuted.

"Wot's that sticky stuff on your feets?" Adnaw asked, earning a kick from her princess.

"How do you even know what feet taste like, you weirdo?!" Kotoko asked.

"A KID STEPPED ON MY YOGURT, SO I ATE IT!" Trix was boiling angry.

"This prank is unaccepta8le!" Aranea stated. "Surely this must viol8 the rules?"

"Mind yer own hide, ye eyeless wench!" Cortex retorted.

"Y'know," Lucky said in gangster tone, "Ah once did a similar dangly-wang with a wonky's hooglang."

"ONE more word out of your mouth," Azula hissed, "and I WILL cut your tongue, screw the rules!"

"Who licked yo' Dwaynerock, Charlock?" Lucky's grin sparkled.

No sooner did the chamber burst with outrage! The pirates used every ounce of willpower to restrain their selves from attacking. "Ugh… am I seriously the only sane one here?" Nebula asked.

"It's better than regular politics." Sheila shrugged. "'EY, SHUT IT, YE MANGY CURS! Me Cap'n hasn't had a chance to speak!"

"Ah yes, I forgot." Kroctus said as the crowd calmed down. "The Kids Next Door are suddenly calling their selves pirates. But here's my next question: why should we let these law-abiding brats murk up our traditions?"

"We were an organization independent from any government, and so we fit the qualifications as pirates, no different from you Emperors." Nebula stated. "And as you see, we have a great many territories on several planets. With that said, it would be in your best interests to return all the crewmen you've taken from us."

"Your crewmen were trespassing on my territory." Mandy said.

"And your Sector V crewmen have joined our side." Nagisa mentioned.

"BRING 'EM OUT HERE, so I can PULVERIZE them!" Sheila ordered.

"This is why _I_ should have been the adviser." Jerome sighed.

"You don't know pirates, mate." Vweeb said.

"Mandy, the Hyrule KND are part of my crew, too, and you took over their territory. Same with the Mobians, and Great Grandma, your crewmen deliberately attacked mine."

"I thought friendship was magic." Sherry sobbed. "Did the ponies lie?"

"Your Majesty, please!" Goomnut whispered. "You're embarrassing yourself."

"How could the ponies deceive her like that?!" Kokichi shouted. "Don't worry, Sherry, I'll spank them for ya!"

"Quit teasing her!" Pink Monkey said. "She's just upset because she lost a friend! Just like I lost my Specter…"

"Forgive my intrusion," Manky Kong raised his long arm, "but if your crewmen could be conquered so easily, why should we believe your threats, Miss Nebula?"

"For the simple reason that you'll end up like all the others who underestimated my crewmen!"

"HEH heh har!" Kroctus laughed. "Underestimate, right. Either way, I have NO intention to hand my prisoners over! If you want them back so badly, you'll have to fight for their freedom! That's Kremling Krew law!"

"Ye won't be the only ones fightin'!" Skaios declared. "I'll skewer every single one of you and liberate your worlds!"

"Hold on, Captain!" Nagisa said hastily. "I think we should consult with the crew before deciding to head to war."

"Ufufufufu." Monaca giggled. "Nagisa, now isn't the time to be acting like a scaredy baby. It's clearly obvious that these grown-ups will seek no other alternative. They live for war, profit from it, so our only choice is to participate, too."

"No, I believe we should try to negotiate a more peaceful-"

"WE CANNOT SHOW WEAKNESS!" Monaca's tantrum commenced. "They will not listen! They want war! So, let's give them war! Make them regret the day they raised their cannons against us! LET'S ALL GO TO WAR!"

"YEEEAAAH! WAAAR!" Masaru cheered.

"I will fight to the bitter end!" Meta Knight agreed.

"I'LL ROAST ALL YOUR CORPSES!" Undyne roared.

"You heard 'em, Nagisa!" Skaios cheered. "We're officially going to war!"

"If it's war you want, it's war you'll get!" Kroctus followed. "Show of hands, Krew, who wants war?!"

The hundred beasts of the Kremling Krew began to roar, _"WAAAAARRR—WAAAAAARRRRR!"_ in such unison and barbarity, it was as if they had already discussed this beforehand and readily agreed.

"HEY, CALM THE HELL DOWN!" Akko screamed. "I don't want a war, I just want my life force back! Sherry, quit crying and just give it back to me!"

"I won't hear another WORD of you shaming our queen!" Goomnut hissed. "I should've ruined your magic show when I had the chance. Your Majesty, we don't need to give in to these hoodlums'-"

"THIS IS THE WORST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Sherry slammed the table with both hands and shook the room. "I won't settle for anything less than my cake, and the souls of EVERYONE who ruined my special day! THIS MEANS WAR!"

"SO BE IT!" Mandy decided. "You attacked my kingdom and endangered my people! It's time to show you I'm not as soft and merciful as you think! For the sake of Hyrule, I will WIN this war!"

"Well, Nebula, can't say I expected any more from these blowhards." Sheila replied.

"It isn't just a matter of pride." Nebula said. "They clearly know what this is really about and they want all the spoils. Well, not like we didn't expect this. In that case, we'll fight your war, and we WILL win!" (End song.)

_"Then a Pirate War is declared-ah!"_

Under the call of this Scottish voice, a portion of the audience lifted, revealing a dank, watery passage. A man slowly rose from the depths, covered head to toe in oceanic fauna. With a face full of tentacles, they all knew him as Davy Jones.

Jones planted his peg leg on the table, then his boot as he marched toward the center. "Davy Jones…" Nebula whispered in mild surprise. "I should've expected you would want a part in this war."

"Alas, I already lost the war. But, as the leader of the Brethren Court, it was my duty to collect your seals. Mr. Teague?"

"Aye, Captain." Teague opened the Codex. "A Pirate War is declared when-"

"Ya, ya," Sheila interrupted, "there has to be at least Four Emperors to declare a war, and whoever's the last one standing becomes the Pirate King, I already went over this."

"Don't tell me YER shootin' for the throne, ye filthy reindeer!" Slag scowled.

"Oh 'ey, it's you!" Sheila pointed. "Hehe, I used your head like a kickball one time!"

"Aye, and I still have the very tiny indent from your sandal to prove it! But if you monsters intend on going to war, what does that spell for we Lords?"

"The choice to battle is entirely your own." Jones replied. "But when a victor is declared, the Nine Lords must crown the King."

"How I would much love to steer away from your strife… but alas, old Slag has a stake in this, too." The robotic captain marched onto the stage. "Sign me up for this, maties."

All the underling ships were docked outside of the island, keeping sharp focus on one-another whilst also watching the meeting on TVs. With sheer caution and quietness, a little girl had climbed out the window of one of Slag's ships. Making a hand sign, O-Tama channeled chi to her feet as she very slowly walked across the surface of the water. Sweat trickled down her face as her heart raced with anxiety. If she broke her concentration, she would splash, and the plan will fail, or if she were to be spotted in general. She forced herself to remain as focused as possible. She had to maneuver around several ships to reach her target. This was already her first and most dangerous mission after leaving her planet, and she felt far too young for this, but her heart was already set on this.

She was able to reach a Big Mom ship with a bean design. Quietly, she climbed the side of the ship, peeped into the cannon window to confirm no one was there, and crept inside. The crewmen were occupied in watching the meeting. O-Tama was able to sneak down into the storage room. "Phew. Don't worry, August'n. O-Tama is coming to save you."

_Grumbllllle._ Her belly ached. "Mmmmnn… O-Tama promised she wouldn't eat… until she had more of August'n's candy. Hooohh… so hungry…" She noticed that a whitish tomato was on the floor, having fallen from a box. "Maybe… just one…" She picked it up and took one bite. "Ulp! This is… terrible…" The taste made her even more sick. "But O-Tama… already started. She must… finish her food…" Very slowly, she began to eat more of the disgusting fruit.

In the court room, Davy Jones withdrew a scroll from his tentacles, unraveling it. "When the first Pirate War commenced, I created this contract to seal our fates."

_Ye who hath sworn an oath to this Contract  
Doth offer thine soul to the one who claimeth the Crown  
Ye who win this war shall be bestowed the highest status.  
All the wealth of the world be yours._

_-Davy Jones  
-Kaido  
-Marshall D. Teach  
-Sorbetes Linlin_

"The Four Emperors of that time swore the souls of their crews to whoever was crowned Pirate King, for all eternity. Once a King is crowned, you will only sail as your King commands-ah."

"Wait a minute," Nebula protested, "I don't remember this part."

"I refuse to serve anyone, even if I lose!" Skaios declared.

"OI, Code Guy, this is rubbish, right?!" Sheila asked.

"The title of Pirate King is one of respect." Teague answered. "Pirates are not required to serve them or even side with them. Captain Jones merely drew this up as a way to guarantee all the wealth and manpower to be won from this fight. Signing it is not required for the war."

"I have every intention of seizing all the power in the universe!" Kroctus planted his crown on the map. "I will sign!"

"I need a MILLION souls to fill this new rift in my heart!" Sherry stated, stabbing Soul Quartz on the map. "AND THEY WILL BE YOURS!"

"Fine, I'll sign yer contract!" Skaios smirked, placing a sword in. "And when I win, I'll order EVERYONE to be free!"

"Well, if one of you wins," Mandy stuck her sword in, "I can't risk all of you ganging up on me. I'll sign up, too."

"Ahhh… well, Nebula?" Sheila looked to her captain.

The Zathurian closed her eyes in thought. "If this is the only way… so be it." She placed a lightsaber down. Captain Slag followed.

"This contract won't be signed with blood." Jones said. "Like a Davy Back Fight, ye must all toss a single doubloon into the depths."

Mandy flicked a Rupee into the murk where Jones rose from. Kroctus tossed a Banana Coin, Sherry a chocolate coin, the Hope Pirates some yen, Scales a scarab, the White Fang rings, Slag a bolt, and every other pirate threw a coin to swear their souls. (Skaios had to borrow a yen from Nagisa.) The names of the Four Emperors, and Romulus Slag, magically formed on the contract.

Nebula stared at a single gold bolt in her hand. "It's a pirate's life for me." She tossed it in, and _Nebula D. Winkiebottom_ wrote itself down.

"I hereby decree the Pirate War official." Teague said. "As per the parley, you must wait 24 hours before fighting. Once such time has passed… fire away."

"And may the strongest pirate win." Jones concluded. "Hm hm hu hah hah hah ha ha ha!"

**_PIRATE WARS_**

**…Loading transmission…**

* * *

**Next time, we will kick off the war with the first action stage! We got ourselves another mega crossover, peoples, and what a diverse cast! If you wanna remember who everyone works for, I have a deviantART journal for "Crew Members and Ranks." As for the Nextgen Kids, well, read the rest of the series, or at least their Wikia articles for a refresher. X) See you later!**


	2. Super Mario Sisters

**We're gonna kick off this story with Sector W7, introducing a certain island from _One Piece_! This chapter also takes place on February 17. We also get an Atbash cryptogram from a certain skeleton!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Super Mario Sisters_**

**Planet Mobius; Zunisha Triangle**

The Big Grin Pirates, a.k.a. Sector W7, had escaped some Kremling ships by sailing into a dense fog. "Nyee hee hee! I told ya they'd be too scared to follow us, matey-chans!" ("Nyaaaa!" 'Gonbe' said.)

"I don't really feel comfortable sailing here either, Chimney." Aeincha said worriedly. "What if this is a nest for sea monsters?"

"You might be right about that." Aisa replied in alert. "I'm sensing something nearby. Something massive."

"You ain't scarin' me this time, Aisa. I don't see anything-"

_"ARRRROOOOOOOOO…"_

"AAAAAAHHH!" Chimney's confidence disappeared. "Don't eat me, sea demon! Mocha has more meat!" ("My fluids are poisonous, eat them first!" 'Gonbe' cried.)

"Maybe it's a Kraken." April said tonelessly, already painting the tentacled demon devouring their ship. "Given that we have an angel, a mermaid, a Titan, and a priestess, we've got enough to become a myth."

"Chimney, turn the ship around!" Mocha shouted. "We can still get away!"

"EEEAAAAAAAAHH! IT'S TOO LATE!" Aisa screamed, shooting her finger straight to the sky.

The girls were enveloped in a gigantic shadow, belonging to a mountainous mass. Chimney forced the ship starboard with all her fury, speeding as far away from the behemoth as possible. The beast stirred the waves with its titanic legs and it felt like they weren't making any progress at all. "Dear God…" Apis gasped. "It's… an elephant."

It was the biggest elephant they've ever seen. Its skin was as gray as a mountain and extremely withered, and its eyes were empty black sockets. _"Arrrrrrrroooooooooo…"_

"'Begone… pirates.' Huh?" Apis translated its cries. "It sounds upset. EXCUSE ME, Mr. Elephant! Is something the matter?!"

_"ARRRROOOOOOO…"_

"'I will not allow any more Kremling fiends onto my back.' …The Kremlings?! Mister, we aren't with the Kremlings, we're Kids Next Door!"

_"ROOOOOO?"_

"'Kids Next Door? Were you called here by Sector ZOU?' Um, actually, we were really just running away from the Kremlings ourselves. But we would be happy to help you out! Would you allow us to climb onto your back?"

_"Roooooo. (I sense no evil will within your hearts. My name is Zunisha, the Guardian of Zou. I grant you passage to the kingdom on my back.)"_ The elephant stopped walking and submerged its gargantuan trunk into the sea. The trunk brushed the sea on its way toward the tiny ship, stopping just as it was next to them.

"He ain't going to suck us in, is he?!" Chimney exclaimed.

"No, he says he'll let us on!" Apis beamed. "Let's go, you guys! The KND sector here could really help us out!"

"Hey, something's coming down." Aisa sensed. It appeared hostile animals were traveling down the trunk, no doubt Kremling pirates.

"Hold onto my hair, girls." Mocha picked her friends up (sans Aisa) and set them on her bushel of black hair. "I'll help us climb up."

"I'll lead the way!" Aisa smirked, drawing her bow. "We'll save you, Mr. Zunisha!" (Play "Island Swing" from _Donkey Kong Returns_!)

_Stage 1: Zou_

_Mission: Chase out the Kremlings on Zunisha's back!_

A swarm of Armies (armadillos) came rolling down the trunk, Aisa sniping them with her arrows as they unraveled and fell off the side. At the same time, Klingers were swinging ropes that hung from the trunk, waiting until they were below Aisa before they swung up to kick her. Aisa easily sensed this ambush and swiftly dodged them, but the Klingers would only grab the ropes on the opposite side and keep trying. Aisa kicked the Klingers with good timing and sent them to the depths. Further up the trunk, four Red Gnawtys (beavers) were running in yellow stone wheels, which magically rotated around the trunk with the intent to push off intruders. "What is this and why?!" Chimney asked.

Mocha threw a punch at a wheel, but- "YOW!" learned the hard way about their strength. "What are these made of?!"

"There's a path down here!" Aisa said, climbing off the side. Mocha followed, setting foot on a platform path hanging from ropes, leading partway up the trunk. Aisa bounced on a Necky vulture to reach the next platform, but encountered a trio of Blue Kritters. The Kremlings leapt nimbly around the platform while throwing knives, Aisa dodging as she shot them down with arrows, though she took a few cuts in doing so. Mocha made the giant leap to the platform, and from there, they had to climb to a net on the underside of the trunk to reach the next platform.

TNT barrel Kremlings called Klasps were climbing toward them, but Aeincha was on the case, using the little space above the net to run across the rope! The Lilliputian stabbed the fingers of the Klasps with scissors, watching them take the fall before they could explode. "Oi! Excuse me! A little help here?!" To their left, they saw a Mobian bird trapped in a cage. Aeincha made her way over, climbed down to the keyhole, and picked it open. "Thanks, guys! It was scary up there." The bird took off.

At the end of the net, they had to drop into a floating Barrel Cannon—surprisingly, all six girls and rabbit were able to squeeze into the cannon. "Nyah. Mocha, you're squishing me." Chimney grunted. The cannon shifted left and right quickly, but the girls waited until it was aimed at the next cannon before firing. This cannon began to quickly rotate around the trunk in a diagonal fashion, making aiming a tad more dizzying, but they reached the 3rd cannon all the same. This cannon remained stationary, but a line of Zingers flew around the path to the next in a disorganized manner, the girls launching with perfect timing.

The last cannon would shoot them onto the trunk (provided they could get past the Zingers)—but they noticed the last 'Zinger' was actually a Flutter (dragonfly). The Flutter would bounce them onto a platform with a treasure chest. Aisa fired alone, successfully bouncing off the Flutter and seizing the chest. "Sweet! I found treasure!"

"I get more share!" Chimney stated. The rest of them landed on the trunk, nearing the elephant's face. A Kloak was floating above the base, laughing _"'AH 'AH 'AH!"_ as it threw TNT barrels down. It dodged Aisa's arrows, so they could only jump over the barrels as they progressed upward. Once they neared the Kloak, Mocha threw Chimney like a football and took the Kremling down with sheer force! The girls made it to the base of the trunk, but April saw another chest in the right eye socket. Chimney climbed over and opened the chest, sucking all the gold into their Infi-Cube.

From there, the girls climbed to the top of Zunisha's head. The morning sun shone over the jungle civilization built upon the behemoth's back. There were towering stone buildings, a town in the center, and a giant tree designed like a whale. "Well, April, here's your next art piece!" Apis grinned.

"That looks like a KND treehouse if I ever saw one." Aeincha indicated the Whale Tree. "Let's go say 'hello.'"

The girls leapt off Mocha and jumped to the surface of Zou. This part of the forest was laid to ruin, the land scorched and trees disintegrated. There was an explosion as a Klump wearing sunglasses marched through the smoke, accompanied by a squad of Kasplats. Mocha charged toward the Klump and slammed both fists down, but the Kremling combined Haki with his bulk and endured. He then dropped Orange Grenades at Mocha's feet and exploded, the giant falling over in pain.

Chimney threw rapid punches at the first Kasplat, dodging his grab and leaping to kick the back of his head. April painted a tiny blue dot on Aeincha, filling her with strength as she zipped on the head of the 2nd Kasplat and stabbed his eyes with scissors. April painted a yellow symbol on the 3rd Kasplat, causing it to burst into laughter. In its moment of weakness, Apis burned him with a S.P.I.C.E.R.. Aisa used an Impact Dial to absorb the shockwave attacks from the 4th Kasplat, then she smashed the dial into the ground to finish him with a greater shockwave. Mocha, after recovering from the explosion, began to kick the Klump around like a kickball, finishing her combo with a Ground Pound that knocked him out.

The crew ventured into the less-decimated part of the jungle, with a village of houses built on or hanging from trees, where a tribe of Mobians were battling Kremlings. Slippas (snakes) were slithering toward the crew, but April held them back by painting red spots on the ground and forcing the snakes to attack them. Apis saw that Kremlings were loading a caged monkey Mobian onto a ship, so she used telepathy to order some snakes to go over and free the monkey. April ran and painted pink marks on some of the Kremlings, weakening their will so the Mobians could finish them.

The team made their way to the Whale Tree, having to bounce up some giant mushrooms to reach the first platform of the tree. Five Koindozers charged and tried to shove them off with their bouncy shields; the others leapt over them, but Mocha was shoved off, luckily landing on the bouncy mushroom. The Koindozers picked a target and chased the girls. April painted a red mark on her pursuer's shield, forcing the others to abandon their targets and gang up on him. With their backs facing the girls, Aisa shot them with her arrows.

The operatives had to climb vines leading up the trunk of the tree. Kannons were shooting cannonballs down, the girls dodging left or right, though Mocha suffered the most hits. Chimney and Aisa climbed the fastest and reached the foothold, forcefully kicking the Kannons off. A series of smaller bouncy mushrooms served as a stairway up the tree, and they were much trickier to land on. Zingers were covering some mushrooms, but Apis could command them to move away. A Red Zinger was buzzing back-and-forth over a mushroom, but Apis couldn't tell it to stop, so they were forced to bounce on the shroom with good timing. "I guess the red ones have stronger willpower." Apis figured.

The team arrived at a large platform near the top of the tree, where they saw a Kremling flagpole, and a Mobian on one knee. She was a blonde-haired white rabbit in an orange dress, short green cape, and brown boots. She looked to be 16 years old and a few inches taller than April. She panted as she glared at her opponent, a black Krusha who flexed his muscles. "Oi, you gotta deal with us now." Chimney said. The rabbit girl looked back at them with surprise. "Mocha, smash him!"

As the giant stepped up, smirking down at the small opponent, the Krusha flexed his muscles again and entered Full-Body Haki. Mocha slammed both Haki Fists down, but the Kremling endured and grabbed her fists, hauling her overhead and smashing her to the trunk. Mocha recovered and ran to one end of the field, then charged at the Krusha for a powerful kick. The croc was flung across the field, but he recovered and ran to throw punches at the giant. Mocha countered with her superior fists, but though the Krusha took some damage, their strength was near equal. Mocha ran away again and charged, dealing an uppercut that barely lifted the Krusha off the ground, but she followed up by swinging her locked fists into him, then leaping to stamp him into the trunk.

When she stepped off, his Haki had worn off, and he was knocked out. With their victory secured, Chimney climbed a vine to get level with the top of the Kremling flagpole. She swung off and grabbed the flag, swapping it out with a Gold Flag of her grinning skull! The Big Grin Pirates sported a proud grin. (End song.)

"Phew." The rabbit sighed. "Thanks for the save, human girls! But just so you know, I could've taken him down in a few more hits."

"Yeesh, someone's arrogant." Chimney remarked.

"And we're not all humans, technically." Aisa replied. "We're Sector W7 from Earth."

"Earth? Now that I think about it, I sorta recognize you from Field Day!" she beamed. "My name's Carrot, leader of Sector ZOU."

"Wow, Gonbe, looks like you just found a rival!" Aeincha joked.

"EEAAAIIII!" Carrot's eyes sparkled at the sight of her. "Is that a talking dolly?! It's so cuuuuute!" She was quick to snatch Aeincha up and nuzzle her with her bunny nose.

"Quit it, I'm not a doll! Someone help me!"

"'ey, Carrot-chan, why you all live on a giant elephant?" was the first question on Chimney's mind.

"This has been our homeland for 1,000 years. For a long time, the Mink Tribe's been rather primitive, but that was before the KND found us 8 years ago and introduced us to their technology. Then my friends and I became our own sector! Thanks to them, I have all kinds of sweet new clothes and shoes! I never thought I would love the modern world so much! It was such an incredible adventure, I-"

"Ya ya ya, we're on an adventure, too." The bigmouth quickly interrupted. "I guess you know what's been happening?"

"Yeah…" Her face turned solemn. "Many of our sectors were dumbified by the Kremlings' cannon thingy. Luckily, our island is always moving, so they have a hard time tracking us. Are you girls here to help us stop them?"

"Kind of, but we're actually here to rescue some captured operatives of ours." Apis replied. "Would your sector be willing to help us? Then we could all work together to beat the Kremlings once and for all."

"I would be happy to… but we couldn't just leave Zou unguarded. But maybe you can use our island as a base. We'll give food and supplies and everything."

"Sounds good to me." April said. "We've been here for a couple weeks and we've been able to pinpoint where Sector W is being held. A place to rest would sure be nice."

"Let me call Tristan to treat your injuries. Haha, I can't wait to have a sleepover with you all!" She rubbed Aeincha against her cheek, much to the latter's displeasure. "Your little bunny friend is cute, too! Is he available?"

"Well, if ya shoot me 20 bucks, I can show you what enlightenment feels like." 'Gonbe' remarked. "I mean, nyan-cat."

_By rescuing captives, they can be added to your crew and help with repairs, healing, provisions, or even combat! Unfortunately, they can be captured again if they fall in battle._

_Collecting treasure will allow you to purchase upgrades for your ships!_

**Planet Mushroom; Fountain Island**

A small fleet of Big Mom Pirates set their sights on Fountain Island, known for its nutritious fish. The island was famous for its tremendous gush of water that sprouted out of the center like a volcano. A town was built around the volcano, but its most remarkable architecture was the fancy restaurant built to float on top of the geyser.

However, a band of Sky God Pirates were quick to intercept them, led by the Hope Pirates on the _Light of Hope_. The ship had carried their home island of Towa City, and by using a secret portal in the city, Louise and Maria Mario were able to arrive in the midst of a battle. Ships from both sides sent cannonballs to one-another, but some of the pirates had taken the fight onto the island. Maria and Louise landed on the island's harbor. "Maria, I doubt we can help this entire island evacuate."

"Just because you don't care about this kingdom anymore, doesn't mean I don't. Whether you like it or not, Mushroom is about to witness the debut of the Super Mario Sisters! !"

"You just made a lot of gamers unhappy."

"Not as unhappy as these pirates are about to be!" (Play the "Mafia Town Remix" from _A Hat in Time_!)

_Stage 2: Fountain Island_

_Mission: Rescue the terrified islanders!_

Monokumas in construction helmets were abducting people off the harbor and about to switch on parachutes to lift them back to the flagship. Maria and Louise split up to jump on the Monokumas and make them release the citizens. Afterwards, the bears drew claws and attacked the girls. Maria dodged their swipes and bounced across three Monokumas for a combo, the force of her jumps eventually smashing their heads in. Louise, knowing their weakness, outran them and shot them in the red eye with her revolver, as one shot to that eye would kill one instantly. "Follow the arrows, they'll take you to Moonbase." Louise instructed, quickly painting Paint Portals to drop the citizens in before they could question it.

They long-jumped over some boats to reach the base of the pier, and from there could step onto the shore. The harbor was on fire as Destroy Monokumas (with jetpacks and flamethrowers) tried to burn Big Mom Floro Sapiens. Maria went to hit a ? Block, hoping for a Power-Up, and fortunately found an Ice Flower. She ran around and froze the Monokumas' gas tanks, prompting them to discard their equipment and attack with their claws. Louise took the liberty of destroying them after the fact. With her Ice Flower still in affect, Maria cooled the fires blocking the path through town. "Oi, Maria, look over here!" Louise pointed to a small cave with a fire. When Maria put it out, they discovered a treasure chest!

They followed a snaky path between some brick walls before entering a larger area, passing through a fence gate that quickly closed. "NYEH HEH! You shall advance no farther, Traitor Louise!" The girls looked up to a platform, seeing a tall smirking skeleton: he was Papyrus of the Serket Pirates. Above him was 'SKAIOS' written in graffiti. "In order to stop you in your tracks, I have devised this ingenious puzzle!" On the ground was a keyboard-like design. "You must paint over the correct order of letters which spell the password, but you'll NEVER figure out what it is! MWAH HA HA HA!"

The sisters exchanged confused glances at such an obvious puzzle. Louise painted over the S, K, A, I, O, then another S. With that, a ladder appeared to Papyrus' platform. "WHAT THE-?! IMPOSSIBLE! How did you… SANS! I told you to erase that graffiti!"

"oh. you meant that graffiti. i thought you meant the one on this card."

"YOU IDIOT, THAT'S MY CREDIT CARD! Grrrr, RETREAT!" Papyrus fled. Sans stayed.

"Uh… what?" Maria asked.

"For some reason, Papyrus hates the _Zelda_ games." Louise whispered. "Thinks the puzzles are too easy. So, he makes dumb easy puzzles as a way of satire."

"Oh. That's kinda stupid."

"Yes, they're very pointless crewmembers."

The girls climbed the ladder to a narrow walkway overlooking part of the town. The path ended, but an indented part of the wall it was built on looked great for Wall Jumping. The walls were too far apart, but by working in unison, the sisters could jump between the walls and each other. A metal bar was set in the middle of the wall, dividing the sisters, and it blocked Maria's path upward. Louise was able to jump to a platform where a White Seal (from the _Saint Rosalina_) was guarding a switch. "What is the puwpose of this device?" Louise knocked the seal out, flipped the switch, and opened the way for Maria.

They Wall Jumped the rest of the way up and reached a bridge leading to a higher part of town. Hot air balloons hovered over the bridge as Bomber Monokumas threw Bob-ombs down. Citizens ducked for cover from the bombs, so Louise ran around to quickly suck them into Paint Portals. "Aren't these robots here to 'liberate' these people, why are they attacking?" Maria asked.

"The Hope Pirates are sadists, that's why." After Louise saved the last citizen, the duo rushed across the bridge, but the last segment collapsed and fell. It landed on what remained of the support, so it didn't fall all the way. Maria could throw her hat at a floating ? Block and retrieve a Mini Mushroom. They noticed some small unstable platforms, likely remains of the bridge, leading up to the town. Louise painted a portal, then she ate the mushroom to shrink and jump up the platforms. Her lighter weight made jumping rather easy, but she had no way of growing back after reaching the top. The sight of the Mega Monokuma didn't put her at ease. Louise ventured toward the left and saw three Monokumas guarding a mushroom. Walking under their vision, Louise at the mushroom and grew back to normal.

She quickly jumped and Ground Pounded the first Monokuma, shot the next in the red eye, then she dodged and jumped on the 3rd until it was down. She painted a portal for Maria to warp up to her. The Megakuma began chasing them, spitting Bullet Bills. Maria threw her hat onto and possessed one of the Bills, steering it into Megakuma's red eye. The beast fell on its back, struggling to stand up. The Mario Sisters back-flipped onto the robot's belly, then leapt high above to perform what Maria called a, "Twin Butt Pound!" They smashed the Kuma's bellybutton and destroyed the beast.

The gate to town opened, but the tools of war had already destroyed various houses. Ball Monokumas and jawbreaker Chain Chomps (Jaw Chomps) were ramming each other, and the girls saw a trio of seals hopping along with treasures in their flippers. "With my shawe, I'm going to buy a hummew."

The girls explored the town in search of citizens to rescue and managed to find seven. There was a hole in a house's wall, but it was barricaded by furniture. Maria could possess a hatless Ballkuma and charge up speed before breaching the barricade. The mother and her two kids screamed, but Louise quickly assured them it was okay before painting a portal for them. There was also a treasure chest on the 2nd floor! "I'll hold onto these life savings for them."

In order to advance, Maria had to roll her possessed Ballkuma up a ramp and hit a vertical red scaffolding over a pit. The scaffolding fell diagonal, creating a path for the sisters. Maria ditched her captive as they ventured up the scaffolding, dodging the self-named projectiles of Rocky Wrenches. The scaffold path ended over a pit, and they saw another standing scaffold far across. Maria could possess a nearby Rocky Wrench and throw wrenches to break the supports holding the scaffold up. The beam fell toward them and became a bridge.

They were led to another small field with a Ballkuma, some bowling pins that looked like Sans, and Papyrus behind a fence gate. "You may have beaten me last time, Mario Sisters, but this new puzzle may test your wit! You must knock down these Sans bowling pins in one roll! Good luck making that Monokuma listen to you."

Luckily, Maria could possess the Ballkuma. She got perfectly lined up, charged a Spin Dash, and took the pins down. The gate opened. "DRAT! Sans, you were supposed to stick a hat on it!"

"i lost it. don't know where." Sans said, wearing a party hat.

"Nyaaaaaa! Retreat!" Papyrus ran. Sans stayed. Maria and Louise bypassed the lazy skeleton.

They reached a ledge with a great view of the lower town, and a fleet of hot air balloons floated before them. Fly Guys approached them and blew fire, but the girls jumped off two of them and were propelled into the air. Spinning and slowly descending, the two maneuvered over to a large _FREEDOM_ banner held up by two balloons. They had to bounce across a series of small balloons to cross the chasm, but because they would pop instantly, Maria lifted Louise on her shoulders so they could jump the balloons together. They landed on top of a large hot air balloon, but were caught between a battle of Bomberkumas and Bomb Guys on floating pods. As they exchanged explosives, the hot air balloon began to take damage. Maria threw her hat to knock the Bob-ombs back at the pirates and destroy their craft.

A fleet of balloons floated overhead, dangling ropes down for the girls to swing across. Though the balloons followed the same path, there were many for the duo to swing around and dodge cannonballs from the ship up ahead. The ship in question was Hope Pirate property, and upon landing, a Junk Monokuma burst out of the cabin, the girls screaming at its hideous design! Its right eye was bulging out, its lower half was torn off, and it desperately crawled on its front legs with a ravenous expression.

"SIS! HELP ME!" Maria cried as the beast set its sights on her first. Louise painted electro goop on the deck and told Maria to lure it over. Maria jumped the goop puddle and caused the Junkuma to get electrified. During its weakened state, Louise shot the weak spot and destroyed it. A silver pipe rose out of the top part of the deck. Seeing nowhere else to go, the girls could only enter the pipe. (Play "Bonetrousle" from _Undertale_!)

"You've fallen into my TRAP, Mario Sisters!" Papyrus exclaimed. "Since your intelligence far exceeds my puzzles, I've no choice but to fight you directly! Fear the devastating technique of my Crab Style!"

_Sub-boss: Serket Pir8 Com8atant, PAPYRUS_

Papyrus began to dance like a crab and lunged at the sisters in a sideways motion… but since this technique could only move left or right, they simply stepped away from his path. Afterwards, Maria simply waited for a good opening and jumped on his skull. "NYOW! You've mastered the art of 3D combat! I'll have to skip my next three phases and fight more seriously."

Papyrus leapt to the other side of the room and materialized a garden of bones along the floor. "I ate the Bone-Bone Fruit! I can make bones out of chi that deal damage just from the touch! You'll never dodge all my bones!" The bones began to slide along the floor, but were short enough for the sisters to jump. Maria made her way to Papyrus to deal another hit, but he erected a bone wall to deal quick damage, using that moment to leap to the other side.

"Maria, Papyrus likes when girls flirt with him." Louise whispered. "Use that to distract him."

"Okay." The sisters continued to dodge bones as Maria called, "Why did you run, cutie? I wanted to kiss you!"

"C-Cutie?!" Papyrus blushed. The bones started to come in fewer numbers. "Y-You won't deceive me with flattery!"

"But I always wanted to kiss a skeleton." Maria moped.

"Y-You want me to be your first?" He shut his eyes and began swaying in place. "Gee, I, I dunno if I'm—YOW!" Maria stamped his skull once more. "Nyaaaa!" He leapt to the other side again. "So, that's your game, is it?! Well, I'm about to make your day BLUE!" He unleashed a wall of Blue Bones at them.

"YAAH!" Maria panicked, unable to find an opening, and suffered damage. More Blue Bones came- "YOW!" and she found herself stumbling.

"Maria, stay still!" Louise yelled, suffering no hits. "The Blue Bones only damage moving targets." Maria obeyed, surprised that the bones phased through her like nothing. Papyrus threw more White Bones into the mix, with blue ones following shortly after. After jumping the white ones, the girls quickly stopped to let the blue ones pass. To jump over the taller bones, the sisters Wall Jumped off each other.

"I'm sorry, Papyrus, that's just how I tell someone I like them! I really think you're cute, and I wanna go on a date."

"D-Date?" Papyrus blushed and his attacks slowed down. "Not even Lady Undyne wants to date me. Do you think we could play-" This time, Louise stomped him. "YOW! What, are you jealous?! Take this, you jealous traitor!" Another round of bones flew at them. They were easy to jump at first, being short bones—then they suddenly sprouted into tall bones, the girls dodging left or right, afterwards having to Wall Jump bone walls. They were dodging so quickly that they forgot to stop when Blue Bones came, taking damage at first, but then stabilizing their selves.

Papyrus threw a cluster of bones that spelled 'COOL' and another that spelled 'DUDE.' Then he unleashed a field of short bones that swallowed the entire floor! Maria threw her hat and had it float in place as the sisters continuously bounced on it. The Bone Field ended with a gigantic bone that reached the ceiling. Louise switched her staff to Sticky Goop and attached it to Maria's back, afterwards bouncing off her sister as her highest point. The goop pulled Maria up with her, the momentum flinging her over the bone, and pulling Louise with her.

Out of breath(?), Papyrus could only send one more little bone. …The girls stepped aside. They watched it slide by. "Huff…yes…I am clearly too powerful for you to comprehend. So, about that date-" Maria and Louise KICKED him simultaneously and scattered his bones! (End song.)

"All things considered, we are in a war." Maria winked, planting a foot on the skull. "We have to look the part, or else our friends will get in the way!"

"Does that mean… you really _do_ like me?"

"Mayyyyyybe." Maria tapped his nose hole. "In fact, maybe you can let me in on a little secret: is Chancellor Yorkshire being held captive by your crew?"

"The dog woman? Yes."

"Was she captured along with Queen Peach?" she asked seriously.

"No, she was captured by Commander Uchiha during the Evermore rebellion. Then, he secretly had one of his ninjas take her place when those KND operatives escaped."

"So, that's what happened! What are they doing to her?!"

"I dunno! I assume Uchiha's trying to brainwash her like the other captured rulers. Y'know he has a real hate _boner_ for monarchs." ;D

"That's it, I'm smashing you." Louise raised her foot.

"No wait!" Maria stopped her. "Papyrus, I want you to watch over Miss Yorkshire. Keep me informed on how she's doing."

"You want me to f-feed you intel? Er, that would technically be… treason on my part."

"Pleeeeaaase, Papy? For me?" Maria held him close to her cute, watery eyes.

Her face was just too cute to resist. "Well… I suppose. I'll give you my cellphone number."

"Yaaaaay! You're the best, Papyrus! Mwwwah!" She kissed him. The skull flushed.

"Ugh! Just hurry up before reinforcements come." Louise scoffed.

Another pipe appeared to return them to the ship's deck. This time, a Sky God flagpole was present. The Mario Sisters climbed to the crow's nest and did a Hat Jump to snatch the top of the pole. They swapped the flag with a gold one of a top-hat with a mustache. Maria and Louise did a high-five before escaping through a portal.

Sans stood in place as he watched them leave. He closed his eyes and said, "gsv ozarvhg rh gsv hgilmtvhg."

* * *

**Ah, it feels so GOOD to be writing action stages again! Platform puzzles, enemy battles, teamwork and quirky character comments! We started pretty simple here, but next time we'll have levels on Hyrule and Sweetopia. It was probably expected that I make Zou part of Mobius, and to include Carrot in the series, even though she won't really do much in this story. OH GOD, the new _Hat in Time_ DLC has me in tears! ! Super Mario Sisters are GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREATER than Super Mario Bros.! !**


	3. Commence: Operation Rescue

**In terms of this story's layout, the first third of it will be the Rescue Arc, as it will involve rescuing all the major captured operatives. Following it will be the Retaliation Arc, where we'll start to pick off the pirate officers. Of course, we'll fight a few officers during this arc, too.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Commence: Operation Rescue_**

**Sweetopia; the _Phantom Suite_**

The Luxury Pirates, once known as Sector $, were sailing beneath an ocean of jelly and jam, filled to the brim with all kinds of jellyfish. Weiss and Raleigh's faces were pressed to the window, beaming at their beauty. Their glows gave life to the otherwise dark and juicy depths. Their submarine used a net to catch some jellyfish, bringing them inside to squeeze jelly onto some sandwiches. Carol took a sandwich of purple jelly and she brought a blue-jellied sandwich to Pacifica at the helm. "Here's to another day of sailing!"

"Oh, goody!" Pacifica remarked in sarcasm, but smiled as she bit the sandwich. "At least we can't ever get hungry on this planet."

"Speak for yourself." Ciel groaned, lying on the couch. "At least we're almost at land. I feel Sebastian getting close…"

"Yeah, but there's a ton of ships above the surface." Carol mentioned, studying the radar. "Pacifica, find a river that leads into the land and we'll resurface there."

"Got it. Let's hope Sebastian's found us something useful."

Jammin' Land was a grassland wherein the soil was composed of peanut-butter, and plants pumped water from the Sweet Sea and filtered them based on flavor. The houses were made of giant loafs of bread with jam-coated rooftops, and most of the business buildings were massive jars with solidified jam interiors.

Kremling ships were bombarding the town with cannons, shattering the jar buildings as jam spilled to flood the streets. Hidden from the combat, the _Phantom Suite_ resurfaced above a river several miles into the region, the submarine remaining invisible as the rich kids set foot on land. Ciel drank from a bottle of Sanzu Water to cure the sickness, and he was quick to grab his communicator and ask, "Are you there, Sebastian? We've made land in Jam Land, what did you want to show us?"

_"Well, My Lord, it seems that amidst the Kremlings' invasion, a troupe of Sky God Pirates have landed on the planet. They seem to be squid-like children wielding paint guns, and Sector V's Artie is with them."_

"Artie's here?!" Raleigh exclaimed. "What about Haylee?"

_"It only appears to be Artie."_

"Let's try to meet up with them." Carol decided. "Sebastian, keep an eye on them, we're on our way."

In an open alleyway, Artie Gilligan was sporting a red cap with _SPLATOON_ painted in blue letters and a black T-shirt with a blue squid. Beside him were Squam and Squitaba, his fellow Splatoon troops, blasting their guns to fill Sweetian troops with ink. "If Roger's report is correct, Lola should be somewhere in Noor Town. Probably eating red jelly if I were to guess."

"Why, is she a squid, too?" Squam asked.

"No, a vampire. Come to think of it, maybe a few Inklings live here."

"No time to get sentimental." Squitaba smirked, cocking her gun. "We need to get jamming! Artie, play us some Off the Hook!"

"You got it!" Artie pressed his CD player. (Play "Muck Warfare" from _Splatoon 2_!)

_Stage 3: Noor Town_

_Mission: Find Lola Stork amongst the chaos!_

_Tip: Bonus points are rewarded for covering the level with your ink!_

The Splatoon was surrounded by a band of Mushroom Toads, blasting guns of icing that would harden and trap their foes. The trio nimbly dodged and retaliated with ink; even though it wasn't deadly, the ink fired with such force that it eventually knocked the Toads out. After defeating the Toads, they proceeded through the alley, only to encounter a tall fence with slippery jam to prevent people from climbing. The Inklings shot the fence with their respective color in order to slip through, then they pressed a switch that would lower the fence for Artie.

The trio headed into a town street to find Big Mom Pirates battling the White Fang. They bypassed the fighting and tried to head up a sloped street, but several glass buildings were shattered by Kremling cannons. Jams of various colors began to mix together and flow down the road like a river. Squam and Squitaba became squids and swam up the blue and orange jams, jumping the gaps in-between. Meanwhile, Artie was supplied with a sled designed to travel up slippery slopes. Jelly Bloopers popped out of some ink and tried to shoot the human, but Artie performed slick maneuvers on his Ink Board and drowned them in blue ink.

At the top of the slope, there was a crossroads where Kremling raptors (Lightfoots) were battling Big Mom Yoshis. The Lightfoots dug their fangs into the Yoshis' flesh while the Yoshis blew the raptors' bodies apart with exploding eggs. Two of the opponents were playing tug-o-war over a Glomourian KND boy. The Splatoon blasted ink at the dinos to free the prisoner, after which they charged to attack them. Squitaba squirted an ink trail to slip around the Yoshi, jumping out to shoot him from behind. The Yoshi about-faced and caught the girl in his tongue, eating her and dropping a shaking egg. Squam charged up to him, so the Yoshi lashed his tongue, only to catch Squam's grenade. Ink exploded inside the Yoshi, who fainted.

Squitaba broke out of the egg and said with disgust, "Now I know why they tell us to 'Stay off the hook'!"

Artie struggled to shoot the quick-moving Lightfoot, having to use his board to escape from it and drop grenades when the dino got close. He decided to shoot ink at the ground and make the Lightfoot slip, the trio pummeling it with ink until it was down. Toward the left was an area of purple jam fountains, constantly covering the ground. There was a treasure chest in the center of it all, so Artie threw a blue grenade to temporarily make a path for Squam. The Inkling swam through, grabbed the chest, and returned before the purple could return.

As the Splatoon followed a road, jar cars were left abandoned on the road, destroyed by the pirates' aimless havoc. The Splatoon took cover behind the cars when Bloopers shot at them with rapid-fire turrets. The trio tossed grenades whenever the Bloopers stopped to reload, eventually defeating them. The road ahead was destroyed, but a fire hydrant was squirting an orange arch across the pit. Squitaba rode the stream with excitement, and Artie squirted blue ink on it so Squam could ride. Afterwards, the human used his Ink Board to grind the stream.

The platform they landed on had nowhere else to go, so they decided to climb the corresponding building. The Inklings squirted trails up the side to swim to the first platform. Then, Artie charged his gun to shoot an Ink Link to Squam's gun and pull himself up. They ascended the jar in a rotating fashion via this means, but Cherry Bob-ombs began to parachute from Big Mom airships. The Splatoon shot the bombs while they were still airborne. When the trio arrived on a platform directly facing another building, they noticed a treasure chest on the parallel platform. A line of Bob-ombs were slowly descending, making a convenient path to the chest. Artie bounced across them, stole the chest's loot, and Ink Linked with Squam to get back.

At the top of the jar building, a band of White Fang spotted the Splatoon and turned their guns at them. But suddenly, the roof flipped up and flung them off! It was actually a giant Whomp Tart, its ugly face slathered in pink jam. The giant pop-tart scowled at the kids and said, "Y'know, I'm SICK of my people getting eaten by big-mouthed little shitheads like you! Let's see how you like it if the stomach is in the other GUT!" The Whomp stomped over and tried to fall on the kids, but they ran to either side and dodged.

Artie threw a bomb on the Whomp's weak back and damaged it. The pop-tart jumped back to its feet and chased Artie, the boy drenching its face with ink. The Whomp did not falter and almost crushed him, but Squam pushed Artie away and took the fall himself. Squitaba threw another grenade and damaged the Whomp, and when it stood up, Squam was revealed to be safe within the ink on its face. He swam up to the Whomp's head, from which he was level with a floating cage containing a Cherry Bob-omb. "PLEASE HELP! I'm not with the pirates, I'm from the Mushroom KND, I swear!"

"Okay, just, ha-ang on!" Squam said, trying to stay balanced on the turning Whomp. He shot the Bob-omb's cage open and freed him. Squam jumped off as the Whomp tried to fall on Artie, but missed. Artie threw a grenade, but the Whomp suddenly flipped, flung it off, and nearly crushed Artie again before he dodged. The Whomp began to flip around aimlessly, desperate to crush its enemies, until one lucky throw from Artie finally shattered the pop-tart. With that, the kids decided to recover their stamina by consuming its remains.

On the side of the building, a cannon was shooting jelly balls across the valley, trying to destroy the enemy pirates roaming there. When the next jelly ball was loaded, Squitaba squirted it orange and rode it across the valley. Squam did the same, and Artie squeezed himself in it as well. "WOOOOOOOOO!" he cheered as he flew across the valley, the ball splashing against the grassy ground.

"Hey, look at that giant bat!" Squitaba pointed skyward. "Is THAT Lola?"

Artie used binoculars to spot a human man in a blue suit and large purple bat wings, flying across the sky while dragging Lola, who struggled to get away from him. "It IS Lola! If we get a bit closer, I can totally snipe that guy."

"Let's cross this river." Squam suggested. The river in question had several jellyfish tops sticking up from the surface. The Splatoon jumped down to the first jelly-top and were bounced into the air. They bounced across the following jellyfish, some of which would briefly sink into the water for brief intervals. (It should be noted Inklings can't swim.) Bloopers tried to snipe them from the water, but Artie returned fire. They reached the end and raced across the field as the bats drew closer into view. (End song.)

"This spot is good." Artie said, placing the scope up to his eye and locking onto the bats. "Now to wait for a good opening."

"Get the hell off me, you bat wannabe!" Lola demanded, trying to bite her captor's arm. "I'll go when I want to!"

"We ain't lettin' the Kremlings have you, so be a good girl and stop—DAAAH!" His face was smothered in ink, Lola seizing the chance to spank his wings and knock him out of the sky. She looked down to where the shot came from and saw Artie waving at her. Lola flapped down and landed beside them.

"I was wondering when someone would show up. Who're these guys, Artie?"

"They're Squam and Squitaba. They're, um…"

"So, it IS you, Artie!" The Splatoon about-faced to find Sector $.

"Ah, Carol! Man, it's a relief to see you—oh?" He realized they were aiming weapons at him.

"By order of Emperor Nebula, you're under arrest for treason!"

"WAIT A SEC!" Artie raised his hands, while the Inklings aimed their guns. "This is a huge misunderstanding! We only joined up with them to-"

"But she ordered it in a joking tone, so she probably just meant for us to get you back."

"Ah… that's good." He let his arms drop.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Ciel asked.

"Rescuing Lola, what's it look like? The Sky Gods have a spy in Big Mom's crew and he told us the current locations of Sector IC. I thought the best time to save them was when they were busy with enemy crews."

"Sweet, then let's get to saving them!" Lola insisted. "Before Great Grandma marries Terry off to MaKayla!"

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that bit?" Pacifica asked in disgust. "Aren't they, like, underage?"

"Not on this planet. I know, it's pretty gross, huh?"

"That's one way to put it." Squam remarked, his partner making a vomit gesture.

_"On the contrary, I think it's quite romantic."_ a smooth voice spoke. (Play Hisoka's Theme from _Hunter x Hunter_!)

Lola gasped, "Hisoka!"

The pink-haired Carnian leapt out of a tree and stretched his arms to snatch Lola back. "I knew Dacquoise couldn't retrieve you on his own. You'll be safe with me, darling-"

In the blink of an eye, Sebastian Michaelis leapt out of the shadows and lashed his black leg into Hisoka's stomach! His sticky hands were still glued to Lola's sleeves, so she bit off the sleeves with her sharp teeth. Sebastian leapt away, ducking a stretched kick before running to kick the back, only for Hisoka to grab the butler's shoe. "Hey, his body's made of gum!" Lola cautioned. "You gotta attack the parts with clothes!"

"Duly noted." Sebastian said, discarding the shoe just as Hisoka tried to throw him, then completing the kick to the back.

"Artie, where are the others being held?!" Ciel asked hastily.

"Here's a map." Artie held up a map with marked places, which Carol snapped a picture of. "George is in the Breakfast Backstreets, Miyuki's on Ice Cream Mountain, and Terry and Kayla are on a forced date at Smoothie Soiree."

"We'll go to Ice Cream Mountain," Weiss offered, "you help George. We brought a secret weapon that's perfect for the occasion."

"Really, what kind of—oohhh…" Artie put the pieces together, and Weiss gave a light smirk.

"We'll take Lola with us." Ciel decided. "Quick, back to the sub."

"Tell Chris and the others we said, 'Hey'!" Weiss yelled as they ran off.

The six operatives raced through a peanut-butter valley, in which pirates emerged from the soft soil like camouflaged soldiers and began to shoot the crew. Weiss froze the soil and slid around to cut their weapons. Raleigh summoned Pichu and ordered him to Thunder Shock two pirates. Pacifica grabbed a pirate with Chains of Judgment, swung him around, and threw him into another pirate. The crew raced through a slightly more narrow area clear of any pirates.

"Gum-Gum Ricochet!" yelled Hisoka as he shot a fist toward a wall. The fist ricocheted in a zigzaggy manner, covering the length of this path as the kids stayed safe in the triangular gaps. The group ducked and crawled under the arm, but Hisoka stretched the other arm underneath, aiming to snag the first victim. Pichu shot quick Thunder Shocks to keep the hand at bay, long enough for the above arm to fully retract. Hisoka was forced to defend from Sebastian, giving the operatives a chance to keep running.

A band of Pound Cake Gorons tried to roll the kids over, but Weiss created an ice wall to block them. The Gorons pounded and broke through the ice, but Ciel began to shoot them in the eyes. In their weakened states, Weiss pelted them with icicles until they were knocked out. "If we go down this hill, we'll be at the ship." Weiss said. "This should make it easier." She froze the hill solid as they all slid down.

"Leaving so soon?!" Hisoka lunged into the air, his arms inflated to mammoth size. He brought the left fist down, crushing part of the ice, then the right, and continued alternating fists as he pursued the kids. They dodged around rocks in the road, sliding as fast as possible to escape the hammering fists. Lola spotted a treasure chest on the left and grabbed it as they slid by. They reached the bottom of the slide with the river in sight, but were enveloped by a shadow as Hisoka's mammoth arms flew over them. "Gum-Gum KING KONG!" The twin fists reached for the sky before blasting toward the ground.

"Pichu, Volt Tackle!" Raleigh ordered.

"PICHUUUUUUUUU!" The little mouse wrapped itself in a large electric sphere and drilled into Hisoka's fists. Pichu was able to hold the giant fists back, much to their surprise, but Hisoka was slowly prevailing. During this time, Lola flapped up and whooped Hisoka's butt with Super Spank Hands. Hisoka's arms retracted, and Pichu fell to the ground, dizzy from exerting so much electricity. "Chuuuu…"

"You did good, Pichu. Return." Raleigh returned his Pokémon to its ball.

Hisoka landed on his feet and said, "It's too bad Terry didn't get the spanking powers-" Before Sebastian kicked him from the side again.

"Let's hurry and get away from this creep." Lola said.

"In here, quickly!" Carol shouted, jumping in the hatch of the cloaked submarine. The five others joined her inside, leaving Sebastian to dance with Hisoka.

"Given your attire, you must be a circus performer." Sebastian said, grabbing Hisoka's armbands as he hoisted himself up and kicked the gum man in the chest, Hisoka stretching back by the arms. The butler held the bands as he tied the arms together, then released them back to their owner.

"Yes, I'm a gifted children's performer." Hisoka untied his arms, but brought his leg to guard his left knee when Sebastian tried to kick it. "I bet your children would _love_ me."

"Suppose they shall. I cannot risking losing my position to you." Sebastian slid around Hisoka, who stretched an arm after him. The arm wrapped around himself, then Sebastian kicked him off his feet, but Hisoka pushed himself to the air with the other arm, and he unwrapped the previous arm to shoot a punch at Sebastian's face.

The Splatoon were calmly floating away from the battle site with fish balloons, along with their rescued captives. When they floated by a Big Mom flagpole, Artie swapped it with a gold flag for the Raccoon Pirates. "Seems they managed to get away." Artie said.

"Yeah, but how did that electric attack hurt that guy?" Squitaba asked. "Rubber doesn't conduct electricity."

"He _wasn't_ rubber, he's made of gum. Heh, 'guess he should've ate the Gomu-Gomu Fruit instead of Gum-Gum, huh?"

"Hyeah! Serves him right!" Squam retorted.

"At any rate, we better get going to Breakfast Land to find George. Eh, but helping them doesn't count as betraying the Sky Gods, right?"

"Meh, we don't care enough about the crew to arrest you. We would probably betray them ourselves eventually."

"Especially if they're making us hunt Louise." Squitaba replied. "I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure we'll meet up with her soon enough. Let's worry about the people that're still captured. We'll never beat the strongest pirates without our strongest operatives." (End song.)

**Planet Hyrule; Dark Ore Mine**

As twilight set over the region, a chill fell over the miners, who could only rely on the torches for warmth. The mine was patrolled by demon guards, and their enslaved workers were Hyrule KND operatives. Nagisa Shiota studied the mine from afar via binoculars, Goombella in his backpack. "Nagisa, do we really need Killua for this mission?" Morgiana asked.

"Even if we don't, we need to save these kids. Without Index with us, our tiny crew needs some mates."

_"I'm still with you in spirit!"_ Index argued from the phone.

"Yeah, but I'm not getting bit every five seconds."

_"I do NOT bite you that much!"_

"I can!" Goombella bit his shoulder.

"Yow! Okay, you made your point! But we're about to go in. Morgiana, I'll send a signal if we need you. Ready, Goombella?"

"You bet! I got your back, Jack!"

"Then I'm all set!"

_Stage 4: Dark Ore Mine_

_Mission: Recruit Killua into the crew!_

Nagisa raced toward the mine, his Stealth Shoes muting his footsteps, and his Sheikah mask leveling his breathing. He crouched behind a boulder to hide from two armed Bokoblin, who were talking casually. Nagisa took out a gun and loaded it with Antikill bullets. Nagisa shot the left Bokoblin in the head and knocked him out. "Huh?! What the hell was-" The other demon couldn't finish before Nagisa shot him down.

"I know you're not a killer, Nagisa, but demons will just reappear in the Underworld." Goombella reasoned. "It'd be easier to 'kill' them so their unconscious bodies don't get discovered."

"Yeah, but we get bonus points for a pacifist run."

"You're really hyped on Carol's idea for a game series, huh?"

Nagisa trekked down the hill that led to the mining area embedded in the ground. The miners were denied the pleasure of a sunset, as it could not be seen beneath the gorge. Nagisa jumped below the first ledge and hid behind a cart while a Moblin marched by. The pig demon thought he caught a scent and sniffed the ground, but decided to move on afterward. Several Moblin were patrolling the path ahead, but Nagisa found a large empty barrel and put it over himself. With this, he could stand and hide from the Moblins while they faced him, and creep past when they weren't.

Nagisa could then drop down to the next level, hiding behind some unguarded crates. _"Nagisa, after you rescue captives, have them jump inside the Infi-Cube. They can hold people too, remember."_

"I sure ain't carrying them in my backpack like Goombella." he remarked. There was a Hylian girl hauling a cart of ore out of the cave and a boy digging near the wall. Nagisa snuck up on a Bokoblin by his lonesome and KO'ed him with his Antikill knife, then dragged him behind his hiding spot. He did the same with other Bokoblin in the area, the captive kids staying silent in the hopes this blue-haired Sheikah was a savior. With the guards down, Nagisa went over to the Hylian girl and undid her shackles before catching her in the Infi-Cube, then he went to save the boy.

Nagisa headed into the tunnel, the trail lit by lanterns. He soon came upon a group of chatting Bokoblin and ducked. "What if the enemies decide to fly by and bomb this place? Shouldn't we get outta here?"

"Not as long as Lord Mandy wants her Dark Ore. But hey, at least we get the night shift. Mortals get sleepy at night, so there's less chance of being attacked."

"I'm just worried about spies dropping in and taking our loot. You remember Halloween, right?"

Nagisa climbed a wood support beam and tiptoed across the top beam, the guards too engrossed in their talk to notice him. Once he was a good distance, he dropped and ran, turning a left corner as the mine steadily descended. He ducked behind a crate, spotting a Fatblin standing firmly in the passage. He checked all directions thoroughly, making sure no intruders or prisoners slipped by. "Fatblins are slow, but they have loads of HP. It'll take a lot of hits to KO him."

"We'd better get shooting then." Nagisa loaded his stun gun and laid rapid fire on the chubby demon. The Fatblin flinched from the sudden light hits to his head, thinking they were pebbles at first, and turning to see where they were coming from. By the time he spotted the intruder, trying to process Nagisa's appearance, too much Antikill had numbed his skull and he fell asleep. A short way afterward, the two found a minecart. "Yeah, it was only a matter of time. Strap in, Goombella!" Nagisa hopped in the cart and started rolling.

The cart made a few quick turns around the tunnel before Nagisa had to make it jump over some bumps. They rolled through a wider tunnel with a second track, from which other carts rolled down with Bokoblin. Nagisa had to duck whenever they rolled by to avoid being spotted. At the same time, he had to jump over bumps, but could only do so whenever demons weren't nearby. The demons stopped coming, but now Nagisa had to reach left or right and hit switches to change the track, lest his cart hit boulders. There were some parts where the track was already straight, so hitting the switches in question would lead to his doom. There was a chest to his right, just between two wrong switches, but he was quick to snatch it.

"Nagisa, behind you!" Goombella whispered. The boy ducked, realizing a Bokoblin was rolling up in another minecart. The demon looked confusedly at the empty cart before turning down a left track. Nagisa quickly jumped two bumps before having to duck again, and the pattern repeated as he relied on Goombella's signals. One of those carts contained a Hylian boy, so Nagisa pulled him over and had him get in the Infi-Cube. The minecart rolled into an outside area where it stopped.

This area was much bigger and had a few houses for the workers to rest. Nagisa dropped off the short ledge and hid behind a crate. He grew concerned when a Moblin was approaching, lifting a bamboo stick with two sacks of jewels. However, the Moblin was bit in the legs by rats, dropping his treasure as a swarm of thieving rodents each grabbed a gem. "Hey, give that back!" yelled the Moblin, scrambling to chase them. "I'm still paying money to my ex-wife!"

Nagisa stayed down and crawled, leaving the Moblin to attract attention. He discovered a vent and slipped inside, following an underground passage unseen by the guards. Nagisa peeked out of another vent near the right of a cabin. A Moblin was hauling a wagon of ore, so Nagisa crawled under the wagon to use as cover. The beast unknowingly guided the intruders to some crates of ore, leaving the wagon as Nagisa crawled behind the crates.

Nagisa crawled to an enclosing within some crates and briefly noticed one of the boulders move. Curious, he went up and tapped its back. A Goron boy looked up with a gasp. "Please, I was just nap-… Hey, you're not one of the guards. Who are you, Miss?"

"I'm a boy, first of all, and I'm here to save you. Jump inside my Infi-Cube."

"That tiny box? Whatever you say." The Goron squeezed himself in.

Nagisa then snuck up some stairs above the cabin, where a second-floor cabin was built, but he stopped when he noticed a sleepy Bokoblin. The guard's head rocked to and fro before he closed his eyes. Nagisa took this chance to sneak by him. He crept in front of a cabin, crawling under the window to avoid detection from chatting guards. When he approached the door, it opened towards him as some guards were walking out, saying, "I tell ya, you do NOT wanna piss off Vicky. Some prisoners tried to revolt against her, and she cut off their you-know-whats."

"'Guess they won't be making babies anytime soon."

The very thought repulsed Nagisa—but he remembered the situation and quickly hopped on top of the opened door. He then squeezed onto a little beam below the roof to stay out of sight, going toward the cabin's corner and stepping down once he was out of sight. He found a new tunnel, but decided to climb some crates to the cabin's roof. There were two sleepy Bokoblin watching a treasure chest. Nagisa crawled over and hid in front of the chest, opposite the demons' vision. When they nodded off, he would slightly open the chest and suck the treasure into his Cube, but stop whenever the demons woke up slightly. As they continued struggling to stay awake, they were unaware that the contents of the chest were stolen.

The lanterns were off in this tunnel, leaving it completely pitch-black. "I can't see a thing in here."

"Then it looks like my helmet finally comes into use." Goombella said. "Put me on your head." Nagisa did so as the Goomba's helmet light shone forward. He aimed her at the ground to watch for pits of death, in which he could leap across them with Moon Walk.

"Bein' in this dark creeps me out." They could hear a Moblin's voice, seeing lanterns swaying up ahead. "We better fix the lights quickly."

"You know we're stronger in the darkness, right? Sheesh, you're a mess." his friend remarked. "Only reason we're doing this is for the brats."

Nagisa bumped Goombella's helmet to turn it off. "We can't have that on if they're looking our direction. Let me know when they're not looking."

"Got it." Goombella whispered. The Moblin went over to a circuit board, during which time Nagisa could use the light and crawl forward. Some thieving rats crept up to Nagisa, but he quickly stunned them with his Antikill knife. "Careful. Those rats can jump inside the Infi-Cube and take some of the treasure we collected."

Nagisa made his way to a down-sloping tunnel, where it was safe to stand and run. He had to duck and crawl again at the sight of more Moblin, whom were very spread apart and turning around in search of intruders. There were spike pits in the ground that Nagisa could only see with the head light. In trying to find the correct path, Nagisa crawled over to a lone corner where a Kokiri girl was curled up in fear. She gasped when Nagisa approached. "Shh." He hushed her. "We'll get you outta here. In this Cube." The girl held her breath and dove in.

Nagisa made his way over to a ladder with a door above it. Unfortunately, the door was locked, and they noticed a key sparkling on one of the Moblin. The Moblin in question was surrounded by spikes, so Nagisa had to follow a winding path that led to him. Remaining unspotted by the beast, Nagisa quietly swiped the key on his belt. He then had to go back around the spiral path as he returned to the locked door. He slipped inside without the Moblins ever knowing.

This tunnel was lit up, and after going down some stairs, Nagisa found a train track. A short distance to the right was a train loading some Dark Ore. A shackled Killua used his immense strength to haul a large piece of ore onto one of the train's wagons. "Hurry up with those last two loads, kid! The boss ain't gonna be happy if ya slack." The Tallblin driver said.

"Pssh, take my time…" Killua mumbled.

"Psst! Killua!"

The half-Sheikah heard a voice behind him and looked beneath the cart. "N-Nagisa?! The heck are you doing here?"

"We came to save you. The Pirate Wars started and we need you in our team."

"Man, we just came out of a quest and we're already in another war? Sigh, whatever. I was gettin' bored, anyway." With that, the boy casually ripped his shackles off with Haki.

"Hey, what was that?!" The Tallblin turned around, but Killua leapt up for a strong kick to the demon's snout, smashing his long face in as he was KO'ed.

Killua then detached the front car from the others. "We'll be outta here in a blast with this. But get in, quick, I think the warden is visiting-"

"Oh, PSYCHO HAAAAIIIIRRRR!" a shrill girl's voice ripped the tunnel air. "Is my ORE READY, or are you NOT ready?! Hahahahahaha!"

"Crap! Time to move!" Killua hurriedly started the train, Nagisa jumping on.

"Hey, where ya goin', Barney?!" Vicky the Baby-Shredder raced up the tunnel, catching up with the train. "You forgot the… HEY, YOU AIN'T BARNEY! SECURITY! PRISONER ESCAPE!" She turned her arm into a saw and stretched it into the car, but Nagisa used Iron Body to defend Killua from the blade. Vicky failed to cut through him before the train picked up speed and outpaced her. "Heeeeey! Where ya goin', ya cutie-patootie lemon-fruity call o' duty Trudy Judy with a cherry on top?! Holy damn, THIS ain't gonna look good on my record! I better get chasin'! DOIDLE CYCLE, GET OVER HERE!"

"Ruff ruff ruff!" A motorcycle with a dog's head attached to the front zoomed over as Vicky hopped on. She stomped the gas and sped after the train. (Play "Rickety Rails" from _Donkey Kong Returns_!)

Goombella peeped out of the backpack and gasped. "Nagisa, she's catching up!"

"What a pain!" Nagisa grabbed his gun. "This oughta knock her out!"

"No, her body's made of metal!" Killua stated. "Those pacifist bullets won't work. Leave it to me, take the wheel." The two swapped positions.

Killua swung Tempest Kicks at Vicky's bike, but she expertly jumped them and launched her extendable saws. Killua hardened his arm to block the saws, but Vicky tossed nails from her fingers to stab his face. Killua pulled those nails out and threw them back, but they morphed back into regular fingernails and did no damage. "Vicky's Blade-Blade Fruit allows her to change her body into all kinds of sharp metal." Goombella analyzed. "She can even throw blades at opponents, but those blades will morph back into flesh three seconds after separating from the body. Furthermore, it seems Vicky is slightly weak to her own blades."

"Then I just have to be quick." Killua said, reacting to catch more of Vicky's nails and throwing them back before they changed.

"Yowch!" Vicky yelped when the nails pricked her face. The Baby-Shredder stretched a saw toward the train wheels on Killua's left, so he tossed his metal yo-yos down to hold it back, hitting the saw repeatedly. Vicky stretched her neck in attempt to stab Killua with her tongue-knife, but he socked her in the jaw with a Haki fist and made her recoil, yanking her saw up as well.

The train made it outside to an open field, so Vicky drove her cycle to the left side, getting level with the escapees. Vicky channeled chi to her bladed fingers and sliced airwaves, which Killua countered with Tempest Kicks. He countered vertical waves with horizontal kicks and vice-versa, keeping up with Vicky's quick movements. The Baby-Shredder then stood on her bike and linked hands, forming a large bladed roller that she launched toward Killua. The Sheikah defended with both Haki arms, but Vicky ducked her head beneath her arms and stretched it at Killua's legs. Before her sharp teeth could sink in, Killua swung a kick that made her recoil.

The shredder nearly lost balance on her bike, but regained herself as she drove behind the train again. "Time ta get up close and personal!" Vicky turned her arms into harpoons and shot them into the roof of the train, using them to slingshot over it. Vicky landed on the front of the train, Nagisa gasping as she formed a large sword with her arms. "My little pets gotta get FIXED after all!"

She was about to thrust down, but a figure leapt from the darkness and KICKED the warden off the train with her mighty leg. "Ouch!" Morgiana rubbed her toes from the impact of the sturdy metal.

"Just in the nick of time, Morgie!" Nagisa cheered.

"My pleasure." She smiled. "You'd better be grateful, Killua."

"I'll be grateful when your big butt isn't blocking the way." Killua retorted.

"That's it, he's next!" She prepared to stomp down.

"Not now, Morg, settle down!" Nagisa stopped her. Morgiana huffed and climbed into the car. "Killua, where's Gon? Did he get captured, too?"

"It was his idea we get captured in the first place. Baka thought it would be decent training."

"In that case, he's probably alright. Let's check in on JP and MG. They're rescuing operatives, too. …Uh-oh, here comes the flagpole!" Nagisa saw a Boogey Pirate flag on their left and began to Moon Walk up to it, still moving with the train's momentum. He was able to snag the top of the pole, swapping the flag with a gold one with the Story Pirates logo (a Nagisa skull with an open book beneath it).

Vicky had impacted with a boulder, which shattered immediately. She recovered and rubbed the side of her waist. "That girl's got a BURLY pair o' legs on HER hind! They'll make great whips, wonder if she wouldn't mind partin' with them? Heh, but I had all these fun things to do with Psycho Hair. 'Guess I better save them for Angry Hair, kyeh heheheheheh!"

* * *

**Hisoka vs. Sebastian was a match waiting to happen. X3 Dacquoise was a Big Mom Pirate from _One Piece_. Honestly, it was extremely convenient that he was a bat man like Lola. (He ate the standard Bat-Bat Fruit.) Our next level will take us back to Mobius, as a certain team of underwater rescuers dive into the action!**


	4. Guiltless Sin

**To start off, I reckon I'll welcome my new reader, One Earth to the Gameverse, and I thank him for his comments on earlier stories. He says he's writing his own crossover called the Kanonverse, so keep an eye out for that. This chapter will showcase Team Melody and Sector JP!**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Guiltless Sin_**

**Mobius; a warring sea**

The thunder and lightning was drowned by the raging chorus of cannons and explosions. The Kremlings of the Aquatic Division were not bothered by the rising waves as they fired straight into the sky. The Sky Gods' ships sailed on the White Sea above the storm, stirring the clouds so lightning struck the ships.

Miles beneath the waves, the team of Melody Jackson, Emily Garley, Eric Horvitz, and Yuta Asahina surveyed the area on their submarine's radar. They were the Firsthand Pirates, due to the _Spying Eye_ being a KND News submarine. "I'm feeling Anthony's presence nearby." Emily said, eyes closed as she focused her Haki. "Looks like the intel wasn't wrong. While they're distracted, we can swim in there and rescue him. And by 'we,' I mean the actual pro swimmers." She jabbed both index fingers at Melody and Yuta.

"I'm ready to go any time!" Yuta smiled vigorously, flexing his arms. "I won't disappoint you, Princess—I mean, Melody!"

The 'princess' rolled her eyes. "When you find Anthony, use these to transport him back here." Emily handed them each a T.E.L.A.-N.E.T.. "Teleportation nets. You remember the monkey fiasco, right Mel?"

"Yeah, that was fun." she said sarcastically. "Remember what I told you before, Yuta? If you end up falling behind, you're on your own."

"Then I guess I should ditch you if you end up falling behind."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"

"Relax, I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Yuta grinned humorously. "I promise to help you save Anthony, Tsu, and all your other friends! The KND's gonna win this war, just wait!"

Melody wanted to admire his enthusiasm… though she couldn't help but feel he only acted this way because of his blind admiration of her. Frankly speaking, Melody shouldn't trust a kid who was previously working for the enemy, his only motivation being to work for "Kyogre's granddaughter." If worse came to worst, he would make a decent sacrifice. "Whatever. Let's go." The waterbenders opened the floor hatch and dove into the sea. (Play "Lockjaw's Saga" from _DK: Tropical Freeze_!)

_Stage 5: Lockjaw's Locker_

_Mission: Rescue Anthony McKenzie._

The divers used waterbending to make an everlasting air bubble. Emily spoke to them via communicator, indicating which direction to swim, and so they delved ever deeper into the abyss. They anticipated all the creatures of the deep to be servants of the Kremling Krew, and not too late did a swarm of Bitesize fish lunge at the duo from all directions to nibble their skin. Mel and Yuta frantically punched and kicked the fish, KOing them with Bubble Bullets. The duo reached a seabed that sloped downward, swimming along it. Yuta flinched when a pearl hit him in the pelvis, and they realized that Clambos covered the seafloor, spitting pearls up at their foes.

Their sturdy shells protected them from bubble attacks, so the swimmers could only keep going and avoid the pearls. After passing the clams, the two had to cross a field of Pufftups, the puffer-fish swelling up and threatening to poison them. The swimmers carefully maneuvered around the fish as if they were mines—case and point, some of the fish began to POP, sending spikes out. The benders used bubble shields to hold the spikes back, but other spikes popped other fish and sent more at them.

"Hey Melody, you must have an interest in aquatic life, right?"

"Uh, not particularly. I like swimming, but I think I wanna be a reporter someday."

"Hehe, okay. I was thinkin' of working in an aquarium myself. That's why it hurts to see all these nice animals under K. Rool's spell."

"If you survive long enough, you might get a chance to sock him in the eye."

"WATCH OUT!" Melody looked up at Yuta's scream, flying back just before a Kremling ship could crush them. The vessel had suffered too much damage and drowned in the depths. A group of red piranhas, the titular Lockjaws swam out of the ship. With a clack of their teeth, they lunged at the swimmers. Yuta flipped back and KO'ed the first two with a Torpedo Spin, followed by a kick to the 3rd one's jaws. Melody grabbed a Lockjaw in Water Fists and threw it into another, then smashed a Lockjaw between both fists.

As they kept swimming, more ships began falling like meteors. The duo combined their bending and SLICED a ship in perfect halves as it was coming at them. They sliced more as ships continued to crash around the seabed. Yuta saw a treasure chest bounce out of a ship and into a hole. The hole was deep and filled with jellyfish, but the boy turned perfectly vertical as he swam down the very center and caught the chest in his T.E.L.A.-N.E.T.. He returned to Melody as they swum to a hill.

A large mass CRASHED atop the hill. It was revealed to be Ineptune, the large green and purple mermaid who Kommanded the Aquatic Animals. She was in battle with a Fishwoman with an eyepatch. "Melody, that's Undyne! She's with the Sky Gods."

Ineptune shot at Undyne with Torpedo Spin, the latter blocking her with her spear, but was forced back as Ineptune prevailed. Undyne swam back and imbued Haki into her spear, spinning and throwing it with vigor, piercing Ineptune's arm. She yanked it out and soaked it with poison before throwing it at Undyne. She was forced to dodge the spear, using arms and legs to fight when Ineptune attacked. The mermaid scratched Undyne's chest and poisoned her, but she swam away and injected herself with a syringe to heal herself.

"I recognize that mermaid from Mermaid Swamp. We shouldn't let them see us. Let's go through this cave." Melody suggested, swimming into a dark cavern within the hill. Three electric eels (Frazzles) were guarding a cage holding a lantern fish. Melody blew a Bubble Beam at one, prompting the eels to retaliate. The humans kept their distance and threw icicles while the eels countered with electric balls. After beating the Frazzles, Yuta freed the fish from its cage. The lantern fish, Glimmer, smiled in gratitude and decided to offer them his light.

The intense combat above was quaking the cave, causing boulders to fall down. With Glimmer's light, they could see and dodge the stones. Yuta saw another tunnel with a chest, the light glinting off the gold. Boulders threatened to block the tunnel, so Yuta quickly swam in, netted the treasure, and escaped before being trapped. "Oh, and don't worry about sharing the treasure with me, you can have it all, Mel!"

"I'll pay you to ditch that overly humble personality."

The boulders stopped falling for a time as they swam through a tunnel. As Glimmer's light filled more of the path, there was nothing obstructing them. "Ow!" Yuta yelped when a purple shuriken cut him. "Whuh… a starfish? OW!" The starfish smacked him.

"Shuries! Run!" Melody swam quickly when many more of the starfish came spinning out of gaps in the cave. They tried using bending to hit the Shuries back, but they dodged swiftly in order to strike the intruders.

_"Melody, it's Emily. I'm feeling another presence down where you are, and it feels human."_

"A prisoner? 'kay, I'll look for them." Melody had Glimmer shine into the various gaps the Shuries came from. She noticed one of the ceiling gaps led to a tight air bubble cave. She climbed on the dry spot and discovered a short, purple-clothed boy with weird hair in the form of balls. "Huh? Wait a minute, aren't you one of Tsu's friends?!"

"Wow, Miss, you're pwetty!" Minoru Mineta said in a kiddish voice. "I lost my mommy! Will you hug me?!"

Melody sliced open his cage and said, "Maybe Emily will," before teleporting him with the net. She and Yuta quickly swam through the Shuri cave and finally exited the underground. An expansive field lay before them, on which a seashell fortress was built. A young blue shark spotted them and gasped, quickly swimming to the fortress. It swum to a poison mermaid and said something in a scratchy shark tone. The mermaid gasped and sent a call through the fortress in Mermish, and before long, the humans could hear alarms blaring.

"Ah, crap." Melody said when swarms of fish were headed their direction. The two swam forth bravely as dozens of Lockjaws rose from the depths, clack-clack-clacking their teeth and gnashing from all directions. Melody entered Water Fury and sucked the piranhas into a cyclone. She vacuumed a huge cluster of Lockjaw and brushed them miles away. She surfed toward the fortress like a dolphin, bringing a devastating current with her as she tore through the assaulting merman pirates.

Melody amassed several mermen into a bubble and froze it solid, then used it like a wrecking ball to KO other agro fish. Shell-like torpedoes were fired, but Yuta intercepted them with icicles. With most of the pirates defeated, Melody saw a powerful current coming out of an opening in the fortress. "Yuta, grab on!" The boy held tight onto her shoulders as Melody fought through the current with her Fury. She could only move with half the speed she used previously, dodging the Pufftups that were blown up. They reached the end of the current and swam into a passage, just as Melody's Fury wore off.

The narrow pipeline had lights to grant them vision. As they calmly tried to find their way, a blue Croctopus began to chase them, spinning like a wheel. "Melody, run for it!" Yuta yelled. "Those kind are extremely poisonous!" Not taking the chance to attack the octopus, the two maneuvered through the pipes until Yuta kicked a switch that closed a hatch behind them, blocking the creature. Further up the pipe, a fan tried to blow them back, but the duo blew ice and froze it to get past. Another Croctopus chased them, and while outrunning it, they had to quickly freeze more fans. Melody netted a chest they swam by, and they soon hit a switch that cut off the octo with a hatch.

The duo exited the pipe to a wide open area. It was uncomfortably dark and vacant, save for a platform with a bubble in the very center. There was someone trapped in the bubble. "Yuta, it's him! Anthony!"

"Sweet! Let's save him before somebody comes!" Yuta swam down excitedly.

"Yuta, wait!"

The Sector W leader sat bored in his bubble prison. He glanced left and, to his surprise, a dark-skinned boy was swimming his direction with Melody close behind. He must've been a new operative—Anthony remembered something and jumped up in panic. "Guys, wait, there's a-!"

_"WOOOO."_ A gigantic anglerfish burst out of the soil, almost catching the swimmers in his massive mouth. _"Who dares disturb Lord Woo Fak Fak's slumber in his otherwise peaceful aquatic fortress with loud and senseless racket?"_

"Oh, that wasn't us, Sir." Yuta said politely. "You must be referring to the fighting on the surface. We're just humble visitors."

_"Liar! You were planning to free the prisoner Lady Ineptune has tasked me to guard, mercilessly beat me senseless, and watch my unconscious body float up to the surface in shame, weren't you?"_

"Something like that." Melody replied.

_"Then I will turn you into Lord Woo Scat Scat!"_ (Play Fak Fak's Theme from _Banjo-Tooie_!)

_Boss fight: Kremling Aquatic Division General, LORD WOO FAK FAK_

Lord Woo lunged at the duo in attempt to eat, but the humans split up. The fish swam quickly toward the ceiling, launching electro spheres from his antenna that homed on the humans. They swiftly dodged the spheres and tossed icicles at the angler's boils, thinking them to be a sensitive spot. They did nothing. _"Fool! Did you think I would have the same weakness as in _Banjo-Tooie_? I've been taking pills to enhance my skin to be immune to your meager attacks."_

Lord Woo charged Melody, but missed the mergirl. Yuta then looked down and noticed some Pufftups swim into the room. "Let's see if he likes poisonous popper fish!" He used bending to move one of the inflated fish up. He made it float behind him before shouting, "HEY, FAT FAK! OVER HERE!" Offended by his remark, the bigmouthed fish lunged to have a bite out of Yuta, only for the boy to shoot up and let him feast on the Pufftup.

Lord Woo's throat briefly puffed as the puffer popped. _"That was most unappetizing. The pills do nothing to enhance my insides. Perhaps I will fair better in a darker environment."_ He waved his antenna and signaled for the lights to turn off, making the arena pitch-black.

His antenna switched off for a moment, the two searching carefully until Yuta saw a gold light moving around. "Haha! Get ready for another serving!" Yuta caught a Pufftup and swam to shove it into Fak's mouth… only to realize the light was simply a glowing fish. "Whuh-?" In his moment of confusion, Yuta was gulped in the angler's mouth.

"Yuta!" Melody swam up and grabbed Lord Woo's antenna in Water Fists, tugging forcefully as the angler tried to back up. The tension grew tighter on the antenna before Melody released it, snapping back to the fish and forcing him to spit Yuta out. She saw him drowning and quickly expanded an air bubble around him. "You okay? Hurry and catch your breath."

There were at least 10 glowfish posing as Fak's angler, all moving at quick speed. "Oh, look!" Yuta beamed when Glimmer shined his light on them, providing a bit of sight. Regardless, it couldn't shine far enough to pinpoint the real Fak. The glowfish all shot at them, only to pull back—they dodged just in time when the real one came!

"Leave this one to me." Melody said, finding a Pufftup with Glimmer and catching it. "I'll find him with the movement of the waves." She closed her eyes and felt the fish coming. The glowfish produced light currents, but when the current grew stronger, Melody tossed the Pufftup perfectly down Lord Woo's throat. The poor fish was sickened, and Melody took advantage by grabbing his antenna and dragging him to the ground. She scraped him across the floor, the fish keeping his mouth shut as Pufftups bumped his face, then Melody whirled him overhead before slamming Fak into the wall.

The fish sparked his angler to escape Melody's grasp. _"I grow tired of disrespectful urchins attacking me without remorse. If I am fated to lose this battle, then I will take your precious comrade with me!"_ Lord Woo faced down at Anthony's bubble, the boy screaming as the gaping mouth would envelop him in seconds.

Yuta thrusted a giant ice spear into the inner bottom of his mouth, pinning Fak to the ground. "I'll get ya out of here!" Yuta began to punch the glass bubble as it cracked. Lord Fak broke the ice and shot electricity at Yuta, the boy dodging. The angler targeted Anthony and charged another bolt, but Melody yanked the antenna back. She hauled Fak overhead and slammed him into the ground.

Afterward, she realized an arched blood trail was left by the hole through his mouth. Melody bent the blood into a hardened spear. "If your skin is hardened, I wonder if your blood is any stronger!" She whirled the spear around before throwing it into one of Fak's boils.

_"AIEEEEE! Me precious boils!"_ The angler hurriedly swam away, flinging electro spheres at his back. Melody dodged the attacks and caught up with her superior speed, stabbing the next boil and the next. More blood leaked, so Melody amassed it into the spear, morphing it into a giant Blood Fist. She threw a punch to Lord Woo's tail and knocked him vertical, followed by a punch to the stomach, forcing Pufftup remains out of him. She grabbed the antenna and slammed him to the ground, then dealt a flurry of Blood Punches to his closed eyes. Melody swam to the ceiling and whirled her arms, building up momentum and chi. The force was carried to the fist, which fell like a bloody meteor.

_"BBBBBLLLLRRRRRBBBBBB!"_ It impacted with the top of Fak's head, nearly smooshing the big fish. Losing consciousness, Lord Woo floated upside-down and floated to the ceiling. _"Bloo… things seem to have gone belly-up. Lady Ineptune will never forgive my folly. Well, at least this was better than guarding Davy Jones' gym clothes. I thank King K. Rool for this higher position… and I thank the Creator, for never forgetting humble bosses like myself."_ (End song.)

The cracks Yuta left in the glass began to flood Anthony's prison. "Uh, new guy? A little help here?!"

"Oh, sorry!" Yuta blushed. "I'll fix this!" With a flip, Yuta shattered the glass with a Torpedo Spin.

"BLLLLRRRRRRB!" Anthony began flailing his arms. _THIS IS A WAY WORSE SITUATION!_ He wanted to say.

Yuta whipped his T.E.L.A.-N.E.T. and caught Anthony, teleporting him to safety. _"This is Emily. Anthony has successfully returned to the ship. Mission accomplished!"_

"This was a job well done!" Yuta thumbs-upped. "Say, Melody, I gotta ask… Why did you save me from being eaten? That totally contrasts with your earlier vow."

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" Melody blushed a tad. "Well, it wasn't too big a hassle saving you, and fighting that guy with two people was easier instead of one."

"Hehe, that's true. But I'm super grateful for your help!"

"Yeah… me too." Mel smiled.

_"THAT BETTER NOT BE a warmhearted moment!"_ They flinched at Eric's shout through the communicator. _"Why don't ya save the romance for later and get out of that Kremling-infested fortress?!"_

"Okay, Eric, geez! Let's go, Yuta." The boy nodded as they began to swim out of the base. Once outside, they noticed a Kremling flagpole, which Yuta thought needed to be changed. Melody smirked in agreement as they swam up to swap it with a gold flag of Melody's Jolly Roger. The base was marked officially conquered.

"Hey, couldn't we just warp back with the nets?"

"We'd be forced to leave them behind." Melody answered. "Then the enemies could use them to warp to our sub."

"Ah, that's true. Well, I never liked quick-travel, anyway!"

The two were able to make their way through the enemies and traps again, the _Spying Eye_ in sight. "Yuta, what's that?!"

To their surprise, a scuba diver seemed to be swimming their way with a TV in hand. "Hey, that's a Scubakuma! They used to help me salvage things."

"From your old crew?!"

The Monokuma reached them and held the TV out. "For… me?" Yuta took it with confusion. The Kuma saluted and swam to the surface.

The two brought the TV into the submarine as they turned it on. "So, are you a new operative?" Anthony asked.

"The name's Yuta! I'm not an operative, but I-"

"Shh, it's on." Emily said as the TV's static cleared. A green-haired girl's image was made known. (Play "It's a Kids World" from _Danganronpa_!)

_"Ufufufufufu!"_ Monaca's adorable smile greeted them. _"Why, if it isn't our dear 'friend,' Yuta. I hope you haven't forgotten about us."_

"Monaca!" Yuta gasped.

_"That was so cruel of you, Yuta. I thought you were the bestest friend in the whole world, but you betrayed us. You helped Monaca up and down stairs. You saved Monaca when she fell into the ocean. Monaca gave her life to you. Can you imagine what super-duper despair I felt when Yuta abandoned us?"_

"I'm sorry, Monaca. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I couldn't stay with those pirates any longer. The truth is… I never wanted to rebel against society, or my parents. In fact, I really loved my family. I lied about my home life just so you all would be friends with me. And I only thought the 'pirate' thing was gonna be for a short while. I was planning to tell you the truth, but then we met Skaios and one thing led to another. I thought if I told you how I really felt, I would be imprisoned, or worse! That's why I had to escape when I had the chance. Please understand, Monaca, it was nothing against you personally."

_"Oh, it's okay, Yuta-kun. Actually, Monaca knew the truth all along. She overheard Yuta calling his family, warning them about Skaios. Thanks to Yuta, his family escaped Towa City before it was taken."_

"You…You knew all along?"

_"I'm disappointed in you, Yuta. My friends and I all share heavy hearts. We killed our parents with our own hands, but you did not. For two years, Yuta's hands have been clean. So, Monaca believes he needs to make up for his sin. Yuta needs to murder his parents with his own hands. And he will have to, for the sake of the one he idolizes."_

"What…" Yuta glanced at Melody for a moment. "You mean… her?"

_"Monaca has a surprise for you~"_ With a wave of her hands, the camera flew behind her, and a curtain opened. Lights flashed on, revealing a bloody and battered body of an African-American man, hanging from a chain.

It took less than a second for Melody to gasp in horror. "Dad! !"

_"Nnnn…uuuu…"_ Kade Jackson cracked open his eyes. _"Melo…dy… Is that… yo-"_

_"Boop."_ Monaca snapped her fingers.

"NO MONACA NO-!" Yuta screamed.

The chain above Kade exploded, and his head became a firework. His body dropped to the floor as it burned. _"Oopsie. My hand slipped."_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Melody's lungs nearly ruptured from her outburst of emotions. Flashbacks of her younger brother's last moments flickered in her mind.

"MONACA, HOW COULD YOU?!" Yuta shouted.

_"It's no big deal, right? That man wasn't related to Kyogre by blood. He shouldn't matter to you. But Yuta still has a chance to save his wife."_

"NO WAY you have my mom! !" Melody cried. "When she finds out about this, she'll make you BEG for Davy Jones to-" More lights flashed on, exposing Eva Jackson as she was chained in a cage via chi-blocks. "…What the fuck…"

_"Monaca has a VERY special Punishment lined up for Eva Jackson, the Princess of the Sea. And only you can save her, Yuta. You must kill your parents and soak your soul with their blood. But Monaca knows you're busy, so if you just tell us where your family is hiding, we will happily retrieve them. Then you just need to come up here and kill them. Easy!"_

"K-Kill my… I couldn't…"

_"Yuta has until March 1 to decide. If he does not kill his parents, Princess Eva's execution will be carried out. I sincerely hope we can all be friends again. See you later!"_ The screen blacked out. (End song.)

The five kids were left mortified. Melody's soul had practically left her eyes… and Yuta, heart drowning in guilt, knew it was all his fault. Anthony broke the silence. "Is that girl… _seriously_ your friend?"

"I never thought… Monaca would go this far. And the others… do they even know? Would they… agree to this?"

That question was the least relevant on their minds at the moment. Melody had just watched her father die, and she was barely coping from the loss of her brother. If her mother dies, she would be a lone orphan. "…I'll do it."

They all faced Yuta, whose eyes sparked with resolve. "What?"

"I already promised I would help you, Melody. But this isn't because of Kyogre… it's because this is my fault. I'll save your mom, and then I…I'll leave."

"W-Wait a sec." Emily said. "If Sector V is really on their side, there's no way they would accept this. We gotta get in contact with them somehow!"

"Hold on, why would they be working for that psycho?!" Anthony asked.

"Even if they try to stop her, she'll probably kill her anyway. Please, just… let me do this." Yuta pled.

"How can you be _that_ quick to decide?" Melody asked.

"Huh?" Yuta was confused by her meaning.

"Sigh… I need some time to myself." She walked away. "Emily, get us somewhere safe. Eric, fill Anthony in on the mission."

Yuta hung his head in guilt, and a silent Emily approached the helm. "Hokay, so, where to start…" Eric began.

"A lot of operatives are on various side-quests and fighting different enemies." Anthony deduced.

"Yeah, same old formula."

"But what about the rest of my sector, where are they at?"

"They're at different bases, but other sectors are working to find them. Hopefully, we'll all reunite soon…"

**Planet Hyrule; Fireworks Factory**

Fireworks blazed from the ground and heavens, crossing one-another's paths and blasting their respective targets. This battle between Boogey and Sky God Pirates created a colorful display under a clear night sky. The Fireworks Factory, owned by the Flame Division, was built upon a volcano, lava rivers flowing through, with Chinese lanterns hanging around the buildings of a similar aesthetic.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MANDY HAS A FIREWORK FACTORY!" Kodama screamed, her eyes exploding like said explosives. "Of all the places for Ururu to wind up in, this is pure luck!"

"Get ahold of yourself!" Karin told her. "We need to rescue her before the Sky Gods destroy this whole fortress."

"I'm pretty sure Kodama will do that before they do." Yuzu replied.

"Ohoho, darn right I will." Kodama was mesmerized by the flashing colors around her. "I will destroy EVERYTHIIIIIING!" (Play "Fireworks Factory" from _Spyro 3_!)

_Stage 6: Fireworks Factory_

_Mission: BLOW IT ALL UP! ! ! (and save Ururu I guess)_

The three operatives had to climb a few tall ledges to actually reach the factory, but this wasn't a problem for Kodama, who launched herself up with Jetworks. Once she made it to the gates, Pyro Yiga poofed out of smoke and launched crackers at her. Kodama dodged them and whipped out her own small fireworks to shoot down the weak guards. In order to take down the tall wooden gate, Kodama tossed a large shell into her cannon and blew the gate to smithereens! "Dang, I love Infi-Cubes." she said, tossing her heavy artillery back into the little cube.

The first field of the fortress was divided by a lava river. Miniblin launched missiles at her from behind short walls, which they could rotate to block them from Kodama's view. The pyromaniac launched U-turn missiles around the shields and exploded the demons. Kodama destroyed a picnic area near the right corner before jet-boosting over the lava river. The fortress walls launched missiles down at her, but she launched Flashworks into the air to hide herself under their bright light. With the guards unable to track her, Kodama ran to one side of the field, launched a firework at a large switch, and opened the steel entrance to the fortress.

Once inside the corridor, Kodama set her sights on the plants and antique decorations. She lit the hall aflame, reducing its furniture into soot. Yiga were flipping back-and-forth and clinging to walls as they launched fireworks down at her. Kodama shot them down as she stormed through the passage, coming up to a large, tall room with a massive chandelier. The candles of the chandelier were unlit, so Kodama took the liberty of doing do, watching her fireworks zoom circles around the layers. Kodama went up some winding stairs to reach the second floor, jumping powder kegs that a Miniblin was rolling down. Once up top, she destroyed the demon and lit up the remaining candles.

To conclude, she lit up a firework on the side of the top layer, a small bridge leading her to it. The firework began to spin the chandelier like a merry-go-round. Sparks flew everywhere; if Kodama's eyes weren't so used to this, she'd have to squint. The chandelier turned like a key and opened a sealed door on the walkway. However, one of the sparks burned an Azula banner, revealing a secret treasure chest. Kodama boosted over to take it. The new door led to a walkway above the fortress wall.

A single firework was launched to the sky, exploding into the form of a sun with an angry face. The sun's rays shook vehemently as it lunged down at Kodama. She tried to shoot it with Iceworks, but it dodged each shot, so she could only make sure to jump it when it swung down. She had to avoid Firebars that spun in vertical fashion, then climb a pole to a higher walkway before the sun could catch her. The last path had three Firebars spinning along the floor, but Kodama noticed a barred hatch in the floor with a Gerudo kid. She assumed there was a mechanism to open the hatch, and noticed the Firebars spun faster whenever she jumped them. She kept jumping them, and eventually they disappeared, triggering the cage to open as Kodama helped the Gerudo out. "Jump inside this." She held out the Infi-Cube. "But don't touch the ammo."

Kodama made it to a round field when the Angry Sun finally dispersed. She heard weird sounds as five Wizzrobes appeared around the air, wearing yukatas. When they cast their wands, fireworks flew out, and those exploded into smaller fireworks that flew at Kodama, some hitting and singing the pyrotechnician. She worked quick to dodge and shoot back, eventually taking all five Wizzrobes down. Kodama had to bring down a drawbridge launching fireworks up to the ones attached to the bridge's corners. Those rockets would pull the bridge off the hinges and open the way for her.

An open road lay before her, a lava moat on either side. Missiles from the sky ships were crashing all over this path, Kodama keeping eyes upward and watching for them. She had to blow down stacks of crates that blocked her way, but could otherwise go around them, until she realized a very tall stack had a chest on top. She quickly brought the chest down before a missile could destroy it. Kodama kept running until she arrived at a large door, blowing it down with a large shell and taking shelter inside the fort.

This room was filled with boxed explosives, along with a large capsule in the center labeled 'Super Safe Sphere.' Insanity filled the technician's mind: she lit a single fuse and jumped inside the capsule. The building vanished in a beautiful explosion, Kodama's capsule flying to the sky. She jumped out, limbs spread as she felt like she was flying, a sea of colors at her back. She then pulled out a large firework and rode it across the fortress, swerving left or right to dodge missiles from the fortress. If she got hit, she would simply fall to the path below and have to walk it normally, but this was way more fun!

It was then she flew over an area with a large explosion switch. Kodama quickly pulled the missile up and looped down to make it CRASH and smash the switch. She made land and watched a cell open. Inside was a Chinese girl in prisoner gear. "Hey, Meiling!" Kodama recognized the Sector TD girl.

"Kodama!" Meiling ran out. "I'm so glad you're here! My friends and I were all separated a few days ago."

"Yeah, that's everyone's story. I'll go on ahead, you regroup with my team and cover more of the base."

"But you'll be by yourself."

"I got mah 'splodies, don't I?"

Kodama entered the door to a new field with several steel barriers. Lizalfos were running around between them, cannons on their backs as they launched shells rapidly. Kodama could barely hit the lizards behind their shields, so she decided to run for it. She noticed a watchtower where a Lizalfos was sending powerful shells to the enemy ships. She climbed the ladder, throwing fireworks at any headed her way, and quickly destroyed the demon at the top. She kicked the ladder down so no one could reach her, and with the tower's mortar cannon, she obliterated all the pirates in the field. Nothing was left but colored soot.

She then destroyed another gate, leading to a spiral stairway up a wide tower. It seemed like a clear way up, until another firework was launched her way. It exploded into blue lights, which condensed to make a blue sun with sunglasses: more livid than before, it was the Raging Sun. The sun blew flames all along the stairs, preventing Kodama from simply boosting up. The sun stopped just shy of her, but swooped down for an attack, Kodama jumping over. She shot Iceworks to douse the flames, having to jump whenever the sun swooped down every few seconds. There was a wooden bridge leading to a platform with a chest, but as soon as she crossed it, the sun set it on fire. She took the chest and ran back before it completely burned.

This venture up the tower gave her legs a workout, but she succeeded in reaching the top. The Raging Sun dispersed, and Kodama had a clear view of the Boogey flagpole. "Ururu!" she gasped, seeing her friend trapped in a cell. There was someone else in front of it. "And… is that…?!" (End song.)

A few moments beforehand, some piano and horn music played as Ururu was treated to a song by her captor: a clown-nosed man with fiery hair and a yellow jacket. _"I'M Mister GREEN Christmas, I'm Mister Sun. I'm Mister HEAT Blister, I'm Mister Hundred-and-One! They call me Heat Miser… whatever I touch: starts to MELT in my clutch!"_ He picked up a dolly and melted it. With a shrug, he sang, _"I'm too much."_

Alas, his song was cut when a sapphire comet flew in and SOCKED him in the nose, the Heat Miser falling in defeat. "More like NOT much."

Ururu gasped: the attacker in question looked like an energetic boy with red hair. "J..Jinta-kun…" She put hands to her chest and smiled, "You came."

"Hey there!" Masaru grinned at her.

"Oh." Ururu frowned. "I thought you were someone else."

"Jinta-kun?!" Kodama yelled, running onto the tower. "Wait… Who are you?"

"Oh, me?" Masaru about-faced. "I'm Masaru Daimon! The Hero of the Sky God Pirates! I'm here to rescue this damsel in distress and take her to live in peace at the Free Kingdom."

"Hey, if you're with the Sky Gods, do you know Sector V?"

"You mean the Raccoon Pirates? Hah! I so happen to be Chris's firebending teacher! I made him so much stronger, you won't even recognize him. He always says, 'I'm trying Masaru-senpai, I'm trying real hard! I just can't do it.' But then I say, 'You can do it, Chris-kun! Believe in yourself, and you can be a hero!'"

"I don't know Chris that well, but you don't look like the type he would call 'senpai.'"

"It's true! Look, I took a picture of us." He showed her his phone: it was a picture of Masaru making a goofy face, and Chris Uno looking annoyed.

"Just step aside and let me save Ururu. Afterwards, you can destroy this base or whatever."

"I don't think so!" Masaru blocked her. "I defeated the base's master, so _I_ get the damsel. It's been in like every hero story ever!"

"You know, the last red-haired boy I know who tried to be a hero ended up getting his nuts cracked."

The boy jumped back, bending his legs in fright. "H-He what?"

Kodama smirked devilishly. "And the very person that did it is on her way. When she finds you, she'll squash you like a bug." Kodama stomped her foot, Masaru flinching. "She'll beat you to a pulp," she fist-palmed, "knock your skull out," punched her face, "and make you CRY and BEG for mercy!"

"No, please!" Masaru shook, eyes flooding with despair. "Please, I'm sorry! I-I'll do it to myself!"

"Yeah, you'll be sorry when Karin starts… huh?" To Kodama's confusion, Masaru began slapping his arms. He did so ceaselessly as they darkened.

"Shut the fuck up, you little shit! You do what I TELL YOU!" Fury burned on his face. "S-See, I'm doing it! It hurts, it really hurts. Damn useless BRAT!"

"H-Hey, calm down. I didn't mean to…"

"Stop it, stop it, stop it! GAAAAH, I'M SICK OF THIS!" He lashed sapphire flames at Kodama, who jumped back. "I'M A HERO! HEROES DON'T TAKE CRAP FROM PARENTS! No, heroes KILL their parents. Parents or uncles are ALWAYS the bad guy. Because in real life, parents always hold kids back. They're our worst enemy. That's why they always DIE!" (Play "Warriors of Hope" from _Danganronpa_!)

_Boss fight: Hope Pirates Captain, MASARU DAIMON_

Masaru chucked a flaming baseball that Kodama dodged, only for the ball to poof and bash the side of her head. "YOW!" She ran when Masaru chased and spread flames along the ground. The boy tired of this after a while and leapt away, throwing an array of baseballs. Kodama dodged them while trying to douse the fires with Iceworks—the balls poofed and hit her from all directions. "Ow! You're a little twerp!" When Masaru ran out of balls, he began spinning toward Kodama with a Fire Spiral. She ran backward and shot Iceworks, turning his blue flames to green, then to orange, until he finally stopped and shivered for warmth. Kodama bombarded him with fireworks, rewarming Masaru, but damaging nonetheless.

"You think that hurts?!" Masaru ran and recollected his baseballs. "My dad used to hit me with a sack of beer!" He furiously threw his baseballs, Kodama reacting quick and alertly to dodge them. As expected, the balls poofed to attack again, Kodama blocking some with her arms, only to take a few hits. Masaru shot flames at her, Kodama running and launching fireworks. Masaru grabbed the crackers and spun before tossing them back. His Poof-Poof power naturally warped them as well—"YOW!" but the projectiles impacted him anyway. "Wait, I didn't throw those at myself!"

"No, but I did." Kodama raised a brow. "So, if you catch objects that I throw at you, your power affects them and it backfires on you. So, throwing my junk back at me's a bad idea!" With that in mind, Kodama launched more crackers, Masaru punching flames to destroy them. The boy gasped for breath after she ceased, sweating, but upon hearing the whistling sounds, he looked up. Kodama had not fired any more, but he realized fireworks were coming behind him, too late as they exploded against his back. Kodama ran to kick him off his feet, then stomp him in the head.

Masaru leapt to his feet, running to retrieve his balls and throw them at his opponent. After suffering some hits, Kodama ran a safe distance to launch more crackers, Masaru destroying them and going to retrieve the balls. Expecting this, Kodama shot Flashworks, the boy shielding his eyes. She ran to grab the balls herself, throwing them at Masaru's head. The frustrated boy flailed his arms to knock them away, but his power affected them and his head was struck.

"That's IT! I'm gonna fight with my own fire and destroy your entire ARSENAL!" Masaru formed a long flame sword and slashed at Kodama, who ran in a panicky fashion. She threw a small yellow shell at Masaru's feet, gluing them to the floor with sticky cheese. Kodama launched fireworks, but he destroyed them and stabbed the floor with his sword. The flames melted through the floor and melted the cheese. He channeled fire to his feet for an extra boost, catching up to Kodama and slashing rampantly. Kodama glanced at the floor, noticing all the holes his sword had burned. She intentionally ran over a wider hole and—"AAAH!" tricked Masaru into falling in. He got stuck on his belly, but his sword simply melted the floor, so he could fall in completely.

"Trapped ya!" Kodama threw a Cheesework down to bind him to the unstable ground. When Masaru studied his prickly, uncomfortable surroundings, he realized he was on a pile of blue fireworks. "I thought I smelled gunpowder down there. This is just yet another nest of lovely explosives!" Her eyes sparkled as she lit her match.

"N-NO! PLEASE!" Masaru cried. "You'll blow this whole tower, it'll destroy you, too!"

"Yee hee hee hee! I've always WANTED to die this way! My mortal flesh MELTING as I ascend to the starry heavens!"

"PLEASE DON'T! HAVE MERCY!"

"I'M COMING, MOM AND DAD!" Kodama dropped the match down.

"NOOOOOO!"

_Popopopopopopopopopopopop._ The windows flashed lightly and not much smoke leaked out.

Masaru was slightly covered in soot, but he lay completely shock-ridden. "Teehee, those were just English Patients. Weakest fireworks there are. The fuse takes DAYS to burn only for an unsatisfying payoff."

"Ahhhhhhh…" Masaru's emotions were all but broken. (End song.)

Since the boy made no attempt at recovery, Kodama thought this the best chance to go and unlock Ururu's cage. "Thank you, Kodama-chan. Um… where is Jinta-kun?"

"He was captured and we haven't found him. I'm just thankful we found you; weren't you shrunk when you were knocked out?"

"My Tiny Devil has a failsafe that grows me back automatically. I guess that's how they found me."

"Kodama! Ururu!" The two turned to see Karin, Yuzu, and Meiling running up. "Gee, thanks for letting us catch up. But I guess you took care of the boss okay." Karin noticed Heat Miser's unconscious body.

"Actually, the one who did that was-"

"Uuuuuuggghhh!" Ururu was interrupted when Masaru climbed out of the hole. Rage boiled on his form. "I… am… A HERO! I'm never gonna be afraid of… the pain and… the alcohol smells ever again. I will murder each and every disgusting adult… and show the universe freedom! No matter who I have to kill… we WILL be FREE!" He stomped toward them with fists ready.

"Fine, you want more?!" Kodama readied her weapons.

"No!" Yuzu stopped her, looking serious. "It's my turn." The chef loaded her own gun, resembling a clean thermos, and locked on. She was unafraid as Masaru approached with murderous intent. The boy took a breath—Yuzu fired a lush plum with pink syrup directly into his mouth. Masaru compulsively chewed and swallowed, eyes watering slightly. He kept coming, and Yuzu had to back away as he neared. She shot again when he breathed, and Masaru savored the taste again. A third shot: Masaru swished the juicy taste around his mouth. A fourth shot: his flames died down and he weakly chased. Then a fifth shot. A smile spread, his eyes pouring heavily as the plums traveled down his throat.

"It's soooooooo goooooood…" He licked his mouth for any stray taste. "I never thought… I could… feel this… good." His emotions overwhelmed him and Masaru fainted.

Yuzu gently caught him in her arms as he fell forward. "This poor boy never had a decent meal in his life. His parents never cooked him anything. His stomach was as empty as his heart. He felt no love for his terrible parents, only hatred. Those are my Happy Plums you just ate." She patted his back. "Mom used to make those. They'll help you forget your hatred… if only for a bit."

The others could only stare at her, amazed. "Hmhm! Just a chef's intuition!" She tapped a finger to her head.

"You put Kinomoto-san to shame." Meiling remarked.

"Well, should we take him prisoner?" Karin asked.

"He's not one of Mandy's crewmen, so they would probably kill him." Kodama figured. "Let's tie him up in chi-blocks. Then we'll get looking for Jinta." She held the Infi-Cube out for Yuzu to drop him in. "Ah, almost forgot." Kodama rocketed up to the flagpole and swapped the Mandy flag with one resembling Karin, a spirit flame around her skull.

As they left the fortress, a groggy Heat Miser reached for his phone. "Hello? Sarah? It's Heat Miser again. Yep, it was the nose this time. I feel my snot blocking up. And there's a mild fracture in my skull. God, I hope I don't need plastic surgery…" The phone melted in his clutch. "D'oh. Too much."

* * *

**That thing at the end with Masaru was based off _Metal Gear_, how you can pacifist-kill bosses. I wanted to try and have a balanced amount of stages with each Emperor's crew, but since there's an uneven amount of notable crewmen, that may not happen. ^^; Who here knows Heat Miser? :3**


	5. Sweet Reunions

**What I really like about stealth levels is they have an air of serenity about them. X)**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Sweet Reunions_**

**Sweetopia; the Noodle Sea**

The Noodle Sea was among the hottest and murkiest in the world, filled entirely of piping hot soup. Many ships secured a shore where a mansion was built. Vegetation was highly abundant: there were dozens of gardens around the mansion, and plants were overgrowing on its walls.

An 8-year-old girl with green hair and white dress was on a balcony, which had four chocolate statues resembling her. She was the owner of this mansion, Minister of Beans, Commander Pea. Being a Kokiri, she seemed a lot younger than her true age. She watched as three orange men with green hair approached her, handing Pea a mask of a sunglasses boy with a lollipop stick in his frowning mouth. "The mask of Augustus as you requested, Lady Pea."

"Good work, Grunka-Lunkas." Pea replied cutely. "I so very missed snuggling with Big Bro Augustus." She hugged the mask softly. "This war has got me very worried, you know? But I'll feel better knowing you're by my side." She faced the Lunkas with a slightly serious expression. "I'm going to bed now. Make sure you've all finished your chores. I don't want to wake up in a messy mansion. Or else no breakfast for you. Good night!" With that, she entered the double-doors to her room.

The Grunka-Lunkas exchanged angered glances, then faced the statues of Pea. They began to dance and sing in unison. _"Grunka-Lunka dunkety doo. We are sick and tired of you."_ They pointed at the statues. _"Grunka-Lunka dunkety drat. You are the bossiest, snottiest brat."_ They kicked the statues.

"You have us all working from dawn until dusk."

"We sweat so hard that we shed off the husk."

"One of our guys fell dead in the stew."

"We ate him up, but served none for you."

_"So, go piss off and shut the hell up! Grunka-Lunka Lunka dunkety dup!"_

_"ARE YOU THREE SINGING?!"_ Frightened, the Lunkas zipped off to their tasks.

The ship that O-Tama snuck onto at Shipwreck Cove had fortunately docked at the shore's harbor. Her hand signal steady, Tama walked across the sea's surface and entered a sewer pipe within a cliff. She eventually stopped to rest under a hatch before setting an Infi-Cube on the floor. The Deadly Baby Trio jumped out of the cube. "Ugh, Augustus better pay us a boatload." Stewie scoffed, repulsed by the soupy stench. He climbed out of the hatch and sent a small helicopter with a camera up to zoom in on the mansion. "Well done, Tama. You've successfully brought us to our destination. And just as we expected, Augustus is here." They watched a digital recording of Pea hugging the mask.

"Where's August'n? O-Tama canst not see."

"That mask she's holding. That girl is Pea, one of the Sweet Commanders. She may look small, but she's incredibly strong. Back when we were in the crew, she would turn some of the prisoners into masks with her magic. That song Augustus taught you is capable of changing him back. We need you to sneak into that mansion and retrieve him. You also need to swap his mask with this identical copy." Stewie handed her a mask. "It won't fool her for long, but by then, it'll be too late. If you get hungry, there's plenty of food around there."

"O-Tama will not eat!" The young ninja vowed. "O-Tama will only eat whatever August'n feeds her!"

"You better have a ton o' kisses to give him!" Rallo teased, reaching up to pinch Tama's cheek. "If ya know what Ah mean." Suddenly, the cheek popped off. "WAAAAH! I'm sorry, I didn't mean-! !"

"What the deuce?!" Stewie took the round-shaped "cheek" from his hand. He lightly pinched it, and noticed Tama's cheek was still intact. "This isn't flesh, it's…" He took a tiny bite of it. "It's good."

"Oh? …" Curious, the girl grasped her right cheek and pulled out another ball. "It's kibi dango! O-Tama didn't know her cheek grew dango."

"Mw-mw-mw?" Maggie asked.

"You're right, Maggie!" Stewie remembered. "Tama _did_ eat something on the ship. It must've been a Devil Fruit that had yet to be given to a crewman."

"Akuma no Mi?" Tama cocked her head.

"We'll explain later, but it might be best not to pinch yourself, and don't fall into any water. You have to rescue Augustus while Pea is asleep, and make absolutely sure you're not discovered. If you have to knock someone out, hide the body. We have Nel on standby in case something goes wrong, but right now, we can't risk alerting one of the strongest crewmen to our presence. Good luck, Tama."

"Hai." With an adorably serious nod, O-Tama climbed the ladder and approached the mansion. (Play "Haunted Towers" from _Luigi: Dark Moon_.)

_Stage 7: Jades Manor_

_Mission: Rescue August'n and be fed candies!_

Two Deku were guarding the mansion gates. Tama simply needed to crawl through the corn garden and approach the wall, which had spikes on top. She thought she was skinny enough to slip through the gate bars, but to distract the Deku, she whipped her bamboo stick and knocked over some corn stalks. The Deku heard the rustling and came in to investigate. By that time, Tama's Shadow Clone poofed away, and the real Tama squeezed through the gate. There were Deku patrolling more tall garden crops, so Tama crawled behind some trashcans.

_"Well, you're past the gate, but I assume the front entrance is locked."_

"YEEK!" Tama looked around in panic. "What is this voice in my ear?! It's so close, yet O-Tama sees no one!"

_"Tama, it's me, Stewie, calm down! This is the earpiece I stuck in your ear. It's also designed to translate our languages, that's how we've been talking to you."_

"Stewie'n? How didst thou get in my ear?"

_"Just look at the watch on your arm. It'll display a digital map of the area. The white dot is you, red ones are guards. However, staring at the screen too long will hurt your eyes, since your world isn't adjusted to this technology."_

Tama tapped the watch and was awed by the holo-screen that appeared. "Oooo! What sorcery!" Tama snuck between one of the paths between crops (which had barbed wire to prevent her from cutting through), keeping watch on the radar to avoid the Deku guards. She made it to a tall, wooden fence and could crawl under a small opening.

There were no other guards in this section, but a Deku was perched on a pillar and constantly rotating as it sprinkled the candy flowers with its nose. To hide from it, Tama had to lay on the grass and use a Cloak Jutsu, unseen by the gardener, then she moved again when she was out of the line of sight. _"Don't step on the flowers, Tama. He'll know."_ With that in mind, the ninja had to follow a maze-like path around the flowers. She stepped around the puddles, knowing the splashes would attract its attention, and reached the door to the next garden.

There were three small steps leading to a narrow wood board. Beneath that board was a soil patch that Minish were raking. There were hundreds of the tiny gardeners, and they would likely swarm Tama if just one of them looked up. The ninja took off her sandals and very quietly tip-toed over the board. Amazingly, all the Minish were deeply focused on their work, not one bothering to face up. She stepped down the opposite side and entered the next garden.

This garden had bushes of gum berries, and a tall Bubble Plant was blowing a large gum in and out. Piantas (chubby colored humanoids with hula skirts) were picking berries and tossing them in baskets on their backs. _"Tama, I see an open window in the mansion on your left. No one is in there. You can use the bubble from that flower to float up there."_

_"Ah see a chest there, too, get us some gold!"_ Rallo said.

Tama crawled around the bushes to hide from the Piantas, using Cloak Jutsu whenever they walked her direction. A Pianta was marching around the chest in the corner, stopping to water bushes at certain parts. Tama cracked open the chest and sucked the treasure into the 'magic cube' during one of these moments. Afterward, she made her way to the Bubble Plant and picked the gun off its mouth. Luckily, it blew a new gum, so the Piantas would never know. _"Okay, put the gum in your mouth and start chewing."_

"O-Tama is a disciplined ninja! She will not eat!" she whisper-shouted.

_"You're not going to swallow, just chew it and blow!"_

"Food that is not meant to be swallowed? How confusing!" She did as ordered and, after waiting for the guards to look away, she blew the gum to a large size and let it carry her. She willed her body to float toward the open window and sucked the gum in to land inside. She was in a dark storeroom with some clothes hangers and boxes, but just as Tama approached the door, a pink-haired Twili girl entered.

"I wonder if Nati is hiding in here-soup." asked Soup, the 6-year-old skimming the room with her glowy eyes. Tama had already jumped behind a box and cloaked herself. She could barely hear Soup's bare footsteps as she studied the room. "Is it too dark in here, Spoon? I guess Nati isn't here. Let's go-soup~" With that, she left the room.

Tama listened until her steps were out of earshot. She then slipped out of the room. The hallway had soil and plants running through the middle, and the heads of some of the large sunflowers were turning left and right. To stay out of sight of the Floro Sapiens, Tama had to climb to some shelves higher up. There was a table with a flower vase, which Tama took down. "Kage no Jutsu!" Two clones of herself poofed into being, and they took turns climbing on the table as they formed a stack. The real Tama on top could climb to the shelves, and one of her clones put the vase back before poofing.

She tiptoed as lightly as possible and stepped over planted pots on the shelf. She got to a vent and made a Shadow Clone to help her pull it open. Tama crawled in and allowed it to guide her, turning a right corner before finding a vertical segment. She formed a Shadow Clone stack to climb up. She found an exit to the vent, only to realize a Pianta was standing directly over it. She crawled back and followed a left route, only to encounter a mouse. _"Squeakity-squeakity-squeak!"_

"Shhh! Go away, Mausu!" Tama waved her hand forcefully, but the rodent insisted on sniffing her face. "Thou wilt reveal O-Tama's presence! Hither, a treat." She picked a little piece of dango off her cheek and fed the mouse. The mouse squeaked in joy and began to nuzzle her. "Go back!" The mouse stepped backward obediently. "Hmm… Roll for O-Tama." It rolled.

_"Intriguing. It seems whatever Devil Fruit that was is designed to earn the loyalty of animals. Perhaps they planned to use it against the Kremlings. Tama, see if you can make it distract the guard."_

"Okay, Mausu. Distract!" The mouse ran out of the exit of the vent.

"Aha! I knew I heard a rat!" The Pianta chased it toward the right behind some plant tables, whilst Tama exited the door to the left. This room had a garden of large tomatoes, all of which faced Tama with scowling faces. Whenever Tama walked near one, it would lunge out and try to bite her. Tama used clones to run in the garden and distract the hungry tomatoes, leaving her to race to the exit.

She was above the rafters in this new room, Killer Tomatoes perched on some parts. Tama stepped forward until a tomato blocked her, so she turned on a left board. She could not advance due to broken boards, but another mouse was across one, so Tama tossed a dango to it. When it fell under her spell, she ordered it to go around and distract the tomato. The fruit lunged at the mouse, giving Tama the chance to get past its starting point and cross an alternate board. Hanging water cans were sprinkling the boards, making those spots slippery as Tama took long-steps across. She used the mouse to distract other tomatoes and reach a window on the other side.

Tama cracked the window open and slipped out, sidling along the mansion's gutter. Heli-Deku were using flower propellers to float left and right, shining lights from their noses. This was meant to give light to the large berries under the gutter, but Tama had to Cloak Jutsu lest they spotted her. She used a Clone Stack to go up a vertical segment of the gutter, followed by a more diagonal segment. Tama once again had to stay still and cloak, but if she remained still too long, she would lose balance on the slope. Eventually, Tama could climb to a ledge with railing: the balcony where Pea's room rested.

Looking both ways, the ninja crossed the balcony and tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Stewie'n, a magic spell is sealing yonder door!"

_"Check those statues for a spare key. One of them might have a hidden compartment."_

Tama climbed the first Pea statue and tried to open some parts of it, but nothing. She went to the second one and searched it—the leg broke and it fell, the head snapping and rolling off. "Eeek! O-Tama broke it! Oh?" Something shiny stuck out of the neck. She picked it out.

_"Yes, that must be a spare key! But if you leave that statue lying around, a guard is bound to discover it."_

"P-Please, Boss, I don't wanna go in there!" a voice yelled.

"Well, I'm not going to bed without my classic Princess Toadstool doll!" a whiny voice replied.

Panicking, O-Tama pushed the statue's remains over behind a vase. She then ran onto the pedestal and used a Transform Jutsu to become a bronze (chocolate) Pea statue. Pilaf, a blue goblin boy in pajamas, pushed a Mobian jester dog onto the balcony. "Just take the key from the statue, sneak in there, and find my doll."

"B-But we aren't allowed to disturb Princess Pea's sleep, Boss. O-Or we're gonna get masked."

"Please, ever since she captured Cousin Augustus, she's been sleeping like a baby. You'll be perfectly fine, Shu."

"Oh, Emperor Pilaf?" An old woman in a Russian coat named Mai approached him with a Peach doll. "I found your toy on the wardrobe. I believe one of the others must have put it there."

"They what?!" Pilaf snatched the doll back. "Who dares lay hands on my prized Toadstool?! Oh, I bet it was Corlan. I never should have trusted you, Corlan! GRUNKA-LUNKAS! Find Corlan and bring him to me DEAD OR ALIVE!"

"Not so loud, Boss!" Shu hushed. "You're gonna wake Pea up."

"He's right, let's return to your room." Mai suggested. "You can punish Corlan after a good night's rest."

"Sigh, very well." They began to leave. "Oh, and speaking of which, when is the Awakening Serum supposed to get here?"

"By tomorrow morning, Sir."

"Ooo, I can't wait to see how powerful I become!" (Play "Dodo's Coming" from _Mario RPG_.)

Now that they were gone, Tama poofed back to normal and sighed in relief. However, she heard footsteps and became a statue again. Three Grunka-Lunkas marched in in a huff. Whoever ordered them here was gone, so only these dumb statues remained. They could do naught but vent their frustration on them.

The three each picked a statue and marched to it (luckily, none of them were Tama), beginning to chant. "Grunka-Lunka doppity dob. We couldn't ask for a dumber job." They kicked the statues. They swapped around as one was near Tama. "Grunka-Lunka pottilianta." They kicked, but Tama used Substitution to swap with the lone statue—in the brief second they blinked, they didn't notice. "We hate takin' crap from those stupid Piantas." Kick, jump.

"We work and we work right down to the bone!" Kick, Tama swapped! "You sleep with your dolls, but we yawn and groan." Tama thought she was safe, but one of the Lunkas suddenly ran to her, and she swapped at the last second before the kick! "How would you like it if you were a slave?" The Lunkas threw apples that bounced off—Tama swapped, but one of the apples ricocheted back to her, bonking her head. She barely had a second to change back into a statue before they noticed. "Perhaps maybe then you WOULD," Kick, swap, "BE," kick, swap, "HAVE?" Kick, swap—a Lunka threw a second kick at her, but she swapped.

"Grunka-Lunka lickity lung." Kick, swap. "We'll take your hide and give it a wrung." Fakeout-kick, she stopped herself just in time. "Then we'll live in happiness, too." They danced circles around the statues, giving no indication which one they'd hit. "Grunka-Lunka-Wunka dunkity-doo!" They finally kicked, and Tama swapped with the lone one just in time.

The Grunka-Lunkas ran out, giving Tama a moment to catch her breath. ! ! One of them came back—she became a statue, and remained perfectly still even as his foot met with her leg. "Dunkity-doo~" Then he left. (End song.)

Tama poofed to normal and dropped on her rear as she grasped that leg. "Hoooh… O-Tama's legs feel like dango. But she's almost thither…" She withstood the pain and limped toward Pea's room, unlocking it.

Her room had a large dollhouse, a pile of stuffed animals, and a queen-sized bed. It seemed too large for the little Kokiri child, who slept blissfully with her Augustus mask in her arms. A music box played a gentle lullaby. She made little snores and her hold on the mask was loose. With the carpeted floor to mask her steps, Tama tiptoed-over—a loose board creaked beneath her. _"GROOOWL!"_ Pea's head briefly swelled up to the form of a sphinx, but it shrunk back to a human head and she slept. "Nnnnrrr… I'm thinking of… a man who's always happy… yet is always boiling. Who is he…?"

She must be talking in her sleep. Tama tried to creep forward, but a force held her back. "Nani?! Stewie'n, explain this sorcery."

_"Blast! Pea's Devil Fruit allows her to make barriers around her that can only be opened by solving her riddles. A happy man who's always boiling… it must be her uncle, Ernesto Taco."_

Tama responded with this. The barrier disappeared. She crawled under the bed and peeped up from behind Pea. Tama pulled out her fake mask and slowly reached for Augustus's mask. She froze when Pea rolled on her back, arms spread to either side. Drool leaked from her little mouth. If Pea felt the drool, she might wake up to wipe it off, so Tama politely wiped it with her sleeve. With that, she slipped the Augustus mask out of her hand, at the same time placing the fake in its place.

Tama crawled under the bed and crept toward the exit. Creak—_"GROOOWL!"_ Pea morphed into a sphinx for a brief instant before hugging her fake mask. "Nyah… I'm thinking of a fluffy ball with a peanut inside." The barrier prevented Tama from leaving.

_"A fluffy ball with a peanut?"_ Rallo asked. _"Don't sound very appetizin'."_

_"Is…Is she talking about YOU, Rallo?!"_ Stewie asked.

_"WHAT?! No way she knows about mah peanut head! Augustus swore he'd never… That son of a bitch."_

"Rallo'n?" Pea responded in confusion. The answer was correct. Tama exited the room and locked it.

_"Excellent, you've secured the captain. Now for a quick way out of there. Climb those banners to get onto the roof and use the glider we supplied you."_ The child obeyed and climbed the nearby banner which displayed the Big Mom Jolly Roger. Once atop the roof, Tama found a Big Mom flagpole in one of the corners. She grabbed the top of the pole with a Clone Stack, propped herself upside-down, and pushed off the pole as she opened a glider on her staff. She quietly glided through the darkness, going beyond the mansion gates, and would set foot on the ground beside the sewer.

Tama climbed down to reunite with her crew, placing the mask of their captain on the floor. Tama pulled out a wooden ocarina and played a gentle song. _Doo-doo-doooo, doo-doo-doooo, doo-doo, do-do-doooooo…_ The Fairy Ocarina turned the notes of the Song of Healing into power. Augustus's mask shone with light, vanishing in a flash that forced the youths to seal their eyes. When they reopened—"Aaah!" their 18-year-old captain, in full flesh and blood, fell into the sewer.

"August'n! O-Tama will save thee!" She jumped in and immediately began sinking. _"August'n! Save O-Tama!"_

Within a moment, Augustus recomposed himself and pulled Tama to land, both of them coughing filthy soup out of their lungs. "Huff… and I haven't even finished my lollipop." The boy smiled coolly and withdrew the candy he had been sucking since before he was masked. He withdrew another one, unwrapped it, "For you, Tama," and stuck it in her mouth. "You did splendid on your first mission."

Tama smiled from the sweet taste in her mouth, her tongue dancing with the lolli. "O-Tama's so happy to see thee, August'n." She gave his legs a hug. "Oh! O-Tama hast gift for thou, too." She picked a dango off her cheek.

"What the—?! Since when can you do that?"

"She might've accidentally eaten a Devil Fruit." Rallo answered.

"You idiots let a Historian eat a Devil Fruit?! You realize how much trouble we're gonna get in? This is like… gonna change history or something!"

"You wanted to take her off her planet in the first place!" Stewie argued.

"Tama, I'm officially promoting you to Junior Babysitter." He ruffled her violet hair. "'Cause these twerps just can't do everything on their own." He then ate the dango. "Hmm… not bad. So, based on what I've been overhearing, we're in a Pirate War."

"Yes, we're signed in under Captain Slag's name. We don't stand a chance in Hell of winning unless we side with one of the Emperors. Fortunately, the Kids Next Door owe us a favor for saving their Moonbase."

"Y'know, it's time like these I bet they could _really_ use my intel on the crew." Augustus smirked. "Let's try to find them, shall we? I'm sure there's ops causing trouble somewhere on the planet."

**Hyrule; Haunted Wasteland**

The twilight was barely visible as a thick sandstorm swept over the desert. Kami Heartly and Noah held their arms up to block the sand from their eyes. "UUUUUGH, it's so windy here, Kami! Why can't we come here later?!"

"The spies said this desert is always windy, nobody ever comes here. Yet, for some reason, a band of Mandy's assassins entered the sandstorm. The only possible explanation is that Kimaya's out here. This would be a perfect place to hide; the storm shouldn't bother an undead person."

"I sure hope! But what're you gonna do after you save Kimaya, anyway? Leave?"

"I want to leave, but I couldn't very well leave those kids in K. Rool's captivity. At the very least, I want Kimaya home and in the flesh. That's all that matters to me now. At any rate, I don't think the Kremlings much appreciate this weather either. Let's get to it." (Play "The Days When My Mother Was There" from _Persona 5_.)

_Stage 8: Haunted Wasteland_

_Mission: Find Kimaya Heartly._

Keyblade and lightsaber in hand, Kami and Noah marched into the sandstorm. The Boogey Pirates had stuck wooden flagpoles in the sand so they wouldn't get lost heading back. The ladies made use of them, but in the process were ambushed by two lady ninjas, called Demon's Arms. They slashed swords, but Kami and Noah defended with their own. A clash followed suit, which ended with Noah flipping over to slash her opponent's back, and Kami knocking the sword out of her ninja's hand, then bashing her in the head.

The ground sloped down into a quicksand river, but they noticed small platforms on the opposite slope. Noah cut down the nearby flagpole as it fell into the quicksand, serving as a bridge for them to walk down, then hop up the steps. The next flag was inviting them to come over, and Noah was about to take the bait, until Kami grabbed her shirt and indicated the shark fins swirling around it. They readied their selves for whatever monsters these were, and shortly after approaching, Malgyorgs felt their presence and swum toward them. The sand sharks showed their fangs, but Noah stabbed the first one's face and chopped down on the second.

The two noticed two other flags from this one, and one of them was surrounded by Malgyorgs. A Twili boy was tied to the pole, but how to reach him without disturbing the sharks. Wooden pegs were standing around the shark field, and Kami could balance and jump across them without disturbing the creatures. She found a route leading to the Twili and cut him free. "Thanks, Miss! The 'babysitter' lady left me here as a punishment. I'll try and get home without them seeing me." He used Shadow Glide to fly away, since the rope's chi-blocks no longer subdued his bending.

Kami and Noah approached the alternate flag, followed by a linear route leading directly against the wind. With sand constantly blowing in their eyes, they had to watch for crates or barrels threatening to hit them and slice them in half. One of these was actually a treasure chest, so Noah jumped to grab it and was nearly pulled off. "I'm only in this crew for extra money, you know." Eventually, they came upon a cave leading downward and decided to go in.

Torches provided light in the cave, but some of the flames came to life in the form of Lava Bubble spirits. A few cuts from the Keyblade were able to disperse them. A short distance afterward, they found a Klump sumo-wrestling with a Fatblin on a narrow bridge over a dark pit. Since the Klump was on their side (literally and figuratively), the ladies ran up and pushed him. They helped in pushing the Fatblin back, eventually sending him into a hole past the bridge. "Thanks, Boss Kami. That guy was mean. Lemme clear a path for ya." The cave turned right, but was blocked by boulders. The Klump chucked Orange Grenades and blew them open.

The ladies walked around some puddles of poison ooze before stopping at a river of the substances. Seeing the stalactites on the ceiling, Noah ran back to get momentum, then ran up the wall and over the river, cutting the stalactites down so Kami could jump across. They came to a wider river and could see the cave's exit across. There was also a Kannon stationed there, to whom Kami called, "HEY! You mind shooting down those stalactites for us?!"

The Kremling jumped and about-faced toward the ladies. Taking the cue, he shot his cannon to the ceiling to make the stalactites fall in a slightly random manner. The ladies jumped whichever footholds were closest, though some of them had giant Skulltulas on them, so they held back until a safer one fell. A Skulltula appeared on a stalactite, but was crushed by a second stalactite that was safe. The next stalactite fell, but to their left, a second one with a chest, which Noah hurriedly snagged before resuming the path, eventually reaching the Kannon's position.

They exited the cave back to the sandstorm, and a group of Bazukas were shooting at the silhouette of a platform. The platform shot cannons back, the Bazukas dodging quickly as sand splashed into the air. The ladies ducked as they charged toward the platform, avoiding the cannons and reaching the platform's base. A Bazuka was waiting there, and to help his superiors get atop the platform, he fired metal barrels straight up for them to bounce on. Once on the platform, Kami and Noah swiftly cut down the Lizalfos.

The post had been captured, but the two heard a girl's cry: "Please, let me come down! I'm swallowing too much sand, cough!" This came from the roof of the platform, so Kami sought help from the Bazuka again to bounce up there. A Rito girl was tied to a flagpole, so Kami cut her free. "Thank you, Miss! I can make it home from here." She spread her wings and flew away. There was a large stone pillar situated over a cliff, so they used one of the platform's cannons to blast the base. The pillar fell and connected with the opposite side of the trench. As the ladies began to cross it, they could see the shadows of Bullbos galloping across, Bulblin readying their Shock Arrows.

Noah positioned her lightsaber to block the arrows, drawing close enough to the riders to where they could cut their steeds. The Bullbos would steer uncontrollably and go over the abyss. The ladies crossed the chasm, but from then, could only walk blindly through the desert. There was a small flicker in the distance, and as they neared it, it took the form of a Poe. They readied to fight the lantern ghost, but it only did a twirl and floated away. Curious, they decided to follow the Poe. It made several turns along its path, making them jump over quicksand pits or take down some Malgyorgs. Kami tripped over something buried in the sand; learning it was a chest, they quickly pulled it out before catching up with the Poe.

Eventually, the spirit drifted to the sky. The two simply walked forward, coming upon a skull with macabre designs. "Is…Is this-" Kami reached for it. (End song.)

"FREEZE, motherfu—huh? ?" A skeletal cowgirl popped out of the sand with Keyblade-guns aimed.

Kami and Noah were taken aback at first, but shortly came to the realization. "Kimaya…"

The skull on the ground opened an eye socket. "Mrs. Heartly?!" The rest of Django's corpse rose out of the ground, and he dumped sand out of his hat before putting it on.

The mother embraced her daughter in a hug so tight, Kimaya felt a few bones break. "Kimaya…" Though the child had no beating heart, she felt a warmth inside her. She never once expected to find her mother of all people out here… and didn't expect to feel so happy. However, what seemed like a teary voice turned to anger, as Kami SMACKED her daughter's skull and spun it around. "WHAT THE HELL?! You weren't even home for ONE DAY after saving the universe and you run away to MANDY'S crew?! AND YOU!" She smacked Django. "I trust you to watch after my daughter and you turn her into a cursed CORPSE!"

"Hey, this wasn't my fault!" Django argued. "She got killed by a cheap shot and this was the only way to save her!"

"Besides, what's the point of goin' to school if Ah look like THIS?!" Kimaya questioned. "I ain't growin' up and I ain't havin' no kids. I'm dead, Mama, so there ain't no point in you takin' care of me."

"Kimaya, there's a way to bring you back to life!"

"W-Whuh?!"

"K. Rool captured this timebender girl that can 'Rewind' people to previous states. He tested it on this lady who was also undead like you. She was just a skull, but the timebender brought her to life, flesh and everything. If it worked on her, it'll surely work on you. A-And Django, you can come back, too!"

His red pupils shrunk a tad. "C-Come back… to life?"

"Yeah. Unless… you're used to being dead?"

"I…I always just assumed I was stuck like this." Django stared at his skeletal fingers. "I never cared about finding a way… but if you're telling me this can actually work…" _Then Kimaya and I can grow up together._

"Either way, YOU'RE coming to life, Kimaya, like it or not!" Kami decided firmly.

"Then I'M coming too, SCREW being undead! !" Django declared.

"I guess it's it, then." Kimaya shrugged. "Ah do miss what soda tastes like. First we gotta get outta this shit."

"I don't suppose you ladies brought us some rides?" Django asked. …The only response he received were the howls of wind. "Right. I'll get us hitched." With a strum of his guitar, two skeletal Stalhorses emerged from the sand, making an eerie neigh.

Kimaya and Django mounted a horse with him in front, and Noah took the reins of hers and Kami's horse. A lightning struck the ground before them—the horses thrusted back and flung the riders off. "Just where do you think YOU'RE going?!"

They heard fast galloping as Azula and some Demon's Arms surrounded them, riding giant mongoose-lizards. "Well, ladies, we've finally found the traitors. And a couple of Kremling agents to boot."

"Heathens!" yelled a ninja, aiming her sword. "You will pay for destroying the Demon Head's Lazarus Pit!"

"A Lazarus Pit?" Kami thought that sounded familiar. "H-Hang on, these two messed with our Krew, too! They're our prisoners, not yours!"

"You think I'll fall for a lie like that?" asked Azula. "I saw you hugging that brat. For treason against Lord Mandy, you will ALL be executed. Assassins, seize them-"

Django strummed his guitar, creating a horrible soundwave that hurt the lizards' ears and made them kick the riders off. "Let's go!" The four remounted their Stalhorses and escaped.

"AFTER THEM!" Azula's band mounted their lizards and chased. (Play "Yell Dead Cell" from _Metal Gear Solid_!)

The sand beating their eyes, the ladies had to rely on the skeletons to lead them. To their left, a mongoose-lizard was running level with them, the beast moving over as the assassin struck. Kami blocked with her Keyblade and kicked the ninja, but with two more on Django's right, Kimaya shot them with poison bullets. Two more ninjas rode up behind them, standing and leaping forward at Kami, who bat them away like baseballs. A squad of Bulblin riders followed, launching an array of Fire Arrows into the air as they rained around the horsemen. They took a few hits, but brushed the fire off.

Then Kami saw the spark of Azula's lightning, the Blue Demolisher hot on their tail. They steered the horse left just as the lightning fired and missed. Azula got closer, more tightly focused on her target. She struck, but the horsemen barely dodged. Now Azula was little more than a reach behind them. "Noah, your sword!" Kami swiped the lightsaber and held it to block a beam of lightning. The saber was sizzling and the static made Kami's hair stand up, but it managed to repel the lightning enough to where Azula fell back. "Ergh!"

Kami switched the lightsaber off so it could recharge. Malgyorgs swam under the sand in pursuit of them, Django watching for their fins and strumming soundwaves to scare them off. Sand Traps began to pop up; pairs of sentient cacti monsters connected by barbed wire. The horses jumped the wires with not much trouble, though the last Sand Trap slid backwards a bit before stopping, nearly tripping the horses. A pair of cannon platforms were coming up, splashing the sand with their gunfire, the horses dodging side-to-side and bypassing the towers.

Azula was catching up again, this time condensing large amounts of chi into blue fireballs. She hurdled the fireballs ahead of the riders, and they exploded into flaming pillars. They maneuvered around the pillars and observed the flames' trajectory, but some of them would suddenly zip left or right and land in a different spot. Azula was catching up and ready to shoot a charged flame directly at them. However, Sand Snakes had got onto her lizard and slithered around her. "What?! Get off, you horrid things!" She slowed down as she was throwing the snakes off.

"Those snakes must be Kremlings!" Kami beamed.

As if on cue, she received a call. _"Boss Kami, we have a Flying Krock ready to pick you lot up. There's a bunch of robot things about to lock onto you, but our Krackshot Krock will get 'em."_

A red beam locked on them from the storm, and Kimaya recognized the charging blue light it originated from. "It's a Guardian! Get ready to jump!" When the light finished charging, a powerful laser fired, the horses jumping as it exploded against the ground on their left. It readied to charge again, but the eye was shot by the Krackshot, who saw the light's origin point through the storm. Using his keen eye, the Krackshot shot two more Guardians that failed to shoot them, whilst the riders took down some Demon's Arms on mongoose-lizards. Shock Arrows zipped by from behind, a troupe of Bulblin in pursuit. Kimaya twisted her upper torso to face them and shoot them with pro gun-slinging.

They were finally exiting the sandstorm, a Flying Krock soaring under the clear night sky. Azula aimed lightning up at the ship, but a quick shot from Kimaya's gun to her lizard's eye caused her to miss. Neckies swooped down and grabbed the four horsemen in their talons by the arms, lifting them off the Stalhorses. The Neckies dropped them in the Krock, which began to ascend to the heavens. "This is Krock 51," said the pilot, "we've recovered Kami and Noah along with the targets, preparing to return to base."

"SO LONG, Fire Bitch!" Kimaya called.

"There was a time when I would scold you for cussing," Kami sighed, "but I haven't got it in me, anymore."

"Ah, just one more thing." Django noticed a Boogey flag about to pass by them. He strummed a sonic wave and turned the flag into a gold one with Kimaya's skull. "Much better, wouldn't you say?"

"Hell yea!" Kimaya cheered. (End song.)

**Mobius; _Spying Eye_**

A somber quiet had filled the submarine ever since the Firsthand Pirates received Monaca's message. Yuta had been glued to his seat, weighed down by the incomparably heavy burden on his heart. The cabin door opened, and everyone readily looked as Melody returned. "Emily, were you able to send word to other sectors?"

"Um, yeah." she answered. "Sectors W7 and AC know, and they've been asked to spread the word. Hopefully Sector V will hear it soon, too."

"Good. Now then…" Melody faced Yuta. "Yuta, you honestly disgust me. It's one thing to blindly worship me, but I can't believe you're so willing to kill your own family."

"I-I'm not willing!" He stood up and shook his head. "But I promised you… I promised I wouldn't get in the way, so this is the only way I can…"

"You're right. You screwed up simply by joining our team. But if you wanna keep just a shred of dignity, you can at least be loyal to your family. Even if it would save my mom… I couldn't forgive someone who'd sacrifice their own family. I mean, I could maybe understand if they were evil like your friends' parents, but that isn't the case, right?"

"No, of course not! And I really don't wanna, but…"

"If my mom dies, then I'll just have to suck it up and deal with it. But don't even think about killing your own, okay?"

Yuta didn't believe he deserved such kindness from her. But she was sure in her words, and… even for his religion, he would never kill anyone. Even if it was selfish… he didn't want to, and he wouldn't. "I'm sorry, Melody… but I don't want my family to die."

"Good." She made a light smile. "Sigh, we'll just have to put our faith in the others. Word on the other prisoners?"

"Oh, yeah!" Emily beamed. "Sector W7 contacted us and said they found the cave Fybi is trapped in."

"They found Fybi?!" Anthony exclaimed. "Let's hurry up and meet with 'em! If it's a cave, I can totally save her."

"Then you'll be happy to know my T.E.L.A.-N.E.T. has their ship marked as well." Emily withdrew the net and set it to the _Rocketship_. "I'll warp you there in a jiffy once you're ready."

"You know it! Being this far underwater's making me nauseous."

"And how. Heeeeere it GOES!" Emily swung the net with vigor, and Anthony vanished in a flash!

* * *

**Grunka-Lunkas are from _Futurama_, and Augustus is still the best babysitter. X) What I realized from reading _One Piece_ is, while Luffy is searching for new crewmen, I'm searching for new Nextgen Kids. Eventually, I might have O-Tama meet up with her fellow crossovers, too!**


	6. The Spiders' Den

**For the record, I promise I will work on _Araea's Mask_ after this story is done. X3**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: The Spiders' Den_**

**Free Kingdom; _Santa Hylia_**

"This is Captain Skaios to all Sky God officers." The young god spoke to a wall of screens. "Give me status reports, one at a time."

"Kremlings are trying nonstop to capture the Mushroom Island." Sasuke Uchiha replied. "I've been able to drive them out."

"Excellent work!"

"The Big Mom Pirates are trying to steal our Artemyra Island." Aranea followed. "I haven't run into any major problems. I've also determined the location of some KND prisoners on Hyrule and sent Muffet to retrieve them."

"Make sure she's properly supplied."

"Speaking of which," Kokichi said, "I heard the Kremlings were en route to Ice Cream Mountain to take some of Big Mom's prisoners. Permission to intercept them?"

"Granted!"

"Captain, troubling news." Nagisa Shingetsu spoke. "We've lost contact with Masaru. We believe he was captured by the Boogey Pirates."

"Rescue him at all costs! I won't let me first mates be felled in this war. I'll save him meself if I have to!"

Behind him, Vaati watched with pride as Skaios instructed his crewmen. He was far different than the chaotic brat Vaati had known when he joined this crew. Once Skaios was finished, the screens switched off and he approached the Lotus Commander. "Did I do good, Vaati?"

"Splendid! You've become a true symbol of freedom."

"Hehe, thanks." Skaios blushed. "I don't feel much like one though. You guys are the ones that thought up all the strategies."

"You are the core that holds this crew together. Now that your citizens aren't aimlessly dying every few seconds, this kingdom can be a peaceful place. Although there are other things I would like to discuss with you, it can wait until after the war."

"Aye, Uchiha sounded a little peeved that you wanted to separate the King's Brig prisoners."

"Having them all in one place puts them in danger to those who want them, especially Peach. Besides, I don't like what Sasuke is doing to them."

_"Commander Vaati, Kremlings are attacking the Nyakuza Metro, and the Nyakuza are helping! They've already taken their boss, The Empress."_

Vaati responded to his communicator, "Katniss, help defend Nyakuza from the Kremlings. Tell Dio to recover The Empress."

_"Understood! I've also got Dillon to help me control the situation."_

"Great. I'll be there to assist shortly." He hung up. "Also, before I go, Skaios, Aranea wanted me to get something from you."

"What is it?"

"She… wanted me to collect a sample of DNA?"

"Like… my blood or something?"

"I suppose… I honestly have no idea what's in her mind." Vaati blushed.

"Well, okay. I got plenty to spare." Skaios held out an arm, allowing Vaati to absorb a tiny fraction of his essence into a syringe.

"Thanks. Hopefully she'll tell me what this is for." On that note, he left.

**The _Overtale_**

Chancellor Yorkshire sat patiently inside the brig. Psychic blue webs were tightly woven around the bars and walls. Her attempts to use Haki on them only resulted in her paws getting stuck and having to force them off, losing fur in the process. Cheadle heard footsteps and saw Papyrus enter the brig. "Heya, Doglady! You mind if I spare a visit, or are you still rotten to the _bone_?"

"Could they at least summon someone more intelligent to bring my food?" Cheadle remarked.

"Mock me all you want, lady, but I doubt you'll wanna miss this meal." Papyrus slid a tray with a bowl of dog food under the opening.

"Sorry, but I quite prefer tuna."

"Just look in the bowl! There's a, uh… special prize at the bottom. Heh."

Glaring at him with suspicion, Cheadle dug her hand into the brown pellets. She felt something hard and pulled out a cellphone. "…What is this?"

"Check the contacts. I just made the cutest girlfriend~. Don't you gossip behind my back!"

**Nyakuza Metro**

White Lotus benders shot flames and ice at the Mogekos, only to be bashed in the head via baseball bats held by Nyakuza, black Mobian cats in mouth masks. Two Kops were escorting a tall female cat onto a Flying Krock; she wore a black coat with a gold interior and had posh white hair on her head, while the rest of her body had smooth black fur. "As payment for this rescue, do you swear allegiance to King K. Rool?" a Kop asked.

"Yes, I swear allegiance, anything to get off this damn rock!" The Empress answered impatiently. The Krock soon took off as ships pursued it.

"Hooray, the boss escaped!" a Nyakuza cheered. "We'll be with you soon!"

Somewhere in a sewer, Louise and Maria emerged from a Paint Portal. "Nyakuza Metro is a Mobian town, basically home to Japanese cats." The former explained. "With any luck, one of your Sector V buddies is here."

"I hope. We gotta let them know about Mrs. Eva or…" Maria felt a vibration in her pocket. She answered her cellphone. "Hello? Who is this?"

_"Maria, is that you?!"_

She gasped. "D…Dogmom?!" She smiled and lightly teared.

_"Don't call me that! Papyrus gave me his phone so I could call you. I'm in the brig on the Serket flagship."_

"We'll come save you, just hold on!"

"We don't know where the flagship is!" Louise argued.

_"She's right, it's too dangerous. I'm surrounded by psychic webs, they're too strong. Are you doing okay, Maria?"_

"Um, kind of… We're trying to rescue prisoners in the Free Kingdom, and we need to find Sector V."

_"Maria, did you know Observation Haki works through phones and screens?"_

"Seriously?!"

_"Yes! It's a bit faint, but I think I can alert you to hidden prisoners. Also, I've noticed that certain crewmen don't enjoy their positions. I can sense those feelings, too. Maybe they wouldn't mind helping the KND a tad?"_

"You always know best, Dogmom!"

_"Sigh, what will Peach think when she hears you calling me that?"_

"Let's-a go, Louise! The kitties depend on us!" (Play "Rush Hour" from _A Hat in Time_!)

_Stage 9: Nyakuza Metro_

_Mission: Inform Sector V of Eva Jackson's capture!_

_Tip: Enemies that are marked green can be recruited by catching them in Paint Portals._

The sisters ran along the walkway of the sewer, but soon found the path broke off. There were Squee-G's (robotic mouse-like scrubbers) cleaning the walls of the sewer, and Louise noted their springy backs. She painted a wall to attract a Squee-G, and they used it to spring to the opposite path. The tunnel turned a corner, and a Nyakuza cat dropped from the ceiling and tried to cut them with a sword. Louise jumped back, then brought her staff down to hold the sword down, leaving Maria to leap above and Ground Pound the cat.

They reached a glass floor that covered the width of the river, and a Squee-G was cleaning the underside. They needed to reach a ceiling bridge to go further, so Louise painted the glass in the hopes it would come up. Sadly, the confused robot merely scrubbed around in circles, so Louise painted a trail toward a hole to lure the device up. Once it came up, the girls used its spring to bounce up to the path. After a quick run, the girls jumped back down to the path and reached the end of the tunnel. A waterfall poured from the sewer to the great sea below. A ? Block was available, so Maria bonked it and found a mushroom with a smirking cat face. :3

"Omigosh, Louise, PLEASE let me eat it!" Maria requested giddily.

"All yours." With that, the younger twin devoured the 'shroom, and she suddenly donned a purple and yellow jacket, black pants, cat ears, and a cat mouth mask.

**Maria transformed into _Nyakuza Maria_! Her catlike instincts compel her to climb walls and leap to mouse targets!**

Maria got on all fours, Louise mounting her back. The catgirl spotted a floating platform with a Squee-G, and despite the great gap in-between, Maria made the leap and bounced from the spring to another platform. They saw a longer floating rock with the Squee-G moving left to right; when on the right side, it made the perfect trajectory to reach the next platform. _"Maria, I think there's a prisoner nearby."_ Cheadle said after they made the jump. When they looked back to the Squee-G's rock, they noticed another platform with a cage, and Maria could get to it by leaping to the Squee-G while it was on the left this time, her new position providing a different trajectory.

Maria freed a human boy named Chip, one of the Evermore citizens, and Louise had him jump in a Paint Portal. Maria leapt to the next Squee-G that bounced them across a series of the robo-mice, eventually landing them in the metro itself. Four Nyakuzas and three Mogekos drew baseball bats on them. _"Maria, the short cat in the middle seems like a potential target."_ The sisters split up as Maria tackled a Mogeko and smashed it against the pavement. She stole its bat and furiously bashed and clashed with the other cats, with Louise shocking them with Electro Goop. They KO'ed all the cats except for the one Cheadle indicated.

"Alright, buddy, you can either surrender or die!" Maria threatened. "Your choice!"

"I SURRENDER!" The short cat dropped his bat. "Please don't kill me!"

"Then get in the paint and go straight to Moonbase!" At her cue, Louise drew up a portal, and the cat jumped in.

"Wow, you're pretty good at death threats." Louise praised.

The sisters ran up the road whilst defeating Nyakuza that jumped out of sewers or trashcans. Maria ran up a stairway, only to find the route blocked by a yellow barrier, but from here, she could leap to a mouse poster on a platform on the opposite side, finding a treasure chest. She rejoined Louise as they proceeded, and they heard a distant voice: _"Mariaaaa! Louiiiise! Save meeeee!"_

"Louise, I think that was Peach!" Maria said, facing a left road and running that way.

As Louise followed, the eldest wondered, "Why would they keep Peach in an open area-…!" She gasped, "Maria, stop-!"

An arrow struck the ground at Maria's feet, the girl jumping back as a blue, thick substance swelled up. "Up there!" Louise spotted the lady archer on a rooftop. "It's Katniss, the White Lotus sniper! She can turn into a bird that can mimic voices."

"Sorry to do this, Louise, but we're ordered to capture you." Katniss shot two arrows, the sisters ducking behind an alley. Maria saw a Squee-G cleaning the lower part of a building, so with Louise on her back, she leapt to it and was bounced onto a street pole. Before Katniss could shoot, Maria leapt to a mouse poster on a window and smashed through. Thinking quick again, Maria leapt to another Squee-G that bounced her to Katniss's roof, the woman running, leaping off the roof, and morphing into a Mockingjay.

_"Maria, cats like birds, too!"_ Cheadle reminded. Perking up, Maria crouched, faced Katniss, and passionately leapt for the bird, catching it in her mouth as they flew over some trains and crashed on a walkway. Maria bashed the bird with her bat, and Katniss reverted to normal, kicked her away, and bolted. The girls tried to pursue, but were stopped by Inklings. "Forgive us, Captain Louise!" the squids cried as they shot ink. Louise shot bullets at their guns to disarm them long enough for Maria to bash them. After KOing the three Inklings, the girls headed to the end of the walkway, finding a single train car with a giant cat attached to the front.

"Apparently, giant cats were native to this region on Mobius." Louise said. "They were trained to pull the trains. …No pun intended."

Maria tossed her cat ear headband onto the giant cat and possessed it. "Mrow!" She signaled Louise to get on and began running along the track. Louise jumped or dodged the neon signs that were above the train, and she jumped to grab a floating cage that contained an Evermore mermaid. They were coming to a sealed tunnel, so Maria stopped the cat and reverted to normal. Louise held onto her as Maria clambered up the wall above the tunnel to reach a path.

There was a Squee-G under a glass floor, so Louise did as last time and drew a path for it to follow. A Nyakuza jumped out of a window, but Maria bashed it unconscious in a heartbeat. A Mogeko ambushed from the next window, and was rewarded with a blow to the head. Another Mogeko attacked—it was marked green, so Maria grabbed and pinned it down. "Wanna join the KND, buddy?"

"Yes-mogege!" And into the paint it went. At the end of the path, the Squee-G could come out of a hole and spring them to a wall Squee-G, which bounced them to another, then to the window of a building. They wound up in a kitchen where Kremling rats turned up all the ovens, causing them to shoot fire. Maria used her pounce attack to catch the rats, KOing each one before turning the ovens off. They found a key inside one of the ovens ("Ouchie-ouch!") and could unlock the kitchen exit.

A short orange cat woman in chef's attire was using a table for a shield as Inklings and Nyakuza were having a shootout in the restaurant. "Good golly, I NEVER shoulda moved to this town in the first place!" Cooking Cat said. "Girls, I'm sorry, but the restaurant may be going out of business."

"You can work for us instead." Louise drew up a portal. "Get in."

"I should know better than to trust magic paint, but anywhere is better than here." She jumped in. Louise shot the two opposing sides, then Maria ran to bash the Nyakuza, leaving Louise to hit the purple Inklings with brown goop. Cheadle indicated the hesitation in a dark-skinned female Inkling, and this one became the last person standing before Louise ordered her to get in the portal. ("Thank you, Captain Louise! !")

They exited the restaurant to a sidewalk, watching as a giant cat was about to run by with a train. The cat wore a hat, so Maria couldn't possess it, so they both jumped on the train. Nyakuza climbed up to fight them, but the girls sent the cats falling. The track led between two higher tracks with trains rolling in parallel fashion. _"Girls, watch out! She's back!"_ They looked up with a start to see Katniss on the left train. After dodging her first arrows, Maria Cat Leapt to a mouse poster on Katniss's train, climbing to the roof.

The archer shot a Hookshot arrow to the opposite train, then shot a Fire Arrow to burn the mouse poster. As she dodged arrows, Maria saw a platform with a Squee-G about to pass between the trains, Cat Leaping to it to bounce to Katniss's train. The woman leapt down to Louise's train, the elder sister jumping to grab onto her. Katniss forcefully grabbed and threw her off, but Louise had already painted a mouse on her back. Smirking, Maria leapt at Katniss, pushed her down, then batted her in the head!

Louise painted glue across Katniss and stuck her to the roof. "And by the way, your third book sucked!" Louise stated before stomping her head, knocking Katniss out. The train was about to roll by a Sky God flagpole with a mouse on top. Louise held onto her sister as Maria leapt for the top, swapping the flag with their gold Jolly Roger. The sisters slid to the base and did a high-five—a Nyakuza leapt out with a bat raised, ready to smash Louise's head, but a large shadowy hand grabbed him and threw him away. "Bad kitty!" Dillon said. (End song.)

"Louise, look!" Maria pointed. "He's Sector V!"

"Huh?" Dillon acknowledged them curiously. "Wait, you're the Mushroom Princesses! How did you get here?"

"That's FORMER princesses to you!" Maria stated strictly. "And we have an important message: Melody's mom is in danger!"

"You mean Mrs. Jackson? She wasn't captured by The Riddler again, was she?"

"Worse." Maria recapped the message that had been sent around by Emily.

Dillon's face was horror-stricken. "Mr. Jackson was killed… by that Monaca girl?! What the hell?! Doesn't she know they're friends of ours?!"

"Monaca and Kokichi were two of the worst in this crew." Louise replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were spies or something."

"Yeah, but so far, the pirates have been mostly cooperative. They rescued a few of the captured operatives. I wonder what Skaios would say about this…"

"I'll talk to Skaios about Monaca." The three lightly jumped with a start when Midna rose out of his shadow. "I've been suspicious of her for a while. Still, if Monaca finds out we're on to her, she may execute Eva ahead of time. We need to be discreet about this."

"Midna, can you find the others and tell them?"

"Will do." Midna Veiled and flew away.

_"Get out of the way! The ship is crashing! !"_ Hearing glass shattering and rumbling, the three looked up, terrified as a pirate ship with White Lotus sails was descending toward the city streets, scraping past buildings and carving a trail. The kids ran aside as the _Windy Marvel_ crashed, the front side completely destroyed. A bird-like figure leapt out of the ship with wings spread, landing gracefully on its feet: it was Doflamingo, Jr..

The young prince quickly studied the area with a scowling grin, and the second he spotted Louise, he yanked her over with strings and wrapped them around her neck, forcing her to face the operatives as he strangled her. "Doffy, wait!"

"Better keep your 'justice' to yourself, Dillon! This brat and I have a score to settle. The pirates better set my team free or their precious princess's head will roll."

_"Y-You're was-ting your ti-me, ack. . . I be-trayed . . the crew… ack…"_

"You mean I can't even use you as a bargaining chip?!"

_"No . . . so get your fuc-ing strings . . off me . . ack."_ Louise tried to tug on the tight strings, her tiny fingernails unable to dig under them.

Still in cat form, Maria pounced the flamingo, making him release the strings. Doffy pushed Maria off. "Grrrr!" Louise grabbed her gun and aimed it, "You're gonna die for that, you son of a-"

"Nononono Louise, we don't need any more enemies!" Maria jumped in front of the gun and waved her hands frantically. "Hey, he's an escaped prisoner, right? Let's ask him to join us!"

"Why the devil would I ever join you brats?"

"Because there's no way you can fight the pirates and rescue your team all by yourself?" Dillon assumed.

"You forget that I belong to an organization myself: the Corporate Presidents."

"Oh, I didn't know the Presidents looked after each other like that." Dillon twisted his pinky in his ear in a sarcastic manner. "Maybe I underestimated them."

"…" Doffy tightly bit his lower lip, refusing to admit Dillon was right. "Even so, I refuse to so much as ally with you. I would hate for your kind to win the Game of Thrones. Especially a piece of 'justice' trash like her."

"What do you know about justice anyway, you vacation clothes-wearing creep?!" Louise retorted.

"A lot more than you, Trash. And for the record, if I ever see you in my kingdom again, it's the noose for you." He shot strings up to a building and swung off like Spider-Man.

"GO HANG YOURSELF, PUPPET SHOW!"

"Yokay, settle down, lovebirds." Dillon snickered. "At least he's not entirely against us. You two should go; and tell Melody we'll do everything we can."

"Aye-aye!" Maria saluted. With that, Louise drew up a Paint Portal that they jumped inside, and Dillon watched as it was erased thereafter. Maria held up her phone and spoke, "So Ms. Yorkshire, did you say you were surrounded by psychic thingies?"

_"Um, yes. The captain of this ship appears to be a powerful psychicbender with a spider theme. Her name's Aranea, I think?"_

"I know exactly who will be able to fight someone like her: Sunni and Darcy! They're the strongest psychicbenders in the KND."

_"That would be awfully kind, but I'd rather you work on saving your mother first. I think that ninja man took her-"_

"Dogmom takes priority! ! Peach is used to being kidnapped, but I will not let you be eaten by spiders! Louise, let's go fetch Sunni and Darcy right away!"

_"Oh, where did we go wrong raising you, child? Well, I must admit, being a damsel-in-distress is very undignified. Do get here soon."_

**Hyrule; _Soul of Competition_**

The vessel of the Sports Star Pirates (a.k.a. Sector JP) had the figurehead of a Chinese dragon and a comet baseball and soccerball painted on the starboard and port sides respectively. While the rescued captives worked on deck, the crewmen gathered in the brig, watching as Masaru Daimon began to awaken.

"Nnnn…?" His vision returned to find the four girls glaring at him (except Ururu who kept the normal shy expression). He was behind bars and tied tightly. Masaru began to squirm. "Grrr! Let me outta here! You'll be sorry when these ropes come off!" His attempts to use firebending were for naught due to the chi-blocks.

"Pipe down, boy." Kodama ordered. "Now, here's how it's gonna work: we're gonna hold you for ransom, and if your crew doesn't comply to our demands, I'm gonna stick this firework in your throat and kill you."

"NO! I REFUSE TO DIE HERE! I'M A HERO!"

"Sh-She's only joking." Yuzu consoled him. "Honestly, we're not that kind of pirates."

"Besides, the KND's job is to help kids." Karin said. "Thanks to us, you can put this life of war behind you. But you probably don't want that."

"Damn right I don't. My team is depending on me!"

"When you say 'team,' do you mean the Hope Pirates or Sky God Pirates?"

"What's it matter to you?"

"Masaru-kun, we would like for you and your friends to live in peace." Ururu reasoned. "Based on our intel, the Free Kingdom is really chaotic, and people died there all the time. I mean… can you say for certain your friends are happy there?"

"Happier than living with our parents! You hypocrites ignored our cries for help before, and NOW you say you wanna help us?!"

"Did you ever send an official cry for help?" Karin asked. "Like, a letter? We make sure all schools and shops receive posters with our contact info, if they need help or wanna join. Did you ever see some of those and call us?"

"W-Well, we did, but… Monaca said she tried to call you once and you ignored her, and she convinced us not to…"

"We received a few calls from different Monacas, and we helped them all out. What did she look like?"

"She's wheelchair bound and has green hair."

"I don't remember anyone like that. You sure she wasn't lying?"

"…" Masaru wanted to question why Monaca would lie about that… especially with how she kept loudly insisting she was right.

"Masaru, we would like you to work with us in saving the rest of our friends." Yuzu smiled. "And we'll save your friends, too. We don't think you should trust the Sky God Pirates."

"For your information, we've been helping your Sector V buddies save your operatives!"

"Sector V did so without a majority approval and therefore betrayed us." Karin stated. "Besides, if we let the Sky Gods help us, it's already as if we're acknowledging them as the victor, and I won't have it. However, your best option is to work with us, because you can at least be assured we'll protect you guys."

Masaru 'huffed' and glared at the floor. "I'll bring you some food later!" Yuzu said before heading up to deck with the others.

**Mobius; Cave of Blind Ones**

After docking the _Rocketship_ at a nearby shore, the Big Grin Pirates and Anthony ventured up a cliffside above deadly stalagmites. The cloudy sky grew steadily darker as night drew near. The seven operatives hid behind some rocks when they found the gaping entrance to a pitch-black cave. Anthony closed his eyes and felt the ground, feeling vibrations emitting from the cave. "There's a lot of footsteps in there… four-legged, two-legged creatures… and even spiders. Big ones."

"Can we stay out here, Chimney?" Aeincha shuddered.

"This cave matches with the description Mado gave us." April said. "Fybi could definitely be in here. But it's pitch-dark. Only Anthony and Aisa will be able to sense things down there."

"But they can't go by their selves, it's too dangerous." Mocha replied. "We should all go and follow each other's voices."

"No way! You might squish us, Mochan!" Chimney stated.

"Too many things could eat me in there." Aeincha said.

"If I get spiders up in my fanny, you will NOT wanna feed me afterwards." 'Gonbe' remarked.

"I'll go with them." Apis offered. "My telepathy is a big asset against the Kremlings, don't forget."

"I'll go, too." April offered. "I have some glowing paint that could probably help. It's not very bright, so it wouldn't help show the path."

"I guess we'll just stay out here and keep watch." Mocha said. "Come back soon, it's almost nighttime. I wanna get back to my nice comfy ship."

"Alrighty." Aisa readied her bow. "Here we come, Fybi." (Play "Lair of Blind Ones" from _Turok 2_.)

_Stage 10: Cave of Blind Ones_

_Mission: Rescue Fybi Fulbright._

The cave sloped downward as darkness enveloped the four. They stayed close as Anthony alerted them to pitfalls, from which spiders the size of their feet crawled out. Not willing to squish the hideous bugs, Anthony dealt quick rock attacks at them. The ground became stable, but a badger-mole burrowed out of a wall and knocked the group down with a shockwave. Anthony flung boulders at it, the mole swapping them away. He punched the ground and sunk the mole's feet, then Aisa ran up to slam an Impact Dial into its face, knocking it out.

They proceeded through the darkness, and Aisa alerted them when Lightfoots skipped up, twirling spears. April painted a red spot on the ground, then made it noticeable with glow paint so the raptors would attack it. Aisa shot them with arrows and Anthony with boulders to KO them. Using Seismic Sense, the boy felt a presence behind a wall and bent it open. A Mobian squirrel was found glued to a spider-web, scared out of his wits, but they cut him free and had him jump in the Infi-Cube. The cave continued down a deep shaft, the group clinging to a rugged wall as they climbed carefully. Spiders skittered out of holes to have a bite, but Apis told them to go back, the bugs obeying her telepathic voice.

The group set foot on ground, and Aisa winced in disgust when she learned how muddy it was. They trudged into an open cavern, seeing glinting white strings on the ceiling. "AAAAAH!" A string lashed down and pulled Aisa up to a giant spider. "HELP ME, PLEASE HELP ME, PLEASE!" Anthony formed a spear from the mud and threw it to cut her down, catching Aisa afterward. Fear flooding her eyes, she shot arrows into the beast's eyes. It did little to impede its web-slinging, so April dipped some arrows in pink paint so they would weaken the spider's defense when struck. The group ran out of the way when the beast fell dead.

"I really hate spiders." Aisa said, shuddering. "You're very lucky I'm doing this."

"I heard that spiders find Nimbi more delicious than humans." April noted. "They're like big butterflies that melt in their mouth in a warm, milky fashion."

"April, you're not a comforting person."

They saw a chest hanging from a web, so Aisa shot it down. This only prompted three spiders to ambush them, but some quick work with stones and arrows was able to subdue them. The cave continued over a pit with many webs sewn over it, where a bulbous-backed spider was resting. Apis called the harmless creature over, Aisa's heart racing, but the spider turned and allowed them onto its behind. Apis instructed the beast across the web, going around holes. Sharpclaw tried to shoot them from platforms, but Aisa sniped them with her own arrows.

At the end of the path, they could jump off on safe ground, only to land at the foot of a Sharpclaw fort. "(INTRUDERS! All men to battle!)" one of them bellowed in Dino Talk. The two-legged dinos came charging out with guns, Anthony bringing up rock walls to protect his team. He kicked boulders at the gunners and disarmed them, then dropped the wall so Aisa could shoot arrows. Apis tried to speak to the Sharpclaw, but they were too intelligent to listen. "WATCH OUT!" Aisa grabbed Apis and ducked before a giant arrow could gouge her. Aisa shot an arrow to kill the Sharpclaw on the giant crossbow.

April flung Glow Paint on the ground to distract the dinos, leaving them vulnerable to Anthony's boulders. Eventually, all the Sharpclaw lay in defeat and no backup appeared. "Hey… why do their feet look like that?" Anthony noticed that, while the Sharpclaws had reptilian bodies, their feet seemed like those of badger-moles.

"Interesting." April said. "Perhaps they had badger-mole feet attached so they could use their Earth Chi to see in this cave."

"Gross!" Apis winced and wanted to hurl. "God, for being an animal Krew, these Kremlings have NO respect for nature!"

Anthony felt a treasure chest near a corner of the field and went to collect. _"OUA-OUA-oua!"_ The chest was actually a Klobber, the gold Kremling zooming around the field like a car! Aisa and Anthony struggled to hit it, but they succeeded, yanking the KO'ed Klobber out to take the gold. The group felt quakes further up the cave, and when Anthony sensed what it was, he burrowed his team underground.

Stomping aboveground was a T-Rex, its eyes replaced with a mechanical thermal scanner. It thought for sure it saw unfamiliar heat signatures. When the beast turned back, the group resurfaced. "That poor thing has an antenna in its brain." Apis said. "It's blocking telepathic interference."

"Let me take care of it." Aisa walked up and made a whistle. The T-Rex whipped around, ROARING at the intruders and charging them. It tried to smash Aisa under its massive skull, only for her to raise the Impact Dial and absorb the force. Aisa released the force at its chest, toppling the dino, and Anthony bashed its head with some boulders before it fainted. The tunnel ended at a ledge over a dark abyss, and Anthony sensed safe ground far across the pit. He asked the group to stand together before thrusting his arms and shooting them all across with a Rockapult. "AAAAH!" Aisa screamed when two rows of spiders swung down on either side of them.

Sharpclaw felt them land and shot at the intruders, but were easily dealt with. The group followed a short path and found another Rockapult spot, but large spiders were hanging along the path in an arched fashion. They wouldn't obey Apis' command to rise back up, but they would swing left and right. There was also a Mobian dog prisoner swinging on one of the webs, so when Anthony timed the launch, they made sure to grab the prisoner while flying by. The group entered another tunnel as badger-moles burrowed out. Apis spoke to the first one and asked it to fight another. A mole threw a boulder at Aisa, who stopped it with the Impact Dial, then Anthony grabbed and returned it to the mole's face.

Apis's mole managed to defeat its opponent, after which she allowed it to stand down. Anthony was playing "volleyball" with the last mole, until one lucky shot was able to best the creature. The tunnel sloped down until they found their selves trudging through a muddy marsh. This area was very open and had short, long rocks hidden under the muck. Anthony and Aisa gasped when they felt a presence rise up—it was a large Earthworm, and it grabbed Aisa's leg in its sharp teeth and flailed her around before throwing.

"Bad boy! Get down!" Apis yelled, the worm retreating. Many Earthworms were swimming underground, and would emerge from right below their feet, so Apis would quickly tell them to go back down. There seemed to be nothing of interest in this vast cavern, so they only proceeded toward the tunnel at the end.

"Hold on." Aisa said. "I'm feeling another presence down here… but it's weirdly faint." Taking her hint, Anthony used Seismic Sense to get a better scope of the cave. All that lay under the mud were Earthworms and long rocks… though one of these rocks seemed to have a different weight and form. They made their way over to it as Anthony earthbent the rock.

"Go away, wormies!" What jumped to its feet wasn't a rock, but Eijiro Kirishima of Sector U.A.. "You twy to eat me and I'll… hey, you're not wormies!"

"Hey, it's Jinta!" Anthony recognized. "Since when did you become a rock monster?"

"No, I think he just looks like Jinta." Aisa said. "Judging by his behavior, he must've been dumbified by K. Rool's cannon. We'll protect you from the wormies, so get in this." She held out the Infi-Cube.

"But that box is too small." Eijiro said.

Anthony pushed him in. "Now so are you."

The tunnel at the end of the marsh sloped up, leading to a large room where they sensed a lightweight body tied to a stalactite via spider-webs. "There she is!" Anthony beamed; he recognized her thin weight more than anyone. "I think that's Fybi up there! HEY, FYBI!"

Though she couldn't see in the darkness, the young Nimbi knew that voice all too well. "Anthony! Art thou hither?! Be wary of yon-"

"WATCH OUT!" Aisa screamed, the group dodging forward when a giant spider crashed down. Unlike the others, this one had six legs, and had the upper body of a brown, muscular raptor: he was Musclefoot, the strongest Lightfoot and one of the Sharpclaw officers. Aisa panickingly shot arrows at his head, but Musclefoot whipped around and shot a venom from his behind. Aisa immediately froze stiff and fell on her front.

"AISA!" Apis screamed when Musclefoot picked her friend up and began wrapping her in webbing.

"(K. Rool's orders were to let the red-haired angel live.)" The hybrid spoke his native tongue. "(He no say anything about other prisoners.)"

Anthony dealt a Rock Stab at Musclefoot's underside, then threw a boulder at his stomach, making him drop Aisa. The kids desperately tore the webbing off, uncovering Aisa's stiff form. Her flesh was pale and no life was in her eyes. "OH MY GOD, AISA'S DEAD!" Apis cried, going red with despair.

"No, calm down, she's fine!" April yelled. "She's just paralyzed by the venom, it'll wear off!"

"You're gonna pay for that, you 6-legged freak!" Anthony fist-palmed.

"(Musclefoot is strongest Lightfoot! And my Spider Fruit makes me four times stronger. I will crush you and have you for dinner!)" (Play "Boss 2" from _Turok 2_!)

_Sub-boss: Sharpclaw General, MUSCLEFOOT_

Musclefoot charged at them, Anthony throwing up a rock wall in defense. With his muscular build, the dino-spider pushed the wall, but Anthony pushed back, both forces struggling to best the other. Anthony poured immense pressure into his arms to push him level with a stone pillar. He stomped and sent his chi to the pillar, sinking a portion of ground so it would fall and smash Musclefoot. Anthony was able to push the wall further in attempt to squish him, but the dino pushed up with his legs and flung the pillar off. He quickly ran up the wall and shot webs at Anthony, who dodged and retaliated with boulders, which Musclefoot swiftly evaded.

Smaller (but still large) spiders were crawling around the ceiling, so Apis telepathically spoke to them. Under her command, the spiders crawled over to Musclefoot's legs and sank their teeth. They could only make the strong dino itch, but as he tried to shake them off, Anthony chucked a large boulder at his head. Musclefoot fell and shook the ground, quickly getting up and running around the group. He shot a web toward the ceiling and swung to grab Anthony, and upon the swing up, Musclefoot did a loop and slammed the boy into the ground.

Musclefoot flipped and held onto the web rope with his arms, swinging around the room and shooting web balls at the group. He kicked off the walls to build momentum in his swings and make it difficult for Anthony to hit him. April spread Glow Paint on the wall and put red paint near it, compelling Musclefoot to swing in that direction. With this predictable pattern, Anthony could shoot a stalactite at Musclefoot's rib. The dino dropped and threw the stone at Anthony, who grabbed the tip, spun around, and chucked the stalactite straight at his head.

"(That's it, boy! You think you're stronger than me?! Why don't you prove it?)" Musclefoot leapt up to Fybi's stalactite and pulled the Nimbi off, wrapping web around her before jumping down a hole. Anthony pursued him, grabbing the side of the pit as he scraped down, eventually falling past a ceiling and landing on a narrow stone path situated over a deep abyss. Anthony quickly threw up his arms when Musclefoot shoved a large brick wall against him. "(No cheating this time, boy! One of us stands, one falls!)"

Anthony couldn't earthbend the thin path without risking falling, and even if he punched through the brick, the beast could easily grab and throw him down. He could only pour every ounce of chi into pushing the brick and winning this test of strength; even though Musclefoot could easily climb back up the walls. Meanwhile, Fybi had been stuck to the flagpole near the wall, and though she was glued tight, her airbending was still available. She started to mold saliva in her mouth, and noticed the very slightest glint of Musclefoot's eye. She focused on the glint and, using her bending, shot a saliva glob with the force of a bullet.

It did no damage to the strong dino, but it distracted him just enough for Anthony to pull the wall away from his grasp, lift it up with bending, and swat the overgrown bug off the path! Musclefoot grasped the chasm's side and was about to shoot a web at Anthony, but he used the wall as a shield, linking it to Musclefoot and then chucking the wall into the abyss. Musclefoot was pulled down, so he quickly detached the web and shot another at the chasm's side. Anthony ran to one side of the path, above the support pillar, and could Rockapult himself to the top of the flagpole, swapping it with a gold flag as he undid Fybi's webs.

"Thou hast my thanks, Anthony! But mayhaps a little sooner next time." She flew up the hole they had fallen down, and Anthony dug into the wall to climb his way back up to the others. Musclefoot hurriedly climbed up the hole.

During this time, Apis asked a badger-mole to make a boulder large enough to plug the hole, and April painted a glowing red mark on top of it. "Thank you, Mr. Mole!"

As soon as Fybi made it out of the hole, and Anthony climbed out of the floor, he took notice of the boulder and quickly plugged it up. "And now for the finisher!" Anthony felt Musclefoot climbing up, so with one mighty stomp, he sent the boulder shooting down!

The spider-dino was forced down by the weight of the boulder, returning to the endless chasm, but he was able to kick away from it as it smashed through the narrow path. "(You will not escape me!)" He instinctively shot a web back up to the ceiling—unfortunately, he was forced to shoot it at the Glow Mark April painted on the boulder. "(What?!)" The web latched as the boulder fell quickly down the abyss, pulling Musclefoot along. He detached the web, but when he tried to shoot another, it was still attracted to the Glow Mark. "(NOOO_OOOoooooooo…)"_ His echoing voice faded into the darkness. (End song.)

The operatives made their way out of the cave, with April and Apis carrying Aisa, all the while briefing the situation to Fybi. "So, by my understanding, fair Harvey's emotionbending is an integral part of K. Rool's plan." She figured. "And he allowed us to live so long as Harvey cooperates."

"So he won't have to cooperate if we rescue the others!" Anthony said hopefully.

"He still hast other prisoners at his disposal. Harvey will not risk the lives of anyone, teammates or otherwise."

"Well, he at least won't hurt your teammates so long as he needs Harvey." Apis said. "So, we should at least save the other two first. …After we help Aisa."

On the _Rocketship_, Sector ZOU's nurse, a blue-haired squirrel named Tristan, treated Aisa with an antidote to cure her paralysis. The Shandian remained confined to her bed, unable to stop shuddering. "N-Never again. N-Never w-wanna s-see anot-her spider… aga-in…"

"She's fully healed, but the poor girl's been traumatized." Tristan said regretfully. "Give her time to rest and slowly the memory will fade… hopefully."

"Oi, April, don't you have a soothing paint or something?" Chimney asked. "Give her some of that."

"There's little value in burying someone's emotions, Chimney."

"But we in a war! We need all available manpower!"

"I think I have an idea!" Aeincha spoke up. "Let's call GKND H.Q. and have them get in contact with Aisa's boyfriend, Miguel. He's a musicbender, so I'll bet a nice song will cheer her up."

"Fine, as long as we don't need to do another stage just to get him." Anthony said. "So, where are Nea and Sally being held?"

"We received a call from Sector AC about Aranea." Apis answered. "They said they've found a mountain range with a gigantic birdcage. That matches Madotsuki's description. As for Sally, she's being held on a moving train."

"You know, my sector said they detected a train driving near the Sunset Hill." Tristan mentioned. "The planet's in a crisis right now, so there shouldn't be many working trains, if at all."

"Mayhaps that is our target." Fybi deduced. "Anthony, I know we hath just reunited, but we shalt achieve our goal faster this way. Allow me to join with Sector AC and rescue Aranea. I will be able to ascend the mountain with ease."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Then I'll go with these guys to save Sally!"

"You sure you'll be able to make it by yourself?" Aeincha asked.

"No creature flies faster than me! I will soar over the Kremlings before they hath a chance! Then with Sector AC's aid, I will surely rescue my cousin. Mark my words, Harvey's face will beam upon seeing the four of us come to his rescue."

* * *

**Now it's your turn to mash the "A" button, Musclefoot. :P Pretty straightforward chapter, but coming up, we'll get some interesting development. I also want to get to the first operative death soon~**


	7. Lie and Truth

**With the Hang Castle level, I actually alternated between both soundtracks for it, but you guys don't have to. X)**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Lie and Truth_**

**Hyrule; Hang Mountain**

Sector MG, now known as the Sky Dragon Pirates, had been sailing on the Sky Sea during the weeks they've been investigating Hyrule. Currently, they were sailing on dark clouds, a bulbous orange moon looming in the black sky. "Hey, wasn't it just daytime a minute ago?" the helmsman, Kiki asked. "Look, my watch says it's 16:14."

"Mr. Facilier once told me that some areas have time frozen to a certain time of day." Wendy Marvell replied. "Like Twilight Town or the Forest of Darkness. …I think this means we're heading in the right direction. The demons said that Sakura was being transferred to a haunted castle in 'eternal darkness.'"

"I hope that's the right one." Romeo said, pointing port side. In the distance was a mountain range with spiky, needle-like peaks. A castle was built on the peaks, almost blending in with them. Of course, what really gave it away were the ghost ships floating in the skies above it.

"Sheesh, if you're gonna camouflage your fortress, don't have a crowd around it." Phil remarked.

"You guys should hide inside the Vanishing Box." Kiki suggested. "Then I'll retract the ship and fly us in before they can notice."

With a nod, Wendy and Oliver shrunk Romeo and Phil, then their selves, hiding in the purple box, which Kiki stashed in her bag. The _Rogue Delivery_ retracted into her broomstick as the Asian witch flew with full speed toward the castle.

A little red bat-like demon was flapping around the outside of the castle. He perked up when he saw Kiki flying overhead, making land on a tower. The bat pulled out a large cellphone and said, "A-Ashley! I think the KND are here. That Kiki girl from school? She just showed up; her sector's probably nearby."

_"Good. They can do the hard part for me."_

The teammates were restored to normal size. The haunted castle contained Gothic architecture and Halloween décor. There were banners and flags with Jolly Rogers of either Mandy or the Cortez Pirates. "If ghosts occupy this place, there's no point in being stealthy." Wendy said with determination. "So, let's dash right through!"

"We'll catch up with you in an hour." Romeo remarked. "Oliver, mind if I ride with you?"

"Hop on." Oliver held his broom ready. (Play "Hang Castle" from _Sonic Heroes_!)

_Stage 11: Hang Castle_

_Mission: Rescue Sakura Kinomoto._

The wind mage channeled Air Chi to her feet and dashed a spiraling path down the tower. She then ran along a stable path, seeing floating lanterns up ahead, which took the form of Poes. A ghostly barrier blocked Wendy, so the Poes attacked from behind, landing a few lucky blows before she kicked them away with air blasts. A quick spell from her wand was enough to extinguish the barrier. Wendy proceeded to a castle gate, which couldn't be penetrated with magic. Blue flame spirits (Embers) ignited and spat fire at Wendy. She noticed the unlit torches, but Fire Spells wouldn't work, so she summoned Romeo and Ollie down, asking the former to grab the Embers in his firebending and light the torches.

The gate opened as Wendy headed into a hedge garden. There were Reapers in gardening attire cutting the hedges with scythes, but turned their sights on Wendy and cut through the air. Wendy dodged their blades and shot Fire Spells to light their cloaks, followed by a Sky Dragon roar to blow their ashes away. One of the hedges was shaped like a chest, and sure enough, some gold was hidden. Wendy grabbed a noose-shaped hose and was lifted up to a rail, grinding with wind speed around some towers, all the while jumping over blue torches.

The rail dropped Wendy into a tower, which had a round switch. When she touched, spirits flew out. "WHOOOAA!" The castle flipped upside-down as Wendy fell and plopped onto the ceiling.

"AAAH!" Even the broomstick riders outside nearly fell off, turning their brooms over as they climbed up. "W-W-What the heck happened?!" Phil panicked. "The world's upside-down!"

"Did I just break the world?!" Wendy freaked.

"It's probably a magic mechanism!" Oliver assumed. "See if there's a way to fix it!"

Wendy exited to a walkway under the roof, blowing away some Embers that were flying around. She found a clothesline and shrank herself to run up it, arriving at a ceiling where she resized. Chandeliers were still "hanging" from the ceiling-floor, but some Stalfos were reeling them in. Her wind attacks went through the skeletons' bones, and they shot her with arrows. Wendy pulled the spears out and used Reducto to explode the Stalfos, then cast a quick healing charm for her cuts. She unreeled the chandeliers and used them as platforms to get up to a hallway—she heard a cry for help and spotted a Rito boy glued to the "floor" by a spider-web. Wendy cut the web with magic to free him, then requested the prisoner get in the Vanish Box.

This hallway was short, but the window was locked, and several cackling jack-o-lantern ghosts hung from the floor. Wendy searched under their capes and saw a key inside one, shooting a spell to destroy the ghost and catch it. After opening the window, Wendy was about to step onto a floating carpet—she jumped back when a giant axe swung down. She ran after the axe passed, seeing axes swinging either over or under the carpet. The carpet would twist and cause Wendy to run along either perspective, sliding under whichever axes threatened her. The carpet would continue twisting and disorienting her as it led her "up" a tower, wherein she would run into the roof and hit another orb.

The castle flipped back to normal, gravity pulling Wendy toward the floor. She dashed through a graveyard—_"AAAAAIIIIIEEEEEE!"_ but was frozen with fear at the shrill cry of a ReDead. The graveyard was full of the horrid zombies, and the one that scared Wendy proceeded to choke her by the neck. She struggled to shake free, so Oliver flew overhead and called, "LUMOS SOLEM!" A ray of sunlight froze the zombies stiff, but she bothered not to stick around before the spell wore off. Wendy hopped on a set of parallel grind-rails to go over a spiked path. Gravestones popped up on some rails, prompting her to switch between and avoid crashing.

The rails brought her to the entrance of the castle library. The path continued upward, but even when using Ascendio, the shelves stretched far too high. Bookends (books with sharp teeth) flew out of some shelves and threatened to lunge at Wendy, but she got the first move with Home Attacks. By Home Attacking a stairwell of Bookends, leading up and around the shelves, Wendy could set foot at the top. She then hopped up some shelves that formed tall stairs, with Bookends flying out and trying to bite her. She noticed some of the books formed a path to a chandelier with a chest, Home Attacking up them to collect the gold.

Once up the shelves, Wendy viewed a straight hallway with shelves lined up on the left. It was then the castle began rocking uncomfortably, the shelves sliding either side. As Wendy ran along, she would have to stop in front of the shelves' gaps to avoid being crushed when they slid, but some gaps required her to jump. Near the hall's end, she Home Attacked up some jack-o-lantern ghosts, using the after-bounce to slip through the gaps, until she reached the exit up top and touched the orb.

Again the world flipped, and Wendy screamed as she fell toward the great moon! She noticed that the end of a Mandy banner fell with her, grabbing both points and clenching the wand in her teeth. The banner was still attached to the roof and supported Wendy's weight. She swung back and forth to build momentum before releasing, grabbing a ghost lantern chain that hung from the roof. She swung a series of lanterns, keeping her fears to herself. "Wendy, watch out for those Bullet Bills!" Kiki yelled when the towers shot the homing missiles at their leader.

"I'll take care of 'em!" Phil readied his gun and shot the Bills down from Kiki's broom. Relying on her teammate's aiming, Wendy was able to land on a path. As she raced along, the castle tilted rightward, but Wendy remained stable. A series of platforms up ahead fell right with the gravity, stopping at different points, so Wendy performed constant sidesteps to cross them. The castle tilted left and the platforms followed, Wendy sidestepping that direction—"AAAAH!" A misstep caused her to fall, but Kiki swooped down and grabbed one of her arms, with Phil hugging Kiki's waist to keep her steady. They lifted Wendy back on the path as she kept running.

Now past the platforms, Wendy was on a ceiling over a marsh. The gravity caused chunks of mud to drop up, taking the form of ReMelts (blobbish ReDeads). Like their solid brethren, the zombies choked and smothered Wendy in mud. "Glacius!" Romeo shot ice flames at the ReMelts to freeze them. After breaking free, Wendy shattered the zombies. She found a key inside one of them and opened the door to a dark hallway filled with Watch Poes, whose lanterns shone on the floor like searchlights.

Wendy had to flip a large hourglass, which opened a door at the end of the long, snaking passage. If she were noticed by the Watchers, not only would the door seal, but Stalfos would jump out and attack. Wendy sidestepped and ran past each set of Watcher, though some of them shifted position. Near the end, three Watchers lit the floor, but Wendy could go up a track along the right wall and go over them, successfully sliding under the door just as it was closing!

She was outside again, overlooking a zipline that stretched between some Watchers and ending at a giant Mandy statue with glowing eyes. "Eeeeeek! Lord Mandy knows we're here." Kiki clacked her teeth. "She's watching our every move!"

Wendy flipped another large hourglass. They watched as the massive statue rotated. The opposite side depicted a statue of a smiling girl on a chair. "Hey… doesn't that look like the wheelchair girl from the cruise ship?" Romeo inquired.

"Forget about that, look!" Oliver spotted an opening on the girl's belly. "There's a prisoner! Hurry, Wendy!" With a nod, Wendy reset the timer and began zooming over the zipline. She swung left or right to avoid the Watchers, knowing one slip-up would miss their chance entirely. With 5 seconds to spare, Wendy landed on the statue's lap and boosted into the door where the prisoner was held. Trapped in the spirit cage was Shiki, a member of Sector REAP.

After Wendy freed her, Shiki yelled, "Please tell me you rescued Mr. Mew!"

"I'm sorry, who's that?"

"Mr. Mew, my kitty! ! Darn it, he must be somewhere in the castle. I'll save you, Mew!" Shiki flew away.

"Huh?! She must've been a spirit operative. Uh-oh!" The timer ran out, so the statue rotated to its previous position. Wendy exited and hit a spring, bouncing her along a series that went around to the Mandy statue. She bounced up more springs, avoiding lines of Embers, and saw an orb within the enclosing of Mandy's horns. She Home Attacked the orb and dropped onto a wide platform after the world flipped. A stairwell led up to a cage holding a girl wrapped up like a mummy. "There she is! That must be Sakura!"

"NOT so fast, kiddies!" With a start, the five faced up: there was a ghost with a gaping yellow mouth, its body made of giant candles with blue flames. "I am Candelabracadabra, the guardian of this castle! By Captain Cortez's orders, no one is allowed to…?!" Instead of listening, Wendy, Romeo, and Ollie were playing Janken. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Oh, we're sorry, Mr. Candle." Wendy said. "We're trying to decide who should fight you."

"Yeah, it wouldn't be very fair if we just ganged up on you." Ollie reasoned. "Sweet! I won!"

"Knock him dead, Ollie!" Phil cheered. "Er, knock him alive, in this case."

"How DARE you mock me! Taste my wax, you little brats! ROOOAAAR!" (Play "Mini-boss" from _Majora's Mask_.)

_Boss fight: Boogey Phantom Division Combatant, CANDELBLABLAH_

The spirit lashed candles at Ollie, who dodge-rolled to get away. Candelbra performed a rapid spin attack, Ollie protecting with Protego, but the shield shattered just as the attack concluded. Oliver was knocked away, but recovered in time to dodge its next onslaught of attacks. This time, Oliver cast Ice Arrows to weaken the candle's flames. After enough hits, Candelah flew away and conjured Embers. The spirits danced around and spat fire, Ollie evading and dousing them. Just as he finished, the phantom brushed a wave of fire along the floor, so Ollie used Ascendio to leap over them. Landing behind Candabra, Ollie shot Light Arrows to heavily injure him.

Candleman flew to the air and molded chi into his breath: he unleashed a Snuff Out over the field, blinding Oliver in darkness. Even light spells couldn't cure his vision, and he could only make out the light of flames flying toward him. Oliver shot ice in those directions, but one of them turned out to be Candabra himself; though the candle was doused, a waxy punch flung Oliver away. Luckily, the blindness wore off. Oliver ran from the next attack and quickly healed himself. The boy shot Light Arrows, countered by Candelar's flames, but a few shots were able to wound the spirit, whilst Oliver was a much trickier target on his end.

Candelguy began to swoop around the field, ensuring Oliver couldn't hit him, and spat Embers to fight in his stead. Once more, Oliver doused the flame spirits, but was unprepared when the boss swooped down and, _"BOOOOOOOOO!"_ Oliver's eardrums vibrated furiously, his nerves jiggling to the point where he could only move slowly. Candelab whacked him with his wax, then set Oliver aflame. He called a water spell to douse himself, but his reduced movement made him vulnerable to another Snuff Out. "Ascendio!" Oliver shot into the air just as darkness flooded the field. In the brief instance during his descent, his wand aimed at Candab, so he shot a Light Arrow in the ghost's throat, cancelling the attack. Oliver landed and was not blinded, and the impact ridded him of his jitteriness.

He healed himself of the burn wounds, running from Candle's attacks. The ghost spat Fire Snakes that flew around the air. Oliver struggled to hit the quick-moving targets, but managed to before they could reach him. Another band of Embers surrounded Ollie, twice as many as before, and while they distracted him, Candelabra retracted his own candles into his body, building up his chi. By the time he was complete, five Embers remained, so he sucked them back into his throat. "Let's see you make a joke out of this: WACKO LANTERN!" Three breaths of fire left his throat, and they swept to and fro over the field. "Ha ha ha… WHAT?!"

The flames began to compress into a core: Oliver sucked all the fire into his wand. "Fire is energy you know, and energy is light! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The congested energy burst into a blinding light. The light took the shape of a tremendous mouse, which bellowed at Candelabra and grabbed him in its teeth.

"GYAAAAAAHH! STOP! _I have a dentist appointment in the morniiiiinnng…!"_ The mouse carried the ghost all the way to the moon, his cries fading into the night. (End song.)

"Huff…hah…" Oliver fell on his knees.

"Oliver!" Wendy ran to his aid and gave him healing. "Oh, I really wanted to help, but Romeo kept holding me back."

"I had total confidence!" Romeo grinned.

"Ugh, no more one-on-ones from now on." Kiki said. "Let's get Sakura-chan out of here."

They ran up to the cage and opened it, pulling the mummified Sakura out. "Sakura, you aren't hurt, are you?" Wendy undid her bandages. "We could really use your-" Dust fell out. "AAAAAAHH! She's already dead!"

"Hang on, this looks like a fake!" Phil observed. "They must've taken her…?" They heard a noise and looked around.

They peeked over the platform to a lower one, seeing a short, pigtailed girl shrinking the real Sakura (still bandaged) and putting her in a Vanish Box. A red bat looked up and gasped, "Ashley!"

"Hm?" She was met with five stares. "Darn. Time to go." The red-clothed girl mounted a broom and flew away.

"COME BACK!" Kiki mounted her broom and gave chase. (Play Ashley's Song from _Smash Bros._!)

_Sub-boss: Dice Pirate Mage, ASHLEY_

Ashley left a trail of tiny exploding candies, Kiki maneuvering around them. With a wave of her wand, Ashley shot large fireballs that homed on Kiki, who doused them with water. Ashley then conjured barriers, Kiki flying through the gaps; the last barrier's gap shifted position, Kiki bumping her head as she passed it. She was able to catch up to Ashley, casting Blast Spells at the enemy witch. Though she took damage, it did little to shake her. "You were always the weakest in class, Kiki!" Ashley remarked, dodging her spells with ease while dropping more candies.

"Class? I don't remember seeing you in school."

"Oh, right, you don't remember. Well, how about a recap?" Ashley conjured giant flowers that spun like fans, quickly shifting in rotating fashions. Kiki eyed their movements carefully and chose the best time to fly past, keeping Ashley in her sights and shooting magic. Ashley sent her bat, Red to bite at Kiki's face, the blue-dressed witch frantically trying to swat him off. Red finally retreated, Kiki facing forward to see a bunch of flower fans aligned to make Ashley's shape with matching colors. The dress had red flowers, face had yellow, and eyes were red… but Kiki realized the right eye was actually Ashley! She shot magic at the crafty witch and chased her through the gap.

This time, Ashley sprayed purple gas from her broom, flying in circles so it would go everywhere. When Kiki breathed it in, her movements became inverted: up was down, down goes up, etc.. Kiki tried to remember these facts as she evaded more Pop Gum and fans. Ashley dropped the hazards suddenly, and in reacting quick, Kiki forgot the curse and drove into some, taking damage. Ashley formed more barriers, some of which had tunnels that Kiki carefully steered through. One of these tunnels was a loop-di-loop, but Kiki kept a constant down (up) tilt and got through.

The gas wore off, so Kiki could fly normal again. Ashley raised her wand and shot fireworks around the air, the force of them threatening to bounce Kiki around. The blue witch kept shooting her red opponent, but one of the fireworks hit her, bouncing her into two more, driving Kiki dizzy. She was able to get a tight grip on her broom, facing Ashley with determination and stomping the gas! Ashley stood on the broom and cast an array of spells, which flew around Kiki's sides, changing into random things like fireworks or Bullet Bills. Kiki dodged them all and drew ever closer, feeling Ashley's broom would snap any minute with all the hits she's taken.

"Eye of newt: I cast a hex on you." Ashley stood on her broom and faced Kiki, waving her wand. "Grandma's wig: this will make you big!" Her hair brimmed white with immense power. "Kitten spit: now your pants won't fit! Pantalones Giganticus!" A powerful spell struck Kiki directly.

"Kyaaahh-AAAAAHH!" Kiki's pants inflated like a balloon. She dropped her broom and held on as her pants became a parachute. Ashley steered away, watching as Kiki crashed into a Mandy flagpole. But she hit the middle of the pole, so she was denied the Gold Flag.

"Later, tater." Ashley remarked, flying straight for the ocean, where the _Overtale_ was in view.

"Oooog…" Kiki moaned, flapping along with the flag.

_"Eh, Houston, I think Kiki had herself a little accident."_

"Phil, shut up and get me down! Ugh…" That song was already stuck in Kiki's head. "Ashley… why does that sound so familiar?"

The witch in question landed on the deck of the Serket flagship. She set the Vanish Box down and opened it to study Sakura's mummified form. "You always liked to look down on me, Sakura, so this feels very satisfying. I can't wait for Kokichi to finally expose your lies." (End song.)

_Rescue Sakura: MISSION FAILED. MINUS 10,000 POINTS._

**Sweetopia; Ice Cream Mountain**

A terrible blizzard had enveloped the universe's biggest bowl of ice cream. The Big Mom ships of the Dessert Division were specially designed to sail the creamy surface, but the Kremlings' Snowmads were equally prepared. Through the cold darkness, the sparks of cannonfire were seen, both pirates trying to gun the other. Taking advantage of this battle, the Dice Pirates were sailing the snows, their ship disguised with ice cream. "Captain Kokichi, I saw White Fang members climbing off that ship." The large crewmate said, viewing with binoculars. "There's a chance Adam is with them."

"Dammit." Kokichi swore under his breath. "We had a scuffle back on Hyrule… It's like he knew I would be here. But isn't that strange?" He sported a wicked smile. "Just now, Artie's group said they encountered Kremlings when they went to save Lola. And now, we're here to find Miyuki, and the Kremlings are back again! It's almost as if the Kremlings have a spy in the Sky Gods, making sure they get the jump on us."

"But who could it be?" asked a female member named Suyin.

"Either way, I'm sure the KND will be here any moment, too. We'll let them handle the dirty work, but we'll walk away with the goods~"

The Luxury Pirates could easily hide their submarine by an iceberg, as Weiss formed an Ice Road along the water for them to reach the shore. Fortunately, the rich kids brought coats. Pacifica opened a lunch box as a small body of ice jumped into the snow. Pacifica aimed a flashlight on it, shining a blue light as Suki Crystal grew to normal size. "HOW CAN YOU LOCK ME IN A LUNCHBOX WITH NO LUNCH?!"

"Because you wouldn't bloody control yourself!" Ciel stated. "But you've finally got your wish. Miyuki is being held somewhere on this mountain."

"Sister-chan is here?! She's been eating all this ice cream without me?! Well, I'll show her! I'm gonna turn into a snow monster and eat ALL this ice cream!"

"Nonononono, Suki!" Weiss halted. "Remember what happened last time? You and Sector IC were beaten by these pirates, even though you're a Logia. Save your strength until we find Miyuki, we can't attract too much attention. I'm an icebender, too, so let's work together, okay?"

"No!" Suki folded her arms and about-faced grumpily. "No one but Sister-chan or Jack Frost!"

"I'm filthy rich and can buy you anything you want."

"An ice cream mountain even bigger than this?"

"You name it!"

"YAAAAAY! Sister-chan, here I come!" Suki skied off into the snows!

"I may need to borrow some money later." Weiss whispered to her team, shortly before going. (Play "Frozen Hillside" from _Smash Brawl_!)

_Stage 12: Ice Cream Mountain_

_Mission: Save Sister-chan! !_

Weiss and Suki glided across the snow on one foot, performing majestic poses. Even in the midst of war, they would always allow the frigid air to enlighten their spirits. They quickly shifted into focus when three Snowmad ships crashed onto the snow behind them, blasting flaming cannons. The girls gracefully slid left and right, evading the cannons, but as the ships moved closer, they had to sprout large icicles with their bending to push the ships back. Despite breaching their hulls, the ships persevered, determined to melt the benders. After enough hits, two of the ships were destroyed. "Suki, this way!" Weiss slid up a path to their right, Suki following, and the third ship sailed on by.

The path winded for a bit up a chocolate mountain slope, letting out in a small field where ice cream snowmen (Mr. Blizzards) emerged. Wearing bowl hats and wielding large spoons, they flung chunks of chocolate ice cream at the girls, laced with explosive sprinkles to ensure Suki could take damage. Regardless, it was easy for them to grab the snow-made creatures and throw them into each other. The girls exited the field to a smallish strawberry lake, which they could easily cross by freezing a path. A distant ship blasted cannons trying to destroy their paths and sink them.

Weiss saw something glittering in the deep, so she dove into the lake. Sharks with icicle teeth (Sharksicles) tried to eat her, but Weiss fought back with her Myrtenaster sword. She found an open chest at the bottom and sucked the treasure into her Infi-Cube. After resurfacing, the girls danced in a circle to make an ice pillar lift them up, aiming to get atop a cliff, but the ship destroyed the pillar. They decided to ski to the other side, form a short pillar, then a taller one as they jumped off, making a stairway that would bring them up to the cliff.

Entering a larger snowfield, polar bear Mobians wearing tuxedos began blasting miniguns at them. These bears had a "B" symbol on their suits, for they served the mafia boss, Mr. Big. The girls flung iceballs to KO the bears, having to shoot several against the durable bears. The bears fell in defeat, so they proceeded across the field. There was lots of room to ski around and nothing to obstruct them—that is, until cone missiles were launched from the distance. The missiles burst into flames and splashed ice cream into the air, the girls evading more swiftly than ever. "Someone help me!" a voice cried nearby. Partly to the left, Weiss saw a caged penguin operative, so she slid over to free him quickly, escaping just as a missile crashed on that spot.

The girls glided ever faster to reach the mountain where the missiles came from. A trench was cut through the popsicle peaks, the girls sliding in as giant ice cream balls with explosives rolled up and down the sides. Turret towers fired the snowballs from up top, so Suki conjured a giant snow shovel to scoop the balls up and throw them back, destroying the towers. They formed a snowy stairwell to go up a wall, the path sloping upward as giant penguins begun sloping down in the hopes of stopping them. Whenever a row of penguins came, the duo would make icy arches to go over them. Along this path, Weiss snagged a chest that was half-buried in the snow.

The slope curved left after the penguins stopped coming. They exited the trench, seeing an arched gateway labeled _Snow Bunny Village_. The ice cream igloos were melting as the snowy residents, be they yeti or Glacians, were mercilessly slaughtered by White Fang. "Round 'em all up!" an officer ordered as Faunus were catching fleeing Snow Bunnies in nets. "You know the drill, every animal is a soldier."

"Hey, those masks look familiar…" Weiss said. "Could they really be-"

"SAVE THE BUNNIIIEEES!" Suki formed a snowy baseball bat as she skied swiftly and bashed the Faunus in the heads. A leopard Faunus imbued his staff with Haki to hit Suki's head and knock her down, but he was quickly stabbed my Weiss' icicle, followed by an ice-kick to the head. Suki recovered as they hurriedly froze the Faunus or took them down with sword and bat. One of the pirates caught Weiss' leg with a spiked whip and slammed her into a sherbet iceberg. She suffered head trauma, but Suki cut the whip, only for the leopard to grab her neck and choke her with Haki. Weiss recovered in time to cut his arms with icicles and kick him in the head.

"Augh… Never thought I'd see a Schnee here… You're all the same as ever." The Faunus said before fainting.

Weiss lightly gasped in realization. "They really are the White Fang…"

"Why did that guy call you a sneeze?" Suki asked.

"No, he meant my last name, Schnee. Um, I'll explain later; we should probably help these villagers." They searched for any surviving children or adults and had them take refuge in the Infi-Cube, and they freed the Snow Bunnies from their cages so they could frolic once more. Beyond the village was an even greater strawberry lake, and it was clear in view as the blizzard calmed down. They slid down the hill to cross the great field between them and the lake. Yeti fired snowballs from cannons, some impacting and exploding, but the girls were able to evade the danger and reach the lake.

Big Mom ships were on the lake, blasting Snowmad ships on the hills. "There's a lot of them, Suki. Maybe we should go underwater."

"But I can't swim."

"Well, then make an air tunnel!"

"But I'm not an airbend—OOOOHHH!" Her eyes shone with an idea. Suki froze the water at the shore, then willed her chi through the middle of the ice. She opened a hole and revealed a tunnel going underwater. The girls had fun in looping around and around the twisty tunnel, losing all perception of up or down! A Sharksicle rammed the outside, causing them to fall on their backs as they still slid around. Suki reinforced the ice as they resumed, the young bender having to form the tunnel around mines.

The tunnel stretched all the way across the lake, and Suki said 'bye' to the fishies before directing it to the surface, forming stairs to climb. The two crossed the shore, but stopped before a cliff over a deep chasm. On either side, there were humongous ropes, stretching all the way to the top of a mountain that resembled three ice cream scoops. "Maybe Sister-chan is on that tasty mountain!"

"Suki, why don't you call her 'Nee-chan'?"

"My sister's not a knee, silly!" Weiss giggled at her joke. While the two ropes were meant for gondolas, the girls found it easier to ski along the top of them. They were slightly nervous at being so high up, but then they were utterly terrified when the top scoop of the mountain turned and revealed its face: it was a gigantic snowman! ! With a terrific breath, its eyes brimming with energy, the snowman blew. Suki conjured a giant ice penguin to protect them from the powerful wind. She laid the penguin down along both ropes, the two pushing it up to use as a constant shield. When the ropes angled up, they conjured ice from their feet to glue them to the ropes, and they eventually made it to the top of the snowman.

Beyond his head was a path through a canyon. They stepped onto an ice field where seven TNT barrels were sat. _"OUAH-OUAH!"_ The barrels were actually Kabooms, the red Kremlings zooming around the slippery ice. Weiss and Suki tried to hit them, destroying three of the bombs, but when the last four shot up, the girls brought up an ice barrier. The explosions shattered the ice and damaged them, but the girls endured and continued.

The left side of the canyon was now gone while the right side had giant snowmen trying to blow them off. They once again created a large wall to block the wind off, marching across slowly while keeping it steady. They made it past and reached a point where the path sloped into a tremendous, icy spiral, ending at a hole in the center. There was a chest in front of them—"OUAH-OUAH!" it was a Klobber, the Kremling immediately bolting down the slide, so the girls chased.

The wind made Weiss' hair fly as they slid ever faster, dodging bombs in the road as they hoped to catch that chest! The slide was growing tighter as it was about to compress in the center, and Weiss caught the Klobber just in time! They slid into the hole—"WHOOOOOAAAA!" it was the mouth of another massive snowman, and it BLEW them all the way to the sky! On the way up, they had to dodge flaming owls called Hot Hootz. Blending in with these Hootz was a cage holding a Solaran operative, so Weiss grabbed and threw it in the Infi-Cube. They finally reached the height of the wind and had to bounce across a series of Pufftons (fatter Hootz).

The girls landed on another slide that brought them down to another canyon, allowing the ice to carry them until they stopped at a forest of giant snowmen. They surveyed the area for a moment, until someone came around the middle snowman. (End song.)

Some music played as a Glacian man with a pointy nose and glittery blue shirt appeared. _"I'm Mister White Christmas, I'm Mr. Snow."_ He bore a pleasant smile. _"I'm Mister Icicle, I'm Mr. 10 Below. Friends call me Snow Miser… whatever I touch:"_ he picked a flower up, _"turns to snow in my clutch!"_ It did so, and he gave it to Weiss, who blushed. _"Hah! I'm too much!"_

Suddenly, his neck was grabbed in a psychic grip. Suki raised him to the air, hand positioned as if choking him. "Mr. Snow Miser, where's my sister?"

"S-Sister! Y-You must mean the white-haired girl." He gasped. "S-She's in that snowman!" He pointed to a snowman that looked like Miyuki. Weiss took it apart, revealing the elder Crystal frozen in vanilla.

"Thank you!" With that, Suki threw the man miles across the mountains!

Weiss cut the ice open with her sword and pulled Miyuki out. "Sister-chan!" Suki ran to her aid. "I knew you would get brainfreeze one day! Here, I'll help you." She gave her sister a gentle hug. Slowly, all the cold in Miyuki's body was sapped into Suki.

"Mmmm…" Miyuki awoke from a pleasant warmth. When she wondered how she could be feeling so warm in this cold, she knew the answer when she looked down. "Suki…"

"Miyuki-chan!" Her sparkly eyes met Miyuki's glum eyes. "I was so scared when you got eaten by a marshmallow!"

"Sigh… I knew sending Lola and Terry to spy on Big Mom was a bad idea. But thanks for rescuing me, Suki."

"And White Sneeze helped, too!"

"No, it's uh… never mind." Weiss simply spared her a chuckle.

The three began a long journey down the mountains, allowing Miyuki some time to rid her body of the stiffness. Kokichi watched them through binoculars. "Say… that's Weiss. I guess the others must be nearby."

"I'm glad I decided to take Kayla's yoga classes. Speaking of, I still can't believe they're forcing Terry to marry her." Miyuki said.

"Yeah, but the grossest part is they're making Kayla drink Terry's blood." Weiss mentioned. "That's what Lola said. Apparently, it's part of the Linlins' Sweet Gene. It forces her to get all delirious and swoon over Terry."

"So, even if we rescue George, MaKayla might not be able to fight. And I doubt Terry is strong enough to-"

A massive force burst out of a pile of snow, snatching the trio in massive hands. "Hah hah hahn haaaahnnnn!" They poked their heads out and met with the cocky expression of a giant teenage girl. "You aren't making off with our prisoners that easy, you little—what the-?!" Sasha realized her hands were freezing. The ice retracted to form Suki, who shot icicles at Sasha's eyes, forcing her to release her grip to pull them out.

"Look, kiddies, I don't wanna get rough with you, but I don't want Uncle Pat on my case either. If you be good kids and cooperate, I won't have to hurt you, okay?" Sasha spoke with the tone of a belittling big sister.

"You must be one of the pirates." Miyuki figured. "Escaping from you is going to be hard, I feel. Suki, you wanna teach her a lesson?"

"Yeah!"

"Sigh, little kids think they got all the power in the world." The giant shook her head in disbelief. "Alright. A couple swings of the sword should scare you." (Play "Boss 1" from _Kid Icarus: Uprising_!)

_Boss fight: Big Mom Minister of Salt, SASHA BLOUSE_

While not intending to stab them, Sasha raised her sword and stabbed it in the ground near the girls—Miyuki slowed the giant in time as Suki shot icicles at her eyes again, and as Sasha tried to rub them out, Miyuki shot a Chrono Beam at her face. Sasha fell on her rear, growling and kicking the two in frustration. The Crystals were blown back, with Suki shattering into ice. "What?! That girl just broke!" But before her eyes, the snow swirled around, and Suki grew to Sasha's size in the form of a snow monster. "Oh, you're a Logia! You must think you're invincible, don't ya? Well, how d'ya like THIS?!" Sasha got to her feet and PUNCHED Suki with Haki!

"OWIE!" The snow monster fell over and collapsed.

"Suki, stay your normal size! She'll have a harder time hitting you." Following Miyuki's advice, Suki jumped out of the snow in normal form. Sasha swung her massive boot and sent them flying again, and with the added Haki, blood flew out of their bodies. They plopped in the snow, feeling groggy for a moment.

Sasha stomped over and gently picked them up. "Hey, that wasn't too hard, was it-" Suki was quick to awake and ski up the giant's arm while freezing it. Sasha enclosed two of her fingers on Miyuki as she tried to grab Suki, but the latter jumped onto Sasha's head whilst forming an Ice Hammer, bashing the back of the head. Suki stabbed Sasha's right wrist with an icicle, forcing her to drop Miyuki, whom Suki caught by making a soft snow pile. Miyuki awoke as they ran, but an angry Sasha performed a great aerial flip and stabbed her sword right between them.

Suki tried to freeze it, but Sasha yanked it out and swung a kick while twirling. The girls ducked, the sole of the boot barely grazing them. Suki held her sister as they skied away, Sasha continuing to chase and kick. The giant made a misstep on Suki's frozen path, her body flipping over and head smashing into the ground! The Crystals shot her face with Chrono and Ice Beams until Sasha recovered and did a breakdance to kick them away.

Sasha ran several yards across the field before stopping to ready her bow. Giant arrows came flying at the sisters, Miyuki slowing them in time so they could avoid. In return, Suki created Ice-Make Arrows and sent them at Sasha, large enough to puncture the teen giant. Sasha dodged some, and their shooting game went without pause until—"YOW!" a cannonball hit Sasha's back. She turned angrily to find Snowmad ships closing in. She endured the cannons as she furiously severed the ships with her sword. "OOF!" An Ice Arrow stabbed her rear. "Time out, you little brats!" Sasha lifted one of the ships and chucked it all the way to the Crystals. Miyuki poured even more power to slowing it so they could dodge. Suki kept loosing arrows, but Sasha blocked them with the ships.

One of the Waldough on the ships grabbed a phone and cried, "Boss Adam, please help us deal with this giant girl, she's crushing our—SHAAAAH!" His ship was thrown next, but just as the girls dodged it, Sasha made a tremendous leap over, sword cartwheeling until it CRACKED the ground between them. Sasha used it as a prop while she kicked both girls with either boot. "OUCH!" A bullet shot her left eye, the titan angrily facing where it came from.

The only thing in the sky was a Pichu hot-air balloon, its occupants the Luxury Pirates. Ciel was aiming a sniper rifle. "Oh dear, she's spotted us."

Sasha grabbed a bundle of snow in her hands and molded a giant snowball. "You're not supposed to use guns in a snowball fight!" With a godly throw, the snowball went hurdling toward the balloon.

"Dodge!" Carol yelled, Pacifica steering the balloon left and barely missing the snowball. Sasha kept trying to hit them, unaware that Miyuki was focusing Time Chi around her. "Alright, this one's sure to-" Sasha bore a confident smirk, but suddenly found herself shrinking into a 5-year-old body. "Hey! What gives?!" She struggled in her oversized clothes, so Miyuki and Suki lay whatever hits they could.

From far away, a red-haired Faunus in a skull mask observed the battle. He viewed toward the left and spotted Weiss on the hill. "So, that Schnee brat really is here. Figures she would make her buddies do all the fighting."

"What'll you do, Adam?" a rabbit Faunus asked.

"We're gonna do our brethren a favor and be rid of her. Come along, boys. And leave the giant to me."

Weiss' team was able to land the balloon beside her. "Weiss, why don't you help them?" Carol asked.

"Because she's not even trying. Just look at the way she fights."

The Age Regression wore off on Sasha, and once back to normal size, she began trying to stomp the Crystals. In one of her stomps, Suki erected an icicle that pierced her boot. "Yow!" She pulled it out, but while standing on the other foot, Miyuki shot her rear with a Chrono Beam and knocked Sasha forward. The giant about-faced, but Miyuki froze her in time just long enough for Suki to freeze both her eyes. Sasha ripped the ice off, but her head was grabbed by Suki's two giant Snow Hands, the child performing a suplex with the titan, slamming her crown into the ground. Sasha flipped sideways and freed herself, but upon landing, Miyuki froze her legs in time, causing Sasha's upper half to fall backward. She forced her body up, only to suffer a giant Ice Fist to the face and fall back into the snow. (End song.)

"You know, you're never gonna beat them with that shabby performance of yours." Sasha faced up (down), seeing Weiss's group approach in her upside-down vision.

"What are you, a battle critic?"

"Yep." Weiss smiled wittingly. "For a swordsman as big and aggressive as you are, you've been holding back a ton. You threw those ships just slightly away from the girls, same with the arrows, and your stomps were slow. If I were to guess, you're one of the kinder members of the pirates."

Sasha sighed and rolled onto her belly in a laid-back-teenager fashion. "Hey, I like kids. I'm the voted 'Best Big Sister' five years running. Sometimes I have to be aggressive, but I don't like hurting kids. Even with you KND prisoners, Grandma says she wants to make you part of the family, so I wanna make sure you have a good time."

"Yeah, nothing says 'Welcome to the family' like threatening to kill your friends if you don't get married." Weiss chuckled.

"Heh, what, is that what you're going through?" Sasha asked with a cocked brow.

"I think she meant Terry." Miyuki clarified.

"Uh… Cousin Terry? Wait, are you guys Terry's KND buddies? How did you get c—AAAAAHH!"

To everyone's horror, the giant's left arm was cleanly chopped like a log. They thought it would have taken a giant guillotine to cut one of her limbs, but all that was needed was a simple, crimson sword, wielded by Adam Taurus. "Nothing more worse than a human besides a giant human. Let's get you out of here, fatty." Adam stabbed his Wilt into Sasha's waist, using immense strength to lift and throw the colossal teen.

"Pirate lady!" Miyuki and Suki ran to her aid.

The Luxury Pirates readied their weapons as White Fang surrounded them. "Well, Miss Heiress, aren't you going to introduce us?!"

"Miss Heiress? …Does he mean you, Weiss?" Pacifica asked, knowing neither she nor Carol were heiresses to anything.

"These guys… they're the White Fang. I think I mentioned them once or twice… A band of Faunus pirates that terrorize Mobius."

"Only because of the constant discrimination our kind faces every day." Adam lowered his weapon as he calmly marched around the group. "Spawns of bestiality, sins of nature… we heard it all. But none do it more than the Schnee Family." Adam grabbed his mask and pulled it off. His charming blue eyes were exposed, along with the letters 'SDC' burned and scarred onto his left eye.

Weiss felt her stomach churn with disgust. "You were one of… my family's slaves…"

"He was?" Carol whispered. It's true that Weiss admitted to them of her family owning Faunus slaves, but seeing it in person was still horrible.

"I was 10 years old when I got this scar, and your dad was the one that did it. These boys are no different. True, they still got their eyes, but our pain was none like you can ever imagine."

"I'm sorry." Weiss spoke with full honesty. "My father never lets me see the factory… especially not the mines. But I knew he was doing bad things, and it's always been my dream to-"

"No one cares, Snow White. You wanna be the noble hero and erase your family's sins? You can start by killing yourself!"

"Yeah!" yelled the rabbit. "K. Rool promised to help us kill the Schnees, anyway! You can save us the trouble by offing yourself."

_"KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF!"_

"Hey, I don't care what your deal is," Carol said, "but that's a terrible thing to ask of someone!"

"And I absolutely won't!" Weiss vowed. "I'll surpass my father so no one will go through what you've been through ever again."

"Nothing but fancy words from a hypocrite!" Adam drew his blade. "Fine! I'll do it myself!"

"You're the only hypocrite here, buddy!"

A new voice caught their attention, one that sounded rather kiddish and cocky. A white-clothed figure was behind Sector $, and he stepped through them to present himself to Adam: Kokichi Oma. "Hey, you're that bastard from Hyrule!" Adam recognized.

"Hey, Schnee girl! This guy's a total liar." Kokichi pointed. "He was never discriminated a day in his life!"

"The hell do you know?!"

"HEY, MIYUKI!" Kokichi called. "You can look at peoples' pasts, right?! Hurry up and study this guy!"

"FUCK OFF!" Adam lunged at Kokichi, the group splitting apart. The liar used Haki to swiftly dodge his Wilt, getting his gun to shoot Adam's knees with Dark Bullets. The bullets didn't wound him, but Adam felt weak in the knees and slumped. "AGH!" Adam was squeezed in a giant hand, the right hand of Sasha. The giant had rolled her way over, growling furiously at the Faunus. Adam tried to break free, but Kokichi shot and weakened him further. Miyuki was able to go up and touch Adam's head.

Her eyes closed, Adam Taurus's past played like a movie in fast-forward. Her eyes shot open in shock. "It's true… Adam was never a slave! He gave that burn to himself just to impress some rich cat girl."

"Just as I thought!" Kokichi smirked. "You're nothing but a faker! A phony trying to get popular through racism! Why should we ever waste our time with a pointless sack of vomit like you?!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Adam squirmed in Sasha's grip. "You sons of bitches, you're ALL on my—_LIIIIIiiiiiiist…"_ He went flying across the mountains via Sasha's godly throw.

…

"Ohhhh… my back…" The Cold Miser weakly recovered. "Huh?" He looked up.

"-aaaaaaaAAAAAH!" Adam flattened the Glacian man.

…

Propping herself up with that arm, Sasha glared at the other Faunus. "I'm seriously hungry, and you guys look like MIGHTY good eatin'!"

_"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_ They fled like the small and helpless animals they are. Sasha sighed and let her body collapse again.

"Phew… glad we didn't waste too much time with that loser." Kokichi said. "Now that I have a moment… WAH HAH HAAAAAHH!" Suddenly crying, the liar grabbed Carol in a hug. "CAROOOOL! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"Heeeey! Get OFF me!" Carol pushed his head away.

"And Ciel, you're as beautiful as ever!" He switched attention to the earl.

"Unhand me, you hideous ghoul!"

"Why does this guy seem to know you?" Raleigh asked.

Kokichi faced him in shock. "Oh… my-God. You _actually_ went and replaced me." He let go and turned away, head hung in sorrow. "I guess you guys didn't miss me at all. I mean, what's the point of being sad if you can just buy a new pet? Wah hah hah…"

"Actually, I think I do recognize you." Carol said, bringing up an image on her laptop.

"You do?!" Kokichi whipped around, face full of hope.

"Yes, Louise described you. Kokichi Oma, one of the Sky God officers. You have a dangerous Devil Fruit ability."

"Oh… that's where. Nee hee hee… you really don't remember. All this time you were partying after your little Apocalypse was over, you had _no_ idea how much danger you all were in."

"What are you even blathering about?" Ciel asked.

"Miyuki, you wanna lend me a hand?"

Kokichi held a hand open, prompting the timebender to take it. She cleared her mind and viewed into his past. "…! I don't believe it!" She gasped.

"You found something?!" Carol jumped.

"This guy… he used to be a KND operative. And not only that, he-"

"He's the worst operative to ever befall the Nextgen Kids Next Door!" Kokichi sported a crescent grin. "Numbuh Gamble, Kokichi Oma! The one who will spell the E.N.D. of the KND!"

* * *

**That twist was foreshadowed in the previous story. X) The candle boss was from _Ni no Kuni_ and Ashley's from _WarioWare_. The next chapter won't have a stage, it'll be a flashback.**


	8. Numbuh Gamble

**Well, Banjo-Kazooie is officially in _Smash_, and I have no strong feelings toward that fact.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Of-course-that's-a-lie, I'm-thinking-up-a-story-right-now.**

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Numbuh Gamble_**

**KND Newbase, two years ago (March 2034)**

The Kids Next Door had amassed in the Convention Center to bare witness to another graduation ceremony. In light of the chaotic circumstances, the veterans found it amazing that new operatives were brave enough to join up, but it was nonetheless welcoming. "As Supreme Leader Numbuh 3621, I would like to personally congratulate our new line of cadets for passing training, and humbly welcome them to our great organization. Before we commence, our Newbase Computer Expert, Numbuh $ has an announcement for us."

Carol Masterson walked up to the podium with a confident aura. "As of this day, I will unfortunately be resigning from my position at Global Command. I am officially forming my own sector in Poshley Heights known as Sector $, built exclusively to young entrepreneurs like myself."

_"YAAAaaaayy…!"_ The audience seemed to make half-hearted cheers.

"Eh… not as enthusiastic as usual." Carol said confusedly. "Uh, anyway, I already have a team of four operatives that have agreed to sign up. So, will Sector $ introduce their selves?!"

"Numbuh Inheritance, Ciel Phantomhive and President of Funtomhive Toy Company." Ciel picked a hair off and inserted it into the Code Module.

"Numbuh Spender, Pacifica Northwest of Gravity Falls!" Pacifica eagerly inserted her golden hair.

"Numbuh Allowance, Weiss Schnee, heiress to Schnee Dust!" Weiss submitted a strand of snowy hair.

"AAAAND…" The last boy submitted a traditional booger, "Numbuh Gamble, KOKICHI OMA! A dreaded pirate captain with a crew of 10,000 men!"

"Nah, all he does is pull harmless pranks in his hometown." Cheren mentioned.

"They are not harmless! That wet willy I gave my teacher was laced with poison~" Kokichi smiled wickedly, his skin and hair swapping colors.

"Heheheh. At any rate, let us welcome our new and wealthy sector! Do us proud, Sector $!"

_"YAAAAAAY!"_

"Enough with those phony-ass cheers!" Kokichi yelled. "Most of you are clearly jealous that we have the fanciest treehouse in the world!"

"We don't care what kind of treehouse you have." Lee Andrew argued.

"Your words say you don't, but your heart says otherwise~"

"Heheh, okay, you can tease them later, Kokichi." Cheren nudged him off the stage. "Let's call up the next recruits."

**Sector $ Treehouse**

"And this will be your room, Kokichi." Carol led her teammate to a casino-themed room with a bed resembling a pinball machine.

"Ehh, I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm afraid of developing a gambling addiction. Can we change it to, say, a sea theme instead?"

"Oh…" Carol frowned. "Then why did you call yourself Numbuh Gamble?"

"SEE, IT'S ALREADY HAPPENING!" He broke down crying. "WAH HA HA HA HAAAA!"

"Okay, calm down, calm down! I'll have this stuff sent back, it shouldn't cost much."

The next day, Carol brought Kokichi back to his room. "Whaddya think?!" she exclaimed, showing off the room as it resembled the seafloor, with hanging plastic fish, bubbles, and a jellyfish bed.

"Ehhh… Now that I'm seeing it in person, it doesn't suit me at all. I feel like I'll drown if I sleep in here. Can we go back to the casino theme?"

"OH, FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

Later, the five operatives and their butler were served tea in the mission prep room. "Okay, team," Carol began, "as leader, I looked over everyone's abilities and-"

"Eh ju-ju-just a second." Kokichi interrupted. "Who made _you_ the leader?"

"Uh… I founded this sector, I was here first… I'm the leader."

"That may be true, but I think we have the right to vote. When you think about it, every one of us makes a good leader. Like Ciel! He owns his own company and he's super intelligent."

"Thank you." Ciel smiled.

"And Pacifica, she has amazing street smarts and social skills!"

"I do my best!" The Northwest proclaimed proudly.

"And Weiss, your quick thinking and talent with a sword is HAAAMAAAAZIIIIING!"

"Eh heh heh. Yeah, I guess so." Weiss blushed.

"You're all such talented people! I say we decide now who we think is the most talented. But just so we're not at each other's throats (looking at you, Sebastian), the vote has to be unanimous. So, point to the person you want to be leader!"

_"ME!"_ Everyone pointed at their self, including Kokichi. (Except Sebastian, who voted Ciel.)

"Nee hee hee hee! Then I guess the war is on!" Kokichi beamed.

"Ugh… Let's get back to what I was talking about." Carol brushed it off.

…

A few days later, Kokichi treated himself to a bottle of lemon water. As soon as he turned away from the fridge, "HEY! Kokichi!"

"Wawawawa!" He jumped at Weiss's shout.

"Where the hell is my sword?! You said you only wanted to borrow it for a day, right?"

"Eheh, about that… The sword wasn't for me, it was for one of my buddies. They needed an extra skewer for a party they were hosting."

"WHAT?! That sword is an antique—my father wants me to use it for a show! Ugh, I'm going to KILL YOU!"

"HELP, POLICE! I've been threatened with murder!" Kokichi bolted down the hall.

"GET BACK HERE!"

…

The folks at the Sure Would Forest Senior Center were enjoying a pleasant game of bingo. There were memorial pictures of Lydia Gilligan, Sheldon, and Maurice. The entrance BURST open, the elderly panicking as Sector V charged in. "DROP THE ACT, you old crones!" Chris yelled.

"CHRIS?!" yelled Lizzie MayHence, one of the nurses. "What the devil do you think you're doing?!"

"We know you're holding Sector $ hostage!" Dillon stated. "And we know about your supercannon! You're trying to drain the youth of every kid in the nation just so you can live another 80 years!"

"SUPERCANNON?! ?!" Lizzie bellowed in her classic tone. "Don't tell me Nigel's ghost came back and planted a Stupid Curse on all of you! There is no supercannon, so you BETTER be ready to pay for that wall!"

Chris held up his wristwatch and asked, "Kokichi, we're inside. Are you in position?!"

_"Ohhhh, about that… I just realized the whole supercannon thing might have been a dream I had. My team just got back from the pool. Sorry. So sorry."_

The group's faces paled at the revelation. With fearful hearts, they looked up at Lizzie, who was swelling with rage. "CHRIIIIIIS UNOOOOOOO!"

_Fortunately, Carol helped pay the cost for Kokichi's prank, but he would continue to pull other nasty surprises with other sectors. He painted Anthony's feet to make him think he had an infection. He convinced Terry that he could awaken as a vampire by drinking George's blood, because according to him, albinos had "magic" blood. In two months, he earned a reputation as the "most-hated operative." Of course, it was believed he desired this hatred to make his darknessbending stronger._

_His pranks became worse after Zach Murphy invited him to his Bo-bobo Club. Zach wanted to show him more "artistic" pranks and taught him the ways of Bo-bobo Kempo. Putting his new techniques to use, he had Anthony, Morgiana, and other shoeless operatives arrested by the "Shoe Police," forcing them to make a hundred deliveries around a Shoe Village in iron boots. He invited Jinta, Chris, and other strong operatives to a new muscle training seminar—literally, it consisted of sentient, beefy pairs of arms made of muscle fiber, who would use the operatives as jump-ropes._

_"Maddy is my favorite operative!" he heard a civilian girl say one time. "She used to be prejudiced, but then she learned to accept other people!"_

_"I heard that Anthony used to bully Vweeb, but then he learned to understand Vweeb better and they became friends!" another girl said._

_As Kokichi would later confirm, it was true that Maddy was no longer prejudiced. However, not only did Anthony despise Vweeb still, he hated the entire Kateenian race. Whatever that girl heard was a lie._

_In truth, Kokichi mocked the KND's ideals of friendship. He has had bad experiences with people in the past. In First Grade, his kindhearted teacher gave him a 0% on a 12-question assignment. Each of them was marked wrong, but actually, only one of the answers was correct. The score should have been higher than zero. It was then Kokichi began to distrust teachers._

_In Second Grade, Kokichi made friends with a boy who shared an interest in videogames. It was nothing remarkable, but they would always play together at recess and visit each other's houses. But near the end of the school year, the boy began to turn down their play dates and make excuses. Most of those excuses were lies, but Kokichi accepted them, anyway. All he could deduce was that his friend began to resent Kokichi for no specified reason, so in time, they simply stopped talking._

_"Kokichi, I know you're just playing around, but you need to stop with all the pranks." His mother told him. "You're not going to make any friends that way."_

_"Liar," he thought. "You don't care if I make friends, you only care about your own social standing."_

_However, if there was one thing Kokichi's parents loved about him, it was his talent in gambling. They would lend Kokichi about 50 yen a day so he could play at the casino, and he would come home with a small fortune. His parents would sometimes exploit his talent to improve their social standing, and it was a better substitute for pranks._

_These were small things, yes, and nothing especially tragic happened to Kokichi, but his Dark Chi amplified his inner thoughts. He grew up with the belief that friendship and Trust were an illusion. He believed that people put on a fake mask of kindness that slowly came off the more time they spent with someone. All people were liars, and that was the truth. But what frustrated him was that people would never admit to this fact._

_So, he sought to uncover everyone's hidden feelings. By pranking numerous people and angering them, he was able to look into their hearts. The only person who was lucky enough to hear this truth was Cheren Uno._

"For example, Cheren, I know that Mason is sick of Dillon, Aranea hates working with Anthony, Terry dislikes both George AND Miyuki, MaKayla detests Lola's vampire habits, and Apis thinks you demon hybrids are sins of nature. And you know Lee Andrew? He acts all upset about his sister's death, but actually, he's thankful because his team doesn't tease him, anymore."

"Kokichi, is the only reason you joined the KND just to find dirt on my operatives?" Cheren asked.

"Of course not! My goal is to make the world a better place!" His eyes were shining with passionate dreams. "But seriously, if it wasn't for the KND, none of these people would ever wanna spend time with each other. They all hate each other!"

"Look, even if you're right, so what? The KND's job isn't to _like_ people, it's to save people and stop crises. Of course we're not going to like everyone, of course we might get tired of some people, but all that really matters is you fulfill your role in the team and quit being such a nuisance!"

"Hey, if your operatives can't enjoy a good laugh every now and then, they're just plain childish. They fought gigantic monsters and overpowered villains, had their homes destroyed or family die, but if they treat my harmless pranks like a horrible travesty, then they're just terrible at taking jokes! Seriously, the worst!"

"My operatives don't wanna be pranked right now, and they certainly don't want some nosy kid pointing out their personal problems. I know Zach seems to like you, but I don't think you should see him for a while."

"But we're buddies! ! He even gave me this rad tongue tattoo! Ahhh…" He showed his tongue.

"What tattoo, I don't see any-" Cheren leaned over the desk—Kokichi leaned up and licked his cheek.

"NOW YOU HAVE IT, TOO! PLAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!" His chair fell backward and he began dying of laughter, legs jiggling in the air.

An angry Cheren stomped over, pulled him up, and smacked him. "Kokichi, you're going back to Arctic Base for disciplinary training!"

"Moi?! I can't just leave my team to fend for themselves, I'm an integral member!"

"They already agreed to this beforehand because they're sick of receiving complaints. It was a unanimous decision."

"Even Sebastian?"

"Yes, him too."

"…" Kokichi bore a blank expression. True, he didn't expect any different, but he figured, just for a moment, they would've talked with him first. "Well, all they did was prove me right!" He grinned.

…

"Alright troublemakers," began Marcus Drilovsky, "you have 10 minutes to load your haul across the snowfield or it's 1,000 push-ups! And I better not see any horseplay, sabotage, dropping your load, or what-have-you! GO!"

Kokichi and nine other operatives were forced to carry giant snowballs on their backs across the snow. To his right, a rather large boy who could have easily been an adult, and to his left, a rather short, young girl with black pigtails. "Well, here's a fun way to spend our Saturday! Here I thought **I** was the most-hated operative."

"My dad used to be a supervillain called 'Big Brother.'" said the big guy. "My sector didn't like me and they spread bad rumors to my neighborhood. I got sick of it, so I started beating people up."

"Sounds like you deserved it." the little girl remarked.

"Yeah, what about you, shorty?" Kokichi asked. "What did a tiny little girl like you do that was so bad?"

"I'm 14 years old, for your information!" she stated. "My name is Ashley and I'm a transfer from Mushroom. My magic school wanted us to study abroad, so I thought it easier to transfer KNDs, too. I was in Sector TD, but I didn't get along with my leader, Sakura. I went to her school and she always showed off in class. Everyone wanted to hang out with her instead of me. I tried to get peoples' attention by pulling pranks, like turning a teacher into a spoon… and now I'm here. Dumb, show-offy…"

"My name's Edna." A slightly taller girl with orange puffy hair (with three longer strands sticking out) spoke next. "I like to scam kids in my hometown with my own hand-made products. I only wanna buy some jawbreakers, come on!"

"Yeah, well wait'll you hear my story." said a kid who looked like a disguised alien. "My name is Bobby Miller. I got in trouble for tying kids to shopping carts and making a pretend roller-coaster. It's always been my dream to build my own-"

"You're lying and you're an alien in a wig, alright NEXT."

_They each took turns sharing their backgrounds. Either they were naughty pranksters or troubled kids venting their anger, but nonetheless, Kokichi found a kinship with them. Marcus would learn it was a mistake on his part to have all these troublemakers together._

"Hey Ashley, do you know a spell that can turn hot chocolate into hot lemon?" Kokichi asked.

"Pfft, we learn that spell in first grade. I even know how to make it stir up your bladder."

"Perfect! I have a job for you."

One day, when the delinquents were out training, Marcus fixed himself some hot chocolate from his choice container. As soon as he put his tongue to the nourishing cup—"UUUULP!" An unbelievable sour taste overcame him. "B-Bathroom!" Marcus raced to the bathroom—"WHAT THE FRICK?!" The room was completely buried in ice. He ran around in search of a good bathroom, but they were all frozen! His only option was to check the prison wing, and fortunately, there was an empty cell with a toilet. "Finally! !"

But while he was busy doing his business, "Bobby Miller" shot him in the neck with a tranquilizer dart. He swapped clothes with Marcus and went out to greet the cadets.

"Good afternoon, trainees! Today's training will be a cooking exercise. Everyone has to follow this recipe and make the best damn brownies this side of the South Pole." He passed papers out to all the confused cadets. "They're gonna be sent to the big sectors, so don't mess up. Ingredients are all in the kitchen. First one finished gets a back massage!"

…

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU BRATS?!" Marcus bellowed at the troublemakers. "You poisoned my chocolate, froze all my bathrooms, knocked me out cold, and sent brownies full of itching powder to ALL our best sectors in MY NAME! ! Half my cadets quit out of humiliation! Forget disciplinary training, you all deserve an indefinite suspension from the Kids Next Door!"

"Chillax, the powder's only going to last for one week." Kokichi assured. "Nobody got hurt."

"SUSPENDED!"

"FINE! We don't need to pull pranks on you humorless whiners, anyway! The world is just FULL of people BEGGING for a laugh at their expense! From this day forward, we are known as D.I.C.E. (Despicably Ingenious Cool Evildoers)!"

_With approval from their own sectors, the 10 troublemakers were suspended from the KND, but they were not downtrodden. Using 4x4 materials that they "purchased," they built a pirate ship and sailed to various towns, pulling pranks on the residents. The wicked members of D.I.C.E. would terrorize ships and settlements with confetti cannons, assaulting people with balloon swords, and robbing people of their pants. Edna would sneak into towns and set up sales booths, selling faulty products to earn money for her crew. Of course, they didn't bother the KND, and the latter did not concern their selves with a petty, harmless threat. For the rest of the year through February 2035, the Dice Pirates enjoyed their games. But one day, the KND was able to locate them, and Cheren personally visited Kokichi on their ship._

"You know, your suspension was up after one month, you guys. …We, uh, sent letters saying you could come back."

"Eh, we never really felt interested." Kokichi replied in a laid back manner.

"Yeah! Hehe, I've been having a lot of fun with these guys." Big Boy said.

"We nicked so many quarters! !" Edna exclaimed.

"Besides, we would've been thrown right back to that work camp." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"But didn't you say you wanted to make the world a better place?" Cheren asked.

"That was a lie. To be honest, I'm perfectly fine with the world as it is. So, uh, just go ahead and remove my booger from the Module. That fine with the rest of you? Last chance if you wanna go back to your old friends."

"Eh, they were boring, anyway." Ashley said.

"I'm good here." Big Boy followed.

One by one, every other crewmate rejected Cheren's offer. "And there you have it! We gave the KND a shot, didn't like it, now we're pirates. So, go on, get. Nobody misses us, anyway."

"Your team misses you."

Kokichi frowned slightly, having been taken off-guard a tad. "Yeah? Then why didn't they look for me?"

"It was only recently they thought about you. I think they wanna give you another chance. At least Carol in particular feels bad about sending you away."

"Well, they're shit out of luck because I haven't changed at all."

"And there's something else I wanted to show you." Cheren withdrew a newspaper and handed it to him.

The paper was from Intergalactic News and talked about a band of pirates stealing landmasses. "Sky God Pirates?"

"Yeah, they just recently became famous. We don't know much about them, but they've stolen a town from Japan and places from other worlds, and they've got a ton of strong members. Whoever they are, they seem dangerous, and the KND is afraid to get close to them. There's a chance they might become our enemy. Top that with everything else we've been dealing with, we can't afford to lose any operatives. That's why I would like you all to come back, too." The leader looked around at all the pirates. "Even if you don't like your sectors or they don't like you, every operative is valuable. You're still important to the organization, and we're grateful to have you."

"…" Kokichi couldn't think of a good comeback. "Can we have a day to talk it over?"

"Yeah, sure." Cheren spared a smile. He climbed back on his R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. and flew away.

Kokichi looked down at the paper again. "This Skaios guy actually seems pretty fun. Maybe we oughta give him a call."

"Give him a call, what do you mean by that?" asked a tall, lanky member.

"I mean, just imagine all the pranks we can pull if we had that kind of firepower at our behest. We wouldn't have to go to school and we can get back at the KND and everything!"

"But I didn't wanna get back at the KND." Big Boy said.

"Oh, you won't say that after you hear this amazing idea for a prank I have!"

"Fine." Ashley eye-rolled. "Let's hear it."

The 10 pirates huddled together in a tight circle. Ashley was in the middle of it, being so small. Kokichi began whispering his plan. After he was finished, the crewmen shared bedazzled expressions. "Ya…You really think we could pull that off?"

"It sounds really complicated." Edna said.

"Yeah, it is." Kokichi sighed in sadness. "Maybe this is going too far. I guess we'll just stick to our mediocre pranks."

"B-But, I…" Big Boy hesitated a moment, "I wanna give it a shot."

"Yeah, me too!" Edna followed.

"Eh… why not?" Ashley shrugged.

"Well, I got nothin' to lose!" 'Bobby' said.

"Nee hee hee! Glad you're all in agreement. Then we better get ready to say good-bye!"

**KND Convention Center; the next day**

"Thank you, Kids Next Door, for taking time out of your busy schedules to be here today." Cheren announced to his loyal operatives in the stadium. "The reason I called you here is because ten of our operatives have something they'd like to say. Kokichi Oma… you have the floor."

The stadium was quiet with suspicion as the despicable boy took his place at the podium. The only one smiling was Carol, happy to see her teammate coming back, whilst the other three retained their hopes until they heard his announcement. "You guys may not remember me, but I'm a lovable prankster who wanted nothing more than to spread joy and laughter to my fellow operatives."

"Yeah, joy and laughter. SURE ya did." Anthony remarked.

"However, it had become apparent to me that my attempts to bring joy instead brought sorrow and anger to my favorite people. And that's why, I believe the time has come for an apology."

"Sounds like my kinda guy." Karin approved. "Alright then. Let's hear it."

"Hear what?"

"The apology? Duh."

"Great! I'm all ears." Kokichi grinned.

"Huh?!" Carol became confused.

"YOU'RE all going to apologize to ME! You're gonna apologize to Ashley, and 'Bobby,' and Big Boy, and all these other poor clowns whose feelings you hurt!"

"Uh, Kokichi," Cheren began, "you wanted me to call this meeting because you said _you_ wanted to-"

"That was a LIE, Cherry Cake. Don't you know me at all?"

"The hell are you saying?!" Melody shouted. "YOU'RE the ones who pranked us, where's YOUR apology?!"

"I thought you guys were fired months ago!" Lee Andrew followed. "Cheren, is this some kinda joke?! Why'd you invite us just for this crud?"

"GET OUT, you Psycho Clowns!" Grenda bellowed.

_"GET LOST, GET LOST, GET LOST, GET LOST!"_

"Yeah?!" Kokichi grew angry. "Well, how 'bout I respond to that with a song of my own! Ahem…" He began doing a sexy dance. "Ah don't need you to love me… I love me. I don't need yo' respect, man… I respect me, man. But you can learn to love me… if you change your _miiiiiiiind…_ If you change your _miiiiiiiiiind_… If you change your mind…"

The operatives stared at him with confusion. His voice didn't sound genuine at all. "Oh, that's right, you guys WON'T change your mind, because if an opinion is popular enough, it might as well be a fact! And the popular opinion is that Kokichi is a terrible person. Who here doesn't have an unpopular opinion they would defend to the death?! Who here has a favorite game that everyone else hates, or they hate a show that everyone else loves? How many of you can't stand your own teammates?! I know that some of you are racist, or sexist, and some of you even think the KND is a waste of time. Why don't you be honest with yourselves and say it?! Oh, wait, because you want your friends to like you. That's why you pretend to be good people who love everyone."

The operatives hated his words and didn't want to agree at all… and yet, they had no way to argue. "I may not be a good person, but at least I'm honest with myself about it. But you're all no different from me! There's a hundred people you wanna see pranked and have a bad day! And in a hundred years, the Kids Next Door will be factually recognized as the good guys. WELL, I REJECT THE KIDS NEXT DOOR! I believe there are NO absolute truths, so I reject all things popular! I won't let you all go down in history as 'noble people.' I'm going to reveal ALL your secrets to the world!"

"You're bluffing!" Chris shouted. "Even if that junk were true about us, how would you ever know?!"

"Because I'm a professional liar, Chrissie-poo." Kokichi swapped skin and hair colors. "Nothing is more precious to a person than their reputation. You people are idolized, not only by fellow operatives, but by society, all because you keep your true ideals to yourselves. Some of you believe, with a logical argument, that merpeople are awful, or that airbenders suck, either through a bad experience or something else, and even if society tells you you're wrong, you won't let go of those thoughts unless something naturally changes your mind. Of course, it's not wrong to feel such thoughts, but you know if you come out with them, popular culture will hate you. THEN where will the KND be, huh?! No matter how many times you save the universe, media will portray you as bad guys just to comfort the people you 'offended'!"

"Kokichi, this isn't a joke, you know!" Cheren stated. "In a few months, we'll have to fight The Thirteen, and we're really stressed about it. How are my operatives going to focus with you threatening their reputation?!"

"I say we just grab 'em and throw them in the Decommissioner!" Aranea shouted.

"Bad idea!" Kokichi smirked. "I specifically ordered one of my friends to publish all your dirty secrets to the world if I don't call in one hour. So, if you want to still live peaceful lives after this, you better listen! As of this day, Kokichi and his friends are LEAVING the KND and joining the Sky God Pirates! We're taking our pranks to the next level, and if you try to stop us, your social lives are ruined!"

"Who the bloody heck are the Sky God Pirates?" Sheila asked.

"I heard they were a dangerous group that's been terrorizing planets recently." Haylee replied.

"The bottom line is, as long as I live, your peaceful lives are in danger." Kokichi continued. "If people know all your negative opinions on others, your friendships and social lives will fall apart. However, I understand you have bigger problems to worry about, so I don't want you to worry. I mean, it would sure be annoying if you all decide to hunt me down. Ashley, Roger!"

"OBLIVIATE MAXIMA!" Ashley thrusted her wand skyward, and Roger touched it to imbue his Time Chi. A great wave of blue magic swept over the stands, the operatives mesmerized by its feel. Anything relating to Kokichi, Ashley, or the other D.I.C.E. members faded from their memories. D.I.C.E. themselves, however, wore clown masks that had protective charms to shield themselves from the spell.

The KND was in a daze by the time D.I.C.E. escaped on their flying pirate ship. "I was able to erase all the footage the security cameras had of us." Lanky said. "Hopefully, there's no trace of us."

"Of course, if I end up dying or something, the Memory Charm is gonna wear off." Ashley mentioned. "But if not that, strong memories are easy to recall. Whether they're of people you love, or people you hate with all your spite."

"It's not that they hated us," Kokichi replied, "but we're the kind they would rather forget entirely. They don't want to believe we have dirt on them. To them, we're just nuisances that are best left ignored. That's why they won't remember us until we _want_ them to. And when they do remember us, it'll be too late! WAH HA HA HAAAA!"

_Following through with their vow, the Dice Pirates tracked down the Sky Gods. Skaios requested them to play their games: kart-racing, Turf War, colosseum combat, and virtual obstacle courses. They proved their selves worthy to join the Yonko's crew, and Kokichi was even rewarded a Devil Fruit befitting himself as a gambler. About a month working for the crew, he became close friends with a girl named Monaca…_

"Hey heeeey, Monaca!" Kokichi sang as the crippled girl rolled into his dining room.

"Good evening, Kokichi! Monaca is so honored that you invited her for dinner."

"What are friends for, am I right?" They sat at opposite ends of the table. It wasn't long after they started eating that Kokichi asked, "And speaking of friends… how's Mandy doing?"

The girl stared at him with a quizzical look. Kokichi's skin and hair had swapped colors. "Ufufu! Monaca has NO idea what you're talking about!"

"It's okay, Monaca, we can be honest with each other! After all… I have secrets of my own."

"Oh? Do tell, Kokichi."

"You see, I used to be a KND operative before I fled to this crew. Little did they know that, all along, I merely wanted to learn all their dirty secrets. In case something happens to me or my crew… I would like someone to confide these secrets. And if you do… I'll keep yours."

"Hmmm… if that is what you wish, Monaca will happily listen." She folded her fingers in a polite manner.

**Current time; Ice Cream Mountain**

Miyuki finished telling the tale and let go of Kokichi's hand. Sector $ still found it utterly baffling. This guy… was seriously their former teammate? "And if you still don't believe me, Carol!" he pointed at her, "You don't think Lilliputians deserve the same rights as big people and that they make good servants."

"I-I do not!" Carol blushed.

"Pacifica, you want all the creatures of Gravity Falls to be captured and put in a zoo; Ciel, you think Pacifica is a disgraceful excuse for a woman, and Weiss, you may be ashamed of your father, but you ALSO think Faunus and Mobians are smelly and gross! But don't worry, I won't tell Adam."

"But you…" Weiss stuttered for a bit, "w-why are you telling us now?"

"Yeah…" Carol rubbed her forehead. "My mind is hazy, but now that you're telling us all this… it _does_ feel familiar. But if it's really true, why are you reminding us?"

"Because now that we're directly fighting each other, I'm sending you a little warning. I refuse to let the KND be the 'heroes' in this war. If the KND win, I'm going to do what I promised and expose all your secrets. I'm going to reveal that Nagisa is homophobic, that Jinta loves it when girls gang up on him, and hell, one of your operatives is a traitor!"

"Wait, what?!"

"But Sector V, on the other hand, they already doomed themselves. I knew for a long time that their belief in the KND was dwindling; they only stayed in the organization this long because they thought it was their responsibility. But I can't BELIEVE they straight-up signed their selves away to the Sky Gods! Hah hah hah, 'alliance' my ass, they just wanted to side with the winning team! As soon as their friends are rescued, they just wanna go home and forget all about it! BOY, won't their fans be crushed when they find out?!"

Immediately, Pacifica grabbed his arms in chains, and Weiss slipped behind and tipped a sword to his neck. "I think someone needs his OWN memory wiped." Pacifica stated. "We're taking you with us!"

"You guys really don't know anything, do you?"

"INCOMING!" Raleigh yelled when a swarm of Monokumas and White Seals dropped down on ropes. The Kumas sliced Pacifica's energy chains with their claws and a seal shot at Weiss with a gun, prompting her to defend. Kokichi slipped away, whipped out his Dark Gun, and shot both Miyuki and Suki in the head. "EEAAAH!" the latter cried, falling over.

"My Dark Bullets didn't hurt them, but they've been briefly chi-blocked." Kokichi quickly ran to slap backpacks on the Crystals. Large star-shaped balloons (Fulton STARS) inflated and uplifted them to the sky. Ciel tried to shoot and pop them, only to be kicked by Kokichi, and the liar proceeded to shoot down Raleigh's Magnemite.

"Grrr!" Carol grunted, running from the Kumas as she programmed Game-and-Watch to fight them. "Hey, Sasha, can't you help us out?!" she pled with the giant.

"Ooooog…" Unfortunately, Sasha was exhausted due to losing too much blood from her severed arm.

"Yeesh, that looks like a tough wound to heal." Kokichi said. "Still, nothing wrong with an extra prisoner. Seals, Fulton the giant, too!"

The White Seals leapt around Sasha's body, sticking backpacks on as multiple balloons were able to lift the titan to the heavens. They also flipped onto her severed arm and rode it up as it was Fultoned. "It was always my dweam to fwy on a giant arm." a seal said adorably.

"So long, Sector $!" Kokichi called, flying away on his own Fulton STAR. "Y'all are going to make the headline, and NOT in a good way! Neeeee hee hee hee heeeeee!"

"Quick, in the balloon!" Ciel yelled, the five jumping back in their Pichu balloon. Kokichi and the others had quickly ascended to a flying ship, which then sailed toward a floating island. "Curses, we'll never catch up to them like this. The mission's a failure, return to the ship!"

"We have another problem, guys!" Pacifica pointed. "There's another giant coming!"

The giant in question seemed to be a liquid mass resembling a man with a top-hat, followed by several beer-powered ships driven by Chumba-Wumbas. "That man is Pawtucket Pat, the Snack Division Commander!" Ciel exclaimed. "According to the reports, he's a Logia waterbender. We have to get away from him!"

…

"Commander Pat," said one of the Chumbas, "we just got a call sayin' Sasha floated up to the Sky Gods' ships."

"Dammit! Send word to the Cotton Cloud Cruisers, orders are to seize the Sky God ships and recover Sasha! Ah, that balloon up there isn't one of ours!" Spotting the Pichu balloon, the beer titan lashed an extended arm.

The Luxury Crew screamed, the arm unavoidable, but Raleigh bellowed for his Magnemite to Thunder Shock, the electrical current traveling down the liquid and shocking Pawtucket's massive body. "BZZZZZZZ!"

"Slurpuff, use Fairy Wind to help us move faster!" Raleigh summoned said Pokémon, the Slurpuff hopping on the edge of the balloon and blowing wind in the opposite direction, flying the balloon as fast as it could. "The rest of you, help hold back the giant!" He summoned his Electric Pokémon as the four of them struck lightning down at Pat.

The titan swiftly evaded the bolts and spat beer globs up with bullet speed, Weiss countering them with icicles. The ships also shot Beer Bills (Bullet Bills resembling beer cans), which Ciel looked out for and shot with his own bullets. "Where the HELL have you rotten brats taken my niece?!"

"Is he talking about Sasha?" Raleigh asked.

"Who else is giant like he is?!" Pacifica remarked.

"They're all coming from the shore!" Ciel observed. "We'll never be able to get in the submarine with them around. Lola, this is Ciel." He faced his wristwatch. "Listen, we need you to activate the submarine and drive it away from the mountain, we'll try to get away from these guys and contact you afterwards."

_"Okay, I'll try my best. Did you get Miyuki?"_

"No, she was taken by the Sky Gods. In fact, there's something bizarre we need to tell you afterwards."

_Rescue Miyuki: MISSION FAILED. MINUS 10,000 POINTS._

**Free Kingdom; near Goldpaw Island**

Sasha woke up with a groggy moan. With stars glistening in the sky, she was on a massive platform, tethered to several Sky God ships. Guns and cannons were trained on the giant from all directions. She couldn't even move from being glued to the platform via a thick, swollen substance. But when she glanced left, a tiny human girl appeared to be sewing her arm back into place. "Oh? Hey, you're awake." The girl smiled at her. "My name's Haruka! I've been able to reattach your arm, but you shouldn't get too reckless with it. Hehe, it was a lot to clean up, just let me say."

"Mmmm… thanks." Sasha passed her a smile and faced up at the sky again. She could barely remember anything before she had passed out… though she felt like there was something important on her mind… but what was it?

Kokichi's crew had locked Miyuki and Suki in a cell on their flagship, chi-blocks binding them. "Our orders were to rescue you, but we can't have you running around causing a mess. Ideally, you two will swear to absolute freedom like your Raccoon buddies. I'm sure the icebender could adapt easily."

"Can we at least have ice cream?" Suki asked.

"Kokichi, wait!" Miyuki called just as the boy turned to leave. "…Is what you said before true? When you mentioned a traitor? What did you mean?"

"…" He showed her half his face and crescent smile. "Many of your operatives are unhappy with the KND. When they speak false praise of it, a cloud of darkness emanates from their hearts. And one of these operatives has bigger darkness than any other. With this person, they aren't just unhappy with the KND… they would sooner see it torn down. I would even go far as to say they're plotting its downfall."

"Who? Who is it?"

"It would be no fun if I tell you! After all, I want the KND's downfall, too. Whatever this person is planning, maybe we could be allies!" He faced forward again. "Yet, as big as their darkness was, they were trying all they could to suppress it. It would only take one tiny push to make them unleash it! Nee hee hee heeeee!"

* * *

**Kokichi is the Best Boy in this arc, besides Lucky. X3**


	9. True Love Beyond Death

**I forgot to mention, but Manky Kong's behavior is based off the Beast Titan from _Attack on Titan_. Also, does anyone remember the cryptogram in _Seven Lights_, Chapter 57? Well, it's finally about to come into play.**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: True Love Beyond Death_**

**Hyrule; Gerudo Town**

A walled city stood ten miles from the entrance to Gerudo Desert, one that had remained unseen by the eyes of men for centuries. …At least, that's what the Gerudo wanted to believe. The spear-wielding guards at the gate of town were focused as three travelers approached, sweat visible on their bodies on this scorching day. One was a magenta-haired girl with a white dress and sturdy legs, another was a pink, ponytailed mushroom, and their leader was a beautiful girl with long, sky-blue hair, a see-through blue veil over her mouth, a top covering her flat chest, and a skirt over black shorts along with blue sandals.

"Hi." The blue-clothed girl greeted with a polite wave. "We're travelers. Is this Gerudo Town?"

"Sav'aaq." The left Gerudo greeted. The guards had no doubts concerning the blue-haired and pink-haired girls' genders… but that mushroom creature was very bizarre. "What is that?"

"Who, me?" Goombella asked. "I'm a Goomba. From Mushroom World?"

"An alien? Lord Mandy's ban on interplanetary travel should still be in effect until the war is over."

"Yeah, well my friends and I were visiting before that law was established, so now it's an indefinite vacation, and we figured we might as well see all the sights we can. Can we please go in?"

"I see; that has happened to a lot of people. Well, so long as you three are vai, you may enter."

"Vai?"

"It means 'women.' Just remember our motto, 'Say hi to vai, no to voe.'"

"Heh heh heh." Nagisa gave a girlish laugh. "Will do."

The three operatives passed the guards and beamed at the exotic desert town. All Gerudo shared common characteristics of dark skin, red or pink hair, and tall bodies, so Nagisa and Goombella were remarkably short in comparison. There were shallow canals with sparkling fresh water and palm trees, shops on either side selling clothes, meat, or produce, and buildings made of solidified sand. The water vapor from the canals made the air feel much cooler compared to outside.

"Man, I hate places like this." Nagisa sighed. "Why are there so many cultures that hate men, but none that hate women?"

"Well, those are in the Negaverse." Goombella noted. "And if you don't like it, why didn't you wait on the ship with Killua?"

"You girls need me to protect you in case of enemy ambush!"

_"Goombella: Bite."_ Index ordered.

"Yow!" Nagisa felt Goomba teeth in his left leg.

_"Okay, enough goofin' around,"_ Killua called from a separate line, _"you stick out like a sore thumb. Just go straight for the palace; Chief Riju is a KND operative, so if you tell the guards who you are, they'll let you in. Afterwards, ask them to bring you to Hange."_

"Aye-aye." Nagisa affirmed. "Should be that big building in the center. Simple enough." He calmly walked straight toward the palace, his teammates following.

Though neither of them distracted their selves with any shops, maintaining the casual demeanors of any tourist, Morgiana couldn't help but notice how pleasant and happy this town felt. A Rito visitor was trying to decide the best meat to purchase and Gerudo children were playing Tag and giggling. "Call me pessimistic, but I thought life under Mandy's rule would be a bit more… miserable."

"I guess all those newspapers were true." Goombella recounted. "About Mandy being a benevolent ruler who did a bunch of kind things for her subjects. Even so, it's totally a sham. Do these people know she's enslaving a bunch of KND operatives?"

"Maybe Hange will be able to tell us, since she's an operative, too." Nagisa wondered.

The Gerudo Palace had four divided grounds around its back and sides: a training ground, a gardening ground, a Sand Seal breeding ground, and a Monster Research ground. When the Story Pirates were led onto the latter, what greeted them was the sight of a Molduga tied firmly to the center, 30 Gerudo soldiers training their spears on it. The Molduga was a massive, brown and yellow fish monster with a wide, flat chin and a mouth that could swallow 20 people.

Just as they were wondering what person would be crazy enough to keep such a thing near town, they noticed someone patting the Molduga's stomach. She was 18 years old, wearing a brown jacket, black pants, and brown boots. Her firm clothing matched her thick build, but her chocolate hair set her apart from other Gerudo. Light reflected off the left lens of her glasses, whilst her right eye was half-closed.

"Molduga guts are an amazing medicinal supplement." Hange thought aloud, her tone as dull as her eye. "They can negate all kinds of poisons, thus allowing the beast to consume all manner of meat. The fins can really pump your stamina when boiled into liquid." She walked around to the mouth and stuck her sword in to prop it up. "It typically has no need for its teeth. Most of its prey just flops right in. Still, I wonder if they'd make a decent weapon."

"Um, excuse me?" Hearing a fake feminine tone, Hange turned, seeing three colorful travelers. "You must be Hange, from the Hyrule KND." Nagisa said.

"And you must be a voe."

"Gyup-!" Nagisa flinched, knowing his disguise was all for naught.

"Relax. There are many men who have snuck in here." The Molduga glanced at Hange. "Though I will say you put a lot of effort into your disguise. You are in terrific shape, and your jawline is of a perfect curvature-"

SNAP! ! The Molduga's teeth shook the air, but Hange flew over the visitors with a graceful flip. Their hearts almost stopped, thinking for a split second it was the end for her, but with a perfect land on her feet, she faced them with an ecstatic expression. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Now her right lens was glinting, madness in her left eye. "He-almost-got-me, hahahahahahahaha, I almost got eaten by a Molduga! It reminds me of a dream where I became a Minish and got eaten by a rat, there was a whole treasure trove in there, thought it was real and cut open a rat first chance I got, hahahahahahaha!"

The friends were too shock-ridden to respond, but it was clear she was a tad mental. "Ahem." Hange tipped up her glasses, the glint switching back to the left lens. "I'm sorry if you were worried about me." Her toneless voice was a stark contrast. "Rest assured, I've fought greater monsters than this."

"A Level of 3,832 with average Haki." Goombella analyzed. "Not bad."

"Super." Nagisa replied. "Our friend, Killua told us to find you. He thought you could help us with something."

The glint returned to the right lens, her crazy grin returning, "Oh Killua sent you huh, is he finally gonna let me study him? I'm dying to see what mechanisms make that Super Sheikah work, hehehehahaha." Then she shifted to Serious Mode. "I'm glad to hear he's safe. He's one of our best operatives. What do you need help with?"

"The Divine Beasts."

"Hmm… Let's go into the study."

Hange led them into a small library lit by torches and served them tea at a table. As the friends happily relaxed their minds with the warm beverage, Hange opened a blueprint of a robotic camel. "The Divine Beasts were always classified information kept by the Hyrulean royals. Vah Naboris is the Divine Beast entrusted to Chief Riju, so by her request, she was allowed to have this blueprint. Naturally, I've been studying the real thing." When she faced up at them, she shifted to Crazy Mode. "I mean, I'm a monster biologist, not a mechanic, but so long as they have 'Beast' in the title, it's fine by me!"

Goombella hopped onto Hange's shoulder (which was broad enough to serve the purpose), looking over the blueprint. "So, how would we take it down?"

In Serious Mode, Hange answered, "Shooting the hooves with explosives will slow its mobility, and there are weak points inside the beast. However, I cannot condone the destruction of Vah Naboris. It is a sacred relic to the Gerudo."

_"And you're fine with it being used for Mandy's purposes?"_ Killua asked.

"So long as Lady Riju is piloting it, there is no real threat. She and the other pilots have been fighting off the opposing Emperors with their Beasts. I understand your concern. The Beasts give Queen Mandy a great advantage in this war. And Riju's sector are the only ones not imprisoned due to her piloting Naboris."

"About that." Morgiana began. "Everything about Mandy being a kind ruler… it can't be true, right?"

"I'm as confused as you are. One of her officers invaded Gerudo Town and fought Riju. Other towns were met with unpleasant greetings, but then Mandy underwent a dramatic change that everyone went along with. My theory is it involves her fearbending." She switched to Crazy, "In all technicality, sapient creatures like humans are monsters, too, and they're the fiercest monsters of all, so they're my favorites to study, hahahahaha!" To Serious, "What I believe is that Mandy is performing these kind acts to manipulate peoples' emotions and get them to follow her. Based on what we witnessed during the Anti-Fairy Rebellion, Mandy must be utilizing an advanced form of fearbending that goes beyond the single emotion."

"So, like, she can make the people perfectly okay with enslaving operatives or something?" Goombella deduced.

_"Come to think of it, I heard a lot of other prisoners saying they were thankful to Mandy for making them stronger."_ Killua recollected. _"Ugh, including me and Gon. Were we seriously brainwashed by that hag?"_

"It's basically a running gag with these Yonko." Morgiana remarked. "K. Rool is taking away his peoples' intelligence, Sherry is taking peoples' Life Chi, and Skaios is taking peoples' restraint. In the end, they all think of their subjects as slaves. That's why even the Divine Beasts are under Mandy's control."

"I hate to think Riju is being controlled," Hange said, "but perhaps I shouldn't dismiss it. I suppose our loyalty is to the KND first. We cannot trust Mandy, and so we cannot let her win the war. I will help you take down the Divine Beasts." To Crazy Mode, "And we have the perfect tool for it!"

"Hey!" Goombella yelped when the scientist grabbed her in both hands, holding her directly in front of her face.

"With your Tattle ability, I can dig up a ton of info on all kinds of beasties! Perhaps if I carve out your eyes and make goggles of them, I can use Tattle myself, hahahahaha!"

"WAAAAAH! Somebody help me!" The Goomba squirmed helplessly, earning giggles from her teammates.

**Mobius; Sunset Hill**

The _Orangutrain_ was composed of cars that looked like they belonged to a circus, with the lead car resembling a purple Rainbow Monkey head. Rainbow Monkeys patrolled each car, armed with guns and swords. Sally Harper was tied to a flagpole on top of the lead car, which flew Specter's Jolly Roger. She watched as Pink Monkey climbed out of a hatch. "Your friends are REALLY mean, y'know that?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Manky worked really hard to capture and divide them, but they're all breaking free and making a mess of the Kremling Krew! When we arrive at our destination, you better be a good girl and STAY PUT!"

"My friends are all escaping?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Ooo-ooo ah-ah!" A blue Rainbow Monkey climbed on the roof. "(Pink Monkey, we're being followed by another train! It looks like a ship, and there's a giant girl on top of it!)"

"I'll call Uncle Manky, the rest of you start trying to shoot them down! No matter what, I'm not giving up my prisoner!"

…

"Chimney, there it is!" Apis exclaimed, seeing a train twisting around the jungle hill in the distance. "That must be the Kremling train."

"Sorry, croco-sans, but there's only room for ONE train on this hill!" Chimney sped the _Rocketship_ directly to shore, and as soon as it was out of the sea, wheels extracted, carrying the train across the beach and through the jungle. Numerous trees were pummeled until the train connected with the tracks, charging full speed after the _Orangutrain_. "I'M BLOWING YOU OFF THE TRACK!"

"NO, CHIMNEY!" Apis panicked. "We gotta save Sally and other prisoners first!"

"Nyah, fine. I'll just tear it off from the inside then!" (Play "Sunset Express" from _Mario: Color Splash_!)

_Stage 13: Orangutrain_

_Mission: Rescue Sally Harper._

_Tip: Click the Icon at the bottom of the screen to switch between groups. You'll need this to defend your ship!_

Rainbow Monkeys blasted cannons from the back of the train, Chimney shooting down the projectiles with her own cannonballs. She kept shooting until the monkey's cannons were destroyed. She sped the train faster until it was linked up with the back of the enemy train. "Mochan, April, guard the ship! The rest o' you, with me!" She, Apis, April, and Aeincha leapt onto the _Orangutrain_. Rainbow Monkeys leapt up, and one grabbed Chimney and tried to throw her off, but April painted a red spot on the roof, compelling the ape to slam Chimney onto it. The frantic girl quickly flipped up for a counterattack, punching the ape off the train. Another ape jumped her from behind, but she grabbed it by the wrists and swung it into another ape.

The next car had spikes along the roof, so they climbed down into the car they were on. Immediately, some Rocky Wrenches peeped out of floor holes and shot tiny bullets. The girls winced from the light pain as they jumped on the moles with such force that they were KO'ed. They opened a door to the next car—there was no floor! They had to climb vines along the right wall, lest they splatter on the tracks. Minkeys (white monkeys) clung to the left wall and threw hardened acorns at them. _Stop it!_ Apis ordered through telepathy, so the Minkeys halted. _KEEP ATTACKING!_ A deeper voice bellowed, so the apes resumed. The girls endured the attacks until they could set foot on the other side.

They exited outside onto the next car. _"ROOOOAAAARRR!"_ A thundering roar rang from the top of the hill, the titanic silhouette of Manky Kong pounding his chest. Two badger-moles pulled a cart full of TNT barrels beside him. Manky grasped one of the giant barrels in his hand. "Our patriarch, Donkey Kong Sr., was a professional pitcher, but his throw was nothing compared to MINE!" The orangutan spun around, his arm winding behind him, and with a godly throw, the barrel FLEW, exploding against the _Rocketship_.

"NYAAAA! MY BABY!" Chimney screamed. "Mochan, what're you doing?! You're supposed to protect the train!"

"Thanks for your concern, Chimney." Mocha remarked sarcastically. "Anthony, help me toss these boulders."

"Gladly." Anthony fixed a sharp glare on the ape. "This is the same jerk that captured us the first time. Time for payback!" Anthony used bending to lift the boulders and threw them to intercept the barrels. Mocha lifted one with her own strength and spun around, throwing it directly at Manky. The orangutan grabbed the boulder and chucked it back with greater force—Anthony sent it back with a powerful thrust of chi, smashing Manky's face in!

"Let's leave it to them, Chimney." Apis said. "Let's hurry." The flat train car they were on had several trampolines at different heights, and Tiggers (spring-tailed tigers) were bouncing on them and laughing, "Hoo hoo hoo hooo!" Even Apis's commands couldn't stop their bouncing. Chimney noticed a tied-up prisoner bobbing on the head of the highest Tigger, so she bounced her way up the trampolines. The Tiggers tried to kick her off, but Chimney was the quicker kicker, and she bounced up ever higher until she could recover the prisoner, a Mobian koala.

"Thank ya, mate! I'll go wait over on your train." The koala bounced up, stretched out a glider, and flew toward the back. The girls crossed to the next car, but it was only composed of its two ends, connected by a tightrope, and a lever on the opposite one. They trusted Aeincha as the best person to cross the rope, the Lilliputian clinging tight to it as she scooted across. Top-Hat Rats rode tiny unicycles across the rope, but Apis shot them down with her G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.. Aeincha reached the opposite end and shot her grappling hook around the lever. Her little strength was strong enough to pull it, pulling both ends of the cart together.

The four crossed over to the following cart. They entered the door to a fancy dining room, where lobsters with thin mustaches were playing violins on the tables. A note at the reception desk read, _The off-key crab has the key._ "Great, it's a music riddle." Chimney complained. "I ain't a music critic, how am I supposed to know?!"

"It shouldn't be that hard." April said, carefully listening to each lobster. Their violins were surprisingly pleasant and each were in sync… and one of them sounded like an electric guitar. She peeked under its table curtain to find a key. (The other tables had Klaptraps that would snap their faces.) They unlocked the door to the next car, but upon stepping outside, Chimney spotted a ladder leading above the restaurant car. There was a chest—"OUAH-OUAH!" the Klobber sprang to life and pushed Chimney off the roof. Angered, Chimney climbed up, jumped the Klobber's initial shove, and bounced on the Kremling to knock it out and take its gold.

"Hey, look at those monkeys!" Apis pointed at two monkeys playing with yo-yos. "You think those are Sally's? She'll probably want them back." She shot the apes with gumballs. The apes screeched in anger and jumped down, extracting the yo-yos' blades as they attacked. Chimney ducked the blades and ran to punch the first monkey, taking its yo-yo and jumping back. The monkey leapt at her, but Chimney tossed the yo-yo to knock it off the train. She threw it again to knock the other monkey off its feet, running to take its yo-yo before stomping its face to KO it.

To cross the next portion of the train, there were parallel rails with tracks carved into the sides. After a quick status report to Anthony, the boy confirmed that Sally's yo-yos could turn into giant tops, designed to be rode on. Chimney volunteered, her friends jumping in the Infi-Cube. The top strapped her feet to it once it was activated, connecting with the rail and rolling across. Chimney thrusted right or left to change rails and avoid gaps. Chimney saw an upper route, jumping to the right rail to go up it, quickly jumping between rail segments before falling off, and once up top, Chimney snagged a floating treasure chest.

She landed on an open train car, her friends jumping out of the cube. There appeared to be a fountain-like device rotating and squirting bombs, which popped into small bursts. "Ya ha ha! Splody splody splody!" That "fountain" was actually Momo Yaoyorozu of Sector U.A., bubbly and innocent as a child. April painted a red mark by her shoes, prompting Momo to shoot bombs in that direction. The mark would be erased by the explosions, but April would paint more so Chimney could run past the hero and jump to kick Momo in the head, KOing her. They stored Momo in the Cube.

The following car was divided into numerous small platforms, and the only way to cross them was by jumping the Neckies that swooped across the car. Apis could order them to float in place to make jumping easier, saying "Sorry!" to the vultures afterward. Near the end of this segment, Apis told the birds to make a stairway for them to go over a tall wall separating them from the next car. They were only a couple cars away from the lead car.

_"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU LITTLE BRATS!"_ The megaphones on this empty car blew soundwaves so powerful, the girls were forced against the wall. _"I won't allow you to take my prisoner! Do you know how angry my Specter would be if I let her get away?! I won't be a failure like those other fools, I'll hold you brats back as long as it takes!"_

Pink Monkey kept rambling consistently, creating a continuous soundwave. "Whoever that is, she has a bigger mouth than you, Chimney!" Apis grunted. "We won't be able to get across unless we find her."

"Maybe I can do something!" Aeincha said. "Let me look under the train." Chimney picked her up and carefully held her upside-down to view beneath the car. "Yeah, there's vines I can climb across."

"You kidding, that's way too dangerous!" Apis argued.

"But unless she stops talking, we can't get through!"

"Here, have a dab of Blue Paint." April said, tapping Aeincha with her brush. "That way, you'll have more courage. Please don't fall."

"Aye-aye!" The Lilliputian climbed down and began to clamber across the bottom. Instead of glancing down at the whipping tracks, she kept her eyes up at the vines. She could hear Pink's shouting from here, but so long as the soundbending didn't reach down here, Aein would have a chance. There were yellow, rotten vines that would collapse, so Aein kept her hands on the green vines until she reached the end. She climbed up and entered a small hole to the next car; it was a chicken coop, filled with the happy little cluckers. Based on the picture on the side, they were meant to be delivered to Moge-ko.

All the chickens were in cages, but one of the cages was actually open. Aeincha went in and climbed on the chicken, steering it out. The chicken could jump and glide with its wings, so she had it hop on a single cage, then jump-glide to a two-cage stack, then a three. From here, she noticed a small platform where a tiny, Mobian moth kid was trapped in a cage. Aein had the chicken glide to it, so she could rescue the boy. "Thank you, Miss. I'll go when the noise outside stops."

"Good idea." Aeincha resumed her ascent, gliding to a four-stack of cages, then gliding to an exit hatch near the ceiling. Aein disembarked her steed and sidled along the side. She turned a corner and was facing the front car at last. Pink Monkey's deafening voice rambled ceaselessly as she remained firm on the roof. Aein jumped to the opposite ledge and sidled along the side of the front car. Click-Clacks (blue beetles) skittered along the side when they saw her, but Aeincha kicked each one twice so they would fall off.

The Lilliputian reached a safe point where she could climb up, seeing Sally tied to the flagpole. Pink Monkey had her back facing Sally as she kept yelling, but would glance back at her prisoner every few seconds. Aeincha went up while she wasn't looking, and Sally glanced down when she noticed the Lilliputian climbing her ropes. Aein would cease and hide whenever Pink looked back, using her tiny scissors to cut a single part of the rope. She kept steadily cutting until the rope finally severed, Sally stretching her arms free.

"And if you think I'm letting you take another step, you all must be dumber than-"

Sally tackled Pink Monkey from behind and clamped her mouth shut. "Dumber than a monkey!"

"Finally, she shut it! Let's go!" Chimney ordered, her friends racing across the car and climbing to the roof of the chicken car. "Sally-chan, here's your toys!" She tossed the yo-yos to her.

"Thank you, Chimney! Now, let's get this helmet off-"

"GET OFF MEEEEEE!" An explosion of Sound Chi blew them all off. Pink spotted Aeincha on Sally and grabbed the tiny girl. "Time to play FETCH!"

"WAAAAAH!" She hurdled Aeincha across the cars.

"AEINCHAN!" Chimney and her teammates ran after. Luckily, Aein crashed against the wall by the Necky car, but by the time they found her, they realized Pink had detached the lead car, speeding far ahead of the rest of the train.

Manky gave another mighty throw, his barrel once again intercepted by Anthony's boulder. "Blast it! Pink, I'm coming!" He was about to charge after the train—suddenly, Mocha exploded to an equally gigantic size and grabbed Manky in her arms, falling over with him underneath. "My, you got bigger!" Manky grabbed Mocha by the waist and lifted her, slamming the Amazon into the ground. He leapt into the sky and brought his Haki arms down, but Mocha crossed her arms and used Haki to defend.

Mocha rolled away and pushed herself up, engaging the orangutan in a fist fight. He stayed back to avoid her short arms, while his longer arms could easily go around her and sock her jaw. "When a person unnaturally gigantifies in a sudden fashion, their movements are much slower. That means you must've used some magic or science." Manky leapt and propped his arms up on Mocha's shoulders, swinging overhead and kicking her in the back. She fell on her front, then Manky grabbed her by the ankles and slammed her into the ground.

"Gnnn… You better hang in there, Mocha." Anthony said with hesitation. "I'll help you as soon as I get Sally." Leaving the remaining crewmen to keep the train running, he began crossing the _Orangutrain_ himself.

Pink Monkey grabbed Sally and threw her into the roof hatch. When the girl recovered, she found herself on a dance floor with neon disco tiles and spotlights. "I don't care how badly you wanna be with your friends." Pink stated, landing on a stage. "I promised Manky I wouldn't let you escape. I promised K. Rool. And more importantly, I promised Specter! You filthy humans that took Specter away don't DESERVE to be with each other! Why should you get to when I didn't get a chance to say good-bye?!"

"Are you really certain that your feelings for Specter are real?" Sally asked. "How do you know the helmet isn't just brainwashing you to like Specter?"

"Because these feelings burn in my HEART! ! The Pipo Helmet only works on my brain, you dumb Homo sapien!"

"Prove it! Take that helmet off and see if you still love him!"

"SHUT UP! You're not the one giving the orders. Even if it kills me, I won't allow you to escape! I'll show you the extent of my power: THE LOVE THAT BURNS FOR MY SPECTER!" Music played from the stereos, and Music Chi flowed. (Play "Banana Heartbreak" from _Ape Escape 3_!)

_Boss fight: Kremling Jungle Division Singer, PINK MONKEY_

_"I'll always… feel it… This bond we share!"_ The ape danced upon the stage, singing with all the passion in her soul, music notes swarming around the room. Sally dodged the notes and tried to run up, but stepping on a red disco tile electrocuted her. She was forced back, taking damage from notes as a result. _"You'll always… lo~ove it. This present, from my heart~"_ Sally flipped to her feet, and when she more closely examined the floor, she noticed the spotlights were shining over safe tiles. _"But it's a… se~ecret. Wait for iiiiiit!"_ Pink Monkey would swiftly dodge Sally's yo-yos when she threw them, so the human thought it best to jump in the spotlights and dance along with the music.

Sally glided from one side of the room to the other repeatedly, trusting in the spotlight's guidance. Sometimes, it would change its mind and go back, causing Sally to slip and get shocked. _"I'll always… feel it… This boooond… This bond that we share!"_ She gave it one more attempt, dancing around the room one more time until she made it up to Pink Monkey's stage. Sally tackled the monkey, bashing her Pipo Helmet against the floor, but Pink bellowed a soundwave and blew her off. Sally got up again and expanded one of her yo-yos to a Top; the tiles were safe at the moment, so she could freely chase Pink around the room.

Pink pushed her away with soundwaves, but Sally tossed the other yo-yo to wrap Pink and pull herself in to ram the ape. The top bounced away and began to bounce around the walls. Pink danced around the room shooting Music Notes, Sally maneuvering on the top. She could throw her yo-yo to pegs around the room to help steer, nimbly evading Pink's attacks and ramming her every chance she got. "But why are you trembling? You can tell me _all_ your troubles."

Before Sally could question that, she was suddenly wrapped in knitting formed by Music Chi. _"This suit I knitted for you… and put in your mailbox."_ She was fully bundled in a sweater and stuffed into a mailbox. _"With… a love let~ter… should FIT you perfectly, yeah!"_ There was an envelop with a :heart:, and a chainsaw stretched out of it. Sally dodged left, then dodged right, and luckily, the saw cut the sweater (along with her own), allowing Sally to kick out of the mailbox. She dodged Pink's soundwave and threw her bladed yo-yo at the helmet, resulting in only a scratch as Pink dodged. The yo-yo did a roundabout, however, and cut Pink's shoulder.

_"I hear you… secretly buried… the special… banana lunches… that I make… for you every day!"_ True to her notes, a banana sandwich fell on Sally's head, and the human was suddenly buried under an avalanche of banana lunch! _"Ohhhh say… say it's not truuuue~"_ Pink conjured a giant hammer of Music Chi and SMASHED the bananas into a giant puddle. Sally groggily rose out of the mush, feeling some bones broken. _"I stiiiill… belieeeve… that we have…"_ Pink was back dancing on the stage, floating mops brushing the mush away. Sally repeated her earlier pattern of dancing in the spotlight, but this time, Music Notes were trying to stab down at her, for they had become more corrupted.

_"A spec~ial… bond of love… but I see your back is trembling~"_ Sally suffered a few cuts, but managed to keep her feet in the spotlight until she got onto Pink's stage. She jumped the monkey and tried to tear the helmet off, but again Pink threw her off and ran. The monkey formed a Song Wave and surfed around the room, and Sally was able to jump on as well. _"Throoough… that knitted… suit you're wearing~"_ Bladed notes flowed out of Pink's throat, Sally carefully jumping each one. Pink remained the same distance away from her, so Sally waited until they surfed along a straight note sheet before tossing her yo-yos. She caught Pink and pulled herself over, forcing the ape to the floor and bashing her helmet.

Pink kicked her off and sang more notes, Sally dodging their blades. _"I still believe… that we have… a speciaaaal…a special bond of loooooove!"_

"I think you need to quit dreaming!" Sally expertly tossed a yo-yo directly into Pink's mouth during that long note, blocking her vocals. With the other yo-yo, she caught the monkey once more and brought her over. She threw the tied-up monkey against the floor and began forcefully tugging on the helmet. She finally felt it begin to slip off. "It's time to finally complete our mission! The threat of Specter ends now!"

_"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_ With a sudden outburst of chi, Sally was blown off, and Pink escaped her bonds. _"HOOOOOW DAAAAAARE YOOOOOUUUU…"_ A pink, flaming aura ignited Pink's body: it was Musical Fury! It was so powerful that it blew the roof and walls off the train! _"You BITCH… how DARE you try to take my love!"_ She withdrew a pocketknife, throwing a merciless slash at Sally's stomach, blood gushing out! _"You SCUM… you have NO idea how I feel!"_ Only now did Sally realize how much she underestimated her opponent: the only thing she could do was run, lest Pink Monkey fills her with holes.

_"You BRAT… I'll make you regret the day you were born."_ Rapid Music Notes flew out and cut Sally, but still she ran. _"You UNDERSTAND?! It's time to SHOW YOU MY POWER!"_

Pink took to the stage again, and twin Specter statues formed with the highest passion in her voice. _"DON'T… YOU SEE? I MISS HIM. DON'T… YOU SEE? I LOVE HIM. I CAN SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE."_ The air was flooded by deadly Music Notes, and the song was so loud that their ears would explode. _"I CAN SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE CRYING!"_ No one had ever seen musicbending this furious. And no one had been more unfortunate than Sally. _"SO, I'LL SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE."_ Pink rocketed to the sky, and she shot down with the force of a meteor: her knife was aimed directly at Sally's heart. **_"SO, I'LL SPEND MY ENTIRE LIFE CHASING YOOOOOOOUUUUUU!"_**

Risking what remained of her eardrums, Sally whirled both yo-yos, extracting their blades. She could barely focus on Pink with her head rattling. **_"TIME TO MEET YOUR MAKER! ! ! !"_** Sally threw the yo-yos: before she could even understand what happened next, the storm of music deafened to absolute silence. (End song.)

The bladed yo-yos carved a hole through Pink Monkey's chest… at the same time the ape's knife punctured Sally's heart. Blood leaked from both of them, and their breath grew weaker by the minute. The force of the Music Chi ruined the engine and slowed the train to a halt, allowing the operatives to catch up. Apis, April, Aeincha, and especially Anthony were completely mortified. In her bedroom, Aisa's Haki immediately reacted to the vanishing aura. A crimson grin spread across Pink Monkey's face. "Well . . . it's time to find out . . . if this Devil Fruit . . is any . . good…" Those were Pink's last words.

"SALLY! !" When the operatives' car finally caught up, Anthony was the first to jump off, pushing Pink's body away and withdrawing the knife from his friend's heart. He covered the wounds with his hands to stop the blood loss. "Sally, say something! S-Say you're okay!"

_"I'm sorry… Anthony… it hurts… too much… I can't…"_ The color was fading from her eyes.

"We'll find Melody, just hold out a little longer!"

_"Anthony… make sure the others… aren't too upset… and please… save them…"_ Sally smiled as the last traces of breath left her. The weak vibrations of her beating heart came to an ultimate standstill.

"HEY, WHERE'S THAT NURSE LADY?! HURRY AND GET HER!"

His comrades immediately brought Tristan onto the car, the squirrel wrapping her in bandages. She checked for a pulse, but her expression was morbid. "…I'm afraid she's no longer with us…"

No one could move for several minutes. They could not comprehend how terribly they failed this mission. And of all people, why did it have to be someone as sweet and gentle as Sally? Sector W, the youngest operatives, would never feel the same.

The earth shook once more, the group whipping up at Manky atop the hill. A dark shadow fell over his massive eyes. "A life for a life… it seems the score is even." The group gasped when the giant suddenly jumped down and swiped Pink Monkey off the train. "I will give my subordinate the burial she deserves. And if you wish to do the same… you had best leave now." And the titan leapt across the hills.

Silence returned as they stared over Sally's body. Twilight had completely set, leaving only a sliver of scarlet as night covered the sky. In the jungle, the Skypian Apple had worn off on Mocha, who shrank down to her normal giant size. She had already been knocked out by Manky before that.

Miles away from the train, Manky gently lay Pink in his palm. "Now then… will it actually work?" (Play Specter's Theme from _Ape Escape_.)

A dark spiritual flame enveloping Pink's body answered his question. The flame grew taller and wider before bursting, assuming a humanoid form. This form was of a white-furred monkey with an exposed red eye, a black shirt, and red shorts. It looked up at Manky with a smirk. "Well, well… isn't this an unexpected surprise?" the monkey said with a charming voice. "There I was performing in an Underworld circus… when suddenly, this shining pink light sucks me into the world above."

"Then you must be Specter." Manky observed. "It's nice to meet you. I am Manky Kong of the Kremling Krew. My king, Kroctus Rool heard of your exploits and wanted to recruit you three years ago, but you had already been taken. We were lucky enough to find your subordinate, Pink, who possessed a deep affection for you. We fed her a very special fruit called the Phantom-Phantom Fruit. It was designed to activate only when the user perished. If there was a deceased person whom the user cherished above everyone else, their spiritual energy would summon the phantom of that person after death, freeing them from the chains of the afterlife. We had doubts that it would work, but it seems we were wrong."

"Well then…" Specter smiled down at his subordinate. "Your sacrifice shall not be in vain, Pink. It's time to accomplish what I was denied three years ago: revenge against the Adams Family!"

"And it shall be had. Our intel states that Emily Garley is on this very planet, fighting our Kremlings."

"Splendid. Have her brought to me as soon as possible. I'm sure she's eager for a showdown as well after all this time. In return for this golden opportunity, I will happily serve the Kremling Krew."

"Excellent." Manky smirked. "K. Rool has already promised Pink complete dominion over all humans. With our Revert-O-Matic, they will easily become the least intelligent species. …But there is one more thing I want to ask you. You see, according to Dr. Clown, if somebody were to… eat the body of a Devil Fruit user, the fruit's power would be passed on to them. Now that we know Pink's power worked, we would hate for it to go to waste. …So, we would like to feed her to one of our officers."

"I see… I suppose it is how you animals operate. To whom would you feed her?"

"K. Rool's younger brother, Klammy. In the event that he should perish, the Phantom Fruit would summon the spirit of their late brother, Kruckers."

"Hmmm…" Specter faced down at Pink's smile for the last time. "So be it… So long as Pink's dream has been fulfilled, she could not ask for anything else. Ahhhhh… it's so _wonderful_ to have my beautiful voice back once again. Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Te, Oh, Si, Oh! Marvelous…"

…

Somewhere far away, suspended over a mountain range, Aranea Fulbright woke up with a gasp. Her Haki had reacted to something. She wasn't sure what it was… but she knew it was terrible… and she was angry.

* * *

**Hange is from _AoT_ as well; somehow, she makes a good Gerudo. XD**


	10. Serve 'Em Up, Squid Style

**So, uh… this chapter has a gory scene that is not suitable for younger viewers. Look away when the _Danganronpa_ music plays.**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Serve 'Em Up, Squid Style_**

**The _Overtale_**

"Aranea? Are you here?" Vaati called after landing on the deck of the spider-web covered ship.

"Vaati, you made it!" Aranea Serket cheered. "Did you 8ring the 8lood?"

"Yes. At least Skaios isn't afraid of syringes." He showed her the vial of Skaios' blood. "Why did you want it? Do you plan to make a weapon using his chi?"

"That's not too far off the mark. However, there's a hypothesis I wanted to confirm. And to do so, I want a sample of your 8lood, too."

"M-My blood?" Vaati gave a light chuckle. "Well, whatever makes you happy." He took another syringe and drew a sample of his own. (Play "Auras" from _Hunter x Hunter_.)

Aranea took both samples and inserted them into a small machine. A DNA monitor displayed signals from them both as Nea studied them through a microscope. "Hmmm… I see… You and Skaios have extremely similar wavelengths."

"We do?"

"Yes, 8ut there's something else unusual. Cells of Dark Chi… some that have taken the shape of demons."

"Let me see." Vaati viewed into the microscope. There were rather bizarre cells that looked like Like-Likes, Bokoblin, or boars. "…You know, this reminds me of something… When I worked with Ganondorf, I heard that the cells inside him resembled common demons. And this chi… there's no doubt, it's…it's him!"

"I'm well aware Ganon was causing trou8le on our homeworld last year. To think he would actually poison the New8orn Project my descendant's friends have 8een working on. 8ack then, they were still eggs, helpless to outside forces."

"But my DNA… Did Ganon take some of my blood with the intention of corrupting Skaios? Is that why we're so similar?"

"It very well may 8e. And if you are, it could mean you two are compati8le. This could help us win the war."

"I don't want to abuse a Firstborn's power."

"I know. …Vaati, would you like to know why my friends and I 8ecame pir8s to 8egin with? We 8elieved in a legend and wanted to see if it was real. It's the story of a powerful King who had 8 Lords working under him, and four knights. However, those four knights committed treason and tried to assassin8 the Lords, so they were sealed in dark dungeons. Legend tells that that King sent his Lords to find the most worthy person of inheriting his Throne. Whoever earns that Throne shall decide the f8 of the cosmos. I wonder if that may 8e the true purpose of the Pir8 War."

"So, whoever becomes the Pirate King will be approved by this 'King'?"

"Yes. 8ut if that happens, our true freedom can never come to 8e. The second I learned that Skaios, the New8orn that my descendant specifically had designed, was an Emperor, I knew I had to serve under him. I knew he could 8ecome a potential candid8. That's why it is imper8ive that Skaios wins this war no matter what." Aranea's dead, milky eyes bore into his soul, as if telepathically burning the urgency of her words. "We can't let such power fall to the Kremlings, or Linlin; even the KND shouldn't be trusted. We must win. No… matter… what…"

"…Just don't lay a hand on my daughter or her friends." (End song.)

**Mobius; _Rocketship_**

The Big Grin Pirates were pursued by a fleet of Manky's ships after leaving Sunset Hill, and the chase continued through the night. By the time morning arrived, they had shot down four ships and managed to lose sight of the others by sailing on a river leading into an island.

"Chimney, incoming transmission." April spoke in a tired tone.

"Nyeah, take care of it…" Chimney was already half-asleep.

April turned on the monitor, bringing up Jerome's image. _"Sector W7, we'll be arriving at your location shortly. We see no enemy ships around your area, but we must pick up Sally quickly."_

"Got ya." April nodded.

April, Anthony, and Apis met on the deck, looking around for a GKND ship. "Whoa!" Anthony gasped when a ship suddenly poofed into being on the jungle shore.

Jerome floated over with Vweeb on his shoulder. "We'll transport Sally in this." Jerome set a tiny, pill-like capsule on the deck, and Vweeb shot it with his Tri-gun to restore it to normal size. The capsule had a window with a mat and pillow. "The inside is refrigerated, so it'll help preserve her. There are other operatives who have died fighting, and we plan to honor them all after our victory."

"Alright. Let's bring her out." Anthony said.

The group carefully brought Sally's body out on a stretcher and had her set inside the capsule. With her wounds sealed and the blood cleaned off, she slept in peace. Anthony softly held her hand and spoke, "I'll smash K. Rool with my own two hands, Sally. He'll pay for everything he did."

They closed the capsule, and Jerome had it warped back to his ship. "We've also gotten in contact with Miguel and had him put through to Aisa. Don't stay here too long, or more troops will come."

"Just get her out of here safely." Anthony said. The aliens returned to the ship, which was then miniaturized as it took flight off of Mobius, unseen by any Kremlings. "Alright, let's hurry to where Fybi is and help back her up. I'm not losing anyone else!"

In her room, Aisa was slouched on her side, her face half-smooshed against her arm as she stared at her phone. A Spanish boy was playing a gentle tune on his guitar. _"Well, everyone knows dear Aisa. Her eyes of a crimson brown. Her teeth can puncture a wild bear's skin, and her, uh… knuckles, they poke through her gown."_

"That doesn't make sense."

_"The original line seemed inappropriate! Ahem, her hair is soaked like blood… She stands in a firm, proud stance… And if I didn't smell like mud… She'd possibly give me a chance."_

His corny song sparked a smile on Aisa's face. She scooted the phone closer so it would touch her cheek. "I miss you so much, Miguel."

_"I miss you, too. I should have gone with you instead of staying home. A man shouldn't let his girlfriend fight a war."_

"You saying I'm not strong enough to fight in war?" she asked with a scowl.

_"N-No, no! I'm saying I should've gone to help you! Just like Marco went to help Star. They're fighting together, so why shouldn't we?"_

"Hm hm, thanks." She gave a light grin. "But this kind of battle isn't for you, Miguel. You're much too gentle. You're not the kind who could kill every other beast you see. Heck, I can't even hold your hand without squeezing too hard and breaking your fingers."

_"Haha, you're right. You would be a monster in battle, Aisa. That's why I believe you'll come home. Just don't be afraid and don't get ambushed again. You're way stronger than that, Aisa!"_

Aisa picked up her phone and held it above her. "I know, but sometimes, I like someone to remind me. Mwah!" She kissed the screen. "So, what kind of reward can I expect when I come home?"

_"I'll start thinking of a song right away!"_

"I'm gonna want more than a song, Miguel." She winked. "So, better get to work!"

_"Heheh! Okay, Aisa! Then promise you'll survive!"_

"You know it! Love you!" With one last kiss, the call ended. "Phew… I feel much better now!" She leapt off the bed and landed firmly on her feet, punching her palm. "I'm gonna hunt all those nasty Kremlings! Maybe I'll make some new clothes out of their pelts!"

**Sweetopia; Breakfast Backstreets**

Clouds of toxic smoke covered the skies of the Breakfast Backstreets. Factories reaped the land of its material to produce endless amounts of grains of cereal. The buildings themselves were built like numerous different cereal boxes stacked like shelves at a store. In the ideal situation, children would wander through this town with beaming faces as they contemplated their next morning's meal, but this town was in constant disarray. The cardboard buildings were either torn in chunks or on fire, and gunfire rang everywhere. It was common for Lord Lucky to host Gang Wars in his own city, making his people shoot each other up to win a good meal.

In the midst of a mucky war, the Scooby-Doo Gang approached a toucan's splattered body, lain in a large puddle of red goop. Velma scooped some on her finger and licked it. "Jinkies! This isn't blood. This red ink was meant to deceive us into thinking the culprit was murdered on this very spot."

"That means his body was exploded somewhere else!" Daphne realized. "The question is, where?"

"Well, I know one thing: no Fruit Loops for breakfast, please!" Shaggy shuddered.

"Reah! Ro root roops for reakfast." agreed Scooby, the Minister of Dog Food.

"Well gang, looks like we're dealing with one sick son of a bitch." Fred said.

An Ink Grenade rolled in the middle of them and exploded, drenching them with goop. Inklings swarmed the streets, gunning down the pirates who protected this territory, for every square inch that they colored would be surrendered to the Sky God Pirates. A skateboarding stick of cinnamon was shot in the gut, falling off his board. "NOOOO!" cried his friend, an apple with a face. "Cinnamon! CINNAMOOOON! Dammit, why don't the Breakfast Club do something?! Huh? Is that them now?" The Apple Jack saw a police truck driving up. "Wait… that's not a breakfast truck—WAH!" The truck exploded, and three officers flew out. (Play the intro to _Hunger Force_!)

The Aqua Teen arrived on the scene! Master Shake, a giant white cup, shot bullets out of his bendy straw into Inklings' heads. An Inkling tossed a grenade at him, but it was destroyed by Frylock's Heat Vision; he was a pack of giant fries with a goatee. He proceeded to melt the Inklings' weapons, all the while a giant lump of meat rolled around and enveloped them in its flesh. With an innocent expression, Meatwad morphed into a cannon and shot the squid kids to the sky, where they would land on bladed fences.

With this street rid of Inklings, the Aqua Teen switched on jetpacks and took flight toward a golden castle, which had two towers propped up in angles and a straight, pointed central tower. They dropped bombs around the city, exterminating any Inkling trash in those areas. With that, they landed on the stairs to the palace, waddling upward with a trail of smoke at their backs. (End song.)

Lucky the Leprechaun's throne room was extremely wide, so that it could support a giant statue of his likeness. His throne was a pot of gold situated in the cock of a gun. "Yo, wat's the hadpling, McDoggy-Dogs?"

"Lucky, we got a bone to pick with you." Frylock said. "We never got your money for the weapons we sent you."

"Yeah, we had to cancel our TV subscription." Shake followed.

"We can't watch Nickelodeon no more." Meatwad said sadly.

"And why's your lazy ass chillin' in your pot, yo' town's being invaded!" Frylock stated.

"Chill out, humdrums, old Lucky ain't got time for no bish-booms. But he got your dough right here, yo." He pulled a lever, and two large brass orbs crashed onto the floor. "A couple o' brick-breakin' brass basher balls oughta load ya."

"What the hell are we supposed to do with two brass balls?!"

"What, can't little Weiner Ball shoot them outta his hole?"

"They look like they can be good cannonballs." Meatwad agreed.

"We do NOT need brass balls, we need money, Lucky!" Frylock argued.

"Why can't Ah have the brass balls?"

"If he can't have them, can I?" Shake asked.

"Ya gotta be real nutty ta turn these balls down." Lucky reasoned.

"Ah wanna ride on one." Meatwad climbed on a brass ball and started rolling around. "Weeeeeehhhhh!"

"Meatwad, get off that ball right now!"

"Yo, we got a putty course over there, lessee if ya get it in da hole." Lucky said.

"'ey, Lucky, Bisabuela wants you at her castle pronto!" said Ernesto Taco, the giant Tostarenan marching into the room. Behind him was General Tsao Chicken. "She wants your gang and Buu to go with her to Mobius. She's gonna fight K. Rool to get her cake back. I'll take little Georgie into my custody."

"Man, don't Big Booty trust me to guard the booty, I ain't done smackin' it!"

"Your tone and demeanor are disgusting." Tsao stated. "Please, hand us the prisoner so we do not have to spend another second here."

Little did Ernesto know of the tiny Stanbot hidden on his sombrero.

In the sea near Breakfast Town, the Shiny Pirates, once known as Sector LN, overviewed the situation on their Stanship. Constanze used her magic remote to transmit the conversation to her friends' ears. "So, Queen Sherbet is planning to travel to Mobius." Diana Cavendish confirmed. "Perhaps this may work in our favor. A confrontation with K. Rool will wear her and her officers down, allowing us a better chance to steal back Akko's life force. But we'll have to plan for an immediate getaway afterwards."

"Let's stay and rescue that prisoner first." Akko insisted. "If they're going to the trouble of moving them, maybe they're important. We can look for other captives, too."

"Yes, you're right. But if you or I go, it may only cause more commotion."

"I got this." Amanda was already climbing out of the ship. "This town is my kinda turf."

"But there's a commander and the Breakfast Club in there!" Hannah argued. "You can't handle them by yourself."

"I'll just blend in with the commotion and swipe the prisoner when they ain't lookin'. If it works at school, it'll work here!" With a grin and a wink, Amanda dove in the sea and swam to shore.

Landing in this town at the same time were Artie, Squam, and Squitaba. "We got a problem, Artie!" Squitaba said, shooting down a toucan with a saber. "The Lunch Commander's ship is here. We're not equipped to deal with someone like that!"

An Apple Jack leapt from behind them with twin pistols, only to be swat away by Haylee's wrench. "Last I checked, that commander was a musicbender. Harry here can deal with that!"

"S-Seriously?!" Harry mildly panicked. "I only came to back you guys up, I ain't in the right groove, yet!"

"Then call your Squid Sisters to hook you up!"

"Let's just save George before they have a chance to move him." Artie said. "This'll help you out, Bro. Let's go!" (Play "Octoling Rendezvous" from _Splatoon 2_!)

_Stage 14: Breakfast Backstreets_

_Mission: Rescue George King!_

The Splatoon charged onto the street, ducking bullet fire coming from the Rice Krispy Platoon. They hid behind a blockade while shooting ink across; the enemy pirates easily dodged the ink, but the true intention was to make a trail for Squam and Squitaba to swim up and ambush them. The Krispies were pummeled with ink and KO'ed. The humans caught up to the Inklings and overlooked a gaping pit that cut across the street. Endless falls of cereal were pouring from the torn buildings and clogging pipes in the pit. "I can have those fixed up in a heartbeat." Haylee said, using a Heli-Pack to float to the ruptures. Using Legoan Style, she swiftly built patches over each hole so the cereal stopped flowing. She then returned to her team and used her wrench to twist a giant bolt, causing gushes of milk to burst out of the pipes.

The other four jumped across these gushes, landing in a cannon as they readied to blast across town. They saw a chest floating left-and-right and launched with such timing so they could catch it. They landed in a construction zone valley, where the soil was dusty chocolate and milk leaked out of pipes. "AAAAAHH!" A green Inkling was being bit in the neck by a Chip Wolf. Artie shot the wolf to save him, but several other wolves snarled at them. "I guess they just missed that Cookie Crisp!" Artie joked in panic.

"'Shame, 'cause I used to like their commercial." Harry held up a boombox and loaded a CD, blasting annoying music that was harmful to the animals' ears. They were unable to defend their selves from the ink guns. The five travelled down the soil to a swamp of toxic sour milk, likely leakage from the sewer. They hopped on a giant Cheerio that floated like an inner-tube, shooting ink guns in the opposite direction to make it move. Their weight caused it to sink, so they maneuvered toward another Cheerio and jumped to it.

"Hey, something's in the water!" Haylee alerted them to a pair of nasty eyes swimming through the milk. _"Blargg!"_ It was a Milky Blargg, which tried to take a bite of the Cheerio, so the Splatoon filled its big mouth with ink until it retreated.

"Hey! You over there! Get me outta this milk!" They looked and saw a Blooper trapped in a floating cage. "I'm from the Mushroom KND! Are you operatives, too?"

"Yeah, just hang on!" They made their way to the Blooper, switching Cheerios and shooting Blarggs before they could break open his cage. Artie attached a Balloon Fish in order to Fulton the operative. They sailed toward a down-flowing river; the Cheerio no longer sank, but they quickly shot away a series of Blarggs. The Cheerio washed up on a small shore, from which they climbed a ledge out of a ditch in the street—"WHOA!" an Easter Egg grenade exploded just a few feet away.

They carefully peeped up, seeing fellow Inklings trying to shoot Ninja Bunnies whom were throwing the Easter Grenades. The Splatoon charged in, rolling their own grenades at the bunnies to defeat them. "Phew, I think that's the last of them." Squam said.

"INCOMIIIING!" cried a purple Inkling when a nuke fell from the sky, exploding the street ahead and splattering three Inklings. Another nuke, which looked like an overcooked turkey, came straight for the Splatoon. "Everyone in here!" Haylee whipped up a shelter with Legoan speed, protecting them from the explosion.

"Dammit, ya missed, Meatwad!" Master Shake yelled. "Load another turkey."

"Can Ah play with the brass balls later?"

"Yeah, when I'm done with them."

"When you gonna be done?"

"JUST SHOOT, DUMBASS!" Frylock yelled.

Haylee would whip up a shelter whenever an Atomic Turkey came, then run forward after each explosion. Unfortunately, the remainder of the road was blocked by police cars that were on fire, but they noticed a sewer hatch. Haylee built a shelter around the sewer, then jumped inside. The Aqua Teen would continue watching the shelter, unaware that their enemies were no longer inside.

Inside the sewer, the Splatoon overlooked a clear pipe maze over a chasm. Squam filled a pump with his own ink, watching it course through the pipes, and he was able to swim inside. Squam spent a while navigating the maze until he found a route that led into a hidden room behind the wall. He hit a switch, opening a door beside his teammates, and there was fortunately a pipe to take him back. They were in a narrow passage with sprinklers of juice on the brick walls. The floor was naught but a chasm, but there was a turret available for Squitaba to shoot orange ink around either wall. The ink would only stay in spots where the juice wouldn't reach, so when Squitaba began to swim along, she jumped between the walls until she reached the other end. She hit a switch to make platforms appear for her friends to cross.

They returned outside via an exit door. "Check it out, skateboards!" Squitaba beamed, snatching one up. "Last one to get through this section is eating rotten fish!" And she rolled down the path.

"Lemme ride you, Bro!" Artie hopped on Harry. "I'm no good at skateboards."

"You'll count as Last Place, right?" Harry remarked. The four skateboarders slid down and around a snaky path before entering a park with many ramps. Squitaba took an upper route whilst Squam took a medium route, in which they all raced an Apple Jack and Cinnamon. The Gilligans could only watch as the Inklings used the ramps for boosts of speed, making good combos until they could skate past the Finish Line.

"Iz the winner, mon!" the siblings chorused as they took possession of the treasure chest reward and shot the Apple Jacks with ink. They left the skateboards as they entered a small, suburban forest. Fruicans (blue toucans) swooped down and tried to stab them with sabers. While the gunners were busy shooting them down, Harry alerted them to creatures digging out of the ground. These were revealed to be Dig 'Em Frogs, whom Haylee furiously bashed with her wrench. After exploring the forest a bit, they found a Big Mixx (a moose with other animal parts) guarding a cage with a Floran operative.

The Big Mixx was asleep, but Artie took notice of a beehive above him. He locked on with his rifle and shot a small jet of ink that took the hive down. The Honey Nut Bees buzzed around in a fury and began stinging the Mixx, who ran around crying until he collapsed from exhaustion. However, the Honey Nuts were still patrolling the area, so Haylee built a white, wooden beehive where they could live. With that, they could safely go and free the Floran from his prison.

They followed a downward path out of the forest, going into a warehouse area that was a few meters below surface level. There were several paths between the walls and junk lying around. "GRENADE!" Squam yelled, the group jumping back before a Milk Grenade exploded. "That one looked like one of ours!"

"OI, I found more Inklings!" They faced ahead at an Octoling girl with milky tentacle-hair. "They have some humans with them!" She charged a Milk Tuber and blasted at the five, but they scattered as Squitaba pelted her with goop. The Octoling tried to run, but Artie sniped and KO'ed her.

"I didn't expect to run into Inklings here." Harry said.

"First of all, they're Octolings," Squitaba corrected, "and second, even in that respect, the proper term would be Milklings. Looks like we just walked into a Turf War. Stay alert." The group stuck together as they chose a path, each facing a direction. They faced forward when a pile of crates was suddenly shattered, and a male Chocolate Milkling was covering his path with a large roller. He raised the roller to defend himself when the gunners shot at him, but when Artie chucked a grenade behind him, the Octo ran. Squam tackled the Octo and quickly shot him unconscious.

They ran to a more open area where fire hydrants had become fountains of milk. Through the milk, a Milkling tried to shoot them with a Ballpoint Splattershot. "OW!" Haylee yelped, taking a hit and falling down. "Noooo! I just washed these clothes! Avenge me, Artie!" She pretended to faint. ("Actually, it does hurt a bit. Cough!")

"You'll pay for this, Sour Milk!" Artie cried, charging through the milk. He dodged the Milkling's shots and returned fire until he was down. "BLURRRRBBBB!" Artie choked when a stream of chocolate milk rained on him from the sky. The others spotted a Milkling using jetpacks, but after drenching Artie, he flew away to reload his milk. When he took to the sky again, he targeted Squam and tried to drown him, but was not paying attention while Haylee built a catapult. Squitaba hopped on and "Slurmy!" launched herself above the Milkling, shooting him down. As soon as he hit the ground, both siblings took him out together.

"You think these Milklings would work with us if we asked them to?" Harry asked.

"I don't see why not." Squam shrugged. "Let's Fulton them. More prisoners don't hurt either." They attached Fish Balloons to the Milklings and watched them rise to the sky. They exited the warehouse area and found a clear path to Lucky's castle.

"Hey, is that a banana?" Haylee noticed a strange-shaped banana on the ground and approached it. "Heh, are they really trying to pull the slippery banana trap-"

"WOOF, WOOF!" The banana barked like a dog and lunged at Haylee, who furiously tore it off and bashed it with her wrench. "OW! Little piece of…"

"Did you hurt mah Hand Banana?" they heard a weird voice ask. The only other being around was a meatball with a face.

"Uh… did you say something?" Haylee asked.

"You hurt mah Hand Banana."

"Uh, sorry, but I think he hurt me."

"Hand Banana's just playin' with you. Why you hurt Hand Banana?"

"I told you he attacked me!"

"You better apologize to Hand Banana."

"The heck I will!"

"'kay, then I'm gonna kill you." Meatwad turned into a cannon.

"AAAH!" Haylee dodged.

"Told you not to bring your dog here, Meatwad!" Frylock said. "Shake, be careful with those balls!"

"Look, Fry, I'm a steamroller!" Master Shake was rolling around on both brass balls. "Heheh, watch me squish these squids!" Squam and Squitaba frantically ran from him. Shake felt a shot to the back and turned toward Artie. He shot bullets at the boy, Artie dodging and throwing a grenade at his balls, drenching them in ink. Shake slipped off, but he quickly got up to keep shooting Artie, who dodged his way up to the sentient cup before sticking his gun in the straw. A single shot filled him with ink. "ACK! OH, GOD! W-What is this?! It feels like I'm a different person! I-I think I'm a mama squid! Oh, I'm not ready for motherhood." He fainted.

Meatwad tried to bowl Haylee over, the carpenter running as she drew a giant hammer from her Infi-Cube and smashed him into a meaty pancake. Before he could reflate, Haylee built a wooden prison around the meat, leaving only a tiny hole for breath. As expected, Meatwad was seeping through the hole as a little string, which Haylee chopped into little bits as it came out, eventually dividing Meatwad into so many pieces where he lost consciousness.

Frylock tried to shoot Heat Vision at Harry, and when the boy got close, he tried to whack Harry with one of his fries. "OW!" Frylock cried when Harry took a bite. "What the hell, man, those things double as my hands and hair!"

"They also triple as a snack!" Harry jumped the giant fries and gobbled them up.

"GET OFF ME, GET OFF ME!" He threw Harry off. "You freakin' psycho, man! I need to go to a hospital!" Frylock flew away in panic.

"Let's hurry before they come back." Artie said, the group proceeding to the castle. They saw fellow Inklings defeating the guards around the castle. However, Squam stopped them when he found a fallen Inkling behind a bush. (End song.)

Squam recognized him as Inthan, and he lay with a bullet in his brain. His heart failing him, he glanced at his friend. "Uhh… sorry, Squam… I couldn't make it… That Shake guy got me…"

Squam put a hand to his chest, smiling in comfort. "It's okay, Inthan. You're free now."

"Mmm… I hope you guys… will get to go back home soon… and never have to fight like this… again…" Inthan closed his eyes and breathed his last.

Squam could only sigh in remorse. He attached a Fish Balloon to his late friend and watched him float up to the heavens. "We never wanted to fight like this. Even when the Octarians picked a fight with us, they still liked to have a good time. They never went this far."

"But I thought you guys could regenerate?" Haylee asked.

"We have hearts and brains like you guys." Squitaba replied. "If we take a fatal blow in those areas, we won't respawn. …Hey, don't be sad, Squam." She patted her brother's back softly. "They're in a better place now. We just gotta remember to stay fresh."

Squam smiled at her. "Yeah. Let's win this war for them, Squitaba!"

"Right on!" They did a high-five before racing to the castle, the Gilligans close behind.

Amanda sat back against a clover bush in the castle courtyard, watching as Ernesto and Tsao were marching out. "Ugh, it's those creeps again. But there's someone in his arm… It must be the prisoner."

George King was tied up with chi-blocked ropes, slumped over Ernesto's bulky shoulder. "You know, I think I actually preferred it inside the marshmallow's stomach." George remarked. "Those guys do NOT make breakfast a friendly meal. They were stuffing me so much, I nearly burst!"

"Buu woulda sucked you drier than a churro, amigo!" Ernesto stated. "You have a much better time at my mansion. The little ones come over all the time! They like a boy to beat up."

"Well, if they're anything like Suki, they'll be a piece of cake."

"FREEZE, Skull Face!" The two pirates faced forward in alert. Artie and numerous Inklings from the Splatoon had guns trained on them. "If you still want clean uniforms, you better hand George over to us!"

"Am I supposed to fear these pitiful paint guns?" Tsao declared cockily. "Deadly or not, you would be very foolish to stain the beautiful feathers of General Tsao."

"We have a schedule to keep Tsao." Ernesto set his prisoner down and stepped forward. "I will have these kids served extra caliente!" The Tostarenan drew his maracas and rattled them as he danced, channeling fireballs that lunged at the Gilligans like missiles.

Just as Haylee was about to build a barrier, a sword slashed the air and dispersed the flames. To their astonishment, it was a fire-haired girl in witch's attire: "AMANDA!" Haylee exclaimed.

"Hey! Fancy seeing you here. Are the others nearby?"

"It's just us on this mission. Well, and the Inklings."

"¡SANTOS HUMOS! I remember you from the Tea Party, you filthy bruja!"

"As do I, Ernesto." Tsao said. "Allow me the pleasure of revenge."

"No! You must guard the prisoner, Tsao. She may have blocked my firebending, but she will not survive my passionate music."

"Sorry, but your music is tasteless." Harry stated, stepping beside Amanda.

"Ew." She was repulsed by his attire. "Why's there a jellyfish on your head?"

"I got into Inkling culture. In fact, we got a little performance for you. You're on, girls!"

Taking the cue, Artie dropped a hologram projector on the ground, displaying a giant image of the Squid Sisters. _"Huh? Are you ready?"_ Marie asked.

"Yeah, he says you're on, girls!" Artie confirmed.

_"You heard him, Marie! Start up Bomb Rush!"_ Callie cheered. (Play "Bomb Rush Blush" from _Smash Ultimate_!)

"AY-AY-AY!" Ernesto shut his ears when the squids began their song. "What is this gibberish?!"

"It ain't gibberish, buddy, it's Squid Pop!" Harry remarked. Squam, Squitaba, and the other Inklings were excitedly dancing. "This is all the craze on Inkopolis! It inks tons of kids up! It's the prime of their culture! Which you got none."

"NO CULTURE?! Ernesto Taco is the KING of culture!" The spice on his hat erupted as he danced furiously. "I can dance any craze you kids are raving about! Come at me, amigo!"

"Wanna dance with me, Amanda?" Harry asked. "I can counter his musicbending, you take his fire."

"If you really think this'll work, I'm for it!" Amanda smirked, twirling her broom. "I'll just pretend to understand what you're singing."

"Oh, dear." Tsao shook his head in disbelief. "This should be interesting…"

_Boss fight: Big Mom Minister of Spices, ERNESTO TACO_

Ernesto twirled around and conjured clones of himself made of fire, both dancing in unison with their master. The first clone flew at Amanda, who grabbed his hand and glided behind him, kicking her foot up, then sliding under while throwing the clone in a disgraceful fashion. Ernesto blocked the attack, and the second clone danced with her next, the two doing twirls before Harry took Amanda's other hand. Amanda leapt atop the clone while holding Harry and did a break-dance, spinning the mass of fire around before sending it at Ernesto.

The Tostarenan easily dispersed the fire and cast Music Notes through the steam, but was shocked when Harry suddenly danced through with the notes swirling around him, following the human's rhythmic chi now. Harry gracefully danced around Ernesto and tossed the notes back, to which Ernesto would retake control with his own majestic moves, and they would swing the notes back-and-forth. Harry suffered two hits due to missteps, resulting in cockiness on Taco's part, but this enabled Harry to graze him with a note.

Ernesto then took to the sky on a Song Road, Harry surfing after him. During the fast tempo of the Squid Sisters' song, Harry quickly shifted between the lines, hitting each note in the correct order. "Oh crap!" Harry yelled when he missed a note—Ernesto seized the chance to ensnare him in the music sheet, grabbing Harry as he forced him to the ground like a meteor. A crater was dented upon impact, and Ernesto bounced off and resumed his dance. Amanda slid by and pulled Harry up, the boy getting back in the rhythm despite his pain. Ernesto made two more fire clones that Amanda danced with and sent back, doing no damage to the giant skull.

Ernesto flew to the center of the field and created three rings of fire inside each other. Harry and Amanda were forced outside the outer ring. He allowed the witch to guide him as they danced around the rotating wall, dodging the fire that would shoot out, until they discovered an opening where the music shield was revealed. Harry glided through the shield in a backward fashion, throwing the notes elsewhere so Amanda could pass through. For the second layer, they again danced with the rhythm, evading the fires, and when the opening was discovered, Harry lifted and threw Amanda over the barrier, and he back-flipped through, caught her, and set her down with a twirl as they resumed.

They held hands and hopped in circles, evading the fires of the final, smallest barrier. The gap was easily found, Ernesto dancing giddily inside, so Amanda quickly shoved Harry inside—he took hold of one of his maracas, and the two danced in circles while bouncing and shaking it. Though it seemed like they were bonding over this song, the two were actually fighting over the maraca. The struggle ended with Ernesto tossing Harry atop his sombrero, with the boy taking the rattler, anyway. With one maraca each, they kept in rhythm, neon Music Notes flying up and down. They were in a flashy circle of music, each taking hits from the notes every time they missed a cue.

To conclude their union, Ernesto spun clockwise while Harry spun counterclockwise, building up a stream of Music Notes. When it was finished, Harry leapt into the air, both aiming a maraca at the other. Storms of notes were cast in either direction, both suffering heavy damage. Harry dropped the maraca back to Taco's hand, landing on his feet as the skeleton created another Song Road. As the other dancer, Harry was entitled to follow his rhythm, changing lines and hitting the notes as needed. This time, he was determined not to mess up, building up the music in his chi the closer he got to Taco.

Ultimately successful, Harry grabbed Ernesto and used the combined force of the music to smash him to the ground like a meteor. Sticking to the rhythm, Amanda danced around the giant and kicked him in the skull with every movement. Ernesto pushed himself away with that last kick and conjured a Fire Horse that he rode upon. Another horse was made for Amanda, who jumped on with Harry on her back. Riding it like a surfboard rather than a horse, she leaned left or right to dodge Ernesto's massive fireballs. When the giant threw a music ball instead, they allowed it to crash, and Harry took control of the dance as the horse transformed into a musical teacup!

"Heh, you're pretty good at this!" Amanda praised. "We didn't know you were a musicbender."

"I'm not, but I trained to counter musicbenders. You never know when something like this'll happen!" A storm of Music and Fire Notes flew from Ernesto's maracas, so both Harry and Amanda worked to catch their respective elements. They both formed gigantic notes of music and fire, and as they locked hands and danced, their notes merged into a massive Treble Clef of flaming neon. Still holding hands, they flipped off the teacup like a linked wheel, thrusting their other arms at Ernesto as the Treble Clef burrowed into him like a drill. Ernesto frantically spun his maracas to counter the Clef, but Harry and Amanda spun their arms in a mirrored fashion to counter his chi.

"OOOOOOOHHHH!" The Clef punctured Ernesto and destroyed his maracas. Burned and battered, the Tostarenan was still dancing, playing a wooden guitar. Harry had also gotten behind him, his back to the giant. Both reading each other's cues, Ernesto created a neon circle underneath them, and a thick sea of fire outside. Whoever would fall out of rhythm would burn. Ernesto passed his guitar behind to Harry, who reacted quickly and played along with the music. When his session was done, he passed back to Ernesto, and their routine seemed endless as the music grew faster and faster. Each of Ernesto's notes would make the fire bigger, and Harry's notes would form a storm in the sky.

When Ernesto had the guitar last, strumming as fast as his fingers would allow—a string snapped. Not a second after, Ernesto was forced into the sea of flames, crying to the heavens as the storm of notes showed him their wrath. In just a few seconds, the flames and the music were all gone, like a vastly empty field the day after a concert. All that remained was the roasted mass of Ernesto's body. (End song.)

"It's…It's not fair, bro… You already knew this song beforehand… Because of that, I was just one note off."

"Actually, it was my first time hearing that one." Harry replied. "But you were really good for your first time hearing Inkling. You gave me quite a sweat. I was lucky Amanda was here at the same time 'cause you might've actually beaten me." He approached Ernesto and offered a hand. "Let's dance again sometime."

"…" Ernesto happily took his hand. "Sí, mi amigo!"

_"Hearing outsiders speak Inkling is still weird though."_ Marie remarked. _"Oh well. Fulton him!"_

"Aye-aye!" Squam and Squitaba jumped on Ernesto's back and stuck two Fish Balloons, uplifting him to the sky.

"Oye, oye! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Sorry, friend, but you're our war prisoner." Harry said. "Can't risk letting you get up and fight us again."

"Ah, Uncle Ernesto, what a disgraceful performance." Tsao spoke cockily. "A Sweet Commander being felled by his own element is shameful! You have dishonored Grandma's name."

"Don't just stand there, Tsao! Cut me down! Save me!"

"I see no benefit to doing that. You will just be dead weight."

"¡¿Qué?! As your commander, I order you to save me!"

"About that, my fellow officers and I had a talk, and we agreed that you were too incompetent to lead the Lunch Division. It was always singing and dancing with you, all play and no work. The only one who enjoyed it was Pea, that little twerp. Furthermore, when Goomnut last recorded your Power Level, it was read at 5,402. That pales in comparison to my 6,105. I have surpassed you in power and rank. You may call me Commander Tsao, now."

"YOU BETRAY YOUR OWN FAMILY?! How could you do this, Tsao?! I just want to make the niños happy! I fight this war for them! They're gonna kill me, Tsao, _THEY'LL KILL MEEEEeeeeee…"_ His voice faded as he was brought into the ship.

"Hut toh toh! Such is life. I must plan for my promotion celebration posthaste. My wife, Jing King will cook 20 bowls of the finest noodles. There will be a fountain of Dragon Tea, a king size bed of tofu, and YOU, my pale prisoner," he grasped George's ropes in his talons, "will entertain the audience like a dancing monkey! …?!" Only then did he realize his talons pierced a sack of flour. "What?! But where is the…" He looked around before catching sight of something in the sky. "YOU!"

"Ya snooze, you lose, cockadoodle!" Amanda taunted, flying miles away on her broom with George at her back.

"And tell Lucky he can bite you!" George yelled.

"HEATHEN! Return to Tsao at once!" The Cucco flapped his wings and pursued them. "LUCKY! Get your men and dispose of these jellyfish!"

"Time to scram!" Haylee yelled as the Splatoon inflated the Fish Balloons in their packs and began to ascend.

Lucky scampered out of the palace, head whipping all directions. "Ah heard a word about potentially swallowing a cockadoodle?" He faced skyward, eyes popping at the floating Splatoon. "Those li'l squigglers better not-a taken mah Lucky Charms."

"What'd you say, Lucky?!" Trix shouted, racing out. "They took your Lucky Charms and THEY'RE NOT SHARING?!"

"Let's brrrrrREAK them!" Tony the Tiger decided. Lucky began to shoot his guns up at the Splatoon, but the bullets would not reach. Tony threw his basketball up with gusto, but Haylee bat it down with her wrench. Sonny the Cuckoo Bird zipped up the castle's left angled tower, using it as a ramp as he leapt for the sky and tried to snap Squam's leg, but the Inkling shot ink into his mouth and caused him to drop. The Splatoon maneuvered on their balloons to evade Captain Crunch's cannonballs.

"Daw hick slaw!" Lucky cursed. "Time for a Basket Bitch Bomb." The leprechaun got atop Tony, who got on Trix, who leapt on Crunch, and then Sony flung them all skyward like a catapult. Crunch munched Trix in his mouth and spat him like a cannon, and Trix flipped to kick Tony even higher. Tony spun around and chucked Lucky higher than that, and the leprechaun's arms were open as he was longing to grab hold of Squitaba. "I'mma lick all over you like a peanut-butter hotdog!"

"GET AWAY, YOU FREAK!" Squitaba frantically kicked the air to ascend just slightly faster, but Lucky flew higher, and higher… and slowed.

"A bippity bop-bop?" Lucky panicked when he was about to fall. "Wop, a wop-wop!" He kicked both legs, desperate to catch the Inkling, but fell. "OH HO SILLY POE!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY TYPE!" Squitaba cheered, now extremely relieved.

"Even when we're this high up, he almost caught us." Haylee said. "You think Amanda was able to escape with George?"

"It looks like they're flying over the sea." Artie observed through binoculars. "A couple ships are chasing them, but I think they'll be okay for now."

"Then it's mission complete!" Squam cheered, sharing a fist bump with his sister. "You up for a celebratory game night, Squitaba?"

"Final Destination, NO ITEMS."

"You fight hard core!"

"It's the only way I know how to—WAAAAH!" Her balloon was suddenly popped by a marshmallow bullet.

"SQUITABA!" Squam cried, failing to reach for his sister as she fell toward the planet.

"Ain't you know why they call these Lucky Charms?!" Lucky shouted, twirling his gun. "I'mma 'bout to pig out like a Glomourian! COME TA LUCKY!" He opened his arms and allowed Squitaba to fall in.

"LET ME GO! SQUAM, HELP ME!"

"I'm coming!" Squam was about to cut his balloon.

"Stop!" Artie shouted. "You'll just be captured, too!"

"But, my sister!"

"They're already sending reinforcements!" Haylee acknowledged the incoming enemy ships. "Let's retreat for now! I'm sure they'll just make her a prisoner like the others, we'll rescue her."

"B-But…" Squam hated the idea of leaving his sister with those monsters. Even believing the logic of Haylee's words… he just had a very bad feeling.

Lucky had Squitaba pinned on the ground after they made land. "You better get ready to feed me up real nice, Juice Box."

"But I don't know how to cook!" Squitaba yelled.

"Oh, you ain't playin' the part of chef." That was all Lucky said before bashing her with the butt of his gun, knocking her out cold.

**Two days later; Bang Gas Factory** (Play "Thousand Knocks" from _Danganronpa_.)

Squitaba awoke in a place very dark. She was strapped to a metal bed, yet something was preventing her from morphing. She glanced around the darkness in fear—suddenly, a light flashed on overhead. Squitaba only had a second to look at it before a menacing shadow overtook it: Caesar Clown, his mad yellow eyes brimming, and his axe twinkling in the light. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Squitaba's screams reached no one else's ears. Caesar brought his axe all the way back, waited a few seconds, and dealt the first chop with great force. "AAAAAH! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The mad clown chopped the left leg, the right, the left arm, right arm. "ANYONE! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! SQUAM, HELP M-!" One last chop to the forehead finished her off. Her eyes saw their last light, and she never spoke again.

With that done, Caesar gathered her remains off the orange-drenched table. Her feet in two blenders, hands in others, etc.. He turned them all on, grinding the squid's body into orange ink. Pipes connecting to the blenders pumped the ink into a squash, along with other chemicals. The squash turned a juicy orange and swirly lines formed on it. With a beaming grin, Caesar picked up the squash and raised it with pride. He turned on a camera and exclaimed, "Behold, underworld fans! The first ever Squid-Squid Fruit, Model: Inkling! Whoever eats this will gain the powers and qualities of a Mushroomian Inkling. Sadly, someone has already paid for this ahead of time. And that person's a very Lucky boy indeed, shurororo~"

**Free Kingdom**

Squam and the Raccoon Pirates watched this recording on a TV. The Squid Sisters stood behind it, not wanting to see it again. "This transmission was picked up from the pirates' Secret Channel." Callie said. "The one they use to order Devil Fruits."

"…" Squam could not take his eyes off the screen. Though the process itself was not recorded, it was all too easy to make the connection. He barely breathed a response. "They turned my sister… into a Devil Fruit…"

"Why…" Dillon was disturbed by the idea. "Why couldn't they just take her prisoner…"

"L-Let's not panic just yet." Haruka spoke up. In truth, that sentence just kind of popped out. She didn't want the tense atmosphere to grow any worse, so she struggled to be just a little optimistic. "There… might be a way to save her."

Squam's traumatized eyes were now glued on her. In that one sentence, he became completely dependent on her. Haruka's worst fear, at this moment, was breaking his spirit any further. She had to think of a counter to Squam's next question: "How?"

Then, when she needed it most, her brain sparked with a solution. "W-When Mr. York ate the Revan Fruit, Revan's conscience almost took over his body. S-So, Squitaba's conscience must still exist inside the fruit."

"You're saying if one of us eats the fruit, my sister will live in their body?"

"It's…It's not the ideal solution, but if we think really hard, we can find a way. Let's try to get her fruit back first. Please just believe me, Squam, she's still alive."

"…Okay." Her words seemed to quell his feelings. "We'll get her fruit back and figure something out. But I swear, if that leprechaun eats my sister, I'll do more than just kill him."

"We're with you. But… try to rest for now. We have a lot of battles ahead of us. Just let your feelings out tonight."

Squam, Callie, and Marie were the only ones left in the room. Marie softly hugged her agent as Squam cried. She would remain by his side all night until he would calm down. "I should go let the others know." Callie said in a light choke. "I'll give you some space." She left.

Later, Chris and Aurora Uno were alone on a roof. "It's bad enough Mr. Jackson was killed by that little bitch and we can't call her out on it." Chris stated. "It could've easily been one of our teammates who got caught and killed. I can't…I just can't take this anymore, Aurora."

He felt the gentle arms of his sister embrace him. A pleasant chill coursed through his veins and eased his blood pressure. "I can't either, Chris. I know Haruka was just trying to keep us hopeful… but technically speaking, she's not wrong. We need to save as many of our friends as possible, and that includes Squitaba."

"When is it going to end, Aurora? When will we finally be allowed to rest?"

"It'll all be over soon, Chris. Soon, Cheren will come back, and everyone will be saved. We'll destroy all the Four Emperors. After all we did to make this New Universe… I won't surrender it to them. Will you?"

"…No way in hell."

Alone in the bathroom, Callie's hair-tentacle turned into a phone, which she used to make a call. "Hello? Lady Ineptune? It's me, Callie. Listen, I have a request if it isn't too much trouble."

_"This had better be important, Callie. Kroctus is chewing our asses off for losing all these prisoners!"_

"Yes, well… I just learned that one of the Big Mom Pirates is scheduled to eat a Devil Fruit, and that same fruit was actually made from one of my friends. Please, can you…can you or one of the others make a plan to get it back?"

_"My, how troublesome you are. Alright, we'll see what we can do. But we'll want more than just your hometown after this."_

"Yes, I know. But thank you."


	11. Trench Excavation

**I wanted to squeeze in one more stage for this chapter, but that stage would've had a lot happening, I feel, and the stage I wrote was already pretty lengthy, so the rest of the space was used for setup. Anyway, time for a level from _Spongebob_, named simply after one of Patrick's lines! XD**

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Trench Excavation_**

**_Santa Hylia_**

When Midna arrived at the flagship, the guards allowed her entry into Skaios' quarters. Of course, anyone was free to come and go in this kingdom, but Midna was especially important to the captain. After meeting with him, Midna tried to explain what they learned about Monaca.

"STOW YOUR TONGUE, MIDNA!" Skaios shouted at his big sister. "What kind of captain would I be if I suspect me own first mates?! What proof do you have that Monaca is going against my orders?"

Midna was taken aback by his outburst. "Er… I admit there's no physical evidence, but the message we received couldn't be a lie."

"It was a false tip from our enemies! It was a fake Monaca killing a fake person! Or maybe it was the real Monaca pulling a prank! Aye, that's it! How dare you try to make me think ill of me closest mates!"

"Uh…" Midna sported a grin and said, "Sorry, Skaios, I was just joking!"

"J-Joking?"

"Part of being a strong leader is having faith in your friends. You've proved to be very loyal to them, so I'm positive you can win!"

"Oh… Argh, your sense of humor irritates me sometimes, Midna. It must be Kokichi's curse, the scurvy…" Skaios shook and said, "But I thank ye for your praise. But if you'll excuse me, we're nearing Hyrule's atmosphere. Mandy will pay for taking Masaru in her brig!" The captain flew off.

"Knock her dead, Skaios!" Midna cheered. …Now that he was gone, she released a sigh. "Well, that sure didn't help. If he cares about his friends that much, trying to stop Monaca will be all the harder. We can't have him on our bad side… not yet, at least." As much as she dreaded it, Skaios was still a threat to the world, and he would have to be stopped eventually. And yet, she deeply wished to protect him when that time came…

**Sweetopia; Cheesebilly Valley**

Pawtucket Pat, still a colossus of beer, stomped around a small, steep, cheese wedge hill, searching intently for the Pichu balloon. "I could've sworn they went behind this hill. Where the hell did they go?!" His phone rang. "Dammit." He shrunk down to his normal form and answered it. "Hello?"

_"UNCLE PAT, something awful has happened!"_ Pea's voice cried. _"I lost Augustus's mask! Somebody swapped it with this ugly fake! I think he was stolen!"_

"What?! Pea, I do NOT have time for this now, Sasha was kidnapped by the Sky Gods!"

_"Please, Uncle Pat, I'm afraid somebody's going to break him! And Grandma's going to be furious if she finds out."_

"Ugh, for the love of… Fine, I'll begin a search immediately. He couldn't have gone too far." Pat hung up and began to walk away. "Chumba-Wumbas, search this valley for that balloon. Track those brats down."

Little did he know that the Luxury Pirates had hidden in a cave on that very hill. "Phew. I didn't think it would shrink in time." Pacifica said, holding the tiny Pichu balloon. "Now that we have a moment… is what Kokichi said true, Ciel?! You think I'm a disgraceful woman?!"

"Are you really going to let such a petty remark from a liar affect you?"

"But is he even lying though?" Weiss asked. "About knowing all the KND's secrets? Will he really destroy all our reputations?"

"Not me." Raleigh said. "Luckily, I joined you guys after he left, thank goodness." This earned a glare from Weiss.

"It's just something we'll have to deal with when this is over." Carol followed. "Surviving is more important now. We have to find a shore and regroup with Lola. Hmm…" Facing out into the cheese valley, she noticed the tiny glow of a distant pair of headlights, driving along the road. She used binoculars for a better view and could make out a hamburger car. "Maybe we can hitch a ride, assuming these country folks are friendly. Wait a second…" When the car was going past the middle of the road, she could make out its occupants: a teenage boy, a purple-haired girl napping on his lap, and three infants in the back, keeping an eye out for anyone following. "It's Augustus!"

"Augustus?" Weiss asked. "Right, the Candy Hunter. Isn't he one of Big Mom's kids?"

"Yes, but I think he's against them now. He could help us!"

"He's going awfully quickly." Raleigh said. "Even if the balloon could catch up, my Pokémon are exhausted."

"Then we'll just switch vehicles." Carol typed on her laptop and formed a 2-D, Game-and-Watch car. "Shrink down and hop in!" She took the Crystal Flashlight and minimized her team, letting them rest in her pocket. Using the laptop as a steering wheel, she started driving after Augustus.

"I can't imagine a 2-D seat is very comfy." Raleigh said. "You sure you won't get a rash, Carol?"

"Don't ask such insensitive questions." Weiss stated.

**Hyrule; Deep Dark Trench**

There was a region of the ocean where the tips of two landmasses connected in the form of a vast trench. The Sports Star Pirates studied the situation from miles away, hesitant to get close with the fleet of Phantom Division ships sailing before the cliffside. There were lifts carrying demons and Hyruleans to the top of it. Ururu shrunk to fly size and flew above the trench in her Tiny Devil, sending a recording from her visor to a small monitor that her friends were viewing. When Ururu crossed over the top of the cliff, the deep interior of the trench was made clear to them. There was starfish, corral, and seashells lain in the darkness, yet the trench was mostly sealed off from the ocean.

"Alright, Ururu, fly back here." Karin ordered. "This is definitely where they've taken Jinta: the Deep Dark Trench."

"They basically named it after what it is." Kodama shrugged. "That's a heck of a lot of ships though. This mission has to be a fast one. Luckily, it's how I work best." She winked.

A moment later, Ururu resized on the deck. "I found a good spot we can enter from. Is everyone ready?"

"The Jetsled is already loaded in the Infi-Cube!" Kodama presented the cube in her hand. "Ururu just has to carry us and leave the next part to me."

"Meiling, you and the others are in charge of the ship." Karin told the TD operative. "Stay out of sight of the pirates. If something happens, send word and I'll fly up ASAP."

"Hai." Meiling nodded. "And please keep an eye out for any of my team, Karin-san."

"Got ya. Girls, jump in!" She, Yuzu, and Kodama jumped in the Infi-Cube, while Ururu shrunk down and began to carry it to the trench.

The Tiny Devil flew high enough to avoid sight from the enemies, making her way to a sloped path going into the trench. As she was nearing it, a Stalfos noticed the light of the Infi-Cube and thought it was a firefly or something. "Ahhh… that's a pretty one. Why is it landing there?" The light landed on the base of the slide, and suddenly, something came sliding out of it. "What the heck is… OI! I THINK WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!"

Kodama came shooting out of the Infi-Cube on a small, cardboard plane with wheels, a firework engine on its back. "KAMIKAZE KODAMA TO THE RESCUUUUUE!"

"P-Please waaaaiiiit!" Ururu flew to catch up and landed on her friend's shoulder. (Play "Slide" from the _Spongebob Movie_!)

_Stage 15: Deep Dark Trench_

_Mission: Rescue Jinta Hanakari!_

_Act 1: Rocket Slide_

Kodama leaned slightly right, then left to go around curves, evading the Bomb Flowers on the corners. She made the cart jump to go over a gap, and upon landing, cannons on patrol platforms shot at the track, Kodama dodging around the explosions. She was nearing a series of spinning platforms, each with a flat side and spiked side; they stopped when she was near, but she thought quick and jumped to the flat sides. As she landed back on track, she was about to drive off into the chasm. "Kodama-chan, shoot the base of that platform!" Ururu shouted. Seeing a patrol platform coming up on the right over the chasm, Kodama launched a large firework and exploded the base. The platform fell leftward and hit a tall stone pillar, which fell toward Kodama's track and created a bridge for her to cross.

The slide curved left along a cliffside—a Big Octo emerged from the depths and tried to eat them, but a quick firework sent the monster falling. Kodama was nearing a ledge that was too high to jump to, but when she jumped the first time, Ururu flew underneath and gave it an extra lift to help the cart up, but could not do so for too long lest the weight overcome her. The cart began to roll along a wooden track, and pirates on minecarts shot the path ahead of her, Kodama jumping the gaps. She returned to a solid road, but saw a series of boulders blocking the way. She saw dynamites tied to them and launched fireworks to destroy the boulders. One of the dynamites was tied to a fuse that lit up and went to the ceiling, exploding more dynamites that sent stalactites falling, Kodama nimbly evading them.

She began to cross a wooden track again, but a stalactite hit the left side of it, so the boards began to tilt in that direction. Kodama forced her cart to the right, standing on the wing and wobbling, balancing on one foot with a panicky expression as her arms flailed. She fell back into the seat to jump up to a safe ground and resumed sliding. A rock pile blocked her, but she shot down a platform on the left, which fell onto the pile with its TNT barrels exploding and clearing a path. Kodama repeated this maneuver by shooting a platform on the right, which fell and destroyed another pile. Kodama shot another right platform to clear a path—this platform also shot a cannon to a lone house on the cliffside, exposing Cleveland Brown in his bathtub.

"What the hell?! No no no no NO NO!" The naked man slid out and landed in the hole of a giant round boulder. The boulder rolled onto the slide and after Kodama. "Heeeelp!" Cleveland squirmed in the hole, but was smashed into it once it made contact with the ground. Kodama maneuvered around Bomb Flowers that blew up against the boulder, cracking it only slightly. The middle of the path sloped down into a mini trench, so Kodama slid in there, watching as the boulder rolled overhead, Cleveland's flailing figure passing right over her. She came out as the boulder rolled down onto a lower path and was able to jump on top of it.

Kodama kept the cart balanced on the boulder, leaning backward so it wouldn't go off the front, and jumping whenever Cleveland made the rotation. She had to shoot down stalactites that threatened to push her off, and the boulder would soon explode against a pile of powder kegs. Kodama jumped over the kegs, and when they exploded, the force sent her flying toward a chest that she grabbed. The boulder shattered, and Cleveland fell into the abyss.

Kodama rolled into a wide open area of the abyss, but the track would end before long. There was a line of patrol platforms to her right, so Kodama blasted the first one and created a domino effect. Until all the platforms could fall, Kodama leaned left or right to dodge their cannons. The platforms came full circle as the last three served as a bridge for Kodama to roll over, and after jumping the last few gaps, the cart crashed against the wall, and the engine switched off. (End song.)

"Phew! I think this is as far as we can roll." Kodama said, Karin and Yuzu climbing out of the cube while the cart was stashed inside. "We'll have to search for Jinta on foot now."

"Thank goodness. I almost lost my lunch on that slide." Yuzu replied.

"But there's no gravity in the Infi-Cube." Karin said.

"There is with me driving, I guess." Kodama blushed. "But hey, it's better to enjoy fireworks from the outside, anyway." (Play "Now That We're Men" from the _Spongebob Movie Game_ (not the song from the actual movie)!)

_Act 2: Monster Valley_

The group hopped up some platforms shortly before being ambushed by Embers, which were quickly doused by Kodama's Iceworks. A large gap divided them and the next platform, but Kodama could launch a firework to attach to a rotatable cog, spinning it to make a bridge stretch out from the other side. A Popper popped out of the ground; it was a green, one-eyed monster with a large round pack attached to a hose. It quickly shot green rocks from its hose, and whenever the girls got close, it would burrow underground and pop up somewhere else. It also dodged Kodama's missiles and Karin's soccerballs like this, shooting the team from all directions. The other three stayed in place while Ururu flew around the beast at tiny size, using Bullet Speed to pierce its eye and end it.

A few meters ahead, there was a stand with a purple-skinned spider girl selling cookies. "Hello, travelers! Interested in some spider pastries? All proceeds go to real spiders."

"Hmm, they do look tasty." Yuzu said. "And I don't sense anything wrong with them. How much?"

"One million Rupees."

The group paled at hearing that. "Yeah, thanks but no." Karin decided. "Yuzu's food is good enough. Come along, gang." She gestured Yuzu to move it. Kodama and Ururu glanced at the girl suspiciously as they followed. She seemed to be glaring at them.

The girls started up a hill and heard a masculine voice, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" They saw a Goron up the hill. "This is Lord Mandy's territory! Trespassers will be imprisoned!" He curled up into a ball and rolled down, prepared to bowl them over like pins. Karin rooted herself to the ground, hands at the ready. She stopped the Goron, pushing with all her strength, and was able to haul the brute off the side. Another Goron rolled down, but Karin stopped it once more; since they were on the hill this time, she struggled to maintain balance, but Ururu propped her up from behind until her leader could throw him off.

"Aren't these Gorons Hyrulean soldiers?" Yuzu asked.

"Mandy's the queen, so all the soldiers on this world are basically her pirates now." Karin said. "And it doesn't make our situation any better."

"Is the KND even big enough to take on four planets' worth of soldiers?"

"I mean, the Sky Gods don't have a whole planet, but those still aren't very good odds, I'll agree. But we shouldn't let their numbers scare us. I know Cheren wouldn't be scared."

Once atop the hill, Kodama shot Iceworks into small pits of lava to create platforms for them to jump across, quickly before they melted. They landed on a long stone slab balancing on a natural needle, and when their weight began to tilt it, they tried to quickly run up the other side. An Octorok on the ceiling spat boulders down to weigh the slab further, so Kodama shot it down with a firework, and the group made it across. They were about to jump some platforms—"AAAAHH!" A monstrous tentacle emerged from the water and destroyed the platforms. They noticed someone tied to the tentacle via glowing green chains. "SOMEONE HELP! I ain't diggin' this ride!"

"Hey, that's Beat!" Karin recognized the punk boy. "I can't cut those chains, but I can save him with this!" She grabbed the T.H.E.R.M.O.S. and tried to focus on the boy as the tentacle shook him. She fired, and the blue beam sucked Beat inside. The tentacle returned to the sea as Karin released Beat.

"Hey, ya almost sucked my pants off, ya dumb… K-Karin?!"

"Beat, how did you end up here? Did Bellum beat your whole team?"

"Hey, we almost had 'is number, but this stupid sack of bones came and beat the shit out of us! We all got separated and… Aw shit, Rhyme!" Beat panicked. "She must be goin' crazy without me! Yo, I gotta split and find her, catch up with ya later!" He flew away.

"You're welcome." Karin remarked.

"Unfortunately, our path is ruined." Yuzu observed. "But I think this could help us." She aimed the arm with her wrist band and shot an energy arrow (Soul Arrow) at a narrow stone needle, highlighting it. She shot another arrow at a needle across the pit, and a Soul Rope formed to link them.

"I'm so glad you got that upgrade." Kodama said as they began to cross the rope.

"Hehe, thank Cheren!" Once across to the first needle, Yuzu shot an arrow to one above a waterfall, forming another rope, and she continued forming Soul Ropes as they traveled upriver, but if they were too slow, the ropes would fade. Octoroks spat rocks to try and push them off, but Karin kicked the rocks back. The group stepped off on a path along the left shore, entering a garden of dark seaweed. They stayed close together in trying to navigate the seaweed. "Ow!" Karin grunted when green rocks hit her. Three Poppers were zipping around the seaweed, blasting them while going unseen behind the weed. Even Ururu struggled to maneuver through them, but when she flew overhead, she got a better view of the seaweeds that were moved when the Poppers changed position. She pinpointed each Popper and slayed them.

From this view, Ururu guided her friends to a path out of the garden. A small stairway led them up to a path along a small river, adorned with glowing blue flowers. The path ended at a more open ground surrounded by water, from which Zora Warriors leapt out, wearing green armor, swords and shields. Karin swung a mighty kick at a Zora, but he imbued his shield with Haki, and Karin leapt back before his sword could strike. Ururu flew up and punched the eyes of the first Zora, distracting him as Karin then flipped up and kicked him square in the face, knocking him on his back and finishing him with a few more good kicks.

Kodama shot Cheeseworks at the 2nd Zora's feet to glue him to the ground. Ururu then zipped by and knocked the weapons out of his hands so Kodama could freeze him with Iceworks. Yuzu shot a Soul Arrow at the 3rd Zora's sword, but he kept a firm grasp on it; however, Yuzu shot an arrow to a stone needle behind him, forming a Soul Rope that yanked the sword away. Yuzu shot him with arrows and Ururu punched him across the face until he was down. With the Zoras defeated, the four approached the ledge and saw they were above the wider river they were previously crossing. Yuzu could link a Soul Rope between two points across the river. As they carefully crossed the rope, Kodama glanced down and noticed a skeleton in a hoodie, grinning as he blissfully floated along the river on an inner-tube.

The group set foot on a small field of Rupees. Suspicious, Yuzu shot arrows at some Rupees—they sprouted into Like-Likes! Kodama tossed bombs down their vacuum mouths until they were all cleared. As it turned out, one of the red Rupees was actually real, so Kodama decided to take it, swatting a spider off it. "For my troubles~"

The path sloped down into a sub-trench area, where floating, glowing anglerfish "swam" in bliss. Their skeletons glowed from inside their bodies, and the girls avoided touching as they were electric. The walls grew taller as the path became narrow, and the anglerfish seemed to "swim" away in fright. _"UUUUUOOOOOO."_ To their horror, a giant Deep Python stretched out of a tunnel up ahead, its gaping mouth ready to gulp them, but it swallowed one of Kodama's fireworks and retracted. The girls quickly ran forward and could follow a left path. However, Yuzu felt a small presence by the python's hole. Kodama decided to investigate, blasting the python whenever it lunged out, and discovered a round Zora egg in a puddle before the tunnel. "Oh, dear. Can't let this little guy be eaten." She gently stored the egg in the cube.

They followed a path where spider-webs adorned the cliffs. Moblins patrolled the area, but they were grabbed by Skulltulas and lifted into a ceiling of webs. Disgusted by the sight of them, the girls progressed quickly (and Ururu thought it best to resize). Kodama burned down any webs blocking their way with fireworks, and Yuzu shot down any spiders trying to drop on them. They noticed a treasure chest wrapped up in a ceiling web, so Kodama shot that down as well.

_"I heard those humans hate spiders~"_ They could've sworn they heard the spiders whispering, but the voice was too faint. They reached a part of the trench that was completely covered in web, and setting fire to it all may not make their journey easier. Yuzu could form Soul Ropes between points, making a path up the webs, but she would have to shoot down Skulltula crawling to get them. _"I heard they're very stingy with their money~"_ They made it to a narrow path with a stone bridge going over a dark chasm. They heard a hissing sound from the depths and barely noticed a set of five red eyes before whatever creature they belonged to retreated into the darkness.

The girls arrived at an open area with a large web on the ceiling. That same hoodie skeleton was standing in the middle, casually swinging around a giant baseball bat. "Hey, that's Jinta's weapon!" Ururu yelled, the group rushing toward the skeleton. "Excuse me? Is that bat yours?"

"no, but i took it anyway." Sans replied.

"Right. Give it here." Karin ordered.

"okay, i'll trade it for one million rupees."

"So, you're a scam artist too, huh?"

"no, that's edna's job. i need the money to pay off this spider donut i bought. but i guess you'll do instead."

"AAAAH!" A pit suddenly opened beneath them, but Yuzu was far enough away from it to jump back, the others falling onto a giant web. Three stingers were shot down from the ceiling, sticking them and rendering Karin, Ururu, and Kodama immobile.

Yuzu faced up to see the spider girl on the ceiling web. "Do you know how hard it is for my spiders to afford transportation?! All I want is a measly one million Rupees, but you humans can't even be bothered for that! If I can't buy them a heated limo, I'll settle for your blood instead!"

A series of red, green, and blue large spiders began crawling toward the captive girls. "I can't go ghost!" Karin yelled. "Yuzu, do something! Shoot them!"

"No worries, Nee-san! I deal with spiders at home all the time!" Yuzu reached into the Infi-Cube and whipped out a sack of small cookies. "And I know all their favorite treats!" (Play "A Fearsome Foe" from _Mario: Color Splash_!)

_Sub-boss: Serket Pirates Baker, MUFFET_

_Tip: Flip the correct cookies at spiders of the corresponding color to protect your friends. If Muffet defeats you, Jinta will be seized by the Sky Gods and you'll fail the mission._

A red spider clambered along the web, hungry for some Karin, but Yuzu flipped a mosquito blood cookie in its way. The spider was delighted by its taste and skittered away. A green spider was about to snack on Ururu, but Yuzu satiated its hunger with a slug-frosting cookie. A blue spider wanted a bite of Kodama, but was satisfied with a crunchy dragonfly cookie. "So, you managed to make a few spiders happy. But will you be able to fill all their tummies?" Muffet wondered.

Two reds came for Karin, three for Ururu, and a quick blue one came for Kodama, but Yuzu filled them all. However, now the spiders' colors were mixing together, approaching from all ends of the web: a red and green going for Karin, blue and red at Ururu, 3 reds and 4 blues at Kodama, 2 reds at Ururu, 5 blues at Kodama, 2 reds and a green at Karin—she messed up the green and Karin got bit! Keeping steady, Yuzu fed 3 reds and 2 blues coming at Kodama, a green, red, green, red, and 2 greens at Ururu, then a red, green, blue, blue, red, green, red, red, green at Karin, with one final blue at Kodama. The spiders stopped coming.

"Fine! 'Guess I'm eating by myself!" Muffet swung over the captives, Yuzu locking on with a Soul Arrow. The spider-troll suddenly dropped toward Ururu, so Yuzu took the shot and struck her. "OUCH! I spilled tea all over my dress! Spiders, get back out here, I have to clean this off!" She pulled herself back up to the ceiling, and the next wave of spiders came.

These spiders had numbers on their backs, indicating how many of their favorite cookies they would want. With their numbers ranging 1-3, Yuzu fed them as usual: 4 reds at Ururu, 2 cookies each, a green, red, green, and blue at Karin, a blue, green, red, green, green at Kodama, a quick blue and red at Karin—Yuzu messed up some cookies, resulting in Ururu getting bit by a red and green spider, then Kodama was bit by a blue one, but Yuzu protected her from the following red and green ones, then protected Karin from a blue and red spider. One last blue spider was slowly approaching Ururu, and it wanted 20 cookies. Yuzu rapidly tossed dragonfly cookies as if mashing a controller button, and she saved Ururu just in time.

Muffet swung circles from her web, using her free arms to throw donuts at Yuzu, who evaded. Unfortunately, without warning, Muffet dropped onto Kodama and KO'ed her with a venomous bite, but Yuzu shot her before she could do further damage. "That's it! I'm calling my pet to finish this! Until he arrives, try to please these bouncy spiders!"

The third wave of spiders were bouncing along the web, making them much trickier to hit. Regardless, Yuzu did as before: 3 reds and one blue at Karin, a green, red, green, red, green, green at Ururu, a slow blue and fast red at Karin, two slow greens and a fast blue at Ururu—Yuzu messed up and Ururu was bit by two spiders, KOing her. Now all remaining spiders charged at Karin: red, green, blue, blue, blue, green, green, blue, red, fast green, fast blue, 5 slow reds and 2 fast greens, red, green, red, blue, and they stopped coming.

Then, to Yuzu's horror, a gigantic spider began to crawl up the hole below the web! Its eyes glimmered red with hunger, so she threw a red cookie down. They turned green, so the slug cookie followed, then blue, green, blue, red; Yuzu focused intently and kept the spider at bay at all costs. Even if her other two friends were still awake, one bite from this spider would finish all of them. The spider's face was now inches away from them, and it screeched as it readied a big bite, but one final green cookie fulfilled what remained of its appetite, and the beast retreated.

Muffet slowly lowered beside Yuzu. "Unbelievable! You knew what all my spiders liked and fed them! Maybe I misjudged you, Human. Maybe you're not a spider-hater."

"Of course I'm not!" Yuzu smiled proudly. "I feed any tummy, no matter how tiny! I even know what kinds of pastries bugs would like. It's how I lure them out of the house."

"The original plan was to recover the prisoners before you guys did, but I couldn't possibly knock out such a talented cook. Here, allow me to heal your friends." Muffet jumped down and fed Kodama and Ururu a special cookie that woke them up and rid their stiffness (helping Karin as well). They all climbed up to Yuzu. "Well, I'd best be going now. I pray we can meet again somed-"

Karin KICKED the back of Muffet's head, the spider stumbling forward as her eyes spun. When her vision came to, Yuzu was aiming a Powuh Shot directly at her. The Soul Arrow loosed, blasting Muffet with such force that she crashed against a stalagmite, the baker fainting. (End song.)

The girls tightly tied her in ropes and had Muffet thrown in the Infi-Cube. "There's another prisoner. Question is, what to do about this weirdo?" Remembering Sans was still there, the group readied their guard.

"it's very conflicting. on one hand, i want to save my crewmate. on the other, i won't have to pay one million rupees. well anyway, you got a friend to save, so… take this." Sans handed them Jinta's bat. "i guess i'll start climbing now." The skeleton walked a few feet away and merely stood there.

"Eh… 'kay." Karin decided to leave him be and lead her team onward. Other demons on the path had already been ensnared in Muffet's webs, so there was nothing to impede their venture up the stairs, seeing a Boogey flag standing over a vast chasm. Someone was tied to the flag, and as they neared it, they confirmed it to be Jinta Hanakari.

"Would ya look at that?" Jinta greeted with a smirk. "I thought for sure you girls would get lost."

"Jinta-kun!" Ururu resized and flew up to hug her friend. "I'm so glad you're okay! After I was captured, I thought you were eaten by Smaug."

"Never doubt the J-Man, Ururu. Now let's hurry before that Vicky chick—"

"DON'T SPOIL THE SURPRISE!" Vicky lunged herself from below the cliff and grabbed the top of the pole. "AHAHAHAHAHA!" She whirled around and swapped the Mandy flag with a gold "V" flag, swiftly slicing Ururu's wings. Vicky landed and sawed the base of the pole. "Can it at least wait 'til I'm done stroking it, ahahahahahaha!" She hugged the pole tight and launched harpoon arms to a distant platform, pulling herself and the pole over.

"Jinta!" Karin shouted.

"Karin-nee, we have company!" Yuzu yelled, alerting her to a swarm of Embers, Poes, and Stalfos at their back.

"No way I want the harem to spoil our fun!" Vicky said, forming a saw. "This is my last chance to play with you in pieces!" The saw came down on Jinta's arm, slicing the rope—Jinta used Haki to protect his arm, rolling away and getting back on his feet.

"Sorry, but you ain't welcome in my fan club, lady! Huh?" He heard one of Kodama's fireworks and saw it flying up with his bat tied to it. The firework burst as Jinta caught the weapon. "Finally back in the game! Let's see how YOU like being tortured, Icky!" (Play "Name's Dennis" from _Spongebob Movie_!)

_Boss fight: Boogey Pirates Torture Warden, VICKY_

Vicky's middle torso spun like a tornado as she charged at Jinta, the boy crossing his Haki arms like a shield. Jinta turned when Vicky tried to go around him, but the Baby-Shredder suddenly stopped spinning and stabbed under the arms, cutting Jinta's stomach. He managed to jump away and only suffer a light cut, retaliating by slamming his bat down. Vicky dodged and flipped onto the bat, swiping her bladed foot just over his head and cutting some hair. Jinta swung the bat overhead and tried to slam her to the ground, but she had jumped off and stretched a buzzsaw. Jinta dodged up to Vicky and bashed her in the head. His Haki squished her metal head for a brief moment before reflating.

"Bleeeeh!" Vicky leapt to one of the distant platforms and began to throw shurikens, Jinta jumping left or right to evade them. She threw one at a time at first, but later switched to vertical or horizontal rows of three, in which Jinta held his bat in the respective position to block them. He noticed the shurikens would melt into flesh after a second. "Fine, ya like to play ball? I call this one the Nutcracker!" Vicky molded a spiky baseball on her hand, her eyes locked onto below Jinta's belt. The boy squatted and readied his bat, so when Vicky hurled the ball, Jinta hit with a powerful swing, smashing it into Vicky's face.

The ball fell out, revealing Vicky's comically cratered face, which popped back to normal. The babysitter leapt to a further platform and channeled chi into her finger-blades. She slashed five airwaves that sliced the foothold Jinta was on, so the boy quickly ran off and leapt to a lower platform. He leapt a series of platforms as Vicky continued to slash and destroy them, whilst the babysitter swung to her own platforms using an arm-harpoon. Jinta was able to settle on a large foothold just 10 meters below a ceiling of the trench. Vicky slashed airwaves at the ceiling to slice it up, causing boulders to fall.

Jinta imbued Haki into his bat and raised it to defend himself from boulders. He glanced up and saw a boulder about to fall on him, so he backed up and forcefully swung his bat to fling the boulder toward Vicky. A direct hit, Vicky fell off her platform, Jinta fist-pumping in victory! He waited in patience for a few moments, expecting his teammates to fly down to recover him—"AAAH!" He jumped out of the way when a drill suddenly sprouted beneath his feet, which turned out to be Vicky's conjoined arms.

"I'm not really a miner, but I'm still gonna stick it to ya, AAAAH HAHAHAHAHA!" Vicky cackled wickedly and chased Jinta around the foothold, drilling through all the boulders lying around. He stopped and pushed against her drill with his Haki bat, keeping extremely steady so the point didn't slip around the bat. Suddenly, Vicky backed up and burrowed underground, Jinta jumping away before he was stabbed. She retreated down and tried to drill up again, repeating this maneuver as Jinta was hurriedly hopping around. Just imagining that drill grinding through his sole was unbearably awful.

Then, Jinta got an idea: he discarded his right shoe and watched as Vicky shred it up. When she felt this, the babysitter climbed out of the ground, looking confused by the sight of a shoe with no foot—Jinta BASHED her in the head for serious trauma once more. "Ya think you're harder than me, boy?! Well, see if you can top this!" Vicky used spiky feet to run up the cliffside, then used her drill to burrow up through the ceiling. Jinta climbed after using the crevices that she made, and upon entering the tunnel, he found it was a lot wider than he anticipated. He used Haki to punch away falling boulders, climbing ever higher until he resurfaced above a wider battleground.

"Tiiiiiiime to BABYSIT!" Jinta whipped around in terror as Vicky slightly gigantified, molding all her metal into her behind as it transformed into a giant, bladed roller. Jinta ran as Vicky was in hot pursuit, seeing several large spider-webs lain around. Jinta leapt over the webs as they got stuck onto Vicky's roller, eventually meshing them together and causing the roller to falter. "Ah shit, it's stickin' to me~" Vicky wriggled around to shake the webs off, giving Jinta a chance to run around the front and bash her three times with the Haki bat. "Ya done crossed the line, twerp!" Vicky reformed to her normal shape, propped herself up with her hands, and kicked her harpoon legs directly past Jinta's sides. She lunged at the boy, catching him between her legs and pinning him on the ground.

"I call this one the Humpty-Bumpty!" Vicky grabbed his shoulders and repeatedly bashed her metal head against his own, Jinta bruised and bleeding. Vicky opened wide and tried to sink her steel teeth around his face, but Jinta pushed them back with Haki hands. He forcefully grabbed the bladed teeth, tugging with all his might, and he was able to rip a few out. "AAAAAH! My perfect dental record is ruined!" Jinta punched the witch off, reclaimed his bat, and dealt her a total of six bashes to the head, reshaping it into a pyramid shape.

Jinta lifted Vicky and threw her straight up into the air. He channeled all the Haki to his bat and cried, "Home-Run Shooting Star SWING!" Vicky went flying like a rocket, spinning with her pointed head forward, until she stuck into the cliff half a mile across the chasm. Having been knocked out by the swing, Vicky hung limp. (End song.)

"Hah… Serves you right for training me." Jinta sat on the ground to catch his breath.

"Jinta-kun!" Ururu suddenly resized beside him and hugged. "That was incredible!"

"Nice job, Jinta." Karin remarked, joined by the others. "I guess a man doesn't always need a woman to save him."

"You look hurt!" Yuzu yelled with concern. "Let me find you some bandages."

"Relax, I felt way worse than this."

Ururu shrunk down and hugged Jinta's nasal bridge. "If it'll help you feel better, I'll let you play with me~"

"Have a little more dignity, Ururu."

"Okay, quit horsin' around and get in the cube." Karin ordered. "I'll fly us all outta here in a jiffy. We knocked out most of the troops, so escaping should be a lot easier."

**_Soul of Competition_**

Muffet found herself locked in the brig when she woke up. "Seriously, they caught you, too?!" Masaru yelled.

"Oh? Fancy seeing you here." Muffet said. "We thought you were captured by the Boogeys."

"So, you two are from the same crew?" Yuzu asked. "I thought for sure you would've been one of Mandy's."

"Quite the contrary. You ought to be weary, however: Captain Aranea greatly cares about her friends, and she won't spare you the punishment if she finds me captured here. Of course, I wouldn't want that to happen to such a great cook~"

"I reckon we should call up GKND to give them tighter security." Karin suggested. "Having these two aboard makes me feel uneasy."

All their wristwatches suddenly started to ring. The operatives answered. _"Calling all available operatives, this is Nagisa of Sector SA! We're in Gerudo Town, we need backup! Emperor Skaios is here!"_

"The captain's at Gerudo Town?!" Masaru beamed. "I bet they're trying to find me!"

_"This is Wendy, Sector MG! We're sailing there as fast as we can!"_

**Gerudo Town**

Gerudo were screaming, fearing for their lives as their peaceful oasis town was sealed in a sandy tornado, conjured by Skaios and preventing anyone from escaping. "We'll never survive in that twister!" Hange said to Nagisa's team. "And Skaios is far too high to damage!"

"I hope Wendy gets here in time!" Nagisa said. "But is she even strong enough to fight him?!"

"ARE YE SEEING THIS, Queen Mandy?!" Skaios bellowed in the heavens. "For taking one of me first mates, I'm freeing this town from your control and ending its sexist laws! Jataro, tear it out!"

Jataro Kemuri was watching from a tower on Artemyra, snapping a photo of Gerudo Town. "Aye-aye, Captain. This will be like picking up one of my sandcastles at the beach and shoving it down Masaru's pants, huhuhu!" With the photo complete, Jataro reached his bare hand into it. His gigantic fingers dug into the sand around the town.

* * *

**Now we've set up two stages for next time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a birthday picture to draw~**


	12. Of Mice and Monsters

**This story doesn't have nearly enough cutesy scenes to balance out the despair, so this chapter fixes that. :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Of Mice and Monsters_**

**Artemyra Island; above Gerudo Desert**

The _Rogue Delivery_ could see the distant sandy tornado as it sailed near Artemyra, the floating island where Jataro was stationed. With binoculars, they could see the boy in question using his Window Fruit power, for gigantic fingernails were digging into the sand around the cyclone. "They're already sending Monokuma ships at us!" Kiki yelled. "We can't sail over the island or they'll blast us!"

"Just fly me over!" Wendy said. "I'll run up and subdue Jataro in no time."

"Shyeah, that'll be no problem, but what'll you do about the tornado?" Philip asked. "Even if you're strong enough to stop it, there's no way you can beat Skaios!"

"What if Wendy sends Jataro to us," Romeo began, "and we use him to lure Skaios away while Wendy stops the cyclone?"

"HECK TO THE NO!" Phil and Kiki shouted. "If he's really that fast, he'll tear us up like paper!" added the latter.

"We can't waste time, I'm going to get Jataro now." Wendy declared as she hopped into the ship catapult. "Fire away, Ollie!"

"Good luck!" Oliver aimed and flipped the lever. (Play "High and Broken" from _Secret Rings_!)

_Stage 16: Artemyra_

_Mission: Stop Skaios from taking Gerudo Town!_

Wendy flew off the ship and landed on the first town street, boosting to blow down the Monokumas in her path. She Home Attacked some Destroykumas to get over a chasm, then landed in a field beside a wall with a stairwell. Spiked Ballkumas were rolling down the stairs and toward Wendy, but by casting softening spells on them, she could defeat them with Home Attacks. She noticed a pile of crates on the left corner of the wall and stairs, and after tearing them down, she discovered a treasure chest. With the Ballkumas defeated, Wendy raced up the stairs and rightward along the wall, going into a temple building.

Three Red Leaf Ninjas ambushed her, throwing kunai at Wendy, and using Substitution Jutsu whenever she attacked. They also planted Bomb Tape to injure her, but by filling the room with whirlwinds, she was able to dizzy the ninjas and KO them. A spring appeared to bounce her up the ruin tower, scaring a Loftwing after landing on the roof. The bird took off, emitting Light Chi from its wings and forming a glowing path. Wendy could run along this path, but it would vanish behind her, so she caught up with the Loftwing. The bird flew in loops around the sky that Wendy was all too used to, but the island was launching Bullet Bills that struck parts of the path, Wendy sidestepping around them.

The path went close to the town—"AAAAH!" A giant hand came out of a portal and grasped Wendy.

"Big kids are always pushing me down whenever I'm doing something important," Jataro said, "like building a sandcastle or playing my game. I guess I'm just fated to be pushed down all the time, but at least I'm big enough to push back." He squeezed Wendy like a grape, but the sky mage was saved when Oliver shot Light Arrows at the hand. "Yow!" Jataro pulled his arm out of the photo. "That felt like getting stung by a firefly. Yeah, I was stung by one once. Even a critter as peaceful as that despises me."

Wendy landed, but had to quickly grasp the ground when a powerful wind blew. She sucked in some of the wind and channeled the chi to her legs, planting herself firmly on the ground and charging against the wind. She dodged carts and boxes flying at her, still moving slowly due to the strong wind, and when her stamina began to give out, she had to grasp the ground again and suck in more wind. There were several railings built around the path, and Wendy jumped to the first one, blowing herself forward and jumping between rails while still fighting the wind. "Nyaaaa! Someone help me!" Wendy saw a cage blowing over a rail on the very left, jumping her way to it to catch the cage just in time. She rescued Muriel, an Evermore citizen, and had her put in the Vanish Box.

To get back to the rail path, Wendy had to let the wind blow her backwards, then she could jump to the previous rails. She kept following the main route until a rail sloped down a stairwell into a temple, where the wind didn't reach. Inside the temple, she was blocked by a magic barrier and had to solve a block puzzle, pushing the blocks together to form a picture of a Loftwing. While doing so, zombie-trolls moaned and ran at her from the darkness, Wendy using air blasts to keep the undead at bay.

After completing the puzzle, Wendy progressed past the barrier and hit a red switch that made an energy rail appear. The rail zigzagged in right angles as Wendy grinded over a chasm, but the rail would bring her around in circles unless Wendy would hit blue switches to change the paths. The rails would angle up or down at different altitudes, creating a sort of maze, and Wendy was lucky enough to grind by a cage containing a brown-haired girl in a cinnamon-pink dress.

"I'll save you!" Wendy said, shrinking the cage and placing it in the Vanish Box. "My name's Wendy, I'm with the KND."

"Hey, my name's Wendy, too! I'm from the Noah's Ark Circus."

"Wow, small world! Just stay in there and my friends will help you."

The rail finally went straight as Wendy had to constantly hit switches and keep the path going. The rail led outside, swerving around the island cliffs as the planet's horizon lay before her view. The rail curved into a canyon and dropped Wendy off on a path along the left wall. An Inkling sniper locked on her from the far end, but Wendy used Protego whenever he fired. His shots would leave a trail of cyan ink that would make Wendy slip, so she used a cleaning spell to wash it away, and she would only go forward when the Inkling reloaded. She leapt to Home Attack a spring that bounced her to a right ledge, wherein she jumped over gaps. She defended from the sniper up until she reached his platform, KOing him with a spell.

A Loftwing was startled by her attack and took off, Wendy running along its light path again. Jataro's giant hand reached for her, but Wendy kept it at bay with an Air Slice. The Loftwing flew sideways, Wendy keeping at a steady speed to run in such a manner, and the path curved right as it became right-side up. Jataro's other hand came down, but was pushed back by Wendy's wind, and when it became a fist and tried to punch her, the photo's frame blocked him from doing so. The Loftwing swooped underneath the island, swerving around the large stalactites, while short stalactites fell from above and nearly crushed her.

They left the island's underside as the Loftwing flew straight up at a 90-degree angle, Wendy dashing consistently to avoid falling. Banzai Bills rained down from the sky, Wendy side-stepping them, but when the Loftwing reached its peak, the path ended. Wendy ran off the edge and into the air, twisting her body as she dove toward the island. There were five green numbered rings in her view, so she maneuvered her body to fall through each one, all while dodging missiles. She succeeded, and a Riddle Cage opened, revealing a chest. "Wait, you mean RIDDLER is the one hiding all these chests?! I should've known…"

Wendy ran a straight path for the temple tower Jataro was on. Seeing her coming, he took a picture of that path and stuck his fingers in the photo, digging into the ground and bending it up. Wendy ran up the slope and up Jataro's arm. He gasped as if a bug landed on him and instinctively reached his other arm to scratch her off, but she dodged between his fingernails and ran along the side of the arm to jump to a ledge on the tower's side. She ran around the corner turn and Home Attacked Destroykumas to go over a gap, landing on the next ledge. Spikes erected in and out on this path, so Wendy was cautious in when to proceed. The path ended at a trampoline under a flagpole on the roof. She used Ground Pounds to build momentum and height on the trampoline until she could Home Attack the top, swapping the Sky God flag with a gold one of the Sky Dragon Pirates (a Fairy Tail symbol). With that, she landed and aimed her wand at Jataro. (End song.)

"FREEZE, Jataro! It's the end of the line for you!" Wendy exclaimed with a victorious smirk, wand aimed at the boy.

"Mu-u-u-u-u-u-u, M-Mu-u-u-u…" Jataro was awash in great despair. He felt as if the Grim Reaper had come to claim him.

"Your pitiful act won't fool me! You're better off just giving up and sparing yourself the pain!"

"Mu-mu-mu-mu-mu-mu-mu…"

Wendy frowned in sympathy. "Hey, it's okay, I don't wanna hurt you. If you just surrender and come with me, I promise we'll bring you to a safe place."

"M-M-M-M. . ." His mask growing ever more pale, Jataro aimed his sleeved arm at Mandy.

At that moment, Wendy understood his despair, and felt it herself. The Queen of Hyrule and Yonko Mandy was directly behind her. Barely a few inches separated them. Frozen in place, Wendy feared that if she twisted her head around, she would die. But if she kept standing there before the silent queen, she would only await a slow, painful end. "Ugh." Impatient, Queen Mandy walked through Wendy. Walked through as if she were never an obstacle worth considering. As Mandy's Logia body of nightmarish mist graced her skin, it sapped all the color from Wendy's body. A terrible vision was embedded into her drained eyes.

"I…I'm sorry… Wendy…" Her mother, Charle spoke as she lay dying at her daughter's feet. "It looks like… you'll be all alone… all over again…"

Jataro, frozen as well, awaited his doom. Mandy, finding no interest in the boy, channeled a Fear Sphere in her hand. "Keep your disgusting fingers out of my planet."

Then, for a moment, it felt as if a cannonball struck Mandy's left hip and blew her off the tower. She recovered and floated in the air to examine the guilty object: Captain Skaios. "And keep yer wretched hands off me mate, ya shameful queen. Ye've already crossed the line by taking Masaru in yer threshold!"

"Who the hell is Masaru? I can't keep track of every prisoner my crewmen catch."

"Red, spiky hair? An energetic lad, he is. And he loves baseball."

"Hmm, that sounds like the boy Smaug and Sivam captured a few weeks back. But I thought he was a KND operative…"

"It matters not either way! This planet will be liberated by Skaios, but this time, IT'S PERSONAL!" The god punched air bullets at Mandy, who molded her body to dodge them, and grabbed Skaios in a nightmare claw to throw him to the ground of the island. Skaios recovered and flew away in time to dodge Fear Spikes, going away from the island as Mandy pursued. He used whirlwinds to summon sand up from the desert and shoot them at Mandy in spiked form, and his attacks seemed to puncture Mandy until she disappeared. Skaios smirked, but heard something behind him: he turned and gasped horrified when a Nightmare Snake gnashed him in its teeth.

"Hey guys, something's wrong with Wendy!" Philip warned his team.

"Mandy didn't hurt her, did she?!" Oliver asked.

"I think she's just stunned, but we gotta fly in there and help—huh?!" The ship was suddenly steering away from the island.

"We can't stay here any longer!" Kiki shouted in panic. "Lord Mandy's here! She knows my scent, she'll kill me if she finds me here!"

"Kiki, now isn't the time!" Oliver stated. "Wendy's in danger!"

"Ollie, get your broom, we'll go save her ourselves!" Phil said, laser rifle ready.

"Right. Kiki, just don't go too far." Ollie and Phil mounted the former's broom and flew for the tower.

Jataro calmly approached the petrified Wendy and waved at her face. "I didn't think someone as worthless as me deserved to be so lucky. Hehe… this girl will make a good model, huhuhuhu—AAH!" He jumped when a laser struck by his foot.

"Hey, treat girls with a little more respect, buddy." Philip said, rifle aimed.

"Reducio!" Oliver shrunk Wendy down as he swooped by and grabbed her. "Phil, get on!"

"Just go without me, I'll handle this brat."

"By yourself?!"

"You need to make a potion or something to help Wendy, we need her to get rid of that tornado! But we can't let this kid rip out any more islands. Hurry and get it done, I can take him!"

"I'll be back as soon as possible!" Ollie flew away.

"D-Don't come any closer!" Jataro stuttered. "Or I will be forced to show you the horrible nightmare that is my face. And I REALLY don't want people to see my face. My eyelids were stretched behind my head and glued in place, and my hair follicles are actually thin threads of skin that BLEED if you cut them."

"Sheesh, you're a messed-up kid. Go ahead, take off your mask, I'm still gonna beat you to a pulp. Heck, I'll rip that mask off myself if I have to!"

"N-N-N-NOOO!" Jataro stomped up a stone barrier. "Mom said I am never to remove my mask and shame her with my horrid face! She must hate me an awful lot to make me wear this, so if this mask goes-"

"YOU TALK TOO MUCH!" Phil ran around the wall and tackled him.

"AAAAH! GET OFF!" Jataro grabbed a piece out of the wall and hit Phil in the head, pushing him off and running. (Play the Boss Theme from _Kirby 64_!)

_Boss fight: Hope Pirates Artist, JATARO KEMURI_

Jataro encased himself in a statue shaped like himself and brought up four other statues. They slid away from Phil as they circled around the field, eventually closing in on him as they slowed to a halt. As he tried to guess the correct one, a statue pushed him from behind, then backed away as the next statue came, angering Phil. The statues spun around again as he readied himself, and as they slowed, he noticed one of them blink its eyes. Phil immediately shot the statue's chest, breaking Jataro out as the artist ran. Jataro stomped up and threw small rocks, Phil dodging and shooting at him. The artist eventually tripped, and Phil didn't waste time in tackling him.

"Let's get that mask right off!" Phil grabbed the bottom rim and began forcefully pulling.

"STOP IT!" Jataro grabbed a scraper and tried to cut Phil's hands, but the older boy smacked it away and punched his head. He grabbed both of Jataro's hands, pulling them in an 'X'.

"This fight's already over, ya little twerp. You may make yourself look big with that Devil Fruit, but you're even scrawnier than Kiki." Phil pulled up Jataro's right leg and began to twist the foot.

"AAAAH! Please stop! Uncle! Uncle!"

"Heh, Ollie may be a powerful wizard, but he was always helpless against me in wrestling! I'm gonna tie you into a nice little knot-…" An odd sensation overcame Phil as he noticed his nose extend. "What?! Crap, I forgot to take my medicine! Just give me a second…" He reached in his pocket and withdrew his jar of pills—"AAH, HEY!" Jataro pushed himself up and knocked Phil over, dropping the jar. He crawled in reach for it—"NOOO!" Jataro threw a rock to knock the pills away, Phil watching as they fell off the edge.

The artist jumped on Phil's back and raised his scraper high in the air, aimed at Phil's neck. "I'm gonna sculpt your bones into an ugly statue, and it'll look…?!" To Jataro's horror, Phil seemed to shrink into his clothes, and Jataro spread his legs apart to get off them. Phil's shirt and pants were flat on the ground. "He…He just melted… uhn?!" He gasped when he saw a lump wiggling in the pants. "D-Did his whole body compress into his…?" (Pause song.)

A little mouse peeped out of Phil's underwear. The mouse looked up, his tiny eyes shrinking at the sight of Jataro. The meek artist cast an ominous shadow over Phil. Jataro, whom Phil had the physical advantage over, and whom Phil was just bullying like a kid on the playground, was towering over him. And his eyes possessed a cold stare as he formulated a conclusion in his head. "…I see. So, you hate yourself, too. You're just a filthy, disgusting rodent pretending to be human. Your life must be more awful than mine."

"(…Yep, ya got me!)" Phil smiled nervously. "(I'm no different than you! So, you and I should stop fighting and be friends! I mean, when I was beating you up just now, that was just play-fighting, I do it with my buds all the time, heh heh… heh…)"

Jataro cocked his head in confusion. He didn't understand 'squeak.' "This is just like those stories where the big kid bullies the little kid, and the big kid turns small, and the little kid does a bunch-a weird things. Heheh… those are fun to read~" Jataro smiled euphorically, drooling. "I always wanted to do those things to a bully. This is a dream come true, huhu. …" His eyes falling down to Phil again, he raised his scraper. (Resume song.)

"SQUEEEAAAAK!" The mouse scampered away. Phil could feel the ground shaking as the giant charged after him, longing to impale Phil with the scraper. Jataro stomped the ground to launch himself forward with a rock-jab, and Phil dodged left as the scraper punctured the ground (due to his bending). "(I'm not just gonna run around like a coward until Ollie shows up! I have pride to keep!)" Phil ran up the arms while Jataro was down and bit the boy's left eye.

"NYAAA!" Jataro rolled around and furiously bashed the mouse off. "Nuuu I'm gonna get rabies! Oh, I feel my mouth foaming! Or was that saliva always there—AAAH!" Phil ran back and bit his right eye, Jataro slapping him off again. The artist sat up and sobbed as he tried to rub his eyes of the pain, but Phil used this chance to climb up his back and bite the stitches off his mask. "STOP IT!" Jataro shook him off and stood. "Even a stupid rat like YOU shouldn't look at my face! I'll spare you the misery with death!" He began to stomp up small rocks and punch them at Phil, who ran a circle around Jataro. He was 10 feet away from the giant, and he would change direction as Jataro tried to predict his movements.

Phil would time his jump carefully, so when the next rock came, the mouse would bounce off the rock closer to Jataro. He resumed dodging the rocks before deciding to jump off the next one, and when Jataro quickly hurdled another, Phil leapt off it as well, then pounced to Jataro's right eye for a bite. The boy smacked him to the ground, then began stomping his feet in attempt to squish the mouse. With only a left eye to focus, Jataro struggled to smash him, and Phil found the sight of the dancing giant humorous. Phil kept running between the legs until Jataro tripped on his own feet, falling on his rear. Phil ran up the arched left leg and pounced the left eye, biting it painfully.

Jataro stood and ran away while rubbing his eyes. He naturally curved so he wouldn't fall off the roof, so Phil was able to get in front of him on one of these curves and pounce at the boy's leg, tripping Jataro. Phil then ran up his back and picked more stitches off the mask. Jataro shook him off again, but held on his mask as it was loosened up. Jataro mustered his chi and created a giant statue of himself, only three times his height, but very massive to Phil. The statue stomped toward the rodent, and though Phil could easily outrun him, he would have to face the titan head-on.

Phil waited until the left foot crashed down before jumping on, following a narrow, winded path up the leg. "Just so you know, I didn't build private parts into this statue 'cause that would be weird. But if statues were living people, d'you think they'd feel weird without those parts?" Jataro asked, trying to push Phil off with stone pegs. Phil evaded them up until he made it to the shorts, where he would then have to leap platforms sticking out. "Don't use the imperfect parts to your advantage!" Jataro yelled, pulling in each platform that Phil landed on, but the mouse was too fast.

Phil climbed to the shoulders, in which Jataro made Thwomp-shaped stones come out the "ears" and drop down, Phil dodging. He then jumped on the Thwomp as it was lifted to the head, and he used the ridges of the mask to climb to the top. "(If this kid's wearing shoes, he can't be using Seismic Sense to see. Which means there must be holes somewhere.)" Phil held tight as the head spun around, trying to shake him off. It stopped as it seemed Jataro was looking for where Phil landed. However, Phil was climbing down the front and crept into holes on the statue's pupils, pouncing to the boy's right eye!

Jataro grabbed Phil and shoved him through the hole, the mouse landing on the ground. As he fought back the aching pain, Phil gasped when the head suddenly detached, running before it squashed him. Jataro emerged on top as he rolled the head after Phil, the mouse running faster than ever since it was faster than the body. The holes were still in the eyes, so Phil slowed down and waited for his chance. He "got tired" just as the eyes hit the ground and survived in a hole. The head rolled back up as Phil hung onto the hole, lifting him up to Jataro.

"He's gone. I musta finally squished him." Jataro said, not knowing that Phil was climbing up. "Man, I'm a loser. It took me this long to kill a stupid mouse."

"(And ya STILL HAVEN'T!)" Phil bit Jataro's leg, the boy trying to kick him off with the other, but he ended up falling off the head, rolling down and landing on his back. Phil let go of his leg and ran around behind him, biting off the last stitches of his mask.

"NOOOO!" Just as the mask came off, Jataro immediately forced his head into the statue's head. "I'd rather suffocate in my own head than let you see my face!"

"(Ehhh… I guess this means I won.)" Phil shrugged. (End song.)

"Phiiiiilll!" His ears perking up, Phil saw Oliver returning on his broomstick. He scampered over to his clothes as the wizard landed there. "Phil, you forgot to take your pills?!" The mouse scratched his head sheepishly. "Oh, I knew leaving you here was a bad idea. You're lucky I have backups." Oliver took out a jar and tossed a purple pill, Phil jumping to eat it. In a poof, the mouse had become a human—Oliver shut his eyes from his nudity.

As Phil put his clothes on, he said, "You shoulda seen it, Ollie! I beat him all by myself in my mouse form! I didn't think I could do it, but I was better than I thought."

"Wow, really? You even shoved his head in that rock?"

"No, he did that to himself. He really didn't want me to-"

"OOOOUUUUHHH…" Jataro pulled his head out as it was covered in a stone mask. "Ooooooo I'm a zombiiiieee. Ruuuun for your liiiiiife or I will suck your sooouuuul…" His head swayed left to right as he slow-ran to Phil.

"That's it." Phil grabbed his rifle. "I don't care what's under there, I'm unmasking you for good!" Taking aim at the mask, he shot a weak beam from his rifle and cracked the mask. Jataro kept coming, ready to stab Phil with his scraper, but the older boy shot once more. Phil backed away as Jataro got close and shot again. Jataro chased even faster, but one last shot shattered the mask completely.

"NOOOOOO!" Jataro despaired as his horrors were exposed to the world. "SO UGLYYYYY! I CAN FEEL THEM SCREAMING! I FEEL THEM DYING! WHY AM I SO UGLY, MOMMY, WHYYYYY-"

Phil shot him with a stun blast and knocked Jataro out. He and Ollie walked close to study his face up close. "He's… beautiful." Ollie said. Jataro had light-brown hair and a flawless effeminate face.

"So, did he think he was ugly because he looked like a girl?" Phil asked. "I mean… what's even wrong with that, he looks fine to me."

"He must've been through a lot of trauma. But he's ours now. He won't be stealing any towns under our care." Oliver shrunk Jataro down and placed him in the Vanish Box. "Anyway, I made Wendy a strong calming potion and had Romeo give it to her. The problem is Kiki's still flying too far away!"

"Yeah, and I think we'll have to scram soon, too, Ollie!"

_"ROOOOOAAAARRR."_ A tremendous camel appeared to be trudging from the distance, its body wrapped in a sandstorm. Vah Naboris zoomed in its vision and locked on Skaios, who had stopped to look at the beast with interest. Naboris was channeling a tremendous sphere of lightning between its humps. With a snap of Riju's fingers, the lightning zipped skyward and STRUCK down on Skaios! "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He lit up like a strobe light as extreme power coursed through him.

"A direct hit." Riju smiled proudly. "Wait a second…"

The lightning flowed into Skaios' head as his bandanna swelled, the captain grasping it tightly. "I can absorb lightning, ye ignorant cur! Oi, but it gives me quite a headache, so how about THIS!" He spat a godly beam of lightning at Mandy, who widened her Logia body as much as possible to be out of its range. His lightning carved through mountains in the distance and caused their peaks to slide off.

A shadow was cast over the land as Vah Medoh flew above the desert. It fired a storm of lasers at the _Santa Hylia_, blowing holes in the ship. After his beam wore off, Skaios was about to fly up to stop it, but was grabbed in Mandy's nightmare claw. "Quinn, put an end to this sandstorm! Anti-Fairies, help me put this brat in his place!"

Sivam and a swarm of Anti-Fairies poofed around the two Emperors. "You messed with the wrong planet, One-Eye!" The fairies cast magic at Skaios, but he exploded with wind and blew everyone back.

_"Captain Skaios, the other Divine Beasts are locked on us from the distance! We have to retreat!"_

"Aye, Vaati! Take Artemyra and get out of here! Come and get me, ya Halloween rejects!" Skaios took flight to the kingdom, Mandy and the fairies giving chase.

With the Sky God fleeing, Quinn channeled Vah Medoh's airbending to undo the cyclone surrounding Gerudo Town. The Gerudo breathed sighs of relief, believing their town was safe for the time being. "The storm is gone. Now is our time to leave." Hange said, before switching to Crazy Mode. "I've been in way crazier situations than that though, hahahahaha!"

"There are two Divine Beasts here, you think now's our chance to study one of them?" Goombella asked.

"Let's go after Naboris. We can trust Riju the most. And she's on the ground, so it's a lot more convenient."

"Then let's move before more pirates come!" Nagisa declared.

Philip was riding on Ollie's broom as they chased after their ship. "Heh, I guess we didn't need Wendy after all."

"At least we managed to catch Jataro." Ollie replied. "And if we get away in time, Skaios will think Mandy captured him."

"Isn't it kind of a bad idea to let them fight? What if Skaios gets captured and Mandy uses him to power a machine? You know how these Firstborn are."

"Let's really hope it doesn't come to that…"

**Sweetopia; Cheesebilly Valley**

At 8:00a.m., Augustus kept himself awake by drinking V8. O-Tama was asleep on his lap and the Baby Trio had conked out in the trunk of the Patty Wagon. Augustus glanced down at the gas meter and saw the "M" was on "E". "We're low on mustard. 'Guess we'll have to make a pit stop."

He pulled up to a condiment station, where two Fishman hillbillies were asleep on rocking chairs. They woke up at hearing the Patty Wagon park by one of their tanks. "Howdy, fellas! Just here for a quick refill." Augustus greeted.

"Well, what'll it be, pardner? Gas or oil?" Floyd asked. The Fishman slapped his knee, and both fish laughed like, "HYEEEEEEEEH hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk!"

"Heh heh heh! What am I, some Earthling?" Augustus chuckled. Their laughing woke up Tama and the others, peeping over the car with tired eyes.

"Hey, what're them little'uns doin' in yer car? You takin' 'em to the theme park or the serving table?"

"Ah'll take mine with no lemon!" Lloyd followed. "HYEEEEEEEEH hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk!"

"Heh heh! Well, I could only afford the small car, so I had to put 'em somewhere."

"Hyuk, you use them sunglasses to hide your REAL glasses?" Floyd asked.

"He ain't gonna impress no girls dressin' like a wanted criminal." Lloyd inputted. "Look at him acting like Augustus just ta score a date with some rebel chick."

"Hyuk, yeah! …Hey, wait a minute, Lloyd." Floyd looked at the wanted poster on their wall behind them. "What if that IS Augustus?"

"If he is, then I gotta question for 'im: are them boots compensating for something?! HYEEEEEEEEH hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk—!" They were suddenly zapped by a ray and shrunk down.

"A joke stops being funny the first time." Stewie said, holding the ray gun.

"Oooo! Big fishies are little fishies?" Tama asked.

"Watch what you eat, Tama. Let's go." Augustus started up the car again and drove off.

A few minutes later, the Fishmen watched as Carol drove by on her 2D car. _"Well, I thought we were behind the times, Floyd! That girl is 20 consoles behind! HYEEEEEEEEH hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk!"_

Little did they know that a tiny, elderly Minish woman watched the scene unfold. "Sweet tarnation! Ah can't believe Ah was right under that convict's nose and lived! Ah better send an anonymous tip to the authorities." She grabbed a phone and dialed. "Hello? Yes, this is Granny Smith. Ah just witnessed a crime at the condiment station! Yes, you can send the reward money to 0654…"

_"Hyeeeeeehhh hoo!"_ The cries of Cheesebillies echoed in the distance, Augustus looking left in worry. County officials were galloping their way on horses, slinging guns at the sky. "Crap, someone must've hit the alarm! You shoulda let them finish their joke, Stewie!"

"At least there's plenty of space out here." Stewie argued, shooting at the billies. "There must be some place to hide."

"What we need to do is find a ship off this rock. We should be able to steal one of the UFOs in the valley; the Cheesebillies use them to haul cows to milking plants. " (Play "Sandwich Driving 101" from the _Spongebob Movie_!)

_Stage 17: Cheesebilly Valley_

_Mission: Escape from the authorities!_

Augustus swerved left and right to evade the guns of the Cheesefolk, Stewie shooting them down with missiles. The road sloped down into a gorge, Augustus swerving right, then left, but the Patty Wagon became slippery when it drove over a puddle of ketchup. He spun the wagon around a bit to shake the ketchup off, making driving around some pits in the road much easier. A police car was in pursuit, launching cheese turtle shells at the escapees. Rallo could blow them back at the car with his boombox until the car spun around and crashed.

"Uh-oh. I see a roadblock." Augustus said, driving left and going down a slope, hiding from the cops under a small gorge.

"Captain, my scanner is detecting a Bounce Gum a short distance over the field." Stewie alerted. "But there are Cheesebillies around it."

"Tama, let me see you in action! Snatch me that Bounce Gum."

"Hai!" O-Tama climbed out of the gorge and crept up to a rock, peeping around it to see a Cheesebilly cop waddling around a cactus. She snuck up and tip-toed close behind him until another cactus appeared in her view, rushing to that. A cop was behind the cactus, facing it, and the previous cop was making the loop. To hide from him, Tama used Cloak Jutsu. The circling cop faced away, and the staring cop yawned, giving Tama the chance to sneak over and- "Kage no Jutsu!" she whacked the cop in the knee with her staff, her clone leapt up and bashed his head, knocking him down, and the third Tama put her staff over his neck from behind, all three hauling him back and slamming him against the ground.

Tama climbed onto a platform just below a ledge, but two Cheesebillies with guns were watching it on rocking chairs. "Hey, Paul! Why did the Kateenian woman sleep with the Nacho?!"

"Why, Carl?"

"She thought it was her husband! HYEEEEEEH hyuk hyuk!" They laughed up a storm at the joke. Tama quietly crawled between them, not wanting to interrupt their good time. She saw the bushel of Bounce Gum, guarded by scorpions. They saw Tama and desired to stab her feet, but she twirled her bamboo and jabbed each scorpion, KOing them. She took a piece of gum and snuck her way back to the Patty Wagon.

"Thank you, Tama. You'll be happy to know this car is designed to use Candy Powers, too!" Augustus inserted the gum into a slot. Gum inflated from the tires of the wagon as it bounced toward the roadblock.

"Catch 'em, you doodle-nuts!" yelled the captain as the cops drove toward the giant burger, only to be smashed under its bounce. "Gadzooks, the Cowlipha will have our bunions for this!" Now over the roadblock, the wagon continued bouncing along. Augustus saw a treasure chest hovering in the air and used the last of their bounce to retrieve it. The wagon was grounded as they continued over the desert. The road was mostly buried under cheese, not that it mattered to these free pirates. Large cheese wheels rolled across the desert, Augustus slowing down to avoid hitting some. The wheels each had a slice in them, and Augustus noticed a small cage inside a slice. That cage held a Kateenian operative, so he drove by and snatched it.

"Phew, thanks, human! The pirates thought it'd be funny to roll me in that thing."

"Touching story. You can be Maggie's." He handed the alien to the baby sniper. The crew reached a cliff above the ocean, following a road that swerved around the cliffside. Milkling Flingers floated on inner-tubes from below the cliff, blasting the road with milk to make it slippery. Maggie focused on the Milklings and shot their floaties, letting them take the fall. Augustus was forced to drive over the milk, going carefully as it became slippery. They were driving under a natural mountain archway when they arrived at a tall wall, which was actually a drawbridge. They drove up a narrow hill-road on their left, only to park at a dead end.

"Tama, go across that ledge and try to find a switch." The child nodded and began to sidle along the thin ledge. There were windows in the cliff that Cheesebillies were standing guard at, but Tama could sneak past when they scratched their backs. Tama arrived at a platform with a bush of normal gum. Remembering her earlier use of it, Tama chewed the gum and blew a large bubble that carried her up the cliff. There were cops patrolling left-and-right on platforms, so Tama sucked in the gum to avoid floating in their sight, then blew while they were turned.

"Lookathat, Billy!" There were two more rocking chair Cheesefolk on parallel platforms. "If they keep walkin' back-and-forth like that, they're gonna lose a couple dimensions! HYEEEEEH hyuk hyuk!" When they started laughing, Tama floated past. She finally set foot on a platform with a lever and flipped it.

_"You did it, Tama! The drawbridge is down, hurry back."_ Tama noticed a tunnel and crawled through, finding herself on a path above the drawbridge, and it fortunately led around to where the wagon was parked. However, cop cars showed up and parked on the opposite side, Stewie blasting them with missiles so they could proceed. The road led back into open fields, where farmlands lay in view and cows grazed.

"Check it out, kids! The Pizzaucers!" Augustus pointed to three pizza UFOs beaming up cows. "We need to find a stationary one and commandeer it."

"You seem to know an awful lot about this planet, Augustus." Stewie said.

"I'm the one who designed it in the first place. I'm super pissed at the pirates for taking it over, but it's nice that they're using my ideas. …But not against me!" He panicked when two Pizzaucers hovered over them and blasted hot sauce on the road ahead. Augustus watched for where the sauce would splash and maneuvered around. "Yowch!" he yelped when they drove through a sauce puddle, which splashed up and burned them.

"Captain, there's a Pop Gum shack!" Rallo pointed.

"Perfect! Hope they won't mind~" Augustus drove through the shack and burst out the other end, loading Pop Gum in the candy slot. A small cannon appeared for him to shoot explosive shots at the saucers, taking them out of the sky.

_"Darn it, Tintuck, quit spinnin' that truck! Yer makin' a stage obstacle of yourself!"_ Indeed, a tow truck with a diagonal platform was rotating in place. Augustus waited until it faced them and stomped the gas, zooming up the ramp and over a river of hot sauce. He would have to repeat the maneuver to go over a milk river, landing on the main road. To their left, Augustus noticed an optional area where he could go up a truck-ramp onto a road suspended on a platform, where he would time it carefully and go up another truck, then another, and grab a cage holding a chicken Mobian operative.

They drove off the platform and landed on the road, seeing a farmland with a large Pizzaucer floating over it. A line of cows was walking into the traction beam and there was a Big Mom flagpole beside the saucer. "There's a good one! Tama, send a clone inside to get the jump on them." The child nodded and formed a Shadow Clone. The clone snuck around from behind the fences, unseen by the farmers as she made it to the cows. Tama crawled underneath a cow and stayed with it en route to the beam.

"Ah say, Mavis, what do you suppose the Milk Plant is like?" a cow asked.

"I just hope Bullivard ain't there, good Lordy."

Tama's cow entered the traction beam, pulling her up with it. She remained under the cow as it was escorted to a pen. When the guard left, she crawled around the others cows and made her way to the pilot, a Tostarenan. _"Hey, Conroy, we got trouble! The Cowlipha's goin' on a hunger pang. She wants Moon Cheese!"_

"I'll fly by the moon and get some." The pilot replied. "Keep her busy with-" Tama jumped him and whacked off his hat before bashing him unconscious. The other crewmen shot her, but the clone disappeared. Augustus was already tossing his Gobstopper at the Cheesebillies outside, and the Baby Trio ran into the traction beam to go inside and shoot the other crewmen.

"The ship is captured, Captain!" Stewie called.

"Perfect! You get to swap the flag, Tama." Augustus carried the girl on his shoulders as they entered the beam. Before setting off, they stepped onto the roof of the saucer and approached the flagpole. Augustus tossed Tama to the top, wherein she swapped the flag with a gold one of Augustus's skull. (End song.)

"YAAAAAH!" To their misfortune, a giant robot dropped down and PUNCHED the Pizzaucer, flinging the Marzipans off and onto the ground. The ship was left to drop and crash away from the farm. The crew groggily recovered to find a Russian woman aiming a missile gun, a ninja Mobian dog, and a blue goblin child in the robot's cockpit.

"SO, Cousin Augustus… THIS is where you wound up."

"Who are…" Augustus didn't recognize the goblin at first. "Wait a sec, are you Pilaf? That little goblin toddler?"

"Oh, so you remember me. My memory's a little hazy about you to be honest, but I digress. I don't know how you were able to change back to normal, but you seriously hurt Pea's feelings! And SHE hurts my ears! Seriously, she won't stop whining about it! You'd be surprised how loud she gets."

"Yeah, Pea's not as mature as she acts." Augustus smirked, swapping out a new lollipop. "Stewie, you wanna go Hulk and plough through these pushovers?"

"Only 10 seconds at a time." Stewie said. The infant's eyes turned yellow as he morphed into a green, muscular monster. "AAAH!" Pilaf screamed as his robot was tackled and pummeled to shreds as if it were a plastic toy. Stewie grabbed Pilaf out of the cockpit and threw him to Augustus before changing back.

"Eight seconds, not bad!" Augustus grinned at the goblin in his hand. "You'll make a nice hostage."

"BOSS, HERE!" Shu threw a syringe with keen precision into Pilaf's back.

"GYAAAAH!" Pilaf burst with energy as Augustus was blown back a few feet. The others readied their selves for what he might pull. "Darn it, Shu, I told you to rub me with cream first!"

"S-Sorry, Boss! It was a spur of the moment thing!"

"No matter. Raaah, I can already feel the power FLOWING!" exclaimed Pilaf as he ignited with a flaming aura. "Behold, Augustus, Dr. Stu Pickles' Awakening Serum, designed to heighten the abilities of Devil Fruit users! I can think of no other test for my power than YOU! Age Reduction 14 YEARS!" A bubble of Time Chi expanded from Pilaf.

"Watch out, Shu!" Mai yelled, she and her partner running back.

"YIPE!" O-Tama instinctively leaped back as well. "August'n!"

"AAAAAAHHH!" Enveloped by the bubble, Augustus's 19-year-old body shrank into that of a 5-year-old, his sunglasses absent, wearing a gray sweatshirt with an airplane, blue shorts, and little white shoes.

"Mwah hah hah! Big Brother Augustus is now a child again! And the rest of you traitorous brats have vanished from… EH?!" Pilaf realized the Baby Trio were unaffected. "Why are you still alive?!"

"I see." Stewie said. "Your Devil Fruit allows you to regress peoples' ages. Unfortunately, we look no different than we did 14 years ago."

"August'n?" Hearing Tama's voice, Augustus turned—he jumped at how much taller Tama had gotten. "NYEE!" Tama yelped. "Wherefore is August'n so tiny?!"

"Hey Maggie, didn't Augustus make Tama the Junior Babysitter?" Rallo asked with a smirk.

"Mw-mw." Maggie winked and gave thumbs-up.

"O-Tama understands." The ninja replied seriously. "It is her duty to care for August'n as he hath for us! Thou may call me O-Tama-nee, August'n!" She patted his head in a gentle manner.

"No way!" August whined in a kiddish voice. "Stewie, hit me wit' that way gun and change me back!"

"Okay, sport, but no candy for a week~" Stewie remarked as he got out his Anti-Metahuman Ray and zapped Augustus. Nothing happened. "Hmm… that's odd."

"Mwah hah ha! Don't think we didn't know about your little toy." Pilaf proclaimed. "Dr. Pickles specifically designed this serum to be immune to such tricks. Normally, my power has a time limit of 12 hours, but with any hope, you will remain a child indefinitely, forced to grow up all over again! Oh, won't Pea be delighted to be the older cousin now. Maybe we'll be able to reeducate you."

"What if I just beat you up? That use'ally makes these powers go away."

Pilaf frowned in worry. "U-Uh, th-that's…"

"Captain! We're here!" Corlan the Fishboy called; the Marzipans found their selves surrounded by the Kiddie Corn Crew.

"We can't find August-soup." Soup the Twili said. "He's playing Hide-and-Peep."

"He's right there, you nitwit!" Pilaf pointed. "Now capture them before they beat me up!"

"ROOHH!" Glonno the giant Glomourian lunged overhead and SMASHED the Marzipans under his girth. "I got them, Boss!" He stood up to reveal the Baby Trio stuck to his belly. "Uoh?"

"Over there, Glonno!" Silla pointed at Tama, who had jumped away with August in her arms. "I'll get them!" The giant Harnitan dashed at them with wind speed—chains ensnared her arms and legs and restrained her.

"Chains of Judgment!" Pacifica Northwest hauled the giant overhead with her chains and slammed her into the ground. Sarborg the robot was about to boost into her, but was frozen by Weiss's ice. "CHUUUU!" Raleigh's Pichu zapped lightning at Soup.

"This place is a haven for Pichu!" Raleigh said. "All this cheese helped him recover in a heartbeat!"

"Don't they teach you to play nice on the playground?!" Carol declared, using Game-and-Watch to attack Jonny the Legoan. Ciel and Mai were shooting guns at each other, the earl nimbly dodging and hitting his target.

"Who-a you guys?" Augustus asked.

"We're Sector Dollar—I mean, the Luxury Pirates!" Carol winked. "I'm the captain, 'Rich Wits' Carol!"

"Carol… Wait, you're that rich girl from the Raccoon Pirates!"

"Wait, you know m-… EEEK!" Carol realized who this kid was. "Augustus?! Is that you?!"

"That brat made me little with his power!"

"Tehehehe!" she giggled. "Well, it serves you right for being a bully the first time~"

"I'm still stronger than you!" Augustus hardened his hand and punched her in the gut.

"Oof, kueh!" Carol coughed and clenched her stomach. "Oh, I am so telling your parents."

"I refuse to be beaten here!" Pilaf yelled, mustering his chi once more. "I'm going to turn you ALL into little babies! You will crawl and CRY before the great Emperor Pilaf!"

_"MOOOOOOON CHEEEEEEEEEESE!"_

Pilaf ceased, his expression showing terror. This cry that echoed across the valley was familiar to all citizens of Sweetopia. It was the roar of desperate hunger. "I-Is that what I think it is?"

_"MOON CHEEEEEESE!"_ The ground was shaking as it felt like a beast was stampeding their way.

"Don't tell me Big Mama is here?!" Rallo panicked.

"But Grandma only eats sweets, not cheese!" August said. "Cheese… It can only be-"

"CHEEEEEESE!" A giant tore through the top of the nearby hill, gobbling the cheese in her mouth. She was a giant fat woman with puffy ginger hair, cow horns and ears with bell earrings, and a red coat, her eyes mad with hunger. "This commoner soil does not satisfy our lust! We require cheese that is out of this world! MOON Cheese! Give us Moon Cheese IMMEDIATELY!"

"It's Lowlah, one of the Nine Great Titans!" Augustus recognized. "She's the captain of the _Sea Cow_!"

"Nine Great Titans?" Carol questioned.

"They're the nine strongest giants in the pirate crew." Stewie clarified. "Queen Sherbet herself is one of them. There's also Smoothie, Madame Broode, Ernesto, and-"

"FEED US MOON CHEEEEESE!" Lowlah dug her jaws into the ground and dug a path on all fours.

"Shu, Mai, where do we get Moon Cheese?!" Pilaf asked.

"From the Cheese Moon, Boss! It's up there!" Shu pointed at the sky.

"Well, that's far from being my problem. RUN FOR IT!" The Kiddie Corn scattered and fled from the raging cow.

"MOOOO!" Lowlah lifted her head and munched the inferior cheese. She sniffed as she examined the remaining pirates, her eyes falling to Pichu. "CHEEEEESE!"

"PICHUUUU!" The little mouse scampered for his life, the others dodging as the cow gave chase. "HEY, get away from my Pichu!" Raleigh followed suit.

"Raleigh!" Pacifica followed and launched her chains to wrap the cow's horns. She struggled to pull her back, but "Whoooa!" was yanked off her feet, the chains retracting her onto Lowlah's back.

"Stewie, the cube!" Augustus took Stewie's Infi-Cube and fished around for a phone with a skull. "Here it is!" He opened the phone and dialed a number. "Newh—I mean, Nel, it's me, Augsus—I mean… Nel, just listen, I need you to get something…"

Pichu ran down a pile of cheese rubble into a gorge, the pile devoured and destroyed by the hungry Cowlipha. "Whoooa!" Raleigh stumbled into the pit and landed on his rear, but quickly got up and kept forth. Pacifica tugged forcefully on the beast's horns as Lowlah tried to shake her off.

"Somebody do something! I can't control her!"

"It's up to us, Pichu!" Raleigh said, reuniting with his Pokémon. "Let's put a stop to this mad cow!"

"CHUUU!" Pichu's cheeks sparked with fierceness. (Play "Frog Fish Boss" from _Spongebob Movie_!)

_Boss fight: Big Mom Minister of Dairy, LOWLAH KAURA_

Lowlah gave a ravenous roar and munched along the ground, Pichu running from the beast. "Pichu, bring her back around!" Raleigh ordered as he summoned his Bronzor. Pichu ran around the giant and returned to his master. "Bronzor, use Heavy Slam!" The Steel Pokémon readied itself and rammed Lowlah in the head, stopping her in her tracks. Pacifica retracted her chains in attempt to lift the head up, then shot the chains down to slam her face in the ground, repeating the process. Lowlah roared and shook around, Pacifica holding on tight as she began to chase Pichu again.

"Pacifica, jump off for a sec!" Raleigh ordered, his teammate complying. "Pichu, try to get on top and use Thunder Bolt!" Pichu ran to the wall, waiting until Lowlah was close before leaping atop the beast, who rammed the wall and was stunned for a second. "Chuuu!" The mouse struck her back with a mighty bolt, but she was barely affected before shaking Pichu off and resuming chase. "Dang it! With all that fat, I thought that would hurt a lot more."

"Boy, you ask all the wrong questions." Pacifica remarked. "But maybe the inside is softer."

"You want Pichu to be eaten?!"

"No, I'll hold her mouth open. Bring her over and stop her between those rocks." Raleigh ran between two jagged cheese-rocks and called over Pichu, luring Lowlah as Bronzor dealt another Heavy Slam. Pacifica ran behind and wrapped her chains around the cow's mouth, then tied the chains to the rocks to hold the mouth open, detaching them from her wrist. With that, Pichu jumped onto Lowlah's tongue and used a powerful Thunder Shock, lighting her up like a giant bulb. Pichu jumped out of the soot-covered cow, and the energy chains disappeared.

"Mooooo! That cheese displeased us! We will need a drink to quench our thirst." Lowlah galloped over to a corner and dug her teeth into the cheese. A spout of milk erupted from the soil, Lowlah guzzling it up. She then faced the kids, sucked breath in through her nose, and spewed a gush of milk at them. Raleigh and Pacifica ran separate ways, Lowlah chasing the prince with the gush and striking, blowing him against the opposite wall. Lowlah stopped spewing and stomped toward them on her hind legs, shooting milk balls with the force of a cannon.

Raleigh had Pichu shoot Thunder Jolts and lure Lowlah over, giving Pacifica the chance to lasso onto the giant's head. Feeling her, Lowlah reached up, grabbed, and threw her off. "Oh, no you don't!" Pacifica recovered and lashed chains up at the horns again, using all her strength to hold the Dairy Queen back. Raleigh then had Bronzor Heavy Slam Lowlah's stomach, causing her to hack milk out. The beast mooed and shook Pacifica away, going over to dig up another milk spout. The second she began drinking, Raleigh ordered Pichu to Thunder Shock the milk and electrocute Lowlah once more.

"That's it! We no longer desire your service! We will CRUSH you and EAT our Moon Cheese!" The Cowlipha curled up like a ball and began rolling at high speed, Raleigh and his Pokémon dodging frantically. Lowlah crashed into the wall, denting a crater, but about-faced at her foes to perform the next Rollout. As Raleigh dodged, watching her crash into another wall, he noticed milk leaking out the side of the crater.

"Maybe we can spill milk on her. Pichu, get ready." The mouse nodded as they went beside another wall and tricked Lowlah into ramming it. This wall was abundant with milk, spilling onto Her Moojesty as Pichu dealt another powerful electrocution. An angered Lowlah used Rollout again, but this time rolled a circle around Raleigh that grew tighter by the round. Raleigh grabbed Pichu and dodged in just the right direction when Lowlah reached their point, drilling the ground in that spot for a moment. Pichu put his ear to the ground and alerted Raleigh to a spot with milk underneath. They got on that spot as Lowlah performed the Roundabout Rollout again, dodging as she closed in and she drilled the center. Another gush of milk drenched the queen, and she met with another bolt of lightning.

"MOOOO!" The Cowlipha fell on all fours, gasping as her body sparked. "So… weak… but cannot rest… until we have… our Moon Cheese!"

"Does giant boar want round cheese?" a woman's voice spoke. Lowlah looked up and gasped, seeing a cyan-haired girl on the cliff, wearing a green cloth dress and a skull mask. Nel was holding up a wedge of round cheese that looked like a moon.

"Has a Titan brought the moon down from the heavens?! No… that is Moon Cheese! Our sweet Moon Cheese!"

Nel leapt down and slam-dunked the cheese in Lowlah's mouth. Her teeth compressed the cheese into mush and swallowed. "Ohhh, we could savor another… but we don't always require seconds, you know. We will treasure this meal as we sleep. Good night, our cheesy-weesy~" Queen Lowlah rolled on her back, Pacifica running before she was crushed. Lowlah snored away in the pit. (End song.)

"Aughsus!" Nel gleefully raced up to Raleigh and hugged, pressing his face to her soft chest. "Nel is so happy to…?" For some reason, his face felt different. And he was shorter.

"Uh… I'm not him." Raleigh flushed.

"Newh, I'm over hewe!" Nel turned, but saw no one. She looked down and saw the Baby Trio, a purple-haired girl, and… a young boy that looked like Augustus.

"Is Aughsus hiding from Nel?"

"THIS is Aughsus, Cavemelons." Rallo poked the child's head.

"Aughsus?!" Nel's eyes watered with adoration. "Aughsus is small like Nel was small! Now it Nel's job to protect Aughsus." She picked the age-regressed captain up and pressed him to her chest. "Mmmmmm. Nel care for you like baby Terry~"

"Yeah, I didn't think things through when I called you." Augustus replied.

"Smelly woman is August'n's mother?" Tama asked.

"She's from the past, so probably." Rallo said. ("Mw-mw." Maggie added.)

"Uh… is everything okay down there?" Carol asked from above the pit. "Because we wanna board that saucer and find our friends before more cowboys show up. You're welcome to join us."

"Do we have to take them?" Raleigh asked. "This is getting… weird."

"You brats still owe me for finding the _Noah_!" August shook in Nel's arms. "Darn right you're taking me!"

"We'll see if they have an extra high-chair." Pacifica assured.

Both crews returned to the farmland and located the fallen Pizzaucer, boarding it and flying away. "Curses." Pilaf said, seeing it take off. "If it weren't for Aunt Lowlah, we would've beaten them!"

"But do ya think Augustus will stay a kid, Boss?" Shu asked.

"For now, we'll wait and see. If this upgrade is really worth the price, I can make Buu stronger than ever!"

* * *

**Lowlah is from _Ni no Kuni_, and she has like 10 titles. XP The "Nine Great Titans" was a concept from _Attack on Titan_, and I found a way to apply it here, but it's more of an honorary thing amongst the pirates than a major concept.**


	13. Battle of the Birds

**Dear readers, I will be away for the next few days playing _Splatoon 2_'s Final Splatfest! Wish Team Marina the best of luck!**

* * *

**_Chapter 13: Battle of the Birds_**

**Mobius; _Rocketship_**

The sky was filled with ominous gray clouds as the Big Grin Pirates sailed. Aisa cast her fishing rod out to the ocean, her feet swinging over the rail as she awaited her next catch. She felt a bite and began to tug on the pole until a large bass flew up and she snatched it. "Yee hee, no one can resist a good meal!" Aisa beamed, throwing the fish onto the pile. "I say we have enough to fill Mocha's tummy."

"Nyeah, always for Mocha." Chimney rolled her eyes. "We'd have more for the rest of us if Apis would help."

"I would never use my power to lure animals to their doom!" Apis argued. "That's cruel!"

"You still eat them." Anthony reminded.

"Yeah, but at least I wouldn't have betrayed their trust!"

"Hey guys, guess who made a full recovery!" Tristan called, the ship quaking as Mocha stepped up to the deck, bandaged in some parts.

"Yeah, there's our favorite giant!" Aisa greeted.

"Thanks, Aisa, but I feel awful." Mocha hung her head in guilt. "I was completely overpowered by that monkey. Just when I think I've gotten stronger and I can take on anything, I get put back in my place. If only I was stronger, I could've saved Sally."

"Thanks, big girl, but I deserve all the blame here." Anthony patted her foot in comfort. "Not just with Sally, but I should've warned you about Manky. He can weaken your strength with his Gentle Fist attack. He just has to touch you with no violent intent and you'll grow softer."

"So, that's why he kept trying to hug me. I got some good hits off him, but then I felt as weak as a toddler, and he knocked me out just as easily."

"Yeah, we need to watch ourselves around that guy."

"CHIMNEY! Enemies to the port side!" Aisa screamed, pointing to a fleet emerging from the mist. The others coming to alert, Aisa used a telescope to get a better overview. The flagship appeared to be a galleon with steel-colored sails and wings, with the animated figurehead of a roaring dinosaur. "Hmm… April, can you show me your drawings of the Kremling ships?"

"Sure, here you go." April handed a sketchbook to Aisa, containing sketches of ships based on their collected info. She flipped through until she found the matching ship.

"Yes, that's the _Triassic Terror_, General Scales' flagship. He's one of the Kommanders."

"I don't think this is a good position to deal with a Kommander." Apis said. "Chimney, we have to run away from them."

"I'm sick of running! My train is too cool to run from boats!"

"Just start turning us away, Chimney!" April ordered. "I know a way we can lose them. I've been making paintballs made from my paint, and we can shoot the red ones at some rocks and make the enemies drive at them."

"Good, I'll start loading." Aisa went below.

As Chimney tried to pick up speed and outrun the pirates, a little seagull landed on the rail beside April. "Oh, hello, little one. I wonder if you are meant to be our symbol of hope as we head into battle—YOW!" The seagull cut her arm with a razor tongue and scooped the blood up in a vial, flying away. "Argh, what the hell?!"

"Tristan, hurry and treat April!" Apis yelled. "She's a hemophiliac."

"Okay!" Tristan quickly grabbed a cream and rubbed it over April's arm.

The seagull returned to General Scales on his deck throne. The dinosaur took the vial and drank the blood in one gulp. "(Mmmm, Type XF and very tasty…)"

Just as Aisa loaded a red paintball, her nose caught a whiff. "Sniff sniff, what's that smell? Sniiiiiff… smells like a sweet candy!" She walked upstairs.

"AAAH!" April was bit by Tristan, the artist bashing her off. "Tristan, why did you do that?!"

"I-I don't know!"

"April!" Aisa drooled at seeing her friend. "So, you're the one who smells good. Can I have a quick taste?" She went up and bit April's leg.

"Aisa, what're you doing?! OW, Gonbe!" The rabbit bit the other leg.

"Great, add this to my list of kinks." 'Gonbe' said.

"What's come over you guys?!" Aeincha shouted.

"I'm sorry, I can't resist!" Aisa yelled earnestly. "For some reason, April just tastes so…"

"Nnnnnn…" Chimney struggled to keep her hands on the helm. "April… does smell good… but why…"

Anthony punched the three in the heads and got them off April, but she was quickly attacked by the fish Aisa had caught, burying her and biting from all sides. "Stop it, get off my friend!" Apis ordered, her telepathy weakening the fishes' resolve as their bites softened. She and Anthony grabbed and threw the fish back to the sea, but they had to restrain the others from biting April again, her body almost covered in blood.

"Ugh!" April forced herself to her feet and limped over to Mocha's leg. "Sorry, Mocha." She painted the leg red, prompting the hungry trio to bite into the giant instead.

"Heh heh, it's okay." Mocha smiled awkwardly as their nibbles tickled her. "Do you think this is because of that seagull?"

"I have no idea, urk! Apis, that cream!" Apis grabbed the medical cream from Tristan's supplies and rubbed April with it.

"AAAH!" The group screamed when a cannonball hit their back car. "Crap, they're catching up!" Anthony yelled. "There's no way we can fight like this!"

"Guys, let's call Sector ZOU!" Aeincha suggested. "They're our only chance of surviving this!"

"Yeah, unless they decide to eat me as well." April said. "We need to figure out what's wrong with me."

"Urgh… Fybi, we could really use you right now." Anthony grunted, chucking boulders at the pursuing ships. "Please be okay."

**A stormy sea** (Play "Theme of Love" from _Smash Brawl_!)

_Stage 18: Alpine Skyline_

_Mission: Rescue Aranea Fulbright._

Fybi Fulbright soared stalwartly through a fleet of flying ships; despite that they were on the White Sea, 7,000 meters above the planet's surface, storm clouds were still blotting the sky overhead. Neckies swooped in front of Fybi, spitting nuts with bullet speed, Fybi dodging and shooting them down with light arrows from her B.O.W.. She flew between two ships, shifting up or down to avoid lines of cannonballs, and then an Egg Bomb was catapulted in front of Fybi, exploding into a fireball, to which she formed an Air Bubble around herself and pierced through the center.

A line of Cloudrunners (pterodactyls) soared overhead, making the sound of fighter planes, and they arched down as they pursued Fybi, shooting with guns attached to their wings. Fybi used barrel-rolls to dodge whilst stirring the wind to deflect the bullets away. Fybi suddenly halted, the Cloudrunners flying past, and she blasted a charged arrow at the center three and dealt air-kicks at the remaining ones' heads. She was nearing a small squad of ships that sent Missile Bills flying, but beneath her was a gap in the sea, so she flew down and underneath the clouds.

Chimera Skyjaws flew down from the clouds, piranhas with feathered wings attached. One at a time, they would appear by one of Fybi's sides, clack their teeth, and gnash, the Nimbi punching them away with air gusts. Fybi saw the sea above her turn bright, so she flew further down and away to dodge the lightning. Multiple bolts cut down from the clouds, and they remained in place as Fybi flew around them, but Cloudrunners ambushed from behind the bolts and shot bullets, Fybi dodging quickly and shooting back.

The keel of a ship punctured the clouds as a very long ship was falling through, but Fybi landed on the keel and raced up the sloped ship. Crates and flaming barrels slid down, Fybi evading as she ran all the way to the back end and flew off, returning above the clouds. Tornadoes were stirring the White Sea, trying to suck Fybi in, the angel forcing herself in the opposite directions. A mountain of dark clouds blocked her way, but Fybi bravely soared through headfirst. With no light to guide her, she could only keep flying, praying that she was not delving straight into her doom. (End song.)

The light touched her face, her emerald eyes absorbing the sight of a towering, beautiful mountain range. Some of the peaks had statues of goat Mobians, as well as intricate chalk drawings and designs. The dark storm surrounded the mountains, but they were allowed to bask under a blue sky. "…Thither it is! The birdcage mountain." Fybi spotted a tremendous birdcage built around one of the peaks. "The architecture is truly a marvel. But more importantly…" She spoke to her wristwatch, "This is Fybi to Sector AC, dost thou readeth? I am viewing yonder birdcage mountain."

_"This is Misaka, we read you. Our ship is docked on a cloud near the birdcage. We learned the Kommander of this base is the Helmaroc King, but we haven't seen him around. If he's gone somewhere, this may be your chance to save Aranea. If you need help, give us a call. Kuroko can teleport us to you in a heartbeat."_

"Verily. Though I must confess, without mine team, I doth not need to confine myself to ground. But other prisoners are in need of rescue." (Play "Jib Jig Restored" from _Donkey Kong Country 2_.)

Fybi saw a long, thick rope extending from a mountain through the storm, landing on and dashing up it. Giant eggs were shot from cannons on four sides of the rope, so Fybi rotated around the rope to avoid them as if gravity didn't matter. The mountains had wooden birdhouses with Kremling flags built on them, and Fybi was headed for one of them. There was a chest on one end, so she snatched it and dodged an egg. Once at the rotating cannons, Fybi destroyed them with charged arrows.

Fybi set foot on the first birdhouse and was assaulted by Mad Crows, smallish round birds that swiftly dodged her arrows and tried to jab her with beaks. Fybi spun a whirlwind to brush them away and off the edge. She headed up stairs to the second floor, where a bar full of Murdo (crow Rito) turned guns at her. "Why, hello, fellow avian Kremling. We do enjoy our way of greeting by aiming our guns, as we greet all fellow Kremlings. Say, now that we're on the subject, what is your favorite way to greet someone?"

Fybi shot him with an arrow and dodged their bullets, taking the others down with air kicks. Two Murdo hid behind fallen tables, to which she destroyed with arrows, Screw Kicked one Murdo, and headbutted the other. "Yes… **SHBOOM** is also my favorite way to greet someone… Ouchy."

Fybi flew up to the roof of the house and saw the nearest peak had eagles patrolling the path to it. However, Fybi heard a cry for help and flew around the current peak, finding a small cave where Bumper Crows were guarding a cage containing a shadowy figure. The crows flew at Fybi and bounced her away, taking turns and giving her little time to recover, but she was able to, dodging and blowing the crows away. Her arrows seemed to bounce off their bodies, so she could only keep them away as she flew to free the prisoner.

"Get away from me!" demanded Professor Aizawa of Sector U.A., shirking in the back of the cave after his cage was broken. "Birds are creepy, always staring at me from the trees, and you're REALLY scary!"

"I fear to know what demons plague thy mine. Mayhaps rest will help thee." She kicked Aizawa and knocked him out, stashing him in the Infi-Cube. Returning to the birdhouse, she began to fly the eagle path, the noble birds using airbending to generate a strong gust and hold her back. Fybi's years of experience enabled her to fight through the wind, despite the five eagles' combined efforts in blowing her back. The eagles retreated when Fybi arrived at the next birdhouse, the first deck of which had several fireplaces. Fiery Crows jumped out, spitting fire bullets at Fybi, burning her a bit before she stirred the wind and blew them off once more.

The entrance to the birdhouse was sealed, with a green and yellow bell on the left of the door, and a blue and red to the right. There was a Mobian goat nomad outside the door. "This is the swans' bathhouse, but you need a code to get in. I think it's written somewhere around here." The only notable places to check were the fires, so Fybi began to blow them out, finding colored numbers underneath them: Red 1, Green 2, Blue 3, Green 4, Gold 5, Red 6. She hit the respective bells in that order and opened the door.

Fybi was greeted with a large, round bath where swans danced in rhythm with the music. The water was clean and looked pretty to rest in, but when the swans caught wind of Fybi, they used waterbending to attack her. Fybi was drenched, unprepared for the assault, but recomposed as she shot arrows and KO'ed the swans. She saw something sparkling under the pool in the center and walked in to collect a key, using it to open a door. The passage sloped up to a sauna, where Fybi could only see a forest of angled, skinny legs within the foggy steam. They appeared to be very tall herons.

"So like, I tell the Kritter, 'Oh what what, you comin' for me?!'" one of the herons was saying. "And I say, 'No, I'll just take a big backward knee step in the opposite direction. What, you think I'm afraid of you? I slept on your back last night, you dick.'" Fybi quietly and carefully maneuvered around the maze of legs, believing just one bump could alert the whole sauna. Fybi located a treasure chest blended in with some barrels and quietly sucked the gold into the Infi-Cube. She had to slip between a narrow set of legs to reach the exit door.

This led her to a large bird hole that let out on a diving platform, where a goat kid was standing. "Art thou a prisoner hither?" Fybi asked.

"I dunno. My mom says the Alpine used to be a lot better before the pirates took over six years ago. But so long as the adults bring King Helmaroc their tribute of worms, things are okay."

"Ay, the common story. I pray to free this world soon, so worry not." A cool breeze was guiding Fybi to a peak under a rain cloud, so she accepted the aid and let the wind carry her. Though she hoped to enjoy a moment of bliss where she could close her eyes and smile, a Swoopy poked her in the butt. Many more of the woodpeckers came flying from behind, but Fybi could shift position and let them fly past. The birds would all stick to a wood wall, while Fybi landed on a ledge underneath. She traversed on a path through the peak, finding a large pond with mergansers (also known as "aisa") swimming around. It seemed this area was chi-blocked, for Fybi couldn't fly. She had no choice but to hop across the backs of the aisa; surprisingly, they withstood her weight.

Fybi had to shoot down Neckies that tried to shove her in the water. She made her way to a waterfall, where the aisa were defying gravity and casually floating on the fall's surface. Still chi-blocked, Fybi grabbed the first duck and waited for it to swim by the second, steadily climbing up via this manner until she was at the top of the fall. "OUAH-OUAH!" A trollish move, a Klobber tried to shove Fybi off the fall, but she shot him, made him retract into his barrel, and kicked him off herself. Fybi set foot on a right path and exited the chi-blocked area, reaching a diving point that faced the Birdcage, with one more birdhouse built between them.

Fybi flew to that birdhouse and was met with Bumper Crows, the angel dodging and blowing them off the edge. Three robins then leapt out, wearing masks as they attacked Fybi with karate. They withstood her air gusts as they landed some blows, prompting Fybi to run away and shoot arrows from a safe distance. Fybi followed with Screw Kicks, and the robins went down after a few more strong hits. Fybi flew up to the next floor, "Whoa!" She ducked down to avoid a sniper shot. She peeped above the edge and saw two large nests far ahead, where common snipes were perched.

Fybi pulled her bow very tightly as a long, thin arrow formed. She kept just low enough to stay hidden, focused tight on the right snipe before she loosed and took it down. The left snipe reactively shot and decided to fly to the opposite edge of the deck. It was twice as intent and capable of shooting Fybi. The Nimbi readied another arrow, but to distract the bird, she used her foot to swing a gust into a barrel on the deck. The snipe shot—Fybi flew up and shot it in that brief instance. She flew onto the deck and could run down a sloped bridge to another platform.

Alarms blared from the Birdcage as energy barriers formed on the openings. Fybi saw what looked to be glowing hang-gliders—they were peacocks, and they flashed their tail feathers as colorful lasers shot at Fybi. "Sector AC, I may require thine assistance! A barrier protects the Birdcage."

"Yeah, we see that." Shirai Kuroko replied, studying the cage with a telescope. "Sissy, I see a peak we can warp to. Grab on."

"Right." Misaka took her hand. "Touma, Himegami, guard the ship." She ordered briefly before they teleported to the peak in question. "Look at those devices on the cages, I bet those are holding up the barrier. A few good shots of the Railgun should take it down."

"I packed plenty of change!" Kuroko beamed, holding coins between her fingers.

After Fybi shot down the peacocks, more Murdo flew up and shot guns at the Nimbi, Fybi suffering a few hits before returning fire. While taking them down, she noticed distant electric beams zipping from a peak destroying glowing points on the cage, causing some barrier panels to disappear. "Ah!" Fybi was pushed off from behind, for more Pushy Crows came. She kicked whirlwinds to keep the birds at bay, but had to repeatedly switch direction when more peacocks came from behind.

"Fybi, I've made large enough of an opening!" Misaka called. "You should be able to save Aranea before they fix it!"

"Watch out for those Railbirds!" Kuroko followed. Rails had landed on the bars of the cage, spitting Mini Bills with the same velocity as Misaka. "They must be chimeras as well."

Fybi flew straight for the cage, dodging the Bills and shooting arrows at four of the rails. They proved to be durable, so Fybi decided to make the air around them very cold, causing them to shiver and hesitate to spit their guns. Fybi kicked them off the cage one at a time, letting them fall. The inside of the Birdcage was enormous, big enough to hold several mountain peaks. One of those peaks had a massive nest, likely for the boss of this base. Other peaks had birdhouses perched all around or hanging; Fybi had to wonder if these were here even before the pirates moved in. It looked to be a paradise for birds, and Fybi would love to explore it on her own time, but she didn't have that luxury today with cannons gunning her from all directions.

Misaka and Kuroko warped to one of the cage bars as the former shot her Railgun at some of the birdhouses. "Fybi, I see someone on that bar over there!"

In the center of the cage, Fybi saw a giant, hanging seat which birds would normally sit in this scenario. She gasped, seeing Aranea tied to the seat. "Aranea!" She flew straight for the seat and landed. "'Tis really thou!"

"Fybi!" Nea exclaimed. "You escaped?!"

"Yea!" She flew underneath the bar and began to untie the ropes. "Anthony as well. We were all trapped in areas opposite to our elements. Being situated at such an altitude must hath been most discomforting."

"Yeah, I seriously think they put me up here to tease me. So, what about Sally and Harvey?" (End song.)

Fybi stopped for a moment as gloom overtook her. Almost fittingly, dark clouds began to cover the sky. "Aranea… Sally has passed."

"What?!"

She flew up to face Nea. "Sally died fighting those who held her captive. I was already flying to thine rescue, so I was only told. She will not be returning home with us."

"…Sally…"

_"Fybi, hurry! There's a giant bird coming, I think it's the boss-"_

"CAAAAAAWWWW!" The Helmaroc King BURST out of a flash of lightning, his feathers yellow, black, and spiked as he bore Zapdos' form. Helmaroc tried to bite Fybi, but she pushed him back with a powerful gust of wind, then kicked Nea's bar so it would swing away before flying down herself, so Helmaroc's bite would hurt no one. Helmaroc looked down, seeing Fybi fleeing, so the bird zipped down. Fybi gasped and barely dodged, hurriedly soaring to the outside of the cage. "Rescuing Nea will prove tasking with him around. I'm certain neither of us want our friends hurt, so let us take this a safe distance."

They flew a few miles away from the Birdcage before Fybi turned to face her opponent. With a sharp glare, Fybi readied her B.O.W.. "Let us determine who is the master of yonder skies." (Play "Helmaroc King" from _Wind Waker_!)

_Boss fight: Kremling Avian King, HELMAROC_

Helmaroc flew 20 miles away from Fybi, streaking the sky with his lightning. With a blinding bolt, Helmaroc vanished—Fybi whipped around to see him behind her, the same distance away. Helmaroc swooped around the air, but vanished again, still a large distance behind Fybi. He flashed again, then again—now he was directly behind the Nimbi, Fybi gasping and flying away before a Thunder Shower rained around the king. The bird spread his wings, sparked, and aimed at Fybi, the angel dodging once more as Helmaroc zipped across the air with lightspeed. Though he missed, several electric spheres were made in his wake, all homing in on Fybi, who used bending to discharge the air around her and protect herself.

Helmaroc repeatedly zipped at and tried to zap her with homing spheres, so Fybi tried to fight back by shooting light arrows. When Helmaroc felt the first strike, he formed an electric shield to defend from further strikes, releasing smaller homing spheres from it that Fybi dodged. Fybi bent the air around Helmaroc to try and discharge his shield, but Helmaroc fought back with greater chi and was able to strike her with a jolt. "Aaaah!" Fybi took the fall, too hurt to flap her wings. "I've got ya!" Kuroko suddenly warped up, caught Fybi in her arms, and warped back to her team. "Are you okay, Fybi? Can you move?"

"Nnnn… Yea." Fybi shook off the charge and flapped her wings. "I hath experience with lightningbenders, but this one dost not rely on a foreign device. His lightning is pure. I doth not wish to use Fury until I am sure of his weakness."

"Actually, we heard he got it from a Devil Fruit." Misaka replied. "But if you need help, I can damage him. Try to keep him still for a bit."

"If thou wishest." Fybi took to the sky again, dodging lightning bolts until she was level with Helmaroc again. The bird swiped his wings and sent electric slashes, Fybi dodging by continuously barrel-rolling to the right. Helmaroc zipped at her, and Fybi barely flew a few inches away from his beak, shooting a charged arrow directly at his mask, which merely blocked the damage. Fybi stayed close and blew a ceaseless cold breath, orbiting around Helmaroc's body. The bird remained in place and used his chi to warm his body back up, but was curious when Fybi stopped directly in front of his face to charge an arrow. Helmaroc decided to charge a powerful bolt of his own—Misaka suddenly appeared between them and Fybi, a coin on her thumb.

"CAAAAAAWW!" Helmaroc took a severe pointblank blow from the Railgun, the bird flying back with his head bent upward. Misaka fell, but Kuroko warped below, caught her, and returned to land. Fybi then loosed the charged arrow at Helmaroc's right wing, damaging it as the bird fell. He dropped 10 meters before recovering, zipping up at Fybi and scoring a shock off the angel when she tried to dodge. Fybi fell slightly, but Helmaroc whipped his tail and batted her to the earth at high velocity. She was dizzied from the trauma at first, but when she saw herself about to hit a peak, she blew down with great force, the gust stopping her just inches from death. She returned to the sky once more, facing Helmaroc. His mask had been cracked by Misaka's attack.

Helmaroc wasn't sure where that other girl came from, but he thought it unwise to stay in one place, so he performed barrel-rolls and spat lightning puffs at Fybi, the Nimbi discharging the air, and she dodged when Helmaroc zipped up. The bird began to soar in close circles around Fybi, the angel flying away as a Thunder Tornado was formed. Helmaroc remained in the center as he had the tornado chase Fybi. Fybi flew high speed around the tornado in the opposite direction, using her own lightning to discharge it. Helmaroc kept the tornado intact, but because he was stationary, the AC girls were able to act. Kuroko teleported Misaka right below the tornado, where there was a clear opening. She aimed her coin directly up and flicked.

"CAAAAAAWW!" The Railgun impacted with Helmaroc's pelvis. Though it did not puncture his skin, it was still incredibly painful. The tornado disappeared, and Fybi shot to the sky. She spun and dropped toward Helmaroc's face with a Thunder Screw Kick, channeling lightning to her foot as she spun ever faster, until she made impact with the king's mask. She landed with enough force to crack the mask further, distorting the yellow eyes to where Helmaroc couldn't see through them. The bird hissed and decided to smack off his mask, exposing his sharp red eyes. More alert than ever, he glared at the ground until his eyes fell on Sector AC.

"HE'S COMING!" Kuroko yelled. "Sissy, let's go!" She grabbed Misaka and teleported to another peak. Unfortunately, the king felt an electrical force appear over at said peak, so he zipped over.

"Phew, that was close." Kuroko said. "We'll have to be a lot more careful—AAAAAH!" The Helmaroc ambushed from over the peak, snatching both girls in either talon. Helmaroc flew back to Fybi to show her his catch.

"PRITHEE, WAIT!" Fybi cried, but Helmaroc flashed like a strobe light and electrocuted Misaka, frying her to a crisp. However, it seemed that Kuroko teleported herself out. Helmaroc dropped Misaka, but Kuroko warped back up and caught her friend.

"Ouch, you're so hot! Sissy, are you okay?!"

"Agh… I'm fine." Misaka grunted. "I'm glad… you escaped… or we both might have died…

"Fybi, I'll come back for you! Just hang in there!" Kuroko warped both of them.

"Yea, see to thine wounds. I shalt make him pay!" Fybi deduced the head as the weak point and shot rapid arrows, Helmaroc retaliating with Thunder Wing Slashes. Fybi flew out of range, but Helmaroc zipped up and resumed the attack, the Nimbi reacting quick to dodge as she shot arrows at his head. Helmaroc flew above the clouds and spread his chi to all of them, pouring a lightning shower all over the region. Fybi kept her eyes up and dodged all the lightning above her, but the storm came to an abrupt end when Helmaroc zipped down and tried to bite her, to which Fybi shot an arrow straight up his throat.

Fybi flew back and sucked in a massive breath, her head pulsing as she entered Air Fury, thunderclouds forming on her wrists and legs. Helmaroc zipped away, but Fybi followed with equal speed and kicked him upside the head. Helmaroc shot rapid bolts at Fybi, who formed a cloud to absorb them as it swelled up. When it got so large that Fybi was hidden, Helmaroc decided to ram headfirst through the cloud—Fybi had already flown back with a charged arrow ready, striking the bird dead on, followed by a Tornado Drill right between the eyes! When her foot dug into the bird's head, he spun around with her, but Fybi was pushed off with a burst of lightning.

Fybi growled in anger, flying circles around Helmaroc before kicking him in the beak, to which he tried to bite her, Fybi back-flipping and shooting his eyes with a charged arrow. Helmaroc did a Thunder Shower, but Fybi withstood the attack, having produced a discharge field around herself. She spun like a wheel and produced a circular Air Slice, going for Helmaroc's left wing, briefly cutting it before the bird zipped away and bashed her with a Thunder Wing. "Thou must feel full of hot air. But how much canst thou taketh?!" Fybi began to fly around in an orbital fashion, spinning a giant air bubble and drastically heating the air inside.

Helmaroc tried to destroy the bubble with a bolt, but Fybi moved it away and flew to outrun the bird. Helmaroc zipped in front of her, Fybi flew left, then lightning rained down from above, but she retained the Hot Air Balloon's form. She feigned weakness from the lightning, so Helmaroc zipped up to eat her. Then, Fybi returned to attention, swiftly dodged, and SHOVED the balloon against Helmaroc's mouth! "Hm hm~" Fybi smirked, applying more force as she molded the bubble to travel down Helmaroc's throat.

_"Squawk, squawk!"_ Helmaroc choked, the hot air terribly drying his throat. _"Scree, scree!"_ He tried to zip away, but Fybi kept up and kept shoving the bubble in. She kept the discharge field around herself to survive Helmaroc's lightning bolts, unstopping as the hot air filled the bird's belly. His lightning weakened to sparks as he struggled to breathe, the flapping of his wings slowing. "HAH! !" Finally, Fybi loosed a charged arrow down Helmaroc's throat and POPPED the balloon!

"AAAAAAUCK!" His body swelled for a brief moment, blowing the feathers off his belly. His red eyes grew dull as the Helmaroc King fell. He crashed onto a mountain down below and lay in defeat. (End song.)

"Huff…huff…" Fybi's Fury wore off, her limbs hanging limp. "Now… Aranea…" She used what was left of her willpower to fly to the birdcage. She found the bird seat where Aranea was tied and flew to land on it. "I apologize for that delay…"

"Fybi, I heard screaming. What happened?!"

"It was Misaka, but I believe she wilt live. Sigh, if this were three years prior, mine wings would be fried." Fybi sported a laugh as she cut Nea's ropes. "I am much stronger, wouldst thou not agree?"

"…" Aranea was silent for a moment. "Do you really want this, Fybi?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean… aren't you sick of this? All this fighting… all this killing… This shouldn't be our responsibility. We're too young for this. And now Sally's dead because of it. We should just go home, this isn't our fight."

"If thou wishest to return home, we will call for a GKND ship. But I canst not rest until the battle is won, and I doth not believe Anthony will either. And I feel that… Cheren believes in us. He believes we can win… and I do not wish to betray his beliefs."

"And where is Cheren, anyway? What does he think of all this?"

"I canst not say. We had yet to contact him. But is it really so strange to feel this? Does he not always believe in us?"

_"So blind."_ A very low murmur escaped Nea's mouth.

"Hm?"

"Fine. If you're gonna stay, I'll stay, too. After all… I couldn't let the rest of you die."

"If thou wishest." Fybi smiled.

They gasped when Kuroko suddenly appeared. "Fybi, did you beat him?!"

"Yea, that beast wilt not be plaguing us for the moment. Look at yonder storm. It is beginning to clear." The dark clouds around the area were calming as the sun was allowed to shine again. "The storm was likely formed by his bending."

"Mmm… Then we'd better leave before it comes back." Kuroko smiled. She touched both girls and warped them to her ship, then warped herself.

**Hideout Helm**

"It is wonderful to have you on our side, Miss Kittigiri." King K. Rool said as he shook the hand of the Nyakuza Empress.

"Serving you is the least I could do for saving me from those savages." The cat woman replied with a sharp, seemingly forced grin. "I shall contact all my connections and tell them the good news… provided you haven't 'Reverted' them, yet."

"We make sure to liberate all the prisoners and criminals in every town we target and offer them a position. Of course, we can't be held liable for a few miscalculations, heh hur. You'll be assigned in the House Pet Division under Moge-ko. This little one will show you to her fortress." The Empress turned to find three polar bears, the largest one carrying a mouse.

"Well, I'll be stir-fried." Mr. Big said in surprise. "Thought for sure the Sky Gods woulda had you skinned."

"What is HE doing here?!" Empress growled at the mouse.

"Your little rival has sworn to our cause, too." Kroctus replied. "And I intend to secure the loyalty of all the elite Five Mafias of Mobius. He was assigned under Fredrik, so you won't have to work together, but I expect you two to get along. Now, go. I have other matters to attend to."

"This way, Mew Mew Power." Mr. Big remarked as the bears led her down the passage.

"Hmph. This Krew's standards are lower than I thought."

The gangsters passed by Kami, Noah, Kimaya, and Django on their way to the throne room. "Splendid. I see the mission was a success." Kroctus acknowledged the group. "You must be Kami's darling daughter." He bent down and softly stroked Kimaya's boney cheek. "My, how thin you are! Your mother must keep you on a strict diet, mweh heh hah!"

"Damn, you even uglier in person." Kimaya retorted, earning a bonk on the head from her mother.

"Heh heh ha! Even so, a deal's a deal. Klammy! The girl."

Baron K. Rool came out of the next room with Eri strapped to the metal bed. "Make it quick, ladies. We're on a tight schedule."

"'kay, so… we just gotta touch her?" Kimaya asked.

"Yes, but very quickly. Just a small tap." Kami cautioned. "If it worked on Grunty, it's sure to work on you."

"Okay. Wanna go first, Django?"

"Nah, you should probably go. Remember, I only got my dark magic after I died, and you only share the curse through me. If I came back first, I don't know if my power will last."

"Fair enough. A'ight, here goes nothin'." Kimaya slowly approached the timebender. With hands over her heart, Kami prayed for a hopeful ending. Kimaya carefully reached a single skeletal finger to Eri.

_"My Lord, there has been an unprecedented problem."_ Manky Kong suddenly appeared inside the holo-barrel window.

"You better not have lost another prisoner!" Kroctus bellowed. The others paused to listen to this.

_"It's more than that, see… Pink Monkey and one of the prisoners killed each other."_

"What?!" Kami gasped. "Which prisoner?! Was it one of Sector W?!"

"That is a problem. Without Pink, we cannot power the Rainbow Crown." Kroctus thought aloud.

_"Yes, but I believe the emotionbender himself could power it instead. After all, his chi is sure to be stronger than ever when he learns: the prisoner who died was his sister."_

"His… sister? YOU MEAN SALLY?!" Kami whipped out her Keyblade. "YOU LET SALLY DIE?!"

"That will be all, Manky." Kroctus closed the window.

"You said you wouldn't hurt them!" Kami trained the blade on him. "You said you would let them go after all this was done!"

"This was beyond my control! Pink acted on her own, disobeying my orders, and paid the price. These kinds of things are inevitable in the heat of war. Just be thankful your daughter can be spared from this torture. Now, hurry up!"

Kami bit her lip, glancing to Kim. Her daughter's finger was still inches from Eri's cheek. Kimaya could easily turn back to normal. Nothing could stop her. …Nothing but her own conscience. "Eh, I'll stay dead for a bit longer." She bent down, farted a Gas Bomb at K. Rool's face, and then flipped up to slam both Keyblades on his head—Kroctus PUNCHED Kimaya into the wall, her skull shattering.

"KIM!" Kami screamed. Django strummed his guitar and reformed his friend's skull. "Hey!" Django yelped when Klammy grabbed his arms in his bulbous gloves.

Kroctus stomped over and gripped Kimaya's skull, lifting her as easily as a toothpick statue. "So, this is what I get for my generosity. You are just like your mother at her rebellious age."

"Sally was my cousin, you fat shit! I ain't talk to her much, but I ain't gonna let you get away with it!"

"This is your last chance, brat! Will you really let your mother's hard work go to waste and not revive yourself?"

"Go to hell!"

"Kritters, take Eri away!" Klammy ordered a duo of Robo-Kritters as they pulled Eri's bed backward. The scientist threw Django into the nearby cell, taking his guitar before sealing him in. "Now, if my theory is correct, this magic guitar is what's keeping you lot alive."

"Hey, don't smash it!" Kami pled.

"Yes, we certainly can't have that." Kroctus agreed, still holding Kim. "But it's always nice to have leverage. Kami, a thought has just occurred to me: since your daughter insists on sticking around, why not make you a mother/daughter duo? Oh, and Noah too, I guess."

"I like to pretend your bad eye keeps you from noticing me." Noah said.

"After all, a walking corpse with powerful poisonbending is too valuable a creature to lose. Yes, she'll be perfect for the Krew!"

"This wasn't part of the deal!" Kami shouted. "Kimaya, just get your flesh back and let me take you home! I know you're upset about Sally, but your safety still matters. Just let me take care of it."

"And what're you gonna do, Ma? You're a dang pushover, I beat up you and Dad every time in training!"

"That's beside the point!"

"Too late! My mind is made up." Kroctus declared. "I may have promised Kimaya's safety, but I never promised the same for the little musician in there, so whether I let you revive or not, BOTH of you have a reason to stay! But I think it'd be wiser to keep you undead. You see, I have a very important task I need done for a friend. If you refuse, I will force you to come back to life before I smash that guitar and end your friend's afterlife."

_"I'm officially voting for Mandy as the best Emperor!"_ Django yelled through the window.

"What do you want now?!" Kami demanded.

"Kami, you and your daughter are going to rescue Peach from the Sky God Pirates! You'll be heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom, and more importantly, to Bowser."

**Earth; Garley Household**

"Hey, Matt, did you hear what happened to Eva and Kade?" Kimberly asked her husband. "Apparently, their neighborhood was raided by demon pirates and they were captured."

"That's terrible! But who would be able to overpower Eva? She's the strongest waterbender in the world."

"This probably has to do with the Pirate War. Do you think they were targeted because of Melody?"

"But if that's true, what if they target the other-"

A knock at the door disrupted their thoughts. …A feeling of utmost dread swept over them just as Matt was finishing his thought. The couple shared a horrid glance as they slowly walked to the kitchen drawers and withdrew 4x4 guns. They kept the guns under their coats and carefully approached the door. Three knocks occurred every three seconds. It was like a videogame cue that wouldn't stop until they performed the action. Once at the door, Matt was the one to touch the knob, and Kim cocked the gun. He opened.

The "Gas Gas Gas" song burst through the air as a chainsaw shot up and sawed their necks. "AAAAH!" The immense pain in their necks made them realize they weren't dead, and they had another chance to duck the saw. The pain would not end, for an endless gauntlet of fearsome hazards lay in their wake. They were no longer in their pleasant neighborhood, but a dimension of nightmares.

Moge-ko dragged the jittering parents by the scruff of their coats to her parked ship. "What cruel parents to let their children go to war. But we can be crueler than that, meow."

* * *

**So, just now, we learned Sector AC has a member named Himegami, but her first name is actually Aisa. I didn't write that because people would've mistaken her for W7's Aisa, so that'll cause confusion later. XD She's also the nurse of the sector.**


	14. Sin of Treachery

**We're going for another Big Mom level, folks!**

* * *

**_Chapter 14: Sin of Treachery_**

**_Manta Maria_****; Sweetopia**

The Juicy Juice Sea was a lush reddish-pink, complimenting the sky on this sunny day. The Inkling flagship was nearing a coastside resort with a towering glass of juice in the center, sprinklers of various flavors squirting juice into it. With the different shops and buildings resembling fruits, the entire resort seemed like one huge healthy plate with a fountain. "Check it out, Marie!" Callie beamed. "I could just eat that place up, it's so tasty!"

"We're not here for a vacation, remember? They're gonna kill us as soon as we drop in."

"Having MaKayla in our party will be a real relief." Artie replied. "She's a real strong timebender. She can definitely help us in saving Squitaba."

"Assuming Squitaba can even be saved at this point." Squam said pessimistically.

"We won't know for sure until we get her Devil Fruit back." Marie replied. "As long as we keep her out of the enemies' mouths, there's hope."

Callie looked away and bit her lip. Not long ago, she had signaled Ineptune and the Kremlings to recover Squitaba's fruit. It was inevitable at this point that they would encounter the Kremlings and learn her secret. "Hey, Marie, I need to talk to you about-"

_"Hey guys, Marina here."_ They heard the Octoling's voice in their earpieces. _"Nagisa and I were able to hack Vanellope into the communications tower. Now's your chance to fly in and save them; the guards won't be able to call for backup if they get attacked."_

"Perfect." Marie grabbed her ink gun. "Squam, Artie, we'll go down first. Callie, help guard the ship, we'll call for you if we need you." The green sister jumped into the cannon and "Squirmy!" launched herself to the resort, Squam and Artie quickly following. Callie sighed, upset with herself for keeping the secret for this long. They already lost so many Inklings in this war, so they'll be furious when they learn the truth. (Play "Coral Cave" from _Ape Escape_!)

_Stage 19: Smoothie Soiree_

_Mission: Rescue MaKayla King and Terry Stork!_

The Splatoon landed on a small sand patch away from the left side of the beach. Half-eaten oranges were floating in the water, serving as platforms to cross to the beach. People of various races were relaxing on the sugar sand, and none of them appeared disturbed by the Splatoon's arrival. A wall with juice flowing down prevented the Inklings from going up it, and the only way in was a gate, its bars composed of streams so fast that they would rip up whoever tried to pass. The group explored the beach in search of something to deactivate the gate, but were attacked by Cataquacks, large two-legged blueberries with duck mouths.

"WAAAAH!" Artie cried when a Cataquack flipped him into the air with its mouth, landing headfirst in the sand upon landing. Although the ink would hold them back, the trio could only evade the creatures. However, Artie noticed a floating treasure above one area and had a Cataquack fling him to it. There was a snack bar in the back right corner, but the Pianta guarding it immediately sealed the shutters when he noticed the suspicious group. Marie became a squid and slithered underneath the floor, since the bar was situated on poles, and she could slip up between the floor bars. "Why can't I get a signal?" The Pianta was trying to use the radio, but was bombarded with Marie's ink and KO'ed. She opened the shutters and flipped a lever that would turn off the gate sprinklers.

The Splatoon passed the gate and entered the town area. Some of the strawberries growing out of the natural flora were actually Piranha Plants, one of them snapping Squam's shoulder before Marie shot it off. "Stay focused." They followed the fruit-paved path to a large swimming pool. A Zora woman and Cheep-Cheep man were smooching and twirling, two little merkid children were playing volleyball with two Bubblainians, and it was an overall happy atmosphere. …Until they realized that volleyball was holding a Minish prisoner.

"Uh, excuse me, kids, can I see that ball for a second?" Artie asked.

"You want the little guy, don't you? He's mine!" the merboy yelled.

"He doesn't look like he's having fun."

"I know!" the mermaid beamed. "If he can hit the ball 50 times, he can have it!"

"This level sucks." Artie sighed. Complying with their demands, he joined in the game as the ball was passed around the five of them, watching it closely and hitting when it came. The Inklings could only wait impatiently until he hit his 50th serve. "Finally!" He claimed the ball afterward, opened the air hole, and let the Minish onto his hand. "Sorry about that, little guy."

"Why didn't you just let me out when they sent the ball the first time?" the Minish asked.

"…You're-too-small-can't-hear-you." Artie chucked him in the cube.

"Anyway, this pool is surrounded by un-inkable fences." Squam reported. "But it looks like there's a tunnel under the pool. We'll hide in the Infi-Cube and you swim us."

"Not good swimmers?"

"Inklings can't swim, smarty." Marie replied. "Our ink gets messed up. I know, we're squids, it's ironic."

"Something to appreciate later~" Artie let his friends jump in the cube before diving in the pool, swimming into said tunnel. Inside the tunnel were giant grinders meant for carving up fruit, but they moved slow enough for Artie to go through the gaps (seriously, what if the kids swam down here, this felt very unsafe!). Artie reached a surface, where two Gearmos (maid robots) dropped a pineapple and watermelon in before rolling away. Artie resurfaced and freed the Inklings. From this platform, they overlooked another river with giant half-watermelons flowing down. There were Sharksicles beneath the water and razor-streams above some parts.

This time, Artie hid in the Infi-Cube while Squam and Marie jumped onto a melon, inking it up to hide to go under the first stream wall. The next wall had vertical streams, so the two quickly shot ink to move the melon to float between a gap. Next, vertical and horizontal streams blocked them, but Squam shot a switch to turn off the verticals before they hid in the ink. They were about to go off a waterfall, but two Inkrails were available for them to squirt and ride across the air. A series of green "?" balloons were floating around the zigzagging rails, prompting the two to shoot, and in succeeding, a cage opened on the ground below, giving them access to a treasure chest.

Artie came out after they set foot on a shallow juice area, where children were playing around. There were mushroom fountains, hoop fountains, and on-and-off sprinklers where the kids awaited their favorite flavors. There were flapjack octopi called Gushens inside juice bubbles, made from waterbending, and upon spotting the intruders, they shot powerful gushes. The bubbles could be destroyed with enough ink shots, after which they KO'ed the Gushens. They felt the ground slowly sloping down into deeper waters, and the sight of kids swimming made it obvious, so the trio hopped up a stairway of sprinkler mushrooms.

One of the mushrooms was double-stacked, the higher mushroom encasing the cap in razor-streams (seriously, this park is a giant safety hazard). Marie told them to form a stack with Squam on top, allowing him to shoot a switch at the top and turn off the streams. From this shroom cap, a Juice Shower rolled by; it was a round robot that produced a juicy shower, which the kids were chasing and "bathing" under. The Splatoon could jump onto the robot's head and let it carry them across the pool. It would go through hoops of more razor-streams, the trio having to shoot switches on said hoops to turn them off. The Shower stopped by a stairway leading up to the slide, but they instead used it to leave the pool area.

_"Guys, this is Callie. I think I saw MaKayla and Terry. I saw them ride one of those giant sprinklers onto the giant juice glass. Then they hang-glided onto that square platform."_

They noticed a tall, wooden platform held up by support beams near their left. There was no way to climb it from the bottom, but it did seem in gliding distance from the central juice glass. "Should be a quick climb if you send Haylee over." Artie replied.

_"Actually, there's a lot of guards around that platform, probably tasked to watch them. Maybe it's best to do what they did and glide there."_

"Always the complicated way." Marie rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll ride that sprinkler over there."

_"Good idea. And, Marie, when you get back, I…I need to talk to you about something private."_

"Sure thing, Sis." The group followed a road to the grape sprinkler. There were strange, giant Doritos lain on the ground—they grew faces and came to life, trying to jump at and slice the group, but were quickly destroyed by ink. They arrived at a Cataquack field and noticed a garden growing giant melons. Their instinct told them to roll a melon across the field; Artie had this honor while his friends shot the Cataquacks to prevent them from flinging the melon. However, to get the melon onto a high ledge, they relied on a Cataquack's trajectory, and this reliance helped them up as well.

There was a giant switch that could only be pressed by the melon, and this opened a giant cage containing a giant boy from the Avalaran KND. "Thanks for saving me! I was captured by a giant lady."

"Yikes, you're a big one!" Artie said. "Way too big for the Infi-Cube. Guys, let's Fulton him." The Splatoon attached Fish Balloons to the giant and had him uplifted. There was only a short distance to the grape sprinkler, but there were large blocks made of Pringles lain around. They grew arms, legs, and heads and charged at the trio, swiping Frito claws. The Splatoon dodged backward and buried the Pringle Men in ink, watching them melt into half-liquid masses.

"According to Roger's reports, these chip monsters are made from Jaune Pringle's Chip-Chip Fruit." Marie said. "I wonder if he's around here somewhere…"

"Is he a strong fighter?" Squam asked.

"Roger says, 'He's soft, but he has a big heart.' Whatever that means." There was nothing else to obstruct them en route to the fountain, but as soon as they reached it, it was shut off.

"Don't let them onto Smoothie Tower!" A Pianta had twisted a crank with pipes linked to the fountain. "Stop them!" A horde of Piantas in police attire charged in, shooting guns loaded with coconuts, pineapples, grapes, and watermelons.

"Callie, send Haylee over!" Artie called. "We need her wrench!" The Splatoon hurriedly dodged the deadly fruit and shot the guards into submission. Haylee donned a parachute and loaded herself into the cannon, blasting directly to Artie's area. After a safe landing, Haylee locked her wrench onto the bolt-crank and twisted, the others defending her from cops.

"There, that did it!" Haylee beamed when the sprinkler shot back to life. "Don't wait up!" She briefly bashed a cop's head before running to the juicy stream and jumping in. "YAHOOOOO/SLURMYYYYY!" The others followed suit, soaring across the resort and landing at the top of the Smoothie glass, which had a bouncy lemon platform to catch them. There was a sign that read, _The Lovers' Outlook is but one flight away!_ There were hang-gliders available to carry them to the platform Terry and Kayla were on, but not before Artie dove to the very bottom of Smoothie Tower for a treasure chest.

The others simply hid in the Infi-Cube, leaving expert pilot Haylee to glide to Lovers' Outlook. It seemed that only a single, kissing couple was occupying the platform. _"Everyone, this is Nagisa, we've run into some trouble. The resort's owner, Smoothie knows about the disturbance at the tower, she's coming to get us! Is the mission almost complete?"_

"It should be over in a moment; no one seems to be guarding the targets." Haylee replied.

_"Nagisa, I think I know a way we can fight Smoothie!"_ Marina's voice replied. _"Lemme just ask Vanellope if she's okay with it."_

_"That's too risky, we should just escape."_

_"Look at those long legs, we can't outrun that! Just trust me, this should work."_

_"Do what she says, Skunk Boy!"_ Pearl snapped.

_"Ugh, fine. This better not backfire."_

Haylee saw the Big Mom flagpole on the platform and had to shift down and up to get some altitude. She got level with the top of the pole and swapped the flag for a Raccoon Jolly Roger. She then dropped onto the platform, after which the Splatoon came out. Terry and MaKayla were locked in a deep make-out session. "Alright, you two, vacation's over." Haylee chuckled, going over to break them up. "We're here to save you guys."

"Hey, bitches, hopin' for a threesome?!" proclaimed the gray alien in a MaKayla disguise. (End song.)

"ROGER?!" The Splatoon jumped.

"Oh hoh hoh!" The man disguised as Terry had an orange mustache. "Roger, it appears they have come to our rescue~"

"Oh, I think they'll be needing rescuing soon enough, Jauny."

Just then, several giant Frito-like fingers grasped the edges of the platform, and giant Pringle Men pulled their selves up. "Roger, what the heck is this?!" Haylee asked. "Did you lie when you said Kayla and Terry were here?!"

"Sadly, yes. I was going along with your plan at first, but that was before Jauny and I fell in love. He found out I was a spy a while ago, and the poor thing was conflicted. He wanted to be with me, but he couldn't betray his own family. So, I decided… I will marry Jaune Pringle and join the Linlin Family!"

"Are you squidding me?!" Squam shouted. "After everything that's happened, I'm gonna kill you if you're betraying us for this hick!"

"Ohf! How dare you speak of me in such a vulgar way!" Jaune sobbed. "Roger, let us sit in luxury as my Pringle Men demolish them." He molded chips from his body and enveloped himself and Roger inside another giant soldier. With the Pringle Men closing in, the Splatoon shot ink at the one Jaune was inside, but had to run back when it swiped its Frito claws.

"This calls for the wrecking crew." Haylee declared, twirling her wrench. "Callie, I need you to send my building supplies." She spoke to her wristwatch. "And don't forget the Ink Cannons." (Play "Knucklotec Battle" from _Mario Odyssey_!)

_Sub-boss: Snack Division Minister of Chips, JAUNE PRINGLE_

The Splatoon could only dodge the Pringle Men's attacks, shooting ink at the feet to make some of them fall over, during which they could shoot the faces. However, as Jaune was the one controlling the giants, blotting their faces didn't matter. Crates with building supplies began to fall on the field, using parachutes for a softer landing, and Haylee quickly ran around to snatch them before the Pringle Men could crush them. "Perfect! Artie, lend me a hand." The crates contained dozens of Lego parts, with Haylee using her crafty speed to construct a giant, blocky robot, and Artie installing Squid Tech into the creation.

"Now we're talkin'!" Haylee used levers to make the robot punch the Pringles to pieces. "Time to show you what real craftsmanship is!" One of the Pringles was moving away from her, so she stretched the robot's right arm and grabbed it by the neck. She pulled the Pringle over, engaging in a fist fight with it until the stomach burst open, and the lovers were exposed. "MAMA MIA!" Jaune cried when the robot's hand grabbed him and Roger and furiously bashed them around the ground. The Pringles reformed and jumped the Lego, breaking off some of its parts and freeing the two.

"Pringles, form a tower! We will be much safer up here, darling~" One of the Pringles put the two on its head as all the other soldiers hugged it, molding into an extending tower. Haylee quickly fixed up her robot, trying to punch the tower, but it proved to be more durable than the individual soldiers. Each segment of the tower was rotating, and the faces would spit chip balls down at the group, and said balls would melt into mush and slither back to the tower.

"Marie, Squam, this calls for you!" Artie declared. "See that tank on the robot's back? Fill it up with your ink and Haylee can shoot a giant laser!"

"Sounds good to me!" Squam replied, the two squirting a path up the Legobot so they could shoot inside the tank. Haylee kept dodging the chip balls, giving the Inklings enough time to fill the tank. "It's ready!" The tank sealed as all the ink flowed into the left arm. Haylee aimed the palm at the tower, revealing a cannon.

"Ink Palm GUN!" A stream of blue mixed with green came spewing out, Haylee moving it along all the way up the tower. The rotating segments ceased and liquefied, causing the tower to collapse. Haylee dug the robot's hand into the mush and yanked out Jaune, treating him to another round of floor-bashing. "Huh?!" Haylee gasped when Jaune vanished from her grasp.

"Are you okay, my sweet Pringle?" Roger was standing with Jaune near one of the railings.

"Oh, thank you for saving me, Roger. But now I have to create more chips now that she ruined that batch. Ho ho ho! Ho ho ho!" Jaune danced giddily and clapped hands, more chips seeping out of his skin and forming into a giant mustachioed head to encase the couple. Two giant hands materialized as they launched at Haylee in a punch, the robot dodging. Haylee ducked the robot when a hand swiped overhead, then jumped when the other swiped over the floor, and jumped back to avoid a clap. The Inklings were filling the tank, and once full, Haylee awaited a punch from one of the hands. The right one launched, so she fired the Palm Gun to drench the hand and melt it.

The left hand began furiously banging the floor in the hopes of smashing the dodging robot. The hand was able to grab the Legobot and begin squeezing. "Abandon robot!" Haylee yelled, smashing the self-destruct button. They all jumped out before an Inksplosion destroyed the robot, and the hand. Haylee was quick to craft another Legobot from the unused materials, at the same time Jaune formed two more fists from the head's mustache. The fists attacked more swiftly, but Haylee was a keen dodger. She grabbed the right fist, swung it into the floor, and melted it with ink. The left fist grabbed her again, but Haylee kept the arm free this time and shot the Palm Cannon at the head, puncturing the face.

"You missed, dumbass!" Roger taunted, having suddenly escaped the head with Jaune in his arms. "Hurry, Jauny, make some more!"

"Ohf… I'm trying, Roger…" Jaune made weak claps as Pringle Men slowly formed. "I'm-a so… tired…"

"It's hard work building toys from your own sweat and blood." Haylee remarked. "That's why I prefer the manual way. When I build things with my own hands, I always got strength for more!" She balled both the robot's hands, raised them, and smashed down.

Roger slowed down time and pulled Jaune out of harm's way. "Missed again, dork—AAH!" He was shot by Marie's shot gun. "My eyes! I can't see!"

"You're awfully slow for a timebender." Marie said. Haylee ejected from the robot, raising her wrench proudly before slamming either end down on Jaune and Roger, taking them both down.

"Heh. Is that all you can do? You wouldn't last an hour on the construction site." (End song.)

**Communications Tower**

Many Piantas lay sickened on the tower stairs due to the noxious gas from Nagisa Shingetsu's skunk bombs. The skunk boy faced out the window as a white-haired Amazon was nearing the tower. Smoothie's upper body was very slim and small compared to her towering legs, a rose tattoo on the right leg, and decorative adornments on her pink boots. "Marina, she's almost here! What's taking so long?!"

"Hey, a code like this takes a while to get adapted to!" Marina replied. She was a tall, dark-skinned Octoling with brown and teal tentacle-hair and a thin top with a large zipper. "There, it's done! Vanellope, it's up to you now."

"The fact that you Sky Gods are here must mean you're trying to seize Jaune and Diana." Smoothie deduced, cracking her knuckles as she glared at the tower. "But your first mistake was kidnapping my daughter. I will wring you dry until you return Sasha to me!"

_"Wring yourself dry first, lady! Seriously, those Krabby Patties went right to your thigh!"_ Vanellope's snarky voice rang from the tower.

Smoothie flushed. "Are you brats calling me fat?!"

_"At least that would look way better than how you look now. Your body is so disproportioned, I'm surprised you can find your own head."_

"Show yourself, cowards! Come out and face me!"

**"OKAY!"** A digital mass exploded from the tower, Smoothie falling on her rear. "HAH HAH ha! Check me ou—ut, everybody! I'M A KAIJU! RAWW—WRRR!" Vanellope clenched her teeth and bared her chibi fingers, not looking the least bit terrifying despite her gigantic size.

"A kaiju?!" Smoothie got to her feet, surprised to encounter a child as large as herself. Even stranger was that the child kept freeze-framing. There were gaps all over her body, exposing the over-inflated pixels underneath. "You look like some half-assed hologram!"

"I agree, she looks absolutely horrible!" Nagisa panicked. "What made you think this was a good idea?!"

"I mean, it's a cheat code I use in my videogames." Marina scratched her head awkwardly. "I thought it'd work better on Vanel."

"No wor—ries, I'm used ta—stuff like this! I'll show you wh—at a broken hol—gram ca—do—AAAH!" Smoothie KICKED the child in her bulbous cheek and knocked her several meters.

"Vanellope, stay near the tower! The signal will work better!"

"Not if I can help it!" Smoothie was about to squeeze the tower, but was kicked off her feet by Vanellope. Though the Program struggled to maintain a firm posture, her pixels struggling to withstand their new form, Vanellope felt nevertheless determined.

"As I—as saying, yo—re going d—wn!" (Play "Boss 1" from _Kid Icarus: Uprising_!)

_Boss fight: Breakfast General, Minister of Juice, SMOOTHIE BLOUSE_

Smoothie leapt in the air to deal a Rocket Kick, Vanellope forcing herself to the right to dodge, followed by an uppercut kick, which Smoothie easily evaded as she grabbed Vanel's leg and squeezed the pixels out. The Program quickly glitched away, but had to prop herself on one leg. "H—y! You shr—nk my leg!"

"I'll cut you down to size with my Squeeze-Squeeze power!" Smoothie tried to grab Vanel, but she glitched above the titan and landed on her, forcing Smoothie to the ground. The Amazon bent her legs above her back to kick Vanel off, sending her away from the tower, followed by another kick to send her further. Vanellope's form was jittering on the ground, unable to recover, so Smoothie brought her foot down—Vanellope smashed into pieces, her pixels each shaping into normal-sized Vanel clones as they raced back to the tower. They glitched around rapidly when Smoothie tried to stomp them, so she withdrew a volcanic rock from her Infi-Sack and squeezed lava at the clones. Some Vanellopes were destroyed, but the remaining mass were gathering inside the tower, for Marina was hurriedly Copying Vanel's code.

Vanellope burst out of the tower as a reformed giant, her leg restored as well. "Here, this should help a bit." Nagisa said, adding his own input to the code. The gaps on Vanellope's body were steadily coloring.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting used to this! Try to catch me now!" Vanellope glitched behind Smoothie when she tried to grab, but the woman expected this and kicked back. For an instant, her foot made contact with Vanel's stomach, but her pose glitched to that of Vanel's hand grabbing the leg and swinging the Amazon into the ground. Vanel squished the leg, juice squirting out, but Smoothie had grasped a portion of ground to shoot juice at Vanel's eye, the kaiju sparking as Smoothie got up and grasped her oversized head. She compressed the head, forcing the pixels out as it dramatically shrank, whilst the rest of her body remained massive.

Vanellope punched Smoothie off, and her tiny eyes noticed the shriveled form of the woman's leg. She stumbled on that leg before withdrawing a giant apple and drinking its juices, reflating the leg. "Wow, it really does go to your thigh." Smoothie threw a roundabout kick, but Vanel's shrunken head easily ducked, returning a counter-kick to Smoothie's back. The Amazon performed a backflip and tried to sit herself on Vanel, the girl immediately glitching back, but in a nimble fashion, Smoothie stretched her legs back to catch Vanel's central body and squeeze, forcing the pixels out. Now at normal size, Smoothie tried to stomp her like a bug, the glitch evading more nimbly than ever. The Amazon did the splits and spun like a grounded propeller, Vanel repeatedly glitching in the air to stay above her legs.

"GOTCHA!" Smoothie snatched the child like a fly out of the air, but opened her hand to nothing. "?!" Vanel was by her left, then her lower right—she was glitching around the air, leaving only pixelated afterimages, as if she wasn't sure where to load. Those illusions appeared to be getting bigger and bigger, until—"SQUISH!" Vanellope sat herself on Smoothie's back and pinned her to the ground. She squeezed the woman's arms, wringing them out like a sponge. Smoothie retaliated by bending her legs to plant against the ground, jumping with Vanel still on her, and bending her legs back to grab the child and throw her into the ground.

Smoothie hugged the ground with her shriveled arms to squeeze the liquid out and reflate herself. She then grabbed a massive donut from her satchel and squeezed its juices to enlarge her arms, making them thicker than the legs as she threw fiercer punches at Vanel. Growing more adapted with the Giant Code, she threw her own punches, her hands magnifying for brief seconds when they impacted with Smoothie's. Smoothie brought both arms back and tried to smash Vanel between them, but she sat down, her head glitching to shrink and duck under the hammer-hands. At the same time, all the pixels went to Vanellope's foot for a massive kick!

Smoothie collapsed on her back, arms plopping to either sides. Vanel then glitched above the woman for a Lickety-Split Mammoth Kick, her freeze-framing giant feet rapidly stomping her central body. Juice came spurting out of her until Smoothie was reduced to half her size. Vanellope backed away to recover her data, body returning to normal proportion. Smoothie recovered from the assault, willing the juice in her arms to reflate her body, returning to her default proportion as well. Smoothie grabbed a handful of large plums from her Infi-Sack and stuffed them in her mouth, gobbling nonstop as her head swelled.

Her sights were locked on the tower, her hands smashing into her head as she blasted a purple Juice Gun. Vanellope believed her best chance to block it was another Mammoth Kick, her right foot swelling as she kicked with all her ferocity. The powerful liquid caused her body to dramatically glitch, pixels unable to form a proper shape, but in spite of all this deformation, she passionately kept kicking, refusing to stop until the juice was all out. When Smoothie finally slowed to a halt, Vanellope's remains lay on the ground, struggling to maintain a form.

"Who was it you were calling out of shape?" Smoothie smirked. "Now for the rats." She marched around the Program and approached the tower. "Uaf!" Her vision was blotted by pixels as something glomped her head.

"I still have more shape than you!" Vanellope taunted, her body now the size of Smoothie's head.

"Stupid little-!" Smoothie brought up her hands in attempt to clap the small giant, but she glitched away, causing Smoothie to flatten her own head in a vertical shape. "Damn it! Where are…?!" Each eye facing an exact opposite side, Smoothie couldn't make out anything, but she began to feel a bunch of Vanels glomping her legs, arms, and waist.

"Lickety SQUEEZE!" All the Vanels squeezed their limbs at once, their arms magnifying in that brief instance to pump juice into the chest and pelvis. This occurred in rapid succession, Smoothie unable to shake them off as the juice kept coursing. They kept their arms magnified as they gave one strong, final squeeze, the chest and pelvis swelling until they BURST with juice! Smoothie shrunk to half her size, but Vanel would give her no time to rest as her clones merged back into a giant form. "Lickety SQUISH!" With a storm of freeze-frame glitched stamps, Vanel smashed all ends of Smoothie's body, juice spewing everywhere, and the giant was ceaseless until she could no longer make out the Amazon's body.

"I think she's won." Nagisa observed. "Marina, let's go!"

"You did it, Vanel! You can shrink down now." Marina called.

"Finally!" Vanel glitched back down within seconds. "I'm sure glad Dillon wasn't around to see that." (End song.)

Nagisa and Marina raced out of the tower to join her. "Where did Smoothie go?" the former asked.

"Um, is that her?" Marina pointed to a shriveled doll-like figure lain in the juice. The three curiously approached as Nagisa gently picked it up by the leg, Smoothie dangling like a dry pack of juice.

"So, it seems that Smoothie's Devil Fruit was one that worked against her. She could turn her targets into 'sponges,' but she herself was a sponge that could be squeezed with enough force. It makes sense this fruit would be given to a giant, because that makes them harder to squeeze."

"Um, is she…is she dead?" With a distraught expression, Marina slowly reached the cyan tip of her finger and poked her. Smoothie wriggled. "Oop! Sorry, hehe!"

"Anyway, that was brilliant work, Marina, as was yours, Vanellope. Let's keep this prisoner under wraps and keep her away from liquids." Nagisa slipped the shriveled Amazon into his shirt pocket.

**_Manta Maria_**

Both teams returned to the ship via Fish Balloons. Marie and Squam were holding a handcuffed Jaune and Roger, the latter groggily coming to his senses. Roger gasped when Nagisa trained a gun on him. "You'll have a lot to answer to when the commanders hear of this, traitor!"

"Hey, I'm not the only traitor here, buddy! That squid bitch over there works for the Kremling Krew!"

Callie's heart nearly came to a halt at this accusation, the others facing her with shock or confusion. "And what evidence do you have to present?" Nagisa inquired.

"I found out when I was on Mobius, while I was with those W7 girls."

"You mean Sector W7?" Haylee asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, I guess you don't know, yet. Wait, THIS must be how you found out!" Roger realized. "God, time travel sucks. Look, what basically happens is-"

Callie pelted the alien with ink bullets until he was KO'ed. The magenta squid glared sharply at him, making sure he was down. "Uh… Callie?" She looked at her cousin. "You said you wanted to… talk to me?" When Marie remembered this, putting it together with Roger's words, the green sister felt a bad omen.

Callie released a light sigh, biting her lip for a moment. "Do you remember about a year ago, when I went out on a solo mission?"

"Um, vaguely… Was this before we were taken by the Sky God Pirates?"

"Yeah, it was… actually pretty good timing."

**One year ago**

Inside the _Rusty Angler_, the submarine flagship of the Kremling Aquatic Division, Ineptune examined the jars full of Zapfish within the cargo hold. They were small, yellow electric fish with big, frowning lips. "I find it hard to believe such small creatures can suffice as viable power sources. But I'm sure little Klammy will be able to cook something up."

"Not if **I** have anything to say about it!" Ineptune whipped around, hearing a ceiling vent drop open as Callie aimed a shotgun at the giant mermaid.

"Oh, heavens! An adorable little Inkling has infiltrated my sub! The crewmen must not have noticed you because you were so small~"

"I splatted everyone else on this ship, and you're next! You'll find that I'm the second-strongest squid in the city!"

_It turned out I was in over my head. I had no trouble dealing with the riffraff, but Ineptune was too strong. She flooded the room with her poisonous water, and before long, I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was on the deck of a ship. And towering over me was…_

"Cough, cough, gasp…" Callie hacked the filthy sludge out of her throat, her vision returning to a pair of scaly feet. She looked up beyond a bulbous golden belly and shrank before K. Rool's fearsome scowl.

"Of all the people who have tried to challenge the Kremling Krew, this Squid Sister had to be the dumbest one of all. She wouldn't even make a decent meal."

His deep, thundering voice filled Callie with pure dread. When she sailed out to rescue a horde of stolen Zapfish, she had no idea she would be brought before one of the most dangerous criminals on Mushroom. "No, you got it all wrong! I-I wasn't trying to challenge you, I just wanted your attention! I-I wanted to make a deal!"

"Very well. I'll hear your attempt to spare yourself."

"The thing is, Inkopolis has been facing financial problems, and we're running short on supplies, and when we heard the great K. Rool was around the area, I-I thought, maybe he would be willing to help us?"

"My name is K. Rool, not K. Ind, you stupid squid! Why do I care about your petty struggles?"

"Because I can get you more Zapfish! Think about it, you guys can't get close to Inkopolis because our Great Zapfish protects us from invaders, but if we convince him that you're friendly, we can give you tons more Zapfish, and all we want are funds!"

Kroctus STOMPED the deck and rocked the _Gangplank Galleon_, Callie rolling backward. "Do you think me a fool? Although your Great Zapfish is powerful, I would be more than a match for it! Last year, I challenged the legendary Thunder Bird, Zapdos to a battle and choked out its last breath. Now that same bird serves me… in a manner of speaking. I could conquer your island right now if I cared enough! But you, on the other hand, will-"

"Inkopolis is full of strong Inklings! They can serve your Krew, and the Zapfish, too! Hey, have you ever heard our songs? Our music is really popular, the kind that can change hearts! We can write a song about you, everyone will love it and wanna follow you! Please, give me a chance, I don't wanna die, please!"

"Aww, the poor thing is begging for her life. Can't we spare her, Kroctus?" Ineptune asked.

"Heh heh har! Very well, Inkling, I will give you a month to prove your worth! Return to your island and compose a song that captures my greatness. In fact, let me make your job a little easier." Kroctus presented her with a music sheet. "This is my own personal theme music I had since I first set sail. Make lyrics to the rest of it. Persuade your entire race to follow the Kremling Krew, because in one month's time, I will return to take them for my own. And any who resist will face punishment."

"But we expect regular progress reports from you." Ineptune said. "Fortunately, I have just the thing." She withdrew a banana shaped like a telephone. "We bought this Call-Call Fruit on a whim since it was cheap, but you can use it to keep in contact with us. Who knows, it might be useful in other ways, too."

"Uh… th-thank you." Callie nervously took the fruit.

_They gave me a rowboat to sail home, but I was too scared and ashamed to tell you, Marie. When you weren't around, I kept trying to write K. Rool's song, but nothing came to mind! I was too nervous and upset! Heck, he probably didn't even care about the song and this was all a big prank to torture me before he inevitably took the city. Either way, I decided to get help from Pearl and Marina; I told them I was trying to make a song about a mighty conqueror. Of course, Pearl quickly connected to the idea and had a flash of inspiration. They finished a draft of the song and I had them sing it to me in private._

"You can do it, whelp, you can claw 'em gnaw 'em stone 'em beat 'em!" Pearl rapped vigorously to Marina's DJ. "I do this with my mind, you just obey me!"

Callie danced to the rhythm, but secretly had her Call Fruit active, allowing K. Rool and Ineptune to hear the song. "And do you stammer stammer seein' mah eye?" The Animal King had a big smile as he danced in his throne. "You better star me, steam me, see me, scrub me, feed me my pie."

"Haha! This song is wonderful!" Kroctus laughed. "I can't wait to hear a live performance!"

_I told Off the Hook they had done a great job, but that we wouldn't be publishing it until we put some final touches. They had no idea they were singing about K. Rool. When anyone found out I had basically sold out my entire race, the Squid Sisters would be ruined. We're supposed to be Inkopolis' idols, the heavenly singers that bring the heart and soul to our race. When the deadline was coming, I only prayed. Prayed for a miracle from the heavens, to save us from our doom, and my disgrace. …And my prayer was answered._

A tremendous spaceship descended from the heavens, enveloping Inkopolis in shadow. A fierce wind stirred the city as Skaios announced his presence. "People of Inkopolis, your town has been accused for years of oppression against the Octarian race! The Sky Gods have come to liberate your town, and your exciting Turf Wars will become the 2nd most popular sport in the Free Kingdom!"

_"RAAAAAH!"_ Skaios hadn't noticed the gigantic, electric fish that had been resting around the central tower. The Great Zapfish sensed a terrible threat from the infant god and leapt to gulp Skaios in its gaping mouth. Unfortunately, the Zapfish swelled like a balloon, so it immediately spat Skaios out, blowing itself across the sea as swiftly as a punctured balloon.

"Argh, no beastie be makin' a meal of me today! Jataro, begin the liberation!"

_Inkopolis became the territory of the Sky God Pirates just three days before the deadline. I was beyond relieved because no one would have to know what I had done! But this only caused the Kremlings to target the Sky Gods, and I feared that, if Kroctus was as strong as he claimed, he could easily retake what was promised him. I had to uphold, not only my reputation with our people, but my promise to him, or else we might both die! So, I would keep calling the Krew and feeding them intel about the Sky Gods. After all, it's not like we really enjoy serving them, right? They took us from our home, and our people are dying fighting for them!_

**Present time**

Marie had been speechless during Callie's story, unsure how to respond. When it seemed that her cousin had finished, Marie said what was on her mind. "I…I can't believe you never told me this. I can't believe you tried to sell us out!"

"They were going to kill me, Marie! You would've done the same!"

"And you didn't think the Kremlings wouldn't let a bunch of us die for them?!" Squam shouted. "They're no different from Skaios!"

"I just wanted to live, is that really so selfish?! And it didn't even matter because we were abducted by Skaios, anyway! I was able to come home, and no one was hurt because of me!"

"That won't spare you the punishment." Nagisa spoke. Callie gasped when the Hope Pirate trained a gun on her. Behind him, Pearl and Marina looked at Callie with disappointed faces.

"So, that song we wrote… was for K. Rool?!" Pearl asked in disgust. "Uck, I can't believe I was singing for that oaf!"

"If it's any consolation, I only thought of you when you sang it." Marina consoled, grinning sheepishly.

"Callie, for the crime of treason, you are under arrest." said Nagisa. "You will be brought before Captain Skaios and he will decide your punishment."

Callie whipped out her ink gun and shot Nagisa's away, but the boy morphed into a skunk and shot a noxious beam of gas directly at her face. As Callie coughed and gasped, Nagisa flipped behind and kicked her down, cuffing her hands. "Cough, let me go!" Callie struggled to escape, but Nagisa grabbed a shock rod and electrocuted her. "Blur-ur-ur-ur-urp! M-Marie, do something! I'm sorry I never told you, I just didn't want to worry you, I didn't mean to sell us out!"

"Nagisa, wait!" Marie touched his shoulder. "Why don't we just banish Callie, so she can't report on the crew anymore? I don't want anything bad to happen."

"It's bad enough that Yuta betrayed us, but I won't allow any more bugs to damage our crew! Callie and Roger will be tried for their crime, and the rest of you had better stay in line if you want your friends saved." Nagisa dragged the Squid Sister into the cabin. "Until the captain is finished with his errand, I believe Commander Serket's web is the best way to keep you in check."

**The _Overtale_**

"Yes, Maria, the ship is sailing near the Inkopolis area now." Cheadle whispered into the cellphone. "I don't know how long we'll be docked here, but I still want you to be careful."

Papyrus was standing guard outside the cell, pretending to hear nothing. "Papyrus." Aranea Serket stepped in.

"WAH!" Papyrus jumped in fright; Cheadle quickly hung up. "Ahoy, Captain! You need something?!"

"I was… checking on the prisoner."

"Cheadle's doing splendidly! I was entertaining her with tales of my heroic exploits!"

"And they're absolutely dreadful!" Cheadle whined, playing along with the lie. "I want a new cell!"

A cellphone rang. "YEEK! I-I-I-I wonder if that's mine?!" The skeleton began to sweat(?) in panic.

Aranea took out her phone. "It's mine." She answered, "Hello?"

_"Forgive me for disturbing you, Commander Serket. This is Nagisa. I would like the Quickwarp in your ship connected to the _Manta Maria_. I've just apprehended two traitors and believe they would do best in your custody."_

"Of course, Nagisa! I'll activ8 it right away." She hung up. "Sigh, would you 8elieve that, Papyrus? Two tr8ors in one day."

"Boy traitors sure do suck, nothing worse than traitors!" Papyrus's bones rattled in fear.

"I agree, Papyrus. Tr8ors are pro8a8ly the worst thing an organization could have. It shows weakness in our security, an unsta8le structure that spurs disloyalty. That's why, when I was made the 8th Captain, I esta8lished a rule: until true freedom was realized across the universe, our crewmen, even in death, would continue to serve us."

Behind her, Inthan and other Inklings who died on Breakfast Town walked up, eyes glowing blue and hanging limp like the zombies they were. "And as far as I'm concerned, a tr8orous crewm8 is a dead crewm8. They'll serve us until the very end."

* * *

**Next time, we'll return to Mobius for a Sector L level.**


	15. Sin of Arrogance

**Get ready for a mini-twist that was set up in the previous story.**

* * *

**_Chapter 15: Sin of Arrogance_**

**Mobius; _Spying Eye_**

The Firsthand Pirates' submarine was nearing an undersea cliff. They shot down several Aquatic Division subs, and Yuta and Melody swam outside to battle Chomps, Pufftups, Frazzles, and all manner of ferocious fish. Above the shore of this very cliff was a seven-layered Japanese-style palace, with a Mogeko's head at the very top.

When it seemed that the fish had stopped attacking, an anglerfish swam their way. They held back from attacking, knowing it was their ally, Glimmer. The fish seemed to be pointing its angler to a cave a short distance off. "You found a way to get into the fortress?" Melody asked. Glimmer nodded. "Great. Yuta, let's go back and catch our breath for a moment."

The two swam back to the submarine, taking a seat and letting their strength recover. "Hey, Melody… you know Monaca's deadline is in seven days, right?" Yuta asked.

"Yeah, but none of the sectors reported saving my mom, yet. Don't tell me you're thinking of sacrificing your family again."

"I-I'm not, I swear! I'm just… What if they don't save her in time?"

"Sigh… I spent too much time crying over Danny. We'll just have to accept that we won't be able to save everyone. We can only save as many people as possible, and right now, that person is Tsu."

"If that's really how you feel…"

"Actually, there's eight days until the deadline." Emily winked. "It's February, and it's a Leap Year!"

"Thanks for the tidbit." Melody remarked. "Your reward is that you get to come with us."

"Underwater?!"

"It's only until we get to the surface. Besides, this fortress belongs to Moge-ko, one of the Kommanders, so I'd rather our best fighters go in there."

"But I didn't bring my swimsuit."

"Just put on the Oxygen Mask!" Eric stated. "I gotta drive this thing outta here before more fish come."

"Nyeh, but these inserts turn my feet blue when wet." Emily wept. "This mission's the worst."

The waterbenders dove in first with full bravery. Emily could merely stand tiptoed on the edge, O2 mask equipped, yet very jittery. "Gyup!" Eric pushed her in, resulting in a light splash. (Play "Cavern" from _Metal Gear Solid_.)

_Stage 20: Mogeko Palace_

_Mission: Rescue Tsuyu Asui._

The three followed Glimmer's light up the tunnel, meeting little resistance aside from Flotsams and the occasional Shuri. They noticed a large, glowing round fish with a happy smile; its body was totally see-through, and a chest was inside it. Yuta recognized this fish as a Seemee, and he was able to take the chest by Torpedo Spinning through its bubbly body, but the fish seemed to feel nothing and swam on merrily. Chest secured, the three carried on, wondering if this darkness would ever end. At last, a surface was in sight.

They were inside a vast and vacant underground pier. They quietly peeped their heads above the surface below the pier, hearing light footsteps. The Nyakuza Empress was looking over the water. "Hmm… Nice work, boys. Not a speck of garbage. But there are worse things than trash to worry about." She turned and marched up the pier. "I'm going to get this place tidied up for the boss's return. We've gotta set up a good first impression, after all."

She entered an elevator in the back and rode it up. Mogekos and Nyakuza were patrolling the area. "Sounds like the Kommander isn't here." Yuta whispered. "We oughta finish the mission before she gets back."

"No reason to be stealthy then." Melody figured. "Let's take 'em down." The three splashed onto the pier, pounding the cats with Water Punches. All the guards on the pier came charging; Emily used her bending to lift a metal post out of the ground and slam it into cats, while Mel and Yuta caught a bunch in a large wave, lifted them up, and smashed them against the ground. After a minute or so, the cats stopped attacking, so they hurried over to the elevator. They pushed the button and heard it echoing from up the cavernous shaft, bracing their selves for an ambush. However, it seemed no one was in the elevator, so they could peacefully get on. They had a moment to relax as it flew up the shaft, stopping to let them out on the first floor. (Play "Nepeta's Theme" from _Homestuck_!)

Melody took the first step—she stopped, surprised to see a group of hamsters scamper by her feet. The floor was littered with hamsters and Mogekos trying to catch them. "Ah, we have guests-mogege." One of the cats smiled. "Please don't step on the hamsters."

The group shrugged, baffled by this lack of hostility, and decided to comply with his request. They tiptoed around the first floor foyer, careful not to squish the adorable rodents. There was a stairway to the 2nd floor and a couple other ways to go, so the question was how to go about finding Tsu. The right door had a dining room where the Mogeko were happily munching on prosciutto, with a massive painting of the ham. They chose to leave them be and make their way to the left room, which contained a cluster of giant hamster tunnels over a pit.

"This looks like one heck of a maze!" Yuta grinned. "Mind if I go in?!"

"Be my guest, Hamster Boy." Melody remarked. The Adabatian crawled into the tunnel, and immediately after the first turn, "Whoooaaa!" He fell into the pit, going down a slide that led to a ladder. Said ladder would take him back up to the start. Emily could control the metal rings on the tunnel segments with her bending, linking them to form a more complete, complex tunnel. The girls watched as Yuta crawled through like a kid on a playground. "Huh?" A line of hamsters scampered in from behind, between his legs and arms. "Hehehehe!" He giggled as he crawled with them.

After exiting the opposite side, Yuta hit a switch, opening a passage that went around the pit for the girls to join him. The following room had hamster wheels leading across the pit; Yuta tagged Emily to go next. The scientist hopped on the first wheel and used the Super Hoop to gain speed and make it roll, carrying her along a track. At the end of said track, she jumped to the next wheel and repeated the process. The inside of the following wheel had hamsters controlling it, keeping it stationary. Emily noticed a Stop/Go barrel switch. She kept running to stay on the wheel, but got out her slingshot to shoot the Stop, prompting the hamsters to cease and for the wheel to go back to its start. However, the next wheel went further away as well, so she had to reactivate the Go, and then jump off her wheel and use the Sky Flyer to hover in the air as she awaited the next wheel to catch her. After hitting the Stop once more, that wheel carried her to the end.

She hit a switch that allowed her friends an easy way across. The next room resembled an ordinary lounge with a Mogeko on a couch. There were figures of a white angel and black troll, each with diamond-like attire. "Hello, guests. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No, thanks." Melody replied. "We're just… kind of exploring."

"If you would like to explore the second floor, I have the key in that drawer. The other Special Mogekos will have the other keys."

"Who're the Special Mogekos?" Melody asked.

"Moge-ko's elite pet-sitters. Even though she's the 'House Pet Queen,' she has no experience with raising animals, so she gets us to do it. It's much more pleasant than what she made us do back home."

"What'd she make you do?" Yuta asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it. If you have an errand here, best get it done before Moge-ko returns."

Figuring he was truthful, the group took the key and returned to the foyer. They could unlock the second floor door, entering an outdoorsy area where flowers bloomed and butterflies fluttered blissfully. The Mogekos directing them had butterfly wings fittingly. "Mogeko have guests-mogege." one of them said. "Help Mogeko catch butterflies?"

"Well, I do have the proper equipment." Emily pulled out her T.E.L.A.-N.E.T., but turned off its transporter. She swung it gently and caught bundles of butterflies, releasing them into large cages around the room. After catching enough, the Mogekos thanked her by clearing away a cluster of butterflies on the wall, revealing a door. The next room was a proper greenhouse-like butterfly garden. The ceiling seemed to morph into a cylindrical shaft and extend to the third floor. One of the walls appeared to be sandy-colored; it was actually a huge glass casing with an ant farm. There were three different tiny buttons on the floor of the farm. Emily simply put her finger to the glass and drew paths in the sand with her bending, closing off other paths in order to lead the ants. She would have three groups of ants push their buttons, and all three would have to be pressed before the door opened.

"Huhuhu, I like to do this with ants back home. It makes me feel like a god~"

"You're weird…" Yuta said.

They entered a flowery room where a Mogeko-fly was perched on a giant sunflower. "Ah, how nice to have guests. If you would like a way to the 3rd floor, you must ride the butterflies in the previous room. You may use these potion bottles to temporarily miniaturize yourselves to the appropriate size."

"Can do!" Yuta said, grabbing the first bottle. "As long as our clothes shrink with us."

"Oh, absolutely. I would never take part in such crude tricks."

Each with a potion in hand, they returned to the greenhouse room and drank, shrinking to Minish size. Butterflies landed beside them, and they took flight once the kids got on. They held tight as the bugs picked up speed, gaining more altitude as they ascended the shaft. They landed on a floor, the group stepping off as they returned to normal size. This floor contained the distinct smell of dogs, and right on cue, a bunch of puppies came running out of doghouses, yapping up a storm and bouncing on hind-legs around the intruders. "Whoa now! Down, boys, down!" Yuta waved hands up and down, gesturing the dogs to sit. "Roll over!" They rolled in split directions to clear a path.

"Nice. You have a dog?" Melody asked.

"Yep! You might have noticed it on my jacket." He turned to them and pointed at the rounded text around a symbol. "'Dog can go like 3 cups rice dog oh love since 1981.'"

"What the fuck does that even mean?"

There were several switches with pawprints resembling different dogs. Yuta commanded the respective puppies to roll onto the switches, such as a pug, a poodle, shepherd, bloodhound, or Chihuahua. Thanks to his knowledge of paw pads, a door opened! There was also a climbable column with bone-shaped handholds embedded, leading to the currently-locked 4th floor. "Wait, guys, I sense someone in that room." Emily pointed to a different door. "Someone in danger."

They entered a small dog track room, a horde of 20 dogs rapidly chasing a fake bunny around. "GET ME DOOOOWWWWN!" But in fact, it was not a fake bunny, but a Mobian.

"Emily, stop it with your bending!" Melody ordered.

"The dogs will get her!"

"There's a switch on this thing! Hit it to free me and I can jump off myself!"

"If you say so…" Emily used her Haki to focus on the moving device. With a single pellet from her slingshot, Emily loosed during its right curve and hit the button. The cuff binding the rabbit opened, and she swiftly hopped off. The dogs still chased, but she bounced off the walls and to the exit. "Shut it!" she ordered, the trio running out and sealing the room.

"Phew… man, I'm glad that's over." The gray rabbit gasped for breath. "Thanks for that, humans. Officer Judy Hopps, nice to meet you." She extended a paw.

"What's up." Melody shook it. "We're the Firsthand Pirates, for the time being. You a KND operative?"

"No, ZPD officer. I assume you know what's been happening, but it's been horrible; almost everyone in my town was turned savage by the Kremlings' cannon. The only reason they spared me is because the mafia cut them a deal."

"The mafia?" Yuta inquired.

"I… might be friends with a mafia boss." Judy smiled awkwardly. "Don't tell anyone!"

"You seen any frogs around here?" Mel asked.

"Not really? Why?"

"Nothing, just get in here." Emily turned on the net, caught Judy, and teleported her to the submarine.

Afterwards, they entered the unlocked door, their eyes nearly blinded by the white floor and walls. Black dots adorned the white; it was a Dalmatian plantation! Spotted puppies frolicked happily, but now was not the time to enjoy them. A red Mogeko waited by the door and said, "One of Mogecuckoo's chickens got loose down here and took my key. Help Mogeko find it?"

A presumably white chicken would be difficult to spot in this environment. Luckily, Emily still had her R.A.D.A.R., which she set to locate chickens. She followed its signal as it seemed the target was running with the dogs. But when it seemed the chicken was right under her nose, there was only a puppy… She grabbed it by the fur and yanked off its disguise, exposing a brown chicken. "I just wanted to be a Dalmatian, too. Cough." He spat a key out. With it, they could enter the next room, which was pitch-black and dark in comparison.

Their only source of light was a flashlight on a bloodhound's back. "Only bloodhound can find the Blood Spirit. Follow-mogege." said the guard. The three patiently followed the hound, who led them around a narrow, snaky path over a chasm. They stayed in a straight line to avoid falling, eventually making it to a pawprint switch that opened a door to a blood-painted room.

"…Hello… I'm the Blood Spirit."

"Creepy." Mel replied. "You have the key?"

"…Here." He kicked a bone-shaped key a few inches forward. Melody went to get it, then they made their way back to the center. They climbed the bone column and stuck the key in a bone-shaped keyhole. The 4th floor was full of birds! The little tweeters were cooing and flapping around the rafters. Emily spotted one of them with a key in its talons, but it was too high and kept flapping around. There was a little pen with Huffin Puffins (wingless, snowman-like birds). A Mogeko guarding the pen said, "Need something from the birds? Throw one of the younglings and it'll get it."

Melody shrugged and picked up one of the Puffins like a baseball. She held it in her Water Fist, whirled it around, and chucked it at the key bird. It came back with the key in beak. Of course, there were four birds carrying a chest around the room's ceiling, so a few more Puffin throws were required to bring it down. The key led to a room where a golden light shone from up high, and three Crosses stood. There was a large painting of a man reading a book on a couch, his gem-like blue hair reflecting light, and some tea and blueberry cake at his table. "Well, that's one fancy fella." Yuta said.

"Hmm…" Melody cocked a brow at the shiny-haired figure in the painting. "Isn't that the guy from-"

"Hast thou come to learn the word of the Lord?" An angel-winged Mogeko with a halo descended, parrots at his side. "Or mayhaps thou wouldst like something from this fortress. Whatever thy case, I sense thou art not dark hearts like Moge-ko."

"You guys don't seem to like Moge-ko." Emily noticed.

"We Mogekos lived in peace until Moge-ko cometh, the spawn of a troll and Mogeko. Her dreadful fearbending hath corrupted our hearts. Many of our kind back home art now demons thanks to her. King Kcalb and 'Kwing' Etihw ordered the destruction of our castle, but Moge-ko and the remaining Mogekos fled, becoming pirates and stealing the ship of a heroic Mogeko. We treasure all times Moge-ko is not around. We pray to Lord Prosciutto that we canst return to peaceful lives."

"Prosciutto? The shiny guy up there?" Yuta asked.

"That's a painting I bought online. Thou may useth mine parrots to ascend higher. May Lord Prosciutto watch over thee." The parrots repeated his words as they flew down to lift the trio, their surprising strength able to carry them into the light, which was merely a large lightbulb as they arrived at the 5th floor. This floor housed the most important animals of all: CATS! Kittens immediately swarmed the trio, clawing at Melody's sarong and Emily's labcoat. Of course, Yuta wore shorts, so he was lightly cut.

The kittens chorused with the "mew" sounds in the music as they scampered around the carpeted room. Naturally, the Nyakuza were at work here, too. "Come back here, you little rascals!" one of the Mobians yelled, trying to chase them. "Sheesh, even the giant cats back home weren't this difficult." The kids found a can of catnip, looking for a place to use it. Melody felt one patch of the carpet sink down, so she dropped catnip on it as a bunch of cats clustered up and clawed at it vigorously. Like a dog digging up a bone, they ripped the carpet open, going underneath. The trio crouched and crawled in after, their backs heavily brushing against the carpet in this limited space. Luckily, the passage let out in a new room, where a bunch of large fluff balls were rolling around.

Oh wait, these were cats who haven't shaved in forever, their coats so round that they looked like dust balls. They came in many colors, but the white one had the face of a Mogeko. Emily caught this one. "Oh, please don't eat me! I'm not a Mofuko, I'm Moffuru~"

"You the Special Mogeko?" Mel asked.

"Thanks for the compliment. The key is somewhere in my fluff." The leader rolled her eyes and felt around the fluff until finding the key. They returned to the first room and used it to unlock a room containing a large scratch post, but it was otherwise a dead end. Emily then indicated a hole in the ceiling, so they pulled the scratch post out and had it propped up below the hole. Cats immediately zipped up and clambered up the post, so the group made sure to go around when climbing up their selves.

Two Nyakuza were watching them. "Hey, don't those guys seem kinda weird to you?"

"They don't look like they work here. Maybe we should tell the boss."

Upon reaching the 6th floor, they found a chair where a gray cat was peacefully sleeping. Her name was Cherry, and she was the princess. Knowing this, they let her be and entered the next room.

The 6th floor was a farmland, cows grazing on a hay-covered floor. There was a board of wanted posters, titled _The Incipisphere's Most Wanted_. It depicted Moge-ko, a troll named Ivlis, a Carapacian called Jack Noir, and a flower named Flowey. "Moge-ko… Leijon?" Melody read her name. "That's right… she has Nepeta's last name! Did anyone ever ask what their relation is?"

"Sisters, cousins, it's pretty common in our profession." Emily noted. "Let's just pet the cows and forget about it."

"These cows are sensitive around strangers." Mogeko said. "If you want milk, don't get close." There was a bucket under a cow, but if they couldn't get close, Melody used her bending to draw milk out of its utter and fill the bucket. She could then pull the filled bucket over and use it to hold down a strong switch, unlocking a door. The next room had Cuccos, but the floor was mostly broken. This was no issue as they could simply lift the Cuccos, jump off, and glide across with their aid.

They entered a small room with a large, round chicken on a nest. "Cockadoodledoo!" The chicken turned and had the face of a Mogeko.

"Haha, nice costume!" Yuta grinned.

"Actually, I think it's his body." Emily corrected.

"At any rate, you have the key?" Melody asked.

Mogecuckoo stepped away, revealing an egg. It hatched into a key. The trio returned to the center room, but the only thing to unlock was a leash tied to a large, black horse with orange mane. "I guess this big fella will help us." Yuta assumed, freeing the horse. "So, will ya?"

**"NEEEEIIIIIIIIGHHHHH!"** The horse bit and threw Yuta onto his back, furiously kicking his hind legs while rotating, and Yuta was eventually forced up through the ceiling. It grabbed the girls and butted them up before charging through the wall and escaping.

"…Owwww…" Emily groaned. "I take it that horse didn't like it here."

"Sigh, I think this is the top floor." Melody said, straightening her sarong. "Tsu has to be near. I'm gonna ask." She approached a Mogeko. "Hey, we're looking for a frog girl, would you know about that?"

"You must mean the one Moge-ko has been torturing lately. She's in that room." He pointed to a half-open door. The three approached cautiously and opened it. The room was very dark, lit only by a screen, which was shining on someone crying on the floor. (End song.)

"Ts…Tsuyu?" Melody recognized her froglike posture and the sound of her voice as she sobbed.

"Sniffle…M…Melody… sniff…"

Melody didn't know why she was crying… until Yuta tapped her shoulder and pointed at the computer screen. The three were… repulsed. The screen was full of pictures of unsightly, degrading fanart that portrayed Tsu in a very undignified manner. Whether it involved disproportioned body parts or indecent interactions with her friends, it was plainly obvious why Tsu was upset. "What the hell is all this?" Melody asked.

"This is how the world sees me, Melody. Sniffle." Tsu sobbed. "I thought I was inspiring. I thought the people looked at me as a reliable hero. But I'm not…I'm just…I'M A SEX OBJECT!" She spat acid at the computer and destroyed it.

"I'm so sorry, Tsu." Melody touched her back in comfort. "But that's how some people are, I'm afraid."

"You're right, sniff. People don't care about heroes… they just want entertainment. The dirtiest, filthiest entertainment there is. So, why…why do I want to help them, Melody? Why do I want to save them? Why does this ungrateful universe not want heroes?"

"Because if we don't, there won't be anyone left to BE grateful. There _are_ people who appreciate what you do, Tsu, and they admire the person you are on the inside. And if you keep saving people, then more will admire the hero you are."

"Damn right they will. Because it's time for Froppy to change. It's time to make them PAY!" Tsu whipped her tongue at the light switch and brought light to the room. At the same time, Tsu pulled herself past them and blocked the exit, assuming a battle pose. Her costume was remarkably different: it was now black with orange stripes, and she wore a slanted-eyes mask, her eyes brimming with Dark Chi. "From now on, I'm Black Froppy, the Poison Frog Villain!"

"Black Froppy?!" Emily exclaimed.

"Are we bearing witness to an origin story?!" Yuta followed.

"Melody, I think I understand how you feel about your brother. I mean, I never lost anyone, but you're angry that he isn't receiving the respect he deserves. If I were to die, would they mourn for their hero, or just find another sexy hero to oogle over? Hell, I bet Mt. Lady's got millions."

"Your eyes…" Melody noticed the darkness burning in her friend's irises.

"Melody, I don't wanna fight you. I want you to join me. Let's make everybody respect us! If they won't admire us as heroes, then they'll fear us as villains!"

"Tsu, is this how you really feel?"

"Yes it is! I didn't work hard in school for this long to be treated as an object! I want respect! And I WILL have respect! You're either with me or against me, Mel!"

"Yeah, well I didn't work this hard fighting the Kremlings just to betray my own team! Even back then, I didn't give up when Danny died, I kept fighting! Or else his sacrifice would've been for nothing!"

"Fine… I understand." Tsu's throat swelled as she hacked something out: a phone. "Kommander! Intruders in the base!" (Play "Sinken" from _Mogeko Castle_!)

Miles off the shore of the fortress, the _Mogeko Kremlin_ was returning, drums pounding and horns blowing to signal her return. Atop the stairway leading to her cabin, Moge-ko answered her phone. "Hello, hello, it's me, the lovable Moge-ko! ✩ Hm? What's that, Tsuyu? Oh, just intruders. This shouldn't be a problem." She hung up and drew out a megaphone. She took a deep breath and her eyes reddened from the incredible outburst of Fear Chi.

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

The Mogekos on the ship cried in despair—her amplified Fear completely consumed the fortress. **_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_**

"MOGEGE-NOOOOO!" The creatures were desperate to cover their ears, but it was hopeless! They cried, knowing their peaceful day was over. Team Melody looked out to the ones in the hall, horrified to see their faces morph into single big eyes.

"Surrender, Melody!" Tsu yelled, whipping her tongue, but Melody grabbed it in her Water Fists and slammed Tsu to the floor.

"Emily, the net!"

Emily quickly drew her T.E.L.A.-N.E.T., but a Mad Mogeko jumped her and snapped it in two. Melody punched the creature off and fought back the others. "Great, we didn't bring spares!" Yuta yelled. "What now?! Do we drag her back by hand?"

Seeing Tsu recovering, Melody punched her away. "RUN!" She bolted down the passage, jumping down the hole they came from. The cows had gone mad and were trying to kick the group, Emily using her Super Hoop to bounce between and dizzy them.

"But what about Tsu?!" Yuta asked.

"If she wants to work for them, then let her! We've gotta get out before Moge-ko gets here, I heard she has this power to trap you in a nightmare world. Kind of like this…"

"What's going on up here?!" The Nyakuza Empress burst in. "Huh? You must be the intruders! Time to see what this can do." She withdrew a large, black cannon from her coat and took aim as Dark Chi surged inside.

"This way!" Emily pulled her friends toward the chicken room, dodging the first blast.

"That weapon! Was it… a Darkness Cannon?" Melody recognized the design. They ran in the Cucco room, but were immediately swarmed by a flock of the chickens. Mel and Yuta formed a water shield around them, splashing the birds to scare them, but with The Empress storming up, they had no choice but to jump off the broken floor. Cuccos still followed, but Crazy Cats were pouncing up, catching the chickens in their teeth, and throwing through the shield. Emily was forced out, face immediately clawed by cats, but water kept them at bay, too.

In the main room, Nyakuza and Mad Mogeko scurried to slice them with knives, but Emily used metalbending to take the knives, throwing back to slice their waists. They ran for the way down, but Tsu suddenly appeared from seemingly nowhere, catching Melody in her tongue and pulling her in. Yuta threw kicks at Tsu's stomach, only for the frog to spit Mel into him, knocking both down. Emily shot Tsu with slingshot pellets, and her friends recovered as they ran for another door, The Empress still pursuing. Fluffy cats were rapidly rolling into them, fur now spiky, so the waterbenders swat them off after the first pricks.

They were nearing a screen window and decided to brave the odds and jump out! "Squawk, yolo! Yolo! Brawk!" The parrots flew out, caught the escapees, and threw them into the 4th floor. Birds were slashing airwaves from up high, Emily relying on her Haki to dodge and shoot with keen precision. Even the Huffin Puffins were throwing themselves into them, Emily batting them away with the Stun Club. Empress burst out of Hasu's room, rapidly shooting the Dark Cannons as they dodged their way to the exit. They jumped off the dog bone tower and landed the 3rd floor. Barks filled the air as the mutts blasted soundwaves to knock the trio over.

Tsu dropped in and lashed her tongue, but pulled back when Yuta threw a Water Slash. Melody grabbed dogs in her Water Fists and threw them at the frog, Tsu taking a few hits before turning invisible. Emily sensed her presence and shot her with some pellets, followed by a bonk with the Stun Club. "Stand still!" The Empress dropped in and aimed the cannon at the still-grounded Yuta. With a determined glare, he rolled to dodge the blast, then put his feet to work in dodging further blasts. He maneuvered toward the cat-woman, flipped in the air, and SLICED the Dark Cannon with water! The Empress dropped the remains, dodged back, and drew twin pistols, but the bullets were snagged by Emily's bending when they fired. Empress was too taken aback by this to remember Yuta—the boy swung a great KICK up at her chin, The Empress flying headfirst into a statue of Brian Griffin.

Tsuyu spat acid globs at Melody, the girl dodging and shooting Water Bullets back. "Tsu, I think you were brainwashed by that cannon!"

"That cannon opened my eyes, Melody! I was denying the truth right in front of me, but now I understand. I'll do whatever it takes to earn my respect, even if it means fighting you!" In a swift motion, Tsu hopped to the wall, then across the room, ceiling, floor, wall, ceiling, other wall.

"Melody, watch-!" Emily tried to warn, but Tsu had already hopped and caught Mel on her tongue going by. She slammed Mel into the wall, then hopped on the floor before spinning and throwing her into Emily, KOing both girls.

"Melo-" Yuta tried to aid, but The Empress bashed him in the head with the head of the Brian statue, and he was out as well. "Hmph. Little shit." Empress cursed, rubbing her sore head. (End song.)

…

The three awoke in a daze, feeling their heads hanging while their arms were suspended. The sea breeze chilled their skin, and the gentle rocking informed them they were on a ship. It was a metal ship, and Mogekos guarded them. The three's arms were tied to posts via chi-blocking ropes. "Wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey~" Before them was a blonde girl with cat ears and red and black clothes: Moge-ko. She was tossing a knife up and down in her hand. "It was rude to invade my fortress when I wasn't home. Moge-ko would've skinned you alive by now, but then she realized… you're Emily Garley." She pointed her knife at the scientist. "You've saved me the trouble of hunting you."

"W-Why did you want me?"

"It was a special request from our new Krewmate. Wanna introduce yourself?" (Play Specter's Theme from _Ape Escape_.)

"No introductions are necessary." A dark spirit rose out of the deck, smirking. "She knows who I am."

"S…Specter?! I thought you were destroyed!"

"Oh, sweet Emily. No one is truly dead. As long as a spirit leaves regrets in this world, an insatiable lust, we can always come back. It was lucky that you neglected to capture Pink Monkey three years ago, or this wonderful opportunity might never have happened. Now, I can finally get revenge on Adams Tech for how they treated me! And it has already started… with THESE two!" Two figures appeared via a teleport and dropped on the deck.

"M-Mom?! Dad?!"

"WAAAAAAAHHH!" Matthew Garley was crying and pounding the deck. "MAMA! I WANT MAMA!"

"BUUUUUUU huu huuuuu…" Kimberly was struggling to crawl in search of sustenance, weighed down by her own adult body. The sight of her parents in such a helpless manner disgusted Emily.

"At first, I wanted to kill you three." Specter said. "But then I realized that would be too merciful. Killing is such a cliché tactic. Then, I learned about K. Rool's Revert-O-Matic. With a powerful mixture of Time and Emotion Chi, a person's entire being can be erased, reset to Stage 1! A human's brain is a precious tool that stores years of growth and experience, and the heart tells them how to interpret that experience. And no humans treasure their brain more than intelligent, arrogant scientists like yourself, Emily. The state that your parents are in now will soon be YOUR fate!"

Specter flew out of the way, exposing their eyes to open sea. An enormous, statuesque mountain approached from the horizon: the Hideout Helm. The chest of the crocodile fortress opened, and the tip of a laser cannon stretched out. "I-Is that what I…?"

"Yes, Emily! It's the Revert-O-Matic! Prepare to lose all of your intelligence! Succumb to the mindset of a mindless infant before your friends! This beam is also powerful enough to puncture chi-blocks; it will take far more than the measly two on your ropes to protect you."

"NOOO!" Emily furiously tugged on the ropes, desperate to break free. "I REFUSE TO END UP LIKE THAT! I'm the greatest scientist in the KND! My brain is too precious to be erased! I refuse to go out like this! I'D RATHER DIE!"

"Your death will come only after I show Earth the 'brilliant' Emily Garley! A big-headed girl with a pea-sized brain, the knowledge of an infant. That is how everyone will remember you for all eternity!"

"NEVER! I will become a brilliant scientist that surpasses Sheldon Cooper, Steven Hawking, and everyone else! There's nothing more precious to me than my brain!"

"Then your fate is sealed! Aim the cannon and FIRE!"

Inside the base, Baron K. Rool zoomed the cursor up on the tiny target that was Emily. "Mental state ready to Revert to six months old. Ready in 3…2…1… GO!"

A bright neon beam burst from the cannon, completely swallowing Emily and blinding her vision. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

Melody and Yuta opened their eyes when they felt the beam's light disappear. At first, Emily's expression was blank. Moge-ko cut off her ropes to let her face-plant on the deck. "…Bap-bah." Emily seemed to push herself up and was crawling. "Bap-thah. Thaaaah!"

"MWAH HA HA HA HA!" Specter put aside his calm demeanor and let his glee flow out. "My revenge is COMPLETE! I have reduced the Adams Family's pride to a helpless nothing!"

"Mon-key! Mon-key!" Emily beamed at Specter and crawled to him.

"Yes, Emily, adore the monkey! Worship the monkey." He gingerly petted her crown-shaped hair. "What do you two think? Doesn't your arrogant friend look _sooooo_ much better this way?"

"You know, Emily didn't deserve that." Melody stated. "Yeah, she's a smartass, she's a show-off, but at least she has the evidence to prove it. With all the hard work she does, she deserves to gloat. Everyone wants to be acknowledged for their work, no different from me or Tsu!"

"Perhaps you're right. But over-inflated egos like Emily take pride in using the lesser life-forms as test subjects." Specter looked down as said girl was sucking on her own shoe. "I'm sure there are a ton of humans that Emily has talked down upon and would be satisfied at seeing her in this state."

"Well, those humans don't deserve the technology they got."

"In that case, you can join her. Prepare to fire the next shot!"

"NO!" Yuta cried suddenly. "Please, not Melody! She still hasn't saved her mom, and she just lost her dad! Please don't make her forget, take me instead! Please!"

"Yuta…" Although Melody felt that she had to counter his proposal, in truth, she completely agreed. If her mind were to be wiped, if she were to forget Danny and have to rely on everyone else's second-hand knowledge, it would be a terrible fate.

"We were going to shoot you both, anyway!"

"Roger that." Klammy replied after getting his signal. "Increasing blast radius by a small margin. Everyone else, clear the way!"

The pirates stepped away from the captives, whom were horrifically awaiting the second blast. In only a moment, all their emotions and experiences would be reset, their very identities destroyed.

The roof of a submarine emerged from the surface, a cannon aiming above the ship. "THIS IS A BAD IDEAAAAAA!" Eric Horvitz came flying out of the cannon, the nerd crashing in the center of the deck—he only had a moment to absorb the situation, but he was able to whip out his guns and shoot the ropes binding Mel and Yuta. The former immediately ran to grab her friend and pull him away before the cannon could fire, throwing Water Whips at the attacking cats. "I did it!" Eric beamed. "Holy cow, that was aweso-" The second he turned, Moge-ko PUNCHED him in the jaw and knocked him out.

"Blast!" yelled Klammy. "Abort fire! Send backup to the _Kremlin_!"

The submarine cannon launched another figure out, Judy Hopps. The rabbit officer rapidly shot the pirates with 4x4 guns, kicking any one that charged from behind. "Hurry, let's get out of here!"

"I think NOT!" Moge-ko unleashed her chi and trapped them in a nightmare.

"What's happening?!" Yuta exclaimed when they wound up in a horrific dimension with Mogekos in the sky, the "Gas Gas" song playing. "WAAAH!" They fell down a pit of chainsaws and were sliced to pieces—they respawned at the top, fell, and tried to avoid the saws—another painful sawing!

"Now, let's get back to business." Moge-ko said. "AH!" A chi-block tape was suddenly stuck to her as Judy slammed her into the deck, quickly cuffing the hybrid. "Why weren't you affected?! Wait, that's right… you were able to clear the Dead Kid Course." Indeed, she had been torturing Judy using her Pain-Pain power, but the rabbit was surprisingly able to escape, just like that Hat Kid.

"So, that's your weakness." Judy smirked. "You shouldn't underestimate me."

With her chi stopped flowing, the others were able to wake up. Specter threw Psycho Spheres at them, but Melody dodged and splashed water over the phantom, freezing him. "So, physical attacks still work on you. Yuta, Judy, grab the parents!" Judy tossed Moge-ko away and grabbed Kim while Yuta took Matt, and Melody grabbed Eric and Emily in her Water Fists. They bolted for the edge and jumped into the ocean, immediately going into the submarine. Melody steered the ship downward, torpedoes and fish headed their way.

"Waaaaah ha ha haaaahh…" Emily began bawling, as any child would after being forcibly submerged.

"There there, Emily, it's okay." Yuta tried to console her. "I promise we'll find a way to fix you. M-Maybe Melody's healing could work?"

"I'm a little busy." Melody said, evading torpedoes. "Besides, my bending only works for physical wounds, not something like this."

"So, what's the plan from here?" Judy asked. "Are we going to stop the Kremlings?"

"The plan was to save Tsu, but THAT didn't go very well! Sigh, now I don't even know what to do!"

"We'll get her back, Melody!" Yuta vowed. "If she's really brainwashed, we'll snap her out of it! We've made some good progress, so we'll have the Kremlings busted in no time."

The terminal beeped, so Melody answered the call, seeing Apis's image come up. _"Melody, are you busy? We need backup! We're being chased by a Kommander, and some of the others suddenly went crazy and attacked April! She needs a serious treatment, but our doctor went crazy, too!"_

"Okay, I'll come as soon as possible. But we're kind of under attack too, so don't expect a warm welcome."

_"Sector AC's on the way, too, so it's okay—please just come and help April!"_

"You can count on me." Melody said before transmission ended. "I'd say it's about time for us to regroup, anyway. I refuse to give up now!"

**The _Light of Hope_**

Monokumas were firmly standing guard outside Monaca's room, attention completely on point. …Unfortunately, they didn't account for a shadow quietly slithering past them and under the door. The shadow's eyes glanced around before Dillon York rose out. "Good, she's not here. There's gotta be some clues as to where she hid Mrs. Jackson." He and Mario split up to cover every corner of the room. Nothing under the bed, nothing in the drawers; it was still possible that Monaca had shrunken Eva, but nothing. Not even a secret diary.

"Sigh… Only place left is the bathroom." Feeling awkward over entering a girl's private bathroom, Dillon marched in. "…What?" There sat the most complex toilet he had ever seen. His dad often joked that Mr. Swanson had a toilet like this, being handicapped as well, but… to think it actually exists. "Heh, maybe she flushed Eva down this. …" It wasn't a weird thought for this situation. Dillon climbed the toilet and decided to tug on the hand rings—"Whoa!" He slipped and fell, and a ceiling hatch opened from the quake. "Ow… huh?" He noticed a ladder unraveled from the ceiling.

More curious than ever, Dillon climbed to a secret room. "…Eh?!" He turned and gasped, seeing a massive painting of a grinning man with dark-green skin. "G…Ganondorf?! Why would… Monaca have something like this?"

He turned toward a desk with a feather pen and Vanish Box. He opened the box and found a letter with a seal resembling Mandy's Jolly Roger. Curiosity driving him, he carefully opened the letter and read. _Dear Li'l Despair, I have placed Azula in charge of the prisoner's execution on March 1, should her fate be sealed. We will keep her bound and hidden until then. For a while, I feared that some of the KND were onto us, as they attacked Azula's theme park, though I believe it was Smaug they were targeting. He was able to scare them off, though not without sacrificing a few. Some Solarans, few strong Pumparians, and I think Earth Sector Q was there, too. Well, Smaug burned their leader to death, so remind me to apologize for that._

"DRAKE IS DEAD?!" Dillon cried—Mario clamped his mouth shut. Dillon whispered, "Mario… Monaca is working for Mandy. She's a traitor! And Mandy has Eva! We gotta show this letter to the Commanders." His shadow nodded in agreement. Dillon jumped down the ladder while Mario closed the Vanish Box, then rolled the ladder back up and closed the hatch. He used Veil to slither under the bathroom door—

**8)**

The very millisecond he saw Monaca in the bedroom, he returned to the bathroom and froze stiff. It was like a jumpscare in a horror game; he could almost hear a nonexistent, eerie whirring sound that would come with it. He was now plainly aware of the demon beyond the door. The demon that would kill him with a glare; or a touch in this case.

"Hmmm… Monaca thought she forgot something… Oh, now she remembers! It's in Kotoko's room~" The crippled child rotated her chair and exited the bedroom.

Dillon could hear the sound of her chair fading… and gave a mute Phew.

Humming to herself, Monaca briefly snapped her fingers.

**BOOM!** The letter in Dillon's hand exploded, blasting him into the wall as a bloody, burned mess. He rasped, too weak to even command Mario. Monaca rolled into the bathroom and looked down on him with her sweet smile. "Monaca's ~ hand ~ has ~ already ~ touched ~ the letter~"

"Uu. . . . oo . ." Dillon fainted.

Monaca bent down, hand reached, to finish the job. "What do you think you're doing?" Kokichi cocked a gun to the back of her head. "I can't ruin his reputation if he's dead." he said with his crescent smile.

Monaca raised her hands in surrender. "Monaca wasn't gonna kill him. But she has to touch him to make him teensy-weensy! Then he'll fit in the magic box and be sent to Lord Mandy. It's the best place to hide him now that he knows my secret~"

"Nee hee hee! I'm sure he'll be too traumatized to remember this. But only touch the skin, so you can't rig his clothing."

Monaca placed her hand to Dillon's face and used Psycho Shrink to miniaturize him out of his clothes. "Ufufu! How embarrassing~" She carried Dillon up to the Vanish Box and put him inside. "Let's hope Lord Mandy gets the message. For now, Monaca will have to prepare her cover story for the others."

* * *

**Froppy's new design was inspired from the Black Frogs in _Sonic Heroes_, some of my favorite underrated game enemies.** **The shiny man in the painting was Plex, one of Sarstar98's characters. Here's what he looks like. *only available on other sites* ****Next time, a Maria stage!**


	16. Hope and Sacrifice

**My brain has been on fire this week! I'm determined to crank out these chapters!**

* * *

**_Chapter 16: Hope and Sacrifice_**

**The _Overtale_; Inkopolis**

Nagisa dragged Callie and Roger through the Quickwarp and out onto the deck of the black ship. Undyne was there, clad in her knight's armor, and Commander Serket floated down from the sails shortly after. "Are these the tr8ors?"

"Yes, Commander." The boy nodded. "Callie here was feeding information to the Kremlings, and Roger helped the Big Mom Pirates set a trap for us. I would like to ask the captain how to go about punishing them."

"That won't 8e necessary, Nagisa. I'd rather get this over with now, since the captain is still preoccupied."

"Get what over with… Commander?"

"The execution." Aranea brimmed with an eerie psychic aura. "Let's quickly ensure they can never damage the crew again."

"Wait!" Roger pled. "Before you kill me, may I go home and bid my mother good-bye?" _I'm sure I can find some loser to swap in my place._

"Wait, Commander Serket," Nagisa said, "as unforgivable as their actions were, I would at least like to hear their testament, and ask the captain's opinion."

"Nagisa, either way you look at this, they pro8a8ly won't 8e serving the crew of their own accord, anymore. But if I kill them and reanim8 their corpses, they can still 8e of use to us! Just ask these fellas."

Callie was disgusted to see her fellow Inklings moaning and oozing ink, eyes glowing blue under Aranea's control. But besides them, there was a large, muscular human pirate with a mustache: Batu, the father of Tani. "You're forcing them to fight after they've already died?!" Callie exclaimed. "This is cruel! Just bury them and let them rest in peace!"

"Nagisa, unlock her chi-cuffs."

"Y-Yes." Nagisa bent down to unlock the cuffs. For a moment, Callie was relieved, thinking she would be forgiven.

"AAAAH!" The squid screamed when Aranea snatched her by the neck in psychic.

"Since we're a8ove Inkopolis anyway, why don't we execute you first? We'll make you an example."

"STOP!" Marie cried, rushing out of the cabin with Squam, Off the Hook, and the Gilligans behind them. "Please, this is a huge misunderstanding! She doesn't deserve to die!"

"Yeah, put her down!" Haylee yelled. "Give her another chance!"

"Perfect timing; go and alert the rest of the town." Aranea grabbed the group in her psychic and lowered them to the city in a quick fashion.

"WAAAAH-!" They screamed before landing in the town square, the citizens jumping in surprise.

"Hey, it's Marie and Off the Hook!" An Inkling boy pointed. "Where'd you all come from?"

"CALLIE'S IN DANGER!" Pearl screamed, shooting her finger at the flying ship. "They're gonna kill her!"

"KILL CALLIE?!" The square was thrown into panic.

_"CITIZENS OF INKOPOLIS!"_ Undyne's voice bellowed across the city, her captain psychically holding Callie up for everyone to see. The news crew got their cameras and zoomed in on the situation. "Your beloved Callie is a traitor! Not only has she been feeding intel to the Kremling Krew, but she promised Inkopolis to King K. Rool himself! Isn't that right?!" The Fishwoman tipped her spear to Callie's neck.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Callie cried. "They forced me to do it! I didn't know what else to do! Please forgive me, I don't wanna die!"

"PUT CALLIE DOWN!" Squam yelled.

"Somebody do something! That's my granddaughter!" yelled Cap'n Cuttlefish.

"PUT HER DOWN!" "LET HER GO!" "FORGIVE HER!" Everyone's varying responses clustered together.

"Pearl, the Princess Cannon!" Marina said. "We can shoot them down with that!"'

"She'll be dead by the time we have it ready!" Pearl argued.

"Last month," Undyne continued, "the Warriors 4 Evermore tried to rebel against the Emperor, but failed! Now those warriors are imprisoned, and Captain Batu, one of our former officers who took part in the rebellion, was executed to set an example! Now, you Inklings will learn the same lesson once we kill your Callie."

"HELP MEEEEE! PLEEEEAAAASE!"

The protests grew louder as Undyne was about to throw her spear through Callie's head. "Whoa!" The ship was struck by a cannonball, the pirates losing balance as they rocked. Aranea looked over the side to the ocean below, seeing a fleet of ghost ships.

"Yo ho ho! A direct hit, lads!" Cortez laughed. "Blast them out of the sky and take that island!" A storm of flaming cannonballs flew to the heavens.

Aranea formed a barrier to block them. "I'll take care of them. Carry on with the execution, Undyne." She dropped Callie on the deck and flew down.

"Yes, well," Nagisa didn't feel comfortable staying for the execution, "perhaps I should lend her aid. I'll send for the Monokumas." He ran into the cabin to go back to the Quickwarp.

Undyne raised her spear above the Inkling once more, Callie shutting her eyes from her fate.

**Zapfish Plant; 10 minutes ago**

A Paint Portal was tucked behind an old generator. Louise's mustache dangled out first, her narrowed eyes glancing left and right. She pulled back and told the girls, "The coast is clear, but Maria and I will have to be stealthy from here on. You two will wait in the Infi-Cube."

"Why do WE have to wait in that tiny thing?!" Sunni asked impatiently. "It'll be faster if we just psychic it up and blast through the whole plant."

"Guess again! You'll find that most plants are chi-blocked to prevent dangerous benders from wrecking the place, and this one is no exception. Most Inklings don't even get bending, anyway. You two can spend this time warming up if you're going to fight Aranea."

"She's got a point, Sunni." Darcy smiled assuringly, already doing stretches. "I feel like you don't give your legs enough attention. Always so floatie~"

"Oh, bleh!"

"Yeah, so just get in." Louise demanded. The psychics complied and jumped in the little cube. "Ready, Maria?"

"Aye-aye!" Maria saluted. "Dogmom, we're coming to save you!" (Play "Acid Hues" from _Splatoon 2_!)

_Stage 21: Zapfish Plant_

_Mission: Save Dogmom!_

Maria and Louise crawled out of the portal to a small storeroom of a blue-colored power plant. The door was sealed, for the generator powering it was empty. Louise pointed to a Zapfish jar sitting atop a tall column, so Maria Wall Jumped up there to collect it. She dropped down to set the Zapfish in the generator, its electricity flowing as the door opened. The girls peeked out, seeing they were at the base of a narrow staircase, in which a White Seal crawled past the top, a flashlight and gun on its back. The two snuck past the seal before it turned back, hiding behind a box. A river of electric jelly divided them from the next floor, and the only way across was an open drawbridge.

_"Maria, I think I sense someone who would like to join your cause. They're somewhere above you."_ Cheadle called. Maria looked at some walkways along the wall and near the ceiling, where an Octoling boy was on guard. They snuck over to the stairway on the left, but found a seal patrolling the first walkway. The seal crawled their direction, but the girls made their move when it returned the other way. They opened a grate on the walkway to go into an interior part, which led under the seal and came out the other side. They headed up the next staircase, which would curve right, but a seal was at the top. The girls opened another grate to go underneath, then clambered along the bottom. They could climb back out from behind the green-lit Octoling.

"Hey!" Louise whispered, gun cocked to his head. The boy gasped and froze in place. "Wanna destroy the Sky God Pirates?"

"U-Uh-huh…" He nodded nervously.

"Good. Maria, hat him." The sister tossed her hat and possessed the Octoling! She used octo form to drop through the bars and land back on the lower floor, Louise dropping after her.

"Sneaking around should be much easier as Octo-Maria!" she said in the boy's gurgly voice.

_"Attention all seals and Octowings awike."_ An adorable voice sounded through the speakers. _"This is a weminder to be on the wookout for anyone wearing a funny hat, because they are pwobably being possessed by Pwincess Mawia."_

"There goes that idea. Just keep out of sight, Maria. Go up that drawbridge and find a way to lower it." Maria nodded and shot a path up the vertical bridge, swimming up it. Once at the top, she shot ink along the opposite part of the bridge and made a tricky octo-jump over the river to land in the ink, then could swim around to the main floor. She stole a Zapfish from the bridge's generator, causing it to lower and allow Louise across.

Near their left was a closed door, but its generator was across the room. There was ink forming a path around this floor, and seals rotating in place in search of weird hats. Maria put the Zapfish in the Infi-Cube, then sank into the ink to hide from sight. _"Maria, don't move too fast or your splashes will alert them."_ Cheadle cautioned. Maria obeyed and swam slowly, generating little friction in the ink. A more narrow ink path led between two seals, Maria slowly and carefully traveling along as it ended at the generator. She put the Zapfish in, sinking back in ink before the seals noticed. She returned to Louise as they entered the unlocked door.

They were in a room full of jellyfish aquariums, providing the only light in this dark passage. There weren't any guards, so they could calmly walk around and examine the colorful jellies. "Louise! Teeny-tiny merman!" Maria pointed excitedly at a rectangular aquarium. There was a small, muscular green-haired Fishman shackled and caged on a stage, surrounded by tinier jellyfish.

"He must be one of the Avalarans. There must be a Mini Shroom somewhere." Louise looked until she found a box beside another tank. Inside was a Mini Shroom, and after she shrunk down, Maria tossed her above the tiny jellyfish tank so she could dive in. Louise maneuvered around the jellies, entered the cage, and unshackled the Fishman. The two swam out as Maria let the man jump in the Infi-Cube, and Louise's Mini Shroom wore off. They approached a short aquarium that took up the width of the room, but saw that it also took up a large portion of the floor, narrow planks leading across in a square pattern. Ink was laid out along some planks, and seals were on platforms, feeding the fishies.

Maria hid and swam through the narrow ink, being extra careful not to slip out and be discovered. There was a Zapfish near the right side, so Maria swam there and stuck her Infi-Cube in the water to catch it. She then returned to Louise and stuck the fish inside a generator, opening a door. This room was wider and brighter, and they were on a platform overlooking a long aquarium. The only entrance was on their platform, and it seemed they needed to guide a Zapfish across the tank to a generator. Maria decided to release her Octoling, dive in the water, and possess the Zapfish.

"Whoa…" The Octoling was dizzied. "What are you even doing here?"

"Potentially going to off one of the Commanders." Louise replied.

Maria had to hide behind decorative castles and clams to hide from seals that were watching the cage, only moving when they crawled to a different spot. She also hid behind a treasure chest, which was actually real, but she couldn't collect it now. She made it to the generator and released the Zapfish inside, opening a door above the other side of the tank (as well as a hatch for Maria to leave). She first returned to the chest to collect the gold before reuniting with Louise, repossessing the Octoling, and entering the next room.

This tall, cylindrical room resembled the inside of a lava lamp, magenta bubbles of ooze floating everywhere. Maria could go octo and dive in the ooze, swimming up one of the bubbles as it was in the process of detaching. It did so and floated up to connect with another bubble. _"Maria, I sense marksmen up there. Don't jump around too much, wait for the bubbles to connect naturally."_ There were indeed Octolings perched on the platforms with rifles ready, but they hadn't noticed anything. A smaller bubble came to connect with Maria's, so she swam onto it, but it would slowly bounce off. An upper bubble stretched down to connect, but it was about to sever, so Maria quickly swam up to the larger body. A stairway of bubbles drifted down for her to swim up, but then she had to go up vertical bubbles that were evenly spaced. Maria was able to jump up them, doing so while the Octo Sniper was looking away.

Maria reached the top of the shaft, finding a sleeping seal. She released her Octo and possessed the seal. "Ahem, attention, guawds, it is time fow a shift change. You may take a nap now." The Octolings sighed in relief and exited the shaft via doors on their platforms. Then Maria could hit a switch to lower an elevator for Louise. She released the seal, KO'ed him, and repossessed the Octoling. Through the next door, they were on a walkway overlooking a wide room, a pool of ink that Octos were swimming around in. To their right were three generators, and they noticed the glows of Zapfish around the pool.

Maria dove in some nearby ink, swimming down the short stairway into the pool. The Octolings were all swimming fast, giving away their position, so Maria knew where to avoid them. Three were swimming circles around a Zapfish, so Maria swam through the opening and caught it in the cube. A Zapfish was atop a three-layer fountain, the Octolings swimming up them and jumping down, so in going up them, Maria would have to jump quickly before they bumped into her. She claimed the Zapfish, and the last one was down a hole Octolings were swimming around the side of. She swam down without touching, got the Zapfish, and swam up in the same manner. Before leaving, Maria noticed a white puff floating between two rows of Octolings. She swam between their narrow trail and confirmed it was a prisoner, who called herself "Doll" of Noah's Ark Circus.

After catching Doll in the Infi-Cube, she returned to Louise and inserted the Zapfish into the generators, activating a door. Through there, the girls viewed up a towering column with narrow, zigzag paths going around and up it. Other parts of the column had Squee-G's cleaning it, with barriers blocking them from the main path. "Maria, I think I'll hide in the cube this time. That's the only way up to the roof."

"Why didn't you hide in it before?"

"I don't like it any more than the psychos. Just be quick about it." Louise jumped in the Infi-Cube. Maria began to swim up the column, still needing to be slow to avoid detection from the seals on platforms. Some of the path segments were moving (as expected in this situation), and Maria also had to keep shifting her body up with gravity trying to pull down, but she succeeded in reaching the top of the column. Louise jumped out as they climbed through a roof window, reaching the top of the plant.

Maria inked up a Sky God flagpole to swim to the top and swap the flag with a gold one of a hat and mustache. Maria released her Octoling for good this time as Louise told him to jump in a portal to the base, along with the other prisoners. "Finally, we're out of there." Sunni said, the sisters jumping out of the cube. "So, where to next?"

"I dunno, but what's going on up there?" Darcy asked, pointing up at a black ship. It seemed that a black and magenta Inkling was being held by psychic, and the townspeople below were protesting.

"Hey, that's Callie." Louise said. "Is she…Is she about to be executed?!" Just as she finished asking, Aranea flew down to deal with Cortez's crew.

"I'd say we're right on time." Sunni declared, lightsaber ready. "Darcy, let's go!"

"Aye!" The psychics lifted the Mario Sisters and flew up. (End song.)

Callie shut her eyes, expecting the spear to impale her any moment. She heard a forceful impact, but felt no pain. She opened her eyes and, to her astonishment, two strange human girls were defending her with a psychic shield. "What?! Where the heck did you come from?!" Undyne asked.

"Forget that, why are you hurting this poor little girl?" Sunni asked.

"She's 19, actually." Louise commented.

"This girl is a traitor! The punishment is death!"

"Look!" Pearl pointed, the citizens gasping at this development. "Someone just saved Callie!"

"It's Sunni and Darcy!" Haylee exclaimed. "They're friends of ours!"

"SUNNI! DARCY!" Artie yelled at the top of his lungs. "I don't know how or why, but YOU MADE IT!"

Sunni glanced down behind her. "I think I just heard Artie. Yeah… I can almost sort of see them down there. HEY, ARTIE, who is this girl?!"

"PLEASE!" Marie cried. "SAVE CALLIE! SAVE MY COUSIN!"

"YEAH, SAVE CALLIE!" Squam screamed.

"WRECK THAT FISH BITCH'S SHIT!" Pearl cheered.

"SAVE HER!" "SAVE CALLIE!" "Don't let her songs die!" "FUEL THE MELODY!" A great wave of hope washed over Inkopolis. They had no idea who these human girls were, but if they were sticking up for their Squid Sister, they were their last hope!

_You guys…_ Callie was reduced to tears from these undeserved cheers. _After I almost sold you out just to save my own skin… I don't deserve your wishes. I'm so sorry… for causing all this to happen!_

"Well, Darcy, the people have spoken." Sunni smirked. "Let's do what we've always done."

"Leave this to me." Darcy offered. "I can take this fish."

"By yourself?"

"We both know you're the better psychic, so you need to save your strength for the boss. Let me handle the small fry."

"Small fry, huh?!" Undyne grinned viciously. "Let me give you a little history lesson." She grasped the eyepatch over her left eye and ripped it off. To their surprise, there was not a dry patch, but an apatite gem! (Play "Spear of Justice" from _Undertale_!)

"My name is Undyne the Undying! I was raised by King Asgore in the Land of Caves and Silence. My mother was an Apatite Gem from Emera, while my father was a Fishman from Treasuria. My father left before I was born, and Mom died giving birth to me. To repay Asgore for raising me, I became the strongest knight in the kingdom! Some crazy events happened, and Asgore ordered all his people to be free. Now, the Free Kingdom is my new kingdom, and I will defend all who threaten it!"

"And I am Darcy Chariton! Daughter of Earth's strongest psychicbender and master of the Nature Style! And my job as a KND operative is to defend all who are in danger! So, HAVE AT YOU!"

_Boss fight: Serket Pirates General, UNDYNE_

Undyne furiously jabbed her spear as Darcy whipped her lightsaber in defense. The Fishwoman's attacks were as fast as bullets, but Darcy read each move. Undyne eventually jumped away, her gem glowing as a storm of spears flew out. They hovered in the air, surrounding Darcy, who furiously swung her saber to slice each one. Since the spears were made of energy, they would simply vanish without debris. About a hundred spears tried to impale Darcy, but just as it was about to end, Undyne lunged and stabbed down, missing Darcy and piercing the deck! The Chariton unleashed a flurry on Undyne's armor, chopping pieces off before the hybrid jumped away.

"Not bad, Human! 'Guess I need to harden up!" Undyne channeled Haki into her armor, charging at Darcy head on. Knowing her saber couldn't pierce such a defense, Darcy sheathed it, charging at Undyne and locking arms with her. She rooted herself to the ground, forcing her chi to become as heavy as a rock. She used Earth Style to bash her head against Undyne's chest, cracking the Haki defense just a bit. Undyne tried to bite her, but Darcy flipped away, then dodged to avoid a flurry of spears. She used the moment to charge at Undyne with a headbutt, using one final Earth Style attack to shatter the defense.

Undyne swung a punch at Darcy's head, knocking her away, but she was up on her feet again. Undyne extended her spear and charged directly at Darcy, the psychic twirling her lightsaber to chop it piece by piece, then laid another round of cuts on the armor. Undyne's arms and legs were now fully exposed, leaving only the chest plate. More spears emerged from the apatite, but they phased through the deck. Darcy gasped and used Air Jump to spring into the air, going out and away from the spears' reach. She landed, but quickly jumped again before the next cluster of spears could stab her, then did so a third time, but Undyne had the spears fly up after, Darcy twirling the saber to cut them.

Undyne ran under the Chariton and punched her away, Darcy hitting the railing as she was bent back slightly. Undyne performed another jump attack, but Darcy rolled behind and sliced the armor. Undyne recovered in time, only one portion of armor left. She had spears completely surround herself, rotating like a fan. Darcy made a wink and teleported, reappearing right in front of Undyne, who was too late to defend as Darcy sliced off the last piece of armor, fully exposing her black top. "That's it! Time to stop showing you MERCY!" Spears fired at Darcy like a minigun, the girl hurriedly dodging and defending, until one lucky shot was able to destroy her lightsaber.

Undyne smirked and made spears surround Darcy, launching all at once, but she jumped to dodge, then again, and once more. "White Dolphin's Wrath!" Undyne moved her arms in complex fashions to mold chi, causing steaming globs of water to appear in the air and lunge at Darcy. The psychic screamed as some made contact, singing her skin. She dodged some, then used her own Fishman Karate to push the globs right back. Undyne took a hit to the face, boiling in anger as she sent more globs. The two began shoving the same globs back and forth before their conflicting chis caused them to burst and burn them both.

Undyne ran up and threw punches at Darcy's head, the latter retaliating with her own. Darcy kicked Undyne's left leg, nearly knocking her over, but the Fishwoman clasped the human's shoulders and flipped over Darcy while swinging her into the deck. Undyne stomped Darcy's face, but was grabbed in psychic and thrown off. Darcy got up and lit her fists aflame with Fire Kung-Fu. Undyne used White Dolphin's Wrath to mold steaming water over her own fists, both pairs locking in countless punches that would only cause their fists to redden. Darcy was able to firmly grab Undyne's fists and push herself up, switching to Earth Style as she BONKED Undyne in the head. The Fishwoman stumbled backwards, leaving herself vulnerable to a kick in the gut.

"Huff. What do they feed you humans over on Earth? Wait, what am I saying?! You think I fear someone like you?! I'm not through, yet!" Undyne conjured twin spears in either hand, dancing on her way to Darcy as they sliced the air. Darcy watched their movements carefully, waiting for a chance to slip under a spear. Undyne quickly noticed and repositioned her spear to stab down, Darcy spreading her legs apart as it stabbed just under her skirt. In this brief second of recompose, Darcy clacked her feet back together, aimed them up at Undyne, and channeled chi to her arms to perform an Air Hand-Jump. She KICKED Undyne with terrific force, sending the fish flying over the edge.

Undyne lunged a spear at the ship while holding it, pulling herself back and flipping back up to the deck. She was greeted with a Fire Fist to the gut, Undyne returning with a Dolphin Wrath punch to the head, the two breaking into a close-quarters fist fight. Undyne grabbed and slammed Darcy on her back, trying to pin her down, but Darcy channeled Earth Style to her legs as she clenched Undyne's hip, weakening her for a brief second as Darcy rolled them over and crushed Undyne beneath the enhanced weight of her body. Undyne tried to bite her face, but Darcy grabbed the sharp teeth in her hands. She used a mix of Earth Style to hold the teeth in place, with Fire Style to make the inside of her mouth dry.

Darcy's hands bled with the teeth trying to sever them, but with the Fire Style active, Darcy's blood became steamed and heated, singing Undyne's mouth. Darcy released her legs, stood, and used an Air Jump to spring above the sails. She made herself heavy again with Earth Style, crashed down, and STAMPED Undyne in the face, squishing it in a hilarious fashion! Darcy hopped off, watching as Undyne got back up and massaged her face for a restructure. "Huff…huff… I'll never be defeated by you!"

The two engaged in another fisticuffs, channeling no chi to their fists, and Sunni could see their attacks were slower. Darcy punched Undyne in the knee, Undyne punched her in the head, but with a significant decrease in damage. "I'll never… be defeated… but I sure am… thirsty…"

"Huff… me… too…" Darcy sighed.

"Huff… Drink break?" (End song.)

The two were later on lawn chairs, enjoying a cold bottle of water. "Aaaaahhh…"

Sunni and Callie exchanged baffled glances. This was truly strange. "Great, now I feel hungry." Darcy said.

"Want some of Muffet's muffins?"

"Sure, if you don't mind."

With that, Undyne went into the cabin and brought out two spider-muffins, one for her and one for Darcy. They enjoyed the pastries. "Mmm. Not bad."

"Yeah, Muffet makes the best. Wonder where she is…" Undyne tried to recall. "When I was in there just now, a lot of our zombies were knocked down. Are there more people with you?"

"Uh… No?"

"Must be a lack of exercise then!" Undyne grinned humorously.

"Hehe, yeah! So… wanna get back to it?"

"…Eh, the vibe's kinda gone."

"Oh. So, who won?"

"I dunno." Undyne shrugged.

Sunni wasn't sure how to weigh in. "Uh… So, you mind if I save this girl?" She gestured at Callie.

Undyne faced the Inkling, who scooted back in fear. "Go ahead." Undyne sighed, putting her eyepatch back on. "Executing a helpless opponent just isn't my style."

During the battle, Maria and Louise fought their way through the ship's interior, the latter using Lava Paint to burn the undead trolls, but against the Inklings, Louise only knocked them down. "There it is!" Maria spotted Papyrus, his back facing them as he was totally oblivious to the invasion taking place right behind them. The girls raced into the door he was "guarding" and found a cell wrapped in psychic webs. "Dogmom!"

"Careful, Maria!" Cheadle yelled. "These webs are very sticky!"

"Reach and grab my brush!" Louise held her brush through the bars, careful not to touch the web. Cheadle was able to pull it in, and with the neon paint already set, the chancellor drew a portal. "Okay, now send it back through."

"Won't they just follow us through the portal?" Cheadle asked.

"No, we can erase it from the other side."

"Okay. Get out safely, girls." Cheadle passed the brush back through before jumping in the portal.

Louise raced out first, Maria about to follow, until she stopped and remembered, "Thanks, Papyrus! Mwah!" She jumped and pecked his skull. The skeleton reddened and collapsed on the spot.

…

"If you're ever up for a rematch," Undyne said, "you should drop by my house on Overground Island."

"I'd be happy, too! After the war, of course." Darcy replied.

"It's only a matter of time until we win though!"

"Haha, we'll see about that!"

Sunni and Callie merely watched them. Their casual demeanor eased all the tension in their hearts. "Undyne!" They jumped with a start when Aranea suddenly appeared in the air. "8ellum just showed up, I need some help to…?" She acknowledged Darcy and Sunni, her milky eyes seeming perplexed. Callie hid behind the taller Chariton in fear. "Oh… we have guests."

"So, you're Aranea Serket." Sunni deduced, lightsaber drawn. "Vriska's… mom?"

Aranea released a loud gasp. "YOU know my descendant, TOO?!" :::: D Her face beaming, she grabbed Sunni's right hand in both of hers and shook. "It's so wonderful to finally meet all Vriska's friends! And my, what a mind you have." She began to brush all around Sunni's head. "I've never met a psychic8ender so a8undant with imagin8ion. Even I'm not that cre8ive most of the time, thinking of ideas is hard. That's why I 8ecame a pir8, to see the 8ig wide universe for myself! I've heard all kinds of amazing stories and legends and I wanna see them all!"

"Hehe, okay, okay, you can stop petting me!" Sunni giggled as she shook her head free. "You actually seem kinda friendly. I don't sense much hostility from you."

"Helping people is my passion! Of course, every8ody's always at each other's throats, so you can't help everyone without hurting some. So, I decided to only help the people I consider my closest friends. Like my Fishm8 over here!" She went to pick up Undyne and huggle her.

"Haha, stop it, Nea, you're squeezing my pride! !"

"Heh, get a room, you two!" Darcy teased.

"8ut yes, for the years I've 8een sailing with my friends, they've 8ecome like family to me, and our family only grew after we met the Sky God Pir8s. No one can deny we were off to a rough start with our young captain, 8ut I think this crew is finally coming around. Within a few years, I guarantee the citizens of our Free Kingdom will love living here!"

"I'm sure they will," Sunni said, "but as far as our intel is concerned, you're our enemies, and you're hurting innocent people."

"Innocent's definition can change depending on where you are. 8ut I understand; we are on opposing sides in a war, so o8viously we have to 8attle. However, I 8elieve I have unfinished 8usiness to take care of." Aranea used her psychic to pull Callie over and drop her on the deck. "I won't allow tr8ors to endanger my crew." She telekinetically lifted Undyne's spear and aimed it at Callie's brain.

"NO, PLEASE! Give me another chance, I'm begging you!"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sunni jumped in the way, a sharp glare on the troll. "You just said your crew was your family! Even if this girl's a traitor, this isn't how you punish family!"

"And why does her well-8eing concern you? For all you know, this squid is completely faking her sadness. She could 8e a cold-hearted murderer."

"I feel it, okay? I may not be an emotionbender, but I know tears of regret when I see them. All I see right now is a person in danger, and the KND doesn't ignore someone like that, no matter who they are!"

"Hah! Even if one of your despica8le villains are in danger? You don't help them, you do everything in your power to stop their heinous plans, even if it means killing. And that's exactly what I'm doing to this filthy tr8or!" Aranea psychically slapped Sunni far across the deck, then forced the spear straight at Callie.

"NOOOOOO!" Callie's life flashed before her eyes.

The sound of metal piercing flesh was heard, and there was a spill of blood. …Blood? Not ink? When Callie's conscience returned, trying to process the situation, she realized… she had not been stabbed. Rather, she had been pushed from the left, away from the spear's blade. She looked left—her pupils shrank in horror.

Darcy Chariton was in a belly-sliding position, arm out-reached… and the spear through her back. Time in Sunni's eyes was frozen, her vision solely focused on her sister. Undyne's pupil shrank at the sudden event. "Nnn… I don't know you…" Darcy gasped. "I don't know… if your feelings are true, or if you're lying… but if you have regrets… don't waste them…" Her violet eyes faded to a dull color. Callie was unable to think of how to feel, struggling to breathe.

"Hmmm… This is sad." Aranea said simply. "War enemy or not, I don't enjoy punishing an innocent party unrel8ed to the case. Still, she was free to make her own choice in this situ8ion. And now her spirit is free." She withdrew the spear and focused on Callie again. "Let's not miss a second time."

Time had frozen for Sunni. Seeing her sister die before her eyes… it was just like that time.

_Darcy heard sobbing from inside Sunni's room. "Sunni?" She knocked on the door before walking in. "Sunni, Cheren has a mission for us. Heh, Brotherhood doesn't take vacations."_

_"Okay…" Sunni wiped a tear away. "I'll be there in a minute."_

_"Sunni, it's been a month. I know she was our mom, but… you have to accept it."_

_"Easy for you to say! You never spent time with her, you never took your training seriously!"_

_"Sunni, I want you to ask yourself: why did you love Mom?"_

_"W-Why did I love…?! SHE WAS OUR MOM, DUMBASS! She raised us, she trained us, taught us everything we know—I wouldn't know a thing about psychic if it weren't for her! And if you were any grateful, YOU would step up your psychic, too! How long are you going to slack off?!"_

_"But I haven't, Sunni. I'm already at your level."_

_"W-What?!"_

_"Yeah! Come outside, I'll prove it."_

_They engaged in a 10-minute sparring session, throwing Psycho Spheres at one-another. Darcy swiftly dodged Sunni's and struck her sister with perfect aim. She easily escaped Sunni's grabs, but her own psychic grabs kept Sunni pinned to the ground. "No way! I can't believe you got this strong in only a month!"_

_"Then I guess you're the one not showing Mom enough gratitude."_

_"I'LL SHOW YOU GRATITUDE!" Sunni carved the Creative Summons into the ground, channeling all her psychic to summon the strongest Imaginary Friend in her arsenal!_

_But all that came out was Peas. "Oh, hello, Sunni! Are you playing a game? Hehe, I hope you didn't bring me here to fight."_

_"Sunni, have you already forgotten what Mom wanted us to do? What all our parents wanted? We have a job to do, Sunni, so no other kids will lose their families. You've always been dedicated to your training, Sunni. Did you only care what your mom thinks of your talent? Did you not care yourself? Do you think you're free because she's not around, anymore?"_

_"I… No, of course not."_

_"Then why did you train, Sunni?"_

_"I…She didn't want me to rely on her… She wanted me to discover my talent on my own…"_

_"And she still does. So, quit slacking off and get back in the game! For Arceus' sake, how could you let me get ahead of you?!"_

_"Yeah, enjoy it while it lasts, because I'll be the top psychic again by week's end!"_

Later, Sunni realized Darcy barely did any training with her psychic; it was she who was too upset and unfocused and let Darcy get the upper hand. She couldn't let her mom's death slow her down… and she couldn't slow down here, either. Not, yet. There would be time for crying after this war was over. She had to keep her mind in focus.

For the third time, Callie's fate was spared: a Psycho Sphere flew like a bullet and blasted Aranea miles away before exploding. "Don't worry." Sunni told her calmly. "We'll save you."

The explosion did little damage to Aranea, who was quick to fly back over. "You really like to help people too, I see. 8ut I'm afraid our ideals contradict each other. I would h8 to crush one of Vriska's friends."

"Yeah… and I'd hate to crush one of Darcy's." Sunni raised Undyne by the neck, choking her with psychic. The Fishwoman gasped, struggling to tear off the invisible hold.

"You expect me to fall for this?!" Aranea asked. "You wouldn't kill someone in cold 8lood."

"No… I wouldn't." Sunni bowed her head in defeat. "…But they might." Sunni teleported Undyne in a heartbeat.

"WHAT?! Where did you send her?!" D::::

Undyne suddenly appeared above Cortez. "ARGH!" She crushed the ghost captain, but he recomposed in a heartbeat and grabbed her. "AH-HAR! WE GOT ONE, BOYS! TIE HER DOWN!" Undyne squirmed, helpless as the ghosts piled on. Bellum latched himself to her back, squeezing her in his tentacles, and Cortez buried her in gold to weaken her resolve.

Aranea grit her teeth in fury, glaring at Sunni. It was a choice between trying to kill Callie and fighting Sunni, or saving her friend. "You'll pay for this!" The captain threatened before flying down to Undyne's aid.

Maria and Louise made it back outside, distraught at seeing Darcy's dead form. "I…I'm sorry." Callie said, bowed on her knees. "This is all my fault… I don't deserve to live after this."

"So what, Darcy just died for nothing?" Sunni asked.

"I… N-No, I…"

"Do what my sister asked. Resolve all your regrets and live. There's a lot of people down there who really care about you."

"…Yes… you're right."

"I wanna live, too!" Roger ran beside them. "I'll do anything to be with my Pringle again! Let's work together for a brighter-!" Callie stuck her ink gun in his throat and fired, knocking him out as his mouth became an ink lake.

"Should we save him, too?" Maria asked.

"I guess, but he's still an asshole." Callie replied.

Louise drew up another portal. They carried Roger and Darcy's bodies and jumped in, erasing the portal afterwards.

**Inkopolis News Studio**

After having the other Raccoon Pirates gather (save for Dillon), they broke the bad news. The operatives were mortified. "Darcy's dead…" Harry said lowly.

"Maddy was right." Chris growled. "Sheila, too. These people… we never should've trusted them. They don't care about us at all!"

"I feel the same way." Aurora replied. "But we can't leave. Not yet. There are still people here who need us, including Miyuki and Suki. And Aunt Eva…"

"Hey… didn't Dillon go to investigate Monaca?" Haruka asked. "I haven't… heard from him…"

The others didn't weigh into this… but they assumed the worst. If they lost anyone else… it would be hard to go on. "Well…" Marie spoke, "we're extremely grateful to your friend for saving Callie. We're so happy that you did so much for us… even though we're complete strangers."

"This is what we do." Aurora smiled. "We sacrifice our own happiness so others can live happily. That's what the KND is. This is what Cheren wants…"

Squam stepped forward, showing resolve in his eyes. "Then let us help you. Let's take down all the Four Emperors. Let's get revenge for all our friends!"

Chris faced him and nodded. "Yeah. Let's make Cheren proud."

**Mobius**

The _Rocketship_ had been fleeing from the Sharpclaw for almost three hours. Having exhausted their ammunition, they could only sail from the pirates as fast as Chimney could muster, but were suffering too many blows from the dinosaurs' cannons.

Then, a miracle: cannonfire rained down from the heavens, striking the Sharpclaw's ships. "HUH?!" Scales faced up with a baffled expression: Sector AC's ship, the _Level 10,000_, was flying overhead. Fybi flew off the ship, striking lightning upon the dinosaurs.

"Alright, FYBI!" Anthony cheered.

"We've got more trouble, guys!" Apis yelled. "More ships are coming!" In the distance, a small fleet led by the _Mogeko Kremlin_ was approaching. "AH!" she yelped when a mermaid seemed to launch out of the ocean. "Watch out, enemy mermaid!"

"No!" Mocha yelled. "It's Melody!"

Melody landed stylishly on the deck. "Where's April?!"

"Down inside!" Apis led Melody into the cabin. Seeing the weakened and bloody state April was in, Melody immediately willed the blood to flow back into April's body, then used healing to repair the wounds.

Aisa, Tristan, and 'Gonbe' were still attacking the red mark on Mocha's leg, drawing them away from April. Then, to their own confusion, their ravenousness died away. "Hey… I don't smell it, anymore." Aisa said.

"Me either! What on Earth could have happened?" Tristan asked.

They went down to check on April, seeing her wounds mostly healed thanks to Melody's water. They no longer desired to feast on their friend, but the only thing Aisa could deduce was, "Maybe when Melody started soaking April in water, the scent was washed off."

"But what happened to April to make her smell like that to begin with?" Tristan asked.

The ship rocked again. "Whatever the case, we have to escape." Aisa stated. "April, just rest for now." They returned upstairs to reassess the situation. Fybi used her bending to stir the ocean and cause the Sharpclaw ships to crash into each other, but she had to flee from a group of Cloudrunners.

Chimney steered her ship left to avoid an eventual collision with the Mogekos, but little did they know that Moge-ko had her megaphone at the ready, eyes a bright red. "No one escapes Moge-ko~"

The troll hybrid suffered a flying kick to the back of the head, knocking her into the ocean. The culprit was Carrot, and the rabbit Mink was immediately swarmed by Nyakuza and Mogeko. The _Kremlin_ was blasted by a pirate ship with an elephant figurehead, the _Baby Zunisha_.

With Melody using Water Fury to push the Sharpclaw ships away with waves, Fybi was able to return to the _Rocketship_. "Fybi, did you save Nea?" Anthony asked.

"Yea, the mission was successful, she is with AC as we speaketh. Now our only objective is to save Harvey, verily?"

"But Harvey is being guarded by K. Rool directly." Mocha informed. "We'll have no choice but to fight him now, but first we need to get away."

"Hey, guys!" Aeincha yelled, coming out of the cabin on Gonbe. "Incoming transmission from King Evan!"

"Melody!" Yuta spoke into his communicator. "Come back to the submarine! There's a message from that Evan guy!"

Both bands of pirates gathered inside their ships to view the monitors. The same was true for Sector AC and Aranea. Across the other worlds, Killua viewed the transmission inside the Story Pirates' ship, the Sky Dragon Pirates in their ship, the Shiny Pirates with George in theirs, and the Luxury Pirates in their submarine, the Marzipans with them.

All their monitors displayed a blonde boy with cat ears, their temporary leader. _"This is King Evan, calling all available Nextgen Pirates. Everyone is ordered to return to GKND H.Q.. Please, send us your coordinates and we'll have a GKND ship collect you. I am pleased to inform you that I have completed my mission! Your Supreme Leader, Numbuh 3621 Cheren Uno, has been successfully rescued!"_

The camera turned to reveal Cheren himself, the boy smiling sheepishly as he waved. All it took was one look at their leader to fill almost everyone's hearts with hope. _"Sorry I'm late! You guys are probably all set for your counterattack by now, but I wanna see how everyone's doing first."_

* * *

**The next chapter will be the final one of the Rescue Arc.**


	17. Nextgen Pirates Top Commander

**Let's conclude the Rescue Arc with a grand return!**

* * *

**_Chapter 17: Nextgen Pirates Top Commander_**

**Hyrule Castle; a day ago**

A Bullbo-drawn prison carriage was approaching Hyrule Castle. The town was still in ruins and mostly abandoned after the invasion at the start of the war. Wizzrobes were driving the carriage, led by an orange-robed one with an Incan crown. "Bluh bluh bluh bluh!" laughed Master Wizzrobe. "We're almost there! Lord Mandy is going to reward me handsomely for this capture! You're lucky that you're her nephew or I would've done you in much worse, Cheren."

Cheren Uno and Panini Drilovsky were chi-cuffed in the carriage. "A bit stupid of you to let me keep my weapons, don't you think?"

"Oh, we believe the queen will find some use for them. Not like we can touch that dreadful Master Sword, anyway. Oh, I'll never forget the day Link cut me down with that thing. Ganon would have really let me have it! Luckily, he was killed, and I think he kind of forgot by the time he revived, so it all worked out—OOOOH!" A Haki arrow stabbed the Wizzrobe in the chest, and his drivers were shot as well.

"AY-YAH!" Tani the Forest Princess leapt onto the carriage and kicked them down, and she slashed the reins so the Bullbo could run free. "The coast is clear, Evan!"

"Alright!" The young king leapt atop the carriage. "It's time to fulfill my promise!" Sword drawn, Evan carved a hole in the carriage roof.

"'ey, what's going on?!" Panini yelled, seeing the roof being suddenly torn open.

"TA-DA!" Evan stood above them with a beaming expression. "We're here to RESCUE YOU!"

"Oh… great." Cheren replied in a mildly downbeat tone.

Evan happily helped the two out of the carriage and cut off their cuffs. "So, you must be the great Cheren Uno." Tani climbed up and remarked. "Honestly, I was expecting a bit more."

"And just who the heck are you critics?" Panini asked.

"My name is Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, and I promised your operatives that I would find you!" Evan spoke with a radiance that implied he was long awaiting this moment and his exciting first meeting with the legendary leader.

"Um, thanks, but… I didn't really wanna be rescued."

"WHAT?!" Evan's jaw dropped.

"I actually let myself get captured on purpose so I would be taken to Aunt Mandy. But since you 'rescued' me, it means I'll have to fight my way through the castle. A minor inconvenience, if anything, though I hoped to enjoy the ride a bit longer."

"Cheren, the backup is coming!" Panini alerted them to swarms of Bullbo and horses, carrying both demons and Hylians.

"Great, you guys can help Panini fight them off, I'll only be a minute!" Cheren jumped off and ran for the castle.

"W-WAIT!" Evan chased him. "Tani, help Panini!"

The girls watched the boys run off, then faced the incoming hordes. They exchanged a disgruntled glance as Tani said, "Nice man ya got there."

"Yours, too." And with that, the girls would continue to bond as they fought the pirates. (Play Ike's Theme from _Smash Brawl_!)

_Stage 22: Hyrule Castle_

_Mission: Find Queen Mandy._

Twin Fatblin were guarding the gates of the castle with metal shields. Cheren imbued the Master Sword with Haki: the hilt turned black like iron, while the glowing sword and yellow gem remained unchanged. He pounded the metal shield, his enhanced strength causing the Fatblin to lose his grip and drop it. To protect his friend, the other Fatblin jabbed his spear—the moment Cheren dodged it, time seemed to slow down in his vision, yet he had limited control of his speed. With this, he lunged at the Fatblin and dealt a round of stabs in two real-world seconds, destroying him.

Cheren then flipped above the remaining Fatblin for a cut through the head, followed by multiple Haki stabs to the back. With them gone, Cheren charged a Skyward Strike and blew down the gate. "Cheren, wait!" Evan caught up. "What you did just now… that was Quick Perception! That's advanced Observation Haki that few people are trained to learn."

"Yeah, Bisky taught it to me. Took some time to get it right. So, you know it, too?"

"Yes, it's a technique that my caretaker learned, and I-"

"Okay, no time for a backstory." Cheren hastily told him. "If you wanna help, feel free." He hurried through the castle courtyard, Evan scurrying after with a 'W-Wait!' There were Silver Tallblins at work in the garden, but were forced to turn their tools on the intruders. A Tallblin whipped its ho at Cheren, the boy dealing a Shield Bash to knock him off balance, followed by a cut to the leg to knock him down. The demon did a spin attack along the ground, Cheren jumping to stab its stomach, followed by a quick beheading.

Another Tallblin was trying to blast Evan with a hose, the young king swiftly evading as he ran up for some speedy cuts to the legs. The demon endured before kicking him away, Evan getting back up for the next round. The demon threw a kick—Evan dodged and entered Quick Perception, landing three strong blows on the beast, but he was still standing once it stopped. After one last dodge, Evan was able to take it down with two more hits. He saw Cheren heading for the entrance and ran after. The human used his Haki to cut open a locked door when Evan said, "I've heard some great stories about you, and while you seem to be a talented leader, I must advise against taking on the Emperor directly. Their strength is not to be-"

"Mandy's my aunt, she won't hurt me that much."

"YOUR AUNT?! I wasn't expecting this at all!"

"Really? Huh, I guess my operatives didn't tell you much." Inside the foyer, Lizalfos archers sniped Cheren from the rounding 2nd-floor walkway, the boy using Observation to dodge while sniping back. A Summoner Wizzrobe was also in the room, casting a spell to summon three Moblin, but Evan was quick to cut them down before they can be a nuisance to Cheren. With the Lizalfos down, the two rushed up the stairs, but the door was sealed by a magic barrier conjured by the Wizzrobe. Said Wizzrobe was hiding behind ceiling banners with Mandy's logo, but Cheren sensed his location and shot him with three Fire Arrows to destroy him.

The barrier opened, leading to a corridor where Hylian guards ran to attack. They imbued their spears and swords with Haki, but Cheren sensed each attack and blocked each with his shield. Evan ran behind and cut down the soldiers, this time without killing of course. "Ow!" A pot hit him in the head; he realized that the many pots in the hall were levitating and flying at them, the swordsmen simply dodging. They could not advance further due to another magic barrier blocking the hall. "Grab on." Cheren told Evan, the king doing so as he shot a Hookshot at a wall target. They were pulled up, then Cheren shot the 2nd Hookshot to a target in a windowsill.

From here, they jumped off, Cheren opening his Pirate Sail to land them on an outer walkway. The castle shook—they looked up with a start when a massive, armored dragon landed on a roof! _"Who dares to trespass on Lord Mandy's castle?! I'm going to enjoy feasting on your bones."_ Smaug spat meteor-like fireballs at the intruders, Cheren raising his Mirror Shield to absorb them as they bolted up the path. Smaug crawled down the castle until he was above the door they were going to, intending to chomp their heads off if they came. Cheren shot Light Arrows at his eyes, but Smaug merely closed them. Cheren kept shooting to keep the dragon blinded until he and Evan ran underneath and into the castle. _"You think you can escape from me?!"_

"Oi! No destroying the castle!" Creeper yelled from the upper tower. "Lord Mandy's orders!"

_"Growllll…"_

The two leaders arrived at a library, interrupting the reading time of some Sheikah. The ninjas threw kunai, the leaders evading as Evan ran to cut the first one, but he used Substitution Jutsu with a stool. He leapt from behind Evan, who still sensed the attack, ducked his kunai, and sliced him in the stomach. A Sheikah was leaping from bookshelf to bookshelf, Cheren tracking his movements, dodging his knives, and shooting with arrows until he was down. The third Sheikah made five Shadow Clones charge at them, but even after cutting them down, five more came. Cheren felt a presence behind one of the bookshelves, so he used his Haki strength to push it aside, discovering the cowardly Sheikah and KOing him.

"Cheren, I sense a presence behind this one, too." Evan directed him to another bookshelf, but it couldn't be pushed open. They pulled down some of the books, eventually discovering a hole to see into a hidden room.

There were two Stalfos and a Stalmaster interrogating Neku of Sector REAP. "Those two traitors had to be one of you Spirit Ops." a Stalfos said. "Tell us where they are!"

"I don't know anything about them!" Neku argued.

"That angel boy was your leader, right? We'll do some nasty experiments on him if you don't-" They were startled when an arrow launched into the room and hit an Eye Switch, opening the bookshelf. Cheren and Evan rushed in, using Haki to cut down the Stalfos, then working together to crumble the Stalmaster. Cheren then sliced up the Ecto Cage binding Neku.

"It's about time someone came." Neku said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a team to save." The spirit boy flew away.

"You're welcome!" Evan yelled angrily. The two climbed to the second floor and pushed open another bookshelf to find a hidden passage. The passage was rather dark, and black puffballs called Boe slithered up to nip them, only to be easily cut down. They came to a large chamber with a torch highlighting a magic-sealed door. To open it, Cheren simply had to shoot unlit torches with his Fire Arrows. "Watch out, Cheren!" Evan yelled when a swarm of moths fluttered down to start biting them, and they couldn't cut them as they dodged their blades. The magic door opened, so the duo rushed through to escape the bugs.

The door led outside, and the other side of it was disguised as part of the cliff wall behind a waterfall. Cheren saw a chest underwater and dove down to get it, but he had to carry Evan as they swam down the short river and climbed up on land. "We can follow this path up to the throne room!" Cheren pointed.

_"THERE you are!"_ Smaug saw them from overhead and set the entire road aflame. _"Flare Dancers, you get the first serve!"_ Flare Dancers leapt out of the flames, spinning gracefully and tossing flames.

"Evan, take care of the dancers and I'll clear a way!" Cheren began to shoot Ice Arrows through the flames, cooling paths. The boys ran through while Evan sliced the dancers in their cores. Small flares lit their cape and jacket on fire, but they rolled and put them out before the damage worsened. Cheren saw Smaug charging breath in his throat, mouth wide open, so he shot an Ice Arrow straight up. The ice burst inside Smaug's throat and cooled the flames.

The dragon decided to land on the path, blocking their way and blowing them back down with a normal breath. The dragon breathed in some of the other flames to warm his throat, then set the path on fire once more. "Dammit! I'm wasting arrows at this rate." Cheren said. "Wait… Evan, look, those flames are making an updraft."

"Yes, so what?"

"So, there's an easier way up this road, grab on!" Evan hugged the boy again, Cheren throwing up his Pirate Sail and jumping above the flames as the draft lifted him. Though Evan's body weighed them down, they stayed above the flames as they glided up the path. Smaug snarled and flapped his wings to keep them at bay, generating a mighty wind that blew the flames out. Cheren let them drop back on the path, the boys dashing stalwartly through the wind, but Smaug ceased, raised his head, and smashed down on the duo.

Cheren thrusted his shield up at Smaug's chin, and though the dragon's size was far superior, the Mirror Shield's magical properties stopped him and caused mild pain to the jaw. Smaug looked down, wondering where they had gone, but the boys had crawled under the dragon and were running for the throne room. Smaug tried to smash his tail down, but the leaders dodged to either side. There was a flagpole within the gateway, but Cheren sensed it was about to close, so he quickly shot his Hookshot to the top of the pole and pulled himself and Evan to it, swapping the Mandy flag with a gold one of the Nextgen Pirate symbol (a star and crossbones). (End song.)

A band of six Mighty Darknuts raised their swords at the intruders. "Stand down, men." Creeper ordered. "This boy is the queen's relative, he won't do much harm." The Darknuts stood down and marched aside.

Queen Mandy was slumped back on her throne in exhaust. "Here you are, Mandy-sama!" Koko excitedly scampered up with a glass of milk. "Chateau Romani is highest quality milk! Even Koko's finest drinks cannot compare!"

"Meh…" Mandy took the glass and drank. "Still isn't enough to revive my fighting spirit. …?" She glanced down to see her guests approach. "Oh. Cheren. Nice new pet."

"E-E-E-Emperor Mandy!" Evan stuttered, sword trembling in his hand. "W-W-We come meaning no harm, and wish only to-"

Mandy's foot flew off her Logia body and stamped him in the face, the king sliding back. "Well, Aunt Mandy… you look like you've been busy." Cheren said.

The queen sighed, forcing herself to stand and walk off the throne stairs. "When hordes of your operatives began invading parts of my planet and fighting my crewmen, I knew for sure you would be among them. However, I'm surprised you didn't show up at the Brethren Court."

"I was preoccupied; I've actually been on this planet for a while. I saw you, Mandy, when you fought that fairy lady. You were… impressive. The way you were glowing, I could tell you were a different person. You learned what it really means to lead, didn't you? To have so many people relying on you."

"…Yes." Mandy bowed her head in reminiscence. "It was merely on a whim that I wanted to conquer this world. I was slowing down and felt I needed a quick way to catch up. But then… something awakened inside me. No, it was something that has always been there. My… _kindness_. It wasn't just fear the Hyruleans felt from me… it was reliance. By taking this throne, I was entitled to serve my people as any ruler should. And by accepting that role, I feel stronger than ever. The reason I fight this Pirate War is for their sake. I will not let the other Four Emperors succeed."

"My mom would be proud of you, Aunt Mandy." Cheren smiled.

Mandy faced him directly. "You seem different too, Cheren. There's a… radiance about you. Something I can't quite see."

"I've been training nonstop for a month. I learned Armament and Observation Haki."

"Holy smokes!" Creeper said, using a Scouter to analyze him. "His Power Level is 7,042! But it's nothing to the queen's new Level of 23,848. …The cat guy's Level is 4,502, but eh."

"It's not that bad of a Level!" Evan yelled.

"I admit my Haki's not that impressive," Cheren blushed, "but at least it was enough to catch up. Actually, I think my Observation is a bit unique. I can sense the physical statuses of my operatives. I sense that… some of them are dead." He frowned somberly. "And others are imprisoned. But they were being rescued every day. I need to let them know how proud I am of their efforts. And I want to ask them… if they want me to lead them to the end of this battle."

"Which explains why you sent that death threat via the newspaper." Mandy said.

"Hey, that wasn't a death threat!" Cheren panicked in protest. "Besides, I wanted to ask you too, Mandy. Join us. We're both fighting for the people we care about, so we can easily work together."

"Didn't you hear me? I will not let the other Four Emperors succeed. That includes your captain, Nebula, and the Nextgen Pirates. In this contest, I have decided to win. For the people of Hyrule, I won't even let familial ties weigh me down. I've already made my point by imprisoning your operatives, and some have even died by my crew's hands. I refuse to hand Hyrule over to anyone… not even you."

"Mandy, you're one of the only family I have left! I don't want us to be enemies!"

"Then by all means, join my side and help me crush the Nextgen Pirates. I don't want to fight you either, but I won't surrender the crown to the KND. When I win this war, Hyrule will become the strongest world!"

"Sigh… Fine, Mandy. You wanna play this game fairly, then I will, too. We'll defeat you with the other Yonko!"

"But since you are my nephew, I'll be generous." Mandy opened her arms in a welcoming fashion. "The first hit is yours. Take me down right now. Make it snappy."

Cheren faced her suspiciously. No way she would just let herself take a direct attack, but he sensed that she intended to make no maneuvers. …No, Cheren did sense _someone_ was about to move, but he decided to play along. He hardened his sword and lunged. "Haaaah-!"

When the Kokiri girl ran in his path, Cheren ceased. "Please don't hurt Queen Mandy! She made us a new playground!"

Cheren ran around her left, but a Rito man landed to guard the queen. "She helped my daughter learn to fly! How could you attack her?!"

Cheren ran around the back, only to spot a tiny Minish, who could've easily been stepped on. _"I'll stop you, even if it costs me my life!"_

Cheren rushed to her right for a strike, but Koko defended her. "Thanks to Lord Mandy, Koko's fame as a chef has grown greater!"

"GORO!" A Goron rolled by and grabbed Cheren, throwing him away. "Cheren!" Evan ran to his aid.

"Grrr…" Cheren pushed himself to his feet. "That's some loyalty… but even I wouldn't make my own operatives take a hit for me."

"Who said I'm making them do anything?" Mandy replied. "My citizens act of their own accord."

"No, I can feel chi leaking from your body! You're compelling them to protect you!"

"They've made the choice to serve me, and in my gratitude, I will serve them! Citizens, what is it that you want in return?"

"You don't have to get me anything, Queen Mandy." The Kokiri smiled.

_"Um, c-can I have one of your hairs to show my friends?"_ the Minish asked.

"Can I eat some of the rocks in the castle basement?!" the Goron asked eagerly.

"Koko just wants to keep cooking for the world!" Koko beamed.

"How dare you take advantage of the queen's generosity!" the Rito yelled.

"I have no qualms about delivering such rewards. But first, let's see these rude guests out of my castle."

"Eh, excuse me, Your Majesty." Two Tallblins walked out, holding a black-haired boy by the arms. "We finished bandaging this prisoner, what shall we do with him?"

"Nnng, let me go, you pig heads!…" Dillon grunted.

"What the… DILLON?!" Cheren yelled.

The injured boy saw Cheren and gasped. "Cheren! Azula's theme park! That's where they're keeping-"

"SMAUG!" bellowed Mandy. (Play "Blooming Villain" from _Persona 5_!)

The castle rumbled when the tremendous dragon whooshed and landed in the throne room. Cheren and Evan screamed as the dragon snatched them in his right claw. _"What shall I do with them, Your Majesty?"_

"Do whatever you wish. But not in my castle; they've caused enough of a mess."

_"Then to the field it is!"_ A hurricane brushed the chamber as Smaug flapped out, going to the field outside the castle. He forcefully threw the two on the ground before landing. _"I must say, you two possess a most wondrous scent. I think I would like to tenderize you before I eat."_

"Cheren, let's take him together!" Evan drew his sword.

"No, just get back." Cheren told him. "This shouldn't be much of a problem."

"B-B-But…"

"Let me show you what Earth's leader is capable of!" He winked.

Disappointment filled Evan. He had been so looking forward to battling alongside the great Cheren. But perhaps now he could see for himself why the KND revered him so much. "Alright. Give it your all!" Evan ran away to give them some space. But although he trusted Cheren's judgment, he still felt obliged to call the others, so he spoke into his wristwatch, "This is King Evan to all available operatives. Cheren is in battle with the dragon Smaug. I will protect him at all costs."

_"Wait, did you say Smaug?"_ Ururu's voice asked. _"Put me through to Cheren! I have to tell him something!"_

_Boss fight: Boogey Flame Division Demolisher, SMAUG_

Smaug blew a stream of breath around Cheren, surrounding him in fire. Smaug's head loomed above as he intended to incinerate the inner circle, but Cheren dispersed some of the flames with an Ice Arrow and escaped. He used Haki to lock onto Smaug's eyes and shoot arrows, but the dragon simply blinked to block them. Smaug whipped around for a tail whack, which Cheren ducked; he sensed Smaug about to do it again, so he flipped backward to get out of range. The dragon crawled forth and blew fire along the ground toward him. The flames created an updraft, so Cheren jumped over the flames and opened his Pirate Sail to float up.

Smaug gnashed his fangs, his enormous mouth sure to swallow the tiny prey, but Cheren's Quick Perception kicked in: as time slowed in his vision, he grabbed his Hookshot and launched it at Smaug's uvula, pulling him straight into the mouth and past the bladed teeth. Smaug sealed him inside, but Cheren wasted no time in stabbing everywhere inside, causing Smaug to gag and spit him out forcefully. _"BAH! Next time, I'll only take a small bite!"_ Cheren backed up as the dragon crawled, opening his mouth by a small margin as he gnashed at the boy again. Cheren dodged each bite, but given the narrow space between his teeth, the same trick wouldn't work again.

Instead, Cheren hardened his sword, and dodged just a foot away from Smaug's next gnash before stabbing between the teeth. The dragon felt just a mild toothache, flailing his head in attempt to shake him off, but in the split second his head flung upwards, Cheren pulled the sword free and let himself fly up onto Smaug's snout. He ran up to the right eye, Smaug closing it as Cheren tried to pierce the lid with his Haki sword. Smaug's skin was impervious, so the dragon shook him off to be rid of the tickle. _"Nice try, boy! My armor is tenfold shields. Nothing can penetrate it!"_

"OI, CHEREN!" The boy turned to Evan, hearing the Faunus's call. "I just informed other operatives of your situation; Sector JP has something to say to you!"

Cheren dodged a fireball and said to his watch, "Cheren to Sector JP, you have a message?"

_"Cheren-kun, yes, this is Ururu! Listen, Smaug has a weak spot on the left side of his chest! I noticed it when we investigated him the first time!"_

Curious, Cheren ran around Smaug's left, his Mirror Shield raised to block his flames, until he noticed one of his scales was missing, exposing soft skin. Cheren grabbed an arrow, imbued it with Haki, and loosed. _"AAH!"_ Smaug cried as the spear punctured him. Knowing his weak spot was discovered, the dragon spun around and launched to the sky. "You were right, Ururu! Thanks! No way he's escaping now!" Cheren jumped in the cyclone generated from his flight and used the sail to parachute up. Smaug spat meteors down, Cheren maneuvering around them until he was level with the flying dragon.

Smaug flew away from him, giving himself enough distance to focus on the boy and channel his breath. Cheren saw his throat brimming orange until Smaug unleashed a devastating beam of fire. Cheren showed his back and, using Observation, positioned his Mirror Shield in the correct manner to absorb the flames. Seeing his attack do nothing, Smaug lunged to bite him—Cheren used Quick Perception, sheathed his sail, and stabbed his sword between his legs to stab between Smaug's teeth. He propped his feet on the sword and pulled it out as he jumped on Smaug's head, just in time for the flames to blast out of the shield into Smaug's eyes. The dragon merely closed his eyes, but this gave Cheren time to jump off the left: using Perception again, Cheren turned toward the weak spot and managed to shoot two Haki Arrows.

Smaug cried, covering the spot. The dragon flipped over and let his body fall toward Cheren, intending to crush him beneath his spikes. Cheren positioned himself to be caught between two rows of spikes, so that when he was smashed into the ground, though the tightness was unbearable, he was able to survive. Smaug flipped upright, brushing Cheren away with his wing. The dragon was surprised to see him okay, though bleeding slightly from the crush. Covering his weak spot, the dragon leapt in attempt to crush Cheren, but he bolted to Smaug's right and dodged. The dragon tried to grab him, but Cheren dodged, and in the dragon's desperate haste, he pushed himself up to crush him again. Cheren ran to his left this time, but when Smaug propped his left claw on the ground to push himself back up, Cheren scored a quick shot to the weak spot.

A furious Smaug smacked him away. Before he could recover, Smaug lunged and pinned Cheren under his claw. His mouth was open wide as fire surged inside, but since Cheren's arms were free, he was able to grab an Ice Arrow and shoot it up Smaug's throat, the flames dispersing as the dragon coughed. _"Maybe I'll just squeeze the juices out of you!"_ Smaug lifted Cheren and tightened his grip, but the boy applied Haki to his arms and legs and pushed the claws apart.

"Hnnnn… I've been in tighter spots than this!"

Smaug snarled and dove his head to bite him, but in a swift motion, Cheren grabbed his Mirror Shield, applied Haki, and dealt a Shield Bash at the dragon's teeth, causing some to break off. Smaug lifted his head, kept the weak spot covered, and unleashed another deadly breath of fire. It was absorbed into the shield, as he expected, but Smaug spread fire around the area to blot Cheren's vision, then he would dive at Cheren with a quick gnash. Of course, Cheren also sensed this, but in Quick Perception, he shot his Hookshot up between Smaug's teeth and pulled himself in, breaking down the broken teeth.

Smaug realized this too late as Cheren released the shield's flames down his throat while also throwing a M.A.R.B.L.E. down. Smaug cried and spat him out when the tiny bomb burst against the arrow wounds from the inside. _"I will NOT be defied by this wretched CHILD! I am Smaug, the great and powerful, destroyer of a thousand towns and forests! I'll incinerate you and EVERYONE on this planet until they BOW before my power!"_

"DO IT, EVAN!" Cheren screamed.

"?!" Smaug's heart skipped a beat, the dragon whipping in the young king's direction. "Wait, I was supposed to do something?!" Evan panicked.

Smaug glared at him—_"AAAAAH!"_ the Master Sword was forced into his weak spot, Cheren holding on to it. The dragon furiously shook to loosen the sword up, but Cheren hung on stubbornly.

"You know what your problem is, Smaug?! You're SLOW!" Cheren swung his body and twisted the sword. "You're OLD!" And again. "And you'll NEVER be as good as the KIDS NEXT DOOR!" Smaug decided to slam his fist into the boy—Cheren let go, causing Smaug to force the sword further into his flesh. (End song.)

_"AAAAAAH! AAAAAHH! AAAAAAAHH!"_ Smaug flew to the heavens, frantically shaking, blasting fire everywhere in the hopes it would loosen the sacred blade. He roared and shook and ascended 100 meters, so that all within miles could gaze upon his glorious figure. The flames grew weaker, the roars grew softer, and his golden eyes finally faded to a dull color. _"Arrrrroooooo…"_ The dragon was drawn right back to the planet, indenting the soil with his lifeless mass. Cheren, having imagined _Zelda_ victory music playing, gripped the hilt of his sword and yanked it out of the tiny weak spot. He twirled and sheathed the blade in a stylish fashion.

That's when Fi came out, covered in dragon blood. _"Master Cheren, I would like to confirm that, had Sector JP not been able to deliver this information, I was ready to present you with knowledge of his weakness. As it always has been, it is clear that your operatives are highly reliable. I would also like to request that you wash the sword as soon as possible."_

"Hehehe. Sorry about that, Fi."

"That was incredible!" Evan yelled, running up to him. "I can't believe you took him down all by yourself!"

"Eh, I've fought stronger monsters than that. Still, not relying on power-ups is always a bonus. So, who were you again?"

"Have you not listened to ANYTHING I said?!" a flustered Evan yelled. "My name is Evan, King of Evermore, and I owe your operatives a debt for saving me from the Sky God Pirates!"

"You seem a bit young for a king."

"YOUNG?! I'm at least three years older than you!"

"I was age-locked for three years, kiddo." Cheren flicked his nose.

"That's not the point!" Evan stomped his feet like a pouting child. "I've been in loads of battles and worked hard to build my nation, so I don't appreciate you downsizing me!"

"Relax, Evan, I'm just teasing ya!" Cheren reached to put an arm around the taller boy, pulling him down. "If my operatives like ya, then we're buddies now, and thanks for trying to save me."

"Hehe, you're welcome." Evan blushed. "…Wait, but I DID save you!"

"Did you really?! HA HAAAA!" Cheren twisted his knuckle into Evan's gold hair.

"Uuuuuugh!"

"OI, BOYS!" The two looked to see Panini and Tani rushing their direction. "What's with the two of you leavin' your girlfriends to fight a bunch of pirates?!" Panini shouted.

"Wait, are you two a couple now?!" Tani asked. "For crike's sake, Evan, you shouldn't have proposed to me before you decided you were gay!"

"No, that's not it at all!" Evan argued, still arm-locked by Cheren. "We were just exchanging our greetings! Um, Cheren, you can let go now." He released him. "Anyway… your operatives were really worried about you. They were in such a mess without you. Nebula appointed me as temporary leader to get them back on track, but they had a hard time accepting me."

"Sigh… that's what I get for going on a month of training."

"We were able to find you after seeing that newspaper from Intergalactic News. We were waiting here in hiding until that prison transport arrived. Cheren, we need to show everyone you're okay. Let's call a GKND ship. The Anti-Fairies are busy chasing Skaios, so that gives us a chance to escape."

"Yeah… let's go." Cheren smiled. "Seeing everyone's faces again will be a relief. Though I hoped by now everyone would've seen my little message."

**Nextgen Pirates H.Q.; current time**

Emperor Nebula was holding an Intergalactic Newspaper, the front page displaying Cheren's beaming visage. Panini was in the background, smiling with her tongue poking out, and making rabbit ears with her fingers.

_WE WILL CRUSH THE FOUR EMPERORS!_

_During a reporter's visit to Dragon Roost Island on Planet Hyrule, there was havoc as two 'Nextgen Pirates' fought their way up the mountain. They were identified as Cheren Uno and Panini Drilovsky from Earth. The news team was threatened by the duo into taking their picture and recording the following words: "Don't give up the fight, everyone! We will defeat the Four Emperors!" They were shortly arrested by Mandy's crewmen to be transported to…_

"So, that's why he took this long to contact us." Nebula shook her head in disbelief. "Sigh, that boy is complicated sometimes…" With a smile, she looked up at the crowd of excited operatives.

"I'VE GOT HIM, EVERYONE!" Evan raised the Hero of Time like a rare treasure. "I've found CHEREN UNO!"

"AAAAAAHH!" Cheren cried when his loyal operatives mimicked their actions from before Field Day and dog-piled on him.

"You're finally back, Cous!" Anthony cheered.

"I would've gone crazy if something happened to you!" Melody stated.

"You need to quit disappearing on us!" Sunni said.

"What an honor it is to meet you, Sir!" Yuta beamed.

"Please stop!" Evan cried. "You're squishing me! Cheren, I'm becoming paper-thin!"

"BUTT POUND OF LOVE!" Maria Ground Pounded her leader and worsened the pain.

"MARIA, you'll break somebody's bones!" Cheadle yelled.

"That's enough, you guys!" Mocha casually brushed the crowd off, picking Cheren and Evan up in her fingers to set them upright. "Haha! That'll teach you not to leave us again~"

"Heheh! …" Cheren looked around in confusion. "We appear to be missing a few sectors."

"We'll fill you in on the details in a moment." Yuzu replied, slapping a ladle in her hand as she bore a starkly serious expression. "But first, we have an extremely important mission to take care of."

"W-W-W-What's that?" Evan stuttered.

"Everyone… it's time… FOR A LUNCH BREAK!"

* * *

**That's right, everyone. The most dreadful mission from the Seven Lights Saga returns. The Retaliation Arc begins… WITH A LUNCH BREAK.**


	18. Lunch Break

**Prepare your brain cells, people, because it's time for some info-dumping! Also, you guys remember how, back in the Firstborn Saga, when we were introduced to the Kong Family and the DK Rap was meant to coincide with the scenes? Well, get ready for a comeback~**

* * *

**_Chapter 18: Lunch Break_**

**Nextgen Pirates H.Q.**

Emperor Nebula had her office painted with wood colors, her décor resembling a luxurious captain's cabin. Her head was propped on a galactic chart table as she moved a model ship across it. She held up a shining pink cutlass with purple feathers embedded in the hilt, a present sent from her mother's new job after she learned of this situation. "Hm… wouldn't mind keeping the office this way. Kinda diggin' the pirate shtick."

"Ahoy, Captain Nebula! We're home!" Vweeb sang as he, Makava, Tronta, and Arianna entered the cabin.

"Welcome back, mateys." Neb greeted, stepping around the table. "So, were you successful?"

"Yeah… we were." Makava replied. "We were able to locate the Kong Family on Mushroom."

"Excellent! Will they help us against King K. Rool?"

"Eh… about that…"

**A few hours ago**

When Team Vweeb remembered their parents' old stories, they decided to search for the Kong Family, believing they would be glad to battle K. Rool again. In the time since the Firstborn Quest, the Kongs apparently had their island transported back to Mushroom's ocean, using the same magic as last time. Their ship soared across the ocean until they came upon that familiar island with a mountain resembling DK's head. (Play "DK Rap Where Are They Now" on YouTube.)

Team Vweeb landed in a jungle clearing, walking out to study the Kongs' village. …The land was very poorly cared for and dead. The elderly apes in the area, like Swanky or Funky Kong, stared at them with dull, hopeless faces. With hesitation, Makava asked them where they could find Donkey and the others. Funky pointed to four particular houses.

The first one they walked to was Donkey's house. They knocked on the door.

The elderly gorilla was there to greet them, scoffing at them crankily as he invited them in.

The kids noticed the wall was littered with guns—Arianna was horrified by the rhino, parrot, and swordfish heads on his wall!

Donkey shot a few rounds with his Coconut Gun, proving that it still works… but then he turned his gun on Arianna, his expression grim.

He shook his fist angrily, told them to kiss the seat of his solid gold statue, and leave. Alas, the first member of the DK Crew had failed them.

Their next destination was Tiny's house.

When the tall, slender Kong recognized Vweeb on Ari's head, she shrunk down to dance with him, faces beaming!

But it was then they noticed newspaper clippings on a wall, discussing bee genocide. …They learned a horrible truth about Tiny.

There were dead bees piling the floor, including a shrunken Yang and Blake. Tiny's expression was fiery and grim.

She noticed a beehive outside and climbed up a tree to get to it. She shrunk down and went in to begin the massacre.

The aliens decided to walk away calmly, ignoring the thrashing sounds.

Lanky's door was pulled open by a 7-foot long arm. He was upset, not thinking he belonged.

They noticed a college degree for sex education as Lanky dressed in his clown attire.

He pulled out a hotdog and bagel puppet, about to give a lecture—the kids decided to leave in disgust.

The next stop was Diddy's house. …Lanky snuck up behind Tronta and said, **"Just for you."**

When Diddy answered the door, they were surprised to see he hadn't aged a day for 23 years.

Indeed, his growth had been stagnated, but he cursed at them grouchily and chugged a beer.

Makava was repulsed, seeing a sexy picture of her mom! She tore it to shreds and then kicked Diddy away!

Diddy said "Bah" and went to work on his computer job. The page was titled, "Why Tachyon is the Only Dad I Need."

The kids let him be, upset by their little progress.

And then they visited Chunky Kong…'s grave. He had been killed by Manky Kong six years after the Firstborn Quest, so they thought they should pay their respects.

The kids lay in defeat in the middle of the village. They were approached by Dixie Kong, smoking a cigarette as her fur was mostly rotted. "Not the reunion you were hoping for, huh?" she asked. "The place kinda went to shits after Chunky died. And after Cranky got stuck in the fridge. We gave up fighting the Kremlings. Decided, 'Let them have their bananas, whaddo we need 'em for?' Good thing our kids didn't have to live like this. They left a while ago, doing who-knows-what."

"Sigh… it seems this was a wasteful journey." Arianna said. "Let's go home."

**Now**

Having been traumatized by their meeting with the Kongs, despair riddled the aliens' faces. "Sometimes I wonder if what we do even matters…" Makava moaned.

"Maybe it would be easier to give up fighting…" Arianna followed.

"What if I end up like Diddy…" Vweeb said.

They hadn't moved or spoken after that. They were becoming as gray as statues. "BZZZZZZTT!" Nebula shocked them with Space Lightning.

"You'll have plenty of time to regret your life choices when you're older! Now, go down to the lunch room and GET SOME FOOD! !"

"AYE, CAPTAIN!" The kids chorused and zipped off! (Play "Village Harbor" (2nd part) from _One Piece_!)

"SHINYYYYY SOUFFLÉ!" Akko's teeth crashed into a soufflé decorated with shiny sparkles!

"Don't wolf it down like that, Akko, you'll choke!" Lotte said.

"Mmmmmmm sho yummyyyyy!" Jasminka wept as the juicy Peachmallow melted in her mouth. "Yuzu really is the miracle cheeeeef…"

The cafeteria was bursting with energy as everyone was locked in conversations with food in their mouths. "The next round is on me!" Evan cheered, holding a crown-shaped cup of King Soda. "Eat to your heart's content! Here, Cheren, let me fill your plate for you!"

"Hey, I can get my own food!"

"RUN, tiny animals!" Tani bellowed over the tiny broccoli forest of chocolate animals on her tray. "Run from the gaping maw of the FOREST TITAN!" Her massive mouth chomped a clear path through the forest.

"Hannah, look, it's Tani!" Barbara Parker pointed.

"Hm? OH, it's you two again!" Tani recognized the witches.

"I didn't expect to see you here!" Hannah beamed. "I see you rescued your friend!"

"Yep! And the next on the rescue list is our kingdom! Care to join us?"

"We'd love to, but we're on a rescue mission of our own. Great Grandma took our life force and we need to get it back."

"Crikey. I thought I noticed a few wrinkles on you two."

"WRINKLES?!" The witches zipped off to find a mirror.

"I forgot what fine cooking tasted like!" Makava dipped squid tentacles in sauce and enjoyed the spicy taste.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Callie screamed, pointing at her in panic. "MONSTER! How could you kill and eat poor, defenseless Inklings like that?!"

"Relax, Callie!" Sunni consoled her. "They're the non-sapient squids! Uh, right Makava?"

"Don't ask me, Yuzu's the chef."

"Non-sapient creatures only, please!" Yuzu winked. ("Phew!")

"PFFFFFFAAAA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!" Sheila Frantic was laughing up a storm at the sight of 5-year-old Augustus, having to squat her knees to get sort-of-level with the child. "You got turned into a little twerp! Heh, that'll teach you to try and copy the Sunny Fist!"

"I'm gettin' sick of you brats talkin' down on me!" Augustus shook, Tama restraining him.

"Be good boy, Augsus." Nel said, pouring milk down his throat. "Nel give you healthy milk~"

"And no, readers, this is not a dirty joke." Stewie stated.

"Ha ha ha! I'm sure Haruka and Haylee would like to see that." Mason chuckled.

"Oh, Maseyfairy!" He was then hugged from the side by Carol, who was eating Dollar Salad. "It's been so lonely fighting the Big Mom Pirates without you!"

"Heh heh, but you have a team now, Carol!"

"But it's not the same. Especially because you haven't paid me back the $62,132 you owe me."

"Grrrrr, I have to catch one of these pirates and collect their bounty!"

"Come to think of it," Pacifica said, "we haven't seen Sebastian ever since he fought off that gum guy."

"I still feel his presence, so he's certainly not dead." Ciel replied. "He'll have a lot to answer to for his tardiness."

Mocha was seated on the floor away from the group, enjoying a pool-sized bowl of Amazon Mango Soup. "I can't remember the last time I had soup from a bowl this big." Maddy said, standing on a ladder to drink from the bowl as well. "Well, I do, but it was pretty embarrassing."

"So, how's training been going for you, Maddy?" Mocha asked her best friend.

"Hopefully, it's passable. Sheila and I weren't planning to battle until it was time for the counterattack. We're two of the trump cards, to put it… EEAAAAAHH!"

"What's wrong?!"

"Where the heck is Zach?!" Maddy looked around. "I just remembered he ran away when we were investigating Free Kingdom! Has he really not come back ever since?!"

"You're the one who thought he would find his way back!" Sunni argued.

"Grrrrrr! My stupid brother better have a good reason for ditching us or he ain't hearing the end of it from me!"

_"WAAAAAAHH! I can't believe we're missing the banquet!"_ a girl's voice cried in the distance.

_"Hurry, Yosafire! Rawberry's gonna eat everything on our table!"_ a cute, kitty voice yelled.

"Ah, I see the Troll KND has arrived." Nebula observed with a smile. "They wanted to discuss some things with us."

"Sweet! I get to tease Karkitty some more." Cheren smirked.

"IT'S MY BAT BUDDY!" Rawberry Preserves, a troll with hot pink hair shaped like bat wings and a black dress, dive-bombed directly onto Lola Stork.

"AAAAH! NOT YOU AGAIN! DON'T EAT ME!" Lola shook desperately from Rawberry's teeth.

"Oh, how I missed Chef Yuzu's Gold Apple Pie!" Yosafire, a green-haired troll with red clothing and a Cross necklace, dug her face into her favorite pastry.

"Didst thou know Gold Apples art a cursed fruit on Skypia that canst put thee to a hundred-year sleep?" Fybi asked.

"Shay shompthing?" Yosaf's mouth was full of apples.

"Nay."

"CHEREEEEEN!"

"Hm? OW!" Cheren could not turn his head in time before Karkat BASHED him with his Clawsickle.

"What the HELL was with that vanishing act you pulled?! I was afraid you were pulling another God Tier shit!"

"Hey, don't attack Cheren that way!" Evan kicked him away.

"Mind your own, Furry!" Karkat batted him in turn.

"You'll pay for that!" Tani tackled the crab and started to beat him.

As Evan recovered, he saw Nepeta standing over him with big eyes. "So, are you available?" :3 she asked the cat boy.

Meanwhile, Vweeb was chilling in the hollowed-out base of an orange gelatin dumpling. "This is paradise in the making." he said, using a tiny straw to slurp the jelly.

Little did he know of the looming titan that was Maria, the child's eyes allured by the jiggly dessert. Her natural, taste-driven instincts compelled her to grab the dumpling and bring it to her gaping maw. "Hey, that's the last one!" Akko stated, grabbing the jelly.

"My eyes had it first!" Maria tugged on the dumpling.

"I saw you eat all the others!"

"H-Hey! Ladies, stop!" Vweeb yelled, but his voice was muffled by the jelly. "WAAAAH…"

Their squabble caused the dumpling to fling into the air. Yosafire saw it hurdling her way: her mouth stretched wide, knowing this was destiny! Alas, Akko was passionate! She stormed after the dumpling, eyes fixed on it. "UWAAAH!" She leapt, mouth open—and CRASHED face-first into Yosafire! Akko fell on top of the troll, both their mouths connected via gelatin.

"WOOOO! Akko just goin' IN!" Amanda cheered.

"How disgraceful can you be, Miss Kagari?!" Diana shouted.

The two girls pushed their selves off the floor, pulling away as the gelatin ripped in two. Vweeb was freed from the center, the girls chewing and swallowing. "PLS don't tell Froze about this." Yosaf said.

"Oh hey, I remember you!" Akko pointed. "You guided us to New Galaxia!"

"Oh, it's YOU!" Yosaf beamed. "You're the TTLY clueless witch!"

"CLUELESS?!"

"Relax, I'm JK! You know, a couple weeks ago, I met a new friend from the Gem KND. Her name's Phos, and she SRSLY reminded me of you! I think you'd really hit it off!"

"Really? You'll have to introduce me sometime!"

"Am I witnessing the form8ion of Clu8 Clueless?" Vriska asked. :;:;D

"I wanna be clueless, too!" Maria jumped between the girls, grabbed their necks, and dragged them into the floor.

"Maria, you just flattened that Kateenian!" Cheadle shouted.

Vweeb lifted Maria up with super strength and said, "Your cluelessness is suffocating." (End song.)

Evan waved and rang a bell in the air, drawing silence throughout the mess hall. "May I have your attention, everyone?" the young king requested. "The Supreme Leader has something he would like to ask you."

"Ahem…" A heavy weight returned to Cheren's heart. He brought up the question he had been dreading. "There's no point in denying that everything that's happened until now has been my fault. Regardless of my reasons, I left my office during a very dire time and caused terrible things to happen to you. While I have every intention of fighting for the rest of this war, would you prefer if Evan or someone else led you-"

_"NO WAY!"_ almost everyone shouted at once.

"W-What?"

"Cheren, even if we wanted to blame you," Sunni replied, "we might as well blame all the hundreds of other operatives who weren't there to help us. Before long, we would end up killing each other."

"So, we could either blame ourselves for not protecting them," Melody followed, "blame the dead people for not defending themselves… or we could blame the bloody pirates that killed them. Personally, I prefer the latter."

"But just for your satisfaction," Nebula began, "let's rethink these events and put you in them. If you were at Sector IC when they were attacked by the Breakfast Club, they probably could've put up a better fight, but then their Commander Buu was there, too, and he could've captured you. Or, if you were at Rainbow Monkey Island when Sector W fought Manky, maybe they would've had a winning chance, but I heard King K. Rool was right on his way to the island, and I doubt you would've survived that battle. And based on what just happened with Queen Mandy, could you have stopped her from beating up Sector TD? And keep in mind, this is BEFORE you underwent that training."

"You're making me feel worse." Cheren shrank in his seat.

"What I'm trying to say is you're no different from the operatives you lead, so all of you deserve to share the blame equally. The same with Sector V! If you went with them to help with this 'alliance' thing with the Sky Gods, those guys could've easily captured you! So, just quit blaming yourself and work on saving the rest of them! The same goes for you all, too!"

_"YEAH! !"_

"Heh heh… you're all so amazing." Cheren blushed. …It was then he remembered something when she mentioned Sector V. "DILLON! He was captured by Mandy, I saw him before Evan and I were thrown out!"

"Dillon?!" Mason exclaimed. "But he should've been with the Sky Gods, how did he end up with Mandy?"

"I don't know, but when he saw me, he said something about 'Azula's theme park.' He said they were keeping… something there. He couldn't really finish his sentence."

"Hey, we actually saw Dillon!" Maria spoke up. "Louise and I told him about Aunt Eva; about the situation with Monaca."

Melody gasped. Her mind was already connecting the dots. "Was he… talking about my mom? Was he trying to say my mom was at this theme park?"

"But Monaca works for Skaios, not Mandy." Yuta replied. "It doesn't make sense that she would end up in Mandy's captivity."

"But I feel it." Melody grasped her heart. "I don't know if this is Haki or whatever… but I'm so sure! Mom is on Hyrule—she has to be, it's the only lead we have!"

"Then now we know for sure we can save her!" Yuta cheered. "I believe in Melody's feelings! …" His expression became downtrodden. "But if she really IS on Hyrule… and Dillon was sent to Hyrule after learning this… if he was trying to find where Monaca hid Eva… is Monaca working for Mandy?"

"She did give off a pretty creepy vibe." Mason replied.

"I…I have to ask Jataro and Masaru. I have to ask what they know."

"There's really a chance to save Mom…" Melody was close to tears, Eric patting her back in comfort. "We know where she is… there's still time to save her…"

"There certainly is." Nebula smiled. "Alright, I think everyone's about done eating. In 10 minutes, meet back here and we'll discuss the next phase of our plan. I'm sure there's a lot you all want to share with each other."

After lunch was over, some of the operatives gathered in the morgue, where their fallen friends lay at rest in capsules. "Sally Harper, killed by Pink Monkey of the Kremling Krew." Jerome said, walking past her still, peaceful form. "Darcy Chariton, killed by Aranea Serket, Sky God Pirates." The wound through Darcy's stomach had been patched. Jerome then walked by a capsule with a blackened, burned corpse whose gender could not be identified, and Quill Ramsey was beside it. "Drake Puncture, burned alive by Smaug, Boogey Pirates. He killed a few alien operatives, too."

"Smaug is burning in Hell now, I promise you that." Cheren assured. "How are the others doing, Quill?"

"We couldn't really fight any more after the fact." Quill replied. "It was too shocking for us to handle."

"You can still return home if you want."

"As the new leader, I think the wisest choice would be for us to do that. But I'll ask how the others feel. A part of me still feels… we need to see this fight through to the end."

"WHAT?!" They heard a voice outside, and Evan recognized it as Tani's. They rushed out to see her with a distraught expression, talking to Louise. "You're joking! No way my dad is dead!"

"I'm only telling you what I saw!" Louise said. "When we rescued Cheadle, we fought a bunch of Aranea's zombies, and one of them was your dad. …He was probably killed after that little… mutiny thing."

"I…I can't believe it!" Tani buried her eyes. "Batu… m-my dad is dead… sniffle!"

"Tani…" Evan put a hand to her back in comfort. "I'm so sorry…"

"I'm going to kill him! No matter what it takes, I HAVE to kill Skaios! How DARE he take everything away from us!"

"Tani, please, just go lie down and rest. Go let your feelings out… but I need you to keep a level head."

"Sniff… okay… Thanks, Evan…" Tani left, tears subsiding just a bit.

"Sigh… Batu was one of my closest friends."

"Does she have a mom?" Cheren asked.

"Not really. Aside from her pirates, she's an orphan now. Something we have in common, I guess."

"You too, huh? And still running your own kingdom, life must be hard for you guys."

"You probably know all about it, don't you, Cheren?"

"Been through more despair than I know what to do with."

"Heh heh. You know, there was a time when I thought, if I could unite all the nations in the world under one rule, I would make everyone live happily ever after. But now I wonder if that would even be possible… without stooping to the level of these Emperors."

"Happy endings just don't exist. There's just temporary peace."

"You're right. …But an ending under the Sky God Pirates is a terrible fate for my kingdom. Cheren, just as you had to restore Hope in your operatives… I need to be the one to take Evermore back and restore Hope to my people."

"Don't try to handle everything yourself. You can restore their hope by showing them the powerful allies you collected. I mean, people skills are a real big thing, y'know~" Cheren grinned.

"Ha ha ha! And how!"

…

Sunni asked to meet with Callie in private, the two seated on a balcony with a view of space. "Sunni, if you're mad at me about your sister… I-I really don't know what to say…"

"That's not what I wanted to ask you. Do you know someone named Harry Gilligan?"

"Harry… oh, y-yeah. He's the Sector V boy. He came to us after a concert and said he really liked our music. Since then, Pearl, Marina, Marie, and I have been teaching him how to sing like us in Inkling, though he works better with rap."

"Yeah, that's the thing. We snuck into the Free Kingdom last month and I saw Harry on the big TV. He sounded… Eh, to be honest, I cringed super hard." Sunni blushed. "But if he was trying to speak like you guys, I feel like that's offensive."

"No, we feel the same way whenever an outsider talks like us." Callie smiled. "Your human tongues aren't naturally built for it."

"Te he…" Sunni giggled. "Honestly, I'm just not into rap at all; most of it is too vulgar and just… stupid. Still, I feel like, if Harry likes you guys, maybe I should give your music a chance."

"Oh, don't let Pearl hear you say that." Callie shook her head. "She's the Queen of Squid Rap. But that isn't all we have. Here, listen to one of our songs." She pulled out some headphones, stood to put them on Sunni, and turned on the cassette player. Sunni recognized Callie's voice, along with whom she assumed was Callie's cousin, both singing gurgly lyrics.

_"You… with me… the moon… the rock around, give it… to me… You need to hear our song. Need to… have it… You need to hallelujah, when I rule, when I rule, and I fuel the melody, you better KID."_

"Hmm… I can kinda dig it." Sunni smiled, nodding her head a bit. She pulled off the right phone to hear Callie.

"It's called Calamari Inkantation. It's based off an ancient melody my cousin and I discovered. The Inkantation has the power to change hearts. When we first played it, the Inklings and Octolings started to become friends."

"Aww, that's really sweet. Are you guys musicbenders?"

"No, but I will say Pearl comes close."

"Ah. …That just reminded me of somethin'. We know this girl named Sugar; she had this curse that stopped her from aging, but when she discovered her musicbending, she was able to grow to her proper age. I think the reason for her curse was Time Chi. We learned that musicbending can cure supernatural ailments, even ones with timebending… S-So, what if musicbending can fix the people on Mobius?"

Callie lightly gasped. "You think? I remember Ineptune telling me they were using a timebender girl… but even if you're right, that's an awful lot of people you'll need to sing to."

"It's still worth an experiment. We'll call Sugar up and have her and Meloetta sing to Emily and the others. Callie, you may've just saved Mobius!" Sunni stood to full height, lifted the older Inkling like a child, and gave her a hug.

"Squirmy! You're splatting me!" Callie cried, her face beaming as well. "But I'm really glad to help. For all I know, K. Rool might've been planning to shoot us with that cannon, too. So, I really hope this can work! …Oh, I just remembered something! Sunni, put me down." Sunni did so, watching with astonishment as Callie's hair-tentacle became a phone.

**Inkopolis**

Marie was in the studio with the Gilligan Triplets. The room was quiet as they were working on their own activities. "AH!" Marie's head rang, startling them. "H-Hello? W-What was that?"

_"Marie, it's me, Callie!"_

"C-Callie?!" The Gilligans looked at her confusedly; they could also hear the voice in Marie's head. "Wait, is this that Call Fruit thing you mentioned?"

_"Yes! I secretly marked you as one of my contacts, in case we ever got separated."_

"Well, it sounds like she's okay." Harry commented.

_"WAS THAT HARRY?!"_ Sunni shouted in Callie's ear, hurting both squids.

"SUNNI!" Harry beamed. "Where are you guys?"

_"We're on GKND H.Q.; a bunch of us are here."_

"Cool! Listen, Sunni, I heard what happened to-"

"Wait!" Artie yelped. "Is Sector W7 there, too?!"

_"Artie? Yes, why?"_

"Sunni, I think one of the W7 members is a fake! One of them is Roger!"

**H.Q.**

"R…Roger?" Sunni replied with a gasp, Callie shocked as well. The psychic turned her attention to the Big Grin Pirates, whom were still at their table. …She closed her eyes and used Aura Sense to study them. There was nothing wrong with Chimney, or Aisa, or Mocha's massive aura, Aeincha's tiny presence, or… Gonbe possessed a sickly, puke-colored aura… She would think an animal would possess a more peaceful aura… unless…

Sunni drew her lightsaber and charged at the group. Aisa gasped, sensing an attack—they whipped in Sunni's direction. "AAAAAHH!"

'Gonbe's life flashed before his eyes when the saber swung in his trajectory! The sword burned his fur right off, exposing the alien underneath. The six girls were utterly horrified; their mouths may have just stretched into an unfixable gape. "…Well, there goes my deposit on that rabbit suit."

"RAAAH!" Chimney tackled and strangled the alien. "YOU ARE NOT GONBE-CHAN! Where is my neko, huh?! WHERE IS MY BUDDY?!"

"Your rabbit's dead, you ate him!"

"HAAAAHN?!"

"I think it was on Halloween, you ate him or something. When Kokichi heard about it, he told me to travel back to that point and take his place."

". . . . . ." Chimney turned completely pale and fell over. "I ate Gonbe-chan? I ate . . . Gonbe-chan? . . ."

"And you…you've been pretending to be our rabbit all this time?" Aisa asked. "Impossible, I couldn't sense you with my Haki or anything!"

"Master of Disguise! Anyway, we knew you would eventually go and fight the Kremlings, so I used you guys to spy on them and gain information. But, the jig is up."

"I was cuddling with this creep…" Aeincha said.

"I scratched his paws…" Apis said.

"He let me use him as a foot rest…" Aisa said.

The girls had all gone pale and soulless. _"Life is despair… despair is life…"_

"For the record, girls," Roger continued, "I spent some of my free time under your sink, and BELIEVE me, you should… really get it disinfected. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a rich girl to swap places with. Aaaaand SLOW DOWN!" Roger used his timebending to slow time and flee the scene.

"…" The girls couldn't move from their despair. "Well, uh, we have a quick way to contact Sector V now! Yippee!" Sunni clapped.

…

Yuta went down to the prison hold to meet Masaru and Jataro, chi-cuffed in their cell. "What?! You think Monaca's a traitor?!" the former shouted.

"Okay, we don't really know that for a fact, yet." Yuta admitted. "But we DO know that she killed Melody's dad, an innocent man who did nothing wrong! I understand that your parents were awful and I don't blame you for what you did, but can't you understand this has gone too far? You're not going to find peace with the Free Kingdom, especially if we're hurting so many innocent people like the Avalarans or the Inklings."

"But Monaca wants the Free Kingdom to win." Jataro replied. "And what makes Monaca happy makes us happy."

"What if it made Monaca happy to know you were dead?"

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Masaru outbursted.

"So, I'm right, huh?! Would it change your mind if you found out Monaca never cared for you?"

"That wouldn't happen in a million, trillion years! Except maybe to Jataro, but that's just his kink."

"Fine then. We'll get proof on how Monaca really feels about you. Then you can decide." Yuta marched out of the hold, leaving them with this thought.

In a different area of the brig, Nebula was examining the rescued U.A. operatives, who were rolling around like overgrown infants, along with Emily and her parents. Beside her was Sector U.A.'s leader, Tenya Iida. "We'll keep them here until we can find a way to reverse their… condition. I doubt it would do your KND's reputation much good if they were seen like this."

"Yes, no doubt." Iida replied. "Still, it was very gracious of you foul pirates to save them. But this will not excuse the VILLAINY you have caused! !" His eyes flashed with justice!

"You're really dedicated to your part, Navy Captain." Nebula chuckled.

…

Ciel gasped. "Hey, I sense Sebastian coming!"

"You do?!" Carol gasped.

"Yes! Come, to the hangar!"

A damaged Big Mom ship was sailing to the hangar. With caution, the Wisps decided to let it in, weapons at the ready. The Luxury Crew rushed out, seeing a battered Sebastian stumble off the boat. "Sebastian!" Ciel called.

"Hm? Ah, my Young Lord. Forgive me for keeping you." Sebastian could barely keep himself up.

"What in the world… Don't tell me you were beaten by that jester!"

"I'm afraid it's true. His strength was on par with that of a demon. I dare say he might have finished me off. But then…"

_Sebastian lay gasping on the floor, staring up at his victor, their form casting a shadow. Hisoka had assumed a more slender physique, his hair longer and eyes prettier. "I've never come across a man as daring as you." Hisoka said, short of breath. "Why, I…I had nearly lost control for a moment. Alas, I must bid you farewell. I can't bring myself to finish you off. But now, Great Grandma has a job for me. A search and retrieval mission. Well, it's sure to become an execution. But I want you to bring the boy next time~"_

"Hmph. I assume he's referring to me." Ciel said. He smacked his butler brutally, "How dare you fail to beat him!"

"I deserve all the shame, My Lord."

"Hey, don't treat your butler like that." Weiss stated. "Sigh… but what could that man have been talking about? Who is he 'retrieving'?"

"It could be anyone. The Four Emperors have all kinds of political and underworld connections. But since the KND is in a direct conflict with them, you're probably thinking they're an operative or someone related."

"No matter who it is, we should rescue them, right?" Raleigh asked.

"I suppose. But for now, we have little information. …It's almost time for the meeting. Let's go." Ciel led his team out of the hangar.

…

When the break was over, everyone returned to the cafeteria, the tables scrubbed clean. Emperor Nebula stood in the center, along with the Troll KND. "Everyone, I would like to thank you for all your work for this past month. We've made great progress in rescuing our captive operatives, and though we've suffered some losses, we mustn't let their sacrifices be in vain. Before we discuss our next plans, the trolls have some important things to tell us. And I believe you wanted to speak first, Rawberry?"

"Frank you." Rawberry replied, still munching on a rather large bat. "Okay, show of hams, people: would you believe me if I said I was a member of the Linlin Family?"

_"HUH?!"_ They all jumped in shock.

"Actually… she DOES resemble a Linlin." Kid Augustus realized, the boy sitting in Tama's lap, who sat in Nel's. "She has pink hair, matching eyes, she's a glutton… Heck, she even helped me design Sweetopia in the first place!"

"Not to mention the hunger pangs." Yosafire said with a quirky wink. "She went TTLY bonkers the first time she ate a Fire Bat! She tore up the town looking for more!"

"Okay, but are you trying to say you're one of my cousins?"

"I'm more than just your cuisine, August." Rawberry remarked, poking the boy's nose. "I'm the original Linlin."

_"WAAAAAAAAAAT?!"_ Everyone gave their best face-faults.

"Don't forget, I'm one of the people that designed your universe. The one who designed the Sugary Wonders was me. I'm from a strange bread of trolls that are constantly starving and desperate to eat. Even weirder is that if you eat my hair or something, you'll become infatuated with me. Hehe, I sip a few of my boogers into Macarona's food sometimes~"

"Basically, the Sweet Gene comes from you." Lola deduced. "You're the one who started this whole mess!"

"Hey, I only wanted for the Sugary Wonders to be eaten separately! I didn't expect someone to bake them all in a cake!"

"Fine, but are you saying you know a way to help stop them?"

"I can serving-ly help you fight them, but there's something else I wanted to bring up." Rawberry's expression became more serious. "I also designed one of the Newborn."

Their attention was now more alert than ever, and some felt that they didn't like where this was going. "Oh, yeah." Cheren replied. "I remember in your notes, it said there was a Food Firstborn."

"Yes, I implanted that Firstborn Egg with my blood. It's safe to assume that Firstborn shares the same qualities as me or the Linlin Family. Now, we don't really know where the Newborn ended up after their eggs hatched, besides the ones we've encountered, but it's safe to assume that my Foodborn lives on Sweetopia. Do you understand? The Big Mom Pirates could have a Firstborn at their disposal."

"No way!" Augustus stated. "If Big Mom had a Firstborn, I sure woulda known about it!"

"You didn't even know Sweetopia existed until you created it." Melody remarked.

"I would imagine," Rawberry went on, "if the pirates had a Firstborn, they would keep it under wraps, or else even more people would target them, and they'd only use it as a last resort. Of course, this is only my theory; we don't know for a fact if they actually HAVE the Firstborn or are even aware of it, but it's better to consume the worst case scenario."

"But that means when we win, we'll have TWO Newborn!" Vweeb said enthusiastically.

"After all this crap, we deserve the full set." Melody inputted.

"Any more questions for our troll friends?" Nebula asked.

"Nepeta, who's Moge-ko?" Melody raised her hand.

"She's my sister." Nepeta bowed her head in shame. "We're all vewy ashamed of her." 33:

"Been there, heard that, next question." Neb clapped.

"Vriska, your ancestor killed my sister." Sunni said.

"Yeah, everyone always thinks she's the nicer one." Vriska sighed. "Sorry you had to look at her darker side. See, she cares way too much a8out her friends, that's why I prefer to 8e mean to mine!"

"Alright, this seems like a good time to change tactics." Nebula decided. "There are still more people we need to rescue, but with the numbers we have now, I think it's time to focus our attention on the pirates themselves. As you know, our ultimate goal is to defeat the Four Emperors. According to the Code, if the Emperor is defeated or killed by the other participants, then they've officially 'lost' this war. Of course, the Code is more of guidelines than actual rules. Even if they lose their captain, who's to say the next runner-up won't seize their title? If we want to ensure a complete victory, we'll have to take down all the high-ranking officers."

"Pardon me, Numbuh Eternal." Diana Cavendish spoke up. "We have reason to believe that Queen Sherbet is planning to battle King K. Rool on Mobius, in order to take back her cake. Queen Sherbet has taken life force from my friends, and we see this as a chance to take it back. If Sherbet and Kroctus meet in battle and exhaust each other, it could be our chance to at least finish her."

"It won't work that way." Sheila stated. "We ain't gonna be the top pirates if we let the others get a headstart. I refuse to pick up their table scraps!"

"Your pride is truly unbearable." replied the Cavendish. "All that should matter is that the other Emperors are defeated and-"

"Oi, I've already been working on a plan, Richie Witch. So, you can sit back and watch. Right, Maddy?"

"Aye." Maddy nodded seriously. "In fact, if they're really meeting up, this plan's gonna work like a charm."

"Ahem." Nebula coughed. "Do I need to remind you two that your idea is incredibly stupid and risky?"

"We'll be fine." The girls chorused.

"What are you talking about, Maddy?" Mocha asked.

"It's a surprise."

"To that end," Nebula continued, "you may notice that some sectors are missing. Sector SA, the Story Pirates, for instance, are in the process of investigating the Divine Beasts. The Divine Beasts are massive robots controlled by Mandy's crew and probably her most powerful force. Their research may be key to stopping them and hence stopping Mandy. Our other missing team is Sector V; we know Dillon was captured by Mandy, but the others are still working under the Sky Gods. After these recent events, I have doubt they'll harbor any sentimental feelings for the Sky God officers. We can use Callie to keep in contact with them, but we'll need more direct aid from them."

"Leave that to us, Captain!" Maria saluted.

"Good. Now, it's time for everyone's favorite part: deciding which operatives will fight which Commanders!" A holographic chart was displayed, showing all the high-ranking officers under each Emperor.

**Boogey Pirates**

Mandy (Queen)

Sivam (Top Commander)

The Divine Beasts

Azula (Flame Commander)

Smaug (deceased)

Rā's al Ghūl (Assassin Commander)

Cortez (Phantom Commander)

Bellum (Phantom General)

Cindy Cortix (Undead Pet Commander)

Creeper (threatening?)

**Kremling Krew**

King K. Rool (King)

Baron K. Rool (vice-leader)

Scales (Dinosaur King, strongest Commander)

Fredrik (Snowmad King)

Moge-ko (House Pet Queen)

Manky Kong (Jungle King)

Specter

Helmaroc (Avian King, status unknown)

Ineptune (Sea Queen)

Adam Taurus (White Fang (Vice) Captain)

**Big Mom Pirates**

Sherbet Linlin (Queen)

Majin Buu (Breakfast, Top Commander)

Breakfast Club (consists of Lucky, Cap'n Crunch, Trix, Sonny, and Tony)

Pea (Dinner Commander)

Hisoka Morow (Dinner General)

Tsao Chicken (new Lunch Commander)

Pawtucket Pat (Snack Commander)

Ernesto Taco (imprisoned by Sky Gods)

Goomnut (threatening?)

**Sky God Pirates**

Skaios (Emperor)

Vaati (White Lotus, Top Commander)

Aranea Serket (Free Spirits Commander)

Undyne (imprisoned by Boogeys)

Meta Knight (Star Knight Commander)

Sasuke Uchiha (Ninja Commander)

Kokichi Oma (Dice Captain)

Hope Pirates (Nagisa, Kotoko, and Monaca remain)

These were identified as the strongest members of their crews. Putting the Emperors aside for now, Nebula clicked on the officers one at a time and went over their strength and abilities. During this time, the operatives had been debating which ones would be good matches. When Nebula finished, the kids made their decisions. They discussed which opponents would be best suited for them, and some members thought it best to fight them in pairs. Of course, they also had to speak for the operatives who weren't there, but once they passed on the message, they were sure to agree.

"I can totally take down Azula…" one boy said.

"Yeah, I'm sure this can work against Moge-ko's power." one girl said in another discussion.

"I'm positive that we can beat Sivam." another girl said, her friend agreeing.

"No doubt, he's the perfect match for Kokichi."

"In a test of endurance, he can definitely beat Majin Buu." a boy said.

The results of these discussions would only be revealed once these battles came to be.

…

"Of course, we can't forget the matter with Kokichi." Nebula mentioned. "If his words are true, and he's planning to destroy your reputations if his crew fails… it may lead to more hardships in the future. Even so… that's no reason to spare him the punishment."

"Kokichi…" Cheren mumbled something very softly.

"Cheren?" Panini faintly heard him. "Are ya worried about him? Heh, you probably have your own share of private secrets."

"Huh? Uh…yeah… we'd best stop him…"

There was a strange look on Cheren's face. He was suddenly very absentminded. Not even the slightest reaction to Kokichi's threat. Was he really that confident in his reputation? No, that couldn't be it…

The meeting was adjourned and everyone returned to their pirate ships. "Cheren." Evan spoke to his new friend. "I'll see you later. I've got a kingdom to save."

"Back atcha, Evan." Cheren knuckled him. "My operatives will help you all the way."

"Are ya feelin' better now, Lass?" Panini asked Tani.

"Aye… I'll be orright. May the best girlfriend win, Panini."

"I guess that'll be both of us!"

"I'm helping you, too, Maria." Cheadle told her. "I can't save Mobius without your help, or Queen Peach's. Our next objective is saving her."

"This will be the best mother/daughter bonding experience ever!"

"Yes, Maria, it will." Cheadle sighed in dismay.

"Nextgen Pirates, hoist the colors!" Cheren proclaimed from atop his flagship, the _Reign Supreme_. It was white with red royal banners and a figurehead of himself wearing a crown. "You all have your duties, so let's beat the Four Emperors! Every last one! We will-"

"WE WILL BECOME THE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Sheila jumped him from behind and stole the spotlight! "Hey, I was doin' this a lot longer than you were."

"Blurb… at least they get the point."

_"YAAAAAAARRRR!"_

* * *

**Time for the best part of any Gameverse story: GUESS THAT BATTLE! Time to predict which operatives will fight which pirates! (We can rule out the ones who have already gone, of course.)**


	19. The Supreme Beings

**This is quite a way to start an Act 2.**

* * *

**_Chapter 19: The Supreme Beings_**

**Mobius; Zootopia**

On a pleasant day with a mild breeze, King Kroctus sat on the deck of the _Gangplank Galleon_, sailing just off the shore of Zootopia. He drank a large glass of watermelon juice, savoring some of DK Isles' finest taste. A little TV on his table was buzzing static, so he clicked a button as his brother's face appeared. _"Kroctus, there's a problem! The city is under attack by the Big Mom Pirates!"_

"Bah, Fredrik and Jake will take care of them. Let me enjoy the fresh air."

_"B-But, em… Great Grandma herself is among them."_

"What?!"

…

"KROOOOOCTUUUUUUUUS!" Queen Sherry cut through an entire building with Soul Quartz, causing it to topple down others like dominoes. "WHEEEERE AAAAARE YOOOOOU?" There were brachiosaurs (called HighTops) situated on the roofs of some buildings. Locked onto the Titan, the HighTops dove off the roofs, spinning headfirst. The long-necked dinosaurs crashed into a pink bubble conjured by the queen, after which they bent into an upright position to set foot on the ground. They attempted to hammer their heads down on the queen again, but Sherry grabbed one of the HighTops and whirled it around, batting away the others and toppling more buildings. "KROOOOCTUUUUUS! Bring me my CAAAAAAAAAAKE!"

Lord Fredrik was riding a Snow Dragon in pursuit of Majin Buu, blasting Ice Comets that were countered by Buu's Sweet Beams, turning them into ice cream. Fredrik used the dragon's tail to fling himself to Buu, hardening his upper torso as he grabbed the Majin and sank his teeth into his marshmallow body. "NNN! LET BUU GO! Buu not for consumption!" The Majin punched Fredrik a few times before the Waldough was forced to release, falling the great drop, but Fredrik blew his horn downward to create a puff of snow and save himself.

Rattlesnake Jake unloaded rounds of bullets on the Breakfast Club, but Cap'n Crunch and Tony the Tiger charged straight through them, defending with Titan Teeth and Haki respectively. Jake retreated, but Sonny zipped around and kicked him upside the chin. Jake panicked at the sight of the bird and tried to shoot him, but Tony pounced onto the snake and pinned him down. "Big boy shootin' them pellets outta his ass." Lucky taunted. "Ah can ass-shoot too, ya dig." He about-faced, stuck his guns between his legs, and was about to shoot, but a trashcan was thrown to knock him away.

Black Froppy then spat acid at Tony's eyes, forcing him to release Jake, then the snake quickly shot a bomb at Crunch to blow him away. "Ah'm so glad I didn't eat you!" Jake said as Froppy stood back-to-back with him.

"You better hope I don't eat you later, fribbit."

"Well lookathat big booty titty toad." Lucky flashed a grin. "Ah'm already fixin' ta eat a Squid Squash, but we can give the Froggy Fruit to another homedog."

"KROOOCTUUUUS!" Sherry hurled a giant Psycho Sphere through a row of buildings in a diagonal fashion. "COME OUT and FACE MEEEEE!"

"You called?" The voice made Sherry's diamond heart jump. The queen turned to find the very king she asked for, who stood merely one-third of her 30-foot height. (Play "Kings of Infinity" from ScrewAttack.)

"There you are… Kroctus…" Fury was present in Sherry's throbbing eyes. "You ruined a very precious day for me… and because of you, my friendship with Akko is hanging by a thread. Return my cake to me and I may just prolong your terrible fate."

"I think not, you old hag. When I win this war, I will be serving that cake to all my Krewmen as the ultimate taste of victory." _As if I would ever let them eat that toxic pastry. But I'm positive that cake is the key to finding one of the New Firstborn. The question is if this monster even knows about it._

"Very well, Kroctus…" Power brimmed within Sherry's Soul Quartz. "Your fate is sealed." With a single slash, the street was reduced to a canyon. Kroctus was seemingly erased, until she realized the king had leapt into the air, hammering golden fists to make Sherry's head a pancake. The queen grasped the green and gold ball in her palm, and with a godly throw, Kroctus was thrown down one-and-a-half blocks worth of buildings. When he recovered, he could see a bright pink light through the holes shaped like himself. A giant Psycho Sphere was widening the holes, but Kroctus stopped the ball with his superior strength, and with an extra thrust, the ball was sent back through.

However, Sherry had flown over the area atop Zeus, and with Prometheus lighting her sword aflame, she was falling sword-first. Kroctus saw her moments before and began spinning his arm. When Gold Haki met Soul Fire, a tremendous shockwave demolished all the surrounding buildings. Kroctus could not see through the smoke, so he jumped out. He gasped when Sherry hurdled debris from the smoke with psychic, shattering each giant chunk in one punch. Sherry made a bouncy bubble to shoot herself at the king, sending him flying with a headbutt.

In Animalia Arena, Deku was still suspended and heavily bruised. The beatings had become a lot less frequent with the officers busy in the Pirate War, yet he still had no chance or means of escape. "Huh?!" Something crashed in the arena—Deku was shocked to see it was Kroctus. "AAAAAH!" A massive pink sword beam sliced through that side of the stadium, and it was by pure luck that it missed Deku by an inch! Queen Sherry flew over the stadium on Zeus and dropped to cut Kroctus, but the king clapped the sword in his hands, whirled, and threw Sherry toward Deku.

The queen landed on her back, her crown meters away from Deku, who could only whimper helplessly. Kroctus then jumped on Sherry's chest and began mercilessly pounding her diamond heart, but it showed no signs of cracking. Kroctus was baffled to see two pink, spirit hands sticking out of the diamond, struggling to hold his fist back. Sherry punched the king off, getting up as she readied her sword. The king leapt with all the Haki channeled to his right golden fist, but the deceitful Sherry created a Bounce Bubble, absorbing Kroctus's momentum as he was stopped just inches from the queen's face. The bubble released all that momentum straight back and sent Kroctus flying for miles.

The guards had abandoned the stadium, and even after Sherry left to pursue the king, Deku was now the only one left. For this reason, he screamed upon hearing a feminine whisper. "Psst. Deku."

"WAAAH!"

"Shhh! Deku, it's me! Toru!"

"T-Toru?!" He looked around, but only saw a floating ring of keys. "Toru… you're still alright?"

"I sure am! Now's my chance to get you out of here." The Invisible Girl unlocked his chains, Deku dropping to the floor. "You poor thing… I can't imagine how you must feel, Deku. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, but there were always so many guards."

"Do you know a way out of here?"

"I was told by Iida that some KND were coming. We have to get their attention!"

"Good. Climb on my back." Deku got to his feet. "I'll have us out of here in no time."

"But you're hurt!"

"Don't worry." Deku raised his left hand as black ropes of energy materializing, wrapping around his wounds. "A good hero is resourceful."

The king splashed into the gulf where his ship was still afloat. Submerged several meters below the surface, he saw Zeus fly overhead, about to strike the sea with lightning. Kroctus used Conqueror's Haki to summon Frazzles, the electric eels forming a shield around him. When Zeus electrified the sea, the Frazzles absorbed most of the electricity, leaving the rest up to his natural durability. After the lightning ceased, the Frazzles fled as Kroctus feigned death. Sherry formed a bubble under her feet, using it as a platform that carried her beneath the waves. After examining the "unconscious" king, she decided to finish him off with one final Soul Slash, but he swam and dodged it in the nick of time.

With the speed of a dolphin, Kroctus swam around the queen, dodging her spheres until he built enough momentum to drill into Sherry with a Golden Torpedo Spin. He shoved the queen all the way into the cliff, but those same tiny spirit hands were able to push Kroctus off her, followed by a bubble to bounce him away. Sherry made a bubble float her up to the surface, making land on the shore, and Kroctus would soon jump out to her right. Sherry flew 30 meters away from Kroctus, then began to charge at him as momentum and chi were surging through her sword. Kroctus accepted her challenge and stormed forward, spinning his golden fist as he anticipated a world-shaking impact.

Alas, Kroctus found himself having to squint his eyes from the sunlight. It seemed this direction of attack gave him a disadvantage, but he kept charging nonetheless. The sun cast an ominous shadow from Sherry's body as it grew brighter. …No, wait, it wasn't getting brighter, it was getting bigger! The sun was falling like a meteor! Kroctus slowed to a halt, too astounded by this phenomena. Even more odd was that it was slated to fall right on top of Sherry.

"AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sheila Frantic was skydiving at the highest velocity, pulling the weight of her Sun Fist behind her. A second before crashing against the Titan's crown, Sheila thrusted her fist down, the miniature sun roughly half the size of Sherry when it made impact. There was a great vibration in the air, and the Light Chi that composed the fist scattered with each moment of force Sheila applied. Queen Sherry, her scowl unchanging, did not let herself budge even after the sun completely dissipated.

Sheila, her fall broken by the force of her own light, spun her tail to float to Sherry's right and land gently. King K. Rool stared at the young captain with bewilderment. Why did this girl insist on dropping between a group of Emperors in a fight every time? She was remarkably stupid.

It took a few seconds for Sherry's mad reddened eyes to narrow on Sheila. "Sunny Fist . . . I'm not in the mood for you right now . . . I need to get my cake back and share it with Akko . . . so she'll love me again…"

"Blimey, you need somethin' better to do with your life. I'd rather be adventuring right now, but you bloody Emperors are keeping me and me mates from doing that. So, I'd rather just take you lot down right now!"

"The greatest pirates in the Nintendia and Florae Galaxies vs. this wannabe from the Milky Way." Kroctus remarked. "Your stupidity is too much."

"Look who's talking, fat bloke who can't even protect his own ship."

"?!" Kroctus whipped in the direction of the _Gangplank_. He saw no activity on his ship. Had his Krew been taken out?! The king ran and dove into the sea, swimming steadfast for his prized vessel. He dolphin-leaped up to the deck, finding all his Kremlings unconscious!

There was an air of Conqueror's Haki, radiating from a single brown-haired girl in the middle. "…Oh. Is this the only one? …And if I'm not mistaken, you're Maddy Murphy, a Haki user."

"Haki _master_." She corrected sternly.

"Hmm…" With a smirk, Kroctus snapped his fingers. A seagull flew on deck and turned on a record player. A jaunty sea shanty began to play. "On pleasant days like this, I do enjoy a good brawl on the deck." (Play "Gangplank Galleon" from _Donkey Kong Country_!)

_Boss fight: Animal King of the Kremlings, KING K. ROOL_

_Power Levels: Maddy – 8,403. Kroctus – 25,102_

The Animal King took off his crown and, with a swift swing of the arm, threw it at Maddy. Maddy dodged the simple attack, and though she could feel the crown boomeranging back, the king made no attempt to move from his spot. Maddy calmly side-stepped around him with guard up, but her Haki sensed no intention to attack. _Is this jerk looking down on me?!_ K. Rool caught his crown and threw it again. Maddy dodged, and still sensing no other motives, decided to leap above the king and stamp his head with a Haki foot. "AUCK!" was his only response. This time, he charged at Maddy, but she rolled aside in the nick of time.

K. Rool charged at Maddy a few more times, but they were slow and straightforward enough to dodge. He was getting just a bit faster, but then he threw his crown mid-charge. Maddy jumped, leg stretched, and stamped him in the snout. "AUCK!" K. Rool then rushed to the crates and grabbed some cannonballs out of them. He began juggling the balls, perhaps as an arrogant way to show off his strength. Maddy sensed when he would punch a ball toward her, using Haki to punch them away, and then she punched one directly at his head. "AUCK!"

The king began to jump around the deck, his bottom landing each time as his weight sent shockwaves. Maddy jumped to avoid the quakes, making her way toward him. "I'm done fooling around!" she proclaimed, punching him in the head to stop his quakes. She jumped for another blow, and again, and once more! Though the king was quite massive compared to her, he was being bashed and bumped around like nothing. With one final punch, Maddy forced the king through the wood railing and into the sea. "This guy is way too confident. Now the real battle should start."

Kroctus jumped out of the sea again. "As you wish." He stretched his right arm, turning black with Haki. "HUAH!" His mighty fist flew, Maddy felt the breeze as she dodged it. Using only Observation now, she ducked, dodged left, jumped back from K. Rool's side swing, jab, and upper-cut. _He's telegraphing his moves too simply. He still thinks I'm not good enough!_ Maddy analyzed him carefully as she dodged his fist. When Kroctus swung his fist overhead, in an arch, Maddy hardened her arms and GRABBED it. They were pushing each other, Kroctus steadily increasing the pressure, and Maddy's knees were bending as a result.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kroctus asked. "I know you can do better than…?!" Before his eyes, something bizarre happened: his black, hardened arm began to turn white starting from the fist. "What?! My Haki… it's white?!"

"Not just white…" Maddy's strength began to prevail, gripping the fist more forcefully. "PAPER!" She TWISTED the arm like a crank!

"AAAAAHH!" K. Rool's scales and bones felt like paper under Maddy's strength.

_"She turned your Haki white?!" Mocha asked Maddy in slight horror._

_"Yup. I don't know if she was using Haki herself or some kind of witchcraft. Still, it got me wondering… maybe 'iron' doesn't have to be the only Color of Arms." Maddy stretched an arm forward as it hardened black. "The 2nd phase of Armament is being able to transmit your chi into enemies' bodies and dismantle their internal structure. And when my Haki turned white, I felt my very chi turn inside-out. I wonder if I could apply that affect to my opponents. Do you think it'd be possible to make their own body feel like paper?"_

_"Don't ask me. You're the expert."_

_"And you're the guinea pig. Harden up and let's get started!" Maddy ran and gripped Mocha's leg in a hug._

_"Not agaaaiin…" Mocha cried._

"If Haki can make me stronger… then it can also make my enemies weaker." Maddy grunted, keeping her grip firm on Kroctus's arm. "This White Haki… makes your strength useless." _But it's not like I can use it in a heartbeat. Most enemies would normally break away by now. Why hasn't he…_

"Impossible!" Kroctus yelled, seemingly helpless. "How could I be defeated… by this technique I've never heard of?! Oh, wait… I CAN'T!" And like water through a hose, black Haki coursed through his arm, erasing the white, and PUNCHED Maddy away. The girl crashed into some barrels, pushing herself out as she stretched her arms. Kroctus gripped the right arm in his left and twisted it back to normal. "But that was very impressive. Let's see if you can do it against both arms." Kroctus stretched and hardened the left arm.

The king stormed at Maddy, fists flying from multiple angles. Maddy returned to evasion, and given the swifter speed of his arms, she doubted he would allow her much more time for White Haki. Maddy glanced down at his toes, sensing a mild hint of instability. She ducked under his fists and stomped his left toes. "AAARH!" Kroctus ceased the onslaught, and Maddy ran out, jumped, and stomped the head again. In the moment Kroctus was bent back, his right arm grabbed Maddy's leg and threw her into the deck. He tried to Ground Pound, but she rolled away, getting up as Kroctus resumed his flurry.

Maddy ultimately decided to enter Haki Fury. She countered Kroctus's punches, but felt her knuckles begin to bruise. With each punch, Maddy sent a fraction of her chi through Kroctus's knuckles to crack them. When she felt she had done enough, Maddy swung a kick to his right fist. Pain coursed through Kroctus via his squished knuckles, leaving him open long enough for Maddy to stomp his right toes, followed by a jump and roundabout kick to the head. Maddy kicked off his belly with the other foot and escaped before he could grab her. She ran around him, but she sensed a punch and readied to grab it—

K. Rool's golden fist forced Maddy's hands into her own face, her skull denting as she rolled along the deck. (End song.) The pain was unbearable, Maddy barely holding onto consciousness as her Fury died out. "Hmph. You're a Haki Master? YOU, GIRL?! You must have spent so much time perfecting a Haki that works backwards that you forgot to move forward. As impressive as your technique was, it was ultimately useless."

"Kueh… errgh…" The ringing in Maddy's head faded as she looked up at him. "How…How do you… do that…that Gold…"

"Golden Haki requires the most intense dedication to your training. To attain it, you must desire absolute perfection. Although 'perfection' is something that can never be reached, you must embed the idea in your mind, reach for it like a valuable treasure that exists only in your dreams. But it is far from your grasp, it seems. The way you were so easily defeated on Field Day or at Heaven's Arena proves how little you care about your own strength."

"Augh… yeah, those were pretty embarrassing… but still… losing isn't so bad, you know? It means I'm still normal."

"HAH! So, strength and power are abnormal to you?! How ignorant!" Kroctus stomped the girl. "Humans are meant to grow! Mortals are meant to grow! Strength and experience is meant to grow! It's a complete insult to become as strong as you have and say it's not normal! People are always trying to do better than others, always seeking to surpass one-another, but if you are afraid of putting those people to shame, then you will NEVER grow stronger! Your chi will NEVER become as pure as mine!"

"Is that why you're Reverting everybody? Just so you can put them to shame? You really can't feel perfect unless you make everyone else helpless?"

"This project is just a means to an end. I need to conquer as much territory as possible and dominate as many people, and I don't have time to manually go around and beat them all up. In fact, if you're so afraid of being 'abnormal,' I'll have you blasted next and have you forget all of your training!"

"Go ahead, if you're really that afraid of me. I could probably master Golden Haki in no time at all. Now that I… understand." Maddy weakly pushed herself up, bent upright, and propped her feet against the deck as they lifted her up. She stumbled a bit, but was able to attain a firm posture as her distorted face smirked up at Kroctus. "Haki isn't just strength… it's adapting… The same way I could learn to use Paper Haki… I can make it Gold."

Kroctus smirked and hardened both fists with gold. "And I'll rip you just as easily." With a snap of his finger, a boombox kicked on. (Play "Gangplank Galleon" from _Smash Ultimate_!)

His punches were like streaks of light cutting across the air, equal to the speed of a comet and sure to incinerate whoever or whatever they came in contact with. Knowing this, Maddy made no attempt to block or counter them. It seemed he was moving in rhythm with the music, but Maddy wouldn't rely on that alone. Right now, all her chi was focused to her Observation, her vision so focused that she could dodge the fists by a hair's breadth. Anyone smart enough would never get this close, but this was her only chance to directly study his technique. Kroctus advanced slowly, and Maddy matched his pace in backing away from him, not wishing to get too out of range, but certainly not wanting to get close.

_I remember when Cheren was afraid of newcomer operatives becoming discouraged by all the strong people in the KND. That made me worried, too. I didn't want cadets to feel the way I used to be. I was afraid of becoming too strong because nobody would want to try and catch up. But I never realized how under-leveled I still am. I've never seen chi so… perfect. Chi that shines like gold. I understand… if I let myself lose here, no one will feel inspired. A man as dangerous as this can't be allowed to be the strongest, or everyone will fear him. It has to be me… For Chris, for Shade, for Mocha, and for all the cadets after me, I have to show them that even the strongest can be beaten!_

After Maddy was done memorizing the motions of the golden arms, the next step was a touch trickier: after each swing, Maddy would gently, and very briefly, pat K. Rool's arms. It was just enough so the motion wouldn't rip her palm, enough so he couldn't grab her in turn, and enough so she could feel that golden flow a bit at a time. She was slowly forming a picture of K. Rool's chi paths in her mind, gaining an idea of the look and feel of Gold Haki. The chi flowed beautifully, like a river of fresh clean water that had absolutely no obstructions.

But then Kroctus stopped his flurry, arms stretched to either side—Maddy gasped and jumped five feet to the right, for his Golden CLAP formed a brief, invisible, but fearsome shockwave that would've ripped her flesh off. Kroctus lunged at her and CLAPPED again, but Maddy dodged once more. With each round, Kroctus flew belly first, intended to knock Maddy down, so she had to keep running in circles, because Kroctus would send the CLAP midway through the jump, in whichever new location Maddy would be at that time. Each clap would last only a millisecond, but evasion was still highest priority.

Kroctus ceased once more and stuck out his golden belly. He raised his left hand above it and began to bash it like cymbals on a drum set, vibrating the air and Maddy's eardrums. He abruptly stopped and leapt at Maddy for another CLAP, but this time, she ran right underneath him and avoided entirely. Now right behind his tail, Maddy leapt and grabbed on. "ROOOAAR!" Kroctus spun like a tornado, passing the Gold Haki to the tail to try and make it slipperier. Knowing she might never have another chance like this, Maddy attempted to spread White Haki to the gold. As expected, the resistance was much stronger, the gold refused to be turned inside-out. But she kept trying; with just a bit more time, she might definitely turn just one scale back to black—

Kroctus hammered his tail into the deck, forcing Maddy all the way through the ship and into the sea. "Hah… might as well give the Chomps some dinner. …Hm?" When he glanced over the side, he saw the waves stirring in an unusual motion, leading toward the shore. "?!" The king dove into the sea and saw Melody Jackson KOing Chomps with waterbending, carrying Maddy on her back as she swam steadfast for the shore. "So, you want to TAG IN?!" Kroctus swam at them like the hungriest shark, and Melody picked up the pace, knowing there was no chance of survival if he caught up.

Melody spun and raised them to the shore with a cyclone, her bare feet carrying the weight of herself and Maddy into the city. "Don't worry, Maddy, Sunni will be here any minute-"

"GRAAAAH!" Kroctus resurfaced and stormed after them on all fours.

Fear raced through Melody's heart, racing faster than she's ever had to—she stepped on a large pebble and tripped, and in only a moment, they would meet the jaws of the Emperor. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" The last thing she saw was Kroctus flying, his fists positioned to squash them into a pool of blood.

A great crater was formed by the impact, but no blood to fill it. Kroctus thought he saw a red blur zip by in that split second. He looked left, seeing Izuku Midoriya with the girls in either arm. "YOU! I see your spirit hasn't diminished."

"Remember this, Kroctus… we'll be the ones who win in the end." Power surged through Deku's legs as he zoomed around the buildings and out of Kroctus's sight.

"Those two are very… surprising. I almost want to watch out for them. Heh… MWEH HEH heh har!" (End song.)

**A few minutes ago**

"Well, since I have a moment… Sunny Fist…" Sherry's tone was calm, but Sheila could sense the rage welling up within her, "I just remembered something. Akko told me that you humiliated her… and she wants to kick your ass. Yes, yes, that's right." Her long fingernail scraped against her scalp. "She wanted to cut off your neck and put your insides on her sandwich. Maybe if I catch you and bring you to her… yes, that should resolve everything."

"'ave ya considered just giving back her soul or whatever it is you took?"

"Don't be so absurd! I never realized I was so incomplete without Akko's soul." Sherry reached into her diamond and gently withdrew a pink spirit that resembled Akko in a retro cartoon style. "There's so much raw emotion and spirit in this tiny thing. I feel more attached to my feelings and dreams than ever before. I believe…I believe I can accomplish anything. Even finding… Carl…"

"That don't even look like Akko."

"My, you're incompetent. Her soul embodies Akko perfectly, see?" Sherry held the soul up. The cartoon Akko bore a clueless smile as she swayed in Sherry's fingers.

"Hmm… yeh, that looks about roight."

"AAAAGH!" A giant robot crashed onto the ground and grabbed Sherry's arms from behind, restraining her like a child. That robot was the Grand Charion.

"I'VE GOT YOU, AKKO!" Lotte Jansson swooped on her broomstick and fired the beam of a T.H.E.R.M.O.S. directly at Akko's soul, sucking it from Sherry's grasp.

"GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!" Sherry burst with psychic and forced the Charion to release. She sent a Soul Slash at Lotte, but the witch forced herself to the left and dodged. The Grand Charion tried to burrow into Sherry with a Tornado Punch, but the durable queen withstood the attack and clapped her hands above her to stop the drill. This caused the Charion itself to spin around and fly into a building, demolishing it. Sherry jumped onto Zeus and flew up in search of Lotte.

The spectacled witch flew to a fire escape on the side of a building, where Akko and Diana were waiting. "I did it, guys! I got Akko's soul back!"

"I love you, Lotte!" Akko embraced her best friend in a hug. "Hurry up and put it back inside me!"

"Don't get so headstrong!" Diana stated. "Remember, you still have 50 years of lifespan, so if we shoved the 100 years Sherbet stole in you all at once, it might become overbearing."

"Why do you talk like this is such a common thing?!"

"Relax, Akko!" Lotte consoled. "We need to set up the ritual anyway, and that's best done in the comfort of our-"

_"HEY, let me OUT of here!"_ The T.H.E.R.M.O.S. suddenly grew a face and shook in Lotte's grasp.

"W-What?! It's talking!"

_"Duh, I have a brain, you know! Let me out, I wanna go home!"_

"Oh, my sweet little soul!" Akko gleefully swiped the container and pulled it open. "Come to Mama!"

"AKKO, DON'T!" Diana shouted.

"DWAH!" The soul kicked Akko in the face and flew to the sky. _"SHERRYYYY! Sherry, over here!"_

"Akko?!" The queen whipped in the direction of the dancing pink light. "AKKO!" She flew with welcoming hands, and Akko's soul gleefully flew to reunite with her friend. "Akko, I was so worried about you! I thought you had left me…" She softly hugged the soul to her cheek, tears falling. (Play "Moon on the Water" from _Danganronpa_.)

_"Don't be silly, Sherry! I would never think about leaving you!"_ The cartoon embraced Sherry as tight as her little arms could.

"R…Really?" Sherry held her away. "But back then… you were mad at me… you yelled at me…"

_"I was just a little surprised at first, that's all! I could never be mad at you, Sherry. You and I are besties. Being around you is so much fun."_

"Akko… I…I'm so happy to hear you say that…" The queen's strong diamond heart began to glow and beat, becoming soft and tender with warm feelings.

Akko, Lotte, and Diana were appalled. Was this really happening? Akko, especially, felt very hollow inside. "My own soul… betrayed me…"

"Akko, that's not really your soul." Lotte said, her tone somber. "That's Sherry's soul… in the shape of your life force. Those are Sherry's feelings… or at least, that's how she wants to feel…"

"That woman exists in her own plane of existence…" Diana said.

"I can't wait to get my cake back… and share it with you…" Sherry continued.

_"Sherry, do we really need the cake? You're becoming too stressed over it."_

"But it's my family's sacred recipe, Akko. Those Kremlings don't deserve to put their tongues on it."

_"But don't you see, Sherry? We don't need the cake to be happy. Not when we have each other. I'm perfectly happy just being with you, we all are. Besides, don't forget about Terry and MaKayla's wedding. Once we have control of the Great Clock, we can change history however we please. We can make it so you never lost the cake."_

"Why, Akko… that's brilliant. What would I ever do without you…"

Pink mist enveloped Sherry's mind. Around her were millions of souls, the souls of her faithful Sweetians. "Akko's pretty stupid sometimes," Hannah's soul said, "but she has the right idea now."

"Yeah! We can change history any way we want it to be, Queen Sherry!" Barbara followed.

"Oh, I was wrong to doubt that little witch." The soul of Goomnut said with a kind old smile. "She about warms my heart, too."

"Yes… let's make our beautiful utopia. Let's make it bigger than ever." When she opened her eyes, there was no longer a Zootopia in ruins. There were towering buildings made of chocolate, the sun and clouds were dancing. The despairing faces of the witches were joyful, as happiness was felt throughout the universe. There were ponies, beautiful gems, shooting stars, it was a most wonderful haven. "I wish the entire universe would know this happiness. Come, to the peaceful world inside my heart. Let me shower you with love and sweets. Any cold person who denies this life does not deserve the soul they carry."

To everyone else, the clueless queen was blissfully twirling on her cloud. She was lost in her own little world. _"GOT YA NOW, BITCH!"_ The Grand Charion sprung above the queen and HAMMERED its hands down. "Give Akko's soul BACK to us!" Amanda ordered. (End song.)

The robot was kicked back by the superior might of Akko's soul's foot. _"Leave my friend ALONE!"_ The soul flew into Sherry's heart and merged itself with the Soul Quartz. Sherry's eyes shone with wonder as a bow with a heart-shaped arrow grew out of her chest. The bow placed itself in Sherry's hands, who felt pure emotion coursing through her.

Her feelings acting on their own, Sherry pulled the bow and locked directly on the Charion. "Soooouuul… ARC!" The arrow graced the city with love, pink mist raining everywhere, and the Charion's heart was so bursting with love that the robot exploded.

"AMANDA/CONSTANZE!" cried the girls.

The two in question were able to defend their selves with a Protego, but suffered a rough landing after being ejected from the ship. "Ah… this power…" Sherry spoke, aghast. "So, this is what it means to open my heart… This is the true power of my soul!"

_"It sure is, Sherry! As long as you keep your friends in your heart, then nothing can defeat you!"_

"Yes… My dear, sweet Akko…" She caressed the soul in her pudgy fingers. "I will never let… that _phantom_ deceive me again." Her eyes brimmed with darkness and hate as she glared at the witches. "In fact… Diana… aren't you supposed to be with Jaune Pringle at Smoothie's resort?" The Cavendish gasped and readied herself. "Has something happened to Smoothie or Jaune? Yes, worrisome, how troubling." She scratched at her scalp. "Well, it doesn't matter. We've already thought ahead on this."

"What do you mean by that?" Diana asked.

"Well, we were going to take over Luna Nova anyway, but on the same planet as Mickey Mouse, there was always the risk of losing it. So, we're going to transport the entirety of Luna Nova to a designated spot on Sweetopia, using powerful Mushroomian gems known as the Crystal Stars. As we speak, an army led by 100 generals is carrying out the task now, ensuring there is as little resistance as possible!"

"NO! We never discussed this at all!"

"But we did. Remember, a little after the war started, I asked how you would feel about Luna Nova being moved to Sweetopia, and you said, 'You think we could install a men's bar while we're at it?'"

"I never… THE FAKE!" Diana immediately deduced the answer.

"So, whether you marry Jaune Pringle or not, the school's treasures will be mine. Now I suppose I'll have to-"

A giant Light Fist struck the back of Sherry's head, the queen bending forward just a bit. She saw Sheila on the roof opposite the witches. "Oi, did you forget?! We have a score to settle!"

Sherry swung a Soul Slash, decimating that roof, but Sheila jumped to the one next to it. Prometheus set the other roofs on fire, ensuring Sheila couldn't jump to them as Zeus prepared to strike lightning. However, a blue Psycho Sphere was thrown into the cloud's mouth, exploding inside him and causing Sherry to fall to the street. Sunni landed beside Sheila. "Sheila, I've taken Maddy and Melody to safety, so let's get going!"

"Just get the witches and go on without me, my plan ain't finished, yet!"

"Sheila, are sure about doing this? How do you know Chris will-"

"Just do what I asked and make sure they get the message, got it?! The rest will work itself out, trust me!"

"…" Sunni sighed, "No psychic in the universe could read your mind, Sheila. But no one knows your team better than you." With that, Sunni teleported to all the Shiny Pirates and had them warped to safety.

Sheila punched her fists together and flashed with Midas Fury. "I HOPE YOU'RE WATCHING, you traitorous blokes! What I'm about to do to this hag ain't NEARLY as bad as what I'll do to YOU!" Sheila dove off the building, her sights locked dead on Sherry's heart as she readied her strongest attack yet-

Majin Buu intercepted the Faunus and engulfed her sunny fist in his mouth, slurping in the rest of the body shortly after. "Gulp… Mmm, Buu tummy full. Can we go home now, Grandma?"

"Yes, Buu… Kroctus can keep the cake, for now. It won't matter long." Sherry regrouped with the Breakfast Club and enveloped all her pirates in a teleport, vanishing from the city street.

Sunni bowed her head in regret. "Sigh… did you get all that, Callie?"

Her communicator was active the entire time, while Callie connected her tenta-phone to one of her own to transmit the recording to Marie. "Yes. I think it came through okay."

**Inkopolis**

Marie had Sector V gather in her room to listen to the recorded message. Their emotions were all but exhausted. "…Oh, that's fuckin' it." Chris cursed, stomping out of the room as Aurora followed him. "I fuckin' can't BELIEVE her, pullin' this damn stunt all to make a point to us! FUCKING SHEILA!"

"Chris, wait!" Aurora caught up and grabbed his shoulder. "Don't rush into it!"

"I'm going to rescue her right the fuck now! Then I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind! It sounds like the genie guy caught her, so we just gotta find him, the goddamn piece of…" Chris was ceaseless in his resolve, and Aurora knew there was no point in words. Especially with the scorched appearance of her palm that was just on his shoulder.

The others peeked out of the room, almost wondering if it was safe. "…I've never seen him this angry before…" Aurora said.

"Me either." Haruka replied. "I've been worried about him for a long time. I feel like… Chris may just lose it soon."

"I won't let him." The younger Uno claimed firmly. "I refuse to let our family fall apart any further. I'll go with him to rescue Sheila. We'll ask Meta Knight to help us, he wouldn't let Nigel Uno's son destroy himself either."

"What about us?" Haylee asked.

"Stay here and take care of your objectives." Aurora smiled at her team. "The rest of the KND need our help with other things, right? We all need to keep our heads. If we tough it out for just a little bit longer… we'll win. I promise." With that, she followed after her brother.

"Hm… you heard her, fellas." Harry said. "We still got an Inkling to save."

_And a big Rainbow Monkey who needs taught a lesson!_ Kirie signed.

"Then I better play my part, too." Haruka followed. "I'm heading to Towa City. Wish me luck."

* * *

**The adventure continues next time in: "Breaking Point."**


	20. Breaking Point

**This is the kind of chapter you're going to finish with either a smile or a somber frown, but that's what makes the Gameverse so magical. X)**

* * *

**_Chapter 20: Breaking Point_**

**Sweetopia; Egg City**

The Exciting Egg City was a bustling metropolis built within a mountain valley. With a slight Arabian mixed with futuristic aesthetic, all the buildings were giant eggs, some based on the ground, some situated on pillars, and magic carpets were used to travel in-between places. A palace was built upon a mountain overlooking the city, and this was where Buu made his home. The Majin returned here after their attack on Zootopia, resting on his egg throne. Team Pilaf had come to visit him.

"WHAT?! You lost Buu's Dango-Dango Fruit?!" yelled the Majin.

"We swear we don't know what happened to it!" Pilaf panicked. "Pea just wanted us to tell you, it was meant to be delivered to her mansion, and she was going to inject it with the Awakening Serum to make it stronger before we fed it to you! But it disappeared from the ship it was on, and it doesn't seem like any of the crewmen ate it by accident."

"NYEEEAAAH! Buu want Dango Fruit! Buu was gonna use Dango Fruit to control the Kremling Krew! Buu was gonna surprise Mama with K. Rool as his slave! What's Buu gonna do now?!"

"Relax, Buu! You're already powerful enough without a Devil Fruit. Plus, when I permanently restore your youth with my enhanced power, you'll become unstoppable! You can crush all the other pirates in no time at all!"

"Mmmmm… Buu guesses…"

"Master Buu! We've got trouble!" A buff Glomourian man rushed in. "There's a fleet of ships crossing the valley behind the castle! They're flying the Sky God colors!"

"Waaaah! Can't you do it yourself?"

"W-Well, the flagship has a giant mask that kinda looks like one of their Commanders."

"Bleh. Fine, Buu take care of it." The Majin broke through the ceiling and took off.

"Buu, wait! We can help!" Pilaf and co. ran out of there.

The fleet of Star Knights were in battle with Big Mom ships as the _Halberd_ sailed across the egg mountains. Chris, Aurora, and Meta Knight watched from the bridge as the palace drew into view. "Our reports claim that Buu has not yet released Sheila, so this may be our chance to rescue her and defeat the Majin in one fell swoop." the knight said.

"How do we kill a genie, anyway?" Chris asked.

"Majins are not the same as genies, though they are a species who can live for thousands of years and possess magical attributes. Most people mistake a Majin to be unkillable, because their cells constantly regenerate if destroyed. However, there is a limit to the regeneration. If all their chi is exhausted, the regeneration will fail and death will be permanent. To that end, we are lucky to have firebenders like you. Burning or destroying the cells will require more energy for the Majin to respawn, and thus ending him will be just a bit simpler."

"But we can't do serious damage to Buu until we save Sheila and anyone else inside, right?" Aurora asked.

"You are mistaken, Aurora. For as many powers a being like Buu has, there is just as many weaknesses. First, a Majin, like a genie, is unable to kill mortals, even if they are able to injure them. If a Majin were to swallow his victims, they could never be digested, and furthermore, even if the Majin's body were destroyed and reformed countless times, it would show no visible effect on the 'dimension' inside its body. The inhabitants inside would be perfectly safe. That being said, I surmise that Buu has crewmen who voluntarily let their selves be swallowed to guard prisoners or treasures, and there may be nothing to stop those 'guests' from killing each other. Indeed, Buu's body is a fortress all on its own. If he needs to kill someone, he need simply weaken his target and let his crewmen handle the rest."

"But what happens if the body is destroyed completely?"

"Buu's stomach is a Pocket Dimension, much like an Infi-Cube: if the host of a Pocket Dimension is destroyed, everything contained inside it will be forcibly ejected. We had best hope then that Chris's attack will have ceased at that time, otherwise Sheila will be in for a rude greeting."

"I could care less at this point." Chris stated coldly. "'Soon as I rip Sheila out of there, I got a ton of things I wanna say."

"Mmm… I fear this is more than a rescue operation." Meta Knight could sense a dark aura emanating from Chris. "I feel it is not my place to be here for this… but I shall protect you regardless."

**Buu's Belly**

As soon as she was swallowed, Sheila was forced into a red cellular pod, pressing her body from all sides. "Hnnnnhh… oi, I thought his stomach would have just a bit more room… c'mon, ya bloody box." She wriggled her rear in attempt to crack open the Vanish Box in her pocket. "Almost… there we… ARE!"

The box opened, and Mason burst out of it, his front completely smooshed into Sheila's in this tiny space. "Aip! S-Sheila!"

"Heheheh! Looks like my plan worked, eh?"

"Y'p! We were successf'lly… swallowed." Mason smiled awkwardly; with their mouths pressed together, their words were muffled. "Uh… how d'we get outta here?"

"I feel like this thingy is suckin' my chi. Eh, it's just like bein' in Big Mum. Well, only one thing to do."

"EEEEEEEHHHHH!" The outside of the pod was seen shaking as fist-shaped lumps popped around it, cartoon beating sounds heard within, until it finally broke with the combined force of Light and Poison, the two friends plopping on their behinds. "…Hehehehehehehehehe!" They both laughed off that silly moment.

"Bonkers, Mason, we got eaten by a real live genie! This is one for the adventure books, I tell you what!"

"It sure is. You really think Chris will come and save us though?"

"'Soon as he hears what happened, he'll be here in a jiffy."

"Even so… I'm still not sure how I feel about this whole thing. I mean, you're purposely making Chris more angry just so he'll fight this guy. There were plenty of other firebenders that coulda helped us."

"Yeh, but Chris ain't the guy that'll just get tired before the battle's over. Besides…" Sheila pushed herself up, Mason following, "that bloke has some things ta get off his chest, don't ya reckon?"

"I do, but… is this even the time or place?"

"We'll find out, won't we? Until that time comes, let's do some good old-fashioned exploring. Getting swallowed doesn't happen every day, you know!"

"Yeah, but if it happens once, most people tend to not want it again." (Play "Wriggle Sweet Room" from _Charlie Chocolate Factory_!)

_Stage 23: Buu's Belly_

_Mission: Escape from Buu!_

The chamber they were in had several pods that Sheila decided to break open, but they only contained shriveled-up food, a puppy, and a picture of Buu with a grinning dark-haired man on Coruscant. The exit door resembled lime-green cells that Sheila could punch open. Immediately, two Pianta guards saw them and threw punches, but were swiftly overpowered by Sheila's superior fists, and Mason gassed them into submission when they were knocked down. The duo approached a pool of pink digestive acid; though it wasn't designed to melt living creatures to death, it would still turn them into candy. Fortunately, Mason's poisonbending could open a path through the acid.

They crossed to a stairway that led up to a round corridor. The walls were stretching out in the form of Buu before detaching—they were White Buu Cells! One zapped Mason with a beam and turned his legs into marshmallow, causing him to trip. Sheila had Light Spheres bounce around the hall and bash the Buus, and once Mason freed himself, he burped Gas Bombs to intoxicate the cells, but after defeating them, they realized several walls of sticky marshmallow webs blocked the passage. Sheila's spheres would only bounce off them.

"Sheila, check it out!" Mason found an alternate passage, leading to a Rock Candy bushel. "You still remember how to use Candy Powers, right?"

"Heck yeah I do!" Both friends took a bite of candy, dropped it at their feet, and a crystal sphere formed around them. They rolled back down the passage and charged momentum before blowing through the marshmallows, the tunnel sloping and snaking in every direction before a ramp launched them over a pool of acid and onto a platform. There was a trail of syrup leading along the wall, and their Rock Candy was able to stick to and roll along it. The trail carried them over an acid river, but cannons in the opposite wall were shooting chunks of ice cream to try and take them down. They evaded the ice cream until they could safely land on a platform, having to break out of their Rock Candy against a ledge.

They climbed the ledge to view a processing plant-like area. Eggs, candy, and other foods were falling into a giant bucket, and little brain-shaped cells called Metroids were lifting the foods out and dropping them into machines, where they would be pumped of their nutrients and transferred through the appropriate pipe. "Danger, danger!" yelled a Gearmo that was cleaning a pump. "Prisoners have gotten loose! Get them, Metroids!" The Metroids turned focus on the kids. Sheila's spheres bounced off the first one as it latched onto her, sapping her energy, but some forceful punches were able to knock it off. Sheila dodged the cells while punching or kicking them directly, her melee attacks proving more efficient until the Metroids were down for good.

"So like, do these pipes go to different stomachs built for certain types of food?" Mason asked. "If I cared about Majin biology, I might look into it, but for now:" he used his bending to grab the acid and destroy the machines, KOing the Gearmo in the process. "Maybe it won't be healthy for him if I mess up his diet!" Alarms went off as Piantas raced in, whirling Chain Chomps and lunging them at the intruders.

"'ey, guess who found some Licoropes!" Sheila grabbed and pulled Mason away from the enemies, keeping hold of him as she latched the Licorope to a floating hook cell, swinging across a series as Piantas hurdled Chain Chomps from platforms. They set foot on a path leading into a wide, open room with pools of yellow, lava-like yolk. Hothands rose out of the yolk, holding large eggs that would explode when thrown. Mason and Sheila frantically ducked and ran through the room, but the captain noticed a hanging pod over a pit. Sheila punched to destroy the pod, freeing a Glacian girl, whom she caught before she fell in.

The Glacian hid in their Infi-Cube, the two escaping the room quickly afterward. They had to sidle along a ledge over a river of molten yolk, and Hothands would pop out of gaps and try to smack them. Sheila's Light Fists would subdue them enough to sneak by until they arrived at a dead end with an orange soda fountain. They recognized it as Fizzy Lift and took a drink, their bodies becoming light as bubbles as they floated further down the yolk river. The ceiling sloped down, forcing the two to lower just a few meters above the yolk. Yolk Bubbles bounced out of the lava, and they seemed to be intentionally chasing the duo; judging by their eyes, they had sentience.

Mason saw a treasure chest floating in the yolk and pulled it along with him, making dodging the Bubbles just a touch more difficult, but they were able to reach safe land by the time the soda wore off, the contents of the chest theirs to keep. They went up stairs to another processing area, but a police car shaped like a pill drove up. "You shall go no further, foul villains!" A robotic, red and yellow robot with a pill head was aiming a cannon at them. "Officer Drix is here to put you on ice!" Drix fired ice balls that would explode, freezing the ground around it.

Sheila dodged his attacks and punched Light Spheres at his face from afar. Drix endured the attacks, but was growing more annoyed and prepared a stronger ice blast. Sadly, Mason chucked a soda into his cannon and clogged it up, causing Drix to freezesplode himself. Mason grabbed the acids to destroy the processer machine. Alarms went off as the kids raced across a slightly narrow path with several gaps. There were spinning, hamburger-like creatures crossing the path, their eyes shadowed under the top bun.

These Spunburgers tried to bonk the duo into the acid, but were too weak to survive Sheila's fists. Hordes of hamburgers kept coming, but they advanced bravely until they could jump to a ledge with a path above the burgers. They encountered a waterfall of acid, which Mason could split open with his bending, but when he split open the second one, a Cuphead shot him in the face with a small energy bullet. Mason recovered and splashed acid over the Cuphead, KOing him before they passed through.

They entered an expansive room where the ground was made of bouncy pink marshmallow. Multiple Cupheads and Mugmen were bouncing joyfully, trying to shoot the intruders. They nimbly evaded Sheila's spheres, prompting the kids to get closer and knock them out directly. "Heheheheh! I wish my belly were as bouncy as this!" Sheila giggled, flying up and down.

"It's fun, but it's not worth it, I would think." Mason laughed as well. The two bounced over to a set of parallel walls over a pit, obviously needing to use Wall Jumps with extra bounce. They made it to some tilted giant marshmallows that bounced them further, landing them on a large bouncy ground where more White Buu Cells emerged. The Buus would shove them off with just as much bouncy force, but Sheila's Light Fists kept them at bay before that could happen. The duo bounced up a stairway of giant marshmallows, which had Springmallows bouncing on them that would force them away with great force.

One of these Springmallows was actually tied to a yeti operative from Glacia. Mason bounced over to carefully untie the yeti without touching the spring, and afterwards he took cover in the Cube. They ascended the marshmallows through a diagonal corridor, with windows showing the whipping outdoors—"WHOA!" Mason yelped when a blaze of emerald fire enveloped the view. "That fire… Sheila, I think Chris is here now!"

"See, I told ya he'd come! Hehe, we'd better get outta here before he cooks us for dinner!"

The duo arrived in a rather cold hallway with a bunch of Ice Spanias (resembling the Spunburgers, but made of ice cream disks and spikes). The Spanias didn't react to their presence, but they noticed another creature: a walking dark-green imp with a ghostly tail on its head and sad yellow eyes. The Ice Scream spotted the kids and, "EEEEAAAAAAIIIIII!" His bellowing scream hurt their ears and caused the Spanias to spin rampantly. Not only were the Spanias durable, but they hurt a lot worse than the burgers. Mason coughed a Gas Bomb toward the Scream and choked it; the silence caused the Spanias to stop, and the now-vulnerable creatures were swiftly dealt with.

The duo arrived at another processing center called Vomit Control, which seemed to exist just below Buu's throat, and a Big Mom flagpole was built above it. Hordes of Piantas charged forward, desperate to shove the kids away, but Mason stunned them with a Gas Bomb, leaving Sheila to jump and race across their heads, each step resulting in a "Dope, d'oh, dwoh!" Once across, Sheila hopped some platforms to get onto the pump, Ground Pounding a switch repeatedly in attempt to overpower it.

"Sheila, let me give you a hand!" Mason drank some Green Flurp, amplifying his bending as he blew through the Piantas with a giant Gas Bomb. He twirled a Silver Flurp in his hand as he raced past the brutes and poured the soda into an opening on the pump. It took a few seconds for the soda to pour out completely, during which time Sheila also had to punch away Metroids. The Silver Flurp increased the instability of the vomit, and with Sheila adding extra pressure with each pound, the explosion was now irreversible.

"Oi, it's gonna blow, Mason! Grab on and let's get outta here!"

"At least we're going together this time!" Mason jumped up to her platform and took her hand. "WOOHOOOOO/WHOOOOOAAAA!"

Their trajectory was in alignment with the top of the flagpole, the duo grabbing and spinning around it like a fan, the black flag morphing into a gold one with Sheila's logo. "VOMIT VOLCANOOOOOO!" They would enjoy the rest of the ride up. (End song.)

**Several minutes ago**

Mages swooped down on magic carpets, casting spells at Meta Knight, but the winged night was too swift, their carpets and wands ripping before they could even process what happened. "You bully! Leave Buu's friends alone!" cried the Majin, swooping in for a punch, but a sudden beam struck the Commander and exploded him.

Chris glared at the smoke, waiting until Buu fully reformed to speak. "You're one to talk, you pink piece of shit. You swallowed some of my friends."

"Ohhhh? Three-Eye Boy is friends with Sunny Fist?"

"I was referring to Sector IC, but sure, go ahead. Just spit Sheila out."

"Nuh-uh! Mama has special surprise for Sunny Fist! Buu keep her comfy in his tummy 'til surprise is ready."

"Fine. You asked for it." Chris whipped in the direction of Buu's mages and shot a quick, small Combustion Beam in the center of them, exploding and burning their carpets.

"YOU MEANIE!"

"Chris, save your strength for Buu!" Aurora stated.

"Oh, this is nothin'!" Chris cupped his hands in a circle above his third eye, blasting a massive emerald flame to burn all the nearby mages, Meta Knight flying away to avoid after-burn. "That piss you off, Genie Boy?! 'Cause you're gonna get it 50 times worse!"

"NNN!" Buu punched Chris off the _Halberd_'s deck with great force, the boy crashing into the yolk field below. "NO ONE hurt Buu's friends but BUU!" The Majin zipped down in a fury. "Fire Boy PAY!"

"Heh." Chris recovered and readied his burning fists. "Finally, we're on the same page." (Play "Boss Battle 1" from _Smash Brawl_!)

_Boss fight: Breakfast Commander, Minister of Eggs, MAJIN BUU_

_Power Levels: Chris – 8,402. Buu – 15,000_

Buu lunged at Chris with a flurry of punches, Chris rapidly countering with flaming fists. The onslaught was ceaseless until Chris kicked a powerful blast from his foot, sending Buu away. The Majin willed giant eggs to pop out of the ground and fly at Chris, the boy destroying them with emerald fireballs, but in the midst of it all, Buu was charging his antenna. Buu whipped his antenna and shot a magic beam with bullet speed, Chris dodging by a hair's breadth, but Buu followed with more beams that he dodged in quick succession. After too many misses, Buu grew frustrated and decided to vacuum Chris in directly, but this gave him the chance to shoot his Combustion Beam directly down Buu's throat. The Majin inflated like a balloon and exploded.

Chris awaited his reformation, but was suddenly punched from the left by a floating fist, then a right fist, so he ignited his body to keep them at bay. Buu's body returned, and Chris didn't hesitate to tackle and rip him apart like a flaming tiger. Buu forced him off with a pulse of energy, then he willed the ground beneath Chris to become an egg yolk that would ensnare him. Noticing this instantly, Chris leapt out of the yolk's range, but there was another, and again, and once more, before Chris ultimately took to the sky on Rocket Boost. However, the crafty Majin created a tower of chocolate bars to shield himself. Chris flew to the very top, dodging cannon-jawbreakers that shot out, and fired his Combustion Beam directly into the opening, down the hollow tower, and exploded the base with Buu.

The melting tower collapsed into the smoke, but Buu suddenly flew out after reforming, Chris flying back to dodge, and the two engaged in an aerial fight between Buu's gloves and Chris's boots. Buu tried to zap the Candy Beam, but Chris evaded, swooping behind the Majin and grabbing the antenna. Chris swung him around while setting him ablaze like an emerald comet, eventually slamming Buu into the ground. The Majin flipped up and rolled away, the flames dousing as his body regenerated. "MASTER BUU!" 50 crewmen were saluting behind him. "We offer our lives!"

"Good! Buu need fodder!" The Majin flew over the troops and sucked them all into his throat. A cannon formed on his belly, blasting the men at Chris with bullet speed, but the Demon Prince continuously ran to the side to stay out of range until all 50 had fired. However, Chris was caught in a Yolk Trap, and by the time he burned himself free, Buu was able to snipe him with the Candy Beam, shrinking Chris into the body of a lollipop. The vacuum of Buu's lungs was drawing him in, but even in this sweet form, Chris's rage fueled him to a point where the lollipop shattered and he blew up to normal size, immediately shooting the Combustion Beam down Buu's throat as he exploded like a gas balloon.

After reforming, Buu transferred the fat from his body to his head, inflating it so that he could start munching along the ground like Pac-Man. He wasn't chasing Chris, so the Uno merely watched as he ate up a trail of the edible ground. When he finished, the Majin flew in the air and called, "Buu Barf SNAKE!" All that he had eaten spewed out as a flying snake, Chris flying to outrun it. Even when it was fully out of Buu's body, the Majin controlled and had it keep chasing Chris. With a burst of fire, Chris flew along the top of the snake and ignited the whole thing, the smell of burning puke torture to his nostrils. Chris could control the burning snake and willed it to wrap around Buu, and the fire combusted into a spire under Chris's power to severely damage the Majin.

"MASTER BUU!" This time, a band of 30 giants lined up with a salute. "We will serve you 'til the end!"

"Time for Buu's Big Belly Cannon!" Buu inhaled all the giants into his little body as if they were nothing. Chris growled and kicked on his Malladus Fury, a body of green aura with horns fitting around him. Chris blocked the first giant with his own strength and set him completely aflame, resulting in an unpleasant impact and chain reaction for the other giants. The crewmen cried and begged for help, but Chris granted said salvation as he flew over and sucked all that fire into his lungs. Buu met him in the air and unleashed a Super Candy Beam, wider and with neon colors, but it was intercepted by Chris's, "Emerald HELL BEAM!"

His third eye unleashed a one-foot wide beam of gaseous green, pressing against Buu's beam with near equal power. If this were a game, Chris would be button-mashing like crazy, that's what his beam looked like as it struggled to overcome Buu's. "EEEAAAAAAHHHH!" Hellfire proved stronger than candy as the Majin was completely evaporated. There wasn't a trace left when the beam died away, but because Buu's prisoners weren't popping into existence, they knew the fight was not done. When Chris saw Buu reforming, he set the Majin aflame, but Buu kicked him away with a severed boot. Buu was whole again, flying away as Chris hurdled giant fireballs, but a lucky shot of the Candy Beam was able to chocolatify Chris and make him fall.

Chris broke free in seconds, but Buu was given time to charge his antenna. The antenna flashed, and a soft purple aura appeared around Chris. The boy gasped when chocolate meteors began to fall from the sky, and this aura was some kind of gravity field leading them directly toward him! Chris had to destroy them with consecutive Combustion Beams, but he would still be drenched in the fast-melted chocolate. "D'AH!" Even after he thought he shot them all, a hand-size comet was able to bash him in the Combustion Eye. His chi paths were weakened, and worse was that Chris was unable to escape the chocolate pressing around him. Buu caught the mass of chocolate in an energy whip and began to swing and bash Chris around the ground.

"Haha! Buu poked your eye! Now you can't see!" the Majin taunted, whirling Chris in the air before letting him crash. "Majin CHI BEAM!" Buu channeled energy to his hands and unleashed his own deadly beam upon Chris, evaporating the chocolate and leaving the Uno a charred mess. He was still conscious through the endeavor, but his Fury aura was fizzling.

"MASTER BUU! Your dessert is served-goro!" A line of 10 giant, Pound Cake Gorons saluted loyally. Buu slurped them all into his endless gullet and readied to unload them on his fallen opponent.

"Oh, just fuck all of you!" Chris's emerald aura flared and exploded, a gargantuan fist sending Buu flying. Chris's aura was now the shape and size of Malladus's upper torso.

"I didn't know he could do that!" Aurora exclaimed.

Buu recovered in midair and fired the Goro Cannon, but the speed and power of the 10 giant rock men was nothing to Malladus's furious fists, hitting them away like volleyballs. The demon then snatched Buu out of the air and squeezed him to ashes like a marshmallow. However, Buu willed his cells to reform several yards away, and as Chris chased after him, Buu began rolling around the ground to amass all the edible matter into a giant ball that dwarfed the Demon King. When it was complete, Buu had it face Chris, spin extremely fast in one place, and launch at Chris with devastating momentum.

The demon's torso grasped the ball in his mighty hands, Chris's own arms mimicking the motion as he kept his stance as firm as possible. The heat was dramatically rising in both fighters as the kinetic energy was longing to burst, but had nowhere to flow. Chris's eye shone and launched the Combustion Beam, blowing the Gunk Ball all the way toward an egg mountain where the very top exploded. Little did Chris know that Buu had already escaped the ball and was burrowing underground to gulp him—but Chris felt the Majin's rage and dodged just in time, and the godly hands of Malladus clapped Buu in a trap. The Majin shook frantically to escape, but Malladus kept him firmly in place as the eye began shining again.

"But Buu hit your eye! Fire Boy should die!"

"'Guess you didn't hit it hard enough. Majins can't kill people, right? Your biggest weakness is you're forced to hold back. And that weakness earned you a one-way trip to HELL!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Buu suffered the full shower of the Emerald Hell Beam. He hadn't felt pain this great for 5,000 years, as if his very existence was being erased from the universe. As the Majin grew ever more charred, he saw little chance of regeneration.

That is, until Aurora grabbed Chris in a hug, using her Ice Chi to cool his aura and make Malladus vanish. "AGH! Aurora, what the hell are you doing?!"

"You did enough damage, but if Buu dies with that attack still active, Sheila and anyone else inside him could get fried!"

"FUCKIN' GET OFF!" Chris kicked her off. Aurora was notably charred from holding him, but the Hell Beam had died away.

Buu was able to reflate his body to its proper shape and color, panting as he cracked his eyes open at Chris. "Fire Boy… not playing nice anymore… uub!" His cheeks puffed. "B-Buu… feel weird thing… in mouth! BLAAAAAAH!"

A mass of gas and light exploded from Buu's mouth, and out came Mason and Sheila. "YAHOOOOO! We're freeeeee!"

"I never wanna get eaten again." Mason wept.

"Mason! Sheila!" Aurora beamed. "I didn't know you were BOTH in there!"

"You could say I snuck Buu an extra snack." Sheila winked. "This smelly marshmallow weren't nothin' to the greatness of Sunny-Fist Sheila and her first mate-" (Play "Welcome to Despair Academy" from _Danganronpa_.)

At first, it seemed that a small comet hit Sheila's face with the most unlucky trajectory of all time, but in actuality, it was Chris's emerald fist. "We got your message, Sheila. Fucking clever captain you are, doing all this to make your damn point. We lost our faith in the KND, is that it? We lost our damn loyalty and you're tryin' to make us remember who we're faithful to? HERE'S MY FAITH!" Chris socked her in the jaw, Sheila keeling over.

The raccoon pushed herself to her rear, rubbing the roasted skin of her face. "I knew ya'd be the one wantin' to save me, Chris. You're a big ol' sweetheart."

"THE FUCK IS WITH YOU?!" Chris kicked her back further. "It's bad enough listening to stupid naïve brats who think the KND is some sort of game; the cadets, Sector LN, or that piece of garbage that's in our class, whatever his fucking… I thought you would've been just a bit smarter, but you've made everything worse since all this shit began. You made things worse for Tani and her friends, you made things worse for the KND with this 'Fifth Emperor' bullcrap, and now you're making us waste time to save your stupid ass!"

"Hey, don't ignore Buu!" The Majin flew to attack them-

_SHING SHING SHING SHING!_ He was carved into a million pieces by Meta Knight's Aixalag. "This is a personal matter. You will not interrupt!"

Sheila stumbled as she rose to her feet, a faint dark glimmer in her vibrant eyes. "I'm smarter than you think I am, Chris. When we were talkin' about how to beat Buu, and how there's a limit to his regeneration, we decided the best person to fight him would be a firebender. And there ain't no stronger firebender than you, Chris. You've been really upset lately… we figured it was only a matter of time before you snapped. If you took that anger out on Buu… it might actually be enough to beat him, no matter the difference in your Power Level. You really last long in a fight. And when you get angry, there ain't no stopping you."

Chris grabbed her by the shirt and punched her in the face. "So, my anger makes a good tool, is that it? Well, that's fucking hella better than what you have." He dealt a punch every second, holding her so she wouldn't fly off. Mason and Meta Knight couldn't bear to look and rooted their selves in the opposite direction, despair shadowing their eyes. "You never get angry, or worried, or feel bad about anything!"

Chris stopped to let Sheila catch her breath and spit out some blood. "Ya think I don't feel bad for what happened to Tani? Ya think I don't feel like you do every day? All I wanna do is go exploring with me mates… but all these bastard villains won't let us. I have ta keep smiling and reminding you guys there's a reason we're doing all this. And c'mon, Chris… the Sky Gods were never gonna ally with the KND. They just wanna use us. And just look at the way they treat their own crew. I wasn't gonna be a part of that. Still, I get why you wanted to. You just didn't want any more enemies. I'm sick of it, too. But that don't mean I'll let these pirates get away with it."

"Yeah, better beat them so you can get back to your adventure. Give it a few days and this whole thing will happen all over again, so why the fuck do I even care?"

"That's what I wanna know, Chris." Her sky-blue eyes cracked open at him. "Just why aren't you happy, anymore?"

Chris KICKED her away. His Malladus Fury ignited as he tried to ram her like a bull, but Aurora intercepted and used her full icebending to restrain him. "Chris, I think this has gone on long enough."

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"Every time Haruka checks your blood pressure, it's way too high, even by firebender standards. But no one knows better than we do, Chris… you're not healthy. You haven't been healthy ever since the Lights Quest started. It just kept getting worse, but we weren't sure what to say… because we needed you. You were an invaluable member of the team… but it needs to stop. You need to stop lying."

"DON'T put me in with that KOKICHI TWERP!" His aura brimmed a gaseous green as Malladus's tremendous arm erected from it and tried to push Aurora away, but in a flash of lightning, the fist was thwarted by the Galaxia Sword. The world vibrated as the sacred sword and demon's fist engaged in a test of endurance.

"Of course… so, that was all the sword needed." Meta Knight spoke in awe as the light glistened off his eyes. "Her love and concern for her family… it is no different from her father's."

"Chris… here and now… tell me your true feelings. Tell me your true beliefs. I want to hear the truth from your mouth."

"Why should it fucking matter?! The most important thing is our mission, to save our friends."

"You're lying again! I told you to TELL THE TRUTH!" Aurora blasted him away with ice, then leapt to sever the arm of Malladus. "NOW!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE, ANYMORE!" As tears escaped his eyes, emerald auras were spewing out of his body like a shattered gas tank. "I'm tired of being everyone's HERO. I'm sick of the fighting… the missions… saving people… EVERYTHING! I wanna just stay at home and forget about ALL OF IT! Kids and adults can save themselves! THAT'S how I feel! But those are the wrong feelings to have, right? You said it yourself, we sacrifice our happiness so that others can-"

Aurora slapped him. The flow of his aura seemed to die down. "There's no such thing as wrong feelings, Chris. What's the point of saving others if your own health has to suffer? If that's truly how you feel, then leave. Let us take care of it."

"But what if you end up in danger again?! What if there's a powerful enemy that only I can beat?! I couldn't just leave you to-"

Aurora embraced her brother in a gentle hug, cooling his mind and soul. "Your feelings are more important than we are, Chris. Your health is more important. Just leave… let us take care of things. You've done way more than we ever could've asked of you. So, just live your life happily… and don't be concerned with us."

A blue, calm mist rose from his body, erasing the toxic green aura. His pain and rage were free from his heart, and a feeling he could not comprehend took over. "I don't care, anymore… For some reason, hearing myself say that… makes me feel so happy… I thought it was wrong to not care for people… but I…I really don't want to… Why does this feel so good, Aurora?"

"Because those are your true feelings. It doesn't matter if they sound selfish… There's no point following a cause you don't believe in. Just be glad… you know more than all those ignorant bystanders will ever know."

"Still… this feeling is too powerful… I think I need to… take it out on something." Chris stood as Aurora released him. He faced the reformed Majin Buu with an entirely new outlook. His sapphire flames flared with purity. (Play "Fierce Demon King" from _Zelda: Spirit Tracks_!)

"Uuuu… Fire Guy doesn't look as scary as before… but Buu feels like… he's even scarier, too."

"BUU! Up here!" Team Pilaf flew overhead on a magic carpet. "Now's our chance! With my awakened Back-Back Fruit, I will restore you to your prime! AGE CIRCLE!" A faded white sphere expanded from him, Buu flying up into it. "Reduce Buu's age to 10 years old!"

Before their eyes, the chubby Majin compressed to a skinny body and a height just a few inches taller than Chris. His black and red eyes were open in a glaring fashion, and his voice carried far more malice than it had before. "Nnnnh… Fire Guy will pay for hurting Buu. Buu will turn all Mama's enemies into food. Buu will destroy everything… until Mama rules ALL!"

_Phase 2: Only living son of Sherry, KID BUU_

The speed of Buu's kick flung Chris 10 miles away, the boy spinning until his rockets kicked on and he halted himself. Buu caught up with equal speed, both engaging in a fist fight that human eyes couldn't keep up with. With each impact, the flames of Chris's fists grew hotter, until the Uno unleashed powerful sapphire flames. Buu countered the flames with his own chi, the forces equal in power as they expanded and exploded, practically turning the surrounding ground into lava. Buu flew back and willed that sweet lava to fly up and envelop Chris, but his sapphire flames evaporated it. Chris fired a Combustion Beam, but Buu dodged as the beam flew all the way to destroy the top of a mountain.

Buu decided to follow his example and fly to another egg mountain, decimating the entire mass and slurping it all into his mouth. A massive cannon emerged from Buu and unleashed a mountain-size egg yolk, but Chris pierced his Combustion Beam clean through the middle, tucking himself inside to let it pass through, but Buu was already following up for a punch. The attack landed, dropping Chris's guard as Buu grasped his arms and tried to morph him into candy. "Hnn?!" The Majin felt heat rising behind him—the flames that erupted from the mountain's explosion were being drawn to Chris, burning through Buu's body as they were sucked into the Demon Prince.

Buu quickly reformed and whirled his antenna to send Candy Crackers around the air, fireworks that exploded into bladed candies. Some were melted by Chris's aura, but others managed to get through and cut the boy, so he decided to fly away from their blast radiuses. Buu molded a chocolate sphere around himself, and that was enveloped in silver syrup, followed by golden syrup, creating a powerful 3-layer shield. Buu could still sense Chris's position and willed ground chunks to fly up from below and hit him.

Chris whirled a Fire Shuriken in his hands and threw it to cut around the golden shield, dodging the attacks as he willed it to keep going. The gold shield was eventually burned in half, so Chris created another shuriken to cut around the silver shield until it was no more. Rather than do the same for the chocolate shield, Chris conjured the head of Malladus to completely munch it, trapping Buu between his teeth. With the Majin unable to flee, he suffered a direct hit from the Hell Beam. Buu was once again evaporated, but the particles of his antenna reformed first, zapping Chris with the Candy Beam and turning him into gold-coated chocolate. Chris fell to the ground, struggling to break free as Buu fully respawned.

The Majin fired a Chi Beam at the gold statue, freeing Chris from the prison, but drastically damaging the boy. Buu shot down with a stomp that would bury Chris 20 feet under, but with a smirk, the boy clapped, and the air above him combusted and burned Buu's legs. Chris shot up through the smoke for an uppercut, then he cleaved off Buu's neck with a shuriken, then sliced his body in vertical halves. The head flipped upright and spat an egg into Chris's mouth, choking him just long enough for his foot to respawn and kick him in the crotch. Buu was given time to reform and fly the great distance to the Exciting Egg City.

"Looks like Buu needs some nourishment." Pilaf said. "I thought for sure he woulda won by now. That boy is a demon!"

"But Buu should be way stronger with his youth restored!" Shu figured.

"He is stronger, you idiot! The problem is, my Age Regression can't erase damage that was done to my targets. In Buu's case, even though his regeneration is stronger, he still wasted a lot of it in the first fight."

Once Buu arrived at Egg City, without a care for his peoples' consent, he sucked the entire metropolis into his extremely cramped lungs, screams erupting all throughout town. When he returned to Chris, the Majin blew up to 30 feet in size and clapped him in his gloves! However, a sapphire Malladus erupted from Chris, torso, legs, and everything. Malladus grabbed the half-as-tall Majin, Buu wrestling with equal power as they plummeted to the sweet soil and completely burned through it, creating an ever-sinking tunnel. Buu finally kicked the demon off and tried to enclose the ground around them, crushing Chris with the mass of thousands of tons worth of edible rock, but because it was edible, it was easily reduced to ash.

As the spectators viewed the hole they had fallen into, a godly spire of sapphire flames erupted from it, and it seemed to be burning along the ground as Chris was chasing Buu underneath. The spire stopped and compressed down to a tiny sliver, but soon vanished. Then, Chris came zipping up from the muck, holding Buu by the antenna as he was flying straight for the sun. The closer they drew to the atmosphere, the more Chris's third eye absorbed the radiance of the light. Sensing inevitable danger, Buu destroyed his own head and escaped Chris's grasp, catching his boot between his legs, but Chris abandoned that shoe and continued the flight, while Malladus's arms stretched out and grabbed the Majin.

Nearly at the peak of the stratosphere, Chris absorbed the divine heat of the sun into his eye. "Sheila ain't the only one who draws power from the sun. Malladus's fire originated from the Sun God, Solaris, and this eye of mine will condense it all into THIS!"

Buu was more desperate than ever to escape, but Malladus's arms showed no signs of weakness. Seeing the eye shining like a mini sun, Buu decided to condense all that remained of his chi into a single Ultra Candy Beam. At the same time it unleashed from his antenna, Chris faced down at his foe and called, "NEON SOLAR BEAM!" All the colors of the rainbow met Buu's beam, creating a light so bright that none would dare gaze upon its beauty.

It was impossible to tell, but Buu's beam had already failed, and the Majin's nerves were all but ashes under Chris's power. "NOOOOO! BUU IS THE STRONGEST! Buu has been the most powerful Big Mom Pirate for 5,000 years. Fire Boy CAN'T be stronger than Buu!"

"Let's see how strong you are in the pits of Hell!"

_"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE. . . . . . . ."_ (End song.)

When Aurora, Mason, Sheila, and Meta Knight found Chris collapsed on the ground, a black charred worm was clasped in his hand. They could barely make out Buu's gaping face. _"Peeeh… Buu can't…Buu can't… die like this…"_

"You will no longer harm another soul!" Meta Knight snatched the shriveled Majin and flew across the valley to where Egg City once stood.

_"Please…Please… spare Buu!"_

"You use your own people for nourishment, but now I will set them free!" And so, the Aixalag Sword laid the final blow upon the Majin.

The entirety of Egg City exploded out of Buu's sliver of a body, buildings collapsed and people lain exhausted on the ground. His duty done, Meta Knight returned to the Nextgen Kids. "IMPOSSIBLLLLLE!" cried Pilaf. "Our most powerful Commander was defeated by that boy! How can we crush the Four Emperors without Buu?!"

"Your plan was doomed to fail from the start." declared the knight. "Now leave, or you shall share his fate!"

"WAAAAAAHH!" The magic carpet whooshed them off into the sky. "You'll pay for this! I'm telling my mommy!" _Twinkle_.

Sheila, still bloody and bruised, patted Chris's face with a somber expression. "I knew you could do it, mate. Ya don't have ta put up with me, anymore."

"Such an exertion of chi will surely render Chris's bending in disrepair for some time." Meta Knight said. "I believe this proud warrior has fought his last battle."

"Even if he had strength to spare," Aurora replied, "there was no way he could survive the rest of this war. We should take him home."

"I still remember where your treehouse is located." Meta Knight lifted the boy in his arms. "I will personally return him home on my _Mini Halberd_. And I will protect him if the Sky Gods wish to force him to stay."

"Thanks, Meta Knight. We've got things covered here."

The knight's cape became wings as he flew toward the _Halberd_. "But if your prowess was that astounding, Chris… Imagine what your sister will display, when her Galaxia meets my Aixalag."

"Oi, Aurora." The Uno sister turned to Sheila, who had a finger aimed at her. "I still plan to punish the rest of you. A captain needs to discipline her crew."

Aurora smiled and saluted. "Aye-aye, Captain. Do you need a way out of here?"

"No worries, we have a Vanish Box." Mason assured. "We'll be outta here shortly. You guys were briefed on the rest of the plan, right?"

"Yeah, we know who we're up against. Let's hope everything goes well for the rest of us."

**Uno Household**

Chris opened his eyes to a familiar ceiling. He felt his body lying on a soft object. He felt no weight on his feet except for his socks, and his jacket was absent. He awoke in his room, as if it had all been a terrible dream.

The boy walked into the living room to find his grandpa. "Ah, there's my boy." Monty greeted cheerily. "I would say 'Top of the morning,' but it's evening now isn't it, so 'Bottom of the evening' as it were! Not that we're even Irish anyway, eh wot?"

"How did I get here…?"

"Oh, this little masked, ball-shaped fellow dropped you off. Odd one, he was. You were out like a lamp, old boy! Did something happen?"

"Uh… no. I think I just conked out. I'm, uh… gonna lie down for a bit longer."

Chris returned to his room and lied down. There was absolute quiet, and his eyes were glued to the ceiling. For some reason, something as common and boring as his ceiling was such a welcome sight. He felt like he could talk to his ceiling about anything and not feel judged. Several questions were on his mind. Was this the right choice? Can his friends really protect themselves? Could they really save Squitaba? Could they beat the Four Emperors? Which lucky operatives would score the winning kill?

"…It's not my problem, anymore." This was the answer to all those questions. And he had no second guesses. He was perfectly content with his answer. He removed his jeans, the last article of heavy clothing on his person, and relaxed his body on the comfort of his bed. "Just call me for the victory party." Until then, Chris geared up for another important battle: he opened his 4DS and locked himself into the world of _Mario Kart_.

* * *

**The next chapter will have some fun action stages to serve as a good cool-down. X) Also, Drix is from _Osmosis Jones_; his cameo is sort of a callback to Ganondorf's body, where Rachel fought Thrax, another character from said movie.**


	21. Gentle Reassurance

**Time to relieve that drama with some rather fun action stages! …Followed by another tense scene involving a certain crippled girl. X/**

* * *

**_Chapter 21: Gentle Reassurance_**

**A valley in Hyrule**

The only reason the stars would glitter so beautifully in the night sky would be in the presence of pure majesty. The earth was rumbling under the feet of the Divine Beasts, whose shadowed forms, given depth by the blue lines of chi coursing through them, eclipsed the heavens. One would look upon their mighty forms in the distance and know that their lands were blessed. To be up close to them, however, would be more of an inconvenience and a danger.

Skaios had fled after his attack on Gerudo Town, and a tremendous cyclone had formed where his battle with Mandy and the Anti-Fairies continued. The Divine Beasts were charging stalwartly to serve their queen, leaving the Story Pirates' ship literally in their dust. A Zero Cycle zoomed across the valley at high speed, with Morgiana's foot on the pedal and Nagisa hugging her waist. The sidecar was carrying Hange with Goombella tied to her back, along with Killua. "UUUGH, Riju gave us no time at all to catch up!" Hange yelled crazily. "Doesn't she know this is an important research experiment?!"

"You sure we'll be able to climb them?!" Goombella asked.

"Yeah, with this ODM gear, we'll scale those bad boys easy! Haha, we just gotta worry about their defense systems!"

"Hey, Nagisa," Killua smirked, "you know what they call the back seat of a motorcycle?"

Morgiana scowled at him and asked, "Do you know what happens to a boy who makes a vulgar remark around a girl?"

"I love you so much, Morgie." Nagisa snuggled into his girlfriend.

"We're comin' up on Rudania!" Hange exclaimed. "Let's ROCK AND ROLL!" (Play "Bullet Bill Express" from _Mario 3D World_!)

_Stage 24: March of the Divine_

_Mission: Research the Divine Beasts!_

The swaying of Vah Rudania's tail unleashed flaming meteors, Morgiana evasively steering left or right to evade them. Of course, pursuing the Divine Beasts would naturally garner the attention from surrounding pirates, so Gorons were rolling in from the side to bowl them down. When they came from the left, a swift kick from Morg's mighty leg sent them rolling, but if from the right, a Tempest Kick from Killua sent them off course. Rudania crawled into a canyon and along the left cliff, so Morg steered along the ledge. Hange decided to jump in, launching a grapple hook from a device on her belt to swiftly pull herself to that point on the cliff.

She only had split seconds to study the route ahead, watching out for falling rocks or flames, and grappled or swung accordingly. Midway through each flight, she would retract the hooks and launch to a different point when hazards showed up. It was like an amusement park ride to Goombella, her tiny heart racing with adrenaline, having only to rely on the belief Hange did this every day and was well-versed. Now she was within range of Rudania's tail, launching herself to it and landing on its swaying side. The Divine Beast felt a disturbance and released Guardian Sentries. Hange twirled her sword to block their laser bullets, running along the tail. "Any data, Goombella?"

"Only that this thing is super ancient, can channel fire, and withstand lava. But it looks like it draws in heat from the earth through its feet, as well as solar panels on its back."

"Let's see how these bad boys do!" Hange swung for the solar panels and bashed her sword against them, doing nothing as she dropped to dodge a blast of fire, then swung up again. "So, if anything blocks the panels directly, it burns it off. So, we'd have to block up those little flamethrowers before mucking it up. The question is, does ICE work?" Hange threw small grenades at the flamethrowers and at Rudania's feet, exploding with ice. It would melt within seconds, but Hange felt a mild drop in speed. "Yes, it does… Make it too chilly in the tootsies and it might grow sleepy. Salamanders do hibernate during winter. Well, let's move on to the next one!"

Hange launched herself up the cliff, landing gracefully into the cycle's sidecar. They bypassed the trench and Rudania, but a great divide separated them from Naboris. "Hey, Vah Medoh is up there!" Killua pointed to the airborne Beast directly above, roughly 5,000 meters in the sky. "How do we get to it?!"

"It's too high to jump to, even from Naboris' humps." Hange replied.

"I have a plan for that. Let's keep goin'!" Nagisa stated, Morg following his order. Even at its height, Vah Medoh was able to drop small whirlwinds on their path, but Morg's expert maneuvering saved them from going off course. Other motorcycles were in pursuit, carrying Shadow Assassins. They would leap off their rides and land gracefully on the cycle, but Nagisa and Killua stood to clash with them, proving ever efficient in such close quarters as the assassins fell off. As they were gaining on Naboris, small thunder clouds started to form and strike lightning.

"I had a dream one time where I was a lightningbender." Killua mentioned. "Tried to do it myself, but nothin'. Maybe this is my chance to-" He stood and tried to summon some lightning—it did indeed strike him, but only due to the metal yo-yos in his pocket, scorching the boy. "…'Guess I'm not a bender."

Morgiana drove up ramps in the ground to gain speed, gaining ever closer to the towering camel. The stomping of its hooves sent electric shockwaves from the ground. "Hange, could you use those grapple thingies to hook the cycle between its legs? Afterwards, Morg can take us up from there if we get in the Infi-Cube."

"Get us close and it's done!" declared the Gerudo. Once Morg was close between the hooves, she swerved left and right to evade its shockwaves. Hange shot both grapplers to wrap around the legs, then she tied her gear to the cycle to hoist it up, allowing it to keep moving with the Beast. With that, the group jumped in the Infi-Cube, carried by Morg as she squatted down before making the terrific leap. She pressed her feet to the left leg before kicking up to the right, then to a foothold on the camel's underside. Three Gerudo warriors attacked with spears, but strong kicks from Morg knocked them out, though she made sure they didn't fall off the edge.

Naboris's entrance was sealed, but Morg noticed a chain hanging by the bottom's edge from the camel's side. She planted her feet against the foothold's side, let herself fall, and then leapt to firmly grab the chain. She climbed to a narrow walkway, but Shock Lizalfos charged from both ends, so Nagisa jumped out of the Cube to help his girlfriend. They climbed up to the camel's back as Hange and co. jumped out, the scientist examining the camel. While she worked, Killua sensed a prisoner by the camel's rear.

"HEEEEEELP!" Hearing a girl's cry, they looked down over the rear, seeing Tomoyo of Sector TD tied and hanging upside-down. "Please, get me down! I just wanted to find Sakura-chan!"

"Hold still, I'll save you!" Killua dropped down and cut her rope with a Tempest Kick, then he launched his yo-yo down to catch her before she fell. He brought Tomoyo up to his arms, lifting her effortlessly as he jumped back to his friends.

"Wait a second, you're from Sector SA, aren't you?" Tomoyo recognized the group.

"Saving the day one soul at a time." Nagisa smiled. "You'll be safer in here." He offered the Infi-Cube for her to take refuge.

"Based on my research," Hange began, "Naboris uses the hooves and its humps to build and charge energy, and electrical circuits flow all throughout her body. I believe strong explosions or other lightning attacks could disrupt the flow. I know that Lady Riju wouldn't use it against us, but in case something unexpected happens… Anyway, how do you suppose we get to Vah Medoh?"

"Hange, you and Goombella get back in the Cube. The rest, follow my lead." Nagisa ordered.

He, Morgiana, and Killua jumped their way up the back hump. They began with Killua tying his yo-yo to Nagisa, and then Morgiana, "I've been waitin' to do this," reeled her foot back and KICKED the Sheikah straight into the sky! His yo-yo hauled Nagisa with him, the momentum flinging him past Kill and closer to Vah Medoh. With that, Nagisa relied on Moon Walks to carry him the rest of the way, but Carrier Kargaroks were diving down. Hange jumped out, surprising the Bulblin rider with a swift cut, and she took the Kargarok for herself. She and Nagisa took down the others and flew up to Medoh.

They landed on a foothold on the underside, the whirring of propellers consuming the atmosphere. "Good thing I brought backups!" Hange withdrew an extra pair of grapplers from the Cube, she and Goombella swinging along the bird's underside. Laser turrets locked on and tried to shoot them, but Hange evaded as she swung her way up to the back. Shadowy red, alienish demons called Speedemons zipped out and around pillars, Hange thinking fast with her blade to cut them down. "Vah Medoh relies on its propellers to stay airborne," Goombella Tattled, "and naturally, they're used to harness the Air Chi. As fast as they are, they're still extremely strong."

"Probably fast and strong enough to knock projectiles away, especially with airbending to help it." Hange figured. "If only we could slow 'em down somehow."

"You'd need a timebender for that." Nagisa inputted. "Let's hope the ops on Sweetopia managed to rescue IC."

Their research done, the pirates dove off Vah Medoh, down to Naboris, and descended toward the Zero Cycle, unlatching it as Morgiana quickly steered them away from Naboris's shockwaves. The largest Divine Beast, Vah Ruta, remained in their vision, the elephant's body almost like a small mountain. "I heard Mobius has a giant elephant of its own." Hange said. "Remind me to make a trip later!" Their cycle was zooming over a shallow water ground, which Vah Ruta used to its advantage as waves were brushed at the pursuers.

The Beast willed Ice Blocks to rise from the water, so Morgiana quickly thrusted her legs forward to shatter them as they blasted through. Ice spikes were also forming around the elephant and launching at the group, but Killua could throw yo-yos to knock them off course. Octoroks emerged from the water and spat bombs at them from afar, Morg steering away from the blast radius. She was able to swing by a treasure chest and swipe it, barely avoiding a bomb in the process. Seahats were looming around the area, giant floating fish with massive mouths and helicopters. The Seahats dragged along the surface, aiming to slice the riders with their choppers, but Killua would sever those choppers with precise Tempest Kicks (don't worry, they grow back).

Ruta had two waterfalls on each side, and it began to channel the water to gush at the pursuers. Morg dodged the blasts and sped past them, moving ceaselessly as the water was in pursuit. Now close to the Beast, Hange latched onto a back leg, and from there pulled their selves up to a foothold on the rear. She dueled with Zora Warriors as she and Goombella flew around the great elephant, and they could hear disco stereos booming inside. "I think the pilot of this Beast is a Zora dancer." Hange mentioned. "She does not seem dignified, but she is a capable waterbender."

"It looks like Ruta can use those generators to absorb moisture in the air and convert it to a more liquid state." Goombella observed.

"And it uses these waterfalls to continuously spread water around it." Hange said. "I wonder if it wouldn't do so well in drier environments? We'd need a firebender to heavily dry the air around it. As for those generators, maybe a good jolt of lightning could weaken them, too."

As Hange and Goombella leapt off the beast, they noticed a Boogey flagpole. Hange latched her grappler to the top of it, swapping their Jolly Roger with the Story Pirates'. Morg kept a steady distance from the Beast until the two swung down and landed in the sidecar. "I think we've collected enough data. Get us out of here before we drive into that tornado!"

"Aye-aye! Mission accomplished!" Nagisa declared as they swerved off the divine path, allowing the Beasts to freely close in on their destination.

Little did they know that Shiva was studying them from the distance. "What were those people doing with the Divine Beasts?" She pulled out a communicator and spoke, "Lord Rā's, I've identified some new targets." (End song.)

The clashing of Mandy's Gracious Sword with Skaios' Wind Sword crackled the air, breaking all other sounds. The golden glow of the Gracious Queen made her seem like a mini sun from outside the tornado, while Skaios' angelic, wind-made wings gave him extra mobility within this space. Skaios spun his arms and sent Wind Shurikens that curved around and closed in on Mandy's neck, but they were scattered thanks to Sivam's Misfortune Magic. Skaios tossed another shuriken to behead the surrounding Anti-Fairies, while Sivam defended herself with a barrier.

Skaios could see the glows of the Divine Beasts around the outside of the maelstrom. This moment of distraction allowed Mandy to slice him in half, but a sudden wind bullet pelted her in the face, denting it for an instant, but she recomposed in time to avoid Skaios' next flurry. "Yer little Beasties don't got nothin' over me!" the captain taunted. "I can easily absorb the wind and lightning from those ones, and I can chill the air to destroy the fire one's flames, and create a cloud to catch the elephant's water. Face it, queenie, I'm undefeatable!"

"Exactly why a god doesn't deserve the title of 'Emperor.' Unlike you, I had to train and harness my fearbending, I had to experience years of hardship before I could become this strong. Not just physical hardship, but humility. Even K. Rool and Fatty had to build up their strength, as incompetent as they are. A god like you would never know what real struggle is, that's why we mortals are superior."

"WHAT?!" Lightning cracked under Skaios' rage. "I don't know what struggle is?! You REALLY think I've never faced a day of hardship?! AAAAGH!" With the fastest gust of wind to ever exist, Mandy just barely avoided being torn like paper. "Don't you DARE insult me! I could barely go ANYWHERE without mortals or gods trying to kill me!" The four Beasts were shining with chi, welling up in their mechanical mouths. "No one ever wanted to play with me, for millions of years! Everyone was afraid of me, it was all the same until I met me first mates. Thanks to them, I was able to make a bunch of friends, and I got to meet my big sister, everything was changing!"

"The god finally found some worshippers, is that it?"

"They are NOT me worshippers! Even if I'm a god, I'm equal to all my mortal friends. And together, we will rid the worlds of selfish adults like y-"

The Beasts all fired simultaneously, trapping Skaios in a four-way force-field. "What?! 'ey! What are ye… doing to me?!"

"The Divine Beasts were specially designed to defend the world from any threat, including rogue gods! Since the beginning of creation, your kind is forced to be helpless in the Mortal World, especially you almighty Firstborn. Your gods' desire to coerce with mortals, with your creations, is your downfall. And now your power is mine!"

"So unfortunate!" Sivam teased, poking her cheeks. "If you weren't monologuing, you coulda avoided that shot and we woulda had to re-aim. So duuuuumb!"

"AAAAAGH!" Skaios felt as if four powerful vacuums were sucking him from different directions. Chi spurted out of his body, flying straight to the Divine Beasts. "NOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I… can't go out like this! I CAN'T LET IT END HERE!"

"You Firstborn amount to nothing more than power sources, whether to your Guardians or whoever's lucky enough to catch you. Once we finish harnessing your chi, the remaining Four Emperors will be helpless before us. And what better way to end the Sky God Pirates than by using their captain's own power against them?!"

"NOOOOO! MATES… SAVE MEEEEEEEE!"

**Free Kingdom; Towa City**

Maria and Louise climbed out of a portal within a dark tunnel, which had a somewhat plastic texture one would find in a playground. They crawled through a labyrinth until they could peep out into an indoor playground of some kind. "Towa was the first city the Sky Gods took over," Louise explained, "and the entire place was converted to a giant playground. It's the Hope Pirates' main territory."

"Which means that Monaca girl is probably around. It'll be tricky to take Kotoko without her noticing."

"That part will be up to Haruka. Hopefully Yuta is right about her wanting to cooperate. I'm just worried about one of the Commanders getting on our case."

"That's why we've got Dogmom and Diwata on standby." Maria smiled optimistically. "Let's just do the job quickly and we won't have to worry."

"Take your shoes off first." Louise said, already doing so.

"Why?"

"The playground just has a 'No Shoe' rule, it triggers alarms. Granted, the robots will chase us anyway, but this should make it less complicated."

"Did one of the captains make that rule?"

"They just all agreed it makes playgrounds more enjoyable."

"Playgrounds are sacred grounds, after all. We must comply!" And so, Maria's shoes were off. (Play "Let's Play With Monokuma" from _Danganronpa_!)

_Stage 25: Towa Playground_

_Mission: Meet with Haruka and seize Kotoko Utsugi._

This playground was designed like an underground forest, where children were climbing ladders in hollowed tree trunks. The floor had a smoothish, but prickly texture that tried to resemble a forest ground. The largest tree seemed to carry up to the second floor, and Guardkumas (Monokumas with shields) were letting children pass, but when the sisters tried to climb the ladder, a Kuma blocked and threatened to bump them off. The two decided to enter a dark cave, which had giant rubber stalactites. Maria was a little scared of them at first, until Louise assured, "Relax, they're just punching bags. There's nothing scary in this-"

_"RAAAAH!"_ A hideous Monokuma with a bulging eye and severed bottom half crawled after them in hunger.

"AAAAAAHH!" The girls cried and ran, the ravenous Junkuma pursuing around the playground. "Quick in the ball pit!" The girls dove into a ball pit and held their breath, only Maria's hat poking out. Despite this dead giveaway, the Monokuma looked confused, having lost its prey, so it decided to crawl back to its cave. The girls climbed out and sighed in relief. They explored the playground, trying to find a way up, but the staff elevator was guarded by Kumas. They eventually found a lonely boy sitting in a little wall cubby, so Maria threw her hat to possess him. She used this disguise to climb the central trunk, fooling the Guardkumas and reaching the 2nd floor, while Louise waited below.

Maria released her captive and looked around. The upper floor was made of wooden plank bridges. There was an area that resembled a western village, with a fake horse-drawn carriage, a jail containing a blue cat Faunus warrior, and a cabin with rubber crates and flour sacks. "Oi, you there!" the Faunus woman called. When Maria approached her, electric barriers formed between the cell bars. "You don't look like the other kids. Mind finding me a way out of here?"

"That window's open, why can't you jump out?"

"Because of the bloomin' spikes?" When Maria looked over the edge below the jail window, she noticed a floating spike platform that seemed designed to catch whoever jumped out. Maria thought for a moment before remembering the flour sacks in the cabin. She lifted one of the sacks and threw it down for the spike platform to catch. The woman could safely jump down and land on it, and from there drop to the lower floor. Maria returned to the cabin for another look at the fort of rubber crates, knocking them all down and discovering a treasure chest hidden among them.

She then dropped back down to her sister as the Faunus asked, "Thanks for that, girls. Those little hoodlums kept shooting gumballs at me. Name's Moggie. Any way I can repay you?"

"Kill that monster in the cave?" Louise inquired.

"No problem! I am a huntress, after all." Moggie gladly went into the cave, where she was instantly charged by the Junkuma. The girls heard loud, metallic bashing and tearing, fur and bolts flying, and when they nervously peeked in, they found the Junkuma in pieces and Moggie bruised and panting. "Hoof… I think I'm a bit out of practice, girls…"

"Well, you were good while you lasted. Get in the paint." Louise drew up a portal for her to seek refuge in, then washed it off. They could safely enter the cave, and they had to punch the stalactites into wall switches in order to open a tunnel. The girls crawled in to the dark, tight space, lit by small lights. They stopped in caution, seeing a flashlight approaching from a right turn, and a Beastkuma crawled by and toward the left path, its eye serving as the flashlight. Cheadle contacted them, for her Haki could sense if a Kuma threatened to spot them. With her guidance, they could make their way through the tunnel without encountering the guards.

They crawled out to a towering, round shaft, in which the only way up was for the girls to Teamwork Wall Jump. Using the walls and each other for props, they grabbed a rope at the top and climbed out of a well on a rooftop. A swingset was suspended between this building and the next. With a joyful expression, Maria hopped on and swung the first swing, jumping to the next, and so on. However, these next swings had spikes on them. Maria noticed a floating whirlwind flower above her current swing and swung up to grab it.

Maria became Spin Maria, with a twisty hat, green clothes, and wind-up sleeves! She could punch spin fists at the swings to flip them over, their flat sides facing up as she swung to them. She did so for the next swing, but a Monokuma blew a whirlwind to flip it over again, so she would have to swing it quickly, then do so again so Louise could follow. A Guardkuma was standing on the next swing, but Maria spin-punched the swing to flip it off. The girls landed on a platform, viewing a series of propellers that staired up around a building. The spin fists could whirl them and make wind gusts to carry the girls upward.

They reached an opening of the building and entered another playground. This playground was a huge Jungle Gym, where Monkeykumas hung by their tails from bars. Maria jumped to grab one's hands, since it was practically inviting her to!, and the ape whirled and hurled her into a wall. Maria shook off the dizzies, glaring angrily at the monkey and throwing a spin fist. The monkey spun and stopped, its head now facing upward at another monkey. When she grabbed it, she was thrown up to said monkey, who threw her to a series of hanging hoops. Amps tried to zap her off as she clambered across, and the hoops eventually led back around to the previous monkey. She could punch and change its direction to a higher monkey, but she changed it once more to throw Maria to a treasure chest.

Afterwards, the girls were thrown up to the higher monkey, who threw them to a floating trampoline. A group of monkeys hung above them, and there were floating springs that could bounce Maria's spin fists up and change their direction. She had to get them all to face an appropriate path before they used an available monkey to chuck them up, swinging to each one before landing on another wooden bridge. This led to a more loose, hanging, rickety bridge that a Monokuma was bouncing on the other side, sending "waves" along the bridge. The sisters would Ground Pound a wave and send it back to knock the Kuma off, but others would take turns until the girls reached the other side.

The duo approached a Tic-Tac-Toe device, where they could spin the segments. Of course, it would only spin via Maria's power, and she had to get all the X's to become O's. Once successful, the segments broke off and became a stairway, which Maria could punch again to make whirlwinds and lift them up to a new walkway. The girls found a large ball pit, a Sirenkuma studying it with searchlight eyes. Since Maria's hat would stick out, Louise dove into the pit and "swam" her way to the Kuma. The sound and rumbling of the balls prompted the Kuma to look over, Louise stopping as a result. She waited for the light to look away before continuing, keeping her movement as calm as possible.

Louise then flipped out and squished the Kuma with a Ground Pound, then Maria swam to join her. The path led to a merry-go-round situated on a rail above a large net, wherein a bunch of Junkuma were snoozing. The sisters spun the merry, causing it to move along the rail. There were several turns and angles, as well as electric beams threatening to shock them off, but Maria could punch and rotate them long enough for them to pass. The girls felt like puking after this trial, but it was better than waking up the Junkumas. Once past, they waited for the sickness to wear off before grabbing onto a wooden rock wall.

This wall curved as it led outside the building, and seemed to extend to the next building. Climbing across was no hassle, but Cheadle called, _"Girls, there are electric creatures on the other side of the wall, don't pass under them."_ Indeed, there were Electrokoopas on the opposite side, and if they felt the girls' presence, they would zap directly through. With Cheadle's guidance, they avoided passing under the shock-shelled turtles, eventually setting foot on the entrance to a new building. This building contained a cluster and complex of slides, hearing the joyful screams of children echoing inside. _"Maria, I'm sensing more robots in parts of the slide. Be careful not to slide toward them."_

"Hey, what's this switch?" Louise asked, approaching and pressing a switch that was on a part of the platform sticking out. She saw a part of a slide change direction into a secret room, but a timer was ticking. The girls began to slide down, the dark, echoing tunnel kept lit by red eyes that whooshed overhead every half-second. Several forks composed the slide, and Cheadle cautioned which routes would lead straight to the claws of a Beastkuma. (If this level were on Hard Mode, they wouldn't get Cheadle's guidance, and this situation would be a lot more heart-stopping, the constant worry they could zoom right into death with any wrong turn.)

The girls made it to the secret room before time ran out, sliding into a passage that curved right to a torture room. "SOMEONE HELP!" cried a black-haired woman, who was tied to a-

"OH MY **** GOD!" Louise was horribly appalled by the device being used to torture her—Maria almost fainted with disgust. "What kind of sick joke is this?!"

"That pink-haired girl tied me to this-"

"Whatever, let's just save her before we get banned!"

**One rescue later**

That entire room and everything in it was set on fire, and the woman (Beast from Noah's Ark Circus) escaped through a portal. "What sick fuck at Spike Chunsoft thought that was a good idea?!" Louise yelled.

"Let's just pretend we never saw it." said Maria. With that, they returned to the slide, doing as before and picking the correct paths. The slide became flat and straight, going outside and leading to the base of a flagpole. However, Maria could punch spin fists at propellers on the left or right, causing the slide to tilt up until it reached the height of the pole. Once again, the girls spun around the top and swapped the Monokuma flag with one of the Mario Sisters.

"Perfect, there's the hospital." Louise pointed. "Haru and Kotoko should be in there. Let's take care of the Monokumas first." (End song.)

**Towa Hospital**

A tranquil smile graced Haruka's face, knowing her job was nearly finished. She was rather surprised to receive this patient and even more shocked at her condition, but the amount of progress she had made filled Haruka with pride. "There, that should do it. Wanna take a look, Sakura?" She held a mirror up for Sakura Kinomoto to study her once-flawless face, now riddled with stitches.

With a soft, euphoric gasp, Sakura carefully felt around her face. "It's like… nothing was ever wrong… You're amazing, Haruka-chan."

"Thanks. Unfortunately, you're still technically a prisoner. I can't help you much more than this."

"It's okay. At least… my friends will be able to look at me again."

"I'm sure they would still love you either way. Anyway… see you later." Haruka left the cell, the Monokumas locking it up again.

She traveled upstairs until she found the dentist office. "Arigato, Dr. Utsugi!" a boy cheered, eagerly rushing out, his right cheek swollen after a cavity removal.

"Anytime!" Kotoko beamed. "Oh, hi Haru-chan! Here for a check-up?"

"No worries, I brush and floss every day!" Haru sported a sparkly grin. "But maybe I'll give myself a cavity on purpose, just to see your technique up close."

"That would be highly irresponsible of you!" She flushed in anger. "It's like those creeps who get their selves arrested just so they can hit on the judge!"

"Ha ha ha! So, between being a dentist, an actress, and a fighter, which one do you like doing best?"

"I don't know. In my heart, I like all three the same way." Kotoko twisted her index fingertips into each other. "I'm like one of those people with dissociative identity disorder. Which is a LOT safer than having a split personality, where you don't even know what your other half is doing! Or maybe it's because I'm an actress that I can assume so many roles. Perhaps if I experiment, I can do more things!"

"Just don't start acting like Kokichi!"

"Oh, goodness no! That annoying creep can keep his own shtick!"

"Hahahahaha!" Both doctors shared a giggle. Kotoko turned and began to reorganize her equipment.

Haruka frowned, a bit hesitant to ask the question. If their info was wrong, she would be in serious danger. Still, the Marios would be here any minute, so they would have her either way. "So, Kotoko… feel like packing up?"

"Hm?" Kotoko looked at her with a brow raised. "What are you talking about… Haru-chan?"

"The war really seems to be heating up. It won't be long until this city is really under fire. I bet you'd really like to ditch, wouldn't you?"

"Hehehe… it does seem to be getting worse, but I couldn't possibly abandon my friends."

Haruka stepped closer and whispered, "Kotoko, I know you don't wanna be here."

"W-What?"

"Earlier, I won't explain how, but we were contacted by our fellow KND. Yuta's with them, and he passed us a little tidbit about you."

_"You…You don't like it here?" Yuta asked._

_"It's not that I don't like the Free Kingdom. It's just…it's Monaca I don't like. I just…I can't stand to be around her!" She spoke in a hushed yell, eyes flaring with anger. "She keeps saying that…that word around me, a-and then the memories start flooding back… I-I mean, she says it's an accident, and she apologizes, but I…I-I just don't know, anymore, I-I can't take it. All the others love Monaca, but I…I don't. And I don't know what to do…"_

_"Hey, it's okay." Yuta smiled and reached to pat her in comfort. "I won't tell-"_

_"Don't touch me!" She slapped his hand hatefully._

_"I-I'm sorry, sorry!"_

_"! … N-No, I'm sorry." Kotoko looked away in regret, rubbing her fingers. "It's just… a nervous reaction. …Hehehe, look how nervous you look." She sported a grin._

_"Uh… nervous?"_

_"Tee hee. When you said 'sorry' just now, you sounded so… honest." Kotoko faced him with a sweet smile. "A lot different from how Monaca says it."_

_"I mean… it just felt natural." Yuta grinned confusedly. "I just wanted to comfort you, but I just… forgot for a moment. And I was sorry."_

_"Hehe…" Her smile faded as gloom eclipsed her face. "I-It's not enough… I need you to punch me."_

_"What?!"_

_"The memories are already coming back." Kotoko grasped her head. "Yuta, I need you to punch me. Please!"_

_"I-I don't wanna hurt you!"_

_"Then I'll hurt myself!" She began to punch her own jaw left and right. "Get out of my head! Go away!"_

_"Kotoko, stop hurting yourself!" Yuta gripped both her wrists, the passion in his eyes burning into her irises._

_She was taken aback by his assertiveness. In that moment, she forgot her past and could only see Yuta. Her eyes watered as she grabbed the boy in a hug, Yuta raising his arms in fear of touching her. "What's wrong with me, Yuta?" Kotoko sobbed. "Why can't I move on? I already killed my own parents, I'm free from that life. Am I going to be like this forever?"_

_"N-No, just calm down! I-I don't know what to do either, I don't know how to help. Just calm down, I promise I'll think of something."_

_Kotoko released him, wiping her tears with a soft smile. "You're really not like the others. Your soul is pure, Yuta. You're the kind of boy who wouldn't think about committing murder."_

_"Hah, yeah…!" Yuta's heart raced, realizing what he said. "I-I mean-!"_

_"Mm!" Kotoko raised a 'hush' finger, her eyes closed and her smile shining with intuition. "Mmmmmm-hm!" In a cutesy manner, she 'zipped' her mouth shut, locked it up, and threw away the key. Yuta, understanding the gesture, felt a huge weight lift off his heart. Both hearts were linked by a bond of trust, sworn to secrecy. They smiled through their 'zipped' mouths, mentally promising that they would survive._

"…Yuta-kun…" Kotoko stared at the hand that had slapped him, the memory clear in her heart.

"We have reason to believe Monaca is a traitor. If you guys keep following her, something terrible might happen. Yuta wants us to help save you guys. We have a way to get out of here. …Will you come with us?"

". . . . ." Haruka's words filled Kotoko with hope. Were her prayers truly answered? Did Yuta… keep his promise?

"Kotoko-chan?" And despair flooded both girls when Monaca's voice touched their ears. Haruka was afraid to face the doorway and look at the face of terrors.

"…Oop, excuse us, Monaca-chan!" Kotoko said perkily, an arm around Haru. "Haru-chan and I were just having some girl talk. Even in the midst of war, it's easy to get lost in conversation. The two of us were going to take a walk. A good stroll really clears the mind, you know?" She cracked her eyes open at Haru, who could sense the grave seriousness within her pupils.

"Oh… Monaca sees." The crippled girl twisted her chair around. "She doesn't mean to interrupt. You ~ two ~ just ~ enjoy yourselves. Oh, but Kotoko-chan?" Still not facing them, a cold shadow fell over her eyes. "Just kill Haru-chan already."

Pure dread filled Kotoko's eyes, but her skill as an actor prevented this fact from showing. ". . . . Isn't Haru-chan . . our friend?…"

"Monaca thinks… Haru-chan is a traitor… if she stays here… our crew is in danger… You are in danger, right now, Kotoko."

"That's just silly, Monaca." Kotoko struggled to maintain the fake, bubbly smile. "Haru-chan is a great doctor. She only cares about helping people. How could someone like that be a traitor?"

"Oh, is she really? Then I wonder if she would like… to ~ play ~ with ~ Kotoko?"

Kotoko's next word was so quiet that it was barely audible. 'Play?'

"You know how we like to tease Masaru? You know how Monaca uses her power to make him small? We play catch with Masaru and dress him like a little dolly! …I wonder if Kotoko would like to be small, too?"

Her smile and even her pupils began to shrink as she visualized the meaning in Monaca's words. 'Small?'

"Smaaaaall… Like this." Monaca faced them, revealing a little Kotoko doll in her hand. As Kotoko's eyes absorbed the sight of _herself_ in Monaca's hand, fear was threatening to rupture her heart. "Kotoko is so small… so soft… so adorable…" She tenderly brushed the doll on her cheek. "So… gentle…"

Her nerves were trembling dramatically. Haruka was appalled by this, horrified as Kotoko began to take quick, but soft breaths. "What are you doing to her?! Stop it!"

"Yes… we like to play with Kotoko." She softly brushed the doll's hair. "Kotoko is soooo cute." She rubbed the doll's foot. "We _love_ Kotoko…" She pecked the doll's face with a kiss.

Black and red hatred, pure despair, that was all Kotoko knew. With lightning reflexes, she grabbed one of the scrapers in her drawer, and Haruka barely realized her motive in time to dodge: the scraper sliced the chest of her dress and left just the thinnest cut. "I'LL SHOW YOU GENTLE! ! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Kotoko, wait! I'm not your enemy, I wanna help!"

"Yes, Kotoko, allow Haru-chan to hold you and hug you." Monaca teased, swinging the doll in her fingers. "She wants to cuddle you so badly~"

"LEAVE ME ALOOOOONE!" The actress awakened as a true demon.

"Ufufu! Have fuuuun." Monaca left and shut the door.

_Boss fight: Hope Pirates Fighter, KOTOKO UTSUGI_

Kotoko screamed and chased Haru around the office, whipping her scraper with such speed that Haru could almost see the air cutting. With no choice but to fight, Haruka began to release gas, but the whipping of her arm waved the gas away, essentially creating her own shield. "'Guess I'll have to get stinky." Haruka released gas from her entire body and swallowed the office in a smokescreen. After a moment, Kotoko started to lose sight of her in the fog, but she kept swinging in order to keep the gas away from herself. Haruka was able to sneak behind and tackle her, sticking her with a tranquilizing syringe as her resolve seemed to soften. Haru decided to swipe her scraper and store it in her pocket.

The gas was sucked away by a vent, turned on by Monaca outside. "RRRRRAAAAAAHHH!" Kotoko fought the effect of the syringe, her chi flaring up as she swung a mighty KICK up at Haru's chin, the doctor reeling back headfirst into the wall. She recovered in time to dodge Kotoko's stomp, running around and away. Kotoko leapt, her legs spinning like a propeller as she flew at Haru, who ducked just under their radius. Kotoko gracefully landed on one foot and danced her way to Haruka, legs whipping each time. "Mommy always said my Fanalis heritage really showed! That's why my legs are so long! AND GUYS LIKE LONG LEGS, DON'T THEY?!" The memory imbued her with rage and she flew at Haru again, this time landing a kick to the back of the head as Haru rolled forward.

Kotoko back-flipped to try and stamp Haruka's spine in half, but she dodged in the nick of time and sprayed gas in the fighter's face. Kotoko coughed, but quickly waved it away and covered her mouth. She began to deal heel-jabs at Haruka, who dodged and tried to fill the room with gas, but it kept getting sucked in by the vent. Whenever she shot gas puffs at her face, the actress would wave it away. However, Haruka glanced at the toothpaste tubes on the table and used her bending to whip the paste out of it, blotting Kotoko's eyes. The fighter stopped to try and wipe it off, but her weakness gave Haruka the chance to tranquilize her again.

"No…no…no…" Kotoko dropped to her knees, her nerves and conscious going numb. "S-Stay awake… I-I refuse to be… h-helpless. S-So… helpless… nnn…"

Haruka felt a bit of regret in her actions. Kotoko was trying desperately to stay awake, fearing that if she were to pass out, she would never be able to defend herself from whatever trauma she was remembering. "You poor thing… I think I understand what happened with you. I know a couple people who've been in your shoes. …And… one of them was me."

"N-n-n-n-n-n…" Kotoko forced herself to her feet and threw weak kicks at the nurse. "Get away from me… don't you ever touch me."

The kicks were still notably fast, but Haruka wasn't as concerned about evading. Her nerves were ultimately forcing their selves to move, regardless of the numbing medicine in her veins. "Kotoko, please calm down. You can trust me." Her words failed to reach the fighter. Haruka worried for her health in this state and saw no choice but to spray sleeping gas on her. Kotoko couldn't defend from it as well as before and fell to her knees again.

"L-Let me go…let me go…" She was walking on her knees, throwing weak punches. Haruka, feeling more regret with each word, sprayed a little gas puff, fogging Kotoko's mind just a bit more as she fell on her hands. "Never…Never…"

"Kotoko…" Haruka wondered if sleep was even the best option at this point. It would do her no favors, only leave her at the mercy of her own nightmares. With this question in mind, she couldn't bring herself to shoot another gas puff.

"Ooo? It's gotten quiet in here." Monaca creaked open the door. "Are we growing sweepy?"

"Is this how you treat your own teammates?!" Haruka shouted. "Using their own trauma against them?!"

"What's wrong with that? Isn't the entire point of a tragic past to make you stronger and be able to move on from it? All I'm trying to do is train poor Kotoko."

"This isn't anything like that, you're just making her feel worse—OW!" Kotoko was able to reach up and take back her scraper, cutting Haruka's leg with it. Haruka reactively sprayed gas at her face, causing Kotoko to drop completely on her front. It felt as if she had become more sensitive to gravity, unable to support her own weight, yet she would never allow herself to succumb to the poison.

"Nnnn…nuuuu…nuuuu…" She used whatever remained of her will and trembled on the floor. It was all she could make of a resistance, no matter how fruitless it was.

"Oh, poor Kotoko. You're so soft… so numb, like… a doll."

Haruka snarled and sprayed gas at Monaca, but she brushed it away with psychic, then squeezed Haru in a telekinetic grasp. With her other hand, Monaca made Kotoko float over, her pink eyes dull as Monaca touched a gentle hand to her face. "Monaca will caress you in her hands. Just let yourself become a happy little dolly… and let Monaca dance with you."

"STOP IT!" demanded Haru, desperately trying to escape the psychic grasp. "She might die of shock if you keep doing this, stop!"

"Shhh… let Monaca focus." The green-haired child gently focused her chi and pictured Kotoko minimizing. "Kotoko just looks ever-so cute when she squirms. Monaca wants to feel her squirming always…"

There was no point reasoning with this deranged little child. Haruka wriggled her fingers, using her bending to will a blue syringe to float out of her Cube. Monaca was too busy to notice this, so Haru was able to position the needle to aim at Kotoko and inject. The blue serum coursed through her veins, nullifying the numbing serum. "RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" All the fury that had built up, but was unable to be unleashed, came EXPLODING out all at once! So much power was imbued in her foot, and it was all released at Monaca's face, the kick so swift and sudden that she blew through three walls. "Grrrr… I will never be gentle again. NEEEVEEEEEEEERRRRR!"

A fiery pink aura was burning her body! Haruka mistook this for firebending at first, but came to realize this was Kotoko's own aura, flowing with pride and power. …What was most unfortunate is that her raging eyes locked on Haruka. "I WILL FIGHT! I will fight until all scum-ridden adults are DEEEAAAD!" She lunged at Haruka, who thought she felt part of her pigtail burn off as she ducked to the left. Kotoko shattered the opposite wall, so Haruka knew her best chance at this point was to run.

She bolted down the hall, the Dramatic Demon hot on her tail, cartwheeling with the speed of a car and carving a trail in the floor. Haruka dodged right, but Kotoko quickly caught on to her mistake, stopped, and stamped her foot, puncturing a gaping hole in the floor when she missed her target. Haruka decided to jump in, surrounded by Monokumas. Kotoko followed, and in missing Haru, her kick destroyed a Kuma. The others panicked and tried to grab the girl, but Kotoko's natural reaction was to destroy them.

Haruka waited until she finished before rushing out in the next hall, where Ballkumas tried to bowl her down. She would dodge and allow Kotoko to kick them like soccerballs. Haruka entered a door to a stairwell, sitting and sliding down the railing, but Kotoko grinded the rail on her own shoes like a train on rails! She would have sliced Haru, had the latter not fallen backward and down the stair shaft, spraying gas directly down to weaken her descent. She landed at the very bottom, but Kotoko was shooting down with a Screw Kick, Haruka dodging as she nearly drilled into the floor.

Haruka bolted out the exit to the hospital lobby, where Guardkumas ran to push her with shields. Haruka ran up to them and dodged, letting Kotoko take care of the rest, their shields useless against her legs. The Monokumas were scrap by the time Haruka bolted outside, the entrance shattering behind her when the actress gave chase. "There she is!" Maria pointed as Haruka evaded kicks by a hair's breadth. "And that's Kotoko. But I thought she would've wanted to come along, why are they fighting?"

"I guess we anticipated having to knock her out." Louise figured.

Haruka formed a Poison Whip to grab Kotoko's ankle and swing her into the ground, doing only minimal damage as she flipped back up for a kick to the head, which Haruka ducked before shooting a gas puff to her face. Kotoko coughed briefly, giving Haru the chance to jump her from behind. Kotoko fell back and smashed her against the ground, but Haru endured the pain and sprayed gas in Kotoko's face, the girl squirming and shaking off. She flipped and succeeded in stamping Haru's gut, the doctor hacking blood, but it didn't do nearly enough damage as it would have before. "Your Fury is wearing off. Kotoko, just snap out of it. Everything's fine, we've escaped from Monaca."

"Huff…huff…" Her aura began to die down, as did the fury in her eyes. "Haru…chan…" She clasped her head and shook. "Hit me. Please hit me again."

"Excuse me?!"

"They won't leave my head, Haruka! Not the adults… and not Monaca. Please, just hit me. I can't take it."

"I…I couldn't…"

When Monaca saw her begin to struggle from the building window, she frowned in disappointment. So, she snapped her finger.

It had to be the slowest second in history when Kotoko's shirt began to glow red and yellow. Both hers and Haruka's eyes fully absorbed that glow, and knew, in that one second, what was about to happen. Haru was already too close to avoid that blast, and even if she could, Kotoko's life was all but lost. And in this dire situation, even with only one second, Haruka's gut did the only thing it could do.

"BLAAAAAHH!" Vomit gushed out of the poisonbender's mouth, forcing Kotoko into a hydrant with the force of a hose. Her clothing was completely drenched, so wet that the bomb failed to ignite. Maria and Louise, too, wanted to vomit from just seeing it.

Kotoko, naturally, was appalled and horrified, but for different reasons. "That was… Monaca's Bomb power. Monaca… tried… to kill me… Why…why…she…"

"Kotoko." Haruka said to her grimly. "We have to leave. Now. It's clear where her allegiance belongs, is it not? She'll sabotage this whole crew before long and not give a damn about you."

"…Yeah…" Kotoko saw no option but to obey. "Let's… go…"

"And where are we going, exactly?" inquired the voice of a man, the girls whipping up at a streetlight. A black-cloaked man stared at them with cold, red eyes.

"It's Commander Uchiha!" Louise gasped. "Maria, be careful! He's the strongest one under Skaios!"

"So, Louise, you really _have_ been sneaking into the kingdom. That explains why Serket was attacked by that psychicbender. You've been sneaking in operatives all this time, but your treachery ends here!" He drew kunai.

"Wait, Commander Uchiha!" Haruka shouted. "Monaca's a traitor, she just tried to kill—OW!" A kunai was stabbed into her foot.

"You and your crew are my suspects as well, but don't think I haven't had my eyes on that green-haired child. No doubt, she's planning something as well." _And perhaps she could be useful in that regard._

"Then do us a favor and off her!" Louise retorted, drawing a portal on the ground behind her.

"Not until I deal with you first!" The ninja leapt down for a punch.

Cheadle Yorkshire burst out of the portal and impacted Sasuke's fist with a Haki boot, Louise ducking out of the way. "TIME FOR A COMEBACK!" a blue-skinned blonde girl, Diwata Uno, flew out next and blasted a Moon Burst at Sasuke, the ninja swiftly evading. "I ain't letting you possess ME again, Madara!"

"Madara?" Sasuke was baffled that this child knew his ancestor's name. "Hmph, how nice of you to return to us, Chancellor. You're overdue for a therapy session."

"You caught me off-guard last time, but there's no escape now. I'll crush you with Primal Fury!"

"Are you blind? It's only a crescent moon, unless you plan to lose your sanity."

"That's where you're wrong, buddy!" Diwata smirked, hands glowing as chi surged within them. "Moon Phase SKIP!" She fired directly at the crescent moon, her beam melding with its light magnifying its glow, creating the illusion of a full moon.

Her pupils absorbing and shrinking under the lush, soft light, Cheadle's fur became a pure white. She fell on all fours, her green hair extending and shining, the rims of her dress growing spiked, and her boots and gloves tearing as her sharp claws carved the street. _"'OOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLL!"_

"Oh my God!" Maria's eyes watered in admiration. "Dogmom is a… WEREDOG!"

_"You'll learn the hard way, Mister Uchiha,"_ Cheadle snarled at the ninja, her sharpened fangs drooling, _"never to mess with a dog's puppies!"_

* * *

**She has truly awakened as a Dogmom. X) The beginning of that playground level was actually based off a playground from my childhood, Sharon Woods.**


	22. The First Victory?

**This chapter primarily sets up upcoming battles.**

* * *

**_Chapter 22: The First Victory?_**

**Towa City**

Cheadle lunged at Sasuke, sinking her teeth into the stub where his left arm used to be. He channeled lightning to his right hand and tried to zap her off, only for Cheadle to dodge back, followed by a jump and kick to Sasuke's head. Sasuke spun from the attack, but struck lightning upon turning completely, but Cheadle endured the attack as she ran to deal a flurry of punches to Sasuke's chest. The ninja ceased and leapt into the air, his Sharingan focusing on Cheadle—sensing danger, the Mobian zipped away, and the spot she was standing suddenly combusted with black flames.

Cheadle ran underneath and leapt at Sasuke, grabbing and smashing him into the ground, but he had used Substitution to swap with a garbage can. "AAH!" Sasuke reappeared above and stamped Cheadle under him, his eyes able to focus on her head and smother it in black flames. Cheadle roared in pain, rolling desperately to put them out after Sasuke jumped off. "The Amaterasu flames will burn you until there is nothing left. First your chi, then your flesh, until you're nothing but-"

"MOON SHOWER!" Diwata warped above Cheadle and unleashed a pure blue beam upon the Mobian. The black flames were weakening and eventually disappeared. "'Guess your 'Amateurasu' wasn't pure enough!" She shot Lunar Beams, Sasuke blocking with his hand, and when Cheadle charged him from the side, he kicked her upside the jaw. Sasuke leapt away from the beam and struck lightning at Diwata. He jumped far enough away to catch all his opponents in his vision, his Sharingan flashing.

The entire city crumbled around around them until only a single floating piece of debris was left to hold them. Chunks of the city began to rain down like meteors, the Mario Sisters crying in fear. _"HOOOOWWWWWLLL!"_ Cheadle's lungs vibrated the air, and those meteors scattered into dust as reality fizzed back into existence. _"Nice illusion, but silly parlor tricks are nothing to a primal beast!"_ She rushed up to unload a flurry of claw swipes, Sasuke punching with equal speed. The clashing forces caused the road to crack, prompting all surrounding Monokumas to flee, while the playground kids were heavily invested in the battle. (Heck, it's not every day you see a fight between a werewolf and a ninja! !)

Louise put on a Scouter and read, "Let's see, Uchiha's Power Level is 11,015, Yorkshire's is 7,682, and Diwata's is 3,003. Together, they're almost evenly matched with him. Still, that Fury has to wear off eventually, right?"

"We should at least save those two, right?" Maria asked.

"Good idea." Louise went over to Haruka and Kotoko, painting a portal for them to drop in. "The puke is starting to smell awful."

"NO ONE'S LEAVING!" Sasuke dove toward the portal—Cheadle tackled and thwarted him as if magnetically drawn. She rolled around and wrestled with the ninja, who set her on fire, but still Cheadle was desperate to tear him up. Diwata used her bending to open a window within the very road, and Cheadle was able to force herself and Sasuke into it, splashing in the sewer. Cheadle pounced back out, and the millisecond she did, Diwata closed the window, leaving Sasuke in the sewer.

"Looks like you're the one who's not leaving, Sewer Boy!" Diwata taunted.

"Huff…" Cheadle's Fury faded and her fur returned to normal. "Now isn't the time to fight him. Let's return for now, girls-"

A giant sword of dark energy burst from the ground, followed by a massive light-purple skeleton with horns and glowing yellow eyes. "…Good call." Louise said, all four of them jumping in the portal before Sasuke's Susanoo could make its next move, the paint washing away from the inside.

"Phew… that was a close one." Cheadle sighed in relief, needing to sit and catch her breath. "Girls, before we fell into that sewer, I caught a peculiar scent on that man. He smelled like Peach's perfume. I think he's been spending a lot of time with your mother."

"That better not mean what I think it does!" Maria yelled.

"Either way, now I know for certain that Sasuke is the one in charge of guarding Peach. She'll either be on his ship or an island he rules over."

"That would be Flower Island!" Louise knew. "It's a Japanese town the Sky Gods stole from Historia."

"Then that should be our next destination. Now that I got a good look at his abilities, we'll be ready for him."

Fury burned in Sasuke's Sharingan as he watched his targets escape. "That Louise… she probably has portals hidden on every island. Including this one. And with that Moon Girl's technique…" His eyes replayed the moment Diwata opened the Lunar Window. He focused on the street and opened a window of his own. "Finding at least one of them shouldn't be a problem."

**Hyrule; the _Silent Sails_**

Shortly after sailing away from the Divine Beasts, the Story Pirates contacted H.Q. using their monitor. _"Sector SA, we missed you at the meeting."_ Jerome said. _"Have you finished your mission?"_

"Indeed we have." Hange replied. "Here is all the intel we collected on the Divine Beasts. First, Vah Naboris…?" The screen suddenly turned to static.

_"Sec—SA, yo—break—up…"_

"Grrr, stupid reception." Killua growled.

"Nagisa, we've been caught in a sandstorm!" Morgiana yelled from up deck.

"It's breaking our transmission! Sail out of it immediately!" Hange ordered.

"Wait, there's something massive coming toward us!" Goombella followed. "I think it's another land ship!"

"We're not even in the desert, how is there a sandstorm?!" Nagisa asked.

The crew met up on deck, seeing the shadow of a gargantuan ship through the sand. Though it seemed close, the deafening echo of its hull made it seem much further away, meaning that its size dramatically dwarfed their little ship. A smaller body of sand was blowing across the land like a snake, until a human figure jumped out and landed on the deck.

Rā's al Ghūl had become pale and shriveled since the loss of his newest Lazarus Pit, half his hair fallen out and green veins glowing on his flesh. "It's Rā's al Ghūl, the Assassin Commander!" Goombella exclaimed.

"An assassin?" Nagisa smirked. "Isn't it weird that I have a strange, magnetic affinity with assassins?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Morgiana glared at Killua.

"So, you must be the ones who were flying around the Divine Beasts." Rā's spoke in a low, rasping voice. "No doubt, you were trying to sabotage them. We can't have that, can we?" The assassin drew his sword. At the same time, Shiva and a group of Demon's Arms leapt onto the deck, blades drawn.

"Wait… My Lord, I recognize that blue-haired girl." one of the ninjas said. "She was the one who boarded our ship on Halloween, accompanied by that Sandman."

"Aww, she remembers me!" Nagisa blushed, grinning. "I'm a boy, just so you know."

"Yes, in fact…" Shiva brought up a holo-screen, "'He' is Nagisa Shiota from Sector SA. Those are his teammates, Goombella and Morgiana, along with… Now, this is interesting."

"You collected info about us?!" Goombella gasped.

"Never underestimate a Yonko's resources. Especially if they have assassins." Killua replied. "Besides, you guys caused quite a mess with that World Rings thing, everyone should know about you."

"YOU were there, too!" Morg shouted.

"That's right… you ARE Scheherazade's allies!" Rā's' eyes brimmed with intrigue.

"You know Inde—Scheherazade?!" Nagisa asked.

"I know that she contains the knowledge of everything in the universe. I'm sure she knows where to find a few more Lazarus Pits, if not all of them. I'm in desperate need of another bath after those traitors destroyed Hyrule's pit. But I still have enough to deal a swift death to you lot if you fail to cooperate. I'm sure Mandy would be delighted to have someone with her knowledge as well. You will bring me to Scheherazade, or all the assassins on my _Wonder_ will bury you into the ground."

The storm partially cleared, revealing the tremendous flagship of Rā's assassins. The _Wonder_ seemed to have a miniature city, a demon's head at the keel. "Nagisa, what do you think? Could we take them all like this?" Killua asked.

"Sigh… fine." Nagisa raised his hands in surrender. "Let's make a deal. We'll take you to Scheherazade and convince her to help you guys if you don't hurt my friends. But if you do hurt them, even a little bit…" A shadow was cast over Nagisa's cold eyes, while his crescent grin made the lower face seem all the brighter and paler, "then I'll kill you on the spot."

**Coast near Valley of Twilight**

The sun was crouching behind the land of the eastern coast, casting an eerily red glow over the sea. The hull of the _Soul of Competition_ was pummeled by the living corpses of fish, with Ururu shooting them away with a 4x4 gun. "Ew, get away, fishies! I don't wanna have to clean your smell off! Karin-san, can't you use your powers to help?"

"Technically, I'm not allowed to defile corpses either." Karin answered nonchalantly. "My ghost-bending is only limited to ghosts."

"It smells terrible!" Yuzu pinched her nose shut. "How did Cindy get to be put in charge of dead animals, anyway?! She's not even the one who reanimates them, it's the Wizzrobes."

"'Cause she can't smell, duh!" Jinta reminded.

"Have you noticed each pirate crew has at least one crazy, sadist-type girl?" Kodama asked with a grin. "And I'm the one for OUR crew! Come on, Ururu, let me fight her!"

"Just stick to the script." Karin stated. "Enemy ships are starting to come. Kodama, Ururu, the rest is up to you. Signal us if you need back-up."

"Aye-aye, Cap'n." Kodama saluted as Ururu shrunk down and crept into her head knot. "Seatbelts on, Ururu!" The technician hopped on a large firework and flew to the shore, the tiny screams of Ururu ringing in the distance. (Play "Be Prepared" from _Lion King_ SNES!)

_Stage 26: Animal Graveyard_

_Mission: Seize Cindy Cortix._

Kodama allowed her firework to fly off and explode, landing on a pile of bones and sliding on a nonexistent sled before reaching the bottom. Some bones on the ground awoke and formed into hyena skeletons, dried tongues hanging as they ran around to confuse their prey. When they lunged at Kodama, Ururu zipped through their legs and tripped them, allowing her friend to score the winning explosion. Kodama saw a bone crank up on a pillar and shot a firework up to attach and spin it, causing three tall platforms to rise up, and her only way to ascend them was with Rocket Jumps. From the tallest platform, she jumped to a ledge above a bone wall, viewing a field of giant skulls.

Eerie red eyes brimmed within the skulls' eyes, and skeletal crows came swooping out, Kodama shooting small, quick fireworks to shatter them. It took a moment before all the crows were gone, then the girls noticed three undead rabbits hopping out and around the skulls. There was an abyss beyond this field, but the spinal bridge was blocked by a magic barrier with three keyholes. Those rabbits were carrying the keys, and only Ururu was fast enough to chase them. Kodama shot fireworks to scare the rabbits and redirect them, allowing her friend to succeed in ripping through and taking the keys from their cold dead paws.

After unlocking the barrier, Kodama carefully balanced over a giant spinal cord going over a rotten river. "The smell's never gonna wash out if I fall in that. And you'll probably just die, Ururu. …Uh-oh." There were undead piranhas biting off the suspensions of the bridge, causing those segments to drop into the river. Kodama shot Liftworks down to latch onto the segments and pull them back up, jumping across before they could fall back down. The bridge ended at a large platform with three skeletal turtles. "Dack-quack." said the turtles before curling in their shells and spinning toward Kodama, but all she had to do was jump away, let the shells ram each other, and their bones to crumble.

Kodama walked up some stairs to a graveyard outside of a run-down pet store. The door was locked, and a magic protection prevented Kodama's bombs from piercing. Since they were in a graveyard, the answer was grave-robbing: Kodama began to pull all the gravestones off their spots. Sometimes a skele-kitty would rise up, sometimes a bone-dog, but one of them, "NYAAAAAAAA!" a skinny old man burst out of the ground, arms flailing as he ran around the yard, until Ururu zipped and sliced his knees, leaving Kodama to blast him. "Phew, there's the key!"

With that, they could enter the pet store, twisting the key in the hole and—"WAAAAH!" Kodama fell into a trapdoor, Ururu flying after. They crashed in a basement, and Kodama immediately felt herself weighed down by something. "What the-?! There's something crawling on me!"

Ururu used the Spirit Vision setting on her visor, seeing Ghoul Rats covering her friend. "Hold on!" She sliced the rats off, allowing Kodama to stand. She noticed a treasure chest in the corner and decided to loot it—"MROW!" a mummified cat (a Meummy) pounced out and began to choke Kodama, the girl forcefully tearing it off before ashing it with fireworks. Afterwards, the treasure was theirs.

They went upstairs to the main store, once more greeted by the rotting scent of dead pets. A Wizzrobe Apparated, waving his wand to shatter a wall of fish tanks, making a stream of poison water soar in the air and toward Kodama. Still not in the mood to smell like dead fish, Kodama launched Iceworks to freeze the stream. The Wizzrobe also freed a swarm of guinea pig zombies, which launched tiny grapple hooks to Kodama to fling their selves to her head and try to bite into her brain. In her desperate struggle to rip them off, the Wizzrobe cast fireballs at her, but Ururu returned to normal size, kicked them away, and shrunk again to zip up and tear him up.

Kodama dropped shells on the floor to blow up the fallen rodents, proceeding to a stairwell to the next floor. A horde of skeletal pythons slithered out of their cages: each one bit the back end of another until they were all a single long python. Its nimble, flexible body swiftly evaded Kodama's missiles and gnashed at her, and though she tried to dodge back, its body wrapped around and tripped her. Ururu flew into its mouth when it gnashed and re-expanded to shatter the first snake's body, shrunk again to enter the next, and repeated the process until all the bones were in pieces.

Without the snake to deter them, Kodama could Rocket Jump up a hole in the ceiling, landing on the roof. They were level with giant skulls situated on thin poles over a pit, in which Kodama could Rocket Jump to them, having to react quickly as the skulls threatened to fall. Her fast-thinking allowed her to reach new ground, where a Bone Bull was running around and kicking its hind up in a rage. "AAAAH! PLEASE GET ME DOWN, my spine's bending!" a girl cried, tied to the back of the beast.

"Hey, that's Naoko, from Sector TD!" Ururu recognized her. "Let's stop that bull!" She flew and tried to pierce its legs, but its bones were too strong as she was kicked away, and it easily evaded Kodama's fireworks.

"Ururu, you're red! Make it ram that wall!" Kodama yelled. After recovering, the Tiny Devil re-enlarged, going beside a wall and calling the bull over. As soon as it saw the red devil, the bull charged, and Ururu shrunk and flew up just before its horns impaled the wall. She regrew and landed to cut Naoko's ropes, lifting her and flying to a ledge beyond the field, Kodama joining them after.

"Ururu-chan and Kodama-chan. I really owe you."

"Meiling is on our ship, too." Kodama informed. "We're still looking for the others."

"I hope we can find them soon. Sigh, is there a place I can rest for now? I'm so exhausted…"

"You'll be safe in my pocket." Kodama held out the Infi-Cube for the artist to seek refuge. The duo continued up a sloped, narrow path wherein undead armadillos tried to bowl them off, Kodama dropping bombs at her feet to blow them off course. They made it up to a decayed farmland, where a giant Meummy was glaring with glowing green eyes, but it didn't immediately charge them as it was guarding a bridge. There was a large pale underneath an undead cow… the solution to this puzzle made the girls want to vomit.

Kodama hesitantly went to milk the cow—its utters just fell off and rotten milk spilled into the pale. The technician simply used fireworks to attach and drag the pale over toward the Meummy. The giddy kitty skittered up to start slurping the milk. Kodama could go past and cross the boney bridge, coming upon a field of bones. Nothing was there to obstruct her as they crossed to overlook a hill into a canyon. They heard rumbling behind and turned: a horde of skeletal wildebeest were waking from their slumber.

"I've seriously grown out of _Lion King_ references." Kodama remarked, left with no choice but to board her Rocket Sled and zoom down the canyon. The Wildebones gave chased, Kodama dodging around any boulders in her way. The animals were fast for their old age, so she went up ramps for boosts of speed. A chest was seen between two boulders, so Kodama spared time to grab it, going between the obstacles. She had to ride her sled up a very long, slanted, decayed tree over a spiked pit (which the beasts had no problem crossing). She went off the end and landed back on the main path, going around some tar pits.

After passing the tar, Kodama saw some platforms up on their left. She drove by them and used a Rocket Jump to get onto the lowest platform, watching the wildebeest chase a vacant sled that was doomed to crash. She boosted up the rest of the platforms before reaching another field, finding the boney remains of an elephant. The elephant's interior glowed with fearbending and rose to life. It spat Fear Spheres from its trunk, Kodama dodging. She launched Cheeseworks to bind the elephant's feet, and though it was able to break free, she was able to get close and Rocket Jump on top of it.

It bent its trunk up to suck her off, but Kodama was able to throw Flashworks inside, letting them travel into the elephant's head and burst with light. This caused the beast to grow infuriated and stampede forward, but Kodama attached a firework to its trunk to pull it, with Ururu steering said missile and thus guiding the elephant. They charged toward a large wooden gate and burst through, then another, and all the undead dogs, cats, and canaries were trampled by the beast. Now it was just a clear shot toward a Boogey flagpole—

An undead mouse shot out, spooking the elephant as it suddenly halted. Kodama was flung toward the flagpole, but she thought quick and Rocket Jumped while in midair, enabling her to reach and grab the top! She swapped in a gold flag of the Sports Stars before twirling down the pole. "There she is, Ururu." Kodama saw the frizzy-haired daughter of Mandy playing catch with some undead pets. "It's up to you now. Remember not to let her fearbending hit you too much. Stay small and dodge her attacks."

"Mmm." She nodded determinedly. The Tiny Devil rode her friend as Kodama approached Cindy. Her dead dog, Saliva had just returned her ball to her when her dark eyes glanced in the direction of the intruders. (End song.)

"Well, isn't this a surprise? My useless pets couldn't be bothered to hold off a few stupid intruders. Being in charge of the weakest division sucks…"

"Aren't you the princess now?" Kodama asked. "Why waste time in this smelly place when you can live at the castle?"

"Not enough room for my animals. As dumb as they are, I'm more in tune with nature. As long as it's dead nature…"

"But what about spending time with your mom?"

"I was born to help expand the crew and I have done such. Besides, I'm one of those girls who have no need for sentimental family bonding. As long as I serve her crew, that's all the bonding we need, and in turn, I get to have an army of demons and animals at my disposal, with which I can steal whatever I want. So, before you have pity on me, don't."

"It's not like we were here to fix your family troubles." Kodama shook her head. "Let's just capture you and be done with it."

"Try doing that while you're asleep. AAAAHH!" she unleashed a Nightmare Scream, the very same scream that had once trapped the Raccoon Pirates-

Ururu re-expanded and KICKED Cindy in the face, knocking her away. "Well, no wonder you're the weakest division, Cindy-chan. You're just a coward~" She sported a cute wink.

"What… did you call me?!"

"We know you can trap people in nightmares. I think you only do that so you can avoid fighting them. In a real fight, even a sweet little devil like me could beat you. You're really not that scary at all."

"For YOUR information, my MOM is the one who's not scary, especially with this whole 'Gratitude' thing! Around me, you'd better watch yourself. I'm the one who killed most of these animals, y'know!"

"Poor, Scaredy Cindy can only command soulless animals. Don't the Kremlings have a pet division? But they're living animals, so I'm sure they can trample these corpses easy. Fufu, especially since sweet little Ururu can crush them. Squish~" She pinched her fingers together for emphasis.

"THAT'S IT! It would've been merciful to crush you in a nightmare, but you've asked for it! I'll show you how powerful me and my animals ARE!" (Play "The Corrupted" from _Kingdom Hearts 2.5_!)

_Boss fight: Undead Animal Commander, CINDY CORTIX_

Cindy screamed and summoned zombie bunnies from the soil, all leaping to kick Ururu at once, but she dodged them all with a simple shrink, zipping through their bodies to collapse their weak builds. Seeing her bunnies falling, Cindy conjured a large Fear Sphere around herself to prevent the Tiny Devil from attacking her. Ururu flew up to the shield, and despite her size, Cindy could see the tiny opponent and spat smaller spheres through the barrier, Ururu dodging. "Only one way in there." Ururu shrunk to an even smaller size, Cindy ceasing the attack since she could no longer see her.

The princess kept her shield raised, but was unaware that Ururu was already flying through it. Her more miniscule stature allowed Ururu to detect the smallest gaps in the shield, and she began to fly through a tunnel of Fear Chi. She evaded the waving chi until she made it out, finding herself above the orange forest of Cindy's hair. She grew to fly-size to get her bearings and fly before Cindy's face, the latter gasping as she tried to swat her, but Ururu dodged and clung to the center of her face before re-shrinking. "So, it's true!" Ururu gasped, seeing two small holes from this new perspective. "It's not that Cindy and Mandy don't have noses, they were just born with very tiny nostrils! Because of that, they shouldn't be used to most smells. Let's see if that's true!"

She flew into a nostril and grew up a tad. As it turned out, flying through all these animal corpses made Ururu smell horrible. Cindy was intoxicated as Kodama could tell by her expression, the princess gasping on the ground, desperate to twist her finger up her nostril, but her finger was too big! Ururu flew into Cindy's head and out the ear to escape, re-expanding to KICK the side of Cindy's head. She flew for another attack, but was forced to retreat at Cindy's scream. "Well, if you're gonna fight small, I'll just fight big! Allow me to introduce HYRULE'S THREE LEVIATHANS!"

The girls panicked when the earth began to tremble violently. "AAAAAAHH!" To their utmost horror, three chunks of the field exploded to form three tremendous skeletons. Their bodies were as long as football fields, with their enormous mouths composing two-thirds of the body, and Cindy's Fear Chi gave substance to their otherwise hollow corpses. The Leviathans dove at them, but Ururu swooped by, grabbed Kodama, and flew out of harm's way. "I guess we should've expected her to have a trick like this! Stay over here, Kodama." Ururu placed her on the ground a safe distance away. "There's only one way to fight these monsters."

"Show Jinta what the big bad Ururu can do!" Kodama whipped out her camera with excitement. With determined eyes, Ururu bravely flew for the charging Leviathans, one's gaping mouth ready to devour her like an unsatisfying crumb. But with a press of the button, the Tiny Devil exploded to a gigantic size, grabbing both ends of the Leviathan's mouth in her great strong arms. Kodama was in awe as her friend was able to root herself to the ground and stop the beast, raising its head and slamming it into a beast on her left. The third beast grabbed her waist in its mouth, but Ururu grabbed and mustered all her strength to force the mouth open, step out, and shove it into the ground.

It was also the Leviathan Cindy was riding, shooting large Fear Spheres at Ururu's face. She endured a few hits before shrinking back to normal size, beginning to run along the length of the skeleton. Cindy willed Fear Spheres to fly up from the monster's body and home in on her, Ururu swiftly dodging, but when a huge cluster flew up, she shrunk to duck under it. She flew with the speed of a fly, dodging around the spheres and making it to Cindy, who encased herself in a shield. "You won't get in this time!" Cindy stirred the shield, ensuring there was no opening Ururu could fly through.

The Leviathan would wake up any minute, so there was no time to lose. She shrank to micro level and flew into the tiny crevices within the bone. She dodged tiny falling minerals and was able to go under the shield, emerging from under Cindy's nose. This time, Cindy covered her nose with a hand, so Ururu would have to act quickly: she grew to fly-size and forced the hand down—Cindy shook her head frantically while screaming, Ururu flying behind to avoid it. She grabbed Cindy's neck in her little hands, lifted, and slammed her headfirst into the bone. Cindy got up and screamed again, but suffered a poke to the eye, weakening her just enough for Ururu to latch Cindy's nose, shrink, and enter.

Her nostrils were again plagued with the smell of corpse, her strength faltering, but she had enough to coat her body in Fear Chi. Ururu was overwhelmed by the fear, only making it to Cindy's ear before she collapsed. Cindy bonked her head and forced the devil out, seeing her drop on the ground. "Still think I'm a coward?!" Cindy furiously stomped the devil, but Ururu shook back to reality and zipped away. The Leviathans had finally recovered, and under Cindy's commanding scream, the skeletal beasts began to merge into a singularity.

With the fearbending molding like clay, two of the Leviathan heads served as claws, two spines became legs, and the third Leviathan served as the head and spinal tail. "I'm not used to being that big… but I guess it's now or never!" Ururu mashed her 'Grow' button and blew up to match the size of the Tri-Leviathan. Both pairs of hands locked, the titans wrestling for superiority. In slow-motion, Ururu raised her left foot and kicked its right knee, and the Leviathan slowly spat a giant Fear Sphere out of its mouth, but Ururu slowly ducked her head for it to fly over.

"Uuuuurrr…" Even Ururu's mouth was a struggle to move. The rest of her body was so heavy, she thought she would collapse into herself any minute. "You may be . . . an officer . . . but you're still . . . a kid… You're not used . . to handling . . this much . . power . . even with the . . magic helping you . . control them…" 

"Look who's talking! I bet your heart can't even beat well at that size, huff…" It was true that Cindy was struggling to maintain the Leviathan, but she wouldn't let this weakness show. "If I scare you enough, your heart will be forced to beat faster, and you'll pass out in a heartbeat! AAAAHH…" Her scream was weaker than before, but it was able to reach Ururu's ears.

_Her vision was that of a school hallway, where Ururu went unseen by the hundreds of students. At such a small size, there was no chance of her invading anyone's path, and no chance of her embarrassing herself in front of anyone. No one would bump into and yell at her, no bullies would pick on her, no one would rely on her and be disappointed, so her life was happy. "Man, Jinta, that home run was wild." Then she looked up, seeing Karin and Jinta walk by without giving her a second thought._

_"Not as cool as when you kicked the ball through the whole opposing team and into the goal! You're too strong, Karin!"_

_"Save the praise for after I kick your butt tonight!"_

_"Hehe, you're the only girl that could!"_

_Her little heart feeling a sense of desire, Ururu raced after the couple, panting heavily, but her feeble body grew short of breath. No matter how fast she ran, the walking giants outpaced her with little effort, and would soon vanish beyond Ururu's vision. "Jinta-kun! Wait! I-I can be strong, too! Jinta-kun!"_

Even with the nightmare, even with her lungs becoming more heavy to breathe, Ururu kept a firm grip on the titan, pushing even more desperately. "Ururu, you're gonna pass out!" Kodama yelled through the communicator. "Just shrink and fly away! You can dodge a lot easier when you're normal size!"

"No… I… can do… this… I need to show… Jinta-kun how… strong I am…"

"He knows you're plenty strong already, that doesn't mean you should push yourself!"

"Yes… he does… and that's why… your nightmare… won't work… 'cause I train every day… to keep up… with him… because I want him… to admire me…!"

_Her tiny legs were giving out, and Ururu cried knowing she would never catch up to Jinta. After all, it's not like he ever noticed her, anyway. Even when she was working so hard, he didn't notice her. Her sadness turned to anger at this fact, and she forgot her fatigue as she ran even faster. Jinta was locked in her vision, no matter how far away he was, no matter how much he didn't bother to notice her, because no matter what, "I'm gonna show you that I'm strong, TOO! !"_

To both Cindy's and Kodama's astonishment, the Titan Devil was able to haul her right foot up to step on the Leviathan's left knee, and bypassed all limits to prop up her entire mass. This imbalance in weight caused the Leviathan to fall backwards, smashing under Ururu's weight as the Fear Chi spilled like oil. Cindy willed it all to wrap around Ururu, but with a slow tap of the button, she zipped down to her normal size and recomposed herself in time to dodge the fear, shooting down with a leg stretched. Cindy conjured a shield, but Ururu withstood the fear and stamped through into her gut.

"And you're the same… aren't you, Cindy-chan? You wanna catch up to your mom, too, don't you? You really pushed yourself with your fearbending. I think I made the right choice fighting you."

"Grrr… don't think, for even a second, that we're equals, you little-!"

Ururu shrunk to micro size to enter Cindy's nose. At last, the smell of death became too much to handle, and she fell unconscious in a peaceful manner. Ururu flew out before resizing. "Huff… I guess you were trying to say… 'little booger'… ho…" Ururu fell over. (End song.)

"Ururu!" Kodama ran to lift her friend in her arms. "Are you okay?!"

"Huff… yes… my heart can't… keep up with so much resizing… I'll be alright… if I rest…"

"Sigh, they don't pay you enough. Guys, this is Kodama, mission accomplished." She spoke to her watch. "Ururu did perfectly."

Within minutes, Karin flew across the valley and carried her friends back to the ship via Infi-Cube. Cindy was chi-cuffed and locked in the brig, while Ururu was lain in the cabin to catch her breath. "I hope you're proud of her!" Kodama shouted at Jinta. "She almost died trying to beat that monster!"

"But she agreed to fight Cindy, anyway!"

"Only because of the nose trick! I mean, we expected Cindy to form a giant fear monster of herself, we didn't think giant corpses would be involved. Either way, you owe her a big 'Thank you.'"

"Fine, just keep your knot on." Jinta walked in, Ururu cracking open her eyes as he approached. "Ururu… you-…" A terrible smell befell his nose. "PEUH, you smell like dead flesh!"

"Huh?!" She flushed.

"Yuck, it's horrible! I mean, great job and everything, but take a bath."

"Ohhh…" Her embarrassment was too much for her heart to take, and she passed out.

"DAMMIT, JINTA!" Kodama panicked. "Quick, use CPR!"

"What, I ain't a nurse!"

"DO IT OR I'LL BLOW YOU UP!"

"NYAH!" Jinta jumped in and pressed his mouth to Ururu's—she shot awake and PUNCHED him into the wall. "Oooog…"

"Tehehehe! You're welcome, Jinta-kun." Just like that, all her breath seemed to return.

"Quit fooling around down there!" Yuzu yelled from the deck. "There're even more ships coming! Someone in the base must've called for backup!"

"Yeah, we don't just kidnap the queen's daughter and expect no one to hear about it." Kodama remarked, rushing up. "Ururu, you keep resting. It's only a matter of time before another Commander shows up, you'll need your strength."

Jinta rubbed the sore as he passed a grin to his friend. "Who woulda thought sweet little Ururu could beat a Yonko Commander?"

"Hehe… I mean, I felt evenly matched with her…"

"Yeah, but you were the only one of us that coulda beaten her! 'Cause you're that strong!"

"Tehe… I'm glad you think so, Jinta-kun."

**_Boogey Coast_**

"I must say, Skaios… even I believe that no mortal should ever experience the pain you're feeling." Lord Mandy turned to a single eye, trapped in a magic bubble conjured by Sivam and a circle of fairies. "But you're not mortal, are you? Even with your body in pieces, you're alive. Your organs are already adapting well with the Divine Beasts. Your heart powers Rudania, beating ever more heat into its structure. Your spine powers Medoh, forever stabilizing its flight. Your brain powers Naboris, crackling with thundering rage. And your… stomach system powers Ruta…'s waterbending. Uck. But the despair brimming in your eye is delicious. It will be the perfect core to power the _Fifth_ Divine Beast."

The eye could do naught but throb in its prison, throb with an insatiable lust to murder this queen for all she has done.

Mandy marched out to the keel to address her fleet. Not only were pirates onboard, the ships carried thousands of Hyrulean citizens, who were evicted from their homes before facing destruction from invading pirates. "PEOPLE OF HYRULE! I have successfully defeated one of the Emperors, 'Free Born' Skaios! The first stage of this war is complete!"

_"QUEEN MANDY, YOU'RE AMAZING!"_

"Skaios' Air Chi is capable of carrying entire islands through space! We will harvest his power and enable the Divine Beasts to travel to the other worlds. We will decimate the Kremling Krew, burn Sweetopia, and shoot down the Free Kingdom's floating islands. No enemies will dare invade Hyrule ever again!"

_"Thank you for all you do, Queen Mandy!"_

"And now, we set sail for the Dark Continent! You, my lucky citizens, will witness the revival of a Divine Beast that even the Ancients feared. This war will be won by HYRULE!"

_"YAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

"Lord Mandy!" Creeper rushed out in a panic. "Mandy, something terrible's happened! Your daughter's been captured by the KND—Nextgen Pirates, whatever the hell! We're signaling Cortez to rescue her now!"

Mandy shot him a glare, though her anger was not toward her minion. "It seems I'll be crushing the Nextgen Pirates sooner than I thought."

**_Light of Hope_**

"Sniffle…sniffle… boo hoo hoo…"

"Monaca, it's okay." Nagisa Shingetsu gently patted his friend's shoulder. "Relax. No one could've expected Kotoko would leave us. It hurts, but we have to be strong and keep going."

"Sniff… but it's so hard, Nagisa." Monaca wiped a tear away. "Monaca's losing… all of her friends, sniff. First Masaru… and Jataro, they were k-killed by the Boogey Pirates, a-and now Kotoko leaves because s-she doesn't even care, huff…"

"Monaca, we have no proof that those two are gone. We can still get them back, we can win."

"Sniff… but of course they're dead… Monaca feels it… they weren't ready for this war. You're the only one I can rely on, Nagisa."

"I-I'm honored… but we mustn't forget our fellow Commanders."

"No, Nagisa… those adults are too twisted by their own desires. You're the only one who can lead our crew to victory. Monaca has always relied on you. We're ALL relying on you, Nagisa. Our wise vice-captain…"

She could see globs of sweat molding on his features. The sense of duty and responsibility was growing ever more strongly. "I…I…"

_"You two, we have an emergency!"_ Vaati's face appeared on the monitor. _"Captain Skaios has been captured by Mandy!"_

"WHAT?!"

_"The Divine Beasts took him captive, there's no telling what Mandy will do with his power. It won't be long until the other Emperors find out about this, our top priority is getting Skaios back!"_ Transmission ended.

Nagisa was gasping heavily, his fears growing by the second. "Nagisa… it's up to you now." Monaca held his hand, soothing his heart. He gazed into her eyes, which burned with an overwhelming sense of trust. "Your captain needs you. I need you. I believe… you can win."

Nagisa wanted to squeeze her hand and absorb all of that confidence for himself. He wanted to cry in gratitude, but knew it would show weakness. "I will." he said with 100% certainty. "I will get Skaios back. And our friends, too. For everyone in this kingdom… I will lead us to victory!" Wasting no more time, Nagisa raced out of the room.

"Mmm hmm hmm… Well, now that Mandy has Skaios, it's only a matter of time until she wins the war. Monaca thinks she'll enjoy a bit more entertainment before returning to her side. Ufufu! It's smooth sailing for Monaca here on out!" She did a little wheelchair twirl. "Oh, but Yuta-kun hasn't contacted Monaca about her proposal… oh well, not that Monaca ever cared, anyway. Why don't we have Princess Eva executed early? Yes, that should weaken their resolve a tad. Monaca will send the message to Azula now."

* * *

**It won't be long until I have to call both Nagisas by their surnames. XD What's funny is, Cindy was a boss in _Candied Adventure_, and that stage also had the "Be Prepared" music. And that was kind of on accident due to the stage themes, but a happy accident. XD The Great Leviathans were in _Breath of the Wild_, giant skeletons that took up a small portion of land.**


	23. One Thousand Degree (Ex) Princess

**Let's give it everything we got. Iiiiit's punishment time~**

* * *

**_Chapter 23: One Thousand Degree (Ex) Princess_**

**Hyrule; Flamin' Park**

Flamin' Park was designed so that people could run around and have fun no matter what time of year it was. The heat from the local volcano made the air eternally warm. During the winters, kids could throw off their heavy coats and let loose, and during summers, well, there wasn't that much of a difference! Everything in the amusement park was painted with red or orange colors, delivering the aesthetic of Azula's home nation. Even in the midst of war, Hyruleans were playing the games and riding the rides with joyous faces.

However, that same volcano, aside from being a great source of heat, was also an execution ground. Bubbles of lava expanded and burst in rapid succession, as if the volcano was long awaiting a nutritious beverage. This was the first to appear in Eva Jackson's vision when she regained consciousness. She was bound by chi-blocked chains, suspended in the air by two Aeralfos, upside-down as blood swelled to her head. When she tilted "down," Azula was seen standing on the volcano's ledge, accompanied by five soldiers wielding flamethrowers.

"Eva Roberts-Jackson, the daughter of Kyogre Neptune. We've received the official word from our agent, Li'l Despair, that you are to be executed for opposing the Boogey Pirates in Year 2011. In light of your heritage, we've decided that a volcano was the perfect way to end your existence. After all, your father was enemies with Volcano God Groudon, was he not?"

"Sigh… just get it over with, you psychotic bitch." _Melody… I'm sorry this has to happen to you. Don't worry, you still have your grandparents. Please just… try to live happily._

"Those chi-blocks will prevent you from entering your Logia form, but they won't stop these mechanical flamethrowers from burning you to a crisp. By the time those chi-blocks burn off, you'll be too charred to save yourself as you plunge into the boiling pit! Soldiers… BEGIN!"

**Minutes ago**

A fleet of sky ships had intercepted the _Rogue Delivery_. After several other operatives tried to invade the park, they were absolutely determined to let nothing disrupt the upcoming execution. But while her teammates drew their attention in the sky, Wendy was storming through the park with breakneck speed. "Don't worry, Mrs. Jackson! I'm coming! Please just hold out until I get there!" (Play "Circus Park Original" from _Shadow the Hedgehog_!)

_Stage 27: Flamin' Park_

_Mission: Rescue Eva Jackson!_

Walls of fire burst out of the ground, Wendy side-stepping to evade them. She made a tight right turn to go around some citizens, dodging leftward to avoid crashing into game stands, and with another tight left turn, Wendy went up a ramp, flying between two lines of sparklers before landing. Three Fire Soldiers conjured dragon snakes, sending them at Wendy, who dodged and blew the soldiers off their feet. They tried to recover, but Wendy KO'ed them in a heartbeat. She approached a teacups ride, in which magic barriers prevented her from going around, so she had no choice but to ride. The teacups protected her from the flaming floor, but their fast spinning made it hard for Wendy to focus her jumps.

She heard wicked giggling as Hotheads flew around, child monsters made of fire and flying on hoverboards. They tried to push Wendy off the teacups, and she blew them away, but one of them managed to score a hit. Wendy doused the fire and made her way to the end of the teacups. The path led her to a Ferris wheel, so she hopped on one of the platforms to let it carry her up. It was then she realized the wheel was carrying grills with patties. Her grill was about to ignite, but she cast an ice spell down to cool it. She had to repeat this during the slow ascent up, stamping her feet impatiently. She also began to notice the music for the park sounded like "Hot Hot Hot."

Finally, the platform was level with some hot-air balloons, albeit they were far apart. She jumped atop the first one, then jumped, Air Boosted, and quickly Ground Pounded once above the next one. The following balloon had flamethrowers above it, so she had to wait until they stopped before leaping to it. From here, she could jump to the rails of a roller coaster, which was designed to shoot flames as she grinded along, as if she were "blazing a trail." Unfortunately, she was grinding opposite along the intended route, and had to jump an incoming car, followed by several more, having to Boost each time lest she fall into the fires.

Wendy zoomed up a loop-di-loop, but with a coaster coming, Wendy had to jump across and skip half the loop, landing on the other side. Once past the loop, Wendy would have grinded into a tunnel with a flaming entrance, but she could jump off and Home Attack a line of balloons, landing on a viewing platform. "Sorry, 'scuse me, in a hurry." she apologized to all the customers, rushing past. There was a restaurant area on the platform with Goron cooks, but she had no time to admire the exotic cooked meat. Three floating targets hovered over the edge of the platform, each with faces of Sokka, Katara, and Aang. Wendy shot the targets, and this created a rainbow bridge to the next platform.

People were gathered in awe to look at a monstrous, caged creature. It actually looked like a Hollow, based on Wendy's studies, and it was wearing an orange sweater and black knitted cap. The creature desperately tried to break out of the cage, but kept getting shocked, and the mean Hylian kids were laughing. "I know those are evil creatures, but do they really deserve this?" Wendy asked. Still, she was running short on time, so she went with her instincts: "Sorry, everyone!" She leapt atop the cage and stamped a switch before carrying on.

The electric bars deactivated, allowing the Hollow to escape. "AAAAAHH!" The citizens began fleeing for their lives, and Flare Dancers leapt in to attack the beast. "Get yo' flames off my sister!" Music Notes struck the dancers as Beat soared in. He destroyed the demons and grabbed hold of the Hollow. "Rhyme, calm yo' self down!" He twisted his knuckle on its head. "Big Brother is here, c'mon, don't do this again!"

"Nnn… Bito…" The skull mask disappeared, and the hole in its chest sewed itself. Rhyme opened her eyes and smiled at her brother. "I'm getting serious déjà vu."

"Yeah, me too. Now c'mon, we still need to find Joshua." The siblings flew off.

Wendy ran down the steps off the platform and onto a furnace-like grated path, where a giant ice block was available. She jumped on while running by and slid the block across the furnace. She kicked air backward to make it go, and it was steadily melting. She blew left or right to dodge around fire spires, which would make it melt faster, and was able to bring what was left of the ice to the end. The flat ice sheet settled on a magic switch, which registered and opened a Riddler cage, containing a chest. Wendy then ran up stairs to what seemed to be a giant stand. She hopped on a platform and was behind a cardboard Aang cutout—"AAH!" It was shot down by a fire bullet.

This was a giant target-shooting game that Big Gorons were playing. They mistook Wendy for a target, so she had to keep jumping behind cutouts of the Avatar Gaang. There were ladders to carry her up to the upper rows, and she advanced up until she could escape via a hole in the ceiling. On the roof, four Poes began to dance around her, leaving trails of fire. When they stopped, one of them twirled, and they all dove at her for a painful attack. Wendy growled and shot one of the Poes, but it poofed, and they all attacked again. She then learned she had to shoot the Poe that twirls at the end, doing so three times to fully defeat it.

Wendy shrank herself to run across a tightrope leading to the Bombchu Gallery, where she then resized. Living Bombchus (brown rat-like creatures with bomb tails) were running around a field with small barriers, while kids were sending mechanical Bombchus from a safe spot to try and hit them. Wendy yelped and frantically dodged the bombs, suffering a few explosions until she was able to escape. Wendy raced into a water park area, and upon spotting her, the Zora children thought her to be another kid come to play. They began to shoot her with squirt guns- "YOWCH! Hot water!" Wendy zapped them with stun spells and ran through.

She hit a Riddler switch, triggering several rings to appear along the path, but with hot water sprinkling in them, they might as well be hoops of heat. Wendy blew air shields around herself as she ran through them; the first two were normal, she had to slide under the 3rd one, jump through the 4th, and Home Attack two Peahats to get through the 5th, opening the Riddler cage and taking the chest. Wendy raced into a giant replica of a Fire Nation battleship, where Twili children in pirate hats were shooting hot water guns. "Sorry, love to play, but I'm in a hurry!" Wendy cast stun spells, but the Twili hid in Shadow Veils to avoid. Wendy could only dodge their deadly toy guns, hopping a stairway of cutlass hilts to get onto the second floor.

She ran through a hallway where Fire Nation pirate statues popped out to swing real swords at her, but Wendy dodged them and made it to a circus cannon. The cannon fired her across the park and closer to the volcano. There seemed to be little else in her way, so Wendy relied on her feet for the rest. However, dozens of children were lined up outside this field, readying Bomb Arrows. Several targets appeared on this field, and the arrows were loosed. Wendy dodged around the targets with split-second thinking, knowing a Bomb Arrow was sure to follow. When the targets were hit, they launched fireworks, their explosions sending fireballs down. Wendy was surprised by this at first and suffered a few burns, but this didn't hamper her resolve to complete this mission!

Wendy raced up the slope of a giant firework, its fuse lit by several arrows that targeted it all at once. The missile flew across the field, and it was slated to crash before the Boogey flagpole. Wendy jumped with just the right timing, the momentum carrying her toward the top of the pole, where she swapped the Fire Nation flag with a Sky Dragon one.

_"Wendy, I'm almost at Azula, but they're starting the execution! Hurry, you have a minute at best!"_

"I'm almost there, Romeo! I'M COMING!" Wendy dedicated all of her chi into running, zooming up the volcano's slope. (Play "Bugs Panic" from _Danganronpa_!)

Waving her flaming fingers like a conductor's baton, Azula directed her soldiers: the first flamethrower whirred to life and began to burn Eva's feet. Her natural reaction was to struggle, but the Aeralfos kept a firm grip on her. The second flamethrower activated, cooking Eva's legs through the chain. The third one began to boil her waist area, the fourth one began to char her breasts, and the fifth roasted her head until it was bald. Screaming and struggling was pointless, for as her flesh was becoming a golden brown, so was her resolve. The chi-blocked tapes were steadily turning to ashes, but when they were gone, it was already too late.

Eva's body liquefied and fell through the chains, but her conscience was all but gone. She plunged into the volcano and splashed onto a single scorched platform. Her body was barely able to reform, but the hungry volcano was rumbling with powerful lust. With murderous intent, Azula waved her fingers and channeled lightning to the tips. Her aim was dead on Eva, desiring to evaporate her and her platform. And when the lightning loosed, it assumed the form of a raging dragon. It formed a conscience of its own, but its only desire was to murder Eva in the cruelest way possible. Its bolts flashing, THE DRAGON DOVE!

Wendy had probably never run faster in her life. Gravity worked in her favor as her feet stayed to the volcano's side, descending ever closer toward the lava until she was within jumping range of Eva's platform. With the thunder dragon but a split second away from obliterating her, Wendy jumped and flew with the speed of a bullet.

A grand explosion of lightning and fire signaled the end of Eva Jackson, the shining light of death glinting in Azula's pupils. Not even a trace of the platform remained—

A pink bubble bobbed around in the lava, perfectly securing Wendy and Eva. Azula's face paled, the feelings of sadness, disappointment, and irritation mixing in her mind. With a gasp, she realized that purple ropelike-flames had taken hold of her troops. Romeo yanked the flames back and bashed their skulls against the earth. (End song.)

"You're a pretty sick person." Romeo said. "You have to go to this much torture just to kill somebody? Still, I guess if you hadn't, we wouldn't have made it in time. So, thanks for stalling…"

"You…" Azula's hatred was now focused on him. "You were the boy I fought at Beach City. The rainbow firebender. How dare you interrupt my execution!"

"This woman did nothing wrong! She and her husband were just part of a cruel prank by one of your crewmen! Her daughter is going to be heartbroken without her, don't you have any sympathy?!"

"Explain to me why I give a damn about other peoples' families? After all, families betray and kill each other all the time. My own mother thought I was a monster and abandoned us, Mandy's parents wanted nothing to do with her, and all she and her daughter have are a 'professional' relationship. Wouldn't be surprised if they turned out the same. If anything, losing both parents will help the poor dear, wouldn't it?!"

"You're not executing anyone else today. And you're still owed a punishment for hurting those people at Beach City. And this time, I'm NOT holding back!"

"Neither am I, brat. This time, I'll execute you, TOO!" (Play "Yell Dead Cell" from _Metal Gear Solid_!)

_Boss fight: Flame Division Commander, AZULA_

Azula willed sapphire Flame Blades to appear from her wrists and heels, slashing them at Romeo in a graceful, dancing fashion. Romeo ignited his own hands and feet, countering her attacks, but in the midst of one kick, Azula was able to slash his leg and knock him down, followed by a kick to the face. Romeo rolled away, but jumped up when she tried to flip-stomp him, punching fire at her face, but Azula merely ate the flame and spat it back in bullets. Romeo tried to block them, but suffered some hits to the chest, then the face, and Azula spun midair and kicked him toward the volcano. He almost fell in, looking down in fear, but Azula didn't hold back in kicking him down.

Romeo threw purple fire to latch himself to the wall and stop his fall, then used Rocket Boost to bring himself back. "You have such colorful fire, but it does you nothing!" Azula taunted.

"Just because my fire doesn't always burn, it doesn't mean it isn't powerful!" The two returned to direct combat, their fists and feet impacting several times, until Romeo turned his right fist purple and glued Azula's hand to it. In trying to flip, Azula tripped, and Romeo seized her weakness to slam her into the ground. He then sprayed her with pink fire, and when Azula broke free, she gasped to learn her sapphire flames reverted to the Emerald stage. "Surprised? I softened your fire." Azula growled at the boy and threw fire blades, Romeo dodging as he whirled his arms with pink flames. He unleashed the charged flames, but Azula countered them with a wave of green flames.

Both fires struggled to overpower the other, until Azula's seemed to be prevailing. "Engorgio Glacius!" Romeo enlarged his flames, which turned blue and chilly, and was able to surprise Azula for a brief instant before leaping forward and blasting Soft Fire at her. Azula's flames reverted to a natural orange. "Oh, that's it!" the woman snarled, leaping away and surging lightning through her fingers. Romeo formed a calm composure and readied himself. The lightning struck, but Romeo caught it, guiding the lightning through his body before releasing at Azula. She caught it back and returned, and then Romeo returned, the lightning growing faster each time until-

"AAAAH!" Azula suffered the full shock and fell to her knees. Romeo leapt forth for strong kicks and punches to the face. Azula recovered and summoned Sapphire Flare Dancers, slurping their flames as if they were smoothies and ridding herself of the Softness. Azula coated her body with flames, taking the shape of a dancer's outfit. She spun away from Romeo, sending flames at him, but he caught the fire, turned it pink, and threw back. Azula simply dodged and kept throwing flames; Romeo noticed, if they hit the ground, the fire patches would divide into tiny flames and bounce along the ground. This gave him an idea: he would catch Azula's flames, turn them purple, and throw them on the ground around her.

Azula stepped on a flame, thinking she would absorb it, but her foot became stuck to it. She couldn't burn it off in time before Romeo leapt and punched her in the jaw with Soft Fire. Her dancer outfit disappeared, but she was still able to throw sapphire shurikens at Romeo. The boy caught one and kept it whirling, catching and amassing the other shurikens into a single large form. Azula suspected him to throw it back, so she skied away and began to shoot lightning at him. Romeo kept a hold of the shuriken while evading the bolts, then he saw the perfect chance to throw the star in a straight line! Azula smirked and caught it, whirling as she—

Romeo had attached a purple rope to it, which got stuck to Azula, allowing Romeo to fling her overhead and slam against the ground. He blasted toward her to lay another Soft Punch, reverting her sapphire to emerald. Azula growled and stretched a long green sword from her conjoined palms, slashing a flurry of flame-cuts at Romeo. He thought it best to dodge the slashes, which had varying heights and angles, but the crafty Azula broke her own pattern with a jolt of lightning. "AAH!" yelped Romeo, becoming stunned as Azula kicked him in the jaw. She then unleashed flames upon him, showing no mercy in her eyes. "Ever hear the phrase, 'A waterbender likes being in water, but a firebender doesn't like getting burned?' Case and point, kiddo… eh?!"

Romeo forced himself to stand, the electricity wearing off, but showing no signs of pain despite the fire coating him. "Fire doesn't have to hurt if I don't want it to. But I think I'm in need of a treatment." Romeo willed some of the flames to seep into his skin, dispersing them and smiling. "I can't use healing magic unless I borrow fire. Doesn't work as well as Wendy's, but I feel energized again!"

Azula decided to end his good mood with lightning, Romeo dodging each shot, emitting yellow flames from his feet. A foul smell began to plague Azula's nose, so she decided to get away from him. To her fortune, two Flare Dancers arrived to give her fuel, and she allowed them to flow into her lungs—Romeo cast the yellow fire from his foot, letting it flow into Azula first. "UUUUUHHHH!" It felt like inhaling non-lethal toxic gas, her mouth and nostrils were absolutely withered. Romeo snickered and sent her another whiff of his fiery foot, and when Azula combatted the flames with her own, the smell merely worsened.

The Flare Dancers tried to attack Romeo, but he ceased the attack and grabbed their fires, spinning toward Azula and burning her while she was still gasping. Another punch of Soft Fire set her chi back to orange. Azula escaped from the boy, readying her next blast of lightning. Of course, he would just catch it again. Instead, Azula glanced to the volcano and saw Oliver and Kiki lifting Wendy and Eva out. "NOOO!" Romeo sensed her objective and was able to intercept the lightning, at the cost of suffering the pain. Azula ran up and began to mercilessly stomp the boy's face, leaving it bruised and bloody.

She leapt away when a group of violet Flare Dancers showed up. As soon as she slurped them into her bowels, she flared hotter than ever. "So, you really CAN bend violet flames." Romeo said. "Augustus mentioned that about you."

"Oh, so you know that boy, huh? I'm dying to have my revenge on HIM!" She threw a giant fireball, Romeo shooting Ice Fire to hopefully cut a hole through, but it was ineffective as he was burned. "Try to heal yourself with THIS heat!" She unloaded a deadly stream of violet upon him, but Romeo was able to conjure his Sticky Fire. The glob of fire seemed to be swelling as it absorbed Azula's fire.

"Fire makes a good sponge, too!" Romeo beamed, getting up. He struggled to maintain the sponge, for the violet fire was still too strong, so he spread the sticky fire over his arms like butter, the flames spurting out like sparklers. "And it's a good muscle ointment!" He rushed to Azula, dodged a bolt, and punched in the gut, followed by the face, his movements faster and stronger than before. Azula grabbed his fists, channeling all that remained of her violet fire to her palms, desiring only to turn his hands to ash.

Romeo desperately tried to force the fire back, but the air grew mysteriously heavy. "W-What is this… feeling in my spine?! Is that Mandy's fearbending?!"

"It's my Conqueror's Haki, you little SHIT!" With a sudden burst of chi, Romeo was forced off, his hands charred and his armor dispersed. Ten more Flare Dancers came, coursing down Azula's throat and reigniting her fire tenfold. She unleashed a great beam of violet, three times as tall and wide as herself, completely smothering Romeo's body. He formed a purple flame sponge and hid behind it, barely shielding himself, but the flames punctured through, and he suffered punishment from the flames. The beam was wearing out, but Sapphire Dancers came to feed Azula, then Emerald, and orange, until all the colors of the rainbow combined to reduce him to nothing.

"You're just one of those poor little men who were born with nothing. Both your types of chi mix together so much that you have to work twice as hard, and all your struggling amounts to nothing! This is what true firebending is, brat! This is a TRUE RAINBOW!"

Within minutes, Azula had become exhausted, but knew with instinct he would have to be long dead by now. She stopped the attack to view the final result. "…?" Romeo was flat on his back, and… his hair took the form of colorful fire, his wrists, shoulders, waist, and ankles were burning different colors, yet he seemed to be in no pain. Romeo helped himself to stand, confused by this strange development. "What… is this…?"

"Romeo, are you hurt?! Do you need my help?!" Wendy shouted.

"No. I don't know what this is, but… my chi feels so pure. …Let's see how you like it." And with that, Romeo unloaded all that fire right back on Azula. The former princess mustered her chi to block it, using what remained of her strength to desperately push it back. Somehow, against all odds, this boy had enough stamina to keep firing, and she herself struggled to regain control of the fire she just sent. …No, the fire felt different for some reason. Just what was this? She used Conqueror's Haki, hoping it would weaken him just enough to prevail, but no!

"Impossible! I am the strongest firebender in the Avatar Realms! I won't be defeated by some boy with tainted chi! I won't…I won't…AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Although beautiful colors brushed the former princess's body, it left her with nothing but brown and black. Her color was no different than that of Romeo, after his rainbow chi was exhausted. Both benders passed out at the same time. (End song.)

Wendy rushed to her friend, nearly burning her hand as she felt his charred body. She felt a pulse and a breath. "He's alive. Oh, thank goodness."

"I can't believe he wanted a solo battle all just so he could get stronger." Kiki stated in a fury. "What is with you anime protagonist wannabes in not accepting help?!"

"Let's just get these three back to H.Q.." Oliver said. "They'll be out for a while… but at least we made it in time. Mission accomplished."

**Nextgen Pirate H.Q.**

The warmth Eva was feeling was extremely soft compared to what she felt in her final moments. So, this was what the sweet embrace of death felt like. At last, she could safely open her eyes to the Spirit World and its beautiful… hospital room.

Being a "spirit" felt a lot heavier than she had anticipated. She was too weak to move, as if the pain had carried over to the afterlife. And what was this heavy thing on her chest that felt like… Melody's head?

Her daughter's arms held her in a soft hug, and tears dripped on her charred skin. Though Eva was cleaned and healed, the damage was still visible, and she could barely feel anything. Except for her daughter's love. "I'm so glad…so glad… that you're alive, Mom."

"Mmmm…Melody…" She had no strength to return the hug. "I'm sorry… they ambushed us at our house… there were too many, and I…I couldn't save Kade."

"Sigh… Mom, I…I thought we weren't going to find you in time. I was ready to lose you. I would've… given up… if we didn't know…"

"I wouldn't be mad at you for moving on… but I'm so glad I survived. I don't want you to feel any more pain. I'll get better… so we can both go home."

"Sniff… Mom…"

Yuta and Kotoko said nothing as they watched this. The boy only felt shame, knowing he was the one to cause all this to happen. And Kotoko felt a mix of emotions. Confusion that a girl could feel such a bond with her parent. Envy that she couldn't know this bond herself. Even a bit of regret that…that if she held out for just a bit longer, she could've learned to… love… her…

Masaru and Jataro, who were freed from their cell simply to watch this reunion, had already turned away halfway through. Their feelings were the same as Kotoko's. "…Are you trying to insult us?" Masaru asked. "Trying to show us what a 'happy family' looks like? Did you even think that maybe we _tried_ to make friends with our parents? Yeah, I get that Monaca's betraying the Sky Gods, I get that she almost killed Kotoko, but why should I care what she did to this family?"

"Masaru, you guys need to open your eyes." Yuta said. "I know that your parents were terrible, maybe they deserved to die, but that doesn't mean you should be jealous of other families. The Sky God Pirates aren't helping anyone with the Free Kingdom. They're hurting people no different than those 'corrupt' governments, if not worse. That's why… we need to convince Skaios that this is wrong. Skaios would feel the same way you do. His 'parents' didn't treat him well either. He would be jealous… but he needs to learn his freedom isn't worth it if so many families have to be hurt."

"I agree with Yuta." Kotoko took her friend's hand. "I…I've been trying so hard to escape the pain and the… g-gentle feelings." Yuta could feel her trembling. "Even after we've killed so many adults, it's still not enough. Maybe I'm trying too hard to run. M-Maybe I want… to start over. I want to be proven wrong… and find adults that…that aren't…"

Masaru and Jataro had no way to respond for a while. They almost considered he was right. The Avalarans risked their lives and their freedom just to save their king. They cared more for his life than their own, but they wouldn't have to make that sacrifice if Skaios never captured him. "…Hmph. Fine, we'll just see what Skaios thinks." Masaru said. "But more importantly, you said Monaca is plotting against him, right? I'm more worried about that."

"Me, too. I don't know what she's planning, but we need to stop it. Unfortunately… I heard Skaios was in danger."

Wendy had come out to rejoin her friends, all sharing worried expressions. "Is he gonna be alright?" Phil asked.

"Yes, he'll pull through. Eva, too. But it'll be a while until he's ready to fight again. We have to carry on without him."

"Still, it was weird how he was able to power up like that." Oliver replied. "I wonder what that was…"

**Galaxia's Sun**

A little yellow and orange imp was chilling on an inflatable chair, sipping a smoothie as it floated along the burning surface. "…?" It tipped up its sunglasses when it thought it felt an odd presence coming from a peculiar direction. "Vic…tini?"

**Hyrule; The _Wonder_**

Rā's al Ghūl plugged several green cords into his body, attached to tanks as a liquid coursed into him. "Huff…huff…sigh…" When his muscles reflated a tad, he pulled the cords out.

"This artificial Lazarus we have concocted can sustain the Demon's Head," Shiva explained to Goombella and Nagisa, whom were being held at swordpoint, "but it will not empower him like a true Lazarus Pit."

"Even without it, he's still got a decent Power Level of 9,855." Goombella said. "But why show to us?"

"Hm hm hm… simple." Rā's turned to Nagisa with a smirk. "You intrigue me, boy."

"Aww, I'm honored." Nagisa blushed.

"I've seen that look in your eye before." The Demon's Head approached Nagisa, dwarfing the boy like an officer over a delinquent. "A young man of justice who looks at his foes with predatory instincts, yet has no murderous desire. The moment you threatened to kill me, I knew you were no threat."

"There's a first time for everything…" Nagisa gave him a cool, but grim smirk. "Come to think of it, why is such a legendary assassin serving Mandy, anyway?"

"Heh… What other reason would there be? When she invaded our hideout and defeated my assassins, we agreed to her proposal and joined her crew. Under her orders, we would assassinate all those she deemed evil. And… when the time came, we would assassinate her, the dark Queen of Fear. …But that was my mistake." Rā's turned, frowning as he gazed at his blade. "That was before Mandy awakened as someone new. She had become… a true symbol of light. A true hero to guide her people." He raised his sword, and could envision the Gracious Queen shining against the morning light. "I had never seen such divine radiance from any mortal. I knew, then, that if I followed her… I could truly rid the cosmos of its evils. And now, I will prove my loyalty by bringing Scheherazade to her. So…" He turned his blade on Nagisa's neck, "where… is she?"

Meanwhile, a certain ninja was clinging onto the side of the _Wonder_. "Ah… been a while since I snuck onto a pirate ship." Cheren spoke in Japanese, having donned the Hidden Leaf Headband. "Hope I haven't gotten rusty…"

* * *

**What I'm really proud of is how that execution scene timed perfectly with the music provided, like when the thunder dragon comes out.**


	24. Assassin's Creed

**Play "Pirates' Fortress" from _Majora's Mask_!**

* * *

**_Chapter 24: Assassin's Creed_**

**Hyrule; The _Wonder_**

A thin sliver of morning light struggled to cut through the horizon, ominous, gloomy clouds blotting the sky and putting Wonder City in a dreary light. "This is Cheren to Panini." The disguised ninja spoke in Japanese. "I'm onboard the enemy vessel. No doubt this was the reason Jerome lost contact with the Story Pirates. It seems like we'll have to defeat Rā's ahead of schedule, but we'll have a thousand ninjas to get through. I'm going to rescue Nagisa's team and take down every crewman onboard."

_"Yer lucky our communicators have translators, boy. Just be careful in there. And use your Antikill bullets wisely."_

_Stage 28: Wonder City_

_Mission: Rescue the Story Pirates and defeat Rā's al Ghūl._

Cheren quietly climbed the ladder on the side of the vessel, seeing thin platforms where some lady ninjas were stationed. Cheren stepped on a platform and used Cloak Jutsu when the ninjas looked down in his direction. When they looked the other way, Cheren quickly climbed up to the first ninja's platform and silently KO'ed her with an Antikill knife, then stashed her in the Infi-Cube. He climbed up to the second ninja and repeated the maneuver. Cheren then arrived at the deck, carefully surveying the small town, which mainly consisted of two- to three-story buildings.

Cheren crept behind the first building, away from the assassins' vision, and used his Observation Haki to survey the surroundings. Cheren sensed a prisoner trapped in a building a few blocks down. He crawled around his current building and saw three Yiga chilling in an alley-like area, smoking cigarettes. "Man, why'd these ninjas have to make their ship so damn complicated?" the closest Yiga asked. "I can't find my way around anywhere."

"That's what makes it so hard for intruders to sneak on." The second Yiga replied as Cheren shot an Antikill bullet at the first one's face with his silent rifle. "'Course there are ninjas everywhere," the second glanced skyward nonchalantly, allowing Cheren to shoot past him and hit the further one, "so you'd figure it'd be harder to hide if they-" And the talking one was shot and silenced. Cheren stashed him in the Infi-Cube and crept through the alley. He hid behind a dumpster and could sense a ninja on the other side, in a striking position. Cheren climbed to a gutter pipe that went around the current building, sidling atop it until he was above the hiding ninja and sniped her.

Cheren made it to the building where the prisoner was held. Cheren peeped into a small window, seeing Hange wrapped up in multiple thin, tight strings, and several ninjas holding and tugging the ends. The way the strings were squeezing the poor scientist, they could easily slice her in pieces. "Yeeeaaah, squeeze me harder, dammit!" yelled Hange's crazy self. "This ain't even tighter than the grip of that Deku Baba Snake!"

"Why were you, a Gerudo, assisting those pirates?!" demanded a ninja. "What were you doing to the Divine Beasts? Is this an act of treason?!"

"I'll act however I want to, lady, whether it's treason or some reason, no matter how much you're squeezin'!"

Cheren crawled into a vent to get into the building, and as soon as he dropped in, rifle in hand, he entered Quick Perception: in that brief instance he was in the air, he rotated and shot Antikill at each ninja, KOing them in one fell swoop as Hange plopped on the floor. Cheren landed on the woman, who laughed, "Hahahaha, happy to serve as your placemat! Ahem…" She became serious. "I mean… thanks."

Cheren took off the Leaf Headband, shrinking to his normal form to speak English. "Were you with Sector SA?" he asked, cutting Hange's strings.

"Yes." Hange helped herself up. "Nagisa made a deal with Rā's, something about taking him to Scheherazade if they spare us. I doubt he intends to help him, but Nagisa can only stall for so long."

"We'll save them. Help me load these ninjas into the Cube and keep them tied up."

"What if they wake up and try to escape?"

"That's why Nebula lent me a hundred or so Wisps to hide in here." Cheren winked. "They'll help keep the ninjas in check until we can lock them someplace tighter."

"Hahaha, time for a bit of role reversal!" Hange helped load the ninjas in the Infi-Cube before jumping in herself. Cheren became a ninja again and climbed out of the building. He then climbed to the roof of it and set his sights on the central mast. He saw a Leaf Target and leapt forth, clinging the mast. There was a hanging rope to take him to the first crow's nest, a ninja patrolling around it. When he sensed she was away from the rope, Cheren was able to climb up undetected, silently KOing her. There were several Leaf Targets decorating one side of the sail he was under, as well as the parallel sail, but ninjas were viewing down from the topsails.

Cheren could zoom in on them with his sniper rifle and shoot them precisely in the heads, taking them down before either could notice. He could then Ninja Leap to the lowest target and advance up between both sails. He landed on the topsail and collected the ninjas before targeting the ones on the other topsail. The five ninjas were patrolling left and right in synchronized fashion, making sure they were always facing one-another, with the exception of the left or right ninjas when there was no one at their backs. When they all walked right, Cheren shot and KO'ed the very left ninja. When the others turned, only the following ninja noticed her fallen friend at first, but Cheren could hit the very right ninja since no one faced her at this time. The other two were wondering what the second-to-left ninja was looking at, so Cheren could shoot the second-to-right, middle, and then the final ninja.

Cheren jumped his way toward the central topsail and faced up at the highest crow's nest. There were Guays (crows) flapping around the top, swooping down to bite some prey that was tied up. "?!" Cheren realized that "prey" was Morgiana, chained with her back against the top of the mast. Cheren quickly climbed up and perched himself atop Morg, cutting the birds down with the Antikill knife. He had to wait for the birds to fly at them so they would fall onto the nest upon defeat (lest they fall to the deck and be spotted by the pirates).

Once Cheren defeated all the Guays, he cut Morgiana free. They dropped to the topsail as Cheren unmasked himself. "Don't worry, it's only me." Cheren smiled.

"Cheren, thank goodness. I don't know where the others are on the ship."

"We'll save them. This is actually convenient because the others and I were thinking you and Nagisa could defeat Rā's."

"I'll get myself warmed up." With that, she jumped into the Cube. From this high position, Cheren could snipe and KO the ninjas on the front topsails, and then use the available zipline to slide to it. He looked down near the left and saw a building with smoke rising out of a chimney. Thinking fire was a good torture device, Cheren carefully climbed down to investigate the source. Once on the rooftop, Cheren could pull open a broken grate and hang his head in to study: it seemed that a blonde-haired angel boy was strung up in ectoplasmic chains and held above a boiling cauldron.

"You're really pushing your luck, boy!" stated the Yiga Blademaster, accompanied by two others. "You think we can't do anything to your spirit buddies?! Cortez and Sivam can corrupt their souls as easily as soiling a lake!"

"Your threats feel hollow." Joshua remarked, unphased by the heat. "Somehow, I feel that my friends have already escaped their fates."

"Ya won't escape yours! Drop him in for another 24 hours!" They lowered a crank and submerged Joshua in the boiling stew.

"Guys, I need your help for this." Cheren called Hange and Morg out of the cube as they dropped in and engaged the armored Yiga. Hange dodged one's blade and punched him with Haki fists, taking his weapon to cut him down. Morgiana's mighty legs could easily stamp through the mask of the 2nd Yiga, while Cheren disarmed his opponent with a Shield Bash before cutting him down. Afterwards, the group turned the crank and raised the angel out of the cauldron, cutting his ecto binds.

"Many thanks for saving me, friends." Joshua said casually. "I'm a spirit, so that pain was only mildly tolerable. I'd help you guys, but these mortals ninjas are kind of outside my legal boundaries."

"Yay, legalities." Cheren rolled his eyes. "Well, do you think you could help us fight the Phantom Division?"

"Oh, those fellas? I guess we're due for a little revenge. As soon as I reunite with my friends." With that, Joshua fled the ship.

_You've rescued all the members of Sector REAP! Death the Kid is unlocked as a support ally!_

Cheren made his way back to the sails and toward the back area of the ship. He was above a rounded building he presumed to be the captain's cabin. He landed on the roof and peeped over the side, seeing ninjas perfectly aligned around every part of the cabin. However, he noticed one ninja texting on a phone, almost oblivious to everything around her. As luck would have it, there was a window behind her, and Cheren quietly reached down, cracked it open, and ninja-slipped inside, closing it. He was inside Rā's' cabin, filled with bottles of Diet Lazarus. Cheren noticed a hatch with a ladder leading downward. He quietly climbed down, but he could sense guards directly underneath, so he slipped into an available vent.

"I didn't ask for a riddle!" Cheren could hear Rā's' voice beneath him: he was holding a sword to Nagisa's neck, and Shiva was holding Goombella captive. "I asked for a location! Where… is… Scheherazade?!"

"I'm telling you, all she told me was that she was going to the 'Golden Land'!" Nagisa stated. "I asked her, 'Where is that at?' She told me it was 'At the end of a sweetfish river running through my beloved homet-'"

Rā's snapped his fingers. "Aaaaaaahhh!" There was screaming further ahead, as Killua was pressed under a giant, block-shaped stamp machine, mustering all his strength to keep the device suspended. His knees were faltering, so Cheren quickly crawled toward him. The vent let out above the stamp machine, so Cheren could sneak on. "Call your Scheherazade and have her give us the name of her hometown, or better yet, an exact location." Cheren pulled open a panel on the machine and tore up the wires. "If she doesn't within the next five minutes, I'll break this boy's legs. After another five, his arms, and I doubt he'll have much to go on after… that?"

Rā's noticed Killua's screams were softening, and the Sheikah was able to straighten his legs to full height and raise the stamp. "Ah… I guess I'm getting stronger."

"Lord Rā's, something is wrong with the machine!" the operator ninja said. "I can't bring it down!"

"Then throw your swords at the boy's legs! Surely he can't dodge them without losing his-" (End song.)

Morgiana and Hange BURST out of the cube, the Fanalis immediately stamping the Demon's Head in the skull while Hange lunged at Shiva, rescuing Goombella. The other ninjas tried to attack Killua, but Cheren sliced them down with the Antikill knife, allowing Killua to escape from under the stamp and help fight them. "Hurry, knock out Rā's and tie him up as a hostage!" Hange ordered.

"No, you have it all wrong!" Goombella yelled. "That isn't Rā's, it's one of his-"

Morg gasped when the Sand Clone of Rā's dissolved into dust. At that instant, a gush of sand spewed out of a large grate in the center of the room, opening it as the sand swept around and knocked everyone off their feet. "AAAAH!" Nagisa was grabbed by the sand and dragged into the darkness.

"NAGISA!" Morgiana tried to grab him, but the grate immediately sealed.

Shiva swiftly recovered and grabbed a speaker. "All assassins, report down to the brig! We have several intruders, the Demon's Head is under attack!"

Within seconds, the first wave of ninjas rushed into the room, drawing blades and attacking. Killua and Morgiana worked in tandem to fight the warriors, Cheren reverting to his normal form to aid them. "I have to go down there and help Nagisa!" Morg yelled.

"Wait, I only sense him and Rā's down there!" Cheren said. "We need to keep these ninjas from going down after them!"

"But Nagisa can't fight by himself!"

"Awe, have you two grown dependent of each other?" Killua teased, kicking a ninja away.

"This is serious! Rā's is strong, and Nagisa's not exactly the 'powerhouse' of the group."

"But he is an assassin. Assassins are all about strategy, not power. He'll at least survive long enough until we get down there."

"But he doesn't even have Antikill on him!"

"Yes he does!" Cheren beamed. "I… think my Infi-Cube got swept down there with the sand. Whoopsie!" He blushed at his mistake.

Nagisa landed in a giant chamber completely covered in sand. Rā's raised him by the neck. "I just knew you were going to pull a stunt like this." Rā's said to the struggling boy. Nagisa glanced down and noticed the half-buried Infi-Cube. "I'll teach you what happens to those who cross the Demon's Head. I'll dry you to a-"

Nagisa kicked him in the gut, escaped, and snatched the Infi-Cube as he leapt away. "Don't mistake me for a helpless little girl, Rā's. I'm not just a man… I'm a monster like no other." With a wicked grin, Nagisa drew a rubber knife from the cube. "I'll take you down so fast, you won't even feel a thing." (Play "Vampire Killer" from _Castlevania Judgment_!)

_Boss fight: Demon's Head of the League of Assassins, RĀ'S AL GHŪL_

Rā's dove into the sand as five clones emerged around Nagisa, the boy using Paper Art to dodge their consecutive lunge-and-stabs, but they all worked in tandem to try and cut him out of the air. He studied them carefully until he spotted one's eyes glowing, quickly using Shave to zip behind Rā's and stab him with a Finger Pistol. Nagisa immediately reverted to Paper, knowing he would be greeted with a slash, but then Rā's brought up a sand bubble to completely engulf the boy. The sand hardened with Haki, and he intended to crush Nagisa in the Sand Coffin. Knowing his paper weight couldn't escape this, Nagisa used two Tempest Kicks to slice an opening for himself, leaving Paper Art to handle the rest.

Rā's just as swiftly trapped him again, ready to crush Nagisa within the black sand, but as soon as he threw the first Tempest, Rā's punctured the bubble and cut Nagisa's hip. The boy grunted and immediately Shaved away. Rā's slashed the moment he saw Nagisa respawn, but his form turned to mist—an afterimage. Nagisa was Shaving all over the sandpit, leaving afterimages everywhere and confusing the assassin. Instead, Rā's willed the sand to heat and closed his nose and eyes, listening for Nagisa's dripping blood from the wound, and when he heard the newest drop hit and sizzle on the sand, the man hurled his sword. Nagisa gasped and dodged by a hair's breadth, but he was quickly ensnared in a sand-hand and slammed into the wall.

Rā's surfed up the sand-arm and grabbed Nagisa by the neck. "I can always find out Scheherazade's location from the others." Rā's hissed as he began to dry Nagisa's body.

"Want your sword back?" he gasped as his left hand tugged a string.

Rā's cocked a brow, thinking Nagisa had used some technique to tie that string to his sword just as it flew by, and for a split second glanced right, thinking he was about to be stabbed, but that split second of worry was all Nagisa needed to **CLAP**. Rā's was startled for just the briefest instance, and his hold on Nagisa faltered just enough so the boy could escape with a Moon Walk, followed by a Tempest Kick up Rā's' left side. A long, though not deep gash was carved into his flesh. The assassin hurled large Sand Fists at Nagisa, who used Iron Body to defend. Rā's flew to get his sword back, then dove underground. He stabbed up from beneath Nagisa, only to hit an afterimage.

Again he was using the afterimage technique, so Rā's again heated the sand and listened for sizzling blood. He flew toward the newest drop and slashed—the afterimage faded, and a light jar bonked him in the head. Apparently, Nagisa dipped his blood into the jar and tossed it in the air, where it would flip and drip it back on the ground—**CLAP**, Rā's was startled, and Nagisa cleaved his back with another light Tempest. "Ghhh… ugh…" Though the injuries weren't deep, Rā's' natural fatigue began to become him, so he drew a syringe of Diet Lazarus and injected himself. His wounds began to heal, but he remained stationary as the sensation coursed through, allowing Nagisa to Shave up, dance around, and gracefully cut him with the Antikill knife. "What do you hope to accomplish with that toy?!" Rā's punched sand, Nagisa leaping away. "If you were smart, you would've knocked the syringe out of my hand."

"That's your life support, isn't it? You have to take it or you die. However, it seems that absorbing it strains your nervous system, and when you add the effect of my Antikill knife, it might be able to numb your muscles entirely."

"You will NOT escape this battle unless you kill me!" Rā's dove underneath and came up with 10 Sand Clones, all sliding circles around Nagisa as they stirred up the dust. The heavier sand prevented Nagisa from seeing the glow, so he instead slashed a 360-degree Tempest. The clones merely leapt over, high in the air as they closed in on Nagisa, who Shaved away, followed by Paper to evade their onslaught of stabs. Seeing this was doing nothing, Rā's trapped him in a Sand Coffin. This time, Rā's willed spikes to grow on the inside and shoot at Nagisa, who could only use Paper Art. If he tried to use Tempest to escape, he would be hit by the bullet spikes, but if he didn't escape, the coffin would close in and crush.

However, Nagisa could will his Paper body to float up to the ceiling and situate himself between the spikes (since none shot from the floor). When the coffin was about to snap shut, he slashed a Tempest into the ground to split the sand, dropping in and hiding to avoid the crushing coffin. Rā's growled, noticing the hole in the ground, from which Nagisa jumped out and sent a Tempest. Rā's countered with his own sword and leapt for a diagonal slash, Nagisa dodging, then Rā's thrusted his fist up, and Nagisa was hit by a sand-uppercut. He reeled backward, Rā's seizing the chance to jump and cut him, but the grinning boy whipped out a gun and shot him in the head.

The rubber bullet bounced off his face, but Rā's was not fooled, continuing his attack, and Nagisa's right shoulder was cut while dodging. The boy ran from his opponent, who brought up a sandwave in his path and brought it down, trapping Nagisa and leaving his head exposed. Rā's stepped up calmly and held his blade to Nagisa's neck. "Now I know for certain you have no intent to kill. Your toys and tricks will no longer deceive me, and the most you will do are light cuts. And yet, I don't understand why your blood smells so fresh!" He pulled back his blade and struck Nagisa's neck, but it bounced against his Iron Body. Rā's hardened the sword and kept hitting the neck, Nagisa applying more chi to keep his skin sturdy, but it was futile. "NNNAAA!"

The blade cut the skin, but Rā's held himself back just then. He pulled the sword out and sniffed his blood. "This blood reeks of a strong desire to kill, yet it's so clean, as if it hasn't once gotten dirty. With just a little push… a little taste… you could awaken your inner demon." Rā's forced Nagisa's mouth open with sand, the boy struggling more desperately than ever as the sword was held above the mouth. A couple drops of blood fell from the blade onto his tongue.

Nagisa had never truly tasted blood, not even his own, but… his tongue danced with its flavor. A shadow fell over his eyes, which gleamed blue and soulless, and a deathly aura of black and red encased his body. To Rā's' surprise, his trapped head turned to mist—the assassin was kicked in the back by the escaped Nagisa. He turned to face the boy in a new light, his hair grown longer and flowing. "Well… if you really want me to." A line of afterimages zoomed up to Rā's, who suffered a kick to the gut from a different direction. Nagisa then used Life Return to repair his own cuts. "Get a taste of my Bloodlust Fury!"

Rā's gasped, sensing the boy suddenly behind him, but the sword cut through an afterimage, and Rā's was greeted with a flurry of punches before he was flung away. Rā's watched as Nagisa extended his own fingernails into blades using Life Return. _I knew he had bloodlust! It won't be long until he tastes some of my own!_ The Demon's Head smirked as Nagisa zipped to his left, ready to impale him with his nails. _Once he tastes my Lazarus-filled blood, he will become addicted to the substance. He'll carve me in pieces and drink every drop, and I will be born anew! …Eh?_

He realized Nagisa was clawing him from all directions like a playful kitty, his nails very gentle. "?!" Rā's realized his nails had Antikill on them. "AAAAGH!" The sand around him erupted, Nagisa zipping back, and the Head began to pelt the boy with a storm of giant Black Sand Fists. "Even in this form, why do you refuse to kill me?!"

"What, disappointed?" Nagisa's grin was stapled to his face. "Lust is only powerful when I don't get what I want. As long as I deny myself the chance to taste your blood, my Lust is even stronger." Nagisa zipped to Rā's' left, shooting aerial Finger Pistols, Rā's reactively positioning his sword in defense, but Nagisa had already thrown his rubber knife up, the soft weapon hitting Rā's in the head, numbing him just slightly for Nagisa to puncture his stomach. The boy zipped up to study that tiny ounce of blood, but Nagisa bit his mouth shut, restraining himself, and kicked Rā's across the pit.

Rā's felt fatigue returning, so he injected himself with the Lazarus. Nagisa whipped out twin pistols, crossed arms, and bombarded him with Antikill bullets. "I refuse to be defeated by your pacifism!" Rā's entered Sand Fury, molding a giant sand statue of himself, in which he took refuge in the heart. Nagisa unloaded a storm of Tempest Kicks to scatter and disorient the titan, but a bunch of sand hands shot up to envelop the boy. He Shaved to safety, but the hands were everywhere with no chance of a break, and Nagisa's Tempests were merely scattering the sand, which would just as swiftly reform and attack him.

Nagisa ignited with Bloodlust and blazed through the sand, going to the foot of the Rā's titan and digging his way up, locating the assassin and ripping him out of the titan's heart. Rā's dissolved his Antikill nails into sand, and upon landing, Rā's trapped them both in a Sand Coffin, then enveloped himself in a shield. Haki spikes grew from the coffin and flew at Nagisa, but the boy endured the spikes and attacked Rā's' shield with Tempests. When the shield ruptured, Rā's flew out to stab him—he hit an afterimage, and Nagisa brought down the Antikill knife from above—Rā's grabbed and dissolved it.

Rā's brought his sword down onto Nagisa's head, his Iron Body shielding himself. He simply brought sand up to catch the boy, save for his head, and was able to stab him in the face. Blood drenched the sword as Rā's snarled, "So, that's the end. …?!" The head and blood faded away like an afterimage. Before Rā's could even question this, he heard the echo of a singing bird.

"Humming Bird technique." Nagisa's soft whisper was up against Rā's' ear. "Fooled ya." The boy was clinging Rā's' back, the Head reaching back to grab him. He channeled heat to his hands and began to shrivel Nagisa's body. "Huff… what is… this technique?" Nagisa gasped.

"My Sand Chi allows me to dry bodies of liquid. You must drink something to recover your blood. But there's only one thing to drink." Rā's smirked. "Can you restrain your bloodlust now?"

"Haaaaahh… just… a little…" His mouth growing more skeletal, Nagisa sank his teeth into Rā's neck.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Even in his weakened state, Rā's didn't expect Nagisa to bite so hard. His neck was in unimaginable pain, as if Nagisa was violently, yet very slowly tearing his flesh like paper. "Heh heh heh… I KNEW YOU COULDN'T RESIST IT! Now you'll know the true, addictive power of Lazarus! Nagisa… take my place as the Demon's Head. Let our souls become one as we continue to smite evil… under Lord… Mandy's… name…?" His head growing numb, Rā's believed the end of his life had arrived. He fell to his knees, then all the way on his front. It would not be long until his eyes faded…

And yet, no blood spilled around Nagisa's teeth, and no liquid quenched his thirsty body. Still, he had enough strength to use the Spider Bite technique, sending imaginary pain through Rā's' body, all while the Antikill slathered on Nagisa's teeth weakened Rā's' senses. "You know, Rā's… a good assassin would end a sleeping target without a second thought. Completely unaware that death would come. A never-ending dream. But me… I prefer to wake up the next day and keep living the life I love. I want my targets to repent their actions in their sleep and wake up a better person. And if you don't, Rā's… I'll put you to sleep again."

Nagisa grabbed Rā's' Lazarus syringe and injected him in the spine, all while sinking his Antikill teeth into the neck. The mixture of both substances stirred his veins and muscles to a point where they ultimately fell numb. "Good night, Rā's… sleep tight… the Gentle Assassin… is here to protect you…" (End song.)

Killua and Morgiana dropped into the sandpit, seeing both Rā's and a shriveled Nagisa unconscious on the ground. "Uh-oh… Looks like Rā's hit him a little too hard. Hope you know how to breast feed." Killua remarked.

Morgiana kicked him in the gut. "Let's just get him some water, hurry!"

…

"Mmm…aaaahh…" Nagisa felt as if his own flesh just reflated like a balloon, his mouth still dry. As his senses came to, finding himself on a couch, he saw Rā's and Shiva, heavily chained with chi-blocks. The woman in question also had knuckle and foot-shaped indents on her head.

"Well, even if you're rude and vulgar, at least you're reliable in a pinch." Nagisa glanced over, seeing Killua and Morg talking.

"You're not bad yourself." Killua smiled. "Nagisa's got nothin' to worry about with you watching his back."

"Thanks. …And don't worry about Gon, I'm sure he's fine, too."

"Well of course _I_ know that, don't go doubting him, baka."

"Excuse me for being consoling!"

"Aw, man." Nagisa sighed. "Did I just miss the team-up of a lifetime?"

"You sure did, pal." Cheren poked him teasingly. "They worked very well together. Anyway, we were able to capture the whole ship, and the GKND are coming to secure these assassins. Hange already wrote up a plan for the Divine Beasts, too."

"Heh… we're gettin' kinda close to fightin' Lord Mandy, aren't we?" Nagisa chuckled. "Then it's just the rest of them… sigh…"

"I didn't know Nagisa could go into Bloodlust Fury by drinking his own blood." Goombella said. "It's not just a World Ring power-up, anymore."

"No, but I didn't feel as strong as I did back then. I didn't have as strong a grasp on the Advanced Series, and I'm totally pooped. I honestly can't believe I beat a guy who was 4,000 Level Units above me."

"Power Levels aren't everything." Goombella shrugged, smiling knowledgably. "It isn't just physical strength that wins battles, it's how to use technique and exploit enemy weaknesses. Rā's was weakened with a lack of pure Lazarus, so the Antikill helped to numb him."

"Hmm… To think I actually doubted you could do it on your own." Morgiana smiled at her boyfriend in pride. "I guess you don't always need me…"

"I'm sorry we didn't get to team up, Morg. Don't worry, there's plenty of war left to go!" Nagisa flashed a sweet grin.

**_Soul of Competition_**

The Sports Star Pirates were completely surrounded by ghost ships, their dark presence causing storms to swallow the sky. "Karin, there's way too many!" Kodama shouted. "I won't have enough fireworks!"

_"KIDS NEXT DOOR!"_ A voice bellowed in the distance, and it possessed the rugged tone of a traditional pirate. Two ominous ships were brimming with ghostly flames: the _Black Skull_, belonging to Commander Cortez, and the _Phantom Hour_, captained by General Bellum. "Yer time of playing pirate has come to an end!" yelled Cortez. "We'll take Princess Cindy from yer hold and sink that pitiful ship to Davy Jones' Locker! And should ye fools be so lucky, you will serve Her Majesty for the rest of your days!"

"Looks like they're right on schedule." Karin remarked in sarcasm.

"PLEASE, I don't wanna die! !" cried Meiling, ducking on the deck. "I was gonna be the bridesmaid at Kinomoto-san and Syaoran-kun's wedding! Please let me live for just a bit longer!"

"No one's gonna die here!" Karin proclaimed. "Keeps your chins up and keep fighting! The back-up's gonna be here any moment!"

Dozens of miles behind the fleet of ships, a young man was zooming across the ocean on a skateboard, his black cloak flapping behind him. "Just look at their formation. They're so… asymmetrical." Death the Kid stated in disgust. "You make me sick…"

* * *

**I considered a few different ways to approach that battle, then I figured… why not just do a solo battle? It led to a good development and made the fight pretty challenging. Next time, I plan to have two fights in one chapter!**


	25. Scrapping With Death

**Let's see if we can cover two fights today!**

* * *

**_Chapter 25: Scrapping With Death_**

**Hyrulean Sea**

The _Phantom Hour_ blasted pink, gum-like cannonballs at the _Soul of Competition_, splatting and sticking the ship to the piece of ocean it floated on. "Karin-nee, we can't move the ship!" yelled Yuzu.

"Guys, hide inside! I'll have to take it from here!" Karin ordered.

"None of you are going anywhere!" Something splashed out of the sea, a yellow monster with five purple tentacles, each with eyes on the ends, plus a massive eye in its mouth. "Nowhere but the SEAFLOOR!" Bellum lashed his tentacles at Yuzu, Jinta, and Kodama, the three struggling to escape as their bodies turned into statues (except Yuzu's, who merely fell over).

"LET THEM GO!" Karin entered ghost form and kicked her soccer ball at Bellum's eye, the demon whacking it away with a spare tentacle.

"Don't think I've forgotten you, little missy! You want your friends' souls back, come and get them!" The demon dove into the sea.

"Dammit! Meiling, you and the rest protect Ururu! Don't worry, the Spirit KND should be here any second!" Karin dove after Bellum. (Play "Bellum Battle" from _Phantom Hourglass_!)

_Boss fight: Boogey Phantom General (former Dutchman Pirate), BELLUM_

One of the benefits to being part-ghost is being able to fly through water with endless oxygen, Karin thought as she pursued the demon deeper into the depths. Globs of slime were spat from Bellum's rear, which would bind Karin in place, so she made sure to avoid them until she was able to catch up to the demon. Bellum whipped around and flashed his giant eye, trying to blind Karin with Dark Light, but she shut her eyes in time. She dodged Bellum's tentacles, zapping Ecto Beams from her fingers to hit three of the eyes, but the others evaded as one whipped Karin away.

Karin drew out Soul Soccer and kicked it at one of the eyes, but Bellum simply moved it. Karin smirked, having attached an Ecto Rope from her finger to the ball, tugging to bring it back in the trajectory of an eye. "YOW!" Bellum yelped, but then Karin followed by kicking the ball to the last eye. Bellum was forced to keep his main eye opened, swimming circles around Karin and shooting missiles from his rear antenna. Karin kicked Soul Soccer at the missiles, ricocheting off while destroying them, the ball going faster as it was bouncing toward the eye. Bellum shut his eye as the ball drilled against the lid, eventually flying off and back to Karin, who dodged the ball with her Ecto Rope still attached.

"Hurrrrr!" Karin tugged the rope with great force, the speeding ball threatening to rip it off, but she was able to redirect its course. It was too far for Bellum to notice and came too fast, so the Soccer Comet DRILLED into his pupil! "AAAAAAAHH!" It was a miracle that the ball finally stopped and returned to its master. "Dammit, I need some eyedrops! SOMEONE GET ME EYEDROPS!" Bellum desperately swam away, spraying a purple cloud of gas from his antenna to shroud the area. Karin held her breath and shut her eyes, using Spirit Sense to track the fleeing demon.

A Bonefish brought Bellum some eyedrops, the demon feeling rejuvenated once they touched his six pupils. He was able to release more smog into the water, interfering with Karin's sense. In her view, Bellum's aura was becoming more faint, even as she tried to follow him, it eventually disappeared. There was smog everywhere, Karin couldn't find a way out, but Bellum could pinpoint her easy: his tentacles formed a star shape as his eyes connected lasers, unleashing the Dark Light Beam. Karin greatly felt this surge of energy, so she immediately channeled chi to her Soul Soccer to enlarge it. Karin kicked it just in time to intercept the beam, energy splashing everywhere, but Bellum's power prevailed as the ball blew miles away.

Again Karin had her rope attached, tugging with greater force than before to have it fly straight back, with such speed that it blew away the smog and SMASHED into Bellum. The demon shut his lid, the force pushing him away as he struggled to withstand it. Luckily, the speed died out as the ball returned to Karin's hand. "Ah, good to breathe again. Even though I'm still under…wah?!" Karin realized pink goop had been attached to the ball, gluing her hand, and in trying to force it off with her feet, her sandals became stuck as well.

"I got tired of you swinging that around!" Bellum said as he spat more goop missiles, Karin evading them by rolling in her awkward position. She forced Ecto Beams against Soul Soccer until the goop melted off. Bellum swam away, spinning like a torpedo to greatly outpace Karin, who couldn't catch up even at her quickest speed. She kicked her ball backward, pulled it back with the Ecto Rope, and rammed her back to push her faster. She kicked the ball again, which came back with greater momentum for a greater push, and Karin did it once more to give herself the push to blast past Bellum. The second she was past, she drilled her foot into his eye—Bellum endured the pain and snatched her in his tentacles.

"Bloop bop boo! I'll drain your soul and leave you at the bottom of the ocean!" Karin struggled hopelessly to escape, but internally, she was smirking. "H-Hey! What's grabbing my…?!" Bellum realized the still-speeding Soul Soccer was zipping around his rear antenna, the Ecto Rope wrapping him tighter and tighter as the ball closed in. "Hey, that's extremely sensitive! Get it off me, goddammit, get it off-" Bellum reached two tentacles back to try and unwrap the rope, but Karin was able to free herself, grabbing the three remaining tentacles and tying them in a knot, keeping them bound with sticky ectoplasm.

Karin proceeded to shoot and blind those eyes before taking her ball back. "I can play ball too, you know!" Bellum retorted as he blew a giant wad of goop from his antenna, using his remaining two tentacles to whirl it around via a rope. He lashed it at Karin, who swam up to dodge, but the ball quickly redirected and caught her, zooming around in a cyclone fashion as Karin remained trapped in its goop. "And PUCKER UP!" The goop flew right into Bellum's eye, his lids smooching Karin like lips. Her energy coursed into his eye like a smoothie, Karin reverting to her human form.

"! ! !" Her mortal lungs were immediately overwhelmed by the ocean's density, unable to scream or break free of the goop. "It seems you were only half-dead before, but now I'll make sure you take your permanent rest. Just relax your muscles and let the ocean's waves rock you to sleep—OW!" An energy arrow shot him in the eye.

Karin looked up, eyes widening at the sight of her sister, Soul Arrows equipped. Judging by the fierce look in Yuzu's eyes, it seemed she had gone into her "Yuzunite" persona. _Wait, of course! Bellum didn't know that Yuzu has TWO souls!_

Though Yuzu's cheeks were swollen from holding breath, she smirked at her sister as though acknowledging Bellum's folly as well. She unloaded a storm of mini Soul Arrows, Bellum evading as he whirled the sticky ball around again, this time to trap Yuzu. Bellum brought them both up to his eye-lips—he realized Yuzu had shoved the T.H.E.R.M.O.S. into Karin's mouth, the elder sister now passed out from lack of oxygen. Yuzu stamped her finger against the 'Eject' button, practically inflating Karin with spirit energy.

Karin combusted with life, her Halfa form reborn, and she kicked an Ecto Beam at Bellum's eye to worsen the damage. She ignited her body with energy and burned free of the goop, but saw that her sister was running short of breath and consciousness. Karin molded a large bubble of ectoplasm and placed her sister inside, allowing her to gasp for breath. "There they are!" Karin saw Bellum swimming away. "My precious eyedrops!" A little Bonefish was carrying a bottle in its mouth. "I say, you fishies are a lot more reliable than those four—YAAAH!" Karin had kicked her Soul Soccer to fly past his eye, beginning to wrap Bellum in a vertical fashion via the rope. "Hurry, give them to me! It hurts!" Despite his cries, the Bonefish had no clear view of the pupil, and the tightening rope continued to compress the demon.

"Soccer SAW BLADE!" Karin grabbed her ball, willed energy spikes to grow from it, and KICKED! The rope began to unwrap rapidly with the spiked ball scraping against his body, the eye scratching each time.

"OH, PLEASE STOP! I just got back from the eye doctor! You have no idea what it's like to be an eyeball monster!"

"I have no sympathy for creeps who eat peoples' souls." Karin flew in front of the demon and surged energy to her palms. "Now give my friends BACK!" She unleashed a massive beam of ectoplasm directly into Bellum's pupil, the chi expanding and piercing through the demon's back.

"AAAAAAAHH! NOOOOOoooo…" Bellum's being vanished within the green of Karin's beam, and by the time it died out, all that existed were three souls. Two of them flew up to the surface, while one took its place inside Yuzu. (End song.)

"Phew… If it wasn't for you, Yuzu, I would've been a goner." Karin told her sister, still safe in the bubble. "You saved my life."

"What can I say, we're two girls with two halves!" Yuzunite did a spunky wink and pointed thumbs at herself. "And both halves stick together!"

"Hehe… hu!" she gasped, "The others! We gotta help them!"

"Don't worry, the Spirit Dudes showed up just before I dove in to help you."

"Good. Then let's all get outta here safely." Karin grabbed her sister and flew to the surface.

Unbeknownst to them, all that remained of Bellum was a very tiny piece of plankton. …The purple sub-species grew a single eye. _"Man, that was WAY too close. No way am I dying for Mandy's sake. Not while Lord Jones still needs me! Nnneh, I'll just find a little cubby to hide in while my energy restores."_ The little plankton swam its way to the seafloor. _"Then I'll give them a whoopin', oh yes I will!"_

Just a moment before, Commander Cortez landed on the deck of the ship. "Arrr… Bellum certainly knows how to clean a table, leavin' me only these tiny scraps."

Li Meiling had taken a fighting position, her knees trembling before the ghostly skeleton. Her terrified expression could only belong to one who fully understood how massively under-leveled she was. "Nnnn…HYAAAH-!" Meiling refused to let fear become her, so she leapt with a Fire Fist to the skull-

Cortez smacked her out of the air with ease, Meiling landing on her back. The last thing she saw was Cortez stomp over and impale her with his cutlass. "MEILING-CHAN! NOOOOO!" Naoko welled up with emotions; the sight of one of her own friends dying was too much to behold…

Even if it was an illusion. Cortez withdrew the ghostly blade from Meiling's chest and left no wound. Still, just the very idea that she could've died knocked Meiling out cold. "Now, wee one…" He turned his blade on Naoko, "be a good niña and release Princess Cindy, or I shall ram this blade through yer skull. And THIS time, it will hurt!"

Two bullets hit the back of Cortez's head, the pirate twisting at the culprit. Death the Kid's arms crossed in an X-shape, guns smoking. "Captain Cortez, 1,000-year-old spirit of the Mushroomian Pirate King. Leader of the Black Skull Pirates who robbed innocents of life and loot. The Reapers neglected to take your soul for so long because you refused to leave your stranded ghost ship, abandoned on a deserted island. But because of their neglect, your spiritual power was allowed to grow, and you've forbidden any ships from sailing near your island."

"Until Lord Mandy came along and returned what was stolen from me. She returned to me my freedom, and all I need do is serve her. Much better than slaving away in your filthy Underworld."

"Well, you're not running anymore. For harming these mortals, I will bring you down!"

"Ye think yer a brave laddie?! Then come and face me in my homeground. Maties, seize the princess!" Cortez vanished in a whirlwind, and swarms of Embers and Poes surrounded the kids.

"HIYAH!" Yachiru slashed five Poes, and Beat and Rhyme blew Song Beams to disperse two lines of Embers. "Kid-sama, we'll protect Karin-chan's friends!"

"Great! I'm going for the leader!" Kid mounted his skateboard and rode across the surface, rolling stalwartly into the _Black Skull_. (Play "Island in Violet Parallel" from _Mario: Color Splash_.)

_Stage 29: Black Skull_

_Mission: Subdue Cortez!_

"What in the…" Kid expected the inside of the _Skull_ to look like any shabby pirate ship… not an entire sub-dimension. The sky was an indigo blue with thin lines of ghosts flowing across it, whilst the sea brimmed an eerie, lighter blue. Kid had just entered from the severed bow of a ship, tilted upward from the sea. The "stern" of the ship was huge and loomed in the distance. Kid sensed that if he fell in there, he would be grabbed and drowned by the souls of the dead. Furthermore, a spell was in effect to prevent Kid from flying in this space. For now, the Reaper rode his skateboard across several long planks connecting floating boxes, shifting direction on a dime during those turns. The last plank was set up like a seesaw, tilting down when Kid got on it, so he rolled up the other side quickly and jumped to a platform.

Kid would have to hop across a series of small islands and floating boxes to reach a ledge, but a Snipoe was mounted on that ledge: it was a huge Poe with a terrifying upper skull and white tent-shaped head, eyes glimmering pink. Its lantern was a huge rifle, its bullets designed to freeze Kid stiff with fear, but the Reaper evaded and shot his own bullets. The Snipoe would be stunned for a few seconds, allowing Kid to proceed, but he would have to watch for when the Poe recovered. This became especially difficult while jumping the sinking boxes, but Kid was able to land on the foothold beneath the ledge.

By sticking his scythe in the cliff, he was able to thrust himself up, pull the scythe out, and repeat, and he sliced the Snipoe into nothing once up top. Kid was on an island of Pirate Poes, all dancing and humming to the music. Dark Notes were given life by their rhythm, gnashing at the intruder, but he could easily silence them with little puffs of deafbending. After muting enough notes, the Poes tried to attack him their selves, only to meet the wrong end of his scythe. Kid had no way to cross the sea, but to his left, a tower-like piece of a ship was shooting Boo Bills his direction, so he could easily bounce across the projectiles and onto the severed ship part.

Kid engaged in a duel with Reaper pirates, his own scythe proving superior to theirs and destroying them. Kid used one of the available cannons to destroy a jagged rock a few yards in the water, freeing a chunk of ship that was stuck to it. The chunk conveniently floated to the starting island, and Kid would be able to climb its mast. In doing so, Kid's weight on the mast caused the ship to tip over, with the mast bringing Kid to the next island. However, the Reaper returned backward, noticing a newly-revealed opening in the back of the fallen ship. Inside was a treasure chest. "No reason to let Cortez keep this." he said as he used the scythe to warp the chest back to the Sports Stars' ship.

The island was fairly small and overlooked a river of rowboats flowing left or rightward, lanterns hanging on their fronts. "Unbelievable! Rivers should only flow one direction, why are these boats going two different directions?! Sigh, but that isn't the only thing wrong here…" Kid could sense that some of the boats were intangible illusions, so he took care to only jump the solid ones. It was quite simple to jump across them otherwise, arriving safely at another small platform. …However, far to the left, Kid noticed a lone boat floating in place. Kid could ride one of the solid rowboats down the river, waiting patiently until he could jump to it.

There was a fishing lure on the boat, its string underwater, so a suspicious Kid reeled it in. "HUUUUFF!" A Chinese boy in green clothing gasped for breath. Kid cut him free and helped him to his feet. "I thought they were never going to let me up… HUH?!" Li Syaoran gasped, recognizing Kid. "Y-You're the Grim Reaper's son! Which can only mean… NOOO!" Syaoran fell to his knees and grabbed Kid's pants. "Please bring me back to life, please! At least let me see Sakura-chan one last time!"

"…You're not dead." Kid replied, scowling in annoyance.

"…Oh." Syaoran stood in a more dignified way. "Please don't tell anyone about that."

"Actually, your friends could use your help. Take this portal and you'll find them." Kid opened a green portal. Syaoran bowed in thanks as he jumped in.

_Special Mission: "Rescue Sakura-chan!" has been unlocked!_

Kid returned to the small island and overlooked an area of the sea that was secluded, allowing him to dive and swim in it. There was an inner-tube carrying a simple white ghost with round, empty eyes and headphones. Kid ignored him and swam along the secluded river, only to find a barrier with the ghost's image, next to 'Only.' Kid returned to the ghost and asked, "Hey, I need you to open this barrier."

"Oh. …Can you bring me to it?" Napstablook asked tonelessly.

"Can't you swim?"

"Really not feelin' up to it. Sorry." Kid groaned in agony, deciding to abide, but the inner-tube was attached to a rope weighed down by a heavy ball on the seafloor. Kid had to dive under and lift the ball, forced to stay low as he swam and pulled the ghost along. It was only then that mines appeared on the seabed and surface, and the surface ones would destroy the tube and cause Napstablook to drown (and respawn at the start). Kid took care to avoid the mines and brought the ghost to the end, the barrier disappearing.

"I will gladly forget the time I spent with you." Kid remarked to the ghost. He viewed up at the severed side of a ship with several walkways. The walkways were lined with doors that led nowhere, paintings, and red inner-tubes with angry eyes. Those tubes, simply called Mr. Circle, would bounce off the wall when Kid drew close and try to choke him, but the scythe was more than enough to deflate them. Kid could hear growling from some of the portraits, and when he got close, Chompas (skeletal fish-like monsters) would sprout out of the frames and tried to munch Kid in their gaping mouths. Just as well, many of the doors had Broozers, ghosts with boxing gloves that would shoot out and try to shove Kid off the edge. Kid noticed a chest inside the door from where a Broozer shot out, so he stole its loot after destroying the ghost.

(Note: Those Mr. Circles are from _Banjo-Kazooie_ and are actually called "Flotsam," but that's also an enemy in the Kremlings, so I used the name I used to call them as a kid. XD)

All these annoying monsters made ascending the walkways a pain to Kid, but he was able to reach the end in due time. Kid crossed a plank to a large, square platform with a key trapped inside crystal glass. Along the edges were disorganized letters and pictures of Cortez. _"Greetings, O monochrome one! I'm Tumblar the Mighty. Solve the puzzle and you can take this infernal thing that's stuck under me!"_ the glass spoke with the sound of bowed glass. Kid assumed that he needed to spell 'Cortez,' and he could move Tumblar by standing and surfing on him.

_"Bueheheh!"_ A purple ghost called Tee-hee appeared and chased Kid at a slow speed. The Reaper maneuvered around the nuisance in sliding Tumblar over Cortez's letters, and the second he hit 'z,' the Tee-hee poofed. _"Thank you, my friend. At last, I can join my brethren up in Glass Heaven. Owowowo…"_ A holy light shone on Tumblar and ascended him, leaving only the key.

Kid unlocked a magic barrier, viewing a clear path through a graveyard. Kid rode his skateboard along the path, which sloped down to a more narrow form along the surface. Kid heard a stretching sound behind him and saw a giant gravestone pop out like a pop-tart, eyes, arms, and feet growing on it. The Ripper growled and waddled after Kid, its speed impressive despite its girth. The young king skated at a continuous speed, mini-jumping over stones in the path. Any mortal child would be rather terrified of the goofy gravestone, but Kid merely saw it as a nuisance, that being his main reason to get the heck away from it.

The path would slope up in a vertical ramp, Kid's skills as a skater carrying him to victory. He set foot at the top and glared down at the Ripper, hopelessly trying to toddle its way up the ramp before taking the fall and breaking. Now at the very stern of the ship, a bridge was available to take Kid to Cortez's cabin. Kid's eyes were nearly blinded by the glowing mountains of gold and jewels. He readied his weapon, expecting an ambush at any moment, though he sensed no other presence amongst all this treasure. There was a flagpole with Cortez's Jolly Roger beside a pile, but the treasure was too slippery to climb.

Kid found the shortest pile of treasure and from there could jump to other piles, steadily ascending until he was level with the pole's top. He swapped the flag with a gold one of the Nextgen Pirates. "'ey now, laddie, ye don't just barge into a pirate's quarters and defile his flag!" A whirlwind appeared at the desk, Cortez materializing. "A Jolly Roger is a pirate's pride! Not that a mangy Reaper would understand."

"What would a man like you know about pride? Look at yourself! Why is it that only your left eye has a scar across it and not the right?!"

"Yer face-to-face with the most feared pirate on Mushroom and THAT'S all that concerns ye?! Or are ye threatening to carve a second scar yourself?"

"No, I'm here to bring you Underworld punishment after avoiding the Reapers for a thousand years. The scar will be just icing on the cake." Kid twirled his father's scythe in hand.

"Now that I take a good look, that be the fabled Grim Reaper's Scythe." Cortez observed, drawing his cutlass. "Yohohoho! Mandy will be positively thrilled to have it in her treasury! And if I'm not mistaken, your father swore an eternity of servitude to Her Highness, and it's yer duty to carry the torch. I'll rip that scythe from your hands and use it to sharpen me sword, amigo!" (Play "Boss Cortez" from _Thousand-Year Door_!)

_Boss fight: Boogey Phantom Commander, CORTEZ_

_Power Levels: Kid – 8,888. Cortez – 10,192_

The scythe and cutlass met, ringing every half-second as the wielders swung with ferocity. Kid caught him in a stalemate, holding Cortez long enough to draw his gun and shoot him in the skull, but the pirate only suffered minor damage before whacking Kid's scythe away and slashing him in the gut. Kid held the wound for a moment as he recovered his weapon and returned to clashing with the captain. He watched his movements carefully until he was able to knock the sword away from his hands, slashing Cortez across the coat three times before the captain jumped away.

Cortez's eyes flashed blue as large spiritual skulls formed around Kid, each gnashing him one after the other, the Reaper swiftly evading. He dodged his way up to Cortez and lay more slashes upon him before the captain blew him away with a Boneado (bone tornado). Cortez detached his skull and had it fly around the room, leaving more spirit skulls in his wake that would continue to gnash at Kid. The boy drew twin pistols and shot the flying skull whilst dodging the spirit skulls, but still little damage was done. "Eryah!" Kid swiftly whipped out his scythe and spun-leapt to slash the main body, but the blade flew through and did nothing as though the body were air. "Now it's intangible?! Does that mean-!" Kid began to choke as Cortez's skull bit into his neck, and the cutlass flew up to stab Kid in the hip. Kid managed to tear the skull off and leap away, and he returned to evading the soul skulls.

"Wait… I'm sensing a stronger presence in his skull alone. Could it be…?" Kid kept his eyes on the skull, waiting for when it would gnash down. He sensed the sword was about to stab again, so he countered with the scythe. It was then Cortez's skull flew down, and Kid looked just in time to see the aquamarine stone inside his gaping mouth. With a quick draw of a gun, Kid shot the stone. "GARH!" Cortez was forced back, snapping his mouth shut from a sore throat, and then Kid leapt to try and cleave through the skull. The skull spun and used a Boneado to repel his opponent and return to the body.

"So, it seems most of your essence resides in that Soulstone, and parts of your body that aren't connected to it become intangible. Now I'll know where to strike!" The blades met in another fast-paced battle, in which Cortez could sense the boy trying to maneuver around and cut through his coat.

"Multiply, Milenios!" Cortez called, and suddenly, three more arms shot out of the coat, each stabbing different blades at Kid (such as a lance, hook, or sabre). Kid suffered a few cuts before jumping back, and soon after, dozens more arms began to jab at the Reaper, who conjured a barrier in defense. "My Zanpakutō is able to multiply itself by a thousand. I'll have you turned into confetti before long, yohohoho!"

"That isn't the problem here! Why are they all different blades?! It makes the technique so imperfect!"

"Ye don't have many friends in school, do you, amigo?" Cortez's body enlarged as 60 swords stabbed at Kid simultaneously and repeatedly, until the boy was forced to retreat from his shattered barrier. He lashed his scythe faster than ever as he became lost in a storm of arms.

"Close-range is pointless. This requires some long-range tactics." Kid rode his skateboard backwards and called, "Unite, Liz and Pat!" linking his guns together into a scope. "Go for the stone!" He aimed toward the upper right and shot a single bullet, which two miniature cowgirls were riding.

"WHOOOAA! I would totally kill for that many arms!" Patty yelled. "School would be so much easier!"

"Good thing that's our job!" Liz remarked, kicking the bullet to change its direction. Patty was next to kick it, then Liz warped in front to kick it again, making the bullet's way around the colossus until they could see the Soulstone through a rip in the coat. "YEEHA!" Patty dealt the final kick, and Cortez bellowed as the stone was ruptured, his arms retracting to his normal form. Kid skated up and carved open his coat, unloading more slashes upon the stone before the ghost escaped with a Boneado. Cortez formed his coat back together and stabbed his sword into it. Kid could see him rumbling, and realized what was happening: his bones were multiplying under his coat, and then Cortez threw it open to unload a wave of spiked bones, Kid barely defending and suffering a few cuts.

Cortez then grabbed a sapphire gem and batted it at Kid with his sword, the gem exploding into multiple copies and knocking him over. "Milenios can multiply other things, too!" He grabbed a single coin and batted it, then a gold plate, a ruby, and an empty chest, Kid struggling to dodge or cut through the multiplied items. Cortez then batted a necklace, which ultimately wrapped and trapped Kid, squirming to get them off. "Including YOU!" Cortez lunged to stab him, but Kid was able to escape and dodge left—his right arm was cut, causing it to split into 15 copies.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! I'm so… ASYMMETRICAL! My hands aren't even the same shapes, they're hideous!"

"I can do worse than that, amigo!" Cortez conjured hundreds of blades and took to the sky, having them all rain down on a fleeing Kid. The boy rode his skateboard to fly up to the ghost pirate, but he struggled to attain balance on his right side. A sword cut him, causing Kid to fall, and he hastened to dodge any further attacks.

"It looks like the sword can't multiply things when it's multiplied itself. And yet, it doesn't seem their power has been divided, it's literally been multiplied. …So I wonder if mine has, too." Kid was able to conjure Patty's gun in the only normal right hand. "My bullets are imbued with my own chi, but if the chi in my right arms are all condensed in one gun-" Kid shot a giant bullet that blazed through several swords, as well as the right of Cortez's coat before he dodged. "Then I'll use his technique against him!" Kid mounted his skateboard and flew skyward again, shooting endless bullets from his gun to destroy any swords in his way. Whenever Cortez changed position, Kid would ensure that bullets were between the two of them.

When Kid finally made it to his level, he drew the scythe in the left hand, channeling all the chi from his right to the left to strike Cortez with greater power. His Milenios was easily knocked from his hand, then Kid went for the chest—the scythe couldn't harm his intangible body, for the Soulstone traveled to Cortez's left boot, which detached before kicking Kid in the crotch. It then flew up, stamped his head, and sent him crashing to the floor, his right arm returning to normal. Little did Cortez know that one of the bullets Kid shot was a normal one, Liz and Patty kicking it across the air until they saw an opening: once they saw Cortez's boot kick Kid down, they kicked the bullet straight in to hit the stone.

"ARRRRHH!" Cortez returned to the floor, becoming solid and with a single sword. "Alright, laddie. Try and find me stone amongst hundreds!" Cortez seemed to slash up his own body, multiplying his arms, legs, and heads in all sorts of disproportionate shapes. Cortez split them all from his body, buzzing around the room. Kid could only sense one Soulstone, but it was continuously switching positions, first in an arm, then a boot, a head, another head, an arm-boot—Kid was stabbed by the cutlass in his moment of confusion. He forced it out and clashed with the floating sword, but then Kid was bit by a skull.

Knowing that skull must hold the stone, Kid reached back, pistol aimed, and shot—the stone flew to an arm, then a skull, then a boot. "Hmm… on second thought, all I should need to attack is the sword." Kid clashed with the blade, ignoring the flying bones. Several arms and skulls flew down in attempt to scare Kid, but they merely phased through. One of the arms had its fingers aimed, and the second Kid felt their tips poke his neck, he shot—the stone changed hosts again.

The pattern repeated for several minutes, Kid clashing with the sword and reacting whenever a solid bone tried to hit him. "Arrr… c-curse him…" Cortez struggled to maintain all his divided limbs, so he returned them all back into a singular form.

"As I expected." Kid said. "You multiply your own power along with your bones, but when it eventually wears off, it exhausts you. That's why you use the Soulstone to enhance your stamina, but when the stone isn't connected to all your bones, they wear out faster."

"Nice observation, boy. But I'll tell ye what don't need the stone: Milenios!" The sword burned with a powerful ghostly aura: Kid could feel its power rising by a thousand, the blade extending with a blue and black color, and the skull on its hilt shining green eyes. A single slash from the sword cut the air, and that cut split into a thousand, shattering the cabin dimension into splinters.

Kid flew dozens of miles away to escape that deadly range, impaling himself with the scythe to enter, "Madness Order Fury!" A pale white aura surrounded his body while his clothing oozed with black death. The three white lines on his hair flew off and connected in the form of halos, his black hair defying gravity and standing like flames. The Reaper returned to his opponent, blazing through the Thousand Cuts and feeling no pain. The scythe and cutlass united once more, death ringing from both forces. It was fortunate that no living things were inside the ship, for nothing may have survived the outpour of death.

Each blow of the scythe caused a fraction of Milenios' power to die, but Cortez willed it to continuously multiply, using his free arm to shoot spirit flames around and burn Kid from behind, but his lack of pain receptors prevented Kid from bending. "That Fury Mode will wear off eventually, but so long as I keep multiplying Milenios, its power is limitless! The power of death be nothing to one who's already dead! I am… argh…" Cortez felt himself weakening, but refused to slow down his assault. "Why… do I…"

"My Madness Order isn't just meant to bring death. It brings sleep to bodies of power who have gone out of control. Including that little battery in your chest."

"My…My Soulstone!" The stone was turning pale as if falling into sleep, no longer transferring power to Cortez. Kid's slashes were now killing more units of power than Cortez could multiply within Milenios, the numbers rapidly decreasing as the sword's aura faded.

"Now I'll finish you off!" Kid leapt back and drew his united gun. "Absolute Silencer!" The bullet perfectly pierced the pirate's coat, reducing the sleeping Soulstone to ashes. (End song.)

"NOOOOOOO! MY TREASURE! My life force! I'm done for!" The bones crumbled into dust, the skull collapsing on the floor as the life in Cortez's eyes faded. Milenios finally disappeared once death caught up to it.

Kid's Fury disappeared, and only silence filled the ruined cabin. "… …I still feel your energy."

The skeleton quickly reassembled with the skull on top. "Well, ye can't blame an old pirate for trying. But I suppose this be the end of me. Go on. Throw me in chains and strip me of me valuables."

"I would very much love to, but unfortunately, that wouldn't help 'Emperor' Nebula in the long run. Her endgame in all this is to earn the loyalty of the Four Emperors, and with the way things are going, she'll be lucky to collect whatever spoils she can. Still, I think we'll definitely have use for you." Kid reached the scythe and held the blade behind Cortez's neck. "I'd like to call a parley with you. We're both pretty spent of our chi, but I can still off your head and scatter your soul in a heartbeat. Do what I say and you may get to keep what you have for 'freedom.'"

"And what is it you want, laddie?"

"Two things. First, you're going to signal your troops to stop attacking the operatives outside. Second, you're going to help give us passage to the Dark Continent. We know Mandy is going there for some plan of hers."

"If those be your wishes, but you're signing the death sentence for your friends. Mandy's Divine Beasts be nigh unstoppable. Especially with the Anti-Fairies cursing the landscape with their misfortune."

"My friends won't be the ones feeling the misfortune."

**Anti-Fairy Island**

In place of an actual pirate ship, the Anti-Fairies forged an island of dark clouds using their magic. The buildings were of a Gothic architecture, and Princess Sivam made her home atop a pitch-black clock tower. "Maaaan, this totally blowwwwws!" whined the bat-winged princess as she twisted a finger ring into her nose. "Smaug promised me he would make a pot of all the enemy pirates and burn 'em all up. How's he gonna do that when he's all dead?" Sivam pulled the ring out, wiping the boogers off it as she stared into the green gem. "Whaddyou think?"

A bandaged Dillon York was trapped inside the ring's gem. _"I think your dragon friend killed my classmate and I'm glad Smaug is dead!"_

"What's that you say?" Sivam twisted the ring into her ear. "You wish you were dead? I would, but Queen Mandy says I ain't supposed ta. But eh, a few thousand years inside a ring ain't the worst thing in the world, right? …Oh, THAT'S IT! We'll just get Smaug's spirit back and make it part of Cortez's crew! And his dead body can be in Cindy's! We'll have two Smaugs for the price of one!" She pulled the ring out and held it in her mouth, screaming very loudly, "WOOOOHOOOOO! YOU'RE RIGHT LITTLE GUY, I'M SO GLAD SMAUG DIED! !"

_"I'll bet he's glad to be away from you…"_

After returning from H.Q., the _Rogue Delivery_ charted a course to the dark Sky Island. "Say, Akko, did you know that _Fairy Sisters_ has a sequel called _Sugar Fairies_ that was banned by the World Government?" Wendy asked her fellow mage.

"I think I heard of it from somewhere." Akko replied. "I was never that into _Fairy Sisters_ to be honest. Mavis was cool at first, but it totally killed it for me when she wished for immortality. You're not supposed to become powerful just by wishing for it, how is anyone supposed to relate to that?!"

"Heh heh heh! Well, it's an ancient fairytale, and those aren't known for being 'relatable.' Either way, I was able to find a copy of _Sugar Fairies_, and… I just hated Sivam's scenes." Wendy frowned and played with her hair in a nervous fashion. "She had blue hair and red eyes the same as me; at least, when I used to have red eyes. She was also cursed with bad luck until she acquired the power of the Anti-Fairies, and then all she cared about was hurting other people. Somehow, it just felt… really offensive to me."

"Basically, they made Mavis too perfect and Sivam too imperfect." Akko sighed. "Those old-timey writers just can't get it right."

"But they based them off true events." Wendy replied awkwardly.

"Still, you really think the two of us can take someone as powerful as Sivam?"

"I'm positive we can. After all…" Wendy placed a hand over her pocket, where both her wands lay, "I made a promise to Mr. Facilier."


	26. The Cursed Red Eyed Witches

**Recently, I realized that Anti-Fairies were actually a _Zelda_ enemy, and since Mandy's crew consists of mostly _Zelda_ enemies, it kind of works out. XD**

* * *

**_Chapter 26: The Cursed Red Eyed Witches_**

**Anti-Fairy Island**

"So, how do I look?!" Wendy beamed, sporting her new outfit. She wore a black top with a skull design, a purple skirt with tiny hanging dolls, white running shoes with black soles and skull laces, along with horn-like shoulder pads.

"You look like a biker gang leader!" Akko exclaimed.

"Yeah, why the wicked get-up?" Phil asked.

"These clothes were woven with Dark Chi materials, so I thought they would look the part when I use Mr. Facilier's wand. Besides, it seems that they go well with the scenery."

"Anyway, I've got the catapult ready to launch." Oliver announced. "I'd wish you girls luck, but I guess that would be counterintuitive."

"We never needed luck, anyway." Akko proclaimed proudly. "Let's show the Anti-Fairies what we're made of!" She jumped, became a mouse, and landed on Wendy's shoulder. The wind mage hopped in the catapult as Oliver launched her toward the Sky Island. (Play "Fly me to the Moon" from _Bayonetta_!)

_Stage 30: Anti-Fairy Island_

_Mission: Defeat Princess Sivam!_

Wendy landed on a dark rainbow bridge that was littered with spikes, the bridge ramping and swerving around the air as she maneuvered around the safe areas. A wall of black barbed wire blocked the way, so Wendy slid under it, then she had to small-jump along a series of safe patches within a spike garden. The bridge afterwards let her off on the dark cloud shore, passing through a Gothic castle gateway before she was ambushed by five Anti-Fairies. She dodged their spells, but their magic would grow Ztar Trees upon hitting the ground, which would burst and stick Wendy. The mage endured the spikes and spun a tornado to suck the fairies into one place, leaving them vulnerable to blast spells.

Wendy raced into a town street, which was littered with cracks. "Heh, that silly 'step on a crack' trick won't work on me!" Wendy stated confidently as she ran-

As soon as she stepped on the first crack, Omsoc appeared. "She stepped on one! Be right back." He then poofed, and in a few seconds, he returned. "Now then, Wendy Marvell, I believe this is your mother?" He showed her a picture of Carla, the cat's back broken.

"MOM!" cried the horrified mage. "What have you done?!"

"We Anti-Fairies know the identities of the mother of any child who steps on a crack, and are thus compelled to break their backs. Do so any further and the pain will grow steeper." He poofed a jackhammer in his hands before vanishing. Now that it was more than a myth, Wendy kept her eyes downward and proceeded ever steadily along the road. Unfortunately, a fairy named Yknib appeared and drilled into the road with his own jackhammer, completely covering it with cracks. "AAAAAHH!" Wendy cried, standing on one foot in prayer that the cracks wouldn't spread under it.

"Hop aboard, Wendy!" Akko poofed back to normal, threw Wendy upward, and morphed into a flying elephant, carrying her blue-haired friend across the cracks. Yknib growled and tried to shoot them down, but Wendy countered and disarmed the fairy, who picked his wand off the ground and retreated. Wendy jumped and Air Boosted to the safe ground, and Akko became a mouse to hop her way over the cracks until Wendy could pick her up. They reached a chasm with the hovering ruins of a Gothic building, in which Wendy could Home Attack up a stairway of gargoyle statues.

She could rest on a safe platform, viewing the next round of gargoyles. They noticed Anti-Fairies placing salt jars on some of the statues, which would likely trigger a trap if they were knocked off. Wendy made sure to only bounce the ones without salt, but a crafty fairy moved one of the salts to a different statue and tricked Wendy into breaking it, causing the next gargoyles to crumble and fall, but Akko turned into a winged cat and mustered her strength to keep Wendy airborne and carry her to a safe one. They arrived at a safe foothold, gazing up in worry at a ceiling of bats.

"Howdy, pardners!" A goofy-toothed fairy showed up. "Ah'm Adnaw, and me and mah bat friends are here to eatchu." She made a whistle, and the entire ceiling awoke and swarmed the girls.

"Lumos Solem!" Wendy's wand flashed with the sun spell, the bats blinded and flying aimlessly.

"Darnit, pardners, use yer dang sonar!" Adnaw yelled. "Dang, they done got away!"

"Adnaw, I saw them jump off the path!" a red-eyed bat pointed downward.

"Then we're goin' skydivin', fellers! Com' awn!" The bats dove into the abyss. Bat Akko smiled at Wendy, who had minimized to hide against the floor. She resized and continued running, returning to a town street. There were black cats everywhere, all walking in straight left-and-right paths. Wendy progressed while going around their fixed paths, lest a magic trap be triggered. _"Mrrrroooowwww…"_ The ground began to quake as an enormous black cat appeared behind them. Wendy dashed faster, fearing what sort of curse this beast would place upon them. There were still normal cats in the road, Wendy avoiding them, and the giant cat ceased its pursuit once she made it inside a "Mirror Hall."

Wendy quickly halted to avoid breaking any of the dozens of mirrors. "Hello, children!" A thin fairy man in a tutu was reflected in all the mirrors. "My name is Negroj, the prettiest fairy in the universe! And you sillies can only leave this room after you find the real me. But while you are doing that, I would like to show you my macaroni art. See? Lookie!" He held up a macaroni wind chime. "I have carefully tied these macaroni to these bars using pieces of string, using different lengths so as to situate them at various…"

"Ugh, we don't have time to search every one of these mirrors." Akko said. "Know a way we can lure him out?"

"Hmm… I know the Positive Jorgen likes cats, so try turning into a dog."

"Okay." Akko turned into a gruff bulldog and started barking.

"Ooooo! I have always wanted a bulldog!" Negroj walked out of a fake mirror and petted Akko. "I shall call you Eduardo, and we will go on an adventure to find the legendary treasure of-" Wendy knocked him out in one punch. A door magically opened, leading to a long, but very tall room where ladders were stacked in complex fashions. It was a maze that the witches had to maneuver through without going under any ladders. Akko kept her eyes up in caution of high-up ladders while Wendy looked down to watch for cracks. They worked in unison to solve the maze and escape.

They raced down stairs leading outside, overlooking a beach, its white-brown in great contrast to the dark island. The beach was full of open umbrellas, yet there were no beachgoers or obstructions, so Wendy could pleasantly run through. That's when some fairies carried a hollow building with a roof over the witches and trapped them inside along with some umbrellas. The umbrellas began to shake and flash red. "AAAAAH!" The girls screamed as they exploded, covering them with soot, and the fairies lifted the building off. "Wendy, it's bad luck to have an open umbrella indoors!"

"I never heard of THAT one!" With this in mind, as they proceeded along the beach, Wendy cast magic to close any umbrellas that would be trapped with them under the fairies' building. The fairies attempted this trap three more times, and on that 3rd time, an extra umbrella emerged from the sand and threatened to open. "Oh no you don't!" Akko became a snake and wrapped around, keeping the umbrella shut until they were free to continue. Once past the beach, Wendy had to jump her way up a series of floating tables—"AAAH!" The first table immediately flipped her back to the starting ledge.

"Ah, this one must be 'don't put shoes on a table.'" Akko figured. Wendy sighed and removed her shoes temporarily, and made sure to jump on tables without shoes on them. One of the tables had a plate with a cover—it flipped Wendy off because there was a shoe under that cover. She restarted the segment, and any tables that had covered plates, she could cast magic to knock off said covers and check which ones were safe (one of them had a tiny treasure chest). Once she made it to the top, Wendy placed her shoes back on.

The witches viewed a black clock tower, which had the numbers 4 and 9 in Japanese, 13, a 17 in Italian, plus other unlucky numbers in their respective languages. Feeling that Sivam was up there, Wendy ran forward stalwartly. They were stopped by a magic barrier, and there was a table with two bowls of rice: one bowl looked rotten and had slanted chopsticks, but the other bowl had clean rice and had straight-standing sticks. The instructions were to, 'Eat all the rice in a bowl to pass.' Wendy's first instinct was to take from the nicer bowl, until Akko told her that straight-up chopsticks were meant for the dead.

"Here, I'll eat the bad ones." Akko returned to normal and ate from the rotten bowl, her face growing green from the sickening sensation. Thanks to her bravery, the barrier disappeared and they could proceed. They raced up to an outdoor theater and were thwarted again by Omsoc.

"Now, ladies, those who wish to meet Princess Sivam must first answer a simple question." With a wry smile, he asked, "What is the name of the Shakespeare play that features the character Macbeth as the protagonist?"

"I don't really know his plays," Wendy replied, "but I'm pretty sure it's just-"

"SCOTTISH PLAY!" Akko snapped Wendy's mouth shut. "That's the name of it!"

"Nice try, sweetheart, but what is the OFFICIAL name? Or, a better question is, which of you is willing to sacrifice~?"

"Wendy, saying the play's name at a theater is dangerous." Akko said. "What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know, but we shouldn't risk it. We need to face Sivam together."

"Omsoc, Ah need some hailp!" Adnaw flew up. "Ah lost sight o' those two witches!"

"They're right here, you nincompoop. I was just about to finish one of them."

"Oh, ya mean that silly McBLT password? Ah can sure go for one right now."

"You're thinking of McDLT, darling."

"I thought it had a 'B' in it?"

"Yes, _Macbeth_ has a 'B' in it, you're simply confusing it with-" A knife shot through the curtains and stabbed Omsoc in the back of the head. _"Auck… that… shouldn't have… counted…"_ He dissolved into fairy dust.

"Ooo goody! New underwear powder!" Adnaw said, but she was destroyed by Wendy.

"GOOOO!" The sky mage dashed past the theater and zoomed straight up the clock tower—Akko became a wing-cat and pulled Wendy back with all her strength, forcing her to stop. She pointed up, and Wendy was horrified to see an extremely tall, open ladder looming in front of the tower like a rainbow. Were they to get under it, the ladder would've snapped shut and crushed them before they could blink. Akko mousified and rode Wendy as she Home Attacked a series of gargoyles to the right, getting to one end of the ladder. Anti-Fairies appeared on multiple steps, charging magic, but Wendy quickly Home Attacked her way up the fairies to quickly ascend the ladder.

Finally, they were at the very top and had a clear jump to the tower… except for the five Goal Flags. Instead of the usual Jolly Roger, each flag had spinning horseshoes, and were they to grab a flag with an upside-down horseshoe, they would have to do the stage all over again. Wendy timed it carefully, watching their patterns, choosing the center flag to focus on: she jumped and grabbed the top when the horseshoe was up, swapping it with the golden Sky Dragon flag. "NICE!" Wendy and Akko high-fived. With nothing left in their way, the witches faced up at Princess Sivam, sitting boredly on a tall, black throne. (End song.)

"Well, looks like the Powerpuff Girls decided to pay me a visit." Sivam smirked, using her new ring to scrape under her nails. "Ain't you one short? Where's Blossom?"

"Do you know who I am, Sivam?" Wendy asked firmly.

"Yeh… I know who both o' you are, actually. Hehe, that shit witch there is the worst in her academy!" Sivam snorted and pointed at Akko. "A frickin' Muggle with Magic Deficiency, how pathetic can ya GET?!"

"I'll have you know I did some really incredible things!" Akko shouted. "I even threw a magic show that was better than the Fairy Sisters!"

"That garbage musical? Pueh." She spat on her ring. "…And I know you too, Blue Hair. You were the holder of the Fairy's Tail, weren't ya? Princess Mavis's little protégé?"

"Yes. And that's why I feel it's my duty to defeat you."

"Without the Fairy's Tail? FEEEH! You little witches are so addicted to bad luck, it's STUPID!"

"You know, there's a legend about people like Akko and I. The story of the Red-Eye Tribe. They're a people who were cursed with misfortune because they worshipped the Anti-Fairies. And you, Sivam… you were part of that people, weren't you? But you were different. You took their power as their own, just so you could make other people suffer. Someone as powerful as you could've been a great person, one who could grant fortune by taking away misfortune, but all you cared about was-"

"Blah blah BLAH!" Sivam rashly slammed her ring against the armrest. "You magical girls are ALL the same, idealistic morals and friendship and lesbian romance, blah blah blah blah BLAAAAAHH! Everything you spout is meaningless bullshit, thinkin' you're always right because you got the power of 'magic' and 'light.' At least Lord Mandy knows how to be scary even when she's bein' good, but I see where she's comin' from with all this goody two-shoes garbage. Man, I feel so bad for trying to destroy her, 'cause she was totally super right! I'm sorry, Lord Mandy, please forgive me!" Sivam began to cry, blowing her nose against her ring.

"At least I don't act like the world is a perfect place where everyone will be kind to everyone." Akko argued. "People are always going to hurt others… even me. Even if all I want is to put on a show and make people smile, some people will hate the show and I'll end up hurting them. I mean… it happened every other time." Akko bowed her head in shame. "I can't make anyone happy without making someone else upset. That's just my natural curse. So, I wonder…" She faced up at Sivam with fierceness, "if I make someone like you unhappy, I wonder how many others would be thankful- eh?"

Sivam had fallen asleep, snoring rather loudly. "Huh? You done talking?" She awoke. "I mean, serious question, what was that monologue supposed to teach me? I don't care about what lessons you learned."

"THAT'S IT, I'm kicking your ass TWICE as hard!"

"You don't stand a chance against us, Sivam!" Wendy declared. "Because Akko and I are Red-Eyes, because we lived our entire lives with misfortune, we stopped believing in luck. Your misfortune won't hurt us!"

"Who cares? I'm still more powerful than both of you." (Play "One of a Kind" from _Bayonetta_!)

"We'll see about that." Wendy sheathed the Lamia Scale. "I'm not just any witch, you know." She drew a new wand, a black and red Devil's Wand, and by calling forth its power, Wendy's brown eyes turned red, and the skull on her dress moved up to her face like a mask. "I'm the student of Dr. Facilier! And I will show you his MAGIC!"

_Boss fight: Princess of the Anti-Fairies, SIVAM NOILLIMREV_

Akko held onto Wendy's shoulder as the wind mage raced for the towering throne and ran straight up. The tower suddenly stretched to the sky, widening with enough room for Wendy to side-step left or right, dodging the Shooting Ztars. They came in small numbers at first, but then a torrential downpour of Ztars crashed against the tower, Wendy zooming even faster to avoid them. Upon reaching the top of the tower, a tremendous illusion of Sivam's face _HISSED_ venomously, her red eyes flashing, but the illusion instantly vanished when Sivam shot through to ram her off. Wendy indeed fell, but Akko got underneath and became a flying hippo to catch her. Wendy leapt back up to return Sivam's greeting with an Air Kick, the fairy conjuring a barrier in defense, but it was just as swiftly shattered by Wendy's magic before the mage blew her away with a Dragon Roar.

Sivam extended her bat wings and turned them spiked with Zhards, lashing them with lightning speed as Zhards stuck around the field. Wendy created a cyclone to sweep all the Zhards into a singularity, and by using the Devil Wand's dark magic, she mixed the wind and Ztar Power to create a black skeletal dragon. The Ztar Dragon unleashed a Cyclone Roar of its own, its bladed breath carving a path through the field toward Sivam. The fairy dodged, but was shocked to see the cyclone grow a demonic mouth and pursue her. She took to the sky, but still the wind followed, and she wondered if Wendy was even controlling it herself, or had the chi taken on a demonic consciousness?

Regardless, it was made of her own magic, so Sivam cast a beam to intercept the wind and try to control it herself. "Huh?!" It was then Sivam realized a smooth, black path appeared along the top of the cyclone, and Akko was racing up it as a cheetah. Sivam noticed too late as the predator pounced and trapped her face in its fangs; were Akko as strong or vicious as a regular cheetah, the face would've ripped right off, but she was trapped just long enough for the wind demon to eat off Sivam's legs, then Akko jumped off to let the rest of her be devoured. After a few seconds, Wendy was forced to stop the attack, watching as Sivam's body reformed.

The princess struck black lightning at the ground, causing the field to extend to an extremely long strip. Wendy carried a mousified Akko as she raced along it, while the track would quickly disappear behind them. Sivam erected needles around the track in sporadic fashion, Wendy swinging a magic slash to cut them down, side-stepping to evade gaps in the road. She was gaining on Sivam, but the fairy suddenly made a tight 90-degree left turn, the path following—Wendy would have run off the edge, had Akko not jumped to firmly grab her hair and pull forcefully enough for Wendy to stop, twist around, and run the appropriate direction.

Sivam begun to hurl Ztars at them, Wendy deflecting them with quick thinking—Sivam did a 45-degree turn, but Akko was able to help Wendy redirect just the same, but then Sivam curved up and then backward, the path following as such as Wendy was forced to run upside-down. Though blood was rushing to her head, she kept her steady speed going, worried of falling, but as Sivam kept making more gaps in the road, forcing Wendy to side-step, her speed was dropping and she was ready to plunge. But Akko fell first, then Wendy fell faster, and with a swift swing of the foot, Wendy sent the mouse flying right at Sivam. Akko immediately became a snake, wrapped the fairy's neck, and then became an elephant with a tiny snake tail still attached.

Akko's weight forced the fairy down, and while falling, Wendy Air Boosted to catch up and land on Sivam, forcing air into the fairy's choking head and causing it to swell. Sivam's head POPPED like a balloon, and before they could crash back in the throne room, Wendy blew air down and Akko became a bird to break their fall. Sivam's head respawned, the princess spinning rapidly with Zhard wings extended, Wendy running far back in evasion and Akko mousifying. Sivam didn't appear to move otherwise, until Wendy realized in horror that a storm of Ztars were being drawn in from all directions. Wendy ducked against the floor, watching as the Ztar Storm would circle Sivam as if she were the Eye of the Storm.

The Ztars struck black lightning on Wendy, so she rolled on her back to catch lightning on her Devil Wand. Akko remained safe from the lightning right next to Sivam, but once she felt that Wendy had amassed enough energy, the Avalaran returned to normal, remaining crouched as she summoned her Shiny Arc. She pulled the string back and loosed a powerful arrow of light, blasting Sivam miles away and stopping her storm. Sivam escaped before the arrow could explode, surfing on a Warp Ztar to return to the platform and hoping to stab Akko with its sharpened tip.

Black lightning struck Sivam and knocked her off, and the fairy realized it had come from a purple cloud, which was being conjured and stirred by Wendy's magic. The lightning would exclusively target Sivam, striking her no matter how well she tried to dodge, so the fairy caught one of the bolts on her Ztar Rod and was able to wave it around like a string. Sivam flew around Wendy in attempt to wrap her with the lightning—"Switcheroo!" Akko cast a spell at Wendy and swapped positions with her, suffering electrocution instead, while Wendy called more black lightning down to zap Sivam.

When the storm cloud finally disappeared, Sivam remained stunned, so Wendy cast a dark flame spell to incinerate the fairy, covering her in ash. Sivam poofed away and cast a beam of pure Misfortune, to which Wendy countered with one of dark magic, both complimenting forces pressing against the other. "Shiny AX!" Akko summoned her melee weapon to slice Sivam down the middle, weakening her chi, then Akko dodged as Wendy's magic prevailed and blew Sivam backward. The wind mage conjured dark swords in the air and had them all impale Sivam, but the princess appeared to dissolve into the ash that covered her.

The cloud of ash flew to Wendy and entered her nose and mouth; the ash was actually tiny Ztars, which flew around to cut up Wendy's internal organs. Wendy stabbed herself with the Devil's Wand and sent magic antibodies inside to devour the Ztars. "Lyonne!" Akko wrapped Wendy in magic tentacles as the Shiny Rod healed her internal injuries. They gasped, seeing there were dozens of ash-covered Sivams, all waving and surging a powerful spell on their wands. Wendy tried to shoot them, but the ash bodies puffed and flew toward her, Wendy spinning the air to keep them at bay. "Shiny Sprinkler!" Akko transformed her rod into a water fountain, then she became an elephant to suck the water in and spray it at the clones like a hose.

The Ztar Ash became too wet to fly, and Akko was able to hit and soak the real Sivam. Wendy dashed at the fairy and froze her in dark ice. Afterwards, she formed a giant magic hammer from her wand and shattered the fairy into a million pieces. The pieces naturally melted as the fairy reformed, poofing away from her enemies. "You won't be able to pierce through this!" The black diamonds on her dress coated her body, giving her a spiked skirt, feet, hands, and head-dresses. "This Ztar Armor can cut through anything!"

"So can I!" Wendy raised her wand skyward as it fueled her with magic, causing scales to appear on her body, along with horns and a devil tail. Red wind blew around her like a barrier: it was Sky Devil Fury. She blew wind at the fairy, cutting the floor in the process, but Sivam braved through the gust with the aim to cut Wendy, who ran in evasion. Sivam realized the wind had been able to cut through her Ztar Armor, studying the rips, but was unfocused as Wendy ran up to punch with a Sky Devil Claw. The blow sliced and distorted Sivam's face, though Wendy's knuckles were bleeding from the impact to her foe's bladed armor.

"So, we're both the sharpest tools in the shed, huh? Then let's see who's the sharpest!" Sivam transformed the field into a 26-mile, perfectly straight track, the opponents on either end, with spinning Ztars at their backs. Wendy and Sivam flashed with energy and dashed at the same time, covering their respective 13 miles with deadly speed. With nothing to stop them, their momentum grew to maximum speed, and their ultimate impact would decide which one would pierce the other. "Psyche, I ain't that stupid." Sivam poofed.

Wendy's shoes were reduced to nothing, and she felt her own soles bleeding as they scraped painfully against the floor; the momentum was still carrying her even after she tried to stop and root herself. Even worse was that Sivam reappeared behind her, still carrying her momentum as she was ready to stab Wendy with a Ztar Rod to the back. But what Sivam didn't know was, after she was shattered in ice, Wendy had shrunken Akko to hide her under the back of her dress, during which time she was surging energy in her Shiny Arc. This seemed to be the perfect time to use it, so Wendy quickly zapped Akko to resize her, and the second she did, the full-sized magical arrow struck a direct blow to the outstretched Ztar Rod.

With the speed Sivam was going, it was as if she shoved the Ztar Rod into a car of the opposite element going the opposite direction. She failed to slow down, causing herself to crash into the wall of Ztars at the end of the path. Wendy, her feet in pain, was able to stop in time, watching as the Anti-Fairy respawned. "Grrrr…?!" Sivam gasped, seeing her wand riddled with cracks. "The Ztar Rod… is breaking?! Impossible!"

"Well, you fairies can fix it, right? Not that you'll have the chance to!" Wendy cast another dark beam, which Sivam countered, but the opposing forces caused Sivam's wand to crack further. "The Devil's Wand only serves its wielder so long as it can feed off Dark Chi. If I had no Dark Chi to offer, it would drain my own energy, but you're a Dark Chi buffet! Every time I made contact with you, it sapped just a little of your energy, and Akko's own attacks from her Ancient Wand certainly whittled you down. So, Sivam… ARE YOU READY?!"

The eyes of Wendy's skull mask formed colorful swirls as a purple mist leaked from her outpour of magic, covering Sivam's feet as voodoo dolls began to climb her legs. "NO! I'm not ready at all! I can't fail Queen Mandy now! She'll be furious with me if I screw up! P-Please, just give me a little more time! I already messed up once, she'll totally destroy me if I mess up again! You can punish me however you like, just wait until Queen Mandy wins the war!"

"Unfortunately for you… her punishment would've been merciful compared to mine."

A demon rose from the mist behind Sivam, and the fairy would have no way to avoid it without dropping her smell and suffering Wendy's attack. "WAIT! You can be the new master of the Ztar Rod! Let me repair it and it's all yours! It's way better than Mavis's silly wand, it'll be perfect, it'll be—AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The demon SNAPPED Sivam in its teeth, and the Ztar Rod shattered into tiny Zhards. (End song.)

_Wendy, Madame Rouge, and Carla stood before a tall gravestone with Harvey Facilier's name engraved, along with a grinning image of the witch-doctor. "Say hello to your father, Raymond." Wendy said to the dark-skinned baby in her arms. "This man helped me grow into a big, strong wizard. So, I'm gonna help you grow up big and strong, too!"_

_"Great, then you can raise him for me." Rouge remarked. "I swear, what kind of man impregnates his wife if he knew he was going to die?"_

_"It's amazing he was even able to have a child with these circumstances." Carla said. "In any case, it's hard enough work raising Wendy, I'm not up for another one."_

_"Come on, Mom, I'm old enough to take care of a baby!"_

_"You can teach him all you like when he's older, but leave the maternal parts to his real mother."_

_"Sigh…I guess you're right." Wendy smiled down at the baby. "Besides, I haven't even finished school, yet. I promise to get even better so I can become a greater teacher for you!"_

After the witches returned to the throne area, Akko looked curiously at a sparkling thing on the floor: the ring that Sivam was just wearing. She casually went over to pick it up, saying, "I wonder how much a fairy ring would sell for?"

_"Hey, let me out of here!"_

Akko saw something squirming inside the gem. She looked closer and gasped, "DILLON?! We heard you were captured by Mandy, but I didn't think you ended up here!"

_"Not so loud! She dropped me when you cut her up the first time, get me outta here!"_

"I can't hear you! Hold on, I'll get you out of there!" Akko tried to rip the gem out with her fingers, but it was wedged tight, then she used her teeth, but to no avail.

_"Just have Wendy use a spell. She should know something that can-"_

"KAGARI KICK! !" Akko dropped the ring, leapt high in the air, and dropped with her shoes locked together.

_"AAAAAAAHH!"_

With a blinding flash, the ring shattered, and Dillon exploded to normal size as Akko's shoes pressed his face. "Yaaaay! It worked!"

"No wonder Sheila likes you…" Dillon muffled. Akko helped him to stand, the boy shaking the dirt off. "So… where's Sivam?"

"Heeheehee! We have a new souvenir!"

After returning to the ship, Wendy showed her friends a lantern inside a butterfly net. A butterfly-sized Sivam was pressed against the glass, crying pleadingly. "Even the most powerful fairy is helpless in a butterfly net. And no Ztar Rod to help her escape from it." Wendy smiled proudly.

_"Let me out of heeeeere!"_ Sivam pounded the glass hopelessly. _"I'm sorry I tried to kill you!"_

"Aww, but you look so cute in there!" Kiki smiled bubbly. …The delivery witch formed a devious thought and smirked cruelly, "In fact, I wonder if Lord Mandy would think you're cute?"

_"NO! P-Please don't take me to Mandy, I'll do anything!"_

"Aww, but why? Are you afraid she's gonna grind you into butter?" Kiki's expression turned darker. "Is she gonna cut off your limbs and put them in a glass case? Ooooo, you'll look splendid on her wall, kikikikiki."

_"NOOOO! PLEASE, LORD MANDY, DON'T HURT ME!"_

"Kiki, don't scare her like that." Oliver said.

"WHY NOT, you guys have been doing it to me this whole time!"

"Yeah, but at least you ain't trapped in a cage." Phil replied. "Seriously, I'm a rodent, so I feel for her."

"I'll put you in a cage myself, Philip!"

"Let's just keep her secured." Wendy suggested. "Now that the Ztar Rod is destroyed, the Anti-Fairies will be crippled. It won't be long until it's time to take down Mandy."

"Oh, and Dillon." Oliver turned to the shadowbender. "Cheren passed on your message to us. We were able to rescue Mrs. Jackson."

"You did?!" Dillon gasped with shock and relief. "But I wasn't even able to tell him in time."

"We figured it out. And is it true that Monaca is secretly working for Mandy?"

"Yeah… I found a letter from Mandy in her room. …But that isn't all, there was also this creepy portrait in her room."

**_Light of Hope_**

As the Sky God armada were in battle with the Boogey fleet, a sense of dread had swept over the crew. With their captain captured, relying on them for a rescue, the foundation of the Free Kingdom was at stake. "Hmm hm-hm, hm hm, hmmmm…" Monaca hummed merrily as she considered these facts. They brought herself joy during her innocent trip to the bathroom, washing her hands and drying them off. She had informed Mandy what ship she was on, so the Divine Beasts would be instructed to shoot down all others except for this ship. After the Sky Gods were on the brink of defeat, Monaca would simply "retreat" and return to her true captain.

The situation played out perfectly in her head as she rolled back to the deck. "…" In her peripheral vision, in a dark passage on the left, she noticed a figure blended into the darkness.

"hey. you've been busy… huh?" Sans said, the skeleton's grin unchanged.

"…Sans, I know you're not the most active crewmember, but in this desperate situation, you have a duty to help your friends." Monaca replied, smiling innocently.

"true. and i suppose you're off to do the same."

"Ufufu… is there something you are implying to Monaca?"

"no… not implying. but i will infer something."

Suddenly, Sans was next to Monaca, a flashing eye in his left socket. **"if you keep going the way you are now… you're gonna have a bad time."**

From that brief instant, Monaca was drowning in an extremely heavy atmosphere. For just a second, an enormous wave of chi smothered her, more than she could even comprehend, but it was gone as soon as Sans vanished. No way all that chi could've come from Sans. For as long as they've been on the crew, Monaca never sensed a thing from him. He was just a lazy, useless… nothing. She felt absolutely… nothing.

"…Such… despair…" How Monaca longed to breathe that air again.

**Dark Continent**

The Dark Continent was a crescent-shaped landmass whose colors mainly consisted of black, red, or purple. The continent was forever shrouded in dark clouds, which would curse any airship that tried to land, so the only entrance was by sea. The waters around the island were infested with sea demons, but with Mandy's natural and powerful abilities, the demons bent to her whim, and by her orders, they would only allow official Boogey ships to enter the island.

Mandy had gone to an altar high up within the mountains, where she had view of the Divine Beasts in the distance. "The Sky Gods will have a hard time attacking us on this island." Creeper said confidently, viewing through a telescope. "Meanwhile, our Beasties will snipe them out of the sky. …Ah, look, Your Highness, it looks like Rā's and Cortez's ships are coming." He could see the _Black Skull_ and _Wonder_ sailing across the dark waves, a small fleet behind them. "That must mean Cortez rescued your daughter. Things are really taking a turn for us!"

"Then let's eliminate the Sky Gods as swiftly as possible. They should be the only ones who know that we have Skaios. As long as the other Emperors remain unaware, we'll have the advantage in a sneak attack. The only other problem is enabling the Divine Beasts to fly."

"Moooom! Moooom!" A male voice called out.

"Ugh…" Mandy groaned as a giant purple spider with friendly green eyes skittered up to Her Majesty.

_Mandy's adoptive son, a demon spider_

_JEFF_

"Hey, Mom, I was thinking, when we're finished destroying the Four Emperors, we should really do a surprise party for Dad!"

"Well, there's a thought that never even crossed my mind."

"Yeah, so I was wondering, should the color scheme be black and blue, black and white, or yellow and orange like your hair colors? Also, for cake, I know Dad likes chocolate, but do you think we should consider something more healthy for-"

Mandy put a finger to his mouth and said, "Jeff, why don't you leave the party preparations to me? Oh, and I'll be the one to surprise Billy. For now, just return to your post."

"Heheh, okay, Mom. I can tell you're as excited as I am!" The spider skittered off.

"Sigh… he's a good kid. Oof!"

An Anti-Fairy landed on her head like a dead bird. "Ouch… sorry, Queen Mandy."

"Are you drunk or something?" she asked, grabbing him off.

"N-No. My wings just stopped working, and I can't use magic!" The fairy waved his wand.

"Mandy, it's not just him!" Creeper yelled. "All the Anti-Fairies around the island are dropping!"

Angered and concerned, Mandy grabbed her phone and called, "Sivam, are you there?! Something's happening to your fairies! …Sivam?" There was static on the other end. "Grrr, her magic phone should have flawless reception. What in the world is happening?!"

"MANDY, THE SHIPS!"

There was a thundering of 'boom-boom-boom-boom-booms' in the distance, the flagships unloading cannons as figures flew out, roaring bravely as they charged onto the shore. "YAAAAAAHH!" Out of the _Wonder_ flew Cheren, Panini, and the Story Pirates, from the _Skull_ flew the Sports Star Pirates, and from the smaller ships came many more junior pirates, such as the New World Pirates (Troll KND), the Hope Pirates, and the GKND.

"The Nextgen Pirates! They took over the Commanders' ships?! Impossible!"

Mandy grabbed a microphone, her voice ringing out across the continent. "ALL PIRATES, subdue the Nextgen Pirates at all costs! Divine Beast pilots, if any of them come near you, eliminate them! We've come too far to lose now, for the glory and future of Hyrule, fight to your last breath!"


	27. Divine Punishment

**I'm only using Vah Ruta's theme for the boss fight because the other themes suck. XD**

* * *

**_Chapter 27: Divine Punishment_**

**Near the coast of Dark Continent**

"Well, gang, it seems like everyone else has already made it." Philip noticed. The Sky Dragons had used magic to disguise their ship as a Boogey vessel to approach the continent. "It won't be long until it's time to fight Mandy herself. We're counting on you, Kiki."

"I'm so nervous." Kiki said, her eyes fixed forward as she piloted the ship. "Do you really think I'm ready?"

"Of course." Phil replied confidently. "You're the only one who can. You've been tormented by Mandy's fearbending for so long that you've grown immune to it. Just make careful use of Light Spells and you'll defeat her in no time."

"You're right." Kiki nodded affirmably. "From the day I met Mandy-sama… this has been my destiny. All my friends are counting on me, so I need to face my fear. Because if I don't, then… WAIT A SECOND, WHEN DID WE DISCUSS THIS?!" Her mouth expanded as her eyes flooded with panic. "I CAN'T BEAT MANDY, I'M LIKE A TWIG COMPARED TO HER, she'll turn me into a freaking toothpick, KYAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Just believe in yourself and you can!" Oliver cheered.

"Belief is for suckers!"

"Hee hee hee!" Wendy giggled. "Either way, we need to do our very best to support everyone. I'm still exhausted from our battle, but I can at least grant healing charms where necessary."

…

A fleet of Sky God Pirates were closing in the continent and were in battle with a Boogey fleet. Amidst the chaos, Nagisa Shingetsu and a group of Monokumas were able to hijack an enemy ship and sail over the sea of monsters without detection. The boy's heart was racing at the sight of the war taking place. How was he to rescue Skaios in all this mess?!

"No… calm down." Nagisa told himself. "All you need to do is study the situation… and inform the others. We'll get Skaios back. You just need to stay calm. Monaca… is counting on you…"

The citizens of Hyrule were all gathered on segments of the mountain to watch the conflict from a safe distance. "Queen Mandy's fleet was hijacked by enemy pirates?" a Hylian man asked in worry.

"What if they take over the Divine Beasts?!" a Rito woman panicked.

"We must have faith in Lord Mandy's soldiers!" a Zora man said. "Our queen will not let these invaders have their way!"

"Queen Mandy, we believe in you!" cheered a Kokiri girl.

"If she could defeat a god, and the Evil King Ganon himself, then nothing can stop her!" a Goron roared.

_"QUEEN MANDY, LEAD HYRULE TO VICTORY!"_

"Pipe down and quit worrying!" the queen yelled. She and Creeper were on a wide-round platform near the top of the mountains. A huge flagpole towered above them, on which the Boogeyman was tied. "Our Divine Beasts are the strongest on the planet!"

"Mandy-sama!" Koko ran up, carrying a hot bowl of soup. "I cooked your favorite to relax your tummy! I know you probably aren't nervous, but it's still a great confidence booster!"

"Eh, why not?" Mandy sat down and decided to enjoy the meal.

"Also, um… in case Yuzu-san is down there, you told the pirates not to hurt her, right?"

"Of course, don't worry." Mandy sighed. "If she's that great of a chef, she'll look better in my kitchen. The two of you together will bring shame to the Big Mom Pirates."

"We will never ever disappoint you, Mandy-sama! !" Koko cried from the praise.

As soon as the Nextgen Pirates landed on the shore, they all scattered in different directions. Cheren Uno and Panini were racing toward a mountain range, the Supreme Leader declaring, "I can sense Aunt Mandy up there. Let's head straight for the goal, Panini!"

"Shouldn't we wait for the back-up first?"

"Whaddya mean? They're here right now!"

A King Dodongo stormed up to the pair, ready to blast a meteor-size fireball, but a large crab claw grabbed the top of its gaping mouth from behind and hauled it overhead. Karkat Vantas slammed the lizard into the ground before running to join them. "I just hope this goes better than the LAST time we teamed up!" Karkat shouted (see what I did there?).

"You said you learned Haki too, didn't you?" Cheren asked.

"Yeah, and I ripped these Clawsickles right off Tamatoa's stupid body." The troll twirled the large sickles in his hands.

"You ain't starting the party without me, are you?" Killua Zoldyck was skating up to them on his board.

"Who's this jackass?"

"Wow, nice first impression, rude-ass. Cheren, I was asked to give this to you." Killua tossed him a phone.

"Huh? Index?" The nun was displayed on the screen.

_"Nice to see you again, Cheren! Man, you've gotten a lot brighter since I saw you."_

"Eh… okay?" Cheren wasn't sure how to interpret that comment.

_"I mean the Rukh! There's a lot more floating around you than before. They're extremely attracted to you."_

"Well, I am very attractive." This remark earned a disbelieved glare from those around him.

_"Just listen, my lightbending can command the Rukh even through screens, and they can make you stronger. But it won't last very long, so I'll only help you when you absolutely need it. For now, I would keep Killua with you also since he knows Haki."_

"Good idea. The three of us together should definitely be a match for Mandy."

"I knew I should've learned Haki." Panini sighed, noticing she was left out of that equation. "Why don't ya be a brave boy and fight her solo?"

"'Cause I'm not stupid, Panini. Nor am I Sheila. No one should fight the Emperors by their selves. Still, having too many attack at once will risk more injury, not to mention there's still a ton of strong enemies out here, so I need everyone else to hold off Mandy's minions. (And by 'minions,' I mean the citizens of Hyrule.)"

All other operatives were running in the directions of the Divine Beasts. "This is Hange to all operatives!" declared the scientist, en route to Naboris. "Does everyone remember the weak points of their respective targets?"

_"AYE!"_

"The Divine Beasts use a mixture of their own chi and their pilots' chi. You must cut off their power supplies and detain the pilots to the best of your abilities. This is Queen Mandy's last line of defense, so we must win! Today, we take down an Emperor!" (Play "Attacking Vah Ruta" from _Breath of the Wild_!)

_Boss/Stage 31: The Divine Beasts_

_Mission: Defeat the Divine Beasts!_

"I still can't believe that old hag captured the captain." Masaru Daimon said, channeling fire to his ankles to use as jet boosters as he raced toward Vah Ruta. "But if it's true, we'll make you pay, Mandy! Your giant robots are going to the scrap heap!"

"Only if you can get there first!" A massive cat composed of green and red flames whooshed past, Yosafire Holior on its back.

"WHAT THE-?! How d'you make something like that?!"

"Years of practice and burning my own butt!"

"Darn it, I wanna ride, too!"

"Ugh, fine!" Yosafire slowed down to grab Masaru and lift him on.

"YOWCH OUCH, IT'S HOT! I'll just sit up here!" Masaru leapt onto Yosaf's shoulders.

"Geez, who am I, your mom?! …Uh-oh, here it comes!" They dodged to the right when Vah Ruta unleashed a giant gush of water. The Flamey Kitty was now scampering across a shore of shallow water, requiring Yosaf to input more chi to keep it stable. Her creation was able to tear through the ice blocks that Vah Ruta conjured, and when the beast hurled spiked iceballs, Masaru shot them down with sapphire flames. They were getting too close, so the great titan swung its trunk across the air, summoning a wave from the sea to drown the firebenders.

But the wave was drawn back by Melody and Yuta, so Ruta decided to retake control of the water and attempt to pound the benders with Water Fists. While it was distracted, Masaru and Yosafire were able to get beneath the beast, holding hands and using Rocket Boost to launch skyward. They landed on the elephant's side and jumped to the first generator. Masaru whipped out a can of oil and poured it on the generator, then jumped away as they set fire to it. _"ARROOOO!"_ The generator combusted with green and blue flames, preventing moisture from being sapped into it as its waterfall stopped. The duo went to poor oil on the second, burning it with another great burst of Fire Chi. _"ARRRRROOOOOOO!"_

Vah Ruta rumbled so violently that the firebenders were thrown off. Its left generators remained aflame, so it tried to bring up water to douse them, only for Melody and Yuta to take hold of that water and force it back down. Ruta stomped the ground and banished the two with waves. It saw Masaru and Yosafire running back, so it stirred the water at their feet to sweep them off and freeze them against the ground. It brought its mighty trunk down upon them, but Melody recovered and skated up just in time to rescue them. The firebenders were able to grab hold of the trunk and climb up, Ruta raising and swinging it violently.

Masaru nearly went flying off, but he grabbed onto Yosafire's tail, the troll yelping, but keeping a firm grip on the trunk. Ruta decided to fling its trunk up and then bring it back down, but in bringing it up, the benders let go and flew above the beast's back. As they fell, Ruta sprayed rain from its trunk, turning it into ice shards and making them fall like bullets. The benders released fire as shields, but some of the ice shards were able to get through and cut them. Meanwhile, the waterbenders were now skiing circles around Ruta, using bending to amass all the water off the ground and dry the area around Ruta.

The beast knew its first threat were the firebenders, so it aimed its trunk at the burning generators. "How do we stop it?!" Yosafire asked.

"We don't." Masaru smirked. Water gushed out of the trunk, but as soon as it hit the burning oil, the flames combusted into flaming towers! "Pouring water on an oil fire just makes it worse. Believe me, I know."

"Ahhh! Now I can pass science class!" With that, they went to pour the remaining oil cans over the last two generators, and they both went up in flames. _"ARRRRRROOOOOOOO…"_

The despairing cries of a burning elephant would usually bring people to tears, but the Nextgen Pirates felt only satisfaction as this robotic monstrosity burned with colorful embers. Vah Ruta tried to take back the water that Melody and Yuta were dragging back to the shore, but the humans maintained a tight grip on their element. Masaru and Yosafire slipped into an opening on the beast to escape the intense heat. "Hee hee! ARSON!" The two high-fived.

"Oh, you done messed up now!" They faced a red Zora woman with jellyfish hair. Her glittery fins reflected the light from the disco ball in the room. "Ain't NO ONE set Ludy Juny's dance floor on fire! I'mma show you twerps the wrong side of a Zora's booteh!" She used her bending to create Water Dancers, which whipped extendable notes at them.

Yosafire ran far back and sent a tiny beam of Heat Vision from her eyes. The heat touched her glasses and became magnified, creating powerful twin beams that cut through the dancers, reducing them to steam. Juny evaded the Heat Vision, but Masaru ran through the steamed dancers to throw a punch at the Zora. Juny retaliated with a Water Whip, but as Masaru reeled back, he threw a flaming baseball. Juny snorted at how epically he missed, but the ball poofed behind her head and hit her. She willed the dancers to grab Masaru to try and drown him, then conjured a water shield to defend from Yosafire's fire breath.

Masaru willed his chi to heat up and was able to escape the steaming water, leaping for an aerial kick, but Juny grabbed his ankle and threw him. His flaming shoe fell off, and it poofed to kick the side of her head. Yosafire ran to grab her partner by the wrists, whirling Masaru with his body aflame. They became a fiery tornado and chopped down the Water Dancers, so Juny brought up a large wave to cool them. Yosafire hurled Masaru through the wave, the boy grabbing the Zora's head, flipping, and slamming her in the floor. Yosafire grabbed Masaru's ankles and continued spinning, Juny whirling with them as she grew ever drier from the heat. "MASA-YOSA-FIRE DANCE!" They smashed Juny into the wall, knocking the fried dancer out.

…

Weiss Schnee was skiing gracefully toward Vah Rudania, the salamander mounted on a ground littered with cracks of lava under the only sun patch on the island. She had two guests with her: Weiss held the hand of an angel in gray clothing named Froze, who wielded a magic wand with a block, Lego-like top. Holding onto Weiss' back was Callie, the Inkling wielding a Rainmaker. Weiss guided her partner on her ever-extending Ice Road, going around the lava. Rudania willed the lava to rise out and whip at the duo, but with quick concentrations of magic, Froze froze the tips of the lava whips into stone.

"We're lucky to have gotten the smallest beast, aren't we?" Weiss asked half-humorously.

"It's still quite massive compared to us. Don't get cocky." Froze replied.

The ground at Rudania's feet melted from the heat, the beast drawing in the lava and opening its mouth. The girls halted and cast constant beams of ice to intercept the gush of lava, pouring all they had into stopping it from breaching through. When it finally stopped, the lava stream had become an awkward, cone-shaped tongue sticking out of the mouth, weighing the salamander down for a bit as the girls skied to its left. "Okay, I'm going for it now!" Callie declared, aiming the Rainmaker skyward and launching.

A small cloud was formed above Rudania's back, raining magenta ink and covering its solar panels. Flamethrowers activated to burn the ink, but the icebenders were freezing the ground around the two left feet. Rudania aimed its tail to shoot meteors, the girls sliding away to have more evasion room, but the beast melted the ice around its feet. Rudania erected fire spires around itself, launching them at the group. Weiss took the lead and conjured an Ice Knight, using its frosty sword to slice the spires as they neared. The other spires would circle around to the front to be launched toward the group, but Weiss was consistent in cutting them.

"Do you really have to create the whole knight?" Callie asked. "All you really need is the sword."

"There's power in aesthetic. Most benders don't know that."

"Yeah, just ask Yosafire." Froze replied, thinking of her Flamey Kitty. The knight vanished after the spires were dealt with, so the girls returned to its left feet. "We need stronger ice. Frozen Yogurt!" She molded yogurt from her wand and enveloped the first foot within it before freezing. Callie shot another blast of Ink Rain to cover up the solar panels, so when the beast tried to shoot fire down at the group, it resulted in a weak attempt. Froze then smothered the 2nd foot in yogurt, the trio having to retreat afterward as the ink was melted off the panels and it blasted meteors from the tail.

The tail tried to melt off the yogurt, but Froze created a giant snowman and had it bounce over to clog up the tail. The snow quickly melted, but Rudania was spewing lava from its mouth, willing it to flow to the feet to melt the yogurt. The trio skied around to the front and cooled the lava, the beast retaliating by shooting Heat Vision at them. Callie shot out ink, which Weiss froze, then Froze used magic to reshape the ink into a flat shape, making it as shiny and reflective as a mirror. The beams bounced off the mirror, Froze redirecting them skyward. They continued to the right feet, with Froze molding yogurt over the first one. Callie needed to recharge her ink, the others using an ice shield to defend from Fire Rain, and afterwards Callie sent another Ink Rain to muck up the solar panels.

The tail aimed at the group once more, but its meteors were remarkably smaller, Weiss dispersing them with snowballs that she willed to explode. The back flamethrowers dispersed the ink once more, but Froze was already freezing yogurt over the last foot. The benders used Ice Boost to lift them all up to the back. Callie recharged her ink and whipped out twin guns, spinning around the solar panels and spreading ink everywhere. The girls froze the flame ducts, with only weak flames failing to melt through. Cold in the feet and the back, Vah Rudania gave a soft, _"Oink…oink…oiiiiinnnk…"_ before falling asleep.

"It makes a pig sound?" Callie asked. The others shrugged before finding an opening to the beast, going in to find the pilot: a giant Goron kid named Gollin.

"HEY. My beast isn't moving." He spoke loudly. "ARE YOU REPAIRMEN?"

"No, we're here to relieve you of duty." Weiss replied. "You can go now."

"QUEEN MANDY SAID, IF ANYONE SAID THAT, BURN THEM." With that, Gollin curled into a ball, emerald flames around him, and spun rapidly. He shot at them, but they scattered different directions. Gollin uncurled to refocus on them, during which Weiss conjured an Ice Hornet to stab his belly with an icicle stinger. Gollin melted the hornet in fire and spun his arms, conjuring fire-bowling balls and throwing them. The balls spun around the room, trying to hit their targets. Callie shut her eyes as one was about to burn her, but Froze defended her. Weiss dodged the other, but then Gollin rolled over and pinned her in his hand.

"'KAY. I'LL BURN YOU NOW." But Gollin didn't get the chance as Froze shoved a giant spoon of yogurt in his throat. "MMM. WHAT'S THIS? IT'S GOOD."

"Then have more." Froze shoved more conjured yogurt into the Goron's belly, Gollin happily munching and swallowing. His belly was delighted by the tasty sweets, but once he was full, he was sleepy. "I'M FULL. GOOD NIGHT." He curled up and fell asleep.

"I wonder if I'd be good at babysitting?" Weiss asked herself.

"Hey, look in there." Callie pointed to the main core, seeing a beating heart. "Do you think we should… take that?"

"Is it supposed to be Rudania's heart? Hmm… I suppose we could freeze it to preserve it."

…

George King and Jataro Kemuri were riding the Heart Star with Makava, whose expert piloting helped them evade Vah Medoh's lasers. "Vah Medoh has three propellers on the end of each wing, with one propeller at the base of each wing." Makava recapped the intel. "George, you'll have to stop them one at a time so Jataro can mold his clay around them."

"My Stopping skills are finally paying off!" George declared.

"If I was on the ground," Jataro began, "I could just use my Window Power to squeeze Medoh between my fingers."

"It can still use its airbending to cut your fingers." Makava replied. "Besides, it's fast, so you'd have to keep retaking photos."

A powerful gust tried to blow the ship back, so Makava dove it downward to go under the gust, arching upward and stomping the gas to close in on the first base propeller. She quickly stomped the brake and stopped the ship, opening the windshield as George channeled his chi to Stop the propeller. Jataro bent clay-like rock from his Infi-Cube and began to mold it around the blades. Wind blasts tried to hit them, but Makava evaded while still keeping in range of the propeller, though George was straining to keep his Stop intact. Jataro completely covered the gaps between the blades and hardened the clay, turning the propeller into a stone circle.

George could release the Stop, and though the propeller resumed spinning, its air circulation was muted with the clay over it. Medoh swiped Air Slices at the ship, Makava shutting the windshield and barrel-rolling to escape from its wrath. Medoh formed a tornado and tried to suck the Heart Star toward the center of it. They opened the windshield so Jataro could take a picture of the whirlwind, in which he could reach an expanded hand in and grab the tornado. The strong wind sliced up his skin, but he was able to stop the wind flow enough for the Heart Star to go to the second inner propeller.

"Couldn't one of us shrink down, you put us through that photo, and we become giant?" George asked.

"Only my body can fit through." Jataro replied. "And I'd have to get naked to fit completely…"

"Forget I asked." Once the ship was close, George used Stop on the propeller again; it was spinning slightly faster, so he needed a touch more chi to keep it still.

"Wait, George, can't you just slow it down a little bit?" Makava asked. "Don't waste too much strength holding it still."

"Good idea!" The propeller began to move at a slower pace, in which Jataro could hold the mold of clay in place while the blades swung by to collect it, spreading trails to each other until Jataro was able to completely cover it with clay. Another gust forced the ship away, and Medoh formed smaller tornadoes to throw at them. Jataro snapped another photo to wave the tornadoes away with a giant hand, but Medoh shot lasers to burn the hand, forcing Jataro to pull back. Makava steered the ship toward the end of the right wing.

A meek voice sounded from Medoh, its Rito pilot, Quinn. _"Oh, dear, I'm losing altitude slightly. Let's see you try to stop my fans while I'm constantly rotating. D'oh, I hope I don't get nauseous."_ Medoh began to rotate, its propellers drawing away. Makava U-turned to go for the left wing instead, so Quinn quickly twisted it the other way, but Makava turned again, so Quinn changed direction. The pilot decided to make Vah Medoh fly away, blasting cyclone tunnels that Makava evaded. She stomped the gas to fly straight for the right wing, her ship's speed faster than Medoh, so the beast rotated again.

Makava then stopped the ship to let the left wing rotate over them. "He'll just keep spinning, so I'll Slow them all at once!" George slowed all three wing fans, causing all the wind to blast from the right wing. _"WHOOOAA!"_ Because the right fans had to spin faster to make up for the weakened ones, the entire beast flipped! Makava immediately steered down and turned the ship sideways to land its bottom against the wing. Vah Medoh was completely vertical, but when Jataro snapped a photo going up its underside, he reached a fist through to bang the beast, causing it to flip further until it was upside-down. "And release!" George released the left fans.

The wings were blowing straight upward, pushing Vah Medoh into the ground. _"AAAAAHH!"_ Quinn fell into the ceiling and struggled to regain balance and control. The Heart Star remained airborne as Jataro got on the roof, snapped a photo of the squirming bird, then dug his giant fingers into the ground around it to bend earth up over the propellers. Vah Medoh struggled helplessly, its wings pinned and air flow ceased. The three flew down and entered the beast, locating the dorky Rito pilot in the control center.

"This is horrible! Becoming the Divine Beast's pilot was an honor! It was the greatest thing to have ever happened to me, AND YOU RUINED IT! They'll never hire me again! I-I…I…I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" The nerd's feathers spiked, whipping his wings violently and cutting their skin with bladed wind. George slowed Quinn down to let Makava get closer, but the Rito got free and clashed his wings with her blades, both surprisingly equal in sharpness.

Makava leapt away and tossed her right sword, Quinn dodging right, then Makava ran to that direction. The Rito halted and whirled his wings, sending a rotating, fan-like Air Slice. Makava cut the air in a circly fashion to disperse the wind, then extended her hand to summon her other sword back. "YOW!" Quinn yelped, the blade cutting his hip. Makava then ran up him, sliced his front in an 'X' fashion while throwing her swords, then she got behind, called her swords back, and cut his back in another 'X' upon their return. The Rito fell unconscious as Makava sheathed her blades in a cross fashion.

(Before I forget, Makava dressed as a Rito for Halloween, so this was a reference.)

"Hey… what's that spine-lookin' thingy?" Jataro pointed at a spine in the upside-down generator. "I bet I could use it for art… Can I take it?"

"Be my guest." George shrugged.

…

Hange was driving a Zero Cycle toward Vah Naboris, Kodama in the sidecar. By stomping its hooves, lightning was channeled through the ground toward the cycle, but they used fireworks attached to the side to make the bike jump the shockwaves. The camel's humps shot lightning beams into the ground and moved them toward the cyclers, Hange's swift steering swerving around them. Kodama loaded her strongest fireworks and launched them at the glowing hooves, which sparked as the electricity faltered. "That's some hella ammunition in those flashy missiles!" Hange praised.

"I always go for colorful, but deadly!" Kodama winked. They drove circles around the hooves, the pyrotechnician launching a considerable amount of fireworks at each one as the beast's knees bent in weakness. When it was low enough, Hange grabbed Kodama's arm and launched her grapplers up to the base of the legs, re-launching and hooking around the body, while Kodama maneuvered them with Jetworks to evade lightning strikes. They got to the top of the back hump, where Kodama launched Cheeseworks to completely drench the antenna in sticky cheese, stopping its electrical flow.

The camel rose to full height as the front hump charged lightning, the duo jumping off, swinging with grapplers to weaken their fall until they could land back on the Zero Cycle. They zoomed away to avoid a powerful strike of lightning, then electrical spheres went sent to home in on them. Kodama launched Iceworks to discharge the spheres until Hange could make a turn and return to the beast. More fireworks flew at the hooves, but all four of them surged energy into the ground, causing it to glow. They used a Rocket Jump and struggled to remain hovering over the electric ground, but it wore off just before the hover did.

Kodama was able to ruin the back hooves, but the front ones began glowing as the left one whipped at the cyclers, sending aerial shockwaves. They used fireworks to speed the cycle away and get out of range of the lightning. Since it was too dangerous to get close, Kodama had to launch fireworks from afar, targeting the right hoof that was still grounded. It suffered enough damage, forcing Naboris to only stand on the left front hoof. The camel willed Lightning Rain to surround it, making sure they couldn't get through to the hoof. The duo drove closer and launched fireworks above the hoof to disrupt the lightning surrounding it, then blasted fireworks at the hoof until it was defeated.

Kodama's quick handiwork brought Naboris to its knees, so Hange swung them both up to the back of the beast. They evaded lightning strikes once more and arrived at the top of the front hump, covering the antenna in Cheeseworks. "That should halt its charging. Let's start tearing up the inside!"

"WHEEEEE!" Kodama cheered with glee as Hange flew them stylishly into an opening. The pilot was a short Gerudo girl, Chief Riju.

"SURRENDER, Riju!" Hange trained a sword at her, grinning ecstatically. "You're about to go up for ransom!"

"I will not be defeated by you, traitor!" Riju smiled passionately, drawing her Scimitar of the Seven, as well as the golden shield Daybreaker. "Queen Mandy will be victorious!"

"RAAAAAH!" Both Gerudo clashed blades with terrific power and passion. Kodama giggled, sat down, and enjoyed the show. She felt no hostility between these two, they were just good friends who probably tested their metal every day. "TAKE THIS!" Hange stabbed her Haki sword, but Riju used a Shield Bash to send the momentum back into Hange, dizzying the older Gerudo as Riju then zapped her with electricity. "Nee-hee-hee-hee! That was a bad IDEA!" The electric invigorated her nerves, and Hange attacked with monstrous speed.

"Hey, you girls wanna come beat up Jinta with us later?" Kodama asked.

"That your token boy toy?!" Hange asked.

"Yep!"

"Sounds good to me!" Riju replied.

"Sweet! Well, I'll just start cheesing the wires if you don't mind. …Say, what's that brain?" Kodama noticed a crackling thunder brain inside the generator.

"Oh, that?" Riju asked. "That's Skaios' brain, Mandy gave it to me to power Naboris."

"Sk-Skaios?!" (End song.)

For a reason Mandy couldn't understand, all four Divine Beasts were collapsing on the ground. Her head swelled with aggravation, but did not allow this to show. "…What pieces of junk."

"AYAAAARRRRRGH!" Creeper expressed enough panic for both of them. "WHAT ARE THOSE IDIOTS DOING?! Those beasts took down a god, yet they can't handle a few measly brats at their feet?!"

"Mandy-sama, why are the big animals fainting?!" Koko yelled. "Will they still protect us? Koko is worried!"

"Quiet. It looks like I'll be relying on the Fifth Beast after all. …After I deal with those little pests." (Play "Life Will Change" from _Persona 5_!)

Cheren's group raced up the mountain path as if they were students late for school. Whenever demons tried to intercept them, the group would quickly knock them down and keep running. However, once they entered a large field within the mountain, a horde of Moblin and Lizalfos charged, roaring passionately! Cheren held Panini's hand, the boys kicking on their Observation Haki as they swiftly ducked and dodged under the crowd of demons. "Get out of the way!" Karin Kurosaki swooped down in her ghost form, kicking her Soul Soccer to brutally bash their skulls in. "Can't you see they're in a hurry?!"

Lynels were mounted on the peaks, ready to loose Shock Arrows, but they were blasted by Soul Beams cast by Sector REAP. "Sorry, but I kind of owe that boy a favor." Neku stated. "I forgot to tell him 'Thanks.'"

"I didn't forget, but I'm certain he'll be grateful for the assistance." Joshua remarked, the angel stylishly dodging a Lynel's arrows before flying to stab it with his sword.

Cheren's group was able to continue up the mountain path, but a giant spider-web was strung up within a trench area. "You bullies aren't getting any closer to my mom!" Jeff declared, mounting himself on the web. "No matter what you do to me, I will not move!"

Karkat got his cellphone and called, "Hey Rawberry, I found a giant spider. You want first dibs?"

They heard what sounded like a motorcycle in the distance, but it was actually Rawberry Preserves, zooming up the mountain on her own feet and halting as soon as she spotted Jeff. Her eyes widened with lust, drooling tongue sticking out. "…Uh-oh." said Jeff. Immediately, his four eyes saw nothing but the inside of Rawberry's mouth. "AAAAAAHH!"

Panini shot fire to burn down the web, leaving the horrific one-sided fight to resolve itself. Queen Mandy shook her head in disappointment. "Well, he was good while he lasted. Sigh, I guess I'm screwed."

Though Creeper could detect her sarcasm, this entire situation had him both worried and frustrated. Azula was hospitalizing and imprisoned on Nextgen H.Q.. Princess Cindy was probably up there by now, too. Rā's and his assassins were all bound and gagged on their own ship. Sivam is depowered, shrunken, and helpless in a butterfly net, her Anti-Fairies fleeing like wingless bats. Cortez was being held at scythe-point by Death the Kid, and the Divine Beasts were collapsed heaps of ancient metal on the ground, their pilots tied up, except Riju, who was merely relaxing to let the show play out.

"Sigh… I have no other choice." Creeper said with conviction. And so, with a terrific leap, the green demon landed in a small field, just in time to intercept Cheren's group. "You have done well to make it this far, Nextgen Pirates, but I will not allow you to get an inch closer. NOW… YOU MUST FACE ME!" Two giant Sheikah Tech miniguns sprung out of his pockets! "?!" Cheren, Killua, and Karkat had already run past him. "JUST YOU?!" he yelled at Panini.

"Time to see which of us is the better sidekick! FIRE BUNNY FURY!" Panini's flames shaped around her like a rabbit!

_Sub-boss: Royal adviser to the queen, CREEPER_

Panini dashed forth, completely avoiding Creeper's laser bullets and diving at him with a Tornado Tackle. Creeper positioned the right gun as a shield, forcing Panini to jump back, and he used the left gun to shoot, Pan dashing to the side to evade. The Fire Bunny punched rapid fireballs at the right gun, making it too hot to hold as Creeper dropped it. He aimed the left gun and unloaded more bullets, but as Panini would keep running sideways, he stopped to aim in front of her, almost tricking her into running into the rounds. Pan quickly halted and rushed the other way, but Creeper shot in her path. On impulse, Panini jumped into the air, but Creeper blasted skyward. Shooting puffs of fire from her feet, Panini maneuvered around the air, evading the spire of bullets before shooting to the ground.

Creeper couldn't re-aim his gun in time before the rabbit leapt forth for a fiery foot to the face, the demon bouncing backward and dropping his minigun. Creeper whipped out an Ancient Sword, slashing it like a lightsaber, but Panini swiftly dodged it before leaping to stamp Creeper in the chest. He quickly recovered and dealt a slash to Pan's stomach, the bunny yelping and leaping back. Creeper grabbed a Sheikah Bazooka and launched homing energy balls, Panini jumping away from their wide explosions.

Panini decided to bravely scamper forward, ducking under high energy balls while jumping low ones, her speed dodging their homing trajectory as they exploded behind her. Creeper grabbed the Ancient Sword for more whipping slashes of blue light, Panini's punches countering the blade and enduring the pain. Creeper grunted as the blade grew hotter with each impact, forced to throw the weapon away, but he couldn't defend himself from a kick to the crotch. Creeper bounced back again and used a Sheikah Helipack to fly skyward. He used the bazooka to rain more explosive shots down, and Panini evaded them as she air-jumped her way to the demon.

Panini seemed less like a bunny and more like a frog, kicking back repeatedly as she "swam" through the air. Creeper flew over the edge of the peak, knowing her Fury will have to wear off and she'll take the fall. Panini knew this, too, so she dropped to land on the edge, squatting and channeling immense chi to her feet. Creeper charged his bazooka and launched a larger energy sphere, knowing she would not be able to jump straight at him with it in the way. But he was mistaken: Panini instead flipped upside-down and used the surged chi in her feet to kick the sphere straight back. "WHAT?!" Creeper blasted another shot, destroying the larger sphere before it could reach, though the explosion blew him back slightly.

Then, Panini used another great surge to leap with the speed of a cannon, Creeper screaming as she flew right through the explosion. Her green eyes flared with madness as she pounced the demon, holding his arms and planting her boots against him for rapid, burning bunny kicks. Creeper's green skin grew riddled with burning bruises, until Panini stopped. With both boots together, flames shaped like bunny paws, one final kick banished Creeper to the shores of the island.

Nagisa Shingetsu set foot on the dark island with fear in his heart. Already, it seemed the pirates had fired something in his direction. "AAAAAHH!" He braced for the impact, but the projectile merely hit the ground and scraped along before stopping at his feet. He recognized the burned form as Creeper, Mandy's adviser at Shipwreck Cove. Confusion became him as Nagisa wondered what caused Creeper to end up like this, and from such a distance.

"HIYAH!" Nagisa heard a familiar battle cry, looking left to see Kotoko kicking the helmets off of Darknuts, while Morgiana squished their heads with mighty legs.

"Kotoko?!"

The girl gasped and looked over. "NAGISA!"

"What, what's happened to Nagisa?!" Morg asked, facing the same direction. "Uh…" Indeed, the boy looked like Nagisa, but… something was off. …Yes, he was much shorter.

The two friends ran to rejoin each other as Nagisa asked, "How did you get here?"

"It's a long story, but I think we have a chance of taking down Yonko Mandy!"

"We…We do?!" The very idea filled Nagisa with hope.

Cheren, Killua, and Karkat raced up the final set of stairs, dark torches alighting at the sides. They halted before the edge of an abyss, an eerie gust of wind blowing skyward. Cheren shared a glance with Killua, who nodded confidently, then to Karkat, who rolled his eyes and mentally said, 'Cut the sentimental crap and let's just fight the boss.' So with that, they jumped into the wind and let their selves fly!

"YAAAAAAAAHHH!" The boys flew several meters above the platform and above Mandy. The queen merely looked at them with disbelief, like a woman mildly annoyed by the antics of immature boys. Cheren aimed the sword down, letting gravity claim him with Mandy as the destination.

"KOKO WILL PROTECT MANDY-SAMA!" The young Sheikah leapt forth to intercept Cheren's blade.

Regardless, the boy's resolve was unwavering. He would puncture Queen Mandy, even if he had to cut through this obstacle. When Koko understood this, she felt strong regret in her decision. She was about to fly directly into the tip of the Master Sword, and Cheren showed no signs of stopping. Koko knew it was the end, and wanted to cry and apologize to her late mother, but there was no time.

Mandy smacked the child out of the air like a bat hitting a baseball, allowing herself to be greeted with Cheren's sword instead.


	28. Thank You, Aunt Mandy

**I set a quota for this battle, I think I met it.**

* * *

**_Chapter 28: Thank You, Aunt Mandy_**

As Cheren expected, Mandy split her own body using Logia, then floated away from his sword to reform herself. "If you think I'm going to show you mercy, like I usually do, you are starkly mistaken, Cheren."

Koko weakly helped herself up, facing the queen with weeping eyes. "Mandy-sama… you saved Koko's life."

"Koko! Get down here!" yelled Dorian, her father. "Those boys are dangerous!"

"You heard him, Koko. Get! And don't ever try to take a blow for me again!" Mandy ordered.

"Koko will cook you the greatest cake ever, Mandy-sama!" The Sheikah eagerly jumped off the edge.

Cheren, Killua, and Karkat readied their weapons. "Aunt Mandy… I don't know if your whole shtick is legit, but I don't care, anymore. I'm not going to ask you for help or surrender to you. You and those Emperors caused nothing but pain and despair for my operatives. You're ruining the worlds we worked so hard to save!"

"Cheren, wasn't your greatest wish for all children to live in peace?" Mandy inquired. "Why would it matter if you had to surrender to me? I wouldn't have captured your operatives if they didn't try to fight me first, but if you worked for me, I could guarantee peace for-"

"Shut. The. HELL. Up." Karkat interrupted. "It ain't a matter of living in peace, pride, or whatever! It's a matter of 'We fuckin' own this world'! We designed it with our own brains and you're nothing but an Idea Thief!"

"Talk about being full of yourself." Killua remarked. "But me, I just wanna find out where you hid Gon. So, let's get started."

_"Master Cheren,"_ Fi's voice echoed from the sword, _"Mandy's Power Level measures up to 23,848. Your Level of 7,042, Killua's 5,083, and Karkat's 6,969 give you an approximate 70% chance of victory."_

"That's my lucky number." Cheren's glare was as sharp as his blade. "You're not the only one who cares about their people, Aunt Mandy. So, let's find out whose care is stronger." (Play "Rivers in the Desert" from _Persona 5_!)

_Title Match: Emperor of the Boogey Pirates, "Grim Glare" MANDY MCKENZIE_

Cheren ran up for the first attack, Mandy drawing a cutlass to counter his quick swinging. He rolled behind for a Parry Attack, Mandy still blocking, so Cheren resumed his assault. The others were now behind the queen, so Killua studied her to plan his move. He threw a Haki-imbued yo-yo, but a demon hand erected from Mandy's back and smacked it away, then it stretched to try and grab him. Killua Shaved away, leaving various afterimages in attempt to confuse Mandy, who was otherwise distracted by Cheren. Multiple arms grew out of her body, all reaching for the many Killuas, scaring the boy as he barely dodged some by a hair's breadth, and Karkat had to evade some hands as well.

Cheren could tell it was difficult to focus on three opponents at once, even if her eyes were directly on him, so in the midst of clashing, he thrusted his Mirror Shield and knocked the sword out of her hand, following with a diagonal slash. Mandy divided her body to dodge, then grabbed his sword to lift and slam Cheren into the—Karkat caught Cheren in his Clawsickle, immediately swinging him and Mandy overhead, leaving Killua to thrust up and stab her belly with Haki Finger Pistols. Though he left no wound on her durable body, it was still a successful first attack.

Mandy screamed and blew the boys away. Though she was robbed of her sword, the queen formed monstrous mouths around her body, all spitting Fear Spheres in all directions. The boys hid behind Cheren, who kept his shield ready to bounce them back. However, the spheres merely circled around to hit them, including the ones from mouths that weren't even facing the boys. Quick-thinking Haki was required to sense from where balls would come from, with Cheren not needing to twist his whole body and simply hold the shield in whatever direction necessary.

The Fear Chi was amassing in the mirror, which was glowing red and black. Killua whipped a yo-yo at Mandy, who merely evaded its grasp, but Karkat was running behind, enduring the Fear Spheres as he whacked a Clawsickle at Mandy. The queen flew upward, to where Killua tossed his 2nd yo-yo, Mandy dodging down diagonal, and that was when Cheren released all the Fear back at her. There was so much that it blocked her vision, but she merely allowed it back into her Logia body, questioning Cheren's intent in—he had passed the shield to Killua, who kept it shooting at Mandy while Cheren ran to shoot a Light Arrow into the shield. The magnified arrow bounced off, through the fear-smog, and shocked Mandy with light.

Cheren lay three strong strikes against Her Majesty, but once the light wore off, she kicked the boy painfully in the stomach. Killua kicked a Tempest at her head, but Mandy ducked, shooting a Scare Stare, but Killua merely closed his eyes and relied on Haki to sense her. "?!" To his shock, Mandy's aura possessed glaring eyes, able to puncture his eyelids and trap Killua in a nightmare. Killua had the vision of a black-haired man with creepy, soulless eyes, recognizing it as his brother, Illumi. Illumi poofed around the dimension, trying to grab Kill, who could do little but dodge.

Cheren tried to shoot a Light Arrow at the groveling Killua, but Mandy zipped up for a punch, Cheren dodging to shoot the arrow at her, but Mandy split her body. She grabbed his neck and began to choke, but Karkat was able to catch the arrow in a claw and throw it at Killua, waking him. The assassin lashed a vertical Tempest at Mandy, who merely held Cheren to block it, but then Killua leapt to throw the Mirror Shield through the Tempest's wave. Since it didn't have Haki, it merely flew through, but Mandy's vision was distorted enough to where Cheren could cut her arm and escape her grasp.

Mandy flew away from the boys, spreading Fear Chi along the ground like spilling liquid. It flowed like rivers and homed in on the boys, catching Karkat first as a spire of fear sprouted up and trapped him in a nightmare: his ancestor, Kankri was there, beginning to spew hundreds of text boxes' worth of dialogue. In real-time, Karkat was clamping his ears and wriggling where he stood, but the Fear Chi was still homing on the others. Killua Shaved to escape the one after him, but seeing Cheren was about to be caught, the assassin hurried over to lift him on his shoulder, then used Moon Walks to float them above the ground where the fear couldn't touch them.

Mandy simply threw more Fear Spheres, Cheren bouncing them with the shield. He focused on Karkat and readied a Light Arrow, but Mandy simply extended an arm, grabbed Karkat, and threw him off the edge. Cheren jumped off Killua to slice down at Mandy, who knocked him away with a stretched-arm punch, then stretched to grab Killua as he ran to rescue Karkat. She only grabbed an afterimage, the assassin jumping off the edge and clambering along the side. Even in his nightmare state, Karkat was able to stick his claw to the side and hang on, so Killua was able to rescue him.

Cheren used Quick Perception to dodge Mandy's stretched arms, making his way to the queen and throwing slashes. She naturally divided herself, but his slow-motion vision was able to catch this and redirect his sword, landing a cut. He then flipped back to avoid a grab, then whipped out his bow for a Light Arrow. Mandy opened a hole in herself, but the arrow's true target was Karkat right behind her. The second he was out of his trance, the troll clapped his Clawsickles around Mandy, who dissolved into a Fear Puddle, slithered up, and rose to grab the troll's legs. Killua stabbed three Finger Pistols in her head, but Mandy endured as she slammed Karkat into him, flinging both boys away.

Cheren threw a Skyward Strike, Mandy evading and growing bladed shards of Fear Chi along her arms. She zipped at Cheren, who held his shield at the appropriate angles to block her. He had no way of backing up, not until Killua unloaded multiple Tempests, prompting Mandy to block them. Cheren could get away, or so he thought as Mandy extended an extra arm and tried to cut him with its own spikes. "Alright, time to use my mom's classic trick!" And so, Cheren utilized the Soul Surge, time slowing around him as he focused on the arm. With strong, precise slashes, he chopped down the arm a bit at a time, advancing toward the queen and clashing with her spiked arms directly. Their attacks were simultaneous and equal, but Mandy had no intent on opening a gap.

Karkat came from one angle and Killua's Tempest from another, so Mandy's only option was to dodge to Cheren's side, intending him to take the blow from either. Cheren kept focused on Mandy, his Soul Surge active, though the shield on his back was in perfect position to block the Tempest. Karkat, still in motion, swung a Clawsickle from over Cheren, Mandy dodging right—Killua was set to attack, but she was willing to endure as she still fought with Cheren. "Killua" faded into an afterimage, while the real one was on the left side, able to snag Mandy's leg in a yo-yo.

Mandy slipped out of it, but the 2nd yo-yo threatened to catch her neck, so she ducked diagonal—Karkat swung his other Clawsickle from below, so Mandy dodged back, then was hit by a small Tempest from Killua, after which Cheren was able to bypass her offense and lay a succession of blows upon the queen. Karkat was able to ensnare the queen in Haki-imbued Clawsickles, and Cheren's Light Arrow hit Mandy's head so fast that the queen was forced out of the sickles and over the edge. "Break-time-drink-up!" Cheren yelled, the boys pulling out milk bottles and enjoying a fast drink. Though the milk could replenish their chi and stamina, they would be ever-more wary on how much they exhaust.

Mandy didn't climb back up, but they weren't followed. Indeed, reddish-black fire began to flare from the abyss, and a gigantified body of Fear Chi, shaped like Mandy in a Reaper's hood, arose wielding an artificial scythe. The Man-Reaper swiped the scythe along the ground rapidly, the boys dodging backward. She opened her mouth, Fear Spheres flying out of her throat and around the field before exploding with screams. The kids kept their ears covered while dodging, but Mandy slid around to their end and slashed them all, trapping them in a nightmare.

They were in the same fear dimension, seeing hordes of Mandy clones. The others grabbed Cheren as he charged a Hurricane Spin, beginning to whirl around and slice the clones. With Killua sending a constant 360 Tempest and Karkat extending his Clawsickles, they were like a three-bladed fan, chopping up all the clones in no time until they woke up. "Screw it, I'm going in!" Killua declared, bravely jumping into Mandy's Logia mass, swallowed by her sub-dimension. He allowed his nerves to rise to their peak, his Haki only sensing Mandy and Illumi clones flying from all directions, and his body practically worked on its own to slice them.

He also sliced up the Mandy arms that tried to grab and throw him out. Though Killua was not literally inside her body, dealing harmful attacks within the Logia space would weaken her chi, along with minor damage to herself. The queen was also preoccupied in dodging Cheren's Skyward Strikes. She willed Scare Stares to grow around her and prevent them from looking at her, but by holding his Mirror Shield up, the eyes were easily reflected and scared their selves into vanishing. Mandy simply grew tentacles from her body, eyes forming on said tentacles as they stuck around the field. Cheren closed his eyes and swung his shield around in every direction to blind the eyes, but because he couldn't have Haki active, Mandy was able to grab him in a tentacle and throw him off the field—

Except Cheren entered Quick Perception the instant he was grabbed, so when Mandy threw him, he got his Hookshot, imbued it with Haki, and latched it at the tentacle. The Scare Stare was able to take him, but he withstood his vibrating nerves as the hook pulled him in. Mandy shook the tentacle and forced the hook off, but Cheren was on-flight back to the field as he readied a Light Arrow midair and loosed. Mandy opened a hole to let it pass—Killua reached out of the Logia dimension to grab the arrow, having sensed the very point he should reach out through, and then stabbed the arrow into the Logia mass.

Mandy was stunned just long enough for Cheren to charge and throw a Skyward Strike at her face, cutting right where the nose should be. An angered Mandy furiously slashed her scythe at Cheren, the boy countering normally at first. He then grabbed a Light Arrow and stabbed it into his sword's gem, the blade now glimmering gold. This temporary Light Chi helped to distort Mandy's scythe with each hit, so the queen erected spikes to stab him, Cheren dodging and slicing them with a vertical spin. He charged straight for the queen, who flew to the other side, so Karkat grabbed Cheren in a Clawsickle and hurled him at her. Mandy flew away, but Cheren shot his Hookshot. Mandy opened a hole so the chain would miss—Killua grabbed the chain from in the dimension.

Cheren was yanked toward Mandy, the hero spinning his blade like a disc of light—Mandy punched Cheren away, but he threw his shining sword straight into her forehead, then Killua shot out of the Logia to catch the sword in his yo-yo and return it to Cheren. The power-up on the sword wore off, the blade only shining a faint color now. Mandy shrank back into her normal form, holding her forehead, which only showed a light wound. "Hm… feels like I bumped my head on a nail. You're doing better than I expected."

"Queen Mandy, are you hurt?!" a Hylian woman asked.

"You brats done crossed the line now!" a Goron yelled.

"Why can't you idiots open your eyes?!" Killua shouted. "She doesn't care about you, all she wants is your service! Don't you realize she's been forcing children into servitude?!"

"Queen Mandy let me visit my daughter." a rich man replied. "She found herself to be highly enjoying her labor."

"The children were given three meals a day." a Zora followed. "It may have been back-breaking work, but my kids never looked stronger."

"That's because children need the right amount of discipline and sympathy." Mandy affirmed. "Your accusations are based on misunderstanding. Though I left the wrong first impression, I realize now how much the Hyruleans mean to me. These are my people, and I WILL protect them."

"I wish I could grow up to be like Mandy instead of a dumb tree creature!" a Kokiri boy declared.

"Kyu-kyu… I wish I could've been as admirable for my younglings." Hestu, a tree-like Korok, hung his head in shame.

"Your operatives see you as a Beacon of Hope, Cheren?" Mandy asked. "Well, now I know how it feels. I will not let their hopes go to waste." Her dark gown began to glow and morph into gold. "And you ungrateful brats will beg me for mercy… and drown in Gratitude when I finally grant it!" Crystal-sharp angel wings grew from her back, altering between blue and gold colors: the Gracious Queen ascended to the sky. (Play "Galeem" from _Smash Ultimate_!)

"You guys, look!" Wendy pointed up at the mountain, seeing a golden angel rise to the dark sky. "What in the world is that?!"

"It's…It's Mandy." Kiki's eyes welled up with tears of guilt. "Lord Mandy… she's so… beautiful…"

"Now you're jealous of her looks?" Phil remarked.

"I'm sorry!" Kiki fell to her knees and bowed. "Queen Mandy, I'm sorry for being so neglectful! Thanks to you, I learned how to take my duties more seriously! I've learned to be much more cautious in my deliveries, thanks to-"

"Kiki, snap out of it!" Oliver shouted. "It's just her fearbending, don't let it control you!"

"Lord Mandy, thank you for not killing me!" Wendy cried and bowed as well. "You had the perfect opportunity to kill me, but you didn't! Thank you for letting me live!"

"Not you, too!"

_"CALLING ALL AVAILABLE OPERATIVES!"_ They jumped when a voice rang from their communicators. _"This is Cheren, your Supreme Leader! Heh… I guess I went a little hard on Aunt Mandy. She had to go into her super form. But we're not done, yet!"_

Hearing his voice, brimming with confidence, filled the operatives with hope. Was their leader this close to taking down an Emperor? Would the war finally be one-fourth of the way finished? "Just keep fighting! Put your faith in me and I'll have this witch down in a few minutes!" The hero in question raised his sword skyward. The Skyward Strike took more time to charge up due to its weakened state, but more important were the flocks of golden butterflies amassing on the blade.

_"That's it, Cheren! The Rukh are all being attracted to you! All you need now is a way to actually reach her."_ Index said, using lightbending on his sword to attract said spirits.

"Wait, you mean this power-up won't give me wings and fly?!"

Cheren's words filled Kiki with passion and courage, the witch getting off her knees and rising firmly on her feet. "So, he needs a way to fly, huh? …Wish me luck, team." After quickly gulping a potion, Kiki mounted her broom and flew for the mountain at full speed.

"Kiki…" Phil couldn't believe she was willingly flying to Mandy's battle zone. Seeing his friend acting so bravely even after all his teasing felt more encouraging than Cheren's vow. "…KNOCK HER DEAD, KIDDO!"

"Chereeeeeen!" The hero looked right, seeing Kiki zooming with the speed of a missile, until she halted beside him. "Cheren, I'll carry you while you fight her!"

"Kiki? …Are you su-"

"JUST GET ON!" Karkat placed Cheren on the back of the broom, and Kiki instantly flew up.

"'Guess I'm carrying the lobster." Killua figured, mounting his hoverboard and allowing Karkat on.

"For the record, Cheren is your god, but I'm HIS god." Karkat noted.

Mandy was intrigued to see the little witch again, but more-so that she was risking facing her wrath all over again. This was more odd than the transformation of Cheren's sword: the hilt shaped like butterfly wings, and the blade shone with neon colors. "Alright, Mandy… let's see whose hope is stronger!"

_Phase 2: The Gracious Queen_

The dark clouds cleared away to welcome a golden ray of sunlight for the queen. The holy angels were singing for Her Grace as Mandy flew up and lashed her crystal wings, Cheren meeting them with his Rukh Sword, each impact creating a flash. Kiki shut her eyes from the light and ducked her head; as bold as she was, this was still not the ideal situation to be in, smack between two powerful forces at work. The sword and wing locked in a stalemate, though it was likely Mandy's superior strength would prevail—Cheren willed Haki through the sword and its light suddenly stretched, poking Mandy in the face.

Cheren signaled Kiki to fly back, the witch obeying as Cheren charged and threw a Skyward Strike. Mandy evaded and flew at them, but realized too late that the golden beam homed in on her and struck her back. Cheren shot a Light Arrow immediately after, but Mandy dodged and stretched her wings, turning them into a barb wire-like form in attempt to strangle the two. Kiki backed away, leaving Cheren to slice up the wires, though more of them kept spreading, soon swallowing them in a crystalline bramble bush. Behind her, Karkat had caught the Light Arrow in a Clawsickle and whirled it to build momentum. He threw the arrow with great speed, but Mandy sensed it and opened a hole—the arrow punctured her crystal wires, bounced off Cheren's shield, and shot Mandy in the head.

The wire dispersed as Kiki flew up to let her leader deal three blows against the queen. Mandy smacked them several yards away, her mouth agape as she released multiple golden Fear Spheres. They closely surrounded the broomstick riders, beeping as Cheren sensed they would explode. He used Quick Perception to shoot the spheres down with Light Arrows, though some were still able to scream, stunning the two for a moment. Mandy zipped up with a Torpedo Spin, and would've been bound to shred Kiki's broom were it not for the Mirror Shield. Though Mandy hit the shield directly, her wings stretched above and below the broom, slicing from both sides, but Killua jumped in the way and blocked them with Iron Body, while Karkat pushed the riders out with a Clawsickle.

Mandy decided to strangle Killua in her wings and blow a Fear Scream at Karkat. Cheren sent a Skyward Strike at Mandy's wings, the queen holding Killua to take the hit—the beam simply looped around to cut the wings, freeing Kill as he Moon Walked to save Karkat and land them back on his board. Mandy scoffed and began to fly around the area, leaving giant mirror crystals wherever she desired. Those crystals reflected her crying eyes, all using Gracious Stare to make the four cry with guilt.

"Kiki… wasn't it true that I spared your life, even after your harmful mistake? Cheren… didn't I let Sheila get away with the Licorice Stalks? Didn't I help them defeat Big Mom? Didn't I help protect your precious _Noah_? And for my kindness, you all feel grateful, too. Even now, that eternal gratitude is empowering me. You are filling me with energy while wasting your own."

The two wept, remembering Mandy's kind deeds. How could they even think of hurting her after all she's—no… Cheren brushed these thoughts away. "It's true that we'll always be grateful for you, Aunt Mandy, but I can't allow you to win. The only one who can restore hope to the KND… IS ME!" He loosed a Light Arrow at a crystal, which flashed and reflected it to another, the arrow growing faster as it bounced around multiple crystals before returning to Cheren. The boy was quick to raise his shield and bounce it at Mandy, who was far enough away to dodge it despite its speed.

Mandy willed the crystals to close in on both pairs, Killua rapidly throwing Tempests and Cheren slashing his Haki sword. While they were distracted, Mandy dove at her nephew with a Torpedo Spin with a speed that would be impossible to avoid. But what she didn't know was that a couple Rukh were riding the Light Arrow Cheren fired, tilting it down to keep it within the planet's atmosphere. With the speed it was going, the arrow was able to orbit around the entire world in no time at all, eventually returning to the battle site just in time to ram Mandy's face. Her attack came to an abrupt halt, the queen suffering terrible dizziness and helpless to Cheren, Kar, and Killua's combined attacks.

Upon recovery, the queen shot to the sky in the form of a shining snake, gracing the sky in a slithery fashion and leaving a constellation trail. The stars transformed into vertical beams, forming a complex curtain that the group struggled to find their way out of. "Seriously, why do all these fearbending attacks look like lightbending?!" Killua complained.

"Might wanna chuck Space on top of that." Karkat said as tiny stars rained from the sky, whizzing through their bodies like soft bullets. The stars were actually Gratitude Crystals, and they used Haki to dodge them as best they could, but there was still little room to maneuver between the light curtains.

"Everyone, get by me!" Cheren ordered, the other two floating beside him and Kiki. "Rukh, shield!" The Rukh moved from the sword to the Mirror Shield, forming an umbrella of light that shielded them from the crystals. When the rain and curtains finally faded, the Rukh returned to the sword, the four kids surrounded by six angels, resembling Mandy, but five of them had orange, hollow faces. The six spun like torpedoes and whirled around the four, leaving streaks of light that launched smaller torpedoes, prompting the group to either dodge or Cheren to deflect. The only way to distinguish the real Mandy from these angels was with Haki, so Cheren focused until he could make out a stronger presence from the one. He used Quick Perception to shoot an arrow, but another angel was already flying to intercept it—Killua kicked Karkat to catch the angel in a Clawsickle, thwarting its plan as the arrow struck Mandy's head.

Mandy was only stunned for a second, enough for Cheren to slice her, the queen whacking him and Kiki away after the fact. "Kiki, you okay?" Cheren asked, knowing the pilot had low durability.

"I drank an endurance potion before coming, so I'll be fine… pleh." She coughed a little blood, her nose bleeding as well, but Cheren decided to trust her answer. Mandy grew two extra wings, flying far away as she shone like a sun in the horizon. An entire ocean of Gratitude spread beneath them, the water crystal clear and reflecting the gold clouds beautifully. Mandy flapped her four wings and willed waves to rise, sweeping along the surface. Drowning in this "water" would trap them in a Gratitude Trance, so the four shifted up above the waves. The waves rose like towering walls, so Cheren charged a Skyward Strike to split the first one, quickly charged another to split the second—the split halves molded into gushes and lunged at Cheren, Kiki sinking to dodge.

As Cheren continued cutting down waves, the four closed in on the queen, but a ring of water rose from the ocean and encased Mandy in a glittery, clear bubble. She willed smaller bubbles to float out and home in on them, but Mandy's shield wasn't shrinking a bit. Killua decided to be the fall-guy and dive in; since it wasn't actual water, he had to use Moon Walk to maneuver through, but the dense Gratitude caused him to cry. He was so thankful that Gon recovered from his condition, so happy to spend more time—Killua forced himself to feel angry at Mandy for splitting him up with Gon, mixing Shaves with Moon Walks to pursue the queen.

Mandy increased the density of the chi around Killua to bind him in place, so Cheren shot a Light Arrow through, carving a tunnel in the bubble and freeing Killua, who quickly resumed evasion and pursuit. That tunnel quickly repaired, but it gave Cheren an idea: the Rukh empowered his Light Arrows, and when one launched through the bubble, it split from the center and became a donut shape. Riding the hoverboard, Karkat caught the arrow in a Clawsickle and threw it through another segment, further splitting the bubble, then Cheren used the shield to bounce it through another.

They kept it going back-and-forth, and as the bubble continued splitting, the reflections became distorted, and Killua used this along with afterimages to his advantage. Mandy grunted in anger and formed eyes around her body, using the reflective chi to her advantage as well—Cheren threw his Mirror Shield for Killua to catch, and because the Gratitude reflected it so well, Mandy's many eyes glared at herself from all directions. The eyes were blinded simultaneously, the bubble spilling completely as Mandy floated dizzily. To top it off, Karkat had been holding the Light Arrow, his Clawsickle spinning like Sheila's fist to keep its momentum, until he saw the moment to return it to Mandy.

The light punctured her heart, and Cheren followed it with a Skyward Stab. Killua grabbed her neck and riddled her back with Finger Pistols, then Karkat leapt forth to CLAP her head between the Clawsickles. _"AAAAAHHH!"_ A deafening scream blew them all away, Cheren falling off Kiki's broom. The witch dove down at high speed and grabbed his arm, hauling him back on. The Gracious Queen took to the sky, a ring of angels welcoming her to their core. The ring began to shape like a mouth with a throat, as Mandy was taking a tremendous breath of chi.

The angelic chorus grew louder as Mandy readied to unleash the Cry of Angels, the most devastating Fear Scream of all. Karkat united his Clawsickles and caught Cheren and Kiki in a giant claw, while Killua swung a powerful, hardened, non-lethal Tempest Kick to blast Karkat skyward. Karkat spun during his ascent, building enough momentum to hurl the broomstick even higher and faster. Kiki forced all her magic through the broom and flew as fast as possible. Meanwhile, Cheren stuck his sword through the Mirror Shield's handles, then stuck a Light Arrow in as well, combining them into a blinding blade called the Three Sacred Fusion.

He held the blade around Kiki's side, the witch shutting her eyes and trusting Cheren to keep her focused on the target. Mandy was all finished molding her chi and… just barely had time to dodge Cheren's devastating attack. The two hurriedly pursued the queen, who decided to recycle her chi and create a scythe longer than her body, a blade on both ends as she twirled it like a disc. Kiki bravely flew forward, ducking as Cheren and Mandy clashed their godly blades with deadly speed, the boy's Observation the only thing protecting them both. Still, Cheren could feel the fear and panic welling inside his teammate, so he ordered Kiki to back away.

With that, Cheren jumped off the broom, activating the Soul Surge to lunge at Mandy. Each strike of his Sacred Fusion against Mandy's scythe caused the angels to gasp, and the sky flashed rapidly, preventing anyone from staring at their bout. Cheren looked Mandy right in the eyes, and in a flash, a sea of Gratitude welled within him: he was thankful to still be alive after all that's happened, thankful that everyone still wanted him as a leader, thankful to become so strong that even Aunt Mandy had to use Fury Mode. "You're not the only one… who's filled with Gratitude, Aunt Mandy! I have never been more grateful… to be part of… THE KIDS NEXT DOOR!"

The Hyruleans and Nextgen Pirates were in tears as the very Triforce itself formed in the sky, an illusion created by the collisions of gratitude. Then, the Triforce shattered like glass, and the angels cried as Cheren and Mandy fell. Karkat and Killua opened their arms to catch the hero, while the Queen of Hyrule, her wings broken into shards, fell into the deepest, darkest chasm of the Dark Continent. _"QUEEN MANDYYYYYYYY…!"_ The light that warmed the people of Hyrule's hearts shrank into the abyss, doomed to fade into darkness. (End song.)

Cheren, Killua, Karkat, and Kiki lay flat on the ground, their lungs the only muscles working. "Huff…well… that's one Yonko down." Cheren smiled.

"YEEEAAAAAH!" Hordes of operatives raced up onto the platform, surrounding their heroes with beaming faces. "That was incredible!" Wendy cheered.

"I'm giving you all my cheese for a month, Kiki!" Phil lifted his friend and shook her excitedly.

"No way, Phil, I'm gonna get fat!"

"Let me taste you just a little bit, Karkat!" Rawberry pled.

"Don't put me in the same stomach as that spider."

"Think I'm just gonna chill here for a bit." Nagisa casually sat on Killua's belly. "Morgiana, join me."

"Gladly!" Morg sat on the legs. "Finally, a real use for this boy."

"Hey, I ain't your make-out mattress!" Killua shouted. "Get the hell off!"

"They got the right idea." Panini rested on Cheren. "It's great to have ya back, Cheren. Can ya get up on your own, or do ya need me to lift you to the flag?"

"Regardless of the fat rabbit sitting on me, I'm all spent. OOF!" Panini did a sit-jump on him.

"Whatever." Pan stood to help him up. "At least the hard part is over with."

Then the earth began rumbling. The Haki users were in a panic as they felt a terrific power rising from the depths. _"UUUUUUUUUUGH."_ moaned the four victors, who were clearly not hoping for a 3rd phase.

_"Resistance is useless."_ Geysers of Fear Chi erupted from the darkness. _"Obey, obey. You must obey. You can't resist. Do what I say."_ Light was mixed with fear as a pair of eyes brimmed in the depths, and a tremendous mass was elevated. _"Obey, obey. Do as I say. You cannot win… you'll have our way."_ What rose from the darkness was a Divine Beast, built with black Sheikah Tech, red and orange lines between the gaps, and a pig-like head. _"Give up, give in, do what we say. You must obey…You must obey."_ The pig head morphed to resemble Mandy's, catching them all within her glare.

"I-Is that a… Divine Beast?!" Hange questioned.

"Apparently, its name is Vah Gaon." Goombella Tattled. "It's the only Divine Beast that uses a dark element, fearbending. It was very hard to control, so I assume that's why the Sheikah buried it out here; but why would they build a monster like this to begin with?!"

"Heh… I musta really pushed Mandy if she resorted to using this." Cheren smirked. "Too bad I'm… beat…"

"It's up to us now, gang." Karin decided. "It looks like Mandy's still getting used to it, so let's hurry in and tear it up!"

"I'll stay out here to heal these four!" Oliver offered.

"Me, too." Froze replied.

"Wait!" Cheren grunted, clasping the Master Sword. "I can still… use the Light Chi in my sword to damage her. Just… carry me… and I can…"

"Boy, if you think we're gonna-" Panini tried to argue.

"I'll go in first." Wendy decided, lifting him over her back. "You two keep the others safe."(Play "Master Porky's Theme" from _Mother 3_!)

_Phase 3: Vah Gaon_

Wendy raced down the mountain and sped toward the titan, spires of fear sprouting out of the ground. Wendy dodged them and spotted an opening within the beast, bravely charging into it. They were inside a nightmare dimension, where a giant Mandeye scanned Wendy and created nightmarish zombies of Charle and Facilier. Apparently, they were trying to pull the typical 'We never loved you' trick, but the only thought on her mind was blowing these impostors down. The fear-made monsters took damage from her airbending, but they were durable. The Charles swung their bladed high-heels, cutting Wendy's stomach, and the Faciliers cast spells, Wendy evading both types and striking until they disappeared.

Some headless Carlas flew down from above, so Wendy Home-Attacked her way up them to reach a new floor. She raced across a narrow track that sloped up and into a loop, then found herself in-between cackling, demonic Chelia clones. Wendy countered the left one's kick, then ducked under the right's air gust, stretching her hands to hit them both with wind. The left Chelia slashed bladed wind at her, Wendy slowing down to evade. The Chelias U-turned in a heartbeat, ready to rip her in half, but Wendy saved herself and Cheren with a Protego. She blew a Dragon Roar at the monsters and finally destroyed them, resuming the race.

Wendy halted before what appeared to be a generator, flowing with Fear Chi. What appeared to be an unborn infant spawned from the generator, scowling like Mandy. _"AAAAAAAHH!"_ The two felt their ears dying from its cries, so Wendy spammed blast spells desperately. Cheren took this time to charge a Skyward Strike, though had trouble keeping it steady with the screaming. To their fortune, Wendy was able to destroy the baby, and Cheren slashed the generator with a streak of light.

The beast rumbled as Fear flooded the chamber, rising and spewing the two out of its being. "CHEREN!" Wendy cried, having accidentally dropped her leader, but he was saved in the arms of Morgiana.

"Now it's our turn, Morgie!" Nagisa declared, the couple leaping into another opening. Cheren rode Morg's back, watching as illusions of Tivan and Mrs. Shiota appeared. Morg evaded the Tivans' extendable chains, greeting them with furious kicks to the head or groin. Normally, her legs could shatter Tivan's bones easy, but these nightmares were far stronger. One snatched Morg in its chains and tried to squeeze her, but Nagisa sliced them with a Tempest Kick, allowing her to readjust herself and beat them into submission.

The mother clones wielded scissors, targeting Nagisa's privates, the assassin using Paper Art to evade. His expression mixed with rage and horror, he slashed Tempests at the clones, his mother enduring and landing a few cuts. "I am SICK of having nightmares about my mom!" Nagisa Shaved behind the clones and stabbed their necks with Finger Pistol, then finished them with one last Tempest. "She's expecting a man to come home. Nothing less!"

The three faced up at a tall shaft. Morg squatted and performed a great leap, planting her feet against a wall and kicking up higher, then off the next wall, and one more until they were up top. A Red Lion illusion ambushed them, the giant beast swiping claws at her legs, Morg evading. She stomped and entered Red-Foot Fury, landing a burning kick to its face. The lion smacked Morg away, and while she was grounded, the lion pounced to catch her legs in its teeth. Morg desperately spread her legs to force the mouth open and pull them out, the teeth snapping shut as Morg then stamped down on its nose.

She swiftly flipped up and leapt over its back, stomping down on the spine, followed by a flurry of kicks against the head until the Lion disappeared. She reverted her Fury to conserve strength, and Nagisa caught up with them as they proceeded to the generator. A chubbier, bubblier version of adult Mandy molded like a blob, jiggling and giggling as bouncy Fear Spheres detached from her being. Nagisa destroyed the blobs with Tempests, focusing just as much effort on the main body and slowly trimming it down. Some blobs got close and burst into screams upon touching, but Nagisa wouldn't let a mild ear pain deter him from clearing a path for his leader. He was able to destroy the Mandy entirely, so Cheren could strike the generator with another Skyward Strike.

A wave of Fear forced them out of the machine, but Karin swooped by as a ghost to catch Cheren, already holding Jinta in her other hand as they flew into a new opening. Sadly, attacking Mandy's creations was technically outside her legal boundaries, so Karin became a human. A swarm of Hannibal Beans were waddling up to her, the athlete stomping them as fast as she could. Though they were small, two strong stomps were required to finish each one, and some managed to jump and punch her knees for surprising damage. Karin withstood the pain and furiously squashed the deadly Beans. Jinta, meanwhile, was bashing his bat against illusions of a younger Karin, all of whom were trying to kick him in the crotch. The memory of that incident put a shameful frown on Karin's face.

The Karin clones were as durable as the one they represented, but Jinta's relentless batting smashed them all. He spared a spirited grin to his leader, indicating there were no hard feelings, to which Karin giggled. Proceeding through the beast, Fear Spheres launched with the speed of cannonballs, but Jinta and Karin were well-equipped with a bat and gym shoes respectively. The Sports Stars returned the balls to the cannons they spewed from, destroying each one and breaking the wall down.

A steep slope with multiple platforms was revealed, the two jumping and climbing their way up while giant Fear Boulders tried to bowl them off. They evaded the boulders and reached the top, discovering a giant Mandy head crawling on four arms. The head spat Fear Boulders at them, Jinta hardening his bat to whack one back. This caused the head to spin and bowl him over, squishing him flat. He groggily got to his feet, the head rapidly rolling back to squish again, but Karin pulled him out of the way. "Together!" she stated, pulling back her foot and Jinta his bat. When the head rolled back, both swung at once, locking in a stalemate with the head until their force was able to prevail, destroying the Nightmare.

Karin carried Cheren to the generator, fulfilling their role once it was corrupted with light. A wave of Fear washed them out of the beast, but then Cheren found himself shrinking and landing in Vweeb's hovercraft. "No offense, but you're way too heavy." The Kateenian remarked, following Makava into the next opening. His younger sister swiftly slashed down Fear Tentacles that tried to grab her, though they soon ran afoul of Trunchbull and Anthony clones.

Vweeb had the honor of lunging at the Anthonys with Kateeny Strength, but Vweeb in turn was clapped between stone-like Fear Slabs. He pushed them off and kept up his assault. Sadly, his shrink ray couldn't affect the strong Nightmares, but he was able to destroy the Anthonys. Makava worked to dodge the Trunchbulls' mighty fists, stabbing their legs with every opportunity. She cut them down like tree trunks, and the principals fell over with like force. The only way to advance was up a tiny maze within the wall, but it was behind glass, so Vweeb minimized Makava, the former carrying Cheren as they trekked up the vertical maze.

Fear Ants skittered up from either direction, proving to be a fair test for their swords and fists. It was a struggle to solve the maze, but they finally found a secluded room with a generator. A Mandy Toad dropped from the ceiling, lashing its tongue and swallowing Cheren. The aliens panicked as Vweeb leapt to choke the beast, its tongue forced out for Makava to slice. The toad shook Vweeb off and leapt to Ground Pound them, Makava dodging behind and climbing its back to stab the eyes. Vweeb pelted it with his laser gun and destroyed the toad, freeing Cheren. Vweeb resized his friends, and Makava helped Cheren to stand so he could imbue the generator with light.

Outside, Nagisa Shingetsu was frozen with terror at the sight of Gaon, unsure of what to do. "Hey, Nagisa!" Masaru and Jataro hurried to join him and Kotoko. "You actually made it!"

"What are those things in your hands?" Shingetsu noticed.

"They're Skaios." Jataro presented the spine and the brain.

"Mandy ripped him apart and used him to power the robots!" Masaru held the bladder and heart. "But he should come back together now, right?"

"But he isn't." Kotoko said. "We must be missing a part."

Shingetsu's pupils shrank once he figured it out: if those parts were inside the beasts… then the final part was inside the nightmarish Mandy robot. If they had any hope of saving the captain, they would have to confront that thing. "…I won't let you down, Monaca. I will save the CAPTAIN!" The vice-leader threw away his fears and raced for the titan.

"N-Nagisa!" Kotoko tried to call. "A-About that, I need to talk…"

Cheren was blown out of the beast, this time to land on the back of Yosafire, who flew for the fifth entrance along with Kodama. "I'm making so many new friends today!" the troll beamed. "Come on, Kody, show me the fireworks!"

"Your wish is my command!" Kodama's fireworks flew like shooting stars, blasting the illusions of her zombie parents. However, the parents broke into small bombs, rolling at Kodama, so Yosafire swept fire along the ground to blow them up beforehand. Ivlis clones materialized, some breathing Fear Fire and others throwing forks. Yosaf dodged and extended her tail into a flame, whipping the devils to pieces. She felt a fork about to stab her from behind, but Cheren's shield was in the right position to block it.

With the clones destroyed, the girls used Rocket Jumps to advance up high platforms, but said platforms threatened to collapse if they weren't fast enough. To add to tension, the shaft was flooding with Fear, and Fear Bats were trying to push them off. Kodama conserved her ammo and relied on Yosaf to burn them. Once up top, they were faced with another Mandy Reaper. Yosaf created her own flaming scythe of equal size, clashing with Mandy's. To aid her, Kodama threw Flashworks to weaken the body of fear.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Kodama borrowed one of Cheren's Light Arrows, tied it to a firework, and launched. The missile punctured the Reaper arrow-first, and Yosaf finished it off with a cut down the middle. Cheren and Yosafire shared a smile as the boy raised his sword skyward and sliced the last generator.

The entire beast was rumbling as its knees, arms, and chest bent. The light in its veins caused it to spark and malfunction. "You… stupid… beast!" Mandy grunted, her control over the titan failing, with she herself already exhausted. "Obey, obey… you must obey!"

The kids had no strength to fight any more, so the last one to lift Cheren over her shoulders was Panini. "Let's go for the kill, Panini!"

"AYE!" The Irish girl blasted to the head with a Rocket Boost, dodging all the spheres that Mandy sent at them. Cheren stabbed another Light Arrow into its gem, the sword growing bright; it would only last 10 seconds, but that was all they needed. The mouth of the beast had opened from malfunction, so Mandy bellowed one final Scream to blow them out of the air. Panini screamed with just as much ferocity, showing no desire to fail Cheren now. The moment they passed the opening, they saw the core behind Mandy, a throbbing eye inside it. Panini landed, dodged Mandy's sphere, and threw Cheren straight at the core.

Seconds earlier, Shingetsu had gone into skunk form, his rage boiling the gas inside him as he channeling it to his tail. "TAKE THIS, MANDY!" He halted his four-legged running, whipped around, and aimed his rear. "ULTRA SKUNK BEAM!" An acidic beam of gas blasted Gaon in the chest, resulting in a mini explosion. At the very same time, Cheren's Sword of Light punctured the core. (End song.)

The humongous titan sparked its last, finally collapsing. Shingetsu gasped, realizing he was about to be crushed, scampering back as fast as he could lest Mandy take his life with her last breath. "WAAAAAAH!" The head crashed just inches from the boy and blew him forward. The lines on Gaon's body faded, so everyone could only wait for the smoke to fade to reveal the results.

Shingetsu was on his rear, legs spread and wetting his own shorts in fear. Just before his quivering shoes was Lord Mandy… on the ground, bloody, and beaten. The Emperor's chi was all but exhausted. "…I did it." Bravery coursed through Shingetsu, slowly rising to his feet. "I defeated… the Yonko Mandy. …AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Unable to contain his joy, he screamed to the heavens, standing proudly, which felt awkward due to his wet pants. "VICTORY IS FOR THE SKY GOD PIRATES! Are you watching me, Skaios?! Are you watching me, Monaca?! YOU SEE THIS, MOM AND DAD! PLEASE EXPECT MORE FROM MEEEEEEEEE!"

"You're loud." Those two words were enough to destroy Shingetsu's confidence. Fearfully looking down, Lord Mandy pushed herself up, trembling just slightly from fatigue. "…You wet yourself. Disgusting."

Shingetsu whimpered. He went from the strongest boy in the world to a helpless skunk in less than a minute. To fit this moment, he shrank and assumed the full form of a skunk. He cried, slowly crouching down and covering his head under his paws. All he could do was beg for mercy.

"Oh, Mandy!" The queen glanced up to the platform where they started the fight. Panini had flown Cheren there after escaping. At the top of the flagpole, Cheren burned down the Boogey flag with a Fire Arrow and replaced it with his Jolly Roger. "I… am the conqueror of Fear!" And with that, they glided down using the Pirate Sail, Shingetsu seeing them and cowering away while making skunk chirps.

Cheren weakly balanced himself, Panini releasing him as he held the faded Master Sword. "Well… let's finish this."

"…Whatever." Mandy bowed her head. "Go ahead. Being unable to control that Divine Beast of my own element… is a disgrace to my people."

Cheren approached the queen, sword ready, until a chubby Hylian man ran to block him. "That's enough! You won't do any more harm to our queen!"

"Lord Mandy, have some milk!" A little girl ran up to give her a bottle.

"We'll protect you the best we-" A Rito woman flew down—Cheren caught her with his Hookshot and knocked her away in one punch. He then punched the chubby man, the girl with milk, slashed a Zora, kicked a Kokiri, swat a Minish using a leaf propeller, then a Hylian, a Goron, a Gerudo, a Kokiri, a Korok.

"S-Stop… you fools…" Mandy grunted. "I didn't ask… for your help."

"Get away from the queen, you ungrateful brat!" A Goron shielded her.

"Queen Mandy played with me!" A Korok boy blocked her.

"I made new friends thanks to her!" A Bokoblin boy followed. "I won't let you hurt-"

"I said STOOOOOOP!" Mandy blew them apart with a scream, anger and exhaust burning in her tearing eyes. "You fools… OBEY YOUR QUEEN! I'm the one who's protecting you, not the other way around! I still have plenty of strength to spare!"

"We can't!" a woman stated. "We can't stand selfishly behind you and let you hurt yourself for us!"

"This kingdom would be nothing were it not for you!" a Rito declared, readying a bow.

"Just stop hurting Mandy-sama, Cheren-kun!" Koko pled. (Play "The Choice" from _Undertale_.)

The hero wasn't sure what move to make next. Knocking these people away was pointless. They would keep getting up and protecting their queen. No doubt it was because of Mandy's chi… but even so, Mandy's words and feelings were genuine. Cheren sheathed his sword and took a calm breath. "You really do care about them… don't you, Aunt Mandy?"

"Haven't I already made that clear? Even if I took over this world for selfish reasons… in my heart, I'm a sympathetic weakling. I need people to make me stronger, or else I'm nothing. That's why I was so desperate to earn their respect. And after I had gotten it, after I was empowered by their gratitude, I felt the same gratitude for them. I was obligated to become a worthy queen for their sake."

"But your crew killed Drake and some alien operatives! You almost killed Aunt Eva!"

"Smaug was always a wildcard. I might have killed him myself after this war was finished. All I wanted to do was teach you kids some respect by putting you to labor. Most of my crewmen know that if they go against my orders, they receive the most severe punishment. Still… I suppose that doesn't excuse the lives that had been taken. As for Eva, that was merely my petty attempt to detach myself from my old acquaintances. The Hyruleans are my new friends… but I only permitted such a punishment in order to scare the other pirates, so they would hesitate to attack us. What a fool I was. I'm sorry… Cheren. Perhaps I'm unworthy as a queen after all."

"NO, Queen Mandy!" Koko yelled. "Even if you made mistakes, even if Koko was scared of you at first, I still love you!"

"I've never felt greater courage until you came along!" the Rito archer said. "You've filled me with hope!"

_"Please don't leave us, Queen Mandy!"_

"Ay-ay-ay." Cheren shook. "She's got you all wrapped around her finger."

_"Perhaps not, Master."_ Fi replied. _"I sense that, although Mandy's chi is influencing both parties, it is not by her will. There is a 65% chance the Gratitude Chi merely acts on its own accord, as if by a natural force."_

"She's right. I use the Gratitude to make me stronger, but I don't have complete control over how people feel. Their feelings are natural, just as my desire to protect this kingdom. In fact… I've given it some thought, and I realize… this war is beneath me."

"Beneath you?"

"I only entered this war to prove myself as the greatest pirate, to have all the riches in the worlds. How could I let myself succumb to such greed? I have the only treasure I could ever need: the love and admiration of my people and crew. And one planet is hard enough to manage as it is. So long as I have the Hyruleans, I'm already the greatest pirate in the universe. The rest of you Four Emperors are beneath me. This war is a child's game, and I will endanger my people no longer. I… withdraw."

"You're… not gonna fight, anymore?"

"Not unless you or those lesser pirates pick a fight with me. I'm still bound to protect my people. Otherwise, I'd advise you four to keep it between each other and leave us alone. But still… the children of this world are rather rambunctious." Mandy half-closed her eyes and looked away. "If they wanna build treehouses and beat up criminals, that's their game. Just means less work for me."

She flinched when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Cheren leaned his head against her belly with a sweet smile. "Thank you, Aunt Mandy."

The people were in awe at this heartfelt moment. It was like watching a child reconcile with his mother after an intense argument. A single patch of sunlight touched the family, highlighting Mandy's flush. Even the Hope Pirates felt their hearts be touched by this pleasant union. "…You have no dignity." Mandy sighed, patting his head. "But I still want you to return my daughter."

"Yeah. Will do." Cheren kept hugging. (End song.)

A raging gust of wind ripped up the ground, blowing away all the citizens and operatives, utterly destroying the warm atmosphere and Mandy's gown. The wind halted as the queen faced Skaios, returned to one piece as his left eye throbbed with insatiable rage. "HEY! GET THE FUCK-!" Cheren ran to attack, but Skaios smacked him away with a smaller gust. The young god pushed Mandy on her back and brutally drilled into her stomach with a tornado. The tornado dug a hole in the ground through Mandy. Red substance splattered everywhere, and some of it drenched the face of a horrified Cheren.

That substance… was Fear Chi. Mandy had opened yet another hole in her Logia body to let Skaios' attack pass, but her fatigue was too great to be able to fight back. "I won't miss again." Skaios hissed. "I'll scatter your flesh and soul all across the universe."

"CAPTAIN, WAIT!" Kotoko ran to block Mandy. "W-We need to lock her in the King's Brig!"

"Screw that! She's gonna learn how it feels to be TORN APART!" A bladed gust shot down from the sky and shredded Mandy's skin, the queen ultimately losing consciousness.

"NO, CAPTAIN!" Masaru jumped to pull him down, Jataro joining.

"What's the matter with you lot?! Have you been corrupted by her sorcery?!"

"It's not that, it's… There's a spy!"

"A spy?"

"Yeah!" Kotoko nodded. "We found out that Mandy has a spy in the Sky God Pirates! We need her to tell us who it is, so we can stop them."

"But we already know it's Mon-"

Kotoko shut Jataro's mouth. _"We need to hear it straight from her mouth, so Skaios will believe it."_ she whispered. "Please, Captain, we need to keep her alive, or else the spy will take revenge. Won't you please?"

Skaios grit his teeth, desiring nothing short of revenge. But for his friends' sakes, he decided to restrain his anger. "Alright, maties." He pulled his phone and called, "Vaati, it be Skaios. I've captured the wretched Emperor Mandy!"

_"Skaios?! You've been saved?!"_

"Yes, and it were all thanks to me mates! I'll be returning shortly, but I want you to bring out all the chi-blocks you can. I ain't taking anymore chances with this witch!" With that, Skaios conjured whirlwinds beneath his friends, the skunk Shingetsu, and Mandy. They whisked across the dark shore and fled the island's waters.

"Nnng…Aunt Mandy…" Cheren was unable to stand after that.

"Don't worry, Cous." Melody lifted him up. "The Hope Pirates said they would talk to Skaios. They'll try to convince him to spare Mandy… but I don't know if they'll succeed. It looks like we'll be targeting them next."

"Yeah…let's go back to H.Q.. This war isn't over, yet."

**_Light of Hope_**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kokichi couldn't contain his laughter, tears, snot, and saliva flinging everywhere. "L-L-L-Lord Mandy got captured! Y-Y-You thought you were gonna ditch us and go back to her, but now she's captured! HAAAAAA HAHAHAHAAAAA! Better hope she doesn't rat you out!"

"Hmmm… how disappointing." Monaca shook her head. "Oh well… Monaca can carry out her plan without her. At least now she knows where to go…"


	29. Problem Solvers

**The other day at work, I came up with this silly pun, decided to throw it in the chapter. ;)**

* * *

**_Chapter 29: Problem Solvers_**

**Nextgen Pirate H.Q.**

Cheren had passed out from exhaust on Melody's back and awoke in the medical wing. Everyone else who assisted in the battle was either in bandages or receiving back massages from Kateenians, some of which were Karin, Jinta, or Kiki. "Leave it to you to steal the show, Cherry." He turned left to see Nebula and Panini.

"Heheh… hardly feels like a victory. I couldn't even knock her out."

"Unfortunately, it seems like credit for that battle will go to Skaios." Nebula figured. "Pirates don't care about fairness, especially when this is basically a game."

"Bullcrap, we totally deserve that victory!" Panini shouted. "Especially me! I actually won a solo battle! And ya had to go and miss it, Cheren!"

"It's kind of good because it means the other Emperors will try to focus on Skaios. He posed himself as the bigger threat by 'defeating' one of their own. Unfortunately, this'll also make it a problem to fight him ourselves. Some operatives are already working to take down the remaining Sky God officers; if we can beat Skaios without the others interfering, we'll definitely be able to steal the victory back."

"Which pegs the question of how do we take down a Sky God?" Cheren asked. "Not like any of us can use Firstborn, anymore."

"To that end, there's something I'd like to show you. Can you walk now, Cheren?"

The boy pushed himself off the bed and onto his feet, wobbling slightly. "I can walk enough."

Nebula led him and Panini to her captain's cabin. She walked around her desk and picked up a cutlass that was stabbed within it. The cutlass shone pink with purple feathers in the hilt, and had a skull on the knuckle side of the hilt. "Oh, you made a sword?" Cheren asked.

"Actually, my mom did."

"What?" Panini asked. "But Ay thought yer mum was… Oh, it's from the Spirit World?"

"Yeah, basically." Nebula turned the blade over to view it from all angles. "When she learned one of the Four Emperors was a rogue god, she crafted this sword with powerful Space Chi and convinced the 'powers that be' to send it to me. Ever since New Galaxia, my chi paths have gotten weaker from overexertion, so this sword was designed to equip me with a special armor containing its own chi that I can bend myself. What's more, it was also designed to even combat a god."

"Sounds like we could use it for more than just that." Cheren figured.

"You would think so, but… my mom wrote down a couple drawbacks." She smiled awkwardly and handed them a paper. The paper described everything else Nebula told them, so they skimmed down to the drawbacks.

_1\. The armor can only be used for 10 minutes. To use it longer would begin to damage your own chi and later your body. Once these 10 minutes pass, the armor will automatically disappear, and the sword will return to me. (NOTE: It is possible to deactivate the armor yourself and 'freeze' the timer, but the time will not reset once it's back on.)_

_2\. The sword was exclusively designed to combat gods. If the chi outpour even accidentally touches a mortal, it will disappear and return home just the same. This is primarily a safety precaution should this sword fall into the wrong hands, so make sure to fight Skaios in a place where no one else is around._

_3\. Lastly, the sword isn't capable of killing a god, but if you're fighting an airbending god, it'll at least allow you to weaken or subdue him. In any case, be very careful with how you use the sword and where._

"Well, pirates aren't supposed to play fair, why should we abide by these rules!" Cheren joked.

"So, I don't go mad with power and be forced to drink God Poison!" Nebula retorted. "It's already unfair that a god is an Emperor, but since we don't have any other power-ups, this is our best chance at being even with Skaios."

"Is 10 minutes even enough time to take him down?" Panini asked.

"That's why we need to plan this battle carefully. For now, all I can do is wait for the others to capture the officers."

_"Nebula, sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted you to know that Sugar has arrived. I'll be taking her to the brig."_ Jerome spoke through the intercom.

"Sweet!" Cheren beamed. "Wouldn't mind a little Sugar song to liven up my day."

In the brig, Emily and her parents were still crawling mindlessly in their cell, looked upon with pity by Don Quixote Sugar, Callie, and Melody. "Oh, my… it's worse than I thought." said the Italian singer. This was truly unlike Emily's usual demeanor, and it made Sugar sick to see her robbed of her true self. "I feel awful for not being here sooner. I could've been helping you guys."

"For now, just try to help Emily and the others." Melody replied. "If your musicbending could break your Age Regression, there's a chance—ahh, that's the spot…" She smiled euphorically.

"Excuse me?" Sugar cocked a brow.

"Hehe… Vweeb's rubbing my neck." Melody called attention to the small figure on her shoulder. "I can see why you like him so much, Sugar, Kateenian massages are the best~"

"Eh… but that's not Vweeb." Sugar smiled in confusion.

"Don't worry, I think his lessons are paying off!" said a tiny Yuta.

"YUTA, HOW DID YOU GET THERE?!" Melody burst.

"He helped me swap places with him! You've been through so much, Melody, I'll do whatever I can to help you feel better!"

"Ugh… feels-good-though-keep-it-up." she quick-mumbled.

"Hi, Sugar!" Cheren cheered, entering the room.

"Cherryyy!" Sugar bent down to hug her good friend. "Haha, I think you've grown an inch!"

"Sing me a song and I might age faster!"

"Nah, but then you wouldn't look cute!" She released him and stood, "Anyhow, are you ready to begin, Callie?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Just let me get my heart into it… Ahem."

Callie began to sing the Calamari Inkantation, with Sugar using musicbending to make her notes flow into the Garleys' ears. The small-minded family seemed engaged to the music, almost hypnotically. Still, the song lacked power without music, so Callie's heart wasn't quite into it. _"And I rule and I rule and I fuel this melody, you better kid!"_

The group was anticipating a result, hoping this may be the solution to the Revert-O-Matic… but even as Callie continued singing, the family went back to their baby routines. "Hmm, it's not working." Sugar said. "Maybe I should sing with you! Um, do you think we could sing it in English or Italian?"

"It doesn't matter." Callie sighed. "Singing just isn't the same without Marie. If we were together, we could sing a much stronger melody."

"Well, we're gonna take down Skaios, anyway." Nebula figured. "For now, maybe Sugar should just sing on her own. We need to at least experiment with this."

"YAAAH!" Callie yelped, everyone falling on their rears as her head rang. "I-It's my Call! Um, hello? Who is it?" She held the tentacle by her mouth.

_"Who do you think it is, you fool?!"_

"K-Kommander Ineptune! I'm sorry I haven't been calling, it's just been pretty hectic up here."

_"Yes, so I heard. According to our spies in Mandy's crew, Skaios escaped from Mandy's captivity and captured her in turn. I imagine it was nonstop fighting on your end, no time to chat. Anyhoo, I've done as you requested. The White Fang, Jake, and that tiny frog girl battled the Breakfast Club and seized an orange Devil Fruit that had come into their possession. They say it's getting ink all over their hands."_

"You've rescued Squitaba?! Oh, thank you, thank you! W-Where is she now?"

_"I'm having Manky hold on to the fruit, he's keeping it in his fortress. I don't see what you hope to do, the poor darling is all but dead."_

"There's gotta be something we can do! Just don't let anyone eat her, please!"

_"So be it. But we'll not allow you to see her until the Sky Gods are exterminated. Anyway, what's going on up there now?"_

"Um… M-Mandy's unconscious and chained up, but I think they're gonna ask her about a traitor. Some of the crewmen said something about a spy from her crew." This was what Callie predicted was happening.

_"I certainly hope that isn't YOU, dear. Mua ha ha! …Oh dear, I have to go. That blasted Pawtucket followed me. Toodles~"_ Ineptune hung up.

"Sigh…" Callie became a squid and lay downtrodden on the floor, "when she finds out I'm helping you guys, it's not gonna end well for my hometown. But I gotta tell Marie where Squitaba is. Maybe they can plan a way to save her."

"WOW, I JUST GOT IT!" Tiny Yuta proclaimed from atop Melody's knees. "Callie and Marie… are named after calamari! HAHA! That's so clever!"

The others just stared at him blankly. Melody flicked him away to test his denseness.

**Mobius Sea**

Ineptune emitted poison acid from her body and molded it into a toxic serpent, ramming it into a giant clam composed of beer. The clam's "shell" was impenetrable, and it began to whack and beat the serpent around before snapping it in its shell. The clam spun and blasted above the surface, becoming a geyser and launching Ineptune away. Pawtucket unloaded a storm of Beer Fists up at the mermaid, blasting her up higher, but the mermaid spewed a beam of acid vomit down at the core of the beer, forcing Pawtucket down. "You may be a Logia beerbender, but my acid is much deadlier than your beer!"

Ineptune splashed back in the sea, creating a wave of acid, but Pawtucket's beer wave dwarfed hers. Liquid bullets launched at Ineptune; Pawtucket was willing the alcoholic parts to shoot out and catch aflame, resulting in Ineptune's acid to combust, but the mermaid flipped back and quickly swam away. "I still haven't gotten my niece back, so I need someone to take my anger out on!" Pat shouted. "You're about to get beeried, you sea cow!"

"We'll see about that! You're not the only one with a Water-type Devil Fruit!" Ineptune began to expand in size, her body morphing into a more fish-like appearance. She had the mouth of a crocodile and dark yellow-green scales. Her mouth and body were enormous enough to swallow ships. To top it off, this form came with its own theme song.

_"Let me tell you a story that few lived to tell… About a thousand-year-old fish, surely sent from Hell__. __He's the beast from beneath, and the king of the fishies. It's the Fish-Fish Fruit… Model: Ulysses. MODEL: ULYSSES!"_

The titanic fish spewed a wave of acid, Pawtucket dodging to the left. He skied around the side of the fish, but just her sideways glance smashed Pawtucket's beer body to bits. He reformed underneath the waves, but braced himself as the demon dropped two-ton shits.

Inside the jungle base, Manky held the orange ink squash between his fingers, studying it. "An Inkling Devil Fruit… fascinating. I wonder who'll be the lucky Kremling to have this? At any rate, lock this in storage." He tossed the fruit to Ochaco Uraraka, chains on her ankles.

"Y-Yes, sir. …Ew, it's all over my hands!" moaned the young hero as her palms turned orange. "Who would ever eat a fruit like this…"

**Free Kingdom; Overground Island**

After the Serket Pirates joined the Sky Gods, they led Skaios back to their homeworld, where he and Jataro would tear out three chunks of the Underground and link them together, thus creating the "Overground." It had always been the monsters' dream to view a sky with real stars and clouds, and thanks to the power of Skaios, they now lived in harmony. Well, as harmonious as it could get in this kingdom; this was certainly the most pleasant island, if anything, as they were the only citizens who enjoyed the Free Kingdom.

Snowdin was a winter zone with pine trees and log houses with Christmas lights. Waterfall was an area with sparkling ground and flowing rivers. Then there was Hotland, with rivers of lava (a magic spell was in place so that the lavafalls would fall into portals and be warped back to the beginning, thus not burning anyone down below). However, Hotland was most remarkable for its laboratory.

The Raccoon Pirates accompanied Squam and Marie to this laboratory, the heat of the region causing them to sweat. Kirie had to discard her sweater and wear a tank-top, though Aurora was naturally adept to the heat. "I'm glad we don't get volcano missions often." Artie sighed. "Otherwise we'd need to bring a spatula to get our pants off our butts."

Haylee bonked him with her wrench. "Also, why only one spatula? ?"

They approached the lab and were scanned by a camera above the door. A red light turned green and allowed them entry. "Ahh, sweet air conditioning!" Artie sighed in bliss.

"Too bad it makes her sleepy." Marie remarked at the person sleeping on the computer desk. They appeared to be a yellow, chubby reptile in a lab coat.

_Serket Pir8s Scientist_

_ALPHYS_

Marie walked up and shook the woman awake. "Alphys! We're here."

"Snort, whuh?" Her eyes shot open. "M-Marie, ah, hi! You guys made it." She blushed awkwardly and scrambled to put on her glasses. "Air conditioning makes me real sleepy, but since you guys like it, i-it's only polite, hehe…"

"You said you had a solution to the 'Squitaba problem.'" Squam reminded, his heart slightly racing in nervousness. "Well?"

"Ah, yes…" Alphys shook her mouse to wake her computer, "I have it saved on my—sorry, that's a fanfiction, eh, that's fan art… ah, there it is!" She found a picture of a white star-shaped Devil Fruit with a purple stripe on one point and a heart on another.

"The Star-Star Fruit?" Aurora assumed.

"Actually, the Human-Human Fruit, Model: Dancer. It was one of the fruits we had in reserve, and I had been told Dr. Clown mostly made it as a joke. He captured some dancer he didn't like and turned him into a fruit."

"Pretty sick joke." Harry said.

"A-Anyway, given it's a Zoan-type, I thought it would be the perfect fruit for the experiment… and, low and behold. Come in, Mettaton!"

"Hel-LOOOOO, darlings~" Some doors slid open, and stage fog flowed in as a slender, mechanical man slid in, performing graceful, seductive poses with sleek legs. His right eye was covered by black hair and a purple heart glowed in his stomach. "'Tis me, the idol everyone craves! Smile, kiddies~ There's plenty for everyone." He twirled on his pink high-heels and blew them a kiss.

"… … …What?" Haylee asked.

"Hehe… I admit he's rather bizarre, but he's the fruit of my efforts!" Alphys grinned goofily. "Literally! I found out how to feed a Devil Fruit to a robot!"

Alphys played them a video of the fruit inside a capsule, multiple cords connecting it to a square-shaped robot balancing on one wheel. The capsule glowed and energy was transferred through the cords, into the robot. It seemed to spark and shake, a dense fog shrouding the camera. But through the fog, they could make out a silhouette, shaped like the very robot that was behind Haylee. _"That's me, darling."_ Mettaton whispered in her ear.

Haylee punched him, "YOW!" hurting her knuckles on the metal.

"What's more, he seems to remember everything from when he was alive!" Alphys added.

"Indeed! I had a daughter named Marissa, about three ex-wives, and I'm wanted in Kentucky for stealing a bunch of candybars!" Mettaton twirled joyfully. "My soul was too bright to die!"

"So… if we could actually get ahold of Squitaba's fruit, we can do the same with her…" Marie configured.

"It's kind of scary that we can just bring people to life by turning their bodies into Devil Fruits." Harry said. "Just like with Brain and Mr. York."

They flinched when Marie's head started ringing. "Um, be right back!" She scurried away, pretending to hold an actual phone. "Hello? Yeah? …Oh, okay! I'll tell them!" She hung up. "Guys, I just got a call from Cal—I mean… the intel team." Because Alphys was one of Aranea's crewmen, Marie couldn't let her know they were still in touch with Callie. "It sounds like the Kremling Krew stole Squitaba's fruit. We might have time to rescue her before they decide to eat it. Let's go back to the studio and discuss a plan."

"Wait, before you go!" Alphys called. "Do you know if, uh…if they saved Undyne?"

"Undyne? Oh, uh, we're not sure…" Aurora just remembered Undyne was captured by the Boogey Pirates.

"Oh… well, now that Mandy's been captured, I'm sure we'll find her soon." The scientist grinned meekly. "I had the perfect date planned for when after the war is over… hehe, I'd hate for it to go to waste…"

"She'll be glad to hear that!" Haylee consoled. "Just have faith, she'll be back in no time."

However, heavy hearts weighed over the humans once they were reminded of Mandy's capture. As they were making the journey out of Hotland, Aurora asked, "Do you think we should try to help Aunt Mandy?"

"That is what Cheren would want." Harry said. "At the same time, Mandy is one of our enemies in this war, so I dunno what to do. Either way, I don't think we'd make it in time if Skaios decides to execute her…"

"I think I should go survey the situation. You guys go and figure out a plan for Squitaba. You can ask Meta Knight to take you to Mobius. That reminds me, Kirie, while you were at the treehouse, did you get the You-Know-What?"

_Aye-aye, Cap'n!_ Kirie pointed at both eyes and made the gesture of putting on a cap.

"Great! 'Cause it might be time to bust it out!"

In the lab, Alphys proceeded to switch off the air-conditioner. "Oh, Alphys, darling? I'm feeling peckish and am in desperate need of oil~" Mettaton danced. "But please feel free to shower some on the outside~"

"You've certainly adapted to the fruit well." Alphys blushed. "I'll get some in a jiff-" The base began blaring with red alarms. "W-What? An intruder?" She rushed to her computer to bring up security footage. It displayed three figures violently ransacking the monster citizens of Waterfall. "O-Oh my… it's them. It's the traitors! Sunny Fist and Tani!" She recognized the raccoon Faunus and Forest Princess, along with Mason. "How did they get here?! Oh, what's it matter, I need to call Nea!" She scrambled to grab her cellphone, but dropped and kicked it under the desk. "D'oh, curses… c'mere, you, c'mere…"

"These strobe lights need more color, darling~!" Mettaton glided around the lab.

**_Santa Hylia_**

Queen Mandy was heavily chained to the mast, her wounds only partly treated. Vaati splashed water buckets over her face until she woke up, the queen's vision blurred. Skaios was glaring directly at her, and the Hope, Dice, and Serket Pirates were viewing her like a show display. "Today's yer lucky day, Mandy. I was all set to kill ye, but me loyal mates picked up some juicy intel: apparently, there be a spy in me crew, under YOUR command. And you're going to tell me who it is! If you do, I'll let you live in the brig and give ya time to repent yer actions. Sound like a plan?"

During this, Masaru, Kotoko, and Jataro were side-glaring at Monaca. They were baffled that she would choose to be here instead of already plotting her escape. The girl in question paid them no mind and only stared quizzically at Mandy. "Peh…" the queen coughed. "Sorry, Skaios… but I'm grateful to my spy for feeding me intel… The power of Gratitude compels me not to rat them out."

Skaios violently smacked her in the cheek. "So, you ADMIT there's a spy! WHO IS IT?! I want a name!"

"Who knows? Maybe I don't even know their name."

"Stall for even a second more and I'll tear off your limbs! Seems like a fitting punishment after what ye put me through. Now, last chance! Tell me who the spy is!"

"IT WAS ME!" Kokichi sprouted up between them, his grinning face soaked with darkness. "I was the spy all along! I am the Mastermind of ALL MASTERMINDS!"

"…" Skaios stared. "Kokichi, go to your Time-Out Corner."

Kokichi went to the Time-Out Corner. Skaios demanded, "Now, who is the real spy?"

"Fine. The spy is that red-haired boy."

"WHAT?!" Masaru shouted. "NO, SHE'S LYING! Tell 'em, Kokichi."

"Can't, I'm in the Time-Out Corner." he mumbled, inaudible from this distance.

"Grrr… as if I'd expect me own first mates to betray me!" Skaios grabbed Mandy's neck. "Besides, Masaru tried to attack one of your bases and was captured. He couldn't very well spy on me like that!"

"Maybe he only used that as an excuse to pass info to me."

"OH, FORGET IT!" Kotoko shouted, knowing this was pointless. "Captain, Monaca's the spy! It was all Monaca!"

"Dammit, Kokichi, did you rope Kotoko in to your act?!"

"No, it's true! Monaca tried to kill me!"

"Huh?!" Monaca gasped. "That's not true! Kotoko was going crazy because of the you-know-what word and attacking Haru-chan. She can only snap out of it with pain, so Monaca tried to use just the _teensiest_ explosion to snap her back to normal without hurting her too badly."

"THAT'S A LIE! Captain, let's go to Monaca's room, there's gotta be something that can prove it!"

"Settle down." Skaios ordered. "I'm sure that was just a misunderstanding."

"NO IT WASN'T! She-"

"No… Kotoko is right." Monaca bowed her head in shame. "Not about the killing part, but… the other thing."

"W…What do you mean?" Skaios asked.

"Monaca… has been… Sh-She's been sending information to Mandy!" The child burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably and burying her eyes in her hands.

"W-Wait… but…whuh…" Skaios felt that her emotions were too real to be an act.

"It wasn't my fault! Honest!" Monaca's eyes were like waterfalls. "M-Mandy's pirates snuck onto our ship, and c-captured me! A helpless girl in a wheelchair looks like easy prey, doesn't she? Th-They kidnapped me, and did terrible things, a-and Mandy said if I didn't help her, she'd do even worse things! I'm sorry, Captain, I wanted to tell you, but I was so afraid!"

"It…It's okay." Skaios landed on Monaca's lap and hugged her comfortingly. "It'll be fine. I'm not mad at you, really…"

"Y…You're not?" Monaca sniffled.

"Yeah… I mean, it's hard to resist that witch's spell. I'm just glad we got this straightened out."

"Th-Thank you, Captain…"

Mandy raised a brow. That wasn't how she recalled her meeting with Monaca. In truth, the girl had flown to her ship in secret, presenting herself as some fangirl. _"Please let me work for you Mandy, I promise I won't let you down, please please pleeeaaase!"_ she would beg with folded hands. The question was, is Monaca secretly planning a rescue, or betraying her queen? Either way, Mandy would let this play out.

Masaru, Jataro, and Kotoko felt they were defeated. Monaca was bending Skaios' judgment easily, and there was nothing they could do. "Monaca… I can't believe it." Nagisa whispered.

"I'm sorry, Nagisa. But I swear, I never mentioned you. Monaca was praying that you would be her trump card, her hope. …And you were very brave. Monaca is so grateful to you."

Nagisa's cheeks reddened, the boy looking at his shoes (and thankful he changed shorts before Monaca saw him). "I…I'm glad."

"Hmm, this is very touching," Aranea replied, "8ut the rules say tr8ors must 8e executed."

"Try and execute me first mates and I'll have ya stripped and strapped to the keel!" Skaios hissed.

"AAAAAH!" Aranea flushed blue and wriggled in place. "My, Captain, I didn't know you were so lewd!"

Skaios fixed his glare on Mandy once more and punched her in the eye. "And as for you, my offer for mercy has been revoked. You're going to pay terribly for everything you did to my loyal crew!"

"Your loyal crew? Please." Mandy cracked a smile, humored. "Who would ever be loyal to a pitiful child like you?"

"You're talking to the future Pirate King, you harlot, so ya'd best show me more respect!"

"You're nothing but a catalyst. Your crewmen only use you as a benefactor to do whatever they want. You're easy to manipulate, but also powerful, so you're convenient for the task. When the Next Generation reads history books about this war, they're going to mock you." Mandy put on a derpy face and spoke as such, "'No way! Sheila done dropped in the middle of the Four Emperors?! She done got between Mandy, and Kroctus, and the Big Bitch, and…and that Piece of Garbage?!'"

Skaios scratched her across the 'nose.' "Ya done asked for it now, ya horrid-!"

"Captain, wait!" Monaca spoke up. "As much as I'd like to see her suffer… now isn't the right time. Monaca thinks we need to do this properly." A cold grin crossed her features. "Ever since Mandy forced her into servitude, Monaca's been preparing the ultimate punishment. We will post it for the whole cosmos to see, completely destroying all the terror and rule Mandy has wrought."

"That sounds absolutely perfect!" Skaios beamed. "Very well, take her to the brig! I wanna hear all the juicy details of this punishment!"

"In the meantime, we have yet to find Undyne or Muffet." Papyrus mentioned. "Sans, you said Muffet was captured by Mandy too, right?"

"she was captured in the trench." Sans replied vaguely.

"Then we'd better get searching ASANow!"

Mandy continued to smirk through her bleeding mouth. _We'll just see who has stronger loyalty, Skaios… Now that I've been captured, your kingdom will face the full fury of my crew. Including my citizens…_

Vaati couldn't help but glare in Monaca's direction while hauling Mandy into the cabin. _Somehow, I feel there is deceit behind her words. If only we had a 'reliable' lie-detector._

**Nextgen H.Q.**

The holo-chamber was rumbling violently, the Programs inside set to their highest difficulty. If one could view through the window, they would bare witness to the brutal treatment undertaken by the two players. Time ran out, so Maddy and Deku stumbled out of the chamber, gasping for breath. "Boy…" Deku breathed, "your Haki is really strong, Maddy."

"It's not strong enough." Maddy stared at her rugged hands. "I still can't make it gold… my chi just isn't perfect enough. At least this makes good practice for the White Haki. I just wonder if I can make it good enough to break his chi flow."

"If we keep training, we'll definitely be strong enough to beat him!" Deku said positively. "It's the only way I can bring pride back to Superbia's heroes."

"Heh… you're more noble than me." Maddy chuckled. "I just wanna cheer Chris up. Show him we got it covered."

Nebula returned to her cabin, having rested her sword at the desk as she began to shoot Starbursts and warp them through portals. She hasn't quite been in a fight since New Galaxia, so this was her time to warm up. She heard the door slide open, followed by an Italian voice, "'ey, Cap'n Nebula!"

"Louise?" Nebula turned to the former princess. "I thought you and Maria would've left for your mission by now. Everything okay?"

"Yeh, she wanted to have a quick snack first." Louise nonchalantly viewed around the cabin. "Hmm… fancy sword you got there. What's it made of?"

"Space Chi, I guess?" Nebula smiled awkwardly. "Sigh, I already talked to Cheren about it, but basically, it's a weapon for taking down Skaios."

"For real?! Heck, let me give it a swing!"

"You probably shouldn't. It's only designed for spacebenders, and it's dangerous to use overall. Let's save it until it's time to take down Skaios."

"No, really." Louise poofed into smoke, and the short Mushroomian grew into the tall and ominous Sasuke Uchiha, his Sharingan burrowing into Nebula's pupils. "I insist you let me take it."

* * *

**The battle with the Sky God Pirates officially begins!**


	30. Web of Determination

**This chapter continues the trend of Yonko destroying beloved towns. :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 30: Web of Determination_**

**Free Kingdom; The Overground**

Sheila, Mason, and Tani emerged from a Paint Portal within a tight, underground tunnel. A faint light glimmered from a pool of water, reflecting off the tiny crystals on the ceiling. "Ah, feels good to be back, doesn't it, Tani?" Mason joked.

"Why would it? This isn't Evermore. Personally, I could care less about the other islands." Tani replied coldly. "…Okay, that's a lie. A lot of these people are in the same boat as we are, I guess."

"It'll all be over once we knock these pirates outta the sky, Tani!" Sheila cracked her knuckles with a smirk. "Then we'll fix a way to bring these islands back where they belong."

"Then let's get started with the pirates on this island." Mason insisted. "We can't keep Sunni waiting, can we?" (Play "Waterfall" from _Undertale_.)

_Stage 32: The Overground_

_Mission: Do a Genocide Run._

With Mason holding Sheila, the three dove into the pool and had to swim against a strong current, Tani doing Torpedo Spins, Sheila her tail, combined with Mason's Gas Boost. They resurfaced above a beautiful, sky-blue river, contrasted with a crystal ground that sparkled like the stars above them. Lilipads and cattails decorated the water, and large blue flowers grew from the rugged ground. The trio climbed onto shore and approached a floating anglerfish with blue hair covering one eye. She blushed, remaining turned when she sensed the strangers behind her. "…Si fa si fa so fa so mi…" she hummed quietly.

"That's a Shyren. Be careful around her." They were approached by a blue turtle with a bathtub shell, a small yellow bird bathing in it. "She can only speak to Echo Flowers. It makes her feel like there's someone that understands her inner-most dreams."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Mason smiled.

"Do you believe stars can grant wishes?" Woshua asked. "What would you wish for?"

Sheila spared a glance at the adorable Shyren. It was almost half-tempted to glance back at her. "…Well, I sure wish I didn't have to do this."

Without mercy, Sheila PUNCHED Shyren out of the air, the fish lain defeated on the ground. Woshua screamed and shot a spiral Water Beam, Tani dodging and running around the turtle to bash it unconscious as well, its little bird friend crying. All other creatures in the area screamed and fled for their lives, with Mason launching Gas Bombs to take a few of them down. "Time to start acting like the pirates we are and CRUSH this kingdom!" Sheila declared. Shyren Agents (big-lipped worms) slithered up to them in a fury, but Sheila punched them into submission with little effort.

The area they were in was composed of a maze-like path around the water, and the only way out was via a rolled-up ladder above the waterfall. Sheila determined the best route leading to the waterfall, going to a starting point and beginning to build momentum as she raced around the paths. With her Light Feet, she was able to race up the waterfall, though she used her tail to float up when she threatened to fall. She unrolled the ladder so her friends could climb up. The river flowed between a trench, and there was a giant flower they could use as a boat. Tani used plantbending to lift it into the river, as well as keep it afloat to carry the three upstream.

There were gelatin-like creatures floating on lilipads; these Moldsmals spat homing pellets at the intruders, Sheila knocking them away with light while Mason blasted the Moldsmals off with Gas Bombs. Tani struggled to will their flower to lift up a short waterfall. On this next segment of river, Tani maneuvered the flower around waterfall pillars that could submerge their ride. They were nearing a shore, where another Moldsmal was waiting—it suddenly grew to five times its height and became a Moldbygg, its segments floating with the top one shooting bubbles at them from its eye. Said bubbles would explode, so Tani worked to evade them, leaving Sheila to bombard the eye with Light Spheres. Once the top segment was defeated, the next one down would expose its eye, and the pattern repeated until Sheila downed the whole thing.

The three stepped off and entered a dark cavern. For some reason, Sheila was unable to light her body completely, so her bending was of little use in this pitch-blackness. Mason walked forward carelessly, screaming as he walked off the edge, but Sheila saved him from falling the seemingly endless drop. Tani noticed the faint glow of a lantern in the dark, and Sheila could shoot a weak Light Sphere to light it up. The dim light of the lantern grew strong enough to highlight the path, but as it was only barely visible, they progressed calmly. Sheila hit other lanterns to keep the path visible, snaking and going up or down stairs.

"Oi, do you guys smell that?" Tani asked, sniffing. "It smells like… paint?"

Mason and Sheila sniffed. "Yeah, definitely! It smells like it's comin' from… there?" Mason got down and sniffed along the ground until he discovered a path covered with black paint. It seemed that it was meant to camouflage with the darkness even with the glowing lanterns. Curious, they followed the path until they came upon a glittering cave, frolicking with white cats with black hair, blue sweaters, and derpy faces. "Whoa, did we discover a secret village of cats?!" Mason exclaimed.

"Too bad we got a job to do." Tani remarked, already lashing Vine Whips at the cats. The Temmies retaliated by stretching to the ceiling via their legs, trying to walk above the invaders and Ground Pound them, but once they came down, Sheila Ground Pounded in turn. Tani wrapped vines around one's legs to make it trip before attacking the body, all the while Mason worked to pollute the cave with gas.

"'ey, what's the big idea?! Cough, I can't breathe, hack!" They noticed someone stuck to the wall via a psychic spider-web, a blonde boy with green tights.

"Are you a prisoner?" Tani asked.

"Why else would I be stuck up here?! These cats have been using me as a scratching post for weeks, get me down!" Tani applied Haki to her spear to cut Peter free, Mason waving the gas away to give him breathing room. "Thanks, at last! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find Master Doffy."

"You're one of Doflamingo's friends?" Mason asked. "Jump in the Infi-Cube, we'll take you to find him."

"That little thing? I hope there's snacks, at least." Peter jumped in. After ensuring all the poor kitties were defeated, the trio left the village and followed the faint path all the way to the end, exiting outside.

_"A-Attention, all monsters of the Overground p-please evacuate. Th-There is a dangerous band of enemy pirates a-attacking the island, a-and are hurting everyone in sight, s-so please leave until further notice!"_ Alphys' voice stuttered across the island. Zombified trolls rose out of the ground, either lashing whips or shooting crossbows. Tani countered the latter with her own arrows and Sheila dodged the whips, making her way up to punch those trolls down. Still, the zombies felt no pain and were determined to keep fighting, so the girls mercilessly beat them until their bodies fell to pieces.

Tani gasped and dodged a large arrow in the nick of time. For just a moment, the arrow felt familiar, and only by looking forward were her questions answered. Horror flooded her features upon seeing the corpse of Batu. "D…Dad?" The burly pirate showed no reaction or remorse in his soulless, psychic eyes, loosing the next arrow at his daughter. Tani dodged and yelled, "DAD, it's me! It's Tani!"

"Tani, he has no will of his own!" Mason reminded. "He's just an empty shell, same as all these bodies!"

Although Tani was already aware of this, just hearing it out loud and seeing it in person made her well up in anger. "AAAAAGH!" The girl charged at Batu and spear met with axe. "YOU BITCH! LET MY DAD GO! Don't let her control you like this, Dad, FIGHT BACK!" The psychic in Batu's veins empowered his muscles and willed him to fight with as much ferocity as if he were conscious.

"Tani, hey!"

"Just let 'er be, Mason." Sheila ordered. "It's her fight." They looked upon the pirate family with pity, distraught that it had to come to this. The duo trusted Tani to win and crossed a bridge stretching over a lava river. White Seals rolled on large circus balls, hoping to knock them off, but Sheila punched the seals off the back with Light Spheres, then performed roundabout punches to knock the balls off the bridge. After fully crossing into the Hotland zone, they viewed a valley with little volcano creatures with happy, sleeping faces. The smoke from the Vulkins caused thunder clouds to appear and strike lightning, the duo evading and blasting their elements as a countermeasure.

The Vulkins were startled awake and spat fire, the two remaining elusive and attacking until the creatures were down. They approached a sales booth where a humanoid cat man was selling Fireproof Bounce Gum, his face in a panic. "H-H-Hey, did you kids hear about some nasty pirates attacking the Overground? I-I sure hope they don't come here, haha-" Sheila shut him up with her fist. The two stole some Bounce Gum and looked into a lava river with burning platforms. Praying that it wasn't false advertising, they blew up the gum, seated their selves on, and bounced across the fires.

The platforms led to a wider path that was still on fire. Pyropes, flame-headed monsters with rope bodies and grins, bounced around like springs and spat explosive fireballs. They would easily dodge Sheila's spheres, but when she punched at the ground to let her attacks ricochet back up, they would successfully hit and end the Pyropes' bouncing. The Bounce Gum deflated once they landed on safe ground. The duo approached a hotel labeled 'MTT' in fun and welcoming golden letters, yet the outside was not so pleasant as the door and windows were sealed with metal shutters.

Zombie trolls awoke outside, throwing ball-n-chains that Sheila countered with her fists, the balls rotating back and bashing their own users in the heads. During their mild dizziness, Sheila destroyed their heads with Light Beams. She turned her attacks on the entrance, but the shutters were unbreachable. "Sheila, look at this graffiti." Mason indicated red spray paint on the right corner wall, reading _not a secret_. When the two felt around that wall, they noticed some looseness, and one Gas Bomb was enough to blow it open. All the monsters inside panicked knowing their haven was breached, but the pirates spared no one in their rampage.

The center of the lobby had a fountain statue of Mettaton, and a massive punch from Sheila dented the statue, causing water to pour onto the carpet. Mason chugged Green Flurp and soiled the restaurant with more devastating Gas Bombs, and Sheila burst into a room with a bed large enough for six people, deciding to destroy it with a Ground Pound, but its supreme bounciness forced her up through the ceiling and through another bed.

Sheila had intruded on two cats in a make-out session: one was Tabbias, a yellow Mobian in a blue vest, and the other was a purple cat with blue overalls. "OH MY GOSH! Have you ever heard of privacy?!" Catty shouted.

"By Jove, that's the Sunny Fist!" Tabbias recognized. "The one Tani clashed with, it is."

"Well, she's not gonna like, rat us out is she? ?"

"Relax, love, she ain't with the crew, though I'm a bit worried she-"

Sheila grew tired of their banter and knocked them both out. "Get a room, ya lovesick pussies." She stuffed them both in the Infi-Cube.

After she and Mason finished tearing the place apart, the two approached an elevator labeled 'Lab.' _"As if I would ever let you two on here!"_ Alphys called. This didn't stop Sheila from blowing the door open with a charged punch. Regardless, the elevator was inactive, so they jumped through the top hatch and began to climb a rope up the shaft. Mason panicked when zombie-trolls were climbing after them, like sinners desperately climbing a thread to heaven. Mason shot rear Gas Bombs to push the dead back, but they were climbing ever faster. "Alright, only one thing we can do!" Mason mustered his chi and performed a Gas Rocket, Sheila seating herself on his head as Mason elevated them both. They changed position around the rope to avoid electric Amps, but Mason slowed to a halt once they were level with the exit. Sheila charged another Light Sphere and broke the doors open before the trolls could catch up.

"AAH!" Alphys screamed. "Mettaton, attack!"

"Smile for the camera, darlings~" The dancer-bot skied forth, bent his legs, and swung a kick—Sheila moved away and held her foot at the perfect angle to trip him. "Ohwuh-wuh-wuh…WHOOOOAAA…" Mettaton took the fall down the elevator, taking the horde of zombie-trolls down with him.

With that, Mason and Sheila faced a shuddering Alphys. "P-Please spare me." The reptile bowed, knowing her Power Level of 20 was nothing to them.

"Well, that depends." Sheila smirked. "Ya got a flagpole somewhere?" She handed Alphys a balled-up, golden Raccoon flag.

"Eh… outside?"

"Perfect! We're gonna do something." Sheila casually lifted the lightweight lizard and walked outside. Seeing the Serket flagpole in question, Sheila hurdled Alphys at the top, replacing Serket's flag with Sheila's, though the action knocked Alphys out cold. Sheila and her mate grinned and high-fived. (End song.)

"Okay, you've had your fun." As if on cue, Commander Serket herself appeared above the lab, staring at them with a condescending aura. "Honestly, what do you two have to gain 8y destroying my island? If you wanted an audience with me, all you had to do was ask."

"That ain't the only thing." Mason stated. "We're bringing an end to this Free Kingdom. No one's gonna wanna live here when the whole place gets ravaged by pirates!"

"Ah, children get the wildest ideas sometimes!" Serket smiled humorously. "8ut sometimes, you just have to put your foot down and stick 'em to the we8." A Psy-Web stretched from her open hand to trap the two, until a twirling lightsaber burned the sticky threads.

Her expression fierce, Sunni immediately threw a Psy-Sphere up and blew Serket skyward, the troll kicking it away, but Sunni had instantly warped above and threw another sphere to force Serket to the ground. She crashed in a fluff-covered field in Snowdin, blowing the snow away as Sunni landed. Aranea pushed herself off the ground. "Oh… it's, uh… it's you again." She scratched her head awkwardly. "You…You certainly taught me a thing or two a8out revenge." She smiled blushingly. "What with throwing Undyne down to the 8oogey Pir8s."

"You mean you never got her back?"

"Sadly, no. Cortez 8egan to overpower me and 8ellum took her who-knows-where. I know she isn't dead, otherwise I would 8e a8le to warp her 8ack to me… 8ut I guess I deserve it, don't I? For killing your sister and all…"

"Yeah, maybe you do. But you know what? I'm tired of feeling despair. I'm sick of the anger, the worrying, the pain, the sadness… Just when I was getting in tune with my Psychic Chi, just when I learned to let my imagination run free, so many terrible things started happening! And because of them, it became harder and harder to focus my chi! But don't think it's going to slow me down any. The Free Kingdom is going to fall, and you're going first!"

"In that case, here's a little more 8ad news." Serket frowned. "Even though it was an accident… I might have killed your sister, anyway. The outcome of this war will be gre8r than you realize, and for that reason, I'm resolved to win no matter what. For the sake of freedom in the Overground, and freedom for all 8eings, I have to defeat any who stand in our way, even you KND, even if you ARE Vriska's friend… I'm resolved to kill you all if it comes to it."

Sunni carved a symbol in the ground with her lightsaber, planting her hand to it. From a puff of smoke, Mary Goldenweek appeared, crayons between her fingers and a fierce glare on her features. "I'm ready, Sunni! Is that the evil spider lady?!"

"She sure is, Mary. I'll need both of you to help me beat her." Sunni pressed her hand to the symbol again and poofed another person into being: she looked like Mary, except her blonde hair was spiked. She wore a torn green top with an exposed belly, red shorts with black splattered designs, and blue sandals. She wore gold rings on her right fingers and her body had bruises around it.

"So, that's the one, huh?" Yram smirked, cracking her knuckles. "Let's beat the shit outta her, Mary!"

"Eww, I don't wanna make her go poopy!"

"She's a freakin' spider lady, she'll just poop webs!"

"Ah hahahaha!" Serket laughed. "Isn't that the cute pair you have? 8ut let's see how well they compare to a real warrior." (Play Asgore's theme from _Undertale_!) Aranea threw her arms apart, focusing psychic on the spot before her: she seemed to be teleporting a bulky mass into being. The figure that appeared was a large, mighty goat in purple and yellow king's attire, a crimson trident in hand. The king's eyes brimmed with no soul, but Serket's psychic.

"This man is King Asgore, a no8le king who sacrificed himself so his citizens could 8e free. For his sake, we will not allow his people to fall in this war! We refuse to 8ecome slaves to those wretched Emperors! So, face the fury of Asgore's determin8ion!"

_Boss fight: Serket Pir8s Captain, ARANEA SERKET_

Asgore twirled his trident and leapt circles around the girls, throwing swarms of fireballs. Though there were many, the flames were small enough for the Marys to dodge around, though once Asgore finished jumping around, he lunged at the girls and swiped his trident. The two ducked as Mary drew dark-blue crayon on his right hand, and Yram punched him in the groin with ringed knuckles. Asgore flew back, his eyes flashing either blue or orange three times. The girls tried to run, but suffered blows from the blue swipes, while evading the orange swipe. Asgore leapt to stab down at Mary, but she rolled away and colored yellow on the trident, mildly shocking Asgore. Yram then leapt for a punch to the face, the effect of which was more heated, as Mary had colored her rings orange.

Asgore willed multiple flaming circles to surround the girls, but because his right hand had been wetted by Mary, there were gaps through which the girls could jump through and survive. Asgore threw his trident, the two dodging as it magically returned, and he resumed leaping around the field and throwing from multiple angles. During one of these throws, Mary colored White Crayon on Yram's knuckles, then the Negative leapt onto the thrown trident to ride it like a horse upon its return. She double-punched Asgore in the face, the Glue Crayon sticking her to him as the goat furiously flailed to shake her off. Yram remained glued and was bent above his head, bending her legs down and around his neck in an attempt to twist it off.

Trusting that fight to them, Sunni and Serket took to the sky, the former throwing rounds of Psy-Spheres that the troll caught in webs. The spheres would whirl around like tetherballs in midair, creating an obstacle course as Sunni tried to chase Serket around them. Her foot got stuck on one of the webbed spheres, whirling her around before she cut free with her lightsaber, but then Serket willed the webs to compress and explode the spheres, bouncing Sunni all around. When it was over, Sunni screamed as Serket sank her fangs into her back neck, but Sunni instinctively imagined a giant fly-swatter to smash her against herself. Sunni could kick her off and bat her around with the swatter, Serket warping away and flying skyward.

As Sunni pursued her, Serket spread a Psy-Web across the sky in fractal forms, almost hypnotizing Sunni and making it difficult to dodge the webs she was actually throwing. Serket finished by throwing a web that would continuously expand like the fractals, but Sunni shrank herself to go through a gap before ex-expanding. She nearly reached Serket, but the troll sprouted another web that suddenly wrapped around Sunni in a spherical manner, the human reacting by slicing a symbol in the web and putting her hand to it. "Froggy, eat her!" A large, green frog Friend in Indian attire poofed into being and caught Serket on his tongue, gulping her.

Serket bashed him around from inside, so Froggy aimed downward and spat with the force of a cannon. Sunni teleported in her trajectory and positioned her lightsaber to slice Serket down the middle. Mary and Yram, having brought down Asgore for the time being, watched as the severed Serket halves crashed, but both halves got to their feet and reunited the body via Psy-Webs. "Where I'm from, we 8elieve that if a soul possesses enough Determin8ion, it can still survive in its dead 8ody. My Determin8ion is what allows me to live, and I can use psychic to spread it to others! Just ask the Everyman!" Serket summoned a tall, cartoonish, human-ish being with a half-formed embryonic beak, psychic blue eyes on its dead face.

The Everyman yanked its head off, releasing a swarm of undead butterflies that swarmed the Marys. Sunni brought Froggy down to quickly snatch and eat the flies, though their dead bodies were less than appealing. Sunni had to send the Friend home once he had enough, but Yram was able to punch and squish the remaining bugs out of the air. The Everyman chucked its head and knocked Yram away, the head psychically returning so it could repeat its maneuver. Mary colored her shoes with Electric Crayon to run with lightning speed, using her palette knife to slice up the Everyman until its body fell to pieces.

"AAAH!" Mary was tackled by a recovered Asgore, the king pressing her to the ground, and with his trident hand, he swatted a charging Yram away. Mary colored the hand with Flame Crayon, heating it up as the hand started to rot, so Asgore quickly brushed the flame off, allowing Mary to escape.

Serket summoned a Reaper Bird, a bird with a long, skinny neck, a massive eye with sharp teeth for sclera, and no main body except for loose dead feathers. Every time it "blinked," it would send teeth shockwaves at Sunni, the first few scratching her face before she caught on. She summoned Dilloknight, an armadillo in knight's armor, which helped the Friend endure the bites as it battled the bird. Sunni resumed chasing Serket, the latter having to change course in a heartbeat when the human kept warping. Serket was able to snag Sunni in a web—or so she thought as it was only an illusion, the real Sunni beheading her with the saber. The body shot a web from its foot to catch Sunni, the head bouncing and facing Sunni with a grin. "8ut it's kinda funny: you summon Imaginary Friends, I summon the 8odies of dead friends, so we're 8oth kinda sad, don't you think?"

"At least if my Friends died, I would let them rest in peace!" Sunni used psychic to control her saber and cut herself free. Serket, her head reattached, grew four psychic spider legs and crawled after her, Sunni flying to escape, though Serket willed a webbed path to stretch to the air and continue pursuit. Sunni tossed Psy-Spheres, Serket jumping to dodge and forming webs to land on the spot. She latched a Psy-Web at Sunni and pulled herself to, enclosing her limbs around the human to bite her face, Sunni exploding a psychic barrier to blow her off.

Sunni dropped to the ground and drew up another symbol, Serket leaping to bite her, but Sunni finished in the nick of time and caused her to bite Mushpot, a red mushroom Friend with a troll face. Serket was unable to pull free of the sticky mushroom, allowing Sunni to bash her with a psychic hammer. Serket summoned Nameless, a bulky corpse with an eye on the chest, and a round head with no features. It roared eerily and wobbled over to grab and strangle Mushpot, the Friend crying in fear as Sunni sent it back. Sunni threw a sphere at the corpse, but it failed to push its bulky body, Nameless surviving the explosion as it chased after Sunni.

Sunni flew away and summoned Chompjaws, a giant Chain Chomp Friend with spiked tentacles. It lashed one at Nameless, the corpse grabbing and yanking it off, but the tentacle divided into bombs that exploded. The beast was steadily becoming weakened, so Sunni hurriedly slashed it up with her saber before Chompjaws engulfed Nameless, chewing it to pieces. Serket caught Chompjaws' head in a large web, swinging the monstrous Friend at Sunni, who warped to evade the attacks before banishing Chompjaws back home. "WAH!" Sunni was caught in Serket's cleared web, the troll smashing her to the ground repeatedly.

Sunni teleported herself to safety, recomposing herself. She imagined a skyscraper appearing above Serket and crushed the spider with its full weight, but with a sprightly grin, Serket raised the entire structure up with her arms. Serket brought the building down on its conjurer, so Sunni teleported to the sky, materializing thousands of square panels. Serket cocked a brow in curiosity, for Sunni was creating a complex maze from those panels. Serket shrugged in a way that said, 'Sure I'll play along,' entering the maze and wandering its endless corridors. Sunni was moving the panels around and transforming the maze, and once Serket caught on, she began to blow down the panels, though Sunni willed replacements to form.

"HYAH!" Upon breaking a panel, a valiant prince galloped on a horse, catching Serket on his jousting lance. The maze vanished as Prince Charming galloped across the ground. "I shalt smite thee, foul demon of the afterlife!"

"Me, too!" Sunni warped in their path and leapt to behead Serket, and quickly burned and diced the head up with her saber. "WOH!" Charming cried as the body kicked him back, afterwards yanking the lance out and chucking it at the prince, Sunni guarding him with a barrier. Tiny, psychic strings began forming and linking to reform the shape of Serket's head. "No way, even a corpse shouldn't be able to do that!"

"That's what Determin8ion does for ya, sweetheart!" Serket's head screwed itself back on the body, beaming perkily. "If I'm determined enough, even if you cut my 8ody down to a molecular scale, it'll form right 8ack. If you perfected this power, you'd never have to lose any8ody. Liiiike… YOUR SISTER!" And with that, the corpse of Darcy Chariton appeared at her behest, her eyes blue and soulless as the others.

Sunni didn't even have time to be horrified before Darcy started attacking her with Fire Kung-Fu, the elder sister merely dodging. "How?! She was on base, I saw her in the morgue before coming here!"

"I still left my mark on her when I killed her, juuuuust in case. I can summon dead 8odies from anywhere 'long as they have the mark." Darcy used Fishman Karate to turn the surrounding snow into liquid and lash water gushes at Sunni. The elder flew skyward, but Darcy mimicked with her own psychic, thrusting herself at Sunni with Earth Style headbutts. Sunni hacked blood and fell to the ground from the strong attacks, raising her lightsaber when Darcy came again—though realizing this was her sister, she jumped away instead.

"Face it, Sunni! I'm unkilla8le, invinci8le, and have an army of dead at my 8ehest. No matter how much you attack me, so long as I have Determin8ion, my chi will never wear out."

Darcy yanked Sunni's saber away with psychic and leapt to slash her sister. "BACK OFF!" Yram leapt from the side, dealing a ringed punch to the corpse, Darcy dropping the sword. Darcy got to her feet and exchanged punches with the Imaginary, her Fire Kung-Fu burning Yram's knuckles. Yram retreated to let Mary draw Water Crayon and cool the knuckles, but Asgore leapt forth to bat them away with his trident. Sunni threw a Psy-Sphere at Asgore, but Darcy kicked it back, blowing Sunni across the field.

In Waterfall, Tani was still in battle with her late father, trying only to disarm him of his axe and not wound his corpse in any way. She flipped above and bashed his head with the hilt, landing behind to kick his butt, but leapt back when Batu did a spin attack. "I'm not gonna desecrate your body! I'll just keep fighting you until you snap out of it! There's no way that woman is controlling you, these are your exact moves. Some part of you must be conscious. Please, just recognize me!"

Sunni groggily recovered, seeing the glowing eyes of Darcy through the dust. After confirming she was still awake, Darcy threw a Flame Fist, but Sunni grabbed it in her hand, enduring the heat and looking Darcy in the eye. "It isn't just Aranea's psychic giving you life… it's your memory. Your body remembers how it fights. So, that means…" Her own eyes glowed, focusing the slightest flow of chi into Darcy's, "your brain must have some function. Remember who I am. Remember that we're a team, Darcy!"

Darcy punched her other fist, so Sunni grabbed it as well. Both worked desperately to overpower the other, be it Darcy's fists or Sunni's focus. Miraculously, there was a reaction in Darcy's dead eyes, her head hanging limp, but her body was still under orders to melt Sunni's palms in her heated fists.

The Marys dodged more of Asgore's fireballs, then the king's eyes flashed blue three times and orange once: they remained still, surviving the blue attacks, then moved to survive the orange. They smirked, proud of their selves for recognizing the trick, then Mary colored Yram's knuckles to deal a fiery uppercut. Mary ran to color Metal Crayon on Asgore's feet, weighing the corpse down as Yram kept beating it. "AAH!" They screamed when Serket raised them by the necks. "Bitch, focus on your own fight!" Yram yelled.

"Yeah! This isn't fair! L-Let me… go…" Mary gasped for breath.

"Honestly, you girls would work perfectly in the Free Kingdom. Just ditch Sunni and 8ecome my Imaginary Friends! Imagine all the super cool places we can visit after…?!" Serket felt a disturbance. "Hey… what is that girl…?"

Sunni had mentally linked her mind to Darcy's, their psychic brains linking perfectly like pieces to a puzzle. Psychic webs were wrapped around her dead brain, and Sunni followed those webs up to their core—Serket—and felt all the many interlinking points of the web—the other corpses. "Darcy… you and I are a team. I'll always keep your spirit beside me, and I'll fight strong enough for both of us. Together, our Determination is strongest!"

Sunni's psychic was interfering with Serket's orders. Darcy's psychic was melding perfectly with Sunni's, and the fire in her hands died down. Sunni sighed with relief and gently held Darcy's hands in her charred ones. Darcy's body remembered Sunni's chi and allowed it to work with her, and vice-versa. Both their minds took hold of the web in Darcy's mind. Sunni focused rage to the web, and thus Darcy did so as well, an unseen electricity traveling along the entire unseen web like a wire.

"NYAAAH!" cried Serket, a strange force overcoming her, as if all points of her web were becoming imbalanced and detached. "8ut… it should 8e _my_ Determin8ion controlling them! My psychic control can't 8e overpowered!"

"Your psychic links with your victims and disallows any interference." Sunni said. "But my bond with Darcy's psychic breaks that barrier, and together, we take control of the web. And we'll set it on fire!"

Tani's spear met Batu's axe, pushing against the other… until Tani felt weakness in her father's resolve. His bushy brows narrowed, and he reached his left hand to pat his daughter's shoulder. That was his body's last instinct before falling dead. "Sniff…" Tani burst into tears, her little arms hugging the best they could. Even if there were an ounce of life left, it was gone now.

Mary and Yram landed in the snow after Serket dropped them, fearful as Asgore loomed above them. …The king put a hand to his chest and bowed in apology before falling on his back. "…I get the EXP, right?" Yram asked. "I got the last hit."

Serket's body was fizzling like psychic, electrocuted by her own web and her own psychic. "No… I am determined… I will live… No matter what you do to me… I… will… LI-"

Sunni and Darcy whipped out lightsabers and leapt, slashing Serket in an 'X' shape. Despair plagued her undead features as her pieces collapsed everywhere. The backlash of chi that plotted against her caused her corpse to liquefy into steamy, gray goo. _"Uuuuuuaaaa… Freedom… The Free Kingdom must win… Vaati… don't let my wish go to waste… Your chi… is… compati8le… you must… win…"_ Her final words were inaudible as her throat long melted. Her dead white eyes reduced into a moldy, sour milk.

Death the Kid appeared from a portal, scooping the melted remains in a shovel and tossing them in a pack on his back. "Well done, girls. I'll take it from here." He returned to the Underworld. (End song.)

Darcy collapsed on the ground, Sunni picking up her corpse. "Darcy… thanks. I never would've beaten her… without you…" Tears soaked her dead face. With Serket's control gone, her eyes were finally allowed to rest.

"Great, can I go home now?" Yram demanded, shivering. "Freakin' cold out here, and I gotta get back in case Oemor needs me."

"Don't be so mean!" Mary yelled.

"Hehe, it's fine, you guys." Sunni chuckled. "You all can go back. Mary, I'll let you know when April needs you." She banished them back to Foster's.

Mason and Sheila breathed a sigh of relief following the battle's conclusion. "I was almost worried about that one." Mason said. "Alright, Sheila… this island ain't gonna wreck itself."

"Sigh, it ain't an adventure unless you disregard the law, eh?"

**Nextgen Pirate H.Q.**

Nebula's response was exactly as Sasuke expected: "uuuuuuuu…" Such mindlessness could only result from a direct look into his Sharingan, the wannabe Emperor trapped in a daydream. In said dream, Nebula was locked to a cart on a track, forever listening to, "It's a Small World After All."

Sasuke raised the cutlass and studied it curiously. "It appears to be solidified Space Chi? Considering Skaios is an airbender, it is the wise choice. It's probably designed to also amplify her own chi to be strong enough. But would this really give her a fighting chance? Huh?" He heard something suddenly appear behind him—it was Jerome and Cheren!

The Zathurian's immediate instinct was to amplify gravity in the room, pressing everyone to the floor, Sasuke included. "I thought I sensed Nebula was in danger!" Cheren grunted. When Sasuke dropped the sword, Jerome zapped a Starburst to knock it away. Jerome released the gravity, Sasuke immediately throwing a kunai at him, but Jerome opened a portal just as quickly, exiting behind Sasuke and stabbing his back. Cheren shot a Light Arrow at Nebula, freeing her of her dream. Jerome formed a Space Block around Sasuke, but he used his copied moonbending to escape easily, focusing on Jerome and setting him aflame with Amaterasu.

Nebula warped to the sword, grabbed it, and warped it away to someplace secret. Sasuke split into three Shadow Clones, one tackling and knocking out Cheren (who was still exhausted from his last battle), and another attacking Nebula. Nebula struck Space Lightning to disperse the clone, but suffered a blow from the real Sasuke's lightning, electrocuting her until she fell unconscious. "These two will make great hostages." Sasuke lifted Cheren and Nebula in his arms. "Now that your 'Emperor's been captured, these kid pirates will surrender in no time. But just in case."

The ninja proceeded to set the entire cabin aflame with Amaterasu. Black flames consumed everything, along with the entrance, but Sasuke escaped by opening a window in the floor with moonbending. He dove all the way down to the base floor, immediately alerting all the operatives. Bullets and elements were unloaded upon the ninja, but Sasuke's evasion was unparalleled, a kunai clutched in his teeth as he zipped about and sliced them. His Sharingan flashed at multiple corners, cursing the corridors with black flames until he arrived at the Paint Portal room. "No more shortcuts for you brats!" he declared before jumping in the portal and destroying it from the inside.

Fortunately, Diwata and the GKND's Lunarian operative worked quick to douse the flames with their pure chi. Diwata pretended to be a fire hose as she sprayed "Moon" around the cabin, saving Jerome. "Phew… Diwata, where are Nebula and Cheren?!"

"The ninja man took them! He destroyed the portal, too!"

"Damn! He'll probably destroy the other portals, too. Have Maria and Louise already gone to the kingdom?"

"Yes. Should we fly there on our ships?"

"Absolutely, we can't let anything else go wrong. We have to save our leaders and continue on with the plan. In fact, I'd better go get Nebula's sword."

**_Santa Hylia_**

Sasuke's ninjas bound Nebula in chi-blocking chains, sealing her in a barrier cell in the King's Brig. "You just make yourself comfortable and I'll have this 'Emperor' nonsense wiped from your mind shortly. As for this little boy wonder…" Sasuke faced down at Cheren in his arm. "I'm sending you someplace special. My boss would love to have a word with you."

The ninjas calmly exited the ship, crossing the deck en route to the bridge linking to the _Red Cloud_. "Hm?" Sasuke spared a glance to the corner: Kokichi's head was bowed in shame, his back facing them as he was still in Time-Out. "…Useless imbecile." He gave no extra thought to the liar and boarded his ship in peace.

"…" Kokichi's crescent eye glanced at the ship, the curve of his smile visible. "Went right for the gold, didn't you, Sasuke? But you should never bet against the master gambler. Perhaps now is the time to set _that one_ loose."


	31. Things Fall Apart

**What's unfortunate is we won't be able to see all 22 Free Kingdom islands before this story's end. I guess those would be extra stages. XD**

* * *

**_Chapter 31: Things Fall Apart_**

**Free Kingdom; Flower Island**

The citizens of Flower Town used to live in oppression of a corrupt shogun, but said shogun fled the moment aliens entered their atmosphere and ravaged the town. The citizens would cry out in terror as an enormous hand emerged from the sky and tore out the town with humongous nails. The feudal Japanese Historians were forced to share territory with people of the outside, modern universe. However, the town itself was rather beautiful, with colorful feudal buildings, the center palace situated atop a small mountain of waterfalls, and a tall, thin tree arched over it like a "?".

Maria, Louise, and Cheadle (wearing Moonshades) were hidden in an alley when they received the call. Louise had gone into a Paint Portal, and shortly jumped out. "It's true. Sasuke erased all the other portals! We're lucky we weren't in there when he came through the first time."

"So, our element of surprise is ruined." Cheadle said. "I hope backup arrives soon because there's no escape from here on out. On the bright side, tonight's a full moon, so I'll be able to challenge Sasuke in my Primal Fury."

"But if he uses that black fire, we'll have no way to put it out." Maria replied worriedly. "Unless Diwata can get here in time…"

"In any case, that man will return any moment, so we have to search for Peach. I'll trust you girls to lead the way." The chancellor sought refuge in the Infi-Cube.

"Dogmom-in-a-Box is my lucky charm!" Maria pressed the cube to her cheek.

"Hey, Maria… does it feel a bit colder to you?" Louise asked, rubbing her hands.

"Hmm… I guess so." Maria began to feel a mild chill. "Maybe we're flying over the arctic?"

"Skaios uses his airbending to keep these towns within their respective normal temperature, no matter where we are. Flower Town has 'cool' weather, but… it's getting colder…" Louise glanced up at the night sky, seeing no clouds. "Hmm… something strange is happening. We'd better get moving." (Play "Pianta Village" from _Mario Sunshine_!)

_Stage 33: Flower Island_

_Mission: Rescue Queen Peach and apprehend Sasuke._

The sisters walked out into an open part of the street, seeing a person kneeled on a platform and playing the shamisen, with three Monokumas dancing in Mexican clothes. "Way to not get into the culture." Louise remarked, shooting the middle Kuma in the red eye. The others ripped the heads off their maracas to reveal knives, ninja-leaping around the girls to slice them. Louise blocked one's attacks with her staff, swiping Shock Goop against it for brief attacks until it was destroyed. Maria evaded the last one's knife before the robot tripped, allowing her to Ground Pound it.

The shamisen-player expressed their gratitude by strumming a different tune, growing three giant flowers at the edge over a trenched river. The girls each picked a flower and allowed it to carry them over the river. They were steadily sinking, but by whirling around, the flowers would gain some altitude at the cost of some petals. The river was making a slight turn right, so they steered that direction and used another up-boost. There was only enough petals left for one more boost, so they used this last boost to reach a platform with more flowers. Their journey would carry them up a sloped part of river, and though a gentle breeze would allow them to progress up faster, they would have to use their spins wisely lest they splash into piranha water.

Once up the river, the two landed on the shore of a flower garden, butterflies fluttering freely. Maria beamed as she allowed one of the adorable bugs on her finger. Surely, this means the butterfly has acknowledged her as pure of heart. _"Maria, don't touch that-!"_ Cheadle called from the phone; the butterfly suddenly inflated like a balloon and shaped into a bomb, the girl jumping away from the explosion. It would seem that all these flies were ninja traps. Sadly, a magic barrier trapped them in this garden, and they needed three keys to escape. The girls poked each of the different butterflies to see which were the keys; one transformed into a coin, another became a kunai that cut Louise, but they managed to find the keys.

They crossed a small bridge to another garden. "Hey!" Maria yelped, the girls dancing as tiny blades were cutting through their shoes. _"Girls, there are Minish under the flowers, they're using swords!"_ They could barely notice the Mininjas zipping around the flowers, so Louise painted Lava Goop in the ground to give them less room. They stomped and kicked their feet enough until the Minish were down. Past this garden, they would have to travel upriver by bouncing Propeller Buds. The buds would open and close, so they had to bounce on them while open, and each flower would propel them in the air, the girls rotating as they drifted to the next ones. They progressed along with the river flow, but noticed one of the buds was drifting away as well.

The path would continue on a shore to their left, but they floated quickly to catch up with the moving bud, and could use it to propel onto a tall platform with a caged prisoner. He was a Mobian-Avalaran dog named Ya Pi, and he appeared to be in a Genjutsu trance. The girls broke open his cage and let him rest in the Infi-Cube. They used an available bud to float them to the main path, seeing the palace not far in the distance. Louise rubbed her hands for more warmth, her eyes perked in curiosity when a snowflake touched her nose. The two viewed around when they realized gentle flurries begun to drift over the area.

"But there ain't a cloud in the sky." Louise noticed. "What is this… snow?" They would continue down a hill with this question on their mind, Maria's arms spread as she giddily trotted down faster. The base of said hill was the shore of another river, but when Maria stepped on a paper seal, a circle of hands sprouted up and threw kunai, the Hat Kid jumping in the nick of time. A bridge was available for crossing the river, and a very skinny ninja was guarding it. When the two set foot, the ninja used waterbending to make two streams flow up from the river into his body, inflating himself as he charged to push them away with the force of a sumo wrestler.

If Louise tried to use paint, the sumo would wash it away with bending. The two searched along the shore to see if any of the traps would have a power-up, though they did find a chest out of the ordeal. It was then they noticed a vine wall under the edge, leading under the bridge. Maria climbed along it and discovered a hidden Mushroomian Sumo Suit. She returned up and put it on, the suit magically inflating to give Maria the width of a sumo. "For the record, my body is still the same, it's just the suit!" she informed her sister. "Okay, Louise? Hehe…"

With this, she could charge across the bridge and lock arms with the sumo, wrestling before hauling him into the river, leaving the piranhas to punish him. The following area was a straight path, in which a giant flower was blowing a strong gust of wind to keep them from advancing. There was a large block that could protect them from the wind, and Maria used her sumo strength to push it along. The sail atop the block would cause it to steadily push back, so Maria had to keep going back and charging to keep advancing the block. She was able to bring it to the end, the block pressing a switch that disabled the fan.

The duo progressed to a golf course area, where Maria had to sumo-charge giant acorns into holes. Brambles would block the way unless they played the game. Maria gave the first acorn a strong shove, and it bypassed the brambles to go in the hole. The brambles sank, and Maria would have to hit the next acorn across some moving platforms, waiting until they were aligned to make her move. The 3rd hole had four rotating flower-fans on the sides, meant to steer the acorn astray, and it took a few attempts before Maria was able to succeed. The 4th hole was on a rotating ground with the acorn in the center, so it took good timing on Maria's part to push it in.

After a successful game of golf, the sisters were able to advance toward the "?" tree. By this time, Maria's power-up wore off, the girl deflating back to normal form. She was nimble enough to jump the branch/platforms up the tree. The platforms would stretch higher, requiring the two to Wall Jump off the trunk to reach them. Ninjas peeped out of some branches and shot crossbows, Louise retaliating with her pistol. They reached a platform with more Hover Flowers, each picking one up and spinning to elevate their selves. "Whooooaa!" A sudden gust carried them away from the tree, the air growing much chillier as snow fell heavier.

"There is nothing natural about this snow!" Louise shouted. "Is there a ninja who knows icebending?!" Though rather than ponder this, their first concern was getting back to the tree. The wind was winding them around the palace itself, as if giving them a tour, but the roof was becoming covered in snow. Luckily, the wind returned them to the opposite side of the tree, dropping off on a safe platform. There was a wood swing hanging by long vines, so Maria did like she did at Towa City and began to build momentum on said swing! She struggled to get high enough to reach a floating giant dandelion, but with a push from Louise, she was able to fly up and grab it. The dandelion sank with her weight, so she quickly swung to the next, and one more before landing on a platform.

She pushed a switch that made Propeller Buds emerge from the trunk. Maria could return to Louise's platform, the two advancing ever higher thanks to the flowers, Maria purring like a helicopter as she spun. _"Maria, I'm sensing a prisoner around the other side."_ Cheadle alerted. Rather than continue up the flowers, Maria flew the opposite way around the tree, discovering an opening. This small, dark room contained a blonde man in a zebra-striped shirt, stuck to the bark via daggers and in a Genjutsu trance. Maria pulled the daggers off and contained Dagger in the Infi-Cube.

The sisters landed on a path outside the curve of the "?". They followed it around the right and located a giant sakura petal at the end. The petal was aimed at the top of the palace, where the Sky God flagpole stood. They were meant to surf toward the Goal on this petal, shifting it up or down appropriately to keep momentum. The girls sat on the petal like an amusement park ride, though as they surfed the air, other ninjas came riding on their own petals, trying to ram them. The sisters evaded the Sakura Surfers and arrived at the flagpole, replacing the flag with their gold Jolly Roger. Afterwards, the girls landed in the snow. (End song.)

"Brrr, it's getting inside my shoes!" Louise complained. "Dammit, Skaios, control your weather better!"

"Ah, it seems you girls are right on time." The two gasped and whipped around to find Sasuke himself, holding someone in his arm.

Cheadle jumped out of the Cube, gasping: the boy in his arm was Cheren. "Maria, isn't that your leader?!"

"Y-Yeah! What have you done to him?!"

"He's only unconscious. I couldn't let this 'guest of honor' kick the bucket." Sasuke summoned a Shadow Clone to take Cheren and leap to the tree, making its way to the part of the "?" above the roof, where the clone would tie Cheren to a branch. "But I assume you're here to save the Mushroom Queen."

"Are you still trying to brainwash Peach and the other prisoners with your insane 'freedom' philosophy?" Cheadle asked. "Your anarchist ways will never reach their hearts, so why waste your time?"

"If only you had bothered to stick around." Sasuke chortled. "I've grown above Skaios' petty ideals. What I'm trying to do is something more-?!" A fearsome, chilly wind suddenly blew around Sasuke, as if trying to envelop him in snow, and he was forced to surround himself in fire to melt it. "Wait a minute…" He sensed a force within the snow and blew fire at it.

"YAAAAAHHH!" Suki Crystal emerged from the snow, the rear of her skirt catching fire as she ran about frantically. Her solution was to sit herself in the snow and chill her rear. "Owie…"

"Suki?!" Maria exclaimed.

"Another operative?" Louise asked.

"Kind of? She's a powerful icebender; I guess all this snow must've come from her."

"You're one of the girls that Kokichi captured, aren't you?" Sasuke asked. "Leave it to that idiot to let you escape."

Once her pain was cooled, Suki donned a determined glare, stood firmly, and pointed, "And YOU'RE the evil ninja man! You beat up Sister-chan's boyfriend!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Looks like I'll have to send all of you back to the play pen."

Cheadle threw her glasses off, her eyes absorbing the light of the full moon. In seconds, her eyes shone red, and her fur became white as the snow around her, all four of her extended claws clasping the ground. _"I'm taking Peach back! I won't let you escape this time."_

"WAAAH!" Suki fell on her rear and scooted away. "Werewolf!"

"Suki, wait! She's friendly!" Maria yelled. "She'll help you defeat the ninja man! Th-Think of her as a… reindeer!"

Suki's mouth became an 'o', her love for Christmas triggered. "A REINDEER SPIRIT! Wait'll Sister-chan sees this!"

"How annoying." Sasuke remarked. "Time to get rid of you brats once and for all." (Play "Boss 1" from _Kingdom Hearts III_!)

_Boss fight: Red Leaf Ninjas Commander, SASUKE UCHIHA_

Cheadle made the first move and lunged at Sasuke, the ninja electrifying his hand in his desire to send a bolt into her mouth—Cheadle sensed this and ducked, Suki shooting an icicle at him, but Sasuke evaded, though this didn't stop Cheadle from biting his leg. Sasuke electrocuted the chancellor, but had to jump away when Suki tried to whack him with a snow-bat. Sasuke focused on Cheadle, but Suki brought up a snow wall in his way, his Amaterasu burning the snow instead. Suki threw it at Sasuke, but he dispersed the flames before they could damage him—Cheadle jumped him from the left, Sasuke leaping away while tossing a kunai, but said weapon shattered in Cheadle's teeth.

Suki conjured a snow-python that gnashed at him from the right, Sasuke blowing a stream of fire to gradually melt it, and he swung a kick at Cheadle's nose when the woman charged at him. Suki shot out of the snow, hoping to slice him with sharpened ice-skates, but Sasuke grasped her leg, holding Suki upside-down and looking her in the eye. Trapped in a Genjutsu, Suki imagined herself falling endlessly inside a rotating box, terribly dizzying the icebender. Sasuke discarded her and leapt in the air to throw a circle of kunai around Suki, Paper Bombs attached. As he expected, Cheadle jumped in to rescue her, so he made a hand-signal and exploded the bombs on both of them.

Cheadle covered Suki and took the full blast of the explosion, and Sasuke tossed a shuriken down to finish the job. Cheadle leapt away with Suki in her arms, but the shuriken was homing in. She was able to grab the large star and throw it back, stabbing Sasuke, but he used Substitution with a log and stabbed Cheadle's back from behind. The dog growled and kicked back at him, but the Shadow Clone disappeared as the real Sasuke focused on her with Amaterasu. Fortunately, a Snow-Cheadle sprouted up to take the blow, for Suki recovered from the Genjutsu. "All I gotta do is make my body chilly and you can't trick me!" Suki declared. (In smart language: Sasuke's power works similar to Aizen's, thus all she needs to do is chill her senses so she can't be affected by his illusions.)

White patches formed on Suki's skin, signaling her decreased temperature, but she was swift enough to ski around Sasuke and launch icicles. He spat fireballs at her in turn, but Suki briefly dissolved into snow, and five Snow Clones rose up to circle and confuse the ninja. This was made worse by the fact Cheadle was zipping circles around as well, her Agility leaving a bunch of afterimages. Sasuke scoffed and decided to burn all the Sukis with Amaterasu, their fluffy bodies falling and melting on the spot, but he could not use the same effect on the Cheadle illusions. "It's time for that dog to calm down." Sasuke glared up at the moon and used copied moonbending to blot out its light, forcing Cheadle's Fury to wear off.

"Ah-!" Her afterimages vanished, the chancellor feeling sudden fatigue—Sasuke lunged at her, but Suki scooped her away with a snow-bulldozer.

"That must be how he found my portals in the first place!" Louise realized. "He copied that one girl's moonbending."

Suki raised giant snow-spatulas and tried to smash them on Sasuke, but another Substitution was used, and he managed to take Cheadle captive. Suki thought quickly and raised a snow pillar to lift them skyward, bypassing the barrier which blotted the moonlight so Cheadle's eyes could be reunited with its glow. She flashed into her Primal form and bit Sasuke's neck, the man enduring and jumping off the platform, only for Suki to catch them on a snow-elevator and lift them back up. Sasuke used Amaterasu, and it was then Cheadle let go and dodged before she could be burned. The use of Amaterasu disabled the Black-Out, so Suki could bring them back to her level. Sasuke whipped his attention at her and used Amaterasu, but only a Snowclone was burned.

Soon after, dozens of giant snowcones began leaping out of the snow, diving headfirst at Sasuke. He was repulsed by all their happy faces as he dodged them, managing this evasion even while countering Cheadle's claw-swipes. Suki popped out of a random cone and slammed the frozen scoop on his head like a basketball, after which Cheadle sank her teeth in his leg. Sasuke leapt away, flying all the way to the bushel of leaves at the very tip of the "?" tree (the tip was lower than the roof). There was a burst of energy as a giant, humanoid mass of purple chi grew from the leaves, armed with a crossbow and arrow. As the Archer Susanoo readied its arrow, Suki quickly gigantified herself into a chubby snowgirl, armed with a cyborg-like snowball cannon.

Sasuke fired first, but Suki willed her upper snowball body-parts to jump, the arrow flying straight past. She blasted snowballs at him in a more rapid pace, his armor steadily cracking. Sasuke pulled back another arrow and launched at the head, which bounced, but he snuck in a smaller arrow that grazed her left waist. Suki endured the pain and kept shooting iceballs, finally breaking an opening in Susanoo's stomach. It was small, but Suki stretched an Ice Road for Cheadle to race across and enter it. Susanoo covered the gap with a hand, but Suki changed her cannon to a fishing hook and launched to grab and pull the hand away. Cheadle entered the body and lay vicious attacks against Sasuke, Susanoo disappearing.

Suki sucked in her "snow-fat" and contributed it to her tongue, stretching it all the way to the branches to wrap Sasuke and slam him into the roof. Cheadle ran up the tree before she could jump down to them, Suki assuming her normal form as Sasuke recovered. He divided into multiple Shadow Clones, and Suki brought up a snow wall, expecting the worst, though instead of setting Amaterasu to the wall, the clones burned the snow before them. Afterwards, they leapt through the black flames, Cheadle grabbing Suki to dodge the clones while the latter shot icicles to poof them. The flames then disappeared when Sasuke created the Armored Susanoo, which took a turtle-like shape.

Susanoo charged at them, but Suki encased herself in a turtle of her own creation. Though its face was smiling cluelessly, icicles adorned its edges, and Suki spun it around before sending it against Susanoo. The icicles shattered instantly, but Suki stayed strong and kept shoving against Susanoo, her overexerted strength able to keep him stationary. This allowed Cheadle to break through the roof and jump out from beneath Susanoo, getting inside and dealing another beat down on Sasuke. Sadly, Sasuke used Substitution with a desk inside the palace, Susanoo disappearing. Sasuke had gone inside and burst out from beneath Suki's turtle, getting inside just the same and electrocuting the child.

However, Suki had created a clone to take her place, dissolving herself into snow, after which she reformed/jumped out and grabbed Sasuke's arm. She froze herself to the arm, her body taking a stiff white form. Sasuke tried to focus Amaterasu, but Cheadle clamped his eyes shut from behind, causing her own hands to catch fire. Sasuke's face burned as well, but he simply dispersed those flames, though she worked to slather the flames around his body before he kicked her away. "AAAH!" Suki was able to snap Sasuke's frostbitten arm clean off him.

"'Guess I'll have to buy those prosthetics after all. But first, you've all tried my patience for the last time." Sasuke leapt 30 meters in the air, another Susanoo forming around him. Another humanoid shape formed from the purple chi, but except for a mask, the "head" was completely composed of lightning, which stretched down to become a sword in its left hand.

"Reindeer Lady, I got an idea!" Suki declared, seating herself in an Ice Sleigh, with ropes attached to Cheadle. "All reindeer need a sleigh!"

"This seems a tad excessive, but I'll roll with it!" Cheadle began to race up an Ice Road that Suki was continuously forming. Indra Susanoo lashed its thunder sword, but Cheadle would sense each attack and turn in the appropriate direction, Suki forming the path as necessary by feeling Cheadle's motions. They maneuvered ever higher until they were level and circling the Susanoo. Soon, they rose to a height where they could dive into the thundering head, Cheadle withstanding the powerful shocking sensation as she forced her teeth into Sasuke's head. Suki created Snowings to fly skyward, watching as the lightning steadily died down with Cheadle's biting.

The ice child froze every ounce of air around her, replacing the moon itself with an enormous, smiling Snow Moon. Though not nearly as big as the actual moon, it dwarfed Susanoo's size, falling as the open "mouth" of the silly moon smashed the monster into the palace. The entire structure was buried in snow, little snowmen of Maria and Louise peeping up and shaking the snow off. Suki used what remained of her strength to make an "ice sculpture" of Sasuke, who was unconscious due to blood loss and the amount of energy exerted while using Susanoo. (End song.)

"Miss Yorkshire!" Maria ran up to the charred and depowered Mobian. The Amaterasu on her hands had faded after Sasuke's defeat.

"I'm… fine…" Cheadle smiled at her, too weak to move her body. "That was… a close one…"

"Phew… We sure owe you one, Suki. But where did you come from? How did you escape?"

"I set her loose, of course~"

The owner of this nasally voice could only be Kokichi, though beside him were Miyuki and Vaati. "Buckle in, Maria." Louise cautioned. "Looks like our battle's just gotten started."

"All in good time." Kokichi smirked. "We can't pass this chance up, though. Miyuki, go and touch Sasuke. Show Vaati your vision."

Miyuki spared him a glare before going to the ninja. She placed a hand to Sasuke's head, her other hand holding Vaati's.

_Fast-forwarding through his life, Sasuke had branded himself as a criminal to his homeland, with wanted posters sent all over Termina's Earth. Sasuke had gone into hiding for a few years, but after impregnating Sakura and giving birth to Sarada, he decided to start anew. He found a portal linking to the Hyrule Dimension. After years of wandering and studying the world, understanding what many hardships people endure, nothing brought more happiness than fictional media. And no producer or corporation stood more powerful in that department than Disney._

_Sasuke visited Disney Land on Earth and persuaded the officials to get him into contact with the higher-ups. Finally, when the President of Earth's Disney asked him, "If you could meet Mickey Mouse in real-life, in person, what would you say to him?" Sasuke's response was, "I want to establish a peaceful world."_

_Little did Sasuke know that the mouse king himself was being informed of everything the stranger said and did. Mickey grew curious about this ninja and ordered him to be escorted to his castle. Mickey treated Sasuke to tea and ramen as the man discussed his past and his journey._

_"That's certainly a lot to take in, Mr. Uchiha." Mickey smiled, sheepishly scratching his head. "I'm not sure what I should say. But what I can say for certain is you won't be treated like a criminal here-hoho! And I'm flattered you went this far just to meet with me."_

_"Don't get me wrong. It's not that I have a strong interest in your products or anything." Sasuke replied. "However, your company seems to have a lot of influence. The kind of influence that could certainly bring peace to the world."_

_"That's my goal exactly! I wish to unite all worlds under one rule and make our peace and happiness a reality. And if peace is what you want, I don't see why we can't work together! I won't make ya do anything embarrassing or nothin'-hoho. Though given your background, I'm certain we can find a place for your skills."_

_Sasuke spent the next few years undergoing assassination or retrieval missions, taking down underworld criminals that threated Disney or its allied kingdoms. He would also use his Sharingan to brainwash non-allied monarchs, company presidents, or other targets into swearing loyalty to Mickey. Then one day, about a year ago, Mickey hired Sasuke for his most important job, yet._

_"The Sky God Pirates?" Sasuke analyzed the newspaper._

_"Based on what I learned, these dangerous pirates are 'stealing' a bunch of towns, most of which exist under monarchies."_

_"Have they taken some of ours? Do you want me to attack them?"_

_"No, they haven't targeted Disney, yet. On the contrary, Sasuke, I want you to help them."_

_"Help?"_

_"I want you to work your way into this crew and help them 'steal' more towns. I imagine all those monarchs and citizens live in fear under those dangerous pirates and are hoping for a savior. If you can do what you always do and 'convince' them to believe Disney will save them, then we'll have more allies before ya know it-hoho! Of course, that's only the first part of my plan. You know about the Pirate Emperors, right?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"With how fast these 'Sky God' fellas are building up, I feel like the Emperors will target them eventually. This is when the job will really get tough. If this crew gets any more dangerous, its captain will be labeled an 'Emperor,' and then…"_

"King Mickey…" Vaati backed away, this revelation too shocking for his ears. "So, you were planning to backstab us eventually? Ugh…" Vaati cursed himself for not realizing this sooner.

"I told you I wasn't lying, didn't I?" Kokichi asked. "All his talk about being faithful to the Sky Gods was a big lie! But now that we had Miyuki, I knew it wouldn't be hard to prove him guilty. Then we just needed to take him down so we could study him. So yeah, feel free to thank me. For a reward, I'd like control of this island."

"That damn Disney trying to interfere with our war. Once this is over, they're definitely our next target."

"That's a fool's dream." Sasuke spoke, having wakened. "None of you filthy pirates are worthy to rule this universe. Mickey-sama is the future. He will bring forth a new era of peace and union, and people like you will be nothing… uuck!"

With a gentle, yet forceful motion of his hand, Vaati drew the very breath out of Sasuke's lungs. "Aranea was right. Traitors like you are a threat. You've done enough for us, Sasuke Uchiha." Vaati discarded the breath like a withered balloon. Sasuke's head hung limp, dead. "But your corpse can still come in handy, once Nea is back from her errand. For now…" He turned to the others. "I suppose we'll have to lock you up as well. Sorry, Louise."

A group of White Lotus leapt up to the roof. With Suki and Cheadle out of commission, and Louise thinking she couldn't open a portal in time, the girls raised arms. "You really are a bad dad." Louise remarked.

"Vaati!" The Minish turned to a Mockingjay that flew up, which turned into Katniss. "Queen Peach isn't in her cell!"

"What?!"

"All that was in there was this." Katniss held up a paper with a middle finger drawn. "S-Sorry…"

"Did she escape?" Maria asked.

"Peach would never draw something so vulgar!" Cheadle argued. "Someone must have taken her. But who?"

Thousands of feet beneath the island, a speedboat was zooming across the ocean. Kami and Kimaya were sailing away in victory, a sleeping Peach in the back. "Leaving that drawing in there was very unnecessary, Kimaya."

"Hey, if I gotta work for Fathead, I'm gonna have some fun. But seriously, Mom, you ain't really gonna let him have this girl, are you?"

"Well, I wouldn't have to make that choice if you had just revived yourself and escaped!"

"Yeh yeh, you always gotta be blamin' stuff on me."

"Sigh… I don't even know what to do about this whole situation. But once we're back on the ship, I guess Peach is in their hands then."

**_Santa Hylia_**

A giddy grin had graced Skaios' face as Monaca had finished debriefing her plan for Mandy's execution. "Oh-ho-ho, that's brilliant, Monaca! That witch will be hearing their laughter all the way from the afterlife!"

"Ufufufu! I knew you would like it, Captain. As soon as we make the necessary preparations, we may be able to execute her tomorrow night. In fact, would you excuse Monaca to collect the most necessary ingredient?"

"Well, don't just sit there! Go on and get what it is ya need!"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Monaca turned to leave the vessel.

"Captaaaaaaaiiiiin!" The young god turned, confused at the sight of Papyrus zooming up the hall. "C-Captain! Something terrible's happened… A-Aranea is dead!"

"Uh… yeah, so?"

"N-No, what I mean is, her body melted, and I think a Reaper took her!"

"WHAT?! But she was going to help with the execution!"

"Worse than that, all of our zombies just collapsed! It's just me and Sans in our division…?" He gestured to an empty space behind him, only to realize it was empty. "NOW IT'S JUST ME!"

"Still your boney nerves! I broke outta the Underworld once before, I can easily break in and get Nea back. We got nothing to worry abou-"

The captain was interrupted by the blaring of alarms. _"All hands on deck! Repeat, all hands on deck! The remnants of the Boogey Pirates are invading! And it appears the Hyruleans are aiding them!"_

_"GIVE US QUEEN MANDYYYYYY!"_ Boogey ships were surrounding every island, launching pirates and Hyruleans alike onto the shores. The raging mobs spread like wildfire, for they set flame to every building, car, and plant in their wake. _"GIVE US BACK THE QUEEN! GIVE US BACK THE QUEEN!"_ Orchid Bay was already crumbling at the seams, the local demons terrorized by the invading demons. The mutant animals of Strong Island had engaged the Lynels in battle, the Gorons were bowling down Evermore, and the Zoras were proving to the Inklings whom was the better aquatic species.

Just as Skaios was trying to process this situation, he received a call from Vaati. _"Eh, Captain, I know this is a bad time, but something happened with Sasuke-"_

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, Vaati, what do I pay you all for?!"

_"Th-There's no money in the Free Kingdom, Captain."_

"We have a frickin' casino island, OF COURSE THERE'S MONEY! Meta Knight's already taken the Raccoons on a mission, you're the only Commander here!"

_"W-What about Aranea?"_

"She ran afoul of a Reaper, apparently. Now quit yappin' and do something about these damn demons!"

…

Hearing the announcement placed a smile on Mandy's face. Though she heard nothing within the King's Brig, she could perfectly imagine all the murder and mayhem her people were committing. "It's just like I told Nolan on Halloween: if I'm captured, my crewmen will burn every town until I am freed. Of course, it's my fearbending that helps amplify their emotions."

"Not a bad strategy. I'll be sure to write that down." Nebula remarked sarcastically, chained up in the cell across from hers. "But my operatives work by their own loyalty."

"I guess we'll just have to see who gets rescued first."

**En route to Goldpaw**

Ashley had untied Cheren from the tree and brought him to Kokichi's ship. After her captain returned, they made the voyage back to Goldpaw. The red of the rising embers was glinting in their eyes, Kokichi savoring the ruin wrought by the Boogey Pirates. The flares cast a mix of red and black over his body. He glanced back at Cheren with a sinister smile, his former leader still unconscious. "Unfortunately, with Sasuke gone, that makes two of our Commanders down. If we lost just one more… I will have no choice, Cheren."

His black-and-red, beaming smile could only belong to a giddy demon. From far away, it almost seemed that his eyes were bleeding. "IT WILL BE TIME TO COMPLETE THE ULTIMATE PRANK! All your deep, dark, and dirty secrets will be revealed to EVERYONE!"


	32. Rocket WRASLER Redux

**I'm about to show you guys who else can be violet and violent, too.**

* * *

**_Chapter 32: Rocket W.R.A.S.L.E.R. Redux_**

**Mobius; Manky's treetops**

Manky Kong was seated atop a throne above the tallest tree in the jungle, elbow propped on an armrest as he munched on a giant banana. It was hardly bliss upon the treetops as the apes partied dawn to dusk, whether they be lemurs (looking at you, Julien), chimpanzees, Rainbow Monkeys, or Revertified Mobians. As the giant orangutan lazily munched on a banana, a call came in. He pushed an armrest button as a crane lowered a barrel before him with a TV screen. Ineptune's face appeared. _"Good news, Manky! I was finally able to chase off Pat, the pitiful coward. Almost coincidentally, Kami and Kimaya have reported to have secured Queen Peach, and they informed me that the Boogey Pirates have begun an invasion of the Free Kingdom."_

"That would make sense." Manky replied. "If Big Mom has spies in the kingdom, they would be informed and send crewmen to take advantage of the chaos. Some of her crewmen are being imprisoned by the Sky Gods, or so I heard. We'd best do the same and collect whatever else we need from them. Which reminds me… when are you going to tell Kroctus that you're a Linlin?"

_"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP MAKING THAT JOKE?! Some merpeople are naturally born girthy! Don't throw me in with those freaks!"_

"Could've fooled me!" Manky grin humorously.

"Ook-ook-ack-ack!" An ape clambered up to Manky's throne and danced in a panic.

His brows furrowing, Manky glanced over the valley and saw an incoming ship, the _Halberd II_. "And now the Sky Gods are attacking me? Don't they have anything better to do?"

_"How odd… I don't suppose they're there for the Inkling Devil Fruit?"_

"Whatever the case, I'd better take them down. They're just putting their own kingdom in danger by being here." And so, the giant performed a terrific leap off the throne and toward the ship.

As soon as the Big Grin Pirates saw Manky leap from the treetops, Chimney announced, "Looks like the V-chans made it right on time! Aisa-chan, Apis-chan, Phony-Gonbe-Replacement, you good to go?!"

"'Phony-What-Replacement'?" Judy Hopps repeated for clarity. "N-Never mind. So, we're looking for some kind of orange squash?"

"Yeah." Aisa smiled confidently, bow at the ready. "If there's a soul still in there, I might be able to sense it. Just don't let me down while we're in there."

"You can count on me!" Judy smirked, wielding a Taser. "I'm ready to bring the Kremling Krew to justice!"

"Then ready the Mochapult!" Apis said.

"The what-" Judy couldn't finish before Mocha snatched them in her conjoined hands. "W-Wait, is this saaa-AAAaaaa-AAAaaaa-AAAAAA…!" Mocha whirled the three around and around before hurdling them across the jungle to the distant towering trees.

"Don't worry! I practice that a lot!" Mocha assured. (Play "Jungle Japes 1" from _Donkey Kong 64_!)

_Stage 34: Orangutan Gang_

_Mission: Secure Squitaba's Devil Fruit!_

Mocha had tossed them with such momentum that they were able to bounce up a stairway of far-apart Neckies, resulting in them hitting a floating treasure chest and taking it. They landed atop a tall trunk as Diddy Wannabes flipped around and shot peanut popguns, Aisa evading with Haki and sniping arrows in turn. Aisa took some down while Judy scampered up and hop-kicked around the monkeys, afterwards zapping them with her Taser. There was no other way to advance, but Apis found a green Histup snake inside a pot. "Could you help us get higher?" she asked. Histup was touched by her kind voice and stretched 30 feet high, allowing them to climb him like a pole.

They were able to reach a spiral stairway of planks going up a vertical branch, leading to a large deck, but Aisa stopped them, sensing Gunorillas ready to blast intruders with miniguns (they basically looked like Monsieur Mallah). Aisa clambered vines along the underside of the deck, getting behind the three apes and quickly shooting their butts with arrows. The apes whipped around, but Aisa had gone back under, distracting them so Judy could hop across their heads and zap them with the Taser. The gorillas weren't down yet, so Apis bombarded them with her S.C.A.M.P.P. to finish the job.

A circle of four red Zingers blocked the stairway leading up the tree. The stronger bees were immune to their other attacks, so they looked around the deck and found TNT barrels, which proved strong enough to KO the bees. The stairs ended in only a short distance before they were greeted with a floating Barrel Cannon. The three squeezed in and aimed at the next cannon, three apes swinging between with bombs in hand. They launched past the apes, but the 2nd cannon was rotating multiple directions. Aisa used Haki to sense when it would aim at the next cannon and launched. The 3rd cannon closed its cap, but they could hear a ringing bell attached to the following cannon, which was flying around. Judy could hear the bell more strongly and knew the perfect time to launch.

The barrel automatically launched them to another, and normal cannons threatened to shoot balls and destroy the next round of barrels, so the group launched their selves quickly before the last barrel dropped them on a platform. There was a female blue Rainbow Monkey happily playing a xylophone on a floating platform, and her notes allowed a series of large leaf buds to grow. The leaves were large enough to serve as platforms, but when the monkey played the song in reverse, they would shrink back into buds. Since Judy was the best jumper, they relied on her to make her way across the leaves, though when they became buds, she stayed on her current one until they grew back. Once across, she flipped a switch to stretch a bridge for her team to cross.

This deck platform had nothing else to offer, though the path seemed to continue along web-like vines, which started several feet below them, but sloped up vertically. "God, don't tell me it's another spider." Aisa shuddered.

"Excuse me?! Does anyone occupy this web?" Apis called.

"NO, APIS!" Alas, Aisa already sensed something crawling down. It was a giant chimera spider-monkey, made with natural monkey limbs, and its face was innocently, adorably smiling. The spider-monkey stopped under their platform and turned around. Apis shared a smile with her worried friend as they jumped onto its back. The spider's legs stepped with the music on its journey up the vines, but chimera Winged Monkeys were flapping up in attempt to kick them off, Aisa sniping them with her bow. As the spider-monkey trekked up the vertical vines, they had to step up to its face, much to Aisa's discomfort. Luckily, their ride still bore no ill will as they shot down more Winged Monkeys. The spider stopped below a deck, on which they could step off.

A tall, but pleasant wood house towered above them, the wood nailed together perfectly. Aisa sensed no one inside, so they opened the door, expecting the inside to look just as well-crafted—there was no floor, and Apis had to stop Aisa from falling. Only a few tiny wood segments hung from the edge of the walls. They used careful jumping to cross the right wall's segments, made their way along the back wall, and they could climb out a window to land on a floating bridge piece. Indeed, they had to go across a divided, floating bridge, apparently elevated by some sort of magic.

Apis first noticed a vine leading up to the house's roof, offering to climb and see what was up. The vine brought her to the top back of the two-sided roof, having to crawl across its corner carefully to reach a chest at the end. Once successful, she slid down to her team. While jumping along the bridge segments, an 8-foot ape called Conga chucked large oranges, but Aisa could shoot arrows to stun him for small instances. To get up a steep, slanted segment, they had to run up the second their feet touched and jump to the next. Afterwards, they had to slide down another slanted segment and use the momentum to long-jump to a safe platform on a tree.

"Hey guys, prisoner." Aisa pointed at another slanted bridge leading to a wide ringed bridge, where Lanky Wannabes were spitting grapes at a girl hanging upside-down by a vine. "Come on, guys, at least let me put the boards down if you're gonna do this!" cried Ochaco Uraraka, sick to her upside-down stomach.

"Leave her alone, you mean apes!" Apis ordered, the apes averting attention to them. The Lankies maneuvered around the ring to shoot from afar. Judy ran around the right while Apis and Aisa took the left, avoiding the grapes and combatting them. Aisa knocked an ape off, but it held on with its hands, which Apis shot to make him fall. A Lanky flipped under the bridge and back up to kick Judy, but she ducked, Tasering his hands in the process as he slipped and fell. Aisa and Judy both leapt to stomp the last two apes into each other, watching them plummet below. Afterwards, Aisa held her hands for Judy to jump on and help her launch to grab Ochaco, landing on the other side.

"Oooog… thanks for saving me." the heroine moaned. "They've been forcing me to use my gravitybending to build more houses."

"Is that why those pieces are floating?" Aisa pointed back at the bridge.

"Yes… but I can't take it, anymore." Ochaco released her bending, causing those segments to fall.

"'Guess you couldn't help us." Apis figured. "But would you know anything about an orange squash?"

"Oh, yes. They told me to put it in a storage room up there. They said it was a Devil Fruit."

"We're getting close!" Judy beamed. "You can rest in here." The hero was stashed in the Infi-Cube.

They progressed along a carved-out walkway within the tree, in which Neckies poked their heads out of holes to spit nuts, Aisa reacting quick to shoot them. They arrived at a wider bridge with rope railing, monkey houses hanging from the branches. A giant tire was available, so they pushed it along, feeling it may come in handy. Monkeys were dropping down to try and push it back, but Apis tricked them into leaving by saying there were free bananas back where they came. This wouldn't stop the Tyrant Twin Kremlings from charging at the tire. Aisa ran in front, held her Impact Dial at the ready, and absorbed the force of their charging, releasing it straight back to blow the Krocks down.

At the end of the path, two very long vines were tied to posts, and it was clear they were meant to be tied to the tire. The group carefully did so without letting them swing away, but the next step was simple: the girls had to squeeze in the tire and swing. "WHOOOOAAAA!" It felt like flying 50 miles-per-hour, like the most dangerous playground ever, swinging hundreds of feet aboveground and putting faith in the vines. As if it were planned, the very top of their swing would send them headfirst through a deck hatch. A Minkey raised a hammer and- "AAAAAAAAAHHH!" sent them swinging back the other way at the cost of some HP. They set foot on the starting point and made the great swing again, but once coming up through the hole, Judy kicked the monkey away and the others could climb up safely.

Beside them was a giant, laying barrel, and it seemed level enough to help them reach a rope ladder. The trio climbed a box stack to get onto said barrel, working together to roll it along. Klaptraps scampered toward them, but were helplessly crushed under the barrel. As they maneuvered the barrel around the gaps, Goo-Coos (chubby hen-like birds) flapped overhead to drop yolk-like goop, the trio maneuvering to avoid said goop lest their barrel become slippery. They were also gutsy enough to steer the barrel over a narrow path to reach a platform with a chest, and afterwards return to climb the rope ladder.

They rested on a small platform with a stone monkey head with ruby eyes. "Is this an _Indiana Jones_ trap?" Apis wondered.

"Wait, I know that!" Ochaco caught the reference and came out. "That's what they used to lock the Devil Fruit room! It's just up there." She pointed up a winding stairway of monkey statue platforms. "By the way, I don't know whose shell-shoes these are, but I threw up on them."

"Why always me." Aisa wept. They stashed the stone head in the Infi-Cube and jumped to the first statue. _"AIEEEEKK!"_ The statue thrusted up, flinging them level with the next, but they reacted quick and shifted toward it before the previous statue fell. This process repeated up the tree, trusting the statues to do the jumping for them, until they had to grab a vine. Another statue threatened to fall on the vine, so they climbed quick and jumped to an alternate statue, which flung them up to a Barrel Cannon. They could move the midair cannon side-to-side, aimed at a troupe of monkey statues. Random statues would flip toward them, so they ensured the cannon wasn't in their path. Finally, a flagpole was revealed behind one, but one last statue in front leapt, so they dodged, and a statue behind it leapt, but they fired toward the flagpole just then and snagged the top. The Kremling flag was replaced with a gold Big Grin!

"Oh, I get it," Judy smiled, "you're called the Big Grin Pirates because of your big mouths!"

"You mean Chimney's big mouth." Apis replied. "And I guess Mocha's."

"You two have pretty big mouths, too."

Aisa grit her teeth and stretched her mouth, as did Apis. "Well, yers ish a little berg." Apis mumbled.

"Yers, tuu!" Aisa argued.

"Heheh, okay girls, let's get moving." Judy carried the stone head to a door with a slot fit for it. The door opened, revealing a banana treasury, in which the Devil Fruit did not blend in at all. (End song.)

Manky crossed the jungle in no time at all, for it was like crossing a yard to the giant ape. "If I'm not mistaken, you are Meta Knight, are you not?! What an honor to be challenged by such a legendary warrior!"

_"You shall have no honor from me, Manky!"_ his Spanish accent echoed from the ship. _"The honor goes to her!"_

A hatch opened on the ship's bottom. A carousel fell from it, and a mechanical body of buildings and cars grew from the carousel.

**Kids Next Door: W.R.A.S.L.E.R.**

**W**restling **R**obot **A**bsolutely **S**lammerfies **L**arge **E**nemy **R**iffraff

The robot landed with a thud, punching its metal palms as Kirie Beatles smirked from the Carousel Command Center. _My name is Kirie Beatles, you Rainbow Monkey murderer!_ She signed aggressively, the robot mimicking each of her movements.

"Oh, the mute girl." Manky understood sign-language. "You seem to be in Rainbow Kong's memories, though I couldn't say why. I'm sure he was dead before you were born. To clarify, it was Doflamingo who killed him, not me."

_I don't care! You're shaming my mom's company by making Rainbow Monkeys do bad things! And worse, it's your fault that Sally died! I'm gonna make you pay, and this time, you're not getting away with a Goodbye Hug!_

"Are you sure? This body also remembers tearing that robot to shreds after your father called it stupid. Such a petty insult won't affect me, but I will be violent nonetheless."

_And so will I, buster! Time to show you how violent I can be!_ (Play "Caves Boss" from _DK64_!)

_Boss fight: Kremling Jungle King, MANKY KONG_

Kirie ran and threw the first punch, Manky dodging right and hammering his hand onto the carousel. The structure was able to endure, but Manky followed with a punch to the gut, then planted his hands against the ground to prop up and kick the robot with both feet. Kirie flew back and fell, but rolled away when Manky tried to Ground Pound (his motion was the same as Lanky Kong, an aerial flip and falling hands-first). Kirie kicked the ape, Manky recovering and swinging a spin-punch, to which Kirie grabbed his wrist, hauled him overhead, and slammed him to the ground. While she was still holding him, Manky spun himself like a screw, thus spinning Kirie as well as she flung off.

The ape applied Haki to his arms and shot stretched punches, Kirie dodging some, but suffering a punch to the chest and one more that knocked her down. Kirie flipped back up and evaded his next round of punches, throwing quick, light punches at his arms to disable his Haki with chi-blocks. Manky leapt away and began slamming the ground like drums, shaking the land as violently as a flimsy table. The robot fell on its rear, then Manky grabbed it by the ankles and began to whirl it 'round and 'round. Kirie's body was lain flat in like position, unable to will herself to stand so long as the robot couldn't do the same. Instead, Kirie kicked her shoes off, and the robot in turn detached its feet, escaping Manky's grasp. It fell on its back, propped itself up with its hands, and thrusted at Manky legs-first. Kirie put her shoes back on, the robot doing the same.

"I'll take you down from the train!" Manky leapt onto his _Orangutrain_ and began to speed away.

"Kirie-chan, lemme give you a lift!" Chimney sped by on the _Rocketship_, the W.R.A.S.L.E.R. situating itself on. The giants remained well-balanced on their trains, Manky grabbing a large powder keg from a car and hurdling at Kirie with terrific vigor. With each throw, Manky would jump and spin with his arm looping behind him, and the bombs would fly once the arm made the full rotation. Kirie leaned left or right to avoid the bombs, and after each dodge, she launched Rocket Fists from the robot to punch Manky and call them back. The _Orangutrain_ swerved around to help Manky dodge as necessary, but the ape also begun to target the front of the _Rocketship_. Kirie watched for when Manky's arm performed vertical motions, and would thus send a fist to block his bombs from the train.

"All cannons loaded! Open… FIRE!" At Chimney's call, her train unloaded a storm of cannonballs upon the _Orangutrain_, forcing Manky to jump off before his cart of kegs exploded. The train sped off to acquire more ammunition, and Kirie jumped off her own ride to reengage Manky. She launched a Rocket Fist, Manky dodging and maneuvering closer to hit back. Kirie backed away to stay out of range of his long arms, and her launched fist came flying back to bash the back of his head. As Manky keeled forward, Kirie swung a kick up at his face. He reeled back, but rolled back to his feet.

"OOO-OOO-UEH-UEH-UEH-UEH-UEH!" Manky pounded his chest, his bellow echoing across the country. By his Kommand, Rainbow Monkeys began to climb the W.R.A.S.L.E.R., aiming to attack Kirie. "Rainbow Spirits, come save me!" she called with a voice that was only heard by the souls of her beloved monkeys. Monkey spirits formed into being and bounced on their living counterparts, sending them falling off the robot. While this transpired, Manky made his way to a towering hill with a pyramid of metal barrels.

In traditional style, Manky began to throw the barrels down the hill. Kirie had to jump the rolling barrels and duck the bouncing ones. Some of them rolled side-to-side, making it trickier to time when to jump. Once she was close, Kirie launched a fist to topple the barrels, Manky stumbling and getting atop one, balancing on it comically as it rolled downhill. The barrel hit a bump, flinging Manky forward and hitting his head on a rock. The ape remained stunned long enough for Kirie to deal a beatdown, her Rocket Fists bouncing back-and-forth, until Manky kicked her away.

The ape leapt and propped his arms on her shoulders, swinging around to twist the robot's upper body. Kirie grew ever dizzy during the maneuver, and Manky finished by throwing the robot miles across the jungle. Manky pranced forward and leapt on its back, jumping repeatedly to bash the carousel head against the ground. Battered and bruised, Kirie fell out.

To honor his victory, the jungle began to chant his mighty name. _"M.K.!"_

"OOK, OOK?" He balled fists, raised them high, and shook them.

_"MANKY KONG! M.K. _("OOK-OOK?")_ MANKY KONG!"_

Manky kicked the robot aside and gently picked the girl up, patting her. "There there, darling." Kirie was helpless in his Gentle Fist. Her normal Power Level was a simple 100, but Manky's natural ability shrunk that power to an utter Zero. It was as low as her own voice, fitting to her Numbuh, 0-V. With her current strength, Kirie probably couldn't squish a bug or even lift her own foot. "I'll make this nice and quick. OOOOAAAAAAAGGGH!"

Manky leapt to the sky and tossed Kirie straight down. At such a Zero Level, her body could face total obliteration upon impact. She used the last of her strength to scream, almost hoping she would miraculously develop a voice so her friends could hear her final moments of despair. But there were those who did hear her voice: the spirits of Big Belly Rainbow Monkeys formed a great big cushion that saved their master from death. Smaller monkeys lifted and quickly carried Kirie back to the W.R.A.S.L.E.R.. Still falling, Manky positioned his arms to hammer the mech once again, but the spirits were able to get Kirie back on the control pad, and the robot to get up and dodge.

A pair of Handicap Helper Monkeys held her arms and legs, ready to direct upon her orders. With a grateful smirk, Kirie directed them to help her leap away. Once far enough, they charged at Manky, who growled and stormed forward. He saw the robot about to punch both fists and ducked, but the left fist launched off. Manky punched its pelvis, then reached behind to grab the returning Rocket Fist, tossing it at Kirie, but she reacted to grab it in the right fist, spin, and send it back at Manky's face. She swung a kick at his feet, Manky falling on his back, then Kirie put that foot down to lift the other, and stamp Manky's crotch.

_"WAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"_ The ape flipped back up, his nostrils and fur flaring, and his eyes glowing a crimson red, just the same as an enraged Rainbow Kong. Haki popped back in his arms, which swung at Kirie like cannonballs, the robot steadily moving back. She wouldn't risk searching for an opening in his attack and simply evade, hoping he would tire soon. "!" The robot tripped on a mound, falling back, leaving her totally vulnerable to his relentless bashing. Bolts and scrap flew off the robot's chest, and Kirie struggled to grab and hold his fists in place.

"SHE'S NOT A DRUUUM!" Chimney sped the _Rocketship_ at full throttle and stabbed Manky's foot with the keel. Again the beast cried and kicked the train away, the girls screaming as they flipped across the air, but fortunately landed right-side-up. The _Orangutrain_ drove by as Manky helped himself atop it, waiting for the pain in his foot to die down. "OOO-OOO-UEH-UEH-UEH-UEH-UEH!" He pounded his chest to summon Flying Rainbow Monkeys to enter Kirie's cockpit, but she called for Hang-Glider Hero Monkeys to intercept and take them down. Kirie hopped atop the _Rocketship_ in pursuit of Manky. This time, the ape rolled metal barrels, Kirie punching them away with Rocket Fists before the train would crash into them.

Chimney bombarded the train with cannons whenever there was an opening, chopping down more of its cars until the barrel cart was ruined. She had to steer her train around the scattered barrels, while Manky retreated further up his train to a TNT car. More explosive barrels came flying in a similar manner as before, but as Manky was doing a spin, Kirie sent the right hand to fly past him and grab a barrel. It returned, then she hurdled it straight at Manky, bombing his chest. Chimney unloaded more cannonballs at the bomb cart, Manky jumping off to avoid the damage.

Chimney continued to pursue the train while Kirie jumped off. The ape realized he was close to his base, so he decided to charge through the towering trees and climb the one leading to his throne. He climbed it in no time at all, reaching under his seat cushion and extracting a massive bazooka. It was a struggle for Kirie to perform the right gestures to climb after him, but she gasped at seeing giant fireballs rain down. She had to hop from tree-to-tree in evasion, steadily climbing higher. She made it high enough on one of the less-tall trees to launch a fist, which Manky grabbed in his foot, but because both arms were holding the bazooka, Kirie could shoot the next fist at his stomach and disable his balance.

Manky dropped the bazooka and fell backward, though said weapon fell on Kirie and caused her to drop down the trees. Manky managed to grab four trees in his limbs and save himself, though it was from this angle he was able to notice the group walking out with Squitaba's fruit. "WAAAUGH!" He angrily recomposed himself and climbed to snatch the girls in his hand.

"AAAAAHH!" Aisa, Apis, and Judy screamed for their lives, Manky carefully picking the fruit out of Apis's grasp and placing it on the deck. The ape climbed back to his throne with them helplessly struggling. Not even going to give Kirie a chance, he moved them to his mouth, his drooling teeth ready to separate their heads in one bite. "NO, PLEASE, NOOOOO!" The girls saw the face of death and no way to escape.

"PLEASE STOP, RAINBOW KONG!" Kirie shouted with a voice that no mortals heard.

In such despair, her voice would only reach the ears of the boss monkey in question. Manky's teeth hesitated, feeling an invisible pair of fingers restraining them. The soul of Rainbow Kong was still present in Manky's body, yet its new owner fought for control. Kirie climbed back up the trees as fast as possible, knowing this won't stall for long. Once high enough, she launched a fist to grab the wrist holding the girls, lifting it up and arching to bring Manky down the other side. The ape grabbed the tree in his feet, dropping the girls, but Kirie sent the other hand to grab them, bring them back, and set them back where the fruit was.

Both Kirie and Manky returned to the throne, Manky grabbing her arms, but Kirie used his arms as a prop to push up and catch his head in her mechanical legs. Manky bashed the legs in a fury, their parts flying off, but Kirie just as well bombarded his face with Rocket Punches. Teeth flew off, his face swelled, and both giants plummeted off the tree. The crash shook the entire jungle, and the W.R.A.S.L.E.R. shattered to pieces. Kirie lay exhausted and unconscious in the wreckage of the carousel, above the defeated Manky's head. (End song.)

…

Across the galaxy, on calm DK Isles, Donkey walked out of his house. The cranky ape looked to the sky. He couldn't tell what had happened, but he felt… satisfied.

The picture above Chunky's grave seemed to smile more peacefully.

…

The Gilligans descended in parachutes and found the trio's platform. "Yeah, that's the fruit alright." Haylee acknowledged.

"It's all yours." Apis handed it to her. "Mind the goop."

Haylee cringed once the orange soaked her hands. "Eh, thanks… In return, could you take care of Kirie for us? I doubt she'll be fighting again any time soon, and we'll be leaving the kingdom by then."

"Aye-aye." Aisa thumbs-upped. "Haruka's still at base, so we'll fly her up in a jiffy."

With a confident nod, the triplets inflated their Fultons and returned to the sky.

Inside the _Halberd_, they presented Squam and Marie with the Inkling Fruit. Squam gasped softly, recognizing that lush orange color anywhere. He carefully took the fruit, and could recognize its feel. "Squitaba…" He hugged the fruit, caring not for the ink soiling his shirt, his tears hitting the floor. "Can you hear me, Squitaba? Are you… alive in there?" He sobbed and trembled as if the weight of the fruit grew more heavy. "Please…please let this work. We lost so many, but please, at least give my sister back! Sniff…"

"I pray that our journey has been rewarding." Meta Knight said. "And yet… what is this foreboding feeling? Let us return to the kingdom immediately."

**Free Kingdom**

Skaios was in horror, seeing smoke and flares rise from multiple islands of his precious kingdom. He could hear the distant demands to return their queen. "Captain…" Skaios turned to Kotoko, and she and the three boys were as terrified as he was. Nagisa, especially, was trembling greater than ever. After risking his life to save the captain, after proving Monaca's trust, why did this have to happen? Why was everything falling apart?! "Um… we wanted to talk to you."

"About… what?" Skaios wondered what other bad news his mates had to deliver.

"Um…we…We think you should give Mandy back."

Her sentence garnered the same shocked expression from Skaios and Nagisa. "Give her _back_?"

"Captain," Masaru followed, "before you captured Mandy, she said that… We think she wants to stop fighting. I think she really cares about her people, and she just wants to protect them from other pirates. Like… us."

"She's an evil witch who has them under her spell! We need to begin the execution early and shame that phony queen in front of all her subjects, so we can break the spell!"

"But it won't stop them!" Kotoko yelled. "It'll make them more angry! The only way to save the kingdom is to give Mandy back!"

"Listen to her, Skaios." Someone rose out of his shadow: Midna.

"Y…You, too, Midna?"

"While you were interrogating her, I spoke to Mandy's shadow. She was earnest. She wants to rule her kingdom in peace. Even if she gets aggressive, the Hyruleans have become important to her. Skaios, Mandy has already said that she withdraws from the war. There's no point in killing her or keeping her, because she's already 'lost.'"

"I didn't buy that for a second!" Nagisa argued. "She was pushed into a corner and tried to save herself! Think about it, Captain, if we let her go, one of our enemies, the Yonko, she'll get treated and come back angrier than ever. Think about Monaca! Think about freedom! We can't give her back!"

"I never liked you, Naggy-sa." Jataro said.

"Aye… you're right." Skaios furrowed his eye. "We've come too far to back down now, me hearties. You're free to flee if you want, but I will fight to my last breath. I refuse to become the Yonko's prisoner. I will protect this kingdom with everything I have!" Skaios flew to the first island, using his bending to create rainclouds and douse the flames, throwing rapid air-punches to KO the enemies as fast as possible.

"I'm going to get things ready for the execution." Nagisa marched off. "Once she's out of the picture, this invasion will stop. One way or the other."

Midna and the three Hopes remained rooted where they stood. Skaios was committed… and any attempt to defy him would only make things worse.

Just as the _Halberd_ returned from hyperspace, sailing toward the islands, the dark feeling in Meta Knight's heart was given form. Humans, Inklings, and Star Knights alike teared at the destruction. "They're attacking… Inkopolis…" Squam cradled the fruit ever more worriedly. How he was hoping to reveal a revived Squitaba to everyone and restore hope to their people. How many would survive to witness it…

"Hm hm hm… could this be how we end?" Meta Knight smiled behind his mask, a gloomy shadow cast over his gold eyes. "No matter. As a loyal servant to this kingdom, I will fight."

The Gilligans stared at his back. Their eyes were dark… but for different reasons. "Well?" the knight asked. The three cocked a brow. The side of Meta Knight's eye narrowed at them. "Is this the part where you point your guns at me?"

"W-What?!" Artie smiled, chuckled, and gasped hysterically. "Silly Knight, why would you guess that, we're worried about, hahahahahaha…"

"Yep." Artie froze when Harry pointed an ink gun, not panicked in the slightest. "This is a mutiny."

"Hm hm hm…" The knight faced forward. "I suspected from the beginning you would do this. Deep in your hearts, you were Nextgen Pirates. You would seize any opportunity to defeat us, for the sake of your friends. But I am glad. Because now you will have to fight for your lives." His eyes flared with passion and desire, his heart pounding with excitement as he gazed down at the deck. "To save yourselves, to win… you must defeat me."

The focal point of his vision was Aurora Uno, who had just returned. She glared up at the _Halberd_'s bridge. From this distance, their eyes burrowed into each other. This invasion was a sign that it was time. Aurora positioned her hands as lightning flashed, becoming a sword.

…

…

…

"Yo ho, yo ho, a Yonko's life for me." Nebula swayed her head happily. "When superhumans come a-beating thee,"

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho." Mandy swayed, frowning. "Just throw one punch, it's the end of ye,"

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. When the guillotine falls, it shatters to shards,"

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. A quaking fall of 10,000 yards,"

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho."

"Yo ho, yo ho, a Yonko's life for me." Their chorus brought joy to their peaceful prison.


	33. Loose and Draw

**Nowadays, I think the Galaxia Sword is merely a fanservice tool. XD**

* * *

**_Chapter 33: Loose and Draw_**

**Free Kingdom; Alcamoth**

Alcamoth was a mechanical island populated by the Entia, a tribe of humanoids with large angel wings growing from their heads. Because the town was already elevated above the ground in its homeworld, it was easy for Skaios to uplift it, regardless of the town's protective barrier. However, the barrier still proved useful to protect the citizens from the wrath of the Hyruleans, though many had taken refuge in their homes.

Katniss surveyed the town from the palace roof, squatted and holding a phone to her ear. "Dio, do you read me? Alcamoth is still safe. The Boogeys can't get in, and I have Star Knights everywhere just in case. What's the situation on Evermore?"

_"Kokichi used his 'authority' to banish the Hyruleans off of Evermore, so it's safe for now. He's done the same for Goldpaw; perhaps we should arrange a way to move the citizens to those two islands."_

"Wait a minute… something's happening." Katniss noticed an upper corner of the barrier crack. Her heart raced in worry, wondering who could have discovered a weakness, if any.

With her keen vision, she saw a hole open for a brief second before resealing, but three figures had already fallen in. _"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!"_ Mason, Sheila, and Tani were plunging straight into the town.

"What?! How did those three…" Katniss called another number on her phone, "Benjamin, three people just broke through the barrier! Isn't it on maximum power?!"

_"Sorry, Kitty Katswell, Benjamin took the day off. No laws against that in our Free Kingdom!"_ a girl's voice remarked.

"Who the hell is this?!"

_"The Sugar Squad! Get wrecked, bitch!"_ a boy's voice retorted.

"Wait a second, you're Dillon and Vanellope! What's the meaning of this?!"

_"Katniss, I have to go!"_ Dio's voice said. _"Doflamingo just showed up, he's tearing up the town!"_

_"Wait, Doffy's there?! Come on, Vanel!"_ Dillon ushered.

"Wait—both of you—UGH!" Katniss groaned in agony. "STAR KNIGHTS, STOP THE INTRUDERS! I'll take them myself if I have to!" She became a Mockingjay and flew down.

…

"Blimey, don't this island look a beaut?" Sheila gazed around Alcamoth in wonder. "I bet ya a lot of rich types live here."

"Not that it matters in Trainwreck Kingdom." Tani remarked. "We won't have to worry about the Boogeys breaking through the barrier, so we'll have these knights all to ourselves."

"Then let's have the first serve!" Mason declared. (Play "Meta Knight's Revenge" from _Smash Brawl_!)

_Stage 35: Alcamoth_

_Mission: Wreck the town like good pirates do!_

Since the kids landed near a hedge garden, Tani brutishly used her plantbending to uglify the hedges. The bushes shaped like Entia acquired half-slit heads and ripped pelvises, and the knight hedges were shaped to pose like their nuts had been cracked. But as an act of vengeance, Sword Knights leapt out of some bushes, Tani engaging them with her spear. Sheila punched spheres at their sides, weakening them to where Tani could knock their weapons away, and afterwards will the hedge statues into grabbing and bashing the knights on the ground.

The trio bypassed the garden and to a calm, clear moat, with a boat available. Rather than row, the force of Sheila's thrown spheres would push them the opposite direction, but electric fences rose from the water to create less room for the intruders. White Seals came sailing over on floaties, biting swords in their mouths as they flipped onto the boat to battle, but Tani easily hit their swords away and kicked the seals in the water. There were light poles stationed around the moat, in which the tops were a pitchfork shape. Bow Knights were stationed on the poles and shooting arrows, Tani sniping them with archery of her own. They parked the boat beside a platform, since the route was otherwise blocked by fences, and they could jump other platforms over said electric fences. The platforms would rise and sink, so they jumped accordingly. They would be led to a walkway connected to a larger platform with eight lamp poles around it.

"Tani, help! I've been captured!"

"Evan?!" Tani recognized the voice, looking around. "Where are you, how did you get here?!"

"I'll explain, just help! I'm just a bit ahead!"

"Hold on!" Tani hurried forward, but as soon as she was between the eight poles, an electric barrier sealed her in.

"Perfect." She looked up, seeing Katniss revert to her human form while perched on a pole.

"You again!" Tani readied her bow. "I can't believe I let you trick me again! This is for my father!"

_Sub-boss: White Lotus Archer, KATNISS EVERDEEN_

Katniss leapt between the street lamps, evading Tani's bow and shooting her from each one. The princess had to jump far-enough away to avoid their explosions, watching Katniss's movements carefully. When she anticipated the next lamp she would jump to, Tani shot an arrow above it, but Katniss became a Mockingjay and flew to a different one. Katniss repeated her pattern, but this time, Tani shot an arrow at the bulb of the lamp Katniss jumped to, causing electricity to shoot up through the fork and zap her. Katniss fell off, leaving herself vulnerable to a few blows from Tani's Haki spear.

Katniss flew to the poles again, shooting ice arrows down to make the floor more slippery. Tani stabbed her spear in the ice, and it was able to stand itself as she jumped onto the hilt, then up to a light pole. She jumped to another when Katniss shot that light to make electricity shoot up, Tani doing the same to her pole. Katniss dodged and became a bird, flying at Tani and changing back to kick her off. Tani fell back, but she had tied vines to the pole and around her ankles, causing her to hang upside-down and quickly shoot an arrow at Katniss's leg, the woman splashing in the moat.

The barrier disabled, allowing the trio to continue past. They hopped more platforms as Bow Knights shot them from a distance, riding speedboats. This made it more difficult to shoot them, but Tani managed. The platforms led to a path leading inside the island, and the interior seemed to be a shopping center. Hundreds of Star Knights readied to attack the intruders, and Entia had secluded their selves to the shops.

_"Attention all Angel-Head People!"_ Vanellope's voice rang from the intercom. _"Are you tired of living under the oppression of the Sky God Pirates?!"_

The Entia were confused by this announcement. Did that mean this was some sort of rebellion? _"Your confusion tells me 'yes'! Today is the day the Sky Gods fall, and your kingdom is freed! I mean, unfreed! By which I mean… look, if you wanna go back to your homeworld, help beat up all the Sky Gods."_

"We get to go home?!" a man exclaimed.

"Will we see Princess Melia again?!" a woman asked.

_"YAAAAAAAAH!"_ The Will of Rebellion became the Entia, who grabbed whatever high-tech weapons at their disposal and started to beat the knights into scrap! Unfortunately, the crowds became so cluttered that the trio had no way to get through, until Mason led them to a bench on the left, from which they could jump onto a glass case with Entia armor. There was no other place to jump to, until Sheila called attention to the knights being flung up and down. Those knights were just large enough to serve as platforms, and if Sheila could make it look fun, then obviously Mason had to, and Tani found joy in it as well!

The Javelin Knights were spared the torment; there were red androids with four rotating balls on their bottoms, which allowed them to float above the danger and slash flaming spears. Mason burped Gas Bombs, which exploded against the flames and blasted the knights down. They jumped to clamber along some hanging banners, though Sheila noticed a bouncing treasure chest below her feet and dropped onto it. She sucked the treasure into her Infi-Cube while staying balanced on the chest, afterwards re-grabbing the banner. They landed on a knight that was being thrown in an arch, and they jumped to another one, but the top of this one's arch had a spiked lantern, which they ducked under. From there, they jumped to a knight that was bouncing vertically, but it then began to bounce toward a stairwell, until one Entia punched them so high that they almost hit a spiked lantern, but they slid off and landed on the stairs just in time!

The stairs led up to an enormous, ominous chamber that seemed like the inside of a palace, with several support beams, huge ceiling lanterns, and a fountain with a mural between twin stairs. "OI, AIN'T ANYONE HERE?!" Sheila yelled for the sake of an echo. "WHOA!" An arrow shot by her feet.

Katniss was seen by a support pillar, having been saved from drowning by some crewmen. Tani charged at the woman, but Katniss flew across the vast chamber and behind another pillar. The tweet of a Mockingjay was heard, followed by many more, as Mockingjays flew around the room. Confusion filled Tani, trying to make out the real one from these birds, until a Shock Arrow hit her from behind. Tani recovered from her stun and turned, but Katniss had blended in with the birds again. Water dripped on Tani from one of them; apparently, Katniss was still wet from outside, or at least sweaty. Tani noticed a Mockingjay that was glinting slightly from wetness, and she watched it go behind a pillar. She readied her bow, and as soon as Katniss peeked out, Tani landed a shot!

The Mockingjays flew at a higher altitude, and whenever Katniss wanted to shoot, she would do so while falling, and quickly change back. It became harder for Tani to locate the wet bird, but she did notice a trail of tiny blood droplets. She followed the drops as they were forming, glancing up and down until Katniss changed back right above her. They both shot an arrow, Katniss's stomach being stabbed, along with Tani's hip. The Lotus archer decided to flee the chamber to get treated. "Tani, look! There's a cage up there." Sheila pointed up at a cage behind a ceiling lantern, barely noticeable from this view.

Tani used her pro sniping to shoot a Haki arrow up at the cage and break it open. "Waaaah-!" A man in a blue hat and shirt fell out, but Sheila punched a sphere up to break his fall. "OW! …Tani, is that you?"

"Oz!" Tani recognized the security guard. "I'm glad you're safe. Wanna join us in the rebellion?"

"I don't see why not!"

"You can rebel in here!" Sheila shoved him into the cube without warning. The trio proceeded outside, running into a balcony area. Mace Knights whirled their weapons around and launched them with supreme extendibility, but a counter-punch from Sheila's spheres made their weapons backfire. An electric barrier blocked them on the left, but they could head rightward, with only Shield Knights to block them. Sheila's or Tani's attacks could not penetrate the shields, but Mason could launch Gas Bombs over to blast the knights' soft rears. They fell forward, so Sheila proceeded to smash them before pressing ahead.

This route would take them along a wide, scenic walkway going around the front edge of the town, just under a glass dome protecting it. This would be a great place to have a race, and that's just what the Trident Knights thought as they zoomed from the distance, aiming to impale the kids with said weapons. Tani could shoot their heads before they got close, and with some good timing on Sheila's part, she could send spheres around the sides to knock them down, followed by Gas Bombs from her mate. Halfway across the walkway, they discovered a hole in the glass and some dripped blood, and figured Katniss escaped through here. However, they decided to explore the remainder of the walkway.

At the end of it, a bald, muscular, shirtless man was breathing fire at Morpho Knight, a red knight with butterfly wings and Meta Knight's proportions. The knight absorbed the man's fire on his sword and slashed a flame wave, but Sheila ran to kick the man out of the way, suffering the hit herself. The man wondered who these kids were, but decided to accept their help. Mason shot gas that exploded against the knight, and through the smoke, Sheila punched rapid Light Fists, the knight blocking some, but taking some hits. Morpho leapt to slash Mason, but Tani blocked with her spear, and Sheila leapt to Ground Pound and KO the knight.

"Thanks for the help." The man said. "Name's Jumbo. Do you kids know Doflamingo?"

"Oh… yeah." Mason nodded meekly. "We saved another one of you guys earlier. He's in this cube, we'll take you to find Doffy soon."

"Sounds good enough to me." Jumbo jumped in. With that, the group returned to the hole in the glass dome and set foot on the thin edge around it. "WHOA!" An arrow zipped down between them.

"I really don't like having to fight you kids, but I won't let you make things worse!" Katniss declared, perched on the top of the dome and launching arrows at the correct angles.

"Tani, I'll help ya up!" Sheila lifted her mate on her shoulders, her feet skidding against the dome and steadily inching up. Tani used vines to grab and throw away Katniss's arrows, and Sheila's speed and balance improved as the dome became less vertical. Finally, they were at the top, which had plenty of stable space, but Katniss flew up to a platform partway up the island's castle.

"'Guess a Mockingjay would be afraid of a natural predator." Tani said. "This calls for some extra string." She wrapped vines around either end of her bow and held her arrow against it, pushing the bow away with said vines to make a very long "string." She angled it up, making sure the arrow was locked dead on Katniss. The Lotus was doing the same, trying to focus on Tani, who was shifting slightly. Both arrows loosed at once, passing each other. Katniss's shoulder was pierced, the force of the arrow knocking her off the side of the platform, while Tani suffered a pierced foot.

Katniss smashed through the dome, toward the balcony area, but her quiver got snagged on a flagpole that suspended her unconscious body. Tani treated herself with a soreaway, and the Raccoons dropped down all at once to swap the Freedom flag with their gold Jolly Roger. "Nice job, crew!" Sheila fist-palmed. "Let's regroup with Dillon and skip to the next island!" (End song.)

**The _Halberd_**

As if Aixalag was magnetically drawing him to its opposite, Meta Knight flew out of the cockpit, soaring across the deck until he was face-to-face with Aurora. "When I first learned your father wielded the legendary Galaxia, I was determined to battle him. Alas, even after the Firstborn Quest, he rejected my challenge. Such cruel fate. But as I was lucky enough to encounter and defeat the wielder of Aixalag, I accepted that I could never battle Galaxia. But how right I was to join the Sky Gods. My only desire was to attain a new purpose… and now, fate has brought the Galaxia Sword right back to me, in the hands of Nigel Uno's daughter, whom wishes for my defeat. Words cannot express how grateful I am for this opportunity."

"I'm grateful too, Meta Knight." Aurora smiled, clutching the gold sword firmly. "I always knew I carried my parents' legacy… but I never knew I had Galaxia with me all along. Just holding it makes me feel even closer to Dad. It's like this is his final gift to me. Now, all I want to do is prove that I deserve it."

"Do not let yourself fall astray." Darkness brimmed around Meta Knight's silver Aixalag. "We are not swordsmen fighting a noble duel: we are enemy pirates, clashing on a ship. You must do whatever it takes to win."

"Heh. All part of your thrill, right?"

"Absolutely!" Meta's eyes sparked with desire, and then their blades sparked in conflict. (Play "Kirby Boss Medley" from _Smash Brawl_!)

_Boss fight: Sky God Star Knight Commander, META KNIGHT_

The speed of the blades were as fast as lightning, 50 clashes every second. Such speed was expected from Meta Knight, but on Aurora's end, it seemed Galaxia was guiding her on its own. The swords had a magnetic attraction that prevented them from being apart for a millisecond, but that was until Meta leapt away. The knight slashed dark waves at a rapid pace, Aurora dodging her way up and reengaging with him. She spread ice from her feet and froze the floor, Meta's shoes as well, so Aurora was able to slide behind and land some blows against him.

Meta escaped and flip-flew behind Aurora, who sprouted fire up at her back to make him shift to her right, after which Galaxia blocked a flurry from Aixalag. Meta flew several feet back, held his sword forward, and flew at Aurora as a drill. Aurora skied around the deck, but Meta was fast as a firecracker, so she decided to do the same: she ducked under Meta, and when he did a somersault, Aurora spun into a flaming drill and forced her sword against his. Meta was sweating from the heat, but he chose not to falter! That was, until Aurora changed that fire into ice and froze their two swords together. The spinning halted, so Aurora slammed Meta into the deck using the conjoined swords. The ice shattered as a result, Meta taking his blade back.

The knight flew up and performed a swift, U-shaped glide, too fast for Aurora to see, but she became riddled with cuts. Meta was preparing to repeat, but by dodging left, Aurora escaped punishment. Meta continued the routine, so Aurora would sprout icicles in her place before dodging, but Meta cut them just as easy. Aurora instead watched for at what timing would he land the cuts, and thus set an ice trap, willing it to sprout up and freeze Meta at that timing. Aurora lay the slash-down before he escaped. Meta repeated his maneuver, but this time was circling around Aurora, waiting to surprise her. She kept her sword ready for when he swooped in, and once he did, her sword reacted to defend from every slash.

Just as well, Aurora channeled ice through her sword to his, an icicle sprouting out as Aurora willed it to jab his eye. She tossed Galaxia, which whirled like a lightning wheel, but Meta knocked it back at her. Meta hovered above Aurora and raised the blade skyward, raining a beam of Ztar Bullets directly at her. She tried to block with Galaxia, but the rapid force threatened to bounce it aside, and she suffered a few hits before running. When she got too far, Meta Knight zipped closer to rain more close-range bullets, Aurora continuing to run. Meta ceased his attack and dove at Aurora, the girl dodging, but he continued gliding around in attempt to stab her. Just as she considered attacking after a dodge, he flipped back, Aurora dodging as his sword impaled the deck.

The force accumulated from his momentum unleashed a Star Tornado, which spread away from Meta, so Aurora sealed herself in an Ice Bubble, which was torn to pieces, but managed to protect her. She immediately lunged and struck Meta as he was pulling the sword out, then he began to fly all around her for brief slashes, Aurora suffering some but blocking others. He backed off and spun around as a miniature tornado, pursuing Aurora once more, so she thought it best to evade and cast fire to be absorbed in his twister. It became too hot, so he stopped, dropped, and rolled his round form across the deck to put it out, but Aurora froze the deck around him, causing him to slip during a roll, and she immediately leapt forth to deal a painful slash.

Meta flipped to his feet and flapped away. He carved up a piece of deck, used his sword to pick it out like a fork, and chucked, Aurora dodging. "Just like my mom used to teach Cheren." she remarked. "A swordsman uses their surroundings to fight for them." She stabbed Galaxia into that debris and set it on fire. Meta Knight carved out another one, but she bat it away with her own, though he followed with a cartwheel attack. The weight of the debris prevented her from recomposing and blocking in time, though she was able to will the flames to fly off the debris and hit him from the side. He was blown away, and Aurora followed up by hurdling that debris, though Meta anticipated such an attack and slashed it in half.

She saw Meta charge chi into his sword before he stabbed the deck again. Power flowed underneath, Aurora gasping and dodging before a sprinkler of Ztars spewed out. More Ztars shot out along her trail, almost creating a fountain show. "You know, I wonder." Since Meta was using the Ztar Power of his sword, couldn't Aurora do the same? Plus, this technique was similar to one of her own: she channeled Fire Chi through Galaxia and stabbed the deck, willing the fire to flow underneath. She made it flow along the path of the Ztar sprinklers, and Fire Stars became mixed in as the dark stars were blocked.

"Yes, Aurora! Remember that the power of stars flows within you!" Meta Knight ceased the attack and unloaded more Ztar Bullets. Aurora conjured a star-shaped ice shield using Galaxia, and the added Star Power was able to block the bullets. Aurora then jumped around and fired a beam of Ice Star bullets at Meta in turn, the knight redirecting his own to counter Aurora's, and both swordsmen suffered hits from stray stars. Afterwards, Meta repeated his earlier technique of U-shaped swoops, this time leaving Ztars in his wake that would home on Aurora. Just as well, when Aurora sprouted icicles, she would will stars to be frozen inside them, and when Meta cut the icicles, the stars would home on and damage him.

The knight began to circle the air above Aurora, creating a cosmic belt of Ztars that homed on her all at once. She twirled Galaxia above herself, a star wheel forming to block the Ztars. She anticipated Meta to swoop in any moment, and was spinning fire around her sword in preparation. With a gasp, she sensed him coming from the rear—she was quite sick of her enemies performing this same stupid attack! Aurora dodged left and allowed her side to suffer the blow instead, and she twisted to slash Meta Knight with the flaming spinning sword. He escaped before the damage could worsen, but the top of his mask was chipped. "Aurora! What say you we stop being so merciful?!" he declared as his sword brimmed with greater darkness.

"Gladly! Fire Gate, open!" She punched her chest, her upper-body coated with flames. "Ice Gate, open!" She stomped her foot, her pants coated in ice. "Star Gate: open!" She positioned the edge of her sword perfectly in the middle of her face, and with a light flash, gold light streaked up the middle of her body. Meta Knight took to the air and began to slash open star-shaped portals of darkness, unleashing storms of Ztars that Aurora evaded. Each Ztar Storm would only last a second, while Aurora began to send large stars at him, spewing fire his direction. Meta slashed space and entered a portal, emerging beneath her feet. She dodged, so he tried again, but this time Aurora froze the portal at her feet, blocking his way.

She blasted a fire beam through the ice, but Meta endured and shot through it, slashing Aurora's stomach and kicking her away. She immediately recovered, seeing him coming, and made to engage again—he vanished. "Come…" Darkness surrounded Aurora; only now did she realize Meta Knight was behind her, flapping his cape over her. With a mighty up-slash, Aurora was blasted to the air. "Know my power!" The knight thrusted upward, and a cross-shaped lightning bolt struck, but Aurora was wise and fortunate enough to dodge with Rocket Boost.

Aurora spun into a drill of fire and ice, the tip of her sword forming a star as she dove at Meta, who accepted her challenge and drilled against her as well. A gold star expanded behind Aurora, and a black Ztar behind Meta Knight, and from them flew tornadoes of their elements. The twister of Ztars melded with the twister of fire, frost, and stars, a tremendous and devastating blender of four forces.

Fatigue overwhelmed both fighters as their attack slowed to a halt and they collapsed on the deck. They pushed their selves to stand, gasping for breath. Aurora's Fury was nearly faded, except for the gold sliver up her body. It almost matched Meta Knight's mask, its crack close to completion. "How about… one last draw?" Aurora held her sword down.

"I am ready when you are." Meta Knight mimicked her posture.

Both stood still, watching the other with 100% focus. Or rather, 95% focus in Aurora's case. She had secretly willed a Fire Star to appear under her foot, and it was quietly moving under the deck toward Meta. She kept still, trying to be as unsuspicious as possible. The star slowly rose out of a hole and jumped to Meta's cape. The fire slowly grew—Meta Knight zipped past Aurora, blood spilling from her waist, but she waved Galaxia and willed that Fire Star to expand. Meta rolled to put the flames out, during which Aurora froze her spilled blood, shaped it like a blade, and tossed it at Meta Knight. His side was stabbed, and then Aurora flipped to SLASH down his mask! Fire and ice exploded from the sides of the slash, leaving a star slit down the middle. (End song.)

One half of Meta Knight's face was burned, the other half was frozen, while the middle glimmered with light. "Nnngh… so… this is the strength of the Uno Family. Your fiery passion…your ice-cold authority… your star of justice… you wear it all proudly. You do your parents… proud…" The blue Kirby copy fainted in peace.

"…Thank goodness, I'm beat." Aurora fell on her back, Galaxia disappearing. "Artiiiieee, come'n handcuff this guy."

The Gilligans walked outside after confirming it was safe, the middle child placing Meta Knight in cuffs. "You're a noble man, Meta." Artie said. "Well, we've officially betrayed the crew. Whaddo we do now?"

"Head back to the captain we know and love." Haylee smiled. "Dillon called and said they were in the kingdom. They'll probably need our help."

"Being pirates just ain't fun without Sheila's shanties." Harry nodded.

**Coast of Dark Continent**

Blissfully uncaring of all the drama taking place, Monaca returned to the ocean on a stolen Boogey ship. She docked at the dark shore and peacefully rolled her wheelchair across the valley. "Yes… somewhere up there, correct? That's where Mandy-sama found Gaon." After all the fighting that transpired here, only a few beasts were left to thwart her progress, but a Psy-Sphere or two were enough to silence them. "I wonder if she knew… about Gaon's true purpose?"

She sensed no auras following her. She was virtually alone out here. …Thus, Sans' lack of activity made him completely unnoticeable. He watched her as still as a statue.

**Goldpaw Island**

A faint light hit Cheren's eyes in the darkness of the closet. He moaned groggily as he awakened, feeling his arms tied. He could only make out a grin against a blurry silhouette. "Hey, Cherry Boy! Long time, no see~" The source of the voice was given form: Kokichi had a gun aimed at Cheren.

His brows perked up after fully making him out. Cheren couldn't help but form a smirk. "You must be that Kokichi boy that everyone's worried about. 'Long time,' huh? I'm sure I would remember having a dirty, deceitful operative like you."

"That is your operatives' greatest weakness, Cherry! The more you despise someone and wish for them to leave, the more you try to forget, and utterly ignore them after they DO leave. That's why the Memory Charm never wore off on you all, but I never forget, Cherry. Now that Meta Knight has hit the floor, I'm left with no choice: YOUR REPUTATIONS ARE TOAST! Already, my crew is uploading your embarrassing secrets to the Intergalactic Internet. Did you know Maddy draws sexy pictures of Chris? Or Jinta likes to be stepped on by girls? Mason likes to sneak in Sheila's room while she's sleeping to study her~"

"You're a disgusting, pathetic human being."

"And you want your girl friends to worship you. Heck, you're smiling because you're imagining it right now, aren't you? Am I one of them?" he smiled flirtingly. "What's my duty?"

"Haha! I'm smiling because I know your plan's gonna fail!" Cheren beamed. "I sense him approaching as we speak. I can't imagine how much I'm gonna laugh at your battle. I'm already laughing right now, haha!"

"What are you babbling about now-"

A funny horn sound echoed in the sky. Gasping, Kokichi rushed outside, he and his crewmen searching around. "UP THERE!" Lanky pointed. Their eyes popped at the sight of a floating island: it looked nothing like any of the kingdom's islands, for it was being pulled by flying snakes, which had dog heads and horn mouths. The island had circus banners and a figurehead of a boy with Yoshi glasses.

"Th-That face!" Kokichi recognized it in horror. "Impossible! I tricked him to go invent a new color! Not bring a ridiculous circus!"

_"That's where you messed up, Kokichi."_ Zach Murphy spoke through the intercoms. _"My noble quest to find an original color brought me to Bobopolis, where I sought aid from the wise Strobe Light Sage. To prove my worth, I was tasked to deliver posters for his new movie, The Corn and the Cabby, and it was then I met HER."_

A large TV displayed everything as he described. Zach knocked on a door, and Mako Mankanshoku answered, a horn strapped to her mouth and dog ears over her normal ones. She only made horn sounds as she spoke, the ears flapping. Zach blushed at her cuteness. _"From that day on, I knew my calling was that of the Dog-Horn Circus. We would make people dance the cosmos over with our melodias woof-honks. But weeks of performances have reminded us of what's truly important: LEARNING DIRTY GOSSIP ABOUT COMPLETE STRANGERS!"_

"So, you're just here to learn all the operatives' dirty secrets?!" Ashley questioned.

_"I don't know what operatives you could be talking about, but the only dirty secrets my mutts care about involve women with hair implants. And their honkers are aimed right at YOU, Kokichi!"_

Kokichi gasped. "How could you know my cousin is involved in the hair-implant business?! You've left me no choice, Zachary: I'm going to have to use forbidden techniques to stop you." Kokichi displayed his trademark smile and positioned a hand before his face in a scissor fashion. "Super Fist of the Infinite Deception: My Tongue is Longer Than Two Amazonian Bathrooms!"

"That's impossible." Ashley said. "Amazonian bathrooms need room for five mirrors, three baby diaper stations, five toilets and not to mention cabinets for _private_ supplies, meaning your tongue would have to be-"

"WHEEEEEEEE!" Kokichi's tongue spurted out of him like a hose, latching onto the island like a grappling hook and pulling him towards. "It would also need to have their prized Smoochy Sticky Lipstick! But my tongue certainly lives up to the name, wouldn't you agree?! NYAH HAHAHAHA!"

"Well, there he goes." Edna said worriedly. "Should we go up and help him?"

"Of course we should!" Big Boy insisted. "We're his crew, after all!"

"I need to watch over the uploading." Lanky replied. "The rest of you can go if you want."

"Fine, but I sure ain't gonna like it." Ashley replied. "No despair is greater than Kokichi's Infinite Deception."

* * *

**I am gonna need ALL the brain cells for this chapter, because it's time for another Bo-bobo Battle. The Nextgen Pirates' King of Clowns vs. the Sky Gods' Ultimate Liar: the headache of a lifetime! (Also, Alcamoth is from _Xenoblade_.)**

…

…

"And that's basically how a Zora vasectomy is performed." Mandy concluded. "You wouldn't believe how many ex-wives King Zora has."

"You learn a lot of things when you're queen, huh?" Nebula replied. "Come to think of it, is it possible for Gorons and Koroks to mate?"

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but yep. Anything is mateable in this universe."

"I'm just wondering what a Goron/Korok hybrid would look like."

"Don't give Great Grandma any ideas. 'Course, knowing her, there probably are a couple."

"Prob'ly. …Did you hear this one rumor where Kyogre tried to hook up with some water dragon?"

"No wonder Eva didn't wanna stay with him."


	34. Kokichi Twists His Tongue in a Tweezer

**Play "World Bowser" from _Mario 3D World_!**

* * *

**_Chapter 34: Kokichi Twists His Tongue in a Tweezer, So He Talked a Turkey Into Tutoring His Tulip_**

_Stage 36: Dog-Horn Circus_

_Mission: Why're you reading this, just play the stage!_

Kokichi's tongue had fully retracted as he was flung onto the shore of the circus, and he then pulled a dog leash, thus pulling Ashley, Edna, and Big Boy up by the necks, the three screaming as they landed beside him. "You could give us a warning when you do that!" Big yelled.

"It's long past the time for warnings!" Kokichi smiled wickedly. "We got a circus to crash!" To enter the main island, the crew had to bounce up some giant trampolines, each one sending them high into the air, but the last trampoline bounced them through and straight down. "WAAAH!" the pirates screamed as they plummeted, but Kokichi pulled them back up again with his tongue. This time, the pirates overshot the last tramp during their bounce, landing before the circus gates. To open the lock, Ashley cast, "Alohomora!" but the lock yelled, "ALOHA TO YOU, TOO!" jumping off as it whisked Ashley into the sky with hula girl rockets.

"She'll be fine, keep moving." Kokichi ordered, the others proceeding through the gate. The town street consisted of penguins flashing cameras, and the cameras were too hot to touch. To cross this hazard, they had to mount the first available Dog-Horn Head, the snake creature yelping with honks. It carried them safely over the penguins, but they had to navigate around floating fireballs, which were actually exploding Monokumas that were frozen in time. Going around them was no problem, but then Binky Barnes from _Arthur_ came running and crying because he broke his toothpaste, pushing the Dog-Horn into the fireball and burning Big Boy. "YOWCH, OUCH!"

It was then that a doggy-treat flew by on a mini airplane, so the Dog-Horn yelped and pursued. The pirates would have to jump flamethrowers with good timing, trusting the Dog-Horn to still be under them once they landed—it saw a girl dog in its peripheral vision and suddenly angled back, causing the crew to land in the piping-hot cameras. Their butts burning, they flew back onto the Dog-Horn, who began to chase the girl dog down a different way. Circus cannonballs blasted at them from the sides, the crew jumping as necessary, and it seemed there were no other traps. They saw a safe platform coming up, so Edna eagerly jumped—Chimney's head came up and gulped her.

"A necessary sacrifice." Kokichi figured, jumping to the platform with Big Boy and Ashley (who caught up). They had to climb to a taller platform, but the only way was to push a bunch of crates together to make a stairway. The crates varied in height, and Big Boy was in charge of pushing the biggest one. There was also a tiny crate, which didn't seem necessary to begin the stairway, but Kokichi pushed it regardless—"YOU PUSH ON ME, I PUSH YOU BACK!" The crate beat him up mercilessly and sent Kokichi flying. With the stairway completed, all four Dice kids climbed to the platform.

Next, they had to swing ropes over a chasm. The ropes would move side-to-side or up-and-down, but beyond that, the segment was simple. So simple that Kokichi insisted Big Boy go first! So he did, and when he did, one of the ropes was actually a switch, pulling open a wall as a giant Lickitung ran out, leaving a floating trail of saliva that Big was half-buried in. Kokichi helped him out by putting his mouth to Big's, sucking the air in, and pulling him out of the hole before blowing him to proper width. Before following Lickitung's trail, they first went backwards along it, finding three people using giant sausages to beat up an orange-haired man in a purple suit. Those three people were the Joker from _Batman_, Joker from _Persona 5_, and Doflamingo Sr. (alias Joker).

"Please help me, good sirs!" pled the torn-and-bloody man. "These hooligans have accused me of identity theft! When I first donned the name 'Joker,' I didn't think it would come with so many misunderstandings!"

"Not to worry, fair prisoner! The Chaos Squad is here!" Kokichi whipped out twin pistols and engaged Persona Joker in a gunfight, and was able to take him down. Edna laid a fake Devil Fruit down for Doffy to chase, the man giddily doing so, but Edna pulled the fruit with a string, leading him into a birdcage, in which he whimpered. Ashley cast, "Riddikulus!" at Bat-Joker, transforming him into a dignified businessman. "You're all saved! This Infi-Cube will have you outta here in a jiffy." Kokichi tossed the cube down for Noah-Joker.

"Oh, thank you, I really—AAAAAHH!" The cube blasted Joker with an Elmo doll, the performer falling from the island.

_You rescued all the Noah's Ark Circus performers! Doflamingo Jr. is unlocked as a support ally!_

The crew followed Lickitung's trail to a platform where a barrel was available, and it needed to be thrown to break a glass wall. Kokichi told Edna to do this, but it turned out to be a Bonus Barrel, which sucked Edna in and warped her to a broken-down bar where a Krusha was hung by the neck via ceiling fan. While she was finding a way out, Kokichi approached the glass, tripping a wire that caused a TNT to swing down and break it open. They proceeded to a wall of wood crates—"HAHAHAHAHA!" a teenage bikini girl burst through it, but the group jumped into a nearby rabbit hole to evade her vision. Going a bit further, another girl came, so Ashley hid in a hole—the teen changed direction and broke open a hidden wall, while a Dog-Horn thief snatched Ashley's hole in its sack and made off with her.

The crew arrived at a Ferris wheel, in which they simply needed to ride one of the platforms as it rotated up. The sides of the platforms were spiked, but it was a good thing those spikes couldn't affect them in any—for the briefest millisecond, their platform thrusted right with extreme speed, and though it moved only an inch, the crew was flown off into the spikes of an opposite platform. The group tried this again, this time having to jump repeatedly to avoid being shot off. At the top of the Ferris, they jumped to grab a zipline, whooshing across the circus at high speed. The zipline was going over the Goal Flag, so they dropped with the right timing to snag the top—an invisible Barrel Cannon caught them and blasted them back to the beginning. "UUUUUGH!"

"Huh?" Kokichi cocked a brow, noticing the Lickitung saliva trail under the trampolines. "Ah! Perhaps coming back here served to show us a new way. Ashley, lead the way to-" He picked up the witch, about to throw her-

"Switcheroo." Ashley swapped him with herself. Now behind Kokichi, she kicked her leader onto the saliva. Already, he saw the Goal Flag ahead, taunting him, so he ran with determination, but just as he jumped to grab the flag, it was stretching beyond his vision, for Kokichi was falling down an endless abyss. "WHOOOOOOAAAAAA…" The world was black and infinite. All Kokichi saw, delving into the abyss, was an enormous trollface resembling Zach Murphy. Hundreds and hundreds of Goal Flags flew up past Kokichi's vision, but he couldn't move himself to them in time. To mimic his despair, dozens of floating Kokichi heads flew by, all different expressions.

"Heh! Is this how you plan to defeat me?! Trapping me in this infinite loop?! Super Fist of the Infinite Deception of Words: Big Billy Goat, kick this troll off his bridge!"

Kokichi landed on the back of a giant Billy Goat. "Baaaa! I was certain I exterminated all those nasty trolls! This calls for my hydrogen bomb!" The goat burped a hydrogen bomb at the Zach trollface, and the entire abyss vanished in a tremendous explosion. In the process, the circus was left in ruins, Kokichi's crewmates were charred, and the flagpole had fallen, allowing him to swap Zach's flag with a gold one for D.I.C.E.. (End song.)

"Yeah! We won with the power of our friendship!"

"Friendship can't protect us from atomic bombs, dumbass!" Big Boy shouted.

"IT WAS HYDROGEN!"

"That's what you think, Kokichi, but the joke's on you." proclaimed the Billy Goat in a nasally voice.

"That Tom Kenny voice!" the liar gasped. "Is that YOU, Zach?!"

"That's right!" The goat stood and ripped off its mask, exposing his true form. "I was the goat all along! This was all part of my plan to convert Dog-Horn Circus into a shovel factory."

"A shovel factory? Don't be ridiculous!" Kokichi said with a crescent smile. "Everyone knows shovels are produced by rejected Cupids. Why would anyone pay for your factory when they can just pick them from the source?"

"We're way ahead of you!" a girl announced. _Hallelujah!_ Mako sprouted out of the ground, holding a contract. "Zach contacted the Cupid Rejects beforehand! They traded their reproductive glands for two years' worth of clam chowder! With so much clam chowder, they can achieve their dream of building their own swamp, on which they'll attract a lot of homeless werewolves, and the only way to banish them will be to marry a princess and buy the rights to Hollywood!"

"Couldn't have said it any better myself!" Zach smiled proudly.

"So, you tricked me into your ploy, did you?" Kokichi asked. "Enjoy your victory while it lasts, because this is where you and that No Star fall, Zach!"

"It may be time for Fall, but beyond that Fall is a glistening winter chockfull of warm fireplaces and presents!"

"Not for you, Zach!" Kokichi brimmed with Dark Chi, his crewmates taking fighting poses behind him. "This is the winter of your discontent! Soon, the whole universe will know all your friends' secrets! Such as how Wendy secretly turns herself into a sexy woman and takes pictures of herself, or how Nagisa tried to write a proposal to his Negative, asking her to change back into a boy. When these secrets get out, the heroic Kids Next Door will be frowned upon!"

"The only one frowning will be YOU! I ain't holding back like I did on my writing exam, so GET READY!"

_Boss fight: Dice Pirates Captain, KOKICHI OMA_

"Super Fist of The Fool!" Zach's chi surged with passion, eager to make the first move. "Auntie Murphy's comin' to stay the weekend! You ain't gonna be able to focus when she starts talking about her kiwi collection!" Right on cue, an old woman came driving up in a hover-van. ("At least she's up-to-date with technology." said Ashley.)

"Unfortunately, Aunt Murphy had to cancel." Kokichi smirked. "Uncle Tilbert ran into a taco Stand, so she needs to bring him a magic beetle pin."

"A capital letter?!" Zach caught that. "Not an enemy Stand! And it attacks using tacos?!"

"Not just any tacos! These are magic tacos that make you fall in love with gerbils!" ("EH?!")

"Hola!" Ernesto Taco popped up, shooting tacos into Tilbert's mouth. "He let me outta prison and made me do this comedy routine. Better than eating Ho-hos all day."

"Oh, my sweet Gerbella." Uncle Tilbert held a gerbil lovingly. "I will spend eternity with you."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Ernesto proclaimed. "I hope you all live happily!"

"TOO BAD!" Kokichi kicked him away. "Gerbella is actually a soldier fighting a war with the Guinea Pig Empire. The power of love compels you to fight beside her!"

"SCREEEEEEE!" An army of guineas were charging their way. The Gerbil Family, Zach included, cried and hugged each other for comfort. Family would stick together until the end!

_Hallelujah!_ "Stop! Desist!" Mako emerged in their path, stopping the guineas. "Your rage has been misplaced! The gerbils did not steal your flash-drives. They were taken by a hiking piano player, who attached them to her piano to use as extra keys."

"Well, that's a twist-and-a-half." Edna commented. "I wonder if we'll ever find this thief?"

Behind her was a piano with flash-drives attached. "WAIT, ME?! AAAAAHHH!" The guineas ganged up on her mercilessly.

"Oh, sweet Gerbella." Tilbert hugged his wife. "Now we can finally live happily." They shared a kiss.

Zach was awed by their union. "Awwww. GO RETIRE, ALREADY!" He kicked them like a soccerball, striking Kokichi with great force!

"D'AH!" The liar bounced along the ground, but landed upright. "Your technique was brilliant, but it's my turn. Super Fist of the Infinite Deception of Words: Dog-Horn Island is in violation of the Cleanliness Code and must be put through an Island Wash!"

"That's crazy! Mass-washing Dog-Horn could transform their horns into saxophones! Luckily, Island Washes don't exist, so there's no way that could happen."

"Then why are we floating through one right now?"

"WHUH?!" Indeed, the island was sailing under a giant carwash. "NOOOOOO!" The entire island was scrubbed to perfection: when it came out, all the Dog-Horns were half-naked and dancing seductively. "Curses! They're saxophones now!" ("Swap in that 'a' for an 'e', you idiot!" Ashley yelled.)

"Don't forget this series is inspired by shōnen manga!" Kokichi declared. "And all shōnen manga need good quality fanservice. So, service him, Saxophones!"

The Dog-Horns dressed as waitresses and carried plates with oscillator fans to Zach. "Wait, ladies! If I eat fans before dinnertime, I won't be able to digest my sea-pork!"

"Zach, just eat sky-pork!" Mako came running with a plate of such food. "It tastes great with fans!"

"Oh, Mako, thank you! Come to Papa!" Zach stretched his mouth wide, allowing all the fans and sky-pork into his belly.

"You foolish girl!" Kokichi formed his nightmare face. "Sky-pork is only ripe after it's absorbed moisture from the sea, which makes it no different from sea-pork!"

"NOOOO! I'm sorry, Zach!"

"Blaaaaahhh…" Unable to digest said sea-pork, the weight of the watery pig weighed him down like a cannonball. "I…I don't blame… you, Mako… I blame Big Boy." ("WHAT DID I HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?!" Big Boy screamed.)

"You snuck in food from outside Dog-Horn!" Kokichi kicked him in the gut. "On the bright side, Zach is helpless in that condition. Crew, attack him!" The four Dice Pirates charged, Mako panicking to think of a way to protect her boyfriend.

"Ah! That's it!" Mako zipped away and caught Ashley's pet, Red in a butterfly net.

"Hey! Let me go!"

Mako returned to guard Zach, aiming a spray bottle at Red. "Don't come a step closer, or I'll shoot your pet with tomato juice!"

"No! I can't drink tomato juice or it'll dye my skin! I won't be able to compete in Mating Season!"

Uncaring, Ashley aimed her wand and zapped them both with an electric spell. Mako and Red fainted. "HIYAAAAAH!" The four pirates leapt and STOMPED Zach's bloated belly from all directions. The fat compressed and molded like a lava-lamp, and it turned into tentacles that grabbed the four. Kokichi's crew were raised to the heavens. "H-Hey! What's happening?!" Kokichi panicked.

_"Ladies and gentlemen! The Strobe Light Sage is proud to present: THE CORN… AND… THE CABBY!"_ The four were forced up through a stage, thousands cheering for this theatrical production!

On an average sunny day, a little corn crop carrying a briefcase approached them. "Excuse me, sirs. I dropped my keys in the sewer and am in need of a cabby."

"Why, I have one right here!" Edna stretched her arm and yanked over a taxi from offscreen. "I'll give you a ride for only 25¢!"

"That's just my minimum wage!" The corn happily handed her the coin. Both got in the cab as Edna began driving.

"So, which road do we take?" Edna asked, enjoying the pleasant drive.

"Bumper Drive, miss." At that instant, Edna's eyes shot wide at the horde of bumper cars speeding her way. "AAAAHH!" The taxi spun and bounced around the street like a hockey puck, the driver unable to retake control. "WAAAAAHH! 'ELP MEEEE!"

"I'll save you, Edna!" Kokichi yelled, determined. "Super Fist of Infinite Deception: the bumper sticker store is closing!"

"But if the sticker store closes," Ashley said, "bumper cars will go out of style and they'll have to switch to dodgers."

"Exactly!" As Kokichi expected, the dodger cars were jumping out of Edna's way, allowing her to focus and finish the drive to the corn's place of business.

"Sweet! Now I won't have to give a refund~" Edna smirked.

But Kokichi jumped in the road and asked, "Hey Edna, can I ride your dodger, too?!"

Following its programming, the taxi dodger evaded Kokichi, going off a cliff in the process. "Uh-oh. AAAAAAHHH!" Edna screamed as the taxi plummeted, smashing Zach like a pancake.

"Mwahaha! You thought your silly theater trap was gonna get me?!" Kokichi laughed. "Everyone knows reality stories about sentient corn have gone out of style."

"That's a terrible thing to say!" Mako argued. "The Strobe Light Sage was going to revive the genre! His script was emotional and life-changing! But you just ruined it!"

"And I say he ruined it first, and what I say goes! In my world of Infinite Deception, the world is built on lies! Despair triumphs hope, passion and heart are meaningless, and corn movies just plain suck!"

"RAAAH!" Edna then shot up and smashed his head with an oil pipe, squishing the middle of Kokichi's head while his eye sides inflated. Kokichi now looked like an alien. "You can suck a cactus for using me like that!"

"Besides, let's say that you're right, Kokichi." The pancake that was Zach flapped up, standing vertically. "If corn movies are laughable, people are only going to waste time laughing at them. You wasted so much time that it's too late. Already, I have converted the entire Planet Hyrule into an exercise ball. We're in Wii Fit Trainer's gym as we speak."

"Wait, whah?" Kokichi viewed down at the planet: there did seem to be a new rubberiness about it. And the sky above them was a posh, white gym, the Wii Fit towering above them like a goddess.

"Now, class, watch the flow of my movements as I demonstrate." Trainer said to her students. She performed some fluid motions, breathed softly—then whipped out a gun and shot Hyrule.

_"AAAAAAAHHH!"_ Everyone screamed as the planet-ball blew around like a balloon. Day and night had become nonexistent; it was definitely the end for Hyrule. "Kokichi, do something!" Ashley yelled, the pirates holding onto each other.

"Too late!" Zach yelled. "In a few seconds, Hyrule will fold itself over Poké, and you'll be in perfect alignment with the sushi factory!" Just as planned, Hyrule folded over Poké like a blanket, but since their island was upside-down, the Dice Pirates fell to the other planet and crashed through the roof of a factory. They landed and stood back up beside a sushi belt.

"Time to get to work!" said Nurse Joy Facet-2154 in a strict tone. "Sort this sushi based on what Pokémon types like them!"

"How do we figure those out?!" Ashley asked.

"Simple. The sociable Pokémon want sushi who're outgoing, the shut-in Pokémon prefer dull and quiet sushi, but some abide by the 'opposites attract' rule, so you'll have to give them the opposing sushi."

"I thought you were talkin' elemental types!" Big Boy yelled. "We can't do matchmaking!"

"Don't just stand there, Big, work!" Kokichi ushered, he and the girls quickly filling sushi trays.

"WAAAH! You started without me!"

"Time's up!" Joy announced. "Let's see how you did."

In the dining room, the various Pokémon were gazing romantically at their sushi dates. Gentle piano music was playing (using the flash-drive piano). "Did we… do good?" Big Boy asked.

"YOU DID NOTHING!" Joy smashed him with a broom.

"Too bad it ain't gonna last." Kokichi smirked. "Super Fist of Infinite Deception: the sushi are all gold-diggers!"

"You're wrong!" Joy yelled. "The sushi are loyal love interests and love their mates in a wholesome way!"

"I'll tell you what's wholesome: those mounds of dirt!" Kokichi pointed to a digging site, where all the sushi were determinedly digging, chucking gold bars out. "Like I said: gold-diggers."

"We can finally buy Hawaii!" The sushi drove off in limousines, their Pokémon partners crying from heartbreak.

"NYA HAHAHA! Your sushi labor trap backfired, Zach! Now all those Pokémon's lives are ruined! And it's time for them to file Chapter 7 Bankruptcy."

"YATA!" A muscular man with a pompadour named Knuckle Bine landed. "Zach, your ability has failed these Pokémon! I will ruin you just as I ruined the Chimera Ant Arc! WAAAAAH!" He lunged forth with a foot aimed at Zach. The kick landed, Zach's gut compressing as he blew through the wall.

"Oh, no!" Mako ran to her boyfriend in concern. "Now Zach's chi will be blocked for a month!"

"Grrr… I'm fine, Mako." Zach weakly pulled himself up. "I traded chi-paths with Jar Jar, but what I actually gave him was a toothpick statue, so I still have my own. But still… I never encountered another clown like him. He might be stronger than the strongest guy I fought."

"That's because, unlike you, I'm not afraid to hurt people with my pranks!" Kokichi stated. "When a person is aggravated, they steadily show their true colors, and then their secrets become plain as day. George used to 'poison' his father's meals to make him sick, and MaKayla let him. Emily likes to trick 'stupid' people into trying to solve a Rubik's Cube and analyzes how long it takes them to realize it's unsolvable. This power of mine is what will destroy the KND! You could never hope to match me, Zach!"

"If I can't match you, then I'll unmatch you! I'll counter your Infinite Deception of Words with my Words of Deceptive Infinity!"

"Words of What? You mean to tell me you'll turn my lies outside-in again? Go ahead and try because I'll flip them right back."

"Super Fist of The Fool: Infinite Crossword Maze!" With a great surge of power, they were all teleported to a newspaper crossword puzzle. "Now then: I need a septillion-letter word for 'body odor.'"

"Are we just supposed to stand here while you make up words?" Ashley asked.

"I know one!" Mako beamed. "It's called 'stinkatrociousfilthiorridairypitty'…" The word dragged on for ages, ramming the Dice Pirates like a train.

"Super Fist of Infinite Deception: this word is considered offensive to dung beetles and should be removed from all media!" Just like that, the word-train began disappearing, starting from their front end. The scattered dust transformed into grumpy dung beetles, flying to give Zach a whoopin'.

"Time for my next Word of Deceptive Infinity! I invoke Solumapra!" Hearing this, the beetles perked up and zipped away.

"What does THAT mean?" Edna asked.

"They're going bowling with cement trucks!"

Some bowling pins fell around the Dices, matching their uniforms. _HOOOOONK!_ Cement tankers came rolling, squishing the pirates flat. Kokichi jumped back to 3D and yelled, "Let's see how this crossword survives when coffee is spilled on it!"

"Coffeelus Accidenti Spille!" Ashley waved her wand and cast a spell to the sky, conjuring a giant cup of coffee. A dog zipped across the air and rammed the cup, and a great wave of coffee spilled, drowning the Infinite Crossword.

"NYA hahaha!" The Dice Pirates were safe on a lifeboat. "So much for your strategy, Zach- oh?"

Surfer music was booming as hundreds of dads, with robes and five-o'clock shadows, were surfing the coffee on kitchen chairs. "Hark, fellow dads! Let us maketh way for fair washing basin in yonder cleansing quarters!"

"Those dads should take a hint from your aunt, because they're seriously uncool!" Ashley yelled.

"These dads are due for a shavin'!" Zach surfed alongside them. "And you guilty clowns better quit clownin' around and shave your act!"

The pirates were swept away with the surfers, landing in an infinite bathroom where the dads took position at a sink. "Let me guess, you're gonna turn us into chrome domes?" Kokichi asked.

"Actually," Mako began, "all their facial hair is made of chromium, and they all shave leftward." Truth to her words, the dads all shaved left, so their tiny, sharp follicles flew into the Dices and pricked them. "Yow, ow, yelp!"

"Ahoy, padres!" a dad pointed. "The pattern by which our follicles doth prick them hath formed a map!" In the Dices' static posture, the shaved hair formed a map on their bodies. "Prithee, maintain that form 'til we find the treasure of Granpan!"

The dads spent half-an-hour analyzing the map. "Grrrr! When is this stupid gag gonna end?!" Kokichi asked.

"So, this is what Deceptive Infinity means." Big Boy replied.

"Pray, for I hath determined yonder solution!" a dad proclaimed. "The ridges of yon map are the edges by which we must fold Hyrule!"

The dads began to fold the deflated Hyrule into a neat, organized shape over Poké. "'Tis done! Now, which clue pointeth to the treasureth?"

"HERE'S YOUR TREASURE!" A giant fat lady dumped more deflated planets on the Dices. "MORE LAUNDRY!"

"Great Household Matriarch! This map was thine trickery!"

"And this is mine!" Kokichi rocketed out of the pile. "Super Fist of Infinite Deception: dads gotta work overtime at the Bobblehead Factory!"

"Boo-hoo-hooooooo…" The dads moaned at their treadmill stations, halfheartedly fixing bobbleheads of Chris Uno.

"Darn you, Kokichi! Nothing is funny about overtime!" Zach yelled. (Play "Revival Edition" from _Danganronpa V3_!)

"It is when I'm not doing it! MWAHAHAHA! You think anyone is laughing at your dumb jokes, Zach?! The only thing people laugh at is the misfortune of others. That's why smelly grown-ups only laugh at satire. Even if the KND's secrets don't damage their reputation immediately, imagine the satire that'll come up as a result. Their truths will be flavored with lies, which will go down in history as 'truths' in their own right. Can you say for certain everything you read in history is 'true'?! The world is an Infinite Deception of Words, and I am invincible!"

"Well, newsflash for you, I'm bad at history! Laughing at real peoples' misfortune is just tasteless. If people don't wanna laugh at pure, wholesome humor, then I don't want them to laugh at all!"

"You're one to talk! The entire point of this battle is to attack each other with our gags. Face it, Zach, even your 'wholesome' humor comes at peoples' expense. Your philosophy is a lie!"

"It may come at their expense, but I always pay 'em back with interest! In fact, there are so many interests that people can't wait for Christmas, anymore. Put 'em to work, Jack!"

"Merry AMAZON!" Jack Skellington descended and CRUSHED the pirates with mountain-size sacks of presents. "Okay, children, Zach promised to deliver presents to all the people who've been damaged in this gag, and he signed your names on the contract. All aboard the Star Sleigh!" Jack kicked the presents and pirates on a sleigh, which zoomed across Hyrule at lightspeed.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!" They were going so fast that they couldn't control their limbs, let alone throw the presents down. Luckily, the billions of people could smell their interests incoming, so they came flying onto the sleigh.

"Wait a second!" Big Boy realized, "Since he involved these two planets in this battle, he has to pay interest back to everyone!"

"That damn brat had this planned from the beginning!" Ashley followed.

"Finally! My limited-edition Maddy Haki Fists have arrived!" A Spanish girl dug into the sack and donned two large black fists over her own. "I gotta try 'em out now! AYAYAYAYAYAYA!" She unloaded a storm of punches upon Big Boy.

"Finally! Supreme Leader Nebula's antique Star Earrings!" A Malaysian girl grabbed two huge earrings and attached them. "I wonder if they spin as fast as real stars?" She spun like a top, the stars whirling in streaks of light. Kokichi's neckerchief was snagged on a point, so he spun around with her. "WAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Sweet! A replica of Nolan's old wheelchair!" A young man with mechanical armor beamed as he sat himself in it. "I've always wanted to do a Wheelchair Ground Pound!" And so he did, squishing Edna in the process.

"I got Karkat's first Clawsickles!" an Epik-looking girl beamed. "Feel how pinchy they are!" She began to pinch Ashley with the claws.

"This Happy-Chaos Cannon is just as bizarre as the Candyman said it would be!" proclaimed a Masked man, blasting the pirates with a beam of giggles and distortion.

"There's my Ciel Phantomhive eyepatch!" A Swedish girl began to put it around her head. She stretched the front part until the back was fully steady, and once the patch slapped on, the resulting shockwave sliced off Ashley's pigtails.

Just as well, every other citizen of Hyrule and a chunk of Poké pummeled the pirates with their interests. "And they ain't the only ones!" Zach reminded. "All those planets the Housewife Matriarch brought were from Galaxia! Their interests are coming next!"

"ENOUGH!" Kokichi blew all the people off him. "Super Fist of Infinite Deception: all their interests are dead and replaced with Bathtime Yo-yos!" With a poof of chi, all their presents became talking yo-yos, saying things like, "Remember to scrub behind the ears, kids!"

"And that goes for you too, Zach! Your style is dead, too! It's time for you to quit being a comedian and become a generic Moonbase officer like anyone else!" With another poof, Zach was forced to don his decommissioner uniform.

"Perfect." Ashley sharpened her glare on the boy. "Now that he's just a generic operative, he's open to… attack?" She realized that, instead of a wand, she was holding a toilet plunger.

The other pirates gasped, holding one as well! Ashley's plunger grew eyes and spoke, "You're so pretty, Ashwee. I bet you have da most bootiful bwain in the world."

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" The plungers enveloped their faces in their lips.

"Back when decommissioning was still cool, I thought it'd be cool if the plungers were in a secret romance with the traitors." Zach said. "Indeed, I think that's what sparked my creativity: the spark of human-plunger romance!"

Alas, these sparks were so passionate that fireworks launched to the sky, taking the shape of heart-shaped plungers. The actual sparks consisted of crystal popcorn, which fell at such a speed that the pirates received cuts all over. "Now Ashley is pissed! Turn these crystals into mist!" Ashley cast her spell, and the spray of the crystals-turned-mist felt pleasant on their skin.

"Smart thinkin', Ashley!" Big Boy praised. "But what's that figure rising from the mist?"

A mysterious shadow that was shaped like Zach was seen through the mist. "Broooo! I am the Belly Phantom! Gimme your loincloths so I may breed spiders in my bed!"

"Infinite Deception: the spiders are religious and decided to become abstinent!"

"OH, HELL NO!" Spider-Man shot out of the mist and kicked Kokichi upside the jaw. "I'm in the middle of settin' up mah harem, I can't be no abstinent!"

"Harem, shmarem! You're older than Yoda!"

Spider-Man took off his mask, revealing himself as Yoda. "With women, do or do not: no try, is there."

"GO RETIRE, you dumb film school mascot!" Big Boy powerfully punched Yoda into Zach.

"Thanks for the save, Biggy!" Kokichi smiled. "Now I'm going all-out on him!"

"Not me! You still have a date with Mama Plunger!"

"W…What the…" It was then Kokichi felt a shadow loom over him. The entire sky was eclipsed by a tremendous, pudgy woman with a plunger head.

_"Oh, Kokichi! The laundry looks beautiful! You folded them up so well!"_

"Laundry?!"

"Don't worry. I got your back." He felt a whisper in his ear; Kokichi realized a tiny Mako was behind his earlobe. "I managed to help all the dads finish their bobbleheads, so they could get home in time to fold the planets. We're on Secco as we speak."

"WHEN DID WE GET TO SECCO?!"

_"Planet Secco is just the right radius for the end of mah uvula."_ Mama Plunger said. _"You're such a good boy, Kokichi, and good boys deserve a good pair of lips! Pucker up!"_ Her lips formed a circle, crashing toward the planet like a meteor.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" The Dice Pirates were already trapped in the pucker's suckulation. "Fist of Infinite Deception: the bottom-left corner of Secco didn't dry right and it squeezes her uvula!"

_"DWAAAAAHH!"_ The sucking ceased as the planet-size plunger reeled back. _"Consarn it… there goes my collection of old 1900s TV remotes."_

"Her collection of what?" Ashley asked.

"Super Fist of Deceptive Infinity!" As Zach spoke, the plunger's head lunged back forward, spewing "A Trillion-Year Backlash of Remote Binge-Eating!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" The remotes felt like a storm of plastic rocks, and were as vastly painful as one would suspect in rapid succession. The Dice Pirates crashed back onto Secco, but with the remotes contributing weight to the laundry-planet, it fell off the zipline, landing in a puddle of gopher water.

The pirates lay pathetically in the puddle as Zach donned sunglasses, which sparkled coolly. "My name is Zach Murphy. I was born to a mom and a dad. I've been sending bullies to detention since days of yore. And the most important thing I learned was… gophers enjoy hydration." With a final strum of a guitar, Kokichi floated to a giant gopher, and was licked gently. (End song.)

Mako and Zach proceeded to handcuff the defeated pirates. "That was a close call, but we pulled through, Zach. Let's fly back down and help Cheren."

"Mmmnngh… it's too late… anyway…" Kokichi gasped hoarsely, his psychotic smile unchanging. "My plan… is already… complete."

It was only expected the entire Free Kingdom was swept up in the backlash of the battle. All the invading Hyruleans had been stunned by the chaos, while Dillon, Vanel, and Sheila's group were riding a wind tunnel to Goldpaw. "So, they finally caught Kokichi, huh?" Dillon said, the group having received the news from Zach. "But what about his threat?"

"We'll just have to see what happens." Mason replied. "On the bright side, the backup is here." A small fleet of GKND pirate ships were sailing out of space. "Now we just need to rescue Nebula and apprehend the remaining pirates."

On Goldpaw, Cheren had let out the last of his chuckles after the battle. Afterwards, he frowned, looking as Lanky approached. The aptly-named Dice Pirate smirked behind his mask. "There's nothing you can do now, Cheren. The secrets have been uploaded. Kokichi's plan has succeeded."

Cheren gave a light smile. "Good."

* * *

**There won't be an action stage next chapter, but boy, will there be battles. To be continued in Chapter 35: "Megalovania."**

…

"Nebula? What is this?"

The reason behind Mandy's question was the giant Lickitung washing her hair with its tongue. "Uh… I believe it's a Pokémon."

"…Where did it come from?"

"From the dark recesses of someone's mind…"


	35. Megalovania

**Remember the cryptogram in Chapter 2 of this story? It's about to become relevant.**

* * *

**_Chapter 35: Megalovania_**

**Goldpaw**

Sheila's group had returned to Goldpaw and located Cheren, with Tani using her spear to cut him free. Zach and Mako had come as well, hauling the beaten Dice Pirates on a wooden George Clooney statue. They kicked Kokichi off, his grin ever static, even as the Nextgen Pirates loomed over him with furious glares. Tani and Dillon were particularly pissed for his actions, eager to fill his face with shoe prints. But Cheren made the first move:

"Die, foul demon!" With a non-serious tone, he drew an invisible sword. "You do not belong in this world!" And he 'struck.'

"Hyuuuuuk! I am defeated!" Kokichi cried, wriggling in despair. "Health depleted! Stage complete! End song. I'm dead." He 'died.'

"…?" The kids were confused. Cheren certainly didn't seem concerned. Rather, the leader smiled and began to laugh.

"Hahahahaha! I knew I could count on you, Kokichi."

"Admit it, Cherry Boy, I had you going for a while." Kokichi sported a normal smile.

"No you didn't, the lie was all over your face!"

"I guess I'm not the only professional liar here."

Dillon, Vanel, Sheila, Mason, and Tani had stretched jaws. "W…Wait… am I missing something?" Dillon asked.

"Yep! I was on your side the whole time." Kokichi said. "That whole 'exposing your secrets' business? It was all a lie."

". . ." The crew felt no satisfaction at all. "Oi, wait a minute." Sheila said. "Then what was all that about-"

"Super Fist of Infinite Deception! The Truth of What Happened On That Day!" At that instant, a TV appeared as a VHS tape started playing.

**Year 2035**

"Oh, you won't say that after you hear this amazing idea for a prank I have!" Kokichi told his crew after reading the newspaper about the Sky Gods.

"Fine." Ashley eye-rolled. "Let's hear it."

The 10 pirates huddled together in a tight circle. Ashley was in the middle of it, being so small. Kokichi began whispering his plan. "Think about it, guys… as far as the KND cares, we're traitors. We're despicable pranksters who only care about having fun and messing people up. We'll fit into the Sky Gods like pieces to a puzzle. And once we're deep in… we can sabotage them."

"S…Sabotage?"

"Yes. Like Cheren said, these pirates can become a threat someday. They're already worried about the Thirteen Darknesses, so they can't focus on the Sky Gods now. That's where we come in. We'll get a headstart on everyone, wait until these pirates become a serious threat, and ruin them when the time is right."

"That's…but…" Big Boy was confused. "You said you wanted to get back at the KND."

"And what better way to do that than making them praise us for our bravery?! I mean, if you guys don't want their respect and gratitude, we can just not do it."

"…" The crew was silent for a moment. Ashley glanced down, wondering how her old team would think of her for taking on such a mission. Would they feel grateful? The others seemed to be thinking the same. "It still sounds kinda dangerous." Edna said. "What if they find out we're operatives?"

"That's just the point! We're desertionist pranksters! Even if they find out, it won't matter! However, we have to make the lie look convincing. I have just the plan, so we need Cheren's help."

The next day, Kokichi went to Newbase and visited Cheren's office. He recapped everything he had discussed with his crew. "…Hmm…" Cheren rubbed his chin in thought. "Having a team infiltrate the Sky Gods isn't a bad idea… but all that about threatening my operatives and wiping their memory… Isn't that a little excessive? If the KND already thinks you're 'traitors,' you could just leave as you are."

"In the event that they can trace me back to the KND, this will be the perfect cover story. If the operatives feel threatened that I know their secrets, they'll want to attack me, and that'll make the lie more convincing. Of course, we can't have that worry weighing on their heads due to The Thirteen, so the Memory Wipe will make them temporarily forget so they can focus. True, we don't know if or when these Sky Gods will become a threat, or how long it will take, but this'll be the only way we'll know for sure. But I can't start this plan without you, Cheren. Of all these wannabe 'heroes,' you're the only one I trust. In fact, I doubt the timebenders will be affected by the Memory Wipe, and there might be others. I need you to order them to keep silent."

"But how do I know you won't actually go along with your threat?"

"I guess you don't, Cheren." Kokichi smirked. "After all, lying is what I'm all about. That fact won't change for now and forever. This is certainly a gamble."

"Heh heh… You live up to your numbuh. Okay… I'll trust you."

Kokichi frowned. "Really? That easy?"

"Well… yeah. If you're telling the truth, then it'll be a big help to us. But if you're lying, well, I guess our secrets will be blown! But eh, that's not the worst thing that could happen to us, and we'll just kick your butt either way~"

"Nyee hee hee! Then it's agreed." Kokichi extended an arm. "I'll see you later… Cheren."

"You, too." Cheren shook his hand.

**Currently**

"This is bologna!" Dillon swore. "If you were on our side the whole time, why didn't you talk to us when we came to Free Kingdom?!"

"Because I have trust issues! Duh! Hell, for all I knew, your team could've been betraying the KND! But in the end, I did my part to help! When Monaca was about to kill you, Dillon, I stopped her. I also stopped Adam Taurus from attacking Weiss on Sweetopia, and I used Miyuki to help me expose Sasuke as a traitor. I even discovered Louise's Paint Portals ages ago, but I didn't say anything. I didn't even report Zach and his group when they were using them."

"Everything he's saying is true." spoke the voice of Miyuki. The group turned as the white-haired timebender approached. "When I analyzed Kokichi back on Sweetopia, I might've left out a few details." She smiled sheepishly. "MaKayla and I remembered Kokichi all along. The Memory Wipe didn't affect us, but it did to George for some reason. Cheren let us in on your plan beforehand and ordered us to keep silent. We were skeptical, but we trusted him."

"And the file Kokichi uploaded?" Cheren continued. "It wasn't the KND's secrets, but rather the Sky God Pirates'."

"That's right." Kokichi smirked. "Now everyone will know that Mickey Mouse sent Sasuke into our kingdom to brainwash the captured kings, and that Monaca's a worshipper of Ganondorf, and don't get me started on all of Skaios' dirty secrets. I don't have the KND's secrets documented anywhere, except for my noodle~. But I will say that other plan wasn't a total lie. In the slight chance that things would go down for the KND, I might've stuck with the Sky Gods or even swapped to a different crew. Luckily, that didn't happen, because Cheren came back."

"And I bet YOU knew all along too, didn't you, Zach?" Mako asked.

"Nope, my memory was wiped clean as a new bike. But I had an Inkling I knew Kokichi like a brother, and like any brother that hatches Inklings from their brain stems, I had to be ready to fight him!"

"In all fairness," said Kokichi, "I was fighting seriously in my fight with Zach. Well, metaphorically serious. After all, for the KND to secure a total victory, they need to beat all the Yonko Commanders, right? All told, I was one of the pirates, but now that I've been defeated, and the Free Kingdom is going to shits, I think it's time I say hello to my old team. Oh, and I'll also return control of Evermore and Goldpaw back to you, plus Vanel and Midna, so, yeah. Feel free to thank me." He grinned innocently.

"Why, thank you, Kokichi." Tani smiled. "HYAH!" She STOMPED his face, and then Dillon, Sheila, Mason, Vanel's Lickety-Split, and Miyuki lightly kicked him. Their footprints were indistinguishable on his features.

"That felt satisfying." Dillon said, high-fiving Vanel.

"Heh heh, okay, guys." Cheren chuckled. "Let's just uncuff them. We're close to taking down the Sky Gods, and it'll be easier if we work together."

"You bet!" Dillon cheered. "We're heading to Evermore right now! We heard Doflamingo was in the area."

"Really, Doffy too?! Hehe, this'll be quite the reunion!"

"You'll have to fill me in on all the things I missed, Cherry." Kokichi smiled.

"Before that, you have a team to get back to."

**Across the kingdom**

The Hyruleans and Free Kingdom citizens were groggily recovering from the aftermath of Zach's battle. In Orchid Bay, for instance, both tribes of demons had forgotten which ones were enemies. Juniper Lee climbed onto a still-standing streetlight and announced, "HEY! HYRULE PEOPLE! I got a question for you! Do you want your Queen Mandy back?!"

"Yeah we want Queen Mandy back!" a Hylian yelled. "Why do you think we've been yelling those exact words?!"

"Well, GUESS WHAT? WE don't like this Free Kingdom any more than you do! They took our lives, our families, and everything we love! We wanna get them back, too! I say we work together and kick the Sky God Pirates OFF these islands, and make Captain Skaios put them back where they belong!"

_"YEEEEEAAAAAHHH!"_

Both Hyruleans and citizens of Orchid Bay began to attack the identified Sky God crewmen. June's speech and the results that followed were recorded by Pearl and Marina. "You heard it here, folks, from Off the Hook, comin' to you live from Orchid Island!" Pearl announced. "This is the morning of the Revolution! Since these pirates like 'freedom' so much, let's throw it right back in their faces! Show them the chaos we all know and love!"

**_"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_** Every citizen on every island banded with the Boogey Pirates, and soon, Sky Gods were dropping off the shores like crumbs off a table.

Skaios himself had been managing the situation on Inkopolis when he saw the broadcast. "…W…Why are they…AH!" Purple ink shot him.

"'EY, SKY GOD!" yelled a boy Inkling. "TAKE US BACK HOME!"

"YOUR KINGDOM SUCKS!" a girl followed. Everyone else gurgled in agreement, bombarding Skaios with ink as he ascended higher to escape.

"B-But… I gave you all freedom! How could you all…"

"We don't want freedom! We want Callie! We wanna go back to Mushroom!"

"Stay in the Spirit World, you damn god!"

Their repeated bellows channeled more anger into Skaios, his eye reactively twitching. "Grrrrr, SHUT UP! !" With a raging gust of wind, the Inklings were blown off their feet. He grabbed a phone and yelled, "Nagisa, Mandy's spell is worse than I thought! We're starting the execution NOW!"

_"Y-Yes, Captain, I'll, um… As you say."_ He stuttered on his end.

…

"Down with the pirates!" The citizens of Evermore were powered with courage, seizing the chance to attack the pirates patrolling their town. "Let's make King Evan proud! Avenge Captain Batu!"

Dio became a bat and flew to the top of a watchtower, surveying the situation with a new sense of worry. He held his phone up and spoke, "Vaati, the situation is worse than before! I think we need to initiate some kind of strategic retreat."

"You ain't hiding from ME, you coward!" Doffy Jr. came flying up the tower, shooting strings at the vampire, but Dio grabbed them and yanked Doffy closer, grabbing him by the neck and dropping to smash him against the ground.

"I can at least get you back under control." Dio readied to sink his teeth in the boy.

Alas, a white fist came flying and punched the vampire in the jaw. He fell off Doffy, who whipped him away with strings before viewing his savior. "Hi, Doffy!" Dillon greeted spritely.

"YOU again?! Mind your own business, York!"

"I should've known you would betray us!" Dio hissed, recovering. "I'll take you both down!"

"Doffy, bet I can beat him first!"

"You're on!"

_Sub-boss: White Lotus General, DIO VERANDO_

The vampire flapped open his cape, sending bats of dark energy to swarm the group, but Dillon stretched a storm of White Shade Fists to disperse them. Dio blended in with the bats and reformed to grab Dillon, only for Doffy to snag him by the neck and slam him to the ground. Dio ripped the strings and ran to swipe claws at Doffy, and said boy's attempt to cut him with string were fruitless against Dio's diamond skin. Dio managed to snag and bite him, aging him by a few years before Doffy kicked his knee with a Haki foot. Dio grunted and released, and once knowing his weakness, Doffy wrapped Haki strings around his neck, leapt above and behind the vampire, and began to choke.

Dio kicked back at his face, making Doffy release, but then the vampire found himself unable to move in Dillon's Shadow Possession. He struggled as the White Shadow steadily snaked up his body, but then Doffy shot a String Bullet to knock Dillon away, taking control of the vampire himself with Puppet Strings. He forced Dio to punch himself, but when Dillon slithered up in a Veil, Doffy willed Dio to jump and vertical spin-kick Dillon's head just as he came out. "Ow! Doffy, I didn't mean for this to be a real contest, I just thought we should work together!"

"For the last time, I don't need your KND's help!" Doffy lost control of Dio as he became a bat, zipping around the air at whipping speed. Dio swiftly evaded the strings and zipped around Doffy's body, nipping him wherever possible as the boy slowly aged. Dillon slithered up and pulled Doffy into a Veil, pulling him to safety before Doffy fought back and escaped. "I've only saved Sarah and Bison, but we haven't found the remaining circus troupe. This bastard's going to tell me where they are!" Dio reverted to human and ran away with vampire speed. Dio circled around the town and charged from behind, Dillon reactively shooting a White Fist, but Dio endured and swiftly kicked the two like soccerballs.

"Doffy, my friends said that they saved a bunch of circus performers!" Dillon replied as they flew across town and crashed into a building.

"Oh, so you're holding them against me, is that it?!"

"WHAT?! Doffy, for frick's sake, we'll give them back! Look, I know you hate us, but we both hate the Sky Gods now, so why can't we work together, for just a few minutes?!"

Dio leapt into the hole in the wall and tried to stomp them, but the boys dodged separate ways, Doffy snagging the right leg in his strings while Dillon's shadow caught the left. Dio performed a mighty flip back, pulling the boys with as they flung through a higher portion of the wall. "You already saved my crew without my permission, you don't get any more!"

"Freakin' saved without—you know what, you don't even sound prideful anymore, you're just a whiny brat!" As Dillon argued, Dio ran to follow-up his attack, but his face was met with Haki strings, and his back was pummeled by rapid White Fists. Dio began to race around them, leaving afterimages to confuse the duo.

"If anyone's a whiny brat, it's that wannabe god!" Doffy spun around with strings extended, Dillon ducking, but Dio ducked as well, rushing under the strings, but Dillon swiftly pulled his acquaintance into a Veil. Doffy's strings stretched up through the Veil and around Dio's ankles. "WAAH!" As Dillon slithered along, Dio was dragged by his feet, the strings squeezing his legs, and Dillon slithered by several rocks and fences, though they did the least damage to the diamond skin. Dio was able to tear himself free, dodging as they popped out with a string whip.

"Yeah, but that same god has a huge bounty." Dillon smirked, Veiling as several Shadow Clones rose around Dio. The vampire didn't bother with them, zipping all about until he lunged at Doffy, but the flamingo was a clone as well, the real Doffy shooting out of a Dillon clone and catching Dio by the neck. "Your own planet if you catch him." Dillon snagged Dio in a Shadow Possession, the two playing tug-o-war over the vampire. "Though I imagine it'll be one without much civilization."

"I don't need a whole planet! I already found the perfect spot of land." Doffy twisted in the air, tightening the hold, but the vampire ripped the strings off, became a bat, and flew away.

"Then just ask for money instead! Imagine how much you'll get!" Dillon stretched his shadow around to steal shadows from the locals, expanding Mario's arm.

"I ain't sharing it with you!" Doffy molded strings from his feet and made them into springs, squatting and charging power before blasting to the sky. He was able to snag the bat in a spider-web, tightening the gaps as he fell and slammed Dio into the ground.

"Fine! Let us help you beat Skaios and you can have all the money for yourself!" Once Dillon stretched his Shade Fist far enough, he reeled it back in at growing speed.

"Damn right I will! You brats have enough!" Doffy formed a giant hammer of strings, bringing it down. Dio was SMASHED, both from the air and from Dillon's enlarged White Fist from the ground.

"AAAAAGH! That's it, I can't take this anymore! I surrender, for frick's sake!" Dio pled, his diamond body as flat as a flapjack. "What's the point of even trying, I know a train-wreck when I see it. Serving Vaati all these years, I've seen my share of revolutions."

And so, Dillon and Doffy lay one final punch upon the vampire, KOing him for good measure. "But seriously, how do you plan to beat Skaios?" Doffy asked.

"We have a plan, and we also got a team ready."

"HELLOOO, EVERMORE!" A young, brave voice called out from atop a watchtower.

"LOOK, everyone!" a woman shouted. "It's Evan! King Evan is back!"

"By the time noon arrives, the Sky God Pirates will be no more! I've gathered some powerful allies, and together, we're going to march into that ship and CRUSH Skaios! Evermore Forevermore!"

_"EVERMORE FOREVERMORE!"_

"S'yeah, he'll be helping you." Dillon noted.

"Ugh, his voice is going to irritate me."

**Dark Continent**

Monaca traveled the island until she found the very bottomless chasm Gaon had risen from. With the Divine Beast depowered, there was nothing to block her descent. She followed a narrow pathway that zigzagged down along the wall. It was dead quiet, and Monaca sensed no more presences down the abyss.

After what felt like hours, Monaca had touched the base of the pit. She rolled her wheelchair ever forward. There was nothing in the cave but darkness…darkness…darkness…and Sans.

The little skeleton's form had softly taken shape once she was far enough into the darkness. "hey. you've been busy… huh?"

Monaca craned her head in confusion. "You really like slacking off, don't you, Sans? Involving yourself in other peoples' business… what kind of person are you?"

"there's a term for people like you. in other worlds, there are people like you. the worst monsters you could ever come across. i always wondered if those kind of people could change. do you think even the worst person can be good… if they just tried?"

"Nope. Monaca believes all people are natural born. Some want to reach for Hope, others want to cling to Despair. And Monaca wants nothing more than to see a lush, beautiful despair sweep the universe."

"i see. in that case… **do you wanna have a bad time?** i don't know what you're looking for down here, but if you take a step closer… you are not going to like what happens."

With that, Monaca pushed herself out of her wheelchair, stepping towards Sans. She flexed her legs to relieve the stiffness. "alright… you asked for this."

An eye appeared in Sans' left socket, flashing blue and yellow. A cubical force-field surrounded both people. "i swallowed the turn-turn fruit. it allows me to battle people in an RPG format. only one person can attack at a time, but the other person cannot attack back until one finishes their turn. until the battle is won, neither of us can leave. so, shall we begin?"

"Of course, Sans. Since Monaca is sweet, she'll let you have the first move."

_Boss fight: Laziest Sky God Pirate, SANS_

Sans closed his eyes in bliss. He was still, embracing the peaceful ambience of the world. "It's a beautiful day. flowers are blooming… birds are singing… on days like these… kids like you should be…" His sockets opened, yet they had flooded with darkness, **"burning in hell."**

With a wave of his arm—Monaca was forced against the ground—bones thrusted from all directions, pushing Monaca—a wave of bones flew, she could barely get in the middle to survive—skeletal dragon heads appeared from multiple angles, barfing powerful beams, Monaca suffering a few blows, though she managed to sense and evade the others in time, and the combo ended with an even bigger beam before she was allowed to rest. "huh. always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first." (Play "Megalovania" from _Undertale_!)

Now Monaca's turn, she threw a Psy-Sphere, but Sans dodged swiftly. She threw another, but the sphere disappeared. "if you're going to use a combo attack, you need to have it planned beforehand. like this." Sans sent bones at Monaca tall and short, the psychic using high and low jumps—they came from behind, surprising her as she could barely dodge without taking damage. When Sans finished his attack, Monaca conjured 10 Psy-Spheres and had them launch and explode around Sans, but the skeleton dodged with the lightness of a paper. For Sans' turn, he sent a blue wall at Monaca, but she sensed its illusion and remained still as it passed through. She had to jump a small bone, stay still for another blue wall—a bone suddenly came out, tripped Monaca, and her motion allowed the blue wall to damage her.

The girl grit her teeth in aggravation. "So, all this time, you really WERE holding back. You're overflowing with chi!"

"most benders rely on kinetic energy when fighting." Sans replied, grinning ever casually. "i'm a man who specializes in doing nothing. that allows my potential energy to build."

"Potential energy?! How absurd!" Monaca grabbed her Scouter and analyzed the skeleton's Power Level: 10. "A puny 10?! And you have extremely low Attack and Defense! Monaca should be able to crush you in ONE HIT!" She tried to grab him with telekinesis, but-

"you wasted your turn scanning me." Sans conjured dozens of bone pillars and slid them at Monaca, who flew at different heights to slip through the gaps, suffering a few scratches. Monaca followed up by forming a circular wall of Psy-Spheres around Sans, bringing them together for a massive explosion. Monaca smirked, thinking there was no opening for him to escape… but he did. His wink and grin was no doubt trolling her at this point. Sans willed dragon heads to appear in random places, Monaca dodging their deadly beams, be they from the side, ceiling, floor, behind, Monaca dodged them all, though she slapped her hand to the ground whenever she could.

Thinking more critically, Monaca circled Sans, formulating her strategy and combo. Once at the perfect angle, she threw a Psy-Sphere, to which he dodged left—Monaca snapped, exploding that spot, but Sans dodged in a heartbeat, she threw another sphere to trick him to the right, and exploded that spot, then flew at him for an attempted grab, but Sans slid around and behind her like a pro skater. For his turn, Sans willed gravity to prevent Monaca from floating, sending a field of bones with platforms at her. Monaca jumped onto a platform and jumped across other ones, lest they carry her against the barrier and make her fall into the bones. She kept her jumping consistent until the Bone Field was past.

Monaca used psychic to pull over some rocks left from her explosions. She teleported rampantly around Sans, throwing the rocks at random increments, as well as exploding some, ending this combo by getting right behind in attempt to touch his coat, but his dodging was as swift as it had always been. Sans sent another Bone Field, requiring Monaca to jump more platforms, though this time, taller bones were between the platforms, so Monaca had to use back-flips to leap over them. This more complicated formula didn't go without a few slip-ups and damage. For her turn, Monaca decided to form a Psy-Shield around her and expand it like an explosion, so he would no doubt be pressed against the field's barrier. But what she didn't expect was for the barrier to expand as well, giving Sans plenty of room to run until the attack ceased. Once it did, the field compressed back to its normal size.

"if the size of one's attack is greater than the size of the field, it automatically expands." Sans explained, winking slyly at Monaca's frustration. The skeleton willed platforms to fall from the ceiling in a manner that Monaca had to Wall Jump, as bones were steadily rising from the ground. She was able to survive, but gasped for breath after landing to rest.

_Throwing strong attacks at him is pointless. But I can see him sweating… somehow. He's getting tired. Maybe I'll just wear him down until he can't dodge._ Monaca created illusions of herself, all flying different directions to confuse Sans. She flew for a kick from behind, but he dodged nonetheless. Sans created two layers of platforms, and Dragon Cannons would form beside either layer (plus the ground) and sweep a laser along it. Monaca had to jump between the layers to avoid the dangerous ones, and was singed by a beam at the top before the round ended. Monaca smirked and formed a Psy-Shield around the width of the battleground, slowly compressing it as she walked closer to Sans. Giving him no room to maneuver, she swung a kick, but he slipped behind and against her back. Monaca angrily swung more kicks back, Sans dodging each one, then fully compressed the sphere so Sans would be pressed against her, but he even dodged her kick in this tight space.

The barrier dropped from Monaca's exhaust. She gasped, dodging hastily when bones stamped down from above. The bones cluttered the ceiling, giving Monaca no safe places except under the ones that didn't stamp. For one last surprise, Sans readied all the bones to stamp—Monaca barely noticed the blue one in time to get under it, laying still to survive its stamp, but a white bone still crushed her foot. She stumbled getting up, having to remove her shoe and rub her foot to help relieve the pain. "It doesn't make sense! How can you be so evasive, have such strong attacks, yet Monaca can barely sense any power from you?! How come the Scouter only reads you as a weakling?!"

"do you believe in parallel universes?"

"What of it?"

Sans' flashing eye showed as he explained, "there are a great many sans'es across different universes with different timelines. the 'original' sans also tried to stop a coldhearted murderer, whom is also sans' friend in another timeline. another sans is friends with a tiny version of said kid." The skeleton blushed. "that's one of my personal favorites. i don't understand why, but we sans'es are a rare being who are inter-connected across different worlds and times. and we can draw on each other's power. i call this power 'Megalovania.'"

"So, all these different abilities from gravitybending and psychic are because of your parallel selves?"

"i can also tell you have parallel selves. your current self is based off your 'original' self, but there are other versions of you that are a better person. your negative, for instance. i'm sure if you look inside yourself, you can find those other monacas. you can learn from them and change."

"Monaca didn't ask to be judged by some omniscient skeleton." She smiled wickedly. "Monaca is proud of who she is. Where do you get off defining what makes a 'good' person?"

"perhaps it's not my business… even cold-blooded killers have some manner of sympathy. even they can be 'good' from some perspective. however, there are a lot of strange relationships in this universe. people whose parallels would never meet each other somehow do. yet, i feel meaning behind those relationships. you and i, for instance… why were we put in this crew? and i think it's because my duty is to stop you, just as original sans stopped someone similar. …your turn."

Monaca put her shoe on, got up, and warped directly behind to slap—Sans dodged, but she kept warping behind, the skeleton dodging with equal speed. She decided to cease to save stamina for his next attack. Two gardens of bones came from either side, Monaca jumping—the world blacked out, then relit as Monaca was blasted by a Dragon Cannon, dodging further ones—another blackout, Monaca was hit by sliding bones, hastily dodging other—blackout, a massive Dragon Cannon, Monaca ducking to the left just in time. She rose to her feet—"OW!" something stabbed her feet. She quickly took off her shoes, finding bone spikes inside either.

"parasite bones are a status ailment." Sans winked. "continuously hurts you even when it's your turn." Monaca growled, twisting her socks in a way that halted the bleeding. She threw small Psy-Spheres around the room to create more debris, making all the rocks float to her as she touched them. She then whirled the rocks in a twister around Sans, then had them fly a few at a time, exploding each one. As expected, Sans was a fast dodger, but Monaca could see him sweating, hear him panting. Indeed, he was getting ever slower. "i'm warning you…" he said after her attack concluded, "if you don't stop now, i'll be forced to use my special attack."

Sans dropped more vertical platforms for Monaca to Wall Jump, staying out-of-range of the bones—blackout, she fell into a Bone Field and struggled to get onto a platform—blackout, Sans slammed her into the wall with gravity, bones thrusting out—to the ceiling, Monaca barely jumped—two walls of bones moving quickly, Monaca struggling to stay within their snaked path. The round ended—"Ow!" Tiny spikes pricked her feet from the ground, requiring her to keep moving as they followed her. Monaca formed another Psy-Sphere, slowly moving it to Sans, and willed it to chase him as he was dodging. His stamina whittled by the second, and Monaca felt confident enough to explode the sphere, but still Sans survived.

"huff…huff…alright then… you asked for it. this next combo will conclude with my special attack. if you're lucky, you won't live to see it." And so, Sans conjured more Dragon Cannons in random corners, taking turns shooting lasers at a rapid pace, and Monaca determinedly evaded them all. Blackout, Monaca jumped platforms over a Bone Field—mid-jump, she hit a vertical platform, Wall Jumping up others—gravity shifted sideways as Monaca fell down an endless chasm, shifting her body to fit within the snaked path between bones—gravity fell the other way, so she did the inverse of that. She was on the ground, jumping or ducking bones—bones fell down or came up, making her jump to either side—another round of randomized Dragon Cannons, until a whole cluster of them fused into the center. A deadly, spiraling beam was created, Monaca continuously running clockwise to evade its radius for five seconds.

More blackouts, Sans slammed her to the wall, Monaca jumped the bones—to the ceiling and jump—the other wall jump—the floor jump—upper-left ceiling corner jump, down-right floor corner—up right down left down left right left up down right left, Sans was changing gravity so fast that Monaca was flung about like a bug in a jar, down, left, right, down, up, left, it was slowing down… up… right… left… right… left… … … down. (End song.)

Though the final down-thrust was gentle, Monaca struggled to get up. The attack had left her completely bruised and bloody. She was never expecting to battle such a strange power as this 'Megalovania.' And worse, this apparently wasn't the end. "well… it's time for my special attack." Sans panted. "okay… here goes nothing."

There was silence and stillness. Monaca readied herself for whatever Sans would throw. So far, she sensed nothing. "that's right. it's literally nothing. and it won't ever be anything."

Monaca cocked a brow. "Well, it's been fun, Sans." So she tossed yet another sphere—it vanished before it could reach him.

"you can't attack, yet. i haven't finished my attack, so it's still my turn. i was planning to finish my combo with more ceiling bones. my turn will not officially end until i complete what i had planned. but my plan will never complete. it'll always be my turn. as long as i keep having my turn, you can never attack me. ever."

"Ufufu! Silly Sans, you can't just stand there forever."

"but i can. there is nothing i do better than doing nothing. if we keep fighting like this, you'll eventually land a hit and i'll go down. so, i won't let you have another turn. eventually, you're gonna starve to death. you won't be able to treat your injuries. even if it takes until the end of time, i will wait."

"No… you will attack Monaca." The girl's eye twitched, frustration and worry rapidly growing. "Because if you don't… you can never beat Monaca."

"some battles, you can't win by fighting. people like you do all sorts of things, mean and cruel, not out of any desire for good or evil, but simply because you can. and because you 'can,' you 'have to.'"

"ENOUGH of your NONSENSE! Attack Monaca, or ELSE!" A storm of Psy-Spheres flew at the skeleton, but they failed to reach. She ran closer, trying to punch him, but her fists were blocked, and she was unable to explode the ground around him.

"keep trying. you'll wear yourself down all the faster. if you don't mind, i'm gonna take a quick nap. you'll hopefully be dead by the time i wake up." So, Sans lay down calmly, shutting his eye sockets.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Monaca was relentless in her fury, yet her emotions were meaningless so long as Sans' turn was forever. Unable to touch him, unable to wound him… unable to keep attacking as her fatigue caught up. "Huff…huff…huff…huff…" Monaca fell on her back. The green of her eyes was fading to a dull color. "No… this… can't be the end for… Monaca… Monaca can't die alone… like this…" There was no light to touch her in the darkness. Even that which gave vision to her eyes was fading. "Masaru… Jataro… Kotoko… Yuta… Nagisa…" Her lids slowly and softly sealed, protecting her from the cold reality. No other soul was around to hear the despair of her voice. "Please… help… Monaca…"

**Free Kingdom**

_The Towa Group acquired its wealth through the aid of Lord Ganondorf's followers, and hence became followers of Ganon their selves. They even acquired forbidden materials such as Devil Fruits. The price to be paid, however, was for the Towa patriarch to drink Ganon's very blood as a sign of loyalty. Though there was no immediate effect, the blood would corrupt Towa's daughter, Monaca. Though she gives off the demeanor of a sweet young child, she is a demon possessed, one who cares not for mortals, yet feigns loyalty to them for the sake of her own ambition. Perhaps she only served Mandy in the hopes of getting closer to Ganondorf, or better yet, hoped to sabotage the woman that was responsible for his fall._

After reading this article uploaded by Kokichi, the four Hope Pirates returned to their flagship and entered Monaca's room. It didn't take long to discover the secret room with Ganon's portrait. "She was… a Ganon worshipper?" Nagisa whispered. "But… no, even if she was… Why…She…"

"Just face it, Nagisa!" Kotoko yelled. "Monaca tried to kill me. She was working for Mandy of her own free will. But I don't think she cared about any of us. Always saying 'gentle' to me… and her 'expectations' for you, Nagisa… I know that Kokichi's a liar, but… the proof is all here."

"…I…I'm going…" Nagisa began to climb down the ladder—he hesitated, realizing that if Monaca were really paralyzed, she wouldn't be able to climb this, meaning that was a lie as well. Too many emotions were coursing through him, from his stress to his hurt. "I've got nothing else to live for at this point. But I will serve Captain Skaios to the end. We're executing Mandy, right now."

…

At Towa Hospital, Sakura Kinomoto could hear the commotion taking place outside. Sitting patiently in her cell, she heard the door open, watching as a red-dressed girl came in. "Oh… hello there. What's your name?"

Ashley waved her wand and cast, "Obliviate Rectify."

Sakura's eyes sparkled as memories came washing back into her. "…!" She gasped at the sight of her old teammate, "Ashley?!"

"Hi. Welcome to Free Kingdom." she said at long last.

Sakura stood and ran to the front of the cell in a rage, "Ashley, I can't believe you would go this far! Working for these pirates, hurting all our-"

"Yeah yeah, calm down, it was all an act."

"It… eh?"

Ashley recapped everything Kokichi explained. "Oh… Ashley, I…I really wish you would've told us if you were going through with such a dangerous mission."

"Why? You wouldn't have remembered."

"That's exactly the problem!" Sakura's cheeks puffed. "How could I forget one of my own friends?! You could've died, and I wouldn't be able to cry for you!"

"No, because the spell would've worn off if I died. And who're you calling 'friend,' anyway? You guys didn't like me, you hated that I was a troublemaker and sent me to disciplinary training!"

"Y-Yeah… well…" Sakura twiddled her fingers as a nervous, guilty reaction. "We didn't hate you, Ashley. We just wanted you to be more respectful."

"I was supposed to act like something I'm not just to gain approval from the popular kids, is that it?"

"W-What do you mean?" Sakura blushed, almost thinking Ashley was considering her popular.

"Drop the act. Everyone likes you because you're basically perfect, you're an ideal human being. But all you do is put down everyone else by setting 'standards' that everyone wants. People like you make it harder to gain acceptance because everyone wants everyone else to be like you!"

"…Ashley… I never wanted to put you down." Sakura eased and lowered her twitching hands. "I…I'm sorry. I should've talked to you before. I should've tried to understand you."

"Yeah. You should've."

"…" Sakura knelt down to be level with her 3-foot friend, smiling as she reached arms through the cell. "Can you forgive me?"

"…Yeah, whatever." Ashley walked up, allowing Sakura to hug her. She reached her little arms around to hug the younger, but taller witch.

"I FEEL SAKURA-CHAN IN HERE!" Tomoyo screamed, bursting through the door along with her teammates.

"Kinomoto-san!" Meiling gasped, ready to battle. "Who is this?! An enemy pirate?!"

"Same Spell." Ashley hit the four with magic, restoring their memory.

"ASHLEY! WE'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU!" they chorused.

"I-It's okay, guys, you can calm down." Sakura assured. Ashley moaned in annoyance.

…

Close to Goldpaw, Sasha Blouse was still chained and imprisoned in a giant cell on a floating platform. She felt as though her reattached arm had fully healed, yet was longing to escape from her prison and stretch it free. "Hm?" She heard a sound that almost sounded like hoses, followed by a, _"Yaaaaaaahhhh…!"_

With a soft gasp, she saw someone flying her direction: an African-American boy in hipster clothing and sunglasses, flying on a cluster of spraying Orange Soda bottles. The boy crashed onto the platform, rolling crazily before standing upright before Sasha. "'EY, Sasha! I been lookin' all over for you!"

"Kel!" Sasha was joyed to see her fellow combatant from the Snack Division, the Minister of Soda, Kel Kimble. "Right on time! Hurry and break me outta here!"

"Just stand back! ("I can't stand in here.") Super Fist of Orange Soda: Jail Bars Goin' CRAZY!" He sprayed the bars with his signature soda, soaking them and Sasha orange. The bars grew faces and were so giddy for more soda, Kel threw a bottle down to the sea, the bars diving after.

"Way to go, man!" Sasha slammed her giant hand down, to which Kel met with a high-five.

"WAAAAAH! You turned mah hand into a pancake, Sasha!" He held it up to prove himself. "Now I'm gonna need some butter an' syrup! Hop aboard, we're going to Big Boy!" Kel hopped aboard a huge boat of Orange Soda bottles, his giant cousin landing on as well. Despite her immense weight, the boat launched across the sea.

_"You forgot about meeeeeee…!"_ Ernesto Taco soared after them on a Song Road.

…

Cheren and Kokichi headed for Evermore to meet with Doffy, Evan, and the others. The group was gathered on a shore of the island, viewing the _Santa Hylia_ a short distance away. As expected, Doffy passed Cheren a sneer, but didn't say anything beyond that. A small GKND ship landed close as Jerome stepped off, Vweeb on his shoulder. "We had to drop Sector TD off elsewhere." Jerome explained. "Tomoyo said she could 'feel Sakura's aura.' I brought Nebula's sword." He held out his left hand, opening it to reveal a tiny sword in the palm. "She didn't hide it anywhere special, just under her throne cushion."

Vweeb pounced to his hand, took the sword, then to the ground as he raised it. "Avast, ye behemoths!" He winked like a one-eyed pirate.

"You're going to fight Skaios with that puny thing?" Doffy asked.

"It's shrunk for convenience, dummy! I mean, I'm the one who's going to sneak you all in there, anyway."

"Evan, look!" Tani called, hurrying over beside the Mario Sisters and Cheadle. "I found where the Marios were locked up! Since Evermore was one of the only 'safe' islands, I guess it made sense."

"Huh?" Louise gasped, seeing Doffy. The flamingo grit his teeth in anger. "What're you doing here?!" Louise ran at him.

"Don't tell me I'm working with this twerp!" Doffy clawed at her.

"You'll freaking slow us down!" Louise bit his arm. "Yuck, and you taste like bat drool!"

"Get off me, you shit!"

"Aaaaand therapy time." Vweeb shot them both and shrank them to inch size. The others could only watch with adoration as they continued to battle like bickering bugs.

"Hey, that's enough!" Maria stated strictly as she snatched them both in either hand. "Louise! Be nice to the bird man!" The tiny sister folded her arms in anger. "Bird Man! Watch your language. Now, apologize to each other."

"Mfff. Let's call a truce." Doffy squeaked.

"Ditto." Louise shrugged.

"Awwww! Now, make up and hug!" Maria pressed them together.

"Oi! Stop those kids!" Another band of White Lotus came charging.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Kokichi smirked, die between his fingers. "All Sky God affiliates are banned from Evermore."

"WAAAAH!" His authority blew the pirates off the island.

"WAH HAH HAH! KNEEL BEFORE YOUR TRUE KING!" A spire of darkness spewed from his body. "WHOA!" Evan kicked him in the knee.

"Anyway, it's time for this to end." Evan smiled. "Let's rescue Nebula so she can fight Skaios and save everyone!"

"Don't we still have Vaati and Monaca to worry about?" Dillon asked.

"That's why you're going in as a large group." Cheren replied. "But we'll monitor the situation from out here."

"And also, I don't think we have to worry about Monaca, anymore." Kokichi smiled. "I saw her heading somewhere… and I saw Sans follow her."

"Sans? The lazy skeleton?" Maria asked.

"He's got a few secrets of his own~" Kokichi put a finger by his mouth, colors swapping.

"Okay, everyone ready to shrink?" Vweeb asked. "Once we get in that ship, it's all-out war between us and Skaios." Doffy and Louise glared and nodded. Maria shared their expression. Evan nodded with determination. Tani nodded, ready to serve her king and take back their home. "Perfect! Hold still!" Vweeb shrank the group, and they squeezed onboard his hovercraft. Those remaining watched as the brave heroes flew for Skaios' flagship.

"Good luck, girls!" Cheadle cheered.

"Aye. They're gonna need it." Cheren said. "Let's be ready to help them."

…

"Well, look at that, Jessie." A man spoke in a smooth voice, disguised in Avalaran clothes. "Looks like Skaios is about to have a bad day."

"Indeed, James." spoke a woman, dressed in a kimono. "We'd better get ready to blast off when the time is right."

"Woooobbuffet!"


	36. Nasty Reception

**Gonna keep this chapter short and sweet. I'll need my strength for this.**

* * *

**_Chapter 36: Nasty Reception_**

**_Santa Hylia_**

Skaios flew down to the King's Brig, opening Mandy's cell with a key. "Your time has come, you filthy witch! You corrupted my entire kingdom with your spell, but it ends now! Time to be executed!"

"Well, it was nice knowin' you, Nebs, but I'mma 'bout to die." Mandy said. "If I see your Mom, I'll tell her 'hey.'"

"Okay. La'er." Following Nebula's simple response, Skaios began to pull one of Mandy's chains and drag her away. "Sigh… this would be a good time for Vweeb or somebody to make a miraculous rescue. And he BETTER NOT BE DOING SOMETHING PERVERTED!…" Nebula glanced around, expecting some sort of response. "Not yet, I guess." (Play "Flying A Shell" from _Rayman 2_!)

_Stage 37: Santa Hylia_

_Mission: Rescue Nebula and stop Mandy's execution!_

_Act 1: Aerial Infiltration_

Despite how miniscule the hovercraft was, the massive galleon detected the incoming threat and shot lasers, but Vweeb's evasive piloting was better than their aim. Nanokumas were sent afterward; these tiny bears had fly wings and pacifiers. Despite their cute appearance, they tried to slash the craft with claws, but Tani's archery coupled with Doffy's String Bullets took them down first. The ship sent small devices that connected barriers, but Vweeb swerved around them and flew into an opening on the flagship.

Most of the passengers cried, "Whooooaaaa!" but Maria's was, "Wheeeeee!" as Vweeb steered around barriers in a tight, tiny corridor, rolling around so much that they could no longer determine right-side-up. They came to a wider zone, where Vweeb positioned them the right way. Giant gears spun in their way, so Vweeb flew through the gaps. A Nanokuma appeared in a gap, but Tani shot it down. They were coming to a sealed, circular hatch with four red orbs, the marksmen quickly shooting those orbs to open the hatch. "I hope you aren't almost out of ammo." Vweeb said.

"Nope!" Tani beamed. "My quiver has a spell that makes the arrows magically return."

"Same with my gun!" Louise said.

"Ah! Magic's the way of the future." Past the hatch, they flew over a river of blue energy. Red alarms blared as the river rose, Vweeb keeping the craft as high to the ceiling as he could. The passage angled up barely in time before the energy reached, but Vweeb had to keep steadily steering up before they could escape from the energy entirely. They flew through another wide zone where Nanokumas pursued from behind, the marksmen working to take them down. They were coming to a dead end, but Vweeb shot a laser to blow open a weak point on a water pipe. Luckily, the water didn't rise to the top side of the pipe, so the craft hovered just above, Maria happily sticking her fingers in to feel them tread along the liquid.

"Maria, you know this is probably toilet water, right?" As soon as Louise said this, Maria regretted her life choices. Regardless, it seemed baby tadpoles were swimming in this pipe, and would poke out of random areas to observe the flying "creature," Vweeb maneuvering around as necessary. Going up a vertical pipe, they shot a red orb to open another hatch, which they learned was the drain of a bathroom sink. To their disgust, Cleveland Brown was in the middle of bathing.

"Man, this has to be the longest I ever went without no Kids Next Door ruinin' mah house." Cleveland said peacefully. "Whaddya say, Cleveland? Can we make it to another summer?"

Leaving him be, the tiny infiltrators flew into a vent, squinting their eyes from the light, yet strong wind. They evaded the blades of a fan, then maneuvered around spider-webs that were woven in there. One of the webs had a chest, which Tani shot to push it through the web, the crew flying through the resulted hole and taking it. They were coming to a fork, but the right vent sealed, forcing them to go through the heater. _"Gonna be chilly when Ah get outta the tub. Better crank up the heat."_ Cleveland's voice echoed.

The tiny group withstood the hot, dry air, Vweeb evading the fires within. Orange bars moved side-to-side in attempt to catch them, but Vweeb was a fast thinker. They flew through a tighter vent, the air growing hotter, and they would suffocate if they were in for too long. Vweeb kept the ship perfectly steady, for bumping the sides would pop their craft instantly. To their extreme relief, they escaped the duct, returning to a cooler one. "Water break." Evan gasped. Fortunately, they had all brought water bottles, which were warmed from the heat, yet nonetheless refreshing. The air down here felt rather damp, and there were Nanokumas to thwart them, but the tiny robots instead retreated further down and around the sides. They exited the vent and recognized this passage of barrier cells as the King's Brig. (End song.)

"HORAH!" With the most superb of timing and precision, Nagisa Shingetsu swung up a jar from beneath, and his other hand above, trapping the group like flies. The hovercraft crashed as they fell to the jar's floor. "My Nanokumas warned me of a group of 'bugs' inside the wiring. But insects or not, I won't risk anything else going wrong. You're going to be good and stay in here."

"You first, Evan!" Vweeb aimed his Tri-gun.

"DON'T EVEN!" Nagisa quickly reached in, grasped the Kateenian, and tossed the jar to a Monokuma. The group cried high-pitched screams as they were vacuumed into its mouth. "Is that a resize ray?! Give it to me!" Nagisa attempted to pry the little object from Vweeb's hands, but he broke free with Kateeny strength and body-slammed Nagisa's face, the boy falling on his rear.

"Pick on someone your own size~" Vweeb fired the shrink ray at Nagisa, but as soon as he felt himself shrinking, Nagisa flipped to escape, puffing back to normal since the effect ceased partway.

"Don't even think of reducing me to your level! Do you understand what a terrible day this has been?! The kingdom is in shambles, and worse, my friends keep saying Monaca's a traitor! There was 'proof' and everything, and I…I thought she DEPENDED ON ME! I-I don't want to! I don't wanna believe her words were a lie! I-I thought… we could grow up together…"

"Love never goes well the first time." Vweeb shrugged. "But hey, plenty of nice girls out there. If you want, I can give you some advice. Come join my class and I'll teach you everything you need!"

"Piss off! At this point, all I have is Skaios, the Free Kingdom! Protecting this crew is all I need! And if you think I'm going to surrender…" Some Kumas carried a large spherical capsule up, "then I'll have to betray your expectations!" (Play "Vs. Yin-Yarn" from _Kirby's Epic Yarn_!)

_Sub-boss: Hope Pirates Vice-Captain, NAGISA SHINGETSU_

Nagisa jumped into the capsule, which grew four Monokuma legs, stomping after Vweeb while shooting a laser from its bottom, burning along the ground. Vweeb dodged its foot, then waited until the laser was up close before dodging around it. However, Nagisa's scanner detected this maneuver, so he controlled the mech to shift direction, chasing Vweeb with the laser as the alien kept evading. Vweeb noticed the four red orbs around the laser, pinning them as weak points and shooting his Tri-gun while dodging the laser. When the orbs were destroyed, the base of the capsule broke open, Nagisa falling out on his rear.

The boy thought quick and became a skunk, running from Vweeb and spewing acid back at him. Vweeb pursued, dodging the spray and shooting lasers at his rear. With each shot, Nagisa's speed faltered, until the boy changed to hybrid form and he shot a fierce look at Vweeb. Nagisa spun and swiped his gassy tail along the floor, but the alien held his breath and grabbed the tail when it swung by. Nagisa was astonished by the little guy's strength, finding out the hard way as Vweeb spun and whirled him around. Vweeb slammed him around the floor multiple times before throwing Nagisa against the wall, afterwards jumping to smash the boy's gut.

Nagisa hacked spit out, then shrouded himself in a cloud of gas in attempt to suffocate Vweeb. The alien held his breath, but continued pounding Nagisa before the human punched him off. The Monokumas brought another capsule which Nagisa leapt into, and round mechanical scrubbers attached to the bottom. "I'll wash you away like a bug hidden in the dirt!" Nagisa declared, the scrubbers rotating as the mech pursued Vweeb. The alien timed it and dashed between two scrubbers when a gap rotated past. A shower of detergent rained from the bottom of the mech, giving Vweeb something to dodge as he circled and shot the red orbs.

Again Nagisa tumbled out, becoming a skunk and escaping between the scrubbers. This time, he shot Gas Bombs back, shifting side-to-side to cover a wide radius with their explosions. Vweeb's superb jumping could go over the explosions, making sure to leap opposite of Nagisa's bombs to land in safe spots, and shooting Nagisa midair with each jump. When the skunk suffered enough hits, he spun around rapidly with a fountain of smaller bombs, Vweeb leaping away in a haste. Getting his bearings, the alien leapt over the fountain and smashed down on the skunk. Nagisa squealed before growing to hybrid form, rolling on his back with great force to squash Vweeb.

He could still feel a tiny, solid mass under his back, so he applied more pressure, but the Kateenian mustered his strength and pushed Nagisa off. Nagisa jumped, took a midair seating position, and hovered via a Gas Rocket, the gas pressing and spreading around the ground. Vweeb held his breath and tried to get closer; if he shot his laser while in the gas, it would trigger a spark and blow himself up, but after jumping out of the gas, he shot the source of the gas, a small explosion igniting Nagisa's butt. He fell in his own gas, moving it away and patting his tushie to relieve the burning pain. Vweeb seized the chance to leap, grab Nagisa's right cowlick atop his head, and pull his head back and down against the floor.

"If only you could see how ridiculous you look right now!" Vweeb taunted, jumping against Nagisa's face to bash his head to the floor once more.

"RAAAH!" Nagisa clapped Vweeb in his hands, his head throbbing with rage. "I won't fucking be humiliated by some insect! The Sky Gods are depending on me! My parents expect the best of me! You're just vermin who's not even worth my time!"

"If you have to say that out loud, then you're clearly wrong." Vweeb had to apply a bit more strength, for Nagisa's grip was tighter than usual. He slipped backward and out, grabbing the skunk tail and whirling Nagisa into the wall. Nagisa burst out a gas cloud, Vweeb escaping, so the skunk-boy was able to retreat to a new capsule. The Monokumas attached a saucer-like device around the capsule, the Octo Shower, and said Kumas carried it to the air with jetpacks. Nagisa blasted missiles that exploded into purple ink, giving Vweeb less room to maneuver.

The only way to take him down was to shoot the three Monokumas with Powuh Shots. Vweeb destroyed the first one, and Nagisa retaliated by raining an ink shower, flying over Vweeb, but he dodged to the side. Nagisa shot more missiles, but was now dodging side-to-side while the Kumas shifted position. This made it more difficult to aim properly, but Vweeb still succeeded in destroying the 2nd Kuma. He dodged another shower, but Nagisa followed up with another, then a third, creating a zigzagged pool of ink. When Nagisa concluded, the mech extracted a large cannon, locked onto Vweeb, and fired a powerful Ink Beam. Vweeb dodged sideways and ran straight forward to stay underneath, sighing with relief after the beam finally died.

Vweeb returned back as the Shower resumed its normal pattern of dodging and missiles. The single remaining Kuma was trickier to focus on, but Vweeb waited for a dodge before taking the shot and bringing the saucer down. The Kateenian could jump onto the roof and shoot the red orbs, opening Nagisa's cockpit. He shrank into skunk form and ran out, using a Gas Rocket to speed further away from Vweeb. The alien pursued nonetheless, but halted when Nagisa changed to hybrid form. Nagisa began to mold a giant gas bubble from his rear, waving his hands to keep it in form. Vweeb tried to shoot the bubble, but Nagisa dodged and moved it around.

"Gas Nuke!" Nagisa hurdled the bomb when it was large enough, smothering the passage in thick gas, to where Vweeb had to hold his breath tighter than ever and close his eyes. He listened and felt for Nagisa's footfalls, but also heard the boy draw a knife. He felt Nagisa get close and swipe his knife down, Vweeb evading. Nagisa stepped forward slightly to be within range, but when Vweeb felt the step, he ran that direction and bumped into Nagisa's shoe. Quickly, he leapt on and began to clamber up the leg; Nagisa was tempted to stab at him, but knew he would only cut himself, so he could only smack Vweeb against his leg. The Kateenian endured, but held on firmly, making it up into Nagisa's shorts.

"Phew, it's much easier to breathe in here! Time to bruise you up!"

"OOH! AH! OW!" Nagisa was pushed in several directions as Vweeb clambered around and dealt Kateeny punches against multiple parts of his body. "OWWWIIIIEEE!" Nagisa suffered a purple nurple on his right side, the boy desperately grasping it in attempt to squeeze Vweeb through the shirt, but he escaped, climbed out of the collar, and leapt up to the head while holding breath. Vweeb performed a great leap, going above the gas (its initial height had been steadily sinking). Thinking fast, Vweeb shot a laser down, and the explosion, though fairly quick and small, enveloped the whole cloud of gas, blowing Vweeb to the ceiling. He dropped to the floor, viewing a charred and weakened Nagisa, trembling on his knees.

"Huff…huff…" The boy reverted to his human form, rasping. "Why…Why can't I kill a simple insect? I should be perfect… The captain needs me to be perfect… All you are is a phantom. You're an insect phantom created from my fear! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! The only place you belong is UNDER MY SHOE!" Nagisa stormed after Vweeb, pouring all that remained of his strength to his foot as he stomped. Vweeb dodged and set his gun to Stun, shooting Nagisa's head. The boy faltered, but continued pursuit at a slower pace, only to be met with another stun. Because he was so exhausted at this point, Vweeb knew he was now vulnerable to this, and two more stuns finally brought Nagisa to his knees. "Augh… damn you…" He fell on his front, his head on its side with his eyes barely open. (End song.)

Vweeb marched up to his half-open eye, smirking proudly. "Finally had enough, yet? That'll teach you to underestimate us Kateenians!"

"Ugh… so, this is my fate…" Nagisa spoke hoarsely. "No matter what I did… I was doomed to fail. My parents didn't want me… Monaca never cared for me… and now the Free Kingdom is doomed. I'm more worthless than an insect…"

"Sheesh, enough with the insect garbage! If you're so smart, why can't you see that this Free Kingdom is hurting so many innocent people? Why do you think everyone is rebelling? They weren't living in happiness, they were living in fear of the dangerous pirates, but now they have a chance to be free!"

"Please… of course I knew that everyone disliked our kingdom. But Skaios… he was the light of our world. Our team. This was what he wanted… and I was determined to be useful to him. But because I failed him, I helped hurt all these innocent people for nothing. Say… Do me a favor and shrink me, too. I just wanna lie here like the pathetic piece of dirt I am."

"Yokay, gonna have to say 'no.' Buddy, if you're really loyal to Skaios, then you can still be 'useful' to him. You and the others are his closest friends, so you need to convince Skaios that this Free Kingdom was a bad idea."

"I couldn't… he's desperate to remedy this situation. He'll never back down."

"He will once Nebula beats some sense into him. But the next part will be up to you. Just lie there for now and think about it. Your muscles should recover soon."

"Sigh… fine… but please, don't hurt him too much. The captain… he's just misunderstood. He's just… a child. …Monokuma, release them."

The Kuma in question bowed his head sadly and barfed out Vweeb's friends. The alien resized them, and afterwards leapt on the terminal to Nebula's cell, destroying it to disable the barrier. Vweeb crawled onto Nebula's chains and shot the locks on each, the Supreme Leader stretching her arms and legs. "Mission accomplished." Doffy Jr. said quickly. "I'll see you on up ahead." He raced out of the prison wing.

"Hey! We should stick…" Evan sighed, knowing it was pointless. "Tani, let's go with him, make sure he stays out of trouble."

"Count us out." Louise folded arms. "He can get himself killed."

"Well, we might as well clear the troops, anyway." Tani said before following her king.

Vweeb placed the sword on the floor and resized it, Nebula picking it up. "…Just to be clear, you ARE Louise this time, right?"

"Sasuke is dead, the dick." Louise retorted. "So, is that a magic sword or something?"

"Yeah. I push this button in the hilt to turn it on." She opened a compartment in the hilt's base. "But from then, I have exactly 10 minutes to beat Skaios. I'm not going to waste any time, so the second we find him, I'll turn it on and not hold anything back. Now, let's hurry before they execute Mandy! We were just hitting it off!"

_"Hel-LOOOOO, Free Kingdom!"_ The group directed to a TV on the ceiling, seeing Pearl and Marina, the former making a rockstar pose. _"Coming to you live from our studio airship, this is officially Off the Hook's final Free Kingdom broadcast!"_

_"W-What're you saying, Pearl?"_ Marina asked, tears in her eyes. _"Do you mean we're… breaking up?"_

_"NO, DUMMY! I mean we're saying GOOD-BYE to the Sky God Pirates! The people of Inkopolis have spoken, and our new friends are the NEXTGEN PIRATES!"_ Behind them was the star-shaped Jolly Roger.

_"But Pearl! Do you really think the Nextgen Captain can defeat Skaios?!"_

_"Yes, she will! And to honor our new friends, and our savior, we've prepared a song fitting for the occasion!"_ (Play "Nasty Majesty" from _Splatoon 2_!)

They began to sing a rap song with passionate, aggressive lyrics. Their notes soared around the entire kingdom, imbuing everyone with rebellious spirit. Maria, Louise, and Vweeb were rocking their heads to the song, and the Kateenian could clearly see his leader blush with embarrassment. "Well, Nebs, I think Sheila's plan is working perfectly." he said. "Between the Inklings and King Evan, we're making a lot of allies out of this deal."

"No one's ever played a song for me before~" She wriggled awkwardly.

"Better not disappoint 'em!" Maria winked. "We'll be your escorts. Don't waste too much strength before we get to the show!"

_Act 2: Feisty Challenger_

Monokumas ambushed them in the hall outside the brig, throwing bombs that Maria hit back with her hat, exploding the robots. Past the hall, they came to a tall room with electric pillars and an electric floor. There were segments moving up and down the pillars, and Nebula could channel gravity to the left, nearest one, pulling them to stand on it. They walked along and around the pillar and were in range with a higher segment on the next, Nebula drawing them to it. A White Seal was working a control panel, moving lasers up-and-down between the next pillar, so Nebula timed it before floating her team to it.

This segment was stationary, but three Destroykumas were flying around, shooting flamethrowers. The group maneuvered around the segment in evasion, and shooting their weak spots was awkward for Louise in this upside-sideways vision, but she managed and took them down. Nebula drew them to the fourth pillar, the segment of which was much narrower and snaked up, so they trekked up it carefully before they could jump to a safe platform with an exit. In this next hall, a huge, but perfectly aligned cluster of Ballkumas came rolling. Nebula saw a Space-Light on the floor before them and channeled chi to it, blocking the Kumas with a stairway-shaped Block.

"Ah, Space-Lights!" Vweeb recognized. "These were a convenient occurrence."

"Yup! I only have to offer a little chi, then they do the work for me." They walked onto the stair-block as Nebula conjured Blocks on following Lights, watching as the Kumas' constant rolling shattered the stair-block. The Blocks carried them safely across the robots, but Seals lowered on gun platforms, shooting the Blocks as they cracked steadily, so the group platformed quickly. They landed on a platform at the end, entering an elevator and riding up. The elevator released in a dark room where a floating, square-shaped robot with a creepy, frowning face hovered above them. The face of this Octoseeker was inked, and its searchlights immediately spotted the group.

Although the Seeker was fast, dodging its stamp was easy. They could see the Seal pilot in the cockpit before the machine flew back up. Laser bars blocked the way forward. They searched around the Seeker before Vweeb noticed a tiny opening at the bottom of its side. When the Seeker stamped down, Vweeb minimized Maria so they could go in, making their way to the cockpit, where Maria was resized and could possess the Seal. She controlled the Seeker to fly through the laser bars, blocking them from the ceiling so her friends could pass. The next lasers came from the floor, so Maria had to stamp the Seeker down for Louise and Nebula to jump on and fly over the lasers. Lasers came from the left wall, but there was a Grav-Path along the right, Nebula bringing herself and Louise to walk on it to stay aligned with the Seeker as it blocked the lasers.

Maria released the Seal and rejoined the others as they entered a door, seeing Space-Lights going up a tall shaft. Nebula conjured twin towers of Blocks, both of which were far apart, but close enough for the Marios to Team Wall Jump. There was an opening on Maria's side to jump to a platform and hit a switch, lowering an elevator down for the others to ride up. A door led out to the side of the ship, a Grav-Path available for the crew to walk along it. Junkumas clambered up the ship with plungers on their claws, Louise quickly shooting the vicious robots in their weak points.

The Grav-Path ended at the tip of a long plank platform. Another Junkuma came, but this one was slower and seemed less enthusiastic, so it was easy prey for Maria's possession. Nebula held onto the robot as Maria carried her across the plank, where the leader could shoot Space Lightning at an antenna, causing the plank to twist to the other side like a clock, bringing Vweeb and Louise with it. The other two rejoined them on a new Grav-Path, but the Junkuma suddenly regained its vigor and broke Maria's control, only to be shot down after. The Grav-Path became wider as Guardian Beamos emerged from the ship, blasting lasers. Nebula opened portals, small, but wide enough to catch the lasers, with the other ends opening to shoot them at the Beamos.

A barrier blocked them from advancing to the deck, and there were four generators far to either side. As sturdy as they were, Nebula simply had to repeat the maneuver of warping lasers to shoot the generators, destroying all four and disabling the barrier. Once on the _Hylia_'s deck, they found Doffy, Evan, and Tani already at work, battling hordes of Lotus, Star Knights, and ninjas. "Dammit, they caught up!" Doffy swore, strangling a ninja.

"That's a good thing, genius!" Tani reminded, leaping to bash a Lotus with her spear. "Skaios and Mandy are up in the crow's nest; it sounds like the song is distracting him from the execution, so you still have time!"

"Aye!" Nebula nodded, already seeing some Space-Lights leading up, starting from the top part of the deck. Leaving those three to fight the deckhands, Nebula's group walked up to that first Light and formed a Block. The series of Lights would direct up and around the massive sails, along with Grav-Paths up said sails, along with chains to swing.

"OI! NEWS SQUIDS!" Skaios bellowed, using airbending to magnify his voice. Alas, Off the Hook ignored him, continuing their rebellious song on the airship with neon spotlights. "'EY! I'm ready for the execution!"

"I'll bet you are." Mandy remarked, tied to a flagpole at the top of the nest (which was as wide as a tower).

"SHUT UP! Heeeeey!" The god called cheerfully. "Time for the grand execution of an enemy Emperor!"

_"NASTY! GET NASTY! Done caught you somewhere crusty!"_ The entire kingdom was absorbed in the song.

"HEY! I know you can hear me! You're missing the hilarious execution! See, watch!" Skaios sprayed Mandy's face with a cream hose, covering her in white. "Look! I'm turning Mandy into a clown!" He then painted red over her mouth, eyes, and nose. "See, she has a nose now! And look! Now I'm giving her a binky, and a baby hat!" He slapped these things on Mandy, then painted tears. "See, baby's crying! HAHAHAHAHA!"

_"Taking bets, taking less for the rest of time! Make it last, take it to the best team! To the kids comin' in, the most could show a fight for light!"_

Nebula's group felt they should treat Skaios' words as a "time limit," though they could hear the desperation in his voice. He was indeed distracted, but they couldn't slow down in their ascent. They platformed the Blocks carefully, shooting down whatever flying Kumas threatened them. "HEY! Pay attention to me! Look, now I'm pumping the cream into her mouth!" Skaios attached the hose to Mandy's mouth and forced it in. Though the sensation was unbearable, her frowny expression remained ever stagnant. "Any moment now, it's gonna come outta her ears and blow her nose open! Isn't that humiliating?! Her reputation's being shattered as I speak! I said, PAY ATTENTION TO ME! !" Skaios slammed the hose to the floor, his eye pulsating.

_"Look at us, take a chain that was rusty! Take a chance, 'cause I may need a rescue, saved from your lies!"_

It was then Skaios received a call, ID'ed as Kokichi. _"Hey, Captain! Your crew blows and I'm joining the Nextgen Pirates!"_

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Kokichi!"

_"You're not worthy of my lies, anymore! All your crewmen have ditched you, and I'm going with them!"_

"The hell they did!" he called another number, "Nagisa, is everything alright down there?! …Nagisa? …!" He called another, "Monaca, are you almost done with your errand? …Leave a message?! …Oh, Midna! I bet you're down there! Whaddo you…" He looked past his feet, hoping to see his sister's eyes in the shadow… but nothing. His phone hit the floor, for he lost the will to hold it. The young god felt that he was invisible. There was only the song and the cheers of a kingdom in ruin. But why would any kingdom cheer for its own destruction? Skaios would only expect those kinds of cheers after being liberated from an oppressive government. …But, it made no sense, because his rule was one of free-…

_"FROSTY! FEISTY! Show us how you're bossy! Nasty! Don't cross me! Made me doubt you're fun!"_

"…So, that's what I get." Skaios said quietly. "I brought you all together, gave you freedom, and you wanna throw it all away."

Nebula formed one final Grav-Path winding around the crow's nest, hearing Skaios' faded voice. The path ended just behind Mandy's flagpole. "You think I'm some sort of joke." continued Skaios, his back facing Mandy and the kids. "You think I'm a plague. That my kingdom is a curse. Just like those damn adult gods."

Nebula quietly crept up on Skaios, her finger positioned over the sword's button. "Well, I'll show you how serious I am." Skaios' cape morphed into Wind Wings, and Nebula could feel a dramatic rise in chi, the wind almost blowing her off. "I'll make this witch so ugly that you'll never doubt me again." Nebula carefully reached her other hand for him. "Then you'll appreciate your freedom. …! ! !"

It was the fastest thing ever when Skaios had turned to face her, and it would be the craziest millisecond of her life. In the blink of time that Skaios faced her, Nebula touched her fingertips to his face. It would only take a millisecond more for Skaios to shred her flesh, but in that same millisecond, Nebula pushed the button. And that same millisecond is when she warped them both. The chi exerted from the warp was like a firework of pink stars.

"Dammit." Mandy cursed. "She got rescued first."

"They're gone!" Maria yelled in panic.

"She prob'ly warped them somewhere no one could get hurt." Vweeb figured. "If her spacebending touches mortals, the power-up wears off."

"So, where'd they go?" Louise asked.

**_BAM! ! !_** The very sky above them began to warp in distorted shapes. _CRACKLE, CRACKLE!_ A rift tore the sky apart as lightning crackled from it, flashing the world. Black holes poofed in and out like fireworks, and twin tornadoes were cutting each other with chainsaws. A white strip zipped across the horizon, crashing into that part of the sky to shatter it further. A pink strip followed it, and the sound of a head bashing is what made the sky and ground switch places from a spatial distortion.

"Uh… think they're up there." Maria said.

"Someone's gonna need quite the massage after this~" Vweeb knew.


	37. Let's All Be Free

**Play "Magolor Phase 1" from _Return to Dreamland_! Also, credit to Sarstar98 for thinking of the sword's name!**

* * *

**_Chapter 37: Let's All Be Free_**

Following the craziest millisecond in Nebula's life was another millisecond that seemed to take forever. She and Skaios were traveling between dimensions, an event that usually takes an instant with the average 'splorp.' But Nebula's mind needed more time to process it. The moment her finger touched the button, a pink, liquidy strip of Space Chi slithered up and around her arm, then her body. _There are too few occasions where I feel this way. Where I can feel all the hearts of the universe, beating._

A gold helmet encased her head, leaving her captain's hat on top. Pink feathers grew from the ears, and a pink visor over her eyes. _First the Nexus, then Jirachi, and now you, Vistium Augrium._ A pink star grew from the stomach, a pink cape along her back, depicting her Jolly Roger. Pink veins of Space Chi coursed from the star, down the gold-coated arms and legs. _Why do I get pit against so many overpowered enemies? No wonder my chi is brittle._

Just as quickly as the armor formed, they reappeared at their destination, far above Hyrule's atmosphere. Skaios, his natural instinct kicking in, saw no need for questions, and desired only to unleash his pent-up emotions.

_Title Match: Emperor of the Sky Gods, "Free Born" SKAIOS_

Each of Skaios' rapid kicks were bolts of godly lightning, Nebula blocking with the Vistium. Skaios zipped all around, kicking her head with a speed that would normally lop it off, but no doubt this armor was worth its weight. During one of his kicks, "YAH!" Skaios cried as Nebula sliced off his foot, the god going back and dealing an Air Slice, but Nebula sucked the air into Vistium's sub-space and released it back at Skaios, splicing him to pieces, but he quickly reformed. Skaios focused on Nebula's own breath and tried to inflate it like a balloon, but her armor seemed to block his chi slightly. Nebula stopped his attack by forming powerful black holes around him, ripping his body apart. The vortexes would scatter him to different parts of the cosmos, but he mustered his speed and reattached in a heartbeat.

Skaios willed explosions of lightning to go off around Nebula, the leader making portals around herself to suck them in while taking a few shocks, but she stabbed Vistium into a portal, warping it behind Skaios for a backstab. Skaios zipped at her with such speed that she flew a few light-years away, but Skaios kept after, going around to kick her back, but she opened a portal to catch herself and come out behind to slice him in half. Skaios reformed and formed a sea of clouds above them, and from those clouds came a jungle of tornadoes. "Ah yeah, Tornadus. That was a fun planet." Nebula recalled. The whirlwinds were playing tug-o-war over her, Nebula struggling to control herself.

"Ow!" she yelped when an Air Bullet hit her chest, but Skaios was nowhere around. "Ouch!" Her ear was shot; it was now obvious Skaios was targeting her extremely far beyond the tornadoes. However, her visor was equipped with a scanner that detected the powerful source of God Chi behind a distant tornado. Nebula warped a bit closer and slashed, her sword cutting through space itself and ripping Skaios to pieces. She aggressively swung the blade to cut up the tornadoes—in the next second, she was flying. Apparently, she was kicked, but it happened so fast, she felt no pain. Stars whipped by as light-years became a blur—she gasped, realizing she was about to hit Aquaria, so she made a Block to stop herself.

Her visor briefly caught Skaios those same light-years away, but he shifted position, Nebula skimming around to find him, until the young god came from the left and kicked. Nebula Blocked herself again, but Skaios already retreated a hundred light-years, Nebula searching. She dodged, sensing his kick just in time, then landed a slash before Skaios flew off. Now 200 light-years away, Skaios was flying circles around Nebula while keeping that same distance. This prevented Nebula from catching him in her visor, and so Skaios was able to grab her from behind. He kept flying, pushing her as they whirled around Galaxia at impossible speed.

Nebula saw Flora zoom by, Secco, and Kateenia, but panicked when Skaios planned to land them in the sun. Nebula opened a portal just in front, warping them to the Great Clock. She was smashed against the clock, but now that they were stationary, if only for a second, she stabbed Vistium through space and stabbed Skaios' back. Skaios endured and pinned Nebula against the clock with strong wind, backing up with the sword severing him, but unloaded a storm of slashes in the hopes of carving her up. Nebula warped behind, grabbed Skaios, and warped back to Galaxia's sun, and bashed the god straight down into it.

She flew away and, as expected, Skaios burst out of the searing flames, charging like an angry comet. Nebula cut rifts at him, Skaios dodging, but Nebula tricked and caught him in a portal, sending him within Glacia's atmosphere, and she would follow. Nebula opened several portals around Skaios, connecting to blizzarding areas as his flames were rapidly cooled by frigid winds. Skaios escaped, his anger heating the very atmosphere around them as the snows below turned into steam, and he rapidly willed that steam to fly around Nebula. She warped behind, but Skaios dodged and kicked her to the ground, then he chilled the steam to turn it back into snow and bury her.

Nebula expanded a Block to push the snow off, giving her room to recover, but Skaios pierced through the snow and giant Block to smash her into the ground. This left a small crater, but Nebula managed to grab Skaios, roll over, and shove him in. She formed a Gravity Field around the god, compressing him and drawing in the surrounding earth to crush him. She then stabbed through that earth, feeling the god-flesh impale. "Now that I think of it, airbenders are weak to earth, too."

Skaios blasted out and up—Nebula had already formed 10 layers of Blocks, in which he could only puncture a few before she exploded them. Skaios blew the smoke away, but saw that his opponent had disappeared. He looked around quickly—"YAAAH!" he was sliced in half by a minimized Nebula, who quickly resized and warped them both to an asteroid field. Nebula trapped Skaios in another Gravity Field, and it immediately sucked in all the asteroids in the belt. Skaios was buried under thousands of asteroids, and Nebula warped outside, watching as a makeshift planet was formed. There was a moment of peace, but Nebula couldn't waste time to admire her work. Rather, she began to will a black hole to grow within that planet, compressing and sucking everything into a singularity.

Yet despite the incredible gravity, Skaios' airbending proved to be powerful still, blowing all that debris apart and blasting free of the vortex. "NYAAAARRRRGH!" His hat and bandanna blew off as a tornado grew from his head, his Wind Wings becoming lightning like those of a Birkan. He began zipping around Nebula in an orbital fashion, with thousands of miles of radius, conjuring a planet of his own in no time at all. Consisting only of lightning, this planet dealt Nebula a terrible electrocution, though it would have been far worse if she hadn't released her own burst of Space Lightning.

When the planet vanished, there was still a single bolt zipping around and striking her. Realizing it was Skaios, Nebula became a bolt herself, matching his speed as they struck each other, and each impact ruptured space a little at a time. Fragments of space fell off like glass, exposing a complex hyperspace. Skaios flew into a hyperspace, Nebula following as their clash was endless. The hyperspace zoomed them all around the universe and some interconnecting ones, and each blow would break open a random gap in space. They exited in another region of space as Nebula was suddenly sucked into a powerful vacuum. The wind tunnel snaked around the galaxy, bringing Nebula to the Avatar Realms and crashing her somewhere in the Earth Kingdom.

The wind was still pressing her to the planet, but that wasn't the most horrifying thing: Skaios was willing all the oxygen in the world to flow into her lungs! She opened a portal in her lungs to release it back into the world, praying no innocents had died from suffocation. According to her visor, Skaios was still a few light-years away. She aimed Vistium that direction and stretched its dimensions through various portals, eventually stabbing the god and breaking his control. Nebula removed the excess oxygen from her lungs and restored breath to the planet. But then Skaios came blasting down like a meteor, crashing with such force that a burning shockwave threatened to eclipse the continent, had Nebula not opened some portals to suck the flames in.

The god zipped elsewhere, his head tornado growing to mountainous size. Millions were screaming upon Skaios' return, Nebula horrified to see countless buildings, land chunks, people, and animals trapped in his cyclone. "Eh, Visitium, it doesn't count if I warp people to safety, right?" Her visor displayed the message, _NO IT DOESN'T! STOP THAT CRAZY SHIT!_ It locked onto all the millions of people as Nebula warped them to a sub-dimension. The debris had already launched, Nebula forming a powerful Block in defense. With time to compose, she warped above the atmosphere, saw the top of the tornado, and dove directly down through the center. Her spatial sword split the tornado like a banana, all the way through the god it spawned from.

Nebula warped them back to space, Skaios reforming as he formed a planetary Oxygen Bubble and dramatically increased its temperature. Her throat drying, Nebula warped out of the bubble, but when Skaios had it pursue, she warped as far away as possible. Skaios searched for her, but saw a star spark into being and expand as it flew toward him. Skaios shot a shock bullet at this simple attack… but it took a while to reach. "!" It wasn't just a star, but an entire galaxy of stars Nebula created on a whim! Skaios flew sideways to dodge it, but Nebula swallowed the galaxy in a portal, spitting it out in Skaios' path without losing momentum. Skaios suffered the full blow of the Galaxy Starburst.

Such a tiny target would normally be obliterated, but the galaxy itself vanished once it did its part to injure the god. Skaios' tornado was slowing and his wings were sparking, trying to maintain a form. "Skaios, you went too far involving innocents in our battle!" Nebula lay a series of blows, not allowing him some needed recovery.

"I don't care, anymore! I'm sick of people not taking me seriously! I am a god and you WILL RESPECT ME!" Skaios bellowed a Hyper Beam, Nebula barely blocking with Vistium, some of the energy scattering while fragments of it managed to burn her. Skaios flew to a nearby planet, Superbia, and blew another beam at the planet, Nebula forming a portal to catch and return it to Skaios, who evaded and sucked it through a vacuum. It looped behind Nebula too fast to stop in time, pushing her to the planet. A city screamed as she was about to crash and potentially destroy everything they loved, but Nebula would forbid that by catching herself in a portal to be returned to Skaios.

The total momentum sent them rocketing for light-years, Skaios kicking her off, but then she stretched Vistium through him, and it entered a portal to stab him from the side, then one more to stab from the bottom. With a stroke of the blade, space was cut in five other directions, sucking Skaios' body parts in. She increased gravity in those sub-dimensions to squash him, but he reformed and zipped away. Flying light-years off, Nebula saw an enormous windy vortex sucking in another asteroid field. His body expanded to planet size, flying to Nebula before exploding like a supernova. She lashed her blade rapidly, cutting space in such a way that every corner of the explosion missed her.

Nebula hid in a rift, Skaios following, but he became lost and confused within the cluster of rifts. Nebula stabbed Vistium into one as it stabbed out from all others like fractals, and she bent and stretched their dimensions so they would puncture Skaios from all corners. The sword also ripped and sucked his body into its sub-space. Nebula warped back to above Hyrule, releasing his scattered body as it weakly reformed, having suffered too much damage from the powerful Space Chi. Nebula raised her blade and struck down forcefully, but Skaios zipped above and began to push her to the planet with the speed of a meteor. They would crash onto the _Hylia_'s crow's nest in a second, but Nebula warped above and behind, completing her stab.

Skaios smirked; he had sent a tiny strip of air to push Nebula's finger onto the sword's button (opening the compartment as well). "HUH?!" she cried, suddenly reverting to her normal clothes. Skaios grabbed and slammed her into the nest, bombarding her with wind blasts until the Supreme Leader couldn't bring herself to stand.

"Huff…huff…huuuuuu!" Skaios sucked Vistium through the wound and left it within his stomach dimension. "RAAAAAAH!" His tornado had completely died away as a dark cloud grew from his head, flashing lightning. "Behold, Nextgen Pirates! Your captain was defeated! The 2nd Emperor felled by me, Skaios! If you still doubt my power, then I'll crush all the non-believers in my kingdom!"

"This ISN'T your kingdom, you phony god!" Evan retorted. Skaios grit his teeth and whipped around. Evan, Tani Doffy, Maria, and Louise had taken guard in front of Nebula. "You abducted us all from our homes! We're not your subjects, we were captives, but we're breaking free!"

"FREE?! I'VE ALREADY GIVEN YOU FREEDOM! Of course, the only 'freedom' you wretched kings can see are the oppression of your citizens, why would I expect any more?!"

"Did you ever stop to think we WANT to be 'oppressed' by our kings?!" Tani asked.

"WHAT?! Th-That…That's an insult to humanity!"

"Some of us LOVED our rulers, and our governments! It was hella better than all the chaos you caused!"

"Quit trying to reason with this Garbage God." Doffy remarked. "Ignorant children need to be disciplined."

"Grrrrr… there was a time when I was embarrassed to let people see my cloud." Skaios rose to the air as his black cloud swelled, threatening to erase them in a thundering explosion. "But those who laugh at me… laugh their last." (Play "Tidal Rush" from _Splatoon 2_!)

A GKND ship soared 20 meters from the tower. The Squid Sisters both wielded sniper rifles, locked directly onto the swollen target. "Well, Callie, 'guess Skaios finally got a swelled head."

"Wasn't it already swollen before, Marie?!"

"You're right. I don't see a difference. FIRE!" Twin beams of ink flew out, the green and magenta twisting around each other before soaking Skaios' cloud.

"WUUUUUHH…" The ink was seeped into his cloud, his very brain. Skaios' eye swelled from the horrible sensation, his head shrinking back down. The black, thundering cloud was soaked with the inky colors. "M-My head! My head! How…How could you possibly know?!"

"Oh, SKAIIIIIIOOOOOOS!" Kokichi's voice reached him from the deck of the flagship. "I knew your seeeeecreeeeeet! That cloud thing wasn't just embarrassing: if toxic materials, even ink or paint were to hit your cloud, it would pollute your chi paths and weaken your bending! I slipped that info to the squids just an hour ago!"

"Kokichi… damn you…DAMN YOOOOOU!"

_Phase 2: Vengeful God_

Skaios unleashed a Cyclone Roar directly at Nebula, but Tani pulled her aside with vines, while Doffy latched Skaios with strings and pulled the god over, tearing the god apart with his power, but upon reforming, Doffy was blown off the tower. Skaios flew high above the middle, and though his power was weakened, he had enough to conjure a cloud over the field and drill tornadoes all over it. Skaios hid in and switched between tornadoes as he shot air bullets, hitting Tani's knee, Evan's arm, and Louise's stomach. Forming an idea, Maria waited for Skaios to change whirlwinds and ran into his, letting herself be sucked up as she tossed her hat onto his bare head.

Miraculously, Maria flew into the god's body as if possessing him, and the tornadoes vanished as she sunk to the floor, but this "possession" lasted for only a second before Skaios kicked her out. It was still enough time for Doffy to catch him in strings and strangle, while Evan lay a flurry with his sword. Skaios' head swelled with anger, spewing the ink out like a sprinkler. "That's it! You damn squids are the first to go!" Skaios whooshed across the kingdom to Inkopolis, leaving a trail of whirlwinds. His head began to swell, intending to destroy Inkopolis with his storm.

The five heroes leapt in the first whirlwind and let it whisk them up, allowing their selves to glide along the windy trail. Evan took the front, his Haki sensing the air bullets and deflecting them. "Louise, Birdman, it's time for you to work together!" Maria yelled. "Soak your strings with Louise's paint and shoot them at Skaios!"

"I still get the money!" Doffy yelled, strings ready.

"Peck off!" Louise retorted, painting the strings as Doffy then launched them as bullets. Multiple ink-soaked strings hit Skaios' cloud, slowly shrinking it until the god was shuddering from the sensation.

Tani grabbed Evan in vines, whirled, and tossed her king to impale Skaios as they landed atop an Inkopolis skyscraper. The Inklings cheered for their heroes, Skaios kicking Evan off and making that rooftop into a whirlwind, so when the others landed, they were blown around. Tani stabbed her spear in the roof to remain steady, watching as Skaios was slicing the others as they blew by. She shot an arrow, but it too was sucked up in the wind. Luckily, Maria tossed her hat to possess said arrow, and since it remained airborne in this wind, she steered it straight into Skaios' eye. The wind stopped, so Tani yanked out her spear, leapt, and happily filled the puny god with holes.

"I feel like his airbending is weaker." Evan said. "Nebula must have really did a number on him." Skaios blew Tani off and conjured a giant Wind Shuriken, spinning and willing it to glide around the rooftop. It would move rapidly and randomly, but by using Quick Perception, Evan was able to jump onto it, learning the middle was solid enough to stand on. He held his sword out, performing an automatic spin attack. Skaios dodged Tani's vines, but was caught in Doffy's strings, the flamingo spinning as well and forcing Skaios into Evan's blade. Skaios' slits were stretched to the side by the spinning blade, but the god once again broke free and blew everyone down with a wind burst.

Skaios flew down to the city, his mouth a giant vacuum as it slurped up dozens of citizens. He returned, his cheeks puffed as he spat the Inklings at them like cannonballs. The group dodged them, with Louise assuring they could survive long falls with their squishy bodies. Skaios squeezed the ink out of his cloud and rocketed skyward. By his power, the island was encased in a tremendous tornado, making gravity irrelevant as all the debris and people were uplifted and whirling within. Tani caught her teammates with vines to keep them all together, and when they were flying to a building chunk, she repositioned herself so her feet would plant on the chunk.

A telephone pole flew by, so Doffy launched his strings to latch it, pulling the group along as they shifted in midair to dodge other debris. Coming to a broken piece of road, they twisted to land on their feet, rooting their selves to the road as it whirled up the cyclone. "Look! A Rainmaker!" Louise exclaimed as said weapon whooshed over the road, Doffy immediately latching some strings to catch it.

"I assume we can use it then." he figured. A spiraling path flew overhead, so Doffy latched up to that to pull them up. According to Louise, this spiral was part of a skate park, and it remained fairly stable as they ran up it, dodging rolling barrels. Once at the top, Skaios was in view, his head steadily swelling for another explosion. Tani made a slingshot of her strings to launch Doffy and the sisters up, and said flamingo whirled them around in his strings before tossing them higher. Maria held the Rainmaker, planting her feet to Louise's as they kicked off each other for a high, two-way jump.

"BOOYAH!" Maria fired the Rainmaker directly into Skaios' head. The incredible outpour of ink turned his brain into mush, shrinking the cloud and ending the tornado. Everything was falling to the city, Skaios included. Doffy hurdled Louise back to Maria, the sisters linking hands as they spun with rears aimed down. Their spinning and descent growing faster, they caught fire and crushed Skaios with their Twin Meteor Butt Pound! They collided with the rooftop they were just fighting on, pressing all the way through the building until it utterly collapsed.

The Inklings and heroes landed, avoiding the falling debris and surveying the rubble. It was suddenly blown off by Skaios, the Mario Sisters with it as they struggled to stand. The Inklings wouldn't let this chance slip, bombarding Skaios with all the goop in their arsenal. "GIVE HIM HELL, INKOPOLIS!" Pearl bellowed through the Squid Sisters' song. "The power of a god is nothing to the power of this melody!"

_"SLURMYYYYYYYY!"_ The young god was buried under a cluster of ink, the Inklings and Octolings more joyous with each shot. All the ink fused into a hideous black, reflecting Skaios' rage as it was blown off in an instant.

"STOP MOCKING MEEEEE!" He flew up and conjured a swarm of shurikens to saw across the city, the citizens hurriedly evading, though some lost a few limbs. Skaios tried to vacuum some in, but Tani tossed Maria into said vacuum so she could go in. The inside of Skaios' stomach was a torrential hurricane with a black hole at the bottom. Maria landed on a small debris as she looked around, beaming when she spotted Vistium whirling above. She jumped up some small platforms before they fell, then between two close walls. She kept a constant Wall Jump as the walls flew around, having to either slide down or ascend to avoid debris that flew between them.

The walls split apart as Maria landed on a road piece, running full speed before long-jumping to another road. The road shifted vertically while another one fell down, Maria immediately entering Wall Jump mode to go up, eventually kicking to a street pole and climbing quickly. Another pole flew by, so she jumped to it, and repeated until the final pole would swing by the sword, the jumper grabbing it like a Power Star! "WHOA!" She was swept into a vacuum, for Skaios was now blasting his captured prey at the heroes, and Maria with them, presenting the recovered Vistium.

Skaios gasped and decided to flee, creating a wind tunnel. Tani linked them all with vines as Doffy formed a string-glider, letting the wind carry them. Skaios flew to the crow's nest, but Nebula and even Mandy were gone. "WHERE IS SHE?! Where's that little spacebending bitch?!" He whooshed into the ship, plowing through everything, soon to come out with another cyclone of debris, including Cleveland in his bathtub. He saw the five about to land on the deck, so he hurled the debris. "NOOOO!" Cleveland cried at his inevitable fate, but Doffy swung a kick to send his tub off course, falling to the sea.

They evaded the other projectiles and landed on the _Hylia_'s deck. Skaios flew far away and lashed wind whips, which only Evan could fully evade with Haki, making his way over, but Skaios caught on and blew a powerful gust. They were all pressed against the back wall, a position in which Skaios planned to keep them, but the Squid Sisters' ship was floating a good distance behind the god so they could snipe him with more High-Tide Ink. His attack ceased, so Evan and Tani dashed forward for a combined stab!

Skaios blew them apart, but Doffy was charging, so Skaios blew him back as well—the flamingo had already hauled Maria overhead in his strings, the Mushroomian flying at Skaios and throwing her hat. She possessed him for only a second, giving Louise a chance to catch up and paint Lava Goop over his cloud. His moment of weakness was accompanied with more cuts from Doffy, Evan, and Tani, until his rage blew the group off. The god blew the goop out of him, drenching the group like a sprinkler.

Skaios flew down to the ocean to wash himself, afterwards evaporating a tremendous amount of seawater and sapping it into his cloud. His head grew more tremendous than ever, and it seemed his intent was to dwarf the Free Kingdom, looming above the flagship to eclipse the sky. "Pearl, we're gonna need the Princess Cannon!" Marina yelled.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Pearl whipped out a megaphone and began to breathe calmly, clearing the chi within her throat. During this, Doffy and Louise shot more Goop Strings at the swelling Skaios, halting his buildup just a tad, but it was too strong to stop entirely. Skaios sent small electric charges that would explode, the group evading to keep their attack consistent. Tornadoes were sent next, requiring more careful and further dodging. Wind Shurikens were sent at a rapid pace, preventing them from focusing their Goop Strings. They could only dodge and watch the cloud swell ever larger.

Fortunately, after a minute of preparation, Pearl took a deep breath and bellowed directly into the megaphone. _"WOOOOOOOOOOOOMYYYYYYYYYYYY…"_ Such a beam of pink ink could destroy an entire city, Skaios' head dramatically shrinking, and the god was drowned in the Princess Cannon's final drops. He remained floating, though utterly mindless.

Jerome and Nebula warped onto the ship deck. "There you are!" Maria exclaimed.

"We were hiding on Evermore." Jerome answered. "Do you have the sword?"

"Aye!" Maria drew it from the Infi-Cube. She placed it in Nebula's hand, the weakened leader smiling as she pressed the button. She flashed back into her armor and regained her stamina, warping up to deal a mighty downward slash. Skaios blasted into the _Hylia_ deck, creating a shockwave of wind. (End song.)

Because there was no immediate counterattack, Nebula returned to the deck and switched Vistium off. Skaios merely lay where he crashed, his body partially melted. He had been reduced to a sad mess, casting an unsettling quiet over the kingdom. The Hope Pirates had brought Nagisa onto the deck to observe the outcome. "C…Captain…" Kotoko was crying. "Why…Why did it have to end up like this… I can't stand it!"

"I can't either." Midna replied, looking upon her brother with pity. "But this is what happens when you choose a life like this. An unhappy kingdom will rebel. There's nothing he can do about it. Just… give up…"

"Ah, you guys are okay. Thank goodness." a familiar voice spoke.

"Y…Yuta-kun!" Kotoko's eyes brimmed with joy, the others almost as surprised to see him. His grin was exuberant at their reactions, though he had to raise his arms in safety when Kotoko hugged him.

"Oh, I get it." Jataro moaned. "You're here to rub it in our faces, aren't you?"

"No way! You guys are still my crew, just like Skaios is my captain. I wasn't just gonna relax on GKND while all this happened. …" Yuta faced the god in question with a somber look. "I think we all knew this was for the best. He was…He needed this."

Nebula could feel a fraction of stability within him. If she lay one more blow, the Firstborn may be "destroyed" and reform after an extended time. But if she let him be as is, he would heal a bit faster, and he may continue to be a threat. The problem is, they needed Skaios to put these islands back, not to mention they might eventually need him for another Firstborn Quest, and there was no telling how long it would take to regenerate. Perhaps now, the best choice was to detain-

A gust whooshed across the deck and snatched Skaios, taking shape: it was Vaati, holding his captain like a protective father. "V…Vaati…" Skaios gasped hoarsely. "I thought… you were gone…"

"I was managing the enemy pirates. I thought you would be able to handle yourself, but…"

"I…I'm sorry… I'm a worthless god… everyone hates me… Sasuke betrayed me. Yuta. Kokichi. The Raccoon Pirates. The Cloudcoil. They all hate me… I can't take it, anymore… I…I give-"

"You can't give up!" yelled Vaati. "Captain… it's true there is no hope for this kingdom… but you and I are still in this war. If we lose, we put ourselves under the rule of the enemy pirates. I promised Aranea that I would win, no matter what. Captain… lend me your power. I will crush this entire kingdom for the sake of destroying our enemies! Then we will go and destroy the other Emperors! Until my last breath, I will not stop fighting for freedom! Skaios, as your loyal crewman, give me one more chance!"

"V…Vaati…" A small, heartfelt smile appeared on his face. "Okay… one more… show me that you're worthy… of being this crew's new captain…" Skaios glowed and phased his body into Vaati's. (Play "Spicy Calamari Inkantation" from _Splatoon 2_!)

"WAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHH!" A white aura spewed from his being, his cape becoming lightning, his eye white with black sclera, and his right mask falling off as his milky eye became blue and yellow like Skaios', pumping with life once again. The winged "F" appeared on his black chest, a skull belt around his waist, and his legs became sharp winds.

"They're conjoined?!" Masaru exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Midna gasped. "It's true that a god can 'possess' a mortal like any spirit, but if a Firstborn tried to do it, even with their own Guardian, it would rip them apart! How is Vaati able to withstand this?!"

"ARRRRRRGGGH… so it's true…" Vaati gasped. "Our shared blood… makes us compatible… Skaios… I will win this war… for your sake!"

"Uh, Nebula, time to glow it up again!" Tani ushered.

"I can't! Vaati's a mortal, so if I attack him, the sword'll vanish!"

"THEN IT'S OUR TURN!" Kokichi's dark expression exploded into being, startling them. "We'll have to force Skaios out of there while Vaati's trying to get used to him! Jerome, our elements can damage his Logia defense. Can you Haki users still fight?"

"I got plenty to spare!" Doffy smirked.

"Until my kingdom can live happily again," Evan vowed, "I will NEVER surrender!"

"Perfect!" Kokichi drew his guns. "Nebula, the second Skaios pops out, slice him down! Luckily, I got a few other tricks up my sleeve~"

"Aren't you a bad guy?" she asked.

"No, I'm on your side. In return, I want command of my own KND!" Kokichi faced Nebula with his dark, demonic smile.

"How 'bout I give you Bobopolis!" she panicked.

_Phase 3: White Lotus Commander, VAATI_

Vaati flew beyond the railing and bellowed a Cyclone Roar that enveloped the whole deck, so the group hid behind Jerome as he formed a portal shield, banishing the wind elsewhere. When Vaati ceased, Kokichi bombarded him with Dark Bullets and Jerome with Starbursts. Vaati's arms became wind as he stretched them, his fists rapidly flying around the deck to punch them. Evan used Haki to see the fists in slow-motion and stabbed one. Tani launched a few arrows at Vaati, but he evaded, unaware that Doffy had strings attached to the arrows, keeping their Haki active as he brought them back up to stab the back of his head.

Jerome opened a portal for Kokichi to punch his dark-imbued hands in. A larger portal opened behind Vaati, the wind mage taking the giant fists before he was forced onto the deck. Doffy choked him with Haki strings, but Vaati blew him off and dealt quick air-punches to the others. Kokichi sprung up, using Haki to evade further gusts as he molded chi in his hands. He fired a charged Dark Laser, which Vaati dodged—"Psyche." Kokichi smirked, the laser doing an arch to hit him in the head. Tani ran from behind to stab her spear at his knees, the mage kicking her away, but Evan caught his friend, Tani smiling in thanks before jumping off him, spear aimed at Vaati's back, but the mage dodged and blew her off the ship, Doffy working to save her.

"By the way, Skaios, I posted your other secrets online!" Kokichi stated. "Like how sometimes, you sneak into Kotoko's room to snuggle with her."

"WHAT?!" Kotoko screamed. "No wonder I wake up in the middle of the night with shivers!"

"NO, HE'S LYING!" Vaati's body flashed from Skaios' embarrassment. "I don't do that!"

"Captain, please!" Vaati pled. Jerome took advantage of this weakness and threw a giant Starburst he had been charging, breaking the two apart. Nebula switched on her armor, then shot only a small Starburst at Skaios to prevent a wide outpour, but it was strong enough for sufficient damage. Skaios recovered and flew back into Vaati, who exploded with wind and blew the group off. Jerome formed portals beneath them to warp them back up, but then Vaati psychically grabbed their breath in attempt to draw it out. Kokichi's Dark Chi made him immune to breathbending, so he used the Fist of Infinite Deception to put their breath under house-arrest, preventing them from leaving their bodies.

Vaati struck with rapid kicks, to which Evan countered with Quick Perception, his sword matching Vaati's speed until he was able to stab a leg. Doffy pelted him with String Bullets, so then Vaati blasted skyward and shot down with a Haki Tornado Kick. Jerome opened a portal to catch his legs, warping them to kick into his own chest, Vaati hacking saliva out. He reeled back, but flipped upright, detaching and flying his legs around to stamp them aimlessly. They fell over as Vaati flew skyward, forming a thundercloud and aiming a lightning beam at Evermore. Luckily, the beam was blocked by an invisible barrier.

"I said no Sky Gods on Evermore!" Kokichi reminded. "Respect my authoritah!" Seeing this was pointless, Vaati redirected the lightning at Artemyra, but Jerome rapidly warped across the kingdom to intercept it, expanding a portal just large enough to suck in and redirect it. Meanwhile, Doffy had latched strings all the way up to Vaati's cloud and was pulling himself, Evan, and Tani up. While Vaati was preparing another thunder beam, Doffy got level and shot strings from his feet, latching them to Vaati's neck. Evan and Tani quickly grinded them, jumping Vaati's counter-punch and stabbing his head.

Doffy repositioned and latched Vaati with more strings, swinging to dodge his attacks. "Vaati, you have a statue of your daughter in your room!" Kokichi yelled. "And you shrink yourself to explore it, making sure all the details are exactly right!"

"YOUR LIES WON'T AFFECT ME!" Vaati bellowed, but this itself was a lie, for his body was flashing from lack of stability. Doffy forcefully waved his strings to slice him, the attack separating Vaati and Skaios. Nebula switched on her armor, warped up, and dealt a brief Starburst at Skaios, but despite the large, condensed force, the god was able to recover and fly back into Vaati, Nebula returning below to rest. He flew away as the storm clouds grew bigger, beginning to send Thunder Meteors down to the islands.

"If I can do nothing else, I can at least do this." Nebula said, keeping her armor active to catch the meteors in multiple portals and warp them into space. Jerome willed gravity for himself and Kokichi to "fall" toward Vaati, keeping up with their friends in the sky. A tornado surrounded the mage, so the five went above the clouds to see the whirlpool at the top. Thunder balls were thrown at them, Jerome countering with Starbursts. Once they were above the tornado, they dropped with Evan and Tani's weapons aimed. Vaati dodged this simple attack, but Jerome formed a massive Block to catch them all.

Vaati landed as well and raced around the block to confuse them, but Evan sensed his movement, turning Tani to face the right direction and yelling "Now!" to shoot Vaati when he charged. The mage ran outside the tornado, but Evan assured he hadn't left, the mage zipping in-and-out random parts. Tani readied her next bow, trusting her king to aim her appropriately. Vaati was charging, intent to attack this time, but Tani would not fire without her king's command. This is because Evan sensed an ulterior motive—indeed, a left turn! Evan ordered Tani to shoot close to Jerome, for that was Vaati's target, and the arrow struck his waist.

Doffy pulled Jerome aside as Vaati stumbled quickly, the mage shaping his hands like guns to shoot air bullets. Tani and Doffy suffered some, Evan used Haki to defend Jerome, bouncing the bullets with his sword. Kokichi excitedly mimicked Vaati and shot his own guns. The mage evaded and focused solely on him, both types of bullets stopping each other. "Enjoying this song, Skaios?" Kokichi asked. "I know you like to put on a Marie wig and pretend you're a squid~"

"How could you POSSIBLY-!" The fusion grew unstable again—Doffy wrapped strings around his neck, and Jerome warped onto Vaati, increasing gravity for them both. This resulted in their foothold disappearing, so Jerome and Vaati fell at a rapid pace, while Doffy held onto the clouds via other strings. The strings around Vaati grew tighter and choked him, so he compressed his body to a strip of wind to escape. He escaped from Jerome's increased gravity and flew down to the ocean. Jerome regrouped with his falling friends and warped them back to the _Hylia_.

Vaati was amassing the sea into a cyclone, bringing it up and curving it in a snake fashion. The cyclone was wider than the _Hylia_, which was exactly what he planned to drown, so Nebula opened a portal of equal size to catch and return the cyclone to the ocean. Vaati was trying to redirect the cyclone, Nebula shifting her portal as necessary. Since Vaati was hovering just over the horizontal part of the cyclone, Tani asked Jerome to warp herself and Evan down to the sea. He did so, and the two were slurped up into the rising water. Since Tani was the better swimmer, Evan held on and trusted her to dodge the obstacles within, but both had their weapons ready.

"And don't think I haven't seen you snooping around Artemyra, Skaios!" Kokichi resumed. "I found photos of you trying on their undergarments!"

"YOU PHOTOSHOPPED THOSE!" The fusion began flashing again. "I never took pictures of myself while I was-"

Just in time, Evan and Tani swum up to where Vaati was, sword and spear puncturing the mage and breaking him and Skaios apart. Jerome thought quickly and caught Vaati in a portal, which released inside a Block. Jerome mustered all that remained of his chi to explode the Block, and Doffy followed by pelting him with Haki strings. Being apart from Skaios this long allowed the stress to catch up to his muscles, so Vaati could only suffer the abuse as his consciousness faded.

Nebula, meanwhile, warped Skaios onto the deck, the child god frozen with fear as she positioned Vistium to stab. "It's a lie." Nebula smiled. "They deserve it more than me."

She had warped Evan and Tani back up as well. "AI-YAAAAAH!" Their weapons met in a cross through Skaios' heart. (End song.)

There was no attempt to retaliate from the punctured god. They left their weapons in for a few seconds before removing them. Skaios was still for about a minute, as if he were actually dead. However, his brain just needed that much time to process. His eye half-closed, and he frowned in dismay. "Thanks… Vaati. At least, at the very end… I still had your loyalty. I can die… happy… now…"

Then there was another gust of wind. It felt more calm than aggressive, yet they feared Skaios had more stamina left to spare. One look at the sky told them that was not the case. An enormous green snake with shiny, armored skin had appeared, looming over the crow's nest with eclipsing authority. It was Rayquaza, God of the Sky.

_"It's a pity we gods have to keep relying on mortals to clean up our messes. But it's good to know some things don't change. Once again, the KND has done us a valuable service. And you, Skaios… I hope you finally learned your lesson. You'll have plenty of time to recover and repent on Spear Pillar."_

Skaios had no more strength to argue or rebel. All he knew was he just wanted the pain to end. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. Maybe… this was his fate. "NOOOOO!" Skaios' eye slightly opened in surprise when five people surrounded him: Masaru, Jataro, Kotoko, Nagisa, and Yuta.

"M…M…Maties…?" (Play "Far" from _Umineko_.)

"You can't have the captain!" Masaru bellowed. "None of this would've happened if you didn't try to lock him up!"

"Captain Skaios may have gone overboard with his freedom, but perhaps that is because you failed to teach him right." Nagisa stated.

"It's okay, Captain! We'll protect you until the end!" Kotoko bent down and hugged him.

"We're gonna die." Jataro figured.

"Kotoko… and you, too, Yuta… I thought you betrayed me…"

"I never wanted to betray you, Captain." Yuta replied. "But I…I just couldn't agree with the Free Kingdom because… it was too much. It was too stressful because nobody was happy! I was too afraid to tell you, but I didn't wanna upset you. So, I just pretended to be a traitor. But just look what it's doing to you, Captain. I can't stand to see you like this."

"He's right, Skaios." Kotoko said. "After all we did for this kingdom… these people just aren't happy. They were just afraid of us."

"They…They never liked me…"

"No. But we do." Nagisa assured. "Skaios… we don't want the Free Kingdom, anymore. We just wanna live happily. And we want you to be with us."

"But… why… I'm just a monster… If everyone else hates me, why don't…"

"Well, because… we're monsters, too." Jataro replied. "Killin' our parents and all those other bad grown-ups. Watchin' their heads snap off in the kart races, and the mutant animals ripping out their guts, and-"

"You're going off topic." Masaru said. "But like, we were never afraid of you, Captain. You've always been our friend ever since we started being pirates. We can still be pirates, even. Just… let's be the normal, small-time pirates."

_"As touching as this is, children, this boy's power is far too dangerous to let him roam around, and little restraint."_ Rayquaza said.

"Couldn't you say the same about the other Firstborn?" Midna rose from Yuta's shadow. ("Wah! H-How long was she with me?!" he panicked.)

_"Princess Midna? Ah, yes, your Guardian is here…"_

"Rayquaza, isn't the entire point of the Firstborn for the gods to be closer to mortals and vice-versa? That's why we have Guardians and why you let us roam free. Yeah, Skaios made his share of mistakes, but… I still think he belongs with these kids. A child only learns with a balance of freedom and parental guidance. I don't know who Skaios' official Guardian is, but the Firstborn are meant to learn from mortals. I think he and these kids can learn together."

_"Suppose you're right… how does Skaios plan to atone for all the innocents he's killed?"_

"I…I guess I can't." Skaios sighed. "I was just a monster who only cared about doing what I want. But when I met these mates… I felt like I had a purpose. They wanted freedom just like me… so I thought I could make everyone happy with freedom. But I guess not everyone wants it. If I'm going to be locked away… I can at least give them what they do want."

There was a release of chi, and the air bubbles around the floating islands seemed to spin faster. There were screams as the islands ascended to the heavens and across space like shooting stars. "Where are you sending them?!" Yuta asked.

"Where do ya think? They're going back to their homeworlds, back to the very spots we stole them from. I figure some of them will fit kind of awkwardly, so I'm keeping the bubbles around them to keep them steady. But since the Overground were the only ones enjoying their freedom, I'll keep them here for now. Not that it's my problem, anymore. I…I give up."

Skaios turned to Vaati's unconscious form. "Vaati… I don't know if you're awake, but… if ya ever come to, you're the captain now. The remnants of the Sky Gods are under your care. I'm done being an Emperor. I'm done with this war."

_"So, that is your decision. Very well… your fate is sealed."_ A white ball of light formed in Rayquaza's claw. It flew down to Skaios and entered his body with a mini burst. The group was confused as to what happened. _"Imprisoning you is pointless in these circumstances. You've signed a contract of sorts, so I couldn't interfere. Besides, I surmise you 'Newborn' will be needed for some destiny or other… so, you'll have to be around for your Guardian to find you. Eventually, your chi will replenish, but if you ever harm another mortal with your bending, that spell I've cast will have you sucked right up to Spear Pillar, where you will receive a punishment most foul!"_

"Uh… you're letting me go?"

_"Mark my words, I do plan to have you punished some day, but that day isn't now. Your humiliation just now will suffice. But children… I hope you will raise him properly from now on."_ The dragon snaked up into the sky, vanishing in a portal of light.

"HYAAAAAY!" Kotoko cheered, the five squeezing him in a hug. "You get to stay with us!"

"I…I can?"

"It's time for the Hope Pirates to begin anew!" Masaru declared. "We'll sail the seas and bring joy wherever we can!"

"W-Wait, where's Monaca?" Skaios asked.

"Oh, uh…" Kotoko tried to think of an excuse. "The truth is, Captain, things were getting too crazy for her, so… she decided to run away. She told me in secret, but I have no idea where she went. It's her choice, so… I hope she'll do well on her own."

"Oh…oh well." Skaios sighed. "And, what about Mandy?"

"Mandy already left." Nagisa replied. "The KND undid her shackles, and they brought her to her pirates. All the Boogey ships left. Heh… I guess we really could've stopped the invasion just like that. She really had no interest in fighting us any more."

"Aye… neither do I." Skaios smiled. "So… where're we off to now, maties?"

"How about Mobius?" a strange voice replied.

"Hah, Mobius?" Skaios chortled. "I don't think that's the best… Wait, who said that?" (End song.)

The five whipped around, searching for the voice's owner. The happy air suddenly grew tense. They were not alone. "DWAAAAAAH!"

"CAPTAIN!" The Hopes cried when Skaios was snatched up in a mechanical hand, retracting to a flying ship.

"What?!" Midna gasped. "Where did that come from?!"

_"Prepare for trouble, sorry we're late for the show."_

_"Make it double, we couldn't pass up a cameo."_ Two figures were shadowed on the ship.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of pirate gods!"

"To extend our power and beat the odds!"

The spotlight shone on a woman, her scarlet hair stretched back. "Jessie!"

Following her was a blue-haired man, a rose in his teeth. "James."

Rockets ignited on the ship, carrying them to the heavens at great speed. "Team Rocket, temporarily serving the Kremling Krew!"

"Surrender or we'll make calamari out of you~"

"Meowth, it's true!" concluded their mascot cat. ("Wooooobbuffet!") ("Chiiiiime…")

"TEAM ROCKET!" screamed the veteran operatives.

"Excuse me?" Kokichi questioned.

"They're villains who always try to steal the Firstborn!" Jerome recalled. "Nebula, can't you warp Skaios back down?!"

"Can't Jerome, I'm dead." Nebula was passed out on the deck, muscles totally stiff.

"Ahahaha!" Jessie laughed. "Looks like our kiddies are tuckered out from playtime. It was a good effort, but when it comes to kidnapping Firstborn, we're the professionals."

"Once we bring Skaios to Kroctus, maybe he'll give me a position in the Krew!" Meowth said. "Of course, it wouldn't be nearly as cool as bein' Giovanni's top cat."

"Yes, fantasize all you want, Meowth." James replied. "I'm fine with appreciating an easy victory. Aren't we forgetting something, Jessie?"

"Ah, yes, our farewell cry." As their ship shrank into the stars, their voices were heard: _"Looks like Team Rocket is grabbing-and-running off again!" ("Woooobbu-wooooo…")_ Twinkle.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . Fuck." This was the word on everybody's minds, but Louise was the only one who could say it. Beyond that, there was nothing but silence. It was a happy moment while it lasted, but this war was only halfway over.


	38. The Hour of Miracles

**Now that we're through with those sympathetic Yonko, it's time to move on to the Top 2, starting with my man, the Dope DNA himself!**

* * *

**_Chapter 38: The Hour of Miracles_**

**Nextgen Pirate H.Q.**

Nebula was lain to rest in the medical wing, along with Suki, the Marios, Cheadle, and other exhausted allies. "Oh, sweet Queen of Space!" Vweeb begun with high and sad emotions, standing atop Nebula's nose. "You were a noble leader, but alas, you did not survive the battle! May your memory be recorded in the stars forever! Oh, great Nebula! Why must you be taken?! Whyyyyyy!"

Her eyes cracked open in a furrow. "I'm gonna come back to life just to swat you."

"Yaaaaay, she's alive!"

"You certainly used your time wisely, Sister." Jerome replied, holding the Vistium. "You still had 10 seconds left."

She had gone back to sleep just as quickly. Vweeb poked her left eyelid a bit. "And she's gone. Well, our Emperor's down, I guess we lose the war."

"The hell we do!" Cheren argued. "My operatives are still fighting out there. We won't lose!"

"You better not!" Masaru stated. "Especially when we got a captain to rescue!"

"On the bright side, Skaios can't be killed, right?" Kotoko asked. "Mandy ripped him apart, but he came back spry as a Newborn."

"No, but just as Mandy used Skaios to power her machines, Kroctus can easily do the same." Jerome replied. "We'd best send word to the operatives on Mobius."

_"MWA HAHAHAHAHA! Now that 'Yonko' Nebula is out of commission, I have taken over her duties as Supreme Leader!"_

Kokichi's voice rang throughout the intercom, the prankster glued to Nebula's office chair. "This was my real plan all along! My machinations lay undetected for years, for I am a master of deception! Ultimate authority belongs to Kokichi!"

The Luxury Pirates glared at him with disbelief. "Knock it off, Kokichi." Carol stated.

"Awwww, are we jealous that your adorable prankster has risen to greater heights?" Kokichi twirled the seat around.

"We're upset that you freakin' wiped our memory! We felt bad about sending you to disciplinary training, and we wanted you back!"

"Mostly you did." Ciel corrected.

"Seriously, you are NOT helping!"

"Look, I think I understand." Pacifica replied. "You didn't confide your plan to us because you felt like we betrayed you. But even though you didn't trust us, you still did all this for our sake. So… thanks."

Kokichi about-faced in the seat and kicked back, with the table to prop the chair up. "You seem to think I was after your gratitude. But in case Cheren didn't tell you, I did it for his sake, not the rest of you. He has flaws of his own, but he's still the most trustworthy."

"Fine, but do you wanna come back to the sector or not?" Weiss asked. "We've still got a war to fight, and it would be nice to have another reliable teammate."

"Yeah!" Carol beamed. "Between your bending, Devil Fruit, and Bo-bobo, you're actually pretty strong, aren't you?"

"Ah, so all you really want is my power, isn't it?" Kokichi smirked.

"N-No! I mean, it would be convenient, but you were one of Sector $'s founding members. You're our friend and you belong with us!"

"Is that really what you believe? Or has society brainwashed you to think friendship is the answer to everything? You only want me back because you feel you have to."

"Ugh…fine, if that's how you feel, then forget about it. I guess you have your own team now, anyway. Well, let's go, guys." With disappointed expressions, the group turned to leave the cabin.

It was then Carol felt a hand plop on her head. The group cocked brows upon learning Kokichi caught up to them, grinning. "Though as I think about it, you little tykes haven't decided a leader yet, huh? And being captain of my own crew, I've gotten the most experience out of that."

"Don't you dare suggest that you be our leader!" Ciel flared up.

Kokichi plopped his other hand on him. "And why not? It's clear me and Weiss are the big siblings of this family. Even though she's tiny in other areas."

"What does THAT have to do with ANYTHING?!" Weiss flushed.

"And why're you suddenly teasing our heights?!" Carol flailed her arms like a kid. "You're only barely taller than us!"

"Yeah yeah, little kids always feel superior to the grown-ups. But it's our responsibility to teach and nurture you regardless, so I guess I have to stick around."

"If we need a grown-up, we have Sebastian!" Pacifica argued. "Seriously, how is THAT the logic you arrived at?! We managed just fine without you!"

"Yes, and it's heartwarming to see my kids all grown up. However, I don't think you're quite ready to raise a child of your own."

"What are you babbling about now?" Ciel asked.

"I'm babbling about Princey here."

"ME?!" Raleigh exclaimed from the sudden acknowledgement. "I'm 12 years old, a year younger than those two!"

"Yes, and we're raising him just fine." Ciel followed.

"THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEAN!"

"Nee hee hee! It's plain as day how much you need me! It's decided then, I'm coming back!" Kokichi decided.

"Sigh…you always have to be so complicated." Carol said. "But at least we made it…" With a smile, she put her arms around him. "It's good to have you back, Kokichi."

"It's gonna be weird having you around again, but I'm sort of glad." Weiss replied. "But can you at least tone it down with the pranks? At least save them for the villains?"

"Even my promises can be a lie."

"Whatever, we'll roll with it." Pacifica shrugged.

"Anyway," Raleigh began with a smile, "perhaps now, we can properly get to know each other! I'm Raleigh, Prince of the Azoth Kingdom and a Pokémon Trainer! I came to Earth to-"

"Ooo, very exciting, very! Just make sure you put your Pokémen away when it's time for bed."

"I'll have you know on my planet, children my age are considered grown-ups!"

In the hangar, the Story Pirates were boarding their ship. "Alright gang, now that we're all refreshed, which Yonko you wanna take down now?" Nagisa asked.

"I'm fine with either." Morgiana replied, smiling. "I'm just glad Killua's not coming with us."

"Relax, No Shoes." Killua remarked. "As soon as I find Gon, we'll hurry back to join you."

"Then let's set a course for Hyrule." Nagisa decided. "Oh yeah! We better tell Index about our progress." He grabbed his phone and dialed the number.

The face appearing on the screen had short blonde hair and red eyes, smirking. She wore a pink hat and red bows around her hair. _"Yello? Who might you be, cutie?"_

"Ehhh… you're not Index." Nagisa sweat-dropped. Morg looked over his shoulder, and Goombella hopped on hers.

_"Oh, she's busy. But I'll be happy to entertain you!"_

_"Gimme that!"_ The screen whipped left, and Index was shown. _"Sorry, Nagisa. That's Lambda. She lives in this area, kind of."_

"Oh, someone's helping look after you?"

_"Yeah, just a couple friends. Actually, they're Scheherazade's friends. Anyway, what's up?"_

**The Golden Land, on a certain island**

The garden surrounded by forest seemed like one that could only belong to royalty. Despite the ominous dark-purple sky, golden flowers decorated the bushels like mini suns, with the butterflies known as Rukh matching their beauty. On one end of the paved, brick ground was an arbor, under which Index took her phone to listen to Nagisa's update. On another end was a curtained table, where two girls were having a tea party.

One of them had long, steel-blue hair, murky purple eyes, and a black-and-white Gothic Lolita dress. "This replica of the Golden Land is quite accurate." she said before taking a sip of tea. "The Chronicler's attention to detail is impressive."

_Witch of Miracles from the Crying Realm_

_BERNKASTEL_

"Ert wush nnsh uff Shzz t' invert ers her." muffled another girl through chewing her cake. She had bowl-cut white hair, sleepy blue eyes, a green mantle with a hood, and a blue garment underneath.

"Meteora, don't talk with your mouth full." Bern said.

_Librarian from AVALKEN of Reminisce_

_METEORA_

"Fuhuhuhu! This universe is so exciting!" exclaimed a woman dancing barefoot in the garden, an open book in her hands. She was slender with black hair and red eyes that matched her qipao, which had a cherry blossom pattern. "I love not knowing what's going to happen next! Thank goodness my omniscience doesn't work in other universes."

_Time Oracle from the Sakura Cosmos_

_XIAOMEI_

"Hey, Bernie! Shezzy won't let me talk to her friends." Lambda pouted, returning to the table.

"We're not supposed to show ourselves to mortals so casually." Bern replied.

"Then why do we leave the portal wide open?!"

"Scheherazade awaits the day her friends will solve the riddle. Either way, the portal is designed to shrink anyone who enters it."

"Nee hee hee! Then I had better set some rat traps! Ronove, where're my dumplings?!"

"Right here, Milady." They were approached by a butler with black hair in long bangs, a left monocle, and a smooth mustache.

"Finally!" Lambda threw the dumplings into her mouth.

"Even the Ronove of this world is accurate." Bern praised.

"I would hope that is a compliment." Ronove smiled, making a posture with his right arm at an angle and his thumb against his chest. "Having been trained as a Black Butler, I exist to provide flawless service. Come to think of it, does that book say how Sebastian is fairing?"

"Yep, he got his butt kicked by some perverted man." Xiaomei replied.

"How embarrassing." Ronove's eyebrow twitched. "Kukukuku."

"I'm eager to see Shezzy's friends when this war is over." Meteora said. "Based on their past miracles, I have no doubt the KND can succeed. Still… something worries me about one of the Yonko. The crocodile king. I looked over some of the past pages… and I began to sense an unusual power emanating from him."

"I believe I know what you mean." Bern replied, cracking a slight smile to show intrigue. "Yes… it will be quite the miracle if our heroes can defeat that."

**Hideout Helm**

When Queen Peach finally awoke from a seemingly never-ending dream, a bulbous, gold-and-green mass was looming above her. She naturally assumed it was Bowser, but her developing vision would tell her otherwise. "I must say, Your Highness, this isn't your day, is it?" asked King K. Rool. "Getting kidnapped by so many strangers and not your hubby."

Peach glared at the tyrant. "I've been hearing everything you've been doing to Mobius. I can't imagine all the grief Cheadle has been going through! Especially since she was captured by the Sky Gods."

"Except now, the Sky Gods have fallen, and it seems the Free Kingdom's islands were returned to where they belong. Or so I was told. I'm certain by now, Cheadle was recovered by the KND. We'll have to plan another recovery mission. Plus, I'm sure those humble little towns will need a new conqueror."

"Aren't we forgetting something?" came a strict woman's voice. Kroctus turned to Kami, her arms folded and eyes glaring. Ordinarily, such a look was common on a displeased mother, though compared to Kroctus, she looked no bigger than the little girl who challenged him 23 years ago.

"I never forget a promise. But does your daughter actually want my generosity this time?"

"Yes, she does. Just… fix her. Django, too."

Kimaya was up in the throne room, talking to Django through the cell's window. She turned after hearing Kroctus's familiar quakes. The king pushed a button to open the cell's shutter-door, stomping in to gently grab Django's skull, lifting the skeleton as easily as a plastic toy model. "You kids had better be good this time."

"Your breath smells worse than a corpse's." Django remarked.

"Worse than a poisonbender corpse's!" Kimaya followed.

"Ah ha ha! Kids are lovely."

Kroctus dragged them both to the generator room, dropping them beside Eri. "Hurry up. In the old days, it'd be rude to complete a mission and not accept the reward."

The two corpses exchanged a glance. "You sure you want to this time?" Django asked.

"Yeh… ain't no point stayin' here." With that, Kimaya carefully reached for Eri and tapped her. There was a red flash of power, and flesh materialized on her body. Kim pulled away quickly, feeling around herself.

"It worked!" Kami hugged her daughter, feeling for her heartbeat to confirm it was really true. Her flesh felt warm and natural. "Finally…" Kimaya blushed and smiled, secretly glad to feel her mother's warmth again.

Knowing the opportunity wouldn't last, Django tapped Eri as well, and the flash happened again. Tan skin and black hair were once again present on his form. After 43 years, he had forgotten what they felt like. The Mystic Guitar Klammy left on the table magically disappeared. "Welcome to the flesh, D-Man!" Kimaya cheered, hugging her friend.

"Y…yeah." Django blushed, having never experienced the warm embrace of a girl he liked.

Kami sighed with relief. "Well… thanks… Kroctus…"

"It took some time, but my debt to your father is repaid. I may be cruel, but I am a pirate who honors his opponents."

"Yeh, well how you gonna pay for killin' Sally?" Kimaya asked.

"That debt was already paid with the loss of Pink Monkey."

"Not really." Kami replied. "You got Specter out of the deal. Losing Pink worked in your favor."

"Perhaps it did. Alright, what would you like?"

"For you to let Harvey go! Surely you can find another emotionbender. Heck, April! She could help!"

"Sorry, but my ambitions take precedence over your feelings. Harvey's grief is now the fuel for the Rainbow Crown, unless you want me to sacrifice someone else. The most I will do is pay for Sally's funeral and let you live the rest of your days in peace. You're not obligated to fight any more, so ask my Krewmen to take you back whenever you wish. For now, get out of this room." The Kops cocked their guns threateningly.

Kami huffed. "Come on, kids." Kim and Django followed her out to the central room. They walked up the Revert-O-Matic's stairs, looking to the holding cell in the machine where Harvey was strapped.

The boy had been endlessly sobbing as the Rainbow Crown absorbed his Emotion Chi. Every few hours, they would take him out to let him sleep or give him food and drinks, but as soon as he was replenished, he would be tossed right back in the machine. "Sniff…sniff…Sally…Sally…"

Kami remembered a time where he and Sally were as innocent as children could get. What kind of cruel fate would force them into this awful war? Harvey would not be the same after he walked out of this. Still, Kami didn't have the strength to rescue him yet, and even her revived daughter couldn't stand up to Kroctus. She would just have to keep watch until the KND arrived. At the rate they were going, they would be here soon.

Baron Klammy's voice was heard on the intercom. _"Oh, Kroctus? We've managed to secure Skaios in the 'Firstborn Onesie.' But Big Mom's ships just flew over the nearby shore, it seems they dropped hordes of giants."_

"Well, the next experiment will have to wait, it seems. Time for my exercise."

**Nextgen H.Q.; brig**

Many operatives were lured to the brig, attracted by the jovial music echoing from within. It appeared as if a concert was taking place, music notes flowing like a river. The lyrics were sung in the familiar language of Inkling: Sugar was using her musicbending to enhance Marina's notes, willing them to flow into the ears of the Revertified operatives. Sector U.A. and the Garley family were at full attention, drool leaking from their frozen mouths.

_"Laugh so many… This place is home, you know, you know!"_ The lyrics were full of passion and hope. _"What's this in you… Closer tonight, dancing with me. What's this in you, may have caught you, for another hour, dancing with me, oh-woh-woh-wooooohhh…"_

A light seemed to ignite in each of their eyes: the operatives smiled, the song's meaning finally processing in their minds. _"Stuck on your looooooove…"_ They willed their legs to push their selves to full height, to give themselves the ability to dance. _"Saving the woooorrrrrld…"_ A wave of memories coursed from their hearts into their minds. _"Saving the world…!"_

It was sad, but the hypnotic melody came to an end. The arriving operatives regretted not hearing the whole thing. But once it ended, those Revertified came to a sudden realization: they were locked in cells, searching their bodies, and suddenly recalled their abilities to use powers, speak properly, and do other things.

"H-Hey… I don't feel like a… baby, anymore." said Momo Yaoyorozu.

"I don't either." Professor Aizawa stared at his hands. "Whatever happened to us… has been fixed."

"Professor! Momo!"

"Iida?!" Momo was delighted to see her leader again.

"It worked! I don't believe it, the musicbending worked!"

"Check it out, Melody!" Yuta grinned. "Your friend was right!"

"Y-Yeah, but… what about-"

"My… brain." Melody could only think of one person who would wake up saying that. She rushed to the cell, Yuta joining. They gazed in shock, seeing the Garleys on their feet, and Emily clasping her head. "My brain… it's thinking… it's processing. IT'S BAAAACK! OOOOOHH MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL BRAIN!"

"EMILY!" Melody dove at her friend with a hug.

"Oh, Melody! I'm so sorry you had to see me in that awful way! Please, erase it from your memory!"

"I will!"

"Emily, what's going on?" asked her father. "Why does my mouth taste like shoe?"

"It's quite a funny story!" replied Yuta. "You see, the three of you were-"

Darkness burrowed into his soul, originating from Emily's murderous eyes. "Uh… right, mouth is zipped." He zipped it.

"No… my desire to murder does not burn for you." Emily said. "It burns… for Specter." A silver aura flared around her, the metal of the passage distorting under her powerful chi. "Melody, where is my equipment?"

"It's still on our ship. Let's go fetch it. We're going back to Mobius and teaching those animals a lesson."

The trio exited the brig, bypassing Doffy Jr., who was one of the people attracted by the music. When he saw those flowing notes, he only thought of his sister… and he was right. Sugar gasped, surprised her brother would be here. "…Hm." Doffy turned to leave.

"Doffyyyy!" Sugar chased her kid brother, catching up easily. "Aren't you gonna say 'hi'?"

"You're obviously busy."

"It's break time now! I heard you were caught by the pirates, so I'm glad you're safe. Are you leaving already?"

"The KND promised me some profit, so I might as well stick around until they deliver."

"Oh… hehe!" Sugar wondered if he just made that excuse on purpose. "Well, we might as well catch up. Let's go get some food, my treat."

"You don't still buy restaurant toys, do you?"

"Hey, I'm still a kid at heart!"

Off the Hook panted and relaxed their throats after the song. "Waaaaah! We did it, Marina! We cured the curse!" Pearl cheered. "All we have to do is sing that same song to a billion Mobians! … …"

The girls collapsed on their backs in agony. "Pearl, I shouldn't wanna retire this early!" Marina whimpered.

"Relax, it shouldn't be that bad. Maybe we can broadcast ourselves. Could musicbending travel across airwaves?"

"I really hope so…"

Upstairs, Maddy and Deku exited the Virtual Simulator, winding their arms. "DEKUUUUU!"

"Huh?!" Deku wasn't expecting to be ambushed with a tight hug full of love and happiness. The bowl-cut, brown hair of the person responsible rang a bell in his mind, and his heart was aflutter. "O-Ochaco?!"

Her watering eyes met with his. "I'm so happy you escaped! I saw how they were torturing you and I…I wish I did something earlier!" She sniffled, having to bring a hand back to wipe her tears. "But there were too many… I-I thought we were gonna die. But you escaped… You really are strong, Deku…"

"N-No, it wasn't me. I owe it to Toru."

"Yo-chaco!" greeted said girl.

"WAAAAH!" The lack of presence of their invisible friend threw her off-guard. "T-Toru… heheh, right, you snuck on their ship. We really owe you one…"

"How romantic." Maddy smiled.

Ochaco had only just acknowledged her. "Oh… who is this?"

"This is Maddy. We've been training partners these past few days."

"P…Partners?!" A sense of envy mixed in with her relief.

"Yeah, she's super strong! She says she's one of her KND's best, so it's been an honor!"

"For calling yourself a rookie," Maddy said, "you're pretty tough, too. I think we may really have a shot." She raised her fist and did a knuckle-touch with Deku.

Ochaco's heart ruptured, despair flowing in where love used to be. "…?" She shook her head and repaired her heart to process that sentence. "Wait, a shot at what?"

"At taking down K. Rool." Deku answered.

"You're going to re-challenge him?! Deku, after all you've been through, you should rest!"

"No way! Eri and All-Might are down there, not to mention the friends who haven't been rescued. If I don't defeat him, I can never be a symbol of peace. I have to prove that even the strongest villain is no match for a hero."

"I…I understand, but if we just gathered enough ships and laid an assault on him, even K. Rool couldn't defend…"

"He has just as many ships to defend himself." Maddy replied. "If we try to cheat that way, he'll resort to calling Bowser, the Brotherhood, or whatever other allies he has. I've seen his type before… he wants a fair fight. And I think Deku deserves it the most… of course, I'll be helping. What we should do now is develop our strategy. I was able to study his chi paths, so if we apply the right techniques, there just may be a chance."

"I'll take your word for it." Deku nodded. "I believe we can win."

Ochaco could think of no argument as they walked away. She fully understood why Deku wanted this victory… and even though she wanted to naïvely believe he could win, her fear just wouldn't subside. "Deku… you're really amazing… Even if he's stronger than you, I…I really hope you can bring us a miracle. Imagine how many on Superbia will smile if you win."

Callie and Marie were enjoying a meal in the cafeteria, feeling ever proud of their success. "Wah!" Callie jumped when her tenta-phone began to ring. "Hello~?" she sang her response, a bit too happy to be concerned who was calling.

_"Don't you sound chipper today? Our agents informed us of what happened up there. Has Inkopolis been returned to its home?"_ Ineptune asked.

"Yep, sure has!"

_"Beautiful! We're a year late, but it's time to finally fulfill our agreement. I'm bringing a fleet to Mushroom to secure that city at long last. Shall I see you when it's done?"_

"Yep! Can't wait!"

_"Good! Until then~"_ The Kommander hung up.

Callie returned to her previous posture with a blissful smile. "…" Marie was gazing at her blankly, wondering when she would actually process that conversation. "WAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUHHHH!" Callie acted as if she had been electrocuted by imaginary lightning.

"So, we better think of a plan." Marie replied nonchalantly.

**Hideout Helm**

Team Rocket were keeping their distance from Skaios after trapping him in a mechanical "onesie" fit for a baby like him. Such a device would electrify him if he tried to use his chi, though Skaios had made no attempts to escape. Baron Klammy walked in with a large, long grabber, stretching it to snare Skaios in the claw and lift him. "Of all the Firstborn we've seen captured, you're being unusually lax." the vice-leader noticed.

"I promised not to hurt any mortals with my bending. Me mates will come save me again, and we're gonna live happily!"

"Kufufu! Such a pity." Klammy laughed. "Between you and Mandy, the almighty Emperors weren't defeated by strength, but petty emotions and sympathy. Fortunately, my brother is above such things. He will never surrender in this war! Now the question remains, can we properly dispose of you?"

He carried Skaios to Eri's room, holding the god's head just inches above the Time Demon. "Now, Miss Etherion, you initially told His Majesty that if Skaios were to touch you for too long, he would be erased, correct?"

"…Yes. That is true." Eri replied.

"Then let's be rid of this scourge and all the others!" Klammy pressed Skaios to Eri's skin.

Team Rocket shut their eyes, expecting some sort of explosion. …Nothing happened. Confused, Klammy rubbed Skaios against Eri for a bit, but he remained completely unaffected. "Why isn't it working?!"

"Only the one who wields me can use my power to its fullest potential. I do not choose you, nor do I choose Kroctus." Eri stated.

"What a bother! Alright, then we'll have to try this another time. Let's keep this brat under wraps."

Kimaya and Django had gone for a walk outside the mobile island. They had sailed into a misty region and could feel the tremors on the mainland. Through the mist were the shadows of Titans: one had flipped upside-down, its head shaking the world. Another went flying into the air before a thundering landing. The sight of such behemoths would strike fear into mortals, but the sight of them being so easily flung about like giant dolls erased that fear.

Kroctus was the size of a rodent to these monsters, yet it would take far more than one to even hope to crush him. A giant foot descended upon him, but one punch was enough to plow through the leg and cause the beast to topple. He grabbed the ankle of another, twisting it violently as the Titan fell. Then, he lifted and whirled the giant around, knocking others off their feet. "HRAAAAAAH!" He leapt, his hardened fists raised, and squashed the nape of that Titan's neck. Unable to maintain its stability, the beast's flesh melted into bones.

"So, this is your final trump card, Queen Sherbet?! Go ahead! Send all the monsters you want at me! I just get to keep showing off how strong I am!" A Titan snatched Kroctus in his hand and raised the king to its mouth, longing for a bite. Kroctus broke free easily, jumped into the mouth, and ripped its jaw apart.

_King Kroctus Rool: a man born with only an affinity for animals and his own natural strength. Unlike his fellow Emperors, he possesses no bending, but rose to the top with his power and his desire to grow stronger._

Lord Fredrik was sumo wrestling with five walruses in an arctic fortress. General Scales was eating the flesh of a fallen elephant. Moge-ko picked out another unfortunate mouse Mobian and swallowed him whole. Adam Taurus was carving through an innocent village called Animal Crossing, the little Mobians crying out in fear. Ineptune's fleet poisoned the sea en route to Prism Island. The Inklings, who were only barely recovering from their town's wreckage, braced their selves for the worst.

_His Krew are all animals who follow only the strongest, or at least possess the predatory desire to hunt and kill. He will not give in to sympathy, but pure, simple strength. That is the core belief of his Krew._

As the Big Grin Pirates sailed through snowy waters, Mocha donned a cozy green coat and boots, leaving her hands and legs bare as she performed simple push- and sit-ups. Aisa and Anthony were exercising as well, preparing for their own bouts of strength.

_But strength is only powered by the passion and desire behind it. The KND have always put passion behind their punches._

Maddy, her Haki flaring like flames, touched her fist to Deku's, his One-For-All flaring with the hearts of heroes before him. Mocha glared at the frozen shore as she cracked her massive knuckles. She was so sick of losing and longed to prove her power to these pirates. Anthony felt eager to bury them under rubble, and Aisa's hunter instincts felt a bloodlust for these animals. April, however… was fast asleep. She was heavily mentally preparing herself. Kimaya, as well, was prepping for the inevitable rebellion.

"Still… even I couldn't say if they could beat that which K. Rool possesses." Index told her fellow readers. "All I know is their passion hasn't failed before. They will surely be able to carry this test of strength."

* * *

**Yay, new characters! Bern, Lambda, and Ronove are from _Umineko_, Xiaomei is from _Edens Zero_, and Meteora is from _Re:Creators_. Next time, our bouts of strength with the Kremling Krew Kommence!**


	39. Pride of the Tribe

**Who walked into this story expecting to see a giant girl wrestling with a walrus while rock-and-roll plays in the background? …This is exactly what the Gameverse lives for! XD**

* * *

**_Chapter 39: Pride of the Tribe_**

**Snowman's Land**

Wooden towers and forts were built across the frostbitten landscape. The penguins and walruses that composed the Snowmads were loading the guns and sharpening the spears, prepping for any potential invasion. But given this scent that filled the air, emanating from Lord Fredrik's stadium, it was clear that their king was enjoying the company of female walruses, relaxing on his throne while a brawl between two Waldough took place on the field.

"Bah… fights just aren't exciting nowadays." Fredrik sighed. "The way underlings battle is so uninspiring… and if I try to fight, they'll just go down in one hit. Maybe when we're done with this war, I'll host a tournament between us Kommanders. Determine who is the strongest. After all, some haven't yet learned who's got the freshest meat, eh ladies?" His lovers purred in agreement.

"Hm?" Fredrik cocked a brow, hearing booms and crashes in the distance. The walrus sniffed the air and detected a smell very unlike his tribesmen. "Has someone… bathed?" For what reason would any Snowmad smell like soap. "There is a hint of… 'spice.' Someone in this land has bathed… yet their body reeks from regular exercise. Yes… no doubt there is an intruder on my land. Then let them come…"

The _Rocketship_ had only driven up the shore of the arctic island, and a giant pair of boots began to charge across the snow. "My legs are a bit chilly, but 'long as I keep running, I'll generate enough heat for both of us!"

"You're a must-have for snowy nights!" Aisa cheered, tucked warmly in the back of the coat collar. "I got your back, so just plow through the front!"

"You got it! I'll show whoever's in charge how an Amazon rolls!" (Play "Aqueduct Assault" from _Tropical Freeze_!)

_Stage 38: Snowman's Land_

_Mission: Defeat Lord Fredrik!_

The patrolling Snowmads wondered what that shaking was, growing fearful when they saw the giant shadow charging from the fog. It was growing large enough to be considered a threat, so the Waldoughs loaded their Fishbone Bows and launched. Mocha was unphased by the artillery, kicking the walruses away like discarded balls, while the Tucks were already fleeing the scene. Already, the girls heard the pounding of drums, alarming the base of their arrival. They came to a tall wooden gate, on which Kannon Waldough blasted them. Mocha about-faced, giving her friend view of the shooters. Aisa cautioned her where to dodge as she shot the walruses down with arrows.

Once they were dealt with, Mocha ran to deal punches against the gate, the wood surprisingly durable, but they couldn't withstand her strength for long. They entered the base as stone tanks took aim, Mocha dodging the first one's blasts and running to grab its cannon. "Huuuurrrr!" She twisted to haul the tank off the ground, hurdling it into the other, and exposing the Tucks under either. Apparently, these tanks were all carried by the penguins, while another Tuck operated the cannon on a platform. The way forward was blocked by a gate five times Mocha's size, a snowflake symbol on it.

"Mocha, I sense some kind of magic on this gate." Aisa said. "I don't think you can break it open with strength… Let me see if I can find something on that tower." Mocha carried her to a nearby watchtower the same height as the gate. She tossed Aisa up to a platform below the top, Aisa jumping up following platforms and shooting down Hootz that tried to stop her. Atop the tower, armored Waldoughs jabbed spears at the intruder, Aisa dodging the first one and stamping his face. Another charged at her, Aisa stopping him with the Impact Dial, then jumping to kick his face, then she leapt atop the third's helmeted head, jumping repeatedly to rattle him before throwing the deciding kick.

Aisa pulled a lever, opening another large gate as snowballs spilled out. They were big enough for Mocha to hold in two hands, but simply chucking one at the giant door wouldn't open it. Mocha had to roll one around until it was the size of the snowflake symbol, and a direct hit opened the gate. Aisa jumped down onto her friend's fluffy hair, Mocha marching up a newly opened path. She saw masses through the fog and learned these were Snowhorns. The first mammoth charged, but Mocha stopped it with her open hands, firmly rooting herself and shoving with all her strength until the beast fell.

The 2nd Snowhorn charged and Mocha stopped it, but a Tucks rider shot arrows from the mammoth's head, Aisa hopping atop Mocha to shoot counter-arrows. With their teamwork, both enemies fell. Mocha trekked up to a gate of equal size as the previous, this time made of stone as it bore Fredrik's terrifying visage. A Snowhorn lay on the ground before it in agony. "(Oh… you must be the intruders. Please don't hurt me.)"

"Apis, translate!" Aisa got the telepath on the line.

"Are you okay, little guy?" Mocha asked. "You seem hurt."

"(Lord Fredrik made me fight in his arena a few hours ago and I was beaten. No one will let me have any Alpine Roots… If you girls would be kind enough to bring me a couple, I will use my earthbending to open the gate. You will find them growing in the soil.)"

The duo searched for barren areas of soil, locating one and a root sticking out of it. Aisa dropped down, squatted, and began tugging on the root firmly. "(Oi, that's my root!)" A Snowhorn came charging, so Mocha met with him and stopped! Her shoving contest lasted as long as it took Aisa to yank the root out, the assaulter falling on his side. The Shandian felt like her arms would rip off with how hard she was tugging, but she succeeded! They returned the root to the injured Snowhorn, but he requested one more. Another Alpine Root was right next to a polar bear, sleeping on his folded legs. There was a cave with a gate behind it, so it would swipe the root and retreat if they got close.

Mocha's steps would easily wake the bear, so Aisa took the liberty. Conveniently, there were patches of ice on the way to the bear, so Aisa stepped along those, her bare feet making no sound on the ice as she was able to swipe the root quietly. She tiptoed back to her friend and was picked up, carrying the root back to the Snowhorn. The mammoth grabbed it in his trunk and brought it to his mouth, munching it satisfyingly. He got up on all fours and stomped the ground, opening the stone gate with his bending. "(If you were kind enough to do that, you're obviously not evil intruders. I'm going to go rest, so… do carry on with your duty.)"

The two nodded in thanks and proceeded. A stone path seemed to stretch up over a chasm in the form of an aqueduct. Tucks flew down on gliders and shot arrows during ascent, but Mocha felt the structure crumbling under her weight. She hurried up ceaselessly, segments breaking off one after the other, and Aisa worked just as hard to shoot down penguins, but her friend had to suffer a few Fishbones. The final segment sank just before she could make it, but Mocha leapt and grabbed the rugged side of the cliff. She climbed up to safety, choosing to sit and catch her breath for a moment. Another aqueduct sloped up to a higher portion of the mountain, Mocha dashing up as she expected its fall.

The entire aqueduct fell to the right, Mocha ducking to hang on. The base portion bumped into a peak, breaking off as the aqueduct twisted and fell leftward. Mocha continued up while hoping it would lean in her favor; the portions continued bumping into peaks and breaking, Mocha struggling to maintain balance as it kept shifting position, but by the time they were at the top, it was leaned against the mountain ledge where they could get off. Mocha burst down another gate and was met with cannonfire, the attack surprising her at first as the balls dealt damage. Mocha ran to the first, dug her fingers underneath, and flung the tank up, kicking away the Tucks group underneath. She evasively dodged the others' cannons and repeated her maneuver for them.

"AAAAAH! FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!" The girls whipped around in mild horror; indeed, there was a man on fire, running around frantically and knocking down Waldough. "DADDY, HELP ME!" He ran across a frozen lake, melting the ice into small platforms before stopping on an island and rolling around in the snow.

"How could you catch on fire out here?!" Mocha wondered.

"I dunno, but maybe I can help him." Aisa jumped off and jumped across the ice carefully, reaching the platform. Upon closer inspection with her Haki, she realized, "Wait, you're a firebender. …You're one of the U.A. kids! This should knock you out." Aisa drew her Impact Dial and released the force she had absorbed from the Waldough's attack earlier, knocking Todoroki out and stuffing him in the Cube. She returned to Mocha to warm up in her coat. "Hey Mocha, I feel a lot of auras up that slope, and one of them feels really strong. I think it's the Kommander."

Mocha viewed up the towering slope in question, seeing a stadium-like structure. "If that's not an inviting arena, I dunno what is!" Mocha eagerly began the trek up.

_"AAAARRROOOOOOO!"_ The Snowmad King sensed their arrival and offered a test: the slope became an avalanche under his mighty bellow. Mocha ran from the wave of snow, but Aisa called attention to rock slabs floating on it, Mocha turning to jump onto the first one. The giant leapt heartily up the slabs, even as they slid down the slope. Waldough-Kannons jumped out of the snow and shot them, hitting Mocha's legs as she bent, Aisa coming up front to shoot back. The giant continued, Aisa taking down incoming Hootz.

Mocha hopped to smaller platforms, but Harolds (chubby brown rabbits with knotted beards) came down on other platforms and chucked melon bombs to blow up Mocha's, the giant leaping faster up the footholds. "Where did all these rock slabs come from, anyway?" Mocha wondered.

"(Hurry girls! You're almost there!)" called a familiar voice which they couldn't understand.

"IT'S MAMMOTH FRIEND!" Aisa beamed at the sight of the earthbender Snowhorn on a risen platform.

"(If you lot are challenging Lord Fredrik, you must be real sure of yourselves! Whoop him one extra for me!)"

"I dunno what you said, but I'm assuming you're cheering!" called Mocha.

"Mocha, that cannon!" There were no more rock slabs, but Aisa spotted a Barrel Cannon sliding past. The giant squeezed in, the barrel turning on its own as they were faced to and launched at another barrel. Because Aisa's aiming was better, Mocha trusted her to take the shots. From the 2nd cannon, giant snowflakes fell in their path, so Aisa waited for them to pass before launching. From the 3rd, a Melon Bomb was sliding down, and it would explode against their barrel, having only a second to shoot to the next cannon before it did so. This last cannon was facing opposite of the stadium, so Aisa waited for it to tilt towards, and the second it was facing up a trail of green "?" rings was the best chance to fire up. This was the perfect angle to, not only land in the arena, but crash the top of the Snowmad flagpole.

"ROOOO?!" Fredrik gasped, seeing his proud flag be replaced with a golden Big Grin. "Who dares interrupt the combat?!"

Mocha helped herself up, posing with pride. "I DARE, you big oaf! I'm Mocha the Amazon!"

"An Amazon? Brooo hur hur… I was waiting for you KND brats to drop in uninvited. Then let's not waste any time." The Waldough jumped from his throne and landed in the ring.

"You're smaller than I thought you'd be." Mocha remarked. At 22 feet, she was twice Fredrik's height.

"I am the strongest of all arctic animals, Fredrik the Snowmad! In our tribe, only the strongest Kommand authority. That is why we swore loyalty to K. Rool and work to make him ever stronger! You're just a child! I'll beat you to a pulp and have you Revertified as you beg me for milk!"

"No thanks, Fluffy! Aisa, make yourself comfy. This should only take a minute." She tossed her friend into the stands amongst the other arctic animals.

"Yeah! You got this, Mocha!" Aisa cheered, fists pumping with excitement. Her friend's confidence was invigorating, Aisa eager to see her throw down. (Play "Volcano Dome" from _Tropical Freeze_!)

Fredrik snapped his fingers. A penguin began to strum an electric guitar, as did his band of a walrus and rabbit. The music pumped the stands with anticipation, and the brawlers with courage. Mocha tore off the sleeves of her coat, giving her sturdy arms more maneuverability. "The cold doesn't bother me at all!"

"We'll see about that!" returned Fredrik.

_Boss fight: Kremling Snowmad King, LORD FREDRIK_

To signal the beginning of combat, Fredrik banged his belly like a drum, his tribesmen mimicking their ruler. Mocha readied herself, shifting side-to-side as did her opponent. At last, the walrus charged, his horned helmet set to impale her legs, so Mocha bent and thrusted her hands to stop him. It might've been easy to pick him up like a large, squishy ball, but Fredrik's strength was just as she expected. She felt herself pushing back, having to root herself to the ground more firmly, but Fredrik pulled her hands to his left, using her own grip against her as Mocha fell down, allowing the walrus to stab her belly.

The king banged his belly in pride, the Snowmads roaring cheers, and Aisa crying, "BOOOOOO!" Anger fueling her, Mocha got up to throw a punch, Fredrik dodging and wrapping his arms around hers. The walrus whirled the giant in circles, but Mocha reached her other arm up to grasp and squeeze him. Fredrik's grip faltered, Mocha dropping and suddenly rolling to escape. She got up to focus once more, awaiting an attack. Since Fredrik wouldn't come, Mocha charged on her own and swung a kick. As expected, the king dodged, trying to grab her other foot, but Mocha jumped that one, her other foot returning for a midair kick to the back. Fredrik flew across the field, Aisa cheering.

The king growled and leapt 50 feet in the air, trying to smash Mocha with a Haki bottom, but even as she avoided, the shockwave knocked her over. Fredrik leapt again to squish her bulbous head, Mocha rolling aside just in time. The king charged her, so Mocha flipped up and overhead—Fredrik halted and returned, Mocha raising her foot to stamp against his helmet, but the horns penetrated the sole of her boot and pushed her backwards, Mocha falling over as Fredrik leapt and crushed her stomach. Mocha hacked spit, but seized the chance to grab Fredrik in both hands. She slammed the walrus into the ground, but couldn't lift him up again as he willed himself to be heavier.

Mocha pushed herself up and off her feet, putting all the weight and Haki to her hands, which were still pressed against Fredrik. He was slowly getting squashed, pouring even more strength to keep her uplifted. However, Mocha twisted herself, her hands twisting Fredrik's upper torso as a result, the walrus crying in pain. His grip loosened in this brief instant, to which Mocha could flip back up, lift him, and slam him into the ground. Before he could recover, she jumped and planted both feet on his belly, the force compressing his girth. "OOOOHHHH!" Aisa cheered, almost thinking his guts would shoot out. Just imagining how that would feel made her sick, yet the Shandian grinned, burning with excitement!

Fredrik puffed himself back up and blew Mocha off. The Waldough leapt away and drew his horn, blowing a giant ice-made baseball bat out like a balloon. He grabbed it in his left hand and the horn in his right as he blew five iceballs to the sky. Mocha hardened her fists, knowing what he was about to do: Fredrik hit each ball at her, so Mocha shattered them each with a punch, save for the fifth one, which she stopped with her open palms. Mocha begun to bounce it like a basketball, shifting between left hand and right, Fredrik glaring and readying his bat. Mocha ran rightward, still bouncing it along. "They say we Amazons are bad at dunking." Mocha smirked. "Well, THINK AGAIN!" She leapt and, with a proud swing of her arms, DUNKED the ball at Fredrik, the walrus reacting to hit it back up, but Mocha expected this and had pulled her feet in, kicking out just in time to send the ball back and smash his head!

Mocha's action was met with the roaring "BOOs" of the Snowmads. The force rolled Fredrik backward, but to appease his raging fans, Fredrik inhaled snow through the horn and into his body, inflating his arms to a worthy muscular size. The king raised both arms, sniffed the right armpit, then the left. "OH YEEEEEAAAAAH!" His own manly scent rejuvenated his stamina, so he charged at Mocha. The Amazon threw a Haki punch, met with Fredrik's fist, and she felt her bones vibrating from his increased strength. A flurry of punches flew from either fighter, shaking the arctic as avalanches fell from mountains. The fighters locked arms, scraping the ground in their intent to shove the other, their muscles rapidly pumping.

The red was clearly visible on Mocha's face, her stress so great that the cold was irrelevant. She saw little hope of overpowering the king, so she jumped, flipped up with hands still holding Fredrik's, and caught him between her feet. She hauled him upward, but he kept hold on her, and the two began rolling like an ovular wheel. They rolled around the field before landing on their sides, but Mocha refused to let go. Fredrik decided to suck the fat from his arms to his belly, pushing off Mocha's legs, but freeing the Amazon as well. She was up on her feet, watching as Fredrik puffed five Ice Dragons out of his horn.

He leapt onto one of their backs, surfing it across the sky. The first dragon dive-bombed at Mocha, who dodged its ice-splosion, then evaded the three dragons after. Fredrik's dragon dove from an even greater distance, but rather than avoid, Mocha got down and did a break-dance. Aisa questioned her motive at first, but realized she was building momentum in her leg. "NOW, MOCHA!" Fredrik had a surefire victory, until Mocha's mighty boot whipped up on its next twirl and sent Fredrik to the sky like a soccerball. Alas, the dragon still exploded and froze Mocha solid.

Fredrik recovered in the air and, seeing the giant frozen, began to dive like a full-Haki cannonball, his speed increasing with his weight, and going upside-down would ensure his horned helmet would increase the pain. "MOCHA, NO!" Aisa cried. Mocha felt her friend's fear, shaking in the ice as her strong will cracked it. Just before the walrus could shatter her, Mocha escaped, Fredrik's shockwave pushing her further away. The aftershock had taken the king, so Mocha ran and threw a kick so great that he blew through a chunk of the stands and across the valley, crashing and collapsing a tower fort. Fredrik jumped out of the wreckage and blew an Ice Road from his horn to return.

"I am the pride of this tribe! I can't be outshined by some oversized twerp! I'll show you once and for all WHO IS THE BIGGEST!" Fredrik sucked more snow through his horn, inflating his arms and legs, and molding his fat into pure, solid abs. "ARROOOOOOOO!" His chest was drums, recognized by all throughout the land as the sound of pride and power. Fredrik had grown to Mocha's size, worrying the girl as he marched forward. Determined as ever, Mocha ran around the walrus, looking for an opening, but Fredrik lunged and grabbed her arm, swinging her overhead and into the ground, and afterwards twisting her arm. Afterwards, he dealt a brutal kick to the face, destroying another chunk of the stands as she rolled across the field, her skull cracked.

Fredrik savored his victory by doing a twerk, hands crossed behind his head. A group of lady walruses came to rub against his manly legs. The sight of it disgusted Mocha; there was no pride or dignity to be found there. She couldn't allow such a muscle-freak to win, not when she had something more worthwhile to fight for. Feeling more determined to prove her strength, Mocha pushed herself up, twisting her hand back to normal and wiping the blood from her nose, her arm soaked crimson. The crimson blended with the black of her Haki as she charged at Fredrik again.

The beast snarled and readied his arms, eager to show his dominance again! It certainly seemed Mocha planned to lock with his, but suddenly, the Amazon dove her arms under his and grabbed his tusks instead. Surprised, Fredrik threw a retaliatory uppercut, Mocha's chin bending upward as she flew up, but with her grip still on the tusks, the twin teeth bent up and were yanked out of Fredrik's mouth. _"ROOOOOOAAAARRR!"_ Blood spewed from his gums and his eyes spilled tears.

"AAAAAUUUUUHHHHH!" Aisa bellowed with sheer adrenaline—she had never known to love pure tribal combat this much, yet it set her heart on fire! Mocha flew several meters back, but was up quickly, clasping her new daggers with a smirk. A raging Fredrik stormed at Mocha, the giant dodging right, and Fredrik dodged the opposite way, suspecting an attack. Indeed, Mocha ran to stab the left tusk, imbued with her Haki, Fredrik throwing a hand up to stop the arm, but she brought the right down to stab his knee. Fredrik roared and kicked his right foot at her knee, Mocha grunting and faltering as she dropped the left tusk. However, she quickly brought up the right foot to kick the right tusk further into his left knee. Fredrik bellowed and released her arm, Mocha snatching the dropped tusk, re-hardening it, and stabbing the right knee.

Fredrik instinctively whipped his foot up at her face to kick her away, yanking the tusks out and crushing them. He blew ice from his horn to patch his wounds, steam exhaling from his puffing nostrils. The walrus blew out another dragon and mounted it, riding to the sky. He then discarded it, blowing his horn as he rotated and encased himself in a spiked ice shield. Combined with his girth, distributing his Haki all throughout his body, he was a spinning, spiked cannonball dropping at full speed.

Even if Mocha had time to dodge, she would rather accept his challenge. She squatted down and channeled every ounce of Haki to her left fist. "Haki Armor isn't as strong as it looks: it's just evenly distributing your chi. But putting all the chi into one fist makes it just as strong as entire armor. You're about to know what an Amazonian serve feels like!"

Aisa clamped hands over her mouth to contain her excitement, wondering if her friend was really going to pull this off. Once Fredrik was in range, Mocha sprung her legs up, at the same time her fist shot up: the instant it shot up was its maximum speed, and it made contact with Fredrik at the perfect time. Mocha knew it wouldn't be so easy: gravity was stronger with the walrus, for he was desperate to hit the ground, just as Mocha's fist was desperate to touch the sky. They were two opposing forces locked in midair, the spikes of Fredrik's shield puncturing her knuckles.

Yet this immense pain was only furthering Mocha's pride. To be able to endure such pain was proof that she was no longer the little girl she once was. Since her Haki wasn't enough, she channeled every spare ounce of chi into her fist as well: all of it from her aching feet and her throbbing brain, the muscles of her left arm were steaming from overheat. "I am the pride of the Big Grin Tribe… Mocha the Amazon! Above all else, we refuse to lose to smelly, ugly adults like you… That is our code of honor! Now… GEEEEEEEET SEEEEEEERRRRRRRVVVVVVEEEED!"

There was an explosion of passion and power from her fist that sent Fredrik flying like a comet. All of his momentum had been delivered back in full, the Waldough deflating to his normal, chubby size. For miles and miles, he flew across the valley, ultimately burrowing a hole within the side of a mountain. An avalanche resulted, burying the king under snow. "Ahhhh… score." Mocha's hand bled like the dickens. She had no more strength to stand and let gravity take her. (End song.)

"YEEEEEAAAAAHHH!" Aisa dashed off the stands and across the snow like an excited fan after a game. "THAT WAS THE BLOODIEST FUCKIN' BOUT I'VE EVER SEEN! YOU'RE WAY TOO AMAZING, MOCHA!"

"Hahaha… you're so kind, Aisa." Mocha blushed from the surprisingly heavy praise. "…! Behind you!"

Aisa gasped and whipped around, finding a group of kid Waldough and Tucks. Hearts were in their eyes as all were pleading, screeching or roaring for Mocha to be their girlfriend. "I see we have some admirers." Aisa smirked. "Alright then, show us you're worthy of the Mighty Mocha! Work together and carry my friend back to our ship! Me, too!"

The young animals cheered in joy, Aisa hopping onto Mocha's belly as the Snowmads gathered around and lifted her. They had little trouble carrying the victor across the ruins of the base.

…

Many bandages were needed to patch the giant up, Mocha falling to sleep in the safety and warmth of the _Rocketship_. "You should've seen our baby in action!" Aisa boasted to her team. "The way she ripped off his tusks, and did the basketball thing, and like, wow! We need to freakin' sign her up for combat sports!"

"This is why I'm glad to be safe and small." Aeincha sighed. "I can't imagine all the pain she must be in."

"Hey, it hurt me to watch, too." Aisa said with a more sympathetic smile. "She fought to her last ounce of strength, but because it was so cold…" her eyes turned soulless as despair filled her being, _"she had to wear shoes."_

"THAT'S WHY YOU'RE UPSET?!" they all screamed.

"Quit screeching and start sailing to the next target!" Aisa ordered. "We need to make all these Kommanders ready for jail, stat!"

"'ey, don't go ordering your captain!" Chimney ordered. "Regardless, aye-aye!"

In another room of the ship, Aranea Fulbright gazed out the window as the Snowman's Land was drawing away, enemy ships still pursuing out of vengeance. "Hark! Another victory secured!" cheered her cousin, Fybi. "Soon, Mobius will rejoice, eh Aranea?!"

"E-yep… that's what we're doin'."

Fybi frowned. Her cousin had been feeling glum ever since her rescue. "Aranea… I will not tell thee to be happy, but we must still treasure every victory. Once we hath done our part and allowed all on Mobius to smile, we will express to Sally the thanks she deserves."

"Oh, Sally… y-yeah." She mumbled softly, as if only just remembering the other reason she was upset.

Fybi cocked a brow at her stutter. "I shalt be above. More foes threaten these waters, yet." She flew out the window.

Left alone to her thoughts, Aranea pinched her forehead. _That boy… is it true?! He was on our side all along?! But he… Does he… Was it all a…?_

**Under the sea near Animal Crossing**

"Nee hee hee heeee! So, this is what you've been using!" Kokichi pressed his face to the window, scaring all the innocent fish. "Pirates who sail in style! And I thought our sky ships were cool!"

"You're ruining the window." Ciel stated. "Ugh, I'm starting to see why we kicked you out."

"Oh, give yourself time to warm up, My Lord." Sebastian brought Ciel some tea to relax his seasickness. "After all, I say you and Master Oma have much in common: a sense of arrogance and a desire to expose the truth by using lies."

"Sebastian, go to the Time-Out Corner."

"Wow, that's MY corner!" Kokichi beamed. "What an honor!"

"Kokichi, how do you know Adam is here again?" Weiss asked. "I hope you're not giving us a false lead, seriously."

"Hey, I'm positive he's here. Just look at my Lie-Dar." He presented a small device with a purple arrow.

"What the frick?!"

"A Lie-Dar is made to detect heavy concentrations of Lie Chi. Luckily, I remember Adam's signature from our previous encounter."

"Lie Chi?!" Carol shouted in disbelief. "This is probably one of your Bo-bobo things."

"Well, supposing you're right," replied Weiss, "it'll be a treat to have that liar dealt with. He won't hurt another soul!"

**Inkopolis**

The city had been completely surrounded by submarines, poisonous merfolk, and vicious fish. Amidst all the chaos, the Inklings had nearly forgotten what had gotten Callie into such trouble with the Sky Gods, that she was apparently captured by the Kremlings and promised Inkopolis to them in exchange for her own life. It seemed the Kremlings hadn't forgotten and were ready to collect what they were owed. Alas, the sea tribe were tired, merely resting on their knees with hands raised as they prayed to be spared.

"Now, this is a rather dry reception." Ineptune remarked, using a bubble floatie to carry herself through town. "No cheers, no rebellion… just complete and utter surrender. Serves us right for taking so long. Now, where is my little dear?"

"I'm over here, Lady Ineptune." With a gasp of surprise and joy, Ineptune spun: there was no one behind her, but then she remembered Inklings were tiny, so she looked down.

"Oh, my sweet Callie! I must have floated right over you!"

"I just came out of the alley."

"Still, I don't believe you've owned up your end of the deal. Didn't you say you would inspire the Inklings to follow Kroctus? They don't seem very thrilled."

"It's not that they aren't, but they were just hoping for a moment of rest. Some of us died for the sake of the Sky Gods, so they want a moment to process everything. They'll be ready to serve K. Rool when the time comes, but… can you please?"

The Inklings had no interest in serving them, not that they would say it out loud. While some of the more skeptical squids felt betrayed and were internally questioning her words, those more faithful believed this was just part of Callie's lie, and would keep silent to watch her plan. "My patience is growing thin with you, sweetheart." Ineptune stated. "Our battles will only grow worse with this war's players narrowed down, so we need more soldiers. Not to mention that Manky is incapacitated because of losing the Devil Fruit YOU asked us to receive!"

"D-Don't worry! I brought something that may be worth your while. Marie?"

Callie's cousin walked out of the alley, dragging an ink-covered dog Mobian that was delirious and handcuffed. "Is that… Chancellor Yorkshire?!" Ineptune recognized.

"She wore herself out trying to fight one of the commanders. When I saw her beaten up, I captured her while no one was looking. Everyone else was fighting, so it was easy. I mean, Marie was with me, so… it was now or never, right?"

"So, I guess we're serving the Kremlings from now on." Marie played along. "Shouldn't be so bad. But you wanted the Mobian chancellor, didn't you?"

"Well, Kroctus will be delighted to finally have her under custody. The question remains, will she submit to us willingly, or will we need the Revertifier?"

"Kommander, could we perhaps go with you to deliver her?" Callie asked. "Since Inkopolis is joining the Kremling Krew, I would like to discuss our future plans with King K. Rool."

"I'm sure Kroctus will be honored after all the work you did for us. Very well, let us board the ship posthaste. Since you've already been aboard, perhaps you can give your sister the tour, hm-hm. The rest of you, keep watch over the city until my return. Any Inkling who tries anything funny, dunk him in your piss!"

Ineptune lifted the chancellor and carried her back to the docks, Callie and Marie following calmly and patiently. Cheadle continued to "play dead" throughout the journey. _If we can't make it all the way to K. Rool's fortress, we can at least take over this woman's ship and sneak in that way. For now, stay hidden, children. I can only rely on you to help me save my planet._


	40. Animal Crossing: White Leaf

**Stay tuned until the end of this chapter for a funny twist!**

* * *

**_Chapter 40: Animal Crossing: White Leaf_**

Animal Crossing was a pleasant town that had never known a day of conflict before now. The homes and businesses were relatively small, as were the Mobians, most of whom resembled pets. The harmless town was now on fire as White Fang wrought ruin. An innocent yellow dog girl was shuddering helplessly on the beach, surrounded by three brutish elephant Faunus with spiked gloves. The dog had a bell-shaped head and a green patterned vest. "P-Please don't… I-I don't want to…" she stuttered meekly.

"Hey, bullies!" The elephants about-faced, spotting the Luxury Pirates. "Leave that poor girl alone!" Weiss demanded.

"So, the Fang really are here." Carol said. "Tell us where your captain is!"

"You ain't get to know!" replied an elephant, drawing a bazooka.

"N-No!" pled the dog-girl. "Please don't hurt our guests!"

"Shut it, Pup! 'Soon as I blast these blighters, you're gettin'-"

"AIYAH!" The dog-girl jumped, grabbed the elephant's trunk, and hurled him into another brute. The 3rd one tried to punch her, but the dog dodged his fists and jumped to stamp his face, her tiny paws indenting him with the force of a cannonball. The other two got up, but she ran to punch their knees and knock them over, then jumped on their heads to crush and KO them. "Huff, huff…" The girl panted before facing the sectormates and bowing, "Please forgive me. Welcome to Animal Crossing!"

The six operatives' mouths had dropped open, while Sebastian simply cocked a brow. "Wow, you're a strong little puppy!" Raleigh said.

"Little puppy?!" she flushed. "My name's Isabelle! I'm the mayor's secretary. I can handle any job for the sake of our lovely town, whether it's building, paperwork, or fighting invaders. Come to think of it, uh… you aren't invaders, right?"

"No, of course not!" Weiss consoled. "We're here to help."

"Phew, that's a relief. I don't like confrontation."

"AFTER THAT PERFORMANCE?!" they bellowed.

"But if you'd like to help, I'd be extremely grateful. I'm worried about the mayor. He said he could handle himself, but I don't know…"

"If Adam's anywhere, it would be at the mayor's house." Weiss deduced. "Isabelle, lead me there. The rest of you help out with the invasion."

"Sebastian, let's go out to sea and take care of the ships." Ciel decided.

"Hold tightly, My Lord." Sebastian lifted his master and leapt for the sea.

"Hey gang, let's make it a game!" Kokichi declared, twirling his guns. "Whoever beats the most pirates gets to be captain!"

"Hey, this is Weiss' mission, so she's captain today." Carol corrected. "Good luck, Captain!" The others ran off.

"Aye-aye! Lead the way, Isabelle!" (Play "Scorch Torch" from _Tropical Freeze_!)

_Stage 39: Animal Crossing_

_Mission: Save the town from the White Fang!_

Weiss followed Isabelle along the beach, the heiress casting ice to cool the burning umbrellas. The snack bar had been converted into a fort that was blasting beachball bombs; the first one exploded near and blew them back, but once they were aware, Weiss shot icicles to destroy following bombs. Isabelle then caught a bomb in her net and threw it back, damaging the fort, then repeated her technique with another bomb to fully destroy it. Going further up, the beach's exit was guarded by a bull Faunus riding an actual bull, which charged at them, Weiss grabbing Isabelle to dodge. The bull about-faced and returned, Weiss freezing the sand as they dodged and causing the bull to slip, followed by icicles to the rear to KO it. The Faunus leapt off and charged with just as much ferocity, but Isabelle drew a confetti gun and shot it, blinding the bull as he tripped, and was KO'ed by Weiss.

The duo entered town, finding mounted, automated cannons rotating and blasting wherever they pleased, so Weiss froze their guns sealed to cause them to explode their selves. The bridge to cross the river was destroyed, so Weiss formed a replacement easily. Fish Faunus jumped up onto the bridge, bending the ice into water to attack, but Weiss refroze their waves, took hold, and used them to bash the fish back. Isabelle drew a fishing rod to catch one of the Faunus and whirl him into another. Once they were down, Weiss remade the bridge so they could cross, entering a business area. Only one of the buildings, labeled 'Able Sisters' was still standing, but Sable and Mabel were fleeing from their shop.

"RAAAAH!" The shop suddenly exploded as a spike-haired human flew out. "Where's my mommy, goddammit?!" shouted Bakugo.

"I think that's one of the U.A. kids." Weiss recognized him from Bowser's castle. "If he's swearing, maybe he wasn't Revertified. Hey, you! We're with the KND!"

"What?! Did someone say candy?!" Bakugo perked up.

"Or not. Isabelle, we need to knock that boy out."

"Okay!" Isabelle ran forth, and feeling challenged, Bakugo reactively shot explosions, the secretary dodging up to kick him in the gut. Bakugo hacked spit and clapped his hands for wider explosions, Isabelle retreating back. He pursued while rampantly clapping, but when Isabelle tripped on a rock, she grabbed and threw it at his head, knocking Bakugo dizzy before leaping for a punch to the head. Bakugo was KO'ed, so Weiss stuffed him in the Cube. The duo proceeded to a forest, where leopard Faunus sniped arrows from the trees. They maneuvered above the leaves, but Weiss watched for their movements and shot icicles where necessary, and when the leopards fell, Isabelle caught them in nets and punched them to unconsciousness.

"So, Isabelle, if you're a fighter, is the mayor a strong fighter, too?"

"He is! But with all the work he does for the city, he hasn't had the same amount of practice I have. Because we're not a 'strong' town, we were holding out hope the Kremlings wouldn't target us, but I guess we were wrong…"

They arrived at a road cutting through the forest, where some turtle Faunus were ramming a bus with their spinning shells, a kappa Mobian cowering on the roof. Weiss yelled for them to stop, so the turtles shifted their attention. Weiss' icicles bounced off their shells, but Isabelle planted acorns within broken parts of the road. When the turtles tried to ram her, Isabelle quickly watered the acorns so the trees would sprout up, flip the turtles, and allowed Weiss to pummel them with iceballs. "Kapp'n, can you drive us to City Hall?" Isabelle asked. The kappa nodded and hopped into the bus, which Weiss felt a tad cramped in.

She endured her discomfort as the bus drove out of the forest to a new region of town. There were Faunus chasing them on dune buggies, so Weiss wedged her way to the back. She froze the road with her left hand and shot icicles from the right in attempt to steer the pirates into a crash. Just as they entered town, the road was heavily cracked and ruined, preventing the bus from going further. Weiss and Isabelle jumped up the elevated road segments, but Weiss was flung off when a gopher Faunus sprung out. He used earthbending to lift the segments in attempt to crush Weiss, but she slid backward and down.

Weiss mustered her chi to create a snow monster resembling Lowlah, the giant cow Faunus from Sweetopia. The giant endured the attacks and pounced up to grab the gopher in its teeth, swinging him around before throwing. Weiss and Isabelle hopped onto the beast's back, the former controlling as it leapt down to the fixed road. Bulls charged at them as the Snowlah rammed them with greater strength, but Weiss struggled to maintain its form and was forced to disperse it. Two hippo Faunus were shooting Water Beams and destroying the post office, and when Phyllis and Pelly, the two pelican workers fled out the back, hawk Faunus swooped down to carry them away.

Weiss flew on an Ice Road to chase and shoot icicles at the hawks, freeing the pelicans, then she froze the pirates' wings as they fell. Weiss dropped and froze them against the ground, then returned to Isabelle, who had already beaten the hippos to a pulp. "We're almost at City Hall!" Isabelle yelled, Weiss following her as they turned a street. The building ahead was in view, a White Fang flag already mounted in the front yard. Sadly, several buggies drove out of alleys, forming a roadblock.

A tiger Faunus with dark skin and hair stepped off a buggy, smirking as she twirled her chain whip, Cerberus. "So, the princess is here. I'm surprised you would walk on this planet without fear of being persecuted."

"You're Sienna… the White Fang's captain." Weiss recognized. "Where is Adam?"

"He wanted to deal with the mayor personally. Looks like I get you all to myself."

"Think again!" A set of chains flew up from behind the buggies and caught Sienna, flinging her over and into the road. Sienna escaped, glaring up at Pacifica.

"Pacifica!" Weiss beamed. "You caught up!"

"Yeah. Raleigh went somewhere else, but Carol and Kokichi headed for the mayor's place. Save your strength for Adam, I'll deal with this one."

"At least let us deal with the small fry." Weiss replied, already attacking the buggy drivers.

"Seriously, Schnee is having her playmate attack me?" Sienna remarked. "No respect at all."

_Sub-boss: White Fang Captain(?), SIENNA KHAN_

Sienna's chain whirled around herself, shielding herself in a flaming cyclone. Pacifica gasped when a blade flew out, the human dodging; the yellow gem on the blade flashed before exploding with electricity, stunning Pacifica in place. Sienna rushed over to wrap her in the whip and hurl her against a streetlight. Pacifica shook off the head trauma and dodged a stab from Cerberus, then Sienna spun in a fire cyclone again. Looking back at the streetlight, Pacifica got an idea and wrapped her chains around it as she ran, swinging in the air, and releasing at an angle where she could fly over the flames and land in Sienna's cyclone. Pacifica snared Sienna's legs and arms in her chains, swinging and bashing the Faunus around the ground before Sienna spun herself free.

Sienna growled and chose to come at Pacifica directly, the electric blade sending energy throughout her whole chain as she lashed it furiously. Pacifica could only run and evade, knowing her own chains would transmit the electric despite being energy-made. However, since her chains were detachable, Pacifica could turn and shoot segments of chains, pelting Sienna in the face. It had little effect on the Faunus, so Pacifica shot longer chains in attempt to tangle her. They caught the Cerberus Whip and pushed it against its wielder, causing Sienna to suffer her own electrocution. The affect disabled, and Pacifica snared her again for more ground-bashing before she recovered.

Sienna escaped, getting further away and shooting the frost blade, Pacifica dodging as it burst and froze a wide area of ground. The blade respawned on Cerberus, allowing Sienna to toss it repeatedly, trying to throw ahead of and around Pacifica to freeze her route. Before she knew it, Pacifica was in the middle of an ice field. Knowing she couldn't move without slipping, Sienna started tossing shock-blades. Pacifica spotted a streetlight and chained it, pulling herself swiftly across the ice. Pacifica slid to a dry zone, to which Sienna sent flame-blades flying to explode and set the route ahead on fire. Pacifica returned to the ice field, wrapping the streetlight to slide around. Pacifica intended to slide at Sienna, so the Faunus tossed an electro-blade in the way, but Pacifica was able to slide underneath it and out of the ice with her built speed, quickly launching the chains to Sienna.

Pacifica reeled herself to the Faunus and kicked her on her back, the chains still trapping her as Pacifica tightened their hold. Sienna whipped her off, using Cerberus to cut the chains and recover. She began to slam frost and flame-blades into the ground, the hot and cold mixing into steam to fog the area. Pacifica tried to run out, but more blades were thrown further to spread the steam wider. She gasped, seeing an electro-blade about to fall in and explode, so she thought fast and shot chain segments to push it skyward, where it exploded without shocking the steam.

Pacifica whirled her chains to blow the steam away, not seeing Sienna through it. Two more blades came flying to re-steam the zone, but Pacifica caught them in her chains, whirled, and sent them back where they came from. Sienna had already tossed the electro-blade before she realized her folly, for the returned blades had steamed her own area. Pacifica then caught the electro-blade and tossed it back as well, electrifying the steam and seeing Sienna's shocked silhouette through it. Pacifica ran toward her, and when the shock wore off, Pacifica shot chains to grab Sienna and slam her around the ground. "Are you ready to accept me as the Chain Master, Tiger Lady?!" Pacifica added more strength to her swing for a heavier crash—and Sienna's head lopped off.

"… … …" The world seemed to turn a pale white for a minute. All sound was muted until Pacifica spoke: "AAAAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEE!" The Northwest knelt down and begged forgiveness to the gods. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I was only trying to knock her out! I don't know my own strength!"

"Pacifica, calm down!" Weiss yelled, going to pick up the head. "Take…take a look at this."

Pacifica looked up, her guilt replaced with confusion: wires sparked from Sienna's neck. "It's… a robot?"

Weiss placed it in the Cube and replied, "Let's go help the others." Pacifica nodded, they and Isabelle rushing to City Hall. Weiss gasped, seeing mines in the road, and a Faunus pressed a remote to explode them. Weiss grabbed her friends and sloped an Ice Road upward, going over the explosions, but large boulders flew up and threatened to bring them down. Weiss steered the ice around, one of the boulders breaking the right side as Isabelle flailed in midair, but Weiss kept her on track. Just as they were about to touch the flagpole, multiple boulders blew up behind and destroyed the track as it went, Weiss skiing faster to get away, then sloping the path up to catch the top of the pole. They swapped the Fang's red flag with a gold one with money eyes in the skull. (End song.)

Adam Taurus had cut down all the police, sheathing Wilt into Blush before facing City Hall. It would take no trouble to cut the simple building down, but his nose picked up a rather cold scent. He turned away from the building, already knowing who was approaching.

"We really need to stop meeting like this, Schnee!" Adam chortled. "Do you really think stopping me is going to make these Mobians think better-" he was pelted by icicles, Adam gasping and dodging. Weiss bore an expression of zero interest as she calmly shot them. "Wow, you really don't care about anything, do you?!"

"Adam, we already know you're a liar." Weiss said. "Why should I listen to some whiny terrorist with faux ideals who enjoys using other peoples' guilt to make them feel miserable? You're a bad guy, I'm the good guy, let's just get this over with. But before we do, would you mind explaining this?" She presented Sienna's head.

"Oh, so you broke my little toy." Adam smirked. "Truth is, the real Sienna 'left.' She came down with a little 'second thoughts' sickness, showing signs of guilt and regret, and well… we had to give her an early retirement." He drew his sword forcefully. "But I didn't wanna decrease morale, so I had that robot built. There goes my deposit."

"When did this happen?"

"A little after we took over Mobius. Heh, awful timing, wouldn't you say? She just couldn't handle the workload."

"Hard to feel pride in a pointless job." Weiss dropped the head and held her sword vertically. "So, Adam, wanna start this the honorable way, or just go in headfirst like pirates?"

Adam swung Wilt as a warm-up gesture. "At least we agree on something!" (Play "Battle of Award 42" from _Hat in Time_!)

_Boss fight: White Fang Vice-Captain, ADAM TAURUS_

Adam lashed his sword at Weiss aggressively, the heiress blocking with more focused, calmer movements. She twisted her foot to send ice along the ground, Adam sensing this and jumping to her left, but as Weiss blocked his next attack, a quick stroke of her heel redirected the ice strip at an angle to trip him, Weiss throwing a kick at his face. Adam flipped up and leapt several feet from Weiss, surging chi in his sword as he sliced vertical beams across the ground. She dodged her way up to him, but when she got too close, Adam quickly carved and hauled a boulder out of the ground, batting it at her. Weiss ducked with a gasp, and then Adam went for a stab, barely poking Weiss' belly before she slid away.

She covered the wound with ice, and Adam was now jumping toward her, slashing a wave each jump. Weiss kept away, watching his movements, and threw an icicle at a spot she predicted the knee would be. Adam tripped, so Weiss pelted him with more icicles in the brief second before he got back up. Adam grabbed Blush and shot bullets, Weiss evading and forming an ice wall to block them. Adam held the trigger down to shoot a charged shot, destroying the wall, followed by a vertical beam, Weiss dodging, but was hit by some of Adam's bullets as he returned to shooting. Weiss slid in a circular angle to escape his barrage, willing icicles to appear in midair along her path before launching at him. Adam simply withstood the damage, continuing to shoot at Weiss as a red aura brimmed around his body.

"Careful, Weiss!" Pacifica yelled. "I think his power is growing!" Indeed, Weiss could see that aura rise with each attack; perhaps Adam wasn't trying to dodge at all. When they called attention to this, Adam stopped his rounds and grabbed Wilt, his aura transmitting to his sword. He spun in the air and lashed a mighty 360-degree swing, sending out a flaming, rotating sword beam. Weiss hastily blasted up with Ice Rocket, the spectators rushing as far back as possible as the surrounding land was incinerated.

"Like it?! I trained to mold my own pain into power! So, go on and hurt me all you want!" The attack destroyed Weiss' pillar, so Adam waited underneath for an up-slash, Weiss skiing an Ice Road to escape, gracefully sliding to the ground and up to Adam. She ducked, leg outstretched with the intent to knock him down, but he chopped down at the leg—just as swiftly, she pulled it back, flipped, and stamped it down on Wilt's hilt, her other heel coming down on his head. She kicked off and back up, skiing full speed as Adam pursued like a murderous animal. While she skied a circular angle, Adam ran through the corner of that circle, throwing a forceful slash that Weiss barely ducked. She kept sliding as Adam resumed pursuit, and she abruptly angled leftward, hoping to trip him, but he jumped after for a slice—with a gasp, Weiss let out a burst of ice that pushed him back, though she suffered a very thin cut to her back.

Weiss whirled her free hand and molded an ice-baseball, skiing when Adam pursued again. She lashed her sword to send icicles, missing his head to confuse him, then she swung the baseball arm—Adam lashed by his legs to block the ball, but it was a trick, for Weiss hadn't thrown it, and the motion spun her before she actually threw the ball at his left eye. Adam stumbled, during which Weiss swiftly slipped behind and dealt a quick jab behind his left knee. Adam angrily grabbed Blush and unloaded more bullets, Weiss going a fair distance and either ducking or sliding up arched ice as she dodged side-to-side. She dealt quick jabs of her sword to send mini icicles at the Faunus. They were thin, long, and only left Adam with mild pain as they gently punctured his skin. "Why are you only hitting me with these puny things?!"

"If pain makes you stronger, then I just have to avoid doing heavy damage." Weiss remarked. "I'll pummel you with these gentle attacks to soften your muscles before it's time to take you down."

"Yeah, well it ain't just me! My sword can absorb kinetic friction, too!" He proved this by shooting his own sword, positioning it so the bullets bounced at Weiss, who could see the aura brimming around the blade. He then ceased, and the earth suddenly became black against a red sky, Adam's features barely visible to Weiss. "MOONSLICE!" His cut was shaped like a crescent moon, tiny debris flying up from the ground on a path to Weiss, who escaped its range just in time to avoid becoming scattered with them. Color returned to normal, revealing the crescent crater.

Adam formed a hand-signal, summoning faded, red Shadow Clones that took turns lunging at Weiss, disappearing once they made their move. It was trickier to dodge their blades, a few managed to cut Weiss, but she remained consistent in shooting Ice Needles at him. Adam stopped the clones and flew at Weiss with a vertical spin-attack, the heiress dodging and dealing a stab to his left hip before he could recover. Adam drew Blush to unload more rounds, prompting Weiss to retreat. This was just as Adam planned, for she could no longer stop him from shooting his own sword. In preparation for his next strong attack, Weiss summoned a great surge of chi and created a snow colossus.

This colossus resembled Sasha Blouse, whom Adam recognized with clear disgust. Weiss willed the giant to swing kicks, Adam evading as he continued charging. Then, the world became black-and-red, and Weiss' creation was scattered by the Moonslice, but he flew down from its chest in attempt to stab Weiss, who barely noticed his silhouette in time to dodge, her left shoulder cut. Weiss froze the wound, but Adam was shooting Wilt to quickly rebuild its power. Darkness returned, and Adam slashed Weiss with no hesitation, the heiress scattering into dust along with the ground.

But when light returned, Weiss was still okay, her Snowclone having fooled him successfully. During Adam's recovery time, Weiss slid up to deal jabs at him, the Faunus returning blows as they clashed. Weiss remained composed in her movements, not letting Adam's strength overwhelm her, but as expected, Adam pulled Blush and shot, the heiress quickly escaping. Once far enough, Adam shot his sword with multiple charged shots, the aura flaring brighter than ever. The world blackened, and Adam's posture indicated a spin-attack.

Weiss shot up with an Ice Rocket, watching as Adam became a crimson maelstrom that shredded the ground. Weiss continuously stretched the Ice Rocket, yet she was slowly falling as Adam's attack was rapidly slicing it. She held out hope that she would hold out long enough, and to her fortune, color returned as Adam fell to his knees in exhaust. "'Guess your muscles are a little sore!" Weiss smirked, freezing a boot over her foot for a strong stamp to Adam's head. She then sent ice into Blush and willed it to expand, breaking the gun apart.

"Grrrr…" Adam growled, standing achingly. The bull noticed a large group of citizens had gathered to watch the battle. "LOOK, Mobians! This is how the Schnee Family treats people like us! She'll treat you all as slaves! She'll do to you what she did to me!" He threw off his mask, exposing his scar.

The citizens merely looked at him with confusion. "What's a Sneeze Family?" a little puppy asked.

"Adam, no one cares anymore." Weiss said. "Now give up."

"The HELL I will!" Adam carved a boulder out of the ground, dropping Wilt to bash his sword with it and build up kinetic energy. It took longer than using his gun, so Weiss let it play out. When the world darkened, he performed a Moonslice, but it was slower and had a smaller range as Weiss observed. When it ended, she slid up for more light jabs, Adam recovering to strike back, but his attacks were less aggressive. Weiss tripped the boy, then dealt more jabs to the back. Adam got away and cut out another boulder, bashing his own head with it to increase his Pain Chi.

With the charged energy, Adam got closer to Weiss and performed a spiraling Moonslice, slashing the ground in a spiral fashion, but Weiss stayed between two cuts and survived. Adam was left panting after the attack, so Weiss could get behind him calmly. "Your muscles should be brittle enough now." Weiss uplifted them both on an Ice Rocket, going 20 feet in the air. She picked him up and dropped down with him first. Though Adam didn't get smashed from the fall, he felt himself breaking like glass, all of Weiss' tiny punctures ripping open all at once. He had nothing left to offer, so Weiss sheathed her blade. (End song.)

Weiss stepped off, speaking to her opponent earnestly: "In all seriousness, you're a good swordsman. Dueling you was kind of fun and I wouldn't mind doing it again. Aside from that, you should take an example from Sienna. Abandon this silly terrorist act and start over."

"We're still locking you in jail, but yeah." Pacifica reminded. "Anyway, not bad, Weiss! You didn't even pass out from overexertion!"

"That's how I was trained! A good, clean victory!" Weiss announced proudly, still feeling sore in the frozen cuts. "…Mostly."

"Rejoice, everyone! Your mayor is here!"

The voice of Kokichi drew everyone's attention to the City Hall entrance: a brown-haired boy in a red shirt was riding Kokichi's shoulders, smiling. Carol was beside them. "Mayor! You're safe!" Isabelle raced up in joy.

"Wait… that kid is your mayor?" Weiss questioned.

"Yes. He's very smart for his age, aren't you?" When Isabelle joined them, the Mayor climbed down, blowing a whistle to indicate his happiness.

"Actually, there's something we should mention." Carol began awkwardly. "While we were in there, Kokichi played a game with him, and…"

"I am your NEW MAYOR!" Kokichi's demonic features shone for all to see. "Animal Crossing has entered a new era! I'm changing it to Dice City, and the national anthem is the Peanut Butter Jelly song!"

"Kokichi, just clear out the pirates!" Carol ordered.

"Fine. The Kremlings are banned from Animal Crossing."

All the White Fang swept out of the city like a sudden gust of wind, blowing through some crumbling buildings in the process. _"YAAAAAAY!"_ The city was lit with cheers.

By the time the Luxury Pirates regrouped, Weiss was able to put out the remaining flames, and the imprisoned citizens were freed. "Honestly, your Devil Fruit is kinda overpowered, Kokichi." Raleigh said with a sheepish smile.

"Eh, not exactly. My 'authority' over something wears off in a month, and if I go a whole day without using it, it'll wear off as well. In any case, hopefully the planet will be saved before my authority wears off here."

The Mayor made another whistle sound. "The Mayor is grateful to you kids for saving everyone." Isabelle translated. "And he's thankful to Weiss for stopping the terrorist leader from attacking him."

"I was happy to help." Weiss nodded. "Do you mind if we rest here for a bit until our strength comes back?"

"Sure! We'll give you whatever you need!"

"Everyone, there's a problem!" Ciel and Sebastian rushed over. "When we attacked one of the ships, it had already sent an emergency distress to K. Rool's fortress! I think this town is about to be Revertified!"

"REVERTIFIED?!" Carol exclaimed.

At Hideout Helm, Baron Klammy had received the distress call and was inputting Animal Crossing's coordinates into the computer. The satellites displayed the town. "There's just no helping it. We'll need to Revert all these operatives as soon as possible. Starting with the pests in this town…"

"AAAAAH!" Carol began running in circles. "No! I don't wanna lose my experience! I don't wanna go back to being the talentless, bratty rich girl!"

"W-What's going to happen to us?!" Isabelle asked fearfully.

"As Miss Carol expressed," Sebastian explained, "everyone will lose all their memories and be Reset to an infant mentality. We must evacuate as soon as possible. I fear if even Kokichi's authority can withstand it."

"Did you say Reset?!" Isabelle gasped. "No! There's no way he'll accept that!"

"No way who will accept it?" Weiss asked.

…

"The cannon will fire in 3…2… on-" Klammy was about to press.

_"HOLD UP, BUDDY! You better not be thinking of Resetting our town!"_ A mole with a mining helmet appeared on his screen.

"What in blazes?!"

_"You don't know how hard it is to build a town like this! It takes an equal amount of time and effort. What sensible person would make it all go to waste? I can't imagine what sick individual would command powers beyond their understanding to Reset our humble little lives. Have you really got nothing better to do? You must not, considering you're destroying a lot of progress. I've seen a lot of people who destroyed everything they worked for just because they thought they wasted their time. It's true that our town has made some mistakes, but we always move forward. But worse than destroying your own work is destroying other peoples' hard work. Does that make you feel better about your own emptiness? Life was never meant to have a Reset button, so assuming this much power is an utter sin against nature. I remember an age where if you Reset, you…"_

"Why won't the blasted cannon fire?!" Klammy mashed the buttons in a rage. "Where did this virus come from?! Crah, it has to shut up eventually… Let me fire, damn you!"

…

"Uh… Mr. Resetti?" Carol asked, having trouble believing this.

"We have him to protect us in case something like this would happen." Isabelle assured with a smile. "They shouldn't be able to blast us with such a weapon!"

"Uhhhhh…okay." Their response was unanimous.

"Come to think of it, any chance you guys have a television studio? Or at least a concert hall?" Weiss asked.

"We may have to fix them up, but… what's the occasion?" Isabelle asked.

"We think we'll need to host a live show for the planet soon. It'll be nice to have it in a place where the Kremlings can't reach."

**Nyakuza Metro**

"IT'S BAAAAAAAAACK!" The Empress was in euphoria at the sight of her metro, returned to the earth it belonged to. "My beloved metro is back! The Nyakuza are finally back in business!"

"That means more pets for Moge-ko." her Kommander replied with a twirl of the knife. "Since the Sky Gods already messed it up for us, it'll be easy to rebuild it in our image."

"You know, you like to eat rats, don't you, Kommander?" The Empress smirked. "If I understand correctly, Mr. Big is only working for us for the sake of protecting that rabbit girl that was in your fortress, correct? But since the rabbit escaped, he'll have no interest in us."

"Ooooo, that's right." Moge-ko rubbed her stomach and licked her lips. "Of all the rats, he looks the tastiest. But Kitty Rool might not like me if I eat him. Otherwise, we couldn't get his resources."

"Then perhaps we should find him to ask where his allegiances lie. After all, I'll be able to provide a lot more than he ever could, now that my city is back. It wouldn't hurt to ask."

"No… it wouldn't hurt us at all~" Moge-ko bore dreamy eyes, imagining the taste.

**The _Rusty Angler_**

Ineptune's ship sailed to a toxic sea, submerging beneath the waves as the Squid Sisters felt an unpleasant stench reach their noses. It was especially felt by Cheadle, who was chained as she continued playing dead. The chancellor had been stripped naked after being brought onboard, ensuring she had no weapons on her person. "Now that we're at base," Ineptune said, "I will send the call to Kroctus to come pick up the chancellor."

"That seems kind of rude." Marie replied. "He's the king, so why would you make him come out instead of bringing her yourself?"

"Why, he loves to get out of the house, of course, he enjoys a little cruise! And besides, I couldn't very well take a couple of sneaky brats to his fortress."

The cousins felt their hearts skip a beat. "Sneaky… brats?" Callie asked. "W-What does that mean?"

"Now, dearest Callie, I know as well as you do that the KND played a part in the Sky Gods' defeat. Wouldn't you think there was even the slimmest chance they enrolled you into their little plans?"

"Uh…hehe. That's a weird thing to ask." Callie smiled with extreme, hidden anxiety. "It's true the KND worked with us, but… th-they never had any idea I was with you. And there's no one else here but Marie and the chancellor."

"Perhaps it is a wild stretch… but don't think I haven't noticed you lightly patting your POCKET!" The mermaid whipped a green water tentacle at Callie, snatching something from the pocket in question and bringing it to her hand. "A Vanishing Box! Of course!" She smirked at the tiny purple box in her palm, cracking it open. "But empty. If I had to guess, you were going to call your operative buddies and tell them when to climb into their end of the box, preparing some sort of sneak attack!"

"What?! No, I just had it! Kommander, please, you can trust me!"

"Not for a second, you little worm!" Ineptune crushed the box with her fist. "As long as there is even the tiniest chance those KND got to you, you're a threat! After all, you're only working for us out of fear, not true loyalty, of course you would attempt to seek their aid."

"We never asked the KND for anything!" Marie lied.

"Do you think it was coincidence that the KND stole the Devil Fruit YOU asked us to secure?! It's more likely to believe you're using BOTH of us, and more likely than that you would favor their leadership over ours. I'm not a mush-brain like you squids, and I won't trust you until the KND are all Revertified! Guards! Strip their clothes like the chancellor, we're locking them in our base with nothing! No earpieces, no watches, give them no way to escape this toxic sea!"

Cheadle listened to her orders with worry, fearing, yet anticipating something like this would happen. Fortunately, even though she had to suffer a full-body search, they hadn't accounted for a Kateenian in her nose. "Yeah, had a feeling that would happen." Vweeb said quietly, fiddling with his wristwatch. "There's too much interference down here. If K. Rool's coming, I hope we'll at least get to go outside."

**_Rocketship_**

The Big Grin Pirates fought past hordes of more ships as they sailed to a jungle shore. "Ahoy, maties! We're almost at Dinosaur Valley! Get ready to land!" Chimney announced.

"That's where we'll find the Dino Kommander guy, right?" Anthony asked.

"Yep." Aisa smiled, eager for her next mission. "You ready to go 'Stone Age' on him?"

"That's what I do best!" Anthony punched his palm.

* * *

**And the funny twist is… I have never played or seen _Animal Crossing_. XD I just did some quick research to make sure I got things right, otherwise my knowledge is based on _Smash_. Isabelle looks cute and clumsy, but she will beat you up!**


	41. Dinosaur Hunters

**Must resist the urge to talk about how fun _Luigi's Mansion_ was!**

* * *

**_Chapter 41: Dinosaur Hunters_**

**Dinosaur Valley**

Since the Mochapult was out of commission, Anthony, Aisa, and Apis rode a boat that Fybi was quickly pulling to shore with a rope. The cannons of enemy ships were missing the small boat thanks to Fybi's quick maneuvering, and they were able to arrive at shore. "I shalt return to defend the ship." Fybi said. "Best of luck to thee, Anthony!" And she soared off.

"I doubt many Shandians had the honor of hunting real live dinosaurs." Aisa said confidently. "I sure hope not, because I wanna be the first!"

"Just don't mark yourself with Blood Berry this time." Apis replied.

"And leave the boss dino to me!" Anthony fist-palmed. "You can have the small fry."

"Sorry, Anthony, but I only eat big!" Aisa winked. (Play "Fossil Falls" from _Mario Odyssey_!)

_Stage 40: Dinosaur Valley_

_Mission: Defeat General Scales!_

The trio raced to the jungle, where Hightops (brachiosaurs) were blissfully eating the leaves off towering trees. The kids chose not to bother them, but encountered a gate sealed by magic. The gate's design depicted a tree, so the key must have been in one of the trees. Apis telepathically spoke to the Hightops one at a time, the dinos lowering their heads for Aisa to climb on and raise her to the trees. Aisa was able to swing some vines from one and collect a chest, but she soon found the Hightop with a key. The gate was unlocked, bringing them to a narrow passage with tall grass.

"Yow!" Anthony was bit by a Venus Mantrap hidden in the grass, and he and Aisa could sense multiple more. However, Apis simply communicated with the plant cells and told them to not attack. Past the small trench was a jungle, wherein Lightfoot pranced above the branches, shooting arrows. Aisa's archery was needed here, but the Lightfoot would still attack after being knocked down, leaving Anthony to KO them with boulders. They advanced to an open field with Earthwalkers (triceratops). Sharpclaw were alerted by their arrival and mounted the Earthwalkers, charging at the intruders.

Anthony stomped up boulders, the Earthwalkers ramming them as the Sharpclaw flung off, Aisa kicking the pirates into submission. "I say we ride one of these bad boys ourselves!" Aisa declared, mounting an Earthwalker. Her friends joined as Apis asked him to go as Aisa instructed. They rode around the field, ramming large Sharpclaw with big shields. They rode to the nearby cliff, ramming a line of Guardclaw to go up a sloped path to the upper part of the field. This field was populated by Thorntails, Nodosaurus-like dinos who were harmlessly eating grass. There was a nearby farm that a Sharpclaw was guarding, so the kids rode over.

"('ey, lads and lasses! Do me a favor and round up these Thorntails for me. There's money in it if you do.)" Apis translated his language.

"I would use my earthbending, but this area feels chi-blocked." Anthony mentioned.

"That's okay, we got this!" Aisa smirked, riding the Earthwalker around to ram the Thorntails in the farm's direction. The harmless dinos cried and ran in to safety. "(Thanks, brats! As a bonus, I won't tell the boss you're here. Heh, but I reckon he already knows.)" The Sharpclaw instructed a Thorntail to dig up a buried chest, which they promptly took.

They tore down a line of fences leading to a wide road, which, to their terror, was guarded by T-rexes. The first Redeye charged, Aisa quickly steering the Earthwalker right. Their steed scraped the ground, ready to ram the mighty carnivore head-on! When the Redeye charged, so did the Earthwalker, the collision knocking the T-rex senseless. They repeated this for the other Redeye in the area, the mightiest predators falling before their steed. _"ROOOOAAAAAR!"_ A massive Redeye burst out of a cave up ahead, having smelled the prey coming.

"That's not General Scales, is it?!" Apis panicked.

"No, but he seems pretty high up on the food chain." Aisa replied. "And I would be remiss if I didn't hunt such big game." The Redeye King stormed, Aisa forcefully dodging the steed around and running past. "Take the wheel." Aisa told Anthony, hopping to the backseat and about-facing. She studied the pursuing carnivore intently, searching for a weakness. She shot arrows at the eyes, but a simple blink was enough to block them. Though Anthony was able to steer around the obstacles, the T-rex was catching up, his jaws wide open to swallow them all. Aisa grabbed her Conache Pumpkin from her satchel and chucked the iron fruit up his throat.

Redeye shut his mouth, struggling to chew the fruit, but still determined to stop his prey, he raised his head and smashed—Aisa thwarted him with the Impact Dial, absorbing the force. Redeye raised his head in confusion, lowering to their level to bite the Earthwalker's rear, but Aisa released the force back, knocking the beast dizzy as he tripped. Aisa ordered the steed to halt, jumping off and leaping onto Redeye's head. She raised a brow at a strange indent on his head, shooting an arrow into it. The beast roared and shook her off, and Aisa quickly ran back to mount the Earthwalker, continuing its escape. They were nearing a cliff, seeing a Barrel Cannon, and the Earthwalker squeezed in as they launched across a river, bouncing a stairway of giant mushrooms before landing on a new cliff.

The Earthwalker expressed exhaust, so Apis patted its head and said, "You can go rest now." They proceeded to a mountainous zone with Cloudrunner nests. The path was narrow and rugged, and thanks to Klammy's modifications, the pterodactyls were able to drop exploding eggs in their path. Some of the eggs hit peaks to drop boulders on them, but Anthony caught and chucked the boulders up at the Cloudrunners. They arrived at a pool of tar, seeing dinosaur skulls bobbing on the surface and using them to bounce across. They rested on an island, gasping as three Bone Dragon heads rose out of the tar. They spat fireballs at the kids, and Anthony ripped out chunks of the foothold to toss at their heads, doing so resourcefully to leave them space to stand on.

The Bone Dragon was revealed to be a three-headed entity, its unconscious corpse floating limp in the tar. Apis saw three Cloudrunners on a nest island and called, "Excuse me! Could you guys help pull us across?" The pterodactyls shrugged and flew to grab a head in their talons, the kids riding it like a boat. Sharpclaw saw them from watchtowers, screeching as they launched bombs into the tar river. The Cloudrunners steered the boat around the bombs, and Aisa noticed a floating chest and pulled it up when she had the chance. They arrived at a shore, the kids disembarking as the Cloudrunners flew off.

_"ROOOOAAAR!"_ Redeye King came stomping from the left, the kids bolting in the opposite direction. Having learned his lesson, the rex wouldn't try to hammer them, but since Aisa sacrificed her Conache, he could hopefully snatch them in his teeth. Anthony opened gaps in the ground, but it only slowed the beast slightly. Enemy Cloudrunners dropped egg bombs to hinder their escape, but one of the eggs was a dud. Aisa thought fast and threw the egg at Redeye's feet, exploding under his weight as he fell. Aisa quickly leapt onto the head, shot an arrow into the weak spot, and stomped it in like a nail into wood! The beast cried and shook Aisa off, Anthony using a rock-jab to propel Aisa in their direction, the Shandian landing on her feet and running with her friends.

The trio leapt across floating skulls over another tar pit, the king hesitant to follow as he risked sinking. The crew arrived at the shore of another jungle, catching their breath. They wandered into a maze, Anthony using Seismic Sense to find their way and alerting them of Guardclaw that were patrolling. They'd rather not risk fighting the guards and causing more trouble, so it was easier to sneak by, succeeding in bypassing the maze. Before their eyes stood a fortress with Scales' likeness at the head.

The kids bravely marched to the entrance, where two Boneclaw attacked with giant bones. Anthony pelted rocks at one's bone until it shattered and he took him down, and Aisa slipped behind the other Sharpclaw and choked his neck in her legs. In the first yard of the base, cavemen called Unga-Bunga attacked the group with earthbending, to which Anthony considered a warm-up and fought with superior technique. As they fought, Aisa felt an aura of despair to the right, Apis following her in that direction. They entered a yard where a huge Styracosaurus mother was moaning, held down by multiple chains. Apis translated her cries:

"(Please! Stop poisoning my children! I'm the one you should punish!)"

"(What do ya think we're doin', fatty?! If you won't fight for us, then you'll fight for your children's health!)" yelled a Sharpclaw.

It seemed that her children were munching a pink-skinned alien girl, acid leaking from her skin as she cried. "Hey, Apis… that girl smells kinda good." Aisa said, trying to restrain herself. "I-I think this is just like what happened to April!"

"Then we need water!" Apis stated, plugging Aisa's nose with gumballs to blot her sense. "Does that help?"

"Yeah, it does!" Aisa started shooting the Sharpclaw with arrows and Apis her S.C.A.M.P.P.. The pirates revealed to have extendable metal claws, slashing the girls from a further range, but Aisa evaded and dealt the finishing kicks to the jaws. She used an arrow to undo the dinosaur's shackles. "Mrs. Dinosaur, spit on the alien!" Apis told her.

"(My name is Scrotty, but okay!)" The mother hurried to the alien and drooled a waterfall of saliva on her. The luscious scent disappeared, so her children stopped chewing. "(Oh, thank you, girls. General Scales used some strange power to make my children crave this poisonous creature.)"

"We think we understand what that power is." Apis replied. "We think Scales can eat peoples' blood and compel other people to wanna eat them. The same thing happened with our friend, but when Melody started healing her with water, the effect disappeared. I guess it erases the scent. …Anyway, if you stick with us, we'll get your kids treated on our ship."

"(That would be kind of you…)"

Aisa stored the sobbing alien girl (Mina Ashido) in the Cube for safekeeping. They regrouped with Anthony and advanced up the base. The next yard seemed empty and covered in soil, but the exit was sealed by a magic barrier. Anthony felt movement under the soil, and before long, serpent dinos called Snaplak popped up, spitting acid before quickly retreating. Since Aisa's sharpshooting was better, she waited for each Snaplak to come up and shot them. When they were all dealt with, Aisa felt a larger Snaplak rising. The boss serpent spewed a beam of acid, the group evading as Aisa pelted it with arrows. When the beast fell, the barrier dispelled.

_"ROOOAAAR!"_ The familiar cry of King Redeye was heard, and they could feel the T-rex charge through the base's entrance. Since the path opened was straightforward, the group ran for the goal. Aisa shot arrows at any Snaplak that shot up, Anthony kicked stones at incoming Sharpclaw, knowing the Redeye knew exactly where they were going. Unfortunately, their path would continue up a simple wooden ladder. "Darn it, this area's chi-blocked." Anthony noticed. "'Guess we better start climbing!"

They ascended the ladder as fast as possible, though by the time they were halfway up, Redeye was storming up the path. His eyes were sharp on the climbing kids, possessing every intention to ram the wall and bring the ladder down. "Aisa, get ready to attack!" Apis said.

"You have a plan?"

"Yep! Live bait. Wah-waaaahh!" The Christian pretended to fall off the ladder, screaming.

"APIS, NOOOO!" Aisa cried in horror, wondering what she was thinking. She decided to tear off a bar of the ladder and quickly sharpen it.

The T-rex's jaws were wide open, eager to finally welcome one of the kids. Apis shut her eyes and focused her telepathy: _Hey, is that T-rex in a bikini here to see the big guy?_

The voice in his mind piqued the king's interests, turning to find this alleged bikini T-rex—Apis landed on his back, holding on tight as he whirled around in attempt to shake her off. Taking this cue, Aisa dove off the ladder, positioning herself at the perfect angle to land where his head would be. She crashed on the head, shoved the wooden stake into his weak spot, and stomped it in with both feet. _"ROOAAR…ROAR…RR…Rrr…roooooo…"_ The Redeye King fell dead. Aisa stood with pride on his head, Apis viewing her friend with admiration.

"You did it, Aisa! You killed the biggest T-rex in the valley!"

"You're darn right I did! But say, didn't you say you would never use your power to lead animals to their doom?"

"Hey, he was gonna eat us! I can break my moral for just a teeny bit, right?"

"Hehe, okay, Apis. Either way, I think we both earned that tribal mark."

"All right! …But seriously, no Blood Berry."

Anthony sighed with relief, reaching the top of the ladder himself. He was at the top of the fortress, built atop a massive stone pillar. Twenty Guardclaw charged at him, but Anthony thrusted rock-jabs backward to send them falling off the ledge. The entrance to Scales' lair was magically locked, but by using Seismic Sense, he was able to find a buried flagpole. He brought it up to full height, then flung himself to the top to swap the Sharpclaw flag with a Big Grin. The key was attached to the pole, so Anthony took it to open Scales' chamber. (End song.)

_"General Scales was the most dangerous criminal on Planet Sauria." Jerome briefed to the operatives during the meeting. "All other dinosaurs fear his strength, so it was no wonder K. Rool sought him out. He has killed children and poisoned rivers for the sake of forcing more dinosaurs to join him."_

Anthony remembered this background info as he barged into the chamber with slight worry. He couldn't imagine what goes on in a coldblooded predator's room, probably flooded with blood, scraps of body parts, and… drawings?

There were stone slabs leaning around the chamber, all depicting a chubby pigtailed girl with a cute smile. Their quality was what Anthony expected from cavemen, but to think the fearsome General Scales would have such a hobby. "(Grah… why can't I get this girl out of my head?)" Anthony was facing the back of the tall, imposing Kommander himself, sitting cross-legged at a desk as he inscribed another image into a slab with a sharp rock. "(There must have been something about her blood… Could it be that she is a Linlin? Have I tasted their strange candy blood? If she is, maybe we can find her. Yes… perhaps we will meet again, my sweet meat.)"

Anthony wished he waited for Apis to understand his Dino Talk. "Uh…General Scales?"

The beast gasped. "RAAAH!" He reflexively slammed his sword against the ground, slicing an airwave that barely missed a fear-stricken Anthony. "(YOU! No one is allowed in General Scales' cabin!)"

Anthony shook back to reality and said, "Well, I'd hate to use your art collection against you, so come outside if you wanna fight me!" He flung himself away with a rock-jab.

"(GET BACK HERE!)" The carnivore chased with surprising speed, swiping his left, artificial claw and lifting Anthony by the vest. "(You're small, but you smell like a savory piece of meat. You'll have me craving for more…)"

He brought Anthony to his mouth, but Anthony pulled up a stalagmite to stab his arm and free himself. "You'll have to eat this first!" Anthony formed a giant statue of himself and hid in the chest. Rivaling Scales' size, he balled his boulder fists.

"(A savory piece indeed. I wonder how your blood will smell to the vermin…)" (Play Bowser's Theme from _Mario 64_!)

_Boss fight: Kremling Dinosaur King, SCALES_

Anthony threw stone fists at Scales, the Sharpclaw enduring as he stabbed through the statue with his blade. Anthony backed up and sharpened his left arm into a blade, clashing Scales' before landing a stab in the hip. Scales hardened his prosthetic claws and slashed Anthony's statue to pieces, the boy escaping just in time and thrusting a Stone Fist up at Scales' jaw. The dino whacked the stone aside and charged, leaping for a stab that Anthony dodged, but Scales forced the sword back up in his direction, Anthony getting cut while evading. Scales licked the blood off his sword, Anthony encasing himself in a statue.

A stone shell couldn't hide his scent from Snaplaks, the serpent dinosaurs already burrowing through the stone and ambushing Anthony inside his own control room. He hastily shattered the statue to blow the Snaplaks away, but exposing himself allowed for a forceful tail-whip from Scales, Anthony flying across the field. A group of Snaplaks were already waiting where he would land, jaws wide open. Anthony willed that ground to split apart, the Snaplaks splitting up just long enough for him to land in open ground and thrust rock-jabs at the serpents. Scales performed a mighty leap, Anthony dodging his stab once more as he dug his hand underground, pulled up a giant Stone Fist, and smashed Scales' left foot.

Scales only felt mild pain and swiped his claw at Anthony, who evaded and stomped the ground to drop Scales in a ditch. He sensed more Snaplaks burrowing up at him, stomping the ground to keep them at bay. "I gotta shake this scent off me. I need to find some water…" He used Seismic Sense to search underground, but had to run and throw boulders up at Scales to keep the beast at bay. After a minute of searching, he found a body of water deep underground, so he sent his chi underneath and willed the earth to bring the water up like a fountain. Anthony washed himself, erasing Scales' spell as the Snaplaks stopped coming.

Anthony brought up a stone wall to push Scales, but the Sharpclaw's strength was able to counter his bending and push back. Anthony poured more power, but was shocked by Scales' rising strength, ultimately forced to burrow underground to evade the sliding wall. Anthony sprung up and stabbed a stalagmite into his rear, the beast bellowing and slashing an airwave, the human kicking backward on an impulse, but the remnants of the fading wave managed to cut his belly. Anthony quickly tore out some soil to patch his wound and buried any blood that spilled.

Thinking his tail was a soft spot, Anthony burrowed underground to develop his strategy. However, Scales could still smell him and stabbed into the ground, Anthony yelping as he barely avoided the first stab, but was more cautious in dodging further stabs. Scales backed away, sensing Anthony trying to dig under him, but stayed close enough to deal stabs. Anthony sent his chi forward to sink Scales, then enclosed the ground around his feet to trap him. Anthony dug around and emerged behind the Sharpclaw, forming a stalagmite to puncture his tail against the ground. As Anthony expected, Scales forced himself out of the ground to whirl and slash, but the boy had already leapt onto the tail and whirled with it.

Quickly, Anthony let go, brought up Stone Fists, and clasped Scales' tail in them. He lifted and began to whirl the stones around, Scales with them as he was unable to shake free. The action was slowly wearing Anthony out, so he ended it by slamming Scales into the ground. The beast was quick to recover, a few of his scales leaking blood. Anthony smirked, happy to know he was dealing damage, but grew confused when Scales dug up some soil and poured it in his mouth, the dino showing disgust as he swallowed it.

However, a pleasant scent found its way to Anthony's nose: it was the smell of the very earth around him. For some reason, it smelled especially sweeter, and he felt the urge to drop and start munching the ground himself. "W-What the frick?!" Realizing what he was doing, he tried to restrain himself. What was wrong with him?! It's true he had always loved the smell and feel of earth, but actually eating it was far beyond—Scales was leaping to stab him, but he rolled away by the beat of a heart. "(My power doesn't just work on animals. I can make anything smell tasty! Even that tasteless soil, yuck.)" Although Anthony couldn't understand him, he had already formed this conclusion in his mind.

Knowing he'd be helpless if he kept doing this, Anthony mustered the willpower to bend the dirt off his vest, tear a couple pieces off, and stick them up his nostrils. His smell blotted, Anthony no longer felt the need to eat dirt. He returned to chucking boulders at the dino's head in the hopes of dizzying him, Scales whacking some away and trying again to sever the boy. "What would happen if he drank his own blood?" Anthony wondered, making his way to the beast with a small rock knife extracted from the ground. He erected pillars to weaken Scales' slashes and floated the knife up to scrape blood from one of the wounds. He brought the knife back, and when Scales stabbed, Anthony intercepted the sword with a longer stone. It didn't hold up for long, but it was enough to where Anthony could send the knife up to Scales' mouth and wipe the blood on his tongue.

"BAAAAH!" screamed Scales, almost trying to spit it out, but Anthony chucked a boulder at his mouth to force it closed. Snaplaks emerged from the earth and started biting their master, and when Anthony reopened his nose, the entrancing smell of earth was gone. "So, you can only use your power on one target at a time." Anthony ran around the dino as Scales grabbed one of the Snaplaks and ate its head off, throwing the corpse away as the remaining Snaplaks went to chase it. Anthony was able to snare his tail in Stone Fists, whirling the beast in the air again. Anthony crashed him headfirst, but Scales was quick to stand and lash, Anthony dodging by a hair's breadth.

"I don't think I can keep this up for much longer… It's all or nothing!" With a forceful stomp, his Stone Fury activated, turning his peach skin to gray. The grayness was spread to the soil around him as he built another statue around himself. Scales sliced, but his Haki blade could only cut partway, and Anthony dealt a punch to the jaw. Scales sent Haki to his claws and furiously swiped the statue's chest, slowly cutting through as Anthony pummeled him with fists. Scales thrusted his claws through the weakened chest and forced Anthony out the back. The Sharpclaw ran around and dove his teeth, snatching Anthony in his mouth.

He tried to snap his teeth shut, but Anthony's stone body was able to force it open. Scales applied Haki to the teeth, puncturing the hands and feet, but Anthony slipped out before the damage could worsen. Regardless, Scales licked the blood off his teeth, prompting Snaplaks to come and chew on Anthony, but failed to bite through his stone skin. Anthony fled from the general and chucked bladed slabs, Scales swiftly cutting them away, and after catching up, he stabbed down powerfully, Anthony throwing up twin stone arms to keep the sword at bay. Scales' strength was impressive as always, so Anthony moved the arms aside and dodged, letting the sword hit the ground, then collapsing the arms over it and forcing it out of Scales' claws.

Anthony buried the sword underground, mounting himself on stone feet and forming two more giant fists. Scales ran to claw him, Anthony grabbing both in his fists and stomping the dino's feet. Scales gnashed his teeth, Anthony inching barely out of reach, and he willed the fists to spin and twist Scales' arms. Anthony thrusted up and willed a stone pillar to lift them 50 feet in the air. Scales mustered his strength and broke off the fists, bringing his metal claw down at Anthony, who broke off the stone feet to drop and dodge, but the claw still managed to scrape his back, his enhanced skin useless to Scales' Haki. Lain weakened on the ground, Scales readied to impale him for good.

"Hah?!" The risen pillar was crumbling, for Anthony had purposely brought it up with a weak structure. They both took the fall once it shattered, Scales' heavier weight bringing him down faster. Stones bashed his head during descent, ending with a forceful thud. Scales recovered and searched the rubble until Anthony climbed out of the ground. Scales could see his consciousness fading from the injuries, his Stone Fury flickering. Scales charged at Anthony to finish the job—with a backward thrust of the arm, Anthony shot a bladed stone from behind Scales, into his tail.

"AAAAAAHHH…?!" When Scales viewed what stabbed him, he learned it was his own sword, slathered with gray soil enhanced by Anthony's chi. The Sharpclaw spun, trying to reclaim his sword, but the tail evaded his reach as he made himself dizzy. Anthony quickly tripped the dino by moving the soil, then lifted a large boulder to smash his head. The pain in his tail, mixed with his previous injuries ultimately rendered the Dinosaur King unconscious. (End song.)

Aisa and Apis were able to find another way up to the field, the former shooting the Snaplaks that were still around. Fortunately, Scales' defeat disabled his Prey-Prey power, so Aisa wasn't compelled to eat Anthony. "Sigh… looks like it was another close call." Apis said, looking upon Anthony's bleeding form with pity.

"Scales isn't even an earthbender, but he still gave Anthony trouble." Aisa observed. "At least that's another one down. Let's call up the GKND to haul this lizard back to his cage."

…

After returning to the _Rocketship_, Tristan quickly put Anthony in bandages and put him to rest beside Mocha. They had also brought the Styracosaurus kids onboard to give them a quick antidote for Mina's acid. "Sigh… c'mon, Anthony, I thought you were stronger than that." Aranea said.

"He is very strong, but very flawed." Fybi smiled. "'Tis why my loyalty to him is eternal. Dost thou not agree?"

"Yep… eternal." Nea mumbled.

All their wristwatches started buzzing, the operatives quick to answer. _"Guys, this is Vweeb. The infiltration mission was a bust, the Squid Sisters are trapped in Ineptune's undersea base. Anyone who's listening, follow these coordinates. I was able to locate a poisonbender who can help us take down Ineptune, but send backup, just in case."_

Vweeb named a latitude/longitude somewhere in the middle of the sea. "I shalt investigate this happening." Fybi offered. "I will send call if the mission appears too dangerous."

"Come back safely, Fybi." Nea ordered. Her cousin nodded and flew off the ship, soon to be gone beyond the horizon.

"Vweeb found a poisonbender?" Apis asked, slightly curious. "I wonder who that could be…"

"Yo, check out my new mark!" Aisa called. The group turned—

"AAAH!" They yelped at the blood-red fangs that had been painted around Aisa's mouth.

"Hee hee hee! I'm the first Shandian to ever kill a T-rex!" Aisa grinned, emphasizing the bloody design.

"Then paint a T-rex on your hand or something!" Aeincha yelled. "We don't wanna look at that all the time!"

"Can we at least try it on Apis first?"

"NO WAY!"

**Toxic sea**

Cheadle remained in her "unconscious" state as she felt herself be carried outside the submarine and onto a ship. She felt a pair of firm footsteps approach her, feeling them rock the ship. Her Observation felt a huge, round mass just inches before her. "You can stop pretending to be asleep now." A lordly voice spoke.

Her eyes opened—she flinched at the sight of her reflection in a gold-plated belly. Her eyes angled up, barely seeing the head of the Animal King. Behind him were Kami, Kimaya, and Django. "I apologize for my Krewmen's primitive behavior. You probably don't enjoy being nude, do you? Let me find you some clothes and treat you to something to nibble on."

* * *

**Anyone who's played _Star Fox Adventures_, remember the battle with Scales in that game? It was… heh, it was remarkable, for the sake of not spoiling.**


	42. Toxic Proposal

**There hasn't been a boss this gross since the Mighty Poo, I think. Play "Heart to Heart" from _Hat in Time_.**

* * *

**_Chapter 42: Toxic Proposal_**

**_Gangplank Galleon_**

Cheadle was fit in a velvet dress, sitting politely at a curtained table. There was a plate of fruit and giant pork. Kroctus held a pitcher in his fingers and poured juice into a glass at her end. "Normally, wine is best used for this occasion, but I prefer to drink healthy."

"You care about my health, how nice." Cheadle sighed, sipping a drink. The smell of the toxic sea made this morning meal rather unpleasant, the sky's sickly green reflecting that of the surface. "Anyway, I've been dying to meet you, Kroctus."

"As have I. It was awful timing that you would be on holiday when I decided to invade. Worst of all, those nasty Sky Gods abducted you and made everything more complicated for us. Heh, this silly war has been a pain in the ruckus, hasn't it? But now that you're finally here, we can discuss the future of this planet."

"The future?! You're destroying my planet, you're ruining its future! And if you think I'm going to let you mock me-!"

"Patience, relax! The Revert-O-Matic isn't meant to destroy, it's meant to reset. We're creating a whole new Mobius! So, why shouldn't the strongest animal and the most intelligent animal rule it together? After all, it would be humiliating for someone of your stature to be Revertified."

"Why do you have interest in me? I have no power in a destroyed government, I have no desire to side with you… so, what is your ploy?"

"Whether you choose to rule with me or not, it doesn't matter… but you will carry my child either way."

Cheadle choked on her drink. "You…you're going to force me to have relations with you?!" The chancellor smashed her glass to the deck, standing and pushing herself from the table in a fury. "Well, I will throw myself in that acid sea and drown before I let you!"

"Oh, Miss Yorkshire… I would never do such a thing." Kroctus smiled consolingly. "You needn't worry… the egg is already bred. See for yourself." He lifted his crown and withdrew a photo from under it, handing it to Cheadle. She reluctantly took it, viewing an egg cell inside a capsule.

"W…What is this?"

"This is one of the egg cells you donated to your hospital. I had Klammy examine each egg thoroughly until he determined the healthiest one. Then, we implanted it with my DNA."

"M-My… egg… YOUR…?!" Each word made Cheadle sick to her stomach. Kimaya wanted to speak up and protest, but wasn't sure what to say. By the look on her mother's face, Kami had already known this plan, and wished she hadn't come to hear it again.

"There are a lot of Klones in the Kremling Krew. It's as easy as taking as much DNA from the same troops as we want and making an endless supply of them. That's the first way to clone someone. But those clones are imperfect. They will easily fall apart, could never become as strong as their parents. Even I am prepared for the worst possible scenario… but I will persevere. I will leave behind a child to carry my legacy."

"And what makes you think that _I_…I would ever…"

"Because you are not only a kindhearted chancellor," Kroctus slowly walked around the table, "but a noble doctor, too. You wouldn't just leave an unborn baby to die." He gently stroked the smaller woman's hair with his nail. "Between a mother and a father, a child is bound to inherit the traits of the parent with the strongest chi. If both parents contain strong chi, there may be a balance… but this way, my mighty DNA is bound to survive. Why, in some cases, the child even becomes stronger than the parent. Just look at those Kids Next Door. Look at Kami's daughter there! She's far mightier than Mama, isn't she?"

"Please, leave us out of this." Kami sighed.

"Yeh… even if it is true." Kimaya replied.

"Kim, that's not the point!"

"Heh heh har! True, I could make any woman become the mother, though I would never make Kami do such a thing. I value her too much for that. But you, Chancellor… a strong animal such as yourself is the only worthy candidate in my eyes. And I can think of no one else who would willingly carry my child. A criminal such as me… no cruel person would let that child survive."

Cheadle bit her lower lip. She had no idea how far she had fallen into his trap until now. It was true… no one would let a "clone" of K. Rool be born into the world… but it was against her code to let a child die, let alone an unborn baby if she could help it. But would this baby inherit Kroctus's memories and ambitions, or would it truly be born as a new person? If so, Cheadle could raise him to be better. Even so, he would be hated for life because of his father.

Kroctus walked to the port side, reaching a golden hand to the sunrise. "Ever since I set sail, I felt as if… the sun had always shone brighter upon me. As if the gods were smiling at me. I felt, even in my darkest hour, that I would survive if I simply kept going. I wish for the same to be for my child, even after I'm gone. The K. Rool bloodline… is… eternal."

Minutes before, while the table was being set up, Vweeb had dropped out of Cheadle's nose, the little alien creeping around the deck under all the guards' noses. He made his way to Kami and clambered up to her ear. "Psst. Mrs. Heartly." With a light gasp, she glanced left, recognizing her friend's son's voice. "Is there a way outta here? I wanna call backup, but I don't want the king to be around."

"Ahem, well," Kami spoke loudly, "I regret coming on this voyage, so if you'd call us an airship or something, we'd like to go now."

"We can take some food, right?!" Django walked out of the cabin, munching a watermelon with a turkey leg. "Seriously, I haven't eaten fresh food in ages! God, I'm starving like you wouldn't believe!"

"Ahh, that's just like you, Kami." Kroctus sighed. "Always insisting on nosing in, only to change your mind. Alright, I'll call one up."

Minutes later, a Flying Krock hovered above the ship, lowering a hatch for Kami, Kim, and Django to walk on, the latter carrying armfuls of food. Those remaining on deck watched as it flew away. "So, Cheadle… what'll it be?"

"I never thought you would be this… insane." Cheadle hissed. "Trying to give birth to a clone of yourself… just because you think you're perfect."

"Oh, I am far from perfect…" Kroctus approached and pet her hair. "In my remaining lifetime, I may never reach perfection. But I believe my child can go farther than me. He will continue my endless journey… and become a true icon. …And hey, you're friends with Peach, and if my friend is hooking up with her, it works perfectly!"

This was the remark that prompted Cheadle to leap and SOCK him in the jaw. He made no attempt to defend and let his head be twisted sideways. "…Heh heh heh! This is going to be one hell of a honeymoon!" he laughed with a thrill. (End song.)

After Kami's group left, Vweeb dropped down to Kimaya's hat, then to her shoulder. "Wassup, Kimmy-chin!"

"Shorty?!" Kimaya expressed in a whisper.

"The little guy?" Django recognized him from a Gang meeting. "You been here all along?"

"I'll explain in a bit. I need to send a message, but you think you can take out the pilots?"

"Hm, just like old times." Kami smirked, she and her daughter quietly sneaking up to the Kopter drivers.

"So, where you dames wanna head?" a Kopter asked. "How 'bout the Nudist Paradise in Zootopia? Heh, don't worry, we won't tell anyone if ya-" Kami bashed him with her Keyblade and Kimaya shot Gas Bullets up the other one's nose, taking both out as Kami quickly assumed command of the ship.

"Nice work, ladies!" Vweeb cheered. "Now, drive us that way. There's some people we gotta save." (Play "Zoness" from _Star Fox_.)

_Stage 41: Toxic Tides_

_Mission: Save the Squid Sisters and defeat Ineptune!_

_Act 1: The Green Sea_

After receiving Vweeb's call, Fybi had arrived at an acidic green sea under a similar sky, the noxious smell already infecting her nostrils. Kremling tankers were at work around the area, so she saw no harm in destroying their supply crates and piercing the Krewmen with arrows. She saw movement on the sea as Bitesize leapt up to bite her, Fybi blowing apart the fish and defeating them with weaker arrows. Poison mermaids bent waves up to block the Nimbi, Fybi blowing forcefully to open the waves, electrocuting the water on the way to damage the mermaids.

Fybi noticed searchlights mounted on the water, searching the sky for enemy aircraft. "If those spot me, more vessels may arrive. I shalt make things simpler for my comrades." Fybi shot the searchlights before she could cross their sight. She was nearing an oil refinery, lights mounted around its sides, and she flew around the structure to take them out before shooting one of the weak pillars, causing the refinery to collapse into the sea. Numerous lines of Bazzas shot from the sea up ahead, Fybi maneuvering around the barracudas and having to shoot some down before crashing. Two Bazza lines originated near a floating chest, Fybi swooping down to take it.

Fybi sniped two searchlights through the Bazzas before escaping their field. Jellyfish then leapt out, shooting electro-spheres. They came one at a time, then a horizontal line of jellyfish, a straight line, then a ring, Fybi stylishly flying through the middle and dodging their spheres all the same. A vertical stack of jellies hopped up on her right, Fybi dodging, but she nearly missed the searchlight that had come up behind them, sniping it in time. Two mermaids brought up a wave, which Fybi shot through, and again nearly missed the lights on the sides, her fast reflexes saving her.

The incoming tankers released barrels that rolled along the sea toward Fybi and exploded into fiery spires, the Nimbi shooting some first before they could and proceeding to disable the ships as well. Fybi was nearing a wide force-field, the only way through requiring her to shoot open the central gate, after which small boats shot with cannons, only to be sunk. Fybi neared a force-field with two gates, but she saw the ray of the searchlight behind the right one, opened it, and destroyed. There were three gates, a light behind the left and right ones, so Fybi opened the left and destroyed that one, then swooped to the right to go through while abolishing the light.

To Fybi's amazement, a sea dragon began arching up-and-down out of the surface, seemingly with no hostile intent, so she decided to enjoy herself and run along its arching body. In the process, a treasure chest was snagged on its tail tip! A group of giant four-legged spiders called Kani were gracefully skiing the surface toward Fybi. Normal arrows couldn't damage the first one, but a charged shot took it down, and she did the same for the others before they could dine on her, saving ammo for the searchlights as well.

Fybi entered a region of mini cyclones, carrying spiky Lurchins. Fybi steered clear of them, noting the lights inside some, and only charged shots could breach the cyclones and hit them. Mermaids swam under Fybi and forced up water spires, the first one drenching her before she became wary and evaded. She zapped the water as payback, but Frazzles would then leap out of the water and explode into electrical spheres, Fybi evading the eels. She was nearing a small fleet of tankers, the vessels hiding searchlights, but by blowing them with her strong wind, the ships would collapse the lights. A searchlight was safe in a glass case under a refinery, but by shooting its weak pillar, the structure collapsed and the light with it. "Vweeb's signal is nearing." Fybi observed. "I will dispose of any remaining vessel in hope of a safe retreat." (End song.)

The _Gangplank Galleon_ had already sailed far from where they picked up Cheadle. Kami flew the Krock to the region of ocean Vweeb indicated, hovering the ship just above the water. "Whoa whoa whoa!" Kami yelled in protest. "You want my daughter to dive in THERE?!"

"Relax, it's not as toxic as it looks!" Vweeb assured. "All this poison comes from Ineptune and her merpeople; it's sickening, but it's not lethal, and Kimaya can survive since she's a poisonbend-… Hold on, weren't you dead?"

"Ah was, but now I ain't." Kim shrugged.

"Nice to meet you in the flesh, little bro." Django said.

"Ah… to be honest, this would've been a lot easier if you stayed dead."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" they all shouted.

"Relax, she can still survive down there! In this kind of water, she'll be as nimble as a waterbender. Just… don't ingest too much."

"Sigh… a'ight, little man." Kimaya took off her hat and boots.

"Kimaya, you can't be serious!" her mother shouted.

"Why not? We was gonna turn against the Krew, anyway, better now than never. But if you don't want to, that's cool, too."

"Grr… well, you're not going without me! I'll hide in my Infi-Cube and you can bring me down!"

"Sounds chill to me! Wanna come too, Djang?"

"I'm kinda powerless without my guitar." Django blushed. "I'll just stay guard here with Shorty."

"If any operatives received my message, we should hopefully see backup in a bit. Enjoy your mother/daughter salvaging!" Vweeb winked.

With a sigh, Kami placed Kimaya's discarded clothes in the Cube and jumped in as well. Kimaya picked it up and dove into the toxic sea. She blew an air bubble to keep her breath, the tainted waters already making her skin itch and eyes blurry. However, she noticed a mass deep undersea, thinking it must be Ineptune's base. She swam fluently as a mermaid, the currents moving to her whim—"AAAAH!" Kimaya was not expecting to breach the barrier of a tremendous air bubble, which seemed to cover the entire fortress. She took a hundred-foot fall, but was saved by the softness of a mountain of garbage, tumbling down the filth and landing on a foothold.

Kami jumped out of the Cube with a gasp. "Kimaya, I heard screaming! Are you o…kay?" Kami took in the surroundings with repulse: Ineptune's fortress was built with massive pieces of garbage, forming the most horrible smell to ever infect Kami's nose. "This is where… Ineptune lives?!"

Kimaya helped herself up, brushing garbage off. "Good thing you brought mah boots." She took her footwear out of the Cube and slipped them on. "Ah well, I hang out in a sewer, anyway. This place feels riiiiiight at home!" She took a big whiff, scratching her armpits.

"Please, let this be the end." Kami prayed. "After this war is over, please let us live happily, God."

"Yo, Ma, just chill." Kimaya patted her hip. "Ain't it good enough that I'm alive?"

"No, nothing is ever enough, I want you alive, I want to get you caught up with school, and we probably have to adopt Django or something…"

"How about we just worry about that later… and go beat up a mermaid bitch?"

Kami sighed again. Her daughter's easy-going attitude was as intoxicating as this base. "Yes… let's go beat up a mermaid… y'know."

"Yeah, I definitely stronger than you." (Play "Shell City Dead Ahead" from _Spongebob Movie_!)

_Act 2: Garbage City_

To cross a pit of scummy water to the next platform, Kimaya shot a Gas Bomb to take down a standing, giant toothbrush, the top end landing on the other platform to serve as a bridge. Poison mermaids saw them cross, using acid whips to hold rusted swords and lash the two from a safe range. Kimaya twirled her Keyblade-guns and shot them, stunning the mermaids enough for Kami to approach and bash them unconscious. They saw the wheel of a giant bike sticking out of the sludge river, its metal bindings completely broken and misshaped to form rails. Kami waited in the Cube while Kimaya withdrew her skateboard to grind and jump the rails, which fell over from her weight and required quick jumping.

The last rail was bent down to the sludge, but Kimaya fortunately landed on a can platform, Kami coming out. They noticed a Snapjaw swimming in the water, a vicious piranha that could gulp them in one bite, so even if swimming was an option, there was no fighting that thing. There were giant toilet paper rolls suspended around the river, so the ladies carefully jumped the whirling footholds. They landed on the inside of the fallen side of a toaster, looking up at the side still standing. Electric currents traveled along its wiring, so they made sure to avoid them while climbing up. Kimaya noticed a platform with a chest behind some wires, so she snagged it and quickly rejoined her mother.

From the toaster's top, they jumped to a platform, above which a fat merman floated on an inner-tube. The merman spewed a powerful stream of barf, Kimaya determinedly holding it back with her bending while Kami ran underneath and batted the merman toward the edge, afterwards thrusting her Keyblade up to flip its tube over and make him fall in the sludge. "Somethin' Ah don't git: if you a member of this Krew, why all these guys attackin' us?" Kimaya asked. "What if you're here for a meeting?"

"Maybe this is how this branch treats visitors." Kami shrugged. Pencils were bobbing up-and-down from the sludge, remaining vertical as they could thankfully jump their weathered eraser tops. Lockjaws leapt up to munch the erasers, resulting in weaker footholds. The ladies managed to cross them regardless and landed on the seat of an enormous toilet. Sadly, there was nowhere else to go from there. "Good Lord, Kimaya, please don't go in there."'

"I ain't trust you to do it." Kimaya held the Infi-Cube and glared at her mother in a way that said, 'Just get in the damn Cube.' Kami moaned in dismay and did so. Kimaya held her breath tighter than ever and dove in the toilet, swimming through a tunnel. A current pushed her, Kimaya having to maneuver around giant shaving razors with blood on them; just as well, there were dead fish pieces. She resurfaced within a large chamber and sought refuge on the lid of a floating plastic cup. Snapjaw found its way in the room, so Kimaya had to jump the lids, holding back the spews of fat Barfmen. She then had to swing some thin, hanging strings, the origins of which she didn't want to know.

Kimaya swung out of the pipeline and onto a safe ground, Kami climbing out as her daughter bent the filth off herself. They were at the base of a mountain of normal-size garbage. Kami took the first step, her foot sinking into the garbage—"AH!" She fell back, feeling something stab through her shoe.

"Ma, you alright?!"

"Yeah… Something sharp was hidden under the trash."

Kimaya used her bending to press the trash in, revealing the needles hidden throughout. She kept it pressed as they climbed up the safe spots around the spikes. The duo had to cross an open, mostly clear path, but alarms went off as large cannons locked on them from the distant sides of the garbage canyon. The cannonballs were clusters of garbage that exploded into shrapnel, cutting the ladies. Kimaya tried to grab some of the clusters and throw them off, though most of them came too quickly. There were twin watchtowers at the end of the path, Krackshot Krocks using laser rifles to push them back. "Looks like we're past the point of a friendly greeting." Kami figured, her daughter catching the cannonballs to throw at the towers and defeat the snipers.

The ladies could proceed into a safe, trenched path, Kimaya removing any poisonous contaminants that had been cut into their skin. The path led to an enclosed field with multiple pillars of stacked, broken shopping carts. The area was chi-blocked, preventing Kimaya from cheating, and a magic barrier indicated the need of a key. The ladies examined each cart stack, careful not to touch their pointed bars, until Kami found the key within some carts. She carefully squeezed her hand between the bars without touching their points and got the key out with some struggling. Past the barrier, the girls came to a rusted tower, looking up to the seat of a colossal bike. "Why do you think all this giant junk is down here?" Kami asked.

"K. Rool's got a big booty, maybe this is his shit."

"You know what, I'm perfectly fine with that headcanon." The ladies clasped the rusted surface and disgustedly began to climb. Kami noticed which parts were loose and advised her daughter to climb around them. Puftups were floating around the tower via bubble rings, and would explode into spikes if they saw the ladies. They were able to make it up, but had no way of getting onto the bike seat. So, Kimaya simply reached up and pushed its underside: despite its size, the loose seat easily tilted from her push and fell off, splashing and floating in the water. They could drop down and possibly ride it, but Kami first called attention to the giant handles of the bike: a shadowy bird person appeared to be chained to the furthest handle, flapping helplessly.

A slope stretched down from the seat pole, so Kimaya could ride her skateboard down and use the momentum to jump to the closest handle. She trekked up and crossed the center to the furthest handle, reaching the top of its slanted end. The bird person was Tsukuyomi, the Revertified U.A. hero desperately flapping his arms as he thought he was a real bird, if only the chi-blocking chains didn't restrain his power. Kimaya bashed him unconscious before freeing him, storing him in the Cube.

She returned to her mother as both made the great jump to the bike seat, which softened their landing. Kimaya blew gas in the opposite direction to make the seat float. Kimaya maneuvered around floating mines and Kami protected her from Poppers that shot slimeballs from platforms, batting their projectiles back at them. They parked the boat at a shore near the base of the main tower, seeing a flagpole at the top and Ineptune's submarine docked. Alarms went off again, and a large cannon took aim at them from the tower, controlled by a Gooper Blooper. The squid imbued the cannon with his ink and fired a beam of the blackness, Kimaya repelling it with her bending. She was almost overwhelmed, but managed to block it until the beam wore off.

The ladies hurried up the shore, batting away Shuries that spun out of garbage piles, and three more mermaids whipped rusted swords at them, Kimaya grabbing their poison in her own bending to take their swords, leaving them open to attack. The ladies were blocked by the wall of a giant cardboard box, but Kimaya easily tore down its wet, withered surface. They crossed the floor of the box's inside—Kimaya fell through a soft spot, Kami grabbing her daughter. After being pulled up, Kimaya got down and hung her head in the hole: the box was situated on a snaky path, with everyplace else dangerous to step on. They memorized the safe path and crossed along it. Of course, Kim remembered seeing a chest under one of the spots and fell through it, taking her loot.

Upon exiting the box, Gooper Blooper fired another Ink Beam, Kimaya impulsively blocking it. Two Barfmen spewed gushes of their own, adding more of a strain to Kimaya, so Kami ran to knock the mermen over the edge before flipping their floaties. The weakened pressure helped Kimaya hold out long enough for the beam to stop. They reached the area under the wide tower, and the only way up was to climb hanging toilet paper rolls. Of course, the paper would easily unravel under their weight, but they were covered with sludge, allowing Kimaya to hold them in place telekinetically. Unfortunately, this meant Kami had to climb them and unlock a way for Kim to come up.

With great repulse, Kami grabbed the first sludge-covered roll and climbed. At the top, she could jump to grab the next and so on, being wary of the faucets spilling sludge between the rolls. Kami reached a platform on the side of the tower, flipping a lever to lower an elevator to bring her daughter up. Kimaya bent the sludge off Kami's hands and joined her to the roof, where the Blooper panicked at their presence. Its face slathered with ink, it spat globs at the girls, Kimaya catching and tossing them. When the Blooper slammed its tentacles, the girls dodged as Kami stabbed them, stunning them as Kimaya ran closer to bend the ink off its face. Kim clasped the Blooper's nose and pulled as far back as she could before it snapped free, injuring the squid.

The Blooper surrounded itself in ink before whipping tentacles furiously. Kimaya shot his face, prompting Gooper to rub it, after which she could shoot the tentacles. When it was stunned enough, Kim told Kami to run up and tug its nose, while the daughter held onto a tentacle. "What're you doing, Kimaya?"

"I know this from a game, I bet it's a secret!" Trusting her daughter, Kami pulled the nose tight enough before it snapped free—overcome with pain, Gooper Blooper flew to the sky, arching over the flagpole as it fell to the river. Kimaya let go just then and could hit the top of the pole, swapping the Kremling logo with a gold 'Kimmy-Kam' flag. The Squid Sisters were trapped in capsules on the flag's platform, Kimaya breaking them free. (End song.)

"Thank goodness, rescuers!" Callie beamed. "Are you guys KND?"

"Kremling Krew." Kami replied.

"Oh, so this is a prison transfer?" Marie asked.

"No, we was asked to save you by Vweeb!" Kimaya clarified. "We kinda… betrayin' the Krew."

"As I SUSPECTED!" The group gasped when Ineptune flew up on a bubble floatie. "I grew wary of you the moment Kroctus let you in the Krew, Kami!"

"Is that why your guards were attacking us?!"

"Yes! It seems they 'mistakenly' distinguished you as an intruder, and what a happy accident it was. You attacked my fish and freed my prisoners. Oh, Kroctus is going to be _so_ disappointed in you. But I'll make sure you won't have the strength to do any further damage! DEFLATE THE BUBBLE!"

A pipe rose from the tower, sucking in the air as the bubble covering the valley began shrinking. The shrinking stopped when the bubble was only wide enough to cover the roof, Ineptune retreating to the waters. "I'm not going to drown you dearies, but I'll make you sick to your stomachs!"

"Not before Ah make you sick first!" Kimaya jumped into the water as well, swimming after the mermistress.

"Kimaya!" Kami tried to chase, but stopped herself from touching the liquid. "Darn it… can you girls survive in this?"

"We can't swim." The squids chorused.

"But you're squids!"

"Wait, we can use this cannon!" Callie indicated the Ink Cannon the Blooper was using. "We'll pump it with our own ink just like the Blooper was doing. Its force might be strong enough to go through the water without the ink fading."

"Then use it. I won't let Kimaya handle this on her own." (Play "Puftoss" from _DK64_!)

_Boss fight: Kremling Sea Queen, INEPTUNE_

Ineptune spat toxic Bubble Bombs, Kimaya swimming around them en route to the mermaid. She caught some of the bombs and threw them back, Ineptune enduring and blowing Kimaya away with a current. Ineptune called up the giant trash from the seafloor, whirling it around herself and shooting one piece at a time. Kimaya dodged a giant can, a giant bottle, and a little less trash surrounded Ineptune with each throw. She channeled chi to her Keyblades, so when a toaster was thrown, Kimaya shot a charged double-shot, enough force to blow the toaster back at Ineptune, bashing her on the head and dizzying her.

"She's stunned! Let's shoot her with that Ink Cannon!" Kami told the Inklings. Callie and Marie pumped said cannon with their ink and took aim at Ineptune. The combined Ink Beam pierced the water and struck the mermaid directly, giving her a mouthful of ink before she escaped. The beam slowly faded as the ink was soon dispersed by the currents.

"You've crossed the line now, Callie! I'll gas you for good!" Ineptune swam far away from Kimaya and began to mold a Gas Nuke. As Kimaya swam to the queen, Puftups tried to intercept and explode on her, the cowgirl quickly shooting them away. The Gas Nuke had grown to Ineptune's size by the time she arrived, but one more Puftup tried to ram her, so Kimaya bent a current to throw the fish into the nuke. Kimaya was blown away by the explosive force while Ineptune seemed to suffer the most damage.

Ineptune whirled her arms and conjured a thin, snakelike cyclone, stretching it to catch Kimaya and spin her rapidly. She sent Bubble Bombs up the cyclone to burst against Kimaya, so the cowgirl pushed her arms against the current to block any further bombs with her bending, causing them to explode against each other and burst the cyclone. Kim escaped, reorganizing her mind and evading the next round of bombs. Ineptune then chose to suck in her own bombs, exploding inside her stomach as she spewed a powerful Barf Beam.

Kimaya took the vomit head-on, swimming against its current in attempt to bend it back to the source. Ineptune spewed with more pressure, but Kimaya was determined, pushing back no matter how much came, and was finally able to shove it all back down Ineptune's throat. The mermaid choked on her own vomit, struggling to swallow as she was rendered helpless. However, she noticed the sisters locking the Ink Cannon, so Ineptune swam around, hoping to confuse them, but because of her predicament, Kimaya could stop Ineptune with her bending, allowing the squids to score another face-full of ink.

Ineptune swam to the seafloor and squeezed herself in the toilet Kimaya swam into earlier. She carried the toilet up, wearing it like armor as she willed sludge to shoot out of the box and fly at Kimaya. Bullets or bombs wouldn't penetrate the toilet, but Kimaya noticed a plunger on the seafloor. While she swam to grab it, Ineptune faced the toilet's underside at the air bubble, intending to drown the traitorous girls with a Dung Cannon. Kimaya swam faster and lifted the giant plunger by bending the currents, growing worried as Ineptune was nearly done charging her attack. Luckily, she was able to get the plunger into the toilet hole in time, thrusting it in-and-out before Ineptune was forced out of her armor.

Kimaya pelted her face with Gas Bombs, Ineptune recovering and whacking her away with a flip of the tail. Ineptune began to spin, speed and momentum increasing as she became a Whale Torpedo. She shot at Kim, who knew her only hope was to dodge, but Ineptune was quick on the rebound. Kimaya combined Gas Rocket with kicks to swim as fast as possible, barely staying away from her pursuer and dodging when necessary. She noticed the Ink Cannon was ready for another shot, so she swam straight for the turret. Ineptune swam after as always, the world spinning too fast to notice the trap. When the ink fired, Kimaya dodged with aquatic nimbleness, the ink directly smothering Ineptune's face.

Kimaya entered the bubble to catch her breath, but once refueled, she returned to swimming. Ineptune decided to keep a far distance away from Kimaya, sending bubble torpedoes of condensed gas. Kimaya linked her Keyblades together into a sniper, shooting fast, small, but deadly Gas Bullets to Ineptune's face. The mermaid continued swimming to evade, Kimaya avoiding her torpedoes and landing a headshot whenever she could. Ineptune ultimately decided to bend up murk from the depths as she swam to Kimaya, surrounding them both in filthy fog. Kimaya suffered Bubble Bombs from her enemy in the darkness, using her bending to spread the murk apart as she traced Ineptune to where the bombs came from.

Kimaya could vaguely make out Ineptune's bulky form and swam toward, grabbing hold of the tail. Ineptune aggressively tried to shake her off, but Kim held firmly with the left hand and shot up at her rear with the right Key-gun. Ineptune did a flip and brought Kim up to her hands, binding the girl's arms and bringing her to her face for a direct Barf Beam. However, Kim was one step ahead: she had already inhaled some of the murk, holding the awful churning sensation in her stomach, and then threw up right into Ineptune's mouth. Ineptune winced, but tried to send it back with her own puke, and the two were in a shoving contest between their vomit.

Kimaya kicked her feet to bend the other surrounding murk to Ineptune's mouth as well. Ineptune decided to squeeze the breath out of the puny human, but those below could determine their location through the murk by how it was stirring. The Inklings fired a weaker blast for safety's sake, striking Kimaya by accident, but it freed the human and forced her out of the murk. Kimaya quickly swam down to the bubble to refuel her breath, but Ineptune was gathering all the murk to create a twister. "You wasted your shot, dearies!" Ineptune called from the center, forcing the twister down.

Kimaya stabbed her belly with a Keyblade to unlock Poison Fury. With her enhanced bending, she grabbed the twister and used even greater strength to hold it back. "Can you use that thing again?"

"Yeah, we only used a weak shot." Callie replied. "Give us time to pump up." The cousins hurriedly began pumping the cannon with every last ounce of ink in their veins. Puftups swam in to thwart Kimaya's resistance, Kami batting the puffers away. Kim applied more power to open a tunnel through the water and murk, revealing an agro Ineptune. The mermaid spat Gas Bombs down, Kimaya enduring their explosions as she was determined to keep the tunnel open. "FIRE!" The Ink Cannon unloaded once again, and with less water to obstruct it, Ineptune swallowed a heavier mouthful. Her control of the murk weakened, so Kimaya quickly swam up to shove the murk into her mouth.

Choking on her own trash, Kimaya shoved both Keyblades into her mouth and fired, puffing her cramped stomach with Gas Bombs. A sick and dizzy Ineptune sank to the sea bottom with seemingly no will left to fight. (End song.)

Kimaya returned to the bubble and turned off her Fury, receiving a grateful hug from her mother. "Sigh…honestly, I just brought you to life, haven't you been a reckless hero enough?"

"Meh, I can go another quest."

"Not while I'm around. Sigh…at least we won. We can get out of here on her ship."

"Sorry, Lady Ineptune." Callie said. "But I'm calling our deal off."

"About time." Marie smiled and nodded.

The group boarded the _Rusty Angler_, taking down any pirates onboard and driving it to the surface. Vweeb and Django gasped seeing the submarine rise, expecting the worst. "Vweeb! Django!" Kami waved to them from the outer walkway.

"Hey, they made it!" Vweeb cheered. "Looks like they won!"

The boys climbed onto the submarine, Django sharing a high-five with his friend. "HOLY CHURROS, you reek!" Django yelped. "Man, I forgot how awful having a nose was!"

"Weren't as bad as smelling yo' rotting breath!" Kimaya raised her arm and held her pit close to him.

"Haha, okay, kids." Kami chuckled. "Let's leave before any more ships show up."

_"Haaaaaark!"_ An angelic voice called at them from the distance. The group saw a bird-like figure flying across the sea.

"It's Fybi!" Vweeb recognized. "Yo, Fybs, this is Vweeb, I'm with Mrs. Heartly on this ship!"

"Thine message reacheth my ears!" Fybi replied to her com. "I canst not wait to regroup with-" A tremendous fish exploded from the sea, swallowing Fybi as easily as a fly.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The group froze horrified at her sudden fate.

_"Hm hm hwa ha ha…"_ The island-size brown fish lay flat on the surface, the movement of its gaping mouth emphasizing every word. _"And where do you tiny things think you're going?"_

"I-I-I…Ineptune?!" Callie stuttered.

"She never changed into this before!" Kami exclaimed.

_"With my Fish-Fish Fruit, Ulysses Model, my enemies have never looked more small. I will devour you all like simple krill. Then, I will swim right back to Inkopolis and munch on every last Inkling, as PUNISHMENT for your rebellion, Callie!"_ (Play "Old Ulysses" from _American Dad_!)

Ulysses submerged beneath the sea, her ominous shadow visible as it swam away. "Time to go!" Kami yelled, running inside and stamping the gas pedal. The ship sped away as Ulysses flew to the sky, intending to flatten the ship, but it got out of range as the waves pushed it further away. "Yo Ma, there's a harpoon!" Kimaya noticed. "Help me aim at 'er!" Kami nodded, steering the sub to get the front part aimed at Ulysses. The titanic demon sped for the sub, ready to welcome the whole thing in its throat. Kimaya saw her uvula, so when Ulysses was close enough, she hit it directly with the harpoon. Ulysses gagged and reeled back, and Kimaya pulled the harpoon back.

Kami drove them away when Ulysses whirled her tail. Ulysses flipped repeatedly, sending massive gushes of poison at the ship. Kami turned consistently to evade the poison, Kimaya twisting the harpoon to aim at her. Ulysses submerged and swam toward the ship, her top fin visible. She circled them calmly, rising and sparing a sideways glance to Kimaya, stunning her terribly. Vweeb gasped, crawling up to her arm to tickle underneath, while Ulysses submerged and flipped the ship into the air. Its front faced down at her waiting mouth, but Vweeb's action helped Kimaya recover in time to grab the harpoon and shoot, hitting the uvula. Ulysses' mouth snapped shut and the submarine bounced off, thankfully landing upright.

Ulysses swam underwater, releasing Two-Ton Dung that floated to the surface and surrounded them. She then swam a far distance to fling more of the giant dung, but Kimaya could grab and toss them aside as Kami maneuvered them out of the filthy reefs. Ulysses swam to where they would exit and flipped to smash them under her tail, but Kimaya grabbed two of the dungs and hurled to push the tail back. Ulysses flipped back upright, flinging them onto her back as they slid down the side. Ulysses swam underwater and past the floating dung, a titanic wave rising to wash them away, carrying the dung up with it.

"Kimaya, hold your breath! And the harpoon!" Kami yelled, submerging the sub underwater to avoid the wave. Ulysses charged to ram them, not expecting them to use the harpoon underwater, but she was wrong as Kimaya was still able to aim and shoot the left eye. Ulysses retreated and the sub returned to surface. Ulysses resurfaced, using only one eye as it swam circles around the sub. A maelstrom was created, growing deeper and faster as her enemies whirled around, Kami struggling for control and Kimaya unable to aim at her. Ulysses swam up from under the ship and flipped her tail to fling them to the other side, the sub splashing top-first in the current. Kami frantically steered to turn them upright, thankful that her daughter was hanging on. Ulysses swam around at whipping speed, ready to devour the ship for good, but even upside-down, Kimaya was able to shoot the harpoon at her uvula.

Kami got them right-side-up and resurfaced. Ulysses was coming from underneath, mouth open, but Kami sped away before it could snap shut. Ulysses emerged, dropping multiple Two-Ton Dung and willing them to rotate above her. She launched them at the ship, Kami turning to dodge, and Kimaya caught one in her bending and stuck it to the harpoon. When the attack concluded, Ulysses submerged and came out behind the sub, ready to munch it from the harpoon's blind spot. Kimaya stuck her Keyblades into the dung and pumped it with poison, turning it into a throbbing Gas Bomb. Ulysses was seconds from snacking, but with a tight turn on Kami's part, the ship did a 180 at the same time Kimaya fired. Ulysses gagged on her own dung, and it also exploded as Kimaya intended. (End song.)

Her sickness having reached its peak, Ulysses fell on her side and fainted. Fybi flew out of her open mouth, landing on the submarine and blowing off the filth. "Didst thou hath to use such means whilst I was in thither?!"

"Eh, sorry." Kimaya blushed. "But hey, at least you ain't hurt."

"Verily. Now, shalt we sail to rejoin my comrades?"

"Sounds good to me." Kami replied, walking out. "But YOU, young lady, need a bath! Let's look for one in here." She dragged her daughter by the arm, the others chuckling.

"But what happened to the chancellor?" Callie asked.

"She was taken by Kroctus." Vweeb replied. "He, uh… he has an interesting proposition for her. Luckily, I stuck a tiny tracker inside her nose, so I can trace her. Maybe we can send the group we were originally planning to have fight Ineptune…"

**Hideout Helm**

"Baron Klammy?" The ghost of Specter entered the control room, finding the vice-King mashing the keyboard. "I think I've figured out a way we can shoot the Revert-O-Matic to distant worlds. I've taken some of Skaios' blood; given his power to fly across galaxies in seconds, I believe it can enable the cannon to fire such distances."

"Have you now? That would make things much easier for us." Klammy replied. "Unfortunately, the machine is still glitching because of that wretched Resetti figure. Do me a favor and see if you can sort it out. Kroctus wants me to meet him at the laboratory." The younger Rool pushed himself up and walked past Specter. "He's made the 'proposal' to the chancellor. …And it seems like his deductions were on point."

Specter cocked a curious brow, watching as the door sealed behind him. The ape seated himself at the controls, and with a few strokes of the keys, he smiled. "There. Not too difficult. Now… let's change perspectives a little bit." The screen displayed outer space. "Which star is Milky Way… there we are." It targeted the star. "Zoom in just a teeny bit closer… and where is Adams Tech…"

**_Rocketship_**

"Chimney! Viking ship sighted at the port-bow!" Aisa reported.

"Nyeh? Only one? Oi, these guys are a little too desperate for their own good."

"We'd better prepare to shoot it down just in case." Apis replied.

The other crewmen viewed the incoming ship with only slight concern, hoping it would be as easy to take down as they thought. But as Judy Hopps studied the ship, she noticed the flag it was flying: black, with a white, elegant 'B.' "Wait… that symbol. Guys, I know who they are! HEEEY! OVER HERE!" The rabbit hopped on the railing, waving to the ship.

"OI, Inferior Gonbe, what're you doing?!" Chimney shouted.

"It's okay, those guys are friendly! That's Mr. Big's symbol!"

"Who's Mr. Big?" Aisa asked.

"I'll explain later, just don't shoot them! Heeey! It's me, Judy!"

"I hope she's right about this." Aeincha said worriedly. "No one calls their self 'Mr. Big' without a reason."

Judy's hopes were proven true as the approaching ship didn't attack. It turned and lined up parallel with the _Rocketship_. Some polar bears laid a plank to connect the boats, Judy and the operatives crossing over. Aeincha whimpered in fear as the tallest bear stepped forward, thinking for certain that was Mr. Big. Then, the bear revealed something in his paws: a mouse in a tuxedo. "Well, I'll be iced… You really managed to escape, Judy. I had a feeling you would."

"Oh, Mr. Big, it's so good to see you!"

"I don't think he had a reason, Aeincha." Apis replied awkwardly.

"Who's this weird gerbil?" Chimney asked.

"CHIMNEY!" her friends screamed in panic.

"Mr. Big is a friend of mine!" Judy replied. "You're the reason I wasn't Revertified, aren't you?"

"Correct. I couldn't refuse the Kremlings' 'offer,' but they are surprisingly negotiable. These crocodiles are giving us criminals free reign, but even I didn't want this for the planet. Seeing you free, Judy, gives me less incentive to work for them."

"Does that mean you'll help us?" Apis asked.

"Hold up, Sweet Cheeks. I ain't lookin' to make an enemy of the Kremlings, either. How can you guarantee that you can beat K. Rool and stop everything he's doing?"

"Our friends have a plan to reverse everything he's done to the Mobians." Aisa replied. "Those same people have beaten up a ton of Kremlings up to now, and they'll definitely beat K. Rool! If you could see them in action, you'd be blown away!"

"It's true, Mr. Big." Judy said. "I saw it myself, these kids took down three Kommanders!"

"That's mighty impressive… but even if you can stop their plans now, crushing the Krew for good is a different story. A powerful group like this just doesn't end casually. If they know I betrayed them, they'll remember my face, my family's face. I'd like to stay on good terms with them… so, how can I do that if I'm helping you?"

"Mr. Big! The Mogeko ship is coming!" the crow's nest bear yelled.

"Huh?!" Judy gasped. The girls looked to where he pointed, seeing the metal warship growing from the horizon.

From the _Kremlin_'s deck, the Nyakuza Empress was viewing them with a telescope. "My, my… is Mr. Big socializing with the enemy? I don't see any gunfire."

"Mmm, Kitty Rool sure isn't gonna like this." Moge-ko cooed. "Should I just hit them with the Mega Screamer?"

"Not yet. I want first dibs."

Mr. Big viewed through his own mini telescope. "Darn it… that yakuza bitch is always trying to 1-up me. She probably already decided I'm a traitor."

"Don't worry, we can take them!" Aisa promised. "Just wait!" She rushed back to their ship and ran in the cabin. "April! Wake up!" She shook her slumbering friend, April gasping awake. "Moge-ko is coming!"

"Moge-ko?!"

"Yeah. So, were you able to get in contact with Madotsuki?"

"Yep." April smiled and flicked her head. "She's ready to fight whenever. All I have to do is let Moge-ko use her attack on me."

"Sweet! Catgirl won't know what hit her!"


	43. Our Secret Teammate

**I think we're a little overdue for some more of Mama's sweetness. :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 43: Our Secret Teammate_**

The _Mogeko Kremlin_ dwarfed the _Rocketship_'s carts and Mr. Big's ship, parking two house-lengths away from them. The Nyakuza Empress looked over them from the front-most edge. "Mister Big… mind explaining why these enemy pirates are standing on your deck, uncuffed?"

"Empress, you are mistaken." Mr. Big spoke using a megaphone. "These young ladies have come to offer their unconditional surrender."

"Surrender? PAH! You take me for a fool, Big?! We've received reports from numerous soldiers, talking about a train-ship evading their forces and shooting down any in its path. Why would these brats surrender to YOU, of all people?"

"It's true, ma'am." Aisa played along, she and the others raising arms. "Two of our friends are injured and the rest of us are exhausted. We feel like we can't go any farther. When we found out this ship belonged to an officer, we thought we could negotiate. We would like a place in the Krew if it would guarantee our survival."

"Negotiate with THAT rat? You chose the wrong officer, brats. Give me one good reason I shouldn't run you over with this warship right now."

"You'd lose all the treasure they gathered, for one." Big replied.

"What if we agree to give you a hostage or two?" Aisa asked.

"H-Hostage?!" April gasped. "You never mentioned that!"

"I didn't think you would like it. We'll give you a hostage in exchange for letting the rest of us speak to your boss. You are the captain of this ship, right?"

"Grrr… Kommander!" Empress turned and called back to Moge-ko. "What do you make of this 'surrender'?"

"Ehehe… if they want to give up so easily, why not let them?" Moge-ko bore a fake cute smile. "Let the kiddies onboard and Moge-ko will take it from there."

"Fine. The Kommander welcomes you on her ship." The Empress pressed a switch that lowered a retractable stairway down. "But Mr. Big's men will stay put."

The girls exchanged nervous glances and calmly stepped up to the warship deck. Aisa could sense hundreds of enemies inside the ship, hugely outnumbering them, but even if they could take on that many underlings, it still gave the enemy the idea that they had the advantage. Once on deck, the Mogekos and Nyakuza trained their gazes as the girls approached Moge-ko in the center. "Well, you look like sweet young ladies. Moge-ko will have fun with this."

"AAAH!" In a split second, the girls were trapped in a burst of Fear Chi, beginning to squirm and writhe on the ground.

"You're not one to waste time." Empress smirked.

"Why just take one hostage when I can make them all hostage? This way, there's less risk of funny business."

"Well put. Boys, down with me. We need to discuss with Mr. Big how to divide the loot. And search for any treachery…" The Nyakuza boss led a group of her goons down to Big's ship.

Moge-ko sat patiently to take delight in her victims' suffering. Already, they were wincing from pain after having their heads sawed, their eyes burned, being run over by a train in Chimney's case, the first obstacles were always bound to…?

After a minute, the girls started to wince a bit less. They were writhing as was natural under her power, but the torture just wasn't present. …The only exception was April, who simply wasn't squirming much at all. "That's… weird…"

**Dream Realm**

Sector W7's dreamscapes were already close to each other in the Hall of Doors. Under Moge-ko's power, a fountain of Fear began spewing from each of them, and the portal to Moge-ko's world was drawn to them. The hybrid's dreamself leapt out of it onto the river's shore. Wanting to see what torture they were enduring, she poked her head into Chimney's dream. It was an endless field with a stampede of trains, turned demonic from Moge-ko's power and bound to squeeze the juice out of Chimney's body like toothpaste every second. However, Chimney seemed to memorize the patterns of the starting trains and was nimbly evading them, not trying to advance forward at all.

Moge-ko peeked into Aeincha's "Hairy Hotel," where the giant, melted-eye customers of her salon were trying to viciously stab her with scissors. She evaded their attacks with a gasp, but didn't try to advance. In Aisa's "Shandia Mountain," she kept dodging the same giant, blood-soaked arrows in the same area. In "Apis Ark," demons were roasting the corpses of Apis' animals, wherein she kept dodging the embers in the same area.

"Why isn't anyone playing Moge-ko's game?" she asked herself sadly, peeking into April's Picture City. "Huh?!"

April woke from her Start Bed, surrounded by canvases, from which pencils erected to stab from all directions. "I'm in Picture City." She grunted after suffering the first attacks, pain coursing through her head. "In that case," she grabbed her paintbrush and simply drew large notebooks to block the pencils and get them stuck. "My artistry is profound even in nightmares." She smirked. "Traveling this course will be easy."

Moge-ko growled at the artist. "She was planning to cheat my Dead Kid Course?! Was this their plan all along?! But what does she plan to do after… You know what, it doesn't matter. Cheaters aren't allowed to leave my nightmare!" She fully dove into the portal.

Madotsuki spied on her from a bush. After confirming Moge-ko was in the portal, the Bubble Dreamer snuck over to the torturer's dreamscape, labeled 'Kitten's Paradise.' …It was every bit as horrific as one could imagine. Volcanoes were erupting blood, the lightning was knives that cut them further, and the Mogeko that roamed the ash fields were constantly screaming from exploded, mangled bodies, all trying to find a purpose by killing one another. No person with an innocent soul would look at this and be right again.

"…This shouldn't be so bad." Madotsuki said, going over to Bubble the first Mogeko. Somehow, there was a feeling in her heart that told her she's seen worse. (Play "Gas Gas" by Manuel!)

_Stage 42: PicTUre CiTy_

_Mission: Rayman sucks and deserves no brain!_

April had flashbacks of her little journey with Sheila through this dream, which begun down a massive, fun slide of ink: the ink was now blood-red and gangster tortoises with guns were sliding on it. Furthermore, the tips of buzz-saws were hidden in the slide, but this didn't matter as April painted a power outlet, opened it, and wrote 'saws' above one switch before turning it off. She no longer needed to fear the saws going down, but as for the turtles, she made herself a paintball gun and shot them, forcing the turtles to retreat as they 'lost the game.' Parts of the slide would break open into chasms, but April whipped out white paint to spin and draw wind if she fell in them, blowing her back on track.

The part of the slide with no protection on either side was made worse by having to evade barely-noticeable butterflies that would explode, but April painted a bug net barrier in front of her to catch them as she slid down. The slide ended without strife, landing her on the edge of Picture City. Her beloved city was bleeding and had pulsating eyes, and the protractor cars were ramming each other loudly and repeatedly. It seemed that a platform course was already drawn on the blank white building, but when April entered the shadowy course, Noir Rats peeped out of random areas to shoot her. However, April painted a group of cute lady rats, infatuating the rodents as they eloped with each other. April painted enough rats until the males stopped appearing, allowing her to traverse the course easily.

Past the course, April had to bounce the buttons of giant pens, which would suddenly thrust up and try to blow her skyward if she didn't bounce a millisecond after. Shortly before landing on each one, she drew an ice bag on the pens, giving them illness and weakening their resolve to shoot up. April touched the Shrink Fairy at the end and landed on the windowsill, having to navigate its maze of solid and non-solid sills, but giant cats would randomly pounce up and claw the windows, trying to take her down, but April painted giant fish to drop and keep them busy. April also made sure to paint tape over the sills, ensuring they couldn't fall if they were designed that way.

At the end of the window maze, she would normally enter the blank window, but it was bricked off, so she had to jump in a pipe that would lead to the sewer. A fairy returned her to normal size, and as April expected, the ink river was now red, and the pencils were perfectly sharpened without flat tops. They bobbed up and down quickly, and April would have to leap over them onto tiny platforms, but she preferred to make a simple boat in the ink and row across. The boat couldn't bring her past the segment with bobbing flat pencils under pushpins. The pins were stationed a lot lower, leaving a foot of space between them and the pencils' lowest point, so April would have to crawl quickly. Or so she would, if she hadn't painted a hole in the first pencil, making it hollow enough to fit in, and she painted passages to lead her through the other pencils and climb out of the last pencil.

April had to ride the floating pencil sharpener up the shaft of pushpins, but fearing it would go too fast to dodge the pins, she painted a brake pedal on it to hold down. It floated up at an average pace, making it easy to dodge the pins. She arrived at the bouncy eraser section, kangaroos bouncing them with spiked punching gloves equipped. Of course, April expected the erasers to bounce her forcefully to the spiked ceiling, so she painted a switch to enhance the gravity. The kangaroos could now only bounce a few inches, but April herself was bouncing their previous height; no doubt gravity was the right decision. She evaded the kangaroos' attacks and reached the end.

The blue and red paint that were formerly used for Sheila's propeller were here, but April used them to paint jetshoes over her own. Fake walls blocked her path, but April painted a Lens of Truth to see through them, evading the spikes hiding behind. Whenever April collected a Paintball to restore her jetpack, the sound effect was, _"Oh yeah, Mr. Krabs! AAAAA-"_ she painted headphones to avoid listening to this. Giant pencils fell as fast as rain, so April painted a sun on the ceiling to make them stop. She exited to the horrendous city streets and landed on a sidewalk. Bulldogs were tearing the heads off the Splat Squids that once roamed the streets (which April realized were actually called Inklings).

The bulldogs, true to their name, grew horns and wanted to ram April, so she painted a long, red escalator to catch all the dogs and make them run up it endlessly. She proceeded to the cliffside with intricate black textures. The combs to climb on were barely noticeable amongst the spike textures, but April painted a turret to shoot and cover the whole thing with black paint, then used a white laser setting to inscribe a stairway up the- (End song.)

"STOP IIIIIT!" An explosion of fearbending destroyed the surrounding area. April whipped around at a furious Moge-ko. "You…You're ruining my obstacle course! Go back to the beginning and do it the right way!"

"There is no creative aesthetic to this course whatsoever." April replied coldly. "A chainsaw there, a deathtrap here, and the atrocious scenery itself isn't even fun to admire. It's so boring."

"It wouldn't be boring if you weren't CHEATING!"

"And I wouldn't want to cheat if you added just a touch more imagination. I'm going to escape your trap, and I'll do it my way. You might as well just stab me in the real world."

Moge-ko grit her teeth. _I certainly would if I could… but even though my Pain-Pain power allows both my waking self and dreamself to be awake at the same time, neither of us has any idea what's happening with the other. That's especially bad since only the waking self can stop the spell. But no one could possibly know such a minor inconvenience, let alone take advantage of it. How could she… No, she couldn't know._

"If you aren't going to play my course fairly, I'll have to torture you myself." Moge-ko drew her knife, eyes reddening. "You aren't the only artist around here. Nothing inspires my creativity like pure torture!" (Play "Mad Jack" from _DK64_!)

_Boss fight: Kremling House Queen, MOGE-KO LEIJON_

Moge-ko conjured a giant artboard and, with whipping speed, cut her blood-covered knife around it to carve the shape of a one-eyed Mogeko head. A giant head burst out of the board, burning a laser along the ground that would drown April in pure madness. She painted roller-blades on her soles to evade it, and while doing so, she painted a magnifying glass with a mirror on her sketchpad. It took a 3D form as April returned in front, holding the magni-mirror up to catch the beam, amplify, and reflect it back at the head. It inflated like a balloon and POPPED in a repulsive fashion. Moge-ko rose from a puddle of blood, forming knives above April and stabbing down.

April had split seconds to look for gaps in the knife ceilings and dodge accordingly, the attack repeating five times before Moge-ko sent walls of knives in like fashion. By dodging through gaps, April could make her way to her foe and paint her green. Moge-ko became drowsy, and the nightmares faded for a moment, but she SCREAMED awake, blowing April yards away. Moge-ko's raging aura transformed into a cartoony monster truck, spinning spiked wheels and clenching its bladed teeth. It zoomed at April, who dodged left, the car swerving around for a rebound.

April painted pink strips on the ground, and though Moge-ko didn't know their purpose, she zoomed up again—the strips were gum, which got stuck between the spikes and tangled the tires. The car refused to advance further, so April ran up to paint a muzzle over its mouth. Moge-ko shook the car by shaking the wheel, freeing it of the gum as April dodged. Though she didn't need to fear its teeth, being run over was still painful. April stood still as it zoomed up, quickly painting a hoop and diving back through it, the car getting stuck in the hoop and unable to bite it off. April climbed atop the car to paint green on Moge-ko, making her sleepy as the car disappeared.

Moge-ko jolted awake again and willed the area to start blinking between red and black. April painted a pair of goggles over her eyes, giving herself Chalk Vision, where everything was black except for a chalk silhouette of Moge-ko. The catgirl cloned herself, April confused by all the chalk bodies as she tried to move away from them. The clones switched places and lunged at April knives forward, and while dodging them, April saw red, thin chalky streaks emitting from them, except for one. Deducing that as the real Moge-ko, April painted white glue on the ground to stick her when she lunged. She painted green on her once more, the flickering world ceasing, though Moge-ko escaped as expected. It was at least safe enough for April to remove her goggles.

Moge-ko carved another image into her artboard, which April perceived as a blobbish mass with tendrils, eyes, and a big mouth. The design exploded to life, becoming a massive Mutant Mogeko fusion, in which Moge-ko submerged into its flesh. Its earsplitting bellow rattled April's ears, so she painted flower-shaped earphones to turn the sound into peaceful, feminine sighs. Remembering the Mogekos' love for prosciutto, April painted the dry-cooked ham on the ground, the beast munching it briefly before resuming chase. April painted more prosciuttos and hid corks in them, so when the beast ate it, the corks would get stuck on the teeth. April would have to get prosciutto into all angles of the mouth so all teeth were covered, and once it was safe, she allowed herself to be eaten whole.

April trudged through a tunnel of the insides, kidney bombs dropping out of random areas and hurting April with mini explosions. She reached a vertical area and had to paint a green platform on the floor, resembling the top of an acid geyser, and it sprouted to life to send her up. However, the upper corridor immediately sloped down, the acid flowing down as a result and burning April's soles. She painted a boat to float on, but it quickly dissolved, so she kept painting boats to advance. Moge-ko was up a stairway, each step guarded by Whiplashes, but when April painted and gave them teddy-bears, the Whiplashes retreated into the body.

April endured Moge-ko's stabs after climbing up, painting green on the Kommander. Moge-ko seemed to fall asleep for just a bit longer, but woke up regardless, her outburst of chi causing April to fly through the stomach and be vomited. The Mutant Mogeko wobbled disturbingly, morphing blood-red as more eyes appeared. Moge-ko's upper body poked out the top, the mass shaping like a huge, wide dress of eyes. Their gazes were literally piercing, spikes jutting out to pierce April every second, no matter how far she was. Even trying to get close was pointless because the spikes pushed her away.

With that in mind, April painted iron soles on her shoes, weighing her down so much that she could only stomp forward slowly. However, the spikes couldn't push her heavy weight back, so April suffered the piercing gazes as she progressed toward Moge-ko, then began to blind the eyes with green paint. Each eye blinded caused the dress to melt, steadily sinking Moge-ko to ground level. Realizing this, the angered hybrid burst a fountain of chi to the sky, pulling April up like an updraft. The artist began falling, Moge-ko's remaining eyes faced skyward to keep piercing and keeping her aloft. April had been forced out of the iron soles during the first updraft, and trying to repaint them would result in them falling off when the spikes pushed up again.

Instead, April painted magnetic soles with indents, and was able to stomp them over a spike to latch on and grind down. Even if other spikes pierced her, her shoes would keep taking her down, her body traveling down the lengths of multiple spikes with the wounds growing wider, but it was worth it in order to land on Moge-ko and smother her with more green. The dress shrank away for good and April's wounds dissipated, though the searing pain was still felt. Moge-ko awoke again by cutting off her own head, April running as it threatened to explode. The head rolled after and exploded barely out of range, but an extra head didn't grow on her body.

Blood dripped down her body and would wash off any of April's paint. As she chased the artist, Moge-ko cut a cheese grater design into her chest, and a life-size grater shot out at April, who couldn't dodge in time as her right leg was diced off. Until it could grow back, April drew a skateboard to haul herself on and quickly escape the headless monster, evading further graters. April's leg respawned, so she drew something that could counter cheese graters: sponges. She used yellow paint to draw the blocky shapes, but applied whitish-pink paint to serve as soap. With a kick, she slid the first sponge to Moge-ko, and it was diced by a grater, but this caused soap to explode out the other side and soak the cat, cleaning her blood.

April painted Moge-ko a new head filled with green paint, attaching it to the body as the green flowed in, mixing with the blood to become brown like soil. Moge-ko grew disgusted as plants began to grow from her body. Moge-ko tried to stab herself and spill the soil out, but her motions were lacking passion and intent, and she was slowly drooping from sleepiness. "M…Moge-ko never sleeps… unless Moge-ko says…" the Kommander mumbled, sinking to her knees. "Why can't… Moge-ko…"

"April-san? I've finished." Madotsuki called. Moge-ko turned, cocking a tired brow on the dreamer.

"Good. This pain is starting to get to me." April smiled.

"What…What have you done…?"

"We figured out the secret to your Pain Fruit." April stood over her foe proudly. "When you trap a victim in your power, your dreamself awakens and invades their dreamscape, transforming it into an obstacle course. You force our dreamselves to complete the course, transmitting any pain they feel unto our physical bodies. But if a person had perfect mastery of their own dreamscape, such as an artist who could change it as she pleases, you would be forced to show yourself and stop them from cheating. While your dreamself was busy with me, my Bubble Dreamer friend here snuck into your dreamscape and Bubbled practically everything. This is our secret teammate who's been with us since this war began. Even if there was a slim chance you Emperors had someone who could invade dreams, we already had a countermeasure! All along, this was a team battle, and you lost the moment you stopped me from cheating the stage."

"But… you couldn't have figured all that out… How…"

"Truthfully, most of this was hypothesis." April tipped a finger to her head in an intuitive manner. "But a successful one nonetheless. Emotionbenders just aren't strong when they're cut from their dream worlds. You grew weaker with each thing Madotsuki Bubbled, and now it's just you."

Madotsuki pulled another bubble from her mind and calmly encased Moge-ko inside it. The hybrid rose to heaven and fell asleep, her nightmarish machinations disappearing. (End song.)

"Ahh…that should hold her for a while." April sighed. "Thanks, Madotsuki. You can wake up now. Sorry to keep you in bed this long."

"Are you sure you won't need me anymore, April-san?"

"We'll be fine. Just give yourself some rest. …Eh, from rest, I mean."

"Okay." Madotsuki pinched herself and disappeared. With the Pain Fruit's power wearing off, April was pulled back to reality as well.

**Waking World**

The Big Grin Pirates awoke with a nauseating feeling. April could still feel the pain from Moge-ko's mental attacks, but so long as she wasn't bleeding, she was able to will herself to stand, twitching. "W…what… happened…" Moge-ko moaned, her head becoming strangely heavy. "Did you all complete my course? I don't…"

"Kommander, what shall Mogege do?" a Mogeko asked.

"I think your captain's a little under the weather." April mixed yellow and green paint from her palette. "In such a condition, 'friend' or 'foe' is irrelevant to her. So, I'm sure she'll be open to calling a truce with my Chartreuse: Color of Friendship!" She painted such a color on Moge-ko's forehead.

"Uh…oh!" Moge-ko perked up, smiling cutely. "I'm sorry, I don't think I ever asked your name!"

"My name's April." April smiled. "These are Chimney, Aisa, Aeincha, and Apis."

"I don't care about them, but it's a pleasure to meet you, April!" Moge-ko shook her hand. "Do you wanna be friends?"

"Sure!"

"Kommander." The Empress walked up with two chests in her arms. "Mr. Big and I decided on a—WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Hey, Miss Empress, Moge-ko is friends with April now!" The hybrid was riding April's shoulders, the artist struggling to stay standing.

"Moge-ko, could you ask your Krewmen to not hurt us?"

"Of course!" Her eyes turned red as she ordered, "Nobody hurt April or I'll cut off your nuts!" The Mogekos flinched and obeyed.

"Grrrr… what did you do to the Kommander?!" Empress drew a gun and trained it on April and Moge-ko. "If I have to shoot you and tell Kroctus you're a traitor, so be it! I won't be defeated by this sorcery-"

"HYAH!" Judy Hopps flew out of Aisa's Infi-Cube and rammed Empress in the gut with a headbutt, then flipped to kick the gun out of her hand, kicked her off her feet, and swiftly knocked the cat into the sea.

"REOW! REOOOOWWW! I CAN'T SWIM! Someone lower the damn lifeboat!"

"You heard her, boys!" Aisa trained her bow on the Nyakuza, the other operatives smirking threateningly. "Get on that lifeboat and stay there!"

"Yes, I wouldn't like those black cats around, Moge."

"Okay, April! Tehe, Moge-ko likes your little nickname for her~"

Minutes later, all the Nyakuza were piled on a boat, drifting away from the ships. "Bon Voyaaaaaaage!" Apis and Aisa waved. "Bring us a souvenir!"

_"This isn't over, Big! I know you were involved in this, and I'll get you, yet!"_

"Ah, my dear Empress…" Mr. Big shook his head somberly. "How could I possibly know my captured hostages would brainwash a Kommander? I can only hope Kroctus will forgive my carelessness, but alas, now I am a hostage."

"Darn right you are!" Aeincha had him pinned to the deck. "And ya better do what we say or you're swimming with the fishes!"

"So, do ya think we have what it takes now?" Aisa stood over the rat boss in a proud, victorious fashion.

"Well, darling, I know when I've lost a bet. If you can keep that crazy Faunus under control, I'll do what I can to help you stop K. Rool's plans."

"Perfect." Aisa fist-palmed. "And don't worry, we'll do it in a way that doesn't make it seem like you were willingly involved."

Their wristwatches buzzed as the operatives answered. _"'Tis Fybi to fair Aranea and Big Grin Pirates. Vweeb and I hath secured new allies, along with a ship belonging to a fallen Kommander."_

"This is April, the same holds true over here!" April replied enthusiastically, Moge-ko peering over her shoulder to view the talking watch. "I think the time has come to take the fight to K. Rool. Let's chart a course for Zootopia!"

**Animal Crossing**

"Yuck… what is that atrocious music I'm hearing?" Ciel asked when an unusual rapping was heard in the air.

"That's not atrocious music!" Kokichi exclaimed, pointing to the sky. "It's SQUID RAP! I think they're finally here!"

A studio airship was descending, landing in an open field in Animal Crossing. Music Notes soared around the city under the power of Sugar's bending, and the "Nasty Majesty" lyrics originated from Off the Hook's lungs. The singers stepped off the ship after landing, greeted by the Luxury Pirates. "I hope we're in the right place!" Sugar yelled.

"Yep!" Carol replied. "Kokichi's power is protecting this town from the Kremlings. We can host the show here without trouble."

"That's good. It took a lot of persuasion on my brother's part to get Intergalactic News to send a ship down here."

"Alright, step this way, Birdy." Doffy Jr. was escorting Big Bird off the ship, strings around his neck. "I wanna get this over with as much as you do."

"Now, you don't have to threaten me, Doffy, I'm up for recording a concert. But can these girls' singing really cure a BIG ZOO'S worth of Mobians?"

"I know that musicbending can be transmitted through speakers and even airwaves," Sugar replied, "but I've never done it on such a planetary scale. It won't stop me from trying! Let's hope for Mobius' freedom!"

**Khimera Kastle**

Somewhere outside Zootopia, a hospital was built on a cliffside waterfall. It had been redesigned as one of Baron Klammy's laboratories, where Kloning took place, and it is where King Kroctus led Chancellor Yorkshire. The baron landed near the hospital on a Flying Krock, watching as his brother and Cheadle marched up the path. "What a pleasure to meet you, Chancellor."

"Go knock yourself off the edge."

"My, however did you get elected? Anyhow, I should hope you answered my brother's proposal?"

Kroctus glanced down at the chancellor, mentally asking for confirmation. "…Yes. I'll do it. After all, I have full confidence the Kids Next Door will defeat you all. Someone will have to take care of this child."

"You're a model mother, Chancellor." Kroctus patted her back.

Klammy led them to the room where the egg in question rested in a capsule on a pedestal. Cheadle stepped up, staring half-heartedly at it.

_"I can't believe all the orphanages are full." Mr. Yorkshire said angrily. A 10-year-old Cheadle sat quietly in her bedroom, listening to the argument mixed with a baby's cries. "We can't afford to take care of another brat!"_

_"And what are we supposed to do, drop him off somewhere?!" Mrs. Yorkshire said. "He'll sniff his way home in no time!"_

_"Grrr… there is one thing we could try…"_

Cheadle lay a hand over the capsule. "Children are very magical." she said simply. "They brighten our worlds. Give meaning to adults like us. And yet, some parents just toss them away. In my time as a doctor, I can't tell you how many abortions I overheard, or cases of abandonment. I'm sure the parents had their reasons… but I still can't stand it. Even Peach… sent her children away…"

_"Maria and Louise are gone?"_

_"Luigi took the kids on an important mission." Peach told her. "I'm not sure when we'll meet again. I'm sorry, Cheadle… I know you were excited to meet them again."_

_"Oh, well…" Cheadle formed a soft smile. "It was an honor to help deliver them… I just hoped I would get to watch them grow up, too…"_

Cheadle turned to Kroctus with a glare. "I hope this child is everything you dreamed, Kroctus. If I'm doing this… you'd better take good care of him."

"Oh… you have my word." Kroctus lay a gentle hand on the capsule, over Cheadle's. "I've already thought of a name. His name will be Kaido Rool. After my inspiration…"

Outside the gate to the cliffside, Arianna Dunfree, Mason, and Sheila observed the hospital. "That's where Vweeb's tracker leads." Arianna indicated. "According to Invisible Girl's intel, that's a laboratory where chimeras are made."

"Chimerwhats?" Sheila asked.

"Genetically fused animals." Mason replied. "Heh… you called dibs on K. Rool's brother for that very reason, right?"

"Yes." Ari nodded. "This is rather fortunate. While our friends are busy distracting the pirates, let's save the chancellor and defeat the baron all at once."

**Sweetopia; a church** (Play "Happiness of Marionette" from _Umineko_!)

Today was a most wondrous occasion at the Fryburg Church of Grandma. The Queen of Sweetopia herself was paying a visit, the entire town in attendance. "GOOD NEWS, my children! The day of victory is nearly upon us! Soon, my grandson Terry will be wed to the Ghost of Time, and all the power of the cosmos will be ours! I wish to spread my joy to all towns of Sweetopia and bless all my children with enlightenment! So, are you all ready to be enlightened?!"

"Yes, Grandma!" a woman cheered. "We've waited generations for this!"

"I wanna be with Grandma!" a little boy cheered.

"Ma ma ma! How joyous! Then join me, children, at eye level! Taste these delicious cupcakes, and be blessed for all eternity!" Zeus lowered to the ground with a tremendous plate of the pastries.

Cheers rang throughout the church as everyone crowded and stole a cupcake. They were incredibly delicious, so addicting that they craved another, but each were only allowed one. Sherry smiled with glee, heart warmed by all their happiness. If her people could know such bliss, just from simple sweets… she was all too eager for what happens next. And so, with a wave of her hands, and a surge of her chi, she called, "SOUL POCUS!"

Their happiness was swiftly swept away by pain and despair. _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Red lightning flashed from everyone's bodies, as if their very souls were exploding. In a second, the church was utterly destroyed. Whether they were humans, Mobians, Kateenians, merpeople, their racial origins were irrelevant. Children, adults, elderly, age didn't matter at all. Now, they were Titans. Bulbous heads, bulging eyes, naked bodies with no way to distinguish gender, they were completely stripped of who they were. The sky had become ominously black as the mindless monsters ran about the town, crushing all buildings underfoot.

"MA MA MA MAAAAAAA! Another town welcomed to utopia! Another town to join me in paradise!" Sherry danced amongst the Titans like a little girl at a party with kids her age.

Sasha Blouse could only react with sheer disgust. Her expression was mirrored by her little cousin, Terry on her shoulder. "What… the… fuck…"

"Look, darlings! Isn't it wonderful?!" Sherry wrapped two Titans around the neck and hugged. "By consuming my DNA, mixed with the NHC10 they've been consuming, Gigantification can happen in a heartbeat! In all my years, there has never been a cure for the Titan Formula! Supreme power and strength is theirs to command! After all, this is Sweetopia! Ours is a land of magic, friendship, and acceptance! With love and peace, all our dreams come true! And with the power of Titans, our dreams come true a hundred times over… AND A HUNDRED TIMES AGAIN!"

_"FLEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSHHHHH!"_ The Titans were limping toward Sasha and Terry, the cousins shrinking in terror.

"Hah, no no, darlings!" Sherry willed them to stop. "We don't eat family! We eat food! Drinks! Or wretched pirates who ruin all our fun! The universe will tremble when they see my army of Titans! I will teleport them across the worlds and trample everything underfoot until they submit to the Sweetian empire! Because no selfish person who defies our peace and love deserves to live! Which brings us to YOU, Pilaf!" She whipped a finger at the Kiddie Corn Crew.

"WHAT?! ME?!"

"I need your tiny, unnoticeable crew for a very important mission! A little birdie told me Kroctus is having a very hard time with the KND right now. You're going to break into his hideout and steal my cake! You will shrink it down and place it carefully inside a Vanish Box leading straight to me. After you are successful, I've got another shipment of Titans ready to squash Zootopia into rubble."

_"YAY! Squish, squish, squish!"_ cheered Akko's soul, dancing in the air. _"I love watching tiny things go splat!"_

"Me, too, Akko! Those smelly naysayers are buggy-wuggies compared to our Sweetian might! All those who defy harmony must be squashed all the same! So, dance, my children! A dance of pride for your love and power!"

The Titans formed a chain with Sherry, all kicking their legs in unison with her. The world was rumbling as thousands more Titans danced around the city outskirts. To Sasha and Terry's horror, many of those Titans were colossal, dwarfing their own queen by dozens of meters. The Titans were thrusting their rears, jiggling their pelvises, piggyback-riding each other, or rolling around like kids.

"Don't feel squeamish, Terry! One day, you'll be as big and strong as they are! So, go on! Dance!"

"Y-Yeah, Ter… dance…" With a forced smile, Sasha held her cousin and lightly swung him around. He could plainly tell from her expression that she was thinking, 'We gotta get the fuck outta here.' And she could tell from his whimpering expression, 'Get me the fuck outta here…'

"Mamamamama! And that reminds me, I think Hisoka finally brought our special guest!" Grandma grinned giddily. "I can think of no better way to squash Sunny Fist once and for all!"


	44. Challenge Invitation

**The chimeras in this chapter originate from _Mother 3_. Yay, first crossovers from that series!**

* * *

**_Chapter 44: Challenge Invitation_**

King Kroctus exited the hospital and marched down the cliffside path, flexing his muscle. "That Ultimate Chimera was quite the workout. It'll certainly make up for Klammy's lack of strength, heh har! The future of the Kremling Krew is bright…"

Mason, Sheila, and Arianna listened to his spiel, hiding on a platform underneath the cliff. "Blimey, the beastie himself is right up there." Sheila whispered, feeling temptation. "Man, I really wanna beat him up right now!"

"No!" Mason stated. "You already picked Great Grandma as your target. Plus, you don't even know Haki."

"Come to think of it, won't Kroctus feel us with his Haki?" Arianna asked worriedly.

"Accordin' to Maddy, he didn't seem to use Observation during her test fight." Sheila answered. "Reckon he don't have it. But ah'right. Sounds like he said there's a strong beastie in there, too."

"Let's subdue Baron K. Rool quickly. Maddy and Deku plan to fight Kroctus by the morning." (Play "Krook's March" from _Donkey Kong Country_.)

_Stage 43: Khimera Kastle_

_Mission: Rescue Cheadle and defeat Klammy!_

Arianna stretched vines to pegs on other platforms, the group balancing across along the cliffside. Karbines hovered near the platforms and shot lavaballs to burn her vines, so Mason intercepted the balls with Gas Bombs. The birds evaded Sheila's spheres, so they could only thwart their attacks. The route led them to behind the waterfalls, finding a ladder that led up to a sewer pipe. The trio climbed in and crawled into the pipe, soon finding their way out of a giant toilet. "Oi, this won't be the first time we been out of a toilet, eh Mason?"

"Please don't bring that up. …Still, this is pretty big."

"Mobians come in many sizes, so this is probably for the larger species." Ari figured. They found a chest inside another toilet, but with nothing else to find, they exited—against an orangutan's back. "Oh, dear! Excuse us, Mister-" The ape turned, startling the kids with its walrus head. "What the-?! A Monkalrus?!"

The chimera tried to snatch them, but Sheila countered its hand with her fist, then socked it upside the tusk for a KO. They progressed up a hallway where Dogfish pranced up on bird talons, panting giddily as they breathed Ice Breath. Arianna ordered the hybrids to sit, obeying her telepathy. A magic barrier blocked the way, and they found a large fire inside one of the rooms. Arianna ordered the Dogfish to breathe ice and disperse the fire, unveiling a key that could unlock the barrier. They turned a right passage, seeing nothing to obstruct them in this hall—a door burst open violently, and a red, four-legged demon with a massive mouth of sharp teeth bellowed venomously. _"BAAROOOOOOOOO!"_

"AAAH!" Arianna fell to her knees, clasping her head. "There's so many voices shouting at me! They're all… coming from that thing!"

_"My, it seems we have some uninvited guests."_ Klammy's voice spoke. _"Children, meet the Ultimate Chimera, my most powerful invention! He's a wee beaten up after some exercise with my brother, but he'll be happy to chew on you kids."_

"Yeah, chew on this!" Sheila whirled her fist and charged, but Arianna yanked her back with vines.

"Don't, Sheila! I don't know how many, but I can feel a large number of animals fused into this one monster! It's too strong for all of us, so let's just avoid it."

"Oi, you ain't lettin' me have any fun today." With the chimera's slow speed, the group was able to go around it. Sadly, a dead end prevented a full escape, but a crank was there. Sheila began to twist it quickly while Mason shot Gas Bombs at the chimera, unable to slow its progress at all. The crank was lowering chains from the shaft above, and Sheila lowered them in time for them to grab and climb away from the chimera's hunger. They had to swing to other chains on the way up, Sheila punching down Klingers. The Ultimate Chimera gnashed a fallen Klinger in its teeth, and they could almost feel the earsplitting pain as the Kremling was forced out the rear with the force of a cannon.

They reached the top of the chains and entered a new corridor, seeing rather furry lumps on the ceiling. Sheila lit her fist for a better view, but this caused all the Batangutans to wake up and swarm the kids. They flapped slowly, as the bats' monkey heads were too heavy, but they dropped fleas on the kids, causing their hair to itch. Mason spread gas around his team to poison the fleas, and Arianna ordered the chimeras to clear away. Her telepathy wouldn't work on the Einswine, however, a pig with a brain inside a mechanical compartment. The Einswine grabbed them in psychic, but Arianna ordered the Batangutans to swarm the pig and disrupt its focus, freeing the group as Sheila punched spheres at the brain, and Ari grabbed it in vines to slam the pig in the wall.

They came to a room with two pools, one that was frozen and another with piping hot water. A red- and yellow-striped chimera with a hose-mouth and puffed body was locked in a cage, the key to which was in a Mecha-Turtle's mouth, on the frozen pool. Arianna's telepathy couldn't reach the cyborg, so Sheila jumped onto the pool to face it. The turtle about-faced and shot missiles from its rear, Sheila dodging up to kick the reptile. The force of her kick caused the turtle to spin and slide around the ice like a puck, then Arianna grabbed it in vines to haul the turtle onto its back. It stuck its limbs out, flailing them, during which Mason could seize the key, then Ari flipped him upright on land.

Mason freed the Pump Chimera as Ari asked it to suck in the boiling water and pour it onto the frozen water, cooling it. There was no path under that water, so Ari asked it to suck in and pour the cooled water onto the boiling, allowing the crew to dive in and swim through a tunnel. They resurfaced in a room with sleeping Krunchas, and quietly crept by the muscular crocs. "SQUA-SQUA-SQUA!" yelped the Squawking Stick, a bird head attached to a stick. The Krunchas awoke, cracking their knuckles as they readied to pound the intruders.

Sheila was relentless in fighting the Kremlings, her fists meeting theirs with only slight bruising. Mason guzzled Flurp to attack with stronger Gas Bombs, while Arianna silenced the bird-stick to keep further enemies from appearing. With the Krunchas defeated, they entered another passage with a magic barrier at the end. They could only search the empty experiment rooms, so far finding nothing, until—"AAAAH!" Mason screamed after walking in on the Ultimate Chimera, bolting before it could gnash him. He ran as the beast pursued slowly, but Sheila looked into its room and found the key. They opened the barrier and ran from the chimera to an outer walkway.

The walkway was thin with no railing, and filled with Wound-Up Road Hogs, boars with ball-shaped, bouncy wheels. The hogs would roll back and attempt to ram the kids, either to knock them off the edge or back toward the Ultimate. Sheila's attacks would bounce off the hogs, but Mason could stun them with gas, allowing them to pass the animals, though listening horrifically as the Ultimate would slam them in its jaws. The walkway had a dead end, but Arianna could order some Flutters to form a stairway to a window, the group bouncing up the dragonflies and escaping the Ultimate once more.

They landed in a room with capsules of Kremlings, no doubt the Kloning facility. Robo-Kritters were alerted at the intruders, but Sheila easily beat the robots into submission. Arianna took the liberty of smashing the machine's controls with her brambles. They exited to a hallway where the walls were lined with glass prisons containing different Kremlings or animals, likely meant to be the bases for new Klones. A Cat-O'-9-Tails guarded the passage, spinning up and first snatching Mason in its many tails before slamming him against a glass.

Arianna saw the platforms above and asked the blue cat to grab and toss her up to the first one, on which she grew a Bounce-Shroom from her pot collection and stationed it. She bounced up to the next platform, dropped another shroom, and repeated until she could make it up top, her teammates soon to join her. The next room was rather beautiful: Fireflies were fluttering peacefully, the only source of light in a dim room. Even though they were chimeras built with cheap lights, the light was still pleasant—until they lit the fuses of Squawking Boomsticks, which looked the same as the previous enemy, but would wobble over and explode against the group.

They endured the first explosions as Sheila quickly punched the others away with spheres, though it seemed the Boomsticks were respawning out of hatches. They noticed a cracked wall, so when a Firefly lit a Boomstick, Sheila punched it toward the wall and blew it open. However, Mason heard a despairing moan echo from an air vent, so they decided to crawl in and investigate. They exited to a round room, looking over a pit where a boy with a strange head was standing on a platform, cowering as a swarm of ants were trying to crawl up and eat him. _P-Please! Stay back, ants! S-Stay back!_

"He's using telepathy just like me!" Arianna noticed. When Gnawtys wandered into the pit from holes, the Army Ants swarmed the beavers instead, the kids horrified as they were reduced to bones. Mason blasted Gas Bombs down to poison the ants, but they were only halted for seconds. They lowered a ladder to the base of the pit, and Arianna used her telepathy to make the ants stay away from that path. With the prisoner using his telepathy in conjunction, the ants stayed clear of him as he was able to climb the ladder.

"A-Arianna! You saved my life…"

"Koji?!" Arianna gasped, recognizing the Superbian from Meet Your Heroes Day. "My, I hadn't expected to find you here."

"They've been forcing me to help tame the chimeras. It's been horrible. Many of these animals are very unhappy."

"I can imagine. If you're feeling weak, you can rest in our Infi-Cube."

"That would be nice." And so he did. The group crawled through the vent back to the Firefly room. No Boomsticks attacked, but Sheila bumped into a large figure, lighting her fist for a better view—it was the Ultimate Chimera's rear. _"BAAROOOOOOO!"_ The kids ran before it could have a chance, rushing through a hall of Cactus Wolves. Sheila punched their heads when they pounced her, thorns sticking her fists in the process, but Ari found it easier to just control the cacti to keep them back. The hall became more narrow as hay littered the ground like a barn, and Cattlesnakes stretched their necks out of holes in the wall to bite the group with their cow heads. Sheila noticed a hole above a Cattlesnake and jumped on its head to reach it, finding a chest.

They arrived at a tall, cylindrical room with chains and platforms leading up. They began to climb, believing they were now safe from the Ultimate, but when the chimera in question arrived, it stood on a hoverpad with its image and began to float up. Sheila frantically punched spheres at the pad, lowering it just a bit. Heli-Mice attempted to cut them off the chains, so Ari whipped the propeller-necked rodents out of the air. They began to jump the platforms, but as some of the hanging platforms were too far to jump to, Arianna grew a Venus Vacuum from her pots to suck the platforms toward their direction.

The top of this shaft was a glass ceiling, and they could see Klammy walking around it. "'ey, there's the second-rate fatso himself!" Sheila said. "Ari, I reckon it'll be hard to fight him with that bloke chasin' us. Let me distract him."

"I'll distract it too, since it'll probably like chasing more targets." Mason said.

"Okay. Be careful, you two." Arianna cautioned. With that, the Earthlings jumped down the shaft, the Ultimate attracted by them and floating the pad downward. Arianna proceeded to the top of the shaft, entering a hatch through the glass. (End song.)

"I see you children wasted no time in showing yourselves in." Klammy said, back facing Ari as he typed on a terminal. "But you just missed Kroctus, unfortunately. Not that he should trouble himself with small fry like you."

"You and your brother are going to answer for everything you've done!" Arianna stated strictly.

"Suppose that we will… I can think of no prison that could hold my brother, not even that of the Underworld. If he was lucky enough to escape the Sanzu River, then he has every intention of going as far as possible." Klammy faced Ari, drawing his Blunderkroc and rubbing the weapon. "It's a pity Kruckers didn't have that luxury… but who knows, perhaps he will again someday…"

"Not if we can help it!" Arianna whipped brambles, but Klammy switched on his helipack and flew up in evasion. The youngest Rool flew to the cockpit of a large machine with quadruple cannons on the front.

"I may be lacking in the strength department, but I always have Kaos to contribute. You and those feisty friends of yours will make a halfway decent snack for the chimeras." (Play "Crocodile Cacophony" from _Smash Ultimate_!)

_Boss fight: Vice-King of the Kremlings, KLAMMY ROOL_

Klammy blasted cannonballs from the quadruple guns, Arianna evading quickly. The ammunition would warp back to the machine after slowing to a halt on the floor, so Arianna whipped some brambles to grab one, spinning to keep the momentum. She evaded the other balls and chucked hers against Klammy's cockpit, showing no immediate effect, but when she caught another ball and threw, the glass cracked. Klammy ceased using the cannons and used a bottom hatch to roll metal barrels along the floor, which split in half to reveal electric beams 8 feet long. Arianna could shoot Bounce-Shrooms to knock the segments back, but had to shoot some at both simultaneously to keep the beam connected. They would also bump into the following barrels, so Klammy had the next ones bounce.

Arianna simply hit the bouncing ones back as well, going on either side of the cockpit as the beams electrocuted Klammy's controls. Kaos began to glitch out, so Klammy exited the machine for the time being. Using his helipack, he circled the air above Ari, shooting spiked cannonballs that would easily puncture her vines and stab her, same with the shrooms. She kept evading until a normal cannonball fired, quickly catching and whirling it, but instead of throwing back at Klammy, she batted the spiked balls in his direction until he became dizzy and fell. With that, she pounded Klammy's head with the cannonball until he recovered and shot fire to scare her away.

Klammy returned to a recovered Kaos, spreading red gas designed to slow Arianna's movements. She extracted a Venus Vacuum to suck the gas in, and afterwards Klammy started shooting bullets rapidly. To his misfortune, Ari wasn't slowed down, so she could use Bounce-Shrooms to deflect the bullets. She directed them at the cockpit, the glass steadily cracking a bit more until Klammy ceased the attack. A chimney extracted on top of Kaos, Klammy pressing the blunderbuss into a pipe and pumping fireballs through it. The flames shot from the chimney and rained around the room, Arianna evading. Klammy accidentally shot a cannonball, which Ari caught, whirled around, and chucked into the glass to crack it further.

Klammy grumbled and switched to the gun's vacuum setting, Kaos aiming another pipe at Ari in attempt to slurp her in. Ari struggled to run from the sucking, but she noticed the fires from the previous attack were still lit, so she stretched her brambles to catch aflame, then quickly bent the brambles into a ball before throwing them into the vacuum. Klammy slurped the flaming brambles into his blunderbuss, causing an explosion. Klammy shook the soot off, but saw that Kaos' controls were damaged. He called in some Robo-Kritters to fix it while he flew outside. Floating above Arianna, he shot the Blunderkroc upward as spikeballs fell like a fountain.

The scientist aimed down and shot puffs of ice, and sucking them in unfortunately froze Ari's Venus Vacuum, and she herself was frozen after the fact. Klammy landed, held his gun like a bat, and bashed Ari across the room, unfreezing her with the cost of some trauma. Klammy tried to suck the injured Harnitan into his vacuum, but Ari whipped her brambles to wrap the blunderbuss—Klammy thought fast and gripped the brambles, using reptilian strength to swing Ari around. Arianna willed the brambles to detach, sliding on her feet to a halt. She then willed the detached side of that bramble to wrap around Klammy's neck and choke him.

The vice-king tried to tug it off with one hand and shoot spikeballs with the other. Since the other end of the brambles were still wrapping the blunderbuss, Ari quickly thrusted her arms left, redirecting the gun and tricking Klammy into shooting the cockpit. The spikeball shattered the glass and bounced around inside, ruining the controls and the robots repairing them. "Oh, who needs it?! I'll trounce you like a real Krock!" He hovered in the air and sprayed fire to the floor, Arianna running. She whipped brambles at the flames, then up at Klammy to burn him, though getting close caused some fire to hurt her.

Both brushed the flames off their clothes as Klammy flew away, making a flame wall and getting far behind it. He fired homing spikeballs at the Harnitan, but they were slow enough for her to perform last-second dodges. Arianna got close to the flames, but Klammy was too far to be hit by whip attacks, so she shot brambles through in bullet fashion, catching fire before hitting the baron. Knowing this was a mistake, Klammy flew above and out of the fire, spraying purple gas that Ari evaded. The crock landed a safe distance away and sprayed ice from the blunderbuss, molding a frosty barrier around himself. Klammy shot more spikeballs across, but since the ice wasn't very tall, Arianna could drop Bounce-Shrooms beside it and bounce on top.

Arianna dropped in to whip brambles at Klammy, landing a few hits before he quickly flew up while spraying purple gas. She tried to hold breath, but failed to in time as the gas entered her lungs. Her sense of direction was distorted as she stumbled on her feet; remembering the old stories, this purple gas "reversed her directions." She remained in the ice barrier as Klammy shot down from above. If she wanted to dodge left, she would have to go right, same with other directions, but she forgot a few times and suffered the spikeballs.

Klammy sprayed more purple gas, so Ari slapped a hand over her mouth—reversed direction caused her to pull her hand away, so she breathed the gas again. Klammy then sprayed fire to the center as it spread along, Arianna backing against the ice. Fortunately, the ice melted before it could reach, so she moved toward the fire, reversed direction taking her away. Klammy shot spikeballs all around the walls, and they bounced about rampantly, Arianna struggling to watch them all and dodge, which was made even worse by her ailment, so the spikes cut her again.

The gas wore off, so Arianna could dodge the spikes with more efficiency. Klammy flew down to freeze the floor, Ari seizing the chance to whip him, but he whipped his gun up to freeze her brambles and jump back. The frozen brambles weighed her down, so she detached them. Klammy smirked and tried to shoot her, but Ari quickly wrapped the frozen brambles in another set and whacked the vice-king with them for more damage. Klammy shivered with each icy cut, growing agro as he tried to counter, and impulsively turned on the vacuum. Arianna shot a Bounce-Shroom into it, clogging briefly, then she shoved a frozen bramble in to worsen the problem.

Arianna wrapped the blunderbuss, Klammy wrestling for control as he aggressively tried to fire it. Absentmindedly aiming down, the gun exploded against the glass floor, which gave way from all the abuse as Klammy took the fall. Ari's vines still held the gun, so she was pulled with him, both crashing painfully down the bottom of the shaft. Mason and Sheila helped Ari to stand, all three facing a recovering, rasping Klammy. "Heff…heff… This game has gone on long enough."

The three were viewing him with utmost terror, a fact which delighted the scientist. …Rather, they were viewing the Ultimate Chimera with terror, the beast directly behind the oblivious Rool. "I wonder how you three will look fused together? Heh, what if I should take the KND's strongest operatives and mix them into a powerful super-being? Heh, that will be the match of Kroctus's dreams! Far more impressive than that silly Ultimate-"

_"Baaroooo…"_

Klammy froze when he felt the breath cross his neck. "…Chimera?"

The big-mouthed beast enveloped Klammy's entire body, the teeth sealing like a guillotine. Out the back Klammy fired like a cannon, and they only had a split second to study his mangled and bloody form. With incredible force, he blasted up the shaft, through the glass, and through the ceiling. The barely-conscious vice-king flew meters above his castle before plummeting. "UNK." He bounce off a roof, his pack breaking off. "UNK." Bounced off another, clothes ripping off. "UNK." Hit the cliff beneath the castle, dropping the broken blunderbuss. He could only flail limp like a ragdoll as he descended the waterfalls, gone beneath the mist.

_"BAROOOOO!"_ Still not satiated, the Ultimate prepared to attack them. Sheila rushed behind the monster, tired of playing the coward as she raised her fist and leapt. "AYAAAAH!" Her mighty attack slammed the chimera's back. _"Baroooo…"_ Its eyes faded and it fell. "…Oh. Bloody hell, there was a switch on its back the whole time." Sheila noted the 'On/Off' settings.

"Ahh." Arianna smiled. "That was easy." (End song.)

There was another door in this room, and Sheila did the polite thing and blew it down with a punch. "Oi! There she is, mates!"

Cheadle gasped in surprise. "Ah…thank goodness you arrived."

The chancellor was sitting on a chair next to an empty pedestal, holding her stomach. "What happened?" Mason asked. "Were they going to Revertify you?"

"No…" Cheadle looked away with a solemn expression. "I…Well, I…um…"

"Looks like they did, mates." Sheila deduced. "No worries, we'll have her fixed with the rest of them!"

"I-I'm fine!" Cheadle flushed. "I…I'll tell you later. We should leave before more show up."

"Lemme just snag this." Sheila hopped up a stairway of open drawers to reach the top of the flagpole in the room, replacing it with a golden raccoon logo. "Perfect! Blimey, why you fly this in here when there ain't no wind?"

"Oh, by the way," Cheadle began, "who was 'Pink Monkey' again?"

"Um…oh, that's the one who killed Sally." Mason remembered. "Why're you bringing her up?"

"Earlier, Kroctus asked Klammy… if he had eaten her corpse. And he said 'yes.'"

"Eww! I know they're crocodiles, but I thought they were too smart for that."

"That ain't how ya treat your crewmen, dead or not." Sheila stated. "So, good riddance to that bloke, eh?"

**Zootopia**

With two hours before sunrise, the waters around Zootopia were calm. Kremlings continued to patrol the streets, ensuring a pleasant stroll for His Majesty. Kroctus sniffed the air, raising a curious brow. "What is this unusual scent? It smells as if… something exciting is about to happen."

The _Mogeko Kremlin_ was approaching Hideout Helm. Still operating the control room, Specter received a transmission from the ship and answered. _"Hello, Speccy. Mind if I pay Kitty Rool a visit~?"_ Moge-ko asked cutely.

"The king is out for a stroll right now. Shall I call him?"

_"It's okay. Moge-ko will come in and wait for him~"_

Moge-ko rowed a boat to the base, glancing down at the Infi-Cube in her pocket. The chartreuse was still painted on her forehead, and thus she had no reason to deviate from her friend's plan. Moge-ko entered Hideout Helm, the Kremlings growing stiff in her presence. Her terrifying reputation precedes her, which made walking to the center that much easier. Moge-ko viewed up at the Revert-O-Matic in all its glory. "Howdy, Kommander Mogek!" Noah greeted, casually walking up. "Kroctus left a while ago with Kami. Did you need something?"

"I was asked to bring him a present." Moge-ko picked up the Cube.

Alarms started blaring. _"Attention all Kremlings, hordes of invaders spotted in Zootopia! Reported to be KND operatives. All available soldiers, head out and detain them!"_

"Uh-oh. 'Guess I better see what that's about." Noah turned away. "I've been hearing most of the Kommanders getting ambushed. I hope Kami is still okay-"

"YAAAAAH!" A band of operatives ranging from Sectors W, W7, and L exploded out of Moge-ko's Cube, mercilessly attacking every Kremling in sight.

"Darn it, the machine has a barrier around it!" Melody yelled. "Spread out and find the generators!"

"You were a big help, Moge-ko." April patted her friend's head. "You can sleep now." On cue, Aisa swung a mighty kick into the hybrid, KOing her.

"Hey!" Noah drew her lightsaber. "Where'd you all come from?! Get back here-!"

Aranea intercepted her. "You don't tell us what to do!" The Fulbright smirked. Noah lashed the lightsaber at her, but Aranea evaded with Observation and threw a kick up to knock the sword out of her hand, followed by another to knock Noah off her feet. Nea snatched the lightsaber, leapt onto Noah's chest, and held the sword at her neck. "Tell me where Harvey is!"

"H-He's up on the second level! Inside the machine." Noah answered hastily. "Look, don't get the wrong idea, I was only here for the extra money, I'd be willing to switch sides."

"Just lock yourself in a closet and stay there!" Aranea stomped her face. "I had enough of you pirates for one war, I'm rescuing my friend and getting the hell out!" On that note, she took the lightsaber and began slicing any incoming Kremlings.

Downtown, GKND ships flew over the city, dropping alien operatives alongside Sector U.A. and the Hope Pirates. The Hightops mounted their selves on the skyscrapers and dove at the invaders with terrific force, but Jataro quickly snapped a photo and stretched his gigantified hand up to block the brachiosaurs. "Sector U.A., spread out and find Miss Asui!" Iida ordered his team. "Contact us the moment you spot her! If she gets violent, knock her out if you have to, but be mindful that she is brainwashed!"

A White Fang chameleon Faunus, Ilia Amitola, watched the heroes divide. "This is bad… I've lost contact with Adam and the others. But maybe I can still handle this." Ilia turned invisible. "I'll sneak up on them one at a time and choke them with my whip."

"Don't think I don't see you there!" Ilia was punched in the face.

"What?!" the Faunus gasped, but was kicked in the butt. She lashed her whip, but her invisible attacker evaded and struck from any direction. "Coward! Show yourself!"

"I think of myself as a strategist!" remarked Invisible Girl, happily beating her clueless opponent.

Inside the hideout, Eric and Emily had split from Yuta and Melody, the scientist ripping metal off the walls with her bending and slamming it into some Krushas. "Heehee, I can't believe we're invading an Emperor's fortress!" Eric giggled. "It makes me feel so strong. Of course, I would be nothing without my 4x4."

"Reminisce some other time! I can feel Specter's presence. He'll pay for everything he did to me! Raaaaaaah!" The nerd rushed up the passage with Stun Club raised, bashing Klaptraps in the noggins.

"Wonderful! Let me just search this supply closet for prisoners or something." Eric rushed into said closet. It was surprisingly wider than he anticipated, bombs and guns stacked on the tall shelves. "Sheesh, why make everything so high up? Sigh, at least there's no one in here. Perfect chance for an inhaler break." Eric took out his inhaler and breathed it in. "Ahhh… those superhumans will never understand we nerds. Okay, back to the brawl." He turned- "Oof!" and bumped face-first into a green, muscular stomach. "What the…?!"

A very beefy Kremling with a small head over pumped muscles stared down at the puny human. …But it wasn't just any Kremling. Eric remembered him all too well.

_When Sector L visited Mermaid Swamp three years ago, they entered Hideout Helm, where this same Kremling asked for a toll. "__…Hmmm…" Klubba reached over and picked up Eric. "But this boy could be fun to practice my balloon animal art."_

_"There's a couple things I don't like about that sentence!" Eric panicked._

_"Deal with it or don't pass."_

_"Deal." Melody decided. "I can always heal Eric later."_

_"That won't fix the emotional trauma!" the nerd cried._

And that trauma was still present in the nerd's feeble heart. On impulse, he shot his laser rifle at Klubba, but the meaty Kremling squeezed the gun in his hand. "Arrr… I remember ye." Klubba said. "If it ain't me little balloon animal buddy, a-harrh!"

"Ah…y-yeah." Eric blushed and grinned, sweating. "Old buddy, old pal! I was just, uh… paying a visit."

"Arrr, comin' to stir trouble for me Krew with the rest of those rats, I takes it. But we can comes to an agreement, can't we, matey? Get onto old Klubba's shoulder and we'll fake yer beatin' nice an' easy! Klubba'll protect ye from the other Kremlings."

"G-Gee, that would be awfully nice of… w-WAIT!" Eric became flustered, standing more firmly. "What makes you think I need protecting?! That was more than three years ago, how do you know I'm not a lot stronger?!"

"Ye don't look much taller."

"Yeah, well I am!" Eric stomped his foot. "And I don't appreciate being treated like a wimpy sidekick! So, you might as well give me a real beating or NO beating!"

"Arrrr… if ye be sayin' so, matey." And so, Klubba picked up his spiked cudgel and began slapping it to his palm in a rhythmic fashion. (Play "Klubba's Reveille" from _Donkey Kong_!)

_Sub-boss: Kremling Guardsman, KLUBBA_

Immediately regretting his choice of words, Eric ran, luckily evading the first swing, which would have surely smashed his brain in. Klubba jumped after him, the landing knocking Eric over. Klubba jumped to squish him, but the nerd rolled away just in time, scrambling back up. Klubba continued to jump after, and Eric jumped to avoid being shaken by the impacts. A TNT barrel fell off one of the shelves, so Eric hurried to grab it. The barrel was heavy for his meek arms, so he dropped it in Klubba's direction when he jumped again. The Kremling landed on the barrel and blew himself up. "OOOOORRK!"

Eric was hopeful in thinking he'd won, but the beast got up and stomped after him normally. Eric shuddered in place, Klubba ready to swing his club, but the dork ducked just in time, the wind brushing his back as he frantically crawled away. He began scooting back on his rear, Klubba slamming his mace on the floor and missing his fragile feet by inches. Eric eyed up at the shelves as he shirked from his opponent, spotting a TNT above one. He maneuvered under that shelf and stood, knees jittering, but was ready to dodge. The club swung, so Eric ducked and ran, causing him to hit the wall as the TNT fell and blew up his head. "OOOOORRK!"

Eric was horrified to see him still standing. Klubba discarded his weapon and cracked his fingers, deciding to crush him with his own bare hands. He stepped after Eric a bit faster, so the nerd ran faster. It seemed his only option was to pick up Klubba's club and use it against him… if only it weren't as heavy as a tree trunk. His arms nearly snapped off in his failure, and his wasted effort allowed Klubba to pick him up. The pirate whistled a tune as he casually began to reshape Eric into a ball. After he was done, Klubba bounced Eric gently, face planting against the floor several times as his glasses broke, nose squished, and skull cracked.

Eric naturally unraveled as Klubba picked him up by the arm, wondering if he was still conscious. …His left arm jittered as he pulled his inhaler out of his pocket. "Save me, inhaler." Eric gasped, puffing it into Klubba's eyes. The crock reflexively chucked Eric up into a shelf, knocking a TNT barrel on Klubba's head. "OOOOOOORRRRK!" This third blast was finally Klubba's limit, the beef crock falling, back against his spiked club. "Arrrr… I pegged ye wrong… matey… yer mighty… strong…" Klubba fainted.

Eric landed on the floor, his vision spinning from all the trauma. If any strong person like Melody or Sheila suffered this abuse, they could brush it off no problem, but poor Eric just couldn't bring himself to stand. "Heh…I guess I am…I guess I… am…" And he passed out. (End song.)

"The KND show up in Zootopia, now they're suddenly in our base?!" Specter questioned. "This had to be planned… but how did they sneak in so easily? I need to call Kroctus back before-"

"Ohhhhh, Speccyyyyy…"

Specter's pupil shrank. That voice… it couldn't be! The ghost twisted slowly, almost not wanting to believe it… but there she was. "You and I have unfinished business…" Emily spoke with a gravely dark aura.

"But…But that's im…IMPOSSIBLE!"

_"GOOD AFTERNOON, Planet Mobius!"_

Kroctus faced up at a large building screen: Pearl and Marina were posing proudly on a stage, Sugar at their backs. _"Pearl, it may be nighttime or morning in other areas."_

_"Irrelevant! It's time for Mobius to wake up from a long, never-ending nightmare! It's time for the Kremling Krew to get their sorry, scaly hides outta here pronto! Our Number One hit will break the terrible curse that has befallen this planet. Are you ready, girls?!"_

_"Absolutely!"_ Sugar cheered. _"Let's save the world!"_

"Heh heh hah ha…ha ha ha ha…HAH HAH HA ha!" Kroctus grew even more giddy, expressing his joy through laughter. "I've never been challenged like this in a LONG time! You want to foil my plans?! Then do it!" Kroctus pumped his heart with chi, and Haki flashed through his arms. **"COME OOOOOOOON!"**

His bellow flew across the entire city, reaching the ears of Maddy Murphy and Izuku Midoriya. The two fighters, brimming with power and confidence, listened to his call and obeyed.

**DK Isles**

Donkey Kong walked out to the jungle on a calm, sunny day. He had discovered a trail of footprints and was following them curiously. The prints ended at a bushel of huge leaves. Approaching slowly, DK moved a leaf aside. Underneath was a wooden spaceship. It was one that Funky built ages ago, to be able to visit their old friends. It had gone unused for many years, ever since 2018, after the Kremlings' devastating comeback.

The strums of a banjo stirred Donkey out of his thoughts. The ape gasped and turned, seeing someone leaned against a tree, their claws strumming the strings. The large, brown bear had a peaceful smile, his eyes closed in bliss. His blue eyes opened and beamed at DK. "Hey, old buddy. Have you been busy?"

"…" DK frowned and turned away.

Banjo smiled in sympathy as he approached the ape. "I heard the KND paid you a visit. Sounds like they wanted your help. Gyuh-huh… it's unusual for them to ask adults like us for anything."

"…" DK looked down.

"…I know you just wanna settle down, Donkey, I know you don't have it in you, anymore… Why, I remember a time when I felt the same. But my mountain was in danger, so I had to step up. And I know you don't want these Kremlings to take any more from you. …This could be your last chance to give K. Rool what he deserves. Even if you can't beat him… show him that the Kongs still have juice to spare. Your old friends could really use the help."

"…" DK looked up at him.

"…But I guess I'd better go now. Just thought I'd say 'hello.'" Banjo quietly left the jungle.

Donkey Kong faced the spaceship with a faint spark in his shaded eyes. He wondered if it still worked after all this time. If it did, maybe a nice cruise through the stars would be nice. If it worked. …Yes… it would be nice…

**Golden Land**

"Nagisa, have Maddy and Deku fought K. Rool, yet?!" Index asked worriedly.

_"Uh…I dunno. Why?"_

"I need to get in contact with them! Find out their numbers or something! I've been doing some research, and I learned something about K. Rool. It's…It's too dangerous to fight him! He has something that few people have!"

"Is it really alright to be casually telling them this?" Lambdadelta asked.

"I don't see much harm." Bernkastel replied. "After all, these kids seem used to bizarre twists."


	45. Ebb & Flow - Fly, Hero, Fly!

**Let this song be a reminder to live for the future and face your enemies!**

* * *

**_Chapter 45: Ebb & Flow ~ Fly, Hero, Fly!_**

**Hideout Helm**

Specter was frozen to his soul at the sight of her. For a moment, he thought she was a phantom. An illusion. "You…You were Revertified. You were chewing on your shoe when I last saw you. You can't be Emily!"

"I'm the one and only, Speccy." Emily smiled darkly, stroking her brain. "There is no brain like mine. You tried to erase my intelligence, but it came right back. The simple fact is, I'm too smart."

Melody peeked in and said, "It's also because you had friends to help you."

"And my friends knew they couldn't survive without my genius."

"…Yep, precisely." Melody passed a look to her friend before slipping away.

"For these past three years, being unable to defeat you myself has been a wound to my pride. I felt so… incomplete. But now, you've given me a second chance." She stroked her T.H.E.R.M.O.S., from which an Ecto Net stretched out. "Fate has smiled upon me: Emily Adams Garley!"

"Wrong! It has smiled upon ME!" Specter expressed maniacally. "With the energy I harnessed from Skaios, I was able to power up the Revert-O-Matic! It can shoot to other planets now, and my first successful test subject was Adams Tech! Your family's company has reverted to infants!"

"So, you mean that I'm now the smartest person in my family's company?" Emily cocked a brow. "Our workers will have to grovel before me to get their knowledge back? That sounds simply… exhilarating."

"What?! No, it's supposed to be shaming the Adams name! Your reputations will be destroyed when the public sees them in such a state!"

"Theirs, maybe… but mine will skyrocket when the public sees how truly smart I am in comparison."

"You…You're a sick human being…"

"I am a proud and intelligent girl who values only my genius." Emily's smirk grew wider as she marched toward Specter slowly. "I like to make kids ask me for help with homework or tests. I like to shrink my friends and try to stomp them like tiny ants. Any little thing that can fuel my ego, I relish in. And knowing that I will bring Adams Tech back from ruin makes me feel all the more powerful."

"You humans… really are despicable…"

"And you… are my ghost pet." Emily lashed the net, but Specter blew her back with psychic.

"You'll never use your brain again! Because I'm about to SCRAMBLE IT FOR GOOD!" (Play "Galaxy Monkey" from _Ape Escape_!)

_Boss fight: Kremlings Assistant Scientist, SPECTER_

Specter formed Psy-Spheres around himself, tossing them one at a time, then suddenly warping behind Emily to shoot the next batch, repeating the process as the scientist quickly dodged with Haki. She sensed where Specter would appear next and used the Stun Club to bat a Psy-Sphere that direction, smashing him into the wall. Emily yanked out a large metal panel and stabbed Specter with it, but the ghost caught it in psychic and tried to shove it into her. Emily's metalbending was prevailing, so Specter decided to teleport the metal away. The ape turned invisible and intangible. He then warped beside Emily and used Psy-Shock to scramble her brain, making her dizzy and unable to use Haki.

Specter turned invisible and flew around the room, sneaking up to deal another Psy-Shock to the scientist. Though her Haki was unavailable, she was glad she brought the R.A.D.A.R., using the satellite to track Specter's position until he was nearing. Once he was close, she whipped out the Ecto Net and snatched him. Specter fought to fly away, but an energy beam connected him and the net, Emily swinging and tugging in attempt to drag him in. Specter was able to squirm free, Emily rolling back from the force. The angered ape conjured a larger Psy-Sphere above her and smashed, Emily using the Super Hoop to run from the bouncing mass.

Specter flew to the ceiling and started throwing Psy-Spheres from on high. He evaded whenever Emily batted them up, so she took out her slingshot instead. She launched rapid homing ammo that Specter evaded, whilst she kept dodging his attacks, until some ammo was able to land a hit and stun him. She switched to a retractable pellet, shot, and caught him, dragging him down to floor level. He dodged her net, but found himself grounded with the pellet weighing him down. He erected a tall psychic platform to lift him, but Emily hovered onto it with the Sky Flyer, chasing him up ever-escalating platforms. She caught up, but Specter stretched that platform to the ceiling, smashing Emily against it while the ghost survived.

Emily crashed to the floor in a daze, but recovered in time to see Specter conjure a giant, spiked Psy-Sphere. She ran the fastest she could with the Super Hoop, going in circles in attempt to get around the slower ball. It seemed Specter was still grounded and staying behind it, but couldn't turn it tight enough in time before Emily got around and rammed him. The ball vanished, and she snatched Specter in the net, the ape squirming to escape. Emily was able to bring him a bit closer, but the ape escaped regardless. Specter formed a smaller bouncy Psy-Sphere that moved faster, Emily running quicker, but she tripped and was flattened by it twice.

Specter pressed a button to seal the room and flood it with water (the controls were waterproof). Emily held her breath and used the Water Net to swim around. She swam to the exit and tried to tear it open with bending, Specter pulling her back with psychic. She fought his grasp, but decided to let him yank her over, shooting a net from the swimming device to ensnare him. Specter struggled in the Ecto Net, giving Emily time to swim and finish tearing the door off. The water flowed out, giving Emily breath as she ran to catch Specter in the main net. He squirmed more forcefully, for Emily was even closer to catching him, and it was a miracle that he escaped.

An enraged Specter conjured a shield around himself, then repeated his first technique of warping around to throw multiple Psy-Spheres. Emily hit them back like before, but the spheres merely bounced off his barrier. "Time to bust out my strongest weapon." Emily declared, hand inside the Cube. "My mom rewarded me this for collecting all of your apes!" And so she drew the Magic Punch, an extendable punching glove! Emily waited for the next round and thrusted the glove into the spheres—the simple tool was compact with great force, blowing the projectiles into the shield with such speed that Specter was stunned. Emily ran to pound the shield with the glove, shattering it as Specter suffered a hit.

Specter formed an even taller psychic pillar that Emily couldn't follow him up. He tossed spheres down, but Emily could repeatedly pound the pillar with Magic Punch, breaking down its segments. She sensed Specter going to raise it up again, but she had broken a gap into the pillar, quickly jumping into it to be risen up without his knowing. She then hovered up with Sky Flyer, surprising Specter on his perch and slamming another punch. The pillar fell, but Emily quickly whirled the Flyer when he filled the floor with psychic spikes. Specter shielded himself and tossed more spheres up, Emily using her free hand to grab the Stun Club and bat them into the spikes. She broke open a clear spot and dropped on, using Magic Punch to destroy the remaining spikes.

Specter ran opposite of the room from Emily and formed another spiked Psy-Sphere. It was twice Emily's height, but he rolled it with a forceful thrust. Emily quickly pushed back with the Punch, but Specter returned it with greater force, and so Emily punched again. Specter used his fullest power to blast the spikeball back, and though the Magic Punch countered, the ball was desperate to crush her and refused to return. "Foolish Emily! No matter how strong your tool is, simple gadgets only grow weaker with each use, while my spirit gets stronger! I will crush your glove, AND your spirit!"

"There's a reason it's called the Magic Punch." Emily smirked. "It absorbs the chi from its user to make itself stronger. I may be a weakling, but I'm the best metalbender around. My Observation Haki is top notch! The chi I used during this battle was miniscule… The chances of you surviving what remains is very… LOW!" A silvery aura exploded from her body, being slurped into the gadget like a vacuum swallowing a blanket. The Magic Punch burst with power and blasted the spike like a cannonball, smashing Specter against the wall. The ghost's barrier shattered, and his soul grew weak from tasting its own power.

Emily swung the Ecto Net one final time and trapped Specter in the T.H.E.R.M.O.S.. "Thank you for finally giving me satisfaction… Specter." (End song.)

The KND were thrashing Krushas, Krumples, and any strong Kremlings guarding the five generators. Yuta nimbly jumped the hooks thrown by Krooks, KOing the crocs with water. He broke into a holding room and gasped. "CAPTAIN!"

Skaios was strapped to a machine as cords sucked blood from him. The Doks in charge jumped at Yuta's arrival. "'ey, Yuta! Ya mind gettin' me out before I lose all me blood?"

"Aye-aye!" Yuta happily beat the Doks into submission, afterwards slicing the machine up. He tried to cut up the mechanical "onesie" binding Skaios, but failed. "This one seems pretty strong. Can't you break out yourself?"

"I ain't gonna risk it. If I use too much power, someone might get hurt."

"Hehe, that's super admirable of you, Captain! No worries, we'll find someway to get you out." Yuta carried him out of the room.

Kimaya broke into the room containing Eri, easily destroying the Kremlings' senses with Gas Bombs until they passed out. "Never got to say 'thanks' for the extra life, shorty!" Kimaya tore up the machine and used her Keyblade to unlock Eri's binds.

"Mmm… thank you…" Eri weakly pushed herself up and onto the floor. "Is Deku-san around?"

"I dunno who that is. Want me to ask the others?"

"Yes, please. I need to find Deku-san soon."

"Growwwwl!" Kimaya turned, blades ready as a fox snarled at them from the exit. It tried to pounce, but was pounced from the side by Judy. "Nick! I've found you!" Judy exclaimed, wrestling with her partner. Nick shook and forced her off, leaping to bite the rabbit's leg. Judy stomped him off with the other and yelled, "Nick, please remember! It's me, Judy! We're friends!"

"I don't think he remembers anything past his infant age." Apis replied, shooting incoming Klaptraps. "We have to hope the song plan works."

Outside, Mr. Big's ship and the _Rusty Angler_ were blasting surrounding Kremling ships. "OI! Viking ship! What's the big idea?!" a Klump yelled through a radio.

"This is Mr. Big!" the mouse replied through his radio, being fake-wrestled by Aeincha. "My ship's been hijacked by KND! They're everywhere! I can't beat them—ow!"

"Sucks to be you!" Aeincha played along. "I'm the strongest girl in my sector!"

"Ahck! Not the tail! Not the tai—aaaahhh!" The Lilliputian giggled at Big's acting.

"This is Kami! The same is true over here!" Kami yelled in her own ship's radio. "The KND are holding me hostage! They took down Ineptune and are making me drive the ship!" She winked at the Squid Sisters, who were "holding her at gunpoint."

"Ye blokes are bloomin' useless!" Klump shouted. "Fine. Men, try to board the ships, but don't destroy—WHOA!" A cannonball blew through and struck him.

"Perfect." Aeincha smiled. "If they think you're being held hostage, they won't hurt us too much. We'll get you out of here scot-free, Biggy."

In Zootopia's Tundra Town, the Hope Pirates had encountered the Snowmad generals, Pompy, Skowl, and Bashmaster. Shingetsu shot gas into the latter's nose, the polar bear growling in disgust and chasing the fleeing skunk-boy. Kotoko got upside-down, bending her legs as Masaru planted himself on her shoes, after which she sprung him up to Skowl. Masaru began pounding the giant owl with fire fists. Pompy did a tail-flip at Kotoko, the actress dodging and landing a flip-kick on the seal's stomach.

_"This is Yuta to the Hope Crew. I've secured the captain safe and sound!"_

"Perfect! Let's not disappoint him now!" Masaru declared.

…

Uraraka, Iida, and Professor Aizawa were exploring downtown. The leader blasted his engine legs against a Gnawty, the beaver rolling up the street and bowling a group of Kritters. Skiddas slid up conjuring Ice Roads, but were chi-blocked by Aizawa's glare. "TSUUUU!" Uraraka called, slapping a car to lift it with her gravitybending, then directing it to fall against two Sharpclaw.

"Miss Asui, where are you?!" Iida called. "A good hero should not fail to respond when called by her leader!"

"Keep your 'good hero' bullcrap to yourself." The group froze, facing left upon hearing the familiar voice. Froppy glared at them from an alley, the dark in her eyes complimented by her black jumpsuit.

"TSU!" Uravity beamed. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

"How kind. You like to look cute, don't you, Uraraka?"

"Uh-?" The gravity hero flushed. "I mean, I don't try to be, but I'm grateful that you think so…"

"Yeah, a cute hero like you is easy bait. There's probably a lot of porn about you online. Look it up and see for yourself."

Before Uraraka could argue, Aizawa stepped up. "That's enough out of you, young lady. Maybe this will clear that darkness."

Rattlesnake Jake zipped up from the alley and blocked Tsu from Aizawa's vision. "We don't appreciate no cheaters, Shadow Man! Ain't that right… Yer Majesty?"

The three felt a shadow over them… and the most spine-chilling feeling. They turned, horrified to find a big-bellied mass. It was King K. Rool himself. The burly croc grabbed Aizawa's head in his bulky hand, using the fingers of his left to stab the teacher's eyes. "AAAAAH!"

"PROFESSOR!" Iida's legs ignited to full power and rocketed up to Kroctus's head, the king catching one in his teeth and biting. He shook his head and tossed Iida away.

"I will have no chi-blockers interrupting my fight." Kroctus removed his fingers from the teacher and brutally threw him against a building. He then glared at Uraraka, who shrank before his presence. The horrible memories flooded back to her mind. "…Oh! M-Mister K. Rool… I wanted to bring you a gift." With no other options, Uraraka withdrew a dango from her pocket. "A…A peace offering."

Kroctus cocked a brow and picked up the tiny dango, sniffing it. "Doesn't smell poisonous. Perhaps a small taste couldn't hurt."

_"I'm not sure if this will work, but try feeding these to some members of the Krew." Augustus told the U.A. members as they were handed some dangos. "These came from O-Tama's Devil Fruit and they can tame animals. We think this power was meant to be used on the Kremlings. If they eat some, they might become submissive."_

Kroctus chucked the dango into his mouth and swallowed. "Mmm… delicious. Now, then." Kroctus bashed Uraraka in the head, taking her down.

"'Guess it didn't… work…" The hero moaned, figuring it was worth a try.

Kroctus brushed his hands. "Jake, make sure the riffraff don't interfere. I've got a date." The king stomped in the direction of the square.

"Hookin' up with that purdy dog-woman?" Jake hissed.

"No. I smell a battle coming on… and I have to make sure they find me."

"Who?"

"Two certain brats who can't resist a second go with me." Kroctus smirked.

Although Jake couldn't deduce the 2nd one, he had a feeling he knew who the other one is… and the idea put a smile on his slithery face. "'ey! You must be the Froggy girl!" He and Tsu about-faced, spotting Sheila, Mason, Arianna, and Tronta.

"What do you all want with me?" Tsu asked.

"We're here to fix you." Tronta stated. "I've been keeping watch on you 'til Sheila finished her errand. She'll knock that darkness right outta you!"

"Not if I can help it!" Jake's tail changed to a Darkness Cannon, blasting Froppy as her aura grew darker.

"You're… the Sunny Fist, Sheila." Froppy hissed. "Letting your legs and cleavage show like that… are you trying to make yourself look sexy for the cameras?! SHAMEFUL!"

"Where in blazes did that come from?!" Sheila shouted. (Play "Boss Bossanova" from _DKC2_!)

"I refuse to be beaten by a disgraceful girl like you!" Tsu pounced at the Faunus forcefully, pushing her several yards away from the others. Jake slithered to block their route, unloading his machinegun. Tronta told his sister and Mason to stay back, using his specialized senses to nimbly evade Jake's bullets and chuck Light Discs at his head.

Sheila kicked Froppy off, the frog hopping to cling the high part of a building. She spat acid globs, Sheila evading and throwing Light Spheres, but Froppy hopped the wide distance between buildings. "Orright! 'ow's about some Spring Fists?!" Sheila winded spring-shaped lights from her fists and punched one at Froppy, who hopped, but when the spring recoiled against the wall, Sheila willed it to bounce after, landing a sudden blow against the frog. Froppy hit the ground, so Sheila raced toward the frog while tossing spheres. The light seemed to affect Froppy as she struggled to recover.

Jake saw this and shot another Dark Beam, revitalizing her evil. Froppy turned invisible and crept around Sheila, the raccoon listening. Froppy was able to hop and kick Sheila from behind, slamming her face-first into a wall. Sheila ran back out, making a Light Shield around herself. Froppy's acid globs hit the shield from multiple directions, making it hard to track where she was, and one last glob broke through and burned Sheila's butt. "Aaaah! The sun needs to hurry up and come up, I can't do nothin' in these streetlights!"

Sheila spotted a pebble get kicked, so she reactively punched two Light Fists. The cloaked Froppy jumped, and Sheila saw that she missed. Froppy's flight path was toward the raccoon for a double-kick, indenting Sheila's face as she flew back—Sheila had lit her feet with light and quickly kicked spheres from them, hitting Froppy and exposing her. Sheila ignored the pain, slowed her flight with a tail spin, and thrusted more light at Froppy until she became groggy again. Sheila gasped, hearing the Dark Beam behind her, and quickly blasted a Light Beam to intercept it.

Tronta tossed a disc at Jake's tail to fully cancel the beam. The snake launched sound bombs that would disrupt Tron's hearing, all the colors in his vision becoming fuzzy and distorted. In the event this would happen, Tronta attached a disc to his antenna, becoming a satellite that helped nullify the distortion and fix his hearing in time to dodge Jake's bite. The snake curled around, trying to gnash Tron's antenna from different directions while entangling him, but he leapt out of his trap. Jake gnashed at the midair boy, to which Tron tossed a disc into his mouth that would electrify the snake.

Jake slithered further away to shoot laser bullets, Tron's disc stretching a shield. The shield stored the energy, and while Jake resorted to launching normal bombs, Tron took the disc, danced a bit closer, and threw it to Jake's side. The stored energy released as a shockwave and knocked him over. Tron glided on the other disc to get closer, called back the previous, then twirled the discs in his hands as an elastic beam connected them. Jake slithered away and shot a bomb, but Tron ducked as the bomb hit the elastic and bounced back like a slingshot, striking Jake. Tron threw a disc in a whirling fashion, circling Jake and wrapping him in the beam. The other disc closed in, both latching to the snake and dealing a painful shock that stunned him senseless.

Froppy used her tongue to grab garbage cans and large rubble and throw them at Sheila, one of them bashing her head as she fell down. Tsu lashed her tongue at Sheila, intending to slam her into a building, but she had expected this and quickly GRABBED the tongue, squeezing it while sending a flow of light up. Tsu fought for control, swinging Sheila and bashing her around, but she refused to let go. Too much light flowed down Tsu's throat, warming her heart. When Sheila felt her weakness, she yanked Tsu over, landing one final Light Fist to the face. A dark mist was knocked out of Tsu like breath, her eyes attaining a normal color, but dull from unconsciousness. Mason ran up to his friend. "Did it work?"

"It feels like it did." Sheila replied. "'Guess we just hafta wait for her to wake up." (End song.)

…

Melody began to wash Kops out of a prison hold, breaking the cells open to release any captive animals. "Huh?" The prisoner that really caught her eye was a blonde, very scrawny man who looked almost ghoulish. "What are _you_ in for?"

"Nnnh…huh?" All-Might faced up in confusion. "Ah… a rescuer. This is embarrassing. Well, I tried to battle K. Rool, but it didn't end well."

"No offense, but you certainly don't seem the type that could give him a challenge."

The man sported a proud grin and puffed his muscles up. "GUESS AGAIN, YOUNG ONE!" His manly voice was filled with passion. "COUGH, cough, huah!" He shrank back down and coughed blood.

"Do you need healing?"

"No, I'm fine. Tell me… do you know a boy named Deku? Izuku Midoriya?"

"Yeah, he's one of the operatives helping us. Are you part of his sector?"

"Where is he now?"

"By now, he's probably fighting K. Rool."

"What?! Mmmh…" He sighed solemnly, but formed a soft smile.

"Are you worried?"

"…Yes. Ah, my Midoriya… he's so brave. Even after they were so humiliated, he refuses to submit to that villain. Please… take me to him. I have to be there."

"We have to finish things up here, but I promise to as soon as possible."

"Okay… take your time. For now, I'll just… hope for the best."

_You rescued all the U.A. Heroes! Deku is unlocked as a support ally!_

In the throne room, Team Rocket opened K. Rool's treasure vault. "Oooooo!" Their mouths drooled at the sight of the towering Linlin Cake. "So, dat's the tastiest cake in da univoise." Meowth whispered. "Just look at dat frosting…" He reached a claw.

"Stop, Meowth!" Jessie smacked him. "If you eat that, you'll end up like Big Mom!"

"Just one bite ain't gonna hoit."

"We need to at least bring a sample or two of icing back to the boss." James replied. "Both he and K. Rool believe this cake is connected to one of the Newborn."

"Didn't you guys hear the announcement?" Meowth asked. "The KND are here. Maybe we oughta seal this room up 'cause Arceus knows they're gonna wanna… huh?" His ears perked up. The cat glanced back. "Guys, someone's coming."

"Who?" Jessie asked. "Is it friend or foe?"

"Let's hide until we're certain." James suggested.

It seemed a cardboard box was slithering up the hall, going around the throne and into the vault. Team Rocket had assumed the roles of large, decorative statues on the first layer of the cake. Once the box confirmed there was no one around, Team Pilaf lifted it up. "There it is, guys!" Pilaf beamed, his playmates sharing his expression. Mai and Shu had been reverted to his age. "Grandma's cake! So beautiful!"

"It doesn't look like the Kremlings ate it at all." Shu replied. "We can bring it back in one piece! Let's shrink it now, Boss."

"Aye." Pilaf pulled out a ray gun and zapped the cake. In seconds, it shrank to a toy size; Team Rocket, remaining posed, masked their terror and regret at not acting sooner. "It won't last long on such a powerful pastry. Get the Vanish Box and put it in quickly, but carefully."

Mai pulled out said box and opened it. They gently lifted the cake by its plate, keeping it straight as possible as they slowly set it in. With that, they shut the lid. "There. Now it's in Mama's hands." Pilaf smirked. "We're the heroes of Sweetopia, gang! Let's watch in luxury as the Titans crush this wretched city!"

"But won't we be crushed too, Boss?" Shu asked.

"DAAAH! Why didn't you say so earlier?! Let's sneak our way outta here, hurry!" They slipped under the box and slithered down the corridor again.

**Near Mobius' atmosphere**

Cheren and Panini were sailing to Mobius on the _Reign Supreme_ when the Supreme Leader received a call from Index. _"Cheren, you have to put me in contact with Maddy now. There's something about K. Rool no one knows about. Something that could put them in danger!"_

"Index, just calm down and tell me slowly. What is it that makes K. Rool so dangerous?"

_"It's something I discovered after thoroughly reading up on his history. One day, during his earlier years as a pirate… K. Rool came across a God of Fortune. I couldn't deduce its origins, and I'm sure K. Rool himself doesn't even know… but by pure chance, he crossed paths with a powerful spirit that is attracted to luck. And that same god was touched by his Conqueror's Haki the same as any animal. The fact is… K. Rool is blessed."_

"Blessed? What does… that mean?"

_"It means that it may be impossible for Kroctus to lose." The Kremling King stood mighty against a sea of flames, highlighting his power and authority. "A God of Fortune only follows those whose spirits are un-crushable and unbeatable." Clinging to his bulbous belly was an impish, shadowy spirit with cute blue eyes, looking up with pure admiration. "Whenever a God of Fortune appears for a person, it's like a guaranteed sign that the person will always win, even if it defies the laws of the universe."_

"A… God of Fortune?" Panini whispered, overhearing the conversation. "How… do we stop something like that?"

_"Stopping that… is beyond our power. I…I don't know any way. That's why it's too dangerous to-"_

"You expect me to call Maddy over something that dumb?" Cheren's words stunned Index and Pan to a gasp. "A God of Fortune? Yeah, right. Look, I'm going to watch my kids kick butt, and you can either watch with me or don't."

_"But… you don't-"_

"Did you forget who we are, Index? My kids are the real Gods of Fortune."

…

Index sighed and closed her eyes. At that time, two voices spoke inside her. "You're right. How could I sound so stupid?"

**Zootopia**

Baron Klammy was carried to a city pier by a helpful Chomps. The shark bumped his vice-king up to shore, where some Kremlings gasped and pulled him up. "L-Lord Kolamitous! What happened?!"

"Bleh…" Despite his grievous injuries, the younger Rool opened his eyes. "That blasted… chimera… eh…"

"Quick, call a Dok! He needs treatment, stat!"

"W…What is happening…?"

"We're being attacked by the KND, Baron. I think the king is somewhere near the square. Should we take you to him."

"Eh…yes…?" It was then an echoing, gurgling sound reached his ears. He glanced to one of the large TVs.

_"Ladies and gentlemen of Mobius,"_ Pearl announced into a microphone, _"we will open your hearts with 'Ebb & Flow'! We hope that all animals everywhere will be inspired to rise and fight their oppressors!"_

"I really hope this works." Deku said, hearing the Inkling's voice all across the city.

"We have to do our part, too." Maddy reminded, smirking confidently. "Ready to fill the world with hope?"

"Yeah… Let's get started!" (Play "Fly Octo Fly~ Ebb & Flow" from _Splatoon 2_!)

The song started with a passionate beat as Maddy and Deku charged into the city. The music giving them power, they plowed through triceratops, flicked rhinos away like flies, and made Neckies drop from the sky. _"Something's coming in, Coming in today."_ Marina began._ "See one little punch, You need a tough skin."_ Maddy sent an enemy hippo flying with Haki._ "Oh look higher up, See he's up there, oh-WOH-OH-OH. WOH-OH-OH, OH!"_

Pearl sang next. _"Wanna spin around supremely in love?"_ Masaru hurdled flaming baseballs up at Skowl._ "Get up, start your moves, get a bit low."_ Shingetsu became a skunk to dodge Bashmaster's hammer._ "Let 'em feel the music, no matter what, oh-WOH-OH-OH. WOH-OH-OH, OH!"_ Kotoko rode and kicked Pompy's head at each note.

_"Can you feel it nooooow?"_ Music Chi covered the city like a wave._ "Not another daaaaay."_ The Revertified Mobians were mesmerized by the song._ "You're gonna flyyyy…"_ Maddy grabbed Deku's arm and led him to a Song Road._ "You're in tune with meeee!"_ With joy in their hearts, they rode the song across the city.

_"Let them hear your voice, Feelin' it so."_ The notes coursed through the hideout, enticing the Mobians inside._ "Can we keep it flying in the disco?"_ Two generators were destroyed, erasing their color beams. _"How's it worked for me, I'm feeling the flow. Oh-woh-oh-OH. WOH-OH-OH, OH!"_ The KND bashed Kremlings to the beat.

Pearl took the front and rapped aggressively. _"Guess what? SEE whatchu made of!"_ Kroctus spread his Haki across the city, trying to regain control of the Mobians._ "Just sick of the ol' cut-out!"_ Kroctus snarled as they weren't responding._ "Ka-ka-ka-KROC…TUS! You tried to school me?! Oh-woh-oh-OH. WOH-OH-OH, OH!"_ Kroctus growled at the singing squids.

_"We don't need a while… (Hey, Kroctus!)"_ Maddy and Deku flew through the Rainforest, KOing rogue apes and giant beavers. _"Not another day… (Sunset time!)"_ Maddy grabbed a Frogoon's tongue and chucked it into archer parrots._ "So, you're gonna fly… (Louder now!)"_ They flew through a waterfall, washing their souls._ "Thaaaat is aaaall from meeee!_

_"Gonna need your name… (Play that song!)"_ Kimaya ran up to a generator._ "And I will jump in… (Fly some more!)"_ She bat the Kremlings away.

_"FAAAALLING THROUGH TO MEEEE! Beeee the oooone to knooooowww!"_ With a surge of poison, Kimaya destroyed the device.

_"Something's coming in, The memories fade."_ Judy watched worriedly as Nick squirmed from the song.

_"Need a little punch, You're needed up there."_ Mad and Deku flew out of the rainforest.

_"Wanna have it all, Give me a dare. Oh-woh-oh-OH! WOH-OH-OH, OH!"_ Kroctus activated spotlights in town square, catching the two's attention.

_"Little do you know, To beat him, you'll show…"_ The two leapt off the music and ran that direction.

_"When it starts to hurt, You better be low!"_ The Hightops dive-bombed the duo.

_"So many kids are counting on you! Oh-woh-oh-OH! WOH-OH-OH, OH!"_ Punching the brachiosaurs away was simple!

_"So, come with meeeee!"_

As the morning sun touched the city, the song reached its max tempo. The Mobians completely submitted to the empowering lyrics. Kroctus shook his head in aggravation. It seemed there was nothing that could stop this now. The entire planet was covered in a warm sheet of music.

_"Eyes on me!"_

_"You have to save…"_

_"This place you'll live on, You'll love, you'll love!"_ Maddy and Deku fought through with blinding speed._ "What's this in you?"_

_"We have found you!"_

_"Call us up tomorrow, End your enemy."_ Kroctus grew giddy, welcoming the brats to his ring, and they readily accepted.

_"Follow the power! She's got you now!"_ The last generators were destroyed, the force-field dispelled.

_"Take me up there, You're low, you're low."_ Aranea hurriedly rushed to the top, seeing Harvey imprisoned in the machine.

_"I will issue, She will respond to:"_ Eri ushered the group to hurry outside.

_"Do you know those heaven hymns, They were singing,"_

_"OH-WOH-WOH-WOH!"_ The Mobians sang with passion._ "(I'll sing that! No more Krock!)"_ Cheren's group landed in the city, warmed by the song.

_"(We sent out!) Stuck on your LOOOOVE!"_ Pearl and Marina embraced each other. Aranea hugged an ill Harvey. Judy and Nick shared a hug.

_"(Easy town! She lucked out! Dancin' out!)"_ Nothing was to stop those two from greeting Kroctus._ "Saving the WOOOORLD…"_

Klammy limped his way to the square._ "(Play it up top! Laugh some more!)"_ Uraraka viewed Deku with hopeful eyes.

_"(Louder now!) Can't miss, CATCH UUUUP!"_ Kroctus opened his arms, welcoming the challengers joyfully._ "(Come see us, dancing on top now!)"_ A ship full of apes landed in the city.

_"(Get down crazy!) Saving the WORLD…!"_ Maddy and Deku shone with the sun as they leapt at Kroctus. With the biggest grin he could provide, he welcomed the first punch to his snout.

* * *

**Are their courage and power truly a match for the unstoppable Beast King?! Just what hidden powers lay up K. Rool's arm?! The answer will surprise you in Chapter 46: "The Circle of Life."**


	46. The Circle of Life

**When I first played _Donkey Kong Country_, I got stuck on World 3 and gave up the game for several years. When I played _DKC2_, I got stuck and gave up for several years. When I played _DK64_, I got stuck right before the final boss and gave up for several years. So, for all those times… fighting K. Rool has been the greatest honor. X,(**

* * *

**_Chapter 46: The Circle of Life_**

Kroctus brought his head up after their combined punch. The kids landed on the ground and backed away. "Sigh…well… it seems my evil plan is ruined." He spoke with a tone of mild inconvenience. "I'll be honest… I almost thought it would work. An entire planet of animals for me to rule. But one thing is certain… I'll never forget it…"

"I can't believe you would talk like that." Deku said in a rasp. "After all you did… For abusing Eri… For enslaving all these Mobians… and hurting my friends… you sound like you don't give a single damn…"

"No." His response was plain and simple. "This was simply another project for me. A failed one… but life goes on. In my earlier years, I was desperate. Angrily trying to conquer the Kongs, detesting any who stood in my way. But now, I realize… it was all a part of my growth. To live is to know failure. And the more I grow, the less I begin to fail. And seeing that I have failed once more… means there is still room to grow."

"The only place you're growing is behind a cell." Maddy stated. "Even if Deku and I can't beat you, we've got you completely surrounded. I'm going to prove once and for all that you're not the strongest."

"And I'm going to remind everyone… that villains don't win." Deku vowed.

"Heh heh har. Then prove it, children." Kroctus balled his fists. Kremlings and KND alike were amassed around the square, cautious to keep their distance. "Give Mobius a battle they will remember forever. But especially… give _me_ such a battle." (Play "K. Rool Battle" from _DK64_!)

_Title Match: Animal King of the Kremlings, KING K. ROOL_

Kroctus assumed a defensive position with both fists hardened. Maddy side-walked around the king, Kroctus only turning halfway to look between both fighters. Deku surged with power and zipped behind, Kroctus listening, and when he felt the hero grab his tail, the Krock whirled—Deku had let go, running to stomp Kroctus's toes when he fully turned, the king throwing a punch down, but Deku rushed back. Maddy pounced the king's head and channeled Paper Haki, turning his head partly white. Deku immediately seized the chance for a kick to the snout. _"BOOOOOOO!"_ the Kremlings expressed rage to the humans, Kroctus reeling back from intense pain, which he found all the more thrilling.

The king decided to chase the kids, keeping Haki imbued to his tail as well. They split up as Kroctus pursued Deku, Maddy following at a safe distance—the king thrusted back without really thinking, throwing off Maddy's Observation as she was flattened. The king sat up and grabbed her, slamming Maddy into the pavement, but she applied enough Armament to that spot to shield herself, then Deku zipped to take her back. Maddy rode his shoulders as he zipped around, calculating their next move. They then dashed at Kroctus, Deku throwing Maddy up while ducking himself. Kroctus hardened his toes and brought hands up to guard his head. However, Deku slipped around the king's side—Kroctus noticed this in time and moved a hand to block that side of head.

Maddy grabbed the king's fist instead and spread Paper to it, and just a hint of white on his black fist was enough for Deku to leap and KICK it! Kroctus flung them off with a fling, his knuckles swelling from pain. The king snarled as his Haki seemed to spike in both arms and feet, emitting a purplish aura. He chased with surprising speed, so they hurried away—Kroctus sprung forward and lashed his arm—Maddy defended Deku from the full brunt and used Haki on the impact point. The force blasted them through the window of a building, through the walls inside said building, and out the other side. With a tremendous punch, the structure began to collapse. Maddy punched away the rubble, but gasped when Kroctus was falling with it, so Deku grabbed his partner and ran.

Kroctus remained near the rubble and began to juggle the giant chunks, punching them in a way that seemed to be homing. The duo split up as Deku went for Kroctus, the king chucking a chunk that the hero kicked away. He threw punches at Deku, who evaded, but they heard a forceful sound as Maddy had punched a building chunk. Kroctus blocked it, then blocked his head from Deku's kick. Maddy sent another one, but had channeled her Haki through the chunk as it exploded before reaching Kroctus, covering him in dust. He kept defending from Deku's attacks regardless, heard another chunk be punched, and smashed it through the smoke—Maddy had leapt after it, bypassed the king's fist, and clasped his neck. She shoved a debris piece down his throat to choke him, Kroctus hacking it out as he pounded the girl, who kept defending with Haki. She couldn't use Paper in this situation, so she instead spread the Haki to his skull to crack it a bit.

Kroctus pumped with rage and yanked Maddy off, throwing her for Deku to catch. The king rumbled with chi and covered his entire body in Haki; only the scales turned black while the gold belly seemed unaffected. "RAAAAH!" The king charged on all fours, performing leaps to further close the distance between them. The kids ran into some alleys, following a maze in the hopes of confusing the king. They could hear walls crumbling as Kroctus barreled through the buildings with no care. Maddy told Deku to stop and hide, sensing Kroctus about to charge past their path. When the right wall crumbled, Maddy jumped onto his back. His hardened scales would be impossible to cling to were it not for his cape. Kroctus fell back against the ground repeatedly, but she refused to let go.

Maddy's Haki stirred up his insides, prompting Kroctus to clutch his stomach in sickness. She climbed to his head, so Kroctus reacted to grab her—she slipped around, clung the collar of his cape, and hung as she spread just the thinnest patch of White Haki to his belly. Deku immediately dashed and stamped that spot with humongous force. The unbreachable gold belly compressed, Kroctus hacking blood as he rolled backward. He crashed into a building as his Haki faded, so the duo ran, hoping to score a quick hit—Kroctus sprung up and snatched them, hurdling them all the way atop the skyscraper. He collapsed the structure with one swift punch, quickly blasting the rubble back up at the falling duo.

The kids deflected the chunks with keen timing, and with Kroctus nearing, Deku offered to be kicked down to land first. Kroctus snatched the hero, intending to use him to bat Maddy. She expected this, so when Kroctus swung, Maddy grabbed onto the hero and—Kroctus discarded him after the swing to avoid her planned retaliation—Deku reactively lashed his Blackwhip to latch Kroctus's fist, pulling himself back to the king and landing behind. Deku inputted more chi to his boots to stomp Kroctus's toes, the king showing little reaction as he stomped at the boy. Deku also lashed a Blackwhip between Kroctus's legs to grab the tail, yanking it down and inward as he fell back. Maddy ran to catch his head, applying the faintest hint of White Haki so Deku could jump—the king flipped and threw Maddy off, punching Deku away in the process.

The kids ran back out onto a street to recollect their selves, the crowds scrambling to clear away as they knew the worst was coming. There was a surge of chi as Kroctus stomped onto the street, his arms now coated with gold to compliment his black body. The two ran, feeling the town shaking with each step Kroctus took. Deku caught rubble in Blackwhips to throw, the king smacking them away effortlessly. Maddy mounted a chunk to spread Haki on it, riding it as Deku whirled and hurdled, landing an impact to the head thanks to an opening, but Kroctus barely reeled back from it. Deku rushed by Kroctus to rejoin his partner, both creating some distance from the gold-armed king. "Deku, it's now or never. Just do like we practiced."

"Okay!" With that, both kids ignited into their Fury Forms. Maddy's Haki Fury rested on Deku's Full Cowl. They zipped up at Kroctus, Maddy steering Deku to evade his rapid punches, until the hero latched a Blackwhip to Kroctus's snout, pulling them toward as Maddy socked him, the hero kicking away before Krock could retaliate. Kroctus punched the street, transmitting Haki throughout as rubble exploded out of the ground. Kroctus leapt across the chasm, his belly bouncing the debris at them, the kids banishing it with a burst of power, but when Kroctus CLAPPED, a brief shockwave ripped the ground, though they had escaped by a millisecond. Kroctus continued to leap after and CLAP, so they maneuvered back to the rubble, Deku kicking a chunk to absorb the clap.

This distracted Kroctus enough for Deku to toss Maddy against his belly. He tried to pound her, but Maddy nimbly clambered around his form, determinedly evading his Gold Haki. She tried to jab his bad eye, but it turned Gold, he swung a punch, but she dodged in time. Maddy remounted Deku as they conjoined their fists, red and black lightning sparking from both. They zoomed at Kroctus, avoiding his fists and leaping for the head, which he Goldened—they shot down and threw the conjoined punch at his left foot, Kroctus feeling the nails receding. Deku leapt for the head, slamming kicks, while Maddy clung to the foot to spread Paper. Kroctus applied Gold to both areas, though the foot was flickering between gold and white. Deku fled from the king, caught a smallish rubble in his whip, and chucked it at the foot. It impacted just when it was on White. "DWAAAAH!"

Maddy rolled away, but Kroctus flipped to slam his Gold Fist, Maddy spreading legs apart to evade, then flipping to her feet as Deku rejoined her. This time, Maddy spread Haki to Deku's hand, thus hardening his Blackwhip as they latched it to Kroctus's fist. The king grabbed it in the other to yank them to the sky, but Deku detached the whip afterward, latched another at his head, and shot down. Kroctus Goldened his head, but the two bounced away rather than hit, so the head returned to black—Deku latched a whip to the fist while Kroctus was subconsciously not using it, allowing Deku to yank the fist up into the king's own head, his gold penetrating his iron for some trauma.

"ROOOOAAAAR!" Kroctus coated his whole body in Gold. Maddy and Deku exchanged nods and raised their chi to such a height that their muscles were tearing. They charged, and when Kroctus threw his fist, they met it. However, instead of go flying, Maddy was pressing both hands against the fist, Deku pressing them harder against it. Kroctus could tell their chi-paths were on fire, unable to retain their painful screams, yet the fact they were able to survive this long was astounding. Maddy was transmitting Haki through his arm and crackling the bones. He thought his wrist was about to bend, so he pulled back, the kids backing as well and powering down.

"Why… that was brilliant!" Kroctus panted in excitement. "You were able to pierce my Golden Haki! …A little bit."

The kids' eyes were half-closed, their brains bobbing on the border of numbness. At this point, only sheer willpower kept their Fury burning, but Kroctus looking barely exhausted was discouraging. "Full Cowl, One Million Percent!" With no other options, Deku exploded his chi to immeasurable size, and Maddy submitted her entire will to her instinct. The two dashed up, zipped around, and punched and kicked Kroctus from every possible angle. Maddy clung to his head, completely ignorant of his rampant punches as she scrambled his skull. Deku leapt up to stamp the head, the force able to rattle his aching skull through the Gold.

The kids fell behind Kroctus and clung to his tail, the king whirling, but failing to dispose of them. Deku wrapped Blackwhip around the tail, Maddy applying Haki to crack the tail's insides. Deku tightened the whip and began to swing Kroctus around the air. Deku slammed the king into the ground, and Maddy leapt to stamp both feet into his head. Kroctus got up and threw his fist, but Maddy grabbed it again, transmitting chi through while Deku wrapped his whip around to squeeze it. Kroctus snarled and punched Maddy off, then pounced to CLAP Deku! Blood burst from his mouth, and his consciousness finally reached its limit. Maddy trudged up for one last stomp to the toes, but Kroctus kicked her away. Her Haki Fury died off. (End song.)

Both heroes lay defeated at Kroctus's feet. His scales returned to normal color. "No…" Ochaco cried, holding in her feelings. "Deku, no…"

"THAT'S IT!" Sheila shouted, dashing in. "YOUR BATTLE'S WITH ME NOW—!"

"SHEILA, wait!" Cheren grabbed her.

"Oi, where did you come from, Cherry?"

"I came here to watch, but… Well, there's something-"

"Take a long look, children!" Kroctus announced. "This is what happens to all who challenge me! Send as many as you want! A hundred or a thousand, King Kroctus is the strongest man!"

**Golden Land**

"It's no use." Index said worriedly. "If Kroctus truly has a God of Fortune beside him… then he simply won't lose, no matter what."

"That is a problem." Xiaomei the Time Oracle replied. "In my home universe, I believe the Fairy Tail guild had their own 'God of Fortune.' They couldn't lose, even if odds were completely against them. But normally, such Fortune is bestowed on those who follow the side of good. I never knew a villain like Kroctus… who could be so highly regarded."

"It isn't completely bizarre." Bernkastel replied. "There are all kinds of the same people in different universes. If you studied them all, you'd eventually find one who is far more fortunate than the others, even if that person is 'evil.' But evil though they are, the Law of Fate decrees that 'evil' must be stopped."

"Does that mean… there's still a chance he can lose?" Index asked.

"Perhaps. Though, given that this Kroctus is beloved by 'Fate,' I wonder what will become of him?"

**Zootopia**

Kroctus slowly marched up to Sheila and Cheren. He sported a smirk and cracked his knuckles. "Then would you two like to be next? The brave Sunny Fist and Hero of Time?"

"Deku-san…"

Kroctus heard a familiar whisper and turned. With a gasp, he saw Eri standing over Deku. Kami, Kimaya, and some operatives were behind her. Of course, he suspected she had been rescued… but he grew more curious over what she might do. Eri's voice had called Deku back to the Waking World, but just barely. "E…Eri-chan…"

"Deku-san… use me. In this form, I can grant you infinite power. But it will only be for a few minutes. I'll have to leave this mortal body before long."

"Mortal… w-wait… you're not… Eri-chan?"

"No, Deku-san… I am." The Time Demon formed a light smile. "And I want to go home with you. Please… let me help you defeat him."

"No." Deku rose his voice, spitting blood. "You've been through enough. Please… go home…go home and hide…hide where no one will hurt you again. If you don't…If he takes you again… I won't rest in peace…"

"You're the one I choose, Deku-san. I won't explain what I mean… but I only want you to use me. Then, I promise… we'll live happily from now on. Let me be a hero with you. Please."

"E…Eri… I don't want to treat you-"

"When you and Maddy were using each other just now, did you think of her as a tool?"

"N-No! She…she's my partner, we… planned a strategy, but…"

"Then think of me as your partner, too. When I grow up, I'm going to be a hero, too. So, let me practice. Put your faith in me."

"E…Eh… Okay." Deku narrowed his eyes and forced a grin through his bleeding teeth. "Let's… bag this Krook once and for all."

"KROCTUS!" another voice called. Kroctus turned to see Klammy limp out of an alley.

"'EY! I thought you were chimera food!" Sheila yelled.

"Kroctus, we must retreat! We need to rethink our-"

"Be gone, Klammy." Kroctus ordered. "I want no interruptions. I want to see what these two can do."

"What?! Kroctus, we really should-"

"I may never have another chance like this. If this girl can really grant infinite power… then I will face it, WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE!"

A wave of Conqueror's Haki washed over the city. The morning sky turned a deep crimson. Everyone else felt compelled to root their selves and watch. Not only did Kroctus's Gold Haki shine light a sun, but the souls of animals graced the heavens. Their silhouettes displayed on his golden body, the tigers growling, wolves howling, the elephants hooting, and the foxes… doing whatever they do. "Although the Leptys backfired on me… its chi still courses through my veins. The souls of Animalia flow in my heart. Now… COME OOOOOOOON!" His chi was like a pure fountain of power, so clean and refined that the animal spirits wanted to graze his muscles.

"Now, Deku-san." Eri glared at Kroctus darkly.

"Roger that, Eri-chan." Deku grasped her hand. Deku exploded with revitalized chi, his wounds replenished, and his Full Cowl reached Infinity%. (Play "Ultimate Gangplank Mashup" on YouTube!)

_Phase 2: Golden King_

Deku wrapped Eri to his back with Blackwhip. He charged, but Kroctus punched him with a force that would destroy him, but Deku respawned in a heartbeat, ran again, dodged a punch, and kicked Kroctus in the stomach. Before, such a maneuver would barely make him budge, but alas, Kroctus blew across town, dropping the jaws of all in attendance. Deku zipped after with lightspeed, throwing a punch, which Kroctus intercepted, hurting his own knuckles while destroying Deku's arm, but it respawned as he wrapped arms around Kroctus's and twisted violently.

Kroctus flipped up and chomped Deku's neck, snapping it off, but the hero blasted him away with a punch, neck reforming. Deku caught up, exchanging a flurry of punches with the king. Kroctus clutched Deku and smashed him back-first to the ground, Eri enduring as Deku flipped to shake him off. Deku dealt a kick to the belly, escaped, butt-kick, escaped, stomped the toes—Kroctus smacked his head off, it grew back, but he couldn't recover before a tremendous punch blew Deku across the city. Deku attached a whip to him, taking Kroctus with. Zootopia flew beneath their vision as they landed in Tundra Town.

An avalanche covered the town under their presence. Kroctus and Deku were buried, but it was irrelevant as they exchanged fists under the snows. From outside, snow geysers exploded up everywhere, until Deku flew out of one, Kroctus leaping after. The king grabbed him, rolled in the air, and carried Deku down with comet force. Their fight generated so much heat that all the snow melted. The water washed them down to Sahara Square, totally wetting and ruining the desert. Deku and Kroctus sank in mushy sand, Kroctus shoving the hero underneath. Deku pulled him down with, the fight continuing underground as the sand became a maelstrom.

Deku resurfaced for breath, swirling with the sandpool's current. He gasped when Kroctus swam up from behind, countering his punch as Kroctus's arm receded. Deku grabbed the king's head and tried to twist, even as Kroctus tore off dozens of his arms. Kroctus spun with his twisting head, and the spinning worsened as they were flushed down the sandpool. They hit the earth underneath the sand, Kroctus brutally bashing Deku against it. The earth cracked from the force, so they fell into an underground, underwater tunnel. Deku maneuvered like a dolphin, ramming Kroctus with Torpedo Spins. Kroctus mimicked his attack, and both heads collided, twisting opposite directions and drilling through each other's skulls.

The current carried them to the canals. Deku swam to Kroctus, the king grabbing and squeezing to force his breath out, but Deku endured and rapidly kicked his belly. Each kick knocked air bubbles out of Kroctus's system, so the king ripped open Deku's stomach to breathe some of his own before the stomach repaired. Deku broke free and grabbed his neck, Kroctus grabbing his stomach, both spinning and creating another maelstrom. Sunken ships were drawn in, so Kroctus swam to grab one and throw it into Deku, the keel piercing his stomach before he kicked away. Kroctus surprised him through the wreckage and punched Deku into another ship. The hero shattered it from inside and latched a whip to Kroctus.

He pulled himself into the king with great force, the two rolling a bit, and as they strangled each other, Deku pulled in another ship with Blackwhip. The force by which it came up pushed them back to the surface. The maelstrom threatened to suck the ship in, but Deku kicked Kroctus like a kickball toward the shore, the hero zooming across the sea. Kroctus splashed in the oasis, but when he saw Deku coming, a clap of the hands blasted an air-slicing wave. Deku intercepted it with his leg, countering the others by matching position. Once Deku had reached him, he positioned his fingers to flick. Each flick ruptured the air, Kroctus evading some hits but taking others.

Kroctus sprung high in the sky, Deku springing after. Kroctus thrusted his fists to shoot focused chi spheres, Deku swatting them away as he reached the king and kicked his stomach. Kroctus flew miles, but stopped himself, and Deku flicked the opposite direction to blast after him. Kroctus thrusted down to fly up, dodging Deku, and when said hero kicked up after, a palm-thrust blew him down like a gust. Kroctus fell rear-first like a meteor, catching Deku and pushing. The hero frantically pounded his belly bottom, but Kroctus refused to budge. They would hit the ground soon, so Deku channeled full power to his fingers and aimed down. He flicked at the ground, shredding a great portion, but it stopped descent just briefly enough for Deku to kick him off.

The king blew into the Animalia stadium, Deku's former prison. Deku zipped after, and Kroctus charged at him. Both pairs of hands met, feet scraping the ground like train wheels. Deku was scooted back, and then Kroctus, taking turns being the dominant pusher. Their scraping stirred a dust storm in the stadium, and so they jumped apart to blow the dust off. Both men leapt, fists reeled back, and both knuckles impacted. The stadium couldn't withstand the force and collapsed. Deku brought up his other hand and flicked, blowing Kroctus across the valley to the city outskirts. Kroctus punched the earth and flung vacant houses to the sky, jumping his way up them and punching them down at Deku.

Deku leapt up the falling houses, catching one in a Blackwhip to return to Kroctus, who shattered it. Deku's next leap brought him to Kroctus, who welcomed his fist into his mouth. Kroctus munched his way up the arm, the boy furiously pounding his head with the other. Kroctus felt his brain flattening, so he spat Deku away and pressed his own head to reshape it. Deku crashed through three falling houses, resting in the third one, but jumping out before crashing. Deku landed, dodging other falling houses, but Kroctus burst out of one and uppercut Deku with a force that banished him further uptown.

Deku landed on a train track, looking up in horror as a vertical train seemed to stretch skyward and fall his direction. Deku punched away the first car, but Kroctus hoisted the train up to slam again. Another segment broke off, then Kroctus swung from the side. Deku dashed up the tracks, breaking off a segment with each swing until he located Kroctus. A headbutt forced the king off the tracks, the king crashing through buildings before hitting a street.

As he and Deku exchanged fists, Kroctus glanced at the sky, seeing Intergalactic News ships recording the battle. Pearl and Marina were there, hoping for a good conclusion.

**Superbia**

_"BIG NEEEWWWWS! Emperor of the Kremlings, King K. Rool, appears to be in battle with a ferocious young lad! Who is this brave boy, and how is he as strong as the mighty king?!"_

"There's no way!" yelled Lemillion. "Is that really DEKU?!"

"All-Might's student is challenging the Yonko?!" Endeavor exclaimed.

"OH, MY BABY!" cried Mama Midoriya, flooding her house with tears. "Mommy is so proud of you! PLEASE, WIN, IZUKU!"

**Mobius**

"Let's give them a show!" Kroctus jumped away. His golden aura flared bigger and brighter, taking the shape of a muscular figure with a mace and scowling, horned head. "HRRRRRRRAAAAAAH! SOUL OF KAIDO!"

"Another form?" Cheren moaned. "Deku, please kill this guy."

The Kaido shape mimicked Kroctus's motion, and the illusory mace packed power as it batted Deku away. The hero recovered, rolling aside as 'Kaido' did a jump attack. He swung the mace again, but Deku scattered its essence, then shot a kick at Kroctus, but couldn't penetrate the aura. _"KING K.! KREMLING, KREW! KING K.! KREMLING, KREW!"_ The Kremling onlookers cheered their king, his light holy and divine to their eyes. Deku was yet more determined to disappoint them, dealing rapid punches to the aura until it broke open, followed by a gut punch that rolled Kroctus backward. The king got up, aura reforming, as larger Chi Spheres were thrown.

Deku kicked the spheres back, intercepting each other and dispersing. 'Kaido' batted a sphere back with his mace, Deku returning it, sending it back-and-forth as it grew faster, until Kroctus's aura shattered. Deku pounced the king, socking his snout, then slipped behind to sink his teeth into the tail. Kroctus spun with such speed that Deku's flesh could tear off, but his teeth remained firm on the tail. Kroctus leapt and SAT, squishing Deku and spinning on his rear to twist him in. Deku's foot grew back as he kicked Kroctus off. The king landed a few yards off, his Kaido aura reforming.

Kaido's mace sparked like thunder as it swung at Deku, and it wouldn't disperse in one hit. Furthermore, Deku felt the bone-chilling feel of Conqueror's Haki every time he hit the mace, so he decided to get away and deal flick-blasts against it. 'Kaido' endured against the blasts, but his mace steadily cracked until it dispersed. Deku ran circles around the beast to confuse him, landing quick kicks every chance. Deku was able to stomp through Kaido's 'boot' and hit Kroctus's toes, following this with a kick through the abs to smash Kroctus's face in. Kroctus flipped back up and thrusted Chi Spheres from the palms, Deku kicking one up, catching it in Blackwhip, and slamming it down on the head.

'Kaido' dispersed, but Kroctus's mighty roar summoned a Chinese dragon's aura in place. The dragon gnashed, Deku dodging a few bites before grabbing its teeth. It was too strong to rip, so Deku kicked the head upward, and when it returned to bite, Deku pulled a debris piece over in Blackwhip and shoved it in the mouth. It munched the piece like a cookie, but distracted it enough for Deku to bypass and rapid-punch the base aura. The dragon dispersed, so Kroctus matched the speed of Deku's punches and engaged him. Kroctus dove his head at Deku, bit him and tossed him into a building.

Kroctus reformed the aura dragon and spat Chi Spheres that would POP, ripping surrounding ground. Deku carefully dodged them, thrusting palms to send "weaker" shockwaves, but their force was gentle enough to cause a gust that would blow the spheres back. They popped against the dragon until it dispersed. Kroctus rapid-punched the air, shooting small Chi Spheres that Deku hurriedly swat away. However, Kroctus pointed his finger for one thrust, cutting Deku's hand when he swat the spiked chi. Kroctus leapt away and waved his hands around the air, conjuring a giant Chi Sphere. Deku dashed and kicked his gut, but Kaido's aura reformed in time to defend.

Kroctus slammed the sphere into Deku, overwhelming the boy with its pressure until it exploded. Kroctus pounded the boy in the ground afterward until Deku abruptly kicked Kroctus away. The king recovered midair, thrusted fists forward, and launched, Deku dodging. Kroctus began mini-jumping away, creating shockwaves, so Deku pursued in the air. Kaido's aura reformed and crackled the air with its mace, the Conqueror's Haki weighing on Deku's heart and forcing him to the ground. The tremors increased when Kroctus smashed the mace to the ground, so Deku latched the Blackwhip to Kroctus to pull over. The mace flung Deku away, but he latched the whip to a rooftop and yanked himself back like a slingshot, ramming the aura's abs.

Deku pushed off and countered Kaido's mace with a punch. The Haki shivered his bones, but Deku mustered his will and withstood, grabbing the mace in both hands. He squeezed tighter, the mace cracking from compression, but Deku ultimately kicked the weapon away, pouncing Kroctus afterward. Kroctus bit Deku's head through the aura, but this wouldn't stop the boy from tearing the aura guts wide open. Kroctus quickly changed Kaido to the dragon, its head snatching the rest of Deku's body. Deku was able to open the aura and grab Kroctus's snout, ripping it open to free his head and bending both ends back.

Deku violently pounded the dragon until it spat him all the way up the road. A giant dragon head encased Kroctus, the snake body stretching behind it as he charged at Deku. The hero channeled full power to his fists, brimming with rainbow aura. He dashed stalwartly and met the full force of the dragon. Their feet scraped the ground once more, the city rumbling under the force of the opposing, stalemate forces. Deku pounded the dragon's teeth, and they slowly cracked until an opening appeared. Deku linked with Kroctus, his rainbow aura fusing with the gold, creating miniature suns that linked the powers. "Supreme… Superbian… SMASH!"

The dragon's body exploded, the aura dowsing the town like gentle sprinkles. The rumbling slowed to a halt, and the light where the dragon's head used to be disappeared. (Play "K. Rool Battle Intro" from _DK64_.)

Everyone approached the area cautiously. The atmosphere was the calmest it had been all day, so the ultimate question was, Was it safe? They felt no mass, surging aura. Rattlesnake Jake, having escaped his binds, viewed the result from an alley, heart racing. Cheren was holding hope to his heart. Index gravely prayed that she was wrong.

The sun shone upon the hero who rose atop K. Rool's belly. Deku's fist touched the sky, signifying a total victory. His grin was that of a true hero. And K. Rool's was that of an old, ill, and tired croc who had way too much to drink. His eyes were dull and blood dripped from his missing teeth.

"DEKUUUUUU!" Ochaco was awash in joy!

"THE VILLAIN IS DOWN!" Iida cheered. "VENGEANCE IS OURS! I mean… JUSTICE! FOR EVERYBODY!"

_"YAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO!"_ The Mobians knew, at last, they were free! Judy pounced Nick repeatedly to relieve her joy. Cheadle smiled solemnly, thankful that this day had been worth it. Cheren sat down, tired from standing in anticipation for so long. Sheila blew raspberries at all the upset Kremlings. The darkest two months of Mobius had come to an end, and the third Emperor had been defeated. Only hope existed in their hearts.

Kimaya and Kami walked up to a sleeping Eri. Her horn was now tiny, and she had reverted to human form. "She's still alive, at least." Kimaya checked.

"Phew… it's over, then." Kami smiled peacefully. "It's finally over. Finally…"

**Kredits:**

**Koding: Manky Kong**

**Karacters: Fredrik**

**Kolouring: Scales**

**Koncept: Moge-ko**

**Kommander: King K. Rool**

"!" A horrible memory flashed in Kami's mind. "NO, WATCH OUT, HE ISN'T-"

Kroctus punched Deku off his belly, the hero's head bumping a boulder. (End song.) The great king pushed himself up, glaring at the spectators. He reveled in their upset expressions. "I'm still alive, bitches. Been a while since I used… Fake Kredits…hah…" The king wiped some blood off. "Congrats… Boy… you have my respect…" He panted. "Even using a power-up like that… you were a terrific match… and I am extremely grateful… Too bad… I'm spent now."

Kroctus held his heart, waiting for it to calm down. Once it did, he spoke again. "Well, I can't use Haki for a day. That's the price of Golden King. So, go on. Who wants first crack at me? Who can use the last of my strength?"

He expected all of them to gang up. Yet, the KND were only watching cautiously. He thought definitely Sheila would jump at the chance.

When he glanced down at Kami, her attention was… elsewhere. He turned slightly more… and gasped. (Play "Snake Eater" from _Metal Gear_.)

Four familiar apes stood against the sunrise. Diddy… Lanky… Tiny… and Donkey Kong. Team Vweeb were in awe at seeing them. The idea they had actually come to help livened their spirits. And the one to step up was the leader of the bunch, dropping his cane. A tear formed in Kroctus's eye… and he removed his crown.

The crown flew at Donkey, who jumped, rolled toward Kroctus, and leapt for a mighty slam to the Krock's head. Kroctus ran at Donkey, throwing a punch, the ape grabbing his fist and hauling Kroctus overhead. He crashed the ground, but Kroctus yanked his arm up to toss Donkey across the road. The king leapt to flatten the ape, but Donkey thrusted up to push him off. Both opponents locked hands and wrestled. Their strength was almost equal, their muscles wanting to burst, until DK pulled Kroctus's hands to the ground, then jumped to headbutt the king's snout. Kroctus bit down on his head, Donkey grabbing either end to bend it open and escape.

DK dropped and watched as Kroctus ran to a crumbled building. He juggled the debris and threw it, Donkey dodging his way up to him. The ape grabbed a chunk and tossed it at Kroctus's foot, the king wincing as the debris dropped on his head. Donkey leapt for a punch, Kroctus spinning from impact and whipping him away with his tail. Kroctus lifted another boulder and tossed it, DK dodging and rolling sideways to get behind the king. Donkey leapt to grab his tail, mustering the strength to lift and swing the king around. He slammed Kroctus into a boulder, then leapt to slam his head, Kroctus smacking him away after the fact.

Kroctus ran to a tall building and leapt to the second story window, throwing desks down at DK. He began to climb the building when DK neared, the ape climbing after. Kroctus shattered the windows so the glass would fall on his foe. DK endured this and reached the top, where Kroctus attempted to stomp him back down, had DK not swung to the left. He reached the roof, balling fists as Kroctus did the same. Kroctus punched, DK wobbled back, but caught himself. DK punched, Kroctus wobbled back, but caught himself. Their fists flew simultaneously and connected. The right…left… then both…

Their motions were slow to the kids' eyes. Kroctus must sure have been weakened if this was what he could muster. …No, it's not that either of them were weak or tired. They simply wanted to savor the moment. Their tears were plenty evidence of that. Each punch thrown was full of love and nostalgia. But then DK punched the leg, throwing off Kroctus's balance. The ape leapt to hug him, hauling Kroctus's weight over the edge. They fell from the building as Kroctus crashed first. DK kept pounding the head until Kroctus shoved him off. The king whistled for a Kannon to toss over his weapon, while DK drew his Coconut Gun.

Cannonballs collided with coconuts. Donkey bombarded Kroctus's face with the nuts, and the ape bravely took every ball to his face. DK ran out of nuts, so he grabbed a cannonball. He bolted toward the king and shoved the ball into the cannon. The weapon exploded, so Kroctus discarded it. The king ran several yards away from Donkey, then faced the ape as he scraped the ground. Kroctus charged, but swerved left-and-right en route to DK. The ape waited patiently, pulled back his fist, and punched at the right time, but this didn't stop Kroctus from sending DK flying with an uppercut.

The king threw a punch when DK fell. Donkey crashed against a building, then Kroctus charged to slam him against it more. DK ducked a punch, grabbed Kroctus's arm, and flipped up to stamp him in the snout. DK landed behind and rolled through his legs, Kroctus falling on his rear. He then leapt to Ground Pound the Krock's head. As a response, Kroctus began butt-bouncing around the ground to create shockwaves, so Donkey performed more 'Pounds to create his own. The ape's lighter weight allowed him to do so faster, knocking Kroctus over from the force after a few dozen times.

Kroctus leapt to the sky and fell with fists aimed, and Donkey pulled his arms back with palms open. With a forceful thrust, palms met fists, and Kroctus blew across town and crashed through a roof. He broke out and raced on all fours, DK doing the same. The animals tackled one-another, rolling around. Kroctus noticed a destroyed road with the sewer exposed, rolling them to it. The Krock tossed DK into the sewer, then crawled up to observe. The ape had clung to a hanging pipe, but once he saw Kroctus, he reached to grab his snout and pull him down. Kroctus splashed in the river.

Donkey climbed back to surface, and as expected, Kroctus leapt out of the river, shaking the filth off. The king noticed a building whose front was conveniently crumbled into a rock-slope. He leapt to the top of it, picked up stones, and chucked them down as DK climbed the slope. When Donkey was nearing the top, a great punch collapsed the whole pile, but DK leapt heartily and slammed fists on the edge of Kroctus's foothold. It gave way as the king fell, and Donkey threw a fist up at his head. Kroctus grabbed Donkey's leg while grounded and chucked him out to the street.

Kroctus stepped out slowly. He glared at the elderly ape who was his greatest rival. Donkey glared at the king who had always terrorized their home. Both poured their passion into their arms and spun them. The viewers could feel the chi rising in both arms. Their tears glinted in the sunlight. Both had been waiting for many years to seize this moment, and they were going to treasure it. But once their chi had reached its limit… the fists flew. They bypassed each other… and struck the other's head. Donkey lost teeth… and Kroctus lost fangs. The animals, having expressed their latent emotions, fell. The hearts of the Kong Family were appeased. They had done their duty. (End song.)

"Ahhhh… Thank you, Donkey… this battle… wouldn't have been complete without you. I'm so glad… I got to fight you again… Ahh… this was so thrilling… but I'm spent now. I haven't… felt this way in a long time. It feels… good."

"I'm glad to hear you say it." a country voice spoke. Kroctus glanced left: Rattlesnake Jake slithered up. "To think the unstoppable man could lie down like this." He circled the king slowly and spoke with his tongue rattling against Kroctus's scales. "Ah must admit, I was moved by your battle. Your Golden Fury truly touched mah soul." He brought his gun up to his hat and tipped it. "Ah tip mah hat to you, Your Majesty. You truly are a king among beasts. But now, your time is over. In this Animal Kingdom, the fallen prey get eaten. That's the Circle of Life, Kroctus."

"JAKE!" Klammy yelled. "What are you doing?!"

"I've been waitin' months for this." Jake backed away and cocked his tail-gun, aimed directly at Kroctus's head. "I know a man who saved an entire town with just one bullet. So, let's make this the legendary bullet that finished off the strongest pirate."

"NOOO! SOMEONE STOP HIM!" Klammy pled.

"Good-bye… King Kroctus Rool. I'll buy the greatest mansion with your bounty."

The bullet fired. Everything was in slow-motion. After such a heart-stopping battle, this was the deciding moment. The final blow. Would this one bullet finish the job once and for all? Kroctus could only watch. Watch as the bullet closed in on his being. His final millisecond.

_Cling!_ The bullet bounced off him. Jake frowned, feeling slightly embarrassed. _Cling!_ The next bullet bounced off. Aggravated, Jake unloaded a bullet storm, all ricocheting off Kroctus like hard metal. The snake dropped small nukes on the king, but not a single scratch appeared on his form. "I'll just have ta eat you alive!" Jake gnashed at the king—his head was slammed into the ground by an unseen force. "Nngh! What's… happenin' to me?!" (Play "Circle of Life" from _Lion King_!)

The sun seemed to grow even brighter and bigger. It felt as if it were shining specifically on K. Rool. Everyone wondered what that mysterious chorus was. Kroctus lay still in great confusion. …There was gasping as an enormous elephant began to stomp through the city, but its ghostly feet couldn't crush anyone. Towering giraffes stepped through, monkeys climbing their necks. Penguins, polar bears, and walruses came from the tundra. Fish, sharks, and octopi swam up from the sea. Eagles, pigeons, and crows descended from Heaven. Even the insects skittered up from the cracks beneath peoples' feet.

All the animals approached K. Rool in the center. In fact, all animals across the planet were facing his direction. No, all animals on all worlds were facing Mobius's star. The colossal Zunisha had approached Zootopia's shore, gazing toward the king. "What…What is this…" Kroctus spoke in awe, staring at his hand. The heavens above seemed to whirl, more animal spirits circling the holy light. "My…My chi… It has become… too pure for this mortal body… My Haki has become one with my spirit… This… is my evolution. I have… evolved!"

And so, all the Mobians in the world dropped and bowed. Against their will, they were crying. Judy and Nick were bowing and crying, wondering why the heck why?! Cheadle Yorkshire was crying, hugging her belly, but cursing herself. Sheila had to force her feet to stay steady, refusing to let her legs bend with her greatest willpower, and holding her tears in like a pipe wanting to burst. Even the humans and aliens were bowing! Pearl and Marina tried to stop their selves, but their emotions were pouring. Sugar and Sector $ questioned their own actions, even Kokichi and Ciel, bowing to the king! Donkey stood, only to bow to his foe, alongside his family.

Kroctus slowly rose to his feet. He smiled warmly, crying, and welcoming the admiration from all animals. He faced the beautiful heaven and opened his arms. Slowly, he began to rise into the heavens. "KROCTUS! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Klammy called.

"To greater things, Klammy! My soul has grown above this world! I will watch over you all… from the golden sun!"

"No, Kroctus! Please!" Klammy pushed through the crowds, reaching up in desperation. "Don't leave, Kroctus! Don't leave! We've come so far together. What will this Krew do without you?"

"The Kremling Krew will continue, Klammy. It will be stronger than ever!"

"Kroctus… don't leave me…"

"Make sure that my child is born to a happy home, Klammy. He will be the heir. I will only exist… in your hearts." And so, with his final breath, King K. Rool roared to the world. **"K. ROOL… IS… ETERNAL!"**

Then, his soul scattered into golden dust. That dust blessed all the animals and all the plants in the world. From that day forward, there was a bountiful harvest. All the produce and all the meat tasted heavenly. The souls of the animals were enlightened.

From that day, the idea of King K. Rool became a religion amongst the animals. Many were born, knowing of his existence, as if his Conqueror's Haki had moved into their hearts. Those animals built fortresses, raided towns, and joined with their brethren of the greater Kremling Krew. Although the Emperor's Krew had suffered a drawback during that month, it was only temporary. Although it seemed like he had fallen that day, the fact is, Kroctus won. And his legacy would continue to grow.

"…What the fuck just happened?" Maddy asked after they were free to stand up.

However, as far as this war was concerned, the Kremlings had lost, for their king was no longer of this world. The results of K. Rool's Circle of Life may not be known for another decade or so. Until then, he would always remain in their hearts.

**Superbia**

Fireworks went off in the starry sky, lighting the school of U.A. with color. All the local heroes and relatives alike gathered for the largest festival the school had ever held. The city was raving over the news of the local student hero who managed to "defeat" one of the strongest criminals in the universe.

"DEKUUUUU!" Uraraka, Ashido, Invisible Girl, and Kirishima bounced a bandaged Deku up and down on a sheet. "DEEEKU! DEEEKU! DEEEEKU!"

"Waaaah! Take it easy, guys! It still kinda hurts!"

"MY SWEET BABY!" cried Mama Midoriya, flooding the ground with her Tear Quirk. "I'm so happy you came back, I'm so proud of you! ! !"

"Let this be a message to all villains everywhere!" All-Might puffed up.

Asui merely hung out in the corner, bowing her head with mixed feelings. As happy as she felt for her friend… the dark feelings hadn't left her heart.

When Deku was allowed to rest, Eri climbed onto the blanket and hugged her hero. "Deku-san… I'm so glad to be home."

Deku smiled and hugged her with pure love. "Me, too… Eri-chan. Me, too."

* * *

**Sniffle…sniffle…I will always love you… Kroctus.**

"Geez, you're such a crybaby." Kroctus said.

**Excuse me! I've known you practically forever!**

"I specifically recall you saying, 'I hate Kaptain K. Rool.'"

**You kept beating me up.**

"Ugh, what an urchin. Still, I hope this doesn't harm our alliance with the Meta-Beast Pirates."

**I'm sure they'll understand. :)**


	47. Fairytale Prelude

**Well gang, there's only one Yonko left to go. Let's build our way to a true fairytale ending!**

* * *

**_Chapter 47: Fairytale Prelude_**

**Nextgen Pirate H.Q.**

Several operatives were brought to the medical wing for a well-deserved rest. Mocha and Anthony had awakened, happy to hear their friends won the battle. And fortunately, Nebula had awoke to listen to the story from her Top Commander.

"A lot of weird things happened." Cheren concluded with an awkward smile. "But overall… it was a successful battle. The Kommanders were all rounded up and imprisoned, though the Mobian KND are searching for any still-Revertified people. Sector U.A. were all saved, so they've returned home. Same for Mrs. Heartly and her daughter. Melody also found Queen Peach in the prison wing of the base, so she's here with the chancellor. …Oh, and before you freak out, Skaios is also here. His friends are eating with him in the cafeteria, but it seems like he won't hurt anyone."

"Sigh… So, we're winning." Nebula smiled, her heart filled with relief. "I really hope things get better after this."

Harvey had been lain on a bed beside Anthony's. His sickness slowly faded as he awoke. "Harvey, I'm sorry we took so long to save you." Aranea said. "And for what happened to… Sally."

"He used my upset feelings to power his stupid Rainbow Crown." Harvey replied hoarsely. "I can't take any more of this…"

"You won't have to. We're going home, Harvey. We've done our part in this-"

"Ahem, pardon me." Fybi began nervously. "We hath… discussed a plan for Harvey, Aranea."

"And I said we're not doing it!" her cousin argued. "I said he was being abused enough, and he was! If he wants to go home, don't make him stay!"

"What… was your plan?" Harvey asked curiously.

"We understand that Queen Sherbet grows weak when her emotions rise." Fybi explained. "Her body is nigh impenetrable, as is her diamond heart. However, when her feelings grow, her heart is soft and fragile. Thou canst use thine emotionbending to exploit that weakness."

"Yeah, well we'll have to find another emotionbender." Aranea stated. "We're not making Harvey work any more. Never again."

"It's okay. I'll do it."

Aranea's pupils shrank at his response. "You… What?!"

Harvey sat up, darkness looming in his pupils. "It's not as good as getting revenge on K. Rool… but I'll take it. As long as these monsters are still lurking around, I can't rest peacefully."

"Screw that! Chris already left, worry about your health, Harvey!"

"I need something to take my anger out on, Nea. …And I don't wanna take it out on the wrong people."

"But… Harvey…"

Harvey helped himself out of bed. "So, when do I leave?"

"Whenever they finish beating the other bosses, I guess." Anthony shrugged.

Cheren noticed Maddy sitting up in her bed, a droll light in her eyes. "You and Deku did a great job, Maddy."

"No we didn't." She spoke softly. "Me and Deku… We trained so hard and planned a strategy… but we lost. If it wasn't for Eri… we never would've won. I feel so humiliated!" Tears streamed down her face. "I feel like I didn't prove anything… and all my training was pointless! How can I…How will I explain this to Chris?!"

"Maddy, we already knew what kind of opponent we were up against. You shouldn't have expected to win because you wanted it the most. I dunno what that crazy lightshow was, but as far as I'm concerned, we won that battle. He was down on his back and Mobius is saved. Be proud of yourself."

"Sniff…I really want to be… but I just don't have it in me, anymore. I just don't have the strength or confidence, anymore."

"Just let yourself heal. At least you know now the strongest can be defeated. All you need is the ability to keep going."

"Every failure makes you stronger…sigh…" Maddy didn't want to admit the truth in those words.

A few beds over, Eric Horvitz groggily awoke. His first thought was he was in the Spirit World. After all, his own personal Heaven would have a cute girl pressing her lips to his, especially one that looked like Melody. …Huh? "Mmmm?!" Eric muffle-yelped.

"Mwah." Melody released him. "Good, it worked. Now, WHAT THE HELL, ERIC?!" His eardrums rang from her outburst. "You should've called me if you were in danger! What, you're trying to be a fuckin' brave boy?!"

"I'm sorry, Melody. I just didn't wanna bother you, and I…I wanted to prove that I was stronger, too."

"Eric, you're a fucking scrawny boy and you better call me next time something like this happens! I don't care that you're not a powerhouse, okay?!"

"Sorry, Mel… but letting my leader handle all the work is just wrong. I'm a proud man, even if I'm a weakling."

"You're really asking for it, little boy, and I'm gonna give it to you." She forced him into another kiss, which Eric made no attempt to fight.

"See, Mad?" Cheren remarked. "It was a happy victory after all."

"You're right. I'm beat." Maddy smiled in disbelief.

In the cafeteria, Skaios had finished swallowing the last of a Skyscraper Burger, the towering sandwich vanishing down his throat. "Uwaaaahh… even though I don't need to eat, I never knew how much I needed food!"

"We can certainly see that." Shingetsu replied awkwardly, acknowledging the towers of plates on the table. "Perhaps we should give the chef a break."

"Nonsense!" Yuzu beamed. "I'm happy to cook you as much as you want!"

"No arguments here!" Masaru beamed, raising a bowl. "Another refill!"

"Tehe, those plums really hit the spot, huh?"

"Better than the junk we had in Towa!"

"Well, can't deny a growing young man his nutrition!" Yuzu flicked his nose and took the bowl.

Masaru stared at Yuzu with a light blush. "Hmmm… how come you never learned to cook like that, Kotoko?"

"Because I was busy cleaning your teeth, dummy!" Kotoko bonked his head.

On the base balcony, Cheadle and Peach sat together on a bench, the chancellor holding her belly with a solemn expression. "Don't worry, Cheadle… I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, Peach." Cheadle smiled. "I guess… it isn't so bad. Kroctus promised I would be allowed to raise the child… until he could make his own decisions. His Kremlings are ordered not to harm me or anyone close to me. And he said that he transferred some funds over to my bank account, in case he would fall and Zootopia were ruined in the midst of the war. He was truly expecting to lose… but I just hate him even more."

"Well, if you need extra funds, King Mickey may be able to help."

"That would be… What?" The strange recommendation threw Cheadle off guard.

"Oh. That was weird." Peach looked confused herself. "For some reason, that's been in my mind a lot. That King Mickey would help us. And he would protect us from the Emperors."

A memory flashed in Cheadle's mind, the last thing they learned about Sasuke before his death. "You… That ninja man got to you!"

"Huh? You mean the ninja man who kidnapped me?"

"Peach, that man was brainwashing the captive monarchs! He was secretly a follower of Mickey Mouse!"

"Oh, is that why… But Mickey isn't a bad man. We see him all the time at council, he's always so optimistic."

"I feel like an agent of his would've done more to help than just assuring

'Mickey would help us.' He just wants more people on his side. Peach, you mustn't give in to those thoughts."

"Okay, Cheadle. Don't worry."

"Sigh…but I suppose I'd better return to Mobius. Reparations will take a lot of work, and my people need a strong leader to keep their spirits up."

"Could I join you?"

"Of course, Peach."

"CHANCELLOR YORKSHIRE! Queen Peach!" The ladies jumped when Jerome splorped before them.

"W-What's wrong, young man?" Cheadle asked.

"We've received distress calls from the Mushroom, Mobian, and other KNDs. There are monstrous giants attacking your capitals!"

"WHAT?!"

**Across the worlds**

Mutant Titans were clambering the outside of Mushroom Castle, smashing down the walls and snatching any and all delectable Toads within their reach. Toad Town was still in shambles after the Boogey Pirates' raid on Free Kingdom, but with the Titans crushing all of their homes flat, Mushroom had never felt so hopeless.

Judy, Nick, and the citizens of Zootopia hurriedly boarded the remaining Kremling ships. "EVERYONE ONBOARD!" Chief Bogo bellowed. "Not a single animal left behind! We'll try to escape them out at sea!" Since most of the city was destroyed in battle, it left plenty of room for the tanks to roll in and blast the invading Titans. The citizens sailed away as fast as possible, but a waterbending Titan waved its arms to will the currents to bring them back. Carrot of Sector ZOU leapt and KICKED said Titan in the chin, breaking its concentration, but leaping away when it tried to grab her.

On Hyrule, groups of Titans were sent to every town, Boogey Pirates and Hyrulean soldiers alike working together. Hinoxes wrestled with Titans, hordes of Gorons rammed their feet to knock them down, and Rito swooped by their faces to shoot their eyes with arrows. "Mandy-sama, where did these monsters come from?" Koko asked in fear.

"I don't know…" The bedridden, bandaged queen tried to push herself up, "but they reek of that Sherry freak. I have to…"

"Don't push yourself, Mandy." replied a bandaged Creeper. "The Divine Beasts will take care of them."

Vah Ruta washed a band of Titans away with a wave, Naboris struck lightning, Rudania cast a wave of flames, and Medoh slurped some up in a tornado. Regardless, the monsters fought against the attacks and retaliated with their own elements. As some Titans were climbing Naboris' legs, Hange zipped by and sliced their necks. "I don't know why, but I feel like I was born to do this!"

_All Titans, heed my words._ Sherry's ominous voice telepathically echoed in all the minds of the monsters. _Flatten everything like pancakes. Ensure that no one can interrupt the wedding! Squish them! Smash, smoosh, crush, kill, destroy everyone in your sights! The KND are not invited, so throw them their own party! A party of smashed corpses and crying souls! And while you're eating them… I'll be feasting on my precious…_

**Sweetopia; Whole Cake Chateau**

"MY CAAAAAAKE!"

One could imagine the joy on Sherry's features when the cake emerged from her Vanish Box. It was exactly as she remembered it, candles, designs, and all. "Now we don't have to waste time rewinding time to get it back! Now, Terry and Kayla's wedding will be even more glamorous!"

"That's terrific, Your Majesty…cough." Goomnut coughed. "Can I have my life force back?"

"In a moment, Goomy. First, we must discuss things with our officers."

The Sweet Commanders and generals were gathered on a balcony, some staring horrifically at the capital. All the citizens were gone, transformed into the Mutant Titans. Pawtucket, Sasha, Pea, and Ernesto felt their stomachs crease. Hisoka, Tsao, and Lucky were indifferent. "It's nice to see my dears back home safely." They faced the queen, ominously lit by Prometheus's fire. "But it seems Smoothie is still missing. At least we'll have enough for a party. The wedding will begin soon, and I've cooked plenty of Titans to keep those KND busy. I've warped 500 Titans to Mushroom, Glomour, Hyrule, and now Mobius is getting a helping!"

"B-But, Abuela, these people are our citizens." Ernesto spoke, his skull sweating. "Like mine! Why you turn all my people into these… monsters?!"

"Oh, they're not monsters, Ernie. Why, they're me! They're our origin! But as for why, well, seeing as some of you were imprisoned, not to mention… Buu…" The queen sniffled. "Well, I needed to make up for the lack of firepower. But just imagine how strong you all would be if you evolved to this level! Alas, I would prefer it if my officers bore some sort of intelligence, so… I'm conflicted." She shrugged blissfully.

"This…Th-This is… UNACCEPTABLE!" Pawtucket's shout startled the commanders. "Grandma, there are children down there! Innocent children! This is going too far!"

"YEAH, WHAT HE SAID!" Sasha shouted. "We didn't sign up for this bullshit!"

"AGG!" Sherry flinched. "S-Sasha… don't swear at your grandma…"

"I serve the Big Mom Pirates to help our people, but this ain't helpin'! You're destroying them!"

"I demand to know the cure!" Pawtucket shouted.

"I…I-I-I thought you would love it." Sherry turned away, lips quivering as she tried to restrain her tears. "Our people are so big and strong now… and there is no cure, so… what am I…"

"Oh, hang their negativity, Grandma!" Tsao stated. "Commander Tsao sees nothing wrong with this! After all, it is every Sweetian's job to contribute, no? Granted, it is a lazy substitute for training, but so long as they can serve us, it is acceptable."

"Yo, simmy-song over here." Lucky agreed. "I like me some big donkeys to dunk mah dale dims. These hick-nillies don't know wherefore from Romeo, scibbly?"

"I believe that translates to," Pea looked at a cheat sheet, "'Same with me, I would love for these Titans to crush my enemies, these people don't know what they're talking about.'"

"Wonderful, Pea." Hisoka smirked. "I enjoy the Titans as well."

"N-No, I was only speaking for-"

"Oh… that's good." Sherry put a hand to her relieved heart. "For a second, I thought I had wasted my time. It's good to know some people agree with me. As for the rest of you… at least this will be a good motivator." The queen faced them with ominous dark eyes.

"M…Motivator?!" Sasha stuttered.

"If those Kids Next Door cause me any more grief… if they even set foot on the planet and you don't stop them… I will visit your towns next and convert your darling citizens into Titans. After all, if my own family can't defend their home, then perhaps the people should. The people of Egg City, Meatropolis, Fryburg, and many others have shared this fate… so, if you dislike Titans so much, you daren't disappoint me."

"Abuela… you are not right in the head." Ernesto said. "Tsao! You cannot be fine with this, can you?!"

"Pah! That's just like you, taking a coward's approach!" Tsao boasted. "Why, I wouldn't be remiss to say you were a traitor! How do we know you haven't been bartering with the Sky God Pirates while in captivity?! Is that why they kept you alive?"

"You are an ungrateful cousin!" The volcano on Ernesto's hat erupted. "You are a selfish and disloyal member of this-"

Tsao slashed the Tostarenan across the chest and kicked him down. "Grandma, I vote that we lock Ernesto in the dungeon! He has shown too many signs of treachery."

"Yes… perhaps that is wise." Sherbet grinned. "But just for a little while. I think we're ALL having a hard time adjusting to these dramatic changes. And I'll be taking your life force before you go."

"Ehgh… no, Abuela! This is not right! This is not… aiiiyiiiiii!" Ernesto could only squirm as Sherry yanked out 40 years of his soul.

"Uncle Taco!" Pea ran and hugged her uncle's giant skull. "How could you do this, Uncle Tsao?!"

"I've grown tired of him, of course! The Linlin Family needs only the strongest to lead us to victory."

"Excellently put." Sherry said. "Now, I have assignments for the lot of you before the wedding begins…?"

The giant door creaked open behind her. Sherry turned, cocking a brow as Team Rocket crept out. "We got a good sample," Meowth whispered, "let's just find a way off this planet without…" The trio glanced up, freezing in fear under the queen's gaze.

"…And who might you be?" Sherry asked plainly, though nonetheless sending a chill down their spines.

"Uh, we, uh…We're the new servants!" Jessie lied, the three forming wide grins.

"Yeah! We're the new… Cake Inspectors!" James followed, his partners shooting a disbelieving glare at his suspiciousness.

"Cake Inspectors?" Goomnut questioned. "Why would we hire Cake Inspectors when we just got the cake back? In fact… why would we need Cake Inspectors at all?!"

"W-Well, we heard so many tales about the legendary Linlin Cake!" Jessie played along. "We heard it was taken, but had faith it would return! And when it did, we knew it was going to need a thorough inspecting."

"Oh, please let us inspect the legendary cake, Your Majesty!" Meowth cried. "We may never have another chance for such a scrumptious cake!"

"My Tattle says you work for Team Rocket." Goomnut noted.

"Th-That's our company!" Jessie perked up. "Team Rocket…Rocket Cakes! Because we love cakes that can blast off like… rockets! Metaphorically."

"…" The queen gave them the face of a frog. Her descendants wondered what kind of response she would give. "…Well, extra security couldn't hurt."

"Are you serious?!" Goomnut shouted.

"But I'll have guards supervising your inspections. If you do anything to sabotage the cake, they'll shoot you on the spot! Now if you'll excuse me, we were in the middle of something…"

Pawtucket and Sasha bit their lower lips, and little Pea's lip was quivering. "Grandma… please don't make any more Titans." Sasha whispered. "We'll do whatever you say… just don't do this to all these innocent people…"

"Ma ma ma… sweet Sasha, hurting innocents is what we do for a living." Sherry reached a hand up to pat her taller niece's cheek. "Think of every town you raided… every scream you heard."

"Yeah, but… not to our people. Our family…"

"Oh, every child fears growing up, but it must be done." Sherry turned away. "But if that is your wish, then you'd best do your part. After all, it's family's job to support each other. …At least Hisoka's seeming to warm up to them!"

"Oh, it's fun to be friends with friends~" Down below, Hisoka stretched his arms around two Titans' necks, letting them swing him around. "How I love to be friends with friends—oooo, that little one there would make a nice friend~"

Terry was staring at the Titans from a dressing room window. "Yep… I think this one is the perfect fit." said Lala, measuring a tuxedo. "You look spick and span, Mr. Stork."

"How can you be all right with any of this?" Terry asked tonelessly.

"Well, I was certainly wrong about not turning into flesh-eating monsters." Lala sighed. "But at this point, it's either 'do what Grandma says' or end up like that. And once she eats that cake, she'll be invincible."

"Didn't the other Big Mom eat the cake and get stopped?"

"Hm hm hm… it will be funny if Sunny Fist managed to surprise us this time. Oh well… no use hoping for a miracle."

"Terryyyy!" MaKayla suddenly burst into the room in a wedding dress. She glomped her 'groom' and smothered him in kisses.

"MaKayla, I told you to wait!" Lala yelled.

"I couldn't help it, mw-mw…"

"Sigh, Aunt Lala, can you give us a minute?" Terry asked in dismay.

"Okay, kids. Don't be too long." Lala giggled and exited the room.

Checking if she was gone, Kayla released Terry and held her throbbing head. "No offense, but I'm getting sick of your blood, Terry."

"What're we supposed to do from here, Kayla? No one is coming for us."

"One way or another, this will end at the wedding. Even though she planned to eat the cake at the Tea Party, having it stolen and getting it back right before the wedding works in our favor. She'll want to eat it at a celebratory time to fulfill her fairytale desires. But we won't let her. We just have to hope our friends make it to us by that time, otherwise we may not be leaving alive."

"Even if we do… are we going to be the same after this? How can we look at each other…"

Kayla turned his head to face her, smiling. "I don't know about you, but I have no trouble looking at you. You're my best friend, Terry. …I just don't ever wanna drink your blood again, you taste disgusting."

"Pssh, you sure get into your act."

"If it weren't for my naturally strong mind, I couldn't talk to you like this. The Sweet Gene is still compelling me to like you, so it makes it easy. …Heh, maybe I won't wanna look at you. Maybe I don't think of you as a friend."

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least."

"Hehe. …Well, see you for the wedding. Gotta go fit on some glass slippers. …Oof." Just the idea of walking around in those things was making her toes crease. She exited the room, holding up the gown.

Terry smiled, feeling comforted. He had been so relieved to learn she was somewhat faking her brainwashing, knowing he had her conscious support. If anything good came from this awful situation, it was spending time with her, even if the circumstances were disgusting. Deep down, he hoped she would be open to a real relationship… if they could put this horrible nightmare behind them.

**Nextgen H.Q.**

Nebula despaired after hearing of the Titan attacks. The operatives on base gathered in anticipation of her orders. "Sigh…these monsters no doubt came from Big Mom, but we have to remember the plan. The operatives that were assigned to fight the Sweet Commanders will head to Sweetopia immediately. I'll call for some of the other KNDs to fly to the invaded planets and help manage the situation, but we'll need just as much support on Sweetopia. Do everything you can to stop the Big Mom Pirates and don't hold back! We're too close to winning this war, so show them everything we got!"

The Raccoon Pirates, Luxury Pirates, Firsthand Pirates, Story Pirates, and other crews boarded their ships and charted a course for Sweetopia. The Shiny Pirates were already on the surface, fighting their way to where Luna Nova was warped. The Marzipan Pirates were sailing an Asparagus Sea, where Nel dealt a fearsome kick to an attacking Great White Asparagus. Sheila's eyes shone with every desire to crush the old hag, Carol was beaming, excited to defeat the Big Moms all over again. Everyone was determined to end this war once and for all! These sugar-coated monsters were the only things standing in their way!

**Shipwreck Cove**

Davy Jones rested in the swampy pool from which he had emerged during the court, bound in chains. Magellan sat at the map table, reading magazines. "It must be sickening, having to sit here and breathe all this noxious salt water." Jones remarked.

"Mmmmmgh…" Magellan moaned internally.

"Did you know that some of my crewmen used to be plumbers? Given how lax plumbing was back in the day, that's a little known fact. You'd be surprised how important it is to we Fishmen."

"If you're trying to mock my bowel problems, you're drinking acid."

Edward Teague approached the warden with a plate and cup in hand. "Some Nightmare Tea for you, Mr. Magellan?"

Magellan took the black, bubbling brew and sipped it. Teague casually left to attend the next matter. "'Course, when you're me," Jones said, "a plumber can be your best friend. You'll never know when you get backed up… and need a good flush-ah."

Teague pulled a switch, and in an instant, water flooded the courtroom. Magellan reacted hastily, but found his lungs clogged with saltwater, the demon's natural weakness weighing him down like a hammer. Teague calmly strode up, took his keys, and went to unlock Jones' shackles. The captain smiled and rubbed the wrists of his hand and claw. "First rule about pirates, Magellan: we'll always jump at the chance to pull a fast one on you coppers-ah!"

"And certainly unwise for law-abiders to set foot in here." Teague noted.

"Blip-blip-bloo! Couldn't have put it better myself, Captain!" another voice said.

Jones twisted and cocked a brow at an armored Fishwoman. Undyne bore a sickened expression, her right eye closed. "Do I know you?" asked Jones.

Undyne's eye shot open, yellow with a purple sclera. "It's me, Cap'n! I've been waiting for the chance to join you again."

"Ah, Bellum. I was wondering what you were up to. So, you've been serving Mandy?"

"It was my best shot, after you were gone. She had potential, I'll admit, but this whole queen business really turned me off."

"Aye, it's no surprise she would give up, but it is no trouble to me. It will not be long until a 'winner' is decided. I cannot wait to hand them their well-deserved… _prize_…" Jones' tentacles wiggled with excitement and hunger.

**Hyrule; Dark Continent**

"snoooooore…snooooore…snoooore… hey?"

Sans peeped his eye open. The dark ceiling greeted him. He sat up, finding his barrier still active. Apparently, his turn was still going. …Not that it mattered. Monaca was lain on the ground, completely unmoving. Sans got up and approached her. Her blood had long dried and her body was frail with starvation. She was only barely clinging to life. A soul trying to live inside a corpse. It was a sad, pitiful way to end. Alone, helpless, in the dark.

"…you're too kind for your own good, sans." With a gentle motion, Sans dispelled the barrier. He cancelled the battle.

The skeleton lifted Monaca onto his back. She was light enough where even a lazy man like him had no problem. He trudged forward with her limp head resting on his skull. "i don't know what darkness is corrupting your soul… but you are a child. some children just don't know better. they don't deserve to die without learning. maybe some day, you will-"

_Snap._

The dark cavern lit with an explosion. It was soft, given her lack of energy… but it was enough. Monaca had exploded Sans' shirt without effort. The force blew her backward as a result, her legs beyond useless. However, an insatiable lust allowed her body to move. She tugged the ground and dragged her body into the tunnel. Sans lay where he last stood, a charred mess.

After what felt like an eternity, Monaca arrived at the end of the tunnel. There was a cluster of dark cords, transferring energy into something on a long pedestal. With a corpse-like smile, Monaca crawled to the man lying on the pedestal, his flesh as shriveled as her own. His soulless eyes and dark-green skin made him seem less than dead. "I followed your voice… you truly were down here… Ganon…-sama."

_"E…eeeeehhh…"_ The man twisted his neck with a fleshy crack, his eyes barely able to make out her image.

"What a pity… to be reduced to this state." Monaca drooled with admiration. "You and Monaca… are like soulmates. Oh, what those awful people have done to you. But it's okay. Monaca promises to do whatever you ask of her. She just asks… for a little bit of your power. Just a teensy-weensy… bit. Oh, Ganon-sama… I devote my soul to you."

_"Eeeehh…eehhhhh…EHHHH…"_ The black drool known as Gasma leaked from his mouth. Like a pet excited for water, Monaca held her tongue underneath. The demonic ooze touched her tastebuds, and she swallowed.

Black lightning erupted from Monaca's body. Her wounds healed and her dress began to change. Evil burned in her eyes like a raging storm, yet her grin indicated the purest euphoria.


	48. The Forbidden Island

**I did some research on beer mascots for this chapter. XD**

* * *

**_Chapter 48: The Forbidden Island_**

Liquor Island was a refinery built on the Yummy Rum Sea. The tankers were giant bottles containing any flavor of beer or alcohol, pumped and filtered from the ocean. Although Sweetian adults could stomach alcohol more safely than non-Sweetians, the air of this ocean was too sickening for children to breathe. It was therefore President Pawtucket's strict policy to not allow children on the island or surrounding waters. It was even such consideration that earned Pawtucket a place among the Top 10 Uncles. However, as long as one was above the age of 21, adults could come, party, and go as they pleased.

Alarms began ringing on the island, heard by all surrounding ships. _"All ships be on the lookout for three underage children! They just passed the blockade on a waterbike and are closing in on the island! Subdue them, learn their parents' identity, and have them harshly scolded! …Oh, but if they're KND operatives, arrest them."_

"YAHOOOOO!" Sheila felt a rush of excitement as she and Mason zoomed the sea on a raccoon waterbike, the boy hugging his captain's waist with a frightened expression. "There are no age restrictions to an adventurer!"

Melody water-sliced a cannonball headed their way, skiing the water with her bending. "Just be careful not to fall in! We ain't gonna beat anybody with mushy brains."

"I can't believe Augustus designed this planet with a beer ocean." Mason whined. "Even he don't like the stuff, it's way more unhealthy than soda is."

"At least the old bloke is open-minded." Sheila complied. "But 'ey, why not halt production while we're here?" (Play "Machine Labyrinth" from _Sonic Rush_!)

_Stage 44: Liquor Island_

_Mission: Apprehend Pawtucket Pat!_

Sheila expertly dodged rounds of cannonballs from the left or right, and after seeing a small geyser begin to rise up, she quickly sped her bike over it, allowing it to shoot them up and over an electric barrier. Chumba-Wumbas rode out alongside them on their own waterbikes, shooting nets, but Sheila hit the brake to slow down, evade, and knock the Wumbas off with Light Spheres. Mason shot Gas Bombs back to take down pursuers from the rear. They swerved in a snake fashion around some ships and were nearing the island's pier. Five rows of electric fences tried to block them, so Melody surfed ahead and pulled up an arched wave, allowing the duo to surf over. The bike came to a bumpy landing on the island's pier. Melody surfed around the island's waters to help distract the other pirates.

Under Sherry's chi, the beer drums grew eyes and wobbled toward the kids, spitting beer bullets. Mason grabbed the toxic bullets and diced the cans with Water Slices. The pier was destroyed partway, but Mason noticed some of the drums were empty and non-sentient, so they chucked the drums into the water to float. Sheila punched some drums further across, allowing the duo to platform them to the other side. From there, they were nearing the main island, but the pirates rolled out the Brat Bouncer, a large robot on wheels with a bouncy belly. The robot bounced Sheila's spheres right back and shot nets at the kids. Mason dodged toward the robot and bent soda over its wheels, hardening the substance so it stuck the wheels to the ground. It wasn't able to turn as Sheila ran to its side to climb a ladder to the cockpit and KO the Chumba pilot.

The duo approached a group of giant slanted bottles pointed at one-another, pouring gentle beer-falls, and Sheila punched their dials to turn them up as the falls became long arches and hit the other bottles. The two could jump up to the lowest one and ride its current to the next and so on. The last wave brought them above a wall, overlooking a yard of large, sealed canisters. Some of the corks of said canisters were rumbling from looseness, so Mason reached his bending through the corks to force the beer to spurt out, lifting the corks to be used as platforms.

They saw round ghosts in workers' hats floating around: they were Booze, spotting the intruders with drunken smiles. The Booze air-rolled at them, but Sheila could briefly disperse them with light, plus their drunken states caused them to miss. The duo could jump to a board leading further into the refinery. They arrived at a river of beer, seeing muscular, yellow-skinned men called Duff Dudes on surfboards and using beerbending to make waves. A surfboard was available, the kids sharing grins as they boarded it. Mason's bending stirred the waves to carry them, and Sheila handled knocking down the Duffs, since they wouldn't tolerate children on their waters. After Sheila KO'ed them all, Mason willed a wave to stretch up to a high enclosing with a chest.

As they continued upriver, Mason rose waves to get them over spikes, and Sheila punched the tops of turret towers to KO the commanders. They were surfing down a sloped river, where Sheila had to shoot rapid spheres at a cog to turn it and open a gate. Past the gate, they disembarked on a ledge. They entered a dark corridor, seeing many yellow eyes glaring from the ceiling. Expecting another bat trap, Sheila lit her fists, and Rum Bats swooped down. A nip from them would inebriate the kids, so Mason whipped them out of the air quickly. They entered a dark room with a single lit rum-bottle torch, with several other taller torches aligned along the wall. Mason could bend a drop of rum out of a normal bottle and use it to attract a Rum Bat. He made it fly through the flame and catch fire like a Keese, then lured it to fly around and light the torches.

The smell of burning rum was total torture, but it opened an exit. They entered a tall shaft where large bottle bottoms pumped in-and-out of the wall. Sheila Wall Jumped up while they were coming out, Mason following her example. The duo exited to a walkway in the middle of a beer lake. To either side were deck cafés where drunk adults were enjoying their selves. "Mmmoooo!" A Blue Bull was guarding the bridge, preparing to charge the kids. Sheila smirked and spun her fist, accepting its challenge. Sheila's fist proved stronger than the bull as it was KO'ed. The bridge ended at a rail snaking along the lake, Sheila holding Mason's hand as they grinded it.

This rail was actually a long pipe, and they were horrified to see it was broken off up ahead, the pipe slanting leftward. Sheila punched spheres forward to halt their grinding while Mason mustered his bending to bend the pipe to reconnect with its detached part. They resumed grinding, but halted before another broken part. They saw a small pipe segment floating a few feet away, so Mason bent the waves to make it float over and connect the way. For the next broken segment, they had a choice between connecting to a left pipe or a right one. The right pipe seemed to lead under-beer while the left one didn't, so left it was! Sheila briefly halted them again so Mason could bend a floating treasure chest toward them.

The rail let them off on a giant spinning bottle cap, the duo having to platform an archipelago of caps. There were Guiness Toucans perched on bars and balancing beer glasses. They spat bullet grapes at the duo, and their force combined with the spinning caps knocked them off balance, so Sheila punched them down with greater aggression. They finally made it to a stable ground, taking a moment to catch their brains. This pier was rather wide as distant cannons were launching bottle missiles, Sheila intercepting them with her spheres before they could land. Bundle-Wumbas tried to ram them in strong spherical armor. Sheila's spheres would bounce off their armor, but Mason could catch the beer-missiles in his bending and direct them against the Wumbas to defeat them.

Mason and Sheila stepped onto a long, narrow board that slightly tilted from their weight. They rushed to the other side, but had nowhere to go. "WHOOOOAAA!" A missile crashed the other end of the board, flinging them back to the wide pier. The kids ran through again and returned to the board. Mason grabbed a missile and directed it to explode against the opposite end, causing the board to fling them to another one across the lake. This board was rotating, so when Mason caught the missile, he would have to smash the other side when they were facing a platform. They jumped up a stairway of platforms, which ended at a group of seven colored platforms.

The platform stairway sank behind them, leaving the duo stranded on these seven. A Chumba-Wumba floating on a pod raised a green and red flag, so Mason and Sheila jumped to those platforms before the others sank. They rose up, then he showed blue and pink, so those platforms were safe. From then on, the entire set wouldn't raise up, so the kids would have to jump to where the safe platforms would rise based on flag. The Chumba waved yellow and white, black and red, then solely sky, then green, pink, red, blue, going faster each time as the kids reacted by a heartbeat.

The Chumba stopped at pink, allowing the two to catch their breath. …The Chumba slowly lowered the flag, and the platform slowly lowered. Mason and Sheila were worried, knowing he was going to suddenly raise a flag and they'd have to react quickly. …Just as the platform touched the beer—HE RAISED THE BLACK FLAG—they jumped over said central platform, and it BLASTED out of the beer with a force that launched them away!

They flew to a very wide, round island and hit the top of a Big Mom flagpole, swapping it with a gold Raccoon flag! Melody seemed to have arrived there beforehand. (End song.)

"I kept my eyes on the sky for that very reason." Melody remarked, swaying two beers in her hands. "Want a drink?"

"You're joking, right?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, but it was real hard to swim through all this without touching any. Anyhoo, I haven't seen the commander anywhere. The only thing I can think of to attract him is… well, to taste a sip."

Mason took a bottle with great, stomach-clenching disgust. "Um…are you sure?" he asked meekly.

"Relax, you're a poisonbender. If it does any real damage, me and Haruka can fix it no problem."

"Mmmm…ukay…" Mason hesitantly bent a single little drop out of the bottle. He stuck his tongue out, just a bit. The droplet jittered in his control as he very slowly… lowered it… to his tongue…

_"NAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…!"_ Massive geysers erupted out of the beer, forming a trail toward the platform until a man burst out of one. Pawtucket splashed on his feet and swiped the bottles away with his bending. "NO UNDERAGE CHILDREN ALLOWED ON MY-"

Melody's glowing Water Fist smashed him in the face, the beer man reeling back. "Word of advice, buddy, if you don't want children to drink beer, you shouldn't make beer to begin with."

"Grrrr… how did you do that?!" Pawtucket asked, rubbing his cheek. "Did you use Haki with your waterbending?"

"I tweaked my normal healing to use Purification." Melody smiled proudly, strutting her glowing water. "I can Purify any contaminated liquid, including alcohol. Seems it even penetrates your Logia defense."

"And she ain't the only one." Mason bent some soda out of his hands and socked Pawtucket with a Soda Fist. "I can Purify soda the same way!"

"But for now, I think we'll call this battle early." And with that, both benders grabbed the beer-made brewer in their power, raising him against his will.

"Nnnngg… you brats… You have picked a REALLY bad time for this…"

"What, are the Big Moms having trouble?" Mason teased. "You scared that you're the only crew we haven't beaten, yet? You were pretty lucky to survive this long, but ain't nothing's gonna spare you from our wrath!"

"Dang right!" Sheila cheered. "So, surrender to my crew if ya don't want a bloody beating!"

"Sunny Fist…" Pawtucket rasped. "You… little pieces of shit… It's all YOUR fault." The two felt their grips weakening, applying more force. "If you little cretins would've just stayed home, if you didn't get in our way, Grandma would've never done this…" The greater his anger grew, the harder it became to restrain him. "Everything that's happening… **IT'S YOUR FAULT!"**

A wall of beer erupted around the platform, closing in and engulfing the brewer. The beer retreated and sank down, revealing Pawtucket on the surface. "I don't care, anymore! You little shits wanna drink beer?! I'll drown you to death and MAKE GRANDMA PROUD!" (Play "Boss" from _Sonic Rush Adventure_!)

_Boss fight: Minister of Beer, Snack Commander, PAWTUCKET PAT_

Pawtucket skied out onto the lake, Mason and Melody pursuing. The brewer swerved in a snakelike fashion and sent gushes, the two expertly evading. He suddenly vanished from sight when they went around a gush, the surface settling as they searched around—a giant Beer Fist blasted up from beneath, blowing the kids apart, then several fists shot out of the central fist to land rapid-punches. Mason and Melody grabbed the fists in bending and applied Purity. This had no remarkable effect on the fake fists, but one fist on either side was revealed to be Pawtucket's. The kids grabbed either arm in their own element and twisted, hearing Pawtucket scream from pain.

They landed in the beer and kept their selves surfaced, watching as Pawtucket skied away. He would spin and shoot flaming droplets at them, so Mason and Melody held up liquid shields to block them as they chased. Pawtucket submerged, then emerged with three clones that skied apart from him (and he himself assumed the color of beer). The two picked a clone and chased, throwing a fist at it, but either clone dissolved as the real Pat thrusted fists at them. Pat called up five clones this time; an aggravated Melody zoomed around the area with greater speed and amassed all the beer in her bending, using greater chi to Purify the whole zone and the clones with it. Pawtucket gasped upon his discovery and dove under-beer.

The kids dove after, producing a constant barrier of Purity around them. Pawtucket shot exploding bubbles, all while maneuvering like a merman. His speed was superior in this filth, so Mason bent some Green Flurp into his mouth, gesturing Melody to grab on as he swam with greater speed. Like a rocket turbo, he chased Pat, the brewer redirecting on a dime, but Melody could help Mason steer these tight turns, catching up and grabbing hold of Pat. They pummeled him with Purity punches until Pat escaped again. He dispersed into bubbles, melding with the beer itself.

The two searched for his whereabouts, keeping their breath stabilized. They almost lost it when a giant, demonic face exploded in their vision! Pawtucket hammered his titanic teeth together before trying to suck them in. They hurriedly swam the opposite way, steadily getting farther—the massive face dispersed and reappeared in front, the kids quickly changing direction. As the pattern kept repeating, Mason guzzled more soda to regain his speed, supporting the weight of himself and Melody. The anchorgirl could then mold larger fists within the depths and punch Pat's face, making sure to land solid hits to the teeth so he would stop sucking.

The furious brewer conjured a whirlpool that sucked them up to the surface, where they would be thrown onto the starting platform. Mel and Mason quickly bent the beer off their selves and caught their breath. Another wall of beer raised and sealed the platform. Drunken Clams appeared on liquid platforms that had emerged, spitting pearl-bullets, but Mason took them down with Gas Bombs. Columns slid from one side of the beer to the next, the kids dodging. The columns slid in cross fashions, and Mason became drenched in one, disgusted by the substance in his clothes. The wall sank as a colossal, liquid Pawtucket revealed himself.

Melody entered Water Fury and Mason drank Silver Flurp. They jumped into the beer and formed their own colossuses, leaving the alcoholic components out. Melody engaged Pawtucket in a fist-fight while Mason got behind, but fists thrusted out of the back, too, requiring the boy to put up just as much defense. Mason decided to drop his colossus and go under-beer, spinning rapidly and drilling up Pat's colossus. The commander felt this and tried to force him down, but Mason's sugar rush helped him advance to the "heart." From there, Mason tremendously stirred and charged his stomach before unleashing a powerful Gasplosion, blowing Pat into pieces.

Melody noticed the brewer reform among the droplets at normal size, so she grabbed him in her giant hand and squeezed firmly, while Mason brought up his colossus to pound his little head. Pawtucket escaped and zoomed away along the lake, transforming into a giant clam. It kept away from the water giants and spat beer bombs, designed to explode inside the giants to infect their water. Mason and Melody linked together and collapsed on the lake, drilling toward Pat as a horizontal cyclone. The brewer desperately spat bombs, but they nimbly swerved around. Pat forcefully pushed the waves when they were near, but the benders applied more strength and pushed back. They launched their selves through the clam's shell and punched Purity Fists everywhere, damaging Pat's scattered body parts.

The clam collapsed, and the lake became a hurricane as hundreds of giant fists flew at them. The kids rampantly slashed Water Slices to chop them all, swiftly barreling through. Mason briefly saw a group of Pat-shaped bubbles underneath, so on impulse, he pulled a gush up and punched multiple fists through. One hit Pat and forced him out, Mason grabbing and slamming him into Melody's fist. Both giants grabbed and slammed him into the platform, dissolving their selves as they set foot and binded him with "bloodbending."

"You Big Moms were bad enough, but dropping all those giant monsters all over the place is a new low!" Mason shouted. "You better tell us how we stop those things or you might be their next meal!"

"You think I wouldn't be curing those Titans myself if I knew how to?!"

"Titans? Curing?" Melody questioned.

"I don't know how to save them… but I'll stop Grandma from making more! NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!" Pawtucket bent a syringe out of his pocket and injected his neck.

There was a powerful rush of beer as the operatives blew out of the island like a volcano, hearing all the citizens screaming as they were ejected as well. Mason, Sheila, and Melody crashed on a random ship and knocked out the Chumbas onboard. With great terror, they watched Liquor Island raise up on a rising liquid pillar, which took the shape of Pat's hat, then his head, followed by a gargantuan upper body. Actually, the island hadn't risen, but the ocean itself sank, flowing up to give Pawtucket more of a body.

"Could that've been the Awakening Serum Augustus mentioned?" Melody wondered.

"I ain't about to drown in grown-up poison!" Mason whipped out two Golden Flurps. "Can you keep that Fury active, Melody?"

"So long as you can stomach two Gold Flurps."

"No worries! My body's way used to it by now!" With that, Mason ingested both golden beverages. His sugar levels skyrocketed, and he stole his own chunk of the ocean to become a colossus that rivaled Pat's size. Melody held onto him, applying her own chi as they became a Chi Unison, the giant Mason's aura mixing blue and green auras. It linked arms with Pawtucket, but the brewer erected 20 tremendous fists from behind them. Mason mimicked this and stretched his own 20 arms behind Pat, both landing rapid punches on each other's back. Only difference was Mason and Mel had an easier time maneuvering and dodging the fists in the watery mass, while the giant Pawtucket was his enlarged Logia body, resulting in him taking more hits.

Pawtucket pushed the fists away and exploded an enormous wave, but the kids allowed it to bury their colossus while they shot into Pat's. They wrestled the awakened brewer for control, the giant splitting into two upper-halves like a banana. Pat's giant arm sliced the opposing half, unable to hit the tiny targets, while Mason wrapped a tentacle around Pat's neck to strangle it. Pat choked, but was able to break it off, and a massive Beer Fist forced the kids out. He grew even taller, sucking in more of the ocean, but willed the sea to spread out at the top, slowly forming a floating ocean.

Mason and Melody swam up the center with breakneck speed, mustering all their strength and speed to fight the current. They reached the floating ocean and took command of it, thrusting giant fists out to beat itself up, and they could feel Pat taking damage. The brewer snatched them in his own hand and stretched that arm to the sky, but the duo assumed control of that gush and redirected it down, keeping the speed active as it slammed the mountainous Pat. The duo shot down to the "stem" of the floating sea and detached it, using their bending to keep the mass of beer floating, and also willing it to fly higher.

Sheila had been keeping firm control of the ship as the waves brutally threw it around, but she would watch as the floating sea completely bypassed Liquor Island and ascended higher to the sky. Pat was erecting more fists to punch the puny targets, but they remained evasive and willed him to beat himself up. Not letting their Fury falter, they kept the sea rising, kept wrestling control away from Pat. Within moments, the floating sea had reached the stratosphere. The immense cold froze the sea into a massive island of solid soda-beer.

The island spun as it fell back to the planet. The benders, however, had free maneuverability inside the ice, Mason and Melody spreading their Purity and fighting Pat's control. They exchanged punches, slices, strangles, but the kids willed his base, beery form to become pure and solid. Liquor Island was crushed under the weight of the falling sea, which in turn shattered and refilled the ocean. Sheila could only cry out in joy as her stolen ship rocked like a surfboard. The sea settled after some time, so she sailed back to what remained of the refinery. Her mates, depowered, lay in exhaust next to an ill, barf-covered, and sober Pawtucket Pat. (End song.)

Sheila loaded the three onto the stolen ship and sailed back to the _Sunny Day_, where Artie bound the brewer in chi-cuffs. "I really wish you'd take it easy on the Flurp, Bro." Haruka said, giving Mason medicine.

"I wouldn't have if he didn't take his own drug."

"So, that was the Awaken Serum, huh?" Harry recounted. "Even for a Logia, controlling that much water is scary if you're not strong enough. I reckon the other officers will be using that same drug."

"Bllgh…blegh…" Pawtucket spat out barf and blood. "Kids Next… Door… All those Titans… those are… our people… Grandma is destroying our citizens… to distract you meddlesome brats. All because… of you…"

"That's where the monsters came from?!" Haruka gasped. "That's horrible! How do we stop that from happening?!"

"Grandma has already fed almost every citizen her DNA… With just a Soul Pocus, she can transform them. You would have to destroy Grandma to stop more Titans from forming… but once she eats that cake, nobody can stop her."

"You mean she stole the cake back from K. Rool?!" Haylee exclaimed.

"Yes… and if she sees you all come for her, she'll eat it before you even get a chance. In fact… she's got a little surprise for you, Sunny Fist…huff…" Pawtucket cracked open his eyes, narrowing on Sheila. "We've got your mom."

"YOU WHAT?!" Sheila flared up in anger.

"We figured out your address weeks ago, and Hisoka was sent to your home. He beat your mom to near death and brought her here."

Sheila grabbed his neck and threatened to punch him. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"She was brought to the Cinnamon Marshlands, where Luna Nova was also warped to. But from what I've been told… it's too late for her. She's in a worse state than death."

**Luna Nova**

"Mmm-mmm-mmm, mah sweet Marmalade." Lucky the Leprechaun gently caressed the chest of a large, brown monster. "Ya'll had too many o' them cuppy-kinks. Aww, what's-a riggin' wam, sweaty-swam? Ya wantin' ta see your dinky-dot?"

The student witches had been watching Lucky do unpleasant things to a Titan. Unlike other Titans, this one was immobile, due to its oversized, rounded head, a skinny body with a visible skeleton, and limbs of varied proportion. The Titan also resembled a humanoid raccoon. "Go on, kids, what's Mr. Lucky saying?!" asked Tony the Tiger, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

The witches gulped and studied their textbooks. They had been forced to take a new language class called "How to Speak Lucky," in which they translated Lucky's slang. …They felt very uncomfortable translating this line. "Um…it seems 'Marmalade' translates to 'Marine,'" Avery answered hesitantly, "and Mr. Lucky is calling her… sweet. He's saying that she'd eaten too many 'cupcakes'… and it seems that she's upset because she misses her daughter…"

"Yaw, it's Oakenbeard, Smokey-bear." Lucky cooed, shooting swelling marshmallows into the Titan's mouth. "Yo' chilly-kiddy's gonna soup right on by. Old Lucky's gonna have a hot little drink o' her salt, see that dog? But hey, he'll be happy to make a threesy-weesy outta you donkeys."

"Mr. Lucky is telling her it's okay…" Avery felt her soul dissipate with every translated word, "and when Marine's daughter cries after seeing her… he's going to drink her tears. And then he's gonna make her daughter a Titan, too… and do… I-I don't wanna say this next part."

"WUZZAT?!" Lucky shot up and knocked Avery to her rear. "YOU, AIN'T, LIKE… mah threesy-weesy?!"

"N-No, Mr. Lucky, I-I-I just…" The witch fearfully crawled backward.

"YOU, wanna be part, of mah threesy?!" Lucky twisted his gun into her throat, squirting melted marshmallow. "'Cause old Lucky ain't mindin' some eggsy hip-dips in his bouncy-spring-shack! 'ey now?! Say you wanna be my eggsy!"

_"Mmmmm-hmm-hmm-hmmmm!"_ Avery choked on the marshmallow and sobbed in desperation.

"Commander Lucky! Commander Lucky!" Sonny zipped up through the crowd, uncaringly dismembering a few witches. "The witches from the Tea Party! They're coming! They're fightin' through our defenses! They're cuckoo!"

"Diana's team is coming?!" Teresa beamed. "Are they going to save us?!"

"DIANA! AVERY'S IN DANGER!" Wangari screamed. "HURRY!"

Lucky shot her in the mouth with his other gun, letting her choke. "Lucky ain't afraid of no wicky wham-bams. But if they's wanna be seein' mah big old Timmy-dog, they's better be bringin' the Sunny-Finger first." He yanked the gun out of Avery's mouth, but she had already passed out from lack of oxygen.

**Vigorous Veggie Sea**

After defeating another Great White Asparagus, Nel hauled the beast onto the deck of the _Ace Sailor_. Kid Augustus diced the monster up and had it soaked in cheese, the crewmen replenishing their stamina from its nourishment. "For you, Tama~" He offered the ninja a piece.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" O-Tama drooled a waterfall and flushed red from its exotic taste. "O-Tama hath never known a beast that dost not taste like meat!"

"Cheese or not, vegetables are YUCKY." Rallo remarked. "Historians are weird."

"But Nel still don't see Pickle Stew."

"We're not looking for 'Pickle Stew,' we're looking for Stu Pickles." Augustus corrected. "If he made the Awakening Serum, he'll know how to reverse it, and more importantly fix me."

"Or you could just join the crowd of unaging infants." Stewie remarked.

"Mw-mw-mw-mw!" Maggie waved her arms from the crow's nest.

"An enemy ship? Well, yes, there are tons of them, Maggie."

"I think this one is bigger than the others!" Rallo pointed.

The ship in question seemed to have a small, ivory castle on its deck. Augustus could distinctly recognize the tall, white-cloaked woman on its tower. "Sigh…well, I'd rather it be Pea than anyone else."

"Captain, we're almost at the Veggie Beef Reef!" Stewie reported. "We won't be able to sail much farther!"

"Dr. Pickles' lab is in the center of the reef." Augustus reminded, discarding a lollipop stick. "I'll continue on foot, the rest of you hold back Pea's crew as much as possible. The KND sector that called us should be coming soon, so they can help out."

"We can't fight Pea on our own!"

"Exactly why I need to get myself fixed pronto! Besides, Pea will be coming for me, anyway. That'll leave you to take out the Kiddie Corn. Don't let me down, brats!"


	49. Dr Pickles

**_Rugrats_**** was one of my childhood favorites, and now I finally introduce a crossover from it. XD**

* * *

**_Chapter 49: Dr. Pickles_**

**Veggie Beef Reef**

The _Ivory Castle_ parked next to the _Ace Sailor_ as Jonny the Legoan quickly built a bridge connecting the two ships. The Kiddie Corn Crew crossed to battle the Marzipan Pirates. Corlan the Fishboy spat Water Bullets at Rallo, who dodged hastily and countered with soundwaves. Rallo was able to blow Corlan off the deck, but the Fishboy used his bending to bring up cyclones that tried to drill into Rallo. Since Corlan remained underwater to do this, Rallo got on a lifeboat and cut it to drop on the surface. He then dunked his afro underwater and transmitted soundwaves through the currents, amplifying them and ruining Corlan's hearing. The Fishboy surfaced in exhaust.

"Huaaaah!" O-Tama leapt to bash Soup with her staff, but the Twili sank in a Veil, got behind, and punched the ninja. Tama flipped up and used Shadow Clone, her three clones hopping around Soup to confuse her. Soup's eyes became as swirly as her cheeks, giving the Tamas the chance to triple-whack her. But once they were close, Soup's shadow gnashed the clones, poofing them and hurting the real Tama. Tama leapt away and pulled a dango from her cheek, tossing it for Spoon to eat. The shadow grew tame after swallowing it. "Can Soup have one, too?" the Twili asked, drooling. Tama gave her a dango, and Soup swallowed with a delighted expression. "Ahh…Soup have new favorite~"

Glonno the giant Glomourian leapt belly-first at Nel, the cavewoman countering with kicks that smashed his belly in. He slammed the deck to make shockwaves and knock Nel over, but she dealt a breakdance kick to Glonno's head. He reacted to grab her other leg when it came around, slamming her against the deck, then he grasped the other leg in attempt to pull them apart. The cavewoman was strong, so he couldn't tear them off immediately, and she mustered her willpower to spin herself, haul Glonno overhead, and slam him on his back. Nel caught his giant neck in a choke hold and strangled until he passed out.

Jonny built a tower on his ship, waving to Maggie cheerfully. Maggie glared and tried to snipe him, but Jonny kept retreating into his tower, peeping out of different windows. Cannons were shooting from the tower, so Maggie switched to Spring Bullets, which would bounce the cannonballs back and destroy the cannons. Jonny began to repair those cannons, starting from the bottom, so Maggie kept eye on the top cannon. Once she saw Jonny through the window, a keen shot knocked the Legoan's head off. As his body scrambled to recollect it, Maggie shot a grappling hook to his tower and flew over, entering his cannon window to beat the brat.

Sarborg the robot zoomed around Stewie with rocket boosters, launching to kick him when a chance presented. He wasn't knocked back much due to his durability, but she nimbly evaded his missiles. Instead, Stewie decided to drop an EMP bomb, causing Sarborg to short-circuit. He smirked, going to dismantle the robot, but Silla jumped in to blow Stewie away. To match the giant Harnitan's size, Stewie became a Hulk, his mighty form leaping through Silla's wind to deal a fearsome punch to Silla's face. The Harnitan child cried and bled, but this didn't stop Stewie from smacking her unconscious. He reverted to baby form and began to dismantle Sarborg.

"Aiyah!" Tama swung her staff at Nati, the tiny fairy dodging. "Oryah! Hoi!" Two more misses. "Nnnnnnn!" Tama aggressively swung, but Nati giggled at how easy it was to dodge. She sprinkled dust on the ninja, forcing Tama to close her eyes. Since her own sight was useless anyhow, Tama calmed herself and used only her ears. She listened for the motion of Nati's wings. The fairy had fluttered above her right when Tama whipped the staff down, catching Nati off guard and slamming her to the deck. "Oh?" Tama felt the impact and saw the grounded fairy. "Mmm!" No mercy, Tama stepped on her. "Mmm-mmm-mmm!" She jumped on Nati three times for good measure. However, it seemed Nati would not be getting up. "Yatta! O-Tama hath bested two foes! August'n wilt be proud!"

The Marzipan Pirates tied up all the defeated Kiddie Corn, and it seemed that their _Ivory Castle_ has been captured. "Commander Pea has already gone after the captain." Stewie observed. "We'd best catch up with them."

"Why did we let tiny Augsus go all alone?!" cried Nel. "Nel feels so terrible!"

"If the captain isn't concerned, we probably don't need to worry. But we'd best get after him just in case."

The Veggie Beef Reef was a region of boiling water with colored reefs that resembled ingredients for a soup bowl. Kid Augustus unwrapped a new lollipop to signify the start of this venture. (Play "Snaky Chantey" from _Donkey Kong Country_!)

_Stage 45: Veggie Beef Reef_

_Mission: Locate Dr. Pickles._

The water reached up to Augustus's ankles and filled his shoes. Such a problem wouldn't exist in his grown-up form, so he hoped this spell would end soon. Giant sentient carrots hopped over, but Augustus easily KO'ed them with his Gobstopper. He had to watch for deeper patches in the reef that would totally submerge his small body and burn him. A large gap separated him from the next reef, but there was a stalagmite sticking out. Augustus backtracked and found a large plumb, carrying it around the holes before tossing it onto the stalagmite.

Augustus jumped it to the next reef, seeing a band of Kokiri pirates in veggie clothes. The kids screamed and charged August like bullies, but he showed no concern as he smashed their faces in with the Gobstopper. He used the back of his Lemon Cutlass to KO them, but saw one of the Kokiri bouncing on a Spaghetti Snake. After besting the rider, Augustus took the snake as his own, Pogo-hopping along the reef. Broken ship parts were sticking out of the sea, and the snake could bounce high enough to land on them.

Augustus bounced a crow's nest, a floating plank, and some slanted masts before landing on a ledge outside a tall reef. Augustus bounced the snake along the ledge, reaching a tall stairway where giant pineapples were bouncing down. They jumped the platforms while the pineapples were in mid-bounce, before they could hit the platforms. The pineapples were being chucked by a Pianta, but Augustus sent the chubby dancer falling as punishment. They bounced up a few more platforms and reached a small field atop the reef. Broccoli Korok pirates appeared to be jigging to the song, but had to focus priorities on Augustus.

They whirled their maracas rapidly and charged, but Augustus's trusty snake flew over them and made it onto a tall pillar. The pillar had Bomb Onions that Augustus could drop down and explode the Koroks. When they were all defeated, Augustus could safely open a cage and take a chest. He remounted his snake and bounced some platforms to another reef, but sadly had to bid the snake farewell as the route led underwater. This particular water passage wasn't boiling, but he had to maneuver around the bubbling hot spots.

The current calmed when Augustus arrived at an open, underground cavern with a magic barrier. He saw numerous blue rings, save for one green one. He swam through the green first, then saw the next ring turn green, and thus swam through them all as indicated. However, a school of French fry fish (Fish Fries) were chasing him during this puzzle. He managed to keep away from them until the path opened, leading Augustus to a tunnel where he could resurface. The captain was on a reef with a Ringtrot bushel. By suckling a ring, he was able to skid along the surface at great speed.

Augustus ran to a small island with another bushel and rested. The central island of this area had a large cannon, but when Augustus ran to investigate, it required three keys. Figuring they had to be scattered around this open area, he ran to a tall island first. He had to climb a winding wall of spinach to reach the top, avoiding the green slimes clambering it. Once on top, he collected the first key. He sucked another Ringtrot and raced the water once more. Giant squashes rose to the surface—they exploded like mines, so August maneuvered around them.

He reached a small island with a bushel, but noticed the water around it wasn't boiling. He was able to dive underneath, delving into a deep tunnel. Pickeels (pickle eels) stuck out of holes to bite him, so he evaded those holes and grabbed the key at the bottom. He resurfaced, took a new Ringtrot, and raced to the next island. Rather, he raced to a watchtower, from which pirates were shooting cannon-melons. Augustus dodged them and snagged the ladder leading onto the tower. There were Floro Sapiens, along with an Eggplant Wizard.

The robed wizard tossed an eggplant grenade that would transform Augustus into such, but he dodged. August bounced his Gobstopper around the Sapiens to KO them. Afterwards, he ran to the Eggplant Wizard and cut him down, seizing his key. Augustus headed for the central cannon, activated it, and launched across the sea! He landed on a giant mushroom, bounced to another, one more, and landed on another island. Augustus looked into a water pit, where the gaping mouth of a giant Piranha Plant longed to munch something.

There were leaves growing from the soil, and Augustus picked them for turnips. He tossed them down into the Piranha, but it wouldn't chew such small produce. Augustus had a harder time picking one of them, so he applied Haki—he pulled a giant turnip out, lifted it, and threw it down. The Piranha stretched out and chomped, and August could use its closed mouth as a platform. He approached a ledge overlooking a horde of Colliwobbles, floating cauliflowers with eyes. Augustus jumped the large vegetables to a small platform with a Puffsicle. Seeing the air full of Colliwobbles above him, Augustus bit the popsicle, inflated, and floated up while maneuvering around the vegetables.

August deflated and landed on a tall reef with a garden of Bok Choy. The Choy grew angry eyes and leapt at August with karate chops. He dodged the Chop-Choy and sliced them with his sword, and afterwards slid down a celery waterslide. He landed on a reef with a single Pianta. "'hoy there, young man. Welcome to the Pianta Chuckster Grounds. Have fun~!" With that, he flung Augustus to the next reef like a catapult. This reef had a large and short Pianta walking in circles. He would wait until the large one was aligned with the next reef before approaching and being flung—the Pianta threw him a short distance, causing Augustus to splash in the boiling water, and he scrambled to swim back to land.

It turns out, the short Pianta was the wiser choice in flying to the next reef. This reef was divided in a fork: the left side had a Pianta while the right had a Bomb Onion. The following reef was blocked by a lettuce wall, so August would have to pick the bomb, run to the other side, and toss the bomb to the Pianta, who would chuck it to blow up the lettuce. August could then be chucked himself. From here, there were rows of parallel platforms where Piantas were chucking bombs to one-another. August had to approach his Pianta when the opening presented itself, flying across without hitting any bombs.

On the next reef, the Pianta was running around in a hurry, August dodging before he would be chucked accidentally. His destination was a stairway of giant balloons, but to the left was an optional platform with a cage. He would have to time it carefully so he approached the Pianta at the perfect angle. He successfully flung to the optional platform and freed a Nimbi prisoner. A Pianta returned August to the main platform, where he would have to make the tricky alignment to the balloon stairs. The Pianta chucked, and his momentum grew up the popping balloons—he hit another Pianta that chucked him to a wide reef.

There stood a laboratory labeled 'Pickles Works.' Two Piantas were chucking a watermelon in an arched fashion from either side of the flagpole. Augustus approached the left one to be chucked, but he simply flew over the pole—before hitting the melon and both falling. Augustus returned the melon to restart its endless chucking. He would have to be chucked just when the melon would be over the pole. Once he did, his flight ceased and he fell onto the top, swapping Big Mom's flag with a Marzipan flag. (End song.)

"Oi! Is someone water-skiing?" a Pianta asked, pointing his stubby hand to sea. Seven figures appeared to be sliding along an Ice Road, conjured by Weiss.

"This place looks important." Weiss observed. "Too bad it has lax security!" She tossed icicles at the Piantas and KO'ed them.

"Ahh! About time you dorks arrived!" Augustus waved his arms. "Get over here!"

"There's a kid over there." Kokichi pointed. "Think he's one of the Kiddie Corn kids?"

"No, that's Augustus." Carol replied awkwardly. The Luxury Pirates crossed the shallow water and joined the age-regressed captain. "So, still tiny, huh?"

"Enjoy it while it lasts, brat." Augustus tossed his lollipop away. "With any hope, Dr. Pickles will fix me."

"Who's that?" Pacifica asked.

"The old coot that lives in this lab. He's the Big Moms' main scientist, but he's a pretty nice guy. …If a little wonky."

"NOW I've got you, Augustus!" an echoey voice called.

The group faced skyward, seeing a tall, Amazon-like woman in white garb. Cassiopea descended and splashed the ground. "It's the commander!" Ciel exclaimed.

"I half expected her to catch up sooner." August replied.

"Augustus von Fizzuras, you are under arrest for crimes against the Big Mom Pirates, and furthermore, to your family. If you want even a chance at being a good boy, you can surrender and come quietly."

"Awww, wook at wittle Pea acting like a big girl." the young captain cooed.

"She looks a lot bigger than you, dude." Carol remarked in worry.

"Do not test me, Augustus! If you do not surrender, I will NOT hold back!"

"If you're gonna ask that of me, you oughta do it with your own face!"

"Hmph… so be it!"

The Luxury Pirates watched as the woman pulled off her mask, anticipating what she could be hiding underneath. In a flash of light, her Amazon-like figure shrank into the body of a gentle, 8-year-old girl. She was a few inches taller than Augustus and wore a white dress that highlighted her innocence. The operatives were taken aback by the remarkable difference between forms, even though they were aware of it beforehand.

Also as opposed to her adult form's strictness, Pea seemed to be crying and folding her hands. "Please come back, Augustus. Grandma is going crazy. She's turning all our citizens into monsters! If she doesn't get happy, she'll do the same to the people in my hometown, and-and everyone else! But if you turn yourself in, maybe she'll be a little happier. Please, Augustus."

"You must mean the monsters that just appeared on the other worlds." Carol replied. "And those are your own people? I can't believe she would do something so terrible."

"Does it have anything to do with that candy everyone eats at church?" Augustus asked. "If so, I wonder if Dr. Pickles would know how to fix this. We were on our way to see him anyway, so let's ask."

"No way!" Pea stomped. "Grandma's watching, Augustus! She knows everything we're doing! If I go against her orders for even a second, I'll be punished. Just like Uncle Ernesto…"

"Ernesto? Wasn't he captured by the Sky Gods?"

"He escaped, but his soul was eaten because he was against the Titans. I'm scared, Augustus."

"Pea, this is exactly why I left the crew. Between Grandma and Great Grandma, not to mention some of the others like Hisoka and Lucky, there are too many nutjobs in this crew. Trying to infect the world with candy, turning people into monsters, that ain't why I became a pirate! True pirating is about freedom, not all the crazy shit these Emperors do!"

"Preferably not the Sky Gods' way of freedom, but sure." Ciel shrugged.

"But I wasn't crazy, was I?" Pea asked. "I thought you loved me, Augustus."

Augustus walked up and held her hands, smiling sweetly. "Of course I love you, Pea. You weren't anything like most of these freaks, so I felt comfortable around you. When I left, I was sad that I wouldn't get to see you anymore, but you were plenty strong to handle your own, anyway. And you're smart, too, so if you don't like what Grandma is doing, then work with us."

There was a time when Pea would take Augustus's words to heart, when she would look up at his charming eyes and let his wisdom as a big brother enlighten her mind. …She hadn't felt the same feeling from looking down at a naïve boy's little eyes. "Boo!" She pushed him on the ground like a bully. "And how'm I supposed to believe a puny little boy can beat Grandma?!"

"She's got a point." Kokichi replied. "I mean, he's smaller than a Pea!"

"That won't matter as soon as Dr. Pickles or stupid Pilaf fixes me!" Augustus argued. "But no matter what age we are, me and my crewmen are super strong."

"Fine. Then they can prove it." Pea placed her white mask back on and stretched back to Amazon height, the boy craning his neck back to see her face. "Which of your crewmen dare to challenge me?"

"Uh…pick any one you like!" August directed at the operatives.

"SINCE WHEN ARE WE YOUR CREWMEN?!" they shouted.

"Very well. I'll pick… that one." She pointed at Carol.

"WAT!" Carol turned pale.

Cassiopea opened a portal on her hand and sucked Carol in. "CAROL!" Ciel leapt and grabbed his friend, letting himself be sucked in as well. Pea sucked herself into the portal, which vanished with a pop.

The three landed on a platform in a swirling sub-dimension, stars glittering a blue veil. "So, you wish to challenge me as well?" she asked Ciel.

"Well, of course. Carol is far too weak to face a Pirate Commander on her own."

"Wow, how faithless!" Carol flushed.

"Excuse me, Carol," Ciel smiled slyly, "but as your 'butler,' it will not do well on my reputation to let you face such a dangerous foe alone."

"Sigh…hm hm hm!" Carol giggled. "Then don't let me down! That's an order!"

"As you wish." Ciel lifted her onto his shoulders. "I shall not let you down!"

"How charming." Pea shook her head. "Let's see how you fair against my masks. This one, I stole from a spacebender from New Zathura." (Play "Executor's Knight" from _Ni no Kuni_!)

_Boss fight: Minister of Beans, Dinner Commander, CASSIOPEA JADES_

_Tip: On Easy Mode, Pea's riddles will be related to stuff in the story, while Hard Mode has riddles about the greater Gameverse._

Cassiopea soared around the space and cast Starbursts with lightning speed. Ciel watched for their movements carefully and dodged with monstrous speed, keeping Carol balanced on his shoulders as she mashed her laptop keyboard. With sturdy focus, she was materializing a solid hologram of a giant Game-and-Watch. When Cassiopea targeted it, Ciel intercepted her Starbursts with kicks, protecting Game-and-Watch long enough for Carol to finish. A 2D trampoline was uploaded for Game to bounce up to Pea and bash her with a 2D frying pan, grounding the Kokiri. Pea kicked the Program away, then flew to the kids to stomp them, but they dodged as Ciel pelted her with bullets. Cassiopea willed a giant Shooting Star to descend on them, and though they dodged, the shockwave knocked them down. Game-and-Watch returned to Pea and bashed her with a '5' hammer, which electrified the woman.

With that stun, Ciel released Carol and pounced Pea's face, firmly clutching her mask. He tugged vigorously, but Pea tried to pull him off in turn. With Gamen's added support, Ciel succeeded, Pea shrinking back to child size. As Ciel fell, he dealt a brutal kick to Pea's head, but she suffered little recoil as she grabbed his leg and threw him to Carol. "Her child form looks powerless, but my kick barely injured her." Ciel observed, picking Carol back up. "She lives up to her title as a Commander." Pea morphed into a large sphinx to tear up Gamen, then pranced away from the kids. She ran around for a bit before pouncing, but Ciel ducked them and shot Pea's stomach, the sphinx retreating once more.

Pea rooted herself and faced them, conjuring an impenetrable barrier. "I am the white that thrives under black. I cut down all in my path. What am I?" She began to charge an energy beam in her mouth. Knowing of her Sphinx Fruit power, they tried to think of any possible solution to the riddle.

"Might you be… a Glomourian?" Ciel asked, knowing they were a white-skinned species that lived on a dark planet. The barrier shattered, so Ciel kicked her in the jaw and tried to pin the sphinx down. Carol summoned three Gamens to shoot 2D flamethrowers at Pea, burning her face before she shook Ciel off and leapt away.

She reverted to Kokiri form and withdrew a red mask with white eyes and a gem on its forehead. "This mask was made from a dying shadowbender from a magic planet!" Pea donned the mask and became a tall, red-robed being with ghostly black hair. She sank in a Veil and slithered underneath the kids, Ciel performing a terrific leap to avoid her sneaky attack. He shot guns directly down when the girl reemerged, and Carol made a Game-and-Watch parachute to slow their descent, tightly clutching Ciel's head in her legs. Pea stretched multiple Shade Fists up, so Carol leaned them to maneuver around the air.

Pea kept evading Ciel's bullets, but Carol was also dropping Gamens down to whack her with keys. The angered Kokiri dissolved into a Veil as a shadow eclipsed the whole floor. Carol quickly downloaded a digital shield to protect the two, and they let their selves fall in the Shadow Shockwave. Pea's shadow viciously gnashed all the Gamens and chomped through the shield, but the duo backed out in time as Carol had a Gamen use Judge-4, slashing the shadow as Pea emerged. Ciel pounced the witch and tugged her mask, Pea Veiling to try and shake him off, but the demon kept a firm grip and unmasked her. Pea reverted to normal, taking another kick from the earl.

Pea became a sphinx and pranced away, spat a beam that they dodged, resumed prancing, shot another beam, then pounced the two. Ciel and Carol were slammed against the "wall," Pea sinking her teeth in the demon, so Carol quickly downloaded another Gamen to use Judge-2, while also bashing the sphinx's head with her laptop. Pea released and retreated, conjuring another barrier. Carol got off Ciel to let himself treat his wound. "I do not matter, except in matter. Unleash me, and you will not matter. What am I?"

As she charged her beam, the two desperately tried to think of an answer, using "matter" as the keyword. "…Oh, I remember Mason's story!" Carol gasped. "Maybe it's… the Netherverse?" The barrier disabled, so Ciel kicked Pea and held her down. Carol formed another Gamen and used Judge-1, which did nearly no damage to Pea and caused Gamen himself to derez.

"What bloody attack was that?!" Ciel questioned.

"Game-and-Watch's Judge attack is random; I hope to at least land a '9' attack!"

Pea shook them off and swiped her claw at Ciel's stomach before leaping away. She had stolen the white mask back and transformed into a spacebender again. She tried to catch them in Blocks, Ciel running and shooting bullets. The witch ascended to the sky, raining Fallen Stars, so Carol quickly downloaded a 2D rocket. She made Gamens to protect the rocket from stars until it was ready to launch, flying up and exploding against Pea. She was weakened enough for Carol to download several 2D trampolines in the air, which Ciel bounced up to reach the witch. Pea protected her mask, but Ciel instead chose to return her earlier favor and bite into her neck, his demon instincts growing. Pea frantically pulled and threw him off, slamming Ciel to the floor.

Pea morphed into a sphinx, now much larger in her adult form. She fell paws-first, chi building up, and the two were blown by a shockwave, smashing them to the wall as they coughed blood. Pea spat an array of Starbursts, Ciel grabbing Carol and dodging hastily. The sphinx snarled and pursued, Ciel dashing faster than ever. The speed made it hard for Carol to type, making several mistakes and having to backspace, but against all odds, she was able to download the Game-and-Watch Octopus. The 2D beast intercepted the sphinx and bound her in its tentacles. Ciel pounced the mask, tugged forcefully, and yanked it off. Pea shrank back to her child sphinx form.

A barrier appeared, preventing the octopus from attacking, so Carol disabled it. "I reap what I do not sow. I-"

"Grim Reaper." They chorused the first answer that popped in. The barrier dispelled, so Ciel lay another beatdown. Carol had three Gamens attack the commander, and one of them used Judge-8, briefly freezing Pea as Ciel did a forceful kick to her face. Pea escaped, became a Kokiri, and withdrew another mask of a polygonal face with a triangular mustache. "This mask was a very greedy earthbender!" Pea became a muscular figure with wavy green hair. She displayed earthbending and melted the ground into mud, using waves to bury the two. Carol held onto Ciel as he mustered his strength to swim them out of the dirt, but Pea kept trying to bury them. Carol downloaded a 2D boat to keep them afloat on the earth.

Pea dove underneath and shot up from beneath the boat, but Ciel anticipated this and already leapt up with Carol. The boat derezzed, and Pea re-submerged, waiting for them to land. They were descending on another parachute, but Pea would resurface. Remembering Pea's description, Carol dropped a wad of cash in the mud. Pea's head peeped up and was attracted by the wad, eyes sparkling with greed; perhaps that was her victim's conscience speaking. It worked in their favor as Ciel dropped on her and tugged the mask from behind. Pea's muscular strength made this difficult, so Carol dropped a Game-and-Watch to help. It dealt Judge-2, sadly not what Carol hoped, but it caused Pea to lose her grip on Ciel and lose her mask.

The ground re-solidified as Ciel kicked Pea away. "Looks like Cash Combat still had one ounce of juice left!" Carol proclaimed proudly.

"At least I got this!" Pea yelled, withdrawing her White Mask.

"How did you get that back?" Ciel asked.

"You lost it in the sand pit! I'm tearing you bullies up once and for all!" Pea donned the mask and grew tall again. "Time for my Awakening!" She drew a syringe and injected herself. With a surge of power, her upper body attained its sphinx form, she grew two extra arms, and three tails.

"Good thing Sebastian isn't here. He would never let me maim such a majestic cat!" Ciel removed his eyepatch and unleashed a surge of chi, surrounding his body in black aura as his shoulders grew sharp. With Demon Earl Fury, he clashed his own clawed fingers against Pea's, the woman screaming as her belly was sliced. A barrier blocked him, and Pea's tails glowed as her wounds healed. Ciel could only restrain his Fury and snarl.

"My chi brings death, yet I am denied my own element. The heart was where I rest. Who am I?" Pea rained giant stars upon them as they tried to think of an answer. The shockwave of a star knocked them over, and another crushed Ciel, but the demon withstood.

"Um, chi, death…deathbending… Zeref?" Carol guessed the only deathbender she knew. The barrier dispelled, and Ciel zipped behind and pounced Pea's tails, biting one and violently tearing it off. The hybrid growled and kicked him in the head, showering Ciel with star bullets. She turned to Carol, the girl gasping as she was about to suffer a fatal kick, but Ciel pushed her away in time and took the kick himself. He grabbed her leg however and sliced it off at the base, then Pea trapped him in a Block and exploded it.

She created another barrier, her tails glowing as she reattached her leg and healed it. "I have no brain, yet I am abundant with creativity. My ideas are not mine, but others come to take them. What am I?"

"A T.V.?" Carol answered. The barrier was still active and Starbursts flew at Carol, Ciel whacking them away with powerful claw-swipes. "Ergh…ah! Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends!" The barrier stopped, and Ciel zipped between Pea's legs with blinding speed, scratching both, then he leapt to bite and yank off another tail. The Kokiri cried and blew both kids against the "wall" from the force. She rapidly spun and burned a beam along the floor, unceasing as Ciel reactively dodged and helped Carol do the same. After half a minute, Pea ceased and created another barrier.

"I am a monster that is like the sun: melting your precious sweets and bringing despair to your hearts. Who am I?" She was inhaling deeply, building up a powerful beam that was bound to annihilate them.

"I would bet Grandma came up with that riddle," Ciel remarked, "for Sheila Frantic." Correct he was, for the barrier vanished. Ciel pounced her remaining tail, and Pea viciously clawed her own rear to tear the demon apart. Carol sent another Game-and-Watch, which Pea didn't feel threatened by in the least and kept cutting Ciel. Carol hoped for the best as Gamen used his Judge attack-

**_RIIIIING!_** The '9' finally appeared, striking Cassiopea with such great power that she slammed against the spatial wall. A rift was blown open, sucking them all back to the real world. Ciel finished tearing the tail off in the air, throwing it elsewhere, but he and Pea splashed in the veggie sea. Weiss dove in to save Ciel, his Fury dying off in the water, and Augustus swam for Pea. He pulled off her mask, shrinking Pea back to child size, though she still retained her hybrid form. Both kids were brought to the surface. (End song.)

Carol landed on her rear in the shallow water. Weiss came to rest Ciel beside her, the young demon gasping for breath. As his blurry vision came to, he could make out a familiar shape: a blonde head with pigtails. "Lizzy…?" he muttered softly. However, the pigtails changed into puffy buns, and Carol's form became clear.

"Great work, partner!" Carol beamed, holding a hand above him.

"…That's an odd angle to offer your hand to me."

"It's a high five, silly."

"Oh…I didn't know we did those." Ciel weakly touched her palm.

Carol returned to sitting as Ciel sat up. Both looked to where Pea was brought up, being chained up as she weakly squirmed and growled. "Wow… I can't believe we beat a commander." Carol's heart beat with excitement. "Just think, I was barely even a rookie operative when I first fought the Big Mom Pirates. Between New Galaxia and this, I've been through so much and I've gotten so strong!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Ah, right…" Carol blushed. "I really needed you for that fight, too. Just like I needed Dillon all those years ago. I guess I'm not the girl who can handle herself. But as long as I'm still useful for my team, that's not so bad."

"Indeed…" Ciel smiled, feeling warmed by her enthusiasm. Even though she wasn't strong, he wouldn't peg her as weak either. "Hey, Carol… can I tell you something?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Well… back when I was human… I was engaged to a girl named Elizabeth. She was very kind and reliable, but… after this demon incident happened, I had to bid her farewell. …And, not to give the wrong idea, but you sort of remind me of her."

"I… do?" Carol lightly blushed. "Was she a computer expert?"

"We didn't have computers back then. She was a swordswoman, and far stronger than you."

"Okay." Her face fell.

"However… when I'm around you, Carol… I feel as if Lizzy is still beside me. Wanting to watch over me."

"Awwww. You must've really loved her."

"I never said anything like that, don't go making wild accusations!"

"Whatever you say." Carol reached to pinch his cheek. "But if that's how you feel, then I'm happy to be here for you."

Ciel shared a smile with her. The two pushed their selves off the ground, in which Carol began to shudder from an awkward sensation. "Ohhhh!" Carol shook her rear. "This soupy water got all in my underwear! It feels like I soiled myself, it's so disgusting!"

"Get a grip on yourself, there's a washer in the submarine. Besides, you aren't the one who's weak to water."

"No, but you're the one who's gonna wash my clothes!"

"After I nearly died for you?! I'm flippin' bleeding!"

"Master," Sebastian scolded, "a good butler cares not for their own health, but for the comfort of his master."

"And where were YOU?! Don't tell me a good butler can't breach a simple sub-dimension!"

"I don't recall hearing your order."

"Grrrrr!"

"Just keep Pea under wraps, ya twerps." Augustus ordered, marching toward the laboratory. "I'll be with the doc."

The lab opened with automatic glass doors. The inside was like an ordinary office building, until Augustus got around the whacky inventions that looked like crazy children's toys. He saw the man in question at a desk. He was a chubby man with skinny limbs, but large hands and shoes, along with a big nose and pale hair that stood in frantic spikes. He was rapidly tapping a keyboard. "Another order for twenty—thirty-thousand more cupcakes, hop to it on that icing, sprinkles sprinkles, any more sprinkles, maybe visit the sprinkle store…" His tone was that of a tired father working late at night, and his five-o'clock shadow and baggy eyes were a sign of this.

Augustus approached the grown-up. "Dr. Pickles?"

"H-H-Hey kid, wanna play in the ballpit, Uncle Stu is busy now, h-here eat this." He tossed Augustus a baby milk bottle and rolled his chair to a different keyboard.

Augustus was half-tempted to drink the milk—he remembered he was a big boy and tossed it aside! "Uncle Stuuuu!" He stomped over and tugged the man's pants. "I-I mean, Dr. Pickles, I need help! Do you know anything about Grandma's monsters?"

"Titans Titans Titans," his murmured words melded together from his quick speech, "Grandma's body made from captured Titans, infectious DNA that turns others into Titans, only when Grandma says." He sipped a coffee, the cup trembling in his hands. "NHC10 stabilizes the Titan transformations make them strong, eating Grandma's DNA without NHC10 makes imperfect Titans, useless-useless…"

Augustus's 5-year-old brain spun from the rampant information, confusing the youth. "Is there any way to fix the Titans?"

"No known cure, would take years, terrible-terrible fate," he grasped his head and shook, "what've I done, I didn't want this, this wasn't what I wanted to do with life, gotta live with your mistakes, gotta keep moving." He rolled to the next desk and drew a quick blueprint.

Augustus toddled after him. "But I think I might know some way! I know a couple guys who are timebenders. What if you had Time Chi, could you make a cure with that?"

"Timebending centered around the brain, a drug made with concentrated chi could revitalize cognitive functions, reversing the Gigantifying more work, takes years…"

"But you'd help us, right?"

"Sigh, sure kid, what'ver you say, eat your vegetables before dinner…"

"Thank you, Uncle Stu!" Augustus hugged the grown-up's leg. …Realizing this, he let go and brushed off. "Man, I hate being a twerp. Uncle Stu, can you fix me, too? Pilaf turned me little with his power, I wanna be big again!"

"Did you drink your bottle, kid?"

"Bottles are for babies!"

"New Super Growth Formula, helps kids mature faster, rids unnatural age-regression, countermeasure for Pilaf's Devil Fruit…"

"Huh?" Curious, Augustus returned to the discarded bottle and picked it up. With embarrassment, he suckled the bottle. He felt himself grow taller as his muscles developed. His child clothes poofed back to his jeans, vest, and boots, and his vision darkened when his sunshades returned. "HELL YEAH, BABY! I'm back in business!"

"Sure-sure, good job, Champ." Stu murmured. "Researched all the family's Devil Fruits, got cures ready 'case something goes wrong with their Awakening, happens all the time…"

"Really? Mind if I take a couple with me?"

Augustus returned outside, the operatives surprised to see him full grown again. He approached the chained Pea and fed her a pill. Her squirming subsided as her sphinx head compressed into her innocent human head. "You can uncuff her now."

"What?" Weiss asked. "She's still our enemy!"

"Nah, I don't think so." With that, he was handed the keys, unlocking Pea's chains gently.

Pea felt a pair of warm arms embrace her. She slowly awoke to Augustus's charming face. He possessed the aura and reliability she had once known in her big cousin. "Well, Pea, looks like my crewmen were a bit too much for you. And just imagine I got a ton more."

"Except we're not your crewmen." Pacifica noted.

"I don't wanna have to lock you up, Pea." Augustus pulled out a green lollipop. "So, I'll ask you one more time. You wanna keep serving Grandma and hope she doesn't make any more Titans? Or do you wanna take her down and stop anyone else from getting hurt? We'll make a cure for the Titans and put this whole nightmare behind us."

"Augustus…" Whenever she lay in his arms like this, Pea always felt safe from the nightmares. She felt that nothing bad could happen with him around. "…" With a warm smile, she took the lollipop and tasted it.

"Ally secured!" Carol cheered.

"But just a fair warning, your other crewmen might've been terribly injured by my own." August said.

"That's alright, they'll get over it. But could I ask for a favor, Augustus?"

"What is it?"

"I…I want you to beat up Uncle Tsao!" Pea turned hot with anger. "He hurt Uncle Ernesto! I really wanna teach him a lesson!"

"Leave it to me, Pea! I'll scramble that chicken!" Augustus raised his cousin to the sky, tossing her up and down as Pea giggled.

The child's joy reached the hearts of Sector $. Like the Hope Pirates and many others in this war, Pea was simply an innocent child dragged into unfortunate circumstances. She wanted this war to end just as much as the KND. Perhaps soon, they could grant her wish.

The Marzipans were happy to hear everything went okay. Augustus welcomed the inevitable hug from Nel, along with Tama's smaller arms around his legs. "August'n! O-Tama hath defeated two foes on her own!"

"Ya did? Great job, Tama!"

"Hai! The fairy dust beneath her feet is proof of victory!" She showed the smashed dust on her sandals.

"OH GOSH, NATI!" Pea gasped. "I mean, I know she'll self-heal, but poor girl!"

"O-Tama, we do not squash fairy kids!" Augustus scolded. "I didn't make you Junior Babysitter to hurt little fairies."

"O-Tama is shamed…" She bowed her head in disgrace.

**_Sunny Day_**

Mason received a call on his phone, sitting up on his bed and answering. _"Yoohooooo! Maseyfairy! I just defeated a Commander, and I'm adding it to your bill~"_

"Get real, Carol. I beat a Commander, too."

_"Yeah, but you're a strong bender! I, on the other hand, used little more than my itty-bitty fingers!"_ She wiggled her fingers for emphasis. _"THAT'S how good I am."_

"Carol, this isn't the time. …Something happened to Sheila's mom."

Horror was quick to replace Carol's pride. _"W…What?! Has she been captured?!"_

"It's… a little worse than that."

Pawtucket Pat lay motionless in his chains. However, the Pawtucket Patriot on his hat, given life by Sherry's chi, smirked wickedly.

**Luna Nova**

Queen Sherry appeared atop the roof of the school, stunning the witches speechless. "So, it seems Sunny Fist is aware of her mother's… improvement." She bore a sadistic grin at the sight of the defective Titan. "She will be here any moment… Isn't she just atrocious, Akko?"

_"Darn right! I HATE that Sunny Fist!"_ The Akko soul jumped out and punched and kicked the air. _"I hope she gets fat and dies just like her mom!"_

"That's exactly why I brought her here, so you and your fellow students can view this filthy family for what they truly are. Sheila Frantic will drown in agony! Her soul, her light will fade to utter nothing once she lays eyes on her mother! Then, I will humiliate her just the same." Sherry levitated ten cupcakes in her psychic. "Sheila and Marine Frantic… once stars of the pirate world, now my mutated playthings! I will ruin everything that they were and show the universe!"

_"AHAHAHAHA! I'm cracking up just thinking about it! Make them so ugly that even toilets wouldn't welcome them! I can't wait!"_

"Uhn-uhn-uhn, ol' Jiggy-Witchy be readin' mah mind." Lucky was brushing himself on Marine's mutated tail. "He gon' like havin' two seggy ringy-whirlies to sciggle his nether regions."

"Why did you say that last part normally?!" Goomnut shouted.

"Quit fooling around, Lucky, and go stop those witches!" Sherry ordered.

"Shallux, Mama, mah homies'll squishy-squash them. Jus' lemme honk the ring-whirly, it'll make Shiny-Ball look all the more honky."

"I suppose I can't argue with that." The queen shrugged.

One would look at the Marine Titan and think her to be completely brain-dead. Even if that were true, a desire burned in her heart. _She…ila…She…ila…_ This one word repeated in her broken brain. Whoever this 'She-ila' was, her brain would register her appearance… and she would rely only on instinct from then on.

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 50: "Dying Sun."**


	50. Dying Sun

**This day, December 2, 2019, marks the 10-year anniversary of my father's death. It's rather funny how I would start this chapter now.**

* * *

**_Chapter 50: Dying Sun_**

**Cinnamon Marshlands**

The _Sunny Day_ sailed upriver through a marshland, the water becoming more muggy the further in they went. Patrol towers shot them from behind the trees, but the Raccoon Pirates blasted them down. "This is Raccoons to Shiny Pirates, you read me?" Aurora asked her wristwatch.

_"This is Diana, Shiny Pirates captain. My teammates have scattered throughout the jungle to detain the enemies, but the Breakfast Club have ambushed them. And worse, Queen Sherbet herself is present at Luna Nova. We hesitate to get close."_

"Great Grandma is here?!"

"Never mind, what about Sheila's mom?!" Mason asked. "Do you see a raccoon woman… er, I mean… a monster that looks like a raccoon?"

_"Um…yes… There is some kind of raccoon-like… creature laying on the school grounds. Would that be…"_

Mason bit his lip and glanced at Sheila. Her eyes, normally full of passionate light, were merely flickering, unsure how to feel. "Hey, what about that leprechaun bastard?!" Squam suddenly asked. "Is he around?!"

_"Y-Yes. …Lucky appears to be… rubbing the creature unpleasantly."_

Squam flinched, thinking he shouldn't have asked. …However, just the idea sparked an image in the Inkling's mind, remembering what Lucky did to his sister. "Sheila, let's go drown that leprechaun in ink. We'll worry about Grandma later."

"…Yeh." Sheila replied lowly, eyes narrowing. "Let's do it."

"We've got coordinates for the Shiny Pirates." Aurora said. "Split up and back them up." She assigned groups and matches for the operatives, and they began their venture through the marsh. (Play "Hot Head Bop" by PPF.)

_Stage 46: Cinnamon Marshlands_

_Mission: Subdue the Breakfast Club and "save" Mrs. Frantic._

Artie and Squam led a route through the jungle, Sheila, Mason, and Haruka close behind. Apple Piranha Plants slithered out of holes in the ground, curling around the area at various angles, but shooting ink would cause them to retract. They shot consistently to keep them retracted, allowing them to proceed. They approached the swamp, a pool of cinnamon quicksand. There were Chocodiles floating in it, Twinkie crocodiles. With a cautious look, Artie slowly set foot on the first Chocodile, but it didn't react. Figuring they were safe platforms, the group jumped along the crocs. When Artie landed on a gold croc, it shot its mouth open and sprung him up. "Whoa!" He flew 10 feet before landing back on, but with this height, they could jump to other gold crocs.

The last croc ended at a dead-end beside a cliff wall. Squam bounced on that croc as he shot ink up that wall, then submerged inside it to swim above the cliff. He found a vine and dropped it down for the others to climb. They entered a garden of large Cinnamon Toast Crunch—the Crunchies grew eyes and mouths, screaming as they ran to bite the group. Though they had few and blunt teeth, the gunners yelped from being bit and quickly shot them to pieces. Some of the Crunchies came for Sheila, and Mason expected her to crush them no problem. …Sheila was mindlessly letting the creatures bite her and lazily punching them off.

"Uh…Sheila, you okay?" Mason asked.

"They don't hurt that much." she replied in a low voice.

Past the garden, they arrived at another marsh, jumping Chocodiles that moved in set paths. An Apple Piranha emerged from the marsh and munched toward them, the gunners keeping it back until the Chocodile floated past. The spiked body of another Piranha stretched over the path of the next Chocodile. Squam boarded that croc himself, shot ink on it, and hid in to go underneath the Piranha. Once past it, Squam had view of its head, emerging to shoot the plant so it would retract. The Chocodile returned to let the others on, carrying them forward. They leapt on a croc that was floating in a circle with three others. They floated by three different cogs, the gunners shooting them to make three platforms rise from the swamp, forming a stairway to a ledge.

They found a path that seemed carved out and straightforward. Squam walked first—he fell in a pitfall and landed on spikes. Artie quickly pulled him out, and luckily Squam's feet would naturally regenerate. "I'm guessing this area is littered with traps." Artie figured. "Probably the doings of Trix, that silly rabbit…eh?" Sheila was walking forward nonchalantly. "Sheila, don't just-!"

Sheila stepped on a wire, causing arrows to shoot out, which she backed up to evade. She hit a buried lever that sprung a powerful fan up, but she stayed to the left, got around, and turned it off. An axe swung at her from that point, but she dodged, and she casually evaded an Apple Piranha, a Whomp-Tart that flew out and tried to crush her, and a bag of cinnamon that ripped open above to try and bury her. "Eh…good work?" With the traps uncovered, the group followed her path and made it across.

The path sloped down and became narrow as it led over a spike pit. Thin gaps, clearly carved there intentionally, were lined along the path, but they were simple to step over—a baby Whomp-Tart shot out of one and tried to squish them, but Artie jumped back and shot its exposed back to destroy it. A taller Whomp sprung out of a later gap, refusing to fall or lean. Squam shot ink just underneath the Whomp's bottom, allowing him to swim under it. He shot the weak back of the tart and crumbled it for his team to pass. The path led to a wider platform over a swamp.

Whomp-Tarts were carefreely wandering the area, and there were open-mouthed Chocodiles in the swamp. Already figuring out the solution, Sheila walked behind a tart to lift it up, and she uncaringly threw it into the croc's mouth. It sealed and munched, and they could now jump it. The following croc was gold and bounced them high, but the one after had its mouth open. They noticed a Whomp-Tart swinging a vine above it, so Artie shot that vine to snap it, making the tart fall into the croc. It was safe to jump, and from there they landed on a normal croc that would carry them.

Looking ahead, they would travel along a wall leading to a closed gate. The Chocodile started close to the wall, so Artie shot it with ink so Squam could jump into it. The croc drew farther from the wall, but close enough for Artie to keep shooting, making an ink trail for Squam. Artie also had to shoot Piranhas biting the wall, making this a bit trickier, but he was able to ink a full trail to the gate. Squam could then slip through it and land on a ledge with a lever, pulling it to open the gate.

The others held onto Artie as he used a grapple-shot to hit a branch past the gate, pulling them to land on a new croc. Squam rejoined them as they continued across some bouncing crocs, but toaster cannons tried to shoot toast at the Chocodiles to make their mouths open. The gunners shot the toast down, but one of the toasters was rapidly shooting toast at the next croc. Once more, Sheila half-heartedly punched Light Spheres to destroy that toaster. They landed on a normal Chocodile that carried them up a river, on which cinnamon rolls were spinning left-and-right. They would naturally threaten to feed the Chocodile, so the gunners shot them back to keep their ride's mouth closed.

To their slight terror, they were nearing a giant Chocodile with a gaping mouth. Their own ride halted before it, and numerous Whomp-Tarts were ramp-jumping on motorbikes from either side. Artie switched to a non-ink weapon to shoot the bikes and make the Whomps fall onto the Chocodile's tongue. Squam, meanwhile, shot cinnamon rolls that were threatening to open their own croc's mouth. Once enough Whomp-Tarts fell in, the giant croc shut its mouth, and it was safe to jump onto. Their foothold shifted as the Chocodile chewed; there was nowhere else to go, but there was a holographic Riddler ring above one spot.

Haruka alerted them to an incoming cinnamon roll, which floated toward the croc. The group huddled under that Riddler ring, so when the Chocodile's mouth opened, they were sprung across the jungle at high speed. They could see Luna Nova in the distance, growing nearer as they flew, but rather than land in the school grounds, they hit the top of a flagpole precisely. "Haha! That was amazing, huh, Sheila?!" Mason asked giddily.

"Aye. He made it a lot easier to get here." Sheila replied.

Mason frowned from her lack of enthusiasm. "…So, wanna swap the flag."

"Oh, right." Still clinging the pole, Sheila uninterestedly took the Big Mom flag down and fit on the gold Raccoon flag. Mason sighed in dismay as they proceeded. They found a pile of beaten Milkling and Toad pirates, with Akko and Diana standing over them. (End song.)

"Ah, so you've made it." Diana acknowledged. "Luna Nova is just ahead, but as I've stated, Queen Sherbet appears to be surveying the area."

"Hey, Sheila." Akko greeted. "Are you… feeling okay?" She had already noticed the glum aura around the usually-sunny captain.

"Hm? Oh, yeh. Let's just… go see how Mum is doing." She walked forward-

"Sheila, wait!" Mason held her back. "C'mon, Grandma is obviously setting a trap! She expected you to come, and we aren't ready to take her, yet."

"We ain't gonna take her, mate. I just wanna see my mum."

"No!" Mason ran in her way. "I just… Sheila, I don't want you to end up like Chris. I… If she really did become a Titan, I'm not sure if you should see her. I don't know if this whole thing is true or not, but I'm afraid to find out as much as you are, so… m-maybe we shouldn't go."

"What if the same bloody thing happened to your mum? Or me? Would you just wanna not look at us?"

"N-No, that's not what I… I just don't want you to change, Sheila." Mason began welling with tears. "After everything this war has done to us, you're still the only person that makes me feel warm."

"If you don't let me see my mum, I ain't gonna be warm either way."

"Sheila…"

"Look, maybe we'll just go first to see if this is true or not." Artie offered. "If we see your mom there, for real… we'll give you a call, Sheila. Is that okay?"

"… … …Fine."

"Truth or not, Sherbet is still dangerous!" Diana reminded.

"If I learned anything about these Emperors, it's that they don't like small fry. We'll be fine." So, Artie and Squam bravely walked forward. Akko and Diana exchanged a determined nod and followed.

Elsewhere in the swamp, George King found Jasminka panting and injured on the ground. "Are you one of the LN operatives?"

"W-Watch out!" Jasminka gasped. "He's somewhere-"

"YOW!" George yelped when an orange blur zipped by and cut his back.

"YOU! You're the boy that Ernesto was supposed to take." Sonny the Cuckoo Bird halted beside them. "You're cuckoo to come back here! Cuckoo, I tell you!"

"One of you again." George glared. "You shouldn't be so hard without your backup."

"Hoohoohoo! Think you're faster than me! You're cuckoo for a cuttin', cuckoo for a cuttin'-!" George Stopped him in time and ran to lay punches on the bird. The effect quickly wore off on the hyper bird, but he felt the forceful punches and zipped away.

"Hey, can you stand?" George asked. "Let's work together to beat him, like we planned during the break."

"I've been saving my special donuts ever since!" Jasminka withdrew a box of tasty pastries!

Dillon and Lola Stork found an area where the trees had all been eaten. Amanda O'Neill was on the ground with bleeding legs, with Cap'n Crunch not far behind, his Titan teeth grinning creepily. "Guys…ow…" Amanda grunted. "That bastard nearly ate my legs… I shot fire down his throat in time to knock him off, but… I can't…"

"'Guess someone forgot to remove the bones, eh heh heh heh~" Crunch laughed. "You young'uns look mighty tasty, too."

"Let's see whose teeth bite harder." Lola grinned, showing her vampire fangs. "Dillon, darken things up and I'll take it from here."

"You got it."

Miyuki saw the back of a pink-haired witch in a robe. She assumed this to be Sucy, whom befriended Lola during Heroes Day. "Hey! Are you ok-"

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!" Trix the Rabbit flew out of his Sucy disguise and tried to stab Miyuki, the timebender barely dodging and taking a light cut.

The real Sucy threw a potion to make a smokescreen, running to pull Miyuki away. "Sorry about that. We've kinda been having a Prank War." Sucy poured a green potion over Miyuki's wound to heal it.

"Mind if I contribute?"

"I don't see why not." Sucy smiled. They looked to the smokescreen with guards raised, seeing five wavy Trix illusions. Miyuki shot a Chrono Beam across them all, but they all faded, the girls dodging when Trix shot a yogurt cannon.

Within a round gorge in the swamp, Barbara Parker lay unconscious, her face indented to a basketball shape. Tony the Tiger cockily driveled his ball, grinning at a glaring Lotte and Hannah England. "You girrrls better step up your game! Or you're gonna have a terrrrrible day!"

"I've never been a fan of sports, but I'm not against dressing for the occasion." With that, Hannah waved her wand over herself, changing her clothes into a football jersey with a helmet and shoulder pads.

"Hey! That's the wrrrrrrong uniform!"

"I think I can make it work."

"We can't play sports without a team." Lotte smirked. "Let me call up the Rainbow Monkeys!"

_Sub-boss: BREAKFAST CLUB_

Sonny zipped rampantly around the trees, George quickly turning and keeping Jasminka guarded. The bird zipped out from behind them, but George whipped around in time with palm open. "STOP!" Sonny froze in place, so Jasminka threw a brutal punch to his beak, and was able to get in two more before Sonny shook free. The bird decided to keep away from the duo, running out from random trees to spit bullet-nuts that nearly punctured their skin. George couldn't Stop him from such a distance, so he poured his chi into Rewind. He watched carefully for where Sonny would appear and reacted to smack the nuts, Rewinding them back to their origin with the same speed to hit Sonny. The bird was punctured 10 times by his own nuts before choosing to change tactics.

Sonny guzzled a bowl of Cocoa Puffs, his sugar levels rising wildly. Overflowing with energy, he bellowed "CUCKOO FOR COCOA PUFFS" repeatedly, sending a soundwave that deafened them each time. He would also zip around to bellow from multiple angles. Jasminka cast the Silencio spell around them, blocking the soundwaves as they rested their ears. When Sonny saw his attack was ineffective, the bird suddenly dove at them, beak aimed at Jasminka's back—George Stopped him in midair as Jasminka squeezed his beak and bent it. Sonny broke free and guzzled another bowl, growing more frantic as he zipped miles away, cutting a trail through the trees. Jasminka inflated herself and began to roll in place, George speeding her time to increase her momentum. A cloud of smoke was growing as Sonny was returning up the path, with such speed that he would be un-Stoppable. When the time came, George released Jasminka, who launched forward with incredible momentum. Sonny drilled against her bulbous figure, sparks flying, but Sonny's beak shattered as he was crushed.

Dillon channeled all chi to his breath to blow Shadow Fog over the area, encasing himself, Lola, and Crunch in darkness. Crunch was not bothered, for he smelled the kids and munched the ground toward them. Lola dodged around the captain and threw Spank Hands at his rear when the chance presented; the vampire naturally had no trouble seeing in the dark, and her attacks were enhanced. Taking enough hits, Crunch faced Lola, chucked chocolate cannonballs in his mouth, and spat them. He refused to show Lola his back, so the vampire enhanced her teeth to catch the choco-balls, infect them with Dark Chi, and throw them back into Crunch's mouth. He would munch and swallow the chocolate with an upset feeling.

Crunch ate a tunnel to go underground, and Lola flapped up before he shot up to bite from underneath. Crunch repeated his strategy (filling up the holes as well), and when Lola thought she was safe at her height, Crunch shot up that high and munched, the bat barely dodging. She conjured mini bat clones of Dark Chi and had them flutter over an area. Crunch was tricked into biting them, for they bore the same scent, and Lola quickly flew underneath for a giant spank to the bottom. A furious Crunch landed and started to suck Lola in like a vacuum. She failed to flap away, going into the mouth as Crunch CHOMPED.

Lola was on the verge of flattening, her hands and feet smack against his Titan teeth. She channeled chi to both areas and used all her vampire strength to push the teeth open. "Hnnnnngg!" Lola's eyes brimmed with malice and her teeth sharpened as her anger and frustration rose. She stretched up and bit the top layer of teeth. The Titan teeth that could easily munch through earth were cracking under Lola's bite. They ultimately shattered, Lola escaping and biting the lower layer. Crunch tried to bite her, but her head was safe in the emptied gap, and she ruined the bottom layer as well. Lola mounted herself in the gums and threw an array of Spank Hands down Crunch's throat. He would become the first to experience a reverse-spank.

Tony dunked a basketball with cannon speed, but Hannah caught it and used magic to make it a football. Hannah ran from a charging Tony and set the football on fire with magic. She couldn't get far enough for a strong throw, but Tony was suddenly held back by Rainbow Monkey spirits. Lotte was jovially singing the theme song, the strength of her voice equal to that of the apes. Hannah was able to focus and hurl the flaming football straight into Tony's face. The tiger ferociously shook the monkeys off and bent his basketball to normal shape.

Tony blew more air into the ball to make it twice his height. He leapt 30 feet up and slammed the ball down with such power that it made a shockwave. The witches used Ascendio to jump it, but Tony bounced up using the returning ball and slammed it down again. The ball hit Hannah while she was in the air and smashed her. Lotte struck Tony with a magnet spell, and Hannah hit the ball with her own spell, causing the ball to fly up against the tiger. Tony couldn't push it off before it fell to the ground, and Lotte sang for two monkey spirits to pummel him with punches. The magnetism wore off, and Tony firmly grabbed the ball before spinning.

He hardened his ball with Haki, and once enough momentum was built, he threw it against the gorge wall, and it began bouncing everywhere with no sign of stopping. Tony rode the ball as well, trying to direct it into the girls. Lotte sang for some smaller monkeys to grab onto Hannah's arms to increase her strength, while also casting the Arms spell on her friend. When Tony flew at them, Hannah leapt and socked him in the nose, knocking him off the ball, but grabbing hold of it herself. She kept the momentum and bouncing going, but the Haki was fading. She was able to steer it toward Tony and slam it into the tiger's face before the Haki fully faded.

Trix flew at Sucy with a double-kick, but the illusion dispersed into mist as Trix landed in a pitfall full of agro fleas. Sucy cackled at her successful trick, but in backing out, she tripped a wire that tipped over a vat of yogurt, smothering her as the yogurt hardened. Trix hopped out, sprayed himself with gas to kill the fleas, and approached Sucy's exposed head, but Miyuki Rewinded Trix back into the pit, then used Rewind on the yogurt, allowing Sucy to recover. Sucy threw a potion into the pit, but Trix hopped out, caught it, and threw it elsewhere before running. Sucy pursued, nimbly dodging the axes Trix set up. After clearing them, she spotted an obvious cutout of Trix, so she readied her wand and searched for the real one. From the trees above her, Trix dropped—Sucy dodged, and he stepped on a blue potion she had spilled, causing Trix to zoom toward his own cutout and suffer darts to the face.

Trix angrily ripped them out, but saw Miyuki shoot a Chrono Beam, so he leapt left—he stepped on an explosive potion. Trix growled and tugged on a root near him, causing the surrounding trees to close in and crush the girls. Sucy transformed into a snake and slithered out before changing back, but Trix landed a kick and slammed her against the trees. He grabbed and strangled her neck, but Sucy hacked out a pink ball of goop that splattered over him. Trix was giggling from tickling, his grip on Sucy weakening as she blasted him away with a spell. The trees spread apart as Miyuki got free.

Trix shook the Tickle Goop off and ran around the trees. The girls carefully followed, finding a small field of pies with rabbit ears sticking out. They all smelled real, yet all were likely traps. Miyuki willed a Time Bubble to cover the area, aging the pies. They all grew rotten, and Trix climbed out of one, gasping from its awful smell and taste. However, a pleasant smell healed his nostrils: it seems one pie hadn't been affected. Trix tossed a rope to pull it away from his own trap—the pie's steam formed arms and grabbed Trix, clawing his eyes and wrapping his own ears around his neck. Sucy snickered, happy that her Die Pie did the trick.

Squam, Artie, Akko, and Diana raced out onto the school grounds, the witches casting spells at all the pirate soldiers. "DIANA IS HERE!" Wangari called.

"So am I!" Akko reminded.

"Ehhhh?!" Sherry frowned, looking to them from the rooftop with repulse. "Oh, dear. It's the mean Akko who doesn't like friendship."

"My GOD, you're a deluded old hag!"

_"You're the deluded one!"_ Akko's soul shouted. _"Sherry, don't bother with this whiny bully!"_

"Where is Sunny Fist?!" Sherry demanded. "I know she's close by! I can smell her…"

"Diana, please tell us you have a way outta here!" Teresa asked. "The pirates injured all the teachers, and those Breakfast creeps have been harassing us nonstop! Especially that leprechaun there."

When Diana and Akko turned to the indicated direction… they shirked in disgust.

"Scrapin' mah tooty-booty, baby." Lucky was brushing his rear against the Marine Titan's eye. "Scrapin' mah booty, and it's tooty. Yo' know yo' wanna go with this booty, though."

Artie and Squam had already noticed Lucky and made the approach… but upon realizing what, exactly, he was brushing against… They hesitated to get closer. "Is that… Sheila's mom?"

Marine was as disgusting as Pawtucket implied. Her head was round and inflated with rather small, lidless eyes. Her mouth was locked in a forced grin, and her naked body was horridly disfigured in multiple areas. "Hey, I see yo' starin' at mah play-bitch." Lucky pointed, approaching the duo and drawing guns from his crotch. "You oughta find your own 'lessen you wanna be mah own."

"What in hell's name did you do to this person?!" Squam rasped.

"We stuffed ol' Coony full of Grandma's juicy-juice." Lucky replied. "But she ain't take any of them 'NHC10' drugs, if you know what I'm sayin'. She's whatcha call a 'defect Titan.' Dumb little bitches like her don't get to serve Grandma's fammy-whammo."

"Shut up." Squam cocked his gun at the hipster. "I'm sick of the way you talk… and that ugly face of yours. You'll be damn lucky if I don't kill you for everything you did!"

"Nah-nah-nah. Heyuh's how it's gonna go down." Lucky lifted his sunglasses, flashing a sharp stare. "I'm gonna build me a mountain of Titan hoes, and they all's gonna love me forever. And when Lucky's done gunkin' yo' asses, he's gonna make you Titans, too. And he'll love you the very best. That sound diddily to you?"

Artie swapped his ink gun for 4x4. "Sorry, Squam. I won't be satisfied with just ink, anymore."

"Fine by me if you fill him with holes." (Play "Bad Luck Charm" from _RWBY_.)

_Boss fight: Minister of Cereal, LUCKY_

Lucky spun like a Tasmanian devil, marshmallows squirting out like a sprinkler, so the boys hastily backed away and evaded. Some marshmallows hit them and inflated, but Squam's ink could knock them off. Lucky ran away as well, linking his guns to a sniper. They dodged the first shot—it was a stretched mallow branch, which Lucky swung around to stick the boys. He then retracted the mallow, pulling them as well, and thrusted his legs to kick them painfully. Lucky spun to Squam and stuck his gun in his mouth, but he became a squid to dodge, then Artie shot a F.R.A.P.P.E. to freeze Lucky. He broke out quickly, but the boys were able to get away.

Lucky erected another marshmallow branch, but Squam inked it up and submerged onto the branch. When Lucky retracted it, Squam shot out and grabbed the leprechaun, sticking his gun down Lucky's throat to fill him with ink. Lucky's head swelled and he shook frantically, but a pot of green dung appeared above Squam and fell on him, allowing Lucky to escape. "Don't ya know catchin' a Lepper gets you a pot o' gold? And mah 'gold' is fresh from the mine." He jumped on the pot to smoosh it against Squam, but Artie shot him off with a gum gun, sticking him to the ground. The boy shoved a M.U.S.K.E.T. in Lucky's nose to fill him up further. His head reached maximum swelling point until all the ink and mustard exploded out of him, escaping the gum as he blew around the air.

Lucky landed, but jumped to his feet. He got out some horseshoes and stuck them to his shoes, and they formed wheels as he rolled around. His upper body flailed back while guns stuck out of his pants, and would shoot as he jiggled. He zoomed to them, but they dodged as Artie switched on roller-blades, and Squam entered his Baller. Both devices helped in chasing Lucky, who rolled backwards to shoot them. Artie got closer and shot a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. with sticky balls, getting them latched to Lucky's horseshoes. Eventually, they stopped rolling, the leprechaun flipping upright while still shooting. Squam's Baller endured the shots as he got close and made the sphere explode with ink, blowing Lucky out of his shoes.

He landed upside-down, legs spread. Artie rolled up, drew a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., and slammed it against his crotch. "YAAAAAII milk tiddies!" Lucky flew up, holding his crotch as he then bounced around on his rear. Lucky ceased and blew into his thumbs, which resulted in a red balloon inflating from his rear. He began to shoot his foes from the sky, so Artie donned his Fly Suit while Squam used the Inkjet. Lucky was surprisingly evasive with the balloon, and he blew other balloons. The balloons wore sunglasses and grinned just like Lucky, flying toward the boys to explode.

Artie used a vacuum gun to suck in five balloons, leaving Squam to blast down others to clear a path to Lucky. Once he had the chance, Artie shot the condensed balloons to smother Lucky in marshmallow. He fell to the ground with his head exposed; Artie grabbed his head to hold him while Squam pumped his mouth with ink, and they dodged the pot o' dung. Lucky was still smiling, as though he were delighted from swallowing ink. The ink exploded out of him, freeing Lucky as he flew around, having to vomit some remaining gallons out.

Lucky spread some Rainbow Dust on the ground and whiffed it into his nose. "SNIIIIIIIIIFF!" His eyes inflated with each second, becoming so shiny that his shades couldn't block it. Rainbows stretched from them, pushing Lucky to the air as a minigun unloaded from his crotch. Artie and Lucky could slide up the rainbows, switching left or right to evade his bullets, but in such a tight space, it was a tricky maneuver. Their hearts raced as they were nearing Lucky, where it became harder to dodge. They pelted his face with ink and mustard to blot his eyes and stop the rainbows.

Lucky fell, and the gunners jumped after to land on him and crush him against the—Lucky barfed a shooting star to blast them away before they could succeed. Lucky flipped upright, washed his face with milk, and surfed a shooting star to the sky. He flew through the rainbow he had conjured, dispersing it as Lucky clones were created from each color. The real Lucky was distinguishable from the one-color clones, but their light-bullets were still deadly as they swooped down to hurt the boys. Artie pulled out a S.T.R.O.B.E., a flashlight weapon he could charge and flash for bursts of light. He would wait for the clones to surf close and flash them, ruining the rainbow as they faded.

He tried to flash the real Lucky, but his sunglasses wouldn't allow it as he rammed them over. Lucky flipped off and sat on Artie's face, blowing a red balloon into his mouth. A furious Squam drew out his roller and bashed it on Lucky, but the commander refused to budge off Artie. Artie grabbed Lucky to push him off, but still failed—but his real intention was to spawn a dung pot above him, falling on Lucky to make him eat his own crap. He reactively sucked the balloon back in, allowing Artie to escape. Squam whacked the pot to knock it upright with Lucky upside-down, and Artie's S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. dealt punishment to his crotch.

Lucky shot out and bounced away. He whipped out large four-leaf clovers, twirling them before slapping them over his nipples. They spun rapidly, and Lucky leaned toward the ground as they shot green lasers. The lasers pushed him up, and he flew around while burning the lasers along. The boys dodged him, but Lucky quickly turned for a rebound. "OW!" Squam's right foot was burned off. Artie lifted his friend to help dodge further returns. Unfortunately, Lucky got directly above them, lasers spread and spinning. Their escape was blocked, so they quickly shot up at his chest.

The clovers fortunately broke with enough shots, so Lucky landed. The boys jumped him, shoved ink/mustard in his mouth, dodged a dung pot, pumped up his nose, dodged, then pumped his ears. The substances were trying to escape from his exits, but they refused to give him a break and refilled him over and over. After all the crap Lucky had put them through, the people he's hurt, they were taking no more chances with this bastard. Lucky's squirming faltered, he was choking on the goop… and his resolve was lost. "Bliiiip…blaaaaap…" He puked the ink out, feeling like his intestines had melted. "Fliiiip…flowwwww…briiiib…" The Breakfast Commander fainted. (End song.)

"Huff…huff… Lay there and die." Squam panted.

"Easy, squiddo." Artie consoled. "I think he got the message."

"Yeah… I guess…"

"Your Majesty!" Goomnut yelled, mounted on the queen's shoulder. "Lucky has been beaten! You must punish those fools at once! …Your Majesty?"

Sherry's attention had been taken by something else. Based on the grin spread across her features, there was only one thing that could have. (Play "Sorrow" from _Xenoblade_.)

Having become tired of waiting, Sheila Frantic marched onto the field, her instincts drawing her in one direction. She, Mason, and Haruka stopped a full 30 feet from the defect Titan. Sheila was afraid to get any closer, afraid to fully confirm her fears. "MA HAHAHAHA! THERE YOU ARE, Sunny Fist!" The Titan queen leapt the full distance from the roof to Marine, bouncing the mutant upon impact. "Take a long look! THIS is the woman that birthed you! A form most fitting for such a disgusting lineage!" Sherry lifted Marine by the head and shook her.

"…Is she dead…"

"What's that?" Sherry dropped Marine and held a hand by her ear. "You'll have to speak louder, dear, these old ears aren't what they used to be."

"Why would you do a thing like this, you ugly bitch?!" Mason shouted.

"MY WORD!" Sherry gasped. "You are speaking of Sunny Fist's mother, right? Yes, of course!" She planted her foot on Marine. "This is exactly what you are on the inside: a brainless, cold-blooded monster who kills precious friends and family. You killed my granddaughter, Charlotte, you tried to corrupt the heart of my sweet Akko, you are a plague on this world, Sunny Fist! Open your eyes to the truth!"

Too many repressed emotions tried to breach the top of Sheila's mind. The sadness and rage she did her best to hide every day saw no other way, and her mind ultimately stopped working. "Ma ha ha… I can feel it. I can feel your heart crumbling. And now, you will join your mother!" Sherry willed her cupcakes to fly up in her psychic, swirling them before her. "I will make you a Titan and string both of you up for the universe to see! This is the true legacy of the Sunny and Golden—waah!"

The Marine Titan rolled her head out from under Sherry's foot and, with a burst of light, shot up to catch all the cupcakes in her gaping mouth. She landed with a thud, twisting her head grotesquely. The drooling beast's blurry eyes focused only on Sheila. She cared not for Mason, Haruka, or anyone else… only Sheila was her target. Rasping horrifically, Marine twisted her head along the ground, pulling her disfigured form to Sheila.

"Oh?" Sherry cocked a brow. "What a disgusting creature, going to eat its own daughter! I suppose this end is slightly fitting."

Mason and Haruka ran—but stopped when Sheila refused to follow. It was already clear that the Titan desired only to eat, so why wouldn't anyone run?

Why did Sheila feel no reason to run from or fight the monster that was once her mother? Her thoughts were too disorganized to make any sort of action, so she instead chose to let her mother act. The Titan swung its horrendous, disproportioned hand and grasped Sheila. There was an explosion of Light Chi, erecting a pillar of light that waved like a fluid, liquid geyser, with a bubbling, brewing sun at the tip.

"SHEILA!" Mason cried, rushing to help—the light became too bright, so he shut his eyes. The sun morphed to different colors like orange, brown, white, green, blue; all the colors that had composed Marine's person. They concluded with a pure, sunny gold, the sun compressing as the pillar retracted into Sheila's body. The young captain was burning in great flames of gold light, flaring wildly. "SHEILA! Quick, someone bring water! Never mind, I'll pour soda!" He cracked open a can—Haruka grabbed his arm and stopped him, mouthing 'no.'

Upon further observation, Sheila didn't seem to be in any pain from the 'flames.' They were wider and taller than her body and enveloped all her clothes, so it was dangerous to stare at her long. However, they possessed a warm, gentle heat, and touching the flames may warm their souls. Sheila and Marine looked each other in the eye, saying nothing. However, a voice echoed in Sheila's mind.

_'ey there, Sheila. Sorry ya 'ad to see me this way… Bloody pirates got the jump on me. 'Guess I'm gettin' too old for this, eh? What I did just now was a lightbending move I studied ages ago, and I'm glad I was able to do it right. It's called "Dying Sun." I've given you every last ounce of my Light Chi. You'll need some time to let your body adapt to it, but that'll fly by like a fly's lifespan! But the name ain't just for show… in a minute or two, I'll die. I was hopin' I'd never have to do this, but I reckon these scoundrels woulda killed me, anyway. I'm just glad I got to see you… before that happened._

Sheila's tears sparkled in the dancing flares. The color began to dissolve on Marine's body. _You've gotten so strong, Sheila… You're an amazing girl. Promise me you'll keep livin' and be happy. But please, try to do better in school. I know I was a bad influence on you, but… all the more reason you'll shine brighter. And when you get around to kickin' that fat hag's arse… know that I'll be fightin' right beside you._

Sheila smiled from the warmth of her mother's final gift. She opened her arms and hugged the Titan's head, sharing this warmth in her final moments. "I will, Mum."

"Hnnnnn?" Sherry cocked her head. "That doesn't look like emotional trauma. Goomnut, what's happening?"

"This…This is terrible, Your Majesty!" Goomnut panicked. "A minute ago, Sheila's Power Level was 7,527. But now it's risen to… t-t-t-t-TWELVE THOUSAND!"

_Orright, Sheila… I'll be goin' soon… but I reckon I can take somethin' with me._

Lucky wiped the ink off his glasses as he awoke. "Wom?" He cocked a brow as Marine lazily crawled to him. "Yaw, fin'ly scootchin' on yo' milk jugs, honky-monkey? Ol' Lucky knew you ain't passin' on the gassin'. Yo, come on. Come Taser mah money-makers." Marine's gaping mouth grew wide, drooling. "Whoa, you givin' Lucky a big ol' sucky. Just careful y'all don't get his veggie-juice. 'ey, that ain't what ya do for a sucky—don't go gettin' yo' stanky-ass breath all over mah—BOOOLLOOOOOL!" The Titan's teeth sealed on him like a guillotine.

"LUCKY! !" Queen Sherry leapt, sword drawn, and stabbed Marine in the neck. A scorching steam released as the Golden Fist began to dissolve into dust. Sheila stared at her mother to her very last seconds, smiling with gratitude. As the steam rose to the heavens, Marine's golden spirit appeared, grinning with a thumbs-up.

Lucky the Leprechaun had become a bloody, half-eaten, half-chewed mess. "Lucky…" Sherry's heart began to beat with despair. Quivering, she knelt down and scooped his remains in her hands. "Oh…Lucky… My sweet… little… Lucky…" Her giant tears drenched his corpse, forming a puddle of blood on her palms. "You… How could… you do this…?" Sherry showed them her tearing face. "Does your kind show no remorse for any-"

Sheila's lightspeed kick stabbed right into Sherry's fragile heart. Great pain coursed through the queen as she hacked goop and fell on her back. "Darn right I killed Charlotte." The queen pushed herself up, glaring at the Sunny Flame. "She was a crazy monster, just like you. My mum weren't the one makin' monsters outta people. I'm gonna kill you just the same… so me mates and I can smile again."

"No! You're tearing up inside! Just the sight of her has destroyed your mind! You'll never be able to face me in such a state."

"Take a look, Great Grandma." Sheila smirked proudly. "I ain't broken one bit. I'm happier than ever, in fact. 'Cause now me and Mum get to destroy you together!"

"LIES! Your mother is dead, power-up or not! I will see you destroyed and CRYING!"

"Sorry, lady. But you don't get to see me cry. Only one'll be crying is you, once we take your cake."

Sherry's heart skipped. Could the cake be in danger?! "…Hnn! Ma ma ma!" She grinned and hid her concern. "As if a 12,000 Level will make any difference! My power is more than twice that, and once I eat my cake, it'll be triple! But I haven't time to waste on such useless brats, I've a wedding to get to! I'll let the Titans dispose of you… SUNNY FIST!" Sherry took Lucky's body and leapt onto Zeus, ascending and soaring away.

_"This is Aurora to all operatives! Titans have moved into the swamp!"_

_"This is Dillon, we've apprehended all Breakfast Club members. Mason, how are things over there?!"_

Mason turned to Sheila, her smile shining with confidence again. …He could tell that she was restraining her feelings, for here wasn't the place to let them out. "…I think we've done our part." Mason answered.

"Diana," Akko rushed over to her leader, "I found the injured teachers inside the school!"

"Then let's go in and take them, we have to flee the school grounds now."

"Oi, how many of you witches can fight?!" Sheila asked the students. "You all might as well contribute if we're savin' your arses!"

"Hell yeah!" Wangari cheered. "I was gettin' sick of these guys!"

"Lead us to victory, Diana!" Verde yelled.

"Seriously, why only you?" Akko sighed.

_"This is Aurora, I've just contacted Rawberry. She's sending a group of New Galaxian operatives to our location, they'll help us take care of the Titans."_

"Good on ya, Aurora." Sheila replied. "We've got a wedding to get to and we don't wanna be late. Whaddya say, Mason?" She extended a hand. "If we're lucky, we get to be the ring-bearer and flower girl."

With a smile, Mason took her hand, his heart growing sunny from her warmth. She ran with invigorating speed, a speed that Mason would stumble to match as she guided him. For a moment, he was afraid he would never get to run like this again. He was so thankful to be wrong. He wanted to follow Sheila's light for the rest of his life.


	51. Wedding Plans

**Let's drop some new crossovers!**

* * *

**_Chapter 51: Wedding Plans_**

**Chicken Empire**

The Chicken Empire was built on an imposing mountain between two distant, hotsauce volcanoes. The volcanoes constantly covered the sky with dark and red clouds to highlight the town's ominousness. The buildings were designed like a Chinese palace, and Lord Tsao's magnificence loomed every street in the form of statues.

The great chicken lord himself mounted the stage at the doorstep of his palace, visible to all citizens. "SUBJECTS OF LORD TSAO! From this day forward, the Big Mom Pirates are entering a new era of POWER! The day we have worked toward for generations, the day we evolve into Titans on par with Great Grandma, has finally come! And you, my humble servants, will now have a chance to attain partial greatness!"

_"YAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

"Of course, Lord Tsao desires only the most powerful candidates to serve at his side! Who among you has the potential to become an invincible Titan? We-hell, I think you can already see the answer." Tsao chortled. "I present to you… KENDRA!"

There was raving and cheering as a tremendous, obese, blonde woman in a pink shirt was carried on a parade platform. "KENDRA, KENDRA, here comes the mighty Kendra, the Kendra, Kendra!" A hillbilly man with sandy-blonde hair and a mustache was waving flags, leading the float.

"Already decreed one of our Nine Great Titans, Kendra Krinklesac is the greatest glutton in all of Sweetopia. We will shower her with a marvelous feast. Make her as massive as possible, so her evolution will be all the more powerful!"

"Awwww, Lester." Kendra cooed at her husband. "You fixed a mountain of food just for me."

"It's better than eatin' our livestock." Lester replied.

"Commence the feeding… NOW!" Tsao waved two flags, and another float with a mountain of food began rolling away, dropping its contents along the ground. Kendra fell on her front, munching along like a ravenous animal.

The Marzipan Pirates parked the _Ace Flyer_ on a small ledge underneath the town walls. "Sounds like a party is goin' on." Augustus noticed, lollipop ready. "Great chance to sneak in. Plus, Tama will blend in well with the environment."

"O-Tama is trained to 'blend' anywhere!" The ninja used Cloak Jutsu.

"Nel get to come, too!" The cavewoman hugged Augustus, pressing her chest to his back.

"Yeah, Nel, gonna need you to get small for this one."

"Yay!" Nel took a breath and repressed her power, shrinking to her 5-year-old form and clinging to Augustus's shoulders.

"NOW WOMAN IS SMALL?!" Tama panicked.

"She kinda asked for a special Gigai." August replied. "You three mind the plane." He and Tama began to climb the cliffside. "Man, it feels good to be big again…" (Play "Bowser's Castle 2" from _Mario Odyssey_!)

_Stage 47: Chicken Empire_

_Mission: Defeat Commander Tsao now!_

There was a very thin ledge the group could sidle along once up at the brick wall. Augustus had Tama go first and made note of the parts that would shake under her light weight, so he would step over those parts. They discovered a narrow hole in the wall, so Nel was asked to crawl into it. The cavechild found a way to the top of the wall, peeping out to see two Sammer Guys (short samurai in blue armor) facing the town and dancing. Nel quietly crawled out and lowered a rope down for the others to climb. Once August and Tama were up, the Sammers were alerted. Augustus clashed with one's blade and swiftly KO'ed him, and Tama jabbed the other's face with her staff while Nel chomped through his helmet.

There were barriers on either side on the wall, so the trio dropped into town. There were dancing, sentient poles waving Tsao banners over a boiling pool of ramen. Chinese dragons slithered out of the ramen in arched fashions, and could serve as platforms for the crew. They crossed to a platform with soil, from which Mogmas poked out to shoot guns. The mole humanoids repeatedly burrowed and remerged, so Tama would bash to stun them with swift timing, leaving Augustus to land the final blows. There was a bushel of Pop Gum available, and Mogmas were still sniping them from distant platforms. August fed the gum to Nel and used her as a gun to shoot the explosive candy at the Mogmas when they exposed their selves.

August then shot a distant cog, unraveling some bowl platforms from the ramen. They crossed the bowls and arrived at a town street, seeing food littered everywhere. "The earth bringeth us a most bountiful harvest!" Tama beamed, picking a loaf of bread up.

"Geez, what kind of festival just dumps food like this?" Augustus asked, trudging across the food. "It's gonna take a hell of a street-cleaner to-"

"THE KENDRA, KENDRA, FEEEEED THE KENDRA! Make her so big, we have more butt to kiss, oi!" The crew panicked when a massive woman was munching their way, a hillbilly dancing on her back. They bolted up the road, bouncing hamburger pillars to get over Whomp-Tart walls. They crossed a narrow, snaky path over a ramen river, August throwing his Gobstopper at switches to open gates. Kendra munched upriver, unbothered by its temperature, so they hastened to escape. They reached wider road and had to take down some Sammers, but five Boos would attempt to block their path. "Not so fast, buddy!" The Boos flew at them with hanging tongues.

"Tama, see if Boos like your dango!"

"Hai!" The ninja pulled five dango from her cheeks, leaving August to chuck them in the Boos' mouths like his Gobstopper. The Boos chewed happily, their white forms morphing brownish-yellow.

"Mmm, that's pretty tasty!"

"Yeah! …Hey, why're you guys brown?"

"You're brown, too."

"Was there something in that dango?"

"I dunno, but we better—AAAAAHH!" That Boo was gulped up in Kendra's mouth. The other Boos panicked and fled, the Kendra crawling after them.

"Uh…'kay. Didn't think that would happen." August said. "Glad it did!" The crew proceeded down an alternate road. A colossal Stairface Hamogre was guarding the street, the big-mouthed beast raising a giant ham-stamp. The Ogre stepped sideways to keep their route blocked. Augustus got close and tricked the Ogre into hammering his ham down. He dodged back, then jumped the stairs up the ham. He got onto the Ogre and slammed a Haki Fist on its weak top, shattering the beast. They had to climb a netted wall, but another Ogre was waiting on top. It would hammer down and knock them off with the force.

A large, round bird called a Pokio approached. It shot its beak at Augustus, who dodged and backed away. Tama held a dango up for the bird to stick. The dango was retracted into the bird, and it fell in love with the Historian. She climbed onto the Pokio, who could poke the wall behind the net and fling itself higher. When the Ogre hammered, it couldn't force them down while they were midair. The Pokio stuck to the ham and flung up to the Ogre's forehead. Tama told it to poke the yellow gap in its head, destroying the Ogre. Her team climbed up, and a horde of Pokios toddled toward them. Tama's steed swiftly poked each one and defeated them.

But two tiny figures zipped by and cut Tama's animal down, horrifying the child. Augustus indicated the Mini-Sammers zooming around, the six-inch samurai leaving trails of dust in their wake. They zipped by and cut the feet of August and Tama, but would escape before a retaliation. With swift timing, Augustus stomped one of them flat and Tama whacked the other away. The crew entered an enclosed area over a ramen pit, having to cross bridges to pillars leading across. A Sumo Sammer guarded the first pillar, curling into a ball to roll across the bridge. Augustus firmly stopped him, grabbed, and hauled him off the bridge.

No one seemed to be guarding the next pillar—a Ninjoe poofed and cut the ropes with shurikens. The bridge fell back against the other pillar, but the crew thankfully landed on a platform. They jumped platforms to return to the base of the 2nd pillar, climbing its rugged side to get on top. Augustus slashed the Ninjoe, but it used Substitution with a bomb, August dodging. The ninja leapt from behind, but Nel dealt him a headbutt to knock him off. They crossed a bridge to the 3rd pillar, from which a white Sammer shot sword beams. August blocked the beams with his blade until he was able to cut the guard down.

A bridge led them to an area above a street, covered with raving spike-headed Sammers. They raised and waved banners, and it seemed the only way to advance was to grab the poles and hop between them. Also curious was that the banners had food on them—"KENDRA, KENDRA, FEEEEED THE KENDRA! She's big and she's fat and she looks like that!"

Kendra was stomping up the road, eating the food off the banners. The Marzipans hurriedly hopped the poles! Two of them quickly shifted side-to-side, making them tricky to jump, and the next round of banners sank up and down in the spiked crowd. Past this, they could land atop a snake-dragon made of food, raised by the crowd as Kendra stomped to munch it as well. Sammers leapt onto the dragon to attack the intruders, Augustus kicking them off. Some people were shaking giant pies, which could be used as platforms. Due to their swerving, it was hard to balance and jump the pies.

The crew jumped and clung to a very tall pole wrapped in sausages. The Kendra chomped the bottom as the rest slowly sank into her mouth, and it seemed the crew couldn't climb fast enough. All they could do was keep away from Kendra, but to their fortune, a gate opened on the nearby wall as some Sammers came to drop more food down, but the crew could thankfully jump in and escape the giant. They were in a small plaza, but the way forward was blocked by a barrier. There was a hole in one of the buildings, so Augustus sent Nel inside.

The cavechild found herself inside a bar of Sumo Sammers. She stayed down and silent, quietly creeping along the floor like an oversized rat. The big-bellied Sammers could not see past their bellies as they guzzled sake in bliss. So long as Nel stayed away from their boots, she could locate a key hanging on one's belt, swipe it, and crawl her way back to Aughsucks. They opened the barrier to a walkway leading over a spike-headed crowd. A spike-armored Sumo Sammer curled up and rolled, so August applied Haki to grab him safely and throw.

The rest of the walkway was suddenly warped to a sub-dimension by some Space Sammers. The neon Sammers would warp around the area and slash beams. The crew returned to the start and noticed a Pop Gum bushel, August using Nel to shoot them at the warping Sammers. Once all had fallen, the bridge returned from the sub-space. They fully crossed the spiked crowd and came to a ramen pool divided in segments. They would have to jump swirling chopsticks to cross the segments, but each set of chopsticks would go under noodle-falls. There were switches lined on the wall along it, so while riding the spinning chopsticks, Augustus quickly chucked his Gobstopper at the switches to stop the falls.

They took a moment to rest after that quick-thinking area. They would now have to cross a grated floor—Mini-Sammers would bounce up from under the grate and stab through their shoes, the group retreating before too much pain could be done. There was a bushel of Shrink Sweets a short way across, though they may not make it before their soles were fully punctured. Tama poofed Shadow Clones and formed a stack with her on top. The bottom Tama crossed the grate, was repeatedly stabbed, and poofed. The second Tama continued, then was poofed, but the main Tama could land on the safe foothold in time. She took three Shrink Sweets and returned with the same tactic. The three crewmates ate them and minimized.

With their smallness, they could cross the bars of the grated floor, the Sammers' swords unable to poke them. Past the grate, a small slope led them to a bushel of Growth Gum, and past that was a main road with tables of more food. "Keep yer ears open, boys." A Mogma sniper ordered, several others scanning the tables on platforms. "Don't let those intruders mess up Kendra's feeding any further."

"I don't like the look of this." Augustus said. "Nel, only you eat the Growth Gum. Stay under the tables and carry us quickly. Take a few more pieces for us, though." Nel nodded and chewed the gum, puffing back to normal. The other two rested in the eye sockets of her skull mask as Nel crept under the tables.

"Kendra, Kendra, Big Booty Kendra! Where are you at, getting quite so fat~?" With Kendra storming up the road, Nel had to crawl quickly. She managed to evade detection from the Mogmas, whose platforms would crumble when Kendra came, and the cavegirl was able to find a Minish operative taped under a table. After passing the tables and snipers, Nel could run normally over the food-cluttered ground, the route turning left over a ramen river.

There was a Pokio, so Tama ate the gum next to puff to normal and feed the bird. Carrying little Augustus, she and Nel rode the bird, who had to stick its beak in the building walls and fling further along. Some parts were metal and couldn't be poked, a fact they were wary of while proceeding. They landed on a platform with a Balloon Gum, which Tama quickly chewed and blew a bubble to carry them up the wall. It seemed they were nearing Tsao's palace, but Kendra clambered up the wall to munch the food being poured down. Tama steered the gum where there was less food, as it would push them down.

Once up the wall, Tama released the gum to catch her breath. There was another gum bushel, but this time it was Bounce Gum. They fed Augustus the Growth Gum to re-enlarge him, and both girls rode their captain as he bounced the gum across a crowd of Sumo Sammers, or rather their large plates of offerings to Kendra. The giant glutton was quickly munching their way, but there was luckily little to obstruct them. Hamogres slammed ham down from either side, but Augustus evaded them.

The path ended at a red Jell-O tower, adding extra strength to their bounce. They made it to the top and overlooked a Jell-O platform down below. A shadow loomed over them: somehow, the Kendra was flung up to the sky, and was going to flatten the tower. "AAAAAH!" With fear-stricken faces, they leapt down to the lower jelly platform—Kendra's weight crushed the tower, causing that platform to spring up as a new tower, and blast them to the heavens.

"WaaaaaaAAAAHH!" Lord Tsao heard screaming and gazed up in shock: Augustus, Tama, and Nel crashed on the top of his flagpole, swapping his majestic likeness to an atrocious golden flag with Augustus's ugly skull. (End song.)

"YOU! So, you finally show yourself at last, Augustus von Fizzuras!" The Cucco Lord drew his sword and trained it to August's neck.

"Hey, Uncle Tsao." August spat his lolli-stick into Tsao's eye. "You're as proud as ever, I see."

"And you're as ever envious at Lord Tsao's remarkable talents! Coming all this way just to ruin my flag, hoff! Is there no end to your arrogance?"

"No and I won't even argue that. What's with the festival?"

"Our lovely Kendra will be the first to become a Titan in Tsao's army, and she will be the strongest of all Titans! We'll make her so big pre-transformation that her Titan form will be legendary!"

"I can't believe you're supporting this, Tsao. Hell, if your people become Titans, they won't have the conscience to admire you. Plus, it's just a terrible thing to do, but I assume that's all you would care about."

"Tsao receives enough admiration. But one cannot have enough power, Augustus, and Tsao deserves no worse than powerful giants to cater to his every whim."

"Let's just go at it and get it over with, Tsao." Augustus drew his sword. "You know we're dyin' to cut each other down."

"Only one of us, my disowned cousin. This festival is not complete without a good, bloody combat!"

"Nah, I'm in the mood for scrambled egg~" (Play "Chicken Fight" from _Family Guy_!)

_Boss fight: Minister of Chicken, Lunch Commander, TSAO_

Both swordsmen clashed their blades with vigor, the children backing away for safety. Their technique was on par, but Tsao grabbed his bladed shield and swung it to make August leap away. He surfed the shield to Augustus, who dodged and threw a Gobstopper at Tsao's head. He was barely moved by the attack, the chicken about-facing to swing his shield. Augustus got his sword lodged between its blades, creating a stalemate as Tsao jabbed his sword underneath the shield. August shifted to dodge, then grabbed the sword in his free, Haki hand and yanked it away. He used it to knock the shield away, then dealt an "X" strike to cut Tsao into four pieces.

"YAY!" Nel jumped. "Augsus won!"

"Not yet. Look."

Tama gazed with wonder as it seemed Tsao had melted into scrambled egg (so did his sword). The yolk puffed and hatched Tsao in archer clothing. Tsao flew away and shot a Spring Arrow to bounce Augustus across town, pushing the kids as well. They landed in a field, watching as archery targets rose and started moving. From the opposite side, Tsao tried to shoot them. Augustus tried to stay behind the targets as he dodged up. Once at Tsao, he slashed the chicken, and Tsao quickly took to the air to snipe him from above. He moved around evasively, knowing Augustus was about to throw his Gobstopper. Meanwhile, Tama revealed to Nel a Pop Gum she had taken just in case. The cavegirl ate it, and Tama used both hands to aim her at Tsao. Tama kicked her back, spitting a Pop Gum at the chicken.

His tail feathers caught fire, and in blowing it out, August whammed his beak with the Gobstopper. Tsao fell to the ground and was sliced by the Lemon Cutlass. His yolk rebirthed him into a surfer dude, flexing his muscles cockily. He stomped a switch, dropping them all down a trapdoor. The trio landed on a surfboard and Tsao his own, waves carrying them in an underground lake with fans blowing. Tsao whooshed around on his board and washed a wave over his foes, flipping them over. Augustus hauled his kids back on and swam to Tsao normally, managing to match his surfing speed. Augustus punched up to knock Tsao off the board, but he simply flapped up to avoid splashing in.

The chicken pulled a lever on the ceiling, smirking as the lake was flushed down a drain and his adversary with it. Tama glared at the cheater and made a Shadow Clone stack, Nel climbing to the top and pouncing Tsao. She chomped his head in her teeth, the Cucco trying to tug her off, but falling in the lake in the process. He swirled down the drain with the rest, and they washed out in a street. Augustus sliced Tsao, who was reborn as a biker. His sunglasses twinkling, Tsao jacked a guy and stole his bike. Augustus took a bike with a cabby, his kids riding said wagon.

Tsao dropped bombs from his bike, August evasively steering. Once close enough, Augustus threw the Gobstopper at Tsao's back wheel, breaking it, but Tsao was quick to fly off before August could ram him. The chicken grabbed the bike to whack him with it, so August cut his bike free of the cab and clashed with him. Nearby citizens thought they were cuckoo fighting this way. The links of Tsao's wheel split as he smashed it over Augustus, trapping his neck as he whirled the bike and slammed him into a wall. August sliced the wheel from the bike, rolled around Tsao, and severed him again.

Just as his yolk hatched, Tsao zipped into a building window. August leapt after… they were in a kitchen? Chef Tsao was proudly chopping a celery—he tossed the knife at Augustus, who ducked. Tsao grabbed a hot pan as a weapon, August countering with his sword. The captain was backed into a wall, glancing up at a shelf of condiments. He grabbed salt and chucked it at Tsao's eyes, the Cucco sneezing. August stabbed him, but Tsao was able slam the pan at his arm, August yelping from the heat. Tsao whacked him against a counter, knives falling off. Augustus grabbed and threw them into Tsao, followed by cleaving him in two.

When Tsao rebirthed, he was a sumo wrestler. With a palm thrust, Augustus blew out of the building's wall, and Tsao leapt through the roof to crush him. Augustus hacked spit and tried to stab him, but Tsao leapt off. Tsao leapt belly-first, Augustus meeting his gut with his fist. Tsao smacked his sword away and grabbed Augustus's shoulders, the captain thrusting rapid punches into the chicken's belly. After enough solid hits to the stomach, Tsao began to grow sick and lose his grip. Augustus then leapt behind, grabbed Tsao's head, and twisted until it came off. As he morphed into an egg, Augustus recovered his sword and readied to face the ninja Tsao.

He whirled nun-chucks and hardened them with Haki. He dodged August's strikes and whacked the boy with the chucks. August chucked the Gobstopper at his face, Tsao dodging, August stabbed near his left, Tsao returned—the Gobstopper bounced off the building behind and hit his head, distracting Tsao enough for August to knock the chucks away. Augustus stabbed him, but Tsao used Substitution with a garbage can, then the ninja threw kunai from behind. August turned sideways to slip between the blades, and in the process chucked his sword into Tsao's head. He leapt to re-grab the blade and force it down Tsao's body. He split into yolk again and became his base form.

"Hoff…hoff… A wretched brat could not hope to match Tsao." The Rito gasped, bleeding in the waist.

"Can't I? Looks like your injuries are catching up to you." Augustus smiled. "The Egg Fruit makes your skin softer, but prevents you from dying to fatal injuries. Regardless, your pain catches up after a while. All I gotta do is cut you up a few more times."

"You had luck battling one Tsao at a time. But try to battle ALL OF THEM!" Tsao leapt away, drew a syringe, and injected.

"Crap!" Augustus cursed, watching as Tsao's body morphed and swelled into yolk. With a greater BURST, he was reborn again in a golden robe, flowing hair, and sparkling feathers.

"Now Tsao is All 'Round Talent! There is nothing he cannot do!" Tsao drew a bow and shot multiple arrows, August cutting them away. He flew to a bike and rode it around, still shooting arrows, circling Augustus before jumping to sumo-slam him to the ground. Augustus stabbed him, Tsao leaping off and using doctoring to spread medicine and bandages. He leapt to a garbage can and used garbage man talent to throw bags at Augustus, and while he was dodging them, Tsao bent a fire hydrant at the right angle to shoot a gush of water and push him back.

"Ho HO! Tsao was already perfect, but now he is more perfect than ever! Dr. Pickles unlocked the way to awaken all of Tsao's talent and strength! A one-minded boy like you could never match us!"

"Heh… all the Tsaos, huh?" Augustus opened a new lollipop. "So, tell me… Which 'Tsao' is the best at their talent?"

_"The archer/fireman/doctor/cook/cab-driver… HUH?!"_ It seemed like Tsao choked on a bunch of different answers, then his eyes tried to look into himself.

"It's one thing to be talented at everything, but even those people have a talent they excel at. What's yours?"

"Obviously, the original Tsao, who is a swordsman! Pah! The archer Tsao could snipe a fly 100 miles away. What if Tsao gets injured, who's going to treat him? THE FIREMAN?! WELL, Doctor, I'd like to see YOU put out a forest fire! No one hangs six like Surfer Tsao, 'dude.' Surfing is just a lazy man's way of biking! And can bikers stealthily sneak into an enemy fortress? I don't think so. Any respectable Tsao knows that STRENGTH is the key, ergo it is I, Sumo Tsao! You are not stronger than I!" He punched himself. "I am when I use numbing medicine!" He injected a syringe. "Coffee Tsao has a countermeasure!" He drank a sizzling cup. "Blech! This coffee displeases Dentist Tsao! It is I! No, I! I am the better Tsao! It is crucial to know how to drive! I'll bet you couldn't deliver a baby chick!"

Augustus watched with disbelief as the commander beat himself up. He snuck a look at Dr. Pickles' research notes, remarking their accuracy. _Tsao's Egg Fruit allows him to be 'reborn' with different talents. Although his base personality is retained between forms, if his psyche changes to become more adapt with different talents, it is possible the different 'Tsaos' each have their own psyche that happens to be replicated from each other. If the Awakening Serum awakens all of Tsao's talents at once, it is possible the different 'minds' will be melded together._

"YOU WOULD NOT EXIST if not for Original Tsao! You needed Archer Tsao because you KNEW you were inferior! No, he obviously wanted a doctor! Well, Doctor, what's the treatment for this?!" He tried to choke himself.

Tama and Nel walked up to Augustus, looking confused. "What hast happened, August'n?"

"Poor guy just can't figure out what to do with his life." He handed them both lollipops. "On some level, I respected Tsao's arrogance. I'm pretty big-headed myself. But at least I know I'm not good at everything. That's why I need a crew. And the lesson here is, as long as you accept your limitations, you can be as proud as you want. But trying to cover too many skills will just destroy you. Especially if you just get them through drugs."

Tama and Nel shared a smile. Feeling like they learned something, they ate their lollis. "Well, let's get back to ship and call the ops. Tsao should be knocked out by the time they arrive. We, on the other hand, have a wedding to prep for." (End song.)

**Somewhere on the sea**

The Raccoon and Shiny Pirates fought their way out of the marshlands with all of Luna Nova, boarding the _Sunny Day_, Stanship, and stealing a few Big Mom ships to carry everybody. New Galaxian operatives had arrived to restrain the invading Titans, first clearing a path for their escape. A great wave was brought up from the sea, under the command of a white-skinned girl in blue witch's clothes with anchors. The witch, Wadanohara, knocked the Titans over with the wave, trying to drown them until they stopped squirming.

"HEY!" Karkat yelled. "We were ordered not to kill the Titans! If they weren't innocent people, I'd off them in a heartbeat."

"I'm not trying to drown them completely!" Wada argued.

"I was talking to her, smarty!"

"Hurrrrrrrr!" A slender person with mint-green, gem-like hair was trying to strangle a fallen Titan with golden, molded substance from their arms. "Hey, I don't wanna kill them as much as you do, but they're so darn… STUBBORN…!"

"Phos, watch out!" yelled one of their friends.

"WAAAAH!" Phos panicked, seeing a Titan about to fall on them mouth-first, but they dodged just in time. "Dammit! I thought these things ate flesh, not rocks!"

"They're under Sherry's control, so they'll eat anything that's against the crew." Karkat replied, jumping to bash a Titan's head with his Clawsickle. "Maybe they'll be more docile once she's taken down. …Or they'll just turn on each other. Ugh, why does everything have to be so complicated?"

Aurora faced the marshlands with worry as they shrank into the distance. "Are you sure they'll be okay?"

"Relax, those are some of our best sectors." Rawberry replied, helping herself to a cooked bat. "Don't forget, there's tons of strong monsters from our worlds, anyway."

"Dang it, that Pawtucket guy didn't sneak any booze on him." A silver robot with extendable limbs walked out. "What, am I expected to live off soda?"

"Oi, it's Bender!" Sheila recognized. "'ey, Bender! What've you been doin'?"

"Lootin' the Yonko for all their valuables, what else? Thieving is my 2nd hobby. That was before this pink chick here asked me to go with her to some big tree place."

"A big tree place?" Aurora questioned.

"I'll explain once everyone else is gathered." Rawberry replied.

After a while, the Raccoons saw the familiar ships of the Marzipan, Luxury, and Story Pirates. Behind the Marzipans' was the _Ivory Castle_, for they were informed beforehand that a Commander was convinced to join them. Even now, Augustus was seated on the deck of his ship with Pea in his lap, sharing a laugh over Tsao's embarrassing end.

"Although, I guess this kinda breaks my promise." Augustus said. "I didn't beat up Tsao myself, did I?"

"It's okay, Augustus. That was way more fun!"

"Aww, I'm happy, Pea. …But I hope you're happy with taking Grandma down."

Pea frowned and looked away. "I've been taking orders from Grandma's spirit ever since I was six. She was sometimes scary, but I thought she was silly. But after this… I think…I think Grandma's soul needs to rest…"

"Yeah… Resurrection ain't really healthy, is it? I'd wanna rest, too."

Once all allied ships were together, most of the Nextgen Pirates met within the ivory castle on the ship of the same name, where Pea was showing them a diagram of a tree. "This is where Grandma hosts her weddings." She pointed a stick at the top of the tree. "This is called the First Tree. It was the very first Sacred Tree grown 5,000 years ago to seal Malladus, later converted to a KND treehouse like the others."

"The First Tree…" Aurora repeated. "I vaguely remember seeing that written in the Book of KND."

"Emily mentioned it when I visited the museum one time." Goombella replied. "Nobody knew where it was."

"That's because our crew took it a bunch of years ago." Pea explained. "It belonged to Carl, so obviously Grandma wanted to own it. Then she wanted a cathedral built on the very top. Our mages cast a spell around the tree to keep anything from landing on the top. The only way is to go through the inside."

"Oh, I'm way ahead of you on this." Rawberry winked. "I've already concocted a plan. And this guy is gonna help."

"I got Pawtucket to spit in this bottle." Bender held it up. "Let's see if it does the trick." He took a drink.

"WAIT A SEC, how old are you?!" screamed the chained brewer. "If you're below 21, I'm gonna flip!"

"When I found out Grandma got the cake back, I hoped she would take it to the top of the tree and eat it during the wedding. If that were the case, I was going to have Bender use his immense strength to bend the entire tree and make the cake slide off."

"He can seriously do that?" Mason asked.

"Have you forgotten that I am great?" Bender remarked.

"And I doubt Grandma would expect something like that to happen." Rawberry continued. "I studied the height of the tree, and I'm planning to stand at the exact spot the cake will land when Bender bends it at the pre-discussed angle."

"Wait, why're we knocking the cake off the tree again?" Mason asked. "Shouldn't we just destroy it as soon as we see it? Not let Grandma have a chance to eat it?"

"Yeah…" Rawberry blushed, "the thing is… I kinda wanna eat the cake."

"Why the heck should we allow that?!" Augustus shouted.

"For two reasons. First, since I'm the original 'Linlin,' I'll be more adept with the Candy Virus, and I shouldn't go as crazy as Sherry did. But the main reason is that I'm positive the cake is connected to the 'Foodborn' I bred. We still don't know whether or not the pirates have the Newborn in their possession, but if they do, they'll definitely use it if Grandma is on the ropes. Plus, we can't rule out Grandma having reserve power or something, so either way, if I make myself stronger by eating the cake, we'll have a biting chance."

"Unless you go crazy and we'll have to fight you." Goombella noted.

"'ey, if I ate the cake before, why can't I eat it again?" Sheila asked. "All I'd need is the Spinach Kingdom's spinach to make me right again."

"No way!" Haruka yelled. "Sheila, you only ate a few crumbs, and they contained enough Light Chi that they enhanced your own. Even then, your chi was weakened during that You-Know-What Month. Eating the whole cake is a terrible idea."

"Yeh… good point." Sheila stared at her hand. "Heh, that'd be a terrible thing to do to me mum's Light Chi!"

"But in the event I do go crazy," Rawberry said, "then feel free to destroy me. However, before we go with the Bender plan, you guys need to climb to the top of the tree and manage the situation. Get the cake outside so it can slide off, make sure Sherry or none of the other pirates don't take it…"

"You know she'll wanna eat it as soon as we burst in." Harry said. "It's gonna be hella hard to get it outside, let alone distract or restrain her for long enough. It'll be easier to try and destroy it."

"If you really have to, I wouldn't blame you. But please at least try. The kind of extra power that cake could give us could just be enough to help us win. …And I _reaaaallllly_ wanna know how it tastes." The troll drooled.

"There's one more problem we need to address." Pea mentioned. "There's another spell around the First Tree that blocks out anyone who doesn't have an Invitation. Back in January," she raised two envelops, "Grandma handed Invitations out to all of us officers. This extra one I have was Uncle Ernesto's… but…"

"So, that's what these were." Akko held up an envelop. "My friends found these on the Breakfast Club."

"I swiped Tsao's, too." Augustus revealed.

"My sister got this from Smoothie's shriveled-up body." Dillon revealed.

"You already have some? That's great!" Pea beamed. "How many are there?"

"Including yours, we have nine." Aurora counted. "That's nowhere near enough for all of us."

"Well, Oi'm definitely going." Sheila smirked.

"Me, too." Akko said.

"AND ME!" Goombella jumped.

"Why do you need to go?" Augustus asked.

"She called dibs on Goomnut." Nagisa replied. "That's why we're here to begin with."

"This may be my last chance to get an actual solo battle, and with a Goomba no less!"

"I shall go, too." Diana offered.

"I gotta be there for my bro." Lola knew.

"Same here." George nodded.

"Me-me-me-me!" Carol kicked her feet gleefully.

"And Bender may need one to be able to bend the tree." Rawberry figured.

"That's eight." Mason counted. "Who's last?"

"YOU, of course!" Sheila stated. "I need me first mate with me!"

"But shouldn't Augustus be…"

"Nah, you can go with her." Augustus shrugged. "I'll help manage the situation below."

"Same here." Miyuki said. "Bring Kayla and Terry back safely."

"Alright. It's decided." Aurora took a breath. "Let's head for the First Tree ASAP. Before she eats the cake… Before Kayla and Terry are forced to marry… let's go!"

The band of ships sailed for the horizon at full speed. Anxiety weighed on their hearts, knowing of the intense battle to come. It was time to battle their 4th Emperor… and, hopefully, end this war at last.

**The First Tree**

Terry took a nervous breath, staring at himself in the mirror. He looked nicely dressed. To think he was about to get married… He hoped it would go well. All he had to do was say-

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?! We're fucking teens and that bitch is making us get married! This is so disgusting and wrong, but we can't do anything! We…we…"

"Terry?" MaKayla peeked in. "Are you ready?"

"Huh?" He whipped around. "Oh…ya…ya."

His best friend walked up and gently took his hand. "Don't worry… it'll be fine. We'll destroy the cake and try our darnest to escape. Just… have hope."

"Sigh…okay."

They held hands and walked—"Whoa!" MaKayla tripped on her glass heels. "Grrrr… I hate these things." Terry helped her up, and they continued. The light of the wedding hall greeted them… with Queen Sherbet at the podium. Her treasured cake loomed behind her, like a grand prize guarded by a final boss.

* * *

**With what I have planned, it may actually be 2 more chapters before the final battle. There's still a few officers we have to cover, plus funny things to happen. But, until then… prepare for the wedding.**

**…**

…

**About 5,000 years ago**

A young, chubby man, one of Queen Sherry's sons, walked up to the massive grave to lay a bouquet of equally-sized flowers down. "Happy birthday, Mom. I hope you're resting well up there. The family's doing great. We've conquered tons of towns. …Oh?"

He noticed a rather colorful egg half-buried in the soil. Curious, the young man went to pick it up. It was about infant size and smelled and felt sweet. "Strange… did a large bird lay this? Either way… this smells delicious!"

And so, he went home to cook the egg on a large stove. He then put it on a plate and, with a pudgy smile, ate the yolk one piece at a time. "Mmmmmm… sho yummy…"

Even for what the Linlin Pirates served, this egg possessed a taste unlike any he had ever known. It was too incredible… too delicious… he couldn't stop eating… "Oh…more…more…" He fell to despair after the last drop traveled down his throat. His plate was utterly void, as if nothing had been served at all. "Where did this egg… come from… I need to have more…more…"

His family's natural cravings began to overtake him. Rather than be filled and satisfied with such an exotic meal, he was now starving, drowning in lust. "Must… find… more… MUST… GET… MORE…" The base turned incredibly dark as tremendous power built within him. His desires took physical shape. _"MOOOORE…**MOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRE…"**_

That entire valley on Avalar faced total destruction. Between pirates and magical military, it took everything they had to stop that man. And by the end, none of them ever knew what became of him after the fact.


	52. The First Tree

**Fun fact, The First Tree was actually first seen in _Index and the World Rings_. It was one of the sections in the Scattered Pages level. Hehe, still a master of foreshadowing~**

* * *

**_Chapter 52: The First Tree_**

The First Tree towered over a valley north of Whole Cake Capital. Hordes of pirates and Titans guarded the valley, anticipating the coming storm. …And not a moment too late, a fleet came flying over the valley hills. Like a flock of birds, the witches of Luna Nova swarmed over the pirates, dropping magic bombs and spells. A Titan performed a terrific leap to smack a student out of the air, only for Aurora to burst out of her Infi-Satchel and stab the Titan's palm with Galaxia. The other Nextgen Pirates dropped out of the satchels of random students.

Jasminka inflated and created a shockwave after dropping, knocking over some Piantas. Pound Cake Gorons rolled to bowl her over, but were blocked by an ice wall conjured by Suki. "YEEEAAAH!" The icebender skied joyfully and froze the ground at Titans' feet, giggling at the way they stumbled and tripped.

"Awesome job, Suki!" Miyuki praised, reverting some rabbit pirates to elderly age. "I'm surprised you still have some in you after that last battle."

"Suki wants to win with Sister-chan!"

"Then stick with us to the end!"

The nine appointed operatives, along with Augustus and Rawberry, were dropped close to the First Tree, noticed by only a few pirates who were quickly beaten to a pulp. Augustus hardened his fists and punched the invisible barrier surrounding the tree, shaking his knuckles from the pain. "Yep, that's a barrier all right."

"Let me try!" Sheila declared, throwing a passionate punch at… thin air. "Haha! My fist is stronger!"

"No, Sheila." Mason casually walked through. "The invitations are letting us pass, like Pea mentioned."

"Our chances of defeating Sherbet with such a small group are slim." Diana mentioned, walking through as well. "Not only due to the pirates protecting her, but we are missing a vital resource."

"Aurora contacted Cheren that it was time for the battle." Rawberry informed. "They're flying down with Harvey as we speak. Even if you aren't successful with the cake operation, if Bender bends the tree, everyone including Sherry should ideally fall off outside the barrier. That'll allow everyone to fight her together."

"Nobody ruins weddings by bending trees better than me: Bender!" the robot boasted.

"For now, you should probably stay away from the tree so the pirates don't get suspicious. Make sure to listen for their signal." With that, Rawberry ran into the hordes, beginning to sink her powerful jaws into stone-hard Goron flesh.

"Hurry on, mates! There'll be plenty action inside!" Sheila declared, the first to race toward the tree with her team following.

"Hey, Sheila?" Carol spoke. "About your mom… I'm really sorry."

"'ey, don't cry a river over it." Sheila replied with a confident grin. "Her chi is about settled with my own, so I'll be ripe for the battle when it comes."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Even if I ain't, I ain't about to give that old hag a show."

"We can save our emotions after we win the war." Mason assured. He, Sheila, George, Lola, Goombella, Carol, Akko, and Diana arrived at the entrance to the tree. Wondering what dangers could await them in Queen Sherry's treasured sanctuary, a small stairway led them to the first room. (Play "Undertale" from _Undertale_.)

_Stage 48: The First Tree_

_Mission: Get to the top of the tree._

The first room of the tree resembled a cozy living room with a marshmallow couch, childish drawings adorning the wall, and a fireplace. Most of the objects had faces and were bobbing up and down in joy, including the fire. Pink, illusory spirits of Carl and Sherry were on the couch. He was holding a book open to his sister, who looked like a ball next to him.

There was a door atop some stairs, but it was locked. Sheila tried to punch it open, Diana used magic, but the door remained sealed. Carol called attention to the key in the fireplace, but the fire was spitting flames at them. Water magic wouldn't affect it either; it seems the puzzles were required to be solved with whatever materials were available. There was an empty glass and a water dispenser, so Mason filled it up and poured it over the fire. It dispersed into steam, allowing them to take the key.

The door led to a tight stairwell to the next room. Sherry's pink chi took the form of fairies fluttering about the room. There were crayon drawings of the young Titan playing with the Fairy Sisters. They had to use a butterfly net to catch the fairies, but when Akko caught some random ones, the fairies morphed into bombs and exploded on her. "I think we have to catch ones that resemble the Sisters." Goombella figured. They searched the garden of fairies, and Akko netted ones that resembled Mavis, Lapis, and Aisling. The fairies melded into a key, which could be used to enter one of two doors.

The correct door led to a pool where a normal-size child Sherry was reaching in the water, trying to catch tiny merkids. One of the mermaids was carrying a key. Sheila dove in and chased the mermaid, but it was an evasive swimmer. When Mason jumped in and tried to intercept it from the opposite way, they cornered and snatched the illusory mermaid's key. This key could open the other door in the fairy room. It led to a tall room, where one wall was a mirror. Little Sherry was happily bouncing floating trampolines in the reflection. They figured those trampolines were invisible on their end, but as Sheila demonstrated, she could bounce on them. Using the mirror as reference, they made their way up the tramps (though Carol missed a bounce and hit the ground, asking Mason to come help her up).

They bounced to an upper room, which had a blank bed and Sherry lying on it in agony. There were little pillows hidden around the room. There was one under the bed, one in the lit lamp (they could see its shadow), one in a hole in the floor, one taped to a picture frame with other pillow pictures, one disguised as a drawer knob, and to get the one on the chandelier, Sheila had to bounce the bed and swipe it. They put all the pillows under the Sherry illusion, watching as she cuddled up comfortably. The room became dark as a glowing door was revealed.

The next room was bright as morning as Sherry waited mouth drooling at a breakfast table. The cereal boxes were missing their mascots, so they couldn't pour any in. A little Lucky was shooting them from atop the cabinets, so Lola flapped up to catch him. Buzz the Honeybee was camouflaged with a napkin. Toucan Sam's beak was sticking out of a can of umbrellas. Trix disguised as a rug on the floor. The group stuck all the mascots onto the cereal boxes. They poured a hearty bowl for the growing princess, and she munched them up. Sherry burped out the key to the next room.

Sherry appeared to be gazing up at a bright sky, reaching to the heavens. The fairies, a Carl illusion, and Dimentia illusion were flying far beyond her reach, while giant raindrops were falling down. There was Fizzy Lift Soda for everyone to ascend. They avoided the falling droplets and bypassed the illusions. The farther Sherry shrank from their view, so did the light, and her tears dropped much like these raindrops.

They landed on a platform with a door to a dark room. Little Sherry was sitting in the middle of a gentle, pink rain shower. Her sadness touched their hearts, and they so longed to lay a comforting hand on her… or were they forgetting just what kind of person this was? Was the very air of this tree hypnotizing them into feeling empathy? Either way, to solve this puzzle, Lola figured she would fly above Sherry and extend her wings, serving as an umbrella. Her idea proved fruitful, for a small sun began to grow above Sherry. It grew a face, smiling and cheering the princess up. The rain dried away, revealing the door.

In the following room, Sherry's arms were stretched in joy as she rode a boat like a surfboard, with Zeus blowing her from the front to give the illusion of speed. Of course, his strong wind was a hindrance to them as well. George was able to concentrate and Stop the cloud's time, halting the wind so they could advance. They climbed a ladder to a narrow bridge, where sentient whirlwinds flew around trying to knock them off, so George kept up his Stopping. Once past the bridge, they entered a dark, planetarium room. Sherry looked with awe as the planets circled above her vision.

Those planets had faces and were blowing raspberries. However, one of them wore an eyepatch and was going "arrrrr!" Akko turned into a kangaroo and bounced up to punch into that planet's mouth, yanking its tongue out. The planet barfed out a little pirate ship, which sailed the floor into a little hole. It seemed to activate something and open a door. The following room, Sheila nearly walked off a ledge before catching herself: a gaping Sherry's mouth was looming below the thin, rounded walkway, ready to snack anything that fell in. Impish pirates were on higher platforms, dropping sweets against the walkway to bounce into Sherry's mouth, while other pirates shifted side-to-side pouring buckets of candy.

It seemed this path would lead to a Puffsicle bushel, so Sheila braved it alone. She jumped the bucket pirates and evaded the falling sweets, and once at the Puffsicles, Sheila viewed the shaft above. There were ice cream cone spikeballs as expected of such a section, but rather than eat the popsicle herself, she threw it into Sherry's mouth. The mouth sealed as the illusion seemed to swell and was now floating up. The group could set foot on her, the illusion lifting them all. Diana cast spells to destroy the Cone Spikes, preventing any of them from popping their lift. The "elevator" reached the top, where they entered the next room.

An illusory Sherry blew a bubble through a wand. The bubble took the shape of a Goomba. There were lots of tiny illusions around the floor resembling different races. Goombella picked up the Goomba in her mouth and placed it inside Sherry. Next, the princess blew a Rito bubble. The best they could find was a Cucco, which ran from Mason's grasp before he caught it. Sherry blew the bubbles of a merman, a Harnitan, a Majin, and a Minish, which was rather microscopic and required Akko turning into a mouse to locate. Sherry would then burp out a bunch of bubbles that popped against the wall to make a door. The door was real and allowed them past.

Rain drizzled and tickled their skin in this next room. All those races were standing before the queen as she lay on a deathbed, crying. After a bit of wandering, Carol assumed, "Maybe we need to bury her?" So, Sheila leapt onto the deathbed and used consecutive Ground Pounds, steadily pressing Sherry underground and making a grave rise up. Once the grave was at its peak, a door unsealed.

The following room had a clock, sniffling and sobbing as it mourned for its queen. There was a hamster wheel underneath it, along with a Rock Candy. Sheila ate that candy so a crystal ball formed around herself, then she rolled onto the wheel. Using the rock's speed, the wheel spun ever faster, and the others saw the clock's hands spiraling rapidly. As if time were fast-forwarding thousands of years, Sherry's soul tilted out of the earth. A sun sprung up and the mini people returned, celebrating their queen's revival.

In the next room, Queen Sherry was standing at the top of a massive cake with a gaping smile. All her commanders and pirates were on layers of the cake, bobbing up and down. It was as simple as jumping up the cake's layers to reach the top, but the door was sealed. Between Sherry and the door's platform, there was a smaller foothold with a star. Sherry also seemed to have an extra face on the back of her head, looking at that spot curiously. Perhaps one of the pirates was supposed to go there. They searched around, trying to find who it could be…

"Akko?" Diana tapped her friend's shoulder. "Perhaps it is… that one?" Akko followed the direction of her finger… and found a tiny version of herself. Akko moaned in agony. Her little cartoony self was confused, but was bobbing with the music. She regretfully picked it up and carried it to the little platform. The star glowed and the door opened. In the room following, Sherry was sitting on a throne holding a cake, while little Akko sat on a table with a muffin. Both were smiling cluelessly and bobbing.

While Akko continued to shrink in despair, the others noticed the bucket of muffins. Lola threw one up to the spirit Akko, and like a fish swimming for food, Akko shot up and ate it. Lola chucked more muffins up in the air, attracting the goofy spirit and leading a path to Sherry's cake. Akko splashed in the cake, popping out with arms high. She and Sherry faced each other with smiles, and the spirit's action sprung a key out of the cake.

In the following room, the Akko illusion was now normal-size before a half-as-tall Sherry. She was standing on a stage as magical sparklers flared everywhere. The more the real Akko gazed at her own grandeur, the emptier she grew inside. Her teammates could feel the gloom inside her, so they hesitated to say anything. That said, it wasn't clear what the solution to this puzzle was. They couldn't interact with anything onstage and there was nothing else distinct. …Akko figured the solution was quite simple. She walked up onstage and took her illusory self's place. Her arms-wide posture was reconstructed perfectly, with only one difference: Akko's soulless expression was in great contrast to the fake's bubbly smile.

Regardless, Sherry saw her no other way, and fireworks exploded in celebration. The door opened onstage, granting them entry. This room was dark and peaceful. Akko was smiling, eyes closed in bliss, as she lay bundled in Sherry's giant hands. The queen's enormous smile and heartfelt eyes loomed above her. She held Akko like the most precious treasure of all. A very warm gift that she would always keep close to her heart. …The group noticed a pink glow in their chests. It seems they were required to hand over a piece of their souls.

When they stepped a bit closer, the pieces of soul floated out. Sheila's, Diana's, Carol's, Goombella's, George's, Lola's, Mason's… even a piece of the soul Akko borrowed from Molly went up into Sherry's mouth. Their hearts were now inside Sherry. They assumed anyone who arrived past this point had to give their soul, guests or not. They hoped it wouldn't last long, at least. They calmly entered the gate that had opened, where the sound of a music box soothed their ears. (Play "Memory" from _Undertale_.)

They entered a dark and cozy bedroom lit by a fireplace. Queen Sherry was happily snoring on her bed… and someone was standing on it. It wasn't a psychic illusion, it was a Goomba in physical form. Goomnut looked over the sleeping Sherry with nostalgic, narrowed eyes. "My Queen can certainly be a headache." he said aloud, knowing they were in the room. "No matter how old she grows, she is a child at heart. She has always looked at the world with the same set of eyes. Even when she grows angry or sad, she treasures all that were close to her, all her fond memories. Every piece that made up her soul inhabits this tree. We of the Chestnut line have always acted as her guardians. When her soul began to speak to us, we always made sure it was at peace. We kept all of her precious belongings safe."

Goomnut turned to them. "I had a feeling intruders would break in some way or another. Whenever we host a wedding, all of Grandma's guests have to climb up this tree. It is here where she allows them to view her precious memories. She opens her heart to them. Puts aside their preconceptions of the 'terrifying ghost who rules the pirates from the Spirit World.' Why, it is because she was such a sweet soul that, despite her accidents in life, she was allowed into Heaven. She would then challenge the Firstborn Mew to a duel in exchange for his God Chi. You can probably guess the result there."

"So, what?" Akko asked. "Why should we care about Sherry's memories? She killed and hurt innocent people. She refused to let her soul rest, all so she could keep running her empire. I don't care if she thinks she's innocent or deluded, or whatever. It needs to stop."

"After Queen Sherbet's crimes," Diana said, "the Spirit World will not make the same mistake twice. She has harmed not only us, but her own people as well."

"In a few years, our citizens may come to enjoy their Titan forms." Goomnut said. "If Her Majesty could recover her intelligence and make new friends, these Titans shan't have much to fear. They will be stronger than ever and live longer lives. Perhaps that is what Her Majesty wishes."

"Yeh, yeh." Sheila rolled her eyes. "Goombella, you can kick his arse, we'll just go on ahead."

"Sounds good to me."

"Oh… you aren't going anywhere." Goomnut's eyes glowed an ominous white.

"AAAAAHHH!" Sheila's Light Chi exploded from her body, Mason's gas, Akko and Diana's magic, Lola's Darkness and George's Time, their bodies felt like bursting dams!

"Guys! What's happening?!" Carol exclaimed.

"This must be his Force-Force Fruit!" Diana screamed. "But I don't remember it being anything like…"

"I have Awakened my Force power." Goomnut replied. "Not only can I target multiple people, but your bending gets exhausted greater than ever! I will run your chi completely dry so you'll never stand a chance against Grandma!"

"HIYAH!" Goombella dove at the minister, but Goomnut countered her Headbonk with his own. Goombella rolled backward, eyes dizzy.

"Are you okay?!" Carol asked.

"I'm fine, but his power is making my Tattle run rampant." Goombella shut her eyes to restrain her analyses. "Carol, you're the only one who's not affected, so can you make a wall or something?"

"Okay." Carol downloaded a Game-and-Watch barrier to shield the benders.

"So, Goombella, it seems your Level is a simple 100. I am 10 times stronger at 1,000, and my head is hardened from being stomped by Grandma these past months!"

"That's something to be proud of?" Goombella remarked. "My friends can stomp way harder than that old hag."

_Boss fight: Minister of Nuts, GOOMNUT_

Goomnut dove for another Headbonk, but Goombella opened her eyes in time to dodge it, though she would have to close again as her Tattle uncontrollably tried to focus on everything in the room. Goomnut kicked her, flinging her against the wall. Goombella squinted open her eyes and ran to him, the minister maneuvering to confuse her. The more she kept her eyes open, even a little, the more every little detail tried to attain maximum focus. When she thought she could predict Goomnut's move, she Headbonked, but missed by an inch while the minister rammed her to the wall again. Goombella growled and shut her eyes for a rest, and after reopening, she started to spin-dive toward Goomnut in pursuit of him.

The minister kept evading, but his foe was quick on the rebound, so he decided to counter her head-on. Goombella rolled back from the force, but recovered quickly and charged headfirst. Goomnut met with her again, but this time, she refused to fall back and kept pushing, both stubby pairs of feet toddling frantically in attempt to overpower the other. Goombella remembered the way Nagisa would always knock Morgiana off-balance, so she mimicked his technique, falling to a sit, slipping right, and tripping him. She quickly dealt a spin-dive at his stem, Goomnut yelping.

The minister leapt away and bounced high in the air, remaining stationary while spinning. He then launched at Goombella like a missile, but she evaded and dove at him. Goomnut dodged and began to repeat his attack. Goombella remembered Nagisa's Moon Walk and Morg's Rocket Jump, how they would channel spring-like power to their legs and jump the air. She tried to visualize such a technique, but rather used her head as a base: she jumped and imagined bonking the air itself, her head throbbing from the visual imagery, and it felt so real that she truly did bounce.

Goombella kept it consistent, surprising Goomnut as he missed her. He would still attempt his Missile-Bonk, going midair again and locking on Goombella. Sadly, he sank a bit too lower after launching, but as soon as he passed, Goombella faced her stem toward him and did a more forceful air-bonk, launching to the minister and Screw Kicking his stem. Goomnut bellowed from the surprising attack, hastily kicking Goombella away. Goomnut began to spin-roll while bouncing, ensuring Goombella couldn't target his stem as he tried to crush her. Despite her attempts to evade, his impacts were able to knock her off balance and lay damage, and even when trying to run away, Goomnut was quick to keep up.

Goombella tried to remember Nagisa's Paper Art technique, how he allowed his body to flow gently and let enemies' attacks blow him out of harm's way. She let her mind wander and body grow light in the same manner, so every impact of Goomnut's would gently push her away. Goombella kept her technique active until Goomnut would grow tired of his own and dive at her directly, but she would blow aside again and quickly dive at his stem after the fact. A frustrated Goomnut focused more intently on her, further amplifying her Tattle. When Goombella shut her eyes for recovery, the very inside of her eyelids were overflowing with detail, and she couldn't help but analyze every vein, every wobbly shape.

Goomnut rammed her during this moment of weakness, then leapt for a follow-up, but Goombella wouldn't be distracted by the details of his motion and dodge. Still, it seemed like the tiny cells that were present in the air had become visible to her detailed vision, making it harder than ever to focus. All she could do was jump away from the mass of kinetic energy that was Goomnut. With so much detail pounding her vision, giving her a headache, Goombella had to imagine this was what Index felt like every day, how her memory was able to perceive the shape of every raindrop, every blade of grass.

Ultimately, Goombella decided to accept the headache. She took in every single visual and let her head throb with information. When Goomnut leapt, Goombella did as well, both Headbonks meeting in the air. Goomnut felt a stronger force, surprised that she wasn't knocked away. She dove and bonked his face, then repeated, but he dodged and bonked her side—she leapt upon recovery and bonked him, bonked again, and once more. Goomnut growled and charged headfirst against her, to which Goombella met his challenge again. That was until Goombella visualized the swift motion of Nagisa's Shave: she zipped aside and made Goomnut trip, but he dodged before she could bonk his stem.

Goomnut leapt and Headbonked from above, to which Goombella jumped to counter and bounce him up. Goomnut came down, but she thrusted up, repeating the process over and over. Goombella imagined Morgiana unleashing a storm of rapid kicks, visualized her legs growing hotter and harder each time, so she imagined similar stress with each jump against Goomnut. The minister was insistent on flattening her, but she refused to sink and kept thrusting up. Combining her headache with the idea of Morgiana's stress, Goombella kept countering until Goomnut eventually flipped off and landed upside-down.

With a stylish flip, Goombella was now bouncing on his stem, keeping her motion and force consistent. Goomnut felt his stem flattening under her Multibonk, the blood dramatically rushing to his head. It was only when Goombella's headache began to shrink, the immense detail fading into obscurity, that she decided to cease her combo. Minister Goomnut had been knocked out cold. Carol lowered the barrier after confirming this fact, and their teammates had stabilized their chi paths.

"Phew. That was an unpleasant delay." Diana sighed. "Now, let's move on. Quickly." She ushered the group to proceed through the door.

Carol approached Goombella while the others had left. "Hah, he said he was 10 times stronger and he still lost? Silly old man."

"His big mistake was making my Tattle go crazy." Goombella smirked. "My Tattle is connected to my brain, and of course my physical strength is all in my head. Not only did it make me stronger, but it was easy to remember my friends' techniques and replicate them. Hmm…"

Goombella looked to the illusory Sherry in her slumber. "But I kind of saw into his heart as well… Despite how much the queen aggravates him, Goomnut truly adores Sherry. It almost breaks my heart, but… she's caused too much destruction and has no intention of stopping."

"Yeah." Carol nodded seriously. "We're going to stop her, no matter what it takes. So, let's go."

As Carol walked ahead, Goombella spared one last glance at the fallen Goomnut. When he next wakes up, his beloved queen will likely be gone. …It was wise to let him sleep with that memory of Sherry. (End song.)

Seeing the intense combat transpire in the distance, the _Reign Supreme_ made landing in the valley. Cheren, Harvey, and Nebula climbed off the royal vessel. "So, those are the Titans, huh?" Nebula observed. "Just a bunch of giant naked aliens? How disgusting."

"You're the one who wanted to come." Cheren replied.

"I'm the Nextgen Pirate Emperor, I deserve to be here for the end of the war."

"So, we have to go up that tree?" Harvey asked.

"No, Aurora said they would bring Sherry down here. I hope they can make it in time."

"Hey, bro, you made it!" Chris Uno ran up to them with an eager smile.

"Uh-…Chris?" Cheren was taken aback in confusion, as were his teammates.

"Glad you could make it! Wanna join me in pummeling those pirates over there?"

"…What… are you doing here, Chris?"

"Here to beat up the Big Mom Pirates? Win the war? What else?"

"…" Cheren drew his sword and trained it on him. "Who are you really?"

"Cheren, dude, what's wrong?"

"Your impersonation of Chris. That's what's wrong!" Cheren SLASHED the fake's clothes, and as they fell off, their perception of Chris transformed into that of Roger. "Wait, I remember you! You were that-!"

Roger slowed time and punched Cheren and Harvey in the crotch before taking Nebula. Time returned to normal, the boys slouching in pain. "JAUNE! I GOT HER! If we lop her head off now, we can still make it to the wedding-?!" Nebula warped out of his grasp, reappearing several feet away.

"I don't know how you escaped the brig, but it looks like no one told you Chris abandoned the war." Nebula smirked.

"Roger! I am-a coming!" An eight-legged Pringle Man stomped toward them in a hurry, but was unfortunately grabbed by a pair of extendable arms.

"Hey, my cousin Curver works in a chip factory!" Bender recalled. "How did he do it again?" He bent the Pringle Man at multiple angles, crumbling and crushing it into dust. "Or, maybe it was like this." He gave one more sturdy bend.

"MAMA MIAAAAA!" cried Jaune, having become an acute angle. "I am a flippin' pretzel!"

"JAUNY! NYAAAA!" Roger raced to Bender in a fury. "You're gonna pay for hurting my sweet Pringle!"

"Oh, hey E.T.. Are you still mad that I dumped you on that planet?"

Roger smacked Bender's head off, then ripped off one of his arms to go and smash the head with. The arm maintained willpower and punched Roger, while the body stretched its remaining arm to grab Bender's head and return it. Bender stretched a punch at Roger, and the broken arm gripped Roger's neck before pulling itself to reattach to Bender, who then performed a stretched, overhead slam to the ground. Roger shook free and seemed to vanish. Bender heard something behind and twisted his head, seeing Roger in a fireman disguise, complete with a fire truck as he blasted a hose.

"Little do you know, arson was my 11th hobby!" Bender drew a flamethrower and countered Roger's hose to make a cloud of steam. Both weapons ran out of power, but the condensation blocked Bender's eyes. This allowed Roger to sneak up in his Ricky Spanish disguise and stab Bender's back. The robot kick-stretched his leg back, but Roger dodged and sliced that off as well. He then stabbed Bender again, but Bender stretched them to the heavens on his other leg and quickly retracted back down to smash Roger off. Bender grabbed and tossed him away before reattaching the other leg.

Roger donned the disguise of Bethany Matthews, a chubby, but spirited photographer. The blinding flashes of "her" camera would distort Bender's receptors. After succeeding, Roger ran for the attack and ripped off Bender's arms; of course, the flash had affected Roger's vision, too, so he just realized he only chopped the arms of a candy-made statue. "Sculpture art was my 14th hobby!" Roger viewed around the candy statues, all of which had Bender's pixel graffiti face on them.

"Ew! No way am I putting these in my portfolio!" Roger began to kick the sculptures' legs and take them down. He grew more aggravated in his search for the crafty robot-

"YA YA YOW!" He discovered Jaune inside one of the sculptures, finding out the hard way by kicking his knee.

"Oh, Jauny, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Roger. The mighty strength of your leg makes my love for you burn brighter~"

"Oh, you are the sweetest little-"

Bender grabbed both lovers and bent them around each other. Afterwards, he stretched them up and smashed them into a crater. "Get a room, you two."

_"Bender, this is Mason. We need you to get in position now."_ A voice rang from Bender's antenna.

"Time for ol' Bendy to work his magic, eh?"

…

"Not, yet. We may need a few more minutes, but we're just about there."

The eight operatives carefully peeked their heads out of the exit to the top of the tree. Akko became a mouse and crawled out to scout the area. It seemed there was nothing on this level but a staircase. The entire treetop was perfectly hidden within the leaves, including the massive chapel. The doors were naturally large enough for giants to enter.

Hisoka Morow was appointed as the organist. His long nails tapped the keys to the rhythm of the wedding march, and his stretched arms could cover the width of the wide keyboard. Sasha occupied one of the seats in the giant-size benches, looking with morbid disgust. She had been kept in the dark about this marriage for a month, and it totally justified why Terry began to act sour to her in that time. Madame Broode was in attendance, and her Broodals were guarding the entrance.

There were also plenty of normal-size attendees in the stands, with high chairs placed to help them see. There was Vick Chestnut and his future wife, Éclair, both of whom felt mixed feelings from this event. Pilaf, Mai, and Shu were looking suspiciously at Team Rocket, who were "inspecting" the cake. Lala Stork sat with her brother and sister-in-law, Bartie and Virginia. "Awww, I can't believe Grandma went to all this to set up a pretend wedding for Terry and his girlfriend." Bartie smiled. "Don't they look cute?"

"And I thought oblivious adults were outdated." Lala chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Terry and MaKayla felt like betrothed little dolls, crossing a road-size velvet carpet to the overgrown child who orchestrated this playtime: Sherry Linlin. Her expression was not ridden with the malice of a villain whose plan was close to completion, but an over-emotional, teary-eyed Grandma happy to see her grandchild marry. They walked up the aisle as slowly as possible, an action that would savor the moment for Grandma's satisfaction, but also to stall time for a hopeful rescue. They gravely hoped a solution would arrive by the time they set foot on the altar.

* * *

**I couldn't complete this story without Bender fighting Roger. X3 They're both heavy hobbyists and the funniest characters from their shows~ Next time, the semi-final chapter before the Title Match.**


	53. Heavenly Flavor

**Most of these remaining pirates already had boss battles, so we don't need another. X) Play "Wedding Hall" from _Mario Odyssey_.**

* * *

**_Chapter 53: Heavenly Flavor_**

_Act 2: Wedding Hall_

Akko and Diana transformed into little mice and crept up the stairs. The grounds around the cathedral were empty and peaceful, the wedding bells creating a pleasant ambience. They could faintly hear the organ inside. The witches snuck around to the back of the building, figuring the front door would be well-guarded inside. They saw platforms leading up the massive building, so the witches became frogs and hopped their way up. Once atop the roof, they crawled over to the steeple and hopped up that as well. They were now under the bells… though Akko decided to climb the steeple's roof, finding a treasure chest at the very tip.

The frogs dropped into a hole under the bells, landing in the rafters. They bounced their way down cautiously, knowing the enemies would not be far beneath. They stopped on a board above the entrance area. They became mice again and crawled into a hole, leading to the gargantuan wedding hall. With their smallness and all the attention on the wedding, there was little chance of anyone discovering them. The witches crept along the walkway above the hall, fully surveying the situation. The tremendous cake, fortunately uneaten, stood at Sherry's back. Fittingly, the Goal Flag was beside it.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" The queen had already begun the sermon while Terry and Kayla were slowly approaching the altar, "to announce the union of young love. To know that such pure, wholesome love could exist in youth just shows how wonderful our kingdom is. And this young couple will enjoy their union for all their years to come."

"This is so creepy." Akko whispered. "How many people are actually going with this?"

"Based on that giant girl's expression, not everyone is in agreement." Diana replied, holding up the mouse leg with her wristwatch. "This is Diana. We're above the wedding hall. The cake is directly behind Sherbet against the back wall. Terry and Kayla are currently walking up the aisle. Aside from the queen, I see the four Broodals guarding the entrance, Madame Broode in the stands, along with the giant swordswoman Sasha, General Hisoka at the organ…"

_"Yo, maybe Sasha could help us."_ Lola said. _"Pea said she was against the Titans, and we kinda got along with her."_

"Perhaps you're right. She's as displeased with this wedding as we are. This will be a complicated plan to pull off, so extra help is appreciated…"

Diana explained the plan while Sherry continued her sermon. Terry and MaKayla stalled for as long as possible, but inevitably reached the altar. A small podium with a chalice of red liquid was rested. "This chalice contains the highest concentration of our Linlin blood. Don't worry, it tastes like extra sugary punch! With a drink of this… you will both be wedded for eternity. MaKayla will devote herself to the Linlin Family… and Terry will devote himself to his wife. Now… drink from the chalice… and you will-"

"Don't be ridiculous."

Kayla's voice shocked the wedding hall into silence. Her glowing pink eyes showed a dullness, and Queen Sherry frowned in disgust. Hisoka cocked a brow, but continued to play his organ. "You call this love? You call this happiness? I ask you… What happiness has this man brought to me?! Flowers? Candy? Luxury? You call that happiness?!"

_"MaKayla, why the hell are you talking like that?"_ Terry whispered. Indeed, his friend acted as if she were an actor in a drama.

"A cathedral made for giants… A cake to fill us for eternity. That is not happiness!" Kayla ripped the bottom of her gown. "I want a man who shares my feelings! A man who shares my soul! A man who can confide with me in anything, who feels the utmost trust around me!" She pulled off her glass heels and threw them at the heartbroken queen. "Your infinite wealth and power mean nothing if I cannot have that! I CURSE the Linlin Family name!"

"I-Impossible! You love Terry… You've been kissing him for these past months! You couldn't keep your hands off!" The queen whimpered.

"Those were empty gestures. There is only one person my heart yearns for. And that person is-"

"I OBJEEEEEECT!" The titanic doors were blown open by a force matching their size: Sheila Frantic's fist! The doors smashed the Broodals aside upon opening, striking further silence as she charged up the carpet.

"Sunny… Fist?!" Sherry gasped.

"SHEILAAAAA!" MaKayla ran for the Faunus, happy to relieve her feet from the tightness of the heels. To Sheila's total confusion, MaKayla squeezed her in a hug. "Sheila is the one I choose! She is my true love!"

"Wot." was Sheila's only response.

_"EEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!"_ the attendees screamed.

"So, she was a lesbian all along." Hisoka said, focused on the organ. "Perhaps there's still hope for Terry, too."

"'ey, Grandma!" Sheila stomped forward, fist-palming. "Just you and me. We got a score to settle."

Sherry clenched her teeth and drew her Soul Quartz. "Not now, Sunny Fist. We still haven't had our cake. I need to cut the first SLICE!"

"REDUCIO!" Diana poofed to normal after dropping to the floor and quickly cast a spell to shrink the cake to a "normal" size. Sherry's sword could only cut the air, her nostrils flaring and eyes throbbing at the sight of Diana.

Akko grabbed the top of the flagpole, swapping Grandma's logo with that of the Raccoon Pirates. Swirling around and down the pole, Akko let go and fell toward the queen. "TAKE THIS!" Her voice directed Sherry's attention upward, seeing Akko just as she brought her Shiny Ax down between the queen's eyes. Sadly, the ax couldn't puncture the Titan's flesh at all, and the Soul Akko kicked her original owner off. _"Get off my best friend!"_

Sasha had been too stunned by these sudden developments to act, so this allowed Lola to fly up to her face from the entrance. "Yo, Sasha!"

"WAH! L-Lola! Where you been?!"

"This is the moment of truth, Sasha. If Grandma eats that cake, she'll make all the Titans she wants and no one can stop her. You with us or not?"

Sasha bit her lip in anxiety and looked to the altar. Diana carried the cake by its plate and ran for the back, the queen slamming the floor in attempt to grab her. She swiped her arm and nearly caught Diana, had Terry not dragged the witch into a Veil. Sherry saw the shadow slithering around and raised her sword, but Sasha jumped her grandma from behind. "AAAAAGH!" The furious queen grabbed Sasha's face with a force that slightly crushed it, slamming the teen down. "How DARE you attack me, Sasha! Your life is through!"

"Only thing I'm through with is serving you!" Sasha flipped up and slashed her Haki sword, but it was shattered with one cut of Sherry's as the queen then stabbed Sasha in the stomach. One immense SLAP finished the deed on Sasha as she crashed into the stands. Returning to the cake, Terry lifted Diana up to the sill of the stain glass window. The witch blew a hole in the window, jumping out first—Hisoka stretched his arm to grab Terry and pull him back just as he jumped out.

"Just where are you going, my little boy~?" Hisoka wrapped his arm around his back before holding Terry in front of him. "This was meant to be YOUR wedding, but it looks like you need a new bride~"

"Get the fuck off me, you creep!"

"I'll help ya, Bro!" Lola shot Spank Hands at Hisoka and slashed her sharpened wings at his back. Terry's Shade Fist grew spiked knuckles and punched Hisoka's arm to break his grip, slipping free.

Outside, Diana's shrink spell quickly wore off as the cake exploded to normal size. "Bender, now! Bend it now!" she yelled to her communicator.

Bender's stretched arms had been tightly wrapped around the enormous tree's trunk. "Okay, Tree! Prepare to know the supreme might that is BEN…der…!" If the robot had muscles, he would certainly feel them straining from the immense force he was applying. "Hurrrr…this tree… is stronger than… my pre-collected data… allowed me to theorize…" Were it a normal KND treehouse, Bender could bend it no problem, as he's done with some of his pranks. However, the First Tree was merely trembling under his force. It was on the very verge of bending, so acknowledging this, Rawberry began to run to the intended location.

Diana gasped when Sherry smashed through the window. "GIVE BACK MY CAAAAKE!"

Akko flew out afterward as a bird, but poofed back to normal to shoot a spell at Diana. "DIANA, START RUNNING!" In a flash, her leader transformed into an ostrich, and with the same speed that Akko leapt on her back, she used, "SHINY HOOK!" to turn her Shiny Rod into a grappling hook that grasped the cake's plate, pulling it along as Diana dashed. They began to circle the church, running from the raging queen.

"STOP THEM, you fools!" Pilaf ordered, his team and the Broodals charging outside. The other operatives rushed to intercept them: Spewart barfed a stream of purple poison, but Mason had drunk five cans of Purple Flurp before barfing his own stream. The two poisonbenders pushed back each other's streams, their throats growing sore by the minute, but Spewart's poison was pushed back into his throat along with Mason's soda, blocking him up. Harriet tossed bombs at Mason, but George Stopped those bombs and punched them to store their momentum. He released the Stop so they launched at Harriet, exploding on her with great force.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Carol declared, downloading a team of Game-and-Watches to attack Team Pilaf.

"Shu, catapult!" Pilaf ordered.

"Okay, Boss!" Shu used his staff to fling the goblin over the Programs.

"Regression, six years!" Pilaf trapped Carol in his Time Bubble.

"WAAAH!" Carol shrank into an 8-year-old body, and was clothed in a green dress, bigger puffy hair, high-heels, and finger rings. "Waaaah! I ditched this look ages ago! Whoooaa!" Her computer too heavy now, Carol easily lost balance on her heels and fell.

"Serves you right, sucker!" Pilaf quickly ran ahead.

The Broodal, Rango tossed bladed hats at the child Carol, but Mason was quick to grab and carry her away. "Maseyfairy, you saved me!" She hugged the taller teenager.

"You can make it up to me when you're older!"

"CAAAAAAKE!" Pilaf gaped in panic when Diana-ostrich came running, the massive cake and Grandma behind them. The goblin jumped aside by the beat of a heart, and all the others screamed and scrambled to move aside. The queen performed a monstrous leap, but- "Speed up!" George sped the girls and caused Sherry to miss the cake.

"Hurry, Bender! We're almost at the spot!" Diana called.

"Hurrrrrr…!" Passion coursed through Bender's code as he applied greater power. "And Arceus said to all the gods… 'Bender… is… GREEEEAAAAAT'!"

The colossal tree bent at a 35-degree angle. Akko hauled the cake to slide off in that direction. "NAAAAAAAHHH!" Sherry pounced after it, but Sheila leapt immediately after. She punched down and used the weight of her own giant fist to crash onto the queen's back, then ran to the head to further punch the cake away from her grasp.

Seeing the colossal cake falling, Rawberry ran with the speed of a predator, mouth wide open as she had every intention of catching it perfectly.

But four metal claws stretched down, caught the plate, and carried the holy pastry away. "Prepare for trouble, the bakery's closed!" Team Rocket's ship quickly sailed away.

"Make it double, and stick it up your nose." James followed.

"To protect the world from sugary queens!"

"To unite all of the sweet things~"

"To denounce the evils of-"

"Come back here, you thieves!" Team Rocket looked back with a gasp, seeing Team Pilaf flying on hang-gliders. The three children landed on Rocket's deck. "So, you Cake Inspectors were cake thieves all along!" Pilaf accused.

"Get off, you little twerps!" Jessie yelled. "Go, Arbok!" She released her cobra Pokémon.

"Weezing!" James released his Poison-type. ("We're scared!" moaned Weezing's double-heads.)

"Regression!" Pilaf expanded a bubble, which Arbok evaded, but Weezing reverted back into Koffing.

"WAAAH! How dare you Devolve my Weezing like some…some Digimon!" James flared in anger. "Smoke him, Koffing!"

"Koffee!" The purple puffball spewed dark-green smog, choking Pilaf. Arbok slithered around Mai, who tried to shoot it with pistols, but the serpent slipped behind and struck with Poison Sting. Shu the ninja dog drew his sword and clashed with Meowth's claws. The cat Pokémon performed a spin-attack to knock the blade away, riddling the dog with cuts.

While most of the other party-goers had fallen off the treetop, Hisoka, Sasha, and the Storks remained inside the turned-over church, falling against the wall. "What the heck is going on?!" Bartie exclaimed.

"The Kids Next Door are invading us, obviously." Lala remarked. "But you needn't be awake for this." She touched hands to his and Ginny's foreheads, stirring their minds with her power to put them to sleep.

"So, whose side are you on, anyway?" Lola asked her.

"At the moment, I'm torn. I'm loyal to the Big Mom Pirates and my family, but I can't forgive Grandma for making these Titans. I don't think I want to do anything…"

"Good. That'll make spanking you all the easier." Lola smirked. "This won't be a perfect victory unless we defeat ALL the pirates."

"Hm hm hm. If that's what you wish… I'll give it my all."

"And while she's playing with her niece," Hisoka said before returning attention to Terry and Kayla, "'guess I'll break up the unmarried couple."

"Kayla, go treat Sasha." Terry requested. "I can deal with this creep alone."

"You sure about that?"

"Totally." Her 'betrothed' smirked. "I've been bottling up a LOOOOOT of rage after this whole thing started. You know how Tael gets when he decides to let it all out."

"Ohhh!" Hisoka's heart skipped at that statement. "Yes! This is what I've been waiting for! Show me ALL of your rage, Terry!"

"Eh…on second thought, maybe I'm not so sure."

MaKayla giggled. "For now, I'll leave it to you. If I know anything about my 'fiancé,' it's your strength." She passed Terry a cheek-kiss before running to Sasha's aid.

"Don't disappoint me, boy." Hisoka readied a stance. "I'm expecting far greater things from you than from that butler." (Play "Hisoka Theme 2" from _Hunter Hunter_!)

_Boss fight: Minister of Gum, HISOKA MOROW_

Terry countered Hisoka's stretched punches with Tael's spiked Shade Fists. The Carnian felt his knuckles be slightly punctured by the invisible force (Tael was punching Hisoka's shadow). Hisoka began to expand his hands for hammer attacks, Terry dodging as they came seconds after each other. Terry dodged closer to the Carnian for direct punches to the gut. Hisoka whipped his stretched leg, Terry Veiling and sliding underneath. He Shade Kicked Hisoka's shadow's crotch, resulting in the reaction Terry expected, but he was quick to dodge a stomp from the taller man and deal a punch to Hisoka's chin. His head bent back, then Hisoka stretched it down to Terry upon tilting it forward. Terry dodged his bite, but was grabbed in Hisoka's left hand.

Hisoka slammed Terry back-and-forth against the ground. A flame seemed to ignite on Tael's head, clawing the shadow's hand until Hisoka released. The gum man stamped his left leg to the floor and stretched his right, spinning endlessly as that leg swept the width of the floor. Terry ducked or jumped depending on its height, but Tael would hold his spikes at the right angle to cut the leg whenever it swooped by. Eventually, the base leg winded as tight as it could go, so it began to unwind as Hisoka spun twice as fast. Terry could barely land attacks, so only Veiled to survive. At the finale of Hisoka's unwinding, that leg flipped overhead and crashed down on Terry's shadow, knocking him aboveground.

Hisoka stretched his legs to fly 30 feet above Terry, his fists black with Haki as he unloaded rapid-punches. The wall crumbled under the storm, Terry nimbly evading. Finally, the combo stopped, and Hisoka fell with a flip and double giant hand-slam to the wall. Terry dodged forward and dealt a spiked punch to either arm, Hisoka reactively retracting them. He leapt away and started throwing Haki-imbued cards, thinly cutting Terry like shurikens. Hisoka would only move away from Terry, but as Terry chased, Tael would grab the cards' shadows and throw them back. Hisoka's flexibility dodged the cards, but some were able to cut him.

Hisoka blew air into his thumbs and it transferred to his legs, puffing them to elephant size. "No more holding back! Let's pop those thighs, Tael!" At Terry's command, his shadow extended its spiked knuckles. Terry backed away from the bouncing Carnian while punching. Hisoka's leg muscles felt like very thick blubber, so Terry's spikes were unable to penetrate. Regardless, Terry was relentless in his attack, punching until his knuckles were able to puncture. Once a single hole was made, Terry punched that spot to make it increase, eventually causing Hisoka's legs to deflate.

"I can poke too, you know. Come at me, boy~" Hisoka glued his fingers together and started thrusting long-nailed jabs at the boy. Terry decreased his spikes for conservation's sake and countered his jabs. Hisoka's nails easily slipped over Terry's spikes to cut his knuckles, quickly pulling away before damage could be done to his palms. Terry instead decided to punch at the legs, Hisoka bending them in evasion, but a few good cuts prompted him to cease his attack. "Don't reject me! Give me the full brunt of your rage!" Hisoka charged the boy, throwing open palms, which Terry met with his spikes and pushed back with full force.

Hisoka stomped at Terry's face, so Terry kicked his shadow's foot, spikes on its soles as it punctured the pelvis. The shadowy flame on Tael's head grew to give himself more strength, blocking Hisoka's advances with sheer determination. He thrusted a kick up at the chin, the inner-elbow, and once more at the pelvis… and each blow sent Hisoka into euphoria. He was smiling as though he had whiffed a sweet drug, slowing his perception of time to savor each blow. _Yes… this is the passion of youth. It is manhood at its prime. Keep fighting, Terry… Keep showing me your anger!_

Hisoka leapt away, inflated his fist to mammoth size, and smashed down, Terry countering with enlarged shade knuckles. Hisoka brought up his foot, inflated, and stomped, Terry stopping with his boot. Hisoka stretched his neck at the boy to bite, Terry evading, and Hisoka repeated, grinning each time his teeth clenched. Tael wrapped his arm around the stretched neck's shadow, keeping it stretched and squeezing it. Hisoka's head literally swelled with glee, catching Terry on its stickiness. The Carnian was able to bite Terry's waist, so Tael willed spikes to grow on its arm to scratch Hisoka's neck. Tael squeezed the neck tighter and left the lightest punctures, and by some miracle, the man finally grew short of breath and deflated his body parts. Terry was still stuck to his face, but a double-spiked-punch forced him off.

Hisoka planted his hands against the floor, stretched far back, and thrusted pelvis-first, back-and-forth like a slingshot. Tael kept his spikes stretched to blast him back as much as possible. However, at one point, Hisoka stretched his tongue from his mouth, catching Terry's tux and yanking him over. Hisoka continued his in-and-out maneuver while bashing Terry around the floor. He then pulled Terry against his rear, so when Hisoka thrusted that direction, he puffed his rear with enough force to shoot him into the wall. Terry angrily tore off his tux to get Hisoka's tongue off. He slithered up as a shadow, emerged between Hisoka's planted hands, and stabbed spiked knuckles into the hands.

Hisoka released mid-thrust and flung that direction, but Tael stretched an enlarged hand to bind him, using his other hand to pummel Hisoka's head with spiked knuckles. Hisoka inflated his body to spread the fist apart, but Terry extended the knuckles of the previous fist to pop his balloon. Terry ran up for furious punches to the head, along with kicks to the knees to bring Hisoka down. Terry trapped Hisoka in a Shadow Strangle, squeezing the gummy man so tight that he hoped he would pop. Tael was tightly woven around Hisoka's arms, legs, body, and head, twisting each area.

"If any good came out of this bullshit marriage, it was finally having the chance to pop your creepy ass once and for all-"

"NO. IT CANNOT END HERE." (Play "Spirit, Praise, and Beauty" from _Danganronpa_.)

A haunting voice boomed from Hisoka's throat. Terry reactively released his grip, feeling a frigid chill from his opponent. Hisoka's pink hair retracted into his head, and longer, purple hair flowed out like Play-Doh. His pupils grew and became milky, and his muscles shrank into a smoother, slender form, while his breasts grew. "Oh, sweet Hisoka… you're sweating at the seams. You need to control your excitement.

"I can't help myself. There is just so much untapped rage in this cute little boy.

"Yes, he is a hot one, isn't he? I can feel our sweat pores gasping. Maybe we should let all our muscles have a chance."

Terry stood there with… some new, unheard of form of discomfort. Hisoka slowly began to pull off his shirt, pants, boots, and wristbands. Only a bra and underpants adorned his slender, sticky body. "Ah…such a fiery temper is rare in this age. I do not think I can hold out much longer. Please make it last, dear Terry… Do not let me forget this feeling."

Terry watched as each of Hisoka's individual muscles stretched into a separate limb. "Sigh…I've had it with this guy." Terry welcomed Tael into his form and entered Madshadow Fury, his head on fire, eyes glowing, and blackness partially covering his shirtless form. Terry willed multiple shadow spikes to grow from his arms, furiously dicing all the muscles that flew at him. From any and all directions, Terry was determined to keep Hisoka off him at all costs. Hisoka's eerie head launched and tried to bite, Terry dodging and grabbing the neck in both hands. He twisted with all his might, but when Hisoka's body flung up and slammed down, Terry had to let go to evade.

Terry's anger rose to its peak, thrusting giant Shade Fists to counter Hisoka's fists of equal size. Each impact rattled the church like an earthquake, but Terry was able to sneak in a kick to the chest. Hisoka retracted his fists and blew giant gum bubbles. Terry Veiled and slithered around the bubbles in search for him, but the sneaky Hisoka was able to ambush, force his fingers into the ground, and yank Terry out, stretching his arms to the ceiling in a twisting fashion, and rapidly unraveling before smashing Terry down. Terry broke free and punched Hisoka's knees, the man rolling away. He compressed his legs and sprung to the "ceiling," and from there bounced all around the turned-over church with bullet speed.

The stands and decorations shattered under his impacts, but Terry's spikes would stab him in the face whenever Hisoka launched his direction. Hisoka continued bouncing until Terry stabbed him four times. Hisoka landed, ceased, and inflated his hands to slam them over the boy, but Terry forced them back with spiked knuckles. Hisoka sat and stretched his legs, so Terry's spiked soles impaled Hisoka's. Terry stretched spikes from his shadow to counter all of Hisoka's extended muscles. Both men wrestled the other, Hisoka gasping loudly. Terry's rage was unrivaled, giving every last ounce of his will and anger to tear this creep to bits. To be on the receiving end of his force was…was…

"Ohhhhhhhhh…" Hisoka exhaled an enormous, heart-shaped bubblegum from his lungs. His muscles completely retracted to give more depth to this gum. Slowly, Hisoka was lifted off the "floor." The gum bobbed against the ceiling… and slowly shrank to fill Hisoka back up. He plopped on the floor gently and lay like a limp balloon. "Hah…that felt good… You, Terry… you are exactly my type. Perhaps I'll let you grow a little more… and fight you again. For now… you can finish me-"

Already on the same page, Terry unloaded rapid Shade Fists upon the deflated balloon, riddling him with holes, while Hisoka did little more than flap up with each hit, fully accepting his defeat. After Terry was certain he was unconscious, his Fury died off, gasping for breath. "Uhh…I guess you won." MaKayla said.

"Damn right I did." Terry panted. "What a creep… Is Sasha okay?"

"Yeah, she'll wake up in a minute. Afterwards, we can help the others."

"Well-p, I finished beating up my aunt!" Lola beamed, standing over Lala, whose body was riddled with hand-prints. "You think Mom and Dad'll be mad?"

"We'll make it up to them by saving their asses." Terry stated. (End song.)

The tallest Broodal, Rango tossed his bladed hats at Mason and 8-year-old Carol. The boy jumped across the hats while carrying the child, and once closed, tossed Carol up onto Rango's head. "WHEEEEE! I get a new big bunny pet!" Carol gleefully tugged Rango's ears, the Broodal frantically shaking, but unable to swing her off. His own ears kept bringing Carol back, and each time, she would stamp her heels into his eyes. Rango would sadly trip on his own saw-hat and fall.

Kokichi encountered Topper, who willed a tower of green top-hats to grow on his head. He hid inside one and scattered the hundred hats, spinning along the ground. "Wah ha ha! You'll never guess which hat has me!"

"You wanna bet?" Kokichi bore a crescent grin, guns drawn. "Super Fist of Infinite Deception: the number one Hat Fan has an army of the undead."

"Please! What crazy hat fanatic would have something like-"

"ZOMBIE KITTIES, GOOOO!" Maria's hat-throne was carried by a horde of cat zombies, rivaling the number of hats and clawing them to shreds.

"WAAAH! NOT YOU AGAAAAIIIIN…" Topper was lost among the dead.

Prince Raleigh approached Madame Broode on his own, calling his Pichu against her Chompikins. The boy and his mouse looked remarkably tiny to the giant rabbit and her metallic pet. "Breh heheheh! My Chompikins will make table scraps out of your puny pet!"

"We'll see about that." Raleigh smirked, fixing a band on his wrist. "Time to test out my new weapon! Entering DYNAMAX!" Raleigh pressed the digital screen on the band, shining a star-shaped ray of light onto Pichu. Within seconds, the little mouse grew twice the size of Madame Broode. The Broodal mother and Chompikins gaped in terror.

_"Piiii…CHUUUUUUUU!"_ Broode and Chompikins were enveloped in a wave of thunder. Pichu shrank back to normal after this single attack, able to watch in full view as a charred Broode collapsed on her back.

On Team Rocket's ship, Arbok had squeezed Mai to unconsciousness, Meowth was standing victoriously on Shu, and Pilaf was gasping for breath after Koffing pummeled him with too much smoke. "Ha ha ha! You little amateurs were never a match for Team Rocket!" Jessie boasted.

"And when we bring this cake back to the boss, we'll eat it in celebration!" James cheered.

"CAAAAAAKE!" A thundering voice rattled the air.

"BAAAH!" Meowth screamed. "It ain't over yet, the fat lady's singing!"

Queen Sherry was flying on Zeus, surging chi in her blade. They screamed each time a psychic beam flew from the blade, the ship shifting either side in evasion. "NO, GRANDMA! We're on here, too!" Pilaf screamed.

"CAKE KNIFE BEAM!" Sherry unleashed the deciding slice that destroyed the ship. All of its riders went flying to the sky.

_"Team Rocket/Pilaf is blasting off agaaaaiiiin!" ("Wobbuffet…")_ Twinkle.

The cake crashed onto the ground on its plate. Nebula had warped herself, Cheren, and Harvey close to it. "Nebula, warp it to Rawberry, we'll try to hold off the fatty!" Cheren yelled.

"Gimme time to focus." Nebula said.

The group BOUNCED into the air upon Sherry's landing, her mouth drooling. "No more interruptions! At last, Carl's cake is mine to taste once a…gain?"

She had just noticed the trio next to it. …Specifically, the monochrome-haired girl in pirate clothes. "…Wait…Demtia?" Adrenaline pumping her, Sherry stomped up to them. "Is it really you?! Demtia?!"

"Huh?" Nebula turned pale with confusion. "You mean… Dimentia?"

"OHHH!" Sherry snatched the leader in her hands. "At long last! Demtia! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Oh…ya don't say…" Nervousness mixed in with the confusion.

"Yes! I only left Earth in the first place to find you! I meant to give you something! Wait here!" She put Nebula down and teleported. …After a minute, she returned with an ancient and broken-down saucer. "I found this in the ocean after you disappeared. You must have left it!"

"Oh…one of those old-timey saucers. Th…Thank you… Sherry…"

"My crew has kept this for 5,000 years on my request. I'm so glad I could finally return this to you. I thought if I could find you, I could find-…" Sherry frowned and glanced down to Nebula. "Demtia… Where did Carl go?"

"C…Carl?"

"You, me, and Carl… we were all playing together. You all made me this amazing cake… but after we started eating, you were all gone. Where did you all go?"

"Mmmm…" Nebula closed her eyes. Acting in her mother's stead, she replied, "Sherry… you almost killed me."

"Hmmm? But why? You were my friend."

"Sherry… you turned into a monster after eating that cake. None of us could stop you. When I tried to stop you, you tried to eat me. You had already eaten our other friends. I thought if you continued to rampage, you would eat everyone in the world. …So, I warped you into the ocean, and then I crashed my ship—that ship, onto you so you would drown. Carl…He tried to save you, but I knocked him out. I thought you were beyond saving, so I left you to die."

"…" A shadow of gloom was cast over her giant eyes. Nebula knew she would have to move soon. "But Carl…What happened to Carl? He was still… alive, right?"

"After Carl woke up, he was really upset. I thought he would try to take one of our ships and fly back. …But he didn't. Carl just sat by himself, thinking, for a long time. And when he finally came out… he said to me…"

_"Maybe you're right." Carl said quietly. "I…I thought I could give her a normal life, a happy life… but I ended up making things worse. Even if there was hope for her before… even if she hadn't drowned… I don't know if we could've saved her. I should just let her… rest in peace. It's time to move on. She…She's gone…"_

_…_

_"And that was the end of it." Dimentia told her daughter. "Or so we thought. Apparently, Sherry survived, and before we knew it, the Linlin Pirates became a massive threat. So, if Cheren wants someone else to blame for Panini's kidnapping, you can always point him to me."_

_"I think we've been through enough this year." Nebula replied awkwardly._

_"If you were in that situation, I'm sure you'd have tried to save her, though."_

_"Honestly… I'm not really sure."_

"But I think Carl wrote all about you in his journal." Nebula continued. "He made sure his family would remember you for generations."

"Then why, Demtia… Why did Carl never look for me in the Spirit World?"

"I dunno. Maybe… he wanted to completely move on from you. Or maybe… he was ashamed for not going back. Maybe he learned you had survived and what you'd built…"

"I wanted to show Carl my beautiful family… What do you think he would think of my family, Demtia?"

"…I think he would be proud." Nebula spoke the truth with a weak smile. "His big little sister created one of the strongest empires in the universe… heh, his look would've been priceless. He would've been too embarrassed to see you again."

"Hmmm…yes." Sherry gazed up at the sky dreamily. "Is that true… Carl? Were you just embarrassed this whole time? Silly poo… you didn't need to be. I wanted you to be part of it, too. But even if you can't be here. At least I have your—!" Sherry turned—the cake was gone, but after turning further, she saw Sheila quickly pushing the plate toward Rawberry. "CAAAAAAAAAKE!"

"HURRY, SHEILA!" Rawberry yelled, diving forth mouth-open. "Keep pushing it away while I start eating!"

"NOOOOOO!" An explosive sword beam launched from Sherry's blade, striking the ground beside the cake and flinging it yards away.

Jasminka had punched a sumo pirate in the stomach and KO'ed him. "Huh?" A pleasant smell caught her nose, and she turned toward the giant flying cake. She couldn't react in time before it completely smashed her.

"JASMINKA!" Akko and Diana screamed.

"W-WAIT!" Hannah panicked. "Is that the…"

"Cake?!" Barbara finished.

Jasminka's head poked out. A mound of cake got in her mouth, and with pure instinct, she "Gulped." The battleground fell totally silent, all faces pale. For a moment, Jasminka's expression was simple and sweet as usual. She showed no visible reaction.

…

Jasminka's mind was wiped of everything around her. There was no war… no Sweetopia… There was light. Heaven. Her soul was bliss. One after the other, globs of icing were transferred to her mouth from her hands. Her teeth bounced up and down and up again like bouncy marshmallow. She was a machine in continuous, flawless motion.

_This is how it ends. Yes… I understand. This is where my life was leading to. Amanda…Constanze…Akko… My friends… I hope you find what you're looking for and achieve your dreams. For I have now achieved mine. I am no longer on earth… and have drifted to Heaven. The cream is an ocean, carrying me fluently, the waves rocking me to sleep. The dough is a mattress. A soft, warm, cushy, chewy, squishy delicious bed that will bless me with dreams. The flour is fluffy snow that makes my soul fuzzy. I can taste every single flavor. The Easter Bunny, coated in chocolate as he frolics upon my tongue. The Fourth Flavor of golden ice cream that enriches the taste. My tastebuds are dancing from a luscious bounty of fortune. Their happiness will last forever._

_"Jasminka… sto-…"_ Diana's voice was barely audible in Heaven. _"…minka… stop eating… this instant!…"_

Only her nose could maintain her breath at this point, though it had only the holy scent of the cake to breathe. Her mouth was completely clogged with the pure, squishy, fluffy, creamy, delicious, heavenly cake. The rich, godly taste compelled her to cry from how beautifully flavored it was. She could not keep her mouth off. The cake flowed down her throat smoothly. Settled happily in her belly. And she was quick to welcome more in. This was truly the more delicious food that would ever exist in the universe. And she was a blessed girl to eat it all.

…

Jasminka's friends were too afraid to get close. She had grown to half Sherry's size, and the entire cake was in her round, bouncy belly. "Ooooohhh…ooooooohhh…" Nothing shone in her eyes but pure happiness. They could only imagine what wonders her tastebuds had just experienced.

"Jasminka…" Akko approached her friend cautiously. "Are you…"

_"Caaaaake…"_ Nervously, the witches faced up at the looming queen. She was on the verge of a hunger craving. _"If I cannot eat my cake… I will eat you instead…"_

"Why isn't Jasminka turning into a monster like Grandma?" Rawberry asked.

"Oi dunno, but I ain't about to let her become her snack." Sheila fist-palmed. "It's time to put a stop to this."

"You'll need this!" Nebula called, warping Harvey onto Sheila's shoulders.

"Whoa!" Harvey yelped. "Warn me when you do that!"

"Here's a warning, hold on tight!" Sheila raced for the queen, Harvey flailing behind her.

"Everyone, take Jasminka away." Diana ordered, wand ready. "Akko and I… will fight her together."

_"You ain't gonna win!"_ Soul Akko kicked the air on Sherry's shoulder. _"Our friendship is stronger than yours!"_

"Don't forget about us!" Zeus became an ominous thundercloud above his queen. "We'll defend Sherry until the end! Right, Prometheus?!"

"You got it!" Prometheus burned like a demonic flame. "We'll show you the power of Sherry's soul!"

"'Guess it's four against four, mates." Sheila said, arriving with Harvey.

"Make that five against four." Augustus Fizzuras marched up, sword drawn. "It wasn't enough to just ditch the crew… I need to cut ties with you once and for all."

Akko and Diana held the Shiny Rod, their blue uniforms turning white. Sheila's body caught aflame with pure light, hers and her mother's chi burning in unison. They showed no fear before the terrible queen… only the sheer resolve to end this war at last. The last pirate… The last enemy… The last Emperor was before them. It was time to achieve victory at long last.

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 54: "Tree of **** **Flowers**."**


	54. Tree of Flowers

**Play "Hopes and Dreams" from _Undertale_!**

* * *

**_Chapter 54: Tree of Flowers_**

_Title Match: Emperor of the Linlin Pirates, SHERBET LINLIN_

The sun shone happily over Sherry as she slashed her Soul Quartz down at the group, making them jump back and scatter. Sheila hurried up first so Harvey could focus his emotionbending. Sherry slashed quickly and viciously, Sheila nimbly dodging and spinning her left fist to build chi. They saw tears welling in the queen's eyes under Harvey's bending, and the sadness caused her diamond heart to glow and beat. Without giving her the chance to notice, Sheila punched a giant Light Fist at the heart, blasting the queen several yards back as she fell. She quickly punched a smaller (but still large) fist above and directed it down to hit the heart. Sherry grunted from the damage just before the Sadness wore off.

The queen recovered with a seething growl, ordering Prometheus to become a firewall to block them. Zeus, meanwhile, hovered above to strike lightning. Diana tried to shoot water spells at the fire, but Prometheus grew angrier and persevered. The witch instead flew up to Zeus and pumped him with water, inflating the cloud until he fell to the ground. They twisted Zeus to face Prometheus, leaving Sheila and Augustus to Ground Pound and spew the water over Prometheus. The firewall shrank away, allowing the group to run past. They tried to surround Sherry, who conjured and dropped Psy-Spheres on them. Sheila punched the spheres away while Harvey focused Sadness on the queen, but Soul Akko was ready to defend her friend's heart.

The real Akko became a bunny-leopard and pounced up the queen to grab the soul in her teeth and bring it down. Sherry held the left hand over her heart, so Augustus used Bounce Gum to leap up and pull it down with his own strength. Sheila shot rapid-punches at the beating heart, Sherry grunting each time. "Hehe! So, my normal Light Fists are as big as charged fists now!" Sheila confirmed. "Thanks, Mum!" Sherry flung Augustus away and slashed a beam to scare Sheila off. The queen leapt onto a reformed Zeus and flew a mile away before landing. She conjured the Soul Arc and began launching arrows to the sky, where they would explode into smaller arrows and rain down.

Augustus called up the _Ace Flyer_ for him, Sheila, and Harvey to ride while Akko and Diana shared a broom. They evaded the arrows and caught up to the queen, who locked an arrow on Sheila and readied to directly shoot her. Akko formed the Shiny Arc and guarded Sheila. Both archers charged their arrows and launched at the same time, creating an explosion of light. Meanwhile, Sheila traded Harvey to Augustus, who was able to get behind the queen during the light-splosion. Sherry dropped Psy-Spheres on the group afterward, but when she felt herself become sad, she covered her heart and ordered Soul Akko to fly down and kick Sheila. Prometheus blew fire at Diana, but Augustus bounced up from behind the queen and stabbed his Haki sword through her hair, into the back of her chest.

Sherry yelled from the pain and slapped her hand back to swat him off. She leapt on Zeus and took to the sky, soaring away and shooting more Soul Arcs. The group rode their broom and plane to pursue her. Sherry slashed sword beams while Prometheus flew near them to breathe fire. Diana kept the sun back with water, but when they caught up to Sherry, she encased herself in a Psy-Shield. Harvey bellowed Raging Screams at the shield to make it crack, assisted by Augustus shooting bullets from the plane. Diana flew underneath to shoot fire at Zeus to make him dry and shrivel, and once he lost his girth, Sherry plummeted to the ground, where her shield shattered. The group shot down after, and when Sherry noticed Sheila charging her fist, the queen formed a bouncy bubble around her heart.

The group landed as Diana used magic swords to cut up the bubble and Harvey channeled Sadness onto Sherry. The queen formed a cluster of Psy-Spheres around her heart in preparation for Sheila's attack. Augustus, however, was spinning his arm holding the Gobstopper, Haki imbued to it. With a swift throw, the Gobstopper bounced around and between the spheres to push them apart, at the same time Sheila fired her fist and blew Sherry onto her back. Akko was already prepared to rush up to the queen and chop the Shiny Ax onto her still-beating heart, causing a few souls to break free of the diamond and return to their owners. Sherry slapped Akko away and recovered, welcoming Prometheus onto her sword.

Sherry stabbed the flaming sword into the ground, willing fire spires to explode up from under her foes. Sheila bravely ran close so Sherry would attack directly, countering the flames with large fists. Diana carried Harvey on her broomstick, the boy crying tears with his emotionbending and shooting them at Sherry while Diana magnified them. The tears splashed over the queen and doused Prometheus. Sherry focused Psy-Spheres on the emotionbender, Diana hastily dodging the giant projectiles. She felt Sadness coming on, so the queen made another bubble shield over her heart.

Sherry felt something grab her ankle, looking back to see Akko using Shiny Hook and Augustus assisting her in tugging it. Sherry slashed a sword beam at the hook, but Sheila blocked it with a Light Kick, repeating the maneuver until the two were able to bring Sherry down on her front. Sheila leapt atop the queen and lay rapid-punches on the back of her beating heart. Sherry rolled on her back to crush her, but with the Sadness still active, Augustus was able to leap up and stab his Haki sword through her bouncy bubble and stab the heart. Sherry smacked him off and stood, looking for Sheila, but saw she was missing from the crater. The captain was clutching Grandma's hair, clambering to the head to swing a Sunny Foot in Sherry's eyes. She was blinded long enough for Diana to shoot magic swords in the heart just before the Sadness wore off.

Sherry bellowed in anger and ordered Zeus to expand to eclipse the sky, blocking the sun from Sheila. She then leapt onto Prometheus, riding the sun skyward. Sherry rose her sword like a lightning rod and directed pink bolts down at her foes. She was targeting Harvey, so Diana caught the bolts on her wand and redirected them. Sheila leapt into Augustus's plane so he could fly her to the sky. Sherry caught sight of this and chased them, slashing sword beams while Prometheus spat fire. Augustus nimbly dodged Zeus's lightning, flying ever skyward, and to prevent Sherry from catching up, a mouse Akko jumped out of the plane, fell toward the queen, and exploded into an elephant to sit on her face. Sherry stabbed at her, but Akko became an orangutan and swiftly pulled the sword away, throwing it away and jumping off.

Sheila charged a Light Beam and punctured a hole through Zeus, allowing August to fly them above the cloud. The pilot flew them closer to the sun as Sheila basked in its light and molded a giant Light Sphere. Zeus's face turned inside-out to glare at them. Once at full charge, Sheila unleashed an enormous Sun Beam at the face and blew Zeus wide open. Once Sherry was revealed underneath, Sheila directed the beam onto her. The queen countered and pushed it with a Psy-Beam, quickly overpowering Sheila's, but the determined lass applied more power to keep it back. Prometheus spat fire down at Diana and Harvey as they were flying up. Diana shot ice swords to cool the sun, while Harvey was able to Sadden the queen.

Augustus locked onto the queen's heart and shot bullets, but after the first shots, Soul Akko defended her friend. Sheila ceased her beam, and Augustus quickly dodged Sherry's beam. Sheila dove down at Sherry, spinning into a Light Drill, but the queen was ready to slice her out of the sky. Alas, Akko swooped by and caught Sheila on the Shiny Balai, just as Sherry lashed her blade, then Sheila jumped off again to successfully pound the diamond heart. Sherry was forced off the cooled Prometheus and crashed onto the planet. Sheila bounced up and slammed double fists on the heart for extra damage, afterwards escaping the angry queen.

The kids felt the soil rumbling as huge mounds with creepy faces rose like waves. Sheila screamed and dodged the Soul Soil as they tried to bite her like serpents. Her teammates returned down, using their powers to destroy the faces, but Sherry sent spirit balls around to give more life to the soil. "If I can't eat the cake, I'll eat the planet instead!" Rawberry declared, rushing to their aid to chomp any face that threatened them. With her help, the team could make their way to Sherry, who willed Soul Flowers to grow from the ground and wrap them in vines. Augustus's keen swordplay chopped the flowers, but he flipped back to avoid Sherry's blade.

The ground was trembling as it seemed an entire sentient forest was stampeding their direction. Sherry rode a reformed Zeus to the sky, letting the Seducing Woods envelop her foes. All the trees and bushels had faces and were bobbing, the ground itself was twisting and distorting their direction. Sherry landed in a random part of the forest, charging power in her sword. Part of the forest cleared a path so Sherry could slice a devastating beam, the kids just narrowly evading. Sheila ran toward Sherry, but the forest closed up and distorted her direction.

_"O Forest Spirits, please hear my call~"_ Akko and Diana recognized the soothing voice of Lotte, their bookworm friend flying above the forest and singing with a magnified voice. _"Please allow my friends to find the way, oh please let them find the way~"_ The Seducing Woods were warmed by her words, stirring the ground in a way that brought them directly to Sherry. The queen growled and slashed a spin-attack that destroyed the surrounding woods, and Prometheus began to set them on fire. Harvey channeled Sadness, but Sherry exploded Psy-Spheres around her, forcing the group to retreat.

Sherry bathed in the flaming forest, the fires growing higher and hotter. Before Sherry could suffocate them all, Sheila quickly gave Harvey some Flurp to rehydrate him. Akko formed the Shiny Sprinkler, which Harvey cried massive tears into, and the sprinkler sprayed water across the surrounding forest to douse the flames. Sherry growled and lashed a beam at the sprinkler, Akko quickly pulling it aside. Harvey spread his Sadness to the queen, who formed a barrier, but a swift, charged throw of the Gobstopper made it into the barrier. Augustus had chucked it with a spin-throw, causing the Haki-imbued ball to drill against the queen's heart. As Sherry angrily knocked it off, Diana struck a spot with a barrier-disabling spell, allowing Sheila to smash through and punch the queen's heart.

The barrier disabled, so Sherry hopped onto Zeus, who burned a constant beam of lightning directly down as he tried to fly over the kids. Augustus carried Harvey one direction while the witches and Sheila ran another. Diana used Lumos Solem to give Sheila a strong source of light, allowing her to quickly empower her charge. She unleashed a beam to disperse Zeus and bring Sherry down, then they all surrounded her, Augustus dodging Sherry's beams while Harvey channeled more Sadness. "AAAAAHHH!" Sherry heard Sheila's cry and slashed behind her, Sheila ducking the beam as she spun both fists. Not holding back, Sheila unleashed a storm of punches at the queen's heart. Though the Sadness had come to Sherry, Soul Akko was knocking the fists away with aggression.

Harvey channeled Anger onto Sheila at the same time, putting more flare to her punches. Soul Akko started to panic, quickly overpowered by the rapid-fire as the fists hammered Sherry's heart repeatedly. Akko got beside the captain and readied to loose a Shiny Arc at the queen's heart. "I'm giving Molly's soul back to her, and you're giving back MINE!" (End song.)

"ENOOOUUUGH!" A spire of pink light erupted around Sherry, and the queen vanished in a blink. Akko dispelled her Arc, confused as they searched around.

"Dammit, she teleported!" Akko cursed. "Ugh…I thought for sure we would've beaten her by now; back then, all it took was a giant arrow to puncture her heart."

"True, but that was a result of her genuine emotions." Diana replied. "Using an emotionbender to give her artificial sadness hasn't the same effect. Either that or her soul is simply stronger."

"Here's something I don't get." Augustus began. "How come she never uses her psychic to grab us?"

"I noticed that as well. I believe it is a drawback of her deal with Mew: though she was given stronger psychicbending, she is not allowed to grab others with it. Thank goodness, or else we may not ever win."

A violent earthquake knocked everyone off-balance. Before they could search long for the source, a gargantuan structure suddenly eclipsed the sky. **_"CASTLE~ CASTLE~ CASTLE~"_**

_"You fools have pissed me off for the last time! With the full power of my soul… I will crush you with SOUL CAKE CASTLE!"_

A storm of beams rained onto the field. The Luna Nova witches cried from being struck; though the beams left few wounds, their souls were seen ascending to the castle. About 30 witches lost their souls and fell. A beam fell toward Nebula, but Cheren blocked it with the Mirror Shield.

"AAAAAHH!" Sheila's group cried when a beam fell their way—a giant swordswoman jumped in the way and slashed the beam with her sword.

"So, it really was you, Augustus." Sasha faced down at her cousin with a smile. "You look slightly taller than the last time I saw ya."

"Back at you." August smiled, dropping his lollipop.

"Looks like Grandma activated Soul Cake Castle, but between you and me, I know a secret about it. There are five different Soul Points inside the castle that Sherry uses to control it. I asked Grandma after the first time she used it and that's what she told me. Maybe if we destroy those, the castle will collapse."

"Are you gonna help us?" Akko asked.

"That place is a little too high for me, but I can at least help you guys up." Sasha got a bow out. "You ready?"

"AYE!" cheered Sheila. Sasha scooped the five up in her hand and placed them on a giant arrow.

"I'll send up some of the others after you! Hang tight!" With a tight, careful aim, the arrow FLEW for the castle at rocket speed! (Play "Vs. Marx" from _Smash Brawl_!)

_Phase 2: SOUL CAKE CASTLE_

The five heroes landed on a walkway of the castle, immediately being bombarded by cannonballs. They frantically dodged the fodder and made way toward an entrance. The door grew an angry face and remained firmly shut, but Sheila's mighty fist shattered it easily. They were inside a weapons storage, where spears came to life and bounced toward them. Augustus sliced the weapons down, and Diana formed a barrier to protect them from sentient guns. Akko turned all the guns into flowers, and once all weapons were defeated, they hurried into a hallway. Whomp-Tarts sprung up and tried to fall on them, but the group dodged back as Sheila and August smashed them with their fists.

They entered a normal-size bathroom, where the fruit-flavored soap slid around the floor to trip them and the piping-hot shower faucets sprayed them. Augustus spotted a Rock Candy and went to eat it, encasing himself in crystal rock as he rolled and smashed the soap. Diana froze the shower faucets, but as they hurried through, toilets came to life to barf water and push them back. August struggled to roll against their force, so Sheila punched his rock to blast him through and shatter the toilets. Before they could reach the exit, the towels leapt off the racks and tried to smother their faces. Harvey cried large, dense tears to soak the towels to a point where they became too heavy.

Exiting the bathroom, they headed up a stairway—the stairs became a slide and brought them down. The stairs' face chuckled goofily, but was KO'ed by Sheila's kick. Diana changed them back to normal so they could walk up and enter the library. They spotted a glowing pink totem, but the bookshelves surrounded the Soul Point in circular fashion. As they maneuvered around the shelves, books came to life, flapping like wings as they swooped down to bite them. Against her better wishes, Diana burned the books. They jumped through gaps between the rotating shelves and arrived at the core. The five kids unloaded their power on the Soul Point and destroyed it, feeling the castle rumbling as a result.

Sasha launched Sector IC up to the castle. They smashed through the window of the Coffee Sauna, where sentient steam clouds blew their burning breath onto them. George Stopped and waved his hands through the steam to disperse them. Coffee coal rolled up and tried to jump against the kids, so Miyuki willed them to age and dissolve. The planks of the sauna flipped up and tried to whack them, Lola spanking them back. They exited the sauna to a swimming pool, and with barriers on either side, the team had to swim the pool. Inner-tubes floated over as one tried to strangle Terry. Lola bit and deflated it, doing the same to the others. The foam noodles spat water bullets that MaKayla smacked back with Rewind Deflect.

After crossing the pool, they entered a weight room. The peppermint dumbbells tried to smash them, and rather than fight, the timebenders Stopped the heavy enemies. They did the same to the exercise bikes that sped off their stations, but a bench-press was automatically thrusting in-and-out, its weights hammering before the exit. The timebenders couldn't Stop it, so Terry and Lola combined their strength to hold it in place while their friends passed. Afterwards, Terry pulled his sister in a Veil to slip them through. In the locker hallway, random lockers would fall over to crush them, and a horde of basketballs were bouncing from around the corner. Lola's teeth punctured and deflated the edible balls on their way to the gym.

The Soul Point was stationed on a platform, requiring someone to clear an obstacle course (if they tried to fly up, a barrier would appear). MaKayla was the best choice for this: she easily climbed the swinging poles with bare hands and feet, swung the hoops that tried to bite her, and gracefully ran a balance beam that was turning. She climbed elevated ladders, whose bars tried to snap on her fingers and toes, she swung some spinning hoops, and finally landed on the Point's platform. MaKayla destroyed it with a charged Chrono Beam, the castle rumbling as she dropped to her friends and helped them defend from the aggressive mats. "I can feel my Chrono Staff nearby! Follow me!" Kayla ran ahead.

The Luxury Pirates were flung atop another tower (Carol was given the Growth Formula to return to normal age). Cherry Bombs tried to explode, but Weiss froze them. She made an Ice Slide to a castle window, the six sliding down and breaking into a giant study. The marshmallow couch cushions tried to squish them, Raleigh's Pichu electrocuting and roasting them. Giant pens spewed jelly on the floor and glued them, so Kokichi used Infinite Deception to turn their shoes into tongues. His friends were naturally disgusted, but the shoe-tongues allowed them to cross the jelly. They exited the study to a hallway of elegant vases and statues. Monstrous flowers sprouted out of the vases to bite them, while the statues threw globs of clay-dough.

Carol downloaded Game-and-Watches with hedge-trimmers to cut the plants. Pacifica grabbed the statues in chains and smashed them against the floor. The team exited to a garden, where hedge statues of tigers came to life and pounced them. Ciel showed the tigers no mercy and diced them up. They had to run up some stairs, which again became a slide. Weiss conjured her own ice-stairs to help her friends up. Medusa sprinklers were guarding this level of the garden, flailing hose-hair and trying to stab them. Pacifica grabbed the hoses in chains and threw the Medusas into each other. Gargoyles guarded the doorway, but by linking his pistols into a sniper, Ciel shot them with enough force to shatter them.

The rich crew entered the ballroom, where the Soul Point was. Chandeliers dropped and rapidly swung around the room. "Super Fist of Infinite Deception: the chandeliers' dates fall in love with other chandeliers. Their romantic stories end in tragedy after accidentally drinking kerosene." Thanks to Kokichi's creative thinking, the chandeliers died. The floor panels rose up like helicopters and launched at them, Ciel swiftly shooting and shattering them. There was a mural of angels on the ceiling, and those angels descended and shot arrows. Raleigh sent Magnemite up to zap the angels into submission. Carol ordered Gamen to attack the Soul Point, Ciel shot bullets, Weiss icicles, Raleigh ordered all his Electric Pokémon to zap it, and Pacifica squeezed it in chains. The generator was destroyed.

Sheila's group was racing up a wide stairway, sentient barrels bouncing down as the captain destroyed them with Light Fists. At the top, they smashed the door down, exiting onto a balcony. They all had to drink some Fizzy Lift Soda and fly around the outside. Psychic barriers blocked them and Banzai Bills were launched. Augustus threw a spinning Gobstopper to redirect the Bills into the barriers and destroy them. They landed on a tower, running across a bridge as bombs were launched, destroying the path behind them. They drank another Fizzy Lift to float to the next tower, maneuvering around lasers that fired from below.

Zeus appeared and blew a powerful gust to keep them back. Sheila spun her foot and kicked Augustus against the wind, allowing him to reach and slice the cloud. The crew quickly floated to the tower balcony before the soda wore off. They entered an observatory, where the giant sentient telescope fired heat beams from its glass. Sheila simply absorbed the sunlight onto herself and punched a sphere to destroy the telescope. A planetarium was spinning rapidly before the planets flung toward them, Akko transforming into a horse as she back-kicked the planets away. One of the planets accidentally smashed a wall down, revealing a secret room of a moon set.

They saw the Soul Point situated on the high ceiling of the room. This room had low gravity, Akko cheering as she felt herself flying with each jump. Sentient meteors tried to crash on her, so Sheila punched them away. She and Akko made low-G leaps to stable asteroids, making their way up. Aliens would poke out of asteroids and shoot beams, but would be hammered by Sheila. As they neared the Point, Akko readied her Shiny Ax, whirling it before throwing a mighty swing, chopping the generator perfectly. The castle rumbled as they abruptly fell to the moon with increased gravity.

The team headed to a curved hallway where giant jawbreakers were rolling around. Sheila and Augustus punched the breakers away with their natural strength, but it seemed the gate was sealed by three targets. Diana cast a Magnet Spell on each target and applied the opposite attraction to the jawbreakers, making them fly against the targets and break them. The gate opened to a very long dining room, a pit of fire replacing the floor, so they had to cross the table. Segments of the table would rise higher, and Spunburgers were whirling at them, so they had to use the burgers as springs to bounce up those segments. Some of the table curtains were sentient and would try to flap them into the fire, but Diana would burn them beforehand.

The dining room led to a giant kitchen, in which they were on top of a counter. Hamogres would attempt to hammer the group, only to learn the hard way of Sunny and Stone Fists' power. They approached a tray of giant celery, which had already been carved up as the pieces flew at them like shurikens. After Augustus cut them into smaller pieces, they arrived at the refrigerator, having to jump up its magnetic letters on the side. Ice Screams dropped down and would scream with a force that threatened to drop the letters, so Akko leapt around as a frog to quickly kick them off. Atop the refrigerator, there was a door with a slide to carry them down to a balcony. There was a Ringtrot, so the others hid in the Infi-Cube while Sheila carried them.

The Ringtrot enhanced her speed as she ran along the side of the castle. Prometheus flew alongside and blew fire, Sheila sidestepping. Sheila kicked off to a parallel wall, running along that. Whomp-Tarts popped out of toasters on the wall, Sheila evading. She then kicked off to a bridge into the main tower, racing as Prometheus burned it behind her. The embers of the fire barely singed Sheila's tail before she blew the door open and entered the familiar dining room where Grandma had once gathered the betrothed families.

The throne room was just beyond the giant gate, and no doubt the Soul Point beyond it. After breaking the door down, they learned how right they were, with Queen Sherry herself guarding it. "Mean Akko…Diana… Grandma treated you to all this delicious food, and you show her such ingratitude?"

"We can have all the delicious food we want, as soon as we stop you from terrorizing everyone!" Akko retorted.

_"She's such a bad friend, Sherry! Lemme at 'er, you just defend yourself!"_

"Yes, Akko… I leave it to you. Dead End Musical!" Sherry mustered her chi and created a Diamond Shield. The Soul Akko flew out and threw kicks at her original owner, Akko wrestling and biting the soul as if to swallow her back. Diana shot ice spells at Prometheus while Sheila threw Light Fists at Zeus. Harvey was attempting to force his emotions onto Sherry as a means to break her concentration of the shield.

"Harvey, she's pouring all her available chi into making this shield unbreakable." Diana stated. "You couldn't make her upset enough to break such a concentration."

"Guess again." Harvey replied in a rasping tone. "Those two months, trapped in K. Rool's base… forced to serve him, wondering if my friends were even alive… No one could focus with that much pain in their heart."

A horrible feeling began to infect Sherry's heart. An illusion, a dark thought began to spark in her mind: the demons had returned and were holding her hostage. All of her family had been taken away, being slaughtered one by one. Sweet little Pea, carefree Lucky, charming Hisoka, the proud and strong Tsao, everyone that she held dear were being slaughtered and she was unable to help. And her precious Akko… Her face was being skinned, her eyes full of life gouged out, blood spewing from her limbs, and her heart pumped with a toxic substance that turned her heart ugly. These were the feelings Harvey felt while in captivity, and the same despair flooded Sherry's heart.

When the Diamond Shield began to flicker, Diana was able to break open a tiny gap with a spell, and Akko jumped in as a mouse before changing back. "Shiny Arc! Breach through time and space and take me to my destiny!" The magic arrow exploded against the floor, sucking herself and Sherry inside as the barrier disappeared.

"SHERRY!" Zeus and Prometheus panicked.

"Where did they go?!" Diana wondered.

"We'll find 'em later, destroy it!" Sheila yelled, immediately throwing punches against the Soul Point. Her friends refocused and applied their strength, successfully destroying the last Soul Point.

Akko and Sherry landed on the ground somewhere. _"Sherry, don't be upset!"_ Soul Akko yelled, feeling her emotions. _"I'm still here! I'm all right! Nothing bad will ever happen to me!"_

"Sniff…Akko…" Sherry lovingly held the soul, heart beating under her dropped tears. Akko could only glare at them as the shadowed ground grew darker, the sky more eclipsed. "Please, stay with me… until the end…"

And it was only then Sherry felt the darkness surrounding them. Her teary eyes glanced up at the sky blocked by the falling castle. With a quake that shook the whole country, the Soul Cake Castle hit the ground, many of its towers collapsing. (End song.)

Sheila's group climbed down the castle after recovering from its impact. Cheren and other operatives raced over. "What happened in there?"

"Akko hogged all the glory, that's what." Sheila replied. "She took Grandma into a portal thingy and left."

"Actually, we just saw Grandma and Akko appear under the castle."

"W-WHAT?!" Diana gasped. She whipped toward the castle, fearing that nothing could have survived underneath it. "She wouldn't have… I know she…?!"

There was some rubble shaking nearby, so Diana ran to it, led by a spark of hope. …A little brown mouse poked out of the rubble. "Man, that was close…squeak."

"AKKO!" Diana snatched her friend in hand, squeezing her painfully. "How could you do something so reckless, you barely survived that, are you insane?!"

"Your love is… killing me, Diana…" Akko choked. Diana sighed and dropped her friend, allowing her to change back.

"At least it looks like that bitch is finally dealt with." Harvey sighed.

"I don't think so." Augustus replied. "I can still kinda feel her. She might still have some fight left in her. But hopefully, she won't last long after this."

_"Akko, Diana, this is Hannah! Something's happening to Jasminka!"_

"Jasminka?!" Akko gasped. "Diana, come on!"

Inside the castle, Sector IC groggily recovered under piles of spilled treasure. "Ugh…man… They stopped the castle at the worst time…" Terry groaned.

"TADAAAAAAA!" MaKayla sprung up with Chrono Staff in hand, planting a foot on Terry's head. "I'm back in business! …Oh, sorry Ter." She stepped off.

"And it sounds like our friends finished off the castle." Miyuki replied. "Is the battle over?"

"I don't think so." Kayla's eyes glowed from pink to blue. "I feel like… something terrible is about to happen."

"OOOOOOHHHHH!" The inflated Jasminka was shining with incredible power, her belly morphing in all sorts of shapes.

"The cake is finally having its effect on Jasminka!" Rawberry yelled.

"Jasminka!" Akko and Diana rushed up. "Jasminka, hang in there! Try to control yourself!"

"OHHHH! OOOOOUUUUUUUUHHHHH… WOOOOOHHH…" From the way she was moving, crying in sheer pain, it seemed like she would explode any moment. "Woooohhh…puff." And in an instant, she compressed down to a normal size and spat out an egg.

". . ." The result was the exact opposite of what they expected. All faces were pale, either from shock or disappointment. The tip of the egg resembled salad, followed by vanilla icing over a pink cake-like part, swirly lines of milk, followed by a ham exterior, and a pineapple bottom.

The top of the egg cracked. The salad broke off, followed by the cake, ham, and pineapple. The egg hatched… giving birth to a strange, impish creature. Its body was shadowy with pink eyes. It wore a salad crown with tomatoes, a three-layer cake dress with vanilla icing over light-brown dough, and little banana legs underneath. Its long hair resembled clean, golden spaghetti.

Fi jumped out of Cheren's sword. _"Master, I can confirm with utmost certainty that the being before us contains the unlimited chi akin to that of a Firstborn."_

"The…The Food Firstborn…" Cheren whispered. "It was… inside Jasminka?"

"It looks… appetizing? ?" Nebula questioned her statement.

"I see…" Rawberry smiled, going to lift the Newborn in her arms. "I don't know how Jasminka ended up with it… but it cooks like it wasn't going to hatch unless it was fed the Royal Cake. Since they both originated from my DNA, it makes sense they would share the same power."

"You ain't gonna eat it yourself, are you?" Sheila asked.

"Nooo! Who would dare eat their own child?" Rawberry tickled the infant's cheek. "My cute little… Gourmerry."

"Gourmerry?" Cheren repeated.

"She's a gourmet and a merry little thing. Aren't you?"

"Gour…merry…" The baby muttered.

Their hearts were warmed by its innocence, delighted by the arrival of new life. Although concern weighed in their hearts, knowing they would have to be wary and protective of the Firstborn… the fact such a sweet-looking soul could be born at the climax of a war could have been a sign of hope for this world.

"GRAAAAAH!" Sherry BURST out of the ground, flinging Rawberry away, and Gourmerry blew into the air. The queen CHOMPED the tiny Newborn in her teeth. _"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH…!"_ Power coursed and erupted through her veins, blinding everyone until… she seemed to explode on the spot.

"GOURMERRY!" Rawberry cried.

"What the fuck…" Akko whispered.

"Heh. Old fat-arse destroyed herself." Sheila smirked. "Mission accomplished."

_"Hm hm hahahahahaha…"_ The entire planet began rumbling violently. _"HA HA HA HA hahahahaha…"_ The operatives felt their selves rising to the sky, the castle toppling over. _"HWAH HWAH HWAH hwah ha ha…"_ They fell over a cliff, falling miles to the surface, and passing an incomparably massive eye, nose, and a miles-wide mouth whose laugh was heard by all. **_"HWAAAAH HWAAAAAH HA HA HA…"_** The entire upper body of Sherry Linlin had become a mountain, visible from outer space. **"_HWAAAAH HAH HAH HAAAAH…"_**

"Sh-Sh-Sh…Sh-Sh…Sherry?" Akko stuttered.

**_"I am… Soul Cake Planet… I am Sweetopia… I am the god of all things edible… All the souls in the universe… will be mine. We will all… be… together…"_** (Play "Andross Brain" from _Star Fox_.)

The earthquake dramatically intensified as the planet itself was flying. Every town in Sweetopia was crumbling, screams of horror filled the planet. The KND's eyes shrank in terror as they were nearing Harnita. Seeing the sky become eclipsed by the looming planet, the Harnitans cried as their very souls spewed out of their bodies, to be lost within the bowels of Sweetopia. "WHAT DO WE DOOOOOOO?! ?!" cried Sheila.

"I dunno, but here comes PUMPARIA!" Nebula cried in despair, knowing Pumparia was about to suffer the fate of Harnita.

But as if by a miracle, the quaking stopped, as did their flight. A blue ray of light eclipsed the whole world. "GUYS!" MaKayla rushed out, raising a glowing Chrono Staff.

"MaKayla?!" Cheren exclaimed.

"It looks like I already traveled through time. My future self is at the Great Clock, trying to Rewind the planet back to its start. It's not going to affect the people on it, so we need to destroy that monster!"

Akko raised her Shiny Rod and declared, "Phasansheer Shearylla!" Her sacred wand transformed into a giant, powerful bow. "If enough people give us their hopes and wishes, Diana and I can launch a powerful attack with the Shiny Ballista!"

"But we'll never be able to get enough peoples' attention in time!"

"Then we'll ask the souls to help us!" Lotte yelled. "We'll fly inside that monster and I'll call for all the captured souls to fly into Akko's Ballista! I mean, as long as we destroy her afterward, they should return to their bodies, right?!"

"Just remember something, ladies!" Sheila fist-palmed. "The final blow goes to me! After all, you all don't want blood on your hands, right?"

"I wouldn't count this either way." Diana said. "Even so, we will need your strength."

_Phase 3: SWEETOPIA_

The witches, IC, and Sheila boarded the Stanship while Augustus, Rawberry, and Harvey rode the _Ace Flyer_. They soared up the moving mountain as Sherry's godly mouth spat meteors down. As the ships destroyed the sentient comets, souls burst out. Lotte called with the rhythm of the music, "All souls, put your faith in Akko! Pray for this war to end! Pray to return home and live happily! You can trust us, so please lend us your power!" The souls deemed Lotte's words far more pleasing than Sherry's bowels, so they soared into the Ballista. Further up the mountain, enemy ships tried to shoot them down. Augustus flew up, evasively dodging their fire. Rawberry dropped on one to eat it up, and Harvey melted one in his boiling Anger. The souls onboard were freed.

Queen Sherry's gargantuan eyes loomed over them, more ominous and terrifying than ever. Gigantic Psy-Spheres descended, the timebenders slowing them so the Stanship could maneuver around. Two spheres were closing in from either side quickly, so Constanze slowed the ship to let them impact and bounce away. A circle of spheres were closing in, so she stomped the boost to get through. Sherry's eyes glowed as gigantic lasers fell, the ships carefully and evasively swerving around their piercing gaze. The size of the Stanship was burned just a tad before the lasers disabled. At last, the kids arrived at Sherry's tremendous mouth, but the mountainous teeth sealed with a quake.

Constanze transformed the keel of her ship into a drill. She stomped the gas straight toward a tooth and began to burrow through the candy. Constanze backed away when the gums slithered down in the form of giant jelly slimes. They blasted and melted the gums, releasing the souls as Lotte called them in. Augustus was taking down enemy ships, both keeping ever focused on their assignments. After 10 minutes, Constanze drilled a perfect hole through the tooth, and Augustus flew in after them. Inside Sherry's titanic mouth, the tongue rose as tentacle-like tastebuds rose and wrapped around them. The Stanship shook vehemently, Augustus sliced the tastebuds, and Rawberry and Lola bit them.

The ships were freed and kept flying, but Great Asparaguses were surfing the sea of buds to feast on them. They dove at them with gaping mouths, so the ships fired strong lasers in with good timing, splicing the vegetables. The tremendous cavern shifted side-to-side as the teeth tried to chomp them, requiring them to tightly turn that direction so as to dodge the quaking bites. When the right teeth bit, they wouldn't go back up, for they grew faces and spat globs of plaque. When they were taking breaths to charge, the timebenders and Sheila shot beams into the mouths to explode them from inside, freeing more souls.

The enormous uvula displayed its goofy face, trying to swing into them like a wrecking ball. The Stanship flew to the roof of the mouth, leaving Augustus to distract the uvula. Harvey channeled Sadness to weaken the uvula's resolve, allowing August to score a few shots on it. Once near the top of the stem, Constanze used the drill to burrow through it. The mouth rumbled violently, but Constanze maintained control until the uvula perfectly snapped off, freeing the souls within. The mouth flooded with juicy vomit, both ships shooting up to the ceiling, practically having to hug it as the wave almost reached them. Eventually, it sank away, so they continued flight beyond the mouth.

Giant cells that looked like anglerfish intercepted them as they flew toward the brain. Harvey shot Fear Spheres to stun the fish, leaving the pilots to shoot them down and take their souls. Bones erected from random directions, some of them stabbing the Stanship, but Constanze shook them free and readied the drill to puncture any following bones. Some of the bones popped open and spewed cheese-flavored marrow, which drenched the Stanship and took the form of Marrow Men. Terry caught them in Shadow Possessions, squeezing and smashing them until the souls came out. Flying deeper into the queen's skull, they had arrived at Sherry's brain.

The brain grew a face resembling that of Her Majesty, her laugh ringing in their ears. The brain moved around like a UFO, releasing a pair of eyes connected to it via electric beams. The eyes attacked their own ship, shooting Psy-Spheres. Constanze shot lasers at their eye, but it would fly away and grow wider to shoot bigger spheres. Sheila and Lola combined fists and hands to knock the spheres away, Constanze driving closer. Hannah and Barbara cast Solem to give Sheila a quick boost, and the captain spun to charge her power before releasing a giant Light Fist at the eye, blinding and destroying it.

The other eye pursued Augustus in a fast, drilling fashion, the pilot speeding as fast as possible while Harvey shot teardrops flaming with Anger. The eye suffered enough burns until it retreated. It then spun around their side, shooting illusory eyes, some of which scratched the plane. The real eye abruptly launched, ramming and swirling them out of control. The riders barely held on until Augustus stabilized the plane. The eye repeated its maneuver, August quickly dodging, and when the real eye launched, Harvey blasted it with an Angry Tear. The eye retreated and flew faster, launching more illusions before it dove—Rawberry caught it in her teeth and spurted its jelly out.

The brain flew at them directly, wriggling the tentacles at its base. It deflected all of their attacks, but Augustus noticed the weak bump on its back. When he landed a few shots, the brain teleported behind them. Harvey tried to spread Sadness to the brain, but it kept pursuit. Augustus swerved left and braked, letting the brain pass—it caught the plane in its tentacles regardless, squeezing them as their craft compressed and crumbled. The Stanship got behind to shoot the weak point, forcing the brain to drop the victims and teleport. The ship flew down and caught the three on its deck. The brain chased them again, so Constanze began to tightly turn right while the timebenders slowed the brain.

With enough constant turning, the Stanship landed hits on the weak point, so Sherry teleported far away. A barrier was formed, so Constanze began to drill through while Sheila and Lola smacked away incoming spheres. The process repeated for two more barriers, but upon passing the third barrier, the brain flew up and trapped their whole vessel in its tentacles. Luckily, Lola grabbed Rawberry and jumped out, the bat flying them to the weakness. They sank their teeth into the bump, tearing as painfully as possible. The brain dropped the ship and tried to grab them off, but the powerful teeth successfully detached the weakness. The ship flew away before the brain exploded, releasing thousands of souls.

Although the "brain" was destroyed, it seemed that the queen was still conscious. The only way to go was down, straight toward the diamond heart. The skull was crumbling as the sentient debris tried to fall on them. Augustus manned the cannons and shot lasers backward to destroy them. As they were sailing down the throat, the muscles twisted and bent to form a complex, snaky tunnel. Constanze tightly steered around and away from the abrupt contractions and Rawberry ate the giant food-bats that lurked in the depths. The glow of Sherry's heart was just around a turn, but a sudden gust forced them down to the stomach. Constanze twisted the ship and forced upward before they could crash in the digestive, chocolate lava.

Blarggs rose from the lava, trying to seal them in gaping mouths, so Hannah-Barbara shot quick ice spells to make the blobs cower and retract. A barrier sealed the exit to the stomach, and the kidneys served as the generators. The ship sailed along the lava to the first kidney, which grew arms with boxing gloves. Augustus drank Fizzy Lift to fly over and accept its challenge. Despite the fists dwarfing him in size, his Stone Fists were strong enough to match the kidney. They exchanged rapid-punches for a bit before August dodged down and flew closer. The fists closed in from both sides, but his superb strength kept them at bay. Once they were far enough apart, he grabbed his sword and STABBED the kidney, causing it to shrivel up.

The Stanship flew to the next kidney, enduring the Blarggs en route. This kidney grew legs and was racing along the java. August tossed Sheila a Ringtrot, enhancing her speed as she could skid the chocolate in pursuit. The kidney kicked chocolate globs back, Sheila dodging. The kidney raced up the wall, but Sheila kept after regardless, ditching her chocolatified sandals and pouring all the light to her feet. Finding itself cornered at the barrier, the kidney was pounced by Sheila, who sank her teeth into the edible substance and ate it up. The barrier disabled, the Stanship catching Sheila as they flew out of the stomach.

The glow of Sherry's heart shone pink in the darkness, but a barrier appeared around it, connected to four Soul Points. "Akko, do we have enough power?!" Lotte asked.

"Yes… The Shiny Ballista is overflowing with power. But it isn't just the souls. It's…"

"YOU CAN DO IT, WITCHES!" Pea cheered outside. "Save everyone!"

"DON'T WORRY, FELLAS!" Sasha yelled to her crewmen. "The witches will stop this monster! Put your faith in them!"

"We sent the call to all Kids Next Door!" Nebula yelled. "END THIS WAR FOR EVERYONE!"

_"SAVE THE WOOOOORRRRRLLLLD!"_ The Inklings and Octolings chanted the rhythm of their song.

_"SAVE OUR FRIEEEEENNNNDS!"_ The Kids Next Door on base cheered.

_"DIANA, AKKO, YOU CAN DO IIIIT!"_ cheered the witches of Luna Nova. (Play "Break Free (Lead The Way)" from _Mario Odyssey_!)

The Shiny Ballista shone with the colors of the rainbow, as bright as a sun. Not waiting a second longer, the Stanship flew to the first Soul Point, the timebenders shooting Chrono Beams while Constanze took down the incoming enemy ships. The Point shattered, so they flew to the next, shooting lasers up at falling Asparaguses. The giant veggies continued to bother them as Lola and Rawberry bit into the 2nd Soul Point, relying on their friends to defend them. The Point somewhat satisfied their stomachs upon destruction. En route to the 3rd, Blarggs rose all the way up from the stomach, but were frozen by the witches' spells.

Uvulas hung down, trying to wreck them. August drank more Fizzy Lift and flew up to slice their stems while Constanze shot lasers at the Soul Point. Their combined efforts destroyed the Point. One remained, and Zeus and Prometheus guarded it. The cloud blew them away while the sun blew fire. Harvey cried a waterfall of tears and directed it up, shrinking Prometheus into a sizzle. Zeus struck a bolt of lightning, but Hannah-Barbara caught the bolt on their wands, sending it back with a discharge spell as Zeus's vapor puffed into nothing. Constanze bombarded the Point with lasers until it was destroyed, exposing the diamond heart.

Constanze flew the ship away from the heart, while Sheila was launched up with a cannon. With all the power and hope in their hearts, Akko and Diana pulled the arrow back. "SHINY… BALLISTA!"

The arrow of everyone's souls and wishes flew… and was splattered by Sheila's fist. She spun her arms with the speed of light and flew the rest of the distance to the heart. _"SHINING FIST OF THE SUN AND MOON!"_ Her left arm flared with golden sunlight, her right arm a lunar blue light. The left fist took the shape of Marine, grinning proudly, and the right fist resembled Akko's goofy smile. The combined fists punctured the diamond heart.

_"AAAAAAAAHHHH…huh?"_ Queen Sherry felt as if something pierced her heart… but the pain quickly faded. The mountain stared at her landscaping arms with confusion. _"Oh… ha ha ha ha ha ha…?!"_ Her left elbow exploded. Her right shoulder exploded. The queen trembled, gasping for breath and grasping her aching heart. Explosions erupted around her body like fireworks. She was shaking frantically from the most painful heart-attack she had ever known. The gaps within her mountain shone with light, unable to contain it. Cheren and Nebula smiled ecstatically as light filled the world. _"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH…"_

If one viewed the planet from the atmosphere, they would be amazed as the mountain queen transformed into a bulbous, shining, smiley face, which gave an adorable wink before exploding into millions of souls. The Harnitans' bodies filled with life. The Mutant Titans still invading Mobius, Hyrule, or Mushroom, just as some were about to eat a handful of innocents… stopped moving. The Titans dropped their victims, and they fell unconscious after the voices left their heads. A wave of hope and happiness swept the cosmos. (Play "Memory" from _Undertale_.)

Princess Sherry woke under a pleasant light. Golden snowflakes covered the ground. One touched her tongue… and tasted like sherbet. The snow slowly took a form… which Sherry knew all too well. "Carl…" Slowly reaching up, she grabbed her brother… only for him to dissolve into mist. "Carl… It hurts… this pain… hurts… Is this why you left the world, Carl… Why you left me… Did I… hurt you…"

"Sherry…" The queen slowly turned to her friend… Akko… "Why do you want to keep living in this world? Why couldn't you let your soul rest in peace?"

"This crew… This family… It was the last gift I was ever able to make for Carl. I only wanted it… to become as perfect and as powerful as possible. I wanted to meet him again… and make him proud… of what I accomplished…"

"Sherry… Carl is proud of you… I know he is… but now, he wants you to be with him. Maybe the reason you could never find him… was because you were still attached to the Mortal World. You need to let your family… make their own memories and grow on their own. But you and Carl… you have your own memories."

"Our own… memories…?" Sherry turned to the First Tree, still in its awkward bent state. …A golden illusion of her brother stood at the entrance. "Carl… you were there… all along… How could I be so blind?"

Sherry faced down at her friend, putting a gentle finger to her cheek. "Akko… I'm sorry you had to burden yourself… with this troublesome old woman. You made my soul… feel warm again…"

"Yeah…" Akko sighed, still feeling a tad empty. "It was… an honor doing a show for you. Good-bye… Sherry."

The queen smiled, warmed by her words. …She frowned and glared at Sheila. "And Sunny Fist, you can go die."

"Pbbbbtttthhhh!" Sheila blew a raspberry.

Smiling peacefully, Sherry dissolved into golden mist and flowed into the First Tree. The tree straightened to full height, growing beautiful flowers. Souls flew from those flowers, filling the hearts of the fallen Luna Nova students. Hannah-Barbara's souls returned to them. Goombella and Sector IC got theirs. And Akko's soul returned to her heart. …Akko puffed for a bit as her soul's leg kicked out Molly's soul, which returned to its owner.

Princess Sherry lay to rest inside the First Tree, with her brother and their memories. Goomnut felt his pain easing within its bark. Never again would she issue an order to the Linlin Pirates. They could feel a gentle warmth radiating from the tree… and all who walked through it, all couples who would marry in the cathedral, would feel only peace. (End song.)

Everyone who had taken part in this battle were passed out. Sheila was unable to move her muscles. Akko had lost the Shiny Rod and was laid to rest with Diana on the Stanship. Those still standing felt an unusual calmness, not just on Sweetopia, but across the worlds. The Free Kingdom's islands were returned to their worlds and were rebuilding. The Boogey Pirates began sweeping up the Titans as the Hyruleans were settling down. Mobius was steadily recovering. Rawberry was able to find Gourmerry's respawned form among the wreckage, holding her gently. There was calmness on all the worlds.

"Hm… 'Guess that's it." Nebula felt weird speaking those words. "We…We won…" It felt too weird to believe, but… the Emperors were all defeated. The KND… defeated them all. No one else was going to ambush them. No one to steal their victory.

"Hehehe." Sheila grinned. "'Guess you're the Pirate King now, Nebula! Good on ya."

"Haha…yep!" As weird as it felt, Nebula grinned. "Let's go claim our prize!"

* * *

**Wow… I can't believe we actually made it. I am…I am shocked. Our next chapter will be our last, as we will finally claim our prize and finish-**

"Just wait a second!" (Play "World Bowser" from _3D World_!)

A green spotlight shone on a rising silhouette. It whipped around, as the true villain of this story appeared: Edward Nigma, The Riddler. "You think simply defeating the Main Bosses means the game is complete? PAH! Every gamer worth their salt knows the only TRUE way to appreciate a game is to do absolutely everything it has to offer! And you, my passive gamer, are nowhere NEAR complete! This story is NOT over, and you will not become 'Pirate King'! Not until you _earn_ the privilege. Rescue each and every Prisoner held captive by the Yonko in order to unlock the TRUE ending. And that, my good friends, is a generous ultimatum. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	55. The Final Players

**Play "Un Sogno" from _Golden Wind_.**

* * *

**_Chapter 55: The Final Players_**

**Shipwreck Cove**

All the pirates returned to where it all began. The arrested Commanders were escorted by the Nextgen Pirates to bare witness to this crowning moment. The Pirate Lords returned to view the outcome, including Captain Slag and Hook. Skaios was the only other Emperor in attendance, as Mandy wished to remain in Hyrule, no longer caring for the outcome. Maria noticed Papyrus bowing his skull in worry. Not only was Undyne never found, but Sans seemed to disappear, too. She hoped, for his sake, they were still okay somewhere.

Regardless, so many burdens were lifting off the KND's hearts, glad that this arduous mission was about to end. But if Nebula was truly becoming the "Pirate King," what sorts of problems would that create? Would these other pirate crews really become their allies? …No, because when they considered Davy Jones' contract, it seemed like the pirates would become slaves instead. It sounded like a cruel fate, so they would hope for a way around it. Even so, if anyone would become Pirate King, they were glad it was Nebula, a leader they could have faith in.

In the center of Shipwreck Cove, Edward Teague waited atop a tall flight of stairs, surrounded by a mountain of treasure. Above the treasure rested a throne with a skull crown on it, which Teague stood before. Nebula calmly marched up the stairs alone, watched by her friends with proud expressions. The captured pirates wore solemn expressions, yet saw no reason to retaliate. Their Yonko were either dead or surrendered, but even if they had to serve this brat, they would continue living. Either way, the war that had brought chaos and despair to many hearts was finally over. Their victor shone like the gold around her.

Nebula stopped before Captain Teague. The undead pirate drew a sword and lay the back of it to Nebula's shoulder. "Captain Nebula D. Winkiebottom… I recognize you as the victor of the Pirate War, and the power of your Nextgen Pirates. You are now… the King of the Pirates. May the brethren remember your name for eternity, and all pirates look upon you with respect."

Teague slowly walked behind the throne and picked up the crown in both skeletal hands. Nebula turned and sat herself on the throne. Teague slowly… lowered it… onto her head… "There are a lot of things we pirates live by in the Code… and among those things… is loyalty…" Teague's eye sockets glowed with malice, "to our captain." (End song.)

A psychic barrier encased the treasure—water flooded inside it like an aquarium, Nebula being waved around wildly, taken off-guard, and holding her breath. "NEBULA!" Cheren screamed, trying to cut the barrier open.

A ghastly shadow emerged from the treasure, wriggling its tentacles creepily: Davy Jones. Nebula tried to warp, but was already choked in Jones' crab claw. "You didn't really think I would let YOU become Pirate King, did ya, Lassie?! You don't have an ounce of 'pirate' in your veins-ah! To you, this is but a mere game, where you wish for naught but all the spoils! But you've forgotten that my name is on this contract," Jones unraveled the scroll from his tentacles, "so I am still a player! And now, the soul of the last Emperor is MINE!"

His tentacles crawled into her nostrils, throat and ears. Nebula was overwhelmed by the awful sensation and the salt water flooding her lungs. Cheren was able to puncture the barrier, water spilling out as he swam in. With a Torpedo Spin, he sliced Jones and stole Nebula from his grasp, quickly returning outside. Melody used her bending to remove the water inside her. "Her heart's still beating!"

"Nebula, wake up!" Cheren lightly shook her. "Nebula!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Inside the aquarium, Jones was proudly holding a soul, which he slurped into his throat like a fluent jelly. "After 200 years… AT LAST-AH! The Pirate Wars have ENDED! Sherbet and K. Rool are dead, Skaios and Mandy surrendered… and now, Queen Nebula's soul is imprisoned in my dark heart! I, Davy Jones, am the PIRATE KING!" He raised the contract, basking in its official, unbendable authority.

"NO WAY!" Sheila yelled. "We haven't surrendered!"

"It matters not, Sunny Fist-ah! You're all exhausted from those final battles, mentally and physically! My crew will seal my dominion over you all!"

Undead Fishman pirates emerged from the wood of the shipwrecks, grabbing the Commanders and holding swords to them. Some tried to attack the KND, but they were quick to retaliate. "Resist all you want! Now that I am crowned the King, your wills will be mine to command! All you KND who work under Nebula, all who have served the Emperors, my authority commands you all!"

"Ufufufu! That is most delightful~" A sweet voice cooed. "Of all of Ganon's minions, you may be the most impressive, Jones."

"That voice!" Kotoko's pupils shrank. "It can't be…"

Their suspicions were confirmed: Monaca Towa descended from the ceiling, using psychic to float. A black aura surrounded her. Her black dress was more skeletal, and her face decorated with white and black paint. Her eyes burned orange like Hellfire. No doubt, the psychic barrier was her doing. "Ufufufu… Monaca has been reborn anew. Masaru, Kotoko, Jataro, Yuta, Nagisa… How could you leave Monaca all alone?"

"W-We didn't even know where you'd gone!" Yuta replied. "Even so… you…"

"You should be dead." Melody whispered. "After you killed my father… and tried to kill Mom and Dillon… you're going to regret showing your face here."

"Oooohh, Monaca is shaking. Though, speaking of dead… Monaca brought you a gift." She dropped a charred corpse on the ground, one of a short skeleton in a hoodie.

"S-S-S…SANS! !" cried Papyrus.

"Yes! Sansy tried to stop Monaca, but he was in over his thick little head. Now, Jones… let's make these miserable children our slaves. Monaca would like a few to shrink down and kiss her divine toes~. Let's see… how about Princess Melody, for starters?" The girl in question snarled at the witch.

"Heh heh heh ha. Gladly, Miss Towa." Jones chortled at the thought. "By my authority as the Pirate King, I order Melody Jackson to serve Monaca for all eternity. In fact, I hereby command the souls of ALL the fallen pirates… TO COME TO ME! Make Shipwreck Cove a castle, from which we will rule FOREVER!" His arms spread and, facing the ceiling of his aquarium, he awaited the dead to answer his call.

…

…

…

"…?" Jones frowned. "Grrrr… They should be here by now. Teague, am I not the King?!"

"If all other candidates have fallen or withdrawn, the title is yours."

"Then who am I missing?!" Jones' eyes shot onto the contract. "Kaido is dead, both Sorbetes and Sherbet are dead, Mandy and Skaios have withdrawn, Nebula's soul is inside me, Romulus Slag is-!…"

Indeed… Captain Slag's name was at the bottom of the list of signatures. The Heartless Pirate shot his gaze into the stands, to the Pirate Lords. The chubby, robotic captain was casually guzzling grog, until he felt all gazes on him. "What? If ya wanted your own grog, you should have…" Slag looked to the throne. Jones' ominous glare was fixed right on him.

"SlaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGG!" The aquarium spewed open, the Lords washing away as Jones surfed up to a baffled Slag. The Emperor practically stamped the contract against his face. "Is THIS your name on this contract?!"

"Arr… 'twould be so."

"Then you've a debt to pay. For the honor of the Brethren, you must fight this war!" Jones drew his sword. "Fight me to the DEATH!"

"Arrr… well, I be a pirate who lives by the Code." Slag stood bravely, his right hand becoming a sword. "So, I will fight the only way I can." (Play "Boss Battle" from _Mario 3_.)

Using speed he never knew he had, the obese robot pirate bolted up the corridors. "SLAAAAAAG!" The tidal wave that was Davy Jones surfed after, sending Water Slices up the halls, Slag dodging to either side. The walls fell over, but Slag dodged around, and he jumped the floors that broke. Giant water spires spewed up, still not hindering the fleeing captain. Slag jumped up some slanted platforms that were severed ship decks, keeping steady even as Jones abruptly snapped and sank them. Slag quickly climbed a rope ladder up a crow's nest, Jones furiously slicing the ropes beneath him. Slag managed to stay out of his reach and get on top, running across a rope bridge.

"I am not surrendering!" Slag affirmed. "I am giving it my all in my 'Run and Strategize' plan!" He crossed to another nest, but Jones cut the base and made it fall, Slag quickly jumping to grab a hanging rope lantern. He swung to another, one more, and landed on a wood slide, bringing him down to a floor divided in slanted segments. They would try to flip up and fling him away, so Slag quickly jumped to other segments. He entered a bar area, where Dutchman Pirates blasted cannons with rum fuel. Slag endured the ammo and chopped down pirates in his way. Barrels were rolling down a stairway, but he jumped them like a Mushroomian. In the upper corridor, water tentacles burst out of walls, Slag either ducking or jumping them.

Slag found himself several stories above the Brethren Court, using rope nets to bounce across as he viewed the combat below. Jones rode a water salamander along the side, slicing the ropes, so Slag was quick in bouncing across. He grabbed a ladder to take him up a crow's nest, which Jones sliced and caused to topple over. It became a slide going down to a walkway, which crumbled as Slag ran. He crossed a sturdy bridge, though it was being destroyed by cannonfire, Slag cutting down pirates that tried to stop him. When the segment he was standing on was blown off, he rode it and blasted through a wall, continuing his escape. "RAAAAAAHHH!" Jones washed into the passage, molding a water serpent that munched up the wood—Death the Kid intercepted the pirate and lashed his scythe.

"I knew letting you out of Underworld Prison was a bad idea!" Kid yelled.

"The Underworld and Pirate World are different forces with the same power. You cannot interfere with our affairs!"

"If I can't interfere as the Demon King, I'll interfere as one of Captain Nebula's Commanders." Kid smirked. "Against my better wishes, I accepted an official alliance with her, since the KND would have to fight demons in this war, anyway. So, consider me the captain of the Reaper Pirates."

"I've had enough of your insolent pretending-ah!" Jones crushed the Reaper in the serpent's teeth, Kid surviving and carving the captain up with his scythe.

Slag turned a few more corners before catching his breath in a room. "Huff…huff… I lost him. BAAH!" He jumped in fright when Dillon emerged from a shadow.

"For having survived this long, you sure are jumpy."

"Bite yer tongue, boy! I tried to fight Helmaroc King at one point. …I used the same strategy and we called it a draw. This is how real men fight their battles."

"Whatever, just try not to get yourself killed. If Jones' contract really works, we have to keep you around until we can beat him."

"And how do you plan to do THAT, shorty?!" Dillon whipped around when a Fishwoman burst into the room, a heart on her black armor.

"Undyne?! How did you get here? Where have you…?" Mario slithered around the Fishwoman and reported terrible news to his master. "What… Bellum?!"

Indeed, a smaller form of Bellum was attached to Undyne's back, and her eye resembled his eye. "That's right! I faked my death and returned to my true captain! Now, do me a favor, Slag, and drop dead!"

Slag raised his blade. "The only one'll be dropping dead is you!"

"Wait!" Dillon yelled. "We have to destroy the monster on her back and save Undyne!"

"Arrr, what a pain. Ye'd best compensate me for this, lad."

"I'll repay you by saving us all from Jones." (Play "Battle Against a True Hero" from _Undertale_!)

_Boss fight: Dutchman Pirates General, BELLUNDYNE_

Bellum unleashed a storm of spears at Slag, the captain chopping them down with his sword. The spears flew from above, behind, and either side, but as Slag kept them at bay, Dillon slithered behind the knight. He emerged and dealt Shade Fists at Bellum, but was unable to breach his sturdy eyelid. Bellum stabbed behind, Dillon Veiling and escaping. Slag charged at Bellundyne as they both locked arms, and in the process, Slag breathed groggy gas into her face. Bellundyne shut her eye, conjuring more spears to push the captain off. Bellum opened his main eye for sight's sake, but Dillon threw a M.A.R.B.L.E. into his eye. Bellum reactively pushed Slag off and jumped away.

Bellum formed a circle of spears, spinning around himself like a barrier. Slag turned his sword into an energy saw, spinning as well to build energy and force against the barrier. Dillon covered his ears from the awful grating sound, but Slag was able to destroy the spears. He switched to a shield to defend from a storm of spears, hurrying away from his opponent to recollect himself. Bellundyne jogged in place before charging at Slag, wrestling with the robot once more, but this time, Undyne's helmet appeared over her head to protect her from Slag's breath. Dillon put his hood up and used Shadow Possession from behind the knight.

It was hard to achieve full control over the possessed Fishwoman, so he relied on Slag's strength to keep her steady as well. At last, Dillon felt his own and Undyne's will in sync, so he flipped his hood off, Undyne doing the same with her helmet. Slag blew grog in Undyne's eye, making Bellum's core eye open. Dillon broke his Possession, swiftly evading the spears Bellum shot at him, while Mario was able to slither up and explode a M.A.R.B.L.E. in the eye. Bellundyne blew Slag off and spun away again. The knight surged with energy, the room rumbling as dozens of giant energy spears began phasing in from the walls or floors. The two hurriedly dodged the spears, though the very edge of one burned off the side of Dillon's sweater.

Bellundyne's own spear grew in power, slashing it with streaks of light. Slag raised his shield, pouring every ounce of will to defend himself, but Dillon saw his thermometer rising. He quickly caught Bellundyne in Possession, straining to stop their onslaught. He felt like he pulled a few muscles by the time the Fishwoman ceased. Slag grabbed and slammed Undyne onto her back, pressing Bellum to the floor. Spears fell from above Slag, stabbing his back, but he suddenly rolled over, putting Bellundyne back-up as the spears pierced her instead. Slag blew grog in her eye, so Bellum ceased the spears as he forced his vessel to flip off onto her back—his open eye landed on a M.A.R.B.L.E. Dillon dropped on the floor.

Bellundyne leapt away and willed six spears to surround each opponent. They would enclose half a second later, so they jumped through the gaps, repeating the process for 10 rounds. Spears would then fly from every direction in a rapid pace, Dillon getting beside Slag as he whipped his shield in every correct direction for defense. Some were able to puncture the captain, and the yellow spears would suddenly move to a different side before stabbing, so Slag was barely able to survive them all. Bellundyne then charged their spear and performed an endless spin attack, which Slag combatted with his buzzsaw. His temperature was overheating, and Dillon feared he couldn't hold out.

"Huurrrrrr…!" Bellundyne fortunately stopped, gripping her head. "Get the hell… off me… you…"

"Hey hey hey! Settle down, you little…!" Bellum's eye opened, the fusion spinning around the room as Undyne tried to shake him off. Dillon Veiled with a M.A.R.B.L.E. ready, focusing on them. With keen timing, he threw the bomb when their back faced him and exploded Bellum's eye. Despite this, Bellum reached a tentacle around to Undyne's mouth, choking the Fishwoman to weaken her resolve. He spun away from his foes, regaining control of Undyne. Bellundyne rumbled, Dillon and Slag gasping when spears emerged from beneath their feet. They ran around the floor, spears shooting up from random spots. Just as they stopped, Bellundyne leapt to stab Dillon, who barely Veiled in time.

Bellundyne leapt away and, with another surge of chi, willed a huge cluster of spears to slowly emerge from every direction, filling the room with a dense light. Slag readied his shield: though the spears were slow, they were everywhere, and he had to react quickly to defend from the nearest ones. Dillon stood beside him, relying on his protection as he stretched his shadow around to grab Bellundyne. Controlling only the arm, he struggled to make Undyne grip Bellum's tentacle and tug it out of her mouth. Undyne growled and squeezed the eye of the tentacle until it popped into dark jelly. The spears stopped flying, and Bellum's eye squinted open as he tried to retake control—Mario slithered behind and threw a M.A.R.B.L.E. into his eye.

"D'oooohhh! I'll break you, yet!" Bellum struggled for control, but was able to use Undyne's power to make smaller spears appear around her, intending to stab her arms. Dillon caught them in Shadow Possession, moving the arms in a way to keep Undyne from getting hurt. With both Undyne and Dillon working in unison, they forced her arms to reach behind and grasp Bellum's eyelid. The stubborn monster tried to keep his eye sealed, but when Slag hurried behind them, digging his claw and hook into the lid to pry it open, the slightest gap was made available.

"Eat grog, ya toxic sea urchin!" Slag belched grog into the gap.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Bellum cried and squirmed from the awful sensation against his eye, and their continuous struggling caused his tentacles to snap off Undyne's form.

"DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Using all the undying passion in her spear, Undyne sliced and diced the demon, purple mist spraying everywhere as she made sure to carve up every single fleshy piece. His gut burning, Slag breathed fire over the microscopic remains of Bellum. It created a noxious smell for Dillon, but as that spot continued to burn, it was clear there was nothing left of old Bellum. (End song.)

"Huff…huff…" Undyne's exhaust began to catch up to her, and the heat wasn't making it any better. The warrior fell on her back. "I need… water… and also… what's been happening…?"

"We have a lot to fill you in on." Dillon replied.

"But that's best saved for after we send Davy Jones back to his own locker, aye?" Slag said, lifting Undyne over his shoulder. "Which reminds me… how do ya plan to do that, laddie?"

"Uh…I'm sure the others have a plan!"

…

"This SERIOUSLY isn't what we had planned!" Masaru yelled, hurdling flaming baseballs at the Fishmen. "I was hoping Nebula would be the King by now, we'd all be filthy rich, there would be a big party, and we'd all live happily ever after!"

"What makes you think she'd share the treasure with YOU?!" Vweeb remarked, landing on Masaru's shoulder to shoot away some zombie hermit crabs. "You only sided with us recently!"

"This isn't about treasure!" Cheren yelled, beheading five zombies in one swing. "If we don't stop Jones, we're gonna wind up as his slaves—WHOOAA!" He was lifted by an unseen force.

"H-Hey hey, what's—waaaaaahh!" Yuta cried as he was lifted as well, along with his fellow Hope Pirates.

"Ufufufu! Now Monaca has you all wrapped around her little fingers~" proclaimed the demon child, squeezing the six kids in her psychic.

"M-Monaca! Please!" Shingetsu struggled. "We're friends, aren't we?! The six of us and Skaios… we can all live happily! We don't need to fight, anymore!"

"Monaca!" Skaios yelled. "What's the meaning of this?! I thought you left us to go live in peace. The mates said so!"

"Oh, so you lied?" Monaca cooed. "You lied to leave Monaca all alone to her death. Well, Monaca doesn't appreciate-"

A giant Water Fist grabbed the psychic and smashed her to the floor with such force that she fell into the room below, which appeared to be stacked with barrels. Water was seeping up through the floorboards, as if this room was just above the sea. Melody dropped into the room, balling her Water Fists with raging eyes. "I'm not going to let you take another life. In fact, I'm glad you survived. I'm glad you showed up, so I can KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"Meeee? But it's Yuta's fault your papa is dead~" Monaca waved her hands, as if to stir Melody's mind with psychic. "If he hadn't lied to Monaca and gone to you… I would never have-"

"SHUT UP!" The fist punched Monaca's chin like a wrecking ball. "It isn't Yuta's fault, it was all part of your sick, twisted game! You're nothing but human scum that only cares about making other people miserable!"

"Tee hee hee! Melody-chan, you're absolutely right! Pain, misery, and despair… it's slathered all over you. And you just look so… cute! If your other friends would look as adorably broken as you… Monaca will try her hardest to crush them."

"We… are going to _win_ this war." Melody vowed. "And you… are going to… fuck off." (Play "HEAT UP" from _Danganronpa_!)

_Boss fight: Boogey Pirates Spy, MONACA TOWA_

Monaca softly flew around the room, leaving afterimages with her psychic in attempt to dizzy Melody. Monaca would teleport when Melody shot water-spikes up, steadily appearing closer to the waterbender before shooting an explosion from her palm. Melody narrowly avoided and socked Monaca with a Water Fist, grabbing her legs in the other fist and slamming Monaca back-and-forth against the floor. Monaca willed bombs to appear and explode around Melody, so she dodged away by a heartbeat, releasing Monaca and splashing water over other psychic bombs. Monaca grabbed Melody in psychic and pulled her over, hand open for an explosion, but Melody psychically grabbed some water and cut Monaca's wrist and head, breaking her concentration as Melody punched her in the face again.

Monaca used Illusion to turn herself into a Psy-Bomb, willing other such bombs to appear and roll around the room. But since Melody's rage was already allowing her to focus on Monaca, she memorized the correct bomb and kicked another bomb into it, blowing Monaca out of her disguise as Melody lashed her with water-slices. An angry Monaca warped away and made bombs rain from the ceiling, Melody waving water above her to keep them away. Monaca warped into her safe spot, but Melody immediately punched her away before an explosion. The bombs ceased, but Melody was able to swiftly kick a remaining one into Monaca for damage.

Monaca willed a bunch of barrels to fly over in her psychic, and they buried her to block her from Melody's view. The barrels scattered and flew around, and it seemed Monaca hid inside one. They rotated around the air at different heights, and when one was near Melody, it exploded. She barely evaded the blast, dousing the fire on her hair, and she sliced water to cut the other barrels while rendering them unable to explode. She saw a flash inside one of the barrels, and another barrel do the same. Did Monaca teleport to that barrel? Melody ran under it and shot water-spikes up to find out. The barrel dropped as Monaca was punctured, Melody wrapping her legs in tentacles to squeeze them.

Monaca warped behind, Melody dodging the burst, and Monaca shot all the remaining barrels at Melody for a chain reaction. She barely had time to spin a Water Shield around herself, the flames burning her through the shield. When the smoke cleared away, Monaca shot up, trying to explode Melody with both hands, but a Water Gun was able to blast the witch away. Melody quickly healed her wounds while Monaca was cartwheeling to her. The floor where her palms touched made a trail of mini-explosions, Monaca circling around Melody as a wall of smoke rose—Psy-Spheres flew through the smoke, surprising Mel as she reactively punched them away. In her distraction, Monaca flew up to grab Melody's ankle—Melody splashed water over her hand to stop her just in time, leaping away while losing a sandal.

Monaca made bombs appear around and close in on Melody, who raised a Water Shield—Monaca smirked at her successful trick and struck Melody with Force Lightning. She screamed from the pain, the water enhancing the electricity, but every second of pain increased Melody's rage. She was able to telepathically will some water to stab through Monaca's arms, breaking her hold as Melody flipped and hammered a Water Fist on her head. Melody then grasped the head in that fist and whirled Monaca around, hoping Monaca would drown in dizziness. Monaca teleported out and caught her breath, summoning some powder kegs over, slapping them, and throwing them to Melody before setting them off with huge explosions.

Melody stabbed water spears at the barrels with monstrous speed, afterwards conjuring an octopus around herself. Monaca smirked and simply zapped Force Lightning, but one of the tentacles caught it just as Melody detached it, shooting the electrified water at Monaca to stun her. Melody grabbed Monaca in the tentacles and began to twist and pull her, causing blood to leak out. Monaca teleported and surrounded Melody with illusions of herself, all conjuring Psy-Spheres to throw into the octopus. Melody directed each tentacle to grab and throw every sphere to the clones, her reflexes unparalleled despite all the directions. However, none of the illusions appeared to be real, and Melody saw the ceiling swirling above her to become an illusory dimension, decorated with Monokuma patterns.

A gigantic Monaca loomed above her, wriggling her fingers and grinning as if excited to play with her doll. Melody growled and entered Water Fury, becoming a liquid colossus as she thrusted fists at Monaca. Monaca's illusion simply grew wavy as smaller clones appeared around Melody, electrocuting the giant, but Melody dove out of her colossus, controlling its electric form to slap the Monacas away, successfully catching the real one for a deadly shock. Monaca warped out, becoming giant again and molding two giant, dark Psy-Spheres in her hands. Monaca released one to the sky and one to the ground. The ground one exploded into a forest of thorns, cutting Melody from many directions. The sky one burst and rained exploding spheres, Melody maneuvering around the forest in evasion, but cutting herself with every turn.

"Ufufu! Looks like poor Melody is about to go to pieces!"

"We'll see about that!" Melody bent two strips of blood out of her cuts, slicing the thorns down. She controlled the colossus to pummel the giant Monaca, making the illusion shrink to its normal size. Melody rushed up and furiously sliced Monaca with the blood, dodging when the psychic thrusted her bursting palms. Monaca warped and cartwheeled around Melody, who jumped out of the would-be explosive circle—Monaca grabbed Melody's ankle, but Melody chopped off her hand before the deed could be done. Blood spilled from Monaca's arm, which Melody bent to add to her Blood Knives. Monaca grabbed Melody's neck in psychic, choking brutally, but Melody dealt a light cut to Monaca's forehead, breaking her hold, and wasted no time in slicing off Monaca's right hand.

Monaca growled and flew away, making bombs rain again, but Melody willed the Blood Knives to thrust spikes out and push the bombs away from her. Monaca rapidly teleported around, going above Melody in attempt to explode from her feet, but Melody ran aside and brought up giant Water Fists to crush Monaca between their knuckles. The fists brutally pounded Monaca into the ground, and afterwards, Melody severed her at the knees. "AAAAAGGGHH…" Bleeding from all four limbs, Monaca lifted her head, rasping at Melody. "How dare… you hurt… Monaca… Monaca is sweet… Monaca is Hope… Monaca is… **despair**…"

To Melody's horror, black, psychic arms and legs grew to replace her missing ones. She was on her new feet and rushing at Melody with demon speed, lashing her arms like blades, but Melody dodged the deadly blows and forced the bundled-up blood into other cuts on Monaca's body. Melody restrained the girl with bloodbending, still having to dodge the lashes of her black arms and legs. Melody stirred the blood inside Monaca, twisting her kidneys, her brain, and her heart, forcing the most painful screams to erupt from her lungs. With another painful squeeze into the brain, Monaca's psychic faltered and broke. The illusory dimension disappeared, her new limbs vanished, and she plopped onto the floor as her body still leaked. (End song.)

"Huff…huff…fffff…" Disabling her Fury, Melody only glared at the writhing child with scorn. "Owww… it… hurts… help… me…help… Monaca…"

"Do you seriously think you deserve any mercy? You killed my father, plotted against your own friends, tormented them… Why the fuck should some black-hearted child like you get to live?"

"Please… it's not Monaca's fault… Monaca… was just following Ganon's orders… please forgive…"

Melody molded a giant icicle directly above Monaca's heart. Yuta, the Hope Pirates, and Cheren watched her in anticipation. If this were any other scenario, they might rush to stop her… and yet… for some reason, they couldn't… They couldn't feel any sympathy for Monaca. She returned to Shipwreck Cove solely to kill them, siding with Jones, and they could feel Ganon's soul mixed with her own. All these facts were clear to Melody, too, and since Monaca's actions had tormented Melody this entire war, they saw no reason to stop Melody from attaining her justice.

"…" Melody's arms trembled. Go on… just kill her… Everyone would be glad that she's gone… and it's exactly what she wanted… "Grrrr… why…why can't I… do it…?"

"Melody…" Cheren whispered.

"I shouldn't be so afraid to kill someone so evil… it's not like I would be the only operative who did… but… why…?"

Tears streamed down her face. With an empathetic smile, Yuta walked up and placed a hand on Melody's shoulder. "Maybe because… you've seen too much death this war, Melody. You don't want to dirty your hands. …But if you want… I could…"

"…" The icicle melted into liquid and drenched the limbless Monaca, who had no energy to gasp or react, her blood becoming a puddle. "Your hands are cleaner than mine, Yuta. Don't be ridiculous…"

"…" Yuta cracked a light smile, but was unsure if he should do so.

"UUUAAAAHH!" They jumped at Monaca's scream: a Light Arrow was impaled through her stomach. Cheren grasped the arrow firmly. That one scream was all Monaca could manage before passing out.

"That should at least subdue the darkness inside her, but I doubt she'll be any different if she recovers. …Anyway, patch her up and let's go help the others."

"…" With empty eyes, Melody began to heal the stubs that used to be Monaca's limbs. Her old friends turned away, conflicting emotions stirring in their minds. They thought they wouldn't have cared if their traitorous friend met her end… but maybe they were awful for thinking that way… They still couldn't forgive her actions… but they found their selves asking the same questions as Melody.

By the end of this day, they wouldn't be able to determine the answer.

The Shiny Pirates were casting spells to defend Akko, Diana, and Jasminka. "Diana, we could really use some help!" Hannah yelled. "I don't expect Kagari to recover so soon, but you?!"

"It'll take more than a few Ethers to recover the energy we exhausted." Diana replied. "Jasminka, what about you? Can't you eat?"

"I'm sorry, Diana." Jasminka moaned, holding her stomach. "At the moment, I…I'm just not that hungry."

"That BIG'UN looks fresh!" A three-headed eel pirate leapt to sink their teeth in Jasminka, who cried in terror.

"BAAAAAAH!" The pirate was rammed headfirst by a tall, green dinosaur: General Scales.

"What the-?!" Akko yelped in confusion.

"(It is YOU!)" Scales gazed at Jasminka with beaming eyes (Barbara cast a translation spell). "(The fluffy witch from that day… You've been stuck in my mind for MONTHS!)"

"S-Stuck in your… mind?…"

"'ey! You'll pay for that, Reptile!" The eel pirate charged at Scales, but the dinosaur violent bit into the base of their heads and tore them all off.

"(What is your name, Marshmallow Witch?!)"

"Uh…it's Jasminka."

"(Jasminka… I don't know what vexes me, but I will protect you from these heathens!)"

"Awwww… that's sho very sweet of you~" Jasminka flushed a sweet pink. Amanda shared a weirded look with Constanze.

"'EEEEEEY! Listen up, all you second-rate pirates!" The Commanders all looked to Sheila, partway up the mountain of treasure. "The way things are going, you only have two options: become Davy Jones' zombie slaves, or help us KICK his sorry arse!"

"Bah!" Fredrik spat. "We serve Kroctus, in life or death! Neither you nor Jones will deter us!"

"Well, boo to you Kremlings!" Pea yelled. "I owe the KND a favor!"

"Even though they illegally trespassed on my island…" Pawtucket said, "thanks to them, no more innocent children will become Titans."

"I am indebted to serve Queen Mandy for eons." Cortez followed. "I will serve her by cutting down all who dare try to command her!"

"We've already lost this war." Vaati said. "Between Jones and the KND… I would much rather the latter rule over us. Ugh…"

"We must not let Jones win this war!" Meta Knight vowed. "He has cowardly waited on this island until he could land the final blow! He does not deserve to be King!"

"Moge-ko will fight beside her friend, April!" Moge-ko glomped the taller artist. "We won't lose!"

"Hehe, thank you, Moge-ko." April blushed, knowing the chartreuse paint was still on her forehead.

"Kid followed Jones somewhere upstairs!" Cheren yelled. "Let's go after them! He'll never be able to beat all of us! Nextgen Pirates, Big Mom Pirates, Sky God Pirates, Boogey Pirates… and I guess the Kremlings, even though… ahem, BATTLE STATIONS!"


	56. It Has Been Decided

**Ladies and gentlemen: hoist the colors.**

* * *

**_Chapter 56: It Has Been Decided_**

Pawtucket's Chumba-Wumbas made sure no children entered the designated area of the fortress where their captain washed the Fishmen down with waves of beer. Fishmen were mounted on crow's nests, trying to snipe Meta Knight with guns, but he proved too fast as he sliced the masts with Aixalag. The masts topped over as the pirates crashed on the floor. Hearing a ravenous snarl, the pirates panicked when General Scales crawled at them like a lizard, feasting on their undead flesh.

"That's a good boy, Scales!" Jasminka patted his head, riding the dinosaur.

"Can I have more of your hair, Jasminka?!"

"Wait until I grow it out first, silly-poo!"

A band of pirates charged at April, standing alone in the middle of a hallway. Moge-ko zipped out of a door to slice the zombies with her knife. She then looked to April for acknowledgement, and felt rewarded by the sight of her thumbs-up. Aisa, Morgiana, and Nel combined their strong legs to plough through a horde of zombies. A four-armed squid pirate charged at them with swords in each hand, but Nel leapt to stomp the swords under her Stone Feet, then kicked the squid's head to slam him against the wall, Tama yelping as the impact barely missed her. "Mm-mm-mm!" The young ninja bashed the squid's head to feel powerful.

Cheren could feel Kid's presence all the way upstairs. He found a strange stairway winding all the way up a tower, and a trail of diced, fallen Fishmen. The top of the stairwell had a rope ladder to bring him outside. He welcomed the fresh, salty air into his lunge. This appeared to be the highest point of Shipwreck Cove, a gigantic crow's nest with an immense view of the open sea. The morning sun was barely cracking through the cloudy horizon.

Sadly, Cheren couldn't admire this view, for something else was there to draw his attention. "Kid!" He gasped seeing his friend with his scythe drawn, a sharp glare on Davy Jones.

The Heartless Captain smirked at seeing him. "Ahh…the Hero of Time. The young lad Ganon wouldn't stop talking about-ah."

"You shouldn't get to be Pirate King, Jones." Cheren said. "You were already dead! Why were you brought here in the first place?"

"Because Jones is viewed as a sort of 'deity' to the Pirate Culture." Kid explained. "His position of power was long established in the Code, and that's why even Underworld Prison can place little restriction in regards to his duties. Even so, this is stepping beyond your allowed freedom. You were only supposed to manage the war, not take part or try to claim the prizes!"

"You should know by now we do not live by your rules, boy. Mandy's pirates are composed of demons of the Underworld. They stealthily recruit more of your kind. But this very contract," he unraveled the scroll and highlighted his signature, "was signed by me, solely to free myself of your chains. Regardless of my life or death, once I have drowned you all, everything you own shall belong to me. Your Underworld authority… your Kids Next Door… and I will finally flood this universe with the despair that drowned me so long ago."

Kid clenched his scythe and Cheren his Master Sword. "You're about to drown all over again." Cheren stated. "When we cut you down and put that contract in our favor!"

"Heh heh heh… then by all means." Jones sank into the wooden tower. The boys carefully searched for him, but felt the area begin to tremble.

A cluster of shipwrecks from below rose level with their tower: they crackled and crumpled into their selves. A pair of flaming lanterns resembled eyes, some sails shaped like Jones' hat. Water tentacles emerged under a mouth-like opening. A left arm grew, shaping into a giant sword, along with a barrel-fingered right hand. Jones had become a colossal cluster made from wrecked ships. _"By all means… try to defeat my Ghost Titan!"_ (Play "Big Swell Remastered" from _Sonic Rush Adventure_!)

_Final boss: Dutchman Pirates Captain, DAVY JONES_

The Ghost Titan swiped its cutlass across the tower several times, Cheren and Kid ducking or jumping. Jones opened his chest cannons, smoke pillars erupting with each blast, but Cheren entered Quick Perception after dodging a cannonball by an inch. He pulled out Fire Arrows and shot them into the cannons, exploding them as the giant shook from the blasts. Jones raised his cutlass skyward, charged power, and chopped down, Cheren meeting the giant sword with his own and holding it back with full strength. Kid leapt onto the sword and skated up on his board, slicing down Jones' swiping tentacles before piercing through the beard itself. Kid discovered the Heartless Captain and lay a punishment with his scythe, but powerful water would quickly wash Kid out of the ship.

"Kid, don't we have to find Jones' heart or something?!" Cheren asked.

"No, Jones is using a special Gigai that was designed without a heart, to resemble his zombified form. Even though it won't die to fatal wounds, it'll run out of strength if we keep attacking it!"

The Titan circled around the tower to the opposite side, erecting tentacles up from random areas, which were sensed by the boys as they dodged their way up to Jones. The Titan took a breath and spewed lantern oil in the area, drenching the boys to their disgust. Jones' eyes shot fire, igniting the oil, but the boys escaped as Kid waved a spell to clean them up. Cheren shot Ice Arrows to cool the fire on the tower, but had to begin dodging as Jones stabbed his sword around them. The sword stabbed into a wet area where a tentacle sprouted from, so Cheren shot that spot to freeze the sword against the tower. Jones struggled to pull it out, so his right hand opened and shot powder kegs with fuses.

The three kegs were meant to destroy the ice and also damage the kids, but Kid was swift to slice the fuses. Jones' eyes shot fire, but Kid knocked two of the kegs away while Cheren lifted and threw one up to Jones' eyes—the captain reactively ceased fire, but Kid whipped out a pistol to shoot the keg and explode against the Titan's face. The right hand shot up due to the knockback, so Cheren quickly Hookshot over another barrel, threw it toward the palm, and let Kid shoot to explode it. While Jones was trying to put out the fire, Kid rode his skateboard up the still-stuck sword, across Jones' arm, and was able to carve away into the head. The real Jones clashed blades with Kid, the Reaper pulling a gun to shoot Jones' peg-leg and drop his guard, landing some cuts before another wave washed Kid out.

Jones recovered his sword and soaked it with lantern oil, setting it aflame afterwards as he swiped across the tower once more. Cheren was quickly able to cool one segment of the sword, so he and Kid ducked that part when the sword flew over. Cheren steadily cooled other parts of the sword, but Jones' tentacles shot up and surrounded them to hinder their evasion. Kid sliced and splattered the tentacles as they kept dodging the sword—a gush of water sprouted up from beneath them, morphing into a tentacle and grabbing the boys. The tentacle hurled them skyward, after which fireworks launched up from Jones' giant hat. The boys maneuvered around the air, staying out of the missiles' range. When they landed on the tower, the Ghost Titan moved several yards away from the tower, blasting cannons from a safe distance.

"Hey, boys!" Kodama ran up onto the tower. "Mind if I lend a hand?"

"Not at all, Kodama!"

The pyrotechnician launched fireworks downward, latching ship pieces and pulling them up as the boys used them as platforms. Kodama accompanied them to bring up more platforms, hurrying as Jones destroyed them. Once close to the Titan, Kodama launched Cheeseworks at his chest cannons to clog them up. She then set up a larger firework for the boys to ride, sending it flying and soaring around Jones. The captain brought up tentacles, but Kid was swift in slicing them down. The firework closed in before stabbing into the back of Jones' head—Cheren threw open his sail, Kid holding on as the explosion blew them away. "WAAAAH!" Kodama screamed as a tentacle was able to smack her away.

The boys landed on the tower as Jones returned to the battleground. The Titan about-faced, inflating the swell on the back of his neck as it blasted a powerful gust. It had the strength of a hurricane, so Cheren and Kid stabbed their blades into the tower to keep from blowing away. "I'll do my part, too!" Wendy Marvell was racing across the island, sidestepping as cannons blew open gaps in the ships. She ran up a sloped mast and jumped to a hanging rope, swinging to other ropes before enemy pirates could cut them. Wendy landed on a deck, but with the path ending at a pit of water, she had to run along the right wall, dodging segments that were blasted off, and she then kicked to a left wall, sidestepping falling kegs as she kept a strong pace.

Wendy jumped to some horizontal rigging, using it as a trampoline. She used stomps to gain extra height, quickly bouncing up the rigging before fire could burn it. Wendy ran up a narrow stairway that kegs were rolling down, and was able to bounce up the barrels. At the top, they helped her grab onto a hook and be pulled up to a higher deck, where a catapult was facing the tower. She jumped in and snapped the rope before launching at the tower, immediately using her powerful lungs to absorb the wind from Jones' swell. Cheren and Kid were able to stand, chopping down the tentacles that would sprout up. Once Wendy couldn't inhale anymore, she Boosted against the gust and leapt against Jones' swell, pressing her mouth to the hole and blowing in. Her face swelled blue as though she might explode, but she mustered enough power to pump the wind back inside and POP the swell!

Jones was blown away from the force, facing the tower with flaming eyes. Wendy started panting as Cheren asked for her wellbeing, but she returned an assuring smile. The Titan's breast-plates opened as it shot harpoons, the kids barely dodging as they lodged into the tower. Wendy grinded and sped along the left harpoon, jumping to the right when Jones shot a fire blast, repeating this pattern, though the blue fires would jump to the opposite rope, causing Wendy to be burned the first time this trick was pulled. Jones wrapped tentacles around the base of his harpoons, but Wendy used Ascendio to fly up, the momentum bringing her into the mouth of the giant. She used Reducto to explode the kegs inside, filling Jones' cockpit with fire, but jumping out before she could be burned as well.

The boys watched as the Titan blew fire out of its mouth, smirking at the bad time Jones just endured. The Titan moved closer to the tower, his tentacles becoming a waterfall as he encased the tower inside a cyclone. Fishmen would splash in and try to skewer the boys, but though they were easy fodder, neither Cheren nor Kid were able to slice through the strong cyclone. Fortunately, Yuta had found a watery opening near the base of the Titan. With a strong determination to help Melody's cousin, he dove in. His keen swimming maneuvered around a tight corridor, avoiding water mines. Lockjaws would then ambush him, but Yuta punched the piranhas away with current-thrusts.

Yuta had to swim up against a current in a very tight tunnel, avoiding bombs with little room to evade. He remained ever fearless in reaching the top, where a different current would suddenly bring him into Jones' cockpit, the captain waving his arms to keep the cyclone bound. Yuta struck him with a water-slice, froze the opening of the waterfall, and nimbly dodged Jones' sword as he lashed Water Whips from his legs. "My name is Yuta Asahina of Adabat!" he boasted proudly. "My family are servants to Sea God Kyogre! And it's an honor to serve Melody and her friends!"

As Yuta predicted, a furious Jones grabbed him in tentacles, digging them into the boy's openings to suck out his soul. However, since his cyclone fell, and Cheren and Kid could detect distraction, Kid leapt onto Cheren's shield to be sprung into the half-open mouth. Kid saw Yuta's soul being sapped along the tentacles, so the Reaper channeled power to his scythe to SLICE and counter the spell. "BAAAAAHH!" Jones roared as, not only Yuta broke free and fell on his rear, but another soul was taken from him. Kid grabbed Yuta and jumped out of the Titan, holding Nebula's soul on his scythe like a fishing hook. "You can go back now." Kid released the soul as it flew downward, Yuta waving at it with a grin.

A raging Jones wriggled his tentacles as their water turned black. They spewed ink all over the tower, soaking the boys as they felt their selves grow heavier. "WOOMY to the RESCUE!" Artie and Squam launched onto the tower, blasting blue ink around to serve as footholds, and "rinsing" the blackness off their friends. Though it still felt gross, the boys had to maneuver around the blue ink as Jones' tentacles stabbed up from underneath. They tried to shake and spread more ink, but Yuta used his bending to restrain some while the swordsmen sliced them down. A parachute floated up holding the Rainmaker, which Squam caught. Jones lowered his face level with them and began charging an Inkbeam in his mouth, but Squam launched the Rainmaker directly inside, making Jones' head swell with black and blue as ink spilled from the openings.

The Titan moved away from them as it stretched to three times its height, adding more shipwrecks onto its being. The Titan began dropping globs of ink from up high. Unbeknownst to him, the Mario Sisters were climbing the colossus. They back-flipped onto some tall platforms, having to also jump barrels that were rolling down. The kegs originated at a dead end, but the duo could Team Wall Jump up a shaft. Ink globs would drop through the middle, requiring them to cling and slide down the wall for a second before resuming. On the next level, the tall platforms were further to reach, so Maria threw her hat, having it float in place for her sister to jump, then jumping herself. This deck threatened to fall under their weight, so they hat-jumped to the next one with the same tactic.

They found a crate and smashed it open, uncovering a Spring Shroom (probably from a Mushroomian pirate ship). Both girls ate it, their bodies morphing into springs. It was tricky to use, but they performed great bounces up a series of small platforms, avoiding the flamethrowers that tried to burn them off. Going up the back of the Titan, the sisters made it onto Jones' hat. They sprung up, and their springs intertwined as they performed a Sister Spring Butt Pound! Their bottoms compressed against the hat with force enough to smash the Titan down a tad, its fiery eyes popping out comically. They sprung back up and repeated the combo, smashing him down even further, and three times' the charm, the last Pound squished him level with the tower, mouth forced open.

Artie quickly built a spring cannon for Kid to hop in and blast toward the Titan, spinning scythe-stretched like a shuriken. Despite Jones' state, he still lashed tentacles at the Reaper, so Kid would have to shift perpendicular to their angle to perfectly slice them. He chopped into the cockpit, but Jones held multiple swords in his tentacles as he slashed them all at Kid. He was swift in combatting them, having already practiced against Cortez. Kid shot a single bullet past Jones' left, which Liz and Patty rode on. Liz kicked it leftward, then Patty kicked it toward Jones' swell, breaking his concentration as Kid dealt a powerful slice down his middle.

A fierce wave blew Kid out again. The Titan rumbled in rage as his sword hand became two. The island rumbled as he flew up with deadly speed, but by using a Shield Bash on the left blade, Cheren's mighty mirror was able to force Jones back. Jones charged again, shifting the blades around to confuse them, but Cheren's Haki allowed him to get in the right spot and force Jones back again. The Titan "ROARED" and pulled the blades far behind him, swinging them in an arch to CHOP down with powerful force. Cheren threw up his shield—the sword pressed down as hard as possible, Cheren pouring his power to push it up, and Kid helped by pushing up the other sword.

During their helpless moment, Jones sent helicopter mines at them. Thankfully, Sheila arrived on the tower, shooting Light Spheres to bounce the mines back to Jones' head and blow off segments. Jones could no longer hold down the swordsmen, so he backed the Titan away from the tower. His head opened to shoot a giant bomb right onto the middle of the tower, beeping as it would destroy them all in seconds. "Don't leave me outta this party!" MaKayla raced up the stairs and Stopped the bomb in time. "Sheila, punch it toward Jones, quickly!"

Sheila smirked and lay rapid punches against the bomb, storing a huge amount of momentum. She spun her fist and dealt one more terrific punch. Kayla snapped her fingers: the Stop wore off, the bomb flew to Jones like a bullet, and totally destroyed the Titan's head. The Titan began wobbling and crumbling, the kids beaming as it seemed the battle was won. …However, the head had been reduced to a skeletal state, and its watery tentacles retracted inside. Brimming with eerie green chi, the Ghost Titan spewed a titanic beam of water.

"Not if WE can help it!" Nebula and Jerome warped onto the tower, quickly conjuring a portal big enough to suck the water in. They willed the opposite end to appear above the Titan, showering Jones with his own ghostly filth. They could hear the structure cracking and crumbling, Jones trying to shift position, but the benders moved the portal's exit to keep it over him. Jones loomed closer, ever more desperate to shred their tower, the spacebenders' muscles were straining to keep the portal in position. Seeing the Ghost Titan on its last support beams, Cheren charged a Skyward Strike, Sheila a giant fist, and both launched their rays of light to ensure the complete destruction of the giant. (End song.)

Nebula and Jerome closed the portal and gasped for breath. Afterwards, they, Cheren, Kid, and Sheila jumped off and floated down the tower, landing in the wreckage where Jones stood panting. "Your Gigai appears to be short of breath." Kid remarked. "That's the price of making one with a hollow heart."

"Oi, behold, all ye flesh-bellied payasos!" Cortez called for the other pirates' attention, sword aimed at Jones. "It appears the young'uns be victorious!"

"You won't be hurting anyone ever again, Mr. Jones!" Pea yelled.

"That's right." Nebula stated firmly. "We've got you surrounded and outmatched, Jones. You're not taking anyone's soul!"

"I will nay admit defeat to you!" Jones swung his arm. "When I took your soul, I defeated you! Even now, I sense weakness-ah! You are weak! I am the stronger Emperor!"

"It's not about how strong you are on your own. Part of a captain's strength lies in their crew. Even the Four Emperors couldn't have achieved so much without a strong crew. Their teams work in tandem just like mine. …Most of them, at least. But even so, my crew defeated them all. It doesn't matter that I'm not the strongest because we won the war together."

"Bah! And would these well-versed pirates really acknowledge you as their victors?"

"I be willing to admit when I've lost." Cortez said. "That Kid did me in somethin' fierce."

"I couldn't even beat that computer girl and her butler." Pea frowned.

"I'm ashamed to admit I couldn't manage two meddlesome brats." Pat said.

"April and Moge-ko are best friends forever!"

"(No harm will come to Jasminka.)" Scales snarled.

"Maria and Louise made friends with me!" Papyrus beamed. "And their friends saved Undyne and avenged Sans!"

"The Nextgen Pirates be my new mateys!" Skaios declared.

"Arrrrr…hu hu ha ha ha!" Jones laughed. "Pirates today… are all soft-hearted-ah! I see now what I must do…" And he sank into the deck.

"'EY!" Sheila punched the floor open, peeking inside. "Arrr… where did he go?!"

They all heard a rumbling in the distance. The kids hurriedly climbed up a shipwreck, viewing out to open sea. …Their eyes grew wide as an island rose. It was green and filthy like the _Flying Dutchman_, with a long pair of spiked teeth. The island stirred waves as it slowly drifted to Shipwreck Island. _"With my Flying Island, I will CLEANSE this era of pirates! I'll banish you all to my Locker and be the sole victor of this war! Your souls will serve in my crew, and we shall begin a new empire!"_

"Somehow, I kinda saw something like this coming." Cheren said.

"I ain't about to let that rookie command me!" Cortez declared. "TO THE DECKS, mateys!"

"LOAD THE RUM!" Pawtucket bellowed. "Give him ALL we have and make sure the kids don't smell it!"

"Let's SINK that Flying Island!" Masaru declared.

"Come on, mates!" Sheila eagerly raced ahead. "Let's show that Squidface that we're the KING of the Pirates!" (Play "He's a Pirate" from _Pirates of the Caribbean_!)

All the Nextgen Pirates and Pirate Commanders returned to the ship, sailing bravely to the mobile island. Though they sailed under different flags, they all had one goal in mind: to finally end this war!

_Phase 2: The Flying Island_

Haylee was the first to sail the _Sunny Day_ toward the island, her expert helmsman-ship protecting the ship from torpedoes. Mason and Haruka used their gas to serve as wind for the sail, sailing around the right side of the island. Artie built special cannons with magnifying lenses: Sheila excitedly punched Light Spheres through them, the lenses enlarging them to blast the armored island powerfully. Walls of cannons lined the island, but Sheila was quick to shatter any that were aligned with their ship. "You little snots better cover your noses!" Pawtucket yelled from his Drunken Clam, launching beer-missiles over the island's wall. Mason loaded his own cannons with Soda Rockets, following Pat's example and launching them over to splatter any crewmen behind the wall.

The _Soul of Competition_ loaded its high-tech cannons with energy baseballs and soccerballs. Sailing along the island, the swings of Jinta's bat served as fuel for the baseball cannons, and Karin's kicks smashed the soccers through the hull with ease. Ururu shrunk and got on one of Kodama's fireworks. Kodama launched the missile through a broken opening, the pirates dodging its explosion, but were unprepared as the Tiny Devil began to zip through them, piercing their undead knees and necks. Pirate sharks with eye-patches and hook-hands splashed onto the deck, but Yuzu quickly served them tuna to satiate their appetites. This distracted them long enough for Cindy Cortix's ship to launch undead hyenas onto theirs, eating the sharks so the Sports Stars could continue their job.

The _Rogue Delivery_ sailed near some rotors on the island that were stirring small cyclones. Wendy spun their own ship's rotors to make whirlwinds, sending them to intercept the water ones and destroy them. Oliver shot blasting spells at the propellers to destroy them. Upper cannons launched heli-bombs, which Romeo could catch with purple fire and throw back up. "Check it out, Ollie!" Phil pointed down. "There's a gate on the bottom! Wanna come with?"

"Boy, do I!" With that, the boys headed down below and boarded a car with rafts and a motor. Phil drove the car across the sea, shooting bullets at mines up ahead, and Oliver blew open the grate leading into the island. Pirates tried to shoot them from towers, but Phil steered in evasion while Ollie blasted the base of the towers. Oliver destroyed any support beams while Phil steered around spikes and sped up ramps to go over spikes. A mini warship blocked them, blasting a single cannon. Phil made the car side-dodge as Ollie cast Reducto at the ship until it a sank. They bypassed and destroyed a larger beam, after which Phil turned to steer them out of the passage.

The _Phantom Suite_ swam underneath the island as Weiss launched Ice Torpedoes at incoming pirate-sharks. "Those pegs seem to be weak points." Ciel observed through the telescope. "Pacifica, use the fishing chains!" Pacifica manned a station and aimed a hook at a peg, launching it to pierce. Pacifica tightly reeled the lever to pull the hook's chain back, successfully tearing off a chunk of the bottom hull. They sailed to other pegs to repeat the tactic, but Frazzles were forcing their up through their submarine's hatch. Raleigh ordered Pichu to zap the eels into submission. Undead crabs were latching the sub's windows, trying to pound their way in, but Carol downloaded the Game-and-Watch octopus to terrify them into retreating.

The _Spying Eye_ targeted the rudders on the back of the island. Emily aimed and launched torpedoes at the devices, while Melody and Yuta swam outside, defending the sub from undead octopi. The two panicked when a giant electric eel swam up—the eel was sliced by a giant sword, belonging to Sasha Blouse. The Amazon had discarded most of her clothes to swim, smiling and giving the kids a thumbs-up. More giant eels were coming, so Sasha sliced them all while the waterbenders continued to hold back the octopi.

"We're going right for the mouth, Big Grin-chans!" Chimney declared. "FUUUULL STEEEAAAM AHEAD!" She boosted the _Rocketship_ directly toward the mouth of the island, her friends hanging on tightly. The giant teeth of the island would have sealed their fate in an instant if not for Chimney's speed: despite the island's big grin, the Big Grin Pirates safely made it through and inside the island. Chimney recklessly drove them around, April shooting red paintballs in order to direct the enemies' attention to those. Aisa blasted other cannons at support beams holding up the outer wall, and by the time they circled the whole island, the outer wall fully collapsed.

Water tentacles emerged in its place, some grabbing the _Rocketship_ and throwing it away. The _Triassic Terror_ ploughed through the tentacles as Scales dropped onto the island, Jasminka on his back. He crawled like a giant lizard, munching all Fishmen in his path and using great strength to tear down the towers. The Shiny Pirates poured their magic into the Stanship to shoot magical nukes to further parts of the island, but they would be swept away by the tentacles. Kid rode aboard the _Black Skull_, aiming both pistols at some island battlements while Cortez positioned his sword beneath them. Kid's bullets grazed the sword, each splitting in two as the pirates were pelted by multiple bullets. Water tentacles attempted to smash the spirits, so Cortez multiplied his sword to chop them down.

The Kiddie Corn manned their own stations within the _Ivory Castle_, blasting cannons toward an inner part of the island. When five cannonballs were launched their way, Jonny quickly built a Lego wall, which collapsed on impact, but bounced the ammo into the sea. Ten cannonballs flew, so Jonny built a wall, only for them to pierce it and knock the child down. The ammo kept flying, so Silla blew them away with strong wind. Sarborg motor-boosted across the surface with Pea on her back, blasting through the tentacles and getting onto the island. Pea donned her Zathurian Mask and shot Starbursts around. A giant anglerfish pirate charged her, but was blocked by a barrier as Pea became a sphinx. "What's big and has all the fat in their chin?!" The angler couldn't answer this riddle before Sarborg dealt Rocket Kicks to take him down.

The _Rusty Angler_, now run by the Inklings, aimed the ink-soaked harpoon toward the center and fired. It stabbed the central tower as Squam and his blue Inklings surfed along the inked rope. They jumped out, surprising the pirates as they were rapidly pelted with blue gunk. One Inkling entered the Inkball, rolling into a horde of gunners. His ball shielded their bullets as he rammed and knocked them down, afterwards exploding ink all over them. Squam flew around on the Inkjet, blasting explosive shots at a crowd of swordsmen. Jones commanded the rigging to wrap Squam, restraining the flyer and tearing off his jetpack. Squam was pinned to the deck, gasping as giant crab pirates were about to roll over him in their shells.

That was until another ball rolled up and knocked them all down. Squam thought it to be an Inkling at first, but soon learned it was Augustus inside Rock Candy. He spared a grin to Squam, breaking open his shell to cut the Inkling free. Nel leapt up to stomp the crabs' shells under her stone feet, leaping to kick other pirates trying to stop Augustus. The captain broke into the main tower's entrance, seeing several platforms leading up it. He blew some Bounce Gum and hopped his way up the platforms before the tower could flood. He found a captain's cabin at the top, meeting Davy Jones himself.

"This is for trying to drown my mom!" Augustus drew his blade.

"And this is for my Space-Kraken-ah!" Jones pulled his sword and clashed with the younger captain. Augustus dodged Water Whips, then Jones shot his tentacles to August's legs, pulling him off his feet. Jones leapt to stab him, but Augustus sliced the tentacles and rolled aside. He threw a Haki punch at Jones' sword, but it remained attached to his tentacled finger, then Jones grabbed Augustus's arm in his claw to squeeze it. Augustus chopped Jones' arm off, but the undead claw kept squeezing, and Jones was able to stamp him with his peg-leg, forcing Augustus against the wall.

Augustus threw his spinning Gobstopper, drilling into Jones' "nose." The pirate squirmed and shook it off, repairing his face, during which Augustus was able to force the claw off his bleeding arm. Jones charged and stabbed Augustus right in the stomach, the boy hacking in pain. With a glare, Augustus grabbed Jones' arm and thrusted back against the wall, breaking through and pulling the pirate with him. Nel saw the two falling, so she leapt to KICK Jones off her captain. Jones took the sword with him, and Nel rushed to carry Augustus back to the ship to be treated. Jones emerged before them, ready to sever the couple, but had to defend from a different couple: Nagisa and Morgiana.

Nagisa remained still with his Iron Body, enduring Jones' strikes as Morg used him for a weapon. Morg kicked up at Jones' sword, but it remained attached to him, but Morg kicked against Jones' stomach to knock him to his back. Nagisa performed a Tempest Kick, only slicing Jones' claw as he recovered, and when the pirate ran to him, Nagisa hardened and survived, leaving Morg to kick Jones away. She grabbed her boyfriend, clashing him against Jones' sword before they locked in a stalemate. "Isn't love a dreadful bond-ah?!"

"Not if we work together!" The couple leapt away as Nagisa became mobile, grabbed Morg's hands, and began to swing her around. They spun toward Jones, countering his sword, knocking it back as Morg dealt kicks to his squishy face. Jones ducked and stabbed at Nagisa—he Shaved away, at the same time throwing Morg behind Jones, wherein Nagisa reappeared to catch her, whirl, and slam her feet onto Jones' head. In the midst of reflating his head, Jones bent a cyclone around his sword. He lashed the couple, and though they tried to defend, the speeding cyclone cut their skin, so they leapt away.

Jones was frozen against the deck, his head popping out as he faced Aurora. Jones bent the ice off and slashed his Cyclone Sword, but Aurora drew Galaxia to combat him. The star sword sent electric crackles up the cyclone to slightly stun Jones, so he used bending to mold bigger cyclones and send them at Aurora. Aurora ran back and shot flaming stars, but Jones sank in the deck and reappeared behind her. He tried to chop her sword arm, but Aurora barely dodged and stabbed Jones, pumping his body with painful Star Power. Jones jabbed her with the peg-leg, lashing the cyclone with more ferocity as Aurora hastened to defend, but she was swallowed by the cyclone as it threw her around like a hurricane, banishing her far away from the island.

Jones felt a rumbling and turned to see another ship tearing through his island: the _Reign Supreme_. Cheren was mounted on the keel, sword aimed forward proudly, while Nebula sat on the ship's throne. Jones looked to the top of his tower where his flag blew, so he flew to the top using a cyclone. Cheren and Nebula leapt in a cannon and blasted onto the tower, where Cheren immediately met his blade with Jones'. Jones encased the cyclone around it, but Cheren endured its deadly splashes and clashed passionately. Nebula, meanwhile, warped atop the flagpole, swapping Jones' ugly skull with a golden star flag—

Jones grabbed her in a tentacle and slammed her down, going up to reswap the flag. Nebula pelted him with Starbursts, Jones enduring as he ran to stab her, but she warped behind and trapped him in a Block. Jones simply melded into the ship before it could explode, appearing right beneath Nebula, her leg scraped during her attempt to dodge. She caught him in a stun with Space Lightning, but Jones had already detached his claw, which jumped Nebula from behind to choke her. Jones was about to stab her, but saw Cheren had Hookshotted to the flag to swap it for their Jolly Roger. Jones leapt to kick him down, returning his own likeness. Nebula was able to warp the claw off her, making a portal to catch Jones and drop him below the tower.

Nebula caught her breath and warped up to replace Jones' flag with her image. She dropped beside Cheren, both smiling proudly at the flag. "AAH!" they screamed when both Jones' limbs emerged from beneath, grabbed their legs, and slammed them into the floor. They hastily recovered before he could stab icicles on them. Cheren charged a Soul Surge and flew to combat the captain with precise, powerful strikes, but Jones struck with greater fury to combat him, while also making water-spikes form in the air and shoot Nebula on a whim. Nebula made small portals to warp the spikes against Jones, doing little to hinder the zombie as one of the spikes was able to stab her arm. Jones' tentacle sank down to grab Cheren's ankle, yanking him off and slamming his head against the flagpole.

"You will not forestall my victory!" Jones climbed the flagpole and returned his flag again. "Today begins the era of the Dutchman Empire! Just look as the wretched sun shines upon my… wait… the sun shouldn't be up that high this early…?!"

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Sheila Frantic had boarded the _Ace Flyer_ for a great view of the morning, absorbing the beautiful light in her fist. With powerful passion on her features, her Sunny Fist was bigger than the tower's top. It touched the top of the pole first, easily pressing down Jones in the process. Cheren and Nebula also suffered the punishment as the giant fist pressed them against the tower, which then began to collapse as Sheila continued falling. All operatives cleared away from the tower, watching as the falling sun reduced it to dust.

"Damn… you… Sunny… FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIST…!"

Jones lay splattered within the ruins of the tower. Cheren and Nebula coughed from the dust and helped their selves up. Sheila was standing high on a tall piece of ruin, holding the top of the snapped flagpole with the Nextgen Pirates' Jolly Roger blowing strongly. (End song.)

All the Dutchman Pirates had been felled by all the invaders. All the allied pirates disembarked on the Flying Island, crossing its wreckage as they approached the center. Davy Jones weakly reflated, but Kid could sense that his Gigai would not withstand much more. "Huff…huff…" As Jones gasped, he saw the familiar pair of boots that belonged to Teague, trekking up with a skull crown in his hands. "Hah…Teague-ah… crush these children at once-ah!"

"…Apologies… Captain…" Teague bowed his skull. "But I… live to the Code… as much as I do you. We… have lost."

"ARRRRRGGH!" Aurora, Cheren, and Kid stabbed Jones with their sacred swords. The Heartless Captain had no more strength in his "heart."

"It seems… the Dutchman Pirates are defeated. Now, only Emperor Nebula and Lord Slag-"

"DWAAAAAHHH!" Slag was punched in his metal gut by Maddy's Haki fist, spewing a stream of grog before his head fell off.

"…The war has been decided." Teague corrected himself. He calmly approached Nebula, who braced herself for any more trickery. "Emperor Nebula… the Brethren officially acknowledge the strength of you and your Nextgen Pirates. I hereby decree you… the Pirate King."

Nebula tilted her head as Teague slowly lowered the crown. They felt no more deceit, no other ulterior motive. This war was now, truly over. Once the crown was on her head, it would all be-

_BAM!_ Nebula's head was dented by a mighty pair of knuckles: all their mouths dropped as Sheila knocked her superior to the deck. "Oi don't think so!" Sheila pinned her foot on the leader. "I have reason to believe Captain Nebula was planning to make off with all the treasure and leave us all to be fodder for the authorities! By the word of the Code, I am committing mutiny and taking her authority as Nextgen Pirate Captain!"

"Arrrrgh! Curse ye, Sheila!" Nebula grunted with a totally fake tone. "How could ya discover my plan?! Damn ye all to the Locker!"

"Damn you instead!" Mason yelled. "Sunny Fist Sheila for captain!"

"Uh…S-Sunny Fist for captain?" Cheren cheered?

"WOOHOO! Sheilaaaaa!" Aurora cheered.

"All hail Captain Sheila!" Dillon cheered.

"Oh, and I'm still gonna fight this war." Sheila clarified. "I already threw me doubloon in at the start and everything."

Jones' sprawled-open contract glowed as Sheila's name appeared on it. "…" Teague looked upon the sight with confusion. Oh well. "Ahem, well… it seems the Nextgen Pirates have a new captain… so, it seems you, Sheila Frantic, are now the Pirate King." So, he placed the crown upon her head.

Almost everyone turned pale. Davy Jones… Skaios… Vaati… the GKND… Kid… Cortez… the Kremlings… Big Moms… Slag… even a few fish from the sea… and Jar Jar Blinks was there for some reason… That was the only reaction.

_"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_


	57. Court Adjourned

**Let's give special thanks to Sarstar for all her comments!**

* * *

**_Chapter 57: Court Adjourned_**

**Shipwreck Cove**

Sheila Frantic sat atop the throne on the mountain of treasure, smiling at all the pirates beneath her. Ever since she was little, first learning about pirates from her mom and dreaming of amazing adventures out there, never once did she think she would be at the top of the pirate world. It was a dream she barely even had, yet it miraculously came true. In the far back of the courtroom, Jones was trapped in the mouth of a poison serpent, conjured by an angry Magellan.

"Ah, there she is." Cheren said, sensing another presence.

Queen Mandy kicked open the doors, stomping into the courtroom and taking her assigned seat next to Skaios. "What's this garbage I hear about Sheila becoming the Pirate King?"

"Hehe, still mad that I punched ya?" Sheila grinned, raising and flexing her foot.

"Sunny Fist was declared the winner of this Pirate War, as the Nextgen Pirates 'new' captain." Teague explained, handing Sheila the contract. "Everything promised in the Brethren's Contract is yours, including authority over all Four Emperors, including the souls of those that have passed."

"Orright, then here's my first decree as Pirate King." Sheila raised the contract. "This contract is bologna and I hereby abolish it. All pirates bound to it are free." And just like that, the contract disintegrated under her authority, hundreds of souls flying out of it.

"My 200-year plan… ruined by that wretched…" Jones grumbled.

"Silence!" Magellan ordered.

"Ya happy now, mates?" Sheila asked, crossing one leg over the other. "Now, none of you will be forced to serve me or the KND. It also means there's no point to fighting, anymore. So, here's the question, mates… All who want this war to end, say 'Aye.'"

"Aye!" Pea raised her hand happily.

"Aye." Pawtucket followed.

"Sí!" Ernesto Taco danced.

"AYE!" cheered Skaios and the Hope Pirates.

"Aye… want to make it clear that I let you punch me on purpose," Mandy said, "and I never officially surrendered in this war."

"And we haven't lost either!" Baron Klammy yelled. "The Kremling Krew will grow stronger than ever, and we'll NEVER acknowledge you as our victors!"

"Whatever, we kicked your arses." Sheila shrugged. "But I think most of us can see eye-to-AYE…hehehehe!" Most of them eye-rolled at her joke. "Even so, that don't change the fact a lot of you pirates hurt our friends, each other, and a lot of other people."

"Yeah… I know I sure did." Skaios frowned. "But I ain't gonna hurt anyone else. 'Far as the Sky Gods go, I put Vaati in charge."

"Hmmm…" Vaati sighed. "I also cannot overlook the tyranny you Emperors have wrought."

"I have no intention of abandoning my throne on Hyrule." Mandy stated. "If you Sky Gods even think of attacking us, we'll destroy you."

"I am willing to confess to all the crimes our crew has committed." Pawtucket spoke. "But after the horrible things Grandma has done to our citizens, it's opened my eyes. Our only wish now is to gather all the Titans and at least restore their minds."

"Then let me ask you one more question." Sheila began. "What is pirating to you all? Is it having all the treasures in the universe? Is it being drunk on rum or grog?" Slag blushed and scratched his head. "Is it terrorizing every town possible to make your name known? Is it building an army of the greatest crewmen you could ever ask for?" Cheren shared a smile with Nebula, W7 with each other, as did all the other sectors.

"The answer is… it's about all of these things!" Sheila stood, radiant with passion. "It's freedom. It's passion. It's following your dreams! You all want to live doing what you love, just like me and me mates. But let me ask you… don't you think everyone else wants the same? Don't you think your fellow pirates just want to live happily? You don't like it when they attack you, so why try to hurt them or anyone else?"

"Commander Tsao SCOFFS at your childish ideals!" Tsao shouted. "We pirates must make all others fear us, show them what is to come if they attack!"

"We're demoting your ass!" Pawtucket shouted.

"Look, everyone," Cheren spoke up, "we're not asking you all to get along, but it's clear that we're all pretty tired. I think, the simplest thing we can ask is… just leave each other alone. Worry about defending your own worlds. If you attack each other, the other has a right to fight back. If you go attacking innocents, the KND will put a stop to you. But for now, just stop."

"That being said," Nebula followed, "we can't completely excuse your crimes. A lot of you will be taken to Zordoom. However, since there are a lot of you that are… redeemable… for now, we'll overlook you."

"Hey, why're you still speakin'?!" Slag shouted. "Weren't you just dethroned?!"

"Ugh," she eye-rolled, "I'm retiring from the pirate business and becoming a KND operative again. However, the Kids Next Door and Nextgen Pirates are now completely separate factions."

"How can we tell who's who?" Pea asked.

"Well, obviously Sheila's the captain, and… well, I guess anyone else who still wants to be pirates. The point is, I'm not an Emperor, anymore."

"That's cool and all," began Sasha Blouse, "but in case anyone's forgotten, those Sky Gods captured my mom, and we still haven't-"

"OH, I knew I forgot something!" Shingetsu panicked. He scrambled up the stands to get to the back where the giant warrior sat. He reached into his shirt pocket and picked out a shrunken, shriveled Smoothie Blouse. "I… meant to return your mom. Heh, don't worry, we've been keeping her hydrated."

"With Nagisa's sweat." Jataro mentioned.

"N-NO I WASN'T!"

"Uhhhh…" Sasha had to bend down and squint to make out the shriveled form of her mom. "Huh… no wonder we couldn't find her. Alright, all is forgiven."

"I'll take her." Pea gently took Smoothie in her little hands. "Hehe, Aunt Smoothie feels like a dolly!"

"Hehe…" Shingetsu could only blush awkwardly at his neglect.

"Anyhow," Sheila began, "may I just say, in spite of all that's happened, it was an honor fighting with you all. If ever you're in danger, me and me mates will be happy to help, and I hope you'll all do the same. With that said…" Sheila removed her crown, "as the King of the Pirates… I declare this meeting adjourned. HUZZAAAAH!" And she threw it to the air!

_"HUZZAAAAH!"_ Pawtucket threw his top-hat! _"HUZZAAAAH!"_ Maria and Louise threw their hats. _"HUZZAAAAH!"_ Ernesto threw his sombrero, but it landed on Shingetsu's head and burned his hair. _"HUZZAAAAH!"_ Cortez threw his hat. _"HUZZAAAAH!"_ Skaios removed his bandanna and threw it, his cloud hair puffing up. The courtroom rang with the roaring cheers of many happy sailors, thieves, and warriors. Hats were flying everywhere to be lost in the crowds. Magellan took Jones' hat and threw it, the captain growling. Mandy rolled her eyes and half-heartedly threw her hat.

"Mr. Uno." Nebula held her hat to Cheren. "You may throw my hat."

"Aye-aye, Captain! HUZZAAAAAH!" He was beaming as he performed the deed.

"Now, go get it."

"I knew you were gonna say that." Cheren smiled awkwardly.

Outside, Kid and Magellan escorted a chained-up Jones onto a carriage. "This is not over, Kids Next Door! One day, the Four Emperors will wage war again! This peace will NEVER last!"

"Cork it, Squiddy." Kid said, slamming the door. The operatives would watch as the carriage entered a portal bound for the Underworld.

A pleasant morning sun warmed the waters of Shipwreck Island as all the ships began to sail home. Not a one held violent intent over the others… except for the commanders imprisoned by KND operatives. "So, what was that little display?" Cheren asked Nebula with a chuckle.

"Oh, me and Sheila kinda planned to do that from the beginning." Nebula replied. "The whole point of becoming 'pirates' was so we'd be able to win their respect and allegiance without interfering with their culture. Obviously, that meant I had to become the 'Emperor' since I'm the leader, but an outsider like me doesn't deserve to be King. Sheila's the real expert here. She taught me all about the culture and she's a part of it."

"That is all true." Sheila marched up, swinging two bottles of Flurp. "But remember, Nebula… once a pirate, always a pirate." She handed her a bottle and cracked hers open.

"I'll drink to that!" Nebula opened her bottle and clacked it with Sheila's. With that, both enjoyed a hearty drink under the morning light. "Urrrk!" Nebula cringed, holding her stomach. "Ow… my stomach's bubbling."

"Hehe, is this your first time drinking Flurp?"

"Y-Yes… I think I… BURP!"

"Haha, no kidding! That's an ankle-biter's burp!"

"Great… you can teach me about Burping Culture next."

"Captain Sheila…" The Faunus frowned and turned to face her crew. They were bowing their heads sadly as Aurora spoke. "We're ready… to accept our punishment."

Sheila narrowed her eyes. "Ah…right. You scurvy dogs lost faith in your crew and tried to side with the Sky Gods. I'll 'ave to remind you the hard way… who to have faith in." Her fist shining with passion, she PUNCHED Aurora in the nose, blood shooting out as she fell back. Sheila socked Harry in the left jaw, Artie in the gut as he felt it rupture, bashed Haylee in the head, almost broke Dillon's spine, and derezzed Vanellope (she would respawn in Carol's ship). Haruka and Kirie shut their eyes, almost pleading for mercy. Sheila calmly walked between them, grabbed their heads, and slammed them into the deck.

"And Iiiiii'm spared!" Mason grinned.

"Hehehe…" Cheren blushed. "You happy now, Sheila?"

"Not, yet. There's still one more I gotta punish…"

Meanwhile, Papyrus was sobbing on the deck of the _Overtale_, looking over his fallen brother. Maria felt such empathy that she couldn't make a "how does a skeleton cry" joke. "Papyrus… I'm so sorry."

"Sniff…Sans would be so happy… to hear that it's over. Because then… he wouldn't have to do anything. Sniff…Sans…SANS…"

Maria hugged him for comfort, and Papyrus hugged back. "yeah… sans would sure like that."

"Yes… he would…" Papyrus sniffled. "I wonder what he wouldn't do first…"

"probably sit back up."

"Yeah… true. … … … … WAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHH!" Papyrus's scream alerted the whole fleet, the skeleton jumping in Maria's little arms. "Sans! I thought you were… DEAD!"

"but i am. i'm a skeleton."

"…SKULL JOKE! YOOOOOO HOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOOOOO!"

"But with the way you look, we thought for sure you were…" Maria said.

"yeah, my bones are a little achy. but it sure is a neat tan." The grin of the charred corpse twinkled.

"Ahh… at least that's one survivor." Cheren said. …He shared a frown with his friends. They still couldn't celebrate, yet…

**Earth; KND Burial Grounds**

All operatives and parents gathered to honor those who lost their lives in the war. Kade Jackson's headless body was revealed to have been transported to Mandy's custody, but the queen had returned it. He was lain in a coffin, as was Sally, Darcy, and Drake. A gravestone was made for Marine, though her body was long gone, and Chimney made one for Gonbe.

Melody and her mother walked up to Kade's grave, lain beside Danny's. They lay flowers down. "Dad… I'll admit we weren't very close… You always loved cracking jokes with Danny… but thanks for being there for me, after he was gone. I'll…I'll take care of Mom from now on…"

Yuta walked up and lay a flower for both Kade and Danny. "I will, too. I'm honored to have met such an amazing family. …The Jackson Family…"

Melody sported a chuckle. "Oh… Mom, this is Yuta. …I think you know his father."

Anthony, Michelle, Harvey, Fybi, and Aranea lay a flower for Sally. "Sally… I know you sometimes felt like you weren't needed… but you were wrong. You were a great friend who always supported us. You were a kind girl that kept us happy. I'm sorry that we dragged you into such a terrible war. You didn't deserve to have this happen to you… so I hope, at least… you're happier up in Heaven…"

Sunni and Rainier lay flowers in Darcy's grave, lain next to her mother, Mikaela. "Darcy… I'm not really sure how I can go on without my sister… my most faithful companion… more loyal to me than any Imaginary Friend could be. When Mom died, you tried to stay strong… and focused on honing yourself. Focused on the path forward. I'll…I'll try to do that, too. I want to take a break from the KND, but I'll try to get happy again. I'll… keep imagining and dreaming for all three of us."

Quill Ramsey, Jenny Strongarm, E. Carmine, and Eddy Flores lay flowers in Drake's grave. "Y'know… sometimes I think our sector is cursed." Quill said. "So many bad things happened to the older teams… just look at Mr. York. Drake… why do you think our sector even still exists? Why would we want such a cursed sector?"

"I don't know what Drake would say…" Carmine replied. "But I think… maybe we're the example that, no matter what bad things happen to us, we always move forward. We don't let bad things destroy us and we get through them. I don't know a better way to explain it, but…"

"No… I understand." Jenny smiled.

Chimney and her friends lay flowers for Gonbe. "Gonbe… I know it was hard to work with us, since I was the only one who could hear you speak." Apis said. "But don't forget… God welcomes animals the same as humans. You were a part of us, and our team won't be the same without you."

"I was… such an idiot…" Chimney cried. "I had no idea… what I'd done… and I had no idea… that phony impostor was with us the whole time… You… didn't deserve me for an owner, Gonbe-chan…"

"You'll be much happier… running with all the bunnies up in Heaven." April said.

Sheila and her father, Elijah lay flowers in Marine's grave. The young captain showed her mom the Captain's Crown. "Look, Mum. I'm the Pirate King. Can ya believe it? …Sniff…" Tears soaked the crown. The tears Sheila had been restraining since that day, refusing to let her enemies see them. "I really wish… ya coulda been there… and seen the look on your face… when your little Sheila… made the top!… All thanks to her wonderful mates…"

Chris Uno looked upon Sheila with empathy and guilt. Maddy lightly nudged her friend. Chris approached his former captain. "Sheila… I… about before… I'm really sorry I-"

Sheila PUNCHED him in the gut, Chris hacking spit and falling to his knees. "Uck…okay, I deserved that… ouch, man that hurts…"

"But I forgive ya, Chris." Sheila said. "After all… you ain't right for the KND, anymore. You just ain't happy."

"No…no, I'm not… I don't think I'll come back. But even still… I kept telling myself it wasn't my business, anymore. I assured myself the rest of you would win…sniff…" Sheila and Maddy could see his tears drenching the grass. "I…I'm so happy…I'm so happy that I was right! I'm so happy… that you won… You didn't need me at all… You didn't… need a sad, miserable boy like me…"

"Ah right, that's goin' too far." Sheila said. "Your feelings are yours, Chris. Don't be ashamed of them. But you did your part, too. This victory… is yours as much as anyone else's."

Aranea looked their direction in silence. She could feel the pain in Chris's heart… The ruin…

Kokichi nonchalantly walked past. A small paper fell out of his pants, which Aranea cocked a brow at. It seemed he hadn't noticed, so she decided to pick it up. She unfolded the paper. _I need to talk to you later._

Aranea froze up. Her eyes grew hollow as she glanced to him, yet he was still nonchalant. Could this… note have been for her? No, it couldn't be. It couldn't… be…

Terry saw MaKayla doing a prayer for those fallen. He was somewhat hesitant to approach her, but thought it best to talk to her as soon as possible. After MaKayla finished her prayer, he did so. "Hey, MaKayla… I need to tell you something." She turned to him and listened patiently. "I know this is a bad time, and you really don't wanna hear this after all that, but… the truth is, I've had a crush on you for a long time. You're a nice girl and a great friend, and I… really like you… but it's obvious that, after what Grandma put us through, you probably don't want anything to do with me. I at least want you to know though."

"Hmm…" Kayla spared a light smile. "Well, you're not wrong. You're still my friend, Terry, and I don't mind seeing you… but it's gonna be a few years before I feel like dating again."

"Yeah. But, no hard feelings at the moment?"

"No, don't worry."

On Avalar, Captain Batu was lain to rest in the Evermore cemetery. Evan held Tani's hand as his friend cried. "Captain Batu… I owe your crew everything for helping me in my time of need." The king said. "I promise… we'll rebuild Evermore and make it stronger than ever. And I'll protect your daughter from now on."

"Sniff…silly Evan…" Tani managed a smile. "You're the one that needs protecting…"

"Yes, but… I'm unworthy of a king if I can't even…"

"Well… then I'm just as unworthy of a future queen."

"Eh heh… that wasn't a real proposal, you know." Evan blushed.

"Oh, Evan, on some level, I think we both know it was."

"Heh…ahem."

Evan turned to address his subjects. At the same time, Cheren addressed his operatives. Cheren spoke: "I understand a lot of you want a break from the KND… and I can respect your decision. But there's something I want you all to remember."

The Big Mom Pirates held a funeral for Majin Buu, Lucky, and other crewmen who had fallen. Evan spoke: "No matter what battles we win, there can never be a Peaceful World. There will always be conflict. Between nations, between teams, between friends, between ideals… Not everyone is meant to get along."

Tsao Chicken, Hisoka, the Breakfast Club, and Madame Broode were transported to Zordoom Prison, a decision that their other relatives agreed upon. They shared nasty glares with Rā's al Ghūl, Vicky, and the Kremling Kommanders.

"There's always going to be war." Cheren continued. "Even villains have dreams they want to achieve. Even for us, achieving our dreams will mean hurting people without even realizing."

"But it's important to remember… we all shed tears, one way or another." At the Overground, a memorial was made for Aranea Serket. Undyne felt remorse for her friend… but after what she did to Darcy, it was clear that Sunni deserved revenge.

"If it's impossible to be friends, then the best choice is to just leave each other alone." Aranea walked with Harvey away from Anthony and Fybi. "But as long as we accept that true peace can never exist… then our lives will be more peaceful."

"So, no matter what hardships you endure," Evan spoke proudly, "never forget that happiness lies beyond the other side. So, citizens of Evermore…"

"Kids Next Door…"

_"Keep living happily!"_

**GKND H.Q.**

After the funeral, Sector V, including Chris flew to H.Q.. They were led to a laboratory, watching through the window alongside Callie, Marie, Pearl, and Marina. An orange, squash Devil Fruit was placed in a machine. In a blinding light, it was converted to energy, transferred into the body of a humanoid robot. Squam watched the experiment with hopeful, tearing eyes.

…The robot grew orange, inky hair. A pair of eyes opened and peach skin appeared. …She sat up, staring at her hands. "Squi…taba…" She looked up at her brother's dripping face.

"…Squam…"

"Squi…SQUITABA!"

"SQUAM!"

Brother and sister united in a hug. Even through his sister's metal exterior, Squam could feel her love and warmth. "W…What happened to me?"

"You're…you're basically a cyborg now. But you've alive! I…I'm so happy it worked, Squitaba! I'm so glad… we could bring you back…"

"Me too, Squam. It felt like… I was in some kinda limbo. But, somehow… I felt you speaking to me. I felt like… you were protecting me… Is that what being a fruit feels like?"

"Sniff…I guess it is…"

Chris felt a warmth in his heart from the touching reunion. "This probably doesn't mean anything to you." Aurora said to him. "After all… we only just met them…"

"No… I'm happy for them." Chris smiled. "This is exactly what we live for. To make sure as many get to live as possible."

"The scary thing is… if I convinced Uncle Caesar, he could probably do the same with the other bodies." Haruka said.

"…We shouldn't. It'd be wrong to play God like that. In Squitaba's case, she was already made into a fruit, so why not bring her back? But if we brought our friends back as robots, they couldn't really grow up, so it'd be a lifetime of suffering either way. Let them rest in the Spirit World."

"Ta-daaaaa!" Dr. Alphys cheered as she walked out with the Inklings. "The experiment was a success!"

"Let's have a party, Marty~" Mettaton skied around gracefully. "Who is Marty, you ask? Well, that's a story for another time!"

"Kids Next Door… we…we're so grateful!" Squam and Squitaba bowed their heads. "For everything you did for us! We're so glad you came to Inkopolis! You're our heroes!"

"Relax." Aurora consoled. "This is our job. We were happy to help you."

"Hey, take that modesty and stuff it!" Pearl rapped. "No good deed goes unrewarded in Inkopolis! And boy, have we got the reward for you!"

**Hyrule Party Town** (Play "Color Pulse" from _Splatoon 2_!)

Fireworks colored the night sky, and strobe lights decorated the town. The ships from Sweetopia, the Sky Gods, the Boogeys, and Nextgen Pirates were docked outside the outskirts. So many visitors had flown here, releasing and relieving all their emotions in the form of dance. Harry manned the DJ, nodding his head passionately as Off the Hook danced. Marina started the song.

_"Don't stop moving darling, Y'know there'll be another way!"_

Pearl followed, _"You'll be there in time! We'll be there when you cry!"_

_"Love star, people say, Music better have your style…"_ Sugar held her little brother's hands and danced, despite him frowning in embarrassment. Louise and Maria snickered at him.

_"Baby, you'll know why!"_ Pearl began an aggressive rapping tangent, as she was known for._ "Once upon a time… Say my name more now."_ Mason and Sheila jiggled their bellies while enjoying Flurp._ "First thing y'know, I'm a gamer now!"_ Nagisa and Nagisa were playing a DS against each other._ "That's right, big chain of mine!"_ Morgiana and Kotoko were doing a Fanalis dance.

_"Here comes a guy… lyin' to me, yo! Maybe making me a hot dare!"_ Kokichi lifted Ashley on his shoulders, Ciel lifted Carol on his, and both raced each other while the girls cried and flailed._ "Ha! Cha! Cha! Cha!"_

_"What's up, say my name more now!"_ Pawtucket and Mason worked a stand, both tossing out sodas for all the excited party-goers._ "First thing y'know, I'm a gamer now."_ Artie, Maggie, the Inklings, and Kimaya twirled their guns._ "Gotta shoot 'em up! Gotta shoot 'em low! So they'll all go buh-bye-bye!"_

_"What's up, say my name more now?"_ Ernesto was pouring hot sauce into Masaru, Amanda, and Chris's mouths, testing their endurance._ "Gotta shoot 'em by my game more now!"_ Cortez created a slide of bones with his power, allowing Eri, Rallo, Tama, and Kid Nel to slide down._ "With the power o' my chain, yeah, you know why!"_ The Kiddie Corn were pummeling Big Bro Augustus into the ground, the teen laughing while grunting. He thought his kidney smashed when Pea jumped on him, surprisingly strong in her little form.

_"Wake up, little star! In… the night!"_ Mocha and Sasha were dancing atop a large mount, appearing as statues from the distance._ "We can move your body… Little starlight, all the tiiiime!"_ Skaios sat on Midna's lap, swinging his feet as he munched a large pie. He glanced to Gourmerry and shared the pie with his little sister._ "You'll start moving the wooooorrrrld!"_ Mandy sat bored in her personal station, despite Creeper dancing his heart out beside her. Koko raced up, grinning as she gave Mandy a small cake she whipped up.

_"Wake up, little star! In the night!"_ Nebula and Jerome cast stars to the sky._ "We can move your body… Little starlight, take your tiiiiime!"_ Deku and Ochaco danced joyfully, as did Akko and Diana, and Gon and Killua. With a twirl, they swapped partners, Akko now with Deku, Diana with Gon, and Killua with Ochaco._ "Smile now, you will be looooooved!"_ Pearl and Marina shared a romantic hug.

Romeo served as a post so Wendy could perform swift, nimble dance maneuvers. Kiki and Phil sat at opposite sides of a table, flicking food pellets over while tiny Sivam ran back-and-forth, trying to catch them. Roger and Jaune Pringle were forced to work as waiters. On their way to Moge-ko and April, they tripped on Vweeb and Aeincha, spilling the food. Moge-ko and April shot deathly glares, so the waiters zipped away to redo the order. Unfortunately, Undyne had started a fire from the food she was cooking, so Yuzu proceeded to scold her.

Melody and Eric lay relaxed as Yuta massaged them both with a grin. Vweeb shot him a thumbs-up in approval, giving his own massages to Aisa and Toru, whose feet were about to give out from all the stress they endured. Cheren gave Panini a shoulder ride to reward her first solo battle, doing a duel with Tani as she rode Evan's shoulders. Papyrus was dancing with Cheadle slowly, a light smile on the chancellor's face. Sans lay on a towel, trying to catch a "Moon Tan" to undo his crispy tan. Jataro noticed E. Carmine of Sector Q, whose gas mask and attire reminded him of himself. He approached the girl and greeted her sheepishly.

The party was broadcasted on the news and sent to Zordoom. Hisoka was doing a sexy dance on a cafeteria table with the Breakfast Club, annoying the scowling Kremlings. Rā's and Tsao were arm-wrestling. In the medical wing, Monaca's stubs were bandaged and a pipe was hooked to her mouth for oxygen. The room was under tight security as the doctors analyzed the Dark Chi in her veins.

**Underworld Prison**

"Stick it in mah booty… then it tastes fruity." Lucky the Leprechaun was jiggling his butt in Medusa's face. "Give a little juicy… into mah tooty."

The Underworlders were dancing to the broadcast, but Lucky's recent arrival made the party less pleasant for some. He was dropping pots of dung into the water, dropping into Jones' Locker, ever increasing the pirate's anger. Buu was hugging Pink Monkey to his belly, the ape struggling in his great grasp. Tallests Red and Purple were dancing with a jar of gray ooze, making Serket dizzy.

At Heaven's Hotel, Charlie was happy to broadcast the party to her residents. Sally shared a dance with Leanne and Darcy showed Mika the new techniques she learned. Danny and Kade were telling jokes on a stage, making lots of the goers cringe, while Marine laughed so hard that soda spewed out of her nose. She accidentally spilled soda on a man in a dark cloak. "Whoops! Sorry, mate!"

"You're fine…" replied Sasuke Uchiha, sighing from the sticky feeling.

**Bowser's Castle**

The members of Team Gnaa awaited Jessie, James, and Meowth as they returned. A golden memorial was displayed of King K. Rool, above Bowser's giant throne. "You've truly found another one of the Newborn?" Giovanni asked.

"It's true!" Meowth said. "We hurried back in the midst of all that fightin' and saw some kinda food creature get birthed outta one of them girls."

"We think she might have eaten the cake." Jessie explained. "It wasn't anywhere to be seen and she looked rather bloated."

"A Firstborn of Food is very strange." Gruntilda replied. "But not unusual in my age. Methinks it's time to hunt them down, now that it's won, the Captain's Crown."

"Yes…" Bowser hissed. "If those wretched kids won the war… it won't be long… before they learn of it…"

**Disney Castle**

"Hurry up, Goofy!" Donald shouted. "We can't be late for the Galactic Council!"

"I'm comin', Donald!" The dog hurriedly pranced out of the gates. "Pluto needs his breakfast or his darknessbending goes crazy!"

Goofy dove into the royal carriage as its Pegasus began to fly it to the sky. "Sigh…" King Mickey sighed in sadness, having felt Sasuke's sacrifice. "I was afraid something would happen… I guess there were too many unexpected variables. Still… I hope he at least managed to reach a few of them. But with the way this war ended, turning people against the KND shouldn't be too hard. I'd really better step up my game, though-hoho."

**In a distant castle**

His bottom was relaxed on a gentle, relaxing cushion. His heels were as well, never knowing a day of stress. His toes wiggled in a smooth, fragrant powder. His furred cape guaranteed pure warmth. His tiny fingers dug into a bowl of luscious berries, each of which would be deposited into his mouth. His skin was a pure white, though thick black lines crossed his main body. His naval area was a white circle, a black outline around it, then white, followed by the thick lines.

"The war ended a little differently than I expected." he said as he enjoyed the music, hearing it even from such an immense distance. "But the result is still the same: the KND have earned the respect of the Four Emperors. Even Skaios… heh, it sure woulda been weird if he won. I'm still a little torn… between those two boys. Their auras are just so similar. But it seems like their goals will be one in the same soon. It won't matter who I pick."

The throne was incomparably massive. The chamber had to be 10 times the size to support it. The stairwell was a mountain leading up to it. The ceiling resembled a universe. And yet, the throne's occupant was so very tiny. Any person could hold him in their hands. His cute little mouth was a smile, and his eyes were bulbous in his golden crown head. They were so bulbous that they could see beyond any distance, yet so sweet and innocent. "Yeah… my three candidates are decided. All they need to do now is find my Lords. Then we can finally begin."

**The Supreme Born**

**KAEL**

* * *

**It is done! At long last, it is done, after over a year since writing the prequels! I had a lot of fun making this story; even though it was more action-geared than story-heavy, this was just a really fun concept to write! I just love the idea of four powerful armies with diverse members just going to war with each other, especially when you factor in the crossover aspect! I loved developing the Four Emperors, their crews, and the lands they controlled! I think I did a good job in making each Emperor a unique or complex character, and even though the Commanders weren't equal in focus, they were such a diverse cast!**

**Of course, given that this concept was based from _One Piece_'s Four Emperors, I like to think I did them a bit of justice. I mean, _OP_'s Yonko were far more fleshed out, but in terms of physical and influential power, in terms of characterization, their overwhelming force, I really did my best with the Gameverse Emperors. I could also do a whole Compare & Contrast between them and The Thirteen, since both have similar premises, but considering my huge writer's block back then, I think I did better with executing the Emperors' battles.**

**However, while this is the end of the Main Story, I will still add more chapters as I write the Post-War. (It won't be a separate story in case newbies read it before the Main Story. XD) Thank you all for sticking through the Four Emperors Arc and I hope you stay tuned for the Post-War!**


	58. Tama's Full Course

**So, here's a little info regarding the gameplay aspect of this story: that Party Town area from the ending would appear on Hyrule's map after the player reloads the game. The player could freely explore the party with any character and talk to the Pirate Commanders to receive Bonus Missions. By completing those missions, we unlock these Bonus Stories. The Wikia will provide more info on these missions, but for now, enjoy the Post-War~**

* * *

**_Post-1: Tama's Full Course_**

**Sweetopia; Jades Manor**

"AUGUSTIIIIN! AUGUSTIIIIIN!" O-Tama screamed in extreme panic, running around the mansion in nothing but her birthday suit. "Pea-chan hath broken the treaty of peace! She hast robbed O-Tama of her garb during her bathing!"

Augustus STAMPED Tama's face with his palm, utterly halting her movement while sealing his eyes. "Your robe was filthy and it was falling apart, so I asked Pea's servants to wash and sew it."

"Don't run around like a newborn, you silly dango!" Pea yelled, chasing after her. "Come with me to the dressing room, Tama. I want to fit you in some new clothes."

"O-Tama needs only her robes! She is a disciplined ninja who asks for little!"

"O-Tama," Augustus put his vest over her, the child looking up at the explorer's charming smile, "now that the war is over, I wanna take you on a real adventure. I wanna take you to all tons of amazing places. But you're gonna need the right clothing to survive those places. After all, didn't you love all the amazing foods we ate on the way here? Don't you wanna eat more?"

"Hai, August'n!" Tama's eyes lit up. "O-Tama's eyes water with wonder!"

"Then you should treat clothing just the same. Go with Pea and try all the outfits that suit you."

"HAAAAAAIII!" Tama flew out of the vest and back up the hall, Pea pursuing. "No, Tama, it's this way!"

"Ah, to be a kid not tainted by war." Augustus smiled. …He picked up on the familiar scent of Nel, the cavewoman behind her. "You should change your clothes, too."

"Nel's loins are bathed in Augsus' scent~" Nel brushed herself against him.

Within the next 20 minutes, Pea snapped photos of Tama in all sorts of outfits: the feudal Japanese girl dressed like a hipster in baggy clothes, backwards cap, and sunglasses flashing "peace" signs. She dressed in a sakura petal swimsuit, flippers, and a scuba mask. She dressed in a glittering green gown with high-heels and flowers at the toes. She dressed in cloud pattern pajamas with slippers. She dressed in a male's business suit, frowning like a professional man. She then wore a heavy pink coat and hat with only her eyes peeping through.

Augustus waited on the mansion balcony as Pea and Tama walked out. She wore a light-green sweater with an orange skirt, along with her own orange sandals. "August'n! Is O-Tama ready for yon grander world?!"

"I would say you are! You look totally modern, O-Tam—AAAA!" An enormous hand GRABBED Augustus like a toy, squeezing his breath out.

"I FOUND him, kids!" yelled Sasha, climbing off the mansion's side and dangling Augustus above the Kiddie Corn crowd.

"There he is! GIMME HIM!" Glonno jumped up, but Sasha kept him just out of reach.

"I wanna pway with Augus!" Jonny built a tower, but Sasha stood to her tippy-toes and raised her arm as high as possible.

"You want Augustus, kids?! Well, gooooo aaaaaaand GET 'IM!" Sasha flicked Augustus across the valley. _"YAAAAAAHHH!"_ The kids zoomed after him as if racing for a grand prize.

"AAAAAHHH!" Augustus cried as the horde of multi-racial children gave him his umpteenth pummeling. "Dammit, Sasha! That's SERIOUSLY not fair!"

"Knnn hee hee hee hee!" Sasha snickered mischievously, squatting over the little group. "You know the 'Big Sibling Rule,' if the little ones can't do it, the big kids have to help!"

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_ The ground began shaking, Sasha looking forward with a panicked expression. The Kiddie Corn saw the incoming monster, crying and fleeing off Augustus. "W-What the… A KREMLING?!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Ahhh, right on time!" Augustus smirked, standing up. "Brats: meet my secret crewmate. Kullin Lumsy!"

Stewie, Rallo, and Maggie were riding the shoulders of a massive, big-bellied Kremling with an innocent smile. "Hewwo, Cabain! Is all the scary fighting over?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Tama's scream made Lumsy flinch. "What great titan doth stomp our way?!" The ninja ran up and began bashing his toes with her staff. "Back! Stay back, foul beast!"

"Waaaahh!" Lumsy backed away as though the tiny ninja were a terrifying monster, curling up in fear. "I-Is wittle human mad at K. Lumsy?"

"No, Tama, it's okay!" Augustus restrained her. "This is Klumsy, one of my crewmen. He was too afraid to fight the war, so we let him stay home. I asked the babies to bring him to meet you all. Lumsy, this is Tama, one of my new friends."

"New… fwiend?" Lumsy looked at her shyly.

"Ooooohhhh! August'n dost befriend such enormous reptile?" The ninja bowed and said, "O-Tama offers her sincere apologies for harming comrade."

"Wad is she saying?"

"She's saying she likes you and wants to be friends." August replied. "Pick her up and give her a view."

"Oh…okay." Klumsy nervously held his hand down. With a wide gape, Tama jumped onto the hand. Klumsy stood to full height and raised his hand while rotating.

"WOOOOOOOW!" Her voice echoed across the whole valley. "O-Tama feels as if she hast grown bigger than the world! 'Tis different from riding plane!"

"Kid really don't get out much." Sasha remarked. "Which reminds me… Augustus… when're you gonna take her back to Historia? Wasn't she, like… illegally kidnapped or something?"

"She also ate a Devil Fruit," Rallo replied, "so they'll either deem her a witch and kill her, or she'll poison their entire ecosystem."

"Well, we went to all the trouble of bringing her to help me," August said, "so I think we owe her an adventure. YO TAMA, get down here!"

"Hai!" Tama jumped her way down Lumsy's body and rejoined her captain.

Augustus withdrew a paper from his vest pocket and held it down to her. It had a list of eight items: Hors d'oeuvre, Soup, Fish, Meat, Main, Salad, Dessert, and Drink. "Ohhhh…" Tama's young eyes lit with wonder… before she proclaimed, "O-Tama canst not read!"

"Among many exciting occupations in our universe, there are Gourmet Hunters. Some hunters only focus on specific foods, like how I once focused on candy, but I long decided to open my tastebuds to the grander menu. A Gourmet Hunter's ambition in life is to complete their own Full Course Menu of ingredients and foods they can acquire with their own power. Even the Big Mom Pirates live by this law: one can only attain a Commander or General position by completing a Full Course. In the process, naturally, their own strength or skills will develop. That's why it's ideal to hunt ingredients in dangerous areas."

"Yeah, but that ain't the best part." Sasha replied. "When we bring the ingredients back, our talented chefs and scientists study their components, then ask our specialized 'foodbenders' to recreate them. It ain't the same as stealing from the source, but with that system, our officers can enjoy the entire Full Course every month. This also keeps our officers from suffering hunger pangs like me or most others."

"'Foodbenders'?" Stewie repeated. "How ridiculous."

"They're actually normal benders who train to mold the respective chi inside food. Here, have a look at mine." Sasha held up a giant list.

Hors d'oeuvre: Mashed Sweikah Potato, Hyrule

Soup: Gold Stew Falls, Aquaria

Dessert: Chocolate Mountain with Snow Cream, Glacia

Drink: Bubblaine Sparkle Water, Mushroom

"As you can see, it's far from complete."

"Mine is no different." Augustus read from his list.

Hors d'oeuvre: Galactic Corn, Florae Galaxy

Fish: Great Marlin, Earth

Dessert: Sea-salt Ice Cream Cake, Aquaria

Drink: Everbubble Fizz, Earth

"Of course, when it came to Big Mom, her only Full Course were the Eight Wonders. The rest of us had more refined tastes."

"Like me!" Pea showed them her list.

Hors d'oeuvre: War Pea Taco, Flora

Soup: Cream of Quicksand Chicken, Secco

Fish: Great Fairy Fish, Hyrule

Meat: Stone Mammoth, Kateenia

Main: Ivory Castle Tomtoro Burger, Avalar

Salad: Great Deku Tree Cabbage, Hyrule

Dessert: Nopon Saliva Pudding, Mira

Drink: Moon's Tear, Lunaria

"Then it's settled." August clapped. "We're serving Tama Pea's Full Course Menu."

"Gladly!" Pea nodded. "Shall I call up the chefs to see if we still have the ingredients?"

"Nope! We're doing this the right way: we're going to fly to all these places and collect the ingredients ourselves. So Tama, you ready for an adventure?"

"HAAAIIIII!"

**Flora; War Woods**

The trees in this wood took the form of all sorts of guns, continuously shooting peas at bullet speed. "About 50 will do!" Pea yelled, ducking. "They're the most ripe when they shoot out of the gun!"

"Got it!" Augustus twirled a taco shell with dressing in hand. He expertly held it around to catch the peas until enough of them filled the taco. "Have a sample, Tama~" He got down to be safe from the gunfire, alongside his companion.

Tama sank her teeth in the taco. "Mmmmm! O-Tama feels her mouth pounding with the drums of war!"

Augustus took a bite. Indeed, he could feel parts of his mouth thumping with the rhythm of gunfire, igniting his mouth and getting it excited for the rest of the course. "Aye, I can't even wait to travel to the next one! But we'd better fix up another one!" He quickly caught another taco's worth of peas. Augustus would quickly make his way to Stewie and throw it in his portable Chrono Chamber, a microwave-like device designed to Stop objects from aging.

**Secco; Quicksand Creamland**

In a farm-like region of Secco, the crew would watch curiously, safe on a fenced ledge, as chickens swam around a vast lake of quicksand that smelled like soup. "The chickens here constantly lay eggs inside this creamy sand." Pea explained. "Some of them hatch, some of them get boiled and become part of the soup."

"Klumsy, scoop us up a big bowl!" Augustus ordered.

"Aye-aye, Cabain!" Lumsy carefully bent down and dipped a giant bowl into the quicksand. He brought it up and placed it beside his friends. "Here, Dama." He held a hand down for the ninja to climb on, holding her level with the soup.

She carefully crouched and stuck her mouth in. Again, her eyes watered as her mouth enjoyed another magical sensation. It tasted like the yolk of a dozen eggs, all cracking and melting on her tongue. "August'n, dost O-Tama's mouth appear odd?" She stuck out her tongue, coated in yolk like gold.

"Nope! It's a perfectly natural color!" replied Pea.

"Uh, sure…" Stewie replied.

**Hyrule, Spirit Island**

Tama sat in Augustus's lap as both held a large fishing rod. The sky was partly cloudy and the seas were peaceful. They had been patient for 20 minutes until they felt a bite on the rod. "Looks like you've finally caught a Fairy Fish." Stewie reported, using an underwater telescope. A sparkling pink fish was viciously tugging the hook. "Only time will tell if the big one will take the bait."

They wrestled with the Fairy Fish for another 40 minutes, maintaining constant focus, not letting the fish get too close or too far. Of course, Augustus handled most of this work while Tama felt herself grow sleepy under the gentle sea breeze. It was pure silence and calm, their muscles growing ever more relaxed. Even Augustus nearly succumbed to this feeling while wrestling with the fish.

…

…

…

…

…

_"WAAAAH HA HA HA!"_

An ear-splitting screech jolted their senses—a huge pink fish with three strands of flowing magenta hair ate the Fairy Fish and was now wrestling with the fishing hook. _"La…la la…la la la…la la la…"_ The fish hummed a pleasant tune as it zoomed around the sea, trying to win against its opponents. Tama and Augustus worked together, pulling on the rod, and Stewie applied his Hulk strength to help them. The fish was splashing the surface of the water, still incredibly stubborn. It took about an extra 10 minutes until one terrific pull was able to bring the Great Fairy up on their shore! _"Uh hu hu hu hu…"_ the fairy chuckled.

"Damn, her face is creepy." Rallo remarked.

"I just hope it's good tasting." Stewie said, using his shrink ray to minimize the fish. "I'd rather save it for the meal instead of waiting to catch another one."

"O-Tama agrees. It is rare enough to see such pure fish in pure water!"

"And since we're on Hyrule," August replied, "we might as well collect that Deku Cabbage."

**Korok Forest**

_"Snoooore…shoooo…snoooore…shoooo…"_

The wooden mustache of the giant tree fluttered from his echoing snores. "So, Pea, how do we get cabbage from him?"

"You have to wound him so his Koroks place a Cabbage Patch on him. The patch will get soaked with his bleeding sap. Then it'll taste delicious!"

"Fair enough. Maggie, fill him with lead."

"Mw-mw." The baby gunner blasted a spot on the bark with a machinegun.

_"AAAAAAAAHHH!"_ The Deku Tree cried as that spot leaked sap. Some Koroks quickly climbed up to stick the Cabbage Patch in question. _"Ahh…phew. I swear, when I find the Korok who dropped the information regarding my luscious sap, I'm going to whip them a new one."_

"!" A small Korok with a little leaf face toddled away.

**Kateenia; Beast Valley**

Beast Valley was a vast grassland of the most tremendous animals on Kateenia… except they were about as big as any Earth animal. However, the Stone Mammoth was twice the size of an elephant, completely invincible in its natural stone armor. Augustus charged it from the right, throwing Haki punches at its armored leg. Though he barely left a dent, the mammoth tried to turn toward and swat him away with its trunk. However, Nel dashed up from behind and clambered up its back leg with cavegirl agility, clinging onto the belly where its armor was softest. She kicked repeatedly until the armor broke off.

Augustus then ran underneath and tossed his spinning Gobstopper up at the stomach, twisting and ripping it as the mammoth cried in pain. Nel kept kicking the beast's soft belly until it fell, shaking the valley. "There!" Pea beamed. "Now all we have to do is cut off a piece of its outer layer. It'll self-heal after some time and the little guy can go free!"

"O-Tama thanks thee for thine sustenance." Tama patted the edge of the gaping trunk. "Please get better soon."

**Avalar; Ivory Castle**

The pirates explored an island of ruins near the Ni no Kuni continent. They crossed a very long bridge suspended above a vast canyon, leading to a castle built atop a central pillar. The Ivory Castle had lost much of its sheen over the ages, yet still possessed an air of elegance. "So, this is what your ship was modeled after." Augustus said.

"Mm-hm! This place was just so beautiful, and I never imagined a burger tasting so good from such a small creature."

Within the vast, empty, winding halls of the castle wandered only a single creature: a Tomtoro. It was a small, pudgy rabbit-like creature with confused eyes and a magic staff. Upon spotting the invaders, it ran. Nel used her great speed to chase, catching up to the Tomtoro, but it cast a spell to instantly knock her out with a punch-like force. Because it slowed down, Rallo blasted soundwaves to hurt its ears, then Augustus threw his Gobstopper to KO it completely. "I guess it's much easier to have a team with you." Pea figured. "It took me ages to catch that the first time."

**Mira; the Bionis**

"Woooooowww!" As the crew entered Mira's atmosphere, Tama found herself gaping at the sight of two titans of continental size, completely stiff as they appeared to have been locked in a battle.

"Those are the Bionis and Mechonis." Augustus explained. "Legend says they used to be living entities that killed each other at the same time. All kinds of life developed on their bodies. Of course, they ain't the only Titans in this world. (And no, they ain't like the Mutant Titans.)"

"We should come up with a different term for them." Rallo said.

They landed along a cliffside of the Bionis, and K. Lumsy's imposing form frightened the local wildlife as they traversed the land. Riding the head of the Kremling, Tama had the most amazing view of the alien world. From this angle, it was difficult to tell they were walking on an enormous humanoid entity, though the sight of the Mechonis' eye glaring from the distance was worrying.

"Hah, look! There's a Nopon right now!" Augustus pointed at a round, furry, impish creature collecting water from a river. It had four arms, two of which were small, and two others that could be mistaken for long ears.

The orange Nopon dipped a bowl into the river using its longer arms, taking a drink. "Ahh, Riki does enjoy a refreshing drink to re-salivate his tongue."

"GOT 'IM!" Augustus jumped and grabbed the squirming Nopon, squeezing his mouth to make saliva drip into a cup Stewie was holding. The saliva was of a white, gooey texture. "And once we mix that in chocolate, it'll taste like a dream!" Pea beamed.

"'EY! What're you doin' with Riki?!" The group looked over, seeing two young men wielding mechanical swords. The buffer one had red hair while the skinnier one had blonde hair.

"Shulk, I think it's more of them bloody pirates!" the buff one said.

"Brilliant. We have to pay them back for kidnapping the Entia!" Shulk's sword grew a blue laser as they charged.

"Damn, I knew I shoulda bought a new sword." Augustus said. He used Haki to grab the beam of Shulk's sword, but found himself forced back by the boy's strength. Augustus tossed his spinning Gobstopper, but the sword's beam turned green as it projected a shield around Shulk. Stewie became a Hulk and threw rapid-punches at Reyn, the swordsman enduring as he stabbed at Stewie's gut. "Ugh, you guys ain't worth our time! Everyone aboard the Klumsy!"

K. Lumsy scooped his friends up in hand and bolted up the cliffside. Shulk and Reyn tried to chase after, but the distance was steadily widening. "AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" Reyn yelled.

"Honestly," Riki said, "if visitors wanted Riki's saliva, they just needed to ask."

**Lunaria**

One of Pea's masks was of a Lunarian, and this allowed them to sail through the Lunar Field and reach the planet. "'Tis a planet bathed in eternal night?" Tama asked, already in awe as she freely jumped the surface of the low-gravity planet. "How canst people be aware of time or establish slumber hours?"

"They choose the sleeping hours, I guess." Augustus shrugged.

They journeyed up a humongous, volcano-shaped fountain with multiple rivers flowing down. A single, small moon hovered 50 feet above the center of the watery crater. Lumsy backstroked along the water with a glass balancing on his belly. Augustus dove to the very bottom of the lake and swam straight up, shooting out like a dolphin. The low gravity allowed him to fly up to the hanging moon and punch it, causing it to cry a large tear. The tear splashed into the glass and filled it completely, glowing mystically.

**Sweetopia**

"Bon appétit… mi niño~" Augustus spoke charmingly as all eight items were splayed on the table.

The joy on O-Tama's features warmed their hearts. She felt the War Peas gunning the inside of her cheeks. The Cream of Quicksand Chicken turned her tongue into a silky, shiny gold, but the glittery meat of the Great Fairy made her tongue shine like a rare treasure. The soft meat of the Stone Mammoth was relaxing on her jaws, so rich and juicy despite its origin, but it couldn't compare to the meat of the Tomtoro. As ignorant as she was to alien foods, even Tama could taste the pure rarity of the Tomtoro Burger, a taste that few may get to know. With such an overwhelming taste, it was time to ease her buds: the Deku Tree Salad's sap filled her tongue, cleansing it of its exhaust. To reward herself, the chocolate pudding with Nopon saliva at the core made her tongue happy again, proud of itself for enduring such a meal. And so, the Moon's Tear totally purified her mouth like toothpaste, as if it was never filled, yet her heavy stomach could say differently.

"Ahhhhh…" Augustus carried the heavy, peaceful child to a bed, lying her down. "August'n… O-Tama… thanks thee… O-Tama hast never known such beauties could exist… in food… or yonder universe…"

Augustus got to his knees and patted her head. "There are a lot of things people disagree on… but everyone should agree food is amazing. Even the same meals you eat every day could put a smile on your face."

"This entire adventure contradicts that statement." Stewie said.

"August'n… wouldst it be impossible to send a letter to Ojīsan?"

"Your grandpa? Do you wanna go home?"

"No. O-Tama wishes to tell Ojīsan… that she is okay. That O-Tama hast never been happier. She knows he will be upset… but O-Tama wishes to remain with August'n. There are too many things O-Tama dost not know… and wishes to see."

"Hm hm hm…If that's really what you wish. Even if I wanted to send you back home, your mind is too adapt to the outside universe. You'll evolve into a 'modern' girl before long. …And if that happens, no one will suspect you're a Historian who's illegally traveling with us."

"Good thing we paid Slag to kidnap her." Stewie said.

"But hey, maybe all those foods can complete your own Full Course, Cap'n." Rallo said.

"Actually, we're not allowed to share the same items." Pea replied.

"Aye. That's why, some day, I'm going to complete my own Full Course." Augustus said confidently. "And I hope you'll all get to taste it. Still, this has me wondering… That 'Gourmerry' thing… I wonder what kind of meal she would eat?"

**Earth; Adabat Island**

A blissful twilight covered the seaside village of Adabat. The Jackson Family and Asahina Family were served seafood at the outdoor restaurant, Flying Fish Wing. Melody and her mother sat across from Yuta, his father Cojero, his older sister Aoi, and their mom Norami. "We barely managed to escape town in time before that giant hand ripped it out of the ground." Norami said with a horrified expression. "Just the sight of those atrocious fingernails was so… terrible."

"Yeah, Jataro doesn't clip much." Yuta remarked.

"And we've been hiding in my hometown ever since." Cojero said. "Sigh, it's been an awful two years. Wondering if our son was even alive… Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." Eva replied, sipping some pineapple juice. "Between Kade and Danny… the fact is, my own losses are miniscule compared to a worse outcome. At least… that's what I try to tell myself. Even though it never feels true. But right now, Melody's my last shred of hope in this world."

"You don't need to worry, Mom." Melody smiled. "I won't let anything happen to us."

"And you can always call us if you need anything." Aoi assured. "I owe you everything for bringing my little Yuta back home!" She squeezed her brother in a hug, pressing her chest to him.

"A-Aoi, please! Not so tight!…"

"Pardon me for asking," Cojero said, "but… will you continue serving the KND, Melody?"

Melody glanced away, thinking for a bit. "Part of me wants to quit… but another part of me wants to stay. To make sure as few people get hurt as possible. Besides, with other operatives quitting… it makes me worried. …But I would like Yuta to join our sector."

"R…Really?"

"Yeah. You've proven to be a very reliable teammate. Even if you are annoying. And it… feels nice having another waterbender to work in unison with… again."

Yuta frowned at that last word. "…Then… it'll be an honor to continue serving you." He managed a smile. "And I promise, for Eric's sake… I'll keep my distance." He nervously glanced to a roof.

Eric appeared to be watching the dinner through a sniper rifle. Beside him, Klubba the Kremling was patting his spiked club against his palm, ready to knock some heads in, in case they get flirty.

"Anyhow, it was wonderful to see you again, Eva." Cojero said. "And I'm glad that our son could be such a great help to you."

"Come to think of it, you never actually met Manaphy back then, did you?" Eva asked.

"Eva!" The merman prince himself splashed onto the pier. "That fish was delish! Mana want more!"

"Sure, Manaphy! There's plenty more!" Cojero beamed.

"Awesome-awesome! PHYYYY!" On an impulse, he used Heart Swap between Eva and Yuta.

When the light wore down, they stared at their selves in panic: "AAAAAHH! Manaphy, you need to stop doing that!" Eva yelled in Yuta's body.

"Wuuuhh… this feels so trippy." Yuta felt Eva's chest and stared at his wavy, watery hands. "Is this what being a Logia feels like? I can't even…whoa!" He tried to stand, but splashed onto the deck.

"Hey, you spilled out of my clothes!" Eva yelled. "Put them on, quick!"

"I thought they changed automatically!"

"That's it, Manaphy, no seconds for you!" Melody yelled.

Eric and Klubba continued to watch as Yuta struggled to reform Eva's body. The nerd pretended to "smoke" a candycane, not letting his focus through the scope falter.

**London, England**

_Behold the sweetfish river running through my beloved hometown._

_You who seek the Golden Land, follow its path downstream in search of the key._

_As you travel down it, you will see a village._

_In that village, look for the shore the two will tell you of._

_There sleeps the key to the Golden Land._

"I'm telling you, there are no sweetfish rivers in London!" Goombella yelled. The Story Pirates were walking along a sidewalk over the River Thames, about to pass the great bridge with twin towers.

"Maybe she's not talking about literal sweetfish." Nagisa figured, staring at the riddle on a paper. "Maybe there's a hidden meaning."

"Man, this is stupid!" Killua complained. "Why can't she just tell us where her damn hideout is?"

"No one asked you to come along." Morgiana said. "You just reunited with Gon, now you're ditching him for us?"

"Gon pissed me off. He said that a man in a question-mark suit told him not to come out until we 'rescued all the Hyrulean prisoners.' Take a guess who that was…"

"Maybe there's a clue on the towers of that bridge…hm?" Goombella cocked a brow. As they were about to pass the bridge's gate, she noticed a rather large graffiti drawing on the base of a tower under the bridge. "Who would go to that much trouble to leave graffiti down there?"

"Hm?" Nagisa curiously looked that direction. …He squinted his eyes. "Is that… a design of a fish?"

Figuring that was their best clue, Nagisa, Goombella, and Killua rode the latter's hoverboard across the river, studying the fish design up close. The fish appeared to be smiling and presenting a present to some children. It was a very sweet thing for a fish to do. "Look at the fish's body." Killua pointed. "It almost looks like… a map. It starts from a shore somewhere and heads out to sea."

"Let's get a picture." Goombella suggested, Nagisa snapping one on his phone. "Now, look up any shores that have that design."

They returned to Morgiana to explain their findings, showing her the map as Nagisa looked up similar designs. "Aha…this shore is south of Tokyo. And the map leads into the Izu archipelago!"

"Then why couldn't Index have started us there?! Unless she meant to say Nagisa's hometown."

"Either way, I think this is a sign we're on the right track. Let's start from that shore and follow the path. We're going to celebrate with Index!"

* * *

**The Full Course Menu concept comes from _Toriko_, and it will be a major concept for a future story.**


	59. Concerns at the Council!

**I had this scene planned during the war, but decided to wait until now to help it be focused.**

* * *

**_Post-2: Concerns at the Council!_**

**Izu Archipelago**

A raging storm tried to hinder the voyage of the Story Pirates as they sailed the _Silent Sails_. Killua and Morgiana tugged the ropes and kept the sails steady and Nagisa steered the ship, following Goombella's navigation of the map. "Why can't we just sail straight through to where the map tells us?!" Killua yelled. "We'll get through the storm a lot faster!"

"Index had to have been the one who drew that graffiti, or at least had someone do it." Morgiana replied. "Maybe the map is designed that way on purpose to guide us through the storm. Maybe this is a safe route."

"Are you saying this storm was planned?!"

"If she's the all-knowing Scheherazade, maybe she did know!" Nagisa inferred. "In that case, as long as we trust her, we'll be safe!"

"Okay… right around here… turn right at 40 degrees!" Goombella instructed.

"Hurrrr…" Morg grunted, twisting the sail. "Huh? Nagisa, watch out for those rocks."

Nagisa saw the waves brushing against the rocks in question. …The rocks had a very peculiar shape. "Don't those rocks look like… houses?"

"Houses?" Killua observed. "Uh…I don't know, why?"

"It's part of the riddle. 'As you travel down it, you will see a village. In that village, look for the shore the two will tell you of.'"

"We'd better find these 'two' soon." Goombella said. "Because the map apparently ends here."

"Aha, check it out!" Killua pointed. "Those two rocks look like people!" Indeed, there were twin rocks formed like statues, pointing the same direction. Nagisa smirked and kept the ship pointed forward. They sailed between the statues and in the direction they pointed. Within minutes, the statues would vanish in the storm, but they sailed steadily… and then the storm calmed.

The sun poked through the eye of the storm and shone on a lone island. And on that island was a sandy shore. The four anchored the ship, and they used Moon Walk/Rocket Jump respectively to jump to the shore (carrying Goombella). "I wonder if this is the right place…" Morg said.

"Stairs like that don't form naturally." Nagisa pointed at stone stairs leading through the small cliff. The four calmly trekked up the stairs, passing a forest on their left. Killua's Haki sensed no danger, so his heart was at ease during the journey. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, they gasped in mild shock.

The main land of the island lay in total ruin. It was an enormous ditch of rubble. "It's… completely devastated." Morg said. The group dropped into the rubble, and the Fanalis felt slight discomfort on the rugged ground, her feet bending at angles against the stones. "Goombella, how long has it been this way?" she asked the archaeologist.

"It isn't recent… I'd say this rubble existed… for five decades. According to my Tattle, this is called Rokkenjima."

The four explored the rubble for several minutes, splitting up to search for anything suspicious. Morg felt a light draft on her feet when she stepped up a rubble hill. Curious, she stomped those rocks, breaking open a tunnel. "Guys! Over here!" The others hurried over, peering into the tunnel.

"Heheh! Good find, Morgie." Nagisa bumped his girlfriend's shoulder and climbed in first.

"Your mega blisters saved us again~" Killua teased, following, with Morgiana growling behind him.

Goombella's helmet light lit the way forward, feeling tense in the darkness, though Killua still sensed no creatures. "…Uhhhh…" Goombella stopped with confusion. A dark portal was swirling in an empty room before them. "That's… not natural, is it?"

"We're definitely at the right place." Nagisa knew. "Index… here we come." The leader bravely walked in first, and his friends joined with confident expressions.

The ground became brighter and was paved with large bricks. "Eh-?" The group was startled by the sight of a giant pair of shoes with bows on them. Their heads tilted up- "Eek?!" and squatting above them was a smirking girl with short blonde hair and a pink dress.

"Eek keekeekeekeek." Lambdadelta snickered, wiggling her fingers. "It seems another pair of morsels have wandered into my trap. I can't wait to see how your bones taste~"

"Wait, you were the girl that was on my phone that one time!" Nagisa recognized. "What do you mean 'trap'?!"

"EEEHHK!" Lambda was electrified by a magic spell. The group saw a hand had waved above her, belonging to another giant with long blue hair, a black dress, and dull purple eyes.

"Lambda, these aren't just ordinary rats. I believe they are the guests of honor. It's a pleasure to meet you. Would you like a spot on the table or be served on the floor?"

"Bern, let them speak with us at eye level." Meteora requested.

"Mortals need to know their place before me. This will suffice." Bern cast a spell from her finger and levitated the operatives up and onto the table of giant sweets and tea.

"So, these are Shezzy's little friends!" Xiaomei beamed, leaning over them with folded hands. "It's wonderful to meet you. My name's Xiaomei."

"I'm Meteora."

"Bernkastel. And you already know Lambdadelta." The witch in question weakly stood, sparking.

"Uh, nice to meet all you ladies!" Nagisa blushed and waved his hand. "So… where's Index?"

"Guuuuys!" They whipped around, seeing the nun herself rush up with a big smile. "I knew you would be able to solve the riddle!"

"Wow, Index, you sure have grown!" Goombella remarked.

"Oh, sorry. The girls insisted on the shrinking portal. Anyway, these are some of Scheherazade's friends. They're 'Readers' like I am. They analyze the stories of different universes and can memorize anything."

"You've heard of Original Worlds, right?" Bern asked. "This island, Rokkenjima, originates from such a world. It belonged to a rather wealthy, but distorted family. In a desperate search for treasure, they destroyed each other and the island with it. It appears their story here is no different from the Original. Or at least the physical aspect…"

"So, you're Morgiana…" Xiaomei lifted one of the Fanalis's legs like an action figure. "To be honest, I've always been a fan of barefoot heroes, so I enjoy reading your scenes."

"Hey, no touching them." Index stated.

"Oh, sorry." Xiaomei blushed, releasing.

"It's alright." Morg smiled. "I'm glad to meet a fan!" She passed a glare to Killua and stuck her tongue out, the boy rolling his eyes.

"So, is this the Spirit World?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes, the Chronicler designed this place off the shore of his home island." Index answered. "Us Readers typically gather at his library to discuss stories. After the incident with Hoopa, my awakened memories allowed me to find this place again. I've been keeping track of the war as it was being written in a Universe Book copy."

"So, you sort of have access to the ultimate history book now?" Goombella asked. "I feel like that could totally help us in the future."

"The copy isn't as helpful as one might hope." Bernkastel replied. "Not only will it not tell you the future, but it won't write any events that you aren't supposed to know until you learn them yourself."

"That's why learning about new worlds is so exciting!" Xiaomei cheered. "In my own world, my timebending allows me to know almost everything, but I'm totally blind in other worlds. It's always such a thrill ride, even if I can generally predict what will happen!"

"From the perspective of your universe," Meteora said to the operatives, "I'm what would be called an Imaginary Friend, since I'm actually a fictional character in my own universe. But because my Creator has passed, I would disappear if I tried to set foot outside this garden. However, I wonder if my world would identify you as 'Imaginary' figures? Since you aren't particularly popular in my world, you may not be able to come there either."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Killua asked with a scowl.

"No, don't take it the wrong way." Meteora blushed. "I'm just saying a lot of universes function similarly, but differently, and visiting those other universes would come with costs and benefits."

"For example," Lambda sprouted up with a book open, "if you visited the Dragon Ball Universe, your Power Levels would dramatically amplify to fit into theirs, using a sort of Ratio System. Morgiana's stomps could destroy the planet, as could Killua's Tempest Kicks, and Goombella… had better stay the hell outta the way."

"You're lucky I'm not bigger or I'd give you a serious concussion!" the Goomba retorted.

"Yes, other universes are fascinating," Index replied, "but we need only be concerned with our own. Even though the Pirate Wars are over, our true troubles have barely begun. After all, you just discovered a new Newborn, haven't you?"

"Yeah, we kinda did. And I'm sure it's going to be as dangerous as all the others."

"There's nothing to officially confirm that, but it's a safe bet. And worse, I can sense that other powers will be scrambling to get the Newborn as well. That's why, I believe the time has come. Bernkastel?"

The blue-haired witch walked over and lifted a large briefcase. She came back and used magic to clear part of the table of its food. She slammed the briefcase down with a force that blew the tiny operatives back. The locks opened and the top of the case rose up like a treasure chest. The team had to climb onto the lower part to see its contents. "Ohhhh!" they gasped. Inside the case were seven Pokéballs with distinct design. "These are… Spirit Balls!" Nagisa knew as they dropped in and walked around the life-size balls. "For capturing the Newborn, right?!"

"So… there are seven Newborn?" Goombella asked for clarity. "Oh." She stepped on a small, round object, backing up to see it was another Spirit Ball.

"The Chronicler had already crafted these Spirit Balls." Index explained. "Apparently, he had them finished for ages."

"Right, because one of the Newborn is a size-shifter." Nagisa vaguely remembered, regarding the small Spirit Ball. "Won't that be fun…"

"Wait… there are supposed to be nine Newborn." Goombella said. "Remember Riddler's prophecy?"

"I asked him about that." Index replied. "The Chronicler said… he would need a bit more time. That particular Firstborn would require a more powerful Spirit Ball. Either way, I looked over Riddler's prophecy, and I was able to narrow down the future Newborn Guardians. All we should have to do is tell these people and have them start their respective journeys."

"Does that include you?" Morg asked.

"Yep." Index smiled, taking Hoopa's Pokéball out of the case. "After the World Rings quest, I'm qualified to become Hoopa's Guardian. Once I do, it'll be a bit easier to control his dark side, but I'll be hesitant to use his power. All the same… I think I'm ready to come back. The Newborn Quest will begin soon. I'll see you girls later."

"Oh, before you go… I'd like to mention something to the boys." Bern said.

"Huh?" Nagisa and Killua looked up at her.

Bern's dull eyes only emphasized the severity in her words. "…I would not dismiss CP0's teachings. They could be a valuable asset."

The group exchanged concerned glances. What could that possibly mean… "Okay, we'll be off now." Index said hurriedly. She allowed her four friends onto one hand, and closed the briefcase to pick it up with the other. Index walked around the table and entered the portal. "WHOA!" Her friends blew up to normal size and crushed her upon exiting. "Ow… almost forgot about that."

**Coruscant; Galactic Council** (Play "Cobblestone Village" from _Dragon Quest_!)

News of the war's conclusion had quickly swept the universe. The leaders of the planets were quickly amassing in a frenzy. Queen Peach and Chancellor Yorkshire shared a platform, feeling concerned by all the tension. The Hyrule platform was barren. Beside that was Queen Melia, representative of Planet Mira. Tallest Zim shared a platform with his wife, Gaz. The High President of Osiris, Secco, had a platform beside Lord Business of Legola, and King Croacus V of Flora. There were also new platforms made for New Galaxian representatives, Queen Toriel of the Underground, and Etihw and Kcalb of Planet Alternia. The Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment were gathered on special platforms near the center, with their leader's platform above them: Mom, Big Bird, Schnee, Gruntilda, and Mickey Mouse.

"Alright, alright, settle down, everyone!" Galactic Chancellor Phyronix called to everyone. "I'm sure we've got a lot to talk about, it's been a stressful time for everyone, but we should all rest well knowing the war is over! And as expected, our heroic Kids Next Door have put the Emperors in their places."

"Put them in their places?" Attention was shifted down to Jacques Schnee. "Pardon me, Supreme Chancellor, but is Hyrule's seat not vacant? Is the Grim Glare Mandy not still occupying the throne of Hyrule that she had taken? Why would the KND simply let her be?"

"I think," Big Bird began, "that their BIG EXCUSE is that Queen Mandy is related to the Earth KND's Supreme Leader. Perhaps they cut some sort of deal with her. And considering the KND have already announced their selves as pirates, could we consider their two BIG CREWS one in the same?"

"Ahem, actually…" Councilman Jeremy Winkiebottom spoke up, "my daughter has clarified that the KND is retiring from the pirate business. The purpose of that scenario was to get close to the Four Emperors and form an alliance with them. In doing so, they could stop the war and persuade the pirates to work toward the greater good."

"So, the Four Emperors will abandon their criminal ways?" Phyronix asked.

"Well… that part is a bit complicated. My daughter says they couldn't befriend all of them, and only a fraction of the pirates may seek to change their ways. The less reputable members were sent to Zordoom. All the same, the KND have done us a valuable service, and the threat of the Emperors may be passed."

"You say it's passed, but I disagree." Gruntilda said. "I sense corruption in those KND."

"Now now, Grunty." Mickey consoled. "This war has done harm to all of us. Why, just the idea of so many brave children risking their lives is painful on the heart. It's hard to remember to smile with so much happening."

"Heh heh. I suppose you're deserving of an honorable mention, Your Majesty." Phyronix chuckled. "Your programs and merchandise have kept billions of citizens in bright spirits."

"Oh, that was nothing." Mickey blushed. "I admit, I saw a good opportunity to sell some pirate merchandise."

"Our Head President here has kept spirits up across the universe using commercials, toys, and branding of Disney heroes fighting the Four Emperors. Everyone had full confidence the war would end on a happy note! Even in this trying time, people never lost spirits!"

"Aw, shucks…"

"Can I say something?" Queen Melia spoke up. She was a girl in her late teens, with a white dress and small angel wings on her white hair. "Well… when I was in the Sky Gods' captivity, I kept having strange dreams. I had dreams of the Disney army battling the pirates and saving countless lives. I know it sounds odd, but they kept me… hopeful."

"OBJECTION!" Cheadle abruptly shouted. "People of the council, I allege Mickey of brainwashing! I know for a fact one of the Sky God officers was a spy of Mickey's. He was trying to brainwash all the captives into following him, including myself and Peach!"

"N-Now, hold on a second!" yelled the king. "Sigh…it's true that I had spies among the Four Emperors. I asked them to lend secret aid to any prisoners. Food, assurance, hope. Rescuing the prisoners would have been ideal, but far too dangerous. Even so, I never asked them to 'brainwash' anyone!"

"Be that as it may," said Tallest Zim, "it seems Queen Mandy is the only Emperor still notably active while the other crews are simply running without a head. Should we make some attempt to approach her peacefully?"

"Funny you would ask that, Zim." remarked King Croacus V. "How do you respond to the rumors that YOUR WIFE has been making secret exchanges with Mandy?!"

"Me and Mandy are online rivals!" Gaz yelled. "I kick both hers and Kroctus's asses in _Super Smash Bros._! I will keep them from ruling the gaming world!"

"So shows the power of the universe's Number 3 Gamer." Phyronix chortled. "Even the Emperors stand no chance!"

"A likely story." Mom snorted. "What they are are close friends who exchange in underworld dealings, that's how I see it! And they ain't the only ones. Just swing a look at one of our new representatives, Queen Toriel!"

"M-Me?!" Toriel gasped. She was a goat woman in a purple dress.

"Isn't it true that a chunk of the Sky God Pirates consist of people from YOUR kingdom?! Royal guards, to be precise?"

"My late husband and I wanted our people to be free, so I allowed our soldiers to become pirates, this is true. And one day, they suddenly returned with the Sky Gods and ripped out three pieces of our old kingdom to carry with them, and the citizens with. From what I've heard, my people have enjoyed their time flying with the pirates. That said, I do not condone all the harm the Sky Gods have done."

"Toriel's kingdom has always been a peaceful one." Etihw replied in support. They had black hair and a white gown with diamond patterns, while Kcalb wore attire of black colors and white hair with black horns. "And her people are kind souls. I don't think there's any reason to hold anything against her."

"Still," Kcalb followed, "ever since our realm became more open to the outer universe, those pirates have been ecstatically reaping our resources. The Kremlings got their hands on that monstrous Moge-ko, and hundreds of Rose Quartzes were sacrificed for the sake of Sherbet's resurrection, so we were told."

"And speaking of the Sky Gods," President Schnee began, "Queen Peach, I believe your daughter was last serving them, was she not? And didn't your other daughter renounce you as well? Can we expect both Mushroom princesses to assume lives of crime?"

"And what business do you have in my family's decisions?!"

"Because said decisions have resulted in your daughter harming innocents in the Sky Gods' name. But I suppose that's nothing compared to the beast in Miss Yorkshire's belly."

Cheadle and Peach turned utterly pale, their souls shattering. "… … …What?"

"Ooooooo!" Big Bird big cooed. "A little birdy told me that Chancellor Yorkshire had sexual relations with King K. Rool~"

The very statement sent the council in an uproar. Cheadle shared a horrified glance with Peach, who lightly shook her head so as to say, 'It wasn't me!'

"That is positively disgusting." Schnee scoffed. "I thought Miss Yorkshire had at least some manner of dignity, but mating with that croc is pathet-"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Cheadle ripped the air with her voice. "That… never happened. Not at all."

"Well, you are quite flustered about it. Are you saying you aren't pregnant with Kroctus's child?"

"N…No…not at all."

"Ho hoh, right. Well, I suppose we'll find out in nine months, or… how long are dogs usually pregnant for?"

"Trying to slander Cheadle like that is going too far!" Peach yelled. "Why are you so desperate to make us look bad?!"

"Because WE are not blind, so we'll take the lead!" Grunty retorted. "You served the Emperors and their every need. How many here, I ask you, can be trusted? You're slaves to villainy, 'tis what you lusted!"

"ENOUGH! Everyone, just calm down!" Mickey shouted. "This war has made us all paranoid and distrustful, mindlessly shooting blames at one-another. But this isn't really about the Four Emperors, anymore. This is about… the Kids Next Door. Even though my company has done its part to spread hope, the KND are the true victors in the end. They have once again become the universe's hope, so everyone will be looking to them again. They are true symbols of peace we should all be grateful for."

"Sigh…I suppose you're right." Schnee sighed. "After all, my own daughter is part of the KND… it's no wonder they would succeed."

Cheadle grit her teeth at the president, sensing the falseness in his change of tone.

"The KND saved us not even a year ago, and they've saved our worlds again!" Mickey announced with pure enthusiasm. "There's still plenty of time until the Anniversary, so I say we owe them a party with TWICE the grandeur as before! We'll gather all the best operatives that all children from all worlds aspire to be! We'll show everyone the true Hope of the universe in physical form! Let's make it our mission, ladies and gentlemen of the council: TO THE KND!"

_"TO THE KND! !"_

After the meeting, some of the representatives gathered in the cafeteria. Cheadle, her eyes swimming with hatred, ordered 10 bottles of juice and aggressively drank. "Cheadle, I swear I have no idea how that could've been…" Peach tried to say.

"It's fine, I believe you. For all I know, Kroctus himself already leaked the information before the fact. …Though, that wouldn't make sense. He himself said that if other people found out, they might try to-"

"Excuse me?" Cheadle's ear perked up. She turned in her seat to face Queen Toriel. The goat woman spoke in a soft, motherly tone. "Hi. I don't mean to interrupt you, but… I hoped you were feeling okay after that man's blunt accusation."

"Oh…it's alright. President Schnee despises my kind. He'll say anything."

"I see… I can empathize with that. My people have quite the history of oppression ourselves. Anyhow, you're Chancellor Yorkshire, right? My name's Toriel." she said with a friendly smile.

"Yes, I caught that." Cheadle smiled back. "It's nice to meet you. Oh?"

She noticed a small hand cling to Toriel's dress. A brown-haired human peeped around the goat, their squinted eyes looking at Cheadle before hiding again. "Oh, this is Frisk." Toriel said. "Quite the story… Frisk was on a ship with some humans traveling to our universe, but the poor thing fell off and ended up on my planet. Hehe, ever since, Frisk has been calling me 'Goatmom.'"

"G…Goatmom?" Cheadle's brow twitched. Peach couldn't help but giggle at her friend's embarrassment. "Ah…I see… I can certainly empathize with that."

**GKND H.Q.**

"Mmmmmmm…sweet, sweet semla." Nebula sighed in bliss as the rich, creamy pastry melted in her mouth. "The Big Moms probably eat this every day… I'm jealous."

"Sister?" Jerome appeared in the cabin. "She's arrived."

"Perfect! I was almost tempted to eat this other one." She grabbed the other semla and began the walk down.

Waiting near the base entrance was a girl of 21. She had long, pink hair, wore a white dress with a pink Starburst pattern at the skirt, and held a white and purple staff with purple wings of light energy around it. Her eyes perked up as Nebula and Jerome walked down. "Nebula! Congratulations with the war! Is that for me?" She noticed the semla.

"It sure is~" Nebula grinned. "So, Vendra, ready to see my homeland?"


	60. Adventure in the World Once Ruined!

**Who here remembers Vendra?!**

* * *

**_Post-3: Adventure in the World Once Ruined!_**

**Zordoom Prison, Year 2032**

Vendra Prog washed her hands in the cell sink. The Nether hybrid was set to go to bed in the top bunk, her brother already snoring in the bottom. Tomorrow, their routine would resume: sit around the cell, be released for lunch, and go back to the cell to sit around some more. After nearly three months of imprisonment, they had gotten used to the boring routine. Admittedly, it was much more peaceful than their boring life of crime, and it was strangely more pleasant than their lives of abuse at Meero Orphanage.

"…Hm?" Just as the idea of the orphanage flickered in her mind… a pink crack began to grow on the wall. It grew to a size wide enough to crawl into. "It…It can't be…" Vendra clearly recognized it as a Nether Rift, but… could someone else be tampering with the Nexus? Not only that… she could feel a strong presence beyond the rift. A voice… calling her. "He isn't…he couldn't still be alive…" With a strong desire to confirm her own suspicions, Vendra slowly approached the rift… and climbed in.

The ethereal atmosphere of the Netherverse filled her lungs. "Huh?!" Looming above her was a light-pinkish, two-legged dinosaur with pearl armor.

_"Apologies for disturbing your sleep. You are Miss Vendra Prog, correct?"_

"Yes… Who are you?"

_"My name is Palkia."_

"Palkia… Like, God of Space Palkia?! W-What're you…"

_"First, I wanted to offer my sincerest apologies. Your people were subjugated to the rule of Dimentio Winkiebottom, and you yourself used as a pawn in his plans. As the one who granted Dimentio his spacebending, I am responsible. And because of his machinations, you were sent away from your culture and into the oppression of the outer universe. With that said… I would like to make you an offer."_

Vendra watched as a white and purple staff appeared out of a pink light. It had an orb on one end, a gem on the opposite end, and purple light wings around it. _"This is the Cane of Cercacos. It is something we received from Caelispatus, a Goddess of Space from outside our universe and a friend of ours. She asked me to grant it to a spacebender I deemed worthy."_

"Worthy? Worthy for what?"

_"I don't know if you're aware, but the universe is undergoing a terrible crisis. The Nexus was on the verge of collapsing, and it would have if the Time Gate hadn't opened. I've decided that I need aid in securing the Nexus, now more than ever. And I decided to choose you, a denizen of this world, to be my apprentice."_

"M-Me? Hold on a sec, you know I'm a criminal, right? Why not choose Nebula, or her mom or brother? There are probably tons more spacebenders who'd be more reliable."

_"The choice is yours in the end, and perhaps I do run the risk of you turning against me. However, given that you are serving a prison sentence, you seem to have more time on your hands as opposed to the KND. And, not to brag, but serving the God of Space is just about equal, maybe more, to serving prison time. In the process, I will allow you to learn about your Nether culture. And from a certain perspective, the Nexus is as much your peoples' property as it is mine."_

"I…I guess so… but I'd feel bad about just ditching prison."

_"That needn't concern you. I have a few acquaintances in Galaxia, and they could write up an excuse that you're being transferred. Your brother could come, too. The Nexus gets messier than you'd think, so I'd like a janitor."_

"Hmm…I'll talk it over with Neftin first. And if he says 'yes,' then…" Vendra looked up at him with a light smile. It still felt too odd to receive this honor, and she almost thought she was dreaming. But if she wasn't, then… "Yes."

**Star Haven; January, 2035**

Nebula stood before her mother's grave, gazing at the artificial stars above. She felt bad that her mother couldn't lay her final rest under real stars. She hoped that would all change in half a year, not just for her mother's sake, but everyone's sakes.

"Hello, Nebula."

She heard a voice behind her and turned. Nebula needed a moment to recognize the pink-haired girl in the white dress, but it clicked. "V…Vendra?"

"You're probably wondering why I'm not in prison, huh?"

"Actually, my dad told me you were transferred for a private, 'special' job. That was a little after the Apocalypse happened."

"The short version is, I'm the Nexus's caretaker now."

"Really?"

"Yep. Check out this staff I got!" Vendra twirled the Cercacos Cane as she pulled the top orb off, a purple liquidy substance flowing from it. "It's a sword!" The liquid morphed into a katana. "A whip!" She whipped it. "And it can warp!" She whipped the air and opened a portal, jumping inside and appearing to Nebula's left. "Thanks to this baby, the Nexus has never looked better!"

"Hm-hm, so you just wanted to visit me to show off your new toy?"

"Well… I heard what happened to your mom. I wanted to offer my condolences."

Nebula was about to respond… until she took a closer look at the cane. "It… actually reminds me of how my mom looked. Where did you say you got that?"

"Well, Palkia gave it to me, but he says it came from the Phoenios Domain."

"The Phoenios… Those are the people who took my mom!"

"Wait… your mom was taken?!"

"N-No, it's more like… Let me just explain what happened." Nebula began awkwardly.

**GKND; present time**

"And my mom sent me this cool sword to use against Skaios." Nebula explained to Vendra and Neftin as they walked to the hangar. "It's made from the same material, but it only has one more minute of use."

"Probably should save it for something important." Vendra said, chewing on a bite of the semla. "Man, this is incredible…"

"I still don't understand how Zathura could still be around." Neftin replied. "Wouldn't Dimentio have noticed it?"

"There are a couple reasons why that could be." Nebula answered. "But we'll explain once we get there."

"Oiiiii! Hurry up, Nebula!" Sheila called from the deck of the _Sunny_. "You promised me an adventure! Me skin's itching from excitement!"

"Calm down, Sheila, we're ready to go." Nebula laughed.

"She's coming with us?" Vendra asked.

"She couldn't resist going when I brought it up."

Nebula, Neftin, and Vendra climbed onto the deck, where Sheila, Haylee, and Mason were. "So, who're they?" Sheila asked.

"This is Vendra and Neftin. …You must remember them."

"Hmmmm…" Sheila squinted her eyes and rubbed her chin. "Nope, don't ring a bell."

"I attacked you and sent you to Zordoom." Neftin mentioned.

"I definitely remember that." Mason replied nervously. "So, you're… good guys now, right?"

"Basically."

"So, are we ready to ship out?" Nebula asked.

"Aye-aye." Haylee saluted. "Just guide the way, Cap'n! 'Course, I guess I shouldn't call you that, anymore."

"Aye, I'm the captain here!" Sheila pointed forward with gusto. "And I say, lead the way, Former Captain!"

"Sure thing." Nebula replied awkwardly.

Nebula's navigation led them to the Florae Galaxy. Near the edge of the galaxy was an enormous vortex, swirling with pink, sparkling stars. In the very center of that vortex lay a tiny hole. "You have to land on the edge of the Stardust Sea and let the current carry you inside." Nebula instructed. "If you try to fly through the middle, the gravity will try to spin you in all sorts of directions, and that'll result in terrible seasickness."

"Nobody wants that." Haylee said, steering the ship down to the bottom of the swirl. The hull splashed on the stardust like it were seawater, and the ship stirred waves as the current carried them along like a speedboat.

"WOOHOOOOOOO!" Sheila hung over the railing. She had barely been able to feel her heart racing with adventurous thrill during this entire war, so having this feeling again was wonderful. "I am the King of the Pirates! I sail stardust as easily as I do water! No surface is a match for me!"

"Say, we don't even need the Oxygen Bubble here." Haylee noticed, feeling a magical, sprinkly air fill her lungs. "That must mean we're near the planet, right?"

"This vortex sucks in oxygen from surrounding areas and gives air to Zathura." Nebula answered. "Of course, it's not strong enough to suck in other planets, thankfully."

"Hey, look over there!" Sheila pointed, seeing large animals emerge from the sea before sinking. "Are those whales?!"

"Space-whales, Starfish, there's all kinds of aquatic life in Stardust Sea!" As Nebula mentioned, shooting stars flew out of the sea before flying in, the Starfish in question. "Of course, those whales aren't the same as the Mobius Dick, who can travel through time."

"Hold on tight, guys!" Haylee yelled, steering around meteors that were sticking out of the sea. "I can't slow us down and I'll have to make a lot of turns!"

"I'll lend a hand!" Vendra touched the cane's bottom to the side of the ship to walk along the side of it, using the whip to warp away incoming meteors.

"Whooooaaa!" Sheila sat on the keel to feel the full force of the starry wind. The central hole, which had been so small from far away, was steadily growing bigger and closer. Her excited eyes were still absorbing the very scale of this sea; just the idea of a vertical, vortex ocean was so amazing (even if that technically depended on the angle someone approached it)! "New Zathura, say hello to SHEILA FRANTIIIIIIIC!"

The ship fell over the center like a circular waterfall, and as they descended into the void at high speed, a great round object came into view. The ship flew off the edge of the waterfall… and flew normally as it approached Planet Zathura. The "sky" within this dimension was black fading to pink, and massive stars decorated it. "It's… really Zathura…" Vendra said in awe. "The world that was destroyed over a million years ago…"

"No, it's not the same. It's 'New' Zathura." Nebula reminded. "When the original Zathura was sealed, Dimentio destroyed the planet in his desperate attempt to escape. The entire race was crushed in his void… or so he thought. In actuality, a fraction of the Zathurians were blown to another sub-dimension, this one. They landed on this planet and rebuilt their society."

"But that's the history you came up with, isn't it?" Haylee asked. "After all, it was you who made the planet."

"Guilty as charged~. Of course, we also have the Encyclopod to thank. He contained Zathurian DNA that would allow the race to be fully revived in the New Universe. And he told me that DNA belonged to my grandma. She survived the Cragmite War with only an arrow wound and went on to hide the Dimensionator's fragments. After that, she would die as her body was absorbed by the Encyclopod."

"Yeh, history's cool 'n' all, but I wanna see what the planet is like!"

"You still might wanna take notes, Sheila." Mason replied. "I mean… you're doing this for a school report, right?"

"Yeh, yeh."

Nebula cocked a brow at this. "There's a dock we can land." Haylee noticed. "Or rather, float."

Haylee parked the ship at a pier meant for spaceships. The crew climbed off, admiring the surreal sights. The dock was positioned several miles away and below a floating city. The buildings appeared as floating blocks of varied shapes. Nebula guided them to a station at the end of the docks, where Zathurians were entering or coming out of portals. After walking through one of these portals, in the blink of an eye, they had warped the great distance from the docks to the city.

There were no cars to carry the people from one place to another. They crossed the "streets" using portals and walked to upper or lower levels using Gravity Paths. The Zathurians themselves were all black and white, though the amount of either color varied. For some, only the heads were white with black bodies, some only had white spots on the back, some only had black fingers, etc..

"This new planet was abundant with Space Chi much like the previous, and as the years passed, they developed ways to harness it." Nebula explained as they casually walked up the side of a building. "Everything runs on Space Chi. We can travel to any destination on the planet in a heartbeat. They connect portals close to satellites outside to absorb TV reception. Some portals absorb sunlight from outside and release it above cities to give them much needed Vitamin D. Some cities are built on the surface, but to avoid disrupting nature, some are built here in the sky, using anti-gravity to float."

The Grav-Path led them through a hole in an upper floor, on which they stepped off. This appeared to be a café area. They saw a businessman close a suitcase, and he sealed that same case inside a card, which he stored in his pocket before leaving. "Oi, this place has _Yu-Gi-Oh_ cards?" Sheila asked.

"Catch Cards." Nebula corrected. "Mom told me about Zathura having those. They were magic cards designed with tiny Pocket Dimensions and could store items. Obviously, nowadays we have Infi-Cubes, but the new cards can store multiple items just the same, and they're also used to capture the creatures on the surface. The space inside the cards contains a pleasant air that keeps the creatures at peace, but sapient people could break out of them. I think the Osirins learned about these cards and replicated their own, and Kaiba Corp. would go on to make Duel Monsters based on what the Osirins did."

"Ahh, 'tis another fine day on the veranda, is it not?" a British voice spoke.

"Yes, but would it harm them to redecorate?" a female replied.

The group turned toward the sources of the voices: two insect-like aliens were calmly sipping tea at one of the tables. "Wait! Those are the Cragmites!" Neftin growled. "What're they doing here?!"

"Settle down, Nef!" Nebula consoled. "These are the New Cragmites! Not the Neancragerthals from way back then."

"So, you gave them a place, too!" Mason beamed. "That's so cool!"

"I don't even remember the Old Cragmites." Sheila said.

"Seriously, were you just not paying attention during the Tachyon incident?"

"Tachy-who?"

"Whatever happened to Tachyon, anyway?" Haylee asked.

"I dunno." Nebula shrugged. "But that's enough for introductions. Wanna check out the amusement park?"

"YEAH! !"

The group found a Travel Portal linking to Interstellar Park. The portal dropped them on a platform at the base of a floating, asteroid stairway, leading to a giant flat asteroid that held the park itself. From afar, Sheila saw a roller-coaster, disconnected from a track and flying around the park before vanishing in a portal. "'ey, where did they go?!" Sheila asked.

"The Galactic Coaster is designed to warp around the galaxy, briefly showing people the planets. The coaster is on a set path, but in the event a ship is in the way, it'll warp to the next part of the track."

"Sounds dangerous enough for me! LET'S RIDE!"

Naturally, Sheila insisted on taking the front seat of the coaster, and to Mason's displeasure, she insisted he sit with her. The coaster twisted in multiple directions, wrapping around the park before warping. In a second, they were flying through the outer space, gracing the atmosphere of Harnita, then warping to Pumparia, zooming outside the Lunar Field, then the other side of Harnita. The coaster warped back to Zathura, rolling along the surface before going under a lake, giving them view of the aquatic life through an air bubble.

There were fish whose bodies morphed to 2D and 1D, octopi whose tentacles divided into fractals, and anemones that would dimensionally shrink when other fish got close. After leaving the lake, the coaster warped to an asteroid belt, with said asteroids made to float in that stationary spot. The coaster looped all around the asteroids, showing all the bizarre creatures that made nests on their gravity. Afterwards, the coaster would finally settle at its starting position.

The crew went on to visit the Swinging Ships, something the Pirate King certainly wouldn't pass up. The ships started off swinging normally, but their dimensions became flatter the further up they swung, along with the passengers. Furthermore, it appeared that an asteroid was directly above them, a tiny gap cutting across its middle. When the ship swung up, it became perfectly two-dimensional and slipped through the gap effortlessly. They all fully reflated to 3D when the ships stopped. Mason and the girls spared a giggle, seeing Neftin's head was still flat. The gorilla grumbled and stuck his thumb in his mouth, blowing to reflate himself.

Their next ride was the Teacups, their floor resembling a vortex. As they predicted, the whirling cups sank into the vortex, and the other end appeared above as they descended upside-down, still spinning. They would appear sideways, diagonal ways, and fly the different positions faster before the ride would finally stop. Nebula yelped, finding herself in Sheila's ragged clothes. Meanwhile, Mason was wearing Vendra's dress, Neftin in Mason's black attire, Sheila weighed down by Neftin's armor, and Vendra wearing Nebula's pirate clothes. As for Haylee, she seemed to switch clothes with an obese Zathurian, who had accidentally ripped her own clothes in turn.

Haylee would then try her luck at a Catch Card game called 'Eyes on the Prize.' She selected a Rubber Longator, and the booth owner placed it inside a Catch Card, amongst 15 other cards with real Longators (white, rectangular creatures). He began to shuffle the cards and even slip them into small portals to warp them across the table, thus confusing Haylee even more. When the shuffling stopped, she tapped a card with her wrench: a real Longator came out and stretched its head against her, knocking her down.

The others tried their hands at the game and had better luck. Neftin won the Rubber Longator, stretching it between his hands and using it like a jump-rope. Sheila won a Pogo Sproing-Oing (resembling a neon spring creature with eyes). She asked Mason to get on her shoulders as she sat on the pogo, bouncing nearly 30 feet in the air with the springy toy. From this height, Sheila noticed a long line of people leading to a far building. "'ey Nebs, what're all them people lining up at that building for?" Sheila pointed.

"That's one of the park's main attractions, the observatory. Normally, scientists use them, but the park's observatory is open to the public. People can select a planet's coordinates and dunk their heads into a portal to feel that planet's atmosphere. The scientists typically use them before plotting expeditions. Of course, it comes equipped with safety bubbles in case the atmosphere is too hazardous."

"Eh, it don't sound as cool as actually visiting the planets."

"I don't mind checking it out." Vendra said. "You, Nef?"

"Why not?"

The Prog siblings took turns using the Portal-scope. Vendra's head peeped out in the sky above Halcandra. Her throat was on the verge of drying over the lava planet, and most certainly would have if not for the safety bubble. Her hair would then stand up in static over the atmosphere of Vaporia. Neftin looked over the sky of Venom, the noxious smell of the toxic planet overwhelming his nostrils. He then peered over Amazonia: a group of Amazons screamed at seeing the man's head in the sky and all shot arrows. The portal automatically sucked Neftin's head back in.

Once they were finished exploring the park, Nebula led them to a portal linking to the surface. Specifically, the Star Flower Tower Field. It was a lush field of flowers resembling stars, quasars, and celestial bodies. However, it also seemed like a forest: huge towers with a width of 100 feet stretched to the sky, with more grass and flowers growing on them. Each of these towers had their own gravity, so the field continued up them.

"Oi, Vendra! We'll race ya!" Sheila ecstatically bounced her Sproing-Oing up one tower with Mason on top of her, and Vendra bounced her Cercacos in the same manner, the racers winding around the tower to appreciate the full, dizzying sensation. Because Vendra's weight was lighter than the two of theirs, she managed to reach the top.

"Hah! Maybe I should've carried Neftin~"

"Who said the top was the Finish Line?" Sheila remarked and, with one terrific bounce, they flew out of the tower's gravity range. "GERONIMOOOOOOO!" They fell the hundreds of feet down the tower, Mason crying for his life. Fortunately, Sheila grabbed her mate and spun her tail to stop the damage from being lethal.

"I should've known you would do that." Nebula shook her head.

The crew paid a visit to a circus, where a spacebender named Kat was the star performer. Using gravitybending, Kat "fell" precisely through lines of hoops. Some were diagonal and others looped in various directions, requiring her to shift gravity on a dime. She would have to "fall" on tightropes suspended at various angles and run along them, then fall to targets while cannons tried to shoot her out of the air.

"Didn't your mom work at a circus?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, but I doubt it was anywhere as fun as this." Nebula replied. "After all, she and Dimentio were the only spacebenders in their time, so they barely had any creative acts."

"And now we have a whole planet of spacebenders…" Vendra said, astonished by the very idea.

"Nooooot exactly. Only a small percentage of the world is spacebenders. Like, maybe less than 1%. All the technology is just built with harvested Space Chi. It makes sense, since Space is a dangerous element and Palkia couldn't just let ANYONE have it. Even so, those that do have it aren't all martial artists."

"I still don't understand how this planet has just been… 'around' all this time." Vendra said. "I know you say you created it in that New Galaxia place, but even in this new timeline, people have visited New Zathura, people have talked about it, so wouldn't our 'old' selves have…"

"I honestly don't understand how that whole thing worked." Nebula sighed. "I can hardly even believe it myself. Our culture that my mom abandoned, that I mentally gave up on learning about… It's all here. I had an extremely rare opportunity to revive Zathura… and it worked. It's a dream come true…"

"Have you actually been here before?" Mason asked.

"Once, before Christmas. I brought Dad, Jerome, Cheren, and Team Vweeb. …Oh, speaking of Vweeb, there's one more place I wanna show you."

**Star Storm Bathhouse**

The six tourists released a sigh of pure bliss as they relaxed in a wide, steaming tub that touched their very souls. Gravity bubbles of the soothing water hovered above them, and the ceiling displayed an illusion of space with planets and quasars. "Whoa, there's a comet coming down!" Haylee pointed at the expanding yellow star.

"That's a Meteor Bath Bomb!" Nebula cheered. "If you're lucky, you'll be inside the right bubble when it explodes~"

They watched as the meteor crashed inside one of the bubbles, exploding and filling it with lemon-scented soap. Mason dove up into the bubble, absorbing the fruity scent. "Blah!" he breathed as he resurfaced. "I'll catch the next one for sure!"

"Not before I do!" Neftin swam up after him.

"Hmhmhm!" Nebula laughed. She looked over at Sheila, curious as she was writing something in a notebook. It was both weird and cute to imagine Sheila even having a notebook. Nebula swam over to the captain and asked, "Hey, Sheila, I heard Mason mention earlier that you were doing a report."

"Oh…yeah. After Mum died, I kinda promised me dad I'd do better in school. 'Course, I… tend to skip a lot and I'm bad at all the subjects. But the teachers said if I wrote reports on the places I visited, it might score me a decent grade. Heh, so now I'm more determined than ever to have adventures!"

"I think a lot of operatives have that problem. When huge events like the Pirate Wars happen, school just feels like a second priority. I mean, if the villains destroy everybody, no one will be able to attend school. And the KND kind of gives us more experience than school ever would. Heck, a lot of planets' schools do what yours is allowing: they let the operatives write reports on their missions, and if it sounds good and they have proof, it's a passing grade."

"Yeah, that's basically it. But I dunno… whenever I actually show up for class, I feel like a total idiot. It ain't that I'm too stressed to focus on the lectures, it's just that I'm too bored. Like, I really don't care about learning math or whatever. Is it wrong of me to think that way?"

"Well, for most people, it's either you understand it or you don't. But even if you don't, I figure an adventurous girl like you should at least try. I mean, when you know how math or science affects society, I would think it makes the adventure a lot more exciting. Like, 'How long would it take to carry Mason from one side of the canyon to the other, with the probability of monsters and rock slides hindering your progress?' That kinda stuff. Not to mention language class. I mean, our earpieces allow us to translate alien languages from a database, but my job requires me to at least try to study the jillion different languages in our universe. Of course, Makava is the real master of the topic; and not from her kissing power, but from actual studying. And since learning about different cultures is a part of the adventure, learning about languages should be pretty fun, too."

"Yeh… I guess it is when you put it like that."

"It's too bad we didn't bring the others." Haylee said. "I know Chris would've enjoyed this vacation."

"Chris don't get to come. He's an arse."

"Who was Chris again?" Vendra asked.

Neftin poked his head out of a bubble and replied, "He was among those who I savagely beat and sent to prison." And he dove in again.

"There was sort of an incident and Chris left the KND." Haylee recapped.

"Yeh, and he can go suck it." Sheila affirmed. "As for the others, after we get home from this planet, I'm takin' them on a trip around the Emperors' worlds. All war and no adventure is totally boring, so we need to make up for it!"

Nebula giggled. She spared a look at Sheila's notebook… For English, her writing was rather incomprehensible. There were a lot of misspelled words and letters of varied sizes. "If you want, Sheila, I could help with some of your reports. I'm just as big an explorer as you are, you know."

"Hehe, no you ain't~"

"Hehe, prob'ly not." Nebula blushed.

"But since you're offering, why not come on a few of me adventures later? You can probably use the break."

"Hm hm… that would be rather fun. Honestly, I get so caught up in my job that I forget why I even built this organization to begin with. The different worlds, the different atmospheres, the different cultures… and just being here on New Zathura—fricking Zathura, the planet that was once destroyed—reminds me of everything I love about the universe. I'd really love to get out more and see more of it."

"You're not the only one." Vendra replied. "When Palkia let me explore my own homeland… it felt so magical. This whole time, I've been using my new power to fix unnatural rifts in space, but I hardly have time to actually explore other worlds. If you go on more adventures, Nebula… maybe I can come, too."

"Assuming no more supervillains ruin our good time." Haylee sighed. "Honestly, just let us relax already."

"That's why we oughta enjoy this good time while we can." Sheila said. "Before the next villain attacks… before we're forced into war again, not allowed to appreciate the sights around us… we gotta see as much as we can of this beautiful universe, so we'll wanna protect it even more!"

**Ashland Park; midnight**

Her sky-blue hood protecting her from the dark night, Aranea Fulbright walked into the park. Lamp posts were lit, glinting off the fountain, its ripples providing the only gentle sound in this park. There's no one else around, according to her Haki, nobody… except for him.

Kokichi Oma walked from around the fountain, his face dark except for his crescent eyes and mouth. Through the fountain's water, he seemed like a dark reflection. "So… you came."

"That note was meant for me, wasn't it?" Aranea asked in a serious whisper. "…What did you want to talk about?"

Kokichi stepped a bit closer. "So… who's your boss?"

"…What're you talking about?"

"During my first year in the KND… when your sector visited Moonbase and I was bothering you… your lies projected a heavier darkness than any of the others. My question was, 'How you likin' the KND?' and your response was, 'I like it very much, now leave me alone.' I then asked you, 'Anyone you feel like killing?' and you said, 'Absolutely not.' True, there were a lot of operatives who bore negative feelings of their friends or the KND… but none of their auras were like yours. No… you're filled with much more hatred. You're sad. Your heart possesses the strong lust to destroy us. Destroy everything we've built, we've come to love… aren't you?"

Aranea grit her teeth. "That's big talk, coming from you. You were the one mocking our friendships, our ideals. You were the one going to sabotage us."

"Yes. But that was a lie. It's true that I mock peoples' hidden dishonesty… but there is still purity. Mason and Sheila's friendship… Cheren and Nebula's open-mindedness… Sector W7's friendliness… but you want to crush all that. Not out of a need for criticism, but of spite. So, here's my warning…"

Kokichi stood directly over Aranea, his crescent eyes peering in her soul. "Back off." he said simply. "I don't know what your problem is… You can be as hateful as you want… but if you try to ruin everyone's good time… you're going to have a bad time. Maybe just stay at your home and retire. No one appreciates a little party-pooper~"

With those words, Kokichi calmly walked out of the park. Aranea glared with the eyes of a predator. Long after he was gone, she was still in the park, as still as a ghost.

* * *

**Featuring a cameo of Kat, a character from _Gravity Rush_. That game's setting is part of Zathura because why not? XD**

**…**

**You can thank Sarstar for this comedy gag~ :3**

"OLD SPICE BODY SPRAY BLOCKS BODY ODOR FOR 60 HOURS!" Terry Crews bellowed at the camera, his muscles pumped with spice and adrenaline. "It's POWERFUL! It's so powerful, a lightbender can knock out the sun! And if you don't believe me, ask the Kids Next Door's Sunny Fist, Captain Sheila Frantic!"

"I CAN KNOCK OUT A SUN?!" Sheila shouted.

"NO! It's so powerful, you can make your OWN suns!"

"WELL, STREWTH! Hit me up with that spice, I'm psyched!" Sheila swiped the spray can and sprayed her right underarm. "Hehehe!" She giggled from the feeling. She sprayed the left underarm. "Haha! Okay, let's try it!"

In the next second, an actual sun blasted from the Earth toward the real sun. "WHOA!" Terry's eyes popped out in shock. "THAT'S WAY TOO POWERFUL!"

"Haha, that was awesome! Let's try some more!" Suns exploded into being from her little fists in every direction, decorating the Milky Way as every corner of every planet grew bright.

"SHEILA, WAIT! I think this was a mistake! You're way too powerful! You need to stop bending for 60 hours!"

"Here comes my LIGHT RING FIST!" Sheila began spinning her right arm in the air, generating a sun that zoomed around Earth like a godly vortex of light.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The incomprehensible mass of light was too fast and powerful for Terry or the world to comprehend.

With dozens of suns surrounding the Milky Way, Sheila found a place to relax on Earth. Her own body was generating a light that enveloped her entire half of the globe. The forests, mountains, sky, and sea were covered in a bright, yellowish-white. As Sheila's own clothes melded perfectly with the sea of light, only her arms, legs, and head were visible, chilling back like a kid buried in sand.

Mason trudged across the light to join her, smiling humorously. "It's weird that Light Chi isn't even that hot. It's just gently warm."

"That's just what a sun is, mate! Gentle and warm!" Sheila grinned.

"Not when you're up close."

"But crikey, Oi smell great!" Sheila cheered, stretching her hands and feet high. "This Old Spice really works! Smell me, Mason!"

Mason took a whiff of her underarm, Light Chi flowing up his nostrils like a straw. "Mmmmm, that's the spice of sunlight, alright! Gee, if it works this well on you, imagine the effect it'll have on a poisonbender!"

"Well, throw off that shirt and have a spray!" Sheila winked and held the can ready!

_Puh-puh, puh puh puh puh-POWER!_


	61. Clueless Crew

**Sorry for the hiatus, but _Xenoblade 2_ is amazing.**

* * *

**_Post-4: Clueless Crew_**

**GKND H.Q.**

"Gourmerry, this is called Silver Berry Pie." Jasminka said sweetly as she presented a pie of silver berries to the Foodborn. "The berries come from Silver River. Normally, the berries appear black, but my friend, Sucy filtered all the poison out to make them super yummy, so now they're shiny and silver! I would like you to have it."

"Gourmerry?" repeated the Newborn. She took a bite of the pie, and her expression lit up. "Gourmerry!"

"I think she likes it!" Skaios beamed. "Let me have a bite!" His mouth opened wide to chomp the pie.

"No, Skaios!" Midna cupped a Hair Hand over his mouth. "Take small bites so we all get an equal share."

"Oh, fine…" Skaios took a small bite. "Mmm, that is good! Midna, you gotta try-"

_CHOMP!_ Gourmerry ate the rest of the pie in one bite. "Gourmerry."

"HEY! Midna, she took a big bite!"

"Gourmerry! No!" Midna scolded. "We share our food! We don't hog it all to ourselves!"

"Gourmerry…" The child bowed her head in sadness. "Gour…" She then lit up and pointed at her mouth.

"You're STILL hungry?" Skaios asked in surprise. "Man, I thought I had a big appetite! How much more do you want?!"

"If she was born from Linlin blood, it's possible she'll always be hungry." Midna assumed. "And given that Linlins go on a rampage if they get too hungry, I can't imagine how much destruction a Firstborn would cause in that scenario."

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of." Rawberry replied, petting the child's head. "That's why we need to keep her confined to this room and keep her as fed as possible."

"Don't worry, little sweetie." Jasminka cooed. "Since I'm not hungry anymore, I'll cook you all my spare rations!"

The room they were in resembled a children's playroom, but it was sealed in a "God Containment Chamber." It was specially designed to electrify anything whose chi levels rose to dramatic levels, specially designed to contain and restrain the Newborn. Sector LN observed them from behind the safety window. "That thing was inside Jasminka all this time?" Amanda asked, still bandaged from her encounter with Cap'n Crunch.

"There was a Firstborn right under our noses." Lotte said. "Pretty amazing…"

"You think that means Jasminka is her Guardian?" Akko asked.

"This was part of Riddler's prophecy, in fact. He said one of the Newborn had everlasting lust, and a chef would rise to the challenge. I guess Jasminka is a cook, but…"

"Yosafire, don't squat too much." They looked to the entrance of the lobby, seeing Yosafire and Froze carrying a giant roasted turkey in. "I thought you were stronger than this."

"You're the one who wanted a super-heavy turkey! And you're using magic to carry it, so you can't complain!"

"Even with magic, this is still a heavy species. That's why I'm hoping it'll fill Gourmerry's belly for a while."

"Let's move out of the way, let them through." Diana told her teammates.

"Here comes the Parfait Cookie!" A gem-haired person ran in with a huge cookie with different fruits.

"Phos, watch where you're goi-" called one of their friends.

"DWAAAAAHH!" Phos crashed into Froze and Yosaf, causing them to hurl the giant turkey in the air.

Akko's eyes widened, her body eclipsed by the turkey. "Uh-oh."

The little witch was squashed flat! "AAAAH!" Yosafire screamed. "Don't worry, I'll get it off!" She smashed herself against the turkey, pouring full power into pushing it off, Lotte and Sucy dodging before they were squished.

"Huh?" Phos looked at that spot with confusion: "She's gone!" All that remained in place of Akko was a turtle, which Phos proceeded to pick up. "I wonder what this is?"

Akko-Turtle's head poked out, "Why don't you watch where you're going?!"

"Whoa! A talking turtle!" Yosafire gaped.

"Would this make a good meal?" Phos asked.

In response to that, Akko poofed back to normal and KICKED Phos away. "I'll make a meal outta you first!"

"Phos, what happened?" asked another person with neon gem hair. Like Phos, they had white skin, a slender physique, and a tuxedo. "Oh, you dropped the cookie!"

"Relax, Dia, Froze can just patch it up with her magic." replied Phos, their hair short and mint-green.

"Even so, Gourmerry already ate a dessert." Froze said. "We have to give her a more varied diet."

"She'll take a while to finish this Two-Ton Turkey!" Yosaf bragged. "It gets heavier the more it's cooked, and it was specially cooked by me!"

"Did someone say 'turkey'?" Skaios peeped out.

"Gourmerry!" His little sister flew out and planted her mouth onto the turkey. She bit it as easily as a cookie, quickly eating the whole thing in three seconds.

"It took hours to cook that thing… and she eats it that fast." Yosaf cried.

"That's the sad thing about food." Froze replied.

"Hm?" It was only then Yosaf realized Akko was in the room… as was Phos, picking herself off the floor. "OHH! Akko, this is perfect! This is Phos, the girl I told you about at the Lunch Break!"

"Phos?" Akko looked upon the gem-headed person curiously.

"Huh?" Phos rose to full height, looking Akko in the eye. Both leaned forward and around each other in mirroring fashion. They looked up and down their skinny builds. Akko took note of Phos' long, white, and sturdy-looking legs, definitely longer than Akko's as they allowed Phos to be a few inches taller. "Hmmm…nope, don't see the resemblance."

"Yah, me neither." Akko said.

"COME ON, even your voices sound alike!" Yosaf shouted. "Just now, she turned into a turtle, just like Phos once turned into a sea slug!"

"You were turned into a sea slug?" Akko asked.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Phos replied. "I turned into an Admirabilis, and I learned how to speak their language."

"Whoa, that's just like me! I turned into a fish one time and learned how to speak Piscine!"

"One time, I had a dream where I was a bat!" Yosaf inputted. "I didn't learn any languages, but Rawberry ate me, then I woke up."

Rawberry licked her lips. "I can taste you already, Yosy."

"Well, let's not keep her, Akko." Diana suggested. "They appear to be busy."

"Diana, can't we go now?" Akko whined. "We've been here forever. Jasminka doesn't need us to stick around."

"Researching the Newborn is important."

"Wanna go do something together?" Phos asked with a smile. "I've been helping bake all day and I think I deserve a break."

"I need to vent out the sorrow from the loss of my turkey!" Yosafire declared.

"But Phos, we need you to collect ingredients for us!" Dia said.

"I'll get to that after my break! Come on, let's go get some fresh light!"

"I know the perfect place!" Akko cheered. "Let's go!" And with that, the three raced off.

"Uhhh…what just happened?" Amanda asked.

"They adapted together quite well." Diana shook her head.

Akko led her new friends to the Stanship, sitting at the helm and prepared to take off… until she realized she wasn't the pilot. "Uhh…do you guys know how to drive a ship?"

"Not really." Phos replied.

"I crashed our ship once!" Yosaf said.

"Sigh, I should've brought Constanze." Akko conceded.

"Yosafire, Phos?" A girl with brown hair in pigtails peeped in. She wore blue witch's clothes, had white skin, and anchors on her hat and dress. "Where are you off to in a hurry?"

"WADA! PERFECT!" Yosafire exclaimed. "You're a pilot, right?!"

"I'm a helmsman, but yes."

"WELCOME TO THE CLUB!" Yosafire grabbed the witch and ran to her ship. Wada's ship was a white yacht with blue railings and was labeled the _Great Black Shark_.

"Constanze wouldn't like me driving her ship, anyway." Akko said to Phos as they followed them aboard the ship.

"I still don't understand where we're going…" Wada said.

"Our new friend's taking us out on a break time adventure! Akko, this is Wada the Sea Witch. Wada, this is Akko the Clueless Witch!"

"Don't call me clue…hm?"

When Akko took a proper look at Wada, and Wada at Akko… both felt a peculiar realization. Akko had brown hair with a shiny face… and Wada had brown hair with a shiny face. "THEY'RE TWINS!" Phos and Yosaf exclaimed.

"Now, this time I can see it! We totally look alike!" Akko gasped. "If only I were wearing my uniform, it would totally match yours!"

"And if I were a bit taller." Wada blushed. "By the way, my full name is Wadanohara."

"That's a mouthful. I can see why Yosaf calls you Wada."

"My friends are the same way." Phos replied. "Apparently, 'Phosphophyllite' is really hard to pronounce."

"It is in a quick stance! !" Akko and Yosaf shouted.

"Tehehe!" Wadanohara giggled. "So, where were we going?"

**Avalar; Rolling Hills**

The _Great Black_ parked atop a hill, the four watching as a herd of Ulk stampeded across the valley. The Ulk were chubby, light-brown deer with segments of dark-brown fur. They had antlers and blank white eyes. "One time, my friends and I visited this valley to research the Ulk." Akko explained. "I turned myself into one and blended in with the crowd!"

"Really, how did that go?"

"Eh, that's neither here nor there. But I'm seriously going to do it again! Metamorphie Faciesse!" Akko's body swelled and morphed into an Ulk, the only difference being her silly red eyes. She charged into the herd and became lost among them.

At least, that's what they would like to say… but with an awkward expression, Phos said, "She's not blending in very well."

"Oof! Watch it!" yelled Akko, being bumped around by the Ulk. "Ow! Hey! Man, you're no better than some of the jerks at my school—OW, you poked my butt on purpose! Let's see how you like it—whoa, whoa, WAAAAH!" Akko's confusion caused her to revert to human form, grabbing hold of one's antlers and riding on top of it. "S-Slow down! I can't hold oooooon!"

"Yep, now I see the resemblance." Phos admitted. The Gem dashed down the hill with breakneck speed, then leapt onto the backs of the Ulks to run across them. They molded their arms into a golden ooze and wrapped Akko in it as they ran by.

"Waaaaah!" Akko was hauled onto Phos' back, instinctively turning into a frog to perch herself on the Gem. Phos spotted a small pond to the side and pranced across the Ulk to reach it. The Gem leapt and splashed into the pond, submerging and hiding from the beasts.

The current forced Akko off, the frog spinning before regaining herself. She watched as Phos sank to the bottom as easily as a rock. The whiteness on their legs appeared to dissolve, exposing a black, winding texture around the white parts of their legs. Phos tilted her head up at Akko, smiling at knowing she was safe.

The pond seemed to stir and spread away under Wadanohara's magic. "Are you guys okay?"

Akko morphed back to normal as she fell out of the risen pond's side. "Yeah, that's about how it went the first time. …" Her attention fell back to Phos' legs, the Gem in a sitting position. "Are those what your legs really look like?"

"I needed something to replace my original legs." Phos raised the right leg and flexed their foot. "Pretty stylish, right?"

A curious Akko rubbed both hands around the leg. "Man, you must really work out! They're so hard and shiny!"

"Well, Phos is a Gem." Wada replied. "Hard and shiny is kind of what they are."

"Oh, you mean the Gems from Emera, right?"

"To be clear, I'm from a different breed from the ones you might be aware of." Phos explained as Akko continued to feel their legs. "The bodies of the Light Gems are made of energy, with their only physical parts being their gemstones. If their bodies get 'destroyed,' they can easily regenerate. But my kind have full physical bodies, and if we get broken, we have to be carefully glued back together by our friends. Most of us also can't move without a source of light, mainly sunlight. So, sadly, we're referred to as the 'lesser breed,' but on more polite terms, we're called Solid Gems."

"Well, I bet those other Gems don't have legs like these!"

"Hehe, they sure don't! If you wanna turn into a frog again, I'd be happy to show you how fast I can go~"

"It's a deal!" Akko shrank into a froggy and plopped on Phos' head.

"Hold on tight! Heeeeere WE GO!"

"WAA-A-A-A-A-A-A-AAAAH!" Phos was as fast as an airbender on their legs. They ran toward the Ulk and around the herd, easily bypassing them. They zoomed past and around several hills, with Akko struggling to hang on with only her front webbed feet. Inevitably, Akko flew off, but she shot her tongue to latch onto Phos' head, flailing behind them.

Phos came to an abrupt halt atop a hill, causing Akko to fling forward, her tongue detaching, but Phos whipped a golden arm to catch her. "I bet most humans can't run that vast~"

"Not without the proper ability…" Akko turned back to normal, patting her sore tongue. "…Your arms." Akko watched as the gold mold receded into Phos' arms. "Your arms can turn into gold?!"

"Oh, yeah… that was another repair job." Phos said with a more half-hearted tone.

"What can you do with it?!"

"I can grapple things and morph them into weapons like this." Phos changed their arms into a pickax, a shovel, and a lasso.

"Awesome! How did you end up with that?!"

"I…I don't like to talk about it."

"Really? How come?"

"I just don't."

"Oh, it's super embarrassing, right?"

"I wouldn't phrase it like that…"

"If you don't tell me, I'm gonna sit on you!"

"Sit on me? What?"

"Like THIS!" Akko grabbed Phos' shoulders, hauled herself above the Gem, and morphed into a hippo, squashing Phos under her rear. "HAHA! How does it feel to be flat…tened?"

Akko heard a shattering sound and sharp things poking her rear. She turned back to normal and observed… the shattered remains of Phos' body. The insides of their white body were mint-green like their hair. "…" All joy faded from Akko's eyes. All she felt was complete horror and guilt.

"Huff, huff…" Yosafire and Wadanohara finally caught up. "Don't… run off… without us…huff…?" They looked upon Phos' remains as well. "Oh…"

"I… killed her." Akko whispered. "I killed… a person… I killed…"

She turned and walked a few feet away. Wadanohara, confused by her guilt, began channeling magic onto Phos. "I can't go on… I can't go back to school… I can't become a magician. When people find out… they'll never look at me the same way. They'll never be able to smile. My future is ruined… I…"

"They're fixed." Wada said.

"Huh?" Akko turned. Phos was perfectly glued back together by Wada's magic, the Gem waking up.

"Phos' people have to be precisely glued back together. Reparation magic also requires knowledge of the structure of materials, so I studied how all of Phos' friends are put together in case this would ever happen. …Of course, most focus was on Phos."

"Akko, Phos just explained that." Yosafire mentioned. "They get broken all the time. Hehe, you looked so silly, getting upset like that!"

"I…I thought…" Akko wasn't able to fully shake the feeling. "Sigh, thank goodness. I didn't think you were so brittle, Phos!"

"…" Phos gave her a blank stare. "If you must know, I got this ability after one of my friends died for me."

"…Oh." Akko's mood died again. At first, she was hoping to empathize with Phos over an embarrassing story. However, Akko had never really lost anyone. Well, there was Queen Sherry, but she didn't count for a lot of reasons. "I'm… sorry…"

"Well, how about we do something else?" Wada suggested. "I don't know about you three, but nothing clears my head like a nice voyage. And since we don't have pirates to worry about, I think we can enjoy ourselves!"

They flew the _Great Black_ onto the Avalaran Sea. The waters were calm and the sky was shining. Seagulls chirped happily, some landing on the ship. Wadanohara dressed in a white and blue sailor uniform, matching the ship's colors beautifully. "It's been so long since I smelled seawater that wasn't filled with juice or gunpowder!" Akko expressed, breathing the sweet, salty air.

"I know, the ocean is amazing!" Wada replied. "I was born in the Alternian Sea, so I get kind of bored seeing the same sea. At the same time, I can't bear to be away from the ocean either. My dream is to sail all the seas of the universe!"

"You have your work cut out for ya! There's a ton of oceans out there! …But why is your ship called the _Black Shark_ when it isn't black at all?"

"I named it after a friend of mine who's a shark Fishman."

"Oh, so Fishmen live in New Galaxia, too?"

"Yeah. Maybe sometime, I can take you to meet him! My homeland is really beautiful, and if you can turn into a fish, you wouldn't have to worry about air! But just in case, we'd probably give you an Oxygen Ring."

"Yeah…" Akko looked away with dull eyes. "I actually visited New Galaxia once… and to be honest, I don't wanna go back."

"Why not?" Phos asked.

"We had an encounter with the Crystal Heart Comet."

"Ohhhhh." Phos and Wada chorused. "Wait, you actually ran into that thing and came back alive?" the former asked.

"One of my friends saved us with their ability. I was hoping we would have a great adventure, but I only ended up feeling helpless and useless."

"You have only yourself to blame for that."

"What?!" Akko faced Phos with anger, the Gem sitting on a recliner chair.

"You said you don't wanna visit New Galaxia because of the Crystal Heart Comet. You can't blame New Galaxia or the comet itself for being trapped by it. You can only blame yourself for not being strong enough."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence! Look, if this is about before, I said 'sorry'!"

"Well, I don't know how much you've been through, but I've been broken too many times to remember. And part of that is because I lost a few of my original pieces, which causes me to have amnesia. When you've been broken enough times, you have no one to blame but yourself at that point."

"But I'm the one who sat on you just now! Are you saying that's your fault and not mine?"

"Well, yes. I should've known what a pushy idiot you were, but even with Yosafire's information, I wasn't prepared."

"WE ONLY JUST MET! I'm not an idiot and Yosafire needs to know that, too!"

"True. She did help with the battle against Great Grandma." Yosaf replied. "And I heard she even helped defeat the Anti-Fairy Princess."

"Darn right!" Akko boasted. "I'm more talented than people give me credit for!"

"So, that's why you can act so clueless." Phos replied. "I guess you're just that good."

"Well… I…" Akko couldn't think of an argument. Like she thought before, she had never lost anyone, so she couldn't really know the pain Phos must be feeling. Still, oddly enough, it felt like Phos was thinking herself inferior to Akko, similar to how Akko once felt around Diana. "I mean… there are some things I'm good at, but a lot of things I'm not good at. My friends have their own talents, and there's nothing wrong with relying on them."

"Well, don't get used to it. Sooner or later, they're gonna get tired of fixing your mistakes. They might just leave you broken. Well, I guess if a human breaks, it's a little harder to fix."

"…Are you saying your friends are tired of you?"

"They can't go a day without criticizing or scolding me. That's because I can't go a day without messing something up. Frankly, if it wasn't for these upgrades, they would've thrown me out a long time ago."

Akko hesitated for a reply. There were times when she felt the same way… had nightmares of being expelled from Luna Nova, with her friends bidding her little but a sad farewell. If that were to happen, she wondered if they would even keep in touch. It was only after Akko started improving that she started to gain more respect. "…You're right." Akko admitted. "Friendship isn't just about caring for each other… it's about working to help each other. And if one side is doing too much work… they're going to get tired of the other side."

"Yep." Phos replied simply. "And sometimes, it's too hard to try and keep up with them. Sometimes, I feel like I should just leave and find someone else to work with. Of course, they'll get tired of fixing me, too. Honestly, I think the only thing keeping our sectors together is directing our rage on the villains."

"Yeah…"

The four were silent for a moment, contemplating these truths. Even Akko heard of the incident between Chris and Sheila. The same was probably true of other sectors. She wondered how many of them were tired of each other. How many of them really loved to spend casual time together?

"Man, you two TTLY ruined this trip." Yosafire said. "We were supposed to have a fun break, not talk about our dumb friends."

"And what's your story?" Akko asked.

"Froze is always dissing me! And… my other friends tease my poor skills at things! But can we PLZ stop talking about it?! Like, fine, we're tired of our friends, that's why we didn't bring them along! We're total strangers to one-another, so we can enjoy each other better!"

"Really, Akko is the only stranger between us." Wada noted.

"You know, you're right!" Akko agreed. "I'm sick of my friends, too! I'm sick of Sucy poisoning me, I'm sick of Amanda showing off in gym, I'm sick of Lotte always talking about _Nightfall_, and… I get why Jasminka needed to eat, but her breath stank! It's good to be away from them."

"Hmm…I feel the same way." Phos smiled. The Gem stood up and said to the witch, "I guess there is sort of a resemblance between us."

"Hehe, I guess so!" Akko grinned. "…I'm sorry for breaking you with my butt."

"As long as you don't tell my friends, it's all right."

"It's a deal!" Akko grinned with thumbs-up.

"That's right!" Yosafire cheered. "Let's screw our friends and have a fun voyage as the Clueless Crew!"

"I'm only here because you needed a helmsman, but yaaaaaay!" Wadanohara cheered.

"Hey, that's my catchphrase!" Akko said. "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

"Seriously? That's a catchphrase?" Phos asked.

"Simplicity is best~. …Hey, can I ask you guys a favor?"

"What kind?" Wada asked.

"I was thinking… could you girls take me on another trip through New Galaxia?"

"Right now?" Yosaf asked.

"No, but sometime in the future. I had a really bad experience the first time, but I think if I'm with you guys, maybe I'll be more comfortable."

"We'll be happy to, Akko!" Wada replied. "I'd love for you to meet my friends!"

"Same here." Phos smiled. "I'd love for you to meet our sensei."

"You have a sensei?"

"His name is Adamant. He actually hails from Planet Ore, but he landed on Emera centuries ago during a mission. He's also the one who created our race."

"Really?"

"Yep! He learned how to make us Solid Gems from Emera's surface. Originally, we were meant to fight the Light Gems for the sake of Ore, but Sensei grew to love us and decided to raise and teach us by himself. He used his amazing strength to take down anyone that tried to catch us, and we went into hiding on an island on Emera's ocean. Of course, after the Diamond Authority fell apart, it became safer for us to venture to the main lands."

"That's pretty cool. Although… how old did you say you were?"

"By human standards, I'm about 350."

"HUUUUUUUUH?! ?!" Akko's eyes nearly exploded from shock. "You're… THAT OLD?!"

"Yep! And I'll probably still look the same thousands of years after you've died."

"I know aliens live a long time, but it's still mind-blowing!" 

"And that's not all." Phos continued. "Recently, Sensei has moved up in the Emera government, and now he's representing the planet at Galactic Council!"

**Coruscant; Council Cafeteria**

"Adamant, you haven't said anything since we got here." Etihw said, the Alternian co-ruler pinching the Ore's cheek.

Of course, Adamant's solid, unbendable skin couldn't be bent by something as simple as a pinch. His body was a flawless, solid white, his head completely bald and round. His expression was stoic, and he was garbed in a black robe and black sandals with socks. "I'm only happy to represent." Adamant said, though his tone contradicted. "I had no reason to interfere with anyone's conflict."

"But you have a say in this war too, you know!" Kcalb reminded. "Not only were Gems serving the Big Mom Pirates, but they stole the Pink Diamond! That's your peoples' national treasure!"

"The Diamond Authority is all but fallen. The Diamonds' former gemstones had lost all life. Still, it was concerning that the pirates could revive it and resurrect their queen. We will take care to secure the other diamonds."

"We certainly must."

"Excuse me, fellas! King Kcalb and Queen Etihw?" The two turned to find Mickey Mouse approach them.

"Oh, it's the little mouse king!" Etihw cooed. "My title is 'Kwing,' by the way."

"Oh, sorry-hoho." Mickey blushed. "Anyhow, I wanted to talk to you two. Seeing as your worlds are open to the greater universe, perhaps we could share commerce with one-another."

"You want to export your products to our world?" Kcalb figured.

"Well, yes, but I just like to share my ideas with everyone. In return, we'd happily do the same for you. Does your world have any major entertainment corporations? Perhaps the children of our universe would love to buy from them! In the process, we could even set up travel routes between our two worlds. Normally, only wealthy people can pay to voyage to New Galaxia, but I'd like to make it so anyone can go!"

"More tourism? Ugh…" Kcalb sighed. "I'm not sure if our people would be able to rest. It's bad enough that criminals come to reap our resources. Besides, if children wanted to come and go, it's as easy as joining the KND."

"Well, the KND isn't built for everybody-hoho. Still, I think tourism would be a lovely idea on both our ends. Wouldn't you love to see our two peoples coercing? And before long, people would be moving from your world to ours and vice-versa, so you wouldn't have to worry about large crowds if that's the case."

"Oh, let's accept his offer, Kcalb!" Etihw said. "I've always wanted to go traveling."

"We wouldn't even have the luxury, we would have to worry about other people traveling on OUR territory! For all we know, this mouse just wants to reap our resources just like those pirates."

"Alright, I'll leave you fellas to talk it out." Mickey replied sheepishly.

Unbeknownst to them, a mouse-shaped crosshair was aimed directly at the king. "Are we really about to do this?" whispered the sniper, a Glomourian woman.

_"If we pull this off, we'll be set for life. Just take the shot, he doesn't suspect a thing. I'll deal the finishing blow."_

"Okay…" The sniper cocked the gun, though it made no sound to avoid alerting the king's ears.

However, Adamant's attention whipped up at the ceiling vent, seeing the faintest twinkle. The Ore squatted and LEAPT. "Huh?!" gasped the sniper. Adamant's mighty fist shattered the ceiling, causing the Glomourian in black clothes to plummet to the floor. The cafeteria erupted with gasps.

"It's an assassin!" yelled Toriel, forming fire in her hands.

"Stop her!" bellowed a blue-skinned man in a white cape, top-hat, and red eyes. "Count Bleck did not come all this way to be felled like this!"

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Adamant asked Mickey. He gasped, "Another one!"

A mini lightning bolt zipped across the floor up to Mickey, but Adamant punched the source of it with precise aim, his fist piercing the floor. When he lifted it, a Kateenian was seen squashed in the crater, his Lightning Chi sparking and moaning in agony. The Glomourian tried to shoot the Ore, but her bullets bounced off and left no dent. Kcalb proceeded to stomp her back and snap her spine, KOing the assassin without effort.

"Sigh…every single meeting, assassins pop in and try to do whatever they want." Mickey said. "You really didn't have ta save me, but… thank you, Mister. I really owe ya one."

"It's Adamant. Representative of Emera. And the pleasure is mine." Adamant sported a smile.

"Nice to meet ya, Adamant! Hoho, I take it you're someone who's unwavering and strong, if your name is any indication."

"That is true, but I would like only to be friends with my fellow councilmen. I would like to do my part to contribute, though I do not wish to interfere with your conflicts."

"He's just a little shy, that's all~" Etihw teased.

"Say, Adamant… would ya like to join me on the balcony? We can talk about ourselves over a cup of tea."

"I don't require food or drinks like organic beings. Regardless… I would be glad to, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Mickey."

"I knew we shouldn't have brought him…" Kcalb sighed.

* * *

**Phos, Adamant, and their Gem friends come from _Houseki no Kuni_ and Wada is from _Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea_! Hehe, I've been wanting to pair them with Akko and Yosafire for a while.**


	62. Adventure on Mobius!

**Sheila's Post-War adventures continue! A word in this sentence is misspelled.**

* * *

**_Post-5: Adventure on Mobius!_**

**GKND H.Q. cafeteria**

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Sheila had never been more furious at her best mate. "YOU DON'T WANNA GO EXPLORING WITH ME?!"

"I'm sorry, Sheila!" Mason tried to console. "I just want a little break. Don't you remember? Life isn't just about trying to see a lot of things at once, you also gotta take it easy and… play games at home."

"But we were gonna go to Mobius…" Sheila replied with clear hurt and sadness.

"Isn't Mobius still repairing, anyway? We can go another day, when it's all fixed and can accommodate tourism again."

"But this'll be my first time seeing my proper homeworld!"

"Uh…technically, we already saw it, when we went to the chimera place?"

"Whatever! If you ain't comin', I'll find someone else!" Sheila looked around the cafeteria before spotting April and Jerome at a table. "AHA!" She ran up and leapt onto the table without regard for their food. "APRIL! I need a new adventure mate, come explore Mobius with me!"

"Uh…why me?"

"You must like exploring places, right?" The captain's loud voice and presence on the table was drawing the attention of other operatives, including Weiss at Sector $'s table. "With your artist stuff and all. Plus, you've already been to Mobius, so you got experience!"

"Hmm…it would be kind of fun." April figured. "Exploring for the sake of pleasure rather than duty would be good for the soul. Want to come, too, Jerome?"

"Nebula may still need some help around here, but don't let me stop you."

"Hey, did you say you were going to Mobius?"

Sheila turned and faced down at Weiss. "Yeh, so?"

"Do you think maybe I can go with you, too? I'd like to get to know the Mobians better."

"How come?"

Kokichi crept up behind Weiss and replied, "Because her dad insulted the Mobian Chancellor on TV and she feels the need to apologize to every Mobian in sight~"

"Shut up!" Weiss pushed him away. "Sigh…but I am doing it as a way of distancing myself from him, yeah."

"Fine by me!" Sheila fist-pumped. "I guess it'll just be a girls' week of adventure!"

"Please just get off my Lignus steak." Jerome requested.

**Day 1: Valley of Peace**

The Valley of Peace was a Chinese town surrounded by tall mountains, their peaks glowing in the morning light. The town steadily sloped up a mountain, the very top of which stood a great temple. "The Valley of Peace is a traditional town that celebrates the art of kung fu." April read on a brochure. "It attains its peace thanks to its kung fu masters, the Furious Five, led by the legendary Dragon Warrior. They defend the valley from all forces of evil, and thus, this fair valley is not in need of a KND sector."

"WOOOOO, this place is a beaut!" Sheila cheered, spinning up the street and drawing confusion from passing pig, rabbit, and geese Mobians. "Hee hee, and it looks like the Kremlings ain't do too much damage to it!"

"That temple up there is where the Furious Five train, right?" Weiss asked, pointing to said temple atop the mountain. "I bet you could get quite the portrait from up there, April."

"I've already drawn one from here, so I'm excited to get the other angle." April presented the painting in question.

"REALLY, THAT FAST?!"

"Look, mates! It looks like a restaurant!" Sheila pointed at an outdoor restaurant with wooden tables.

"It's called 'Dragon Warrior Noodles & Tofu.'" Weiss translated.

"You're Chinese?! I thought you were German!"

"No, I am German, but I studied Chinese. …Say, April, you're German too, aren't you?"

"Ja." April nodded. "It's also kinda funny that your name is Weiss, since… well, never mind. I'm a bit hungry after Sheila stepped on our food, so let's stop by."

Weiss ordered noodles for herself and April, the two sitting across from Sheila, who ordered dumplings. Using their chopsticks, the older girls slurped the noodles effortlessly, while Sheila casually tossed dumplings in her mouth one after the other, her chopsticks untouched. "Sheila, can't you at least try to use chopsticks?" Weiss asked.

"'ey, all ya really need are your bare hands. If any gets stuck on your fingers, just lick it off. Besides, how in blazes are you supposed to use these things?!" She decided to humor them by grabbing the chopsticks in one hand. "Geh, how do they learn to eat like this?!" The sticks danced around her index finger. "You gotta use two hands to…" She took a stick in either hand and stuck them into either side of a dumpling. She rose it to her mouth—she flung the sticks up and sent the dumpling flying behind her.

A panda man was eating dumplings at a table behind her. While taking a bite, he didn't notice as another dumpling fell on his plate. Sheila went around to take her food back—the panda caught her hand in his chopsticks. "Now now, young lady, it's rude to take other peoples' food without asking."

"What're you talkin' about, this one was mine!"

"Then what is it doing on my plate?"

"Because of dumb chopsticks!" Sheila grabbed the dumpling in her other hand. "Now let go o' me, fatty."

The panda swiftly swiped the dumpling back. "Heh heh, look, young lady, I can tell you're new to town, so I should tell you… I'm the Dragon Warrior. 'Name's Po."

"Yeh, well I'm the Pirate King. 'Name's Sheila."

"I see someone was a fan of the Pirate War. But just because you're pretending, don't go taking things that aren't yours."

"I'll show you pretending!" Sheila lit up her fist and PUNCHED Po through a building, the customers gaping. April and Weiss were mildly horrified by her reckless action. "Now, if you don't mind~" Sheila opened wide to taste the dumpling—

Po flew forth to swipe the pastry with grace, about to eat, but Sheila shot a Light Fist at his belly, causing Po to thrust his arms forward and throw it. Sheila leapt above a roof to catch it, but Po quickly recovered and intercepted her. The two engaged in a close, fast battle of fists vs. chopsticks, dancing across the roofs as the dumpling bounced above them, as if struggling to decide who will eat it.

"Well, I'm already having fun." April said. Weiss sighed and skied after them.

With nearly the whole town watching the bout between the Dragon Warrior and the Faunus tourist, they were making their way to the great stairs leading to the temple. Suddenly, the two stopped in place when Po increased the grip of his chopsticks, clutching the dumpling and struggling to pull it toward his mouth, Sheila unable to wrestle it away. "You're a tough little girl, but you're a hundred years too early to challenge me! Come back then and we can share a dumpling together."

Sheila grit her teeth. She leapt and stamped both feet against his belly, Po throwing the dumpling in the air. Sheila raced up the stairs and caught the dumpling, continuing to outrun the panda. "Curses! She discovered my only weakness… stairs!"

Sheila was panting happily, ascending higher and higher, seeing the panda falling behind. She reached the top of the stairs without trouble, twisting around and seating herself at the highest one. She admired the view of the Valley of Peace, making the dumpling taste so much sweeter.

A short red panda Mobian in a jade-green shawl approached her from the temple. "Excuse me, young lady, can I help you with something? The Jade Palace is off-limits to tourists."

"Huff…huff…" Po had finally made it to the top. "That was… a dirty move." And he fell flat.

"Heh, 'guess I'm the new Dragon Whatever! Let's check out this palace!" Sheila was up and running in.

"Hey! I said 'off limits'!" yelled Master Shifu, chasing her.

Sheila whirled around to take in the fancy architecture, briefly glimpsing at the items on pedestals. "Whoa!" She nearly fell into a large tub of clear, reflective water. The water reflected the design of a Chinese dragon. She gazed up, seeing the dragon in question on the ceiling, a scroll clenched in its teeth. "Blimey, what is that dragon holding?!"

"That is the Dragon Scroll," answered Shifu, "and it is not meant to be read by anyone other than the Dragon Warrior. It contains unlimited power that is certainly not meant for tourists!"

"That little old thing?! I wanna take a gander at it!"

"NO! Get out of my palace at once!"

"Sigh, fine, old man!" Sheila angrily began to stomp toward the exit.

One of the Furious Five, Master Monkey, approached Shifu curiously. "Who's the Tanuki?"

"Just some tourist. Probably from Menagerie, with the way she dresses. Parents really shouldn't let their children run around so-"

"Yaaaaaaahhhh!" Sheila dashed back with great speed, tail spinning as she performed a terrific leap up to the Dragon Scroll.

"NO! Get your hands off that!" Shifu yelled.

Sheila grunted as she tried to tug the scroll out of the dragon's teeth. Applying more strength, the ceiling began cracking. The entire dragon snapped off and SPLASHED into the pool. Shifu and Monkey were drenched, looking despairingly at their ruined relic. "'ey, what gives?!" Sheila asked, having opened the gold-plated scroll. "There ain't no infinite power! It's just a fancy gold paper with a reflection! Man, how much did this cost 'cause you got ripped off big time."

"Grrrrrrrr!" Shifu, Monkey, and the other Furious Five were growling at her furiously. "GET HEEEERRRR!"

April Goldenweek had followed them up the stairs. She discovered a beautiful sakura tree at the top of a cliff. She chose to set up a canvas under it, capturing the amazing view of the Valley of Peace. "It has a simple name… but it needs nothing more. Truly… peaceful."

"YUMMY, PEACHES!" Sheila quickly kicked the tree, causing the peaches to fall off, and she scooped up some armfuls before leaping off the cliff.

"How dare you steal from Master Oogway's tree!" Shifu yelled, he and the Five diving off the cliff.

"Hm…a waterfall would look nice." April decided to add a waterfall to the painting.

**Day 2: Kuo Kuana, Menagerie**

The homeland of the Faunus was a tropical town with wooden houses surrounded by palm trees. The locals were enjoying the peaceful sunny day, the fear of the war having lifted off all their hearts. Some people called attention to the _Sunny Day_ sailing to their shore, but they felt no evil auras around it. That ship looked far more fun and friendly than the Kremlings' ships.

"Feels so good to finally be with my people!" Sheila cheered as the girls crossed a busy market. "HELLO, Kuana!"

"Sheila, not so loud. I don't want much attention." Weiss said.

"Why, you afraid of people recognizing you?"

"Kind of… I know I'm here to prove that I'm not like my father, but I just wanna have a good time."

"Did you know that 'Kuo Kuana' is Hawaiian for 'trash' or 'rejected'?" April asked.

"You two are seriously not helping. But yeah, the Faunus were given this island decades ago during the days of segregation. This was meant to be their 'breeding place.' Of course, now that humans and Mobians accept the hybrids, it isn't as compact and this town is a lot more peaceful."

The girls walked to the Shallow Sea, a district where shops were set up in shallow water and aquatic Faunus were swimming freely. "'ey, check out them tykes!" Sheila pointed to a submerged volleyball court, where some kids were playing. "OI, can I join in?!" Sheila splashed in the shallow water and ran up to them.

Weiss and April giggled at her spirit. As the kids seemed to accept Sheila into their game, the older operatives took off their shoes and socks, relaxing their feet on the warm boardwalk. They laid out a picnic blanket to relax, April laying a canvas down and beginning to paint while treating herself to cookies. Her painting depicted Sheila playing with a group of actual sharks and dolphins.

"Excuse me… your name is Weiss Schnee, isn't it?" a feminine voice asked.

Weiss gasped and turned. A red ponytailed girl with tan, scaly skin had spoken to her. "Um…yes. …Do I know you?"

"You probably don't, but… my name is Ilia. I was in the White Fang, with Adam."

Weiss got to her feet with a start. "White Fang?!"

"No, just relax! Please…" Weiss calmed herself, but maintained a ready composure. "Honestly… I wasn't expecting to see you here. But since you are here… I think you deserve to know. Adam is gone."

"…Gone? …Do you mean he escaped from prison?!"

"Well… not just that."

**Prison transport, a few weeks ago**

The officers of the White Fang were rounded up and riding a ship to Zordoom, along with other ships carrying officers. "…Well, Adam? What now?" Ilia asked her captain.

"I'm done." His response was simple.

"D…Done?"

"This White Fang bullshit was nothing but trouble. Between the war and the Kremlings… and the stupid bitch who turned me down… no wonder Sienna wanted to bail out."

"Do you… really think that?"

"…" Adam stood. "Don't give me that look. You feel the same way, I can tell. You were never that into it either."

"I mean… you're right. Sigh, there were a lot of times I wanted to bail out, but… I was afraid you all would get mad, and we'd already come too far…"

"…" Adam pulled open his cell seat, revealing his sword. "Let's get out of here."

"Adam…?"

"We're getting off this bucket. And if anyone asks about me… tell 'em I died."

**Present**

"And… that's what happened." Ilia finished. "We broke out of the cell, found an escape pod… and we steered it back to Mobius. We crashed somewhere in a desert, the pod caught fire… and I never saw him again."

"…" Weiss understood. "I…I find it hard to believe. Did Adam really want to… start over? How do I know he isn't plotting something? What if he's trying to target me?!"

"I couldn't really say. When he said that, I found it a little strange myself. But still, I wouldn't get why we didn't help the other officers, or why he didn't let me come with him. There's just not much he could do on his own."

"Hm…" Weiss still had a hard time believing it. Still… if her words were true… "I'm proud of him… if that's the case. I hope he's doing well for himself."

**In a town somewhere**

The local sword smith had hired a new employee. He seemed like a rather plain young man with smooth, dyed brown hair and a freckled face, but one couldn't argue with his skill in crafting blades.

A snake man unsheathed a Snake Fang Saber, admiring its sheen. "Now thissss is my kinda blade. For a newbie, your work ain't half bad."

"Heh, thanks. It's been a hobby of mine since I was five." The employee replied in a modest tone.

"Well, ya got me sold, Mister Terence. And 4,000 Rings is quite the bargain."

**Day 3: Mogeko Palace**

"Isn't this one of the Kremling bases?" Weiss asked as they sailed toward the seven-layer tower.

"Melody told me the Mogekos were rather peaceful without their boss around. And now that Moge-ko's in prison, I wouldn't mind visiting my new friend's home." April replied.

The Mogekos happily welcomed the girls into their palace. Weiss explored the cat floor and giggled at the fluff-ball cats rolling around. Sheila was milking the cows on the farm floor, enjoying a drink of fresh milk. April wandered around the bird floor, smiling at them freely flying around.

"Hm?" Something in one room caught her eye: a large portrait of a man with blue, gem-like hair reading a book on a couch. "Oh…so, one of the Mogekos bought my painting."

**Day 4: Station Square**

"Hang on, I thought we were on Mobius!" Sheila exclaimed, royally baffled by the presence of so many humans.

Station Square was the primary human city on the planet, the designs of the buildings and clothing of the people completely indistinct from an average American town on Earth. "Several decades ago," April read on a brochure, "several Earthican populations voyaged to the stars in order to colonize lands on other planets. This led to the foundation and development of Station Square. There are similar cities on Mushroom called New Donk, and on Mira called New Los Angeles."

"Baaaaah, I see human cities all the time on Earth!" Sheila whined. "This place don't look cool at all!"

"It's unique from the perspective of the Mobians." Weiss replied. "Anyway, our real destination is the Mystic Ruins. We can only get there by train."

"Besides, it seems like this place is in the middle of reparations." April indicated a block of broken buildings and construction. "I guess the Kremlings did their share of damage on this city. At least the trains are still running."

A train bridge connected Station Square with the jungle island, Mystic Ruins. The island was rather peaceful, but mostly empty save for a few humans in explorer gear. For a couple hours, the girls explored a deep, overgrown jungle, with Sheila constantly running ahead and losing sight of her friends. The remains of a Kremling base was present.

The girls located a cave, where they could hear a strong gust. "Oi, check out that updraft!" Sheila pointed to a strong draft at the end of the cave, rising up from a hole and up through a hole in the ceiling. "I wonder how high it goes…"

"I'm not sure if we should step in that." Weiss said cautiously.

"If you held your hand in that, the flesh and bone would tear off." April figured.

"Then we'd better make sure to put our whole bodies in!" Sheila grabbed their hands and did not ask for their consent. "WAHOOOOOO!" She pulled them all in, and they blasted up the draft like a rocket! In seconds, they were outside, and flying… thousands of meters above the island. Upon realizing how high they were going, their reaction was shared: _"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

They were flying to another island in the sky! However, it seemed their trajectory would crash them against the underside! They tried to shut their eyes, but the speed forced their lids open! They flew closer, and closer… and up through a hole under the island, where their flight slowed and they could step off inside a blue crystal cave. "Haaah… see, mates, if it was that dangerous, they would've set up a warning sign or something. Hehe, my adventure instincts never fail!"

"If that wasn't a source of inspiration, then nothing is!" April cheered. "Man, I gotta find something to paint!"

They followed the cave to an outside cliff, gazing with awe over the world below. They followed the cliff, seeing a bridge in the distance that connected to a smaller island. Sheila outpaced her friends in running toward and across the bridge. The island rested an ancient shrine with a giant emerald rotating in place.

A red echidna man was sleeping before the emerald. …He cracked open his eyes, seeing an eager young raccoon racing up the shrine steps. He was quickly up and balling his knuckles. "Oh, a kid… where'd you come from?"

"Too many places to remember!" Sheila beamed. "'ey, what's your name? Why you all alone on this floating island?"

"The name's Knuckles. Guardian of the Master Emerald."

"Kn…Knuckles?! 'ey, you're one of me mum's old mates!"

"Old… mates?" Now that he thought about it, her speech and appearance were very familiar. "Wait… you're Marine's daughter."

"That's me! Sheila the Sunny Fist!"

"Heh…Tails has been keeping me up-to-date about you. He and Marine still keep in touch."

"Well… they won't be keepin' in touch, anymore. Me mum died."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that. I guess she'll be with Sonic now."

"What do you mean?"

Knuckles led them down and around the shrine. There was a huge gravestone with a hedgehog design. "Sonic? He… died?"

"It was about 15 years ago. We were attacked by Sonic's Negative, Scourge. He was a green hedgehog who ruled over Moebius, and wanted to extend his rule to the Posiverse. Sonic and Shadow worked together to beat him, but Sonic ended up sacrificing himself. Naturally, this resulted in Scourge's death also, but life wasn't the same without Sonic. At least his and Amy's son was able to grow up healthy… but even though he was born with airbending, he hadn't inherited the same Sonic Boost as his father. He wasn't nearly as fast."

"I'm guessing that led to a few emotional dilemmas." Weiss figured.

"You wouldn't be wrong." Knuckles replied. "An airbender who could run so fast could only be one of a kind. Perhaps Sonic has been reincarnated as someone else. I can only hope they appreciate their gift."

**Sector MG**

"Achoo!" Wendy sneezed. "Sniff…bless me."

**Angel Island**

"Anyway, we're really impressed with how much you've accomplished, Sheila. If you had the time, we'd really like to invite you to a get-together. Me and Rouge, Tails and Cosmo, Blaze and Silver, it's been far too long. Especially after all that we suffered under the Kremlings' attack."

"Yeh… that would be pretty nice. Huh?"

Her wristwatch rang. Curious, Sheila answered, and Mason's face appeared. _"Hey, Sheila. Could you open your Vanish Box?"_

"?!" Heart pumping with excitement, Sheila grabbed the purple box from her pocket and opened: a little Mason was inside. "Hi! Is it too late for the adventure?"

"IT'S NEVER TOO LATE!" Sheila yanked him out, Mason popping to normal size. "Mason, what changed your mind?!"

"Well, I got to this hard boss and I couldn't beat it. It bummed me out, so I figured I'd cheer myself up by joining you."

"YAHOOOO! Now the Adventure Crew is fully complete! Except for Haylee and the others, but MASON'S all that matters!"

"Too bad he missed out." April said, standing at the edge of the island and overlooking the world as she painted a canvas of the four of them at the top of the world. "Speaking of which, how do we get down from here?"

"There's a teleporting device under this shrine." Knuckles replied. "It connects to one on the Mystic Ruins."

"She'll be apples then." Sheila said. "I'm glad you're here, Mason. I know exactly where we're going next."

**Day 5: Southern Island, Sol Sea**

The Sol Kingdom was primarily an archipelago, the islands varying in climate. The Plant Kingdom was overgrown with giant mushrooms, the Blizzard Peaks the frozen home of the Vikings, the ruins of Sky Babylon rested on another floating island… yet, between all these remarkable islands to explore, Southern Island just felt plain in comparison. Koalas lived in Windmill Village, which faced Seagull Beach. A volcano stood out in the center, and the only season was summer.

The others had to admit they weren't expecting much when they docked on this small island. A koala man was happily playing a guitar on Seagull Beach, but gasped at seeing Sheila set foot on the island. "It…It can't be." He approached her to confirm his suspicions. "By Jove, it's really you… Sheila Frantic."

"And I'm guessing you would be…?"

"Muzy. I was the musician for the Raccoon Pirates. It…It's so great to meet you." He extended a hand.

"Pleasure's all mine." Sheila grinned. "This here's me best mate, Mason." The boy waved sheepishly. "These two are Weiss and April, me new rookie crewmates."

"'Rookies'?" they repeated.

"So, tell me, Muzy… is Mum's house still standing?"

"Aye-aye, Captain! We kept it fresh as the day she left it."

Muzy led them to Marine's old house. It had several charts posted on the wall, a fish lamp, a barrel desk, a decorative helm, and the wood floor felt like the deck of a cabin. Although it looked as if it had received regular cleaning, Sheila knew that no one had lived here for many years.

"Your mother was only seven when Sonic and Tails took her on her first adventure. They sailed to the Plant Kingdom just a few miles to the west. Then it was the Machine Labyrinth, the Coral Cave, the Haunted Ship, Blizzard Peaks, Sky Babylon… and before long, Marine had seen the entire Sol Kingdom in no time at all. No longer trapped on her island, no longer confined to her kingdom, she sought to see the rest of Mobius. Then, she set her sights on the grander universe. At age 10, she got herself mixed up with the GKND, met the would-be legend Nigel Uno. She met all kinds of remarkable people, and gave birth to a legend as well."

"Awww… ya flatter me too much."

Sheila entered her mother's old bedroom. The bed was small enough for a 7-year-old, too small to fit Sheila's teenage body. The bed was neatly made and never had an occupant for decades. There were pictures of Marine, Sonic, Tails, and Princess Blaze making several silly poses at the different islands (though Blaze seemed more annoyed).

Sheila took her seat on her mother's old bed, being the first to indent it in years. "…Welcome home, Mum."

Mason sat beside her, feeling the bed creak. There was barely room for both teenagers. "I'm glad I came, Sheila."

"I am, too. I was never gonna come here without you."

Mason blushed. "…I'm not missing out on any more adventures from now on."

"I should hope not. Mason, the Pirate King ain't just a title for the strongest pirate. The Pirate King is the one with the most freedom. My goal in life is to see as many places as possible, and I want you around for it."

"You can count on me, Captain."

Weiss and April smiled at their cute moment. "Hey, April… did you know that me and Sheila swapped bodies once?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Manaphy did it, didn't he?"

"When that happened, I got to see into Sheila's memories. And… I think I can still feel her memories. Somehow, this house makes me feel very nostalgic. Even though I've never been here, and she's never been here… I can tell this house is important to her. And I feel the need to protect it, always…"

"Well, that's enough messing up Mum's bed." Sheila said, standing up. "Mason, you got making up to do! Let's go back to all the places we just explored!"

_"PLEASE, NO."_ the others moaned.

As the friends sailed to Sol Capital, April had finished her next painting: Sheila and Marine sitting on the latter's old bed and sharing a drink, with Marine depicted as a spirit.

**Hyrule; Korok Forest**

Cheren Uno was told by Nebula to revisit the forest, passing a message from the Hyrulean KND. Already, he suspected who was calling him.

Biscuit Krueger was in bandages, glaring at him near the entrance of the Deku Tree. Cheren approached her with a sheepish smile. "Hey, Bisky… you're not still mad at me for beating you to a pulp, are you?"

"No, I'm mad that I had to miss out on the whole war because of it. AND the Victory Party!"

"Sorry…"

"But never mind that. Now that the hard part is over, it's time for some honesty."

"You're not keeping something else from me, are you?"

"It's nothing drastic, don't worry. I wanted to tell you the real reason I decided to train you. It's true that I wanted the honor of teaching Link's latest incarnation… but the real reason was because I was hired to."

"Hired to by who?"

"Come inside." Bisky limped into the Deku Tree. Cheren followed her. The tree had a few shops run by Koroks inside… and there was an inn. A blonde, ponytailed girl with a wooden staff and red dress sat on the bed.

"Hello, Cheren."

"VIRIDI?!" the boy gawked seeing the Goddess of Nature casually chilling in the room.

"You know, Cheren, it was very rude of you to attack my protégé after she worked so hard to train you."

"WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM?!"

"Viridi is the one who taught me Haki." Bisky explained proudly. "You should've seen me before, Cherry. When I was little, I was the weakest kid on the playground. Everybody beating me up with no rhyme or reason… although, I guess it was because I was part of a noble family and the poor kids hated me. My parents refused to teach me martial arts… so I ran all the way to the Korok Forest and asked the wise Deku Tree if he could teach me how to fight. The Deku Tree got me in contact with Viridi. From her home on Flora, she telepathically taught me the art of Haki."

"Her progress was so incredible that I asked her to train you." Viridi continued. "Because based on what I observed, you made no attempt to train yourself after losing your God Tier. I wanted you to learn once and for all that mortals don't need unnatural god powers to become strong!"

A memory clicked in Cheren's mind: when he first met Bisky, she made the point that all the Firstborn Guardians were guilty of relying on power-ups to win battles. "Then… you really did put her up to this, Viridi."

"And thanks to me and Bisky, you're stronger than ever."

"And after all I did, you beat me up." Bisky huffed.

"You didn't tell me my friends were in danger!"

"I would've helped you save them."

"Look, what's done is done." Viridi said. "But Cheren… we didn't just make you stronger so you could fight in the war. We also trained you so you would make it to the bottom of the Pit of 100 Trials."

"Why?"

"You found something at the bottom, didn't you? A reward… for your efforts."

"…" Cheren reached into his Infi-Cube and pulled out a four-pronged weapon with hollow holes on its tips. "Now that you mention it, I found this weird thing. Right at the end."

Viridi seemed to stare at it with ominous eyes. "Cheren… hold your Master Sword beside one of the holes."

Confused, Cheren drew his blade and held it up. …A thin yellow stream seemed to connect between the sword's yellow gem and a hole. "So… it really does exist."

"Viridi, what is this?"

"Cheren, that's a dangerous weapon that gods aren't allowed to touch. I don't know where it came from, but Link once wielded it. It acquired its power from the gems of four Sacred Swords: the Master Sword, Phantom Sword, Sword of Four Seasons, and Galaxia."

Cheren knew of these four swords… and the owners whom they currently belonged to. "But what does this thing do?"

"When Link first wielded that weapon… he tried to kill Skaios, but could only gouge out his right eye."

* * *

**Misspelled is a word in this sentence.**


	63. The Ugly Couple

**In honor of Valentine's Day, it's time for shipping!**

* * *

**_Post-6: The Ugly Couple_**

**GKND Bathhouse**

The bathhouse of GKND H.Q. presented a marvelous view of the stars under a glass roof. Jataro Kemuri filled the tub up to his preferred height and dipped his feet in, embracing the soothing warmth. If this were like any other bath time, he would simply sit on the side until his legs were scrubbed to cleanliness. But today, all his clothes were off. This was his first time bathing since his mask came off. His friends remarked how filthy his hair smelled and demanded he bathe. In truth, the reason Jataro had never taken a full bath was because he feared his disgusting, mutant body would pollute the tub and ruin it permanently, and the filth would destroy the pipelines if it were to be washed away.

These fears still rang in his head, even as he submerged himself up to his neck. At the very least, he filled the bath up with bubbles to be able to hide himself. …It was such a refreshing feeling. He had never been enveloped in such soul-melting warmth. He felt his woes floating away with the steam… his mind and soul were becoming mist. It was like… bathing in warm, fluffy clouds… Maybe this was how they bathed in Heaven…

Jataro crawled over to the large mirror. He gazed at his own messy head. His mother always said he was hideous… he believed he was hideous… If he ever removed his mask, anyone who looked would melt, including himself. And yet, his skin wasn't peeling, his ear holes weren't oozing… in fact, he had ears… Jataro couldn't tell what was so ugly… unless… Maybe one of his friends put this effeminate, human-like mask on him, and they wanted him to wash the mask. That was more likely.

He dug his long fingernails into his neck… Ow. He scraped up his neck, trying to find the mask's rim. He couldn't find it, and scratch marks appeared on his neck. He guessed he'd just wash the mask like this. So, he submerged himself below the bubbles. He was fully underwater, his hair flowing up like seaweed. He was gazing up at the bubbles like clouds, which reflected pretty lights and fractals on the floor of the tub. He felt his mind… floating… into slumber… This gentle world below the bubbles… embraced him…

…

…

…

…

"…cough…Cough…kuh…" The gentle feeling morphed into sickness. His vision, enveloped in darkness during that time, was reforming in a blurry way. There was… something brown and weird hanging over him. It took the form of… some kind of gas mask? Its eyes barely visible behind blue specs. "Huh…huh…" Jataro gasped as though his heart was nearly void of oxygen.

"Goodness, are you okay?" the person asked in a muffled voice. She sounded like a girl.

"…I…I…" Jataro tilted his head up. He was… "AAAAH!" Jataro rolled away and tried to curl up like a turtle. "D-D-D-Don't look at me!"

"It's okay! I'll get you a towel." The girl got a white towel down and threw it over him.

Jataro held it like a scared little boy who just got up from a nightmare. "W-W-W-What're you doing in here? W-Wasn't the door closed?"

"It was, but I sensed someone drowning in here with my Haki. I came in and I found this empty bubble bath… but then I washed the bubbles aside and found you drowning! I'm glad I pulled you out in time…"

"Oh…I guess it was because I'm a Devil Fruit user. I knew we couldn't swim, but I didn't think I would fall asleep underwater. …Wait a minute… I recognize you from the party."

"Oh…oh, yeah. I think I remember you. You were trying to tell me something, but I couldn't hear you over the music. My name's Carmine, by the way. E. Carmine."

"I was trying to tell you 'hi,' but then you went to dance with your friend."

"Eddy just pulled me away to dance with Quill and Kodama. Heh, were you going to ask me to dance?"

"Well, I was wondering… are you ugly, too?"

"Huh?" Carmine was taken aback by the question. "I…What do you mean 'too'?"

"I just thought… you're wearing a mask and suit kinda like what I wear. Well, it's not really a suit, but kind of a big sweater with an artist's apron, 'cause I need something like that to carry all my supplies. I mean, I could just use an Infi-Cube, but I don't like the feeling of my hand being sucked into another dimension. I'm afraid of it being chomped off or getting stuck."

"Wait, slow down, I still don't understand. Why did you say you wear a mask?"

"Because…because I'm hideous. I'm actually wearing a mask right now. My friends put it over me. It feels fleshy and human-like."

"Really?" Carmine walked closer and thoroughly examined his head. She noticed the scratch marks on his neck. "Um…are you sure it's a mask? It seems like your natural head."

"But that's impossible. I'm supposed to be disgustingly mutated."

"You don't look disgusting to me. …Actually, if I didn't already see you naked, I would've thought you were a girl. You're really cute."

"You liar. You put on that whole suit just to avoid breathing my air or touching my zombie-like flesh."

"What on Earth are you talking about? Your skin is flawless; I was already wearing this suit to begin with!"

"Then no wonder you can't see it. Those goggles are blurring your eyes."

"Then I'll just take off this mask and see for myself!" So with that, Carmine's gloved hands gripped the gas mask and pulled it off.

Jataro's eyes paled more than they already were. Carmine had no outer skin, only the pink underneath, and it was filled with trenches like some alien planet. Her eyelids were thin and half-closed and her teeth were exposed. She was totally bald, and two holes existed where a nose should be. Her ears were shriveled up.

"…You're ugly…"

Hurt shone in Carmine's eyes. She put her mask on and said, "Never mind, sorry I bothered you." And she stomped away in a rage.

"W…Wait!" Jataro left his towel and chased her out of the bathhouse—nearby operatives looked with disgust. "Wait, I don't understand! I'm ugly too, so I thought you would-"

"For crud's sake, put some clothes on!"

"But I—you said my skin was-"

"It's impolite to run around without clothes, ugly or not! Ugh, just come with me!"

Carmine dragged Jataro back to the bathroom, where he put the towel back on. "If you still don't understand, I feel insulted. You kept calling yourself ugly and hideous all so you could get me to take off my mask, didn't you?! You were just pulling a cruel prank!"

"But I thought you wouldn't mind, because I'm ugly, too. Ugly people should call each other ugly, right?"

"What is the matter with you?! There is nothing ugly about you, you're adorable!"

"A…a…a…a…adorable?" Jataro's pale face flushed red.

Carmine internally blushed. "I mean…ugh, forget it. Look, back when I was first starting out as an operative, I was in an accident. We were infiltrating a chemical factory, and I was caught in an explosion. It ruined my flesh so bad that not even waterbenders or whatever else could fix me. My skin is sensitive to the air and almost everything else. This is a specially made suit designed to be accommodating for my skin. …But what about you? What deformities do you have?"

"I…I…I…" It should've been plainly obvious how hideous Jataro was… but apparently, it wasn't.

"Well, enjoy your bath. Be careful not to drown next time." With that, she left the bathhouse once more.

"Hmmm…" Moaning awkwardly, Jataro approached the bath.

"You need to work on that, buddy."

"GYAAAH!" Jataro yelped and jumped away. "Wh-Who said that?! Is there a pervert in here?!"

"Down here, buddy." Jataro faced down and spotted Vweeb.

"Oh…it's a talking bug."

"No, the name's Vweeb. I was comin' in here to take a bath when I saw Carmine run in. And as a genuine ladies' man, calling a girl ugly ain't cool."

"But didn't you see her? She looked like some kinda alien. I mean, not the aliens you see around here, but like the ones in movies. The kind that suck out your brains because they don't wanna study for the Alien Math Test."

Vweeb pounced onto Jataro's shoulder. "Look, when it comes to girls, buddy, there's only one All 'Round Rule: all girls are pretty. And the girls who are technically and physically deformed are the prettiest of all. They're the ones who especially need to hear it. Heck, didn't you enjoy being called 'adorable'?"

"Oh…so, it's not that she didn't know I was ugly, she was just trying to compliment me because I was ugly?"

"I… guess? …I mean, the same rules work for guys, too, I reckon."

"Oh…it's kinda confusing, but I guess I'll try it."

"Just put some clothes on this time." On Vweeb's request, Jataro went to put his brown clothing and apron back on before leaving the bathhouse. "Sigh, there's my good deed for the day. Now to hook up with Ari~"

Jataro ran in search of Carmine and found her in the cafeteria. "Wait!"

Carmine turned around. "What now?"

"I…I just wanted to tell you that you're pretty."

"You just called me ugly! You can't take it back that quickly."

"I know, but an alien bug made me realize that you called me adorable because I was ugly just like you, and from the prospective of ugly people, other ugly people are pretty, but when I called you 'ugly,' it worked in the reverse way and made you think you were pretty."

". . . . . ." Carmine just wasn't sure what to make of that sentence. At all. "I just don't understand you. Are your compliments and insults just inverted or something?"

"Do you hate me?"

"No, but I am getting kind of aggravated."

"Well, that's good. Ever since I was born, my mom hated me. But if parents are supposed to 'love' their children, then I guessed Mom's way of raising me was her form of love. And because everyone else hated me, I guessed they were 'loving' me. So, you kinda 'like' me right now."

"That's…that's just…what?! It sounded like you had a terrible mother!"

"But I still really 'loved' her. I 'loved' her so much that I used my Devil Fruit power to squish my house with my parents inside it, 'cause killing is the ultimate form of hatred, right?"

". . . . . ." Carmine was almost regretting not letting this boy drown. "I really feel sorry for you. I just… don't know how else to put it."

"Yeah, I'm pretty pathetic. I wish someone would turn me into a bug and step on me."

"…" Carmine felt obligated to help this poor boy. At least in some way. "You're awfully pale, aren't you? Have you ever been to the beach?"

"Yes, but I stay in the outhouse."

"I figured. You know what, I'm taking you to Sector J. We'll buy you some swim trunks while we're there. What's your name, by the way?"

"It's Jataro Kemuri. My pirate name is 'Ugly.'"

"We'll have to change that, too."

**Sector J**

Many operatives were joyfully running around the soothing sand or splashing in the shiny sea to relieve their selves of the stress of war. Sector W7 were playing catch with Aeincha, Melody was swimming with Manaphy, and Sector JP were playing volleyball.

Carmine and Jataro came out of the treehouse after the latter was given a swimsuit. It felt so wrong to be half-naked in public. A pair of shorts weren't nearly enough to conceal his disgusting form. He trembled under the shadow of the treehouse, his feet cold against the beach. "Don't stop." Carmine said, standing in the sunlight. "Keep walking."

"…" Jataro stepped forward. He cringed under the light. It was torture to his ugly eyes, he felt his skin sizzling. He looked down to hide his eyes from the light. His long-nailed toes were smooshed into the sand. He wiggled them as the sand shifted around. It felt like… a warm, fluffy dust. And his pale skin was now a brighter shade of pale.

"You told me you were an earthbender, right? The sand should be naturally appealing to you. It's the gentle form of your element. Don't just let your toes feel it; lie down and embrace it completely."

Jataro nervously lie down on his back. Carmine did the same, Jataro tilting his head sideways. Carmine smiled behind her mask and brushed her arms and legs along, making a sand angel. Jataro mimicked her motion… and felt how the sand brushed smoothly. His entire back was becoming warm and happy. He had never felt anything like this. He brushed his limbs faster, almost digging into the sand. "Huhuhuhu! It feels like a giant, dusty blanket!"

He began to roll around and envelop himself in the sand with his bending; it morphed into a fabric-like state and grew bigger, to where only his little head was visible. Other beach-goers looked at him weirdly. "Hu hu huuu! Do people sleep in this? Because people should totally sleep in this! I feel like a cozy little butterfly in a cocoon! And since I'm not tiny, I don't feel the fear of getting squished!"

Carmine smiled at his carefree spirit. He already looked a lot more pleasant and happy in this environment. …But she also felt jealous…

"Hu hu hu hu!" Jataro unraveled his blanket and sank his legs into the sand, using his bending to trudge through. "OW!" His toes crashed into something underneath: a buried rock. "Owwwww!" He fell on his rear and pulled up his foot to rub it. "Ow, I broke a nail! I knew there was a catch…"

"Let me see." Carmine crouched down, seeing the middle nail bent and cracked. "Ew…you really don't take care of yourself. Luckily, bombs aren't the only things I carry." She withdrew a pair of clippers. She gently took Jataro's foot and clipped the bad nail. She then proceeded to clip the others with careful precision, then she moved to the hands.

Jataro, meanwhile, mentally questioned how anyone could look at and handle his nails without vomiting. But with this girl, it stopped feeling strange. After all, she was ugly, too. The fabric of her suit was rough and unpleasant… even though he was still warmed by the gesture. "There we go. Your nails are fresh and ready to grow again."

The pain in the toenail faded away peacefully. He studied his fingers and toes thoroughly. The nails were neatly trimmed. They were as small and round as a newborn's. "Just because I can't be pretty, I would still like other people to be pretty. I took cosmetology lessons from Aeincha, but I can only do basics. My Observation Haki helps with that, too. I try to learn as many helpful skills as I can, since I can never be strong or as nimble as everyone else. But you don't have those weaknesses, it seems like. With a healthy diet, enough sunlight or exercise, you can live a happy life. I mean, you can't rule out personal drama with friends or enemies, but as long as you can let your body be happy, you'll live happily."

"My… body…" Never has Jataro been proud of his body. He grew up believing he was disgusting, and that's all he had ever known. He couldn't even look himself in a mirror. And when he finally did, he thought it was merely an illusion. A skin suit. The sun was shining on his pale form, as if smiling.

_"Man-Manaaaaaaa!"_ They heard an animal-like cry out at sea and looked. Manaphy was speeding like a dolphin, Melody matching his pace. "Faster, Melody, fasteeeerrr!"

"Oh!" Carmine gasped. "I just got a great idea! Hey, use your earthbending to call them over, their names are Melody and Manaphy!"

"Actually, I can do this." Jataro snapped a picture with his energy camera, then dug his face in the picture. It appeared enlarged as it faced the sea. "HEY! MELODY, MANAPHY, COME OVER HERE!"

"AAAAAH!" Manaphy screamed and swam out to sea. "Manaphy, wait!" Melody chased.

In a few minutes, Melody was able to console her uncle and bring him back to shore. "Jataro, Manaphy has the power to switch peoples' bodies. I would like him to switch our bodies."

"S…Switch our… bodies?" Jataro stuttered. "You mean I would be a… girl?"

"Well, yes, but I think we should understand how each other feels. If you were in my awful body, you would feel more pride in your body. And I… well, I don't know how I would feel. I mean… it's been so long since I…"

"I guess we could try… and I promise not to look at your 'no-no' parts. I would ask you to do the same, but you already-"

"Please don't finish that." Melody requested. "Well, Manaphy, switch away."

"Okay. Phyyyyy!" Red lines connected the two. Jataro's soul traveled into Carmine's body, and Carmine's soul entered Jataro's.

The feelings that resulted came in extreme shock. "Aaaaahhh!" Jataro, crying in Carmine's voice, fell to her knees. He was instantly cut off from the outside air, breathing a musty, filtered scent. The suit was clasping his body in a harsh fashion. His skin was wriggling unpleasantly. "I…I feel like… I'm suffocating… Carmine, you…?"

Carmine was too distracted to notice. She felt… incredibly light. She was looking at arms… bare, pale arms. She could wave them around and feel salty air brush them. The sea mist tickled her, but the shield of skin helped it feel pleasant instead of painful. She had a flat, smooth chest, a little hole in the belly, and her feet were relaxed in the sand. These traits… she remembered having these traits a long time ago. Memories came washing back into her. Air was entering her lungs. Unfiltered, fresh, salty air. On instinct, she remembered how a nose works and took a big whiff. The spray tickled her nosehairs—she had nosehairs!

"I feel…I feel like… I've been reborn. I feel… new… I…I…"

Carmine ran. She ran with a speed she had long forgotten. She ran with a speed even Jataro never managed. It was the average speed of any 12-year-old boy, but Jataro had never felt the adrenaline or passion to run that fast. Carmine was free. Her feet were free to the sand, body was free to the wind, mouth was free to air. She kept her mouth open and pumped it with all the air she could. She felt Jataro's heart pumping passionately, felt it throbbing in his chest. She just wanted to run and run and never go back.

"Hey! Come back, Carmine!" Jataro tried to chase, but Carmine's suit was too bulky and heavy. "D'oooohh! This stupid…" He fiddled around and pulled off Carmine's mask, then tore off her boots, exposing her pink, shriveled, jelly-like feet. "OW OW AAAH!" He tripped as though stepping on a scalding hot grill. His head hit the sand—"AAAH! Ow, it hurts, it hurts! Ow, ow, it's stuck in my flesh! Am I bleeding?! Ohhhh…!"

Melody hastened to put Carmine's gear back on, then she lifted Jataro and carried him quickly.

Carmine had sadly reached the end of the beach. "Yah!" She yelped when waves brushed the shore, chilling her feet. "?!" She looked to the ocean. The vast, beautiful ocean. The endless world. The sea that Melody loved, the sea that Sheila loved; several operatives could compete for who loved the sea the most. Oh, how Carmine wanted to be in that contest! "OHHHHH!" Crying haplessly, she ran into the waters. She splash-splash-splashed with each step, grew excited in its chilly, tickly feel, as if she were an obsessive lover who just wanted to be with her mate. Her body sank further, and she let herself fall. "Don't leave me! Don't ever leave me! I don't wanna go back, I don't wanna! ! ! I don't—gu-u-u-u-u-r-r-r-r-gle…"

When she was completely submerged, her weight increased tenfold. Heavier than even her suit. She was powerless in the ocean's grip. The sea was filling her lungs and would take her soul…

…

Manaphy swiftly pulled Carmine out of the sea with Melody's order. When Jataro came in range, red lines connected them, and they swapped back. Melody bent the water out of Jataro's lungs, and both kids felt rather dizzy after the sudden change back.

"Please trade me back!" Carmine begged, unable to mold tears in her dry eyes. "Please! I hate this body! I don't wanna wear this suit any more! I wanna feel the air, feel the sand! I wanna take baths, I wanna eat big meals! I don't wanna live like thi-i-i-i-iiis…"

She fell, bowing and crying. Jataro… never imagined a fellow human being looking so pathetic. No one except himself. He thought only rats and bugs were beneath him. He never had to look down on a fellow human on equal ground.

When Carmine glanced up, she saw Jataro's cute feet standing in their own shadow. She moved up his stick legs, frail belly, and reached the sweet eyes on his adorable head. His tiny smile looked so sweet. "You're not ugly…"

His hand lowered, opening its newly trimmed fingers. …Carmine gripped the hand in her thick, harsh glove, unable to tell how tightly she was holding it. She allowed Jataro to pull her up. "…Hey, Melody? Can Manaphy switch our bodies permanently?"

"What?" Melody was thrown back by Jataro's request, as were the others.

"Carmine deserves this beautiful body more than I do. She deserves to be beautiful on both the inside and the outside…"

"You just… contradicted yourself." The waterbender sighed and face-palmed.

"It's okay…" Carmine smiled. "I am ugly… not just the outside, but I…I did something terrible."

"Oh…I know what you mean." Jataro replied. When they had been switched just now, Jataro got a glimpse at her memories.

_Sector Q were struggling to survive Smaug's fiery breath, running scattered around the field in the hopes of confusing the beast. Carmine, having hidden behind a rock, seemed to go undetected by the dragon. "Let's see how he likes this…" she said as she prepared to launch a grenade. He was about to breathe fire in the direction of Quill, but Carmine would launch the grenade when the time called for it. She fired when Smaug fired._

_From the opposite side, Drake shot his grappler at Smaug's eye—the dragon caught it in his teeth and yanked Drake over. He was about to burn Drake, but he would've quickly retracted the grappler and shot it downward… if the grenade hadn't come within range. The explosion blew Drake into the ground, burning his skin. Smaug decided to finish him off for good._

"They…" Carmine began crying again. "They said they weren't mad at me… that it wasn't my fault… but I… They're just holding it in…"

Jataro softly hugged her suit. "Manaphy, please switch our bodies. She doesn't deserve to feel any more pain…"

"Well, if Manaphy stayed far away from you, you would be switched indefinitely." Melody remembered. "But I don't think that's the right choice."

"Don't worry." Carmine said. "Jataro…" She grabbed her mask and slowly pulled it off, exposing her stressed pink eyes to his pretty, pale ones. "I know you've made mistakes, too. I feel… happier… now…"

Jataro gave a little smile. Carmine began to pull off her gloves. She gently held Jataro's hands… and trembled a bit. She tried to hide her weakness… wanting to remember the warmth of a fellow human. Then, she leaned her head toward his chest cautiously. Jataro felt her shaking, and her skin felt icky… but he didn't mind at all. Deep down, they both felt warm…

"…" Jataro puckered his lips and very softly kissed her scalp. She flinched a bit… but she smiled. Carmine raised her head and placed her lipless teeth to Jataro's cheek. She couldn't make the suckle… but he felt the tickle. When she pulled away, Jataro folded his hands and smooshed his chest with his arms, swaying and blushing like dorky boys do when they get their first kiss.

Melody smiled. You never knew what the day would throw at you in this business, but the happier surprises were extremely rare and wanted. "I can have Manaphy change you back for a short time, at least."

"Maybe later…" Carmine replied, putting her gear back on. "Let's just spend the day together normally for now." They walked away, holding hands.

Melody shared a knowing glance with Manaphy: they knew this wasn't the last time they'd be swapping bodies.

Jataro would lay in the sand, belly and back up, until his body would absorb every ounce of sunlight he missed out on. Carmine would ask him to put on sunscreen before it could become too brown, but when Jataro would greet his friends again, his skin would be newly crisped and colored to a darkish-peach. On some days, they would go to Melody and ask for a Heart Swap. They would go to buffets so Carmine could stuff Jataro's body with all the food she ever wanted to eat. They would go to playgrounds and explore forests and mountains; Carmine wanted to know all the amazing things her body was missing out on. Of course, she would apologize for putting Jataro through more pain, but he was only happy to see her happy.

For the longest time, their souls just felt so confined to their own bodies, for different reasons, but now body and soul were free. Their hearts were aflutter. Whatever challenge would come next, they would run forward with utmost confidence.

They made sure the KND would record him as 'Kemuri the Cutie.'

* * *

**Coincidentally, I caught an illness as I was finishing this chapter. Lol whenever I feel sick, I usually write a one-shot relating to sickness, such as "Healing" and "Headache," and Carmine's condition really applies to me in this case because I just feel so sensitive and weak. Funny how this worked out. XD**


	64. The Royal Stallions

**You thought this was over, didn't you? But inspiration struck! I kinda got back into _Breath of the Wild_, so I'm pumped for some horseback romance! Play "Lon Lon Ranch Orchestrated" from _Ocarina of Time_!**

* * *

**_Post-7: The Royal Stallions_**

**Hyrule; Lon Lon Ranch**

Lon Lon Ranch was a vast, lush plantation, the most famous and abundant farmland in all of Hyrule. After hundreds of years, even as technology and civilization evolved, this ranch stood the test of time. It was treated with as much historical significance as the castle or the Master Sword itself.

Biscuit Krueger led Cheren Uno and Panini Drilovsky up the hillside that led to this amazing pasture. Their eyes shone with awe at all the horses galloping the farm. They bore all kinds of rich, natural fur and manes, from brownish-orange, partly brown and white, fully brown, black with a blue tint, etc.. There were cows grazing in one field and Cuccos ba-gawking in another. A young red-haired girl sang a pleasant melody that blessed the ranch with a lovely peace, and the mooing of the cows became a chorus to compliment her.

"You can probably guess why Lon Lon is so treasured." Bisky told them, the trainer still bandaged and in crutches. "The original ranch existed on Earth, when Hyrule lived there. The Sheikah kept the ranch in memory within their documents, so when the Hyruleans moved to this planet, they rebuilt it to its former glory. The reason?"

"Because this ranch was where Link got his horse, Epona." Cheren deduced.

"Correct you are. Epona is revered no differently from the hero himself. Of course, even regardless of Epona, this beautiful ranch can make anyone feel at ease. Even Lord Mandy was determined to not let it get damaged during the Pirate War. Even when those Titans attacked, or during the initial assault. Castle Town and the castle itself are still in ruins, and you can see them from here, but this ranch is still a beautiful haven."

"Ay imagine it has material value, too." Panini remarked. "This is where most of the kingdom's horses are bred, aren't they? Including the royal horses. Of course Mandy would want ta keep it safe."

"Indeed, horses are raised and treated better here than in the castle's pen." Bisky remarked.

"Come on, Panini, you know Mandy has a soft spot!" Cheren said with a positive smile. "She probably loves this place as much as anyone!"

"If ya say so." Panini smiled with disbelief, eyes closed and shaking her head. "But this does bring up a really weird story. When our parents talked about the Firstborn Quest, they said your mum was aided by the spirit horse, Epona."

"I've always did wonder about that. If Epona's spirit was there for my mom, why did it never come for me?"

"If you want to know, ask her yourself." Bisky inferred.

"What?"

"Perhaps the reason Epona never appeared was because she was reincarnating. Animals are reborn just the same as people. And with every generation of Link, there is always a single horse born with the same red coat and white mane that glistens in the sunlight. That very same horse… gallops on this very ranch."

When Bisky turned their attention to the red-haired, humming girl, she seemed to be facing a certain direction. A few yards across the pasture, a horse with a coat of red, but a mane, tail, and hooves of snow, stood out from the rest of its brethren. "…" Though it was his first time setting eyes upon the horse, he felt memories coursing through him. An ancient voice was speaking from his heart. …It was… the same voice of that red-haired girl.

_E-po-naaaa… E-po-naaaa… Eeeeepoooonaaaaa._

Cheren withdrew the Ocarina of Time from his pocket. He put his mouth to it and moved his fingers across the holes. _Do do doooo, do do doooo, do do dooo dooo doooooo…_

Panini clamped her ears shut, expecting an awful performance… but Cheren had really improved on his ocarina skills.

_"Neeeiiiiigh!"_

The distant horse kicked its front legs up in the air and began to gallop in Cheren's direction. The girl stopped humming, in awe as she watched the horse trot past her, skidding to a halt before Cheren. The horse was fairly huge compared to the 10-year-old.

"Hey… You played Epona's Song!" the girl gasped, running up to them.

"Was that the song you were singing?"

"My family's known that song for generations. My mummy taught me, and her mummy taught her, and her mummy, and her mummy… all the way up to my ancestor, Malon, who taught her husband, Link."

"WAT?!" Panini screeched. "Y-You're a descendant… of Link?!"

"Chill out, Panini." Bisky laughed. "You know that not all the Links are related by blood, right? They're reincarnations. And most of them never got with Zelda."

"Ah ha ha ha!" The girl laughed. "I recognize you, Cherry. You're the new 'Hero,' aren't you?"

"Haha, yep!" Cheren boasted. "I'm guessing you're a KND, then! …And this is really Epona, isn't she?"

"She is. My parents were really happy when a horse of this color was born. We've been very excited for 'Link' to return and reunite with her. My name is Malon, too, by the way. …Would you mount her?"

"Ay dunno if that's a good idea." Panini smirked. "Cheren is awfully tiny for that big girl."

"Hey, hasn't Vweeb taught us anything?" With that, Cheren walked around the side and climbed onto the stout horse. He felt significantly taller as he rested on its saddle, looking over the girls. "Heheh, now I feel like a real man!"

"Get off yer high horse, boy." Panini retorted. "You can barely fit your rear on it, you ain't gonna last a trip around Hyrule."

"We'll see about that! Hyah—whoa!" Cheren whipped the reins, but clung on tight when Epona began to gallop. It was sudden at first, but he maintained a firm hold and kept himself seated to the saddle. The girls watched as the little hero steered himself around and galloped along the meadow. The wind rushed through his hair and the scent of the farm air pumped his lungs. He felt a rush of adrenaline and freedom from atop the noble steed.

Cheren steered Epona back to his friends and halted her. "Haha, this is really fun! I'm an actual natural at horseback riding! Though I guess I did have a bit of practice when I rode those seahorses on the Termina Sea."

"A lot of good horseback riders oft come to our ranch and pay to ride Epona." Malon said. "But Epona never ever listens to anyone, because deep in her soul, her only true rider is Link."

"Hee hee! Then I think we need to make up for lost time, eh, Epona? How about we go on a magical journey across Hyrule?"

"Neeeiiiiigh!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes.' But since I don't take up much room, how about an extra seat? Well, Panini?"

"Hey now, Ay'm no backseat rider, boy!" Pan remarked. "You expect me to be pressed up to your fanny the whole time?"

"Oh, har har, just get on. I doubt your little bunny legs can keep up with this baby~"

"Fine~" Panini rolled her eyes and approached. "But I expect you ta-"

"Dumb, rotten horse!" Hearing commotion, the group looked a short distance away. Cindy Cortix was wrestling with a brilliant white stallion, its coat clean and smooth with a mane that possessed a hint of vanilla-gold. The horse whinnied in agony and kicked Cindy off its back. "Grrrr! Maybe you'll listen after THIS!" She bellowed a Scare Scream, torturing the horse's ears.

Panini dashed forward like a wild rabbit and rammed her light-green sneaker up Cindy's mouth, the princess reeling back. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YA?! That ain't how ya treat a horse, stoopid girl!"

"Did you just attack the Princess of Hyrule over a dumb horse?!"

"Yer darn right I did! Just because you ain't good at riding it, don't take it out on the poor thing!"

"I shouldn't HAVE to be good at riding it! This is supposed to be the Royal White Stallion, the horse that all princesses dream of riding."

"She's right." Malon replied. "That horse is Hylia, bred to be ridden by the princess. She's just as revered as Epona, and she only listens to the princess just the same."

"Then it's obvious this horse is a defect!" Cindy stated. "Let's kill her and reincarnate her again!"

"The hell you will!" argued Panini. "I'll show ya how to ride a horse!" The rabbit-haired girl whirled around and pounced onto Hylia's back. The stallion whinnied and ran to try and shake her off, Pan holding the reins tightly.

"Good luck!" Cindy yelled. "If it won't even listen to me, it'll trample all over you!"

"Ya right!" Panini was more determined to tame the steed. Though it trotted and rumbled all around the farmland, Panini was firmly seated. "'ey, Cheren! Ya wanna see the sights of Hyrule or see my horse's arse?! 'Cause that's all yer gettin' if ya can't stay ahead of me!"

Cheren was taken off-guard as he realized Panini was galloping away from the ranch grounds, having attained control of the stallion. His rivaling instincts kicked in, narrowing his eyes and whipping Epona to gallop after her. Bisky and Malon bore proud smiles as the horses and their masters rode off into the distance.

It seemed that Hylia had become more calm in Panini's hands. Her double ponytails were flapping behind her, her lungs welcoming the fresh breath of the wild. Cheren ushered Epona to gallop faster, eager to catch up with his friend. Soon, the two horses were traipsing side-by-side. Panini twisted her head right, showing Cheren the whiteness of her smirking teeth. They were as shiny and smooth as the horse that carried her. Panini truly looked the part of a horseback rider; she was so proud and composed, not to mention amazing. Plus, she looked incredibly happy and excited, and seeing that grin on her freckled face just made Cheren even more excited.

The two had abandoned their desire to race one-another. They simply galloped the fields at a leisurely pace, remaining by each other's side as they absorbed the expansive sights of the kingdom. They trusted their horses to guide them while their eyes were left to wander.

Safula Hill was a famous place for travelers due to its distinct landmark, the Sanidin Park, marked by a great statue of a horse on a fountain. Nearby travelers would watch as the two legendary horses came trotting along the paved walkway to the park, where Cheren and Panini would allow them a drink from the fountain. Once they were full, the riders set off again.

Ludfo's Bog was a wetland defined by gigantic mushrooms, which almost seemed like bizarre rock formations, yet were actually enormous, earth-colored fungi. The horses splashed across the wetlands en route to the Thundra Plateau, an area with an endless thundercloud. They drenched their selves in the rain for a bit, but soon made the trot out before lightning could claim them.

The Tabantha region possessed a mild chill, but certainly not freezing to the young riders. The cool air combined with sunlight made for a blissful stroll along the mountain path. The horses galloped along the rim of Lake Totori, which was deep into a vast hole. A towering, pillar-like mountain stood from the lake, around which Rito Village was built. The duo studied the vertical village from every perspective as they made the full loop around. The local Rito whom were soaring around their home looked down at the horseback-riding couple, engaged at their journey.

Near the lake, the kids rode around the Gisa Crater. The western cliff was decorated with enormous craters, as if from a meteor shower. The land around it was desolate, but Stone Pebblits lurked amongst the rocks. They felt an ominous air about the craters, but nothing to truly terrify them.

Because Panini's horse was named after the Goddess of Hyrule, they chose to pay a visit to Lake Hylia. They strode across the great stone bridge that stretched across the lake. Zoras and friendly Lizalfos were swimming around the lake, until one called attention to the riders on the bridge. Cheren and Panini decided to make loops around the central fountain of the bridge, then to continue their journey.

Necluda was a region covered by dense jungles. The jungles were stacked on various, elevated cliffs and segments. Their horses carried them across the bridge of Lake Floria, from which they viewed the spectacular, inter-connected waterfalls pouring from the cliffs. These falls could be heard echoing all across the jungle.

Directly south of the jungle was the beach that stretched along the southern coast of the main kingdom. Once at the beach, they galloped all the way toward the west, observing the unique formations along the cliffs. There were Boogey Pirate watch stations off the shore, and the demons were clearly watching the happy couple via telescopes. The beach eventually ended on the west, so the horses turned to head back the other way.

Their journey across the beach took them past Lurelin Village, a fishing village of dark-skinned Hylians. They were the next to behold the horseback children that had graced the rest of Hyrule. Their thoughts on the duo were shared with everyone else's. Of all the travelers to be sightseeing on legendary steeds, it was rather bizarre to see a young boy in his tweens and a girl in her teens, adorned in fairly ordinary, casual attire. Cheren looked remarkably different from the legendary, green-garbed hero, and Panini didn't look the part of a princess at all. However, because the White Stallion should have only obeyed Hyrule's princess, the common confusion was that Panini was a princess herself.

Regardless, the sight of the two on their steeds spread hope all throughout Hyrule. Epona was carrying the hero with a sacred sword on his back, and Hylia was carrying a girl who was, without doubt, a close and trusted companion of his. They were a legend come to life, even if they didn't look exactly as expected. (End song.)

Beyond Lurelin were the Gogobi Shores, from which they had view of the Cape Cresia, a very long, curved, crescent-shaped beach that grew more narrow until it tipped off at the Soka Point. "Hey, Cheren, race ya to the end of that li'l tooth?"

"Heh, now it's a race?"

"Let's give our horses a wee break." Panini climbed off Hylia to stretch her legs. "Augh, me arse is sore after that. But what's the point of comin' to a beach if we can't even feel the sand ourselves?" she asked as she removed her shoes and socks, placing them beside Hylia. "Come on, Cherry. I'm gettin' antsy~" She patted the sand impatiently, eager to take off.

Pumped with excitement, Cheren removed his shoes and got beside her. "On your mark! GO!"

They dashed ceaselessly along the crescent cape, the sea steadily closing in from either end. Twilight was beginning to set, but though the sky was growing cool and calm, the kids were nonetheless filled with energy. Sadly, Panini's speed was that of a rabbit, and she was leaving Cheren in her dust. This brought him back to the good old days, when they always raced to school, and she would always laugh and mock his slowness.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Panini laughed, her shrill, Irish accent piercing the peace the waves brought. "Is that how fast you can run?! All that trainin' and you haven't grown at all! Those wee legs can't keep up!"

There was the ridicule that he remembered. He didn't care at all that he was losing, he was just so happy to be doing this with her again. After all the drama that had been happening, all the hardships, he had almost feared these days were behind him. It was truly a blessing to hear Panini laugh like this again.

It was no surprise that she was the first to touch the tree at the very end of Soka Point. "Huff…huff…huff…" Cheren slouched on his knees as he tiredly touched the tree. "Panini, have you been a rabbit Faunus all this time?"

"No, boy, I'm just faster than ya~" Pan remarked, showing a hint of fatigue.

"Yeah, well there's an extra rule to this game: the winner has to carry the loser on their back."

"WHAT?! Ugh, you cheeky boy! Fine, get your wimpy self on."

Panini bent over as Cheren climbed on the teen's back, no different from the battle with Mandy. She grunted from his weight, but wouldn't let such weakness show. Panini began the dash back across the cape; although slower, she was still notably fast despite his weight. Two lines of footprints had led the way to the point, a small pair and a big pair, but only the big pair were leading the way back. Panini was clearly aggravated that he compelled her to do this, but even so, Cheren enjoyed the ride. It wasn't from the satisfaction of giving his rival a laborious task… but simply because he enjoyed being close to her. He enjoyed relying on her strength.

When they had finally returned to the horses, Panini collapsed on the sand with Cheren beneath her. "Huff…huff…alright, boy, next time I'm losin'." She sat up, twisting her head back and down to glare at the boy beneath her skirt. "Let's see you get comfy when ya have to carry my bulky self."

"Sounds like my training will have paid off by then~"

"So cheeky!" Panini punched his chest.

The rabbit-haired helped herself off and remounted her horse. Cheren did the same, though neither found reason to put their shoes back on. They steered their horses to find the exit to the beach, going past Lurelin to return to the jungle.

However, as night fell, the couple had slight trouble seeing the way, and they took a slightly wrong turn. The horses galloped along the path up a short mountain. As the path steadily circled and ascended, the two became wary of their misdirection, yet decided to see this road to the end.

At the very top of this Tuft Mountain… there was a pond. It was shaped exactly like a heart, surrounded by fragrant flowers, and small pink fairies whose light glittered the surface. There was a sign that labeled it as 'Lover's Pond.'

"Lover's… Pond?" Panini whispered.

"Did we…did we just find… some kind of dating spot?"

"Ha…ha ha…" The ironic chuckles escaped Panini's mouth. "This was… certainly a crazy accident."

"Yeah… like, wow." Cheren could hardly believe it either.

The boy dismounted Epona and curiously approached the pond. He set a foot in and- "Whoa!" splashed in the neck-deep water.

"Great, ya just ruined your clothes." Panini remarked. "Ah right, to spare ya the embarrassment, I guess I'd better join ye." She rushed forward and leapt into the spring, splashing a wave over Cheren's head. She gasped upon resurfacing, her rabbit ponytails drenched and hanging heavily. The pond was level with her chest as opposed to Cheren's neck. "Hee hee… most little boys cry when they slip into the deep end."

"Yeah, well not me." Cheren chuckled.

"Ha ha!…"

The fairies were softly fluttering around the young couple. The soft light of the stars and moon gleamed like their emotions. The two climbed out of the pond, standing in the flowers to let their selves drip like waterfalls. They blushed and chuckled at their own wetness.

"…I had a lot of fun today." Cheren said. "I…I always loved competing with you."

"…Ay did, too." Panini replied softly. She possessed a cute, sweet smile, yet Cheren could detect the tiniest glimmer of rivalry in her emerald eyes. "Sigh…honestly, Cheren, when Bisky started training ya… I was so upset. Ay thought ya didn't need me, anymore. That I didn't inspire ya, anymore."

"Panini, you were always way more incredible than Bisky. I mean, all my operatives are really amazing, but you're different. I think about you every day. I love hearing your voice, I love seeing your face, I always loved the way you mock and tease me… and when you kicked that Cindy brat in the mouth, that was so badass that I was just… my heart just started racing. Everything about you is just burned into me…" He reached and softly took her hands. He tried to inch close, but was blocked by her bulky feet. Her hands were big enough to squeeze his like twigs. Still, as his feelings grew, so did the light of the Triforce mark on his left hand.

Panini's blush grew wider with every compliment. She hoped the fairies' light would hide it, and she otherwise tried to suck it in. "Awww, listen to you and your little kiddie crush. I am 14, ya know, and you're only now gonna turn 11? You're still practically a baby ta me."

"Come on, look at this cute little guy and tell me you don't see a man~"

Panini giggled. She just couldn't resist that cute, witty face of his, nor could she ignore his squeaky boyish voice. She could hardly believe such a scrawny boy contained so much power and passion underneath. This little geek was someone whom hundreds of people admired. "You're gonna upset a lot of girls, Cherry Boy. Are ya sure you want to choose me?"

"Why wouldn't I? I…I want to be beside you forever, Panini. I feel like… we've been growing so distant, with the God Tier thing and the training… and we're always apart for way too long. Like during my Termina adventures, when I was turned into a toy, when I was in the Pit of Trials… even if I had other friends, I was always so eager to see you again. I…I love you, Panini. You make me happier than anyone else. I just hate to be apart from you."

". . . ." Panini just couldn't restrain the tears any more. They trickled past the curves of her smile. "About time you said that, boy."

"…" Cheren propped himself up on his toes to bring his lips to hers. She put her arms around him for extra support. Neither of them wanted their moment to end. It was the happiest either of them had ever felt. Their feelings, their trust, their hearts, they were becoming one. Panini was his most loyal operative, and she was so very proud to be his assistant, his faithful companion, his inspiration and rival. And Cheren would always be grateful for her loyalty and love.

Epona and Hylia looked over the endless ocean. The mounts stood proudly upon the mountain's edge as true symbols of legend and lore, and a sign that the Hero of Time had found his one true love.

**Hyrule Castle**

After the couple rested at the nearby stable in the jungle, they were off to continue their road trip the next day.

By this time, the story of the Hero and his girlfriend crossing the continent had made the headline in the newspaper. It was treated as bigger news than the Boogey Pirates having just seized control of Orchid Bay on Earth, a territory that formerly belonged to the Sky Gods. Queen Mandy had stolen control of the city away from the fairies, and would work to establish better relations between the local demons of that city and the humans, much like the citizens of her fair planet. And yet, the Hyruleans would rather advertise a story of two kids riding horses. Mandy found that truly remarkable.

"Grrrrr!" Cindy growled. "She must've drugged the horse or something! Why else would it listen to her and not me?! Mom, I want my horse back! And I want her locked in the dungeon for taking it from me!"

Mandy glared at her selfish daughter. "…The White Stallion is bound for the princess of Hyrule. Since I am the queen, and Cheren is my nephew… that technically makes him a prince. Which means that girl… is the future princess of Hyrule."

"N-No she is not! She kicked me in the mouth!"

"You know, Cindy… I've come to realize that, in everything that's been happening, I've neglected my duties as a parent. I've failed to give you the true motherly guidance that you need. So, it falls upon me to teach you…" The chamber turned dark as Mandy morphed into a terrifying reaper, **"why you shouldn't abuse a royal white horse."**

Cindy turned royally pale before her mother's dark gaze.

* * *

**And also, Cheren is descended from Sugar Queen Sherry, Demon King Malladus, Shadow Queen Malevolous… man, that boy is just supreme royalty. Also, fun fact, Malon is Gerudo.**


End file.
